Haciendo Elecciones
by DannySk
Summary: Todo comenzó con una atracción; me gustabas, quería cazarte. Ambos teníamos pareja, así que sólo era eso, un juego. ¿Pero que pasa cuando uno de los dos quiere más? El juego deja de serlo y una terrible verdad queda sobre nosotros. En el amor las cosas nunca son fáciles, claro tampoco nadie me advirtió que serían así de difíciles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_En realidad, todo comienza por qué estoy aburrido. Aburrido es el hermano del ocio y el ocio... es el padre de todos los males. No veo nada raro en que me gustes; lista, simpática, buen cuerpo. No se necesitan muchas cosas para entrar en mi lista. La forma en que nos conocimos, es algo sin trascendencia, por eso no le tomo la importancia debida. Estoy seguro de que no tengo corazón, se fue por la ventana hace unos años, dejándome frío y vacío. Te miro de arriba abajo y sonrío, me regresas la sonrisa y después, muerdes tu labio. Ambos tenemos pareja, así que está claro... esto sólo es un juego._

_Sin embargo... ¿qué pasa cuando uno de los dos quiere más?_

_ El juego deja de serlo y una terrible verdad queda ante nosotros, uno de los dos va acabar perdiendo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_Pareciera que todos mis intentos de amar están destinados al fracaso, quizás debería dedicarme a escribir novelas o dramas de amor... En lugar de estar a la cabeza de semejante compañía. Pero cada vez que pienso en ti, lo único que veo es esta pasión tan intensa, que me come el alma y me desborda el pecho con abrumadora intensidad. Te juro que no veo la hora en la que finalmente te olvide, y con suerte, empiece a odiarte._

Hoy tan solo era un día como cualquier otro. Nada fuera del otro mundo, yo y mis tormentosos pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana, sin ver nada en realidad cuando sonó el teléfono de mi oficina distrayéndome de... nada en realidad.

—¿Diga?— Contesté con mi voz monótona la cual ya se me estaba volviendo una costumbre

—¡Hola mi amor!— La chillona voz de Jessica, mi novia, a veces me ponía de mal humor—. ¿Vendrás a cenar hoy? —preguntó con ese deje de incertidumbre en su voz.

—Sí, nos vemos más tarde —respondí más seco de lo que en realidad quería sonar.

—Bien, ¡te quiero!

Me giré de nuevo y seguí viendo por la ventana, cualquier persona normal correría a la hora que terminaba su trabajo, no en mi caso. Para mí, era muy fácil mantenerme en este estado sin expresiones, esta era mi zona de confort. Estaba con Jessica cuando en realidad no sabía bien en donde quería estar, ni que quería hacer, ni mucho menos tenía claro si la quería o no. Lo malo, es que hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba en esta zona, había dejado de mortificarme con mis tórridos pensamientos y para mi desgracia, me encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello en esta mierda. Deje de mirar por la ventana pero al voltear, vi mi escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Para variar —dije cansado.

Eso de aferrarme a no querer que nadie me ayudara tenía que llegar a su fin. ¿Cómo era posible que ganando tantísimo dinero no tuviera una maldita auxiliar particular? _Ah sí_, ya me acordé cómo es que_eso_ era posible. Suspiré, ya era hora de ir buscando una asistente personal, _eso es lo que necesito_, alguien que cuide de mis citas específicamente, me diga cuánto dinero he gastado en el último mes, que arregle mis papeles y sobre todo…

—Que conteste el jodido teléfono.

Y en lugar de andar pensando en novelas románticas y mariconadas de desamor, necesitaba un auxiliar y superar de una puta vez lo que había pasado. Tres años habían pasado de eso, y lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿en qué clase de enfermo me estaba convirtiendo? Mañana le diría a Victoria, que se pusiera a revisar currículos y demás para contratar a alguien, por lo pronto tomé mi saco de vestir y mi maletín dirigiéndome hacia mi _adorable hogar._

Mientras manejaba pensaba porque seguía con Jessica, ella me había ayudado cuando más solo me encontraba…

_—¡Hermano!— Emmett parecía un enorme gorila mientras agitaba sus brazos._

_Me acerque a él contento de verlo justo aquí, más no pude sonreír ya ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía pensado encontrarme con nada ni nadie, solo quería largarme a la casa y morirme ya estaba tan cansado de todo..._

_Justo cuando casi estaba frente a él, me di cuenta de que no venía solo, la rubia de vestido rosa despampanante lo acompañaba. Al principio la había juzgado como a una puta cualquiera que se fijaba en él por nuestro dinero, obvio Rosalie no era así, y durante meses me vi pidiéndole disculpas a Emmett. Sin embargo también había otra mujer de estatura mediana, su cabello lacio del color del oro caía frente a sus hombros, sus ojos azul intensos brillaron al verme, yo por mi parte solo miré sus enormes pechos._

_—Hola Hermano —Emmett me dio un abrazo tan fuerte, que juré revisarme la espalda después de esto, aclarando mi garganta volví a hablar—. Rosalie. —Le di un abrazo, y luego giré mi vista hacia la pequeña niña—. Y tu..._

_—Ah perdón hermano, ella es Jess amiga nuestra de la facultad. —Mi hermano hizo un gesto hacia la mujer._

_—Mucho gusto Edward —contestó con voz seductora—. Emmett me ha contado mucho de ti…_

_—Seguramente te divertiste escuchando tan amenas historias —dije sarcásticamente._

_—El sarcasmo es lo mío, Edward y ten por seguro que así lo hice —canturreó la rubia girándome un ojo. Contuve las comisuras de mi boca que quisieron dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, por primera vez en años._

_—Tal para cual —murmuró Emm._

Así nos conocimos, comenzamos a salir algunas veces pero nada me hacía olvidar a Tanya.

Sin embargo no podía evitar recordar lo que era estar enamorado y sentirse querido, y verdaderamente excitado por alguien. ¿Cómo olvidar la cantidad de veces que había hecho mía a Tanya? Sentía su esencia correr por mis venas, así como si fuera ayer. A pesar de haberme acostado con muchas mujeres, nunca había conseguido encontrar a la mujer que llenará ese vacío. Y dudaba mucho que esa mierda pasara otra vez.

La verdad es, que Jessica llegó justo en el momento en el que ya la vida no me tenía nada más que ofrecer, ella era sencilla, estaba muy enamorada de mí, por lo que hacía siempre cualquier cosa por demostrármelo, así que de alguna manera no sé cómo, logró que se apaciguaran un poco mis instintos, o mi locura, o... mis tendencias suicidas. Así que por eso, me había estancado aquí en mi zona de confort.

Sacudí la cabeza, últimamente me sentía… sofocado con la presencia de Jess. Frente a mi Alec, abría la enorme reja forjada de hierro por lo que lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza.

—Buenas noches señor, Jessica ya ha llegado. —Su voz aunque amable, me hizo rechinar los dientes. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella aún no llegara de la escuela.

—Buenas noches, Alec, ya lo sé nos vemos —aceleré mi Volvo para llegar, y no por estar efusivamente contento, sino porque ni siquiera podía llegar y acostarme un rato.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con que la casa estaba iluminada de forma tenue. Suspirando, dejé mi saco en el sillón de la sala e inmediatamente después me descalcé. Desajustándome la corbata, continúe mi camino hacia la cocina, donde sin sorprenderme para nada encontré la mesa puesta, velas encendidas decorando el resto de la cena.

_Tan-típico-de-Jessica._

No me molesté en pronunciar su nombre, ni de informarle que ya había llegado, solo me senté en la silla. Casi me faltó tratarla como sirvienta. De inmediato apareció de la nada y sin decir palabra me sirvió. Llevaba el cabello rubio suelto en ondas que caían hasta su cintura, su silueta esbelta enfundada en un ajustado vestido, sus ojos chispeaban emocionados mientras revoloteaba a mí alrededor.

—Estás tan serio —susurró llevándose un poco del espagueti a los labios. Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Pasó algo en la empresa?

—Nop.

—¿Quieres saber lo que hice hoy en la escuela? —asentí más que nada por evitar volver a hablar. Pero cuando ella sonrió, me di cuenta de que había abierto la caja de pandora.

Y así pasaron más de 30 minutos, donde ella me contó las miles de cosas que había hecho el día de hoy, ir a la escuela, al gimnasio. Así, sin que nadie le pidiera que hablara. Continuó como loro mientras yo me dedicaba a comer y a observarla, se había arreglado bastante bien. Su cabello suelto caía ahora por entre sus pechos, el vestido de color azul, era ajustado de arriba con un generoso escote cuadrado, me dejaba ver la silueta de sus pechos, sin duda su mejor atributo. Sin embargo ni siquiera eso logró despertarme otro... _apetito_ fuera del de mi estómago. Volví toda mi atención hacía la cena, una vez que terminara pensaba bañarme y dormirme, únicamente eso.

Empujando la silla hacia atrás asegurándome de hacer ruido solo por fastidiar, me puse de pie. Ella sonrió maliciosamente apresurándose a mi encuentro.

—¿A dónde vas corriendo, Cullen? —Con un dedo me empujó de nuevo sobre la silla y se sentó ahorcajadas sobre mí, sus manos codiciosas paseándose por mi pecho, llegando hasta los botones en mi camisa, donde comenzó a desabrocharlos.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Me encogí de hombros disimulando que no pasaba nada, dejé caer mis brazos a los lados evitando tocarla.

—Creo que me faltó darte el postre. —Su voz ahora ronca al tiempo que deslizaba la camisa por mis hombros, tirándola hacía cualquier lugar.

Su boca encontró la mía rápidamente, el beso carnal y sensual logró sorprenderme. Este comportamiento de Jessica era nuevo, tenía que admitirlo casi siempre yo tomaba el control, pero bueno, esta vez con mi ánimo tan decaído... dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sus manos se paseaban por mi pecho, deslizándose rápidamente por mis músculos hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones, le respondí el beso con la misma intensidad mientras deslizaba las manos hacia debajo de su cintura, rosando solamente con la punta de los dedos a lo largo de sus piernas, le robé un escalofrió, deslicé los dedos luego por sus muslos donde continué con el tortuoso camino hacia las pantorrillas, subiendo ahora por sus rodillas. Luego con firmeza, pasé por debajo de su vestido encontrándome con sus muslos, hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales tomé y jalé hacia mí con fuerza. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí torcidamente antes de morder su labio inferior con malicia.

Ella gimió liberándose, luego sus labios estuvieron sobre mi cuello, jalé hacia abajo su escote, sus pechos saltaron hacia mí. Y sí, eso me excitó bastante, comencé a besarlos y a morderlos, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser delicado con ella, así que empezando ella el juego, yo no tenía por qué ser cuidadoso. Jessica comenzó a balancearse contra mi pronunciada erección, el movimiento me estaba volviendo loco así que apreté fuertemente su espalda mientras me perdía en su cuello, lamiendo subí a su mentón.

De pronto, Jess bajó la intensidad de nuestro encuentro, besando con ternura mis pómulos, acariciándome con suavidad el cabello. De nuevo se estaba poniendo tierna, así que me levanté con ella en brazos sujetándola de las nalgas, gritó enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

—¿Tienes prisa, no bebé?

Ni si siquiera respondí, caímos juntos sobre la cama, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón mientras yo deslizaba sus bragas dejándole el vestido puesto, la verdad que cualquier juego previo al sexo ya me lo sabía de memoria con ella o… con quien fuera. ¿Para que la molestia de desnudarla por completo? En mi mente solo había una maldita cosa, enterrarme en ella, así de jodidamente simple.

La miré con deseo alzándome sobre ella, su cuerpo se estremeció y cuando sin cuidado entré con fuerza, soltó un gemido bajo, si fue de dolor o no, la verdad no me importó aunque cuando enroscó de nuevo esas firmes piernas a mi alrededor, supe que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Sonreí torcidamente apoyando los codos en la cama para enterrarme con más fuerza.

—Edward… —jadeó en una mueca de placer, enterrándome las uñas en los hombros.

No correspondí su llamado, tan solo podía moverme una y otra vez, empujando con todo lo que tenía dando fuertes embestidas. Sus pechos bamboleando al ritmo de mis acometidas me tenía hipnotizado, sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron hacia mi espalda, arañándome con fuerza mientras me jadeaba en la oreja cuanto le gustaba. Se corrió largamente, su sexo exprimiéndome con fuerza comenzó a arrastrarme hacía el esperado orgasmo, pronto la presión se instaló en mi vientre bajo, en mis testículos duros y listos, _mierda_, me iba a venir.

Temblando en necesidad me retiré justo a tiempo. _¡Maldición me iba a morir por un maldito caso de bolas azules!_ Ella se enderezó rápido y para mi asombro, me jaló hacia ella.

—Hazlo, Edward. Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí —pidió con la voz ronca.

—No… quiero hacer eso... —siseé con la mandíbula apretada y por Dios _¿de verdad dije no quiero?_

—Bueno, si no quieres… —Sonrió, llevándose las manos a esos llenos pechos.

Comenzó a masajearlos sensualmente y eso bastó para que explotara sobre ella, mi semen caliente y espeso desbordándose ahora por aquellas majestuosidades. Ella lo miró y luego a mi antes de soltar una risita.

—Mmm, esto sí que es nuevo —canturreó.

—No debiste provocarme —murmuré con voz entrecortada, mientras ella sonreía y se lamia los labios. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que después de todo no fue tan placentero como me lo había imaginado, aunque bueno, por supuesto que lo volvería hacer.

Suspiré levantándome, no podía correr el maldito riesgo de que por una calentura como la que acaba de ocurrir, donde se me había olvidado usar protección, fuera a quedar Jessica embarazada, de solo pensarlo me estremecí alejándome de la cama. Sin embargo ella me alcanzó en la ducha. _¿Por qué jodidos no podía dejarme solo un segundo?_

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una plática post-coital? —pregunté nefasto.

—Ha-ha. No. ¿Nos bañamos juntos? —su voz divertida así como su magistral forma de ignorar mi mal humor, casi me hace sonreír, pero toda diversión terminó cuando me abrazó por la cintura.

—Preferiría que no —contesté con una mueca deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

—Bien gruñón, entonces veré televisión en lo que terminas —sonriendo se dio media vuelta bajando apenas el cierre de su vestido. A Jessica parecía no importarle un baño, al parecer esperaba otra ronda.

Pero mientras me bañaba, no pude evitar pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando? Jessica aún me gustaba. Sí, me gustaba la forma en la que nos llevábamos, no teníamos que darnos explicaciones de nada y no estaba nada mal físicamente. ¿Pero amarla? Ah, no. Esa mierda estaba muy devaluada en mi vocabulario. Aunque en realidad no era su culpa que yo comenzara a dudar de seguir con ella, la quería, pero hasta ahí. Enrollé una toalla alrededor de mis caderas y salí de la ducha. Jessica estaba desnuda sobre las sabanas grises, su cuerpo curvado en posición fetal, el cabello rubio desbordándose como una cascada de oro, así dormida se vería muy joven e inocente. Maldije en silencio ser tan cruel, este no era yo, jamás había tratado así a las mujeres, como si fueran meros objetos, caminando hacia ella me recosté a su lado y tiré de ella hacia mí para dormir abrazados.

—Te quiero —susurró contra mi pecho.

Suspiré estrechándola un poco más cerca. Diablos, me odiaba por ser así con ella. Pasé el cabello detrás de sus orejas y contemplé su suave rostro, preguntándome si solo estábamos juntos porque le debía literalmente la vida.

**Bella.**

_Los panes con mermelada son lo mejor._

Mientras masticaba mi desayuno, mis ojos buscaban frenéticamente un trabajo que cumpliera con mis expectativas, suspiré derrotada, no encontraba nada. Estaba por cerrar el periódico cuando un anuncio llamó mi atención:

_Bolsa de Valores Cullen busca: Asistente Personal para Director Ejecutivo, disponibilidad inmediata, buena presentación, carrera Licenciado en administración de empresas, sin problemas de horario, para más informes presentarse únicamente el día de hoy.._

Di otra mordida a mi delicioso pan, este no era justo el trabajo que yo estaba pensando pero Dios era testigo de que había dejado de lado mis ideas de Licenciada exitosa. Suspiré, típico que creces y ves la realidad.

Claro, no es como si mis sueños simplemente hubieran muerto, al menos no del todo… miré de nuevo el anuncio, si no empezaba por algo nunca iba a conseguir empleo. Además sabía que la bolsa de valores Cullen, era la más reconocida en la ciudad y en muchas partes del mundo. También conocía que el dueño de tan importante imperio era el señor Carlisle Cullen, y que tenía varios hijos herederos trabajando sus diferentes sucursales en el mundo. ¿Qué cómo sabia tanto? Bueno pues la televisión siempre era un excelente medio de información.

Así que ser su asistente no sería para nada malo, y mientras le daba un sorbo a mi jugo, pensé que me había comenzado a hacer ilusiones y todavía no acudía si quiera a la entrevista.

—¡Tonta Bella! —me dije mientras las palabras: "_solo el día de hoy"_ me aterrizaban en la realidad.

Bajándome como loca de la silla, me pegué en el dedo chiquito del pie, grité y solté un par de maldiciones dirigiéndome cojeando al baño para alistarme y acudir inmediatamente a la entrevista. No podría darme mis baños relajantes antes de cualquier situación que me ponía tensa, así que me bañé a velocidad exprés, luego cuando corrí tan solo envuelta en una toalla hacia la habitación, casi me tropiezo con uno de los pantalones de Jacob, gruñí en silencio… _siempre tan desordenado_, hombre al fin y al cabo.

Rápidamente encontré una blusa azul oscuro de vestir y una suave falda color caqui, sonreí al recordar que me la había regalado mi suegra, era muy linda y mostraba mis caderas, acentuaba mi figura. No que me interesara gustarle al señor Carlisle, pero tan solo quería darle una buena impresión, así que acompañé mi atuendo con unos zapatos altos, intenté cepillarme el cabello y al final obtuve un resultado decente dándole un poco de volumen… o lo que fuera.

Frente al espejo mi rostro se veía un poco demacrado, refunfuñé maquillándome ligeramente, no me gustaba para nada hacerlo pero no tendría opción al final tan solo me puse brillo en los labios, nunca me había gustado exagerar con el maquillaje. Agarrando mi abrigo y mi bolso salí disparada a la dichosa entrevista, bajé corriendo las escaleras y al salir del departamento un aire demasiado frío golpeó mi cara.

—¡Mierda! —grité para nada elegante. Me abracé tiritando. _Maldito frío del demonio_, una señora me miró en forma reprobatoria, _sí maldito frío lo odio, lo odio y qué, y usted señora ya deje de verme_, pensé mientras la miraba igual de furibunda que ella a mí

Deje de perder el tiempo y me giré hacia la calle, donde justo en ese momento vi pasar un taxi, corrí hacía el agitando mi brazo para que se detuviera.

—¿A dónde la llevo señorita? —preguntó el conductor mientras me subía.

—A bolsa de valores Cullen, por favor. —En el camino saqué mi celular para avisar a Jacob—. Hola amor ¿estás ocupado? —pregunté esperando no interrumpir, sabía que estaba en clases.

_—Mmm espera un momento —_del otro lado de la línea se escuchó que caminaba y se cerraba una puerta—_. Estaba en clases, ¿qué ocurre?_

—Fíjate que acabo de ver un anuncio donde solicitan un asistente personal en la casa de valores Cullen, ¿no es genial? —dije de lo más emocionada, pero del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro que hizo que mi ánimo decayera en picado.

_—Bella, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que busques trabajo, te he dicho que yo puedo mantenernos, con algunas limitaciones, pero solo en lo que me graduó…_

—Jacob para ahí —lo interrumpí molesta—. Yo también estudié y no fue para ser ama de casa, iré a la entrevista, te marco saliendo. —Bastante molesta corté la llamada.

Mordisqué mi labio ansiosamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Jacob siempre tenía ese aire sobre protector, se había criado en una familia donde su mamá no trabajaba y era mantenida por su padre, se dedicaba únicamente a las labores de la casa y algo me decía que él esperaba seguir esa tradición.

Pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que yo por mi parte había crecido de forma muy distinta, Renée, mi madre, había dejado Charlie por un hombre menor sin ningún remordimiento. Me había dejado a mí también, pequeña y devastada. Suspiré pensando en papá, con el tiempo había logrado recuperarse y había encontrado otra mujer, había intentado sacarme adelante pero los años previos… Dios, me estremecí con tan solo recordarlo.

Habían sido un verdadero infierno, así que no gracias, el concepto de: matrimonio, familia, ama de casa, no estaba muy bien visto en mi dialecto. Pensé en mi novio, Jacob aún estudiaba en la universidad, a pesar de que era un año menor que yo ya debería de estar graduado, sin embargo había tenido una época en la que las motocicletas y la adrenalina, habían mermado sus estudios y se había volcado a esa vida.

Le dije que no podíamos seguir así, yo no quería un niño, le dije que me iría e Forks. Jake me pidió otra oportunidad, dejó todo por seguirme, pero para cuando tomó las riendas de su vida, yo ya me había graduado y comenzaba a buscar empleo en una nueva ciudad.

El taxi freno advirtiéndome de que ya habíamos llegado y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pagué apresuradamente, corriendo hacia el gran edificio. Vi mi reflejo frente a las grandes puertas de cristal, era de complexión delgada, mi cabello castaño caía en largos rizos por mi espalda, mi cara siempre demasiado pálida por primera vez estaba maquillada y ruborizada por las carreras, tiré de mi falda un poco hacia abajo y finalmente me adentré en aquél enorme palacio.

El recibidor era amplio, extremadamente minimalista y los pisos eran de mármol de color beige, al fondo, una mujer muy guapa de cabello ondulado rojo estaba en un escritorio de caoba, ni siquiera se inmutó con mi presencia, al parecer estaba muy concentrada tecleando a toda velocidad frente a la computadora. Me detuve frente a ella y carraspeé.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe venía a la entrevista para ser la asistente personal del director. —Dios, mi voz fue miserable y tímida.

Y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando aquellos ojos aleonados se posaron en mí, su escrutinio para nada discreto mientras me evaluaba con ojo clínico y sin pudor. Casi comencé a rezar para haber acertado con mi atuendo, mordí mi labio arrepentida de que no me gustara casi el maquillaje.

—Sí, el señor Cullen está entrevistando una persona, luego sigues tú. —Miró el fino reloj a su lado—. Creo que serás la última entrevistada, han venido demasiadas personas y de cualquier manera creo que ya no verá más. Toma asiento te llamare cuando sea tu turno.

Y así sin más, volvió su vista a la computadora.

—Gracias —susurré.

Estaba muy nerviosa mis manos no podían estar quietas alisando mi vestido, tocándome el cabello, así que decidí sujetarlas. No podía dejar de pensar en el escrutinio de esa pelirroja, suspiré. De verdad esperaba impresionar al director de la empresa o tendría que rendirme ya. Buscar trabajo en algún restaurante de mesera, quizás bordando ropa con mi amiga Angela… cualquier cosa. Miré el enorme edificio lleno de personas, todas ellas con trajes y costosos vestidos.

De nuevo mordí mi labio, a decir verdad no tenía mayores referencias laborales, solo mi intachable promedio podía salvarme. Diablos, ya estaba hiperventilando, me sentía un poco mareada y considerando realmente irme cuando me llamó… Victoria, lo leí en su saco de vestir.

—¿Señorita Swan? Pase, el señor Cullen está esperando.

Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. _Vamos Bella, eres mejor que esto_. Me repetí mil veces mientras nos adentrábamos por el largo y brillante pasillo, con el mismo piso en color beige. Miré tímidamente alrededor, todas las oficinas eran de cristal, podías ver lo que los empleados hacían, había pocas plantas una hilera de bambús y una cascada artificial pendía de una pared. Victoria se frenó en seco haciéndome chocar contra ella.

—¡Oh! Perdón, lo siento tanto yo…

—Descuida —comentó malhumorada alisando su falda—. Esta es la oficina de Edward, suerte. —Su tono burlón me descolocó, pero no tuve oportunidad de decir nada más porque literalmente me empujó dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas por aquí les traigo una loca idea, espero les guste ¿Algún review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

Quisiera decir que no grité cuando Victoria me empujó pero estaría mintiendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Elevé la mirada al escuchar esa voz. De pie frente a una gran ventana que dejaba ver toda la ciudad, estaba un hombre alto enfundado en un precioso traje.

Me quedé muda, su cabello rebelde y cobrizo brillaba, literalmente, con la luz del sol. No me miraba, él estaba contemplando la vista, o eso supuse. Su traje de color negro resaltaba su blanca piel, sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada. Sus labios delgados, formaban una perfecta línea recta, dándole un aspecto de seriedad a su rostro, ¿o quizás estaba molesto? Dios, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso y tan intimidante.

Supongo que mi silencio se hizo notar, ya que se giró hacia mí y no sé qué cara vería pero sonrió. Su sonrisa me recorrió como una descarga vibrante, sentí inmediatamente el rubor colorear mi rostro, Dios como idiota ya tenía el puesto. Sus ojos se estrecharon recorriéndome, verde esmeralda que logró dejarme sin aliento. No, definitivamente me encontraba en un sueño y no en una entrevista. O quizás me había equivocado de lugar…

—¿Se te olvidó cómo hablar? —Negué con la cabeza aún incapaz de articular palabra, él elevó una ceja, una petulante sonrisa torcida dibujándose en sus labios—. Eres mi última entrevistada toma asiento por favor. —Mierda, esa voz linda y aterciopelada sería mi perdición.

La escucharía cuando me dijera: No tienes el puesto, _que tiene_, canturreó mi voz interna, _la reproduciremos miles de veces mientras fantaseamos antes del orgasmo._ Mi rubor de incrementó del uno al cien. Sacudí la cabeza, conteniendo el deseo de taparme el rostro y simplemente salir disparada de ahí.

—Lo siento… yo… gracias. —Casi me dejé caer sobre el asiento, preguntándome si sería capaz de responder a más preguntas.

—Las cosas están así, básicamente necesito una persona que me ayude a manejar este desastre como veras —dijo mientras con su mano señalaba un montón de papeles en su escritorio y cajas de más papeles en una esquina. Y espera esto solo quería decir una cosa…

—Disculpa tú... ¿no eres el de recursos humanos? —Él elevó una ceja antes de mirarme de forma divertida, esa sonrisa torcida dibujándose de nuevo en sus labios.

—¿Eso te parezco? —sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Dios, ¿de verdad eres el Director Ejecutivo? —_Sí seguramente hablando como babosa y en susurros iba a darme el empleo._ Él se miró las ropas.

—Hum, supongo que este desorden no me da la seriedad adecuada —sonrió brevemente—. Si me viera mi padre ya me habría corrido, o quizás me habría mandado a recursos humanos —bromeó con una maldita risita musical. Dios, estaba en shock—. Y bien... —continuó jugueteando con el borde del escritorio—. ¿Me podrías dar referencias de ti?, _¿qué sabes hacer?_ —Su tono oscuro mandó una descarga directa entre mis piernas, sus ojos me atravesaron y mientras el rubor de nuevo coloreaba mi rostro, me pregunté si era yo una maldita pervertida o de verdad estaba entendiendo las cosas—. ¿Eso que tienes ahí es tu solicitud? —preguntó mientras observaba mi carpeta. Gemí, ya la había arrugado de tanto que la retorcí en mis manos.

—Lo siento tanto. —Lentamente extendí mi mano para entregársela mientras mordía mi labio inferior, me daba tanta vergüenza ver la carpeta hecha un asco.

Pero cuando estiré mi mano para darle la solicitud rocé su piel. Fue como si miles de terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, cobraran vida, sentí fuego recorrerme como si yo fuera gasolina. Diablos, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, y asustada retiré mi mano. Él me miró, de nuevo sonriendo torcidamente. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía sentir todo eso con un hombre que apenas estaba conociendo? Tomé aire profundamente, necesitaba tener un poco de control de mi misma para responder sus preguntas.

—Te puedo decir que me gradué de Harvard y que trabajé en algunos despachos contables en Washington, para ser más exacta en el pequeño condado de Forks. Nunca he trabajado de asistente pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás si me contratas, aprendo con facilidad y manejo muy bien los balances generales.

Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, _pff que absurda respuesta,_ no había mencionado nombres de ninguna compañía importante y en mi currículo podría verificarlo, lo más probable es que no me dieran el empleo, pero al menos había conocido a el hombre más guapo que jamás creí que existiera, _no olvides su voz para los orgasmos,_ molestó mi voz interna y esta vez sonreí de solo pensar en eso.

—Aprendes rápido —murmuró ojeando mi carpeta—. ¿Sabes qué? me parece excelente. —Sus ojos chispearon de una extraña forma mientras me veía, el aire cargándose de forma extraña a nuestro alrededor me dejó sin aliento, por eso cuando sonó el teléfono, no pude evitar dar un respingo—. Cullen. —Pausa—. Victoria te he dicho que no me interrumpieran… —pausa—. Dile que ya sabe bien la respuesta, sí, ¡como cada noche! —furioso colgó el teléfono, me quedé muy quieta temiendo que su enojo me alcanzara, él respiró profundo, sus largos dedos pellizcando ahora el puente de su nariz.

—Creo… creo que debo irme —susurré poniéndome de pie. Él me miró, ojos oscuros y semblante duro que aún así, lograron derretirme.

—Haz de disculparme por esto, yo también me tengo que retirar, esto es una de las cosas que más me molesta… contestar el teléfono, espero que no te moleste cuando recibas miles de llamadas —suspiró guardando un par de cosas en su portafolio.

_¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Qué me daba el empleo? _A lo mejor solo lo dijo al aire... Extendió su mano en señal de despedida y yo rápido la tomé, de nuevo esa sensación rara corrió por mi cuerpo quemando cada parte de mi ser, me asustó esa nueva sensación y solté rápido su mano. Sí otra vez, como niña de campo.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Cullen. —No esperé su respuesta, di media vuelta quería salir disparada de su oficina. Estaba aturdida, excitada, asustada por eso casi me estampo con un enorme macetero.

—Nos vemos mañana, señorita Swan. —Ni siquiera me detuve a mirarlo, necesitaba aire o me iba a desmayar.

Traté de no pensar en eso mientras viajaba de regreso al departamento, al llegar, Jacob no estaba, siempre llegaba muy tarde ya que saliendo de la universidad trabajaba en un despacho de abogados y muchas veces le dejaban trabajo de tiempo completo. Había casos que tenía que tener listos por la mañana, inclusive algunas veces salía de viaje con sus jefes para hacer auditorias en diferentes estados.

Suspiré sintiendo un poco de remordimiento al sentirme agradecida de que no estuviera, me quité los zapatos y me tumbé sobre la cama, cerré los ojos y dos orbes verdes me robaron un escalofrió. No detuve la línea de pensamientos en mi mente, tan solo quería verle de nuevo...

Era increíble que él fuera el director de la casa de valores. Que tonta había sido al asumir que era el de recursos humanos, si la misma Victoria había dicho su nombre… sonriendo por mi torpeza, me conecte al internet desde mi celular para buscar más información, y ahí estaba...

_Edward Anthony Cullen Massen, egresado de Harvard, maestría en Finanzas, es uno de los herederos del imperio de la Casa de Valores Cullen, su padre, el reconocido Carlisle Cullen fundó el imperio a la corta edad de 27 años. Edward, además tiene otros dos hermanos Emmett y Alice, su madre la famosa y aclamada Esmerald Massen como se le conoce en el medio, es dueña de la cadena de Hoteles Massen..._

Dios sí que estaban nadando en dinero, _que en realidad es lo último que le hace falta, _pensé. Tiré el celular aún lado y me recosté sobre la cama, sin pensarlo seguí recordando su rostro. No era como si Jacob hubiera dejado de gustarme o porque tenía esos pensamientos, simplemente entre Jacob y yo también las cosas andaban un poco frías y... a nadie le hacía daño soñar tantito ¿No? Todas lo hacemos, pero Edward, él removió un poco esa delgada línea de la fidelidad hasta con el pensamiento.

No habían pasado dos segundos cuando escuché como giraban la llave de la puerta, me pare de inmediato, asustada como cuando te atrapan haciendo algo malo.

—Hola ¿amor? vengo a comer antes de irme a el trabajo —gritó Jacob, caminé a su encuentro y cuando me miró, sus ojos grandes y oscuros me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Pues... veras vengo llegando… —nerviosamente empujé mi cabello detrás de los oídos—. No hice comida, deja te caliento rápido algo. —Me encaminé a la cocina donde saqué del refrigerador algo de pasta que había quedado del día anterior, la puse en el microondas cuando sentí que unas enormes manos me tomaban por la cintura.

—¿De dónde vienes tan guapa? —Su voz era ronca mientras movía mi cabello hacia un lado, pronto sus gruesos labios besaban mi cuello. Me estremecí cuando una de sus manos subió de forma sugerente por mi blusa.

—Te dije que iría a una entrevista de trabajo, ¿lo recuerdas? —Me molesto que ni siquiera lo recordara, por lo que con uno de mis brazos me zafé de su abrazo empujándolo hacia atrás.

Jacob gruñó retrocediendo, no le di importancia mientras ponía tiempo a la comida, me recargué contra la barra sin encararlo. De pronto sentí como sus manos, subían mi falda e inmediatamente después intentaba bajar mis bragas.

—Jake ¿qué haces? —Traté de girarme para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

No estaba de humor para esto pero él me sujetó, apoyando una mano en mi espalda, Jake era grande y fuerte, así que con facilidad me reclinó sobre la barra, impidiendo que pudiera mirarlo o moverme, gemí bajito al sentir su erección entre mis nalgas.

—Así que… ¿te pusiste muy guapa para coquetear con el Director General, eh? —Escuché como se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Aún seguía deteniéndome con una mano por lo que no podía mirarle. Mentiría si dijera que estaba molesta por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas. Hacía mucho que ni siquiera me tocaba, menos tener la audacia de tener sexo en la cocina, no pude evitar estremecerme cuando sentí como su erección me acariciaba las nalgas, dándome pequeñas nalgadas.

—Basta Jake, deja servirte la comida se te hará… _tarde. _—De verdad intente sonar molesta pero me falló la última palabra al quebrárseme la voz.

Eso bastó para que se introdujera en mi con fuerza, sin preámbulos y sin juegos previos, jadeé presa de la sorpresa y mi sexo húmedo le facilitó la invasión, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, se me escapó un traicionero chillido ante la fuerza que utilizó, él retiró su mano de mi espalda, tiró suavemente de mi cabello para que me arqueara hacia él, la penetración profunda me hizo gimotear.

—Tú solo eres mía, ¿verdad? —Su voz ronca y entre cortada por la excitación me hizo gemir, sin embargo no le respondí, yo no era de nadie.

Apretó mis pechos con sus manos, luego volvió a reclinarme sobre la barra, esta vez la use como apoyo para controlar mi cuerpo que se movía junto con el suyo, sus duras acometidas cesaron, estaba esperando que le dijera lo que quería escuchar. Ya podría esperar sentado. Estaba molesta y muy caliente, Dios mi piel quemaba, así que empujándome un poco hacia afuera, comencé a empalarme yo misma.

Eso lo excitó aún más, pude sentirlo en la manera en la que se tensaban sus manos en mis caderas, en la manera en la que un siseó abandonaba sus labios, perdió el control. Se enterró en mí apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus embistes duros mientras jadeaba en mi oreja que me amaba. Pronto su cuerpo se tensó al llegar al orgasmo con un grito, dejándome malditamente caliente. _¿De verdad esto se había acabado?_

Quería llorar de frustración.

—Eres sensacional —susurró saliendo de mi al tiempo que daba pequeños besos en mi espalda. Temblé de impotencia.

—Será mejor que te vayas —gruñí mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Pensé en ducharme con agua fría pero mi odio y frustración no llegaba a tanto. Suspiré enjabonando mi cabello. En realidad hacia mucho que no teníamos sexo, ya hasta estaba pensando en no tomar anticonceptivos inútilmente. Quería creer que eso se debía a su escuela, él tenía muchos exámenes y cuando no estaba haciendo eso, estaba revisando casos, por lo que no me ponía mucha atención a pesar de la brusquedad del encuentro no voy a negar que fuera muy excitante… hubiera sido genial llegar al orgasmo, había estado tan cerca…

De pronto, mi traicionero subconsciente me mandó unos ojos verdes, un enorme cuerpo enfundado en un traje de tres piezas. Me estremecí mientras me enjabonaba los pechos, ese cabello cobrizo o esas enormes manos… me vino a la mar de bien el pensamiento, sobre todo, para quitar esa tensión sexual que había sentido con… _Edward._

—Amor no creo llegar esta noche, te amo ¡nos vemos mañana! —Después de escuchar el sonido al cerrarse la puerta, dejé que mi mente terminara lo que mi novio no había podido.

**Edward.**

¿A qué hora se terminaría este día de mierda?

Ahí me encontraba mirando de nuevo por la ventana, como anhelaba que el jodido día ya terminara. Había recibido muchas mujeres para el puesto, todas ellas haciendo voces ridículas en un intento de parecer seductoras, mostrándome escotes como si nunca hubiera visto un par de buenos pechos…

—¡Oh! Perdón, lo siento tanto yo… —Fruncí el ceño ante los cuchicheos fuera de mi oficina y luego… nada.

Mierda, ¿ahora qué?, ¿habría entrado alguien o no? Suspiré, no tenía ganas de voltear, de seguro era otra mujer más con alguna recomendación de algún amigo millonario, o mejor aún quizás otro vestido sugerente, otros pechos de fuera… _que flojera. _El silencio comenzó a descolocarme, ¿alguien había gritado antes o lo había imaginado?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté sin obtener respuesta, frustrado me giré para ver al mudo o muda que estuviera allí.

Casi por salir corriendo, o quizás demasiado cohibida para hablar, había una diminuta chica frente a mí. Ella no era la excepción, sus enormes ojos marrones mirándome como deslumbrada. Evité rodar los ojos, era exactamente como las demás, sin embargo algo en su persona me llamó la atención, al mirarla detalladamente vi que no estaba vestida de ninguna manera sugerente, de hecho… se veía recatada.

—¿Se te olvidó cómo hablar? —pregunté en tono burlón, ella negó con la cabeza. Elevé una ceja, _que curiosa chica,_ por alguna razón sonreí ante su forma cohibida—. Eres mi última entrevistada toma asiento por favor.

La blusa azul resaltaba su pálida piel, la falda le daba vida a su silueta, seguramente debajo de toda esa ropa escondía un hermoso cuerpo. De pronto, un rubor coloreó sus mejillas, como si estuviera pensando algo sacudió la cabeza para después, literalmente dejarse caer sobre el asiento.

—Lo siento… yo… gracias —suspiré tratando de no mortificarme ante semejantes actitudes.

—Las cosas están así, básicamente necesito una persona que me ayude a manejar este desastre como veras —dije señalando el vergonzoso desorden.

—Disculpa tú... ¿no eres el de recursos humanos? —_¿Qué?_ Sorprendido la miré de forma divertida, de verdad me iba a robar una sonrisa. Una genuina al menos.

—¿Eso te parezco? —inquirí atónito, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Dios, ¿de verdad eres el Director Ejecutivo? —Mierda, ¿esto era en serio? Inconscientemente miré mi ropa, traje formal pero sin corbata y seguro mi cabello estaba revuelto, haciéndome parecer todo menos el director de algún sitio.

—Hum, supongo que este desorden no me da la seriedad adecuada. —_Ni mis ropas_, pensé sonriendo ante la situación absurda—. Si me viera mi padre ya me habría corrido, o quizás me habría mandado a recursos humanos —bromeé por primera vez en siglos al recordar a papá, ya estaría sermoneándome, respiré hondo tratando de retomar las cosas—. Y bien... ¿Me podrías dar referencias de ti?, _¿qué sabes hacer?_ —La miré detenidamente, quizás además de mi asistente podría darme otras _atenciones_, ¿o no? Cuando el rubor coloreó deliciosamente su cuello, no pude más que sentirme mal. ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo? _Nada de fijarme en las asistentes_, carraspeé tratando de controlarme—. ¿Eso que tienes ahí es tu solicitud? —pregunté observando cómo había sido triturada la pobre carpeta.

—Lo siento tanto. —Lentamente extendió su mano para entregármela. Me apresuré a tomarla ya que, con sus movimientos, me daba la impresión de que se le caería y se pondría aún más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, y por lo mismo chocaron nuestras manos.

A penas nos rozamos y esto no tenía ningún sentido. No tenía pies que sintiera un estúpido escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, pero peor aún, que la corriente viajara rápida e tan intensamente hasta mi miembro, eso fue lo más jodido de todo. Casi podría jurar que estaba duro. Sonreí torcidamente al ver sus ojos chocolates, oscuros, llenos de un deseo increíble e imposible de refrenar u ocultar, ¿podríamos acaso tener algo más que una entrevista? Sin embargo ella me sorprendió cambiando rápidamente el rumbo de la situación.

—Te puedo decir que me gradué de Harvard y que trabajé en algunos despachos contables en Washington, para ser más exacta en el pequeño condado de Forks. Nunca he trabajado de asistente pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás si me contratas, aprendo con facilidad y manejo muy bien los balances generales.

Fruncí el ceño dejando de lado mis pensamientos, a diferencia de mis otras entrevistadas que se preocupaban más por subirse un poco la falda o hablar de sus relaciones con algunos amigos míos, ella me había dicho lo que en realidad sabía hacer, por ultimo sonrió de una manera que me hizo sentir que estaba muy segura de sí misma y eso volvió a malditamente picar mi curiosidad.

—Aprendes rápido —murmuré pensando la infinidad de cosas que podíamos hacer a parte de estados de cuenta, necesitaba esto y ella me lo iba a malditamente dar, cerré la carpeta—. ¿Sabes qué? me parece excelente.

La miré casi de forma hambrienta, ¿qué se había apoderado de mí? Claramente un pervertido muriendo de inanición, porque no había manera en el mundo para que me sintiera así, pero lo más retorcido y gratificante de la bizarra situación en la que me encontraba, era mirar en sus ojos y de alguna manera saber que ella malditamente me deseaba también. Dejé la carpeta aun lado, pensando seriamente en tomarla en el suelo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, irritándome más allá de lo posible.

—Cullen —gruñí.

_—Disculpa, cariño pero es tu novia, Jessica esta en la línea, ¿te la paso? Solo quiere saber si iras a cenar esta noche…_

—Victoria, te he dicho que no me interrumpieras…

_—Lo sé y lo siento, Edward pero ella es muy insistente ¿aunque eso ya lo sabes, no?_

Me habló de esa manera suya que lograba apaciguarme. Victoria era mucho mayor que yo, de hecho, era asistente de mi papá y había accedido a quedarse conmigo cuando mi papá se retiró, la apreciaba mucho y era la única que sabía cómo tratarme cuando estaba de tan mal humor.

—Dile que ya sabe bien la respuesta, sí, ¡como cada noche! —furioso aunque no con Victoria, colgué el teléfono. Elevé la mirada tan solo para observar a esa especie de ángel seductor mirarme con ojos asustados. Mierda, respiré profundo, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz intentando calmarme.

—Creo… creo que debo irme —susurró poniéndome de pie. Mierda, quería tomarla, sobre el escritorio y desfogar toda la tensión que Jessica me daba. Sin embargo me encontré diciendo:

—Haz de disculparme por esto, yo también me tengo que retirar, esto es una de las cosas que más me molesta… contestar el teléfono, espero que no te moleste cuando recibas miles de llamadas —suspiré guardando un par de cosas en el portafolio

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Cullen. —Su suave voz inflamó más mi creciente erección, por suerte ella no esperó mi respuesta, se dio media vuelta cabizbaja y por eso no se fijó en el enorme macetero y aunque afortunadamente lo esquivó, no pude evitar reír.

—Nos vemos mañana, señorita Swan —canturreé seguro de que ella ni siquiera sabía que la había contratado en ese preciso momento.

Respiré hondo el aroma que había dejado en mi oficina, mi miembro se sacudió. ¿Qué mierda me había pasado con ella? Una imagen de su delicada piel desnuda enredada sobre las sabanas de mi casa me sacudió, quería besar su largo cuello mientras... _basta Edward_ me dije a mí mismo. Sacudiendo la cabeza tomé mi maletín para irme rumbo a casa, tenía que tener una plática con Jessica, esto no podía seguir así.

_Yo_ no podía seguir así.

Me disponía a salir de mi oficina cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono… mierda. ¿A qué hora se iba a terminar este día?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal chicas como ven ¿les va gustando? Espero que así sea no se olviden comentarme, ¡saludos!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que tal chicas aquí les dejo otro capi espero que le guste.**_

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

— Ahora quien es Victoria... —dije molesto de pensar que fuera Jessica de nuevo.

_—Uy hermanito ¡qué carácter! —_canturreó del otro lado una melodiosa voz_—. Consíguete quien te dé a ver si así te quita lo malhumorado._

—Alice te recuerdo que _ya_ tengo quien me dé y tiene nombre, _Jessica_, ¿recuerdas o cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir?

_—Pues parece no darte bien._

—Vulgar.

_—Enojón _—sonreí al tiempo que me desplomaba sobre mi silla.

—Lo lamento, Alice. Ha sido un día muy pesado, yo… ha… _—_pasé una mano por mi cabello revolviendolo_—. H_e decidido contratar nuevamente un asistente personal y todo el día estuve de aquí para allá.

_—¿En verdad?_ —Interrumpió sonando emocionada—. _¡Qué bueno, Edward! eso solo quiere decir que ya estas superando a Tanya, Dios escuchó mis oraciones finalmente._ —Su comentario removió un agujero que ya había logrado enterrar un poco, me dolió tanto que me vi forzado a tomar aire…

.

.

.

_—¿Señor Cullen? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tanya Denali y seré tu nueva recepcionista —aseguró la voz más encantadora y sexual que jamás había escuchado._

_Frente a mis ojos, la chica alta de piel muy blanca me miró a través de sus ojos color miel. Estaba literalmente paralizado mientras observaba ese largo cabello color rubio rojizo. El entallado traje negro, remarcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus grandes pechos hasta sus hermosos pómulos. Como un idiota quede cautivo de su mirada, en un maldito abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve perdido, embriagado de su perfume._

_La quise y la deseé en ese momento rayando en lo insano._

—¿Edward? —interrumpió Alice la línea de mis recuerdos—. Lo lamento Ed, no pensé que aún te lastimaría... —Noté su tono de voz visiblemente consternado—. Con eso de que ya tienes a Jess…

—No, Alice, discúlpame tú a mí, creo que a estas alturas debería de superarlo pero a veces me veo arrastrado hacia su recuerdo —suspiré sacudiendo la cabeza pero eso no impidió que los recuerdos siguieran reproduciéndose en mi mente como una mala y vieja película.

_Acabamos de regresar de un viaje de ensueño. París. Tanya no lo conocía y yo me había jurado mostrarle el mundo entero._

_En un descuido de ella, compré un hermoso anillo de Tiffany's, tenía diamantes en todos los malditos lados, culminaban en una argolla de diamante con forma de marquesa, simplemente a la altura de Tanya. Ella no se merecía menos._

_Esa noche estaba lloviendo de forma torrencial, frustrado recé para que eso no interfiriera en mis planes, ya no podía esperar un día más. Entre apresuradamente a nuestro departamento, en mi bolsillo la hermosa argolla con la cual le entregaría, no solo todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas, también mi corazón. _

_Con el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos afuera, no estaba seguro de que me habría escuchado llegar, así que aprovechándome de eso, sonreí caminando hacia nuestra habitación, tenía que secarme y ponerme algo decente antes de llevarla a cenar, donde le pediría que fuera la mujer de mi vida._

_Mientras caminaba descalzo, unos murmullos me sorprendieron, provenían de la cocina así que caminé en esa dirección. Mi chica estaba lavando unos platos y hablando por teléfono, el hermoso vestido verde ajustado, marcaba su respingón trasero cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo y por un momento me vi tentado a cubrirle los ojos, besarle el cuello y descender lentamente hasta quedar de rodilla frente a ella, así quería pasarme el resto de la vida. _

_—¡Tú crees! —canturreó llena de emoción. Sonreí al ver que era importante su llamada así que me quedé detrás, recargado en el marco de la puerta para no molestarle._

_—¡Creo que ya lo tengo en mis manos Irina! —Su voz entusiasmada se dirigía a su hermana—. Hoy vamos a cenar me pidió que me pusiera un vestido hermoso que me regaló, estoy segura de que allí me lo propondrá además ¿te conté que en París se me desapareció un buen rato? Espero que el anillo valga la pena de verdad. —Tomó aire mientras del otro lado de la línea hablaban._

_Sonriendo me di la media vuelta, Tanya siempre había sido un poquito interesada, nada del otro mundo y nada que no pudiera complacerle. Así como tampoco me interesaba escuchar esa conversación, se me estaba haciendo tarde…_

_—Ya sé, ya sé estoy nerviosa cuatro malditos años aguantándolo —suspiró—, no creas me contengo pero no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar… —Parando mi cuerpo en seco decidí escuchar la conversación._

_—¡De solo pensar en la fortuna que voy a tener! Imagínate que piensa que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que cada noche que pasamos juntos es la mejor, única e inigualable, no sabe que mientras lo hacemos, recuerdo las manos de Albert —se rio—. De solo acordarme como batallé para trabajar en esa maldita empresa, ¡hasta tuve que estudiar duro contabilidad! —pausa—. Lo sé, lo sé valió la pena al final… cada noche, cada desvelo… te prometo que te pondré una casa, eso será lo primero. — Hubo otra pausa—. Si, no te preocupes duraré casada cuando mucho cuatro meses —pausa—. Claro que ya pensé lo que le diré, que el matrimonio deterioro nuestra relación, sus hermanos siempre me vieron con malos ojos blah, blah, tú solo espera y veras…_

_Mi chica seguía contándole mil cosas a su hermana, Irina, burlándose de mí mientras me llenaba de bilis como una olla a presión. Y entonces todo paso muy rápido, en ese puto momento no me lo podía creer, tenía la boca seca y los puños cerrados a los lados. Juraría que si alguien me lo contaba no lo creería jamás. Mis hermanos ya me habían dicho que Tanya solo me hacía gastar dinero, que era una interesada, a lo que siempre refuté en su cara, jamás puse a prueba su amor, cuatro malditos años para mi eran más que suficientes para callarles la boca a todos._

_._

_._

_._

Después de que ellos no aprobaran mi relación, me distancié de mis hermanos, de mis padres, de mis amigos, nadie apoyó nuestra relación pero cuando uno se enamora, al menos en mi caso fue así. La amaba y me entregué por completo, en cambio Tanya de la misma manera me había visto la cara. Esa noche salí del departamento sin decir nada, sin rumbo, no tenía a quien hablarle para desahogarme. Tampoco quería que siquiera esa mujer, intentara convencerme de que no era cierto lo que había escuchado, porque no sabía si sería capaz de controlarme, nunca le había pegado a una mujer y hoy no sería la excepción.

Después de varios días borracho en un hotel, finalmente Emmett me encontró. Cuando mi familia se enteró de lo que me había pasado, Alice la corrió del departamento con la ayuda de su novio, Jasper. Mi pequeña hermana aventó toda la ropa de Tanya a la calle con una sonrisa triunfal que casi creo que tuvo un orgasmo mientras lo hacía.

Aunque Tanya me buscó miles de veces en la oficina, me acosó en conferencias y me esperó fuera de mi nuevo departamento, siempre le negaron el acceso. Hasta que con el tiempo se rindió, lástima que su recuerdo siguió atormentándome hasta aquél día cuando... Suspiré tratando de no pensar en ello, además en la línea la voz de Alice me volvió a la realidad.

_—Y por eso no confío en esa Jessica_ —sonreí, mi hermana se había vuelto muy celosa y desconfiada de mis relaciones_—. No me importa lo que Emm diga, no me gusta._

—Pero no me has dicho en sí, ¿por qué te cae tan mal Jess?

_—Te trata como si fueras su premio._

—Nunca te parece nadie hermanita.

_—Esta vez espero estar equivocada. ¿De verdad estás bien?_

—Sí.

_—Ed, soy testigo de lo mucho que te ha costado salir adelante..._— Suspiré recordando el dolor aplastándome, el rifle en mi cabeza... —. _Pero te veo ahora y me siento muy orgullosa de ti ya no pienses en el pasado, me da mucho gusto de tu nuevo asistente, ¿cuéntame cómo es? ¿Ya lo seleccionaste?_

—Mmm, sí.

De pronto, un suave rostro y unos enormes ojos me hicieron sonreír. Busqué entre todos los papeles hasta dar con la carpeta donde venían sus datos, y ahí estaba su nombre: Isabella Marie Swan. Me removí en mi lugar al recordar su intensa mirada. Mierda, sacudí la cabeza, ella solo sería mi asistente, nada más y de verdad esperaba que el destino no me jugara chueco esta vez, esperaba al menos haber contratado a la persona correcta.

—Es muy inteligente y parece que es buena… —comenté a mi hermana pero dude en cómo expresarme, no era bueno seleccionando mujeres al parecer.

_—¿Es mujer?_ —gimió molesta.

—Si.

_—Oh, Edward…_

—Oh, Alice… —la imité—. Es hora de que cuelgue, te amo y gracias por llamar.

Después de colgar me dirigí directo a mi casa, pero al llegar parecía no haber nadie. Alec ya había terminado su turno, por lo que no sabía si Jessica estaba ahí o no, encendí la luz de la sala y aventé el maletín al sofá, me quité los zapatos y caminé por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación descalzo, sintiendo la alfombra entre los dedos de mis pies, eso me relajaba mucho. Abrí la puerta y cuando iba a prender la luz, escuché una voz.

—No prendas esa luz —murmuró al tiempo que se encendía una tenue lámpara de mesa. Gruñí frustrado, estaba enojado de que nuevamente hubiera venido sin preguntar pero al verla, me quedé sabiamente callado.

Jessica vestía un diminuto coordinado de color rosa, el cual se confundía con su cremosa piel, el sostén era de encaje marcando sus enormes pechos, llevaba el cabello recogido y cuando me hizo señas para que fuera hacia ella, dudé sobre que debía hacer.

—Esto... Jessica tenemos que hablar. —Mi voz sonó tan seca que tuve que aclarármela un poco, Jessica siempre lograba excitarme no importaba lo molesto que estuviera.

—Y qué te parece, si hablamos después de esto... —Gateando hacia a mí a través de la cama, se acercó al borde e inclinándose, comenzó a desabrocharme el cinturón. Respiré hondo incapaz de decir nada.

Ella desabrochó mi pantalón llevándolo a bajo junto con mis bóxer, comenzó a besar mis muslos, frotando mis nalgas y restregando su rostro cerca de todas las partes malditamente correctas, sentí como me iba excitando cada vez más, ella lo notó también y sujetó mi erección. No lo pensó al llevársela a la boca, comenzando a lamer poco a poco y a jalar de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos demasiado rápidos para mi gusto.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto con voz sensual.

—Por supuesto —respondí en un tonó ronco de excitación.

Continuó con esos movimientos y luego, su boca alrededor de mi miembro me hizo sisear. Comencé a moverme dentro de su boca, sujetando su cabeza entre mis manos, ella seguía el ritmo que le marcaba. Era tan malditamente dócil, tan entregada y ver como mi erección se perdía en su carnosa boca, me llevó al borde del clímax, sujeté fuertemente sus hombros mientras ella seguía una y otra vez mamando. Inesperadamente se separó de mí, por lo que la miré desconcertado, jodidamente excitado. Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la excitación, me sonrió de forma provocadora.

—¿Me quieres provocar, linda? —pregunté tomándola entre mis brazos. Jessica gritó enroscando sus piernas en mi cadera.

—Tan solo quiero sorprenderte, todos los días, bebé —gimió besándome acaloradamente. Caminé hasta encontrarme con la pared donde la apoyé, sin rodeos me hundí en su interior haciéndola gimotear.

—¿Te… las…timo? —Jadeando por el esfuerzo, pasé un brazo por detrás de su pequeña espalda para no lastimarla. Puede que me gustara el sexo rudo, pero nunca la lastimaría.

—No… hables, no… me lastimas —gimió entre besos, luego su boca estaba mordiendo fuertemente mi hombro.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente adherido al suyo, como si fuéramos uno solo. Nuestras caderas se movían al mismo compás, sus pechos apenas podían moverse en la prisión de nuestros cuerpos, mi boca recorría su cuello con hambre, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja para después meter la lengua. Jess gimió ahogadamente mientras arañaba mi espalda, de nuevo busqué su boca para silenciar sus jadeos, mis manos sostenían todo su cuerpo apretando fuertemente sus nalgas, obligándola a subir y bajar por mi miembro.

Y luego, cuando ya me acercaba al orgasmo, sentí como ella llegaba al suyo, su estrechó calor tirando de mi erección, haciendo más calientes mis embestidas, casi sentía que estaba en el cielo, me vendría en ella y… ¡mierda! me quité de inmediato.

—¿Es que estás buscando un hijo? —medio gruñí por la falta de aire, debido al esfuerzo y la excitación. Ella me sonrió de forma extraña.

—Para nada mi amor, eres _tú_ el que lo está buscando, siempre se te olvida usar protección —sonrió liberándose de mis brazos, para luego encaminarse al baño.

Estaba malditamente excitado, jodidamente frustrado. Di un golpe contra la pared. Estaba harto de estas situaciones, la actitud de Jessica no me daba buena espina, ella nunca era tan atrevida, de un tiempo para acá buscaba tener relaciones en diferentes maneras que nunca habíamos tenido. O una de dos, ya se había dado cuenta de mi distanciamiento y quería componer las cosas… o estaba buscando que tuviéramos un hijo para casarnos...

Me estremecí tan solo pensarlo y así de fácil, toda excitación salió volando de mi cuerpo. Esto tenía que terminarse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo ven? Esa Jessica esta de cuidado, jaja cuentenme que les ha parecido.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

Por la mañana, me despertó el ruido escandaloso de mi celular, pensé que sería una alarma y estuve tentada a aventarlo cuando vi que el número era desconocido. Quizás eran cobradores… quizás…

—¿Sí?, diga —pregunté un tanto soñolienta.

_—¿Isabella Swan? Le habló de la Casa de Valores Cullen, es para informarle que ha sido seleccionada para trabajar con nosotros, el señor Edward necesita que se presente hoy mismo para comenzar con sus actividades_.

Y así señoras y señores es como una pasa del estado soñoliento al shock. Lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté pero de mi boca no salió nada.

_—¿Isabella?_ —Llamaron de nuevo del otro lado de la línea. Y por su voz supe que era Victoria. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, disculpe en una hora y media estoy ahí.

De nueva cuenta alistándome a velocidad absurda, no encontraba que ponerme y saqué rápido un pantalón de vestir que acompañé con una suave camisa blanca, me pasé el cepillo rápidamente, esta vez llevé conmigo la bolsa de cosméticos, no volvería a pasarme.

Al llegar me bajé apresuradamente del taxi haciendo que todos mis cosméticos se cayeran, gemí frustrada y el al verme, el chofer amablemente me ayudó a recoger todo. Así que 10 minutos después, me encontraba más nerviosa que el día anterior de solo pensar en él… incluso estaba hiperventilando.

—Isabella, me alegra que vinieras, sígueme. —Victoria me guío de nuevo por aquél gran pasillo, al final dejándome frente a la enorme puerta de caoba—. Suerte en tu primer día, el señor Cullen es muy exigente. —Y con eso, dio la media vuelta y se fue. ¿Por qué me odiaba? Suspiré tratando de no pensar en ello, toqué suavemente con mis nudillos para saber si podía pasar.

—Adelante —contesto la misma voz seductora y endemoniadamente aterciopelada.

Lo primero que vi fue el escritorio y hundido entre mil papeles, estaba de nuevo aquél ser irreal. El traje oscuro y la camisa negra lo hacía ver increíblemente informal pero no por eso menos guapo. Elevó la mirada y de nuevo, esos orbes verdes estaban sobre mí, esta vez fueron amables mientras me sonreía.

—Buenos días, te ves muy bien, hoy también, ven ayudarme con estos papeles.

—G-Gracias —sonrojada de nuevo cual chica de campo, me acerqué hacia él.

Mientras acomodábamos el desorden, preguntaba que si cuando me había graduado, donde había vivido. Le conté que mi padre viva en Forks y mi madre…. en Jacksonville. No quería hablar de mi mamá… solo le dije que yo me había mudado por mis estudios.

Luego me preguntó dónde vivía, si tenía vehículo, le comenté que no me llamara Isabella, porque aunque adoraba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, odiaba el nombre completo, le pedí que solo me llamara Bella. Así se fue la tarde, acomodando papeles y arreglando su oficina. Cuando estaba segura de que no me estaba viendo, no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente, observar esas escasas veces donde sonreía o como el verde de sus ojos, se volvía intenso en ocasiones.

Dios, de verdad estaba cautivada con su aroma, nunca me había pasado esto con ningún hombre, y cuando llegué a notar su mirada fija en mí, todas y cada una de las veces me mordí el labio intentando no estremecerme.

—Disculpa si te miro tanto —se pasó una mano por el cabello, en ese gesto que se me estaba haciendo costumbre observar—. Bella, de verdad me tienes cautivado.

—¿Qué, yo … cómo dices? —pregunté sintiendo el rubor correr a mis mejillas.

—Sí, con tu destreza —aseguró, un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Yo parpadeé sintiéndome tonta, Dios, _maldita imaginación volátil_—. Eres muy hábil, mira ya tenemos toda la oficina limpia —canturreó y hasta ese momento, no lo había notado. Le sonreí, luego miré la hora y ya eran pasadas las 8, un escalofrío recorrió mi piel

—Oh, Dios mío pero si ya es muy tarde.

—Sí, cuanto lo lamento no era mi intención que se hiciera tan tarde, ¿tienes algún compromiso?

Dude en responderle, no sabía que decir, si Jacob estaría o no en la casa... lo más probable sería que no ¿y si en realidad quería preguntarme que si tenía novio?, ¿y qué clase de novia me hacían esos pensamientos? Él noto mi debate interno, y de pronto, esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo en sus labios.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, sé que vienes en taxi y ya es muy tarde para irte sola, no me gusta que andes sola...

Mi corazón se detuvo de solo pensar en ir en su automóvil. Debería decirle que no, debería de decirle que él no tenía por qué preocuparse por mí, es más ¿Por qué si quiera había sonado tan posesivo? Edward Cullen era un mujeriego, lo había leído anoche en el internet, si porque de nuevo lo había _stalkeado,_ era todo un don Juan, pero en lugar de rechazarlo me encontré diciendo:

—Sí... Te lo agradecería mucho —susurré sintiendo mi corazón tronar contra mis oídos.

—No se diga más. —Comenzó a tomar sus cosas—. Por cierto, Isa… perdón, Bella, mañana necesito que me hagas una agenda, tengo una comida y me gustaría que me acompañaras, te cuento en el camino, vámonos.

Yo me apresuré a tomar mi abrigo, ordenando a mis piernas a obedecerme y hacer su trabajo, justo en ese momento, sonó su celular, Edward miró el número, por su gesto vi que dudó en contestar sin embargo lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasó?... No, Jessica hoy no vayas a la casa, llegaré tarde... la verdad no sé si mañana, tengo una cena con unos inversionistas… está bien entonces nos vemos. —Colgó. Luego suspiró profundamente, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, finalmente me miró a los ojos, nos quedamos así, mirándonos de forma extraña hasta que finalmente sonrió de esa forma que comenzaba a encantarme—. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó en voz profunda, solo fui capaz de asentir—. Andando.

En el camino a el estacionamiento, me pregunté quién sería esa Jessica, obvio debí imaginarme que alguien tan guapo como él no podía estar solo, pero me daba miedo preguntarle y me daba más miedo esta sensación de celos que tenía repentinamente. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? yo no era nada para él, bueno sí solo su asistente y de seguro ni siquiera era de su gusto, esa llamada sirvió para que me aterrizara de esa nube tan alta en la que ya me encontraba.

—Te noto muy seria, ¿pasó algo malo? —su voz profunda, recorrió mi piel calentada como una caricia, sacudí la cabeza sin mirarlo.

—No, para nada... Lamento si interrumpo algo, de verdad puedo irme en taxi. —Tenía que decirlo, quería que me dijera que era su novia o algo, Edward suspiró notó el rumbo de esto.

—Yo te llevaré, lamento que escucharas eso, Jessica es… bueno mi novia. —Lo dijo en un tono tan malhumorado que por poco me hace sonreír, ya que increíblemente me sentí abrumada, ¿cómo porque me sentía ridículamente triste?

—Ya veo —susurré en un tono bajo que odie al instante.

—¿Sabes? Jess y yo… hemos estado teniendo unas dificultades últimamente... —sonrió mirando hacia abajo, luego, sacudió la cabeza a los lados—. Diablos, lo siento. En realidad no sé ni porque te estoy contando esto, lo lamento de verdad. —Miró su reloj y noté que estaba ¿sonrojado?

—No, no tienes por qué avergonzarte… —me apresuré a explicar mi ridículo arrebato de celos—. Todos tenemos problemas, es normal ¿no?— Quería justificarme pero a la vez, quería alentarlo a que me siguiera contando, mi corazón latiendo fuerte con la idea de pensar que no estaba bien con su novia, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

—¿También tú tienes novio? —inquirió mientras bajábamos por el ascensor, el aire entre nosotros cargado se enfrío, sentí un balde de agua fría, no quería contestar eso

—Sí… —Tuve que responder—. Pero también estamos atravesando por algunas dificultades. —En realidad no estaba mintiendo, la tarde de sexo con Jake había sido la primera ¡en 2 meses! no tomando en cuenta que ya tenía 2 días sin llegar a dormir por su trabajo…

—¿En verdad? —su tono aliviado me descolocó—. Creí que era el único que se la vive peleando —sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Luego, caminamos por el estacionamiento subterráneo, apenas se podía ver el vehículo. Las tenues luces lo hacían verse un tanto sombrío. Edward me abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa, y luego corrió por el otro lado para subir al auto, me dio risa que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, negué me daba pena decirle que me reí de que corriera para subirse, así que cambie de tema.

—Tan solo me preguntaba, cómo es que te dije que peleaba con Jacob. —Me reí de nuevo por lo absurda que sonaba.

—¿Jacob? con que así se llama ¿eh? —Elevó una cobriza ceja, Dios era tan malditamente guapo, me ruboricé mordiendo mi labio. Diablos, estoy con el hombre más caliente que pudiera haber visto nunca y le he dicho el nombre de mi novio, _tonta, tonta_ me golpeé mentalmente.

—Así es.

—¿Y cuánto tienen de novios? —Sonaba genuinamente curioso, por Dios, yo no quería hablar de Jacob, no ahora ni con él.

—Tenemos 2 años y medio y ¿tú con Jessica? —Así sería más fácil cambiar de tema.

—Vamos para un año —contestó secamente, por lo que no dije nada más.

—Te quería comentar de lo de mañana —rompió el silencio que comenzaba a invadir el automóvil—. Vamos a ir a una comida a las 2, me gustaría que te pusieras algún vestido de coctel, le dije a Victoria que ya te depositara una parte de tu sueldo por si no tenías vestido, así podrás ir a comprarlo, quizás tengamos que durar ahí hasta en la noche… ¿Habrá algún problema con este Jacob si llegas muy tarde? —Me miró fijamente.

—No —respondí de inmediato, como en un trance—. No creo que haya problema, Jacob tampoco a estando viniendo a casa a dormir… Se la vive de viaje. —¿Y porque seguía escupiendo estupideces? Solo Dios lo sabría, él sonrió torcidamente, mi mente dando vueltas y vueltas por culpa de su aroma, avergonzada desvíe la mirada solo para observar cómo nos estábamos alejándonos de mi departamento—. ¡Da vuelta aquí! —grité como idiota, con un giro rápido que ni se sintió, tomamos una curva mientras él sonreía.

—No te preocupes, no voy a secuestrarte. —Me ruboricé.

—Lo siento… mira ahí es. —Apunté al deteriorado departamento, Edward estacionó el automóvil, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca en una fina línea.

Me ruboricé más al pensar que no le gustaba estar en este lugar, por lo que me apresuré a extender mi mano para despedirme de él formalmente.

—Lamento hacer que me trajeras, de verdad lo siento. —Él me miró extrañado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Tú sabes… estos lugares no son para alguien como tú.

Y apenas salió eso de mi boca, él me había tirado de la mano, sujetó mi mentón con su fuerte mano y me retuvo a centímetros de sus labios. Me miró fijamente, orbes esmeralda quemándome la piel y cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, me quedé totalmente inmóvil.

—Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte, pero no me gusta que me subestimen, tú no sabes que lugares son para mí, no sabes cómo es alguien "como yo". —Una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿Está claro?

—Sí. —Su mano liberó mi mentón pero acarició mi mejilla mandando una sensación placentera por mi cuerpo.

—Descanse, señorita Swan —parpadeé saliendo del estupor, me aferré con fuerza a la manilla para abrir el auto.

—Hasta pronto, señor Cullen —susurré sintiendo todo el cuerpo hirviendo y las manos temblorosas.

**Edward.**

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, conduje despacio rumbo a mi casa.

Aspiré de nuevo e inconscientemente sonreí. Estaba perdido por ese perfume frutal y por primera vez en no sé cuánto, se podía decir que venía feliz. Ese perfume se había quedado impregnado en el auto, así quería que oliera siempre. Sonreí al recordar sus ojos de cervatillo asustado, esa chica era especial, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable conversando con alguien.

En cuanto entré en mi casa, me descalcé y caminé hacia mi habitación. Recostándome sobre la enorme cama agradecí estar solo. Por primera vez me permití cerrar los ojos y no vino el recuerdo de Tanya a mi mente, por el contrario... solo Bella y sus dulces labios estaban ahí.

Habíamos platicado de muchas cosas, de cuando en cuando la miraba y se sonrojaba. Estaba seguro de que ella también me veía a mí, ella se sentía atraída por mí, solo que tenía novio. Mierda, claro que tenía era culpa mía no haberlo entendido antes, no había apreciado realmente su belleza hasta hoy. Suspiré recordando esas caderas, serían capaces de aguantarme en mi frenesí, capaces de soportar mi peso mientras me enterraba en ella.

Gruñí al pensar en el jodido novio, era peor de lo que me temía. El que vivieran juntos, eso implicaba que compartían sus noches, la intimidad de una pareja, casi como Jessica y yo, solamente que aún no daba el paso de pedirle a Jessica que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Bella me hacía sentir tranquilo, sus silencios eran acogedores y no necesitaba chillar mi nombre para buscar llamar mi atención, a diferencia de con Jessica hacia mucho que no me sentía tan entusiasmado por una comida.

Sin saber en qué momento, me dormí pensando en el día de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Nos leemos pronto :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

El sol entraba por mi ventana cuando abrí los ojos.

Confundido, me giré hacia un lado para seguir durmiendo pero uno de mis ojos atrapó el reloj. ¡Las 9 de la mañana! Mierda. Aún desorientado, me levanté rápido, seguía vestido igual que como el día anterior. No me podía creer que me había quedado tan profundamente dormido, sacudiendo la cabeza, me apuré a bañarme. Luego, me tardé escogiendo el traje con el que quería comer con Bella.

Sí, era absurdo pero por alguna razón quería lucir bien para ella y mientras veía frente al espejo mi silueta enfundada en un traje color hueso, me ajusté alrededor de la camisa negra la corbata también negra, líneas verticales en tonos hueso la acompañaban. Me pasé una mano por el cabello pero cómo siempre era un caso perdido, así que lo dejé ser.

Iba tarde y malditamente nervioso a la oficina, pero todo aquello quedó disipado tan solo entré. El aroma a fresas concentrado me golpeó como una fuerte bofetada, haciéndome tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. Isabella estaba ahí en el centro de la oficina y no, definitivamente no había apreciado absolutamente nada de la hermosura en ella.

Bella no notó mi presencia, estaba moviéndose nerviosamente acomodando unos papeles, el vestido negro de un solo tirante dejaba ver gran parte de su piel nívea, alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinto que acentuaba a un más sus caderas. Y su cabello recogido en una coleta, dejaba caer pequeños rizos al final. Se estiró por un documento dejándome ver ese largo cuello que por alguna extraña razón me daban ganas de morder.

Los zapatos con un altísimo tacón estilizaban por completo todo su semblante, y mientras tanto como un puto adolescente, un extraño calor estremeció mi espalda descendiendo directamente a mi vientre bajo, más precisamente hacía mi miembro que comenzó a despertar de un largo letargo. Suspiré mortificado, _mierda _¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

—¿Edward? No te escuché llegar —susurró mirándome. Sus ojos de cervatillo lucían desconcertados, al claramente no haberme visto antes.

—Isabella. —Aclaré mi garganta, mi voz sonó bastante ronca para mi gusto—. Buen día, estás preciosa.

—Lo mismo digo, hoy te ves espectacular.

—Para nada, me opacaras en la comida. —Moví mi cabeza a los lados, sin duda no era consciente del efecto que acababa de tener en mí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con el rostro descompuesto—. ¿Crees que es muy atrevido el vestido? —En un intento ridículo de alargarlo tiró de él hacia abajo.

_Absurdo_.

Caminé cual león para acortar el espacio que nos separaba. Sí, ella tenía la culpa de ponerme como un jodido salvaje. Sin pensarlo tomé su mentón, ella se tensó pero no me importó, me acerque suavemente para darle un beso en la mejilla. La sensación que me produjo fue indescriptible, todo mi cuerpo tembló de deseo, diablos, me habría encantado darle el beso en su tentadora boca, morder de una puta vez ese labio… pero no.

—No seas ridícula. —Me separé necesitando con urgencia la distancia—. Te ves hermosa y ya deja de distraerme, comencemos con el discurso que daré en el hotel.

Traté de sonar casual, incluso restándole importancia aunque me retiré lejos de ella de una maldita vez y hacia mi escritorio, era eso antes de que mis manos decidieran bajar por su cuello, acercar su cintura a mi cuerpo, _basta Edward ella esta comprometida_… Me repetí a mí mismo molestándome más si fuera posible.

**Bella.**

—Edward, ¿ya tienes tus líneas o quieres que te ayude con ellas? —Pregunté girándome para verlo.

—No, déjalo yo lo resuelvo en un momento. —Su tono seco me dejó fuera de lugar, ya que inclusive con su voz aterciopelada, había sonado muy formal.

Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, también para reprimir el suspiro que impugnaba por abandonar mi garganta. Edward lucía terriblemente espectacular, era tan chocantemente hermoso que dolía mirarlo. Suspiré concentrándome en mi trabajo, él estaba con Jessica, _esta con ella tonta,_ me repetí como mantra. Durante el resto de la mañana no volvió a verme, hizo varias llamadas, escribió su discurso él solo ignorándome en todo momento.

Aquella actitud me estaba haciendo sentir mal, me pregunté en que parte me había perdido o que dije que le pudiera molestar tanto, por más que hacia memoria no lo recordaba, me moría por preguntarle pero temía que fuera a molestarse más. Mordí de nuevo mi labio, debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no cuando aquella monótona voz me habló:

—Trae tu abrigo, ya es hora de que nos vayamos. —Volvió a emplear ese tono frío, asentí nerviosamente y cuando tomé mi bolsa esta resbaló de mis manos.

Edward ya había salido como un tornado por lo que me apresuré a recogerla para seguirlo. Me decepcionó que ya hubiera bajado por el ascensor, según me había dicho Victoria y mi respiración se atascó, cuando lo vi recargado en aquel hermoso vehículo plateado, esperándome. Sus ojos estrechándose con cada nervioso paso que daba hacía él.

—Lo siento, había olvidado mi bolso —susurré acercándome a él.

—No te preocupes —medio gruñó.

Durante el camino, fue igual que la oficina. La actitud glacial enfriando todo mi cuerpo, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, me sentía incomoda y cuando estiró su mano hacia el estéreo, agradecí que pusiera música para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—_¿Debussy?_ —Pregunté asombrada en cuanto la melodía inundó el pequeño espacio. Edward se sonrojó y diablos, se veía absurdamente adorable.

—Si... a veces me pongo melancólico —respondió escuetamente al tiempo que estiraba la mano para cambiar de disco.

—No la cambies. —Me apresuré a aclarar mi punto de vista—. A mí también me gusta _Claro de Luna. _—Eso logró llamar su atención, porque al fin me miró, la sonrisa arrogante curvándose en sus labios ¿y qué tan ridícula me hacía eso de haber extrañado ese pequeño gesto?

No volvimos a hablar durante el camino, pero al menos ya no sentí aquella tensión que podía cortarse con una navaja. Llegamos al coctel y de nuevo corrió para abrir mi puerta, me ofreció la mano con una sonrisa para bajar del auto y le sonreí de vuelta, Dios mío, Edward era un príncipe encantador cuando se lo proponía. Tomé su mano y de pronto, su gesto se puso serio _¡otra vez!_ ¿Acaso tendrá problemas de doble personalidad?

Me soltó de inmediato como si mi toque le quemara y mientras caminábamos, no sonreía, no había manera de que pudiera entender su actitud. Sus largas zancadas apenas permitían que mis pobres pies lo alcanzaran, pasamos a toda velocidad por el largo corredor hasta la recepción, algo cohibida observé la cantidad de personas que ya estaban reunidas. De pronto él se detuvo, como la tonta que soy… exacto, me estampé contra esa enorme y tonificada espalda.

—Fíjate por donde vas —su tono logró hacerme dar un respingo.

—L-Lo siento —balbuceé aturdida, su semblante cambio. Elevó una mano sujetando mi mejilla, suspiró mientras su dedo pulgar delineaba con suavidad mi rostro, inconscientemente cerré los ojos.

—Bella, soy yo quién lo siente. —Abrí rápidamente los ojos, encontrándome con su mirada atormentada, miró mis labios de una manera que solo podría describirse como hambrienta, mi respiración se desbocó. Él sonrió torcidamente, como si fuera consciente de lo que provocaba en mí y para mi sorpresa, se acercó a mi lado para susurrarme al oído—. No te me despegues, te puedes perder aquí con facilidad.

Su voz cantó por mi piel instalándose directamente en mi centro, la humedad comenzando a empapar mis bragas. _¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando hoy?_ No solo él andaba raro, _yo_ andaba de unas calenturas que ni para que mencionarlo. Sin duda me hacía falta Jake… _si eso tenía que ser._ Soltó mi rostro y continuó caminando hasta llegar a un círculo de personas.

—¡Mamá! —alzó la voz y cuando registré lo que estaba pasando me tense al instante. Aquel círculo de personas parecía ser su familia.

—Ven, Bella. —Sus ojos ahora brillaban emocionados—. Te voy a presentar a mi familia. —_Mierda_. No estaba equivocada.

—Edward, yo… esto…

—Bella, esta es Alice, mi hermanita menor. —La mujer frente a mí era igual de hermosa que Edward, el cabello corto y despeinado le daba una elegancia increíble. El vestido con pequeñas plumas la hacía parecer un ángel. Pero su mirada… Dios mío, ojos azules atravesándome como si quisiera ver más allá de mis pensamientos.

—Y la única hermana, que no se te olvide —canturreó mirando a Edward—. Es un gusto, Bella. ¿Dónde trabajabas antes?

—Alice…

—¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saberlo, Ed? —preguntó en un tono aprensivo y el duelo de miradas entre esos dos me robó un escalofrío, me aclaré la garganta.

—Vengo de Forks, lamento no poder decirte que tengo una intachable experiencia.

—Pero aprende rápido —murmuró Edward guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome ruborizar. De la nada, apareció otro enorme hombre, la musculatura increíble y su enorme sonrisa lo hacían parecer un modelo.

—¡Eddy! —gritó haciendo que el aludido rodara los ojos.

—Este es Emmett, mi molesto hermano. —Edward le dio un codazo robándole una sonrisa que dejó ver un par de hermosos hoyuelos—. Ella es Bella, mi nueva asistente.

—Mucho gusto pequeña Bella. —Inesperadamente me abrazó robándome un jadeo—. Espero que tú si aguantes al amargado de mi hermano. —Soltó una carcajada, Edward le dio otro codazo.

—Bájala hijo, ¿qué modales son esos? —Ahora frente a mí, había una hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo acompañada de lo que sin duda era _Ken. _

—Bella, ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esmerald Cullen. —Me sentía en el paraíso, estaba rodeada por ángeles.

—Eres un encanto, linda —aseguró Esme.

—Mucho gusto. —Más cohibida que nunca susurré mientras veía la belleza de todos ellos.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Jess? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido, los ojos de Edward se endurecieron.

—No pudo venir —repentinamente sujetó mi mano—. Isabella y yo tenemos que trabajar en lo de mi discurso, tenemos que irnos ahora. —Tiró de mi brazo, como loco alejándonos de ahí.

—¡Mucho gusto! —grité por encima de mi hombro.

En realidad había llegado a pensar que el humor de Edward estaba mejorado al ver a su familia, todo cambio cuando mencionaron a su novia, peor aún, cuando llegamos a un pasillo desierto y volvió a mirarme.

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, estaba increíblemente molesto. Suspiré retorciendo mis manos, de verdad no entendía su comportamiento, cuando llegamos a una oficina asignada para conferencistas, me pidió que le leyera sus líneas en voz alta, luego él las repitió para mí, en realidad no estaba nervioso podía verlo, se notaba que ya lo había hecho cientos de veces ¿pero lo molesto? Eso ya era otra cosa.

—Bueno creo que ya estoy listo —aseguró ajustándose la corbata, salió por el pasillo que daba hacia el pódium pero antes de subir, esos ojos verdes estuvieron de nuevo sobre mí—. ¿Isabella? quédate cerca donde pueda verte.

**Edward.**

Mierda, no podía quitarme el mal humor cada vez que miraba a Bella.

¿Por qué jodidos tenía que haber venido tan hermosa a la comida? La mirada acechadora de algunos inversionistas sobre ella me tenía al borde. Incluso algunos amigos habían hecho gestos con sus manos, indicándome que la presentara.

Esos cabrones me estaban volviendo loco de celos, sí, jodidos celos. No podía explicar este insano comportamiento de mi parte, esos ojos de cervatillo o esa silueta escondida de Isabella me tenían perdido. Me sentía sumamente sobreprotector, queriendo abrazarla o defenderla de todos aquellos oportunistas, esto nunca me había nacido ni por Tanya, mucho menos por Jessica, era absurdo, no era ni su novio, ni su puto amante ni nada parecido.

Tenía que calmarme y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Bastante tenía ya con la cara de Emmett cuando llegue con Bella, o la mirada de mi mamá un poco confundida, sin duda esperaban Jessica. Esta conferencia era importante pero ¿cómo explicarles que no era ella a quien quería tener a mi lado? era Bella, solo ella.

—A continuación, el director Cullen nos explicará sobre las inversiones en Seattle, demos un fuerte aplauso.

Respiré hondo, las líneas tal cual las había escrito, mi mente era casi fotográfica. De manera que no tuve que enfocar mi vista en otra cosa que no fuera el hermoso ángel. Bella estaba en medio del salón, algunos clientes acudieron a ella para entregar sus tarjetas de presentación, y estoy seguro de que más de uno lo hizo con toda la intención de que Bella la guardara personalmente albergando la posibilidad de un encuentro. Estúpidos.

Así continué el resto de la comida, aguantando la maldita bilis que me quemaba al ver a todos como perros hambrientos, para cuando llegó la noche, estaba seguro de que iba a saltar sobre cualquiera de ellos.

—¡Edward! —suspiré mortificado al identificar la voz.

—¿Qué tal Demetri, Félix? —Dije girándome y dándoles la mano.

—¿Qué acaso ya no somos amigos? —preguntó Demetri, su tono burlón fingiendo estar herido.

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué la duda?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que no salimos ni nada por el estilo ¿cómo está Tanya? —Rodeé mis ojos, no debería estar molesto, era mi culpa que ellos no supieran nada de mí desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo no pude ocultar el sarcasmo que salió disparado de mis labios:

—¿Qué crees? Hace más de un año que terminamos.

—No te molestes Edward, eso es por abandonarnos ¿ves? —Dijo Félix golpeándome con fuerza la espalda.

—Tienen razón lo lamento. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Escuché que sales con otra mujer, pero no estaba seguro yo podía jurar que te habías casado con Tanya —aseguró Félix, rechiné ligeramente los dientes.

—Nada de esa mujer, ahora salgo con Jessica.

—¿Stanley? —preguntó Demetri en tono ofuscado

—La misma. —Mi amigo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Mierda! tú sí que andas perdido de verdad, maldito seas Edward, definitivamente tenemos que salir. —Sonreí un poco ante lo exagerado que podía ser Demetri, e inconscientemente mi mirada buscó a mi ángel particular.

Unos tipos la tenían rodeada. Ella estaba ahí, sonriendo y agradeciendo las cortesías, incomoda y sonrojada. Pero cuando un sujeto tomó un mechón de su hermosa cabellera entre sus dedos, simplemente no pude soportarlo.

—¿Quién es ella? —Demetri claramente había seguido mi mirada.

—Nadie —gruñí, solo esto me faltaba que pusiera sus ojos en ella—. Yo… ah… prometo llamar, ya me tengo que ir… —No esperé la respuesta de mis amigos, como energúmeno caminé hacia Bella, esquivando a la cantidad de gente me detuve a su lado como un maldito enfermo, ya había perdido el control, lo supe cuando la tome por detrás de su pequeña cintura.

—Acompáñame —susurré a su oído, regodeándome con el temblor que la recorrió deliciosamente entre mis manos.

Sujetándola por la cintura, caminé sin decir ni una maldita palabra. En realidad no pensaba con claridad mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los patios traseros del hotel que bien conocía, ya que era de mi madre. Afuera hacia un poco de frío, ella se estremeció pero ni siquiera eso logró importarme.

El enorme patio estaba iluminado por velas, alrededor del largo pasillo había pequeñas luces iluminando todo el recorrido escoltado por pilares de mármol, al fondo podía ver un kiosco muy poco iluminado. Respiré hondo y fresas se colaron por mi sistema.

No lo pensé, empujé a Bella contra uno de los pilares, quedando frente a ella, sin darle lugar para moverse hacía ningún lado, por la cárcel de mi cuerpo. Esos ojos de cervatillo de nuevo estuvieron sobre mí, se veía confundida a través de sus largas pestañas.

_¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? _Ella no me pertenecía, no era nada mío, no debería de importarme si incluso quisiera salir con alguno de esos, pase una de mis manos por mi cabello frustrado.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Edward? —susurró tocando con suavidad mi mejilla, el toqué fue directo a mi entre pierna haciéndome gruñir en frustración—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo, que hice mal? ¿Es por el vestido? Es...

—Nada de eso Bella y a la vez todo —interrumpí sus balbuceos. Ella mordió su labio, juntando las dos cejas más confundida aún, sus hermosos ojos me demostraban que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Suspiré acercándome más, era inevitable—. Es que... no sé qué mierda me pasa contigo —respiré hondo y fue peor, bufé sintiéndome infinitamente desgraciado—. ¡Mierda, Isabella te lo juro que eres mi perdición!

Ella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sufrió un escalofrío haciéndome sentir más miserable, sin embargo no podía detenerlo, era como el espectador entre el choque de dos trenes.

—¿A- A qué te refieres con tu perdición? ¿Es por los balances generales? —Solté una carcajada llena de auto desprecio.

—Por supuesto que no. —Acercándome más, sujeté su cintura, sentí entre mis dedos su calor, como cambiaba su respiración, pude sentir también como perdía mi control, en ese momento el impulso de devorar su boca ya me era imposible de ignorar.

¿Qué podía pasarme? ¿Qué me diera una bofetada y se fuera furiosa?, ¿que renunciara? Para mí ahora, era más importante probarla, no podría vivir con eso. No pensé mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, cerré los ojos evadiendo esa mirada de cervatillo. Ella era mía, una jodida oveja y yo un maldito león hambriento que venía a reclamar su presa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas, estoy tratando de recomponer este fic, fue mi primera historia y de pronto amanecí con ganas de modificarla, tengan paciencia si de pronto leen cosas que ni al caso, estoy recomponiendola ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM la historia es mía. La trama de la misma puedes dañar la sensibilidad de personajes no aptas. Si lees esto, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Nota: Sigo cambiando los capítulos, espero me tengan paciencia ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

Suaves pero furiosos labios saqueaban mi boca.

Dios, era eléctrico. Edward movía sus labios entre los míos sin temor a romperme. Me quedé inmóvil sin responder su beso, dos sensaciones extrañas recorriendo mi cuerpo: El miedo y el deseo.

A él pareció no importarle, deslizó lentamente una de sus grandes manos a través de mi cabello, para atraerme más hacia él, su sabor prendiendo cada parte de mi ser que no sabía ni que existía, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda y bajó directo a mi intimidad. Estaba húmeda, terriblemente excitada como si hubiera estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. De pronto, mi boca estática comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia contra la suya haciéndolo jadear. El beso inmediatamente nos envolvió en un torbellino de sensaciones.

Deslicé mis manos dentro de su saco para poder abrazar esa tonificada espalda, sentía que no estaba suficientemente cerca de él y quería más, más de su olor, de su delicioso sabor. Edward se estremeció con mi contacto, su beso cargado de pasión contenida. Clavó sus dedos en la suave piel de mi cintura, arqueándome contra él. Su dura erección me provocó un involuntario gemido, él siguió el borde de mis labios con la lengua, mis manos recorrieron el ancho de su gran espalda, sintiendo cada uno de sus firmes músculos.

Hundiendo mis dedos en su piel, deslicé mis manos lentamente ahora por su pecho para enroscarlas en su cuello pero de pronto como si hubiera corrido un maratón, comenzó a faltarme el aire. No sé si él leyó mis pensamientos o quizás le pasaba lo mismo, pero dejó de besarme haciéndome sentir repentinamente vacía.

—Isabella —susurró deslizando sus labios por el lóbulo de mi oreja, pasándose luego por mi cuello—. ¿Qué mierda me pasa contigo? —Sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi espalda, y para mi sorpresa, me tomó por las nalgas levantándome de manera que todo mi peso descansara sobre su cuerpo. Me sostenía sin dificultad, subió una mano por mi pierna, colocándola a la altura de su cintura. Gemí bajito.

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, la sangre pasaba como fuego liquido por mis venas, nublando mis sentidos y su boca ardiente sobre la mía me hacía imposible cualquier raciocinio… abrí mis ojos de golpe, esto no podía estarme pasando... _no a mí_… tenía que despegarme de él.

Una pequeñita voz en mi cabeza comenzaba a gritar que esto no se lo merecía Jake. Con mucha dificultad solté su cabello y bajé mis manos a su pecho, entendió lo que quería y con un suspiró mortificado me bajó hacia el suelo. Creí que me dejaría pero me sorprendió cuando colocó ambas manos en mi cintura, luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sus dedos tiernos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar. Gruñó recargando su frente contra la mía, sonreí al notar que no era la única que batallaba para respirar.

—Te diría que lo lamento, pero estaría mintiendo, Bella... —Dijo casi en un suspiro—. Puedes renunciar si te hago sentir incomoda, _mierda_. —Sus manos se tensaron en mi cintura—. _Sé_ que te hice sentir incomoda.

—Yo… esto, no, Edward... yo… —Tragué saliva incapaz de enfrentarme a su mirada—. Sabes que tengo novio. —Me habría encantado morderme la lengua pero necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro, aunque… para ser sincera, mientras su sabor aun jugaba con mi lengua ya no tenía nada claro.

—Lo sé, tú sabes que yo también estoy con Jessica, pero nada ni nadie me habría podido privar de este momento. —Liberando sus manos de mi cintura, se irguió frente a mí. Asombrándome ante su grandiosa estatura, deslizó ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, sus orbes oscurecidos me devolvieron una ardiente mirada. —Entiendo que ambos estamos con alguien, no pensaba entrometerme en tu relación con Jacob, pero lo que siento por ti es muy… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te deseo, te deseo como nunca había malditamente deseado a nadie.

Respiré de forma entre cortada, la temperatura disparándose otra vez por mi cuerpo. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por salir de su embriagador aroma.

—También me gustas, mucho para ser sincera, pero ¿qué vamos a ganar confesándonos?

Ridículamente sentí que lo estaba perdiendo, mi corazón latía muy rápido contra mis costillas. Cómo podía… _¿quererlo?, _vaya estupidez, la incredulidad mezclada con la vergüenza hicieron que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, me di cuenta cuando él estiró su mano para limpiarla.

—No llores, Bella. —Sus dedos siguieron jugueteando sobre mi piel—. Lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal, ¿qué te parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?

—No quiero ignorar esto, no puedo —gemí horrorizada ante la verdad.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué te parece si lo tomamos esto con calma? No seremos los primeros ni los últimos, tú no sientes nada por mí y no tienes por qué hacerlo, la verdad yo no puedo dejar de querer a Jessica… —suspiró pensativo—. No de momento... pero puedes tomar de mi lo que quieras. —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré fijamente, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, incapaz de definir bien este sentimiento, si solo era deseo o si quizás había algo más… las estúpidas lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas. Pobre de Jake, no podía hacerle esto, a mí no me iban esta clase de jueguecitos peligrosos y desconocidos. Edward era un mujeriego, lo sabía y había caído redonda en su juego, sacudí la cabeza gruñendo frustrada

_¡No, yo no soy una de esas!_

—Bella, cálmate linda —susurró

Y sin embargo, cuando Edward se acercó nuevamente hacia mí, deslizando lentamente sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, me encontré estrechándole entre mis brazos, sin querer dejar que se fuera.

_¿Tal vez sí sería una de "esas"?... _hipé de nuevo.

A él no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo su actitud, me sostuvo entre sus brazos sin saber cuántas horas de esa manera. Gradualmente, mis sollozos terminaron y con ellos, el remordimiento. Mentiría si negara lo que realmente sentía, no quería vivir pensando en todo lo que estaba dejando pasar, mi juventud, mi carrera, otro amor... tan solo por el conformismo. Estaba cansada de que Jake me ignorara, estaba terriblemente excitada entre los brazos de otro hombre, ¿de verdad podría tomármelo con calma?

—No tenemos que hacer nada de esto pero… —murmuró deslizando sus labios por mis mejillas mojadas—. No puedo alejarme de ti, Dios, Bella te juro que lo he intentado… pero no puedo, maldita sea.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo. —_¿Esa había sido yo?_ Él se separó un poco luciendo sorprendido—. Creo… creo que tienes razón vamos a tomarnos esto con calma, no somos los primeros haciendo esto y… tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. Sé que debería, que estoy loca y demás pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento por ti.

Le aseguré perdiéndome en sus ojos ardientes esmeralda, me quedé enganchada en su mirada, desconectando así mi mente de lo que estaba bien o mal, metiendo a la vocecita en un cajón y echándole llave. Él me devolvió la mirada, la arrogante sonrisa torcida que tanto había extrañado apareciendo en su rostro.

—Entonces pensamos igual, tú eres lo único que necesito en estos momentos. —Me dio otro beso rápido—. Te prometo que no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras… —Unos cuchicheos nos alertaron, haciendo que él se separara abruptamente de mí. La lejanía me dolió al instante—. Será mejor que volvamos.

Sin pensarlo, sujeté su camisa con fuerza y me puse de puntitas para besarlo, fue un beso como si nunca en la vida lo fuera a volver a ver, quería memorizarlo una y otra vez para cuando lo necesitara, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual para mi después de esto y aunque para él tan solo fuera otra más de su lista, yo me quedaría con el placer de haberlo probado. Edward se rio entre dientes separándose de mí un poco.

—No me tientes a tomar prestada una de las habitaciones del hotel, Bella... —Su voz cargada de sensualidad mientras deslizaba su pulgar por mis mejillas. Sus ojos hipnotizándome y mis deseos ocupando completamente mi mente respondieron por mí:

—¿Enserio podrías hacer eso? —parpadeó luciendo sorprendido.

—¿Bromeas? Mi mamá es la dueña, claro que podría hacer eso... —sus dedos en mi cintura se clavaron deliciosamente en mi piel—. ¿Quieres ir?

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna haciéndome estremecer entre sus brazos, ¿quería ir?, ¿de verdad iba a tirar todo por la borde?, mordí mi labio confundida, él gruñó tirando con uno de sus dedos mi labio para que no lo mordiera, sustituyéndole inmediatamente con su boca ansiosa, y en este momento lo supe. _No había marcha atrás._

—Llévame —jadeé o gemí, quien sabe.

—Bien. —Pero a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, me soltó por lo que me sentí contrariada—. Solo haré una llamada. —Tocó mi nariz como si pudiera leer mis patéticos pensamientos de sentirme vacía, deslizó su mano en la mía mientras que con la otra marcaba un número en su celular—. ¿Victoria? Me tengo que retirar, algo de lo que he comido me cayó mal, ya mande a Bella en un taxi a su casa si Jessica llama dile que no me espere en casa, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Colgó el celular, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios mientras tiraba de mi mano guiándome de regreso al hotel.

**Edward.**

Bella, sujetaba fuertemente mi mano mientras íbamos en el elevador rumbo a una de las suites.

Respiré hondo cerrando mis ojos, traté de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la deliciosa mujer que venía sujetando mi mano, su toque enviando descargas directas a mi miembro, hinchándolo hasta lo imposible. Si pensaba en su cálido sabor en mi lengua, si dejaba viajar de nuevo a mi mente, tendría que malditamente parar el elevador en este mismo momento y cogérmela contra la pared. Mierda, me sentía peor que un adolescente hormonado, no podía creer como habíamos cambiado este día y rogaba para que no terminara jamás.

Abrí la puerta para que entrara primero a la habitación, tratando de parecer una persona civilizada. Ella sonrió para luego morderse el labio inferior, ese gesto suyo tan endemoniadamente sexy, a penas entre no le di la oportunidad a despegarse de mí. La necesitaba tanto que me dolía, literalmente me iban a explotar las bolas de necesidad. La envolví en mis brazos, sintiéndome como un puto desesperado. Ella comprendió mi estado, o quizás su necesidad era la misma, me acercó a ella metiendo sus manos a través de mi cabello. Era extraño porque esto lo había hecho miles de veces, ¿cuántas mujeres no me habrían acompañado después de una conferencia?

Pero no, Bella no era como todas esas y para mi desgracia, con ella me sentía muy extraño, voluble, como que ningún contacto era el suficiente. Comprendí poco a poco que me iba a costar mucho compartirla con otro hombre pero, quién sabía cuánto duraría esto, o si malditamente se repetiría. Por eso, en vez de estar pensando pendejadas pasé mi mano por sus pechos, abarcándolos de forma grosera. De pronto estaba molesto con ella por hacerme sentirme así.

—Eres tan varonil —susurró con la voz entre cortada.

Sus pequeñas manos descendieron a mi cuello de forma tierna, por un momento, Jessica se me cruzó a la mente, no quería nada sensiblero pero cuando ella empujó mi saco por los hombros, me di cuenta de que Bella no era ella, era una mujer decidida, después de todo atrevida y salvaje. Así que empujé mis pensamientos y me enfoqué en el presente, sí fuera solo esta vez, entonces la disfrutaría al máximo.

—Tú eres malditamente hermosa.

Acto seguido la ayudé quitándome la corbata mientras ella me iba desabotonando la camisa, la urgencia en sus actos logró meterme en el juego, la deseaba rayando en lo insano. Deslicé las manos por debajo de su vestido, apretando su respingón trasero. Ella gimió en mi boca despertando todos mis sentidos, me estaba volviendo loco era un hecho. Deseaba tumbarla en la cama y lamerla entera, saborear su paladar y fundirme en ella de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, al menos… no en esta primera vez.

La levanté en vilo haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en mi cadera, y mientras su piel quemaba la mía, me debatí entre estamparla en la pared para tomarla como un salvaje o guiarla a la cama. _Mejor la cama, imbécil. _Dirigiéndome hacia la cama entonces, me perdí en el dulce sabor de sus pechos, succionándolos suavemente, sus pezones se irguieron correspondiendo a mi lengua.

Luego, con las yemas de los dedos, descendí hasta su intimidad, pasando por debajo de sus hermosas bragas. Bella jadeó, en un movimiento inesperado me enterró las uñas con fuerza en la espalda, el dolor traqueteo por mis huesos mezclándose con la excitación, mierda, quería tantas cosas... Me aventuré más con mis dedos, frotando su empapado sexo, gimiendo al sentirla tan estrecha. Comencé a besarla suavemente, utilizando mi lengua, jugando con su clítoris, ella me enterró los dedos en la cabeza, dejando escapar gemidos ahogados que repercutían directamente a mi erección, luego cuando sentí sus músculos tensarse en lugar de pagarme de mí mismo por hacerla sentir así, prolongué su orgasmo.

Mala idea, comencé a excitarme demasiado, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, mis pulmones se expandían con fuerza. Estaba al limité, perdiendo el control, tomé aire. De seguir así me iba correr antes si quiera de penetrarla, me enderecé para terminar de desvestirme, ella también me acompañó besándome apasionadamente sin darme tregua. Mierda, nunca me había sentido tan desesperado. De pronto y como un clic, mi mente se aclaró, _puta mierda._

¡No traía protección, de nuevo! ¿Cómo había sido tan jodidamente estúpido de olvidar comprar preservativos? Solo pensé cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la necesitaba, en no abalanzarme como animal sobre ella en el elevador, hablé para pedir una habitación, le hablé a Victoria para que no levantar sospechas, apagué incluso mi celular por si Jessica me fastidiaba y ni por error me pasó por la mente ir a una farmacia _¡Jodido Idiota!_ Tuve que tragar saliva antes de volver hablar.

—Bella me vas a matar —gruñí entre sus labios carnosos, deseando yo mismo darme un tiro.

—¿Mmm? —masculló sin dejar de besarme, me separé un poco.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ¡es que no traigo protección! —Quería morir ahí mismo, que alguien me diera un tiro. Simplemente no había aprendido la lección. Ella me miró fijamente, mordió su labio antes de reírse bajito. _Mierda_—. ¿Qué en el mundo tiene esto de gracioso?

No respondió, volviendo a estampar sus labios en los míos, me dejó desconcertado y como estaba, no podía seguirla besando por lo que se separó de mí

—Yo me cuido, tontito, no te preocupes. —Boquiabierto la miré agradeciendo a todos los cielos—. Claro a menos de que no confíes en mi…

—Dios, pero si tengo una maldita venda puesta cuando se trata de ti. —Le prometí casi arrancándome el resto de la ropa.

La tumbe apresuradamente, sin importarme verme como un puto novato, liquido pre-seminal cubriendo mi pene, estaba malditamente listo para penetrarla y aunque me moría por hundirme en ella, al final lo hice con cuidado. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de su boca calentándome más, comencé a embestirla suavemente, besándola en un intento por calmar nuestros sonidos. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

De solo pensar en la maravillosa sensación de no tener que usar el molesto preservativo, de sentir sus cálidas paredes apretando mi erección… Moví mi cabeza a los lados, no podía dejar de excitarme con cada puto pensamiento, y cuando menos pensé ya estaba embistiendo más rápido mientras sentía que ella arañaba lentamente mis brazos haciéndome jadear.

A pesar de estar con tantas mujeres en mi vida, nunca había sentido así la experiencia, extrañas descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo, su olor a fresas y miel nublaba toda mi lucidez matando mis intentos de portarme como caballero, de todas formas eso había dejado de serlo hacía ya mucho tiempo. Embistiendo frenético, me perdí en el sonido del golpeteo de nuestras caderas, bajé una mano hacia su clítoris, forzándola a correrse de nuevo y cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, apretando por completo toda mí erección, un espasmo de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo convirtiéndonos en uno solo. Me vine con fuerza en su interior.

Mierda, fue tan placentero que me quedé inconsciente por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente encima suyo. Avergonzado me enderecé para que no sostuviera todo mi peso pero ella me abrazó fuertemente. La miré confundido pero me derretí en su intenso chocolate. Era oficial, estaba jodido.

No podía dejarme llevar, Bella era solo un polvo, un ligue, una más. Después de todo quien sabe si volvería a pasar, después de todo ella ya tenía novio, vivían juntos… Bella sonrió dulcemente, deslizando sus manos lentamente a través de mis costados, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello jalándome hacia su boca, y mierda. ¿Es que podía haber algo mejor en el mundo? Curvé mi boca en una media sonrisa, mientras la complacía y cuando se arqueó de nuevo debajo mío, todos mis pensamientos y voluntad salieron sobrando.

Ya mañana me ocuparía de mis turbulentos pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? espero que les haya gustado este primer encuentro ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Que tal chicas por aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. ****Fic rating M. Historia adulta.**

**Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

Por la mañana un rayo de luz me despertó, refunfuñé dándome la vuelta.

Fue así que noté que esta no era mi almohada, me incorporé por un momento desorientada. Mi respiración desbocada mientras trataba de recordar en donde estaba. La enorme habitación blanca, rodeada de grandes ventanas dejaba ver una impresionante vista a la ciudad de Nueva York y entonces… su olor me recordó todo lo que habíamos vivido.

Me ruboricé cubriéndome el cuerpo con las sabanas, _¿en dónde estaba, Edward?_ Sujeté bajo mis pechos la sabana, buscándolo por la habitación mientras un miedo oscuro, se instalaba en mi pecho, la vocecita que gritaba: _te lo dije_, haciendo que me doliera cada terminación nerviosa. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, pena embargándome como un cáncer.

Esto solo había sido algo que le pasaba todos los días, Edward estaba tan acostumbrado a salirse con la suya que debí vérmelo venir. Contuve un sollozo, ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, ¿qué esperaba, desayuno en la cama? Contuve otro estúpido sollozo, pero cuando iba a tomar mi celular, me encontré con una nota debajo de él.

_Bella, lo siento tanto tuve que irme a la oficina para no levantar sospechas. No quise levantarte te veías muy cansada… tómate el tiempo que quieras. Nos vemos más tarde, besos... Edward._

Y así como vino, se fue todo pesar de mi cuerpo. Con energías renovadas y sonriendo, me vestí torpemente. No voy a negar que me sentía observada, aunque nadie me estuviera viendo mientras tomaba un taxi rumbo a mi departamento. Al llegar, de nuevo me sentí abrumada por lo ocurrido, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Yo no era esto, ¿por qué estaba cayendo tan bajo? Contuve las lágrimas mientras me desplomaba contra la puerta.

Tardé en controlar mi respiración y cuando finalmente lo logré, recordé porque había pasado esto. Precisamente por _esta_ razón, porque me encontraba sola, siempre estaba sola y en realidad ya no me sentía querida. Jake no estaba cuando lo necesitaba, él solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, desplazándome a un segundo lugar y aunque era estúpido, porque sabía que no debía justificarme de esa manera. Me repetí que en cuanto él volviera y estuviéramos juntos, podría dejar esta extraña obsesión por mi jefe.

Suspiré poniéndome de pie, dejaría que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar, miré el reloj y grité cuando vi que eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana _¡maldición!_

Me apresure a bañarme, tampoco porque _mi jefe_ me diera permiso de llegar tarde, llegaría a la comida. Después de bañarme mí mente estaba más tranquila, como en piloto, tan solo podía pensar en gustarle siempre, quería que Edward estuviera aunque fuera un poquito loco por mí, así como yo me sentía por él. Sí, quería gustarle, y esperaba que no fuera un delito mientras abrochaba mi camisa negra, los vaqueros me quedaban algo justos y los acompañé con unos zapatos altos, para quitarle un poco la informalidad.

Al llegar al trabajo Victoria por supuesto estaba en el recibidor y me miró con mala cara. Me sonrojé automáticamente, sintiéndome como una niña que ha sido pillada en plena travesura.

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Isabella? —Pensé en que responderle, la frescura de mi cara no ayudaba en nada con algún pretexto. Ante mi silencio ella suspiró mortificada—. Tienes suerte de que el señor Cullen está curiosamente de excelente humor, apúrate no vaya a cambiar su estado. —Enfadada volvió su vista a unos papeles.

Yo por mi parte, sonreí al pensar en Edward feliz. Un Edward feliz siempre seria bueno.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su enorme oficina, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago. Una cosa era lo que anoche había pasado y otra afrontarlo, abrí la puerta con dedos temblorosos y tragué compulsivamente al verlo.

Al fondo, mirando distraídamente por la ventana estaba mi adonis personal, el cual afortunadamente sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con mucho cuidado y cuando volví a girarme, su enorme estatura ya cubría toda mi vista, parpadeando deslumbrada, inhalé su aroma y cerré mis ojos. Dios, lo deseaba de nuevo ¿y qué tan mala me hacía eso?

—Buenos días —susurró, su aliento mentolado bañó mi cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Se rio entre dientes haciéndome abrir los ojos tan solo para toparme con esa sonrisa torcida tan peculiar en él. Me estremecí de manera ridícula mientras pasaba su tonificado brazo detrás de mí, y di un respingo cuando escuché el seguro de la puerta.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar —susurró y cuando sonrió nuevamente, sentí esa sensación cálida recorrer todo mi rostro, sin duda sonrojándome cual idiota. Él no se veía como yo, era decidido mientras me tocaba o me acercaba a él, me miró lentamente sin reservas, haciéndome sentir de lo más incómoda, mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

—Te vez tan hermosa. —_¿Qué?_ Tuve que tragar saliva saliendo de mi propio shock, él era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás y ante mi silencio, volvió a sonreír atrayéndome a sus labios.

Él no necesitaba que yo le confirmara lo que era un hecho. Edward era demasiado guapo, como ya había dicho antes, me resultaba hasta chocante su hermosura. Nos besamos despacio, muy lentamente mi cuerpo y sus reacciones, otra vez arrastrándome hacia el deseo primitivo, como si me hundiera lentamente en arenas movedizas… muy poco tiempo duró el beso para mi gusto, ya que él se separó para luego, aspirar mi cabello.

—Hueles delicioso… a fresas. —Bajó su cabeza hasta mi oído—. Haces que se me haga agua la boca. —Me estremecí—. Pero bueno, ya que parece que hoy te comieron la lengua los ratones… —Caminó hacia su escritorio con su sonrisa socarrona sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Vamos a comenzar a trabajar, esta semana tendremos algunas actividades.

—Sí, yo… lo siento, tú también luces increíble —balbuceé retorciendo las manos. Él se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¿Qué te ocurre, Bella? —mordisqueé mi labio inferior mirando el suelo, por eso no me di cuenta cuando él estuvo frente a mí, asustándome—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz aterciopelada me acarició al igual que estaban haciendo sus dedos.

—¿Esto resulta fácil para ti? —inquirí con los ojos cerrados, tan solo disfrutando de su toque.

—¿El, qué?

—Esto… —articulé con mis manos entre él y yo—. Te notó… feliz.

—¿No se supone que así sea esto? —sujetó mi mentón—. Me gustas, estoy malditamente feliz de verte, de saber que no renunciaste y que sigues aquí. —Me besó suavemente, para luego tirar de forma juguetona de mi labio inferior—. Recuérdalo, Bella. La mente domina sobre la materia.

Me solté riendo escabulléndome de sus brazos. Así pasamos el día, entre caricias disimuladas. Cuando le entregaba documentos, me robaba uno que otro besó, cuando le mostraba los estados financieros en la computadora me acariciaba sugerentemente la espalda. Suspiré de nuevo, no me podía quitar una estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz tan…. así.

La realidad me golpeaba de cuando en cuando, aún y con todo esto, me repetía a mí misma que tenía claro que Edward y yo solo estábamos jugando él quería a Jessica y yo a Jacob. Sí. La mente podría dominar sobre la materia… y Edward era la materia. Yo no dejaría que mi mente fuera más allá de algo físico, así como él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

Por la tarde, ya casi para salir sonó el teléfono, me apure a contestarlo.

—Oficina del Director Cullen.

_—Hola que tal, ¿me pasas a Edd? _—Una voz bastante conocida por mí, cayó cual balde de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo.

—Un momento... —Miré a Edward, al encontrarse nuestros ojos traté de que no viera lo que me había provocado eso por lo que desvié la mirada—. Edward tienes llamada. —Él se apresuró a tomar la llamada así como yo a juntar mis cosas. —Yo… nos vemos mañana. —Sonreí tratando en vano que mi voz lo convenciera, era muy mala actriz.

—Espera. —Sostuvo mi mano con fuerza, con su otra mano seguía al teléfono—. ¿Jessica? Te marco en veinte. —Para mi asombro, colgó sus dedos recorrieron mi brazo y sin dudarlo me llevó hasta él—. Sabes que te llevaré a casa, ¿qué ocurre, te molestaste? —Su voz suave y aterciopelada, sonó como una caricia. Sacudí la cabeza, no iba a enamorarme de él ni mucho menos, así que me separé.

—No, Edward para nada, habíamos quedado en esto ¿no? —Lo miré a los ojos—. Jake también llega mañana por lo que me iré a mi hora de salida en esos días. —Frunció el ceño—. No creo conveniente que me lleves a mi casa. —Su mirada se volvió felina. Sin embargo su voz fue seductora cuando habló.

—Muy bien, como quieras —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, parecía molesto por lo que me sorprendió al ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando volvió a mirarme—. Entonces ¿estamos bien?

—Sí —respondí titubeante mientras me sentía acechada como presa. Me tomó con ambas manos por la cintura, subiéndome a su escritorio, chillé ahogadamente por la sorpresa—. ¡Bájame! —insistí.

—¿A qué se dedica Jake? —preguntó paseando la nariz por mi cuello, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera entre cortada.

—Ahmm, él estudia leyes... espera ser un exitoso abogado, de hecho ya le va muy bien. —Se irguió para mirarme, hielo en sus ojos esmeralda.

—¿Espera? ¿Aún está estudiando?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —espeté de pronto ofendida por su tono.

—¿Por qué alguien tan lista como tú estaría con él? —Se coló entre mis piernas, sus manos acariciando mis muslos me hicieron hiperventilar—. ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa como tú, estaría con un tipo que no ha terminado ni la carrera? —Pasó su pulgar por mis labios y me estremecí—. De seguro no te trata como una princesa…

—Son asuntos personales. —Me bajé indignada del escritorio, arreglando mis ropas—. No tengo porque contarle mis cosas, señor Director. —Me gire molesta solo para chillar de nuevo cuando él se ciñó tras mi espalda. _¿Cómo podía ponerme así al más mínimo roce?_

—¿Y si te obligo a contármelos? —Su voz ronca fue como un mandato endemoniadamente sensual. Me vi en la necesidad de tomar más aire de pronto ya me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando.

—No… no creo que puedas obligarme, Edward yo… yo... —Su pecho se sacudió desconcertándome, me giró para que lo viera y me enojé al verlo riéndose. Él sujetó mi mentón para mirarme. Sus ojos verdes y seductores me hacían sentir tan pequeña, que no pude defender mi posición.

—Ah, Isabella eres tan transparente, ¿en verdad crees que te obligaría a contármelo? —asentí mordiendo mi labio, él soltó una risita—. Definitivamente me vuelves loco.

—Como tú a mi —canturreé tocando su nariz.

Un segundo después sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, y me dio un beso apasionado dejándome sin habla. Mis labios encontraban perfectamente su lugar en sus labios suaves y finos. Subí mis manos para atraer su rostro hacia a mí, nunca me sentía lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Luego, sus dedos buscando en mi camisa las pequeñas aberturas entre los botones me hicieron estremecer. Desabotonó mi camisa lentamente, jugueteó con sus dedos rozando levemente mis pezones, lo cuales como siempre, se irguieron respondiendo a sus caricias, estaban increíblemente duros y sensibles.

—Perfecta —suspiró y cuando abrí mis ojos, me topé con su ardiente mirada. Una sonrisa malévola instalada en sus labios mientras tiraba de mí hasta un sillón donde se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Mientras mis manos se mezclaban en el bronce de su cabello y él deslizaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, sentí que me rompía en mil pedazos. Apresuradamente desabotoné su camisa, la noche pasada no había tenido tiempo de verlo detenidamente, Edward era más hermoso de lo posible, el sol le arrancaba brillos tenues a los vellos de su piel y sus brazos, que se ondulaban mientras me acariciaba, marcaban todos esos músculos ocultos bajo su costosa ropa. Fascinada, comencé a besarle el cuello, quería lamerlo todo, pasándome por su oído donde introduje mi lengua, luego le di un pequeño mordisco haciéndolo sisear.

—Se te va hacer tarde... —Susurré con fingido tono de culpa, cuando en realidad por dentro sonreía, ¿a qué hora me había vuelto esta persona?

Se estremeció pero no contestó. En cambio, se giró para recostarme sobre el sillón, con sus ojos cargados de deseo, oscurecidos un poco dejándome sin aliento. Tiró de mi pantalón con urgencia mientras yo le desabrochaba el cinturón. Nos quedamos jadeando medio desnudos, no lo pensó dos veces mientras posicionaba su rostro entre mis piernas.

—No… —jadeé aterrada—. E-Estamos en la oficina.

—Eso te pasa por retarme.

Comenzó a lamer mi ingle derecha y luego la izquierda, solté un jadeo ante el contacto de su lengua con mi intimidad, escalofríos de calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Edward fue inclemente, moviendo su lengua en círculos comenzó a torturarme. Apreté los cojines del sillón para evitar que se me saliera un grito de placer, con cada roce lo deseaba más dentro de mí, y como si leyera mi pensamiento, introdujo uno de sus largos dedos. Gimoteé sin poder evitarlo.

_¡Maldición!_ si seguía así no podría contenerme más y me pondría a gritar como una loca. Jalé de su cabello para que parara y pareció comprenderme cuando subió nuevamente, besando ahora mi vientre. En un movimiento que no me esperaba, me levantó con esos brazos tan bien torneados y musculosos, colocándome encima de él. Seguimos besándonos mientras yo hacía movimientos hacia adelante y atrás para frotar nuestros sexos, él me miró a los ojos y me hundí en sus pozos llenos de deseo. Tomó su erección y sin dejar de verme, se hundió en mí, fue duro, sin compasión. Tan delicioso. Chille con fuerza y al instante me sentí horrorizada.

—¡Lo siento! —Poniendo mis manos en mi boca, abrí mis ojos asustada. Él sonrió pagado de sí mismo, retirando mis manos acercó su boca para silenciarme.

—No te contengas, me encanta escucharte. Aunque, estamos en horario… de trabajo señorita Swan —gimió con la voz estrangulada.

—Lo lamento Señor Cullen… no… era mi intención… —respondí entre jadeos siguiéndole el juego.

Ondulé mi cuerpo tomándolo más profundo y apreté de nuevo su hermoso cabello entre mis dedos mientras fundíamos nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas danzaban en el más dulce de los placeres.

Comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, él me ayudo impulsando mi cuerpo agarrándome con fuerza por las nalgas, cada movimiento era delicioso, cada roce de su boca en mi piel me hacía sentir sensaciones inigualables, esto no podía ser posible ¿qué me estaba haciendo este hombre?

Lo escuché gruñir en placer, mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueándome, dejando que mi cuerpo y mis deseos tomaran las riendas mientras él mordía mis pechos que brincaban de un lado a otro con nuestros movimientos.

—Creo… que hiciste mal unos ajustes. —Me embistió con fuerza.

—Habrá que co-corregirlos —gemí.

Ya no podía más, sentí cuando los dos íbamos a llegar al clímax por lo que busque su boca para ahogar nuestros jadeos, él me apretó con desesperación mientras convulsionaba sobre él. Sus embates descontrolados hasta que sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos. Era maravilloso, cada vez que estábamos juntos era mejor. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mi pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado por la respiración. Definitivamente esta no era yo, mucho menos cuando sujeté su rostro y murmuré:

—Ya pasaron más de 20 minutos...

—No me importa —gruñó llenándome de besos, haciéndome sonreír.

Me alegraba que no le importara pero ya tenía que irse, así que me enderecé. Poniéndose de pie junto conmigo, me sujetó por la cintura. Sonreí colocándome de puntitas, le di un pequeño beso que comenzó a prolongarse de nuevo cuando me aferró a su cuerpo. En verdad su sabor me nublaba la mente, se separó de mí riéndose entre dientes y dio un largo suspiró.

—Vistámonos antes de que decía que nos debemos quedar a dormir en la oficina. —Su voz sonó ronca y sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron llenos de nuevo deseo. Me solté riendo y comencé a vestirme rápido.

En el camino a mi departamento íbamos en un cómodo silencio. Edward tomó mi mano y la aspiró cerrando los ojos. Luego sonrió, cuando me miró volví a ruborizarme, algo que ya se me estaba haciendo una maldita costumbre a su lado.

—No puedo creer todavía que creyeras que podía obligarte a algo, Bella, ¡me ofendes!, ¿tan mal jefe soy contigo? —Movió su cabeza a los lados incrédulo.

—No, no... Yo es que bueno… en realidad _casi no te conozco _—susurré pensativa porque era cierto, en realidad no sabía nada de él…

—¿Un día me contaras como se conocieron tú y Black? —Parecía que también él quería saber de mí.

—¿Me contaras como conociste a Jessica? —Sus ojos se endurecieron una fina línea se dibujó en sus labios.

—Un día.

—Un día entonces te contaré. — Rodó los ojos y siguió mirando al frente, al menos estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

Al llegar a casa, sorpresivamente tomó mi rostro para besarme como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver, en verdad que no entendía esto. No entendía como mi cuerpo lleno de hormonas, se comportaba peor que una colegiala, queriendo verlo, tocarlo, sentir su cálida lengua en mis labios. Jadeando me despegué lentamente de él

_¡No podía estarme besando así afuera de mi casa!_

—No sé qué me pasa contigo, Bella, de verdad me gustas mucho… —musitó contra mis labios.

—Tú también a mí, Edward… pero estamos afuera de mi casa, donde los vecinos son chismosos, donde mi jefe viene a traerme. —Golpeé su pecho juguetonamente—. Y además, resuelve besarme apasionadamente como si nadie pudiera vernos…

—Lo haré cuantas veces me plazca.

—Descarado.

—¿Tú lo que quieres es un jefe mandón y ogro para que dejes de faltarme al respeto?, ¿no? —sonreí —. Eso tendrás entonces —se puso repentinamente muy serio—. Lamento mi comportamiento señorita Isabella, entonces la veo mañana en la oficina sea puntual. —Se despegó por completo de mí, su boca presionada en una fina línea—. Hágame el favor de descender de mi vehículo, no me tome tantas confianzas. —Su voz sonó firme y segura.

Lo miré ruborizada, en mis ojos el miedo mientras pensaba que era una tonta por tenerle "tantas confianzas" Respiré profundo mientras buscaba con manos temblorosas la manija de la puerta.

—Por Dios, Isabella. —Con tan solo un movimiento me encontraba en su regazo, fuertes manos acunaban mi rostro—. Eres tan ridícula, te deseo malditamente tanto. —Besó mi cuello una vez más antes de devolverme a mi asiento como si no fuera más que una muñeca—. Bájate ya por favor, o aceleraré y me perderé contigo en algún lado…

Aún mareada por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus besos, me dirigí hacia mi departamento pensando que él se dirigía con su verdadero amor… Aferré mis brazos a mi cintura sintiendo un repentino frío.

Suspiré mirando mi departamento, esto me estaba doliendo más de la cuenta, nuestras separaciones de verdad dolían… _La mente domina sobre la materia, es solo un juego Isabella ¡un juego!_ Me repetí mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia dentro de mi departamento.

—De hecho uno peligroso… —murmuré en voz baja.

Dentro de mi abrigo, mi celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que mi pecho se llenara de emoción al pensar que… vi el número… _Jacob_.

Mi novio me estaba llamando… Jake, oh Dios, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que haya sido de su gusto muchas gracias<strong> **Lady Alizee, Claudhia Lady Cullen por sus coments ¿y mis lectoras silenciosas? _  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Que tal chicas por aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poquito más largo espero que les guste!**

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta. ****Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

Me quedé mirando a Bella mientras entraba a su departamento.

Su menuda figura me tenía realmente hipnotizado, sacudí la cabeza y sin perder el tiempo aceleré, ya que mi cuerpo entero quería regresarse por ella. Mierda, esa chica de ojos como chocolate, me estaban volviendo loco.

Suspiré, se lo había dejado claro. La materia no iba a dominarme, yo era más fuerte que eso, además ella amaba a Black, lo que definitivamente no me dejaba oportunidad a imaginarme otra cosa. Solo me restaba esperar a ver que iba pasando con nuestros encuentros pero, a pesar de que me seguía repitiendo que ella era una aventura, cada día me daba más y más cuenta de que Bella, a diferencia de Jessica, había barrido casi por completo con el recuerdo de Tanya.

_Jessica… _Ese si era un tema delicado, tenía que pensar que iba a pasar con ella, quizás Bella si estaba muy enamorada de Black pero en cambio, yo sentía más que amor… _agradecimiento_, hacía mi novia y definitivamente, eso no estaba bien. No podía seguir con ella mientras lo que me motivara solo fuera eso, estar agradecido por haberme salvado… _ese día._

Llegué a mi residencia donde Alec me informó que Jessica acababa de llegar también, desvié la mirada solo para comprobar que efectivamente ella venía llegando.

—¡Hola Amor! —gritó saltando a mis brazos.

—Ey, Jess, ¿cómo estás? —La sostuve para que no se fuera a caer por el impulso de su abrazo, la blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, destacaba los zafiros azules de sus ojos.

—Bien, te he extrañado mucho… —balbuceó en su tono de niña, al tiempo que con su dedo dibujaba pequeños círculos en mi pecho.

Y cuando se estiró para besarme, le correspondí automáticamente pero no pude continuar. Estúpidamente, no quería que ella borrara el sabor de Bella, así que la separé con cuidado.

—Hum —refunfuñó mirándome—. Vamos dentro quiero... mostrarte algo —canturreó sujetando las solapas de mi camisa, sus ojos cargados de sensualidad.

Ese _vamos a enseñarte algo _ya me lo sabía de memoria. Tenía que hacer algo rápido para no entrar, no quería olvidar el momento que acababa de pasar con Bella.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al cine? —pregunte acariciando su cintura.

—¿Al cine? —gimió enojada—. Desde cuando te gusta ir al cine, Edward.

—Desde hace mucho, solo que no voy por mi trabajo y pues tu sabes. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia—. Los reporteros me asedian, estoy cansado de estar en casa, odio no poder salir a ningún lado, pero si no quieres lo entiendo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirándome con comprensión.

—Tienes razón, no debemos caer en la monotonía, vayamos entonces —esbozó una sonrisa que le correspondí, sabía que no podía negarme nada.

Le abrí la puerta para irnos en mi auto y conduje muy despacio. En el camino ella se dedicó a contarme que me había extrañado, que había tenido muchas clases y todo cuanto venía a su mente, prolongué el momento porque, entre más tarde saliéramos de la función, más fingiría estar cansado como para que me mostrara lo que, seguramente, no existía dentro de mi residencia, por su tono solo quería que pasáramos la noche juntos.

—Quiero ver una película de amor —canturreó contra mis labios. Estábamos formados en la fila y ella estaba totalmente adherida a mí.

—Prefiero ver una de acción, de verdad _me muero_ por verla, entre más sangre mejor.

—¡Edward! —chilló molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, linda. ¿No puedes ceder por mí? —Ella suspiró pero como siempre, cedió.

Así que, así fue el resto del día, saliendo la invite a cenar, todo cuanto se me ocurría para hacer tiempo. Sin embargo, gradualmente se me acabaron las ideas, tuvimos que volver a casa.

—Edd, que lindo día. Hacía mucho que no salíamos y me la pasaba tan bien, solo nos falta cerrarlo con broche de oro. —Se inclinó junto a mi pecho, sus manos comenzando recorrer las líneas de mis pectorales.

—Jess, preferiría irme a dormir. —La separé educadamente de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera le di oportunidad a querer entrar—. También me la pasé bien, pero mañana tengo muchos compromisos, esto fue más exhausto de lo que me imaginaba y estoy muerto.

—¿Pero qué harás mañana?

—Balances, muchos estados de cuenta, inversiones, tú sabes… —Jessica entrecerró los ojos mirándome con aprensión.

—Edward, ¿desde cuando tienes tantos compromisos?, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que eres el director de la empresa? No creo que pase nada si un día llegas tarde —sentenció molesta.

—Precisamente porque soy el director, es que tengo que ocuparme de más cosas que un empleado ordinario. Sabes como soy. —Acerqué una mano a su cintura y con la otra le toque la nariz. Ella suspiró

—Es que tan solo… —suspiró mirándome, sabía lo que quería, sus ojos me lo decían pero en cambio, le devolví una mirada cansada, hasta bostecé—. Está bien... Supongo... ¿te veré mañana? —En eso, recordé que el mentado Jacob ya estaría de regreso, me enfurecí casi al instante. Si Bella pensaba que mi vida giraba en torno al escaso tiempo que tenía para mí, ya podía esperar sentada.

—Sí, mañana nos hablamos. —Sin darme tiempo a pensar, Jessica se colgó a mi cuello dándome un beso largo y profundo. Su boca delgada no era carnosa como la de Bella, tampoco tenía el mismo sabor, tengo que admitir que no era malo, solo diferente… me deshice de su abrazo—. Nos vemos entonces.

**Bella.**

—Hola Jake.

_—Hola amor, ¿cómo te ha ido, que tal el trabajo, ya estás en casa?_

—Justo vengo llegando.

_—¿Tan tarde? —_medio gritó.

—Eh, yo bueno… es que me pasé por algunos alimentos para la cena… —aseguré nerviosa.

_—Ah... bueno, eso lo explica pero sabes que no me gusta que andes sola tan tarde, mañana ya regreso. Iré por ti a tu oficina, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte _—me estremecí ante su tono sugerente.

—E-Está bien... si está bien, pasa como a las siete.

_—Bien… te extraño mucho Bells, nos vemos._

—Sí, nos vemos. —Colgué antes de que notara mi nerviosismo.

Y tan pronto entré a la casa, me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala. ¿Qué debía hacer? Suspiré mordiendo mi labio, pobre de mí Jake, él no se merecía esto. Nadie merecía esto, tanto me había enojado con mi madre por lo que nos había hecho y yo… estaba siguiendo sus malditos pasos.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra los cojines y respiré hondo. Dios, la loción de Edward estaba por toda mi piel, dentro de mi piel, corriendo por mis venas. Pensé en todo esto, sé que estaba mal, pero Jacob me tenía muy abandonada, ¿qué pasaría si lo dejaba? Él no estaría listo, para nada. Se enojaría muchísimo porque había dejado todo por mí, porque trabajaba para mantenerme…

Cerré los ojos, yo no quería ese futuro que él quería ofrecerme, tenía toda mi vida conociéndolo y ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta que lo nuestro estaba por terminar, incluso estaba rayando en la amistad. Con tantas cosas girando en mi cabeza, pensé que no podría dormir sin embargo, caí en un sueño profundo. Al día siguiente, me levanté con la mente despejada, dispuesta a no darle vueltas a las cosas y dejar que… tan solo fueran pasando.

Al llegar a la empresa, Victoria me miró con cautela, su penetrante mirada me ponía la piel de gallina, ¿qué tenía esa mujer contra mí?

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —murmuró volviendo su atención al ordenador.

—Que tal, Victoria. Buen día… hum, ¿ya llegó el señor Cullen?

—Por supuesto que sí… —Elevó la mirada para verme—. Él es muy puntual.

—Lo… lo lamento, de nuevo vengo un poquito tarde —comenté ruborizada.

—Si no lo comentas, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta —su tono burlón me hizo dar un respingo—. Quizás debas apurarte. —Apuntó con la pluma hacía el reloj checador.

Después, mientras corría como loca a mi oficina, escuché la risita de Victoria, ¡qué extraña! Pero bueno, quizás no le caía mal tan solo le resultaba un bicho raro... o eso me empeñaba en creer. Por venir distraída, estuve a punto de tropezarme con un compañero, me sonrojé al tirarle los papeles y me disculpé porque ya iba tarde con el director Cullen… luego, me sonrojé de nuevo al nombrarlo. Genial, simplemente genial. _¡Muy bien si sigues así te darán un premio por ser la más obvia del mundo!_

Me estremecí ante las amenazas de mi subconsciente. Aún en una loca carrera, entré a nuestra oficina un poco apurada y sin tocar. Edward ni siquiera se giró para verme, como siempre lo hacía. Continuó ahí, con su expresión en blanco cual perfecta estatua de Miguel Ángel, mirando por la ventana. Yo en cambio, no pude evitar una estúpida sonrisa tímida de solo verlo.

—Buenos días, Edward —balbuceé. Finalmente, él se giró para verme. Sus ojos me analizaron detenidamente consiguiendo que me ruborizara. Anduvo hacía mi con esas largas zancadas que lo caracterizaban.

—Isabella —respondió. El estúpido y habitual rubor subía intenso por mis mejillas.

Hoy su hermoso abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, lo hacía verse imposiblemente seductor, la camisa destacaba ese color raro e intenso de su mirada, sus ojos parecían azulados. Lograban derretirme en el más cálido de los fuegos.

Pasó un brazo detrás de mí cintura y mientras su loción golpeaba mis sentidos, él aseguró la puerta. Cerré los ojos esperando lo que venía. A su lado, yo no tenía voluntad, ni moral, no conciencia. Él era mi perdición aunque asegurara lo contrario. Y cuando sus suaves labios comenzaron a dejar besos ardientes por mi cuello, suspiré aliviada. No estaba molesto, me deseaba. Su cálido aliento rozó mi piel erizándola, que insano se estaba volviendo mi cuerpo con solo sentir el contacto de su piel.

—Estoy jodido —susurró contra mi cuello haciéndome reír.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté apretujándome en sus brazos.

—¿Es posible que te pongas más hermosa cada día? —Parpadeé asombrada ¿de verdad, él hablando de hermosuras?—. Creo que por tu seguridad, mandare hacer uniformes para todos.

—Con que uniformes, ¿ah?

—Sí —aseguró contra mis labios—. Horribles uniformes de cuello alto y faldas largas de abuela. —Volví a reírme.

—Pero señor Director, ¿es que de verdad no se ha dado cuenta de lo tremendamente hermoso que usted se ve hoy? —Murmuré subiendo mis manos a su pecho.

—Hermoso es sinónimo de gay. —Solté una carcajada.

—Entonces, guapo —corregí—. Creo que si me gusta la idea del uniforme, al menos a mí me ahorraría las batallas que libro en las mañanas para saber cómo vestirme. —Toqué su mejilla con mi mano. Edward suspiró cerrando los ojos, suavemente posó su áspera mejilla contra mi mano en un acto tremendamente íntimo.

—El azul la hace ver increíblemente bien, señorita Isabella… pensándolo bien tendrá que vestirte así más seguido.

Sin titubeos, acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y me besó con suavidad, como si pudiera romperme. Y como siempre, oleadas de calor recorrieron todo el camino hasta mi centro. Era como si su sabor embriagara por completo mi mente impidiéndome pensar, enredé las manos en su cabello sintiendo la textura suave y lisa, este beso era diferente a los demás, no era urgente pero si cargado de pasión.

Edward movía sus labios lento, pero concienzudamente contra los míos y su lengua rozando apenas la mía, me tenía al borde de la locura. _¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué siempre estaba deseosa? ¿Qué Jacob sin duda no me satisfacía? _Abandoné esos pensamientos porque lo que pensara de mí o no, hacía tiempo había dejado de importarme.

Desgraciadamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar como un imprudente mensajero. Él se separó de mí con una risita, en cambio yo gruñí frustrada mientras me movía a contestarlo. Durante el resto del día ya no volvió a tocarme, lo que me sirvió para poner en orden mi mente y mi cuerpo. Sin duda esto no estaba nada bien, la hormonal Isabella estaba teniendo un mal día sin duda…

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —Le pregunté a una hora incierta mientras revisaba unos documentos, él me miró, una sonrisa torcida dibujándose en sus labios.

—Salí con Jessica, ¿y tú? —Su tono casual me sacudió con fuerza. Claro que había salido, él tenía una maldita vida, así como yo. ¿Entonces porque diablos lo estaba celando? No podía explicármelo.

—Me quedé dormida tan solo llegar a casa. —Me di la vuelta ubicándome en otro lado de la oficina—. Estaba muy cansada.

No volví a tocar el tema, escarbar en arenas movedizas solo lograría hundirme. Poco antes de las siete miré mi celular, recordando la llegada de Jake y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, me alegré de que así fuera. Así no tendría que enfrentarme por más tiempo a Edward.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó con su voz profunda y suave. Suspiré.

—Edward, hoy… hoy vendrá Jake por mí. —Él, quién estaba acomodando unos papeles dentro de su portafolio, se quedó de piedra, sin mirarme para luego reanudar su tarea.

—Ah, muy bien entonces eso quiere decir que no te llevo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ajá… —contesté nerviosa, Edward nunca me privaba de sus ojos, sin embargo ahora se negaba a verme.

En este tiempo, creía reconocer sus miradas, a veces con ese verde intenso que podía desnudarme casi con la mirada, a veces oscuros de deseo, a veces oscuros llenos de silencios…

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó de forma helada, haciéndome estremecer. Seguía acomodando papeles, negándose a mirarme. Me ruboricé bajando la mirada, ¿qué podía contestar? Ya no estaba segura de nada, por lo que fui incapaz de responder.

Afortunadamente no me presionó y continuamos trabajando. Edward hizo muchas llamadas durante todo el día, estuvo muy ocupado y sentía cierta tensión entre nosotros o quizás solo eran mis imaginaciones no podía saberlo, estaba muy nerviosa ya casi era la hora de salida _¿Cómo debía despedirme? Con un ¿hasta luego? ¿Con un beso? Ag, que tontería, ¡que ganas de batallar!_

—Así que... —interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Al menos… ¿te puedo acompañar al estacionamiento? —En mi mente casi di brinquitos estúpidos.

—Claro, si así lo deseas —mordí mi labio inferior encantada de que dijera eso. Me miró y solamente asintió.

Caminamos lado a lado, despidiéndonos ocasionalmente de algunos compañeros, pero en cuanto subimos al elevador, presionó un botón deteniéndolo. Lo miré alarmada pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada más. Edward me acorraló como una verdadera fiera, besándome con rudeza, con posesión. Jadeé contra sus labios, las fuerzas en mis piernas se desvanecían dejándome como una simple muñeca.

Él me presionó contra la pared. Manos avariciosas tocaban cada parte sensible de mi piel, gruñidos de insatisfacción abandonando su garganta. Y así como vino, inesperadamente separó de mí, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Teníamos la respiración entre cortada mientras nos veíamos a los ojos.

—Mierda, Isabella, me siento muy vulnerable contigo… por un lado me gusta ser el secreto que a él le guardas… pero también quiero que aunque estés con él, te sientas mía. —Se rio, pero él sonido no fue feliz.

—Edward… no me digas esas cosas. —Lucía atormentado. Sus ojos llameaban con una intensidad que me dejó atónita y con el estómago inundado de mariposas.

—Es la verdad. —Enderezó por completo su larga estatura, y apartándose de mí puso en marcha el elevador—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quieres llegar tarde.

Me quedé ahí, sin aliento y confundida. Por eso agradecí cuando las puertas se abrieron y la fresca brisa despejó mi mente. Caminé decidida, alejándome lo más posible de él. Busqué por todos lados con la mirada sintiéndome un tanto asustada, pero Jacob aún no llegaba, suspiré relajando mi cuerpo y cuando me giré hacia Edward, él estaba sonriendo torcidamente.

—Supongo que todavía no llega —dijo en tono burlón—. Está a salvo señorita Isabella, me dan ganas de que además de mi asistente sea mi nueva espía personal, Jessica tiende a seguirme ¿no la ve por aquí también? —Le saqué la lengua.

—Ni siquiera la conozco —murmuré de pronto indignada, me crucé de brazos caminando lo más lejos posible de él, sintiendo como me seguía. Jessica era lo último que me gustaría ver, podía imaginármela como una modelo.

El estacionamiento era techado y por la hora, ya estaban prendidas las luces tenues que adornaban solo ciertos rincones incluyendo la salida. Inesperadamente, Edward me tomó de la cintura haciéndome aullar del susto. Él se soltó riendo al tiempo que me apoyaba contra uno de los fuertes pilares.

—Dios, se supone que debería estar enojado yo, no tú. —Sus manos recorrían errantes mi espalda, pegándome a su cuerpo. Me estremecí al sentir su nariz tocando mi cuello—. Siempre quieres cambiar los papeles.

—¿Qué tú deberías estar enojado? —resoplé—. Tienes razón, le diré a Jake que me lleve al cine, quizás haya buenas películas, ¿alguna recomendación? —mi tono sarcástico no fue tan creíble, no mientras me diera besos en el cuello, Edward me miró, una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Sí, Jess se moría por ver una de amor, ve a verla quizás hasta llores. —Apreté la boca ante su arrogancia, conteniendo toda la ira del mundo. _¿Jess?_ La llamaba Jess, no Jessica, no mi novia, _Jess._

Edward sintió el cambio entre nosotros, la chispa divertida en sus ojos evaporándose mientras caíamos en un habitual juego de miradas, luego y para mi asombro, se atrevió a sonreírme, una hermosa sonrisa que lograba derretir a cualquiera.

—Maldita sea, Bella, de verdad estás celosa.

—Qué va.

—No tienes por qué negarlo.

—No sé de qué rayos hablas. —Edward estampó sus labios con los míos, de forma tan inesperada y caliente, que no pude negarme. Él era como un hechizo, y sin duda, yo estaba embrujada.

Mis manos, con esa nueva modalidad de actuar por mí sin siquiera darme cuenta, ya estaban enredadas en su hermoso cabello cobrizo. Sus piernas se abrieron paso entre las mías para estar más cerca, sentí el sabor de su lengua erizando cada parte de mí y cuando descendió por mi cuello, inhalé todo el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Yo me siento igual —aseguró con la voz ronca—. Tan celoso, tan estúpidamente celoso. Pero si ahora que regrese tu novio, quieres que esto se termine, podemos dejarlo aquí y justo ahora. —Un miedo irracional se instaló en mi pecho dejándome sin aire.

—Por favor —susurré sintiéndome ridícula y como una cualquiera.

—¿Qué? —presionó. Respiré hondo, tratando de controlar mis emociones.

—No quiero que te alejes, por favor… quiero estar contigo, tan solo… por favor no me hagas suplicarte.

—No tienes que suplicarme, tan solo necesitaba saber qué quieres esto tanto como yo.

Y confesado eso, sus manos descendieron hasta mis nalgas atrayéndome hacía él, dejándome sentir su notable erección, gemí entre sus labios. Dios, quería hacerlo aquí en pleno estacionamiento.

Mi cuerpo respondiendo de nuevo a sus caricias sin control, mi intimidad palpitando enloquecida de deseo, nunca me cansaría de sus caricias, de su cuerpo de la textura de su boca. Le mordí el labio con deseo, justo en ese momento, el sonido de una motocicleta que entraba por el estacionamiento me hizo envararme.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, terror profundo invadiéndome al tiempo que me encontraba con la mirada retadora de Edward. Cristo, sus orbes verdes, estaban oscurecidos, mirándome llenos de deseo y posesión. Sujetó con fuerza mi mentón, su cuerpo me aprisionó contra el pilar y de nuevo comenzó a besarme, con los ojos abiertos, con todo lo que tenía como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Gemí intentando separarme, intentando acercarlo más. Dios, estaba tan confundida y horrorizada, mientras él enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, presionándome más a su rostro. No podía creer lo arriesgado que estábamos siendo _¿Qué demonios te pasa Isabella Swan? ¿A qué hora te volviste esto?_

Pero lo que menos podía creer, era como sin pensarlo, me apretujé más contra su cuerpo sintiéndolo completamente, su erección contra mi vientre me robó un escalofrío. El otro lado de mi mente, el menos noble me decía: _¡oh vamos solo un poco más!... y luego lo dejas, él no es nada…_ el otro lado me gritaba que _parara de-una-maldita-vez._

Para mi suerte, él dejo de besarme, me di cuenta de que me faltaba el aire porque estaba jadeando de una manera absurda, Edward se inclinó sobre mi hombro, una musical risa abandonando sus labios, era tan hermosa como si un angelito se riera en mi oído pero sin duda era más bien un demonio ¡sin duda!

—Te dejaré si me prometes algo —pidió con la voz ronca.

—Lo que sea —balbuceé pidiéndole a todos los cielos que me dejara de una vez.

—Vas a pensar en mí cuando estés con él. —Irguiéndose frente a mí me miró intensamente. Mordí mi labio evitando un escalofrío, Edward sujetó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

—P- Pero...

—Sin peros, ¿quieres que intente convencerte?

—No es necesario —gemí bajito, él esbozó esa petulante sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces hazlo. —Sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos—. Haré lo mismo, pensaré en ti cada segundo, serás tú la que este en mis pensamientos, siempre.

—Esto esta tan mal, Edward —susurré desconcertada y sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Esto es lo que podemos tener, Isabella. Te deseo y no puedo malditamente tenerte cuando quiero, así que te poseeré como pueda, aunque no estés conmigo.

—¿Me juras que lo harás? —Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo, oscurecidos como nunca. Cerró los ojos y aspiró lentamente sobre mi cabello.

—Sin duda. —Y con eso, dio media vuelta.

Se veía enorme e imponente, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba para el lado contrario de donde venía el sonido de la motocicleta, dejándome de nuevo ahí, como una idiota sin voluntad. Aún asombrada e incapaz de moverme, me quedé observándolo demasiado turbada por las sensaciones como para intentar caminar.

—¡Bells! —gritó Jake, haciendo que diera un respingo del susto. Edward se detuvo, su cabeza se levantó en dirección hacia Jacob, luego se giró por completo para mirarme de forma furibunda, sin importarle que mi novio estuviera mirando. Tragué saliva compulsivamente—. Bella, ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?, ¿te sientes bien? —asentí antes de sacudir la cabeza, como pude caminé hacia mi novio.

—Hola, lo siento… tan solo me sentí un poco mareada —susurré mientras llegaba a él.

—¿Mareada?, ¿te sientes mejor? —asentí, Jacob me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te extrañe, linda. —Me besó suavemente—. Y ¿quién es ese y porque no deja de mirarnos? —Sabía a quién se refería pero me negué rotundamente a mirarlo.

—¿Vamos a cenar algo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Los ojos de Jacob lucían de un aspecto que no pude descifrar, no supe si estaba feliz de verme o feliz de haber hecho su acto de presencia frente a Edward.

El sonido de unas llantas rechinando de algún vehículo, me hizo apretar fuertemente los ojos, Jacob elevó una ceja, mirando hacia donde un volvo plateado, salía disparado lejos de nosotros.

—Que loco es ese —murmuró pasándome el casco. Aún sintiéndome nauseabunda, me subí a la moto para irnos.

El restaurante al que me llevó, era nuestro favorito. Ordenamos hamburguesas mientras Jake me platicaba que el caso que llevaban, era muy importante pero que estaba afectado mucho su escuela, ya había faltado varios días, y ahora necesitaba ayuda con tareas y resúmenes.

—Lamento que estés tan presionado —susurré jugueteando con mis patatas.

—¿Por qué te noto diferente? —Me tensé en mi sitio.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No tienes apetito, no me miras a los ojos… ¿sigues enojada por… lo que pasó el otro día? —fruncí el ceño animándome a mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Él se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Lamento haberme… comportado como un animal. Es que simplemente no puedo contenerme cuando tú… cuando tú te vistes así, para alguien más —aseguró cerrando las manos en puños, dejándome totalmente descolocada. Hice memoria para tratar de adivinar a que se refería, y me estremecí al recordar la vez del sexo en la cocina, suspiré. Eso no era ni remotamente lo que me tenía mal pero era una buena coartada.

—Ni siquiera me mandaste un mensaje.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Tomó mi mano—. ¿Podrás perdonarme? —suspiré sintiéndome una verdadera farsante, sintiéndome como una basura.

—No hay nada de que disculparte, créeme Jake.

—Me alegro que siempre seas la bandera blanca en nuestra relación —bromeó—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?, por cierto, ¿ese que estaba en el estacionamiento era tu jefe? —Preguntó de pronto.

Sentí un intenso calor subir por mi cuello, no podía sonrojarme al recordarlo _¡contrólate Bella!_ así que pensé en él _con Jessica, en el cine… muy acaramelados…_

—Así es —respondí con voz casi mortífera, dándole una mordida a mi cena pensando que fuera el cuello de Edward.

—Creí que sería... no sé un señor y nada, que es como de nuestra edad, que afortunado haber nacido en una cuna de oro —resopló antes de probar otro bocado—. Es un tipo raro, no me gusta.

—Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces.

—No es necesario conocerlo al cien por cien, su mirada me dijo que no era bienvenido tampoco. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? —refunfuñó.

—Nada le pasa, Jake ¿Por qué sacas todo de quicio?

—¿Estaban discutiendo?

—Nada de discusiones, tan solo es mi jefe. Ni siquiera había visto que se iba yendo hasta que tú apareciste —insistí mintiendo lo mejor que pude.

—Estaba lanzándome una mirada furiosa.

—¿Mirada furiosa? – _¿Hacia Jake?_ Pensé que la mirada iba para mí o quizás para los dos.

—Ajá. —Se limitó a decir.

—No me percaté de ninguna mirada Jake, y no discutíamos ni nada, deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay, ¿sí? Te extrañé —sonrió—. No veo porque si quiera estamos con esto.

—Me pone furioso pensar que un ricachón de mierda, ponga los ojos en ti.

—¿Rico, porque dices eso si ni siquiera lo conoces? —argumenté inconscientemente en su defensa—. Edward es muy responsable a pesar de tener su vida resuelta.

Jake enarcó una ceja mirándome, y justo en ese momento, comprendí que debía mantener mi linda boca cerrada.

—Bien, como sea. No hablemos más del asunto, ¿está bien? —asentí más relajada.

Y aunque de verdad traté, mi mente volvía una y otra vez a lo mismo, hasta este momento nunca había pensado en todo el dinero que Edward tenía. Supuse que era demasiado. Tampoco conocía su casa, ni sus lujos, no sabía que le gustaba o como prefería dormir. Jamás me había mostrado ese lado suyo.

Únicamente conocía el del empresario exitoso. Ese que estaba rodeado de reporteros, ese que llevaba muchas mujeres a su cama. ¿Y si yo no era su única amante? De pronto lo vi tan inalcanzable que me dolió el corazón.

**Edward.**

Volví a gruñir mientras conducía en mi auto.

Mierda, no podía evitar comportarme así. Jacob Black, era un tipo casi de mi estatura, moreno claro y se veía bastante corpulento, no sé porque imaginaba otra cosa para el novio de Bella, al verlo no pude evitar pensar _¿qué clase de competencia era esa?_

No me pasó por la mente como le gustarían entonces los hombres a Bella, además llegó en una motocicleta, su chaqueta de cuero negra lo hacía parecer una sombra y sus vaqueros deslavados solo terminaban el conjunto del típico chico malo. Era algo muy distinto, definitivamente, a la imagen mental que me había hecho para un tipo que estudiaba leyes.

Y tan solo pensar que él era con quien Bella vivía, compartía su cama, quien despertaba con ella por las mañanas, era él quien disfrutaba sin prisa de su cuerpo… _¡ella le pertenecía! _A-ese-perro. La sonrisa maliciosa que el muy cabrón me lanzó me perseguiría por días, estaba seguro, como diciéndome: _tiene dueño… es mía._ Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, quería…

Atropellarlo.

Chocar contra su moto.

Aplastarlo.

Abrazó a Bella sofocándola como un maldito animal y todavía se atrevió a plantarle un beso. Por culpa de eso, ahora manejaba verdaderamente como un puto iracundo, respiré hondo rogando a todos los cielos que Jessica no me "sorprendiera" con su presencia al llegar a la casa.

—Buenas tardes, señor. —Alec me sonrió amablemente mientras habría el portón de la residencia.

Solo pude levantar mí vista hacia él a forma de saludo, era imposible para mí hablar sin soltar una sarta de blasfemias. Entrando a casa, me descalcé para relajarme y ante tanto coraje, decidí tomarme un baño.

Eso definitivamente logró calmarme, conformé pasaron los minutos me sentí mejor, más despejado. Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver entre el vapor y el calor del agua. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí así, como una estatua hasta que suaves brazos rodearon mi cintura, asustándome.

—Jessica… ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? —Pregunté fastidiado.

— Shh no empieces —susurró mientras tomaba el jabón.

Sus manos empezaron a frotar suavemente mi espalda, por lo que relajé mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar por sus caricias, el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo intensificando las sensaciones, y tal como le había dicho a Bella, ya me la estaba imaginando. Con sus hermosos ojos cerrados mientras nos besábamos, imaginé que fuera ella la que estaba acariciando mi espalda bajo el agua, que fuera a ella la que tomaba entre mis brazos mientras el agua se mezclaba entre nosotros.

Sin abrir los ojos, la acorralé contra el frio mármol, me imaginé su cuerpo mientras recorría con mi lengua su suave y pálida piel, ella comenzó a jadear mientras nos perdíamos en un frenesí de caricias. Rápidamente deslicé mi mano hacia fuera de la regadera, donde a tientas alcancé un condón que estaba sobre el tocador.

Subiéndola de nuevo contra la pared, seguí besándola con rudeza, un segundo después estaba hundido en ella. Chilló al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirla, lo hice demasiado lento, extrañamente disfrutando del momento mientras ella se aferraba a mis hombros.

Sus jadeos se profundizaron hasta que llegamos los dos al clímax, abrí los ojos lentamente bajo el agua que aún caía sobre nosotros, sintiéndome increíblemente satisfecho, hasta que vi esos ojos azules. Me quedé desconcertado... ella no era mi Bella.

**Bella.**

Al día siguiente, desperté sola, como venía ocurriendo desde hacía muchos meses.

Rodé sobre mi costado, hacía donde se suponía que debía estar Jake, él se había ido a su clase del sábado. Suspiré mirando hacía el techo, me sentía increíblemente sola. Quería sentirme querida, quería sentir sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor diciéndome lo hermosa que era. Extrañaba a Edward. ¿Sería yo una más en su lista? 

.

.

.

—¿Vamos a un bar? —interrumpió Jacob mientras comíamos. Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

—Jake sabes que no me gusta tomar…

—Lo sé, eres una pequeña aburrida, pero a mí si anda vamos. Estoy aburrido de estar en casa, podemos ponernos al corriente de lo que hemos hecho en estos días, ¿sí? —suplicó con esos ojos de cachorrito que no podía rechazar.

Durante el camino, me abracé fuerte a la cintura de Jake mientras recorríamos a toda velocidad la ciudad en su motocicleta. Suspiré dejando que el aroma a fresco de Jacob penetrara en mis sentidos. No era como si mi novio hubiera dejado de gustarme, incluso me pregunté cuántas chicas no se rendirían ante su tonificado torso o su increíble cuerpo. No dudaba ni por un instante que quedaran cautivas con sus grandes ojos marrones, su sonrisa siempre habría brillado para mí en los momentos que más le necesitaba… como un sol.

Sin embargo, lo que comenzaba a sentir por Edward era muy diferente, podía perderme en la profundidad del verde de sus seductores ojos, me sentía mareada tan solo recordar su aroma, su contacto me provocaba descargas eléctricas… sacudí mi cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en él.

Al bar estaba lleno de gente, la música agradable mientras tomábamos asiento cerca de una ventana. Jacob pidió una ronda de cervezas, primero le hice mala cara porque quería que lo acompañara bebiendo, él sabía que no me gustaba tomar, no obstante me encontré bebiendo y riéndome mientras conversábamos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Bells —susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí acariciando su rostro.

—También… yo —hipé. Él se soltó riendo.

—Voy a pagar la cuenta de una vez, antes de que en ese estado te caigas de la motocicleta —murmuró entre risas.

—Por supuesto que no, pero si preferiría que ya nos fuéramos. —Apoyé mi frente contra mi mano.

Al llegar a nuestro departamento, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza, cerré los ojos, rápidamente comenzando a quedarme dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, cuando sentí suaves besos sobre mi cuello. Una enorme mano se sumergió entre mi cabello. Suspiré relajándome, un lado de mi mente, el malo como siempre, me susurraba con voz aterciopelada: _Piensa en mí cuando estés con él..._

Tal como me lo pidió, imaginé que era él quien hundía sus grandes manos en mi cintura, para arquearme contra su cuerpo. En ningún momento abrí los ojos, dejándome llevar por esa sensación que era tan vivida, el alcohol lograba muchas cosas. Él se sumergió en mi pecho, besando con avidez mis pezones haciéndome jadear mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello. Y cuando subió cubriendo mis labios, me entregué al beso sin reservas, empujé mi lengua dentro, saboreando, imaginándome sus labios dulces y fríos que se deslizaban por la comisura de mi boca.

Me envolvió entre sus manos, me desnudó con suavidad, luego, forzó a mis piernas a abrirse más para poder acunar su enorme cuerpo. De pronto me urgía tenerlo dentro de mí, él entendió perfecto, deslizándose con fuerza en mi interior, robándome un gemido prolongado. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, mientras sus embestidas se volvían frenéticas, él deslizó sus labios hacia mi cuello, donde succionó con fuerza, me quejé empujándolo, me dejaría marcas, él sonrió contra mi piel besándome ahora con suavidad.

Empujó con decisión y unos segundos después, su cuerpo se arqueó dejando escapar un bajo gruñido, provocando que su satisfacción fuera la mía. Jadeé mientras me venía alrededor de su erección.

—Te quiero, Bella. Fue grandioso —murmuró en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos de golpe… esa no era la voz que pensaba escuchar, mi respiración se desbocó mientras contenía las lágrimas.

**Edward.**

Jessica insistió en que le dolía la cabeza y se quedó a dormir el sábado en mi casa. Así que aquí nos encontrábamos, en un espeso silencio. Suspiré jugueteando con mi comida, de verdad no encontraba sobre que hablar con ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —susurró, sabía que me estaba mirando pero me rehusé a devolverle la mirada.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te noto, fastidiado.

—No es nada —aseguré restándole importancia.

—¿Y qué tal te va con la nueva chica? —Me tensé, el tenedor que llevaba a mis labios se quedó a mitad de camino.

—¿Cuál chica? —inquirí recomponiendo mis gestos, tratando de hacerme el desinteresado, aunque el corazón latía rápido contra mi pecho tan solo pensar en ella.

—¿Cómo que cual?, tu asistente. Victoria me dijo que se llamaba, ¿Isabella?

—Ah, _Bella_ —corregí—. Bien, es muy servicial y la verdad que se ha vuelto una muy buena amiga. —Más que amiga, que empleada que cualquier otra cosa, se estaba volviendo el centro de mi vida.

—Hum.

—¿Qué? —pregunté al notar su inconformismo.

—¿Qué no fue así como conociste a Tanya? —Su nombre de nuevo hizo que mis recuerdos contrajeran mis músculos—. Me molesta que ya la consideres tu amiga, siempre te pasa.

—Ella no tiene comparación con Tanya.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué acaso tu ex no se presentó como una inocente oveja?, ¿no trabajó años su camino hasta llegar ti?

—Bella no es una oportunista —gruñí—. Realmente es buena y no creo en lo absoluto que busque algo más en mí.

—¿Y por qué la defiendes tanto? Ni parece una maldita empleada más —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es por la forma en la que te expresas, no me gusta que menosprecies a las personas, es todo —siseé.

—Edward, te conozco. Sé como te empeñas en defender a las personas, me quedó claro cuando me contaste que pasaron años, antes de que te dieras cuenta que Tanya no era una dulce princesa. —Desvié la mirada.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de Tanya en primer lugar?

—Es porque no puedo dejar de preguntarme, hasta cuándo vas a entender que esas personas no son de nuestro nivel social —sentenció. Quise refutar sus palabras, de verdad me molestaba mucho cuando hacia esa clase de discriminaciones, pero sería darle más de que pensar respecto a Bella.

—Como sea —refunfuñé levantándome del comedor. Al pasar a su lado ella me sostuvo por el brazo.

—Edward, bebé… —Se puso de pie, luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. . No quiero que nos enojemos, tan solo te digo que no te tomes muy enserio su amistad, te recuerdo lo que viviste para que no cometas los mismos errores. —Besó la comisura de mis labios—. No quiero que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez en serio y aunque le correspondí el beso. No podía dejar de pensar en sus sinceras palabras. En estas semanas, ni una sola vez me pasó por la mente que Bella se acercara a mí como lo había hecho Tanya, no cuando yo fui el que comenzó a buscarla. No cuando incluso ahora, notaba el conflicto en sus ojos cuando hablábamos de Jacob, sabía que yo había irrumpido en su vida para modificarla, y aunque me había prometido a mí mismo que solo la vería como una amante, que no me enamoraría, ella me estaba cambiando.

De la misma forma que Tanya lo había hecho, Bella me estaba haciendo confiar en ella. Quizás estaba cayendo en lo mismo, después de todo, estaba claro que pecaba de confiado. Tanya me había convencido con su falsa sinceridad, con su máscara de niña buena había logrado que le entregara mi corazón. Y al final había destruido todo en mí, a grado de que de no ser por Jessica, ahora no me encontraría aquí, mi novia tenía razón después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicas ¿cómo ven con esos dos? Espero les haya gustado.. muchas gracias a nany87, emmalup, ILOVECREPUSCULO99 a mis lectoras silenciosas, a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y Alertas gracias a todas.<strong>

**¿reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Que tal chicas disculpen no haber podido subir el jueves capitulo, pero aquí les traigo nuevamente mi historia.**

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta. ****Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Recuerden, aún no tenía beta y estoy editando los capítulos, conforme vaya teniendo tiempo, así que gracias por su paciencia, esta fue mi primer historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

Aventé las mantas hacia un lado, no tenía caso que siguiera intentado dormir. Hice un poco de ejercicio, corrí incluso una hora, hasta que finalmente decidí irme al trabajo.

Y mientras manejaba, no podía dejar de pensar que Jessica había dado justo en el clavo, trayendo a mí un mundo de dudas y reviviendo dolorosos recuerdos. Caminé descalzo hacia la ventana, deseando que el viento afuera, que arrastraba un par de hojas, pudiera llevarse también mis recuerdos.

Estaba tan absorto de mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando se cerró la puerta de mi oficina. Inmediatamente una loción frutal inundó todo el lugar. Cerré los ojos deseando poder leer mentes, así sabría lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Hola, buen día —susurró. Podía notar en su voz esa pizca de inseguridad con la que a veces hablaba. Suspiré, no podía posponer esto más.

Isabella estaba ahí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos chocolate, la ropa marcando cada curva de su exquisito cuerpo. Se sonrojó cuando notó que la miraba detenidamente, era tan hermosa. Tan especial, inspiré de nuevo, aceptando con cada fibra de mí ser cuanto la había extrañado. Nuestra breve separación me había dolido, literalmente, ya que mis músculos estaban tensos y se relajaron solo hasta este momento.

¿Podría ella estarme mintiendo?

—Hola. —La saludé de vuelta, tratando de que no se notara cuan loco me había vuelto el tiempo no estuvimos juntos. Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Hum, bien ¿y el tuyo?

—No tan mal —mentí dándome la media vuelta, no sin antes, ver un brillo de desconcierto en sus ojos.

No me sentía listo para llevar una de nuestras normales platicas, así que decidí comenzar haciendo ajustes a una cuenta bancaria para así tratar de distraerme, y efectivamente. se nos pasó muy rápido el día.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí? —preguntó apuntando la computadora. Me acerqué a ella por detrás, su aroma frutal invadiendo mis sentidos, sin pensarlo me incliné apoyado mis dos brazos contra el escritorio, olisqué su cabello.

—Tan solo tienes que escribir la cuenta interbancaría. —Mi voz logró mandar escalofríos a su piel, la sentí estremecerse.

—G-Gracias. —Y sí el sonido titubeante en su voz, no era un indicio de que aún lograba alterar sus sentido, entonces no sabía que lo haría. Me acerqué más, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello aspiré con fuerza.

—Te extrañé. —Ella suspiró, de alguna manera logró girar la silla para verme.

—Yo también. —Sonrió con culpa.

Iba a decirle algo más cuando una sombra oscura en su cuello llamó mi atención, fruncí el ceño acercándome más. No necesitaba explicaciones, mi respiración se atascó al entender lo que era. Estaba seguro de saber perfectamente que era esa marca y conocer al grandísimo cabrón que se la había hecho. Y a pesar de que sabía que no debería, me encontré diciendo:

—¿Qué te sucedió aquí? —Toqué el ligeramente el cardenal.

—No es nada… —Nerviosa, se llevó las manos al cabello donde rápidamente lo distribuyó en sus hombros. Su rostro adquiriendo ese rubor tan peculiar en ella. Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando sonó su celular, no me moví ni un milímetro por lo que escuché perfectamente su voz.

_—Hola amor, ¿voy por ti para comer? Hoy salí temprano de la escuela._ —Endurecí la mandibula, no era posible que detestara tanto a este chico.

—Eh… yo, está bien pero recuerda que solo tengo una hora. —Apreté los dientes intentando no gruñir.

_—Perfecto justo el tiempo antes de entrar a mí trabajo, nos vemos entonces. _—Colgó.

No dije nada, me enderecé y caminé hacia mi escritorio. El corazón me golpeaba con fuerza las costillas dejándome sin aire, pellizqué el puente de mi nariz en un intento por controlar la extraña migraña que amenazaba con invadirme.

—¿Edward? —No respondí–. Edward ¿te molestaste? —insistió, como pude tome aire para hablar.

—No. —Isabella rodeó mi escritorio, luego tomó mi mentón para que la mirara.

—¿Quieres que le diga que no venga? —Preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, bufé.

—Eso no es necesario, ya habíamos quedado en eso ¿no? Cada quien tiene sus compromisos tú con Jacob y yo con Jessica, pensándolo bien, creo que le hablaré para que comamos.

—¿Tú le llamaras? —Dolor brillando en sus ojos, me obligué a pensar con frialdad.

—Soy su novio.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Todo rastro de la chica juguetona desapareció.

La hora en la que se iría con el perro de su novio, llegó en menos de lo que esperaba. Bella tomó sus cosas y ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Frustrado jugueteé con el celular, debatiéndome en hablarle a Jessica, suspiré al saber lo que pasaría si la llamaba. Sería imposible pedirle después que se fuera, enojado tomé mis cosas y salí de la oficina.

—¿Comemos juntos? —preguntó Victoria, sonreí.

—Si tienes tiempo.

—Claro que tengo. —Ordenamos unas ensaladas y luego, Victoria se soltó riendo sin más—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Le resultas irresistible a la mayoría de las mujeres. —Se burló apuntando con la cabeza a la mesera.

—¿A ti no? —La molesté mirándola fijamente, ella parpadeó fingiéndose horrorizada.

—Eres menor que yo como por quince años. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre me han parecido interesantes las mujeres más grandes que yo, tú sabes… con más experiencia. —Victoria soltó una carcajada.

—Bien me lo dijo Carlisle. Eres imposible.

—Mi papá siempre llenándome de cumplidos —aseguré en tono sarcástico.

—¿Y qué te traes con Bella? —su repentino cambio de tema, me sacó de lugar.

—¿B-Bella?

—No te hagas —canturreó antes de tomar un poco de agua—. Sé que están juntos. Es peligroso Edward.

—Victoria. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Estás malinterpretando todo…

—Como quieras, Edward. Solo te advierto.

Ignoré todo como si realmente fueran mentiras, aunque por dentro me sentía nervioso. Todavía me sentía enojado y confundido cuando volví a mi oficina. Sin embargo, al ver a Bella por alguna extraña razón me relajé. No se veía molesta, por el contrario tenía una sonrisa.

—Creí que comerías con Jessica. —Me encogí de hombros tratando de ser indiferente. _Bravo Edward eres buenísimo provocando celos_ ya escuchaba a Demetri burlándose de mi mala pericia para estos casos.

Ella sonrió acercándose, me crucé de brazos y cuando estuvo frente a mí, deslizó con suavidad su brazo por mi costado, poniendo el seguro a la puerta. Me quedé mudo, puedo jurar que incluso me sonrojé, ella sonrió maliciosamente antes de abrazarme. Luego, enterró su rostro en mi pecho, yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar mis ojos y estrecharla entre mis brazos.

—Te ves adorablemente guapo cuando te pones celoso.

—Te equivocas si piensas que me celo de _ese_ o de alguien, en realidad no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida —aseguré indignado, incluso dejé de abrazarla. Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos chispeando con calor.

—Ah, ya veo... —Me soltó haciéndome sentir inmediatamente vacío—. Entonces, lamento haberlo malinterpretado, Director Cullen.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos haciendo que me ahogara en el chocolate intenso de ellos, respiré hondo, imaginando que le importaba si quiera un poco de lo que ella significaba para mí. Bella mordió su labio, en ese gesto claro de nerviosismo, podía ver lo incomoda que le estaba resultando toda esta pelea de mierda.

Y entonces, de la nada comprendí todo. ¿A qué hora había dejado de ver esto como un juego? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero no importaba, no quería verlo más como solo un juego, no quería desperdiciar un solo minuto de ella estando con mis pendejadas. Así que la atraje hacía mí.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe… —Ella suspiró, su cuerpo relajándose entre mis brazos—. Es tan solo que, hoy luces tan espectacular que odie que no puedas ser mía nada más. Decir que estoy celoso, se queda corto para como me siento.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Bella me abrazó con fuerza, una risa cantarina abandonando sus labios.

—Entonces estamos en la misma sintonía. —La apreté más contra mi pecho, calor intenso golpeándome al tenerla segura en mis brazos—. No sé qué me estás haciendo, pensé en ti todo el tiempo cuando estuve con él… ¿y tú?

—¿Disculpa? Recuerdo haber sido yo quien sugirió eso. —Ella elevó una ceja.

—¿Esa es tu versión de un sí? —gruñí contra su cuello, Bella se soltó riendo—. Es un enojón, señor Cullen.

—Eso es porque a mi asistente, se le ocurre hablar con su novio frente a mí, sabiendo que me molestan las llamadas personales a la oficina. —De nuevo escuche el hermoso sonido de su risa.

—Lo lamento, procuraré no contestarle cuando este en horario de trabajo.

—Ojalá procurara, no contestarle nunca. —Bella deslizó sus manos por mi pecho, llegando hasta mi cuello donde me rodeó.

—Eso es mucho pedir.

—Entonces, no frente a mí. —Ella me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No frente a usted.

—Bien —gruñí besándola suavemente—. Entonces ya nos estamos entendiendo.

—No respondió a mi pregunta, señor Director. —Sus ahora jugando con mi corbata.

—No debería de responderla pero para su satisfacción si lo hice.

—¿Cada cuánto? —inquirió sonando vulnerable. Me acerqué a su oído.

—_Cada momento_ —susurré, antes de hundirme en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a fresas.

Y como me había pasado temprano, comprendí que estando con ella no me importaba el futuro. No quería detenerme a pensar en toda la mierda que estaba a nuestro alrededor, no importaba que tuviera novio, ni tampoco importaba que mi corazón acabara hecho añicos. Ella sería mía, de eso estaba seguro. Hundí mis manos en su rostro, luego busqué su boca entregándole todo mi amor y pasión, Bella me rodeó con sus pequeñas manos, pronto, el beso subió de intensidad.

Me moví hacia mi escritorio, donde la subí con suavidad colándome entre sus piernas, nuestro beso se volvió más demandante, y mientras desabotonaba su blusa, me sentía como si estuviera corriendo un maratón y ella fuera la botella de agua, ¡como había extrañado su sabor! Sus pequeñas y codiciosas manos soltaron mi cinturón, acto seguido acarició mi longitud haciéndome sisear. La miré con hambre mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Elevé su falda hasta las caderas y sin muchas ceremonias moví sus bragas a un lado. Me enterré de una sola y firme estocada. Los dos jadeamos al contacto, ella se recostó, mirándome de forma ardiente mientras yo me empujaba una y otra vez en ella. Mis embates sin clemencia, sin ninguna compasión. La necesitaba así y me alegré cuando ella me rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas. Al parecer sentía la misma urgencia que yo.

Apreté sus caderas contra las mías como si la vida se me fuera en ello y así era, mis piernas temblaban de deseo, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se estaban derritiendo, y cada vez que se arqueaba contra mí, mandaba vibraciones a través de todo mi cuerpo. Busqué con mi pulgar su clítoris, comencé a estimularlo, necesitaba que se viniera, necesitaba sentirla rodeándome con su estrecho calor. Bella cerró los ojos, mordiendo con fuerza su labio. Pronto comenzó a estremecerse, las palpitaciones en sus pliegues atraparon mi erección.

Eso fue todo, gruñí algún par de maldiciones mientras acababa dentro de ella, estremeciéndome ante la intensidad de nuestro acto, me desplomé ligeramente contra ella, mientras mi pene seguía sacudiéndose en su interior. Aun jadeando la levanté en volandas como si fuera una novia entre mis brazos, para sentarnos en el sillón. Bella estaba fuertemente abrazada a mi cuello y duramos así, un tiempo en lo que nuestra respiración volvía a su ritmo normal.

Luego me miró y sin más comenzamos a besarnos, esta vez con suavidad, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Ella tenía que ser solo para mí. No podía esperar por llevarla a casa, por despertar a su lado.

—¿Bella? —pregunté entre sus labios.

—¿Mmm? —masculló apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Ella suspiró satisfecha.

—¿Tú que crees? —Sonreí.

—No lo sé, ¿quisieras repetirlo? —Se enderezó para mirarme, una sonrisa curvándose en sus carnosos labios.

—¿Ahora? —Me reí.

—Noup, te propongo algo.

—Nada de hacerlo frente a la ventana, eso sería demasiado. —Volví a reírme mientras la abrazaba un poco más.

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de que pudieras deshacerte de tu novio por dos días? —Bella me miró con aprensión.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Estoy mal si quiero pasar un tiempo contigo? —Besé suavemente sus labios—. Te necesito para mí solo, necesito despertar contigo. —Ella me miró largamente, haciendo que un nudo se instalara en mi estómago, finalmente suspiró.

—¿Y tú podrás? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es un reto? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¡Bah! Por supuesto que puedo, te recuerdo que al menos, yo no vivo con Jessica, no tenemos un compromiso tan formal. —Puse mala cara.

—Edward... yo... —mordió su labio inferior por lo que lo toqué con mi pulgar para que lo soltara.

—Dime.

—Es que yo… no sé qué pensar de todo esto. Por un lado cuando estamos como ahora, siento que… te sientes de la misma manera que yo pero… ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

—A donde tú quieras.

—Odio… odio ser una aventura, no sabes la pena que me da haber caído tan bajo. —Se ruborizó desviando la mirada. Levante su barbilla para que me mirara.

—Eres algo más que una aventura para mí. Por eso quiero demostrártelo, ¿me acompañaras? —Mordió su labio de nuevo.

—Edward… vamos muy rápido con todo esto… no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco, ese es el punto. Vamos allá, veamos cómo nos va conviviendo realmente, probémonos como algo más que amantes, ¿qué dices? —Ella suspiró.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Tengo una residencia en una playa desierta. Quiero pasear contigo de la mano, quiero cocinar para ti. Pero sobre todo, quiero hacer el amor contigo, no solo sexo. —Miré las cosas tiradas de mi escritorio, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tengo que pensarlo. —La miré fijamente antes de suspirar, desvié los ojos tan solo para encontrarme con el puto hematoma en su cuello. Apreté los dientes.

—Odio a Black, ¿por qué dejaste que te mordisqueara ese perro? —Ella se estremeció.

—No lo llames así, se escucha feo saliendo de tus labios.

—Él es feo y te hace cosas horrendas.

—¿No lo vas a dejar pasar verdad?

—No.

—Eres imposible.

—Tú tienes la culpa por dejarte tocar. —Mordió su labio inferior—. Deja de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar.

—Lo lamento no lo puedo evitar, lo sabes y si me muerdo el labio es por tu culpa, me pones nerviosa...

—¿Entonces, qué dices? —Iba a morderse el labio pero al ver mí mirada solo sonrió.

—Veremos qué pasa en la semana, casi creo que Jacob trabajara todo el fin de semana por el mismo caso que se fue la vez pasada. —Inesperadamente se levantó de mi regazo, acomodándose la falda—. Por lo pronto señor director, ya es la hora de salida.

—¿No te quedarás horas extras? —Pregunté moviendo las cejas, ella se rio mientras negaba.

—No lo creo —suspiré fingidamente consternado.

—¿Ahora tú das las órdenes? —asintió lanzándome un beso—. ¿No te digo? Recordaré perfectamente esto a la hora de seleccionar a mis asistentes.

Después de eso, hicimos nuestro habitual recorrido a la salida. Esta vez, me despedí rápido en el estacionamiento en cuanto escuche que llegaba su novio, no quería topármelo ni con la mirada.

**Bella.**

Jake tenía demasiada tarea.

Suspiré mientras lo ayudaba con un resumen, y una vez que terminé nos hice un par de sándwiches.

—Gracias, Bells, ponlo por ahí —respondió sin siquiera mirarme. Suspiré sentándome frente a él, comencé a comer en silencio.

Una vez que terminé me dediqué a mirarlo, tratando de reconocer a mi amigo, al hombre del que me había enamorado pero era imposible. Volví a suspirar, tomé un cuaderno suyo y comencé a dibujar garabatos al final de su cuaderno. Di la vuelta para comenzar con otra hoja cuando un pequeño corazón llamó mi atención. Dentro de él había un nombre y teléfono, decía: _Tanya 921 314 526_

Fruncí el ceño, miré a mi novio pero él seguía concentrado en su tarea, por lo que aproveché para anotarlo en un papelito, sintiéndome nerviosa lo guarde en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

—Iré a bañarme. —Él sonrió mirándome.

—Si puedo te alcanzo.

No le respondí, me sentía aturdida. ¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso Jake… _no_,_ no podía ser_ pero ¿y si fuera? Me estremecí, ¿con que cara podía reclamarle algo? _El león piensa que todos son de su condición, _regaño mi voz interior. Mordí mi labio, claro, seguro estaba así porque tenía toda la culpa plasmada en la cara.

Decidí pasar por alto mi lapso de novia celosa y me fui a bañar. Mi mente trajo inmediatamente el recuerdo de Edward, ¡cuanto lo estaba extrañado! no pude evitar preguntarme que abría en esa isla, ¿a cuántas mujeres habría llevado ahí? Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de celar a ninguno de mis dos hombres.

Durante la semana, Edward y yo seguimos con nuestros juegos. Varias veces lo molesté yéndome a comer con Jake, tan solo para ser recibida en la oficina por un cavernícola hambriento. Edward odiaba que lo hiciera y su posesión se sentía demasiado bien, era ridículo pero era lo que a mí me gustaba. Él no se quedó atrás, incluso una vez se fue temprano a casa para estar con Jessica.

Ahora estaba más que segura, lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una simple atracción. Y ya que estábamos planeando una aventura de un fin de semana, decidí que no me tocara hasta entonces.

—Bella, fíjate que se canceló mi viaje este fin de semana, así que podemos pasarla descansando finalmente. —Jake me abrazó esa tarde con emoción, sus ojos brillando seductores. Mi corazón tartamudeó, me quedé varada entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre, porque esa cara? —respiré tratando de calmarme.

Renée siempre había dicho que yo era como un libro abierto, quizás si me pareciera un poco, más a ella sería todo más fácil. Sacudí la cabeza, _mi madre_, era algo que definitivamente no tendría más cabida ni en mi vocabulario, ni mucho menos en mi vida.

—Te tengo malas noticias, Jake. Justo este fin de semana tengo que salir fuera de la ciudad, probablemente regrese el domingo por la noche... —Mi novio me miró boquiabierto.

—¿Irte todo un maldito fin de semana?

—Lo siento… —Él se cruzó de brazos, comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá poniéndome nerviosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que trabajes, mucho menos que tengas que salir de viaje, ¿te vas sola? —mordí mi labio incapaz de mentir más—. ¿Te vas con ese ricachón de mierda?

—Jake…

—No, Isabella. Sabes que no me gusta, siempre te ve como si quisiera comerte, ¿qué crees que no me he dado cuenta? —Asustada abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Tú no eres esto, Jake. Por Dios, nadie se quiere comer a nadie. Estás sacando todo de quicio, en realidad van varios compañeros, vamos solo a una conferencia en la playa, yo nunca te he cuestionado cuando te vas, ni a dónde vas ni con quien, de hecho… ¿quién es Tanya? —Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, vi como tensaba la mandíbula así como los músculos en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué hurgaste en mis cosas?

—No sabía que estabas ocultándome algo. —Lo acusé enojada.

—No oculto nada, Tanya es una compañera de la escuela ¿ya?

—¿Y las compañera dibujan su nombre con corazones?

—Ya sé por dónde vas Bella. —Suspiró acercándose a mí—. Si tanto quieres ir a esa maldita conferencia ve. No voy a armar un lio donde no lo hay como tú dices.

—¿Por qué te raya corazones en el cuaderno? no me has respondido —insistí.

—No lo sé Bella, no seas infantil —bufó tomando su corbata—. Tengo un compromiso en el bufet, no pensé que tan solo nos veríamos para discutir. —Abrió la puerta—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—¿A qué hora vienes?

—No lo sé —gruñó molesto.

Suspiré dejándome caer sobre el sofá. Jake me estaba evadiendo, si ya tenía a alguien más quizás no sería tan difícil para mí pensar en… una separación, pero hasta no estar segura yo le seguía queriendo. Jacob era mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, habíamos vivido ya mucho tiempo juntos para estarnos haciendo esto… tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva.

¿Y si me quedaba sola por estar haciendo esto? Me estremecí, odiaba estar sola. ¿Qué tal que Edward no se tomaba las cosas como yo? Mordí mi labio mientras respiraba en forma nerviosa. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré la pantalla pensando que sería Jake pero me sorprendí viendo todo lo contrario.

_Tárdate en llegar a mí, no me des de ti todo, hazme sentir que siempre habrá más. Solo faltan unos días Bella me está matando la ansiedad._

**Edward.**

Llegando a casa Alec ya se había ido, abrí la puerta y me descalcé, como siempre pero al prender la luz, me quedé boquiabierto al ver a Jessica.

—Hola bebé —susurró con la voz seductora mientras se ponía de pie, el coordinado blanco no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Me arrepentí mil veces de haberle dado llaves de mi residencia.

—Jessica, tenemos que hablar. —Ya estaba decidido, quería llevar a Bella a mi casa de la playa y pedirle que dejara a Jacob, quería que empezáramos de cero, pero para eso, yo tenía que dar el primer paso.

—¿Sobre qué cosa?

—Sobre nuestra relación Jess. —Ella estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Creo que, necesito un tiempo a solas. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello—. Estoy confundido de lo que siento hacia ti, y no me parece justo que siga con nuestro noviazgo si estoy teniendo mis dudas. —La miré solo para encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Es por... es por esa ¿verdad? ¡Por tu nueva asistente! —bramó empujándome—. No puedo creer que cayeras en su trampa, Edward —sollozó—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

—Jessica…

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —golpeó mi pecho con sus puños—. Parece que no entendieras, ¡como si nunca hubieras pasado por esto!

—¿Cuál trampa Jessica? —La sujeté por los brazos—. Cálmate, por favor, quiero que dejes de hablar así de Bella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si es ella? —chilló.

—Si es por ella.

—Creí que tenía novio…

—Y lo tiene, no sé qué vaya a pasar en realidad…

—¿Y me estás dejando por eso?, ¿de verdad eres así de ignorante?

—Mira, hago esto porque no creo justo que me esté enamorando de ella, mientras sigo contigo. Si me hace caso o no esa ya es otra historia. —Caminó furiosa hasta el sillón donde se puso una enorme gabardina.

—Muy bien, Edward, pruébate. ¡Pero no digas que no te lo advertí! —Se acercó a donde estaba, lagrimas habían estropeado su maquillaje—. Espero que cuando te decepciones de esa no hagas estupideces, no siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte. —Inevitablemente me estremecí, ella sollozó de nuevo—. Aún y cuando estas rompiéndome el corazón, quiero que me prometas que me llamarás si algo malo sucede.

—Jess… lo siento.

—Siempre estaré para ti, porque te amo.

—Gracias —susurré en su oído—. Sin ti no estaría aquí —aseguré abrazándola.

—¿Al menos me dejaras seguir siendo tu amiga? —pidió entre sollozos.

—Por supuesto, Jess. Siempre serás mi ángel salvador —Di un beso a su frente, en realidad siempre le estaría agradecido.

—¿Y si las cosas no resultan? —Me miró—. ¿Me dejaras volver a ti?

—Como te dije, no sé qué vaya a pasar, Jess, de verdad que no lo sé.

**Bella.**

Miré con cuidado a través de los cristales del auto de mi mejor amiga. Angela había venido muy callada y a ciencia cierta no sabía si ya había logrado perdonarme. Edward me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, me había pedido ser cautelosa a la hora de reunirnos, ya que los reporteros se había congregado a su alrededor, y la única persona a la que tuve confianza para pedírselo, era mi amiga…

.

.

.

_—Es que no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Bella, ¡tú no eres así! —chilló Ángela molesta. Yo miré hacía mis manos, incapaz de encontrarme con su mirada. No tenía cara para verla pero de verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

_—Lo sé Ángie, aún sigo asombrada del giro que dieron las cosas, peor aún, no supe a qué hora comencé a quererlo… —Mi voz se rompió al último y comencé a sollozar. Ella se acercó a mí, pronto sus brazos me acunaron—. Se sincera, ¿debería dejarlo?_

_—No amiga, no llores más. Supongo que no lo buscaste, pero tienes que tomar una decisión y pronto, ten en cuenta que alguien saldrá lastimado, siempre te voy a apoyar no importa tu decisión, igualmente te doy mi palabra de que a partir de hoy soy una tumba…_

_._

_._

_._

Al principio, Angela casi se muere cuando le dije que me iría dos días, sin embargo no me cuestionó más. Así que aquí estábamos, en una especie de misión imposible rumbo a un lugar cerca del aeropuerto donde me vería con Edward.

—¿Es ese de allá? —Miré hacia el vehículo que mi amiga apuntaba, y entonces vi a mi adonis personal. Él se bajó inmediatamente cuando vio el carro acercarse.

—Sí.

—Vaya, un Aston Martin, solo los había visto en televisión —murmuro Angela deteniendo el vehículo—. Y mira, creo que alguien estaba desesperado… —

No alcancé a escuchar más porque me baje rápido al encuentro de Edward, él sonrió y fue como si saliera el sol, sentí las piernas débiles mientras corría a su encuentro. Él me abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello. En ese momento me sentí completa, desaparecieron las dudas y solo quedó todo el amor que ahora sentía por el.

—Ejem. —Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear. Me ruboricé al ver a mi amiga detrás de nosotros.

—Lo siento… Angela, este es Edward —Mi amiga lo miró solo un segundo antes de ruborizarse, sonreí. Al parecer no era la única a la que Edward lograba deslumbrar.

—Mucho gusto —contestó Edward sonriendo.

—Bien, chicos, cuídense mucho, Edward por favor cuida a Bella, no sé qué le pasa desde que está contigo, ha hecho cosas muy raras… —Me dio un codazo haciéndonos reír—. Y por favor, no la vayas hacer sufrir… ¡o te buscare!

—Por supuesto que no, Angela, ella siempre es la que me hace sufrir a mí —aseguró dedicándome una larga mirada—. ¿Podrías pasarme tu número para que Bella te llame el domingo?

—Pero por supuesto, que atento de tu parte.

Angela le dio su número y nos despedimos, Edward me abrió la puerta de su ostentoso automóvil, pero la verdad no presté mucha atención por observarlo a él. Su ropa casual me resultaba una novedad, los vaqueros cayendo peligrosamente por su cintura y la playera tipo polo marcado cada tonificado musculo en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está el otro automóvil? —inquirí mientras me ponía el cinturón.

—Lo trae Alec, mi empleado. Los reporteros estaban fuera de la casa desde temprano.

—¿Por qué hoy decidieron acosarte? —Edward apretó la mandíbula, incluso se tensó haciendo que mi estómago diera un vuelco—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No es nada, así pasa de vez en cuando. —Me miró—. ¿Estás lista para esto? —Me estremecí ante su seductor tono.

—Sí, señor Director.

—Bien, entonces sujétate.

No terminó de hablar para cuándo arrancamos a toda velocidad, emprendiendo nuestro camino hacia el aeropuerto. Chillé cerrando los ojos mientras su risa inundaba el automóvil.

—¿Te gusta la velocidad, no?

—No —gemí —. ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a Edward? —él volvió a reírse.

—Se quedó en su oficina, ahora vienes con un corredor de _NASCAR_ —bromeó acelerando aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas gracias por sus alertas, por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos, eso me hace muy feliz actualizare lo más pronto posible solo que ahorita tengo algo de trabajo, ¿reviews?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Que tal aquí les traigo nuevamente mi historia.**

**Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía. Fic rating M es solo para mayores de edad.**

* * *

><p><em>—¿Te gusta la velocidad, no?<em>

_—No —gemí —. ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a Edward? —él volvió a reírse._

_—Se quedó en su oficina, ahora vienes con un corredor de NASCAR —bromeó acelerando aún más._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella cuando tomamos otra ruta, no nos dirigíamos con la demás gente si no a otro patio del aeropuerto.

—¿Creías que viajaríamos con los demás? —ella elevó una ceja haciéndome reír—. Mi familia tiene su propio jet, nos iremos en él, ¿recuerdas lo del reportero? Lo vi abordar un avión, se confundió con mi vuelo.

—De verdad no puedo con tu arrogancia —murmuró en un tono falsamente incrédulo.

Me reí de su cara antes de abrazarla por la cintura mientras continuábamos caminando. No vi la necesidad de explicarle, porque los reporteros habían amanecido como buitres hambrientos esta mañana. La ruptura con Jess había explotado como pólvora. No sé si la vieron salir llorando o ella lanzó un maldito comunicado, pero él caso es que me esperaban cientos de reporteros fuera de la residencia, temprano este día.

Así que salir de viaje, con mi amante era realmente la comidilla por la que todo reportero mataría por fotografiar. Tuve que tomar muchas precauciones, y estaba tan fastidiado que lo único que quería era hundirme en el cuello de mi chica y desaparecer del mundo.

—¿Y bien cuando me dirás a dónde vamos? —La miré incrédulo.

—¿Siempre eres así de desesperada?

—A veces puedo ser peor.

—Entonces lamento decepcionarte, te diré hasta que lleguemos, de hecho poco antes de llegar tendrás que usar esto… —Elevé una cinta negra—. No quiero que arruines mi sorpresa.

—¿Haces esto muy seguido? —Se giró para el otro lado, refunfuñada parecía una niña pequeña.

—¿Lo de vendar ojos o lo de escaparme con mujeres? —definitivamente Bella era una mujer de cuidado, lo supe cuando su mirada amenazó con traspasarme—. Es sarcasmo, Bella.

—¿A cuántas mujeres has llevado como de luna de miel?

Nop, definitivamente no estaba bromeando, podría ofenderme ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si después de Tanya había caído en absolutamente todos los excesos, sin importarme si era fotografiado o no. Mi reputación de don Juan se había disparado por las nubes.

—Para tu tranquilidad, no he hecho esto nunca. Eres la primera mujer que llevo "a una luna de miel" —cité haciendo comillas.

—Ajá… —murmuró aún enojada haciéndome sonreír, desabroché su cinturón y la atraje hacia mi pese a sus protestas, enterré el rostro en su cuello.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con Jacob?, ¿batallaste para convencerlo?

—Hum... sí, un poco, de hecho se molestó cuando le dije que vendrías tú también. —Apoyó el rostro contra mi pecho.

—Que le den —aseguré riéndome pero cuando ella no me regañó ni mucho menos se rio, supe que me estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Qué más pasó?

—No es nada. —Desvió la mirada.

—¿Te han dicho que eres pésima mentirosa? —sujeté su mentón obligándola a mirarme—. ¿No? Perfecto. Eres pésima mintiendo. —Bella esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—No lo sé… yo… ayer vi el nombre de una chica anotado en su cuaderno —jugueteó con mi corbata en forma nerviosa—. Desde entonces no he dejado de preguntarme si tendrá una amante.

Sentí odio corriendo por mis venas. No debería, puesto que Bella le estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero… mierda. Era un sentimiento extraño, por un lado quería golpear a ese hijo de puta por lastimarla y por el otro, quería besar el camino por donde pisara.

Si el muy imbécil estaba haciendo eso, ya no habría obstáculos entre nosotros. Casi me sentí feliz, y digo casi porque al ver como Bella mordisqueaba su labio me di cuenta de que le dolía que ese chucho la lastimara, aún lo quería y yo no podía juzgarla, en realidad conocía muy poco sobre la relación que tuviera con él. Suspiré estrechándola entre mis brazos.

—Lo siento… —susurré—. Sería un imbécil si lo hiciera, eres una mujer excepcional. —Ella me miró cargada de tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si yo también estoy siendo una… —se interrumpió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tú eres una mujer increíble, Bella.

—Una mujer que también engaña —sujeté su mentón.

—No eres eso, estabas malditamente sola, al igual que yo. No te juzgues tan duramente, ambos nos necesitábamos y no lo sabíamos hasta que estuvimos juntos. —Me miró largamente, como si de alguna manera necesitara confirmar en mis ojos lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—No lo creo, lo sé —aseguré acercando su rostro al mío, la besé suavemente.

—Gracias —susurró recostando de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—No hay de que nena, ¿quieres seguir hablándome de ella? —Bella se estremeció.

—Solo vi un nombre anotado en su cuaderno, estaba dentro de un corazón, decía Tanya, seguido por un número… —¿_Tanya_?

El nombre volvió a remover fibras en mi interior, mi respiración se agitó un poco. Mierda. _No… no de ninguna manera podría ser la misma_, por supuesto que no. Sacudí la cabeza, la verdad que yo ya le había perdido la pista hacía más de un año, pero… aunque borrara su número de mi celular, no podía borrarlo de mi mente…

—¿Tienes el número?, ¿podrías mostrármelo? —pregunté impaciente. Ella disparó una mirada extrañada en mi dirección.

—No, lo deje en casa ¿por qué? —solté el aire que sin darme cuenta había estado reteniendo.

No tenía caso que me estuviera volviendo loco por saber, ya con mi reacción exagerada la había sacado de lugar, y no, definitivamente no quería interrumpir nuestros momentos juntos con dudas sobre nadie. Sin embargo, regresando investigaría al perro, eso sí.

—No, olvídalo. —Deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. No quiero hablar de él.

—¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar? —preguntó entre mis labios.

—Sobre ti, por ejemplo. —Ella me miró divertida.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Bella ser rio pero el resto del vuelo lo pasamos así, platicando un poco de todo, yo quería conocerla más a fondo. Hablamos sobre su amiga Angela, me contó brevemente que sus papas eran divorciados, que conocía desde niña a Jacob. Escuché atentamente todo, quería saber absolutamente todo de su vida y de ser posible, no hablar para nada de la mía… Pronto, el piloto nos informó que ya íbamos a llegar, por lo que pese a sus protestas, le puse la cinta que llevaba.

La ayude bajar del avión y en tierra, la cargué hasta el vehículo que tenía solo para esas ocasiones, aceleré para llegar lo más pronto posible. Me moría por estar a solas con ella aunque la pobre estuviera demasiado enojada e impaciente con la cinta en sus ojos. Una vez que llegamos, verifiqué que la servidumbre hubiera hecho caso de todo lo que pedí, y solo entonces, descubrí sus ojos.

**Bella.**

—Ya puedes abrir tus ojos. —Su voz aterciopelada sonó con un ligero toque de ansiedad.

Al abrirlos, tuve que parpadear no una, sino varias veces. No podía creer aquello, la casa era más bien una cabaña gigantesca situada sobre el mar, nos rodeaban unas majestuosas rocas volcánicas, lo miré con una enorme sonrisa antes de soltarme riendo. Me descalcé cual niña pequeña, para sentir la arena blanca entre mis pies, miré hacia adelante donde había un camino de madera que se tenía que atravesar para llegar a la cabaña, iluminado únicamente velas.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró abrazándome por la cintura—. Bienvenida a Bora Bora.

—Esto… ¡Edward esto es maravilloso! —Pero de pronto, toda emoción abandonó mi rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Rentaste este lugar? —Ese hombre realmente sabía cómo hacer un silencio sepulcral, tragué saliva duramente—. Este lugar es ¿tú lugar? —Él suspiró.

—Es un regalo de mis padres. —Se encogió de hombros, como si le hubieran regalado un chocolate. Lo miré boquiabierta, sintiendo como nos distanciábamos. Él estaba nadando en dinero, ¿y yo? Yo realmente era cenicienta—. Bella. —Se acercó a mí, sujetándome por la cintura—. ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando? —Me reí pero el sonido fue ronco, aún estaba abrumada y confundida—. ¿Por mí? —Pidió al tiempo que depositaba suaves y acalorados besos en mi piel.

—Solo tú y yo —jadeé cuando sus labios succionaron el lóbulo de mi oído.

—Solo tú —murmuró levantándome en brazos, haciendo que gritara asustada.

Al ir en sus brazos, pude observar lo cristalina del agua, se veía de color esmeralda como los ojos de Edward, el cielo parecía infinito. Ya dentro de la casa, el piso de madera se sintió frío contra mis pies, las paredes blancas con adornos de madera en la parte superior la hacían verse de lo más elegante. Más allá podía ver una enorme estancia, así como una gran cocineta de color aluminio.

—¿Quieres conocer nuestra habitación? —me estremecí ante su tono, y cuando me reí él elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tan pronto quieres ir ahí? —susurré batiendo mis pestañas, él mordió su labio mirándome de arriba abajo, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa—. No me gusta que me veas cual violador en serie. —Él se rio.

—Nada de violaciones —aseguró tomando mi mano.

—Eso es bueno, ya me estaba asustando.

—Al menos, no todavía —cuchicheó en mi oído. Me solté riendo mientras le pegaba en el pecho, él me esquivó y tiró de mi mano guiándome a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, me dejó entrar primero y a penas puse un pie dentro me quedé boquiabierta. Pétalos en colores lila y blancos, formaban un camino hacía una gigantesca cama que también estaba cubierta de pétalos. Las paredes de la habitación eran de una exótica decoración en madera, una gran ventana justo frente a la cama daba la vista hacia el mar. Edward, quién seguía detrás de mí, sujetó mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho para luego apoyar su rostro en mi hombro.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Ostentoso —jadeé.

—¿Demasiado?

—Bastante.

—¿Estás asustada? —susurró besando mi hombro.

—¿De ti? —sonrió contra mi piel.

—No te burles, siempre soñé con compartir este lugar con una persona que fuera verdaderamente especial para mí, por lo tanto siempre que he venido, ha sido solo. —Me giré entre sus brazos para verlo de frente—. No mentí cuando te dije que nunca había hecho esto.

Me quedé mirándolo sin palabras. Este lugar, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca y no podía creer, que yo fuera la persona especial de la que hablaba. Suspiré perdiéndome en sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de que mentía, de que estaba jugando conmigo pero lo único que encontré fue amor. Aquello me sacudió porque ahora estaba segura de que, desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que lo amaría, al tocarlo por primera vez supe que quería que fuera mío y al besarnos, supe que jamás podría dejarle.

—Gracias —susurré extendiendo mi mano hacia su hermoso rostro, me puse de puntitas y comencé a besarlo.

El suspiró entre mis labios, atrayéndome completamente hacía él, rodeándome con esos fuertes y protectores brazos. Suspiré entre sus labios, disfrutando de su sabor, luego, con entreabrí sus labios con la lengua hasta disfrutar de lo dulce de su paladar, Edward recorría mi rostro una y otra vez con sus manos. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?, esperaba nunca despertar porque estaba sintiendo como en ese instante, él me amaba como yo a él.

Pronto comenzó a faltarnos el aire, Edward sin embargo no dejó de tocarme, comenzó a besar mi cuello, donde luego empujó mi cabello detrás de mi hombro, besando la piel desnuda para luego acercarse a mi oído.

—Me preguntaba, si quieres que nos refresquemos primero… hace mucho calor, ¿no te parece? —curvó sus labios en esa arrogante sonrisa, pese al pozo oscuro de sus ojos, esa mirada no era una calidez producto del afecto, no, era la excitación de un depredador que ronda a su presa.

—Como tú quieras. —Mordí mi labio, él negó suavemente pasando su pulgar por mis labios, liberando mi maltratado labio inferior.

—No sé qué voy hacer contigo y ese labio —masculló mientras sujetaba mi mano y nos guiaba hasta un enorme baño.

El piso era de mármol, las paredes en tonos cafés la hacían acogedora. Pero lo más impresionante de todo, era la tina, la cual tenía ya agua y sobre ella, flotaban pétalos del mismo tono que la habitación anterior. Sonriendo, extendí mi mano sobre el agua asombrándome de que estuviera tibia, justa para el calor tan sofocante en el que estábamos.

Edward se inclinó detrás de mí, sus manos me acariciaron con suavidad la cintura, mandando escalofríos por toda mi piel mientras buscaba el cierre de mi vestido. Frente a nosotros, había un enorme espejo en forma de luna, que arrojaba el reflejo de los dos. Era absurdo como un adonis parecía venerar mi cuerpo. Vergüenza invadió mis sentidos y en cuanto el vestido cayó al suelo en un sonido seco, me cubrí los pechos desnudos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió en tono ronco, mirándome a través del espejo.

—Nada.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más, intenta ser sincera esta vez, ¿está bien? — Sus orbes oscuras me amenazaron—. ¿Qué te sucede? —Suspiré desviando la mirada.

—Es solo que no sé cómo te fijaste en mí, de verdad… —Que absurda manera de comenzar con una noche romántica. Que alguien me corriera de este lugar.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, el deseo de llorar presionando contra mi pecho y garganta, haciéndome dificultoso hasta el hecho de respirar. No solo, no era tan hermosa como para merecerlo, de pronto el lugar completo comenzó abrumarme, de nuevo la idea de que tenía demasiado dinero y yo solo era una recién egresada… Edward sujetó mi mentón repentinamente.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme y cuando lo hice, me quedé sin aliento ante su mirada—. No puedo creer que aún no veas lo hermosa que eres. —Apuntó a nuestro reflejo—. Esa persona que vez ahí, es lo único que me interesa en la puta vida, de hecho, no término de agradecerle al cielo que te hubiera puesto en mi camino. —Me giro hacia él y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Bésame como si fuera tu único, como si solamente fueran mías tus caricias, bésame como si no existiera él…

—Edward… —susurré entre lágrimas.

—¿Puedes?

No necesitó pedírmelo dos veces, comencé a besarlo con voracidad. Mis manos buscando frenéticas sus botones, comenzamos a desnudarnos en tiempo record, el aroma de su perfume nublaba todos mis sentidos y borra la vergüenza, dudas o lo que fuera que había llegado a sentir. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo tiraba del cinturón de sus vaqueros, pero repentinamente gruñó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurré.

—Eso ocurre —tocó mi marca. Sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Y qué propones? —Él parpadeo confundido, pero luego, esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, apareció en todo su esplendor.

—¿Puedo hacerte también yo una marca?

—¿No lo vas a dejar pasar, verdad?

—No. —Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza, me puse de puntitas y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Mi voz fue baja y seductora provocando que sus ojos brillaran de una forma oscura y perversa.

Me besó de verdad, tirando de mí labio al tiempo que masajeaba mis pechos, en ese momento, agradecí en el alma encontrarnos solos, porque no habría manera de que pudiera controlar lo que me hacía sentir, gemidos roncos abandonando mis labios. Edward comenzó a empujarse contra mí, su erección golpeando mi vientre haciendo liquidas mis piernas.

Y luego todo pasó en un segundo, sujetó el cabello bajo mi nuca y sus labios estuvieron en mi cuello, succionando delicada pero firmemente. Suspiré mientras le permitía marcarme, a estas alturas, le permitiría lo que fuera. No estuvo satisfecho, me tomó por la cintura y cargándome en brazos nos metió en la tina.

A horcajadas sobre él, comencé a mecerme contra su sexo, su respiración se volvió errática mientras me acariciaba.

—Ya no puedo esperar —siseó antes de acomodarse justo en el lugar preciso, penetrándome de una forma intensa que me hizo gritar en placer.

Sus labios estaban sobre mi pecho, succionando con suavidad en los bordes, cerca de mi cuello, en todos lados donde podía, teníamos pétalos por todo el cuerpo mientras nuestros movimientos hacían que el agua saltara por todo el lugar. Luego, introdujo sus enormes manos en mi cabello mojado, atrayéndome a él para besarnos. Sus manos en mis caderas incitándome a cabalgarlo me hicieron rodar los ojos de placer.

No iba a poder aguantar un minuto más y así fue, me dejé llevar perdiéndome en un orgasmo largo y devastador, sin sentirme cohibida, sin tener que privarme, solamente éramos él y yo. Segundos después escuché un gruñido seguido por un cálido líquido que se esparcía dentro de mí.

**Edward.**

Después de una semana de trabajo, un viaje largo más una de las mejores noches de mi vida, terminamos rendidos sobre la cama.

Por la mañana, me despertó la fresca brisa que se colaba por la terraza. Mi pecho cosquilleaba y cuando abrí los ojos, sentí el cabello de Bella que era movido por la misma brisa, de forma que acariciaba mi pecho. Suspiré al verla atravesada en mi cuerpo. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado este momento? Tenerla entre mis brazos por la mañana y ser lo primero que viera al despertar, sonreí. Ella olía delicioso, quería tenerla justo así para siempre. Sonriendo, tomé un pétalo de rosa que se había enredado en su cabello, y comencé a deslizarlo por su piel, muy suavemente para no despertarla, pasándolo por sus pómulos, por sus brazos, su torso desnudo, hasta que se estremeció, sus manos apretando mi cintura.

—¿Te he despertado? —susurre.

—En realidad no sé si quiera abrir los ojos, tengo miedo que desaparezcas. —Se acurrucó más contra mí cuerpo.

Nos giré para quedar sobre ella, lentamente comencé a memorizar su rostro con mis dedos. Ella me acariciaba la espalda, en un maldito roce que me estaba volviendo loco, con sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa instalada en sus labios. Iba a enterrar mi rostro en mi lugar favorito, su cuello, cuando me percate de la gran marca que le había dejado, parpadeé mirando el resto de su cuerpo, marcas surcaban sus pechos, su abdomen. Mierda. De pronto ella se rió.

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué? —inquirí aún aturdido.

—Mi estómago, ¿no lo escuchaste? —suspiré acariciando sus labios con los míos.

—No, pero creo que debemos desayunar ahora, ayer no cenamos tampoco, no te alimento bien —me quejé odiándome por mis estúpidos descuidos y arrebatos.

—Entonces vayamos, te preparare algo delicioso —aseguró con una sonrisa.

**Bella.**

Tomé del suelo la camisa de Edward y me la puse, su aroma invadiendo mis sentidos mientras sonreía abrochándola. Me miré al espejo para acomodar mi cabello, estaba todo lleno de pétalos y…

—¡Santo Dios! —chillé. Edward estuvo en pocos segundos a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa, te lastimaste? —preguntó ansioso mirándome por todos lados.

—Edward Cullen, ¿cómo pudiste? —gemí mirándolo con odio. Él se mostró culpable, como si…—. ¡Lo sabías!

—No sabes cuanto lo lamento nena, te juro que no volverá a pasar, nunca había hecho esa mierda, no sé porque contigo… pierdo el control. —Bajo la mirada, sonrojándose—. De verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho daño. —Se veía adorablemente tierno, era imposible estar enojada con él.

—No te preocupes, me pondré hielo —aseguré enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Pero… entonces ¿tú también dejaras que yo te haga unas marcas? —Su sonrisa, su cabello revuelto, su torso duro contra mi pecho, sip, logró robarme el aliento.

—Todas las que quieras —aseguró descendiendo a mis labios, un segundo después me levantó en brazos, me reí enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego nos llevó a la cocina donde me dejó en pie finalmente.

—Te ves muy sexy con mi camisa, ¿de verdad que no te cansas de excitarme?

—No es mi intención, provocarte esas reacciones. —Me reí.

Desayunamos en calma, luego tomamos una ducha. Me vestí en un fresco vestido blanco que acompañé con un sombrero café. Edward me invitó a conocer la playa. Así que tan solo unos minutos después, me encontré caminando de su mano por el hermoso lugar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, que finalmente estuviéramos de la manera en la que tantos días había fantaseado, platicando de todo y de nada, como una pareja normal.

Por la tarde hicimos un pequeño picnic y al terminar de comer, nos recostamos sobre la arena muy cerca de las olas para observar el atardecer… me era muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir la magia que emanaba la isla. Las sensaciones que me sacudían cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó curioso.

—No puedo describirte lo hermoso de este lugar, no quiero que nunca acabe el día...

—Eso tiene remedio, puedo atarte a la cama para que no regreses a Nueva York, puedo decir que te secuestraron, los accidentes pasan… —me reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creo que al liberarme te metería en graves problemas con Jake…

—Bella... —Su sonrisa se había ido, se sentó doblando sus rodillas, y se quedó así, con los brazos extendidos mirando al mar, confundida me senté también yo cruzando mis piernas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Él sonrió pero el sonido no fue feliz.

—Nada.

—¿Quieres que lo repita otra vez, a ver si esta vez eres sincero? —Edward suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno… yo…. Creo que ya no puedo vivir sin ti —suspiró mirando las olas—. Te juro que no fue mi intención confundir nada de esto, no quise acercarme a ti desde un principio pero volvía una y otra vez a ti. —finalmente me miró con esos orbes atormentados—. Ya me es imposible estar lejos de ti… —Un cálido rubor coloreó mi piel, estaba segura porque sentía mi piel en llamas.

—¿Y Jessica?... —susurré.

—He terminado con ella antes de venir contigo aquí, por eso el acoso de los periodistas. —Ahogué una exclamación.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Sí, le dije la verdad. No tenía caso seguirme engañando con que la amaba, dejé de quererla desde el primer momento en que estuvimos juntos, no te voy a negar que siempre será como un ángel para mí, y que antes de terminar me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, pero no puedo amarla, porque mi corazón ya te pertenece a ti.

Me quedé sin habla, perdida en el color esmeralda de sus ojos, los cuales resaltaban aún más con el color del agua, eran sinceros y cálidos, Edward había dejado a Jessica… por mí.

—Yo… Edward…

—No tienes por qué responderme en este momento, como te dije la primera vez que toqué tus labios, toma de mi lo que quieras o nada en absoluto, si eso te parece mejor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar lo que siento por ti? yo puedo amarte sin miedo, sin reservas, quiero entregarme a ti aunque sepa que quizá salga lastimado. Prefiero volver a pasar por esa mierda, que no engañarme a mí mismo con que no te amo.

Eran demasiadas emociones encontradas en ese momento, por un lado aún quería a Jacob pero por el otro, tampoco podía ver mi vida sin Edward. Estiré mi mano hacia su rostro, él suspiró, recostándose sobre en ella con los ojos cerrando. ¿Cómo podía un ser como él sentir algo tan abrumador por mí?

Me incliné hacia él, y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos estampé mis labios en los suyos, con fiereza, odiaba verle sufrir, odiaba sentirme como me estaba sintiendo ahora. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero mi corazón estaba dividido. Si tan solo pudiera explicarle cuanto lo amaba, que mi cuerpo se lo gritaba en cada toque, en cada beso en cada momento que estábamos juntos. Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Ayúdame a olvidarlo… ayúdame a olvidar mi propio nombre —supliqué entre sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios<strong>_**_ eli1901, barby, nany87 de igual forma a las que me agregaron a favoritos y a las que siguen mi historia, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!  
><em>**

_**¿Y cómo ven chicas? yo con eso ya me habria olvidado de Jake ¿y ustedes?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta. ****Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Recuerden, aún no tenía beta y estoy editando los capítulos, conforme vaya teniendo tiempo, así que gracias por su paciencia, esta fue mi primer historia.**

* * *

><p><em>Me incliné hacia él, y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos estampé mis labios en los suyos, con fiereza, odiaba verle sufrir, odiaba sentirme como me estaba sintiendo ahora. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero mi corazón estaba dividido. Si tan solo pudiera explicarle cuanto lo amaba, que mi cuerpo se lo gritaba en cada toque, en cada beso en cada momento que estábamos juntos. Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.<em>

_—Ayúdame a olvidarlo… ayúdame a olvidar mi propio nombre —supliqué entre sus labios._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

Edward me recostó sobre la arena mientras correspondía la urgencia de mi beso.

Besaba mi rostro, saboreando las lágrimas que descendían de mis ojos, las olas alcanzaban nuestros cuerpos mojando nuestras ropas, comencé a calmarme cuando el pesar fue sustituido por un profundo deseo. Él se tumbó sobre mí, subiendo mi vestido con ansiedad, jadeé presa de las sensaciones mientras me peleaba con el botón de sus vaqueros.

—Edward… esto no… aquí —balbuceé entre sus demandantes labios.

—Shh, si aquí, si ahora.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de hundirse dentro de mí. Gemí sin poder evitar enredar mis piernas a su cintura, arqueándome cuando me llenó por completo. Comenzó a dejar ardientes besos por mis pómulos, mis labios… Las olas iban y venían aliviando el calor tan intenso de nuestros cuerpos, la velocidad se hacía presente después de varios embistes más. Edward me hacía alcanzar todo tipo de felicidad, no solo física, también como persona, comencé a mecerme contra él, encontrándolo en cada embate.

Mis gemidos aumentando de nivel, lo supe cuando su boca cubrió la mía en un intento por silenciarme, empujé mi lengua para enredarla con la suya, mis manos recorriendo una y otra vez su espalda mojada, la sensación de su cuerpo mojado y duro eran demasiado para mí. Pero verlo a los ojos, esos orbes oscuros cargados de deseo… Cerré los ojos arqueándome de nuevo bajo de él, su erección tocando los lugares precisos hicieron que me corriera largamente, hasta casi el punto de dolor.

Se inclinó hacía mi cuello, y en el último momento mordió mi hombro, evitando un gemido, su enorme cuerpo sacudiéndose entre mis brazos. Teníamos la respiración entre cortada, estábamos empapados, las olas ayudaban a nuestros cuerpos a relajarse, Edward se levantó por lo que me apresuré a bajar mi falda y de pronto, esos brazos firmes me levantaron en volandas.

No dijimos nada mientras él me cargaba de regreso a la cabaña.

**Edward.**

Una vez que nos bañamos para quitarnos toda la sal que se había mezclado en nuestros cuerpos, nos recostamos en unas sillas de playa que había afuera en la terraza.

Bella llevaba una diminuta blusa de tirantes y sus bragas. Yo por mi parte solo me había puesto unos vaqueros, como siempre me gustaba estar descalzo. Ella buscó a tienta mi mano, hasta que enlazamos nuestros dedos. Suspiré su muñeca, olía a ella, simplemente a ella. Continuamos en así, compartiendo silencios, mirándonos en secreto, nos decíamos cosas sin usar palabras, sabíamos lo que una sonrisa mutua ocultaba.

Ella era mi cómplice más que mi amante, con ella no me hacía falta nada, el murmullo del mar era sumamente tranquilizador.

—Odio el tiempo.

—¿Tienes mucho calor? —inquirí soltando su mano, pensaba en traer algo fresco cuando, ella refunfuñó sujetándome de nuevo.

—No por eso —suspiró—. Ya mañana nos tenemos que ir, quisiera que no hubiera pasado el tiempo así.

—Lo sé —respondí en el mismo tono de tristeza que ella había empleado.

—Y solo hablamos de ti, no de mí.

—Eso es porque no hay nada que saber —murmuré con una falsa sonrisa, no quería llegar aquí.

—Creo que sí, me estás diciendo que deje todo por ti ¿no? —desvié la mirada.

—¿No puedes solo confiar en mí?

—¿Y tú? —contraatacó.

—Yo confío en ti. —Ella suspiró.

—¿Entonces porque no quieres hablar de absolutamente nada conmigo? —Me incliné sobre el respaldo de mi silla, mirando el estrellado cielo.

—¿Qué te interesa saber? —Mi voz sonó más seca de lo que esperaba.

—Antes de Jessica, ¿con cuántas mujeres has estado? —fruncí los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo… —suspiré revolviendo mi cabello—. Perdí la cuenta. —Ella mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Por qué? —resoplé.

—¿Por qué me volví promiscuo? —Su silencio me dijo que sí quería saber eso. _Mierda_—. No tiene caso hablar de eso, ya lo enterré en mi pasado.

—¿Y estando con Jessica, cuantas hubo como yo? —Me giré para mirarla.

—Ninguna, solo tú. —Sus ojos chocolate me miraron de una forma incierta.

—¿Amaste a Jessica? —suspiré.

—Creo… que solo le tengo agradecimiento, nada más.

—¿Agradecimiento, por qué? —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Solo es así. —Bella bufó—. ¿No me crees?

—Es complicado hacerlo mientras sigas evadiendo mis preguntas —suspiró recostándose también.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Tan solo la verdad —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, suspiré revolviendo mi cabello.

—Estaba por malditamente casarme, Isabella. —Bella hizo un ruido con su garganta, como si le hubiera dañado pero no me detuve—. Y no precisamente con Jessica, esa mujer de la que hablo... Ella era mi asistente personal.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó con la mirada llena de horror.

—Estuvimos juntos cuatro años, pensé que era la indicada, pesé a que mi familia la odiaba, le iba a proponer matrimonio el día en que descubrí, que solo estaba conmigo por mi puto dinero.

—Lo siento —susurró sujetando mi mano—. Entiendo que después no creyeras en el amor... —Me reí pero no fue un sonido feliz, estaba jodido y lleno de auto desprecio.

—Las cosas no fueron fáciles para mí, no pude solo… darle vuelta a la página. Por meses estuve insatisfecho con todas las mujeres, sin importar con cuantas estuviera ya no me llenaba con nada, ni con el alcohol, ni con las fiestas, me llené de vicios —desvié la mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo—. Intenté suicidarme.

—¿Q-qué? —gimió ahogadamente. Yo solo volví a suspirar mientras todos esos recuerdos llegaban uno por uno a mi mente.

.

.

.

_La lluvia azotaba las ventanas como un puto huracán. Todo se sacudía afuera y dentro de mi casa, _yo_ mismo me estaba sacudiendo, ahogándome en mi propia tormenta de alcohol. Mis manos temblaban mientras daba el último sorbo a mi bebida. Me había vuelto un jodido alcohólico, o no sé cómo se le podía llamar a alguien que llevaba tomando licor por meses sin parar._

_Respiré hondo, hastiado de toda la mierda en la que me había estado revolcando desde que descubrí lo de Tanya. Me había alejado completamente de mi familia, del trabajo, de todos. Justo ahora, necesitaba más licor para evitar pensar en eso, caminé tambaleándome, buscando algo que beber por toda la casa pero ya no tenía nada, gruñí buscando las llaves del automóvil pero en algún momento, terminé sobre el suelo y la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, un jodido dolor recorría el lado derecho de mi rostro._

_Tibio liquido corriendo por el suelo, mojaba mi cara, eso me indicó que estaba sangrando, pero no me importó. Los relámpagos era lo único que iluminaba la casa, necesitaba licor. Intenté levantarme de nuevo y fue entonces que un destello llamó mi atención, era algo metálico; un rifle._

_Recordé que era ese que Emmett usaba cuando se iba de caza, lo había dejado olvidado aquí. Secándome las estúpidas lágrimas así como retirándome la sangre que descendía por mi ojo, logré ponerme en pie y a trompicones llegué hasta él. Los truenos ensordecedores, no eran capaces de callar las voces en mi cabeza que murmuraban: _acabemos de una puta vez con esto.

_Sí, no más estupideces, mi vida llena de excesos tenía que tener un fin y era este. _

_No pediría disculpas a nadie, no dejaría ninguna carta póstuma, cerrando los ojos abrí la boca metiendo el rifle hasta que choco contra la parte posterior de mi garganta, trague saliva con dificultad sintiendo el sabor del frío metal, mi respiración acelerada, mi corazón machacando contra mi pecho, parpadeé al tiempo que deslizaba titubeante los dedos hacia el gatillo, odiando el jodido temblor que se estableció en mi mano._

_Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me asustaron, haciendo que casi tiré del gatillo por accidente. Irónico. Al menos quería tener el puto control de mi muerte ¿y ni eso se podía?_

_Cerré los ojos, no iba a levantarme. Quien quiera que fuera tendría que largarse a la mierda. Los golpes siguieron insistentes, una y otra vez, y con cada golpe, estaba seguro de que pronto me daría un aneurisma. Respiré hondo y al final molesto, saqué el rifle de mi boca, lo coloqué cerca del sillón. Él y yo no habíamos terminado, como pude, me levanté para abrir la puerta, sin molestarme en saber quién era._

_—Edward Cullen ¡que desconsiderado eres! —Jess entró sin mi permiso y luego de la misma forma, encendió la luz, cegándome literalmente._

_—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirí iracundo._

_—¿No, qué demonios te pasa a…? —Se quedó en silencio apreciando el lugar, luego se giró hacia mí llevándose una mano a la boca—. ¿¡Qué rayos es todo esto!? ¿Qué te pasó?_ —_como un torbellino se precipitó a mi cocina, donde buscó hasta traerme hielo._

_—Déjame en paz._

_—¿Quién te hizo esto? —intentó presionar el hielo sobre mi ceja._

_—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ella bufó cruzándose de brazos_.

—¿_Es que no podías llamarme alguna vez?, ¿si quiera para decirme que preferías una maldita cantina que a mí?_ _—dijo apuntando todo el desorden en el suelo._

_—No es mi culpa que te ilusionaras tan malditamente fácil. —Sus ojos azules me miraron con rabia._

_—¿Fácil? Pero si fuiste tú él que preguntó a Emmett por mí, no paraste hasta que dormimos juntos…_

_—Discúlpame por el malentendido entonces, Jessica. —Arrastré las palabras—. Ahora, que lo sabes, creo que debes irte._

_—Emm está preocupado por ti, ¿acaso no te importa tu familia? —sonreí con ironía._

_—Nop. —Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sillón consiguiendo que el rifle se resbalara, cayendo al suelo. _

_Jessica miró del rifle a mí, luego su mirada recorrió la habitación repleta de botellas. Por alguna razón comencé a sudar frío. Inesperadamente, ella dio unos pasos hacia mí y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló a mi lado para luego abrazarse con fuerza a mi cintura._

_—¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? —sollozó—. ¿Cómo pudiste si quiera pensarlo?_

_La había cazado por meses hasta que me había acostado con ella. Luego, la había desechado como a todas las demás. ¿Qué tan retorcido era el destino que la había puesto a ella justo aquí?_

_—Tú no sabes nada —inquirí intentando empujarla, pero solo conseguí que ella me abrazara más fuerte._

_—Te amo, ¿eso no basta?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? _

_Eso me dejó sin habla, durante algunos minutos me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer, ¿cómo diablos podía amarme? Jessica no se movió ni un milímetro, siguió así, abrazándome con fuerza, reteniéndome en este mundo de alguna manera. Tomé un largo tragó de aire antes de tirar de ella para que se acomodara en mi regazo. _

_Ella se adhirió a mi como otra piel y en ese momento, me sentí vivo de nuevo. ._

_._

_._

_._

—Fue así que comenzamos nuestra relación —suspiré pasándome ambas manos por el cabello—. Se volvió como un ángel para mí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no la amaba. Sin embargo siempre voy a verla como una salvación.

—No puedo creerlo —sollozó Bella quién ahora estaba en mis brazos—. No puedo imaginarme como te sentías.

—Devastado —aseguré acariciando su cabello, su olor sosteniéndome para no perderme en recuerdos escalofriantes.

—Todo por culpa de esa mala mujer, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—Tanya.

_—¿_Tanya has dicho? —se incorporó para mirarme—. ¿Como la que estaba escrita en el cuaderno?, ¿por eso querías el número? —jadeó horrorizada—. ¿Aún piensas en ella?

—Cálmate Bella, estas sacando todo de quicio. —Volví a atraerla a mis brazos—. No te niego que llegué a pensarlo, incluso me intrigó la idea de que fuera la misma y estuviera con Jacob. Esa mujer es una oportunista, pero claro que no pienso en ella de la forma que crees. _Ella me destruyó_, por eso deje de pensar en ella, porque solo quiero concentrarme en estos momentos que estoy contigo. —La besé suavemente.

—Perdóname, tienes razón. Es solo que… pensar en lo que te hizo, todo el daño que te provocó… —Acarició mis labios con sus dedos—. Dios mío, Edward. Si Jessica no te hubiera visto en ese momento… —suspiré abrazándola con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí, eso es lo que cuenta. —Ella se separó de mis brazos haciéndome fruncir el ceño. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y luego, introdujo sus manos en mi cabello. Una extraña expresión instalada en su rostro.

—Es mi turno de que borre todos esos malos recuerdos de ti. —Y sin más sus carnosos labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Deslicé primero un tirante, besando su hombro desnudo luego me deslicé hacia su cuello, mordisqueando hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, colé mis manos dentro de su blusa hasta que ella comprendió mis intenciones y se la quitó, aventándola hacía cualquier lado. Mi respiración se atascó al ver sus pechos redondos, suaves y deliciosos. Me sumergí en ellos.

Bella se onduló sobre mí, haciendo que sintiera la humedad de su sexo incluso a través de sus bragas, gemí besándola, necesitaba sentirla hoy más que nunca. Ella se apartó, tirando de mi cabello cuando gruñí en frustración, quería seguirla besando pero me estremecí cuando sentí sus dulces labios en mi cuello… succionando.

Recordé lo de las marcas y sin duda, la que me estaba haciendo me costaría traer corbata toda la semana, siguió bajando, succionando cerca de mis pezones, mis hombros por cada maldita parte que podía. Respiré entrecortadamente, sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo prendida ante su contacto, ella continuó su tormento, bajando hasta mis vaqueros, elevé las caderas para liberar mi erección y cuando ella la acarició, cerré los ojos siseando en placer. Sus movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, me estaban matando, tiré de su cabello mirándola fijamente.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —pedí deslizando mis manos por sus muslos, hasta sus nalgas para elevarla sobre mí, pero ella me detuvo.

—No, es mi turno de hacerte olvidar —repitió, su voz segura logró estremecerme.

Lentamente se inclinó, sin dejar de mirarme, comenzó a lamer mis muslos mientras con su mano seguía bombeándome, su lengua rápidamente encontró mi muy erecto miembro y cuando me rodeó con su caliente y húmeda boca, resoplé conteniendo las ganas de embestirla.

—¿Te gusta? —ronroneó contra mi sensible piel.

—Haces muy mal en elevar mi deseo, Bella, eres… un jodido monstruo. —Ella solo sonrió malévolamente.

Luego, continuó ahora succionando con decisión mi pene, apreté los dientes mientras ella me trabajaba como una experta, intercambiando las manos con su boca, enredé mis manos en su cabello, tratando de retirarla.

—Estoy por venirme —jadeé a través de los dientes apretados.

—Lo sé y quiero sentirte, quiero probar todo de ti. —Oficialmente estaba jodido, _realmente jodido._

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, su boca dio un tirón más y sin poder evitarlo, me vacié por completo en ella, Bella no se inmutó, tomando hasta la última gota, hasta el último retazo de mi conciencia también. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi orgasmo seguía y seguía. Cuando por fin bajé del cielo, desaté todo el infierno sobre ella, la sujeté delicada, pero firmemente por los brazos y la posicioné debajo de mí.

—Ni creas que te vas a salvar, eres una pequeña cosa de cuidado.

Ella chilló indignada cuando descendí entre sus piernas, pero luego sus gritos se volvieron gemidos mientras mi lengua llegaba profundo dentro de su sexo. Entonces ahí, comprendí que nunca tendría suficiente de ella, y realmente así sería siempre, la amaría con cada partícula de mi ser, no importaba si tenía que ser su plato de segunda mesa, yo siempre la querría y siempre querría más de ella.

Una vez que Bella gimoteó convulsionándose contra mis dedos, los sustituí sin pensarlo con mi miembro nuevamente erecto. Ella jadeó ahogadamente al sentirse invadida, Bella era demasiado estrecha, demasiado para cualquier control que pudiera tener. Apreté los dientes tratando de no ser muy brusco a pesar de que me moría por embestirla, su estrecho sexo era más de lo que podía soportar. Moví mis caderas lentamente contra la suyas en un placer interminable, hasta que la urgencia comenzó a dominarme, me encontré empujando con fuerza en su interior.

—No puede ser… otra vez —chilló arañando mi espalda, corriéndose de nuevo, su humedad apretándome como un puño, tirando de mi pene una y otra vez hasta que una nueva oleada de placer me hizo acompañarla en el orgasmo.

**Bella.**

Edward no acababa de maravillarme, por la mañana me trajo desayuno. El cual compartimos entre risas, alimentándonos el uno al otro.

Desgraciadamente como todo lo bueno, nuestro hermoso viaje había de terminar. Me encontré con tristeza empacando de nuevo y mientras caminábamos hacia el auto miré por una última vez hacia atrás aquél hermoso lugar. Sin pensarlo me abracé a mí misma, no sabía que pasaría, si volvería a disfrutar de este lugar con él…

Edward estaba subiendo nuestro equipaje al auto, por eso no sentí cuando envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor pegando mi espalda a su pecho y se quedó allí, sin decir nada, tan solo sosteniéndome al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Mi respiración se aceleró mientras me giraba hacia él, tomé su rostro y acto seguido deposite mis labios en los suyos, dándole el más cálido de todos los besos. Tuvimos que separarnos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, y cuando íbamos en el auto, no pude evitar mirar por la ventana y suspirar. Edward sujetó mi mano y me la apretó.

—Te prometo que regresaremos aquí siempre que tú quieras.

**Edward.**

En el camino de regreso, estaba más decidido que nunca a trazar un plan. Un plan en el que Bella se quedaría conmigo y ese perro estaría fuera de nuestras vidas.

Tenía que investigar a Jacob y a esa Tanya, pero desgraciadamente, durante esa semana tendría que ir a una cumbre de negocios en Miami. Me moría por llevarme nuevamente a Bella, pero no podía hacerlo si quería que mi plan funcionara. Así que en vez de quedarme en Miami solo dos días, le diría que ocuparía cuatro días, los suficientes para saber que mierda estaba haciendo Black.

—Me iré mañana mismo así que ya te veré hasta el viernes.

—¿Tantos días? —susurró antes de mirar hacia sus manos—, Pero si había leído que solo son dos días —comentó llena de angustia, suspiré yo también sufriría mucho sin verla.

—Lo sé, pero ya que ando por aquellos rumbos quiero visitar a mi familia, hace mucho que no voy para allá, de hecho desde que te conozco… —Toqué su nariz.

Y pensándolo bien ¿por qué no? Iría a visitar a mi familia, mi vida de ermitaño me había alejado mucho de ellos y mi madre siempre me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, siempre sonaba un tanto angustiada. Nadie sabía que había intentado suicidarme más que Jessica y ahora Bella, sin embargo estaba seguro de que a mi madre, nunca había logrado engañarle bien.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que te apartes de tu familia, los lazos familiares siempre son muy importantes, yo nunca interferiría con algo como eso, no me gustaría separar una familia. A pesar de que ahora te he separado de Jessica, supongo que cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo. —Desvió la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no me separas de nadie, Bella. —Tomé su mentón obligándola a mirarme—. Nunca ame a Jessica, ya te lo expliqué.

—Eso no justifica lo que hice.

_—Hicimos._ —La corregí—. Y no me arrepiento de cualquier manera, solo sirvió para que me replanteara que estaba haciendo con mi vida —aseguré, ella suspiró quedándose pensativa.

**Bella.**

Separar familias.

La palabra seguía cazándome una y otra vez. Mi madre no solo se había ido, había separado y destruido a mi familia, a mi papá. Ella se fue, sin tocarse el corazón si quiera para mirar hacia atrás y ver lo que había dejado, fueron unos años muy difíciles como familia, y aunque me había prometido a mí misma nunca destruir algo como eso, ahora lo estaba haciendo con Jake. Suspiré sintiéndome como una plaga que destruía todo a su alrededor.

—Deja de sentirte mal —murmuró esa suave y profunda voz.

—Es imposible.

—Puedo intentar remediarlo.

Acercó su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme. Mis manos volaron a su rebelde cabello y continuamos así. No quería que este momento terminara, tenía mucho miedo de regresar, tanta felicidad no era posible y menos que yo tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutarla, siempre fui muy insegura de mi misma. Todo por culpa de mi madre, siempre recalcándome que tenía que lucir joven y bonita. Al final comprendí su insistencia, cuando nos dejó por un tipo mucho menor que ella.

Poco antes de aterrizar, Edward llamó a Ángela para que viniera por mí, no recordaba que le había pedido su número, me reí de que siempre pensaba en todo.

—No quiero que termine —musitó contra mis labios, suspiré no podía ni pensar cuando me besaba así.

Alguien tosió justo detrás de mí, haciéndome dar un respingo y empujar ligeramente a Edward. Él suspiró mortificado pero no dejó de abrazarme, así que tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Lamento interrumpirlos chicos —comentó Angela, un tanto sonrojada. Me sonrojé también yo de pensar que nos había visto pero Edward solo se rio.

—Un poco inoportuna —bromeó Edward con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices?, ¡pero si tú me llamaste! —gritó mi amiga falsamente molesta.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Gracias por venir, váyanse ahora antes de que decida que mi carrera no vale nada y me vuelva un secuestrador —Angela se rio pero yo me quedé muda al ver sus ojos oscuros de deseo.

—Te veo pronto —susurré poniéndome de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso de despedida, pero él enredó sus manos en mi cabello y me besó en serio.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios haciéndome jadear, cerré fuertemente mis ojos para convertirlo en un momento eterno, para olvidar en donde estábamos, para pretender que era mío y yo de él… había olvidado que serían cuatro largos días sin verlo, ya se me estaba complicando el respirar.

—¡Ya, intensos! —chilló Angela tirando de mi brazo. Edward suspiró, enterrando brevemente su rostro en mi cuello, dándome un beso y finalmente me soltó

—Nunca olvides lo que siento por ti, tomes la decisión que tomes, te amo.

Angela siguió jalando mi brazo, por lo que no supe si escuchó lo que Edward acababa de decirme, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solo asentí. Edward esbozó mi sonrisa favorita y se dio la vuelta, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

**Edward.**

Por la mañana me dirigía de nueva cuenta al aeropuerto.

Me sentía sumamente relajado y feliz, como un hombre nuevo. Llegué muy temprano por lo que le llame a Alice, para que me recogiera.

—¡Hermano! —canturreó en el aeropuerto antes de correr hacía mí por lo que varias personas se giraron para verla, no que le importara. A mi hermana nunca le importaba el que dirán.

—¡Alice! —dije riéndome para luego levantarla en brazos dando un pequeño giro—. Siempre tan escandalosa.

—No nos vemos todos los días, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? —rodé los ojos.

—Hola, Edward —La profunda voz de Jasper me tomó por sorpresa, no lo había visto por culpa de la efusividad de mi hermana.

—Hola, ¿cómo han estado?

—No tan bien cómo tu hermanito. —Me miró minuciosamente de arriba abajo—. En serio pareces otro, te ves muy cambiado, él mismo que hace mucho tiempo no veía —aseguró mi hermana sonriendo.

—Bueno, eso es porque me siento como nuevo, hermanita, ya te contare.

—Cuéntame en este mismo momento —exigió cruzándose de brazos.

—Nop.

—Te odio, Edward Cullen.

—Y yo te amo.

—En cuanto desayunemos…

—Alice. —Interrumpió Jasper, abrazándola por la espalda—. Dale espacio a Edward, vayamos a casa. —Agradecí con un gesto a mi cuñado y nos subimos al vehículo.

**Bella.**

_—La vida no es como tú piensas, Isabella, no todo son libros y escuela _—_espetó mirándome con esos ojos verdes_—._ Mírame a mí, ¿de qué sirvió la escuela? ¡De nada! si me quede estancada en este pueblo de quinta._

_—Yo me siento feliz —__esbocé una media sonrisa antes de tocar su mano._

_—No siempre serás feliz, la felicidad completa no existe… —__soltó de mi mano antes de caminar fuera de la casa._

Desperté asustada, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Renée.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lamento haberme quedado dormida Angie —Me incorporé mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando que ya estábamos fuera de mi departamento.

—Con esos hombres que tienes, Bells, ni quien pueda dormir —canturreó. Boqueé como pez fuera del agua mientras el rubor coloreaba mi rostro.

—¡Cállate! —chillé tapando mi rostro—. No digas cosas.

—¿Y ya tomaste una decisión? —suspiré desviando la mirada.

—La tomaré en estos días, Edward estará fuera y cuando regrese… yo sabré que hacer.

—Suerte con eso, Belly —musitó antes de darme un reconfortante abrazo.

Una vez que mi amiga se fue, me quedé largo rato frente a la puerta de la que alguna vez consideré mi hogar. Mordí mi labio inferior y con manos temblorosas, abrí la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola espero que esten muy bien gracias por todas las personas que me agregaron BeeRNiii, Monita Girl, etzelita, eli1901, Yumel22, Vinqaa, a favoritos y subscripciones ¿reviews?<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta. ****Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Recuerden, aún no tenía beta y estoy editando los capítulos, conforme vaya teniendo tiempo, así que gracias por su paciencia, esta fue mi primer historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

En el camino, disfruté del calor del sol y del clima de la ciudad.

Alice y Jasper venían poniéndome al tanto de lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Los miré con una sonrisa, ellos ya tenían mucho tiempo de novios, sin embargo, siempre se miraban con la misma intensidad, como si se acabaran de conocer, pensé si así miraría yo a Bella… por supuesto que sí. Suspiré mirando a través de la ventana, imaginándomela.

—Edward, ¡Edward ni nos estas poniendo atención! —gritó mi hermana sacándome de pensamientos. Parpadeé confundido.

—Lo lamento Alice, no me fijé cuando habíamos llegado —aseguré mirando la residencia de mis padres. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar mis pensamientos, mierda,me estaba volviendo un cursi asqueroso, si Emmet me escuchara se burlaría de mi por semanas, que digo ¡años!

La residencia de mis padres estaba protegida por grandes muros, rodeados de un verde follaje, todo el camino hacia la puerta estaba escoltado por grandes palmeras y al final, la residencia imponente como siempre en color blanco. Sonreí al ver los vehículos de mis padres, y de mis hermanos, era increíble que volviéramos a estar todos juntos.

Estaba sacando mi maleta del auto cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

—¡Edward! qué bueno que viniste —sonreí cuando, literalmente, se estampó en mi pecho. La abracé con fuerza al tiempo que saludaba a mi padre con la mirada.

—Eres como una aparición, ¿lo ves? —bromeó pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello—. Por eso tu madre actúa así.

—Es mi bebé —canturreó antes de soltarme.

—Y bien Edd, ¿no hay algo que tengas que decirnos? —El tono duro de mi hermano logró sacarme de lugar. Se cruzó de brazos exponiendo su ridícula musculatura, suspiré imaginándome a que se refería.

—¿Qué les parece si desayunamos?, pronto me tengo que ir a la conferencia —dije encaminándome hacia la casa.

—Parece que alguien te está evitando —cuchicheó Alice bajito hacia mi hermano, y no pude evitar sonreír, al ver como mi mamá le daba un leve codazo.

Entramos a la gran cocina de mis padres y nos trajeron el desayuno. Platicamos un poco de todo, mi familia me puso al corriente de las cosas, mi hermano estuvo serio en lugar de su habitual humor. Alice, como siempre, contándome de su próxima exposición de diseño, pero lo más inquietante era la forma en la que me miraba mi madre. ¿Se podría decir qué feliz?, mi papá me miraba también, atento, me pregunto algunas cosas de la empresa, y sobre todo de la conferencia a la que asistiría.

—Bueno, los tengo que dejar —murmuré mirando mi reloj, asustándome cuando Alice me sujetó el brazo.

—Edd, me lo tienes que contar todo, ¿escuchaste? —Me reí.

—Últimamente me veo acosado por seres monstruosos.

—Cero gracioso tu comentario, no te dejare estar en paz, no dormiré esperándote si es necesario…

—Sé que así será duendecillo molesto. —Toqué su nariz—. Por la tarde te invito a un café, no quiero ser el culpable de que tu aspecto empeore.

—¿Comiste payaso?

—¿Y tú detective? —rodó los ojos.

—A las cuatro te espero puntual —Liberó mi brazo y continuó comiendo. Emmett solo negó con la cabeza, luciendo visiblemente molesto. Suspiré, nunca podía tenerlos contentos a todos.

**Bella.**

—¿Jake? Ya llegué… —Nada—. ¿Jake? —Titubeante, camine hacia la barra del comedor donde me encontré con una nota.

_—Trabajare hasta tarde espero que hayas llegado con bien llámame, Jake._

Sujeté la nota entre mis manos y suspiré. Luego, fui a nuestra habitación donde me recosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos, dejé que mi mente viajara de un lado a otro con lo que me había dicho Edward, él había dicho que me amaba, me amaba verdaderamente y en mí ya no quedaban dudas mi corazón había decidido. Seria por él, por él dejaría todo, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

_—No deberías dejar todo por un hombre, Bells, si no fuera por el compasivo de Jake estarías sola nena ¿Quién se fijaría en una pequeñita insignificante como tú?_

Abrí los ojos, alarmada, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. El recuerdo de Renée y mi mejor amiga, la inseguridad, pasaban a visitarme seguido, pero desde que regrese del viaje se había incrementado la sensación de que me hablaban mentalmente a cada hora.

Un verdadero fastidio que me resultaba imposible ignorar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome un tanto sofocada y con horror, comprobé que estaba medio desnuda. Jake estaba recostado enseguida de mí, una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías y su gran brazo rodeaba mi cintura. Me había peleado mentalmente con mi madre toda la noche y no supe la hora en que me quede dormida, que siquiera sentí cuando me desvistió. Me sentí terriblemente mal mientras me deslizaba fuera de su brazo y me ponía mi bata. Tenía que hablar con él, pero de momento no encontraba todavía el valor suficiente.

La inseguridad parecía querer ganar terreno, nunca me caractericé por ser precisamente valiente y justo en este momento, me sentía más cobarde que nunca.

—Buenos días, Bella —murmuró Victoria mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

—Hola, buen día —susurré pasando a su lado, en eso recibí un mensaje de Edward, una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro mientras reanudaba el paso.

—Bella. —Me llamó Victoria por lo que la miré extrañada.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si podemos comer juntas, ya que no está el señor Cullen —fruncí el ceño.

—Ah… por supuesto —musité nerviosa. Me había tomado por sorpresa su invitación y es que en realidad, no habíamos podido ser amigas por así decirlo, ya que yo siempre comía con Edward y no convivía con ningún otro compañero.

**Edward.**

En el camino, me pregunté si podría mandarle un mensaje a Bella, si no la importunaría si estaba con ese perro suertudo, ya no tenía ningún reparo en mortificarme por mí recién descubierto sentimentalismo, qué más daba.

_—**Señorita Swan, ¿La interrumpo?**_

_—Para nada director, Cullen. ¿Cómo le ha ido, ya está pensando en mí? —sonreí._

**_—No tanto._**

—_Qué mal, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera _—rodeé los ojos. Bella a veces podía creerme todo, nunca sabía cuándo me estaba entendiendo y cuando no.

**_—Te extraño en mis manos, en mis ansias y en mi necesidad de estar contigo._**

_—Si pudieras verme, sabrías que me he sonrojado, te extraño también._

—Señor Cullen, hemos llegado —observé el imponente edificio y suspiré.

**_—Te mando un mensaje más tarde, te dejo porque ya llegue a la conferencia, piensa en mí._**

_—Siempre lo hago._

**_—¿Puedes prometerme algo?_**_ —_pregunté con ansiedad mientras entraba al hotel.

_—Lo que sea._

**_—No dejes que Black te toque._**

El mensaje de respuesta no llegó tan rápido como los demás e inevitablemente, las náuseas me recorrieron. ¿Es que ya habían estado juntos? El puro pensamiento me llenó de ira. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz tratando de calmarme.

_—No lo dejare… tú tampoco dejes que nadie te toque._ —Literalmente volví a la vida

**_—Solo tú, te quiero, adiós._**

Había accedido a negarse a Black, sonreí. Eso era un gigantesco avance, uno además necesario para mi cordura. Así que teniendo esa seguridad, durante toda la conferencia estuve muy sonriente, algunas colegas me dieron su tarjeta, lo que me extrañó porque yo ya las conocía, no era necesario que lo hicieran a menos claro… que esperaran que les llamara. Ya podrían quedarse esperando.

—¡Edward! —gritó Demetri desde el pasillo, sonreí acercándome a ellos.

—Demetri, Félix ¿Cómo les va?

—No tan bien como a ti, claro está —Demetri me dio un codazo, con su cabeza apuntando hacia atrás de mí.

Fruncí el ceño siguiendo su mirada, tan solo para encontrarme con que varias edecanes me miraban, y soltaban risitas al verse descubiertas. Rodé los ojos.

—Tan solo están jugando —murmuré restándole importancia.

—Suenas tan ridículamente acostumbrado que me está dando envidia —sonrió mi amigo—. Y de la mala.

—Se nota que Jess te tiene embrujado —aseguró Félix. Carraspeé algo incómodo.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

—Oh, entonces quizás malinterpreté el porqué de tu cara de felicidad. Entiendo, las mujeres a veces son un estorbo, ¿no es así Félix? —el aludido rodó los ojos.

—No porque estés despechado todos debemos estarlo, Demetri.

Después de eso, platicamos poniéndonos al día, aunque más bien yo solo escuché. Como siempre, mi pasado no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, quizás con Bella formaría nuevos recuerdos y así tendría algo de qué hablar.

—Entonces me salió con que estaba casada, ahí mismo la mandé a la mierda —aseguró Demetri. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ella estaba comprometida? —él asintió mientras yo daba un trago a mi bebida.

—Sí, a mí no me van esas mierdas de los amantes. —Casi me atraganto, comencé a toser descontroladamente, ganándome una fuerte palmada de Félix.

—¿Estás bien? —Solo asentí con la cabeza. Donde Demetri supiera que Bella, seguía con su novio y yo a la espera de una respuesta, seria el centro de burlas por los próximos diez años.

Mire mi reloj ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y conociendo a mi duende, seguro como el infierno estaría ya estaría en el café. Así que me disculpé con mis amigos, prometiéndoles vernos tan pronto volviéramos a Nueva York.

—Un té para mí —pidió Alice.

—Para mí solo un café.

—Edward, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo es?, ¿dónde la conociste?, ¿ya son novios?, ¿cómo se llama?... —Me solté riendo.

—Eres imposible o no ¿hermanita? —Di un sorbo a mi café—. ¿Estás cómoda en tu lugar? —Ella me miró extrañada.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Porque necesitaras estar bien sentada, con lo que te voy a decir te vas a caer de espaldas. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Pruébame.

—Se llama Isabella, y es mi asistente. —La boca de mi hermana se abrió de par en par.

—Entonces es cierto, ¡no me jodas!

—Ni que estuviera loco —bromeé, ella me pegó en el brazo.

—Ou, Alice.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?, ¿acaso eres tan masoquista? —suspiré sonriendo, aunque no era de felicidad, si no que más bien estaba nervioso.

—Aún no te he dicho la peor parte.

—¿Aún hay más? —chilló, y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¿No me digas que la embarcaste? —Fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

—¡No! Por Dios, apenas nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Entonces que puede ser peor que eso? —suspiré jugueteando con la cuchara dentro de mi café.

—Bella tiene novio… y viven juntos.

—No puede ser, ¿pero en que diablos estás pensando?, ¿es tu nueva forma de vivir? ¿Vengándote de todas por lo que te hizo la zorra de Tanya? —negué rápidamente.

—No, te juro que era lo último que quería que me pasara. Pero no pude evitarlo, Bella es diferente, te lo juro que lo es.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si acabas de conocerla? Por favor hermano, no quiero otra arpía tras tu dinero.

—Bella nunca se ha fijado en mi dinero, ni le ha importado nuestro nivel social y… casi creo que me he enamorado. —Alice cerró la boca de golpe, sus intensos ojos azules como los de papá, analizándome clínicamente, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Y cómo te fue con Jessica? —murmuró al fin—. Le habló llorando a Emmett. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—¿Por qué mierda hizo eso? Creí que había entendido, me pidió incluso que fueramos amigos.

—Pues no, le contó que te habías enamorado nuevamente de tu asistente pero ninguno de nosotros creyó que fuera cierto. De cualquier manera, Emmett quería llamarte para regañarte, más que nada porque Jessica habló pestes de ti con Rosalie, ya sabes que son amigas y entre las dos le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Debe ignorarla.

—Emmett dice que sonaba muy alterada, y… la verdad le ha llamado a diario desde que terminaron.

—¿De verdad?

—Eso no es todo. Su mamá hasta habló con Esme, pidiéndole que te hiciera entrar en razón, pero nuestra madre como siempre, apoya lo mejor para nosotros, está encantada de tu nueva actitud —suspiré pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Mierda, o sea que ya todos saben el escándalo que es mi vida. —Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías tenernos más confianza.

—Lo lamento, hablaré con Jessica.

Al llegar a casa, Alice se fue con Jasper dejándome solo. Entré a la cocina tan solo para encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie. Su intercambio de miradas no presagiaba nada bueno por lo que suspiré decidiendo terminar con esto.

—Lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así —comencé.

—¿Por qué jugaste con ella, Edward? —reprochó Rosalie—. Te dije que no, cada vez que me pediste su número te dije que no.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué insististe en subirla a las nubes si después de todo ibas a dejarla caer así? —respiré hondo.

—Mira, no creo que uno planeé o no de quien enamorarse, solo pasó y ya. No la amo, ¿prefieres qué la engañe?, ¿qué le diga que la quiero cuando malditamente no lo hago porque amo a otra? —La rubia me miró boquiabierta, mi hermano carraspeó.

—Está bien, Edward hablaremos luego. —Rosalie quería seguir hablando pero Emmett la guío hacia la puerta.

Suspiré sintiéndome un poco mejor, aunque nadie estaba feliz con mis decisiones, al menos mi familia seguía estando para mi. Entré a la recepción donde había un enorme piano, era una reliquia en la familia. Lo había estado tocando toda la vida hasta Tanya. Tocarlo me hacía recordarla, desnuda recostada sobre el piano mientras me miraba. Sacudí la cabeza, ella no iba a seguir moviéndome. Así que me senté en el taburete, dispuesto a enfrentar otro de mis miedos.

La melodía comenzó sin rumbo, una nota aquí y otra allá, como si el piano y yo estuviéramos haciendo las paces y de pronto, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza, suave y delicada…

—Te vez tan feliz, hijo —susurró mi mamá detrás de mí haciéndome sonreír.

—Es porque lo soy, mamá, al parecer tú oveja negra se está enamorando. —Ella suspiró.

—No eres ninguna oveja —canturreó—. Eres todo un león, un luchador y me alegra que sigas siendo así.

—¿Lo dices por Bella? —Ella sonrió.

—Es una chica encantadora, te hará feliz —suspiré.

—Gracias.

Continué tocando la melodía, me hacía muy feliz sentirme respaldado en mis decisiones, por mi familia, siempre había sido así. Mis padres habían apostado por mi independencia, aunque a veces pecando de descuido cuando trabajaban en exceso. Sin embargo, jamás habían hecho nada que pudiera hacerme sentir mal, ni cuando me fui de la casa huyendo del desamor, ni cuando tomé las riendas de una de las compañías, ni siquiera ahora que me había vuelto a enamorar de nueva cuenta de mi asistente personal.

**Bella.**

La hora de comer llegó pronto, así que cuando menos pensé me encontraba de frente a Victoria, ordenando la comida. Platicamos de algunas cosas de la empresa, ella me contó lo que había hecho el fin de semana, y yo tuve que mentir sobre lo que hice, obvio no podía decirle y de solo recordarlo… me sonroje ridículamente _¿así o más discreta?_, mordí mi labio.

—Bueno, Bella, iré al grano. —La miré confundida.

—Dime.

—¿Desde cuándo salen tú y Edward? —Literalmente me ahogue con el refresco—. Calma, Calma —dijo dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

—No sé de qué hablas, Victoria —aseguré entre respiraciones.

—En realidad te entiendo, no es fácil por lo que estás pasando. Estás saliendo con el director de Cullen, cuando tienes un compromiso.

—Victoria…

—No vine a juzgarte, si no a advertirte. Quiero mucho a Edward, es como un pequeño sobrino para mí y aunque se lo advertí no me ha hecho caso, por eso tuve que acudir a ti. —Rebuscó en su bolso mientras yo todavía no podía recuperarme del shock, finalmente ella sacó un periódico, apuntando con su dedo una nota.

**_¡Nueva conquista!_**

_¿Qué tal, amigos? Ahora en noticias de la farándula les traemos un pez muy gordo. _

_Vimos al prestigiado director de la empresa de Casa de Valores Cullen, Edward, muy bien acompañado de una morena -al parecer es su secretaria- (_Abrí los ojos al ver una fotografía mía algo borrosa) _La jovencita_, _recién egresada por lo que investigamos, no es conocida en el medio. _

_Pero, eso no parece importarle a nuestro eterno don Juan ¿o sí? (_A un lado veníamos Edward y yo, aunque nos veíamos algo borrosos, él tenía su mano sobre la mía mientras comíamos_) Esta no sería la primera vez que el reconocido director tiene una aventura, pero el problema es ¿qué pensará la multimillonaria Jessica Stanley de todo esto?, _

_No descansaremos hasta enterarnos ¡Nos leemos pronto, chicas!_

Respiré entre cortadamente. Sentía que me estallaba la cabeza de vergüenza, tanto tiempo que creímos engañar a los reporteros, no lo habíamos logrado, me volvía una tonta al lado de Edward, no pensaba con claridad. ¿Y si Jake ya lo había visto?

—Bella, relájate, toma un poco de refresco… —murmuró Victoria acercándome un vaso.

Pensé en decirle que su mano sobre la mía no significaba nada, que todo era un gran malentendido, la miré pero en sus grandes ojos azules me di cuenta que sabría si le mentía, agradecí que fuera ella y no Jake, o Charlie quien me cuestionara sobre esto.

—Creo que esto es un lio —Logré decir.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con ustedes?, Edward te quiere mucho, aunque al principio creí que solo estaba jugando, como siempre.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tú sabes cómo es él y me imagino que ya sabes lo de Tanya —escupió el nombre, yo solo asentí—. El quedó devastado hasta que comenzó a salir con Jessica, lo veía tranquilo pero no feliz.

—Estoy tan confundida —susurré.

—Pues espero que al menos no respecto a él. No soy ciega, cariño, los he visto, he visto cómo viven en una burbuja, sin que se den cuenta pero, sus miradas hablan por ustedes, la forma en la que te trata, en que cambiaste su estado de ánimo, ni la señorita Jessica lo había logrado. Es por eso que me da mucho gusto que estén juntos, solo ándate con cuidado, el mundo en el que ellos viven es un ir y venir de chismes, precisamente porque son millonarios —suspiré.

—Edward ya no está con Jessica, terminaron este fin de semana.

—¡Con razón! —dijo sorprendida—. Ella le ha estado llamando hoy todo el día, no quiere creerme que está en una conferencia, amenazó con venir a buscarlo, le dije que viniera para que vea que no le estoy mintiendo

—Victoria... yo… yo no sé qué pensar, no estoy a la altura de Edward, creo que estoy haciendo todo un problema, no procesé si quiera nuestras diferencias sociales, y ahora su ex novia buscándolo… —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No, digas eso, Edward jamás ha sido discriminativo con ninguno de nosotros, si algo lo caracteriza a él y a su familia son su sencillez, nunca te sientas menos ante nadie. — Quería creerle pero era imposible no sentirse menos—. Vámonos creo que ya es tarde. — Tomó mi mano y la apretó—. No te desanimes, sé que te quiere

En lo que terminaba el día, la cabeza me daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, me sentía tan abrumada, llamé a Angela para contarle todo lo que había pasado, ella me sugirió decirle a Jake que habíamos terminado. Suspiré sacando mi celular para llamarlo, cuando me percaté que tenía un mensaje sin leer.

_—Bells, tengo que salir pasado mañana fuera de la ciudad… esta vez por dos semanas, te prometo recompensarte, lo juro, de hecho estaba pensando en irnos tu y yo de viaje cuando regrese… ¿cómo vez?, ve pidiendo tus vacaciones, te platico más tarde._

_Te quiero… y te necesito preciosa._

Me desplomé sobre mi escritorio. Una y otra vez se veían mermados mis intentos por encarar a Jake, aunque… se iba pasado mañana, tal vez era mejor, me serviría para poner en orden todas mis ideas por que justo ahora, era una gelatina que temblaba por todo.

—Haz estado muy callada —comento Jake mientras me bajaba de su motocicleta.

—¿Te parece? Debe ser el cansancio —aseguré caminando en silencio, luego, me detuve buscando las llaves para entrar a casa.

—Esto tiene solución, renuncia —susurró acorralándome contra la puerta.

—¡No! Es decir… no ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Necesito ocuparme, me siento muy bien en mi trabajo es solo que hoy estoy cansada, es todo.

—Conozco otras formas de mantenerte ocupada —Sus manos comenzaron a tirar de la mascada que llevaba alrededor de mi cuello, ocultando las marcas de Edward.

—¿A dónde vas de viaje? —pregunte nerviosa, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que pescara el anzuelo para de cambiar el tema

—A Chicago, regresando me tomare unas vacaciones quiero que viajemos juntos, solo tú y yo, no te miento cuando te digo que te necesito. —Sus ojos de nuevo con ese brillo seductor, me hicieron tragar saliva pesadamente.

Esto iba a terminar mal para todos, ahora estaba segura.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza por aquí vengo de regreso gracias a Covaric, yyamile, janalez, mepi, KatiiaCullenJ, a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews!<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta. **

**Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

_Maldición, maldición, maldición_

—Jake —farfullé entre sus labios.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué no tienes tarea? —empujé su pecho, lo cual fue como tratar de empujar una roca.

—No sé, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

—Dijiste que tenías examen —insistí haciéndolo suspirar frustrado y cuando me soltó, me sentí mal de tratarlo así.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que no hay que ir a trabajar mañana, ¿qué te parece si saliendo de la escuela nos vamos por ahí, antes de mi viaje?

—No puedo faltar, Jacob, lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé pero yo tampoco debo faltar, ¿pero sabes qué? —sujetó mi cintura—. Te necesito.

—Jake…

—¿Te acuerdas cuando un día me escape del trabajo? —sonreí—. Vine por ti y nos fuimos en la motocicleta al campo…

—Te descansaron dos días —recordé riéndome.

—Te hice mía entre los arbustos. —Su comentario me robó una carcajada.

—Si serás ameno… —Lo golpeé juguetonamente en el pecho, pero inesperadamente sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, no pude evitar corresponderle.

—Vámonos —musitó contra mis labios—. A la mierda el examen, vámonos en este momento.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas recordando nuestra relación, recordando el porqué de que huyéramos al campo. Aquél día, Renée había llamado por primera vez después de 10 años de habernos dejado y únicamente lo hizo para pedirme dinero.

A mis diecinueve había quedado devastada, le hablé llorando a Jake, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se salió de su trabajo de mesero y había ido por mí. Corrimos por horas en su motocicleta hasta que se detuvo en el campo, bromeó toda la tarde haciendo que me olvidara de mis pesares, más tarde me había hecho el amor.

Suspiré volviendo al tiempo presente, cuando Jake tiró de mi labio inferior, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, sujetándome como si supiera que me fuera a ir. Le devolví el beso tratando de encontrar algo que me dijera que debía quedarme, pero solo logré que se sintiera como una despedida.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó cuándo le faltó el aire. Miré sus ojos y en ese momento supe que ya no había esa pasión nada entre nosotros.

—Otro día mejor, Jake —frunció el ceño, soltándome para cruzarse de brazos.

—Como quieras —Y dicho eso, se había ido acostar sin siquiera cenar.

Me volví a sentir fatal, él no se merecía esto pero tampoco quería terminar con él justo ahora que tenía su primer caso, había luchado por años para que eso sucediera y no quería ser quien le arruinara, además de la vida, su primer caso como futuro abogado.

Por la mañana me desperté sola, no me extrañó que Jacob se hubiera ido, menos estando molesto, cosa que realmente lamenté. Ya en la oficina, me puse a analizar unos estados financieros, pero no conseguí avanzar mucho. Me faltaba Edward.

Inesperadamente se abrió de forma abrupta la puerta de la oficina, una mujer que parecía modelo apareció mirándome como si fuera el diablo en persona. El vestido negro se pegaba a cada curva de su figura, el cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, ¿se habría perdido de aparador? Porque hasta donde sabía, está definitivamente no era una agencia de modelaje.

—¿Necesita algo? —Ella elevó una delineada y perfecta ceja, sus ojos azules me taladraron.

—Tú debes ser Isabella. —No era una pregunta.

—¿Y usted es…?

—No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo —siseó. Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Disculpe? —El sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestra tensa conversación, pensé en dejarlo sonar pero después de todo, yo estaba aquí para auxiliar a Edward, no para discutir con modelos furiosas—. ¿Oficina del director Cullen?

—¿Bella? —La voz de Victoria sonaba alarmada—. ¿Ya llegó Jessica contigo?

—¿Es rubia? —pregunté mirando a la mujer frente a mí que parecía estar a punto de estrangularme.

—Es la ex novia de Edward. —El sentimiento que me produjo saber quién era me sacudió con fuerza, me tambaleé torpemente, incluso me tuve que sujetar al borde del escritorio.

—Por Dios —mascullé con voz débil. El teléfono resbaló de mis manos mientras miraba a la increíble e iracunda mujer frente a mí.

—Supongo que ya estarás contenta —murmuró caminando por la oficina, su repentina calma resultaba desconcertante.

—¿Con qué? —balbuceé.

—No te hagas la estúpida, ¿o es que tengo que recordarte que Edward es mío para que lo entiendas? —respiré entrecortadamente, _¿cómo que era suyo?_

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

—¿Qué, qué quiero? —se rio de forma irónica—. Eres una cínica, otra actriz consagrada. Hasta siento un poco de pena por Edward.

—Las cosas no son como piensas —susurré intentando calmarme y calmarla.

—¿Ah, no?, ¿insinúas que mi compromiso con Edward sigue en pie?

—¿C-Compromiso? —Ella me sonrió petulante.

—Ca-sar-nos, ¿sí lo entiendes? —Miró sin interés el montón de papeles que se había acumulado en mi escritorio, antes de clavar esos ojos como dagas en mi rostro—. No sé qué hago aquí —sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Supongo que cualquier mujer comprometida se sentiría igual de despechada que yo. Solo me consuela algo. —No respondí nada, en realidad no encontraba mi voz—. ¿No te interesa saber qué? —Me miró ladeando la cabeza, yo por mi parte solo la miré fijamente—. Edward volverá a mí, tachará tu nombre de su lista de infidelidades y volveremos a la normalidad. Así de simple.

—Él termino contigo… —aseguré tratando de protegerme con lo que Edward me había dicho.

—Sí, pero como te digo, _siempre_ vuelve a mí, no importa cuántas moscas muertas lo anden rondando. Tenemos algo que va más allá de las estúpidas amantes. —Caminó hacia la puerta—. Disfrútalo cuanto puedas, porque no será mucho y después cuando pases a la historia como todas las demás, pregúntate si es bueno andar destruyendo la vida de los demás por solo una calentura.

—Yo no quería eso —susurré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Ah no?, ¿querías un mejor puesto?, ¿tal vez su dinero? —Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome herida, finalmente alguien había escupido todos mis miedos directo a mi cara—. Entonces solo te gusta destruir hogares, ¿pero sabes qué? No lo harás con el mío. Y dicho eso, salió disparada de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más hondo de mi ser.

—_Destructora de hogares _—repetí desplomándome sobre mi asiento.

Lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta y cuando menos lo pensé, no podía pensar en otra cosa, jamás había pensado en todo lo que estaba haciendo, me había dedicado a destruirle la vida a medio mundo, al final había seguido los pasos de mi madre…

—Bella… —Victoria se precipitó hacía a mí y me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—No puedo… con esto… —sollocé.

—Cálmate, te advertí que esto podía pasar, ¿no?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Qué se iban a casar. —Mi voz sonó ajena, demasiado débil para ser mía.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Destruí su futuro, él estaría mejor con ella. Con alguien de su mismo nivel, ¿y sí Jessica tiene razón? —Las palabras de Edward se rebobinaban una y otra vez en mi mente: _Ella es mi salvación. _

—No, grábatelo no la tiene, piensa bien Bella, si no hubieras sido tú el día de mañana alguien más iba a pasar por el camino de Edward y de la misma manera, la habría dejado porque ya no la quiere.

—Lo que tienen es algo más.

Victoria siguió consolándome diciéndome una y otra vez porque sabía que Edward estaba conmigo, insistió en queme amaba. Sus palabras poco a poco penetraron en la incertidumbre que me había rodeado, ella pudiera tener razón, podemos tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas y hacer elecciones cuantas veces sean necesarias. Hablé por fin cuando deje de llorar.

—Gracias Victoria, creo que ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás? —preguntó confundida.

—Iré en este preciso momento a buscar a mi novio a su colegio.

Llame a Angie para pedirle su auto y tan solo unos minutos después, me encontraba llegando al colegio, a la distancia, alcancé a ver la moto de Jake estacionada. Di marcha hacia un lugar vacío muy cerca de la motocicleta. Luego me quedé ahí, pensando que hacer, mandarle un mensaje para podía provocar que lo sacaran de clases y no quería eso, por lo que decidí esperar en lo que salía, ya no faltaba mucho para la hora de salida de todos modos.

Estuve cambiando de estación en la radio, pero mejor la apagué, después jugueteé con las llaves, nerviosa incluso se me cayeron. Decidí estarme quieta de una vez, así que después de buscarlas en el suelo las coloqué de vuelta al encendido pero al subir la vista, me quedé paralizada.

Jacob ya estaba ahí… pero no estaba solo.

Podría distinguirlo a kilómetros, su complexión no era algo que pudiera ocultar con facilidad, la mujer que estaba colgada a su cuello, era alta e impresionantemente curvilínea, el cabello dorado rojizo lanzaba destellos bajo el sol. Mi novio se recargó contra su motocicleta, tirando de la chaqueta de la mujer, ella se rio antes de lanzarse contra su boca. Y mientras se besaban, yo solo estaba ahí, recordando todas las veces que él fue por mí a la escuela, todas las veces que besé esa boca y pensé que estaba completa.

Él terminó el beso y se subió a la motocicleta, para mi asombro le dio su casco. Ella sonrió montándose detrás de él y con un rugido, desaparecieron del estacionamiento haciendo que los estudiantes abrieran paso. Fui incapaz de bajarme del auto, de decirle algo, totalmente muda me quede ahí apretando fuertemente el volante con mis manos. De nuevo llanto, tristeza, este día parecía que no iba a acabar jamás.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?, ¿con qué derecho? Si yo era igual o ¿peor? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¿a qué hora nos habíamos hecho esto, a qué hora nos habíamos distanciado tanto? Poco a poco otra realidad comenzó a golpearme, sus llegadas tarde, porque sus continuos viajes, ¿desde cuándo me estaría haciendo esto? El pensamiento no me tranquilizó, no me hizo sentir mejor si no peor.

Como pude conduje a casa, entré como una estampida abriendo armarios y cajones, saqué algunas de mis ropas, miré una vez aquél lugar que ya no era mi hogar y sollocé, mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Tenía que terminar con Jacob pero no hoy, no así conmigo devastada.

_Hoy no me quedare aquí, avísame en cuanto regreses de tu viaje, tenemos que hablar._

Escribí una nota y partí a la casa de Angela, mi amiga me consoló muy buena parte de la tarde, hasta que por su turno tuvo que dejarme, le tocaba cubrir una guardia. Yo seguí llorando tenía que sacar de mí, hasta el último recuerdo de Jake, no quería que Edward presenciara esto, hubo un momento en el que me pregunté porque lo estaba haciendo, si por el desengaño o por la pérdida de lo que fue alguna vez mi vida.

_—Nena lo mejor que puedes hacer es casarte con Jacob, dudo mucho que alguien más te haga el favor._

_—¿De nuevo te drogaste, Renée?_

_—Eso quisieras, ¿no nena?, que te diga que estoy drogada y justificarme, pero no, no estoy drogada y te estoy diciendo la verdad._

Un mensaje que llegó a mi celular, me sobresaltó despertándome de mi eterna pesadilla.

_—Empiezo a creer que cuando te pienso, tú también haces lo mismo. Empiezo a creer que por fin eres mía._

Edward, como siempre, como si intuyera lo que pasaba, como si aún a la distancia pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Suspiré leyendo el mensaje otra vez, lo necesitaba, necesitaba abrazarlo y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Su mensaje logró que me sintiera mejor más no tranquila.

Cerré los ojos pero luego los abrí inmediatamente, no quería dormir y que Renée me visitara en sueños, no quería hacerlo porque el recuerdo de la rubia colgada al cuello de Jacob, me perseguiría una y otra vez.

**Edward.**

Me despedí de mi familia prometiendo regresar más seguido.

Alice había dicho que me llamaría cada día para saber que pasaba, Emmett por su parte me recomendó que hablara con Jess, cosa que haría sin falta al llegar. Fue extraño cuando llegué a casa, Alec solo me saludó sin ningún aviso de visitas inesperadas. Sonreí, era genial por fin haberme decidido.

Ahora solo faltaba comenzar con mi plan, no que fuera algo muy elaborado ni nada, tan solo consistía en espiar a Jacob un par de días, para así ver que ocultaba. Decidí empezar por su colegio, iría vestido lo más casual posible para no levantar sospechas, esperaba que los vaqueros y mi camisa polo fuera suficientemente informal.

Estaba listo. Miré mi celular una última vez, no había recibido mensaje de Bella, pero quizás estaba dormida cuando se lo envíe y conociéndola, en estos momentos estaría corriendo a penas para llegar al trabajo. Siempre se le hacía tarde y entraba a nuestra oficina literalmente jadeando. Cosa que me encantaba escuchar, escucharla jadear era como mi droga, definitivo.

No fue nada difícil identificar al imbécil de Black, afortunadamente era el único en conducir una motocicleta, sus ropas de motorista tampoco eran sutiles. Me quedé oculto bajo las sombras de un árbol mientras lo veía descender, pensé que iba a tener que soportar todo su horario en mi escondite, pero para mi suerte una mujer caminó hacia él y se colgó a su cuello robándole un apasionado beso… apreté las manos en puños, era una mujer que conocía malditamente bien: _Tanya Denalli._

Después de romper el beso, Jacob le dijo a Tanya algo que definitivamente no le gustó, porque empujó su pecho, como siempre haciendo dramas. Pero al parecer ese perro no era como yo, que buscaba tenerla feliz siempre. Black, solo rodó sus ojos y la dejó ahí, bajo la mirada de varios estudiantes y entre algunas risas. Mi ex se removió incomoda, la conocía perfecto, ella estaba a punto de llorar. Caminó a paso firme al lado contrario del estacionamiento.

Obligué a mis malditos pies a ponerse en movimiento, aunque era lo último que quería en la vida, acercarme a ella, era mi única oportunidad.

—¿Tanya? —Pronunciar su nombre, logró que mi estómago se revolviera, ella se paró en seco provocando que chocara contra ella.

—¿Edward? —Se giró incrédula para mirarme, sus ojos como piedras preciosas me miraron llenos de asombro—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad eres tú! —Saltó a mis brazos y me quedé paralizado.

¿Cuántas noches, días, _meses_, estuve esperando por esto? Rogándole a los cielos que ella me pidiera disculpas, pidiendo tan solo un maldito momento para volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, incluso hubo ocasiones donde estuve a punto de ceder, de perdonarla y fingir que no había pasado nada, prefería vivir en una mentira, que en una realidad de mierda. Por su culpa había buscado la salida fácil, había intentado jodidamente _suicidarme_, por culpa de la pequeña mujer que ahora me abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Gracias por venir, no sabes cuánto te extrañado, nunca me permitiste explicarme, Edward yo… —Salí de mi trance, separándola por completo de mí.

—Necesito preguntarte algo. —Mi voz carente de toda emoción la puso alerta.

—¿Qué es? —susurró confundida.

—Es sobre ese chico —apunté con la barbilla hacia la motocicleta. —. ¿Están saliendo? —_Sip, _entre más rápido me respondiera, más pronto podría largarme.

—¿Qué?—sonrió abiertamente, esa hermosa sonrisa que logró derretirme mil veces— ¿Me vas a decir que estás celoso? —La miré incrédulo.

—No me jodas, por supuesto que no —escupí las palabras, su sonrisa arrogante cambió por una mueca impregnada de furia.

—Nunca me había dicho malas palabras.

—¿Salen o no? —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que después de más de un año de no saber de ti, tan solo vienes a preguntarme si salgo con un compañero?

—No te confundas, si no dejar que me vieras en todo este tiempo, no fue una señal, no sé cómo más explicártelo. —Ella exclamó indignada, sujeté el puente de mi nariz no quería perder el control, tome una bocanada de aire—. Discúlpame es que… por favor solo dímelo.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

—Digamos que él sale con una muy buena amiga mía... ¿lo sabías?, ¿qué vive con alguien? —Ella desvió la mirada.

—Dijo que la dejaría y no lo ha hecho, por eso discutimos.

—¿Por qué sigues destruyendo relaciones? —Tanya me miró con desprecio.

—¿A ti qué más te da? —preguntó mirándome—. Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme, te he visto en las revistas saliendo con una y otra, incluso acabo de leer que cortaste a la millonaria esa de apellido Stanley.

—Sí, ahora ¿salen o no? —No me respondió, nos miramos con odio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Te lo diré con una condición. —Se acercó deslizando sus manos por mi pecho, sus ojos me miraron retadores—. Llévame a casa.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar —Me reí dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Entonces olvídalo. —Devolviéndome la sonrisa dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando.

Dios, me pasé una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo con ansiedad. Esa mujer lograba sacarme de quicio, suspiré, estar emputado con ella era nuevo. Su recuerdo no había sido como esperaba, no caí a sus pies, no era lo mismo y definitivamente, no quería volver con ella. Me recordé que si quería sacar al estúpido de Black tendría que ser de esta manera, además estaba haciéndolo por ella. Por Isabella.

—Está bien, Tanya tu ganas. —Ella miró sobre su hombro elevando una ceja pero afortunadamente no dijo nada más mientras caminaba a mi lado.

El perfume que muchas veces me había cautivado, ahora me tenía mareado dentro del automóvil, sentía nauseas, traía a mi mente muy malos recuerdos. _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? _Era una mujer tan superficial que cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba silicón.

—Antes de contarte lo que quieres saber —interrumpió el silencio—. Quiero que sepas que lo qué paso entre nosotros fue un gran malentendido, yo nunca te haría daño yo siempre…

—Para ahí, Tanya —interrumpí—. No te confundas, no me interesa si pensabas hacerme daño o no, o si mañana te vas hacer manicure, no me importa nada, ya déjalo así. —Me miró sorprendida antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres, Edward, porqué apareces de pronto?

—Ya te lo dije y no estaríamos haciendo todo esto si tan solo pudieras responderme.

—No puedo creer que solo sea por esa "amiga" tuya. —Se acomodó en su asiento de manera que podía verme mejor—. Sé que estás herido, amor, no sabes cómo ha sido para mí, me metí a estudiar, quiero cambiar y todo por ti, porque todavía te amo.

—Solo quiero que me digas si salen o no, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?

Ella me miró largamente, suspiré rendido. Esto era una trampa y nada más, Tanya no me diría nada…

—Jacob Black es mi compañero de clases. —Me sorprendió hablando de nuevo—. También trabajamos juntos, hemos estado saliendo hace como… —suspiró pensativa—. Unos seis meses, sé que tiene novia, me dijo que tenían muchos problemas y que no creía que podría soportar más, pero por una extraña razón no la puede dejar… —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos —. No sé cuánto tiempo más le daré para que se decida. —Miró por la ventana—. A veces accede a quedarse conmigo, pero no siempre… espero que ya estés feliz con lo que te conté de mi triste vida.

Me quedé estático, con las manos sosteniendo firmemente el volante. Entonces Black _si _engañaba a mi Bella. Lo sabía. Nunca me cuadraba que saliera tanto y llegara tan tarde o no llegara, para la mala suerte de Bella ellos convivían mucho en la escuela y además en el trabajo…

—Eso no me hace feliz, solo quería saber —aseguré de forma sincera.

—De hecho, hace rato peleamos porque está preocupado por la novia. Hoy saldremos de viaje en un par de horas pero él se saltó las clases para ir a buscarla. Al parecer, la tipa no llegó a dormir al departamento que comparten.

_¿Qué Bella no había llegado a dormir?_ Maldición, ¿qué habría pasado?, ¿estaría bien?, en cuanto dejara a Tanya en su casa le marcaría, si algo le hubiera pasado… _no, no_ sacudí mi cabeza.

—Ahí es —interrumpió Tanya apuntando a su casa.

Me detuve justo frente a una tienda comercial, el camino lucia bastante iluminado por la luz que provenía del estacionamiento del lugar, así que no habría pretexto para que Tanya quisiera que la acompañara a la puerta de su casa. Volví a suspirar, quería salir disparado, ¿de qué servía toda esta mierda si a Bella le hubiera pasado algo?

—Supongo que, gracias por contarme, ahora me tengo que ir —dije invitándola a que descendiera del auto, de la manera más amable posible.

—Al menos ábreme la puerta, ¿Ya no eres un caballero?— Rodé los ojos mientras me bajaba del auto, entre más rápido se fuera mejor.

Además nunca me había caracterizado por ser paciente, quería llamarle a Bella. Tanya extendió su mano hacia mí… haciéndome rodar los ojos de nuevo. Cuando estábamos juntos siempre hacia eso, extendía su mano como princesa y yo la besaba mientras bajaba del auto,_ vaya ridiculez_, pero eso ya había pasado, ¡gracias Dios!

Con un suspiro de molestia, le tendí mi mano para que bajara de una maldita vez. Ella la sujetó con tal fuerza que me tomó desprendido, provocando que mi cuerpo se inclinara al de ella y así, en un movimiento igual de inesperado, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos. Mierda.

La sujeté por la cintura para tratar de quitármela de encima, pero ella mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome sisear. Continúo besándome y sin poder soportarlo, más enterré una mano en su cabello y tiré con algo de fuerza, obligándola a soltarme.

—Maldita sea, ¡Tanya!, ¿qué estás haciendo? —bramé intentando quitármela de encima de una maldita vez, su sonrisa seductora y cómplice me fastidio como nunca pensé que pasaría.

—Admite que aún me quieres un poco —susurró contra mis labios. _¿Cómo pudo algún día parecerme seductora?_

El sonido de cosas al quebrarse nos hizo voltear a los dos y entonces, mi corazón se detuvo junto con mis intentos por empujar a Tanya. Ahí al final del estacionamiento del centro comercial, junto a un viejo auto estaba ella. La razón de que estuviera haciendo todo este drama, Isabella, mirándonos con sus ojos chocolates dilatados. Las manos en su boca, sus compras esparcidas en la calle.

Empujé literalmente a Tanya y corrí a donde estaba, ella pareció salir de su trance en cuanto vio mis intenciones de alcanzarla, se subió rápidamente al auto dejando tiradas sus compras y salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

Mierda. Me regresé corriendo hacia mi auto para seguirla, mientras Tanya solo observaba sin decir nada, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Estaba temblando mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

_No, esto no podía estarme pasando._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><em><em><strong>Muchas gracias Irene por todos tus consejos!. J<strong>__analez ya veras que sigue me comentas. y gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y a Alertas, nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews!**__


	14. Chapter 14

**Fic rating M. Historia adulta.**

**Los personajes le perteneces a SM la historia es mía si lees esto y no eres mayor de edad, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

_Que horribles ojeras._

Fue lo primero que pensé frente al reflejo que arrojaba el espejo de mi rostro. Suspiré maquillándome, eso de andar llorando toda la noche, nunca deja nada bueno, pero no pude evitarlo. Luego, volví a suspirar mortificada, mi cabello era un caos por lo que me hice apresuradamente una coleta.

Angela ya estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando bajé un torbellino a la cocina.

―Buenos días, Angie se ve todo delicioso. ―Tomé una rebana de pan―. Me tengo que ir, voy lo que le sigue de tarde, nos vemos.

―¡Alto ahí Isabella Swan! ―Me detuve en seco aun masticando la rebanada―. Siéntate a desayunar.

―Se me hizo tardísimo, Angie. No conoces a Victoria me regañara…

―Te llevas mi auto siéntate de una vez.

Desayuné de todas formas con algo de prisa, y mientas lo hacía pensaba en traerme más ropa y ayudar a Angie con su despensa, no podía estar además de viviendo en su casa, devorando toda su comida. 20 minutos después salí disparada, por poco me mato en las escaleras cuando se me dobló un pie así que suspirarnos, al final decidí que lo mejor sería ir con calma.

A pesar de estar en primavera, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de frio el sol me reconfortó, así como el pensar en Edward. No le había mandado ningún mensaje desde que había descubierto a Jake, lo que pasaba es que aún me sentía confundida. Pero ahora las cosas pintaban mejor, le mandaría un texto más tarde.

—De nuevo tarde, Bella —dijo Victoria mirando su reloj.

— Lo lamento tanto…

— Tienes suerte que Edward no esté aquí. ―Me guiñó un ojo lo cual para mí fue como si me hubiera descubierto con él, por alguna razón mi cara ardió en llamas.

Me encaminé a la oficina, tratando de borrar la sonrisita estúpida que me había provocado el comentario de Victoria y por suerte, el día se pasó volando. Al salir de la oficina me estacione en un centro comercial que estaba cerca de la casa de Angie, quería al menos hacerle una rica cena para darle las gracias.

Pero mis buenas intenciones se vieron truncadas al llegar, el centro comercial estaba llenísimo. Refunfuñando me estacioné al final del estacionamiento, llevé algunas cosas para mí, para poder bañarme y lo demás para la cena. No supe a qué hora compre tantas cosas, pero si me arrepentí mientras cargaba con todas las cosas habiéndome estacionado tan lejos.

_Compre tanto como si aún viviera con Jake._ Suspiré sabiendo que sería difícil para mí comenzar de nuevo, levanté mi mentón viendo al frente pensando que no iba a llorar más por eso, pero un destello plateado llamó mi atención.

El automóvil que se parecía mucho al de Edward, se estacionó fuera de unos departamentos, fruncí el ceño. _De verdad ya estoy alucinándolo, _me dije a mi misma porque no había manera en el mundo de que fuera, suspiré mientras llegaba a mi automóvil. La curiosidad volvió a picarme por lo que elevé la mirada, dos personas habían descendido del automóvil y ahora se besaban acaloradamente.

Ese hombre que me había besado con tanta pasión ahora la sostenía a ella, a la misma rubia que había besado Jake. Sentí como mis manos cedían ante semejante colmo, mis piernas temblaron mientras observaba como Edward sostenía firmemente la cintura de la chica, ella literalmente lo estaba devorando. Los ojos llorosos impidieron que pudiera ver más, el sonido de las cosas quebrarse al resbalarse de mis manos sin fuerza, me sobresaltó logrando así que pudiera parpadear, también el sonido los hizo voltear a ellos y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi el horror en sus orbes verdes.

Me obligué a respirar, él no necesitaba explicarme nada, y cuando lo vi correr hacia mí, supe que necesitaba hacer lo mismo, correr de él así que como pude me subí al auto. Las estúpidas manos me temblaban para prenderlo, pero finalmente lo conseguí acelerando hasta el fondo para huir.

Pero minutos más tarde, me di cuenta de que no podía conducir bienporque las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, incluso no sentía mi pie lo suficientemente firme en el acelerador, intenté seguir así por varias calles, hasta que tome la carretera. Me iba muriendo. El automóvil cayó en un hoyo haciendo que el automóvil se sacudiera fuertemente, perdí el control unos segundos antes de conseguir orillarme.

No podía continuar así, iba a dañar el carro de Angela, la sangre había abandonado mi cuerpo no tardaría en sufrir un colapso. Sollozando apoyé mi frente contra el volante y cerré los ojos. _Mentiste. _Había dicho que no estaba en la ciudad y ya había regresado. Lo peor, había vuelto con la tipa que "le había roto el corazón" golpeé el volante sintiéndome llena de ira.

―¡Ahora todos me ven la cara! ¿A qué hora me volví la reina de las estúpidas? ―grité a nadie.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, respiré hondo obligándome a calmarme, abrí los ojos y mire hacia enfrente pero no había nada, ni afuera, ni en mi corazón. La noche me absorbía jalándome hacia sus profundidades, escuché como se abría la puerta del copiloto pero no podía moverme para ver quién era, en fin daba lo mismo. Alguien me zarandeaba, me hablaba a gritos, la voz del que juraría era mi ángel, mi propio milagro personal me sacudía una y otra vez, su voz se escuchaba rota.

Cerré más los ojos como si eso pudiera alejarme de él. La voz insistía, sus labios corriendo por mis mejillas me quemaban, no lo quería aquí, no quería esos labios que habían besado a otra sobre mi piel, me obligué a regresar de mi estado catatónico para mirarlo.

―¡Bella! ¡Por Dios, reacciona! ―Ahora sonaba desesperado, parpadeé hasta que pude verle―. ¿Estás bien, nena? ―Me sacudí de su toque sorprendiéndolo, no le di importancia mientras me reacomodaba en el asiento.

―No hay nada que decir. ―Logré articular palabra. Mi voz sonó dura y firme asombrándome pues, pese a mi estado, las lágrimas habían cesado.

―Claro que lo hay, sé que no es fácil de creer, pero ella me besó.

―Tanya ―susurré, su nombre quemando en mi lengua.

―Sí, es que yo la fui a buscar por qué…

―¡Basta Edward! ―rugí mirándolo―. No necesito tus explicaciones, lo que no entiendo es por qué me engañaste, ¿qué querías de mí? ¿Solo una amante? ―escupí llena de ira, sus ojos esmeraldas un poco llorosos, no deberían convencerme.

―Sé que sonará muy estúpido pero, te lo explicaré.

―¡No! y hazme el favor de bajarte de mi auto o me bajaré yo. ―Furiosa quise abrir el auto pero él había puesto con el botón los seguros.

―Bella solo déjame explicártelo, después me bajare y no te volveré a buscar nunca te lo juro. ―No tenía caso forcejear, no cuando no había fuerzas en mí, por lo que lo miré tratando de no llorar.

No hice más movimientos por escapar, lo dejaría que intentara convencerme sin embargo después de que me dijera sus mentiras, le pediría que se bajara para marcharme.

―¿Qué quieres hablar?

―Toda esta mierda empezó porque quería saber si Jacob salía con Tanya. ―Me obligué a no temblar, incluso a no mirarlo―. Me moría de curiosidad por saberlo y de ser así, descubrirlo para tontamente correr a contártelo, me regresé de Miami antes porque sabría que no tendría forma de escabullirme de tu lado, para buscarlo. Así fue como comencé mi tonta faceta de detective ―sonrió con tristeza―. Los vi salir juntos en la tarde pero eso no me decía nada, no significaba que te engañara, por lo que alcancé a Tanya, ella se ofreció contarme si la llevaba a su casa… accedí como un estúpido con tal de que me lo dijera, al final me lo confirmó Bella…

―¿Qué Jacob me engaña? ―pregunté en una extraña voz.

―Sí. ―Lo miré fijamente llena de rencor.

―Eso ya lo sabía, Edward. Lo descubrí ayer. No tenías por qué hacer todo esto, me alegro que con ese encuentro ustedes arreglaran sus diferencias, ahora si me permites... ―Sin más encendí el vehículo, él se apresuró cerrando la llave y apagando el motor.

―No he terminado, no estaba enterado que tú ya lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste por mensaje? ―Se guardó las llaves.

_No te lo dije por el dolor que me causó saberlo._

―No lo sé. ―Me encogí de hombros, él pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

―En fin llegamos a casa de Tanya y en un segundo la tenía encima, me mordió para poder acercarse a mi boca, quise quitarla pero no pude con facilidad, ¿eso no lo viste? ―Lo miré fijamente hurgando en sus ojos, de verdad quería creer en sus palabras, pero cuando recordaba la escena, no era eso lo que veía, rompí en llanto otra vez.

―Por favor, Bella, no puedes creerte eso que viste, de qué han servido mis besos, mis caricias, nuestros te quiero, ¿si en mí no confías, si ahora nos estamos perdiendo? Jamás volvería con Tanya y bien lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes dudar así de mí? por favor tienes que creerme. ―Tiró de mis manos acercándome a él, lo empujé cuando intentó abrazarme pero fue inútil, su tonificado pecho se sentía como una roca.

―Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quieras... apenas y nos conocemos ―lloré contra su pecho.

Él sujetó mi rostro con las dos manos, sus ojos quemaban a través de mí, y cuando se acercó para besarme intenté girarme pero me besó a la fuerza, protesté entre sus labios. No que le importara. Sostuvo mi rostro aferrándome al suyo, intenté empujarle con mis débiles manos, pero no pude. No solo porque fuera más fuerte que yo, la verdad era que… lo amaba. Demasiado como para hacerme la digna, demasiado como para poder rechazar el sabor de su boca, ¿y si me había precipitado? ¿Cómo alguien que había quedado tan lastimado iba a volver con la misma mujer?

El destino nos había hecho una mala jugada.

―Quiero estar contigo, ser tuyo. ―Insistió entre mis labios, su aliento golpeando mi piel.

―Edward es que yo…

― Shhh, no me digas nada ¿dónde estás quedándote?

―¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en mi casa? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

― Eso no importa, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

― Con Angela.

―Quédate conmigo hoy.

― No, Edward no creo que sea conveniente…

―Por favor ―imploró estrechándome entre sus brazos, mordí mi labio, concentrándome en sus ojos que parecían sinceros. Su mano recorría perezosamente mi mejilla, mi mente gritando que me fuera, pero mi cuerpo amenazado con sufrir una combustión por tenerlo tan cerca.

Suspiré derrotada.

**Edward.**

No podía separarme de ella, no hoy, así que después de dejar a Angela su auto, nos dirigimos al departamento de Isabella. Ya lo conocía por fuera, pero me moría de curiosidad por entrar, así que sin esperar ninguna invitación, me bajé rápido de mi auto y le abrí la puerta.

―No me tardo, no es necesario que me acompañes… ―aseguró con una frágil sonrisa. No respondí, sujeté su mano para caminar hacia dentro. Ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Enarqué una ceja.

― No piensas moverte. ―No era pregunta.

― No.

―¿Así las cosas?

―No quiero que veas el desastre ―mintió de esa forma tan mala que solo ella podía hacer. Suspiré fingiéndome derrotado―. Te prometo que no tardaré… ―Sin aviso alguno, la sujeté por la cintura y la elevé sobre mi hombro, riéndome al escuchar sus chillidos indignados.

―¿Qué ocultas?

―¡Nada! ―gritó pegándome.

―¿Tienes algún esclavo sexual encadenado?

―¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

La ignoré hasta que llegamos a la puerta, ella de nuevo suspiró mortificada mientras buscaba las llaves hasta que finalmente dio con ellas. Lo primero que me golpeó fue el inconfundible aroma a fresas mezclado con algo más. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Las paredes en color crema, lucían un tanto gastadas, no reflejaban la luz que provocaba Bella, el piso de madera crujía al caminar. En una esquina, una planta había muerto, seguramente por falta de agua, no obstante fuera de eso, todo estaba muy en orden. Todo el pequeño lugar tenía un poco de ella, en los colores, en los cuadros. Me dejé caer en un sofá, mirando distraídamente la mesa de centro donde había una foto, la tomé para verla de cerca.

―Lo lamento, no tuve tiempo de limpiar. ―Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

―Tira ya esta foto. ―Odiaba ver esos brazos rodeándola con firmeza, la mirada de él era totalmente posesiva y me hacía querer romperla. Bella extendió su mano, pidiéndomela por lo que tuve que dársela.

―Todo ha pasado tan rápido ―susurró con tristeza. _No, no te quiero ver triste._ Me levanté del sofá y la abracé por la cintura, inclinándome a su oído.

―Creo que debo subirte el sueldo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó contrariada.

―No te mereces vivir aquí, mereces un castillo o una mansión cuando menos. ―Deslicé la nariz por su cuello, deleitándome con su aroma.

―Efectivamente, creo que debo pedirle a mi jefe un aumento, es un poco tacaño ¿sabes? no me acabalo ningún castillo con mi miserable sueldo. ―Apretó sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa, al tiempo que me pegaba con el retrato en el pecho.

―Ese jefe ha de ser un tirano. ―Ella se rio, liberándose de mí. Le devolví la sonrisa dándole un pequeño beso.

Una vez que hubo empacado sus cosas, platicamos de nuevo del malentendido, le conté de lo mal que habían resultado las cosas, hasta que finalmente me detuve fuera de mi casa, a la espera de que Alec me abriera.

―Debí imaginarme que vivías en una mansión. ―Dejó escapar un suspiro, la miré solo para encontrarme con que sujetaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

―No es una mansión, Bella. Es solo mi casa y también es tuya ―aseguré.

Luego de estacionarme, corrí antes de que se bajara, siempre tenía esa costumbre de querer bajarse sin esperar a que le abriera la puerta, la sorprendí al cargarla en brazos para entrar juntos a mi casa.

―Bienvenida ―susurré depositándola en el suelo.

Ella suspiró entrando, sus dedos corrían ligeramente por la tela de los sillones, y como niña curiosa, me miró para ver si podía explorar, le sonreí abiertamente dándole todas las libertades que quisiera. Luego me descalcé dejándome caer en un sofá, para admirarla sin dejar de estar asombrado de tenerla aquí.

La propia casa cobraba vida con su presencia, sí definitivamente la quería viviendo aquí, iluminando mi casa y mi vida entera, sin poder contenerme la alcancé a mitad del pasillo, asustándola cuando la tome por la cintura. Estaba viendo una foto de mi familia.

―¿Y cómo te fue con tu familia, si los visitaste? ―En su voz una pequeña nota de sarcasmo. Aún dudaba de lo que le había contado.

―Por supuesto, me fue muy bien ya me extrañaban mucho, tenías razón no debo dejar de frecuentarlos tanto tiempo. ―La giré para que quedara de frente a mí―. ¿Me crees?

Posé sus manos sobre mi pecho, asintiendo. No dejé de mirarla mientras me acercaba a sus labios, nunca tendría suficiente de ella, cuando por fin encontré su lengua, cerré los ojos, dejando que su sabor nublara mis pensamientos, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de ser posible detener el tiempo, los abrí de vuelta y me topé con su mirada nos quedamos así mirándonos… amarle me resulta tan fácil, que no necesitaba de porqués, no tenía dudas, ni miedos. No necesitaba jodidamente cambiarle algo, solo la necesitaba a ella.

No sin dificultad, logré romper el hechizo de su mirada, sujeté su mano guiándola a mi habitación para que la conociera. Caminó lentamente, recorriendo todo con su mirada. Me apoyé en la puerta sin poder dejar de admirarla. Su blanca piel, sus largas y torneadas piernas, su cabello largo y un tanto ondulado, su falda lila ceñida a sus caderas… aún no sabía si toda ella ya me pertenecía o no, me resultaba imposible no sentirme atraído y enamorado, de vivir en el peligro, de saber que justo ahora quizás estaba pensando… en él, _mierda. _

―¿Algo va mal? ―preguntó de pronto, cerré los ojos rehusándome a mirarla.

―Me preguntaba si… ya tomaste una decisión... ―Logré decir.

―Edward, yo… aún no he hablado con Jake. No pude verlo después de que me enteré que me engañaba. Quiero hacer esto bien, quiero que hablemos en cuanto regrese para…

― No me digas más ―interrumpí―. ¿Serían solo dos semanas más? ―ella mordió su labio asintiendo―. Está bien, esperare pero al menos ¿puedes quedarte conmigo durante ese tiempo?

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―preguntó sonando incrédula.

―No, lo dije para ver si te emocionabas. ―Ella elevó una ceja haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, si tú quieres… ―sonriendo recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza, quería gritar, levantarla y dar mil vueltas pero me limité, únicamente sujetando su mentón. Perdiéndome en sus ojos, deposité mis labios en los suyos, comenzando lentamente a besarla. La estaba sujetando firmemente a mí, aferrándola a mi cuerpo. Luego, cuando el beso comenzó a subir de tono, comencé a desnudarla, grabando en su memoria una noche inolvidable.

Despacio desabotoné su camisa, recorriendo con mis dedos el contorno de su figura, pasando por el nacimiento de sus senos, solté su sostén mientras la empujaba hacia la cama.

―¿Me extrañaste? ― Su voz sensual mandó una corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

_Mierda, sí._

―En realidad no mucho ―respondí con una sonrisa. Ella me miró de la misma forma que yo, con hambre en sus ojos.

―Pues yo sí, y te quiero sentir ahora.

Mi erección se agitó haciéndose presente, ella también tenía vida propia y quería malditamente enterrarse en Bella, respiré entrecortadamente colándome entre sus piernas y cuando su humedad tocó la punta de mi pene, siseé besándola con ardor.

―Pensé que no me habías extrañado ―musitó entre mis labios.

—Ya sabes que si —gruñí en respuesta.

―Edward... ―susurró despegándose de mis labios, luciendo increíblemente vulnerable―. Es en este preciso instante cuando tus labios tocan mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y pretendo imaginar que de verdad eres mío… ―Sin darme tiempo si quiera a procesar las cosas, enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello, atrayéndome a su boca.

Y en un segundo, nuestros besos se volvieron frenéticos, la temperatura elevándose sobre nosotros como una enorme ola de calor, me encontré abriéndome paso entre sus piernas, y sin pensarlo, me hundí en ella de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos, respiré a través de los dientes apretados mientras me empujaba una y otra vez. Bella enredó con fuerza sus piernas a mi cintura, sosteniéndose a mí con todas sus extremidades.

—No son imaginaciones, ya te lo he dicho soy tuyo —jadeé en su oído.

Recorrí su cuello con mis labios, dejando besos húmedos al tiempo que aceleraba mis estocadas, mi piel ardía en llamas. Respiré profundo, sosteniendo sus caderas con mis dedos hundidos en su piel, Bella arqueó su espalda apretándome contra ella, gimió con dulzura, podía sentirla estaba tan cerca.

―Te amo ―jadeó entrecortadamente, abrí los ojos, sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza.

Por primera vez en siglos, podía ser yo mismo, podría romper las restricciones que me había impuesto de no enamorarme de nadie. Una cosa era querer y otra amar, sin duda amar era algo muy íntimo y peligroso. Sobre todo peligroso.

Ella cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo tenso succionándome mientras tenía un orgasmo y _Dios… mío_. Nunca en mi vida había visto un espectáculo tan hermoso, y para mi suerte o desgracia, no había marcha atrás. También la amaba. Cerrando los ojos lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándome única y exclusivamente en ella, un par de embates más bastaron para que encontrara mi propia liberación, a la vez que susurraba en su oído:

―Como yo a ti, nena.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><em><em><strong>Muchas gracias Irene por todos tus consejos y tus aportaciones :) gracias J<strong>__analez ojala que te haya gustado. Y de nuevo gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y a Alertas, nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews!**__


	15. Chapter 15

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

Abrí mis ojos un tanto asustada, no podía respirar bien y por alguna razón, tampoco me podía mover, parpadeé mirando el lugar, recordando donde me encontraba. Edward estaba enterrado entre mi cabeza y hombro, una de sus manos rodeando mi cintura de forma protectora, una de sus piernas entre las mías, no podía estar más pegado a mí ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Traté de removerme de su sofocante abrazo pero no, esto definitivamente_, no _estaba funcionando.

—Edward. —Mi voz sonó áspera, aclararé mi garganta—. ¿Edward?

Si no fuera por su suave respiración sobre mi cuello, juraría que estaba muerto. Comencé a darle besos por donde podía, él sonrió sin abrir los ojos apretándome a un más. Definitivamente asfixiándome, tosí empujándolo.

—¿Bella? —murmuró adormilado.

—Ajá… —jadeé.

—¡Bella! Lo siento tanto… —Se empujó hacia atrás para que pudiera respirar—. Pensé que había soñado todo y… bueno lo lamento.

Me reí por su mirada apesadumbrada, jalé un poco las sábanas color blanco para envolver mi cuerpo desnudo antes de acurrucarme a su lado.

—No te preocupes —sonreí acariciándole el cabello, él suspiró enterrando de nuevo su cabeza en mi cuello—. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—¿Ya te quieres casar y esas cosas? —Lo miré sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Me leíste el pensamiento! — Edward se soltó riendo, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

—Mmm, bueno… tengo que encontrarme con Demetri y Félix, vamos a cerrar un contrato con otra casa de valores, será rápido, puedes quedarte a descansar o si quieres salir, puedes irte en alguno de mis autos, pídele a Alec cualquier cosa que necesites. Regresaré más o menos a medio día… ¿qué hora es?

—Las nueve.

— ¡Mierda! Ya tendría que estar allá. —Y como invocado, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó mientras daba un salto fuera de la cama—. ¿Félix? lo siento tanto voy saliendo para allá…

Como un tornado se metió a la regadera. Suspiré mortificada por como nuestra mañana se había arruinado mientras deslizaba mis pies fuera de la cama, me puse su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, cerrando los ojos me deleité con el delicioso aroma que despedía. Olía a él, a esa loción tan particular, caminé hacia una gran puerta de color caoba y al abrirla me quedé boca abierta.

Era un cuarto que fácilmente ocupaba el tamaño de la alcoba de mi departamento, decorado todo en azul cielo. Una larga fila de trajes perfectamente acomodados fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, varios compartimientos que se dividían por camisas, playeras, otra fila completa para sus abrigos y miles y miles de zapatos, tenis, botas. Una sección apartada donde estaban todos sus relojes.

Parpadeé sintiéndome un poco aterrada, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que un hombre tuviera tantísima ropa y tan meticulosamente acomodada, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Edward de mi departamento? No lo recordaba pero la única palabra que venía a mi mente era: pocilga. Pase de un traje a otro hasta que me encontré con el indicado.

—Perfecto —susurré.

Lo saqué con miedo incluso, de estropear alguna clase de orden que pudiera tener por cómo estaba acomodado, luego, lo acomodé sobre la cama. En eso se abrió la puerta del baño.

Mi piel hirvió con solo verlo, llevaba únicamente una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, su torso musculoso y esculpido mostrando pequeñas gotas que resbalaran por su pecho. Me relamí los labios, de pronto estaba sedienta, podría lamer cada una de esas gotas.

—Te ves preciosa.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceé confundida.

—No hay nada que me guste más, que verte con mi camisa puesta. —Se acercó como un felino cazando a su presa hacia mí. Me estremecí nerviosa antes de morderme el labio—. No hagas eso. —Uno de sus dedos presiono mi labio inferior.

—Lo lamento, es una manía que tengo de toda la vida…

—Lo sé. —Con una sonrisa, sustituyó su dedo por sus labios.

Definitivamente podría pasarme la vida besando a Edward, sus labios eran suaves y firmes, me puse de puntitas colgándome su cuello para apretujarme contra él, estaba contemplando seriamente en jalar la estorbosa toalla, cuando se soltó riendo entre dientes.

—¿Quieres acabar conmigo no es así? —susurró con la voz ronca—. Tengo que irme, pero cuando regrese no vamos a salir de esta casa en un buen tiempo.

Sonriendo me aparte de su lado y me giré hacia la cama.

— Te escogí un traje. —Él enarcó una ceja haciendo que mi corazón trastabillara asustado—. Edward, yo… bueno yo, espero que te guste es solo, que pensé que podía ahorrarte tiempo… —Pronto sus manos estuvieron de nuevo sobre mi rostro, sosteniéndome mientras me plantaba un rudo beso.

— Shh... Está perfecto. Ahora tengo que irme nena, gracias por ahorrarme buscar que ponerme. —Con un último beso, me dejó para poder vestirse y cuando terminó, me arrepentí tanto de haberle escogido eso.

—Te ves tan guapo. —Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, me correspondió con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, me dio un pequeño beso más y salió como una flecha fuera de la alcoba.

Me quedé ahí, en medio de un enorme cuarto sintiéndome como una intrusa. ¿Qué podría ponerme hacer? Suspiré indecisa, cuando mi celular sonó haciéndome dar un respingo. Miré el número esperando que fuera Edward, pero fruncí el ceño al ver el número desconocido.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—Sí, ella habla.

—Estoy hablando de parte de la señora, Renée Dywer, dice ser su madre. —Mis piernas se tambalearon, haciendo que me deslizada sin fuerza hacia la cama para sentarme.

—Qué… ¿Qué le ocurre, dónde está? —susurré aferrando el celular.

—Ella ha tenido problemas, en estos momentos está estable. No podemos darla de alta si no viene un familiar, y ella solo la nombra a usted. —Mi primer impulso fue gritar, colgar la llamada, cerrar los ojos a ver si así podía olvidarla pero no pude—. ¿Señorita? Le estamos hablando de Lincoln Medical Center ¿tiene donde anotar?

—S-Sí yo… —rebusqué por el cuarto en donde anotar—. Listo, dígame a qué hora puedo pasar.

Tan solo colgar, me fui directo a bañar, buscando que el agua caliente relajará mis músculos agarrotados, me costaron varios minutos para lograrlo, me vi tentada a llenar el hermoso jacuzzi y sumergirme ahí por horas, todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de no ir con Renée.

El Lincoln Medical, estaba situado en el Bronx. ¿Qué demonios hacia Renée ahí? Esa solo era una de las mil preguntas que se apilaban en mi cabeza. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa purpura, ese barrio no era conocido precisamente por su buena fama, ¿cómo iba a llegar ahí? Me parecía absurdo tomar un auto de Edward y llevarlo a ese lugar de mala muerte, pero honestamente me daba más miedo ir en el metro.

—¿Alec? —murmuré una vez que estuve lista. El hombre rubio de intensos ojos azules me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Si señora?, ¿va a salir? Sígame para indicarle donde están los vehículos. —Mi respiración se detuvo, _¿había dicho… los?_ —. El señor Edward me dejó instrucciones de que le diera las llaves de cualquiera que usted quisiera.

Síp, efectivamente, Edward tenía al menos cinco autos más que no supe distinguir entre marcas ni modelos, solo suspiré aliviada al ver el pequeño volvo en comparación de los otros.

—Alec… ¿Podrías acompañarme? —Él me miró confundido pero su voz fue firme.

—Por supuesto señora.

—Bella, solo dime Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella. —No me preguntó porque, tampoco me habló durante el camino lo cual agradecí porque estaba muy nerviosa, tan solo llegamos al hospital se bajó para abrirme la puerta.

—Déjeme acompañarla, Bella.

—No me hables de usted Alec, por Dios tenemos yo creo que la misma edad. —Él sonrió.

—Bella, si Edward se entera a dónde venimos y que te bajaste sola, dentro de una hora estaré despedido —aseguró contundente, mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

—Por favor… —Lo miré justo como Angie hacia cuando quería chantajearme—. Que sea nuestro secreto, no me tardaré ni diez minutos, te lo prometo.

Bufó mirándome molesto, pero me sorprendió cuando se encaminó hacia el vehículo, respiré hondo girándome para encarar a mi némesis personal. Pregunté por mi mamá en recepción e inmediatamente me condujeron a un pequeño cuarto, las paredes del hospital eran de un verde viejo al igual que el resto del mobiliario, un tanto lúgubre sin embargo todo estaba muy pulcro, mis dedos temblaban mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

_Cálmate Bella es solo Renée, la misma loca de siempre._

Giré el picaporte con miedo de hacer el más mínimo ruido. El cuarto al igual que el exterior, era verde. Ella estaba ahí, luciendo indefensa recostada sobre la camilla, su delgado cuerpo cubierto con una sábana azul, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, la luz del sol se abría paso entre las cortinas iluminando su piel normalmente tan blanca como la mía, no obstante en este momento se veía a un más pálida, su cabello rubio un tanto enmarañado, tenía conectado un aparato a su brazo y finalmente sus lacerantes ojos azul- verde, esos que me perseguían en mis peores recuerdos.

—Hola, Bells. —Su voz sonó ronca y lejana.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Renée, que haces acá?

—A mí también me da gusto verte, linda.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Ella sonrió mirándome.

—Eso es justo lo que quiero preguntarte yo a ti, después de tantos años he venido y curiosamente me entero por una revista -y no por ti- —escupió con desdén—. Que sales con ese magnate, que bien guardado te lo tenías mi vida.

—No me has respondido que haces acá.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro que ya no estés con Jacob. —Continuó como si no hubiera hablado—. Ese don nadie, motociclista sin oficio.

Grandioso, simplemente grandioso. Mordí mi labio. No la había visto en unos siete años al menos y lo primero que me dice es esto, apreté los puños a los lados, no le daría el gusto de enfurecerme con sus palabras.

—¿Dónde está Phil?

—Entrenando, estamos aquí porque su equipo ha venido a jugar este fin de semana, ayer asistimos a una pequeña fiesta y creo… —sonrió mirando su brazo conectado a una intravenosa—, que se me pasaron las copas. En fin, tan solo quería verte.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Charlie —respondió sonriendo. Suspiré, esto era culpa mía, por mentirle a papá con que me llevaba bien con esta mujer.

—No tenías que intoxicarte para llamarme.

—Sí, lo sé pero ahora necesito dinero para salir de aquí, Bells. Phil todavía no recibe su primer cheque.

—Ya me imaginaba algo de esto.

—No creo que te moleste quitarle un poco de dinero a ese _Cullen_, se ve que está nadando en millones de dólares.

La forma en la que pronunció su apellido, me provocó nauseas, Edward no se merecía si quiera saber que había estado aquí, él luchaba cada día por ser algo más que un personaje inventado por las revistas, había confiado en que yo no me interese en él por su dinero, pero viendo a mi madre hablar así de él, me hacía entender un poco como se sentía Edward todos los días.

—Aún estoy con Jacob, no sé de qué estás hablando, precisamente él me dio dinero antes de venir. —Mentí—. Pagaré tu estadía aquí y si eso es todo, me tengo que ir, a diferencia de ti yo si trabajo.

—No te sientas tan diferente de mí, Bells, somos iguales a mí no me engañas, te vi. En la revista estabas con un hombre que tiene novia. Aún tienes esa manía de morderte el labio, tus ojos siguen siendo como un libro abierto. Si no estás con él, al menos eres su amante —Mi rostro se descompuso, por más que traté de no dejar que me afectaran sus palabras, no conseguí fingir por más tiempo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por mis mejillas—. No llores, cariño, está bien. No te avergüences conmigo, yo mejor que nadie sé que los príncipes no existen, úsalo y sácale todo el provecho que puedas.

La sangre hirvió por mis venas _¿Iguales? Jamás_.

—Gracias por tus sabios consejos, mamá y ahora, si no tienes alguna otra tontería que decir, me retiro.

Renée clavó sus ojos fríos como el acero en los míos, llenos de palabras furiosas que no se atrevió a soltar. Le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad. O al menos lo intenté.

—Charlie —dijo de pronto apuntándome—. Ahí está Charlie en tu mirada y en tus estúpidos actos. —Se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No te estaba juzgando Bells, en fin te llamaré luego.

Furiosa, di media vuelta abandonando como alma que lleva el diablo la habitación, pagué la cuenta de Renée y me subí al auto donde Alec me esperaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Solo vamos a casa —susurré—. Y ¿Alec? —Me miró por el retrovisor—. Por favor que Edward no sepa nada de esto.

**Edward.**

—No sé qué me intriga más, si saber porque llegaste tan tarde, o saber porque parece que la oficina se estuviera incendiado y quisieras huir de aquí inmediatamente —preguntó Demetri mirándome divertido. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Ya, no es nada. Solo, bueno… tengo cosas que hacer.

La junta de solo un ratito, se había extendido por más de cinco horas y justo ahora, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, había llamado a Bella y no me había contestado, eso siempre me tenía jodidamente desconcentrado.

—¿Con quién?

—No jodas.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no puedes decirlo?

—¿Qué más quieres saber de mi vida? Hoy llamó mi hermana Alice, desayunó cereal y se peleó con un diseñador, mañana viene y quiere que nos veamos, tengo una junta el lunes que Victoria me agendó y…

—¿Ya estas saliendo con Isabella? —Mi boca se abrió de par en par _¿a qué puta hora le había contado de ella? _Rodé mis ojos.

—No te importa.

—¡Bien por ti, hermano!, que gusto me da pero se feliz, en lugar de estar así como enojado —suspiré sonriendo mientras me pegaba con el puño en el hombro—. Yo me quedo hasta que esto termine, me debes una. —Lo mire incrédulo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—Cuenta con ello. —Diez minutos después, conducía como loco hacía mi departamento.

Nuestro interrumpido despertar y luego la forma en la que se veía únicamente en mi camisa, me tenía en llamas desde que salí de la residencia. No tenía idea de por qué no contestaba su celular, pero tampoco quería verme como un loco aunque resultaba imposible verme como otra cosa, justo ahora estaba manejando como tal.

—Hola, Alec. —Me detuve justo en la entrada—. ¿Bella no ha salido? —Alec titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

—No, ella se encuentra dentro.

Deje de darle importancia a la actitud de Alec y entré a la residencia, llamé a Bella pero incluso aquí no respondía, abrí mi habitación y la encontré dormida. Su blanca piel, hacía un perfecto contraste con mis sábanas, me tumbe a su lado. El cabello le cubría el rostro por lo que lo despejé para poder verle. Que sensación tan reconfórtate saber que cuando menos por el momento estaba conmigo y me daba terror admitir que así quería que fuera siempre, no me gustaba pensar de otro modo.

—Por fin has llegado —susurró sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo lamento, la junta se extendió más de lo que pensaba. —Continúe acariciando su mejilla. Ella abrió sus ojos, lucían rojos como si hubiera…—. ¿Has llorado?

—¿L-Llorado? yo… no —suspiré, siempre tan mala mentirosa.

—Te juro que me apure lo más que pude… —soltó una risita.

—Que egocéntrico es señor director, si lo extrañé pero no fue para tanto —sonreí avergonzado —. He llorado porque… bueno, mi madre me llamó.

—¿Y por qué?, ¿no se supone que eso sea bueno?

—No en mi caso. No tengo buenas relaciones con ella, no quisiera hablar de eso. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que la bese lentamente.

No tenía que darme explicaciones de eso en estos momentos, todo lo que yo quería era que fuera feliz.

—Vámonos, Bella, te llevaré a un lugar que vi, me gustaría que lo visitáramos.

**Bella **

—Debería cambiarme, no estoy presentab… —chillé cuando Edward me levanto en vilo, caminando conmigo hacia afuera—. Bájame no es justo que todo quieras solucionar cargándome a todos lados.

—Es la única forma en que me haces caso. —Alec estaba en el porche, nos dirigimos a él—. Es necesario que hagas una pequeña distracción.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Sí que tienes autos —susurré un tanto atemorizada, pero Edward solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Tengo solo los que me van gustando no es como que coleccione…

_Menos mal._ No tenía idea de a donde me llevaba Edward, solo sabía que veníamos escoltados por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas y que Alec, salió primero conduciendo el volvo. Al poco tiempo llegamos a Park Avenue, Edward se estacionó, se quitó la chaqueta desabotonando su camisa, luego se miró al espejo revolviendo su cabello, sonriendo giro su rostro hacia a mí.

—¿Me veo como Edward Cullen?

—Absolutamente —sonreí haciéndolo resoplar.

—Bueno, hice lo que pude, andando.

Abrió la puerta y me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé encantada riéndome de lo ridículo que era. Conforme caminábamos, gruñí molesta al ver como varias mujeres miraban a Edward, era como una dolorosa punzada. Todas elegantes, sus cabellos parecían lavados con pociones mágicas y sus uñas tan cuidadas y pintadas.

Claro que muchas me miraban con ojos compasivos, al ver cómo iba vestida, y algunas incluso sonreían por la manera como me aferraba al brazo de Edward, buscando protección. Suspiré ruidosamente logrando que me mirara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —balbuce, él le dio unos golpecitos a mi mano, sonriéndome cada vez que me apretaba contra él, como si no advirtiera lo que sucedía cuando pasábamos al lado de mujeres en la calle—. Es que eres increíblemente distraído.

Edward solo frunció el ceño sin entenderme. Caminamos por Madison y luego por la Quinta Avenida, hasta que llegamos a un parque. Como si supiera que lo que yo quería era distraerme del recuerdo de Renée, Edward caminaba conmigo mostrándome tantas cosas que jamás había visto, a Jake normalmente no le gustaba salir. Siempre había sido más tradicional, ver una película, preparar comida juntos y lo peor: Detestaba que yo trabajara.

—¿Quieres un helado? —_Dios, sí. _Él sonrió como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. No es necesario que hagas caras de cordero a punto de ser degollado, Bella, pensaba comprártelo de todo modos.

—Malo.

—Pero así me quieres.

Comimos el helado y luego caminamos por un parque. Era tan esplendido, tan alegre. No podía tener mejor compañía. Escuché unos pasos muy cerca de nosotros, por lo que miré sobre mi hombro, solo vi a sus guardaespaldas que nos seguían de cerca arruinando el momento, casi quería pararme a mitad del camino y dar puntapiés en el piso de frustración, ¿por qué tenían que seguirnos?

—Y entonces ¿vivirás sola? —murmuró de pronto.

—Aún no lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Regresando, le pediré a Victoria que te aumente el sueldo. —Lo miré enojada.

—Edward, sé que no te gustó mi departamento pero eso no es necesario…

—No seas ridícula, no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Me interrumpió apretando mi mano—. No quiero que te vaya a faltar nada, no sé qué decisión tomes pero mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que estés bien. —Miró fijamente hacia adelante antes de sonreír torcidamente.

—No quiero que tú me mantengas, se cuidarme sola. Yo quiero ganarme el dinero por mi trabajo, no por mi relación con usted, señor Director —aseguré soltándome de su brazo. Edward se detuvo mirándome, le devolví la mirada en forma retadora. Finalmente se soltó riendo, me tomó por la cintura, se acercó a mi rostro y sus labios rozaron levemente mi labio inferior.

—¿No entiende que no solamente la cuido? No se trata solamente de eso, señorita Isabella y lo sabe. — Sus labios entre abiertos se movían contra los míos.

— Hum…sí, p-pero...

—Entonces ya guarde silencio y dejé que yo arregle las cosas. —Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme casi con rudeza, sentía sus labios insistentes contra los míos y le devolví el beso de la misma manera, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello soldándome a su cuerpo.

Minutos después, nos separamos con la respiración entre cortada. Puse mi frente contra su pecho suspirando, yo sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—Tengo miedo de todo esto —susurré abrazándome a él con fuerzas.

—Lo sé, yo también pero a veces hay que tomar riesgos —susurró con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios encontraron los míos otra vez, logrando que la sangre hirviera por mis venas. De pronto, un carraspeo me asustó. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó inmediatamente.

—Tenemos compañía, señor.

—Mierda. —Su rostro cambió a una máscara de frialdad.

Miré hacia atrás, para ver por qué se había puesto tenso y pude ver unos paparazis ocultos entre los vehículos, fotografiándonos. La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo.

_¿Ahora cómo le iba a negar a Renée esto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas como están, gracias por sus reviews nany87, Seiya-Moon2, janalez espero que este capi también les haya gustado a todas y de nueva cuenta gracias por agregarme a favoritos! espero sus reviews.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Historia adulta, contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella.<strong>

_—¿Por qué eres tan fea? de seguro su mamá la dejó por ser tan fea, parece un duende con esas orejas, hasta yo la abandonaba._

_—¡Así me hizo Dios! —chillé._

_—¿Dios? Dios no comete errores. —Se burlaron de mí, logrando que unas lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos._

_—Cállense, ella no tiene la culpa de que su mamá se fuera. ¡Ella es hermosa!_

_—Jake… no —sollocé._

_—Uy que miedo, el nativo defendiéndola._

_—¡Nativo, nativo! —corearon varios niños._

_— Y un nativo furioso por cierto, ¡a ver si esto no les da miedo! —Jake estampó uno de sus puños en la cara de un niño pero otros llegaron hasta mí, sacudiéndome. _

—¿Bella, Bella? — abrí de golpe mis ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el paisaje de árboles que pasaban a toda velocidad, me enderecé encontrándome con unos orbes verdes esmeralda, Edward que me miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos resplandecían por el crepúsculo, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi hombro.

—Lo…lo lamento me quedé dormida…

—Has llorado. —Toqué mis mejillas en un acto reflejo y efectivamente, había llorado. Me limpié rápidamente los ojos. _Dios este día no he hecho más que llorar_—. Mencionaste a Black —Las imágenes del sueño me golpearon, suspiré mordiendo mi labio—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No —gemí.

Suspiró pero no me presionó, unos instantes después, miré hacia adelante donde Alec nos recibía después de haber pasado un excelente día, antes de que nos interrumpieran esos fotógrafos, entramos a la residencia tomados de la mano, luego Edward me soltó para descalzarse, un hábito que me había fijado que siempre hacia. Sin detenerme caminé hacia su habitación quizás un baño caliente me relajaría de ese sueño, del recuerdo de mi madre...

Unos fuertes brazos me acorralaron contra la pared, antes de que pudiera llegar a la habitación, haciendo temblar los objetos donde estaban unas fotos y un florero. Edward hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

—Por favor, cuéntame que soñaste.

—Ya pasó, cielo. Solo fue un tonto sueño.

—Con un tonto sueño uno no llora y evoca a su novio. —Mordí mi labio y lo abracé por la cintura—. Nunca quieres contarme nada y me haces sentir mal…

—¿Si te lo cuento, te sentirás mejor?

—Quizás, si me lo cuentas… —susurró mirándome con atención.

Resumí mucho el sueño, lo último que quería era hablar sobre Renée, peor aún, decirle a Edward que mi propia madre había querido chantajearme, traté lo más que pude omitir como, Jake, había sido mi salvavidas mil veces cuando los niños me molestaban, o durante toda mi vida hasta antes de conocerlo. Al final, sentí un gran peso quitarse de mi espalda, Edward con sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraba de forma indescifrable.

—Mataré a esos niños, dame sus nombres —sonreí, parecía no estar enojado al menos conmigo.

—Ya déjalo, hace mucho de eso —murmuré contra su pecho, lo abracé fuerte—. Lo que sí me preocupa un poco son los fotógrafos.

**Edward **

—No te preocupes por eso. — Froté sus hombros de arriba abajo—. Esa es una de las desventajas de estar con alguien como yo, los paparazis siempre me persiguen —suspiré.

—No es eso, es que… bueno yo... todavía ni siquiera le comento nada a Jake de ti, y no quisiera que se enterará de esta forma… —Su respuesta me golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

¿Por qué? Bueno porque sencillamente todavía no me daba una respuesta, y yo estaba ya construyendo miles de planes entre nosotros como un romántico jodido.

Ese Black había estado para ella cuando más le necesitó, había sido su puerto seguro durante no sé cuántos malditos años, y aunque no se lo merecía, ella no quería que él se enterara así como ella se enteró de su infidelidad. Bella siempre queriendo que nadie sufriera como ella. Me tenía realmente enojado no saber hasta dónde había sufrido o que le había pasado, pero tampoco la haría pasar por aquello que se negaba a contarme, así que me mordí la lengua antes de pedirle que me contara de su madre, o reprocharle sus consideraciones hacia Black.

El puro nombre hizo que una furia bastante ridícula se apoderara de mi cuerpo, me hundí en su cuello de nuevo, mientras ella me abrazaba, necesitaba calmarme.

—No sabes cuánto detesto a ese perro.

—Hum, Edward —golpeó levemente mi espalda—, no digas así.

—Es la verdad —aseguré sujetando su rostro entre mis manos—. Detesto el hecho de que fueras suya. —Descendí por su cuello dándole besos—. Detesto que se conocieran desde niños. —Sujeté sus manos con una sola de mis manos, con la otra descendí por su blusa desabrochando los botones—. Detesto que fuera él, quien estuviera para ti en esos momentos en lugar de ser yo. —Mi mano se coló entre su sostén apretando uno de sus pechos—. Pero lo que más detesto, es que aún tenga una oportunidad contigo.

Furioso y malditamente necesitado, la besé con desesperación, no era eso, era una necesidad. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una maraña sensual, haciéndola gemir.

—Pero ahora estas aquí —jadeó en mis labios—. Y es todo lo que necesito.

Solté sus manos para poder desabotonar sus vaqueros, ella también comenzó a desnudarme mientras la arrastraba hacia mi habitación, para cuando llegamos ahí ella solo iba con la mitad de su ropa y antes de caer sobre la cama, mi pene estaba dentro de su húmedo y satinado calor. La necesidad por ella me consumía, con cada embestida solo podía desear más y más no solo una unión física, realmente mi mente gritaba por una sola cosa:

—¿Eres mía Isabella?

—Eres... tan celoso, no soy de nadie…

Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y dejé de pensar, bueno en realidad lo había dejado de hacer desde hacía mucho al parecer. Bella mordió su labio inferior cerrando sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no hiciera eso? Aceleré mis envites, ¿hasta dónde era capaz de excitarme ese sencillo gesto? Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, liberó su labio enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, comencé a besar su clavícula, su cuello hasta uno de sus tensos pezones, lo que provocó que de su boca saliera un suave gemido.

—Y tu tan, necia.

—¿Por qué necia?

—Porque no puedes aceptar que eres mía.

Apretando los labios intentó contener una sonrisa, tiró de mi cabello con fuerza, besándome apasionadamente, me dejó sin aliento. La sujeté por las caderas, atrayéndola más, entrando y saliendo con más rapidez, sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos y cuando su cuerpo me acogió como si me hubiera estado esperando de toda la vida, no pude contenerme más.

Con el corazón golpeándome en el pecho todavía de forma irregular, me desplomé sobre su cuerpo, incapaz de moverme hacia un lado.

—Lo lamento, pero no me puedo mover —jadeé. Bella se rio de esa forma melodiosa. Dios como amaba ese sonido.

—Perfecto, por mi quédate justo así. —Me estrechó con fuerza—. Quédate conmigo por siempre.

Esta noche hubiera sido perfecta, si no hubiéramos mencionado jamás a Black. Cerré los ojos, quedándome poco a poco dormido pese a que intenté moverme hacia un lado, de alguna manera logré no apoyar todo mi peso sobre ella, rogué porque no le fuera a faltar el aire.

—¿Edward? Cielo despierta, tu celular está sonando ya ha amanecido —refunfuñé tirando de la sabana, me tapé hasta arriba—. Cielo despierta, ya tiene mucho sonando. —La suave voz de Bella me llamaba pero no quería despertarme, ella insistió tocando mi brazo que era lo único que se encontraba fuera de la sabana.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la jalé contra mí, luego restregué la barbilla sin afeitar sobre su cuello mientras Bella chillaba de risa.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para despertarme? —pregunté con rudeza fingida—. Es domingo y uno tiene derecho a dormir.

—No soy yo la que quiere despertarte —aseguró Bella sin parar de reírse—. Es tu celular ha sonado miles de veces.

La jalé aún más hasta que quedó bajo mi cuerpo, de la misma manera seguí restregándole mi barbilla, descendí por su cuello conteniendo una sonrisa por la marca que se le había formado, seguramente se enojaría pero amaba hacerle marcas, pasé por uno de sus pechos lamiéndolo y besando su torso. De pronto, el timbre de la casa, comenzó a sonar con insistencia como cuando era niño y Alice tocaba el timbre en casa de mamá, para que nos abrieran pronto… _un momento._

—¡Alice! —grité al tiempo que me levantaba como un relámpago buscando rápido unos vaqueros.

—Qué… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cielo? —preguntó Bella ofuscada, envolviéndose completamente entre las sábanas.

—Lo siento tanto Bella, es Alice mi hermana, olvidé ir por ella al aeropuerto y seguramente es la que está afuera tocando el timbre, ha de estar furiosa. —En el rostro de Bella se dibujó una máscara de verdadero terror, se quedó ahí inmóvil—. Bella será mejor que te vistas…

—Oh, sí, si lo lamento.

Dejé a Bella vistiéndose y salí rápido de la habitación para abrir la puerta. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi pequeño duende, vestida perfecta con una gabardina larga de color verde con grandes botones, una pequeña boina ocultaba su cabello. Jasper me miraba con diversión, en sus manos sujetaba el equipaje.

—Ah… ya veo porque estas tan ocupado —Alice miraba mi torso desnudo—. Ni siquiera recordaste en ir por nosotros al aeropuerto. —Furiosa entró directo a la estancia—. ¿En dónde está?

—Lo siento Ed, ya vez como es Alice —murmuró Jasper entrando junto con ella.

Alice buscaba ya cuarto por cuarto a la culpable de que no hubiera ido por ella, suspiré revolviendo mi cabello, cuando elevé la mirada, al fondo del pasillo la descubrí. Bella se había vestido sencillamente, la blusa blanca resaltaba su hermoso y sonrosado rostro, se había hecho una coleta y estaba descalza en el umbral, como niña regañada, me apresuré hacia ella, sonriéndole en forma de disculpa por la intromisión de mi hermana.

—Bella, me ha venido a visitar mi fastidiosa duende, Alice y su novio, Jasper.

—Hola, Jasper gusto en volver a verlos. —El tono suave y tímido que empleó, Bella me sorprendió tanto que si no la conociera bien, juraría que no le conocía, extendió su mano para estrecharla con Jasper y luego se dirigió hacia mi hermana—. ¿Qué tal Alice?

Alice enarcó una ceja, mirando a Bella de arriba abajo. Como detestaba cuando mi hermanita hacía eso, porque solo significaba una cosa…

—Bella, hoy es tu día de suerte… ¡iremos de compras!

Bufé molesto, ya me había dicho que vendría solo por hoy, porque venía a acompañar a Jasper, que venía a revisar unas cosas de su empresa. Alice dijo que aprovecharía para visitar una de sus tiendas de moda, no me pareció mala la idea de presentarles a Bella como algo más que mi empleada, Alice tenía ya lloriqueando toda la semana con volver a verla, y podría jurar, que no tenía que revisar nada de sus tiendas, ni tampoco habría acompañado a Jasper si su curiosidad por Bella no fuera tan grande.

—¿De compras? —murmuró Bella de nuevo con ese tono como asustadizo.

—Sí. ¿Edward? — Los ojos azules de mi hermana estuvieron sobre mí—. Cámbiense, los esperamos en diez minutos en el pasillo, no me hagan esperar más, por tu culpa hoy me he enfriado mucho, odio Nueva York.

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció junto con Jasper. Suspiré abrazando a Bella por la cintura, sorprendiéndome cuando dio un respingo.

—Lo lamento, nena. No era mi intención todo esto… si quieres le puedo pedir que se vaya…

—No, esto… es solo…

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que me da mucha vergüenza con tu familia, y bueno además odio las compras —susurró contra mi pecho.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí.

Le aseguré sintiéndome mal, porque la realidad sería peor, probablemente Alice la absorbería e incluso, la asustaría pero no podía hacer nada, incluso si Bella se negará a ir de compras Alice… bueno, casi la forzaría, estaba seguro.

**Bella **

Salimos veinte minutos después. Jasper se disculpó de las compras ya que tenía que ir con su padre, así que nos dirigimos los tres hacia la tienda de Alice. Sí, la tienda de Alice. Ella misma diseñaba su ropa. Suspiré al ver esa majestuosidad, era enorme con grandes toldos en color azul oscuro, sobre la Quinta Avenida con un luminoso letrero que decía _Cullen_, y solo con eso, me imaginé la clase de ropa que debía haber en la tienda.

Edward apretó mi mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios infundiéndome valor, entramos haciendo que todas las encargadas susurran alrededor, cosas como: _los hermanos Cullen_, otras como: _el guapísimo Edward, _y sin dejar las miles de miradas que si tuvieran vida, me hubieran perforado mientras me aferraba a la mano de Edward. Con horror supuse, que ni con todos mis ahorros me acabalaría una sola blusa de esta tienda.

—Bien, Edward —canturreó Alice tomando mi mano—. Espéranos donde quieras, Bella y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

—De ninguna manera. —Edward aferró aún más mi mano—. Iré con ustedes, puedo esperar fuera de los probadores.

Alice gruñó molesta, tiró de nuevo mi mano, concediéndome hacia otra sección de ropa un poco más juvenil, mientras yo volteaba solo de vez en cuando por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que Edward venía detrás. Se detuvo frente unas encargadas que casi temblaban de miedo al verla, supuse que no esperaban que la mismísima Alice Cullen estuviera frente a ellas.

—Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí —murmuró soltándome para caminar hacia ellas.

Contemple todo el lugar, de niña nunca había ido a esta clase de tiendas, bueno a decir verdad, _a ninguna_, era la palabra adecuada. Al irse Renée, cuando solo tenía nueve años, nos dejó a mí y a mi papá, completamente solos. El pobre de Charlie intentaba más sobrevivir al abandono de mi madre, que preocuparse porque Isabella no tenía un buen vestido de marca, así que con el tiempo, fui poniéndome ropa que Renée no se llevó, otra poca que me regalaban amablemente las vecinas, y una que otra que me compraba con el dinero que Charlie me daba.

Aquello no iba tan mal como me suponía, el gusto de Alice en ropa era exquisito y completamente irreprochable, el tacto sutil que tenía para llevarme a prendas finas y adecuadas, era algo que había que ver para creer. Al principio tomé ropa que al verme en el espejo me hacía ver como la Bella de siempre.

—Bella, ¿me dejas ayudarte? No sabes cuánto me gustaría. —Me miró con aquellos ojos que Angie usaba para desbaratarme, y supe que esto sería caso perdido. Asentí mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos.

Media hora después comencé a ver en el espejo otra versión mía: la elegante y sofisticada. De frente al amplio y lujoso espejo, no me reconocí. El hermoso vestido blanco se ceñía a cada una de mis curvas, era en realidad muy cómodo. Por un momento casi me sentí a la altura de Edward.

Casi.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Alice soltando mi liga del cabello. Luego dio un paso atrás, para contemplarme como un artista miraría a su pintura, primero desde un ángulo, y luego desde otro.

—Tenemos que cortarte el cabello, solo un poco para modelar la caída, ¿te molestaría? — Solo atiné a negar. Definitivamente la pobre Alice pensaría que estaba lidiando con un robot—. Que lastima que dejes que el caníbal de mi hermano te haga esas feas marcas —murmuró desaprobatoriamente mirando mi cuello, sentí mi cuerpo estallar en vergüenza.

Después de no sé cuántos vestidos ya me sentía más cómoda, mi voz había vuelto y con ello mi confianza.

—Deberías mostrarle a Edward como te vez con este en particular, el azul te sienta de maravilla, ya sabes —una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—, quiero ver la cara de mi hermanito. —Me sonrojé por su risa, que sin duda, daba entender cuanto conocía a Edward.

Él estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyendo el periódico, se veía tan seguro, tan guapo aún con sus vaqueros y su playera verde, tan informal pero aun así, parecía que el dueño de la tienda era él y no Alice. Estaba tan cómodo, que me resulto evidente que estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres y a venir de compras. Sip, estaba celosa. Cuando me vio, dejó el periódico a un lado, se levantó lentamente para venir conmigo. Me tomó de la mano, luego me hizo darme una vuelta observando cual crítico cada detalle.

—Sí —exclamó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos—. Este se lo va a llevar puesto. —Me solté riendo al igual que Alice—. Y si vuelves a esconder tu hermoso cabello, tendrás que darme explicaciones.

—Y si tú vuelves a dejarle marcar te denunciare —espetó Alice haciendo que me muriera de vergüenza de nueva cuenta, pero a Edward simplemente no pareció importarle.

—Esto no te lo perdonaré cielo, ya veras, te hare sufrir —murmuré cerca de su oído, en mi mente cada vez veía más la forma en las que me las pagaría.

Edward solo esbozó su hermosa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, mientras Alice tiraba de nueva cuenta de mi mano, conduciéndome hacia uno de los probadores.

**Edward **

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré el número y tuve que tragar en seco.

_Jessica._

Me debatí entre contestarle o no, pero si no lo hacia la conocía bien, me llamaría hasta que contestara, así que mejor me salí de la tienda ya que estaba bajo la mirada atenta de varias dependientas.

—Hola, Jess.

_—Es que no puedo creerlo, Edward ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —gritó del otro lado de la línea._

—¿Hacerte qué?

_—¿Es en serio, besándose en un parque? ¡Saliste en todos los encabezados de sociales esta mañana! _—bufé molesto, tenía que hacer algo con mi seguridad respecto a esos putos paparazis—._ ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta, amor?_

—¿De que hablas Jessica? esto ya te lo había dicho, lo nuestro llegó a su fin.

—Sé que estas a travesando por otra de tus calenturas, Edward, pero debes terminar con esto de una maldita vez. Te amo, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte todo cuando volvamos, pero cada vez más y más gente se entera…

—¿Calenturas? basta, Jessica. Tú eres la que debe entender que yo no te amo, debe quedarte claro, pienso quedarme con Isabella, quiero formalizar lo nuestro, y si más adelante se dan las cosas le pediré que se case conmigo. —Me abrumé ante mis propias palabras, nunca pensé casarme con nadie de nuevo, no después de lo de Tanya, pero con Bella, con ella era todo diferente.

_—No puedes estar hablando enserio… dime que no Ed…_

—Lo siento Jess. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, no quería herirla de verdad que no. Ella siempre había querido que nos casáramos, incluso alguna vez lo platicamos, había formado parte de quien soy ahora, incluso gracias a ella seguía respirando en este momento—. No quiero lastimarte, es solo que…

_—Pues ya lo has hecho, Edward Cullen me has destrozado, me has negado todo lo que siempre quise, yo…_ —El llanto interrumpió sus palabras, solo unos segundos después colgó.

Nunca pensé que siguiera albergando una esperanza de que volviéramos, lamentaba terriblemente haber salido con más mujeres mientras ella y yo éramos novios, eso la había hecho pensar que Bella solo era una más en mi vida. Tiré de mi cabello algo nervioso, caminado de un lado a otro, decidí no llamarla, tendría que darle su espacio y que meditara bien sobre lo nuestro…

—¿Edward qué haces aquí afuera? —miré hacia Alice y la hermosa mujer que la venía acompañando.

Podía ver bajo aquella hermosa gabardina el vestido azul que Bella se había dejado puesto, su cabello arreglado de forma que marcaba por completo sus sonrosados pómulos, además la habían maquillado bastante, no es como si no me gustara Bella de todas las maneras posibles, pero justo como se veía en este momento, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi columna, haciendo arder mi piel bajo aquellas gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban su intensa mirada chocolate.

Caminé hacia ella como poseído y la sujeté por la cintura, dándole una vuelta en el aire.

—Te ves preciosa.

—Agradécele a Alice —riéndose se sujetó de mi cuello.

—Gracias, hermanita —dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Ahora agradécemelo invitándonos a cenar más tarde, ¿te parece?

Llegamos por Jasper, y luego decidí invitarlos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, mientras Bella y Jasper se adelantaron en lo que hablaba con el mesero, Alice me esperó, antes de que nos dirigieran a la mesa, tiró de mí hacia un rincón.

—Edward, ¿quién te llamo esta tarde? —tragué en seco.

—Del trabajo, ¿por qué?

—Porque cuando salimos estabas muy nervioso, lo pude ver en tu manera de tirar de tu cabello, Ed, eso solo lo haces cuando estás nervioso, ¿quieres contarme? — Miré a los ojos a mi lista duendecillo, sus ojos azules resplandecían preocupados. Suspiré quería contarle, aun sabiendo que mi hermanita la odiaba.

—A ti no puedo ni quiero engañarte, era Jessica. —Sus ojos se volvieron duros y su boca se apretó en una delgada línea.

—¿Qué quería?

—Aún no supera lo nuestro, ella… bueno me llamó para ver si volvíamos. —Alice iba a comenzar a protestar por lo que puse un dedo en sus labios—. De verdad quiero a Bella, sé que aún no se decide por mí, pero yo la amo, Alice, no te preocupes no volveré con Jessica.

—¿Aunque no te elija? —Su comentario me llegó como un golpe en el estómago, tuve que tomar aire.

—Aunque no me elija. —Alice suspiró antes de abrazarme.

—Edward, cuídate de Jessica, nunca me ha gustado y lo sabes.

—Lo sé —aseguré pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho pareces no darte nunca cuenta de las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Jessica siente algo muy fuerte por ti y no me gusta. Es algo más que amor, siempre te vio como una posesión, siempre hablaba de ti como un triunfo que le costó mucho alcanzar. — Fruncí el ceño, ella solo suspiró—. Solo espero que hayas aclarado bien las cosas con ella.

—Así fue, Alice. Vamos a cenar mejor, no quiero que Bella sospeche nada. Por cierto, ¿como ves, te gusta Bella? —Los ojos de mi hermana brillaron.

—¿Bromeas? es un amor Ed, me ha dejado cambiarla como muñequita, es tan sencilla y sincera. Sí, si me gusta. Lo que no me gusta es que no se decida, odiaría que te hiciera sufrir.

Suspiré antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, y luego caminamos hacia la mesa, no quería que Bella sospechara algo por nuestra tardanza, no quería comentarle sobre esta llamada. Sin embargo, algo en la plática con Alice me dejó con mal sabor de boca, no lograba entender del todo el porqué del odio hacia Jessica.

Siempre fue así, pero lo que me tenía intranquilo, era si debía asegurarme que todo había quedado en buenos términos con ella, en mi interior un no sé qué me decía que algo andaba mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas como están, gracias por sus reviews, janalez e Irene. De nueva cuenta gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas rjnavajas, DaniiStew, meli-malfoy-cullen, tanya denali cullen masen, Pili Cullen, .HPTFMA. Y como ven ¿Qué bien que esta avanzando su relacion no creen? ¿Que creen que pasara en el próximo capi?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad, esta historia esta en revisión por si notan que va cambiando, gracias por leer._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

Por la mañana, el sonido de mi celular era tan fuerte cerca de mi oído, que me desperté alarmado. Aun fuera de lugar, me levanté para contestarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre Victoria?

—Edward, disculpa que te llame, pero Emmett llamó temprano para recordarle la junta con los inversionistas de los mercados bursátiles y su inversión…

_Mierda. Lo olvidé por completo._

—Dile a Emmett que ya lo sé, estoy por llegar. —Volví a mentir. Anoche nos habíamos desvelado con Alice y Jasper y había caído rendido.

Me levanté como un relámpago a penas y pude contemplar a Bella, no quise despertarla, pasé directo hacia el baño, odiaba tener que ducharme tan rápido. Luego fui a mi armario y escogí un traje cualquiera rápidamente.

Miré el reloj, ya iba sumamente retrasado, el día además estaba lluvioso y había demasiado tráfico, manejé un poco más rápido de lo usual y oré porque no me fuera a parar algún policía por el exceso de velocidad.

—Señor Cullen, los inversionistas ya están en teleconferencia. —Informó Victoria llevándome a una oficina especial que teníamos para esas reuniones.

Suspiré mientras entraba a la oficina decorada en verde claro, la exagerada mesa de caoba en el centro era para fácil 20 personas, la alfombra estaba tan impecable que me daban ganas de descalzarme, eso sería grandioso. Tomé asiento y me sentí ridículo. En esa enorme sala estaba solo yo con mi laptop. Mi padre se empeñaba en que fuera ahí cualquier conferencia, así que aquí estaba empujando mis zapatos fuera de mis pies mientras saludaba a un par de ingleses.

**Bella. **

_—Hola mi amor _—suspiré mirando la hora.

—¿Ahora que necesitas?

_—Pequeña, ¡que feos modales!, no es forma de tratar a tu madre, quisiera verte hoy antes de regresar a Phoenix, Phil ya encontró trabajo._

—Estoy ocupada, Renée.

_—¿Con el dueño de la casa de valores?_ —Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, apreté mi mandíbula intentando no estremecerme.

—No, ya te dije que estoy con Jacob.

_—Isabella te estoy viendo en una revista, ¿te he dicho que hermosa te ves bajo la luz del sol? ¿Sabes que tu cabello brilla con destellos rojos? Estas fotos en el parque son tan románticas, quizás el señor Cullen quiera darle una pequeña ayuda a su suegra para poder volver a Phoenix. _—Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no iba a ceder, no esta vez.

—Llámale, dudo mucho que quieran atender a una completa extraña diciendo que su hija sale con él.

_—¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo?_

—¡Porque ya te dije que no soy yo! —grité perdiendo los estribos.

_—Debe de tratarse de tu clon entonces_ —aseguró mi madre en forma sarcástica.

—Quizás.

_—Necesito el dinero, Bells. Estoy hablando en serio._

—Yo también estoy hablando muy en serio, Renée. Ya te dije que no tengo, no estoy con nadie y con lo que gano a penas me queda para sobrevivir, no tengo manera de mantenerlos a ti y a tu "esposo" y si eso es todo, entonces que te vaya bien en Phoenix. —Colgué la llamada. Las manos me temblaban.

_¿Por qué Renée tenía que ser tan ambiciosa?_ No solo había sido una mala madre en mi niñez, si no que ahora volvía para atormentarme de nuevo. Me levanté de la cama agradeciendo en el alma que Edward no estuviera. Una pequeña nota decía que había tenido que salir de emergencia a la oficina.

Caminé sintiéndome como un león enjaulado por toda habitación, finalmente decidí darme un baño, aún era temprano por lo que me puse a llenar el jacuzzi, necesitaba relajarme y aún faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara oficialmente mi turno.

Casi gemí con el contacto del agua en mi piel, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos. _No,_ esta vez no iba a ceder con lo que Renée pidiera. Había cedido ya a muchas cosas en mi vida por su culpa. Suspiré hundiéndome un poco más en el agua caliente, pensé en Edward, en la forma de su tonificada espalda, en su delgada boca, en su seductora voz y en sus felinos ojos.

Pasado un rato, no solo tenía mucho calor y había olvidado el problema con mi madre. Sonreí, tenía una excelente idea para cuando llegara a la oficina.

**Edward. **

La conferencia se extendió por dos horas. _Frustrante._

De regreso a mi habitual oficina, los problemas me tenían un poco agobiado, no podía dejar de pensar que algunas empresas no habían hecho públicos sus estados financieros, por lo que me sería difícil…

Mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos en cuanto vi a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de mi escritorio, sujetando unos papeles en la mano, cruzó esas cremosas piernas dejándome ver todo el camino hasta sus increíbles tacones. Elevó la mirada y sonrió al verme, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Buenos días, Director Cullen. Se ve muy tenso. —Bella se puso de pie caminado lentamente hacia mí. Suspiré mientras me encogía de hombros.

La hermosa gabardina negra, ondeaba a cada paso que daba, llevaba su largo cabello, esta vez lacio, se veía distinta. Esa mujer me asombraba. Siempre lograba verse seductora no importaba si se arreglaba o no, simplemente preciosa. Su aroma me golpeó con fuerza tan solo a unos centímetros de mi nariz, mierda, olía delicioso, ella era deliciosa. Sonriendo, se puso de puntitas, sujetó el cuello de mi camisa dándome un pequeño beso.

—¿Te interrumpí? —susurré con mis manos en su estrecha cintura.

—No, yo estaba viendo solo tus pendientes, ¿y tú? Te ves algo tenso —murmuró deslizando sus manos por mi pecho.

—Hoy el día ha comenzado algo agitado —aseguré contra sus carnosos labios. Ella se inclinó un poco, deslizando su mano por entre mi brazo poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

Enarqué una ceja mientras la veía, ella sonrió maliciosamente retrocediendo unos pasos, sin dejar de sonreír comenzó a desabrochar su hermosa gabardina, lentamente, botón por botón y entre más piel iba dejándome ver, más loco me estaba volviendo.

Terminó con el ultimó botón, deslizando con suavidad la prenda por completo hasta que esta cayó al piso con un sonido seco. Tragué saliva duramente, estático mientras la miraba, no podía mover ni un solo musculo a pesar de que un enorme fuego me estaba consumiendo.

— Y eso que el día apenas comienza. —Su voz sonó sensual mientras caminaba seductoramente hacia mí, y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca la tomé por sus pequeños y muy desnudos hombros, mi respiración era pesada.

—Tú… Bella tú… ¿has venido solo con la gabardina puesta hasta la oficina? —Mi voz era gutural observando todo su cuerpo desnudo, ella parpadeó y de pronto los colores subieron a su rostro.

—Yo… bueno esto era una sorpresa, lo siento no pensé que fuera a… —Coloqué un dedo en su boca.

— Bella, esto es una maravillosa sorpresa siento que me vas a matar un día de estos, primero porque no sabes lo sexy y hermosa que te ves desnuda. —Contemplé esos tacones de vértigo, no podía imaginarme como podría caminar en eso—. No tienes idea de cuan jodidamente sorprendido y excitado estoy, pero por favor, por mi salud mental dime que tomaste uno de mis autos. —Bella mordió su labio. Dejé de respirar, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarme—. ¿En qué viniste? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Bueno… Alec me trajo… —balbuceó nerviosa. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome malditamente aliviado, eso no era tan malo, Alec era de mi confianza completa, él no le habría visto ni siquiera un poco de su desnuda piel.

Y así, sin decir una palabra más, busqué desesperado su boca. Estrellando mis labios con rudeza hasta hacerla gemir, mierda. Me sentía entre molesto y excitado, jamás me había sentido con ambos sentimientos, casi en la misma medida. No podía esperar para fundirme en su cuerpo, la giré apoyándola contra la pared. Me deslicé por su cuello hasta sus pechos, sus pequeños y sonrosados pezones erectos hicieron que se me hiciera agua la boca. Bella jadeó, desabrochándome apresurada el pantalón, apenas liberó mi pene, la elevé del suelo, pasando un brazo por su espalda para que no se lastimara contra la pared.

Ella enroscó sus sedosas piernas en mi cintura y sin preámbulos, me empujé a través de ella en una sola embestida, Bella gritó, clavándome las uñas en los hombros, jadeando busqué su boca para no hacer ruido, segundos después me hundí en sus pechos, lamí su cuello hasta su nuca, donde enterré los dedos atrayéndola más a mis labios, sin duda el mejor placer que nunca había probado. Ella gimió entre mis labios, tan suave y delicada… lo que me hizo recordar que había andado por todo el edificio desnuda.

Eso logró emputarme de sobremanera... mi cabeza envuelta en mil sensaciones, no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Bella entreabrió su boca dejando que mi lengua se deslizara para encontrarse con la suya. Tiró con fuerza de mi cabello, moviéndose en una especie de salvaje balanceo, deslizó sus manos a mis hombros, encajándolas con fuerza en mi piel, aprisionándome con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces lo perdí, malditamente lo perdí.

—Bella, te… amo, te amo —aseguré con voz ronca.

— Yo también cielo, te amo —jadeó apoyándose contra la pared tirando de mi cabello para acercarme a sus labios.

Aceleré mis envites, necesitaba estar dentro de ella lo más profundo posible, enterrarme en ella hasta que me fuera imposible salir de su interior. Un cuadro que estaba en la pared cayó haciéndose añicos cerca de mis pies, escuché el sonido a la distancia, ni siquiera me di cuenta si algo más pensaba derrumbarse. Bella estaba conduciéndome a un punto de no retorno que no estaba seguro de poder soportar. Gimió estremeciéndose mientras se arqueaba haciéndome ir más profundo, sus músculos internos se contrajeron apretando mi miembro, eso bastó para que alcanzara mi liberación con un jadeo que amenazó con desgarrarme la garganta.

Estábamos así, con la respiración entre cortada, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor cuando de pronto Bella comenzó a reírse, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mí, sus piernas fuertemente enroscadas en mi cadera, tomé una bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo podía estarse riendo? A mi apenas me quedaban fuerzas para sostenernos en pie.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —murmuré.

—Quebramos un cuadro y por un momento creí que quebraríamos la pared. —Siguió riéndose, el sonido melodioso corriendo por mi piel. La estreché contra mi cuerpo acomodando mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, olía delicioso—. ¿Te imaginas, que cayéramos en medio de las demás oficinas desnudos? Me moriría de vergüenza, simplemente me moriría.

—No te vas a morir y si pasara, despediría a todos, no soportaría que nadie más te viera desnuda.

—¿Y qué hay de que te vean desnudo a ti? —Me encogí de hombros—. Eres tan ridículo.

— Y tu tan aventurera —reproché. Ella sonrió aflojando su agarre por lo que la deposité con suavidad en el suelo—. No estoy seguro de que termine de acostumbrarme. ¿Vamos a casa para que te vistas?

—¿De verdad creíste que me vine desnuda por toda la ciudad?

—¿No? —Ella soltó una hermosa carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto que no cielo! —Señaló una pequeña maleta y caminó hacia ella. Sacó entonces su ropa y comenzó a vestirse aún sonriendo.

Mentiría si dijera que no suspiré aliviado.

**Bella. **

No quería hacerlo pero en el camino a la oficina había recibido un mensaje, y bueno no quería ocultarle nada. No mientras él me miraba de esa forma, llena de amor, no mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello una y otra vez.

—Te amo —susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Edward —suspiré apartándome un poco—. Cielo, hoy recibí un mensaje de… Jake. — Sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban, cambiaron por completo, incluso me pareció que se oscurecieron un poco.

—¿Qué quería? —su voz era tensa.

—Me dijo que llegará en unos días más —suspiró revolviéndose ese hermoso cabello rebelde.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras unos días más conmigo? —Su voz fue vacilante, mordí mi labio mirándolo sin comprender.

—Bueno, si tú quieres… —Él suspiró, se acercó a mí y me estrechó con fuerzas.

—Creo que no lo has entendido, Isabella. Me gusta verte en mi casa, en mi cama. —Enterró sus manos en mi cabello—. Entre mis brazos. Me gusta tenerme en mi vida, porque malditamente te amo.

Sus ojos verdes me tenían hipnotizada, era increíble este nuevo sentimiento de pertenencia. Saber que él me amaba tanto como yo a él era increíble, busqué sus labios con frenesí. Esté beso fue diferente, tan intenso, como si no hubiéramos acabado de hacer el amor… me dejó con la mente en blanco. Edward sonrió, esa sonrisa de suficiencia: torcida, arrogante. Mi favorita.

—¿Trabajamos? —Se sentó detrás de su escritorio haciéndome reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto de vivir con alguien, de estar con alguien, en realidad era como si fuera una persona nueva. Edward despertaba en mí, toda clase de sentimientos… me hundía en el agua esmeralda de sus ojos no podía dejar de enamorarme cada día de su belleza, siempre seguía imponiéndome, ruborizándome ante su mirada, con su manera de tratarme.

No recordaba a qué hora me había enamorado de esta manera, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, no veía la hora para encontrarme con Jake y terminar nuestra relación. No es que no lo quisiera, nunca podría dejar de quererlo, él siempre seria mi apoyo pero ya no lo amaba… el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Con una sonrisa moví la cabeza a los lados, no quería seguir pensando en Jake, ya en unos días pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Pero ella está bien? —El tono de alarma en la voz de Edward me hizo girarme para verlo, él se apoyó contra el escritorio, una mano sobre su frente—. ¿Cómo fue posible eso, si ella no tomaba? ¿En dónde está hospitalizada?... Voy para allá inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió cielo, está todo bien? —inquirí repentinamente angustiada en cuando colgó su celular.

—No. —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Jess… tuvo un accidente, conducía ebria a exceso de velocidad y… —sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo que ir al hospital, Dios, no puede ser…

—Vamos para allá —tomé mi bolso.

Edward me pidió que manejara, lucía mal. Nunca lo había visto tan consternado, ni tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta que le había pasado a Jessica. Él no me miró, estuvo hablando con su hermano Emmett, repitiendo hasta el cansancio "que eso no tenía nada que ver". Suspiré, no entendía muy bien su conversación y por eso me dediqué a manejar en silencio. Llegando al hospital me extendió su mano, la tomé y así caminamos debajo del paraguas resguardándonos de la lluvia.

A penas entramos, una señora alta de cabello corto rubio, caminó hacia nosotros. El hermoso traje solo hacía verse más intimidante. Al llegar hasta nosotros, se quitó los lentes de sol que tenía puestos, rebelando unos ojos rojos y bastante hinchados.

—¡Edward! —chilló abrazándole con fuerza y llorando contra su pecho—. Sígueme es por aquí. —Él no pareció darse cuenta cuando la señora me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ve tu solo, Edward —respondí cuando tiró de mi mano para ir juntos. Me miró solo un segundo, asintiendo.

—Te amo, no me tardo —susurró. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de irse al lado de esa señora.

Suspirando, caminé hacia la sala de espera donde además había varias mesas. Me hice un café y me senté en la mesa más apartada. Jugué con la cuchara en mi café viendo la tormenta que había allá afuera, un trueno hizo que me estremeciera, detestaba las tormentas.

—Así que ¿tú eres Isabella? —Miré hacia un lado, totalmente desprevenida tan solo para encontrarme de nuevo con esa señora rubia.

—Sí... —Su mirada me repasó con desprecio.

—Tenías que ser una arribista… supongo que ya estarás feliz ¿no?

—¿Perdón? no entiendo a qué se refiere, ni siquiera sé quién es usted —contesté tajante.

—¿Ah no?, me refiero a que eres feliz ahora que le destruiste por completo la vida a mi hija ¿eso no te dice nada?

_¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso era la mama de Jessica? ¿Otra vez con la misma historia?_ Traté de no ser grosera.

—No, señora. Yo no le destruí la vida a nadie, simplemente…

—¿Dejarla casi paralitica no te dice nada? —Interrumpió—. Ella iba a casarse con Edward, ellos eran muy felices.

—Yo…

—No te bastó con quitárselo, si no que le enseñaste una revista a mi hija, una que la puso muy mal.

—¿Revista? —Dios, estaba tan confundida y perdida en la conversación.

—No te hagas la desentendida, ella tomó demasiado y se accidento ¡por culpa tuya! —No sabía que contestarle, _¿en verdad Jessica podría quedar paralitica?_—. No tienes dignidad, eres una oportunista que se metió en la vida de un inestable Edward, viniste a desintegrar la familia que estaban por formar ahora que mi hija estaba embarazada. Cuándo despierte, tendré que decirle que además perdió a su bebe… _¿te das cuenta?_ —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Tragué compulsivamente, _¿embarazada?_ Dios mío ¿pero que había hecho?

Mi corazón se fue al suelo mientras procesaba todo lo que me había dicho, era peor que mi madre, peor que cualquier persona horrible en el mundo. Un escalofrió sacudió todo mi cuerpo. La señora siguió hablando, pero mi cabeza ya estaba en otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no me salían las lágrimas, por alguna estúpida razón tampoco podía dejar de ver sus intensos ojos azules.

Había hecho lo que tanto le reproché a mi madre, desintegré y destruí a una sola persona sin compasión, me había entregado al amor sin importarme a quién dañara. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, no solo de haberme llevado entre los pies el futuro de Jessica, sino además la vida un pequeño... _bebé. _

Un relámpago a travesó el cielo, cerré los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido a la espera del sonido del trueno. La señora no dejaba de gritonearme que era una interesada, llamando la atención de las demás personas, mientras que yo solo podía respirar hondo, intentando recoger las piezas de mí corazón, que habían quedado regadas por el suelo.

—¡Si lo que querías era dinero solo tenías que pedirlo! —rugió.

Mordí mi labio, volvíamos al tema del dinero. Ciega ante el amor que siento por Edward, casi había olvidado ese _gran detalle_, de hecho, el recordar que mi madre no lo había pasado por alto, me hizo sentir como una estúpida. Pero lo más importante aquí: Jessica había perdido un hijo del amor de mi vida.

—Mi hija no ha despertado desde el accidente, los doctores dicen que no quiere luchar por su vida, necesita a Edward a su lado y lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarlo con mi hija ¡de una buena vez! —chilló mirándome con esos ojos llenos de resentimiento.

Me levanté como pude de la mesa sin decir ni una palabra, la empujé literalmente al salir corriendo, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y de pronto, me dieron incluso ganas de vomitar mientras me encerraba en el baño.

Y solo ahí, encerrada bajo cuatro paredes, me dejé caer contra la puerta y comencé a llorar.

**Edward. **

Entré con cuidado a la habitación de terapia intensiva.

Jessica estaba tendida sobre una camilla, miles de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Su rostro era otro, hinchado totalmente y cubierto de hematomas, al igual que lo que podía ver del resto de su cuerpo, de su boca salía un gran tubo que me hizo estremecer.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó una enfermera acercándose a mí—. La señora Stanley nos ha dicho que usted es el novio de su hija. —Fruncí el ceño pero no lo desmentí, no me iba a poner a dar explicaciones bajo estas circunstancias—. Verá, le pregunto esto porque ella no ha reaccionado, lo que nos tiene bastante preocupados.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver nuestro parentesco?

—Bueno, en caso de que llegara a recuperarse, la paciente tendrá secuelas, por lo aparatoso de su accidente. La madre de la señorita insiste en que al escucharlo a usted volverá en sí —suspiré—. Los dejaré entonces, regresare en un momento. —Y dicho eso, abrió la puerta dejándonos solos.

Miré de nuevo el cuerpo maltrecho de Jessica mientras me acercaba a su lado. Sujeté suavemente su mano. Lamentaba mucho, en lo más profundo de mí ser, no haber hablado con ella de otra manera para aclararle mi situación con Bella. Emmett ya me lo había advertido y no le había hecho caso, incluso Alice antes de volver irse. Pero nunca creí que eso desencadenaría todo esto.

—Por favor no dejes de venir a verla Edward, ella te necesita. —La señora Stanley se había colado en algún momento. Volví a suspirar al tiempo que ella se cruzaba de brazos, sin mirarme caminó lentamente hacia una ventana, su vista se clavada en un punto en la intensa lluvia allá afuera.

—Estaré aquí para ella. —Le aseguré.

—No creas que no sé lo que pasó. Sé que ya estas con otra… mujer, si es que así se le puede llamar. En realidad no quisiera hablar de eso, pero estoy segura de que si mi hija te escucha reaccionará. Eres lo más importante en su vida y lo sabes. —Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos centellando con odio.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó…

—Tiene todo que ver —siseó furiosa—. Tenemos además que hablar seriamente de _otras_ cosas, mucho más importantes, pero aquí no es el lugar ni el momento. —Supuse quería regañarme por haber terminado con su hija.

—Comprendo.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero no pueden estar dos personas aquí dentro —interrumpió la enfermera mirándonos con algo de reproche.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpe, luego miré una vez más a Jess—. Estaré cerca, te lo prometo —susurré cerca de su oído.

Después de eso, salí de la habitación prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Mientras caminaba me revolví el cabello, mierda. Esto estaba tan fuera de control… unos pasos más adelante, encontré a Bella recargada contra la pared, mirando hacia afuera. Se veía demasiado pequeña así, abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

Me detuve delante de ella haciendo que diera un respingo, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, podría haber jurado que también se había accidentado alguien de su familia.

—¿Qué ocurrió, has llorado? —Toqué sus mejillas al ver sus ojos hinchados.

—No… —sacudió la cabeza—. Es solo que me ha dado algo de alergia… —suspiré, era tan mala mentirosa—. ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Mal. —Su rostro se contrajo, la estreché entre mis brazos.

—No estés pensando eso —susurré contra su cabello, ella sollozó en mis brazos.

—Pero…

—No. —La interrumpí secando con mis pulgares sus mejillas—. Te cuento en el camino. ¿Vámonos? —Le ofrecí mi mano.

Después de platicarle lo ocurrido, Bella pareció comprenderlo, y digo _pareció_ porque la notaba tensa. El resto de la semana transcurrió algo de prisa, no había día en el que la madre de Jessica no me llamara para que fuera al hospital. Como ella también era una persona de negocios, no podía estar todo el día pegada a su hija y no quería contratar a alguien para que la cuidara, decía no tenerles confianza.

Todo esto era una mierda porque, para mí, era una obligación literalmente. Yo tenía que estar casi todo el día en el hospital, se lo debía a Jessica, ella también me había salvado en más de una ocasión. Incluso había salvado mi vida. Casi terminando la semana, Jess había recobrado el conocimiento, sin embargo casi no podía hablar.

—Gracias a que… estás aquí he vuelto… te juro que solo es por ti. —Solo suspiré.

—No digas esas cosas, te pondrás mejor.

—No… —sollozó—, no siento que vaya hacer así.

—Señor ¿Cullen? Ha terminado la hora de visita, podrá venir mañana. —A penas terminó de decir eso, los aparatos conectados a Jessica comenzaron a dispararse de forma escandalosa.

—¿Volverás mañana? —sollozó.

—Claro, solo cálmate —aseguré mientras miraba como el doctor, sin duda, ponía algo de entestecía en su intravenosa.

La verdad no quería que albergara esperanzas de que pudiera volver a su lado, pero no quería herirle mientras estaba en estas condiciones. Supuse que, después cuando mejorara, tendría que entender que ya no podía verla diario y que entre nosotros todo había acabado, que solo podíamos ser amigos.

También tenía cosas importantes como Bella. Mierda, eso me tenía tan preocupado, se estaba portado distante incluso, pensativa. Me pregunté muchas veces si sería por Black, mi corazón se encogió de solo pensar que, aunque dijera que me amaba eso no significara que a él hubiera dejado de amarle.

Al día siguiente, decidí no ir al hospital sino hasta más tarde, así que conduje a casa. Tenía que quedarme ahí. La actitud de Bella había estado jodiendo con mi mente durante todo el día, y la plática que ella tendría con Jacob sería pronto.

—Me encantaron las flores, no te hubieras molestado… —murmuró mientras acomodaba las flores sobre la mesa.

Suspiré mirando su silueta, los vaqueros ajustados marcaban esa parte de su anatomía que se había convertido en una de mis favoritas, y que decir de la blusa corta que lograba que se viera un poco la piel de su cintura. Ella me miró por lo que me encogí de hombros.

—¿Hoy no vas a ir con Jessica? —preguntó levantando una de sus cejas, al ver que me despojaba de la chaqueta y comenzaba a aflojar el nudo en mi corbata.

—Nop.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy quiero quedarme aquí contigo. —Me acerqué tomándola entre mis brazos, sonreí dándole un suave beso.

—No puedes dejar de visitarla, Edward. —No hice caso mientras le daba besos en el cuello—. Escúchame, deja de hacer esto, ¡ella en verdad te necesita! —Me empujó ligeramente mirándome.

—¿Qué me necesita?, ¿y qué hay de mí? también tengo mis necesidades y hoy te necesito mucho a ti —gruñí atrayéndola de nuevo, mis labios buscando su boca—. ¿Tú no me necesitas?

—Y-Yo… claro que te necesito pero…—balbuceó contra mis labios—. Edward…—No dejé que siguiera hablando, sellé su boca con la mía, con algo más que una simple necesidad. Ella respondió mi beso en forma titubeante, muy despacio para mi urgencia—. Edward…

—No, Edward no. ¿Acaso no ves cuánto te necesito? —Seguí besándola mientras sentía crecer la pasión que solo ella podía despertarme, la sujete más fuerte cuando luchó para retirarse.

Presioné su cintura baja contra mi cuerpo, obligándola a arquearse hacia a mí, luego bajé besando su cuello, sus hombros cuando de pronto, sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y tiró de mi hacia su boca, su beso demandante, fiero, sin embargo alcancé a distinguir unas… _¿lágrimas? _me separé inmediatamente.

—¿Te he lastimado? —pregunté mirándola de arriba abajo.

Isabella no respondió, solo volvió a tomar mi rostro, cerrando sus ojos rompiendo la conexión que me permitía ver en su interior, besándome con esa urgencia. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, tampoco quería seguir preguntándomelo. Porque estaba seguro que era mi culpa, la había descuidado demasiado esta semana. Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad. Levanté por encima de sus hombros la blusa, arrojándola hacia un lado mientras la arrastraba literalmente a la habitación.

Caímos en la cama, no voy a negar que seguía extrañado por su desesperación, pero su olor nublaba mis pensamientos y lo agradecía, así no me preocuparía más que solo por este momento, por hacerla feliz. Solté su sostén mientras ella me arrancaba literalmente la camisa, su prisa me ponía en su mismo estado y sin darme cuenta, me encontré presionando mis labios contra su cuello. Mierda, le estaba haciendo marcas y no podía detenerme. No cuando ella hacía lo mismo en mi piel, prendiendo aún más mí deseo.

Sin pausas ni delicadezas, me hundí entre sus piernas haciéndola gemir en placer. Pero, a diferencia de lo que estaba haciéndome sentir, comencé un ritmo lento y tortuoso, quería disfrutar de esto. Estaba tan húmeda, tan malditamente estrecha, que casi me corro. Sus besos eran intensos, tanto que varias veces chocaron nuestros dientes, su lengua buscó la mía y sus piernas me aprisionaron con fuerza, haciéndome perder el control en tratar de ser suave.

Gruñí en su cuello, al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo de mis envites, pasó sus manos a mi espalda, rasguñándola y haciendo que la sensación fuera aún más placentera. Ahogué sus gemidos en mis labios mientras la sujetaba con una mano del cabello. Ella se arqueó tomándome por completo y entonces lo perdí, el orgasmo me golpeó como una bola de demolición haciéndome saltar fuera de cualquier razón, y por si fuera poco, sus paredes internas comenzaron a exprimirme en suaves palpitaciones. De verdad me pregunté si se podía morir de placer.

Aún teníamos la respiración desbocada, cuando nos giré recostándola sobre mi pecho. Ella me rodeó rápidamente con sus pequeños brazos y nos quedamos así, sin decir nada, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban. Suspiré en su cabello al tiempo que jugaba haciendo círculos en su espalda con mis dedos.

— ¿Estás bien, en que piensas? —pregunté pasado un buen tiempo.

—En nada… en particular, quizás un poco en lo que le pasa a Jessica… —Un ligero escalofrió me recorrió de pensar en ella y su lamentable estado.

—Va a estar bien. —Ella suspiró.

—Ojalá... no me hagas mucho caso ya hay que dormir, mañana nos espera otro día de trabajo. —Depositó un suave beso en mi pecho.

No supe que más decir y solo la apreté contra mí pecho, queriéndola más que a nada ni nadie, quizás su comportamiento se debía a mis descuidos, o sus dudas de terminar con Black, quizás necesitaba más tiempo para pensar su decisión… cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma sin querer dormir, pero al final me venció el sueño.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza nenas ahora sí que con tantas cosas que estaban pasando no podía concentrarme. Janalez te prometo que ya en el siguiente capi tomara una decisión es que esta Bella da muchas largas, jajaja, Ani que gusto me da verte por aquí! Te mando un abrazote, también a mis nuevas lectoras JCullen Swan, Tammy Swan de Cullen, espero que les este gustando y a las demás también y por supuesto a mi beta Irene que me dio una gran idea jajaja te quiero muchooo que sería de mi sin tu apoyo! .<p>

**:D** **_gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favs_**!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad. _**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

Tenía que acordarme de poner el puto celular en silencio por las noches, ya que era un martirio la forma en la que sonaba en las mañanas. Esa sería mi nueva meta en la vida, acordarme de algo tan sencillo como eso. Bostezando, lo revisé tan solo para ver que era de nuevo la señora Stanley.

_Edward, quiero pensar que estas muy ocupado como para no haber podido visitar a mi hija. Desgraciadamente ella no durmió esperando por ti, la han tenido que sedar para que descanse, sabes bien que esta delicada y debe descansar. _

_Espero que hoy puedas venir._

Puse el celular de vuelta en el buró y suspiré mortificado. Ya me estaba cansando un poco esta situación, puesto que era muy absorbente, tanto la señora Stanley como Jess, así que no respondí el mensaje. También yo tenía mi vida, sonreí, estaba atravesada justamente sobre mi pecho.

Su largo cabello un tanto enredado, se esparcía por toda su espalda, delicadamente tracé con mi dedo las venas que sobresalían de su blanca piel. Sus labios semi abiertos me invitaban a besarla, deslicé lentamente los dedos hacia su cuello y… suspiré al ver que le había hecho marcas de nuevo. Sin duda cuando las viera se enfurecería, el problema en realidad, era que no podía controlar mi puta manía de estarla marcando, como un hombre de las cavernas o quizás me estaba volviendo un vampiro, que _ridículo_.

Contuve una sonrisa al tiempo que me sumergía en su cabello olor a fresas y miel. No quería irme de su lado ni para trabajar, mucho menos para acudir al lado de Jessica, pero eso de los calmantes no me había gustado nada. Así que sin más remedio, me deshice poco a poco de su abrazo, sin despertarla ya que parecía estar en un sueño profundo.

Le di un último beso antes de acariciar su cabello, de pronto, mi estómago se contrajo al recordar que justo hoy, tendría su cita con Black. Mi mano se quedó congelada a la mitad, un escalofrió me recorrió haciéndome sentir estúpidamente nervioso. Suspiré dejándola, no podía atormentarme por eso, ella me amaba estaba seguro.

En la ducha, no pude evitar sentirme malditamente bien, al observar que ella también me había hecho marcas, en el cuello y en el pecho. Eran como sexys, para que negarlo, a mí me encantaba sentirme de su propiedad. Así que sonriendo, ajusté mi corbata, le dejé una pequeña nota y partí rumbo al hospital.

Media hora después, ya me estaba arrepintiendo por novena vez de haberme ido de casa. Los grandes ojos azules de Jessica, parecían dos láseres que con facilidad podían fulminarme cuando entré en su habitación. Eso, mezclado con el olor a hospital, lleno de cloroformo y desinfectante, me pusieron casi de mal humor al instante.

—¿Porque no viniste ayer? Me tenías muy preocupada —refunfuñó. Suspiré, su comentario me sonó a exigencia, sumando puntos a mi mal humor.

—Solo me sentía muy cansado —repuse en tono duro y firme.

Los aparatos que seguían conectados a sus venas, elevaron su ritmo y sus ojos acuosos, solo me confirmaron que la había hecho sentir mal. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, mierda. Ella estaba entre sábanas blancas que resaltaban su cuerpo mal trecho y lleno de hematomas, se veía frágil e indefensa, y sin contar que no había sentido sus piernas… acercándome lentamente a la cama tomé de su mano.

—Lamento molestarte —susurró desviando la mirada.

—No, yo lo lamento. —Jessica suspiró apretando mi mano, para luego guiarla a su rostro, donde suspiró otra vez cerrando sus ojos.

— Te extrañé mucho… no vuelvas hacerme esto, no puedo vivir si tú no estás aquí —murmuró y… _Oh no_, lo que temía se estaba volviendo realidad, ella ya me estaba malinterpretando.

—Jess… no digas esas cosas.

—Eso es lo que siento.

—Pero está mal. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué quieres decir? —respiré profundo, ¿de verdad no me entendía?

—Sabes que yo… estoy con alguien más. —Se lo dije con cuidado y con la voz lo más dulce que pude, sin embargo de nuevo se aceleró el electrocardiograma, ella soltó mi mano.

—Edward, de verdad tú… —Tomó aire, sin apartar su intensa mirada de la mía—. ¿Tú piensas dejarme por esa? —No respondí al instante, nos miramos hasta que entendió la respuesta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que el aparato enloquecía.

—Jess por favor no te pongas así…

—¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga! —Lloró—. No siento las jodidas piernas, tengo la cara destrozada y además tú… ¡tú piensas dejarme por una cualquiera! —Traté de tomar su mano pero ella se negó, presionando el botón para que viniera la enfermera.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó un doctor mirándonos alternativamente—. Por favor, salga de aquí señor Cullen, la paciente está muy alterada. —Suspiré retrocediendo unos pasos.

—No te vayas, Edward. No, por favor… _te necesito, _por favor, por favor —imploró mientras la sedaban.

—Estoy aquí, linda. No te alteres así no lo hagas…

Me quedé a su lado el resto de la tarde, observándola aún en su profundo sueño. Me fui hasta que su mamá llegó, omití hablarle del incidente, ya era demasiado para mis nervios. Caminé rumbo al auto, pasando una y otra vez las manos por mi cabello, revolviéndolo, sintiéndome entre frustrado y molesto por mi jodida forma de haberme portado con ella. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto podía costarme fingir que no estaba con Bella? Podía hacerlo por mientras se recuperaba, pero es que era tanto mi amor por Isabella, que ni siquiera podía imaginarme engañarla ni por toda la compasión del mundo.

—Edward. —Una mano llena de anillos sujetó mi brazo. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. Por el olor de su perfume supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba—. Por favor, sé que ya no estás con mi hija, pero si algún día la quisiste, entonces me harás el favor de no tocar ese tema cuando menos en lo que sale de terapia intensiva,.

—Las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—Bueno, pues ¡te lo exijo! No quiero que le digas que estás con otra mujer. Ella no ha hecho otra cosa más que amarte y ¡ve como le pagas! —Sus gritos pasaron como un torrente por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir miserable.

—Lo lamento mucho, señora. —Hablé entre dientes, ella tenía razón, debería por lo menos fingir en lo que se mejora.

—Eso espero —murmuró dando media vuelta, marchándose.

Manejé como desquiciado rumbo a la oficina, las imágenes de Jess suplicando llena de cables y agujas me perseguían a donde quiera que mirara, el estrés de todo el día, mezclado con su último ruego me había dejado con él corazón entumido y algo confundido. En eso mi celular vibró, sacándome gracias a todos los cielos de esto que se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento.

— _¿Ya vienes? —_La dulce voz de Bella me dibujó una media sonrisa_._

—Sí, nena casi estoy llegando.

—_¿Podemos vernos en el estacionamiento del trabajo?_

—¿Sucede algo?

—_Solo no tardes… aquí nos vemos. —_Colgó. Sip, miré el celular dos veces y ella simplemente había colgado, genial.

Conduje un poco más de prisa y mientras lo hacía, tuve que respirar hondo. Al entrar al estacionamiento, quedé parcialmente encandilado por la oscuridad, pero tan solo se ajustó mi vista, tuve que mirar dos veces, porque no había una maldita manera en el mundo, para que fuera real lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

Bajé de mi auto sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo de la de Black, mi corazón comenzó a bombear de prisa, mientras sentía que la rabia me inundaba, por eso, no me percaté cuando Bella llegó frente a mí, frenando mi loca carrera hacía ese perro.

—Edward…

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? —siseé sin dejar de mirarlo. Él elevó el mentón.

—Ven conmigo, por favor… hay algo que tengo decirte. —Por fin dejé de ver al perro, para mirarla a ella de forma aún confundida—. Ven —insistió tirando de mi mano.

Caminamos hacia un lugar un poco más obscuro del estacionamiento, aunque fuera medio día, el hecho de que fuera subterráneo siempre lo hacía parecer muy tenebroso y era estúpido estar pensando en esto, mientras montones de cosas más importantes estaban sucediendo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté impaciente y bastante emputado. El día no había hecho otra cosa más que empeorar.

Bella suspiró mirando hacía sus pies, sus manos jugando una loca carrera entre ellas. Estaba nerviosa, y el movimiento me puso casi tan ansioso como se veía ella. Su cabello no estaba precisamente en suaves ondas, como siempre, si no que esta vez se había hecho una coleta y vestía ropa informal, como si hubiera salido corriendo con lo primero que vio.

—Bueno, yo… verás… —respiró profundo—. Jake y yo hemos hablado, ya sabes, sobre lo nuestro…

—Ajá… —La apresuré.

—Y-Y… yo creo que él tiene razón. —Tragó saliva pesadamente, antes de elevar su mirada para encontrarse con la mía—. Nos vamos a dar otra oportunidad.

Parpadeé confundido, me le quedé viendo ahí, tan solo como un grandísimo pendejo. Busqué mi voz para refutar eso, pero simplemente no la encontré. _Mierda_, sabía que esto podía pasar, bien sabia, pero me había hecho tonto sin querer pensar en esa posibilidad.

Por enésima vez en el día, revolví mi cabello, sentía mi cuerpo entero congelado como si me hubieran sumergido en hielo. No podía pensar en nada, mucho menos en algo que pudiera malditamente detenerla, exigirle que se me diera una explicación lógica. La miré de nuevo, ella mordía su labio, su mirada clavada en el suelo y maldición, la estaba perdiendo.

—Bella… —carraspeé con dificultad. Suspiré tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las mías, tratando de contener el ridículo temblor que decidió manifestarse en mi cuerpo—. Por favor… apenas estamos escribiendo nuestra historia, sé que es muy rápido para pedirte que te quedes conmigo…

—Lo es —susurró.

—Y lo sé, pero, mierda. —La solté para tirar de mi cabello—. Cuando nos conocimos estaba vacío, pero tú me reconstruiste, me inventaste de nuevo. Por eso, sin temor a equivocarme, _sé_ que descubrí el significado del amor contigo. —Ella sonrió luciendo incrédula.

—Tienes pocos meses de conocerme, además, la mente funciona como un colador… —sonrió de nuevo pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Esto se te pasará, tan solo soy una más.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… —Las fuerzas en mis piernas amenazaron con fallarme, cuando al mirar sus ojos no vi nada. Ahí, no había amor, no había nada, solo mi reflejo.

La atraje hacia mí estrechándola con fuerza, porque esto no podía estarme malditamente pasando. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que me hundía en su cabello, fresas y frío se colaron por mi nariz.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. —Su voz carente de toda emoción, logró que me separara de ella solo un poco, tan solo para encontrarme con esos enormes ojos del color del chocolate, eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, incluso ahora, que se veían tan fríos y vacíos.

—¿No me amaste nunca? —pregunté sintiéndome un total imbécil, por eso cuando no hubo respuesta, la furia comenzó a reemplazar el aturdimiento—. ¿A qué mierda estabas jugando entonces? —grité frustrado, en un impulso sujetándola por los hombros al ver que ella simplemente no me decía malditamente nada.

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de Black rompiendo el tenso silencio, amenazó con destruir el poco control que me quedaba. Bella pareció salir de su estupor, cuando se giró hacia él.

—Dame un segundo por favor… —El perro gruñó un par de maldiciones antes de irse, esta vez no muy lejos.

—Edward, mírame. —Pidió sujetando mi rostro para que le mirara, me tensé con su tacto, ella lo notó y me soltó un tanto sorprendida—. Lamento este malentendido. Solo quiero que sepas que sí te quise mucho, que fue muy divertido mientras duro pero…

—¿Divertido dices? —La interrumpí casi en un grito—. Discúlpame pero no veo por ningún lado lo malditamente divertido, ¿qué estás queriendo decir?, ¿qué solo fui un juguete? —pregunté soltándola como si estuviera agarrando ácido en lugar de sus hombros.

Mierda, de verdad esperaba que esto fuera una pesadilla, que de tanto cloroformo que había olido en el hospital me hubiera quedado medio drogado en algún pasillo.

—Edward, lo lamento muchísimo.

—No, no lo lamentas. Solo dime una maldita cosa, ¿fui para ti una simple aventura? —Por un momento se atrevió a lucir herida, su rostro incluso se contrajo pero rápidamente elevó el mentón.

—¿No era eso lo que me propusiste al principio?

—Sabes que así no son las cosas ahora entre nosotros, ¿por qué estás cambiando mis palabras?

—Bueno, el caso ahora, es que pediste que decidiera y lo elijo a él. — _No. Nada de cloroformo._

Quizás lo de la pesadilla… Sí. Quizás aún seguía dormido, parpadeé varias veces pero desgraciadamente estaba despierto, miré arriba de su hombro y sí, ahí está la luz del sol a lo lejos. Casi de forma dolorosa, me atreví a mirarle de nuevo, quería matarla, quería cargarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla a casa. A _nuestra_ maldita casa.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? —susurré sintiéndome derrotado, ya no estaba furioso, solo… devastado y cansado, muy cansado.

Bella miró hacía sus manos, pero no antes de que viera como sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas, rompiendo esa máscara de frialdad. Quizás ahora solo me tenía lastima.

—No creas que no te quise, incluso te aprecio mucho, Edward, pero a él lo amo. Lamento muchísimo haberte hecho creer cosas que nunca fueron, en verdad lo siento. —Esta vez recompuso su rostro, y su voz, a pesar de ser tan dulce, fue dura.

—Eso cambia mucho las cosas —susurré.

—Es por esto, que ya le entregué mi renuncia a Victoria.

—¿Renunciaste? —pregunté mirándola incrédulo.

—No puedo seguir aquí, voy a retomar mi vida en otro lado y creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo, con… con Jessica —balbuceó—. Ella de verdad te necesita, ustedes hacían una muy bonita pareja, siento haberme interpuesto en su camino…

—¿Qué jodidos sabes de con quién hago bonita pareja o no? —Interrumpí mirándola con verdadero odio—. ¿Por qué _consideras_ lo que es mejor para mí? No te atrevas a sugerirme nada, ¡no tienes derecho!

—Por qué ella habría hecho lo mismo por ti, ¡habría dado su vida! —aulló mirándome como si le dolieran mis palabras, su respiración era entrecortada—. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada y si no quieres, entonces no lo hagas, solo sugerí que era lo mejor dado que ustedes además perdieron un…

—En ese caso, lamento haber confundido nuestra "aventura" con algo más —La interrumpí, ya no tenía caso escucharla más.

—Edward… —Su voz sonaba como un eco lejano. Bajé la mirada al tiempo que pellizcaba el puente de mi nariz. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, de hecho, el corazón para ser más precisos.

Sí, porque en ese puto momento, descubrí que el corazón duele, duele mucho con cada palpitar y duele más a cada segundo, incluso sentía las costillas enterrarse en mi piel.

—No digas nada más, si aprecias mi salud mental, vete ahora —dije sin mirarla, a pesar de que escuché como un gemido apagado abandonaba sus labios. _Hipócrita._

Black carraspeó detrás de mí, apreté las manos en puños, si lo volvía hacer le estrangularía la garganta. Respiré hondo antes de volver a mirarla, por última vez.

—Edward yo… —sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas sin sentido bajando por sus mejillas—. Lamento todo esto, yo… gracias por todo, cuida de Jessica te necesita y bueno yo… que te vaya bien —balbuceó entrecortadamente.

_Te necesito,_ susurró la suave voz de Jessica en mi mente. Como si bastará el recordatorio. Cuidaría de ella, al menos se lo debía. No tenían por qué recordármelo. Luego, no podía entender porque Bella seguía de pie frente a mí, sin moverse a pesar de que su perro ya le había ladrado un "es hora de irnos".

¿Acaso quería otra respuesta? logré levantar la mirada, tan solo para ver el dolor brillando en sus ojos, dolor incompresible, dolor que ella nos estaba ocasionando. Se llevó una mano a la boca antes de dar media vuelta y correr en dirección de su verdadero amor, el cual me miró con desprecio y en cuanto ella se subió, abrazándose con fuerza a su cintura, él aceleró a fondo la motocicleta haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, el cual no fue capaz de callar mis gritos mentales.

Desapareciendo así de simple de mi vista, de mi vida para siempre mientras yo me quedaba ahí sin ella, pero más que sin ella con nada.

**Bella. **

—Acelera, Jake… —susurré tan débil que temí que ni siquiera hubiera escuchado.

—Bella… ¿segura qué es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja, al escucharme sollozar contra su espalda mientras nos alejamos a toda velocidad.

—S-Sí, estoy segura, llévame a casa, como habíamos quedado… —susurré. Él suspiró mortificado pero no dijo nada.

Lo que realmente agradecí, traté de no pensar en nada, pero mis recuerdos se empeñaban en rememorar una y otra vez lo que había pasado esa tarde temprano…

.

.

.

_Sujeté la nota de Edward contra mi pecho y volví a leerla con necesidad. _

_—Nena, tuve que ir al hospital, llegaré tarde a la oficina… Te amo, gracias por estar en mi vida, por hacer una nueva versión de mí. ¿Te he dicho además cual parte de tu anatomía me vuelve loco? Sí, cambiaria todas mis versiones una y otra vez, tan solo por tocarte ya sabes qué. Ahora, sé que te estás riendo, yo también lo hago, te amo tanto que no puedo esperar para que termine el día y volver aquí._

_Caminé por la casa en círculos una y otra vez. ¿Qué decisión tomar? Me sentía muy angustiada, no me había atrevido a salir de la vida de Edward tal como me lo había pedido la señora Stanley, simplemente, no podía._

_Cada vez si quiera que lo intentaba, me moría en vida. Por la noche, cuando nos habíamos entregado con toda la pasión que era posible, con todo el amor que nunca antes había experimentado, había sido de las mejores en mi vida. Entonces no, no podía dejarlo, no podía resistirme porque lo amaba y no era capaz de dejarle. Sabía bien lo que estaba quitándole a Jessica, pero él ahora era mi vida._

_—¿Señorita Swan? —A pesar de lo suave de la voz de Alec, di un respingo._

_—¿S-Sí?_

_—A fuera hay una señora que dice ser su madre… ¿La dejo pasar?_

_—¡No! —grité haciendo que esta vez, Alec diera un respingo—. Lo siento, no, la dejes pasar yo voy afuera._

_Vistiéndome como loca y con el corazón a punto de abandonar mi cuerpo, me dirigí finalmente hacía donde una mujer rubia, de ojos azul-verdes, me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_—Y decías que no, linda._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo supiste donde encontrarme? —Ella miró toda la casa, sus ojos brillando llenos de codicia—. Mamá, por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_—Quiero tantas cosas… —susurró acariciando uno de los autos de Edward._

_—¿Qué quieres de una maldita vez, mamá? ¡Dímelo! —De nuevo estaba dando gritos, y no me importaba._

_—Dinero, Bells._

_—Mamá, por favor… no…_

_—Mira, cálmate cariño, no es mucho solo dame… cien mil dólares, es poco comparado con lo que tienes._

_— ¿Q-Que? —jadeé—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? No sé qué te hace suponer que yo…_

_—Shhh. —Renée sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos destellando de una forma que me hizo estremecer—. Basta de mentiras, nena, solo dámelos ¿o prefieres que se los pida a mi nuero? También puedo pasar a buscar algo que me guste… decide. —Sacudí mi rostro como si me quemara su contacto, mi corazón latía desbocado mientras sentía las piernas de gelatina—. Es para hoy cariño._

_Luego, me dio una suave cachetada, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, llorando entré a la residencia. Estaba sollozando mientras revisaba mi bolso en vano, no tenía el dinero, al menos no completo. Gemí dejándome caer al suelo, tenía que marcharme, tenía que dejar de fingir que esto no iba a pasar, claro que iba a pasar… respiré entrecortadamente sopesando mis posibilidades, amaba a Edward, podía solucionar esto… podíamos salir de esto…_

_Nerviosa y asustada, me vi en la penosa necesidad de registrar la casa entera, finalmente encontré mucho dinero en un cajón dentro de la habitación de Edward. No pude evitar mis sollozos descontrolados, lo último que quería era robarle, por lo que me juré pagárselos en cuanto pudiera. Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me armé de valor para salir con Renée._

_—Ten, vete de una maldita vez. _

_—¿De verdad? —chilló arrebatándome el dinero—. Solo te pido que tengas modales, señorita, modales. ¿Cuánto es?_

_—Lo que pediste —respondí segura y me aplaudí mentalmente por como mi voz sonó, firme a pesar de que sabía que no era esa cantidad, y solo podía rogar a todos los cielos que no lo contara, no le daría eso de ninguna manera._

_— Bien, nena me tengo que ir… por lo pronto. —Me estrechó rapidamente—. Te amo cariño, te llamaré. —Me guiñó un ojo y quise gritar hasta destrozarme la garganta de frustración._

_Y entonces lo entendí. _

_Esto no se iba a terminar aquí. Entré como un bólido a la casa, tan solo para derrumbarme tras la puerta. De nuevo pensé en la nota de Edward una y otra vez. Como un mantra que me calmaba y me decía que mi lugar era con él, a pesar de que mi madre me chantajeara, quizás debía comentarle, quizás… El sonar del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_Me levanté a duras penas para contestar el teléfono, quizás era él y justo ahora, dos sentimientos estaban chocando contra mí, el de querer escucharlo y a la vez el dolor de haberlo robado. Por supuesto, como siempre, ganó mi necesidad de oírlo._

_—Sí, ¿diga?_

_—¡De nueva cuenta, tú! —chilló una voz aguda del otro lado—. Por tu culpa tuvieron que sedar a mi hija, estaba muy nerviosa y se le subió la presión, ¿por qué no dejaste que Edward viniera anoche? Sigues en su vida, ¿ahora vives en su casa? Mañana se estarán casando y al día siguiente lo dejaras en la ruina… —El teléfono resbaló de mis débiles manos. _

_Sin duda soy la persona más egoísta de la tierra, ella lo necesita en verdad está pasando por algo terrible además acababa de perder un hijo de él, y yo… no puedo compartir a Edward._

_Me senté al borde de la cama, sujetando fuertemente mi rostro entre mis manos. Era la persona más espantosa del mundo, la más cínica y horrible. Había destruido a una familia, una que formarían con el bebé que habían perdido, y no conforme con eso, ahora lo estaba robando a él. Y ¿qué había conmigo?, ¿qué pasaría en un par de años cuando encontrara a otra justo como me encontró a mí?_

_Cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, cansada de luchar contra todos por el amor de Edward, tomé mis pocas pertenencias y mientras empacaba, mi celular comenzó a sonar, Ni siquiera quería ver el número, no quería contestar sin embargo por algún extraño motivo lo hice de todos modos._

_—¿Bella? ¿Ya estoy en la ciudad en dónde estás?_

_—Jake... —Un nudo doloroso se formó en mi garganta—. Yo… voy para la casa ahí nos vemos._

_No quise mirar atrás solo me despedí de Alec._

_—¿Se va? —preguntó confundido mirando todas mis cosas._

_—Si… Alec me dio mucho gusto conocerte. —Me subí al taxi que gracias a Dios, llegó justo a tiempo._

_Un par de minutos después, llegué al departamento donde me esperaba Jake, sentía las manos temblorosas mientras metía la llave en la puerta. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo en ningún aspecto, no tenía la fuerza para llegar con Jake, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear por Edward. Abrí la puerta lentamente._

_Él estaba de pie en la estancia, con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, arrugando su playera, conociendo como era de desesperado, podría jurar que por poco hacia un hoyo en el pasillo con sus botas, en cuanto me vio descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a mí, luciendo sorprendido y asustado._

_—Bells ¿qué pasa, porque tienes esa cara?_

_—Jake… no tengo idea de a qué hora paso todo esto… —Solté mi maleta que cayó al piso —. ¿A qué hora nos dejamos de querer?— Le miré con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Él se congelo en su sitio, boqueando como un pez ahogándose fuera del agua. No supo que responderme. Mirándome confundido, sé que buscó encontrar en mis ojos lo que sea que le diera un indicio sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero luego, como si la realidad le llegara de golpe, bajó su mirada mientras se acercaba a mí tomando de forma titubeante mis manos._

_—Lo lamento, Bella… tú… ¿por eso me dejaste esa nota? —preguntó, sus ojos reflejaron angustia._

_—Sí… te vi con esa, con Tanya —contesté entre lágrimas, mientras él bajaba de nuevo su mirada y me envolvía en sus brazos._

_—Mierda, yo… Bella ella no significa nada para mí, es una compañera del trabajo es una interesada, me fue envolviendo pero nunca jamás ocupara el lugar que tú tienes en mi corazón, ojalá puedas perdonarme, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas para demostrártelo, dejare la escuela, el trabajo, vámonos a otro lado… —Hablaba tan rápido que batallé para ordenar mis ideas—. Perdóname, Dios, que estúpido soy, Bella por favor…_

_—Para, para Jake. —Puse un dedo sobre sus labios—. Yo tampoco soy la persona más decente del mundo. —Me miró confundido, suspiré dejando caer mi mano—. También rebase los límites que puede soportar cualquier relación, tus ausencias me hacían sentirme muy sola y… al final también te fallé… —Los ojos de Jake se dilataron de una forma que todo mi cuerpo tembló._

_—Es con ese pendejo, ¿no? El tal, Edward… ¿no es así? —Su nombre desencadenó aquello que no quería escuchar, que venía retrasando para no enfrentarme con la realidad._

_Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, sollozando sin control, como loca. Jacob se sentó inesperadamente a mi lado, sus brazos grandes rodeándome de esa forma reconfortante, sin decir nada, durante mucho tiempo en lo que podía controlarme. Estaba segura que había estropeado su playera que se ceñía a sus músculos. _

_—Vaya, Bells —Revolvió mi cabello con dulzura—. Estás enamorada de otro… yo… mierda. _

_—T-También te quiero a ti, te quiero, Jake —sollocé contra su pecho, él levantó mi mentón, pasando el pulgar perezosamente por mis mejillas, removiendo mis lágrimas._

_—No, pero… tienes razón, algo se fracturó entre nosotros desde antes, quizás la rutina no lo sé… ¿qué dices si comenzamos de nuevo? —Con cuidado como si me fuera a quebrar, paso mi cabello detrás de mis oídos._

_—Yo… no Jake… yo… estoy hecha un mar de problemas… —balbuceé mirándolo, él suspiró._

_—Supongo que tienes razón, quizás esto sea bueno, es demasiado pronto para pensar en algo. Los dos nos hemos lastimado… —Miró hacia el techo—. ¿Vamos a darnos un tiempo te parece? —Volvió a mirarme, asentí lentamente con mi cabeza. Él se rio, pero el sonido estaba cargado de dolor y confusión—. ¿Ahora, qué?_

_—Yo… —sorbí mi nariz—. Si no fuera mucha molestia, Jake ¿podrías dejarme en casa de Angela?_

_—No, Bella. De ninguna manera, esta es tu casa, el que se va soy yo. —Me dio un beso en la frente poniéndose de pie, lo miré horrorizada mientras me levantaba también._

_—Jake… no yo… —sollocé de nuevo—. Lo lamento. — Solo negó con su cabeza y caminó con paso lento a nuestro cuarto donde comenzó a juntar sus cosas… Un par de minutos llevaba una enorme mochila en su hombro._

_—No es todo... pero creo que podré vivir con esto un par de días, ¿igual puedo volver? _

_—Por supuesto —susurré desde el sillón donde me encontraba, con mi cabeza enterrada en mis piernas—. Sé que estoy loca por lo que voy a pedirte, pero ¿podrías hacerme un último favor? — Él caminó hacia a mí, descendiendo sobre sus pies para quedar frente a mí._

_—Todos los que quieras, Bella, si me prometes que te puedo seguir llamando… — preguntó con una media sonrisa. Suspiré y trate de sonreír, pero sé que eso debió salirme más bien como una mueca._

_—Lo prometo._

_—Dime entonces._

_—¿Me puedes llevar a mi oficina? Y-Yo… tengo que terminar con él._

_._

_._

_._

Regresando a casa, Jake me abrazó con fuerza, luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios qué, por alguna razón me hizo sentir peor, se marchó diciendo algo como _te llamaré_ no podía recordarlo.

Estaba sola.

Llamé a Angela, necesitaba de su compañía porque en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba realmente sola, me invadió ataque de histeria.

—¡Bella! —Mi amiga me abrazó alarmada—. ¿Qué sucede, qué pasa? Dímelo… —Miré a Angie entre lágrimas, tenía puesto un suéter de color naranja que resaltaba sus angustiadas facciones.

Ella tomó mi mano y me dirigió al sillón donde me recosté en su regazo. Comenzó a sobar mi espalda en un intento de calmarme. Fui incapaz de hablar, no se me entendería nada, así que me quedé en silencio, hasta que por fin encontré mi voz.

—No pude Ángela, al final no pude… —susurré con la voz rota.

—No pudiste ¿qué, Bells? —Acarició tiernamente mí cabeza.

—Luchar por Edward, lo _deje. _—Mi voz volvió a quebrarse—. Y-Y le he roto el corazón, lo he visto en sus ojos. —Imágenes de sus verdes ojos suplicantes y furiosos me traspasaron—. Me vi reflejada en ellos, me odia… él me odia… por eso me he prometido a mí misma no volver a herir a nadie más…

—Pero, Bella, ¿por qué dices que te odia? He visto cuanto te ama, ¿a quién más has herido, amiga? —interrumpió.

— Le dije que era una aventura, lo hice que me odiara.

—Bella…

—También destruí la vida de Jessica, de Jake… soy una destructora de hogares y de vidas…

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Exactamente qué? —pregunté entre sollozos.

—Decirle a Edward que era una aventura.

—Porque tenía miedo, ¿sí?, ¿qué pasaría si yo solamente era eso para él?

—Amiga, te precipitaste.

—No… tú no sabes, hice lo mejor para él, entre más lejos este de mi mejor. —Rompí en llanto de nuevo ya no sabía si me estaba justificando o realmente lo pensaba. Mi amiga suspiró mortificada.

—Amiga ¿te digo una cosa? —Levanté la mirada y limpié mis lágrimas asintiendo—. A la única persona que veo que no paras de hacerle daño, es a ti misma…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola nenas disculpen la tardanza, ha sido un mes muy difícil para mí. Ya saben como siempre les agradezco que me agreguen a favoritos y que me sigan: tafranzavi, leyreyeye, MariVRobsten1. <strong>_

_**Janalez linda pues sí así respondo tu review con este capi a ver que te parece, mara2221 no pude responderte porque estas como guess pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero puedas seguirme comentando. A todas mis lectoras silenciosas que les pareció? ¿quieren matarme? ¿ya estan acostumbradas a estos problemas? jeje espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**(**_esta historia esta en revisión por si notan que va cambiando, gracias por leer.)_****_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

—Lo siento mucho, señor Cullen —murmuró el doctor Jenks mirándome fijamente.

_Mierda._

No solo estaba apenas digiriendo la idea de que iba a ser padre, si no que ya me estaban destrozando al decirme que había muerto. _Cuatro meses_. Tenía un bebé de cuatro meses. Puta mierda, ¡iba a ser padre! ¿Cómo diablos no lo vi venir?, ¿cómo no intuí los cambios de Jessica? Sus constantes llantos, su aumento de curvas…

El embarazo estaba más avanzado de lo que incluso ella misma sabía, ah porque… resulta que no sabía que estaba embarazada. Sí, como el maldito programa, y ahora, los dos viviríamos atormentados por la pérdida del bebé.

Quería volverme loco, quería estallar contra Jessica, quería devolver el tiempo… pellizqué el puente de mi nariz respirando hondo. De nada serviría gritar o encabronarme con ella, bastante destrozada se veía, ni siquiera sentía las piernas, como para que yo me pusiera a reclamar.

Dos días después, Alice me ayudó con los arreglos para la sepultura. No le avisamos a nadie, tratamos de que todo se manejara con hermetismo, y no porque quisiera ocultar a mi hijo, sino porque era demasiado doloroso tanto para mí como para Jessica.

—Hijo, lo siento tanto —susurró mi papá dándome un fuerte abrazo. Solo asentí, no podía hablar, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Mi mamá me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuró algo como que siempre estaría para mí, también desfilaron mis hermanos y sus parejas, todos viniendo a la pequeña ceremonia, no puse mucha atención estaba demasiado aturdido como para enfocar mi mente en cualquier cosa, y por jodido que pareciera, a la única persona que necesitaba para consolarme… me había mandado a la mierda.

—¿Qué voy hacer sin él? —sollozó Jessica aferrándose a mi mano. En el hospital, habían accedido a que asistiera a la ceremonia, siempre y cuando volviera esa misma tarde.

—Estaremos bien, Jess…

—¿Cómo puedes decir que estaremos bien? —gimió sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados frenéticamente—. Todo fue mi culpa…

—Estoy aquí contigo, cálmate, no tienes la culpa —aseguré.

—¿Pero por cuanto tiempo estarás? —preguntó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No respondí a eso. Mierda, mi cabeza dando vueltas en espiral. Pensé en la forma en la que me había enterado de que seríamos padres, esa noche había quedado fuera de control, aterrorizado, de luto… Toda esta situación me había sobre pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro, era demasiado pronto para quedar atados de nuevo.

Después, la ceremonia había sido como un borrón donde no recordaba nada, ahora, mi vista solo estaba clavada donde dos personas estaban colocando ya la lápida de mi hijo. Mierda, todo seguía pasando como si yo simplemente no estuviera aquí, como si no pudiera distinguir entre los días y los segundos… todo fue a peor cuando vi las hermosas letras que bordeaban la lápida, literalmente comencé a hiperventilar.

—Lo llamaste, Edward —balbuceé con la voz ronca y entre cortada.

—¿Cómo mas iba a llamarse un hijo mío? —sollozó ella con más fuerza, y de pronto, colapsó.

—¿Jess? —Me arrodillé a su lado—. ¿Jessica? —pregunté frenéticamente tomando su rostro con las dos manos.

—¡Se desmayó! Alguien ayúdeme. —Cerré los ojos al escuchar los gritos escandalosos de la señora Stanley—. ¡Jessica! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Su pequeño acto logró llamar la atención del resto de las personas en el cementerio, incluso de aquellos paparazis que habían permanecido, aparentemente distantes, sin saber de qué iba todo esta ceremonia, pero mientras la tomaba en brazos y la señora seguía gritando, de la nada un puñado de reporteros lograron burlar la seguridad del lugar, corriendo en nuestra dirección.

**Bella **

En días como hoy, solo pensaba en las consecuencias.

Frente al espejo, seguía atormentándome de forma bastante patética y ridícula. Las marcas que Edward me había hecho en nuestro último encuentro, se desvanecían poco a poco, desapareciendo lo último que quedaba en mí de él, cerré los ojos aguantando el agujero que parecía haberse abierto en mi pecho, me sujeté con fuerza al borde del lavamanos, como si eso me salvara de una crisis de ansiedad.

Angela me llamaba seguido, varias veces me reprochó mi actitud diciendo que estaba actuando de manera bastante estúpida, pero en realidad, ella no había visto a Jessica. Tampoco le había contado que había perdido un _hijo, _ un bebé de Edward así que no, ella no conocía cómo me hacía sentir que quizás quedara paralítica. Para guion de novela ya era mucho sufrir.

Por eso seguí firme en mi decisión, no lo volvería a ver. Aunque él se hubiera convertido en el amor de mi vida, yo no podía permitirme ser tan egoísta. Recordaba como mi madre nos había abandonado, así que sabía perfectamente como Jessica se estaría sintiendo, sola y además con la pérdida de su hijo.

Y hablando de mamás… Renée ya había visto en las noticias aparecer a Edward, ¿qué cómo lo supe? inmediatamente me llamó para saber si era verdad, que él había vuelto con Jessica.

_Ojalá te quedes sola por tonta, solo a ti se te puede escapar ese niño lleno de dinero_

Sus palabras me habían calado hondo, pero nada se comparaba con el hecho de no tener a Edward, ningún insulto ni estupidez que saliera de nadie podía herirme más. Salí del baño secándome las lágrimas y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, prendí la televisión tratando de distraerme, sin embargo al momento me arrepentí de hacerlo.

—_Edward, por favor dinos ¿cómo va la señorita Jessica Stanley?_

—_Ella está mejor, gracias por preocuparse. —_Edward, vestido con un impecable traje y su cabello revuelto, contestaba en un tonó de voz monótono.

—_¿Es cierto que ustedes se van a casar?_ —Él frunció el ceño—. _¿Es verdad que perdieron un hijo? —_El rostro de Edward no transmitió absolutamente nada… para quién no lo conocía, porque yo, vi odio reflejado en esos orbes esmeralda que tanto había soñado.

Odio y un profundo dolor, tan intenso, que el agujero en mi pecho me dejó sin aliento. Jadeos y rostros de expectativa esperaban una respuesta, a mí me dolió aún más mirar a Edward tan destruido, deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar ahí para abrazarlo.

—_Basta, señores, retrocedan. —_Alec apareció literalmente de la nada, abriéndose paso con dificultad entre la prensa. Él no volvió a responder nada, no volvió a mirar la cámara mientras era escoltado a su vehículo. La inoportuna conductora, miró hacia la cámara.

—_Como siempre, Edward Cullen, presidente de Cas__a_ _de Valores Cullen, se rehúsa a responder a las preguntas respecto a su vida personal…._

La conductora siguió hablando pero yo ya ni siquiera estaba oyendo. Lágrimas inundaban mis ojos ahora. Dios, quería morirme. Por un lado, debería darme gusto que Edward saliera adelante ya que, por alguna estúpida razón pensé que se vería herido, tal como yo me sentía pero no, no él. Edward tenía otro tipo de cosas de más peso para verse herido y aún así, seguía viviendo su vida, incluso al lado de Jessica, lo que debería darme gusto, sin embargo… no lo hacía.

**Edward**

—No estés triste, Edward. Estoy segura de que Bella tiene una razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, tal vez le afectaron las notas amarillistas, tu posición social, el accidente de Jessica… son muchas cosas dale tiempo —inquirió Victoria sujetando mi mano.

_Genial._ Sí a la perdida de mi bebé, el estado de Jessica, le sumábamos recordar que _ella _me había dejado, teníamos una mezcla de furia con frustración, bastante intensa corriendo por mis venas. Suspiré, esos temas debían de ser malditamente privados, ¿Por qué diablos la señora Stanley no había sabido controlarse?

—Siempre tratas de justificarla —murmuré distraídamente, tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana y de pronto, incluso su suave tacto me molestaba, removí mi mano de la suya. Sus comentarios siempre eran para beneficiar a Bella.

—No es justificación, es solo que no entiendo porque ha tomado esta decisión, algo más tiene que haber. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla seguramente pensando qué más agregar.

—No hay nada que ver, la respuesta no tiene pierde, es sencilla… lo ama a él y yo solo soy una _aventura_, bastante claro a decir verdad. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su mirada se volvió compasiva. _Mierda, _últimamente a todos les daba por verme así.

En mi oficina, frente a la gran ventana que dejaba ver todo Nueva York, pensé que el karma definitivamente era un cabrón, y había vuelto con toda su fuerza para cargarme, no había mayor explicación. El sonar del teléfono de la oficina, irrumpió mis pensamientos, recordándome además que ya no tenía quién jodidamente lo contestara.

_—¿Edward? _—Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, del otro lado, llamaba justo la última persona con la que quería hablar.

—Hermanita.

_—¿Cómo sigues?_

—Estoy bien.

_—Mamá está muy preocupada, tienes semanas sin comunicarte… _—suspiró—. _Sí necesitas hablar de lo qué pas…_

—Estoy bien. —La interrumpí, no quería hablar de mi hijo. Era demasiado… pronto, demasiado surreal. Alice suspiró—. Lamento no haber llamado, he tenido demasiado trabajo.

—_Y si es así, entonces ¿por qué me contestaste tú? _—Su maldito sexto sentido, brotando de ella a raudales—. _Un mal presentimiento me dijo que debía llamarte._

Y sí, Alice curiosamente siempre acertaba con sus presentimientos.

—Todo está bien…

_—Repites eso como un loro ¿no?_ —suspiré pellizcando el puente de mi nariz—. _Yo no soy la prensa, hermano, a mí no me engañas._

—Tan solo estoy cansado.

_—¿Bella ya tomó su decisión?_ —Mierda, revolví mi cabello—. _No quise preguntarte… la última vez que te vi, no era el lugar ni el momento, luego pensé que quizás no la querías en algo tan personal, pero ahora… sabía que algo andaba mal. _

—No pasa nada, Alice… de verdad.

—_Iré inmediatamente para allá…_

—No, créeme. Esta vez es… diferente a la vez de Tanya, muy diferente. Necesito estar solo, por favor, hermana.

_—Edward_, _no me alejes de ti_ —suspiré.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo, tampoco haré nada… estúpido. Es solo que Jessica ha estado muy mal… emocionalmente, me he sentido con la obligación de quedarme todo el tiempo posible en el hospital.

_—No fue tu culpa…_

—No estoy buscando culpables, tan solo no puedo abandonarla. —Además, pensar que pudimos tener un hijo y que murió, todavía me despertaba a veces por las noches. Así que… sí, pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital.

_—La mamá de Jessica ha estado hablando con Esme _—gruñí.

—Pobre mamá, que espantoso todo esto… odio no poder tener control de mi vida personal, odio no poder arreglar las cosas a tiempo…

_—Ella solo está preocupada, no has vuelto a llamar desde el sepelio… y yo me temía la respuesta de Bella ante tu silencio._

—En cuanto se mejore un poco más Jessica, me daré una vuelta por la casa. Ahora no puedo, lo lamento de verdad.

Continuamos hablando de muchas cosas, Alice siempre me hacía sentir mejor, incluso le conté que Bella me había visto como una aventura y curiosamente, mi hermana dijo que quizás ella también se había enterado del hijo que perdió Jessica, insinuó que pudo haberse asustado ante la magnitud de las cosas. Yo honestamente lo dudaba… ¿Cómo iba a saber de eso, si yo mismo me había enterado después?

Y si así fuera no me había dicho nada, me había dicho que yo era una aventura y ya, ¿por qué todo mundo trataba de justificarla?

Los días siguieron pasando, así como las semanas. Entre la perdida de mi hijo, y la perdida de... ella, ni siquiera sentí el transcurso real del tiempo. Suspiré levantando la vista hacia el cielo gris y lluvioso, casi me daban ganas de gritarle a cualesquier deidad que ya detuviera esto. Seis malditos meses habían pasado desde que había caído en esta especie de infierno. Seis. Sin embargo, para mí todo seguía igual de gris. Incluso los días últimamente se parecían a mi estado de ánimo, el cual está por los suelos y cada día más jodido.

Bajándome del auto, miré cautelosamente hacía todos lados, los reporteros querían saberlo todo, ahora más que nunca me había vuelto alguna especie de celebridad, solo Dios sabría porque no encontraban algo más en que entretenerse, así que ahora Alec tenía que estar cubriendo mi espalda todo el día.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, apreté la mandíbula mirando el número. _Jessica_. Había veces en las que me sentía tan cansado, que ya no quería venir. No quería aguantar sus preguntas: que si porqué estoy como ausente, que si estoy pensando en ella... _en esa mujer_. Al principio le decía que no, pero después me decanté por la verdad, porque el hecho de que ya no estuviéramos juntos, no cambiaba mis sentimientos, ya no podía seguir con Jessica. Luego lágrimas y más lágrimas recibía como premio por mi prudencia.

Era una situación muy estresante, mientras revolvía mi cabello me di cuenta que estaba más largo al ver mi reflejo frente a las puertas del hospital, y que decir de mi barba, ahora un poco más abundante que la última vez.

_No me importa, no pretendo gustarle a nadie._

El olor a cloroformo y cloro ya se me estaban haciendo costumbre, sin embargo no veía el día en que Jess, saliera de una buena vez de aquí. Una enfermera rubia de cabellera hasta los hombros, me sonrió seductoramente, caminando hacia mí al tiempo que clavaba sus intensos ojos verdes en los míos.

—¿Buscas alguna habitación? —No devolví la sonrisa no veía para qué.

—No, ya sé el camino. —Sin siquiera detenerme seguí caminando, mis manos perdidas dentro de mis vaqueros a causa del frío.

La escuché suspirar mortificada, y por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida, me permití sonreír. Curiosamente, hacía mucho que me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño secreto, _entre más las ignoras más quieren conocerte._

De pie frente a la habitación nueve, tomé un hondo respiro y finalmente abrí la puerta. Esta nueva habitación era más iluminada, haciéndome sentir un poco más cómodo. Algunas plantas rompían con el desabrido blanco hasta que, finalmente, mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Ella esta postrada sobre la cama entre sabanas azules, sonriéndome como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

A decir verdad, la admiraba, porque el hecho de que no pudiera sentir sus piernas no nublaba nunca su perspectiva de vida. Rara vez tenía días oscuros, como cuando recordaba a nuestro hijo. Dios, eso era lo peor, un verdadero infierno en el que se hundía y me arrastraba, haciéndome sentir como una mierda y atándome a ella por completo.

—Ey, hoy te ves muy bien —murmuré caminando hasta ella, Jessica sonrió aún más, extendiendo su mano para encontrar la mía.

—Me siento bien, únicamente cuando _tú_ estás aquí —recalcó llevándose mi mano al rostro.

Detestaba esta especie de ritual, donde ella tomaba mi mano como con adoración y frotaba su rostro contra ella. Era bastante jodido, a veces quería retirarla, gritarle que parara pero al menos al estar aquí, con Jess aún y con sus quejas y rituales, evitaba estar en mi casa donde me invadía un sentimiento terrible, se esparcía como ácido por todo mi interior devorándome en soledad.

—No digas eso, no siempre puedo estar contigo y lo sabes. —Lentamente retiré mi mano.

—No me importa, solo cuando estás aquí, dejo de pensar en… —Desvió la mirada—. En el bebé… es como si voces invadieran mi mente, gritándome cada una de las consecuencias que tengo por lo que le hice. —Sus ojos azules volvieron a mirarme ahora llenos de lágrimas y… tenía que darle algo de razón.

Yo también podía intentar acallar las voces en mi mente, más no dejar de pensar en lo mismo, en el bebé… en _Bella_, a veces era como si jamás terminara la noche, alguna que otra vez me entregué a ese sentir por completo pero varias veces me costó salir.

—No puedes echarte toda la culpa de esto. Fue algo que ambos manejamos mal. — Tomando asiento junto a ella, apoyé mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—Tal vez si hubiera sido mejor persona para ti…

—Ya hemos hablado esto —interrumpí—, las cosas no cambian Jess, lo de nosotros estaba mal desde antes.

—Eso es lo que tú te empeñas en repetir —apuntó enojada—. Estábamos perfecto antes de que esa apareciera —suspiré mortificado, llevándome la mano al puente de la nariz, cerré mis ojos porque esta plática era lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Y tu madre? —murmuré cambiando de tema y volviendo a mirarla.

—No lo sé, hace una semana que no viene —susurró desviando de nuevo sus ojos de los míos.

Eso me enfurecía, la señora Stanley no venía a ver seguido a Jess y yo no tenía el corazón para dejar de venir. Siempre había sido así, su madre nunca la tomaba enserio.

**Bella **

De nuevo frente al espejo del tocador, suspiré.

Dios, parecía otra. Las ojeras eran pronunciadas bajo mis ojos y mi blusa favorita me quedaba enorme. Me recriminé por haberme hundido en depresión, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. Después de bañarme con agua hirviendo, traté de maquillarme y verme lo mejor posible. Hoy finalmente iría a una entrevista de trabajo.

Mi cabello húmedo se extendía por todo lo largo de mi espalda, había crecido bastante así que lo hice rizos largos, que me pasé hacia al frente. Al final, no logré grandes cambios, después de todo nunca había sido tan bonita, al menos, no como… Jessica. Sacudí la cabeza dejando para después esos pensamientos.

La empresa era elegante como mi anterior trabajo, las paredes de un blanco inmaculado hacían que el reflejo de la luz sobre el piso hiciera verse todo más brillante. Miré la dirección que tenía anotada, asegurándome de no haberme equivocado de lugar, porque esto parecía un laboratorio y no una empresa. Como ya había trabajado en una casa de valores, me habían hablado de otra. Una señora algo mayor, enfundada en un perfecto traje verde, salió amablemente a mi encuentro.

—¿Isabella Swan? —sonreí tímidamente acercándome—. ¿Qué tal? soy la Samanta Cope, acompáñame por favor. —La seguí de cerca mientras mis tacones hacían un ruido infernal por todo aquel pasillo silencioso—. Te necesitamos porque el presidente ha decidido retirarse, su hijo será quien se haga cargo de ahora en delante —murmuró deteniéndose justo fuera de una enorme puerta de madera negra.

—Comprendo, muchas gracias —susurré mirando al chico rubio que ahora venía caminando hacia mí.

**Edward **

—Señor Cullen, que bueno verlo aquí, Jess buen día.

Portando su peculiar bata blanca, el doctor Jankes hizo acto de presencia. Me levanté para estrechar su mano e inmediatamente después comenzó con su revisión.

—Hola, doctor —saludó Jessica.

—¿Sientes esto? —En sus manos traía un pequeño recipiente con hielo y lo pasó lentamente por las piernas de Jess.

—No —respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta, provocando que un nudo se formará también en la mía, me acerqué y tomé su mano ella me miró, orbes brillando en dolor.

El doctor se posicionó hora a sus pies, no pude ver bien lo que estaba haciendo pero al parecer, estaba pinchando las plantas los pies de Jess.

—¿Siente esto?

—N-No.

— ¿Y esto? —El doctor frunció el ceño, poniendo más fuerza a mi parecer.

—¡Sí eso pude sentirlo un poco! A penas… como un ligero pellizco. —Sonriendo su mirada azul se encontró con la mía, por lo que le sonreí de vuelta.

—Perfecto. —Los ojos color avellana del doctor Jankes resplandecieron—. Gradualmente comenzaras a sentir más, aún es pronto, debes considerarlo como un milagro, nunca creí que pudieras volver a sentir nada sin embargo aquí estamos, viendo tus progresos y con terapias y mucho esfuerzo de tu parte… me atrevo a decir que volverás a caminar. —Jessica ahogó un gemido con la mano.

—¿Eso es posible? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Sí, es posible, va a necesitar mucho apoyo con sus terapias, me imagino que usted estará para ayudarle. —Elevó una ceja mientras me miraba.

—Claro que estaré para apoyarla.

—No es un proceso rápido, esto requiere tiempo y paciencia.

Miré a Jessica, lágrimas se derraman por su rostro, no pude evitar acordarme de este mismo rostro quitándome el revolver de mi cabeza o quitándome miles de vasos llenos de alcohol.

—Por supuesto que la ayudare con esto. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario —aseguré sin dudas, ante la mirada atenta del doctor.

Por la noche, llegué a mi residencia y no sé si estaba loco, exhausto o si era ya una puta costumbre, pero al entrar el olor a fresas golpeó mi nariz.

Mierda, hoy iba a ser otro de esos días que cuando más le extrañaba, la encontraba en todas partes, en su olor en mi camisa, en la letra de una canción. Descalzarme y andar por la casa era lo único que podía hacerme sentir bien, caminé a mi habitación donde me tumbé en la cama.

Miré fijamente el techo pensando cuantas vueltas podía dar la vida. El agujero en mi pecho se abrió más, la extrañaba rayando en lo insano. Definitivamente yo tendría que sacarme de este abismo nadie más lo haría, tenía que olvidarla a como diera lugar, tenía que dejar de pensar en mi bebé, lo malo, es que solo se me ocurría una manera…

**Bella **

—Mucho gusto, señor Newton.

—Por favor, solo llámame Mike. —Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía—. ¿Isabella?

—Sí, pero solo llámeme, Bella —corregí suavemente.

—Bella, supe que trabajaste en Casa de Valores Cullen, ¿no es así? —Mi estómago se apretó, mi corazón corriendo un maratón contra mis costillas.

—A-Así es. —Tomé asiento, sentía repentinamente débiles las piernas.

—¿Y porque dejaste la empresa? —Mike jugueteó con un lápiz esperando mi respuesta, parpadeé sintiéndome como una adolescente en su examen de admisión a la secundaria, finalmente se me ocurrió algo.

—No se me acomodaba el horario. —_Pfff bravo Bella así llegaremos muy lejos._

—¿Si sabes que esa empresa es precisamente nuestro rival más grande? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos—. Te mentiría si no dijera que estoy un tanto intrigado, al saber que hace aquí la asistente personal del director Edward Cullen.

—No tenía idea… de que fueran su rival…

—Bueno… pues, te pondré a prueba un par de meses a ver como trabajamos, ¿te parece?

—Solo no me pida datos confidenciales, esos no puedo decirlos de ninguna manera… —Porque _sí_, podría ser una maldita ladrona pero jamás podría hacerle más daño a… él.

—Claro, lo entiendo, Bella. Eso habla muy bien de tu lealtad.

_Lealtad._

Si el rubio supiera que soy lo opuesto a esa palabra. Es más, ojalá no le hable a… él para preguntar de mi lealtad, porque estoy segura que en este momento me echarían a patadas.

**Edward. **

_Ser como antes._

Me repetía a mí mismo esa palabra como un mantra, solo así iba a dejar de estar en este estado, era la única solución. Suspiré mirando mi celular, Demetri marcaba por cuarta vez en el día.

_—Edward-aburrido-Cullen. Ese debería ser tu nuevo nombre._

—Ahora comprendo porque sigues soltero, no dejas de hostigar ni un solo momento.

_—Blah, blah quieroestardeprimidoporsiempre blah blah_

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuré pellizcando el puente de mi nariz.

_—¿Iras a España?_

—Sí, tengo qué. Además también voy a Londres.

—_Tengo qué _—imitó mi voz—. _Lo haces sonar como un sacrificio, ya verás cómo nos divertimos._

Cuando colgamos me quedé pensando que igual Demetri tenía razón. _Divertirme_, era una palabra que había quedado hundida y olvidada en algún cajón junto con mi vida. Podría distraerme un poco este fin de semana, lo intentaría pero en mi interior no me garantizaba nada.

Llegando a Londres me sentí un poco mejor. Y mientras me cambiaba, me permití una sonrisa por el hecho de que por fin tendría un poco de distracciones, lejos de Jessica, lejos de Nueva York… y de todo. Sintiéndome incluso un poco, como el Edward que había sido antes de Bella, ajusté mi corbata. Al menos ese Edward, era mejor que esta nueva versión mía sacada de algún burdo personaje melancólico.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, exponiendo puntos estratégicos para invertir en Cullen, cuando sentí la atención de varias mujeres e incluso, mientras caminaba hacia la barra del coctel donde me esperaban Félix y Demetri, sus miradas me acompañaron.

—Por un momento pensamos que no vendrías. —La voz profunda de Félix me hizo sonreír. Hoy no parecía un guardaespaldas enorme, tan solo vestía de manera informal.

—Te dije que me lo había prometido —canturreó Demetri haciendo que rodara los ojos al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Pareces un marica —aseguré dándole un codazo.

—Eso quisieras. Que fuera _tú_ marica, pero no mi querido chico melodramas, no me gustan los penes aburridos como el tuyo.

Resoplé pasándome una mano por el cabello, lo mejor para este tipo de situaciones, era ignorar a Demetri, por lo que me giré hacía la barra para pedir unos tragos.

—Un wiski en las rocas, por favor.

—Claro… lo que usted quiera señor. —La forma en la que ronroneó me dejo sonriendo. Su cabello largo y lacio color castaño caía entre sus generosos pechos, su boca delgada y sus facciones muy finas la hacían verse malditamente sensual.

—Mira parece que no has perdido el toque —cuchicheó Demetri. Suspiré.

—No lo sé… se parece a Bella.

—Basta de Bella, ya es hora de que la olvides y la vayas dejando de nombrar "Bella" llámala por su nombre completo, Isabella-traidora-lo que sea. Ese tonó empalagoso que usas al mencionarla te hace ver como un jodido…

—Ya, ya —interrumpí.

—Solo te digo la verdad, deberías empezar por olvidarla esta misma noche.

Miré de nuevo hacia la sonriente chica, ¿qué podría tener esta chica de diferente del resto? Demetri tenía razón, era hora de que mi vieja versión volviera a la vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nenas ¿Cómo estan? Yo super feliz de que me agregaran a favoritos y me siguieran angelita04, Paulii Bones Love, monikcullen009, mayoya12, Anita90, Linferma, paahOLiitha'Gg, KellyJA8, ETERNOAMANECER, Ely Cullen M, Bella Rocio, Montsecita Cullen Black, maferpatts, NessieCullen92, ValenchuCullen gracias nenas y bienvenidas.<em>**

**_Marah linda gracias por leerme, y déjame decirte que concuerdo contigo, cuando las cosas van muy bien siempre alguien tiene que arruinarlas, esperemos que Bells no se arrepienta, me dices que te parecio este capi ¿Si?_**

**_Ely Cullen, espero te siga atrayendo la historia eso intento con cada capi, gracias por pasar y dejarme tu comment._**

**_AngyCyullen ¿Cómo te explico que yo también le rogaría al filo de lo patético? Haha gracias por tu coment, espero tus comentarios de este capi._**

**_Janalez ¿Dónde estás?_**

**_Saludos a todas y escríbanme lo que sea, si voy bien, si no tanto, si me odian por separarlos, si al igual que yo les gusta que las cosas no sean tan fáciles, nos leemos pronto!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

Las cosas definitivamente eran como antes, nada había cambiado. O quizás el único que había cambiado, era yo.

Eso pensé, mientras besaba desapasionadamente la piel detrás de la nuca de la morena, cuyo nombre realmente no recordaba. ¿Abril?, ¿Mayo?, no sabía, tampoco me interesaba. No voy a mentir diciendo que teníamos química porque yo ya no creía en eso, creía en los instintos, y los míos estaban en su nivel más primitivo. Lo supe cuando la elevé haciendo que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Subí su falda, su sexo caliente encontrándose con el mío.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó contra mis labios—. Siempre quise hacerlo en un baño.

Suspiré moviendo sus bragas a un lado, mi mente no estaba aquí, definitivamente no. Pero mi alcoholizado cuerpo si, él si estaba aquí, que decir de mi puto pene. Enfundado en látex y definitivamente listo.

—¡Ahh! —chilló cuando me hundí en ella en una sola estocada.

De nuevo no estaba siendo delicado, ninguna mujer podría volver a inspirarme eso, sus jadeos resonaban por todo el pequeño espacio, decidí llevarla más alto, así que pase mi pulgar por su clítoris haciendo que gimiera ahogadamente, sus paredes internas sacudiéndose, apreté los dientes tratando de no… _mierda._ La imagen de Bella inundó todos mis sentidos, su estrecho calor volviéndome loco, sus dulces labios… su olor a fresas….

El orgasmo fue una especie de necesidad biológica mezclada con alivio. Ya no había placer para mí, genial, estaba jodido.

—E-Eso fue… —dijo mirándome—. No puedo creer que además de hermoso… seas… maravilloso —susurró cerca de mi oído. Sintiéndome ligeramente asqueado, la bajé al suelo para arreglarme la ropa—. ¿Te tienes que ir ya?

—Estamos en un baño.

—Tengo una habitación, ¿sabes? En este mismo hotel, ¿no quieres subir? —ronroneó de nuevo contra mi pecho.

—Mañana temprano sale mi avión. Pero te llamaré luego —aseguré sin mirarla mientras salía del pequeño lugar.

—¡Pero no te he dado mi número! —gruñó detrás de mí.

**Bella **

_—¿Cómo has estado, Bells?_ —La voz de Charlie al otro lado de la línea me hizo sonreír.

—Muy bien, ¿y tu papá? Lamento no haber llamado antes…

_—No te preocupes cariño_ —interrumpió—, _sé que debes estar muy ocupada. ¿Sigues siendo feliz en Nueva York?_ —preguntó, por encima del ruido de fondo que procedía de los mensajes de la radio de su coche de policía.

—Hasta ahora sí. —Era mentira, pero la verdad no iba a beneficiar a nadie. Su compañero dijo algo que no entendí. Mi padre resopló y luego me dijo:

_—Oye, Smith insiste en que te vio el otro día en una revista. En una… de chismes. Los chicos no paran de decírmelo._

Mi estómago se removió.

—Diles que ver esas revistas son para gente sin oficio ni beneficio. —Se escucharon unos pasos y luego el cerrar de una puerta.

_—¿Entonces no estás saliendo con uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos?_ —cerré los ojos, nop. No iba a ir a ese lugar en mi memoria, donde unos orbes esmeraldas iban a aniquilarme.

—No. ¿Y qué tal tu vida amorosa? —pregunté cambiando rápidamente de tema—. ¿Estás saliendo con Sue aún?

_—Sí. Todo va muy bien, ella quiere verte._ —Hizo otra pausa antes de seguir—._ ¿Has sabido algo de tu madre?_

—¿Después de que le pasaras mi numero o antes? —Charlie se rio, haciendo que doliera mi corazón, el verdaderamente no entendía nada.

_—Después, la pobre se escuchaba angustiada._

—Bueno, pues... —tragué saliva—. Platicamos muy poco… solo sé que aún sigue con Phil.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me pasé la mano por él. Cielos, ¿mi papá aún estaría enamorado de esa mujer? Dios quisiera que no, Renée era cada día peor, incluso si él ahora estaba tratando de olvidarla con Sue, mi mamá era capaz de aparecerse por Forks solo por fastidiar. Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que ya eran casi las ocho.

—Tengo que arreglarme, papá. Viajaremos fuera de la ciudad mañana y quiero dejar todo listo, te llamo en la semana para contarte. Ten mucho cuidado en tu trabajo, ¿sí? Ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.

_—Así lo haré. Adiós, nena._

Me quedé mirando el teléfono durante unos instantes, pensando hasta qué punto se abrían enterado las personas de mi breve relación con Edward. Cerré los ojos, esperaba también que mi rostro se les olvidara por completo.

.

.

Finalmente habíamos aterrizado.

Sonreí mientras el cálido viento jugaba con mi cabello, ahora nos encontrábamos en España, una hermosa ciudad. Suspiré dejando de ver por la ventana de mi hotel, y comencé alistarme para acompañar a Mike en su exposición.

Una vez que hube terminado de arreglarme y vestirme, mordí mi labio frente al resultado que arrojaba el espejo. Los botines negros, _Christian Louboutin_, me hacían ver mucho más alta, no pude evitar suspirar al recordar que me los había comprado Alice. Dios, parecía una vida desde aquella salida a la tienda. Miré mi reloj tan solo para ahogar un gemido.

_¡Maldición,_ 9:15 de la mañana! se me había hecho tarde, tomé mi pequeño bolso negro, algunos papeles. El lobby era como un sueño, enorme y con grandes ventanas adornadas con cortinas de color azul pálido, que dejaban ver una vista hermosa, y justo enseguida de ellas, en su traje de color gris resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, Mike me estaba esperando, sonriéndole caminé hacia él, y así sin avisar ni esperármelo, uno de mis tacones se atoró en la alfombra blanca. Mi escaso equilibrio se tambaleó peligrosamente, grité mientras extendía las manos para intentar sostenerme.

—Cuidado, Bella—murmuró Mike, milagrosamente sosteniéndome, una pequeña risa amenazaba con abandonar sus labios.

—Disculpa, siempre me pasa lo mismo —sonreí aliviada, él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Andando entonces.

Nos dirigimos hacia un lugar que Mike tenía reservado para nosotros, junto con sus amigos mientras varios grupos de inversionistas se acercaban a saludarnos, yo me sentía como un robot, correspondiendo a sus saludos mecánicamente mientras Mike me presentaba, todavía no me acostumbraba a ser tan social.

La cantidad risas masculinas me hizo mirar hacia la izquierda, suspiré mortificada al ver que venían hacia nosotros, tendría que saludar a todos ellos… todo pasó muy rápido. Los papeles cayeron de mis manos al tiempo que veía como el traje negro enmarcaba sus anchos hombros, resaltando ese soñado cabello cobrizo.

Nadie pareció percatarse de mi torpeza, recogí con manos temblorosas todo tan solo para toparme ahora de frente con esa afilada mandíbula, con aquellos ojos verdes, que al encontrarse con los míos, brillaron como un mar embravecido. La sangre me abandonó haciéndome sentir débil, dejé de sentir mis piernas, mi corazón se volvió loco, palpitando tan fuerte, que juraba que me tronaba hasta los oídos, y de pronto, ya me estaba ahogando en mi propia tormenta personal.

Sin darme cuenta ya había elevado mi vista hasta su altura. Olía delicioso, me iba a desmayar. Entonces, Edward extendió su mano para presentarse como los demás, estaba paralizada, aturdida.

—Bella… —murmuró Mike, dándome un pequeño golpe en las costillas, parpadeé como si de pronto no supiera donde estaba, _¡diablos!_ seguro había notado mi estúpido comportamiento.

—Q-Qué tal… Director Cullen —balbuceé, él se estremeció casi de forma imperceptible.

—Buen día, señorita Swan. —respondió con la voz ronca, tan endemoniadamente sensual.

Entonces luego sujetó mi mano. Otra vez, las sanciones eléctricas que no había sentido nunca con nadie habían vuelto, despertando mí cuerpo que parecía muerto desde que me fui, y estúpidamente en vez de retirar mi mano, me animé a mirarle a los ojos. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, me devolvió la mirada a través de sus largas y rizadas pestañas, sus ojos antes cálidos, ahora se veían fríos pero no importaba, podía morirme en este preciso momento.

Y de pronto fue, como si solo nosotros dos estuviéramos en este lugar. Quería abrazarlo, quería decirle cuanto lamentaba su perdida y compensarlo por todo…

—Bella… — carraspeó Mike, aterrizándome, de nuevo los sonidos volviendo. Estaba ruborizada, Dios que si lo estaba, respiré buscando aire como si de pronto lo hubiera olvidado. Solté su mano abruptamente y sus ojos, que por lo general me informaban sobre su estado de ánimo ahora eran insondables, su boca dibujaba una línea delgada.

—Con permiso, un gusto verte Newton. —Desvió la mirada y continúo saludando a los demás expositores, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Mordí mi labio mientras lo veía desaparecer, sintiendo un miedo terrible de no volverlo a ver, el vacío que pensé que tenía un poquito más dominado, se abrió en todo su esplendor haciéndome incluso jadear.

Quizás esta sería la última vez que lo vería… _¿Y luego que Bella? ¿No era esto lo que querías? _Preguntó mi subconsciente. Estaba segura de que esta última mirada suya me perseguiría, sin duda.

**Edward **

_Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Jodida. Broma._

No había otra explicación para que… Isabella estuviera al lado de, nada más y nada menos que Mike jodido Newton. Pasé una mano por mi cabello sintiéndome desconcertado. Esto era como la peor de mis pesadillas hecha realidad. Bueno no. La peor de mis pesadillas ya había pasado, esto debía ser la secuela.

Tantas emociones habían turbado mi cuerpo con solo tocarla, que por un momento pensé que debería de internarme con un psiquiatra. Y justo ahora, mientras veía a Newton exponer, una sonrisa irónica curvó las comisuras de mis labios. _Mierda_, sin duda la vida me daba sorpresa tras sorpresa, ahora Isabella trabajaba con la empresa que era mi competencia, y solo faltaba que Newton fuera su amante para volverme completamente loco. De solo pensarlo me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Cuando terminó la conferencia, nos juntamos la mayoría de los inversionistas en un coctel, yo estaba solo por estar, mi mente en otro lado… más bien estaba como cruzando el pasillo, desde donde podía ver a cierta castaña, cuando sentí que me tocaron el hombro.

—Anoche no me dejaste darte mi número. —_Natalia_, la chica de ayer me miraba a través de sus ojos cristalinos verdes.

—Sabía que te vería aquí. —Mentí, en realidad había olvidado por completo que probablemente nos volveríamos a ver.

Continuó hablando de cosas, pero en realidad yo solo me concentraba en el movimiento de su boca, hasta que repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, haciéndome girar hacia donde sentía claramente la mirada de alguien taladrarme. Con ojos grandes y mordiéndose ese condenado labio, Isabella me miraba muy intensamente, _¿estaba molesta?_ Puta mierda, solo eso falta. No dejaba de mirarme y eso me tenía inquieto. Quizás ¿podía acercarme a ella?, ¿después de todo podíamos seguir siendo amigos, no?

Había prometido respetar su decisión fuera cual fuera, no tenía por qué dejarle ver cuánto me había dolido, es más, quizás si le hablaba y volvíamos a ser amigos, finalmente iba a dejar de verla como una especie de diosa, como el motivo por el que valía la pena seguir con vida, para al fin pasar a verla como una chica común y corriente.

**Bella **

Por más que intentaba mis ojos volvían como imanes a la silueta de Edward, no podía dejar de verlos. Esa mujer estaba seduciendo a Edward, tocándolo como si no pudiera tener sus malditas manos en paz. Obviamente necesitaba dejar de pensar en él como si me perteneciera, era absurdo y enfermo.

—Bells, ¿Podrías traerme unos documentos que deje en nuestro lugar? —preguntó Mike, sacándome totalmente de pensamientos homicidas.

—C-Claro —respondí sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados.

Tomé los papeles y dando grandes zancadas caminé de regreso. Si él decidía engañar a Jessica o no, al menos por mi parte no había quedado, no podía creer su desfachatez se suponía que… No lo vi, pero lo sentí. Me giré lentamente para casi darme de bruces con la enorme silueta de Edward.

—Que sorpresa, Bella.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —contesté secamente, apretando los documentos contra mí pecho, él se pasó una mano por el cabello, ese suave cabello que me moría por tocar.

—¿Ahora trabajas con mi competencia? —preguntó sonriendo torcidamente. Di un respingo, Dios, seguro se estaba imaginando lo peor, mordisqueé mi labio nerviosamente.

—Yo… sí. —Su suspiro me confirmó mis peores temores, me repetí mentalmente que esto era necesario, yo necesitaba dejarlo ser feliz—. Lamento mucho lo de…

—Gracias. —Me interrumpió de forma cortante, lo miré confundida sin saber que más decir, él suspiró mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos, ardiendo indescifrables—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Cerré los ojos sintiéndome una basura, pero… ¿entonces de que servía haberlo dejado?, ¿de qué servía mi sacrificio si él estaba ya coqueteando con otras? Abrí los ojos mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Trabajar en otro lado? Al menos no ando por ahí seduciendo compañeras. —_Mierda, _yo y mi bocota, él elevó una ceja, antes de sonreír torcidamente.

—¿Eso cómo porque te molesta?

—No me molesta, solo es una observación, por mi diviértete. —Sus ojos esmeraldas se endurecieron.

—Claro que lo haré, me encanta ser utilizado. —Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella, me ruboricé. Dios, definitivamente estaba herido.

—No tienes por qué venir a decirme esto…

Aturdida, caminé rápido en dirección contraria, ridículamente casi corrí cuando pase enseguida de él. No tenía por qué darle más explicaciones ni tampoco podía estar un minuto más ahí, su aroma tan varonil perturbaba de manera muy peligrosa mi cuerpo y mente, y aunque estuviera loca de celos, también estaba loca de necesidad, avergonzada y confundida.

—Espera, quería preguntarte algo. —De pronto él ya estaba sujetando mi brazo. Me paralicé, su toqué me estremeció de una manera tan ridícula y peor aún, mi vientre se retorció expectante como si estuviera reconociéndolo y… ansiándolo.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —balbuceé como idiota, viéndolo a sus ojos que se veían cálidos y a la vez ardientes, tuve que morder mi labio para reprimir un suspiro.

—Quería saber si podemos seguir siendo amigos. —Abrí los ojos como platos—. He respetado tu elección, creo que al menos puedes concederme esto… claro si quieres.

Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que me liberaba. Parpadeé asombrada mientras mi mandíbula caía al suelo. El colibrí en mi estómago sacudió sus alas con fuerzas y me costaron algunos segundos para recobrarme y encontrar mi voz.

—¿Amigos? —jadeé—. No… yo... no sé…

—Piénsalo —interrumpió poniendo uno de sus largos dedos en mis labios—. Supongo que… nos veremos. —Sus ojos brillando mientras me veían seductores dio media vuelta y se fue a grandes zancadas sin volver a mirarme.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

De regreso al lado de Mike, no podía concentrarme en nada. Ni en los estados financieros que tenía que revisar, ni cuando habló y todos aplaudieron, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado… ¿amigos?, eso no se podría… ¿o sí? _¡Aterrízate Bella!_

—¿Quieres ir a recorrer España? —preguntó Mike al final del día, ahora ibamos dentro de la enorme limusina.

—No gracias, Mike —esbocé una pequeña sonrisa mientras le veía—. De verdad vengo desorientada con el cambio de horario, mejor mañana…

—Claro como tú digas, aún así… estaré en el bar del hotel por si te animas a bajar…

Volví agradecerle pero no iría. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, mientras me bañaba con agua hirviendo en un intento para relajarme, mi cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

_No,_ de ninguna manera podría ser amiga de Edward, lo amaba demasiado como para ser solo amigos, ¿Al rato iba a tener que darle consejos sobre su vida con Jessica?

Absurdo.

Caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado parecía ser lo único que podía hacer. _Basta. _No podía seguir con esto, no me soportaba dentro de mi propia piel, por lo que tomé mi bolso y salí a caminar un poco.

**Edward **

De nuevo, mientras bebía en el coctel, no podía quitarme el aroma a fresas atascado en mi nariz, como un tormento. No entendía las reacciones de Bella, creo que nunca la entendería, se había puesto casi tan nerviosa como yo.

¿Acaso me había precipitado haciéndola elegir entre Black y yo?

_No_, sin duda fue clara, a mí no me amaba… pero entonces... mierda. La cabeza me iba a estallar, necesitaba aire fresco o me volvería loco. Mis guardaespaldas me seguían de cerca, había pensado en pedirles que se fueran a la mierda, pero había algunos medios de la prensa merodeándome, como la celebridad que malditamente me había convertido, desde que se habían enterado de todo mi drama con Jessica.

Caminé por horas y al cansarme, me senté frente a la fuente Cibeles, me perdí ahí, mirándola sin pensar en nada más. Ya me dolía bastante la cabeza, cerré mis ojos tratando solo de concentrarme en el sonido del agua, sin embargo el sonido de pasos me sacó de mi poca concentración, se escuchaban demasiado cerca.

Puta mierda, _que no sea la prensa, que no sea la prensa… _Silencio.

Nadie llegó por lo que abrí los ojos y me giré para ver quién era. Ahora vestida con unos ajustados vaqueros y unos sencillos converse, caminó hacia atrás, sus ojos chocolates dilatados, parecía querer correr literalmente de aquí.

—¿Bella? —Me paré automáticamente, como si tuviera resortes integrados en el trasero y corrí hasta alcanzarla.

—Lo… lamento yo… —Se detuvo negando con la cabeza—. Soy una tonta, no sabía que estabas aquí… me acerqué para ver si eras tú y… yo… tan solo no quería interrumpir. —Ruborizada y mordiendo su labio esquivó mi mirada.

Suspiré, definitivamente lucia cautivadora, en sus gestos, en sus ojos chocolates que se veían oscuros, su cabello sin arreglar caía en ondas húmedas por su espalda y tuve que contener mis manos que querían enredarse en él.

—¿Conoces España? —pregunté en un intento por recuperar el control.

—No... En realidad solo salí de mi hotel a ver la fuente… —susurró con la vista clavada en ella, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

**Bella **

Toparme a Edward en España ya era bastante, pero luego en la misma plaza... No estaba segura de que fuera él, no podía creerlo me acerqué más lo suficiente para comprobarlo… y esa fue mi perdición. Sí esto no era obra del destino, entonces no sabía cómo llamarlo. Justo ahora, mientras veía la fuente como si la vida se me fuera en ello, no podía dejar de repetirme lo mismo.

—Siéntate junto a mí, no muerdo —bromeó pero mi cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío. Imágenes de Edward mordiendo mi cuerpo, me hicieron ruborizar a grados insospechados al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado—. Es hermosa —comentó.

—Si… es muy bonita. —Hablé de nuevo con esa vocecita nueva que había adquirido. _Maldición ¿Por qué no puedo portarme normal?_ No lo miré a pesar de sentir su intensa mirada.

—No he dejado de pensar que ahora serás mi rival, es bastante complejo. —Lo miré entonces. Sus ojos resplandecían bajo las luces, una comisura de sus labios se torció en una triste sonrisa, mi corazón se apretó.

—No, no lo veas así yo solo... conseguí este empleo pero _nunca_ haría nada que te perjudicara…

—Lo dudo —respondió duramente. Mi respiración se atascó al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

_Claro, robarte y abandonarte no es perjudicarte, es una nueva forma de decir: te amo, _pensé con ironía. Era una maldita cobarde, solo lo estaba destruyendo como en su tiempo lo habría hecho Tanya. Sin saber que responderle, continúe mirando mi regazo, y mientras retorcía mis manos, quería que la tierra me tragara. Un silencio algo incómodo se estableció entre nosotros.

—Disculpa mi comportamiento —interrumpió de pronto. Su voz profunda recorriendo mi piel como una caricia—. Es que por más que lo intento a veces, se me dificulta… —Deliberadamente sujetó mi mentón para que lo observara.

—Lamento lo que pasó… con Jessica, de verdad lo siento tanto… —susurré con la voz entre cortada, él suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, no toquemos ese tema, no ahora… por favor —pidió acercándose.

Mi corazón de nuevo golpeando contra mis costillas, iba a dejarme sin aliento. La camisa un poco desabrochada dejaba ver fácilmente, su notoria musculatura, recorrí con los ojos su varonil barba y mandíbula, sus labios formaban una delga línea, su ceño fruncido y finalmente, esos ojos verdes llenos de ansiedad y dudas.

Y al igual que en la conferencia, no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Por eso no quería observarlo, sus ojos me decían todo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, no pude responderle ¿cómo decirle que para mí era algo más que difícil?, ¿que también lo intentaba cada día?

Deslizó su fuerte y grande mano hacia mi mandíbula y cuando menos pensé, me encontré acercándome más a él para aspirar su aroma, todo mi ser lo anhelaba inmensurablemente, incontrolablemente no quería verlo sufrir por un lado y por el otro una parte oscura mía, quería volver a lo que teníamos antes, quería enredarme en él y quedarme ahí para siempre.

Sabía que no debía empezar algo que estaba segura que no podría detener, pero mientras me hundía en el agua de sus ojos, me di cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, y en ese momento lo supe, al mirar esos orbes ahora oscurecidos nublándose con deseo. Un familiar cosquilleo se instaló en mi vientre, mientras se acercaba a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Contuve el aliento cuando estábamos muy cerca en un intento inútil de no aspirar su aroma, ya que me sentía mareada. Él se acercó a mis labios cerrando sus ojos y me quedé paralizada cuando rozó mis labios.

Una energía me recorrió como si me hubiera sujetado a un alambre de corriente eléctrica, cerré mis ojos buscando fuerzas de algún lugar para largarme inmediatamente. A él no le importó en lo más mínimo mi estado robótico, introdujo una de sus enormes manos en mi cabello y me aferró con fuerza a su rostro, mientras con la punta de su lengua seguía el borde de mis labios, y aunque, podía sentir el titubeo en sus labios, no dejo de hacerlo.

Un traicionero gemido abandonó mi garganta, todo mi cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, inevitablemente, le devolví el beso haciendo que jadeara, entonces su ligero roce se convirtió en voraz, consumiéndome por completo como si se hubiera estado conteniendo. Aferré mis manos a su cabello, había estado deseándolo nada más verlo, y ahora no iba a reprimirme…

—Jóvenes esto no es un hotel, es un lugar público.

Me congelé al tiempo que salía del trance en el que había caído. Parpadeé observando la mirada desaprobatoria de un señor ya mayor. De pronto caí en la realidad, estaba medio tumbada en la banca del parque, con un Edward que me miraba a mí, sin importarle el señor, con ojos ardiendo en deseo. Los colores inmediatamente subieron a mi rostro. _Maldición._

—Lo… siento —balbuceé soltándolo y le empujé, enderezándome torpemente.

—Bella yo…

—Tan solo quiero que estés bien, Edward. Te juro que es lo que más quiero, así que por favor… no me busques más.

Y con eso me levanté y me eché a correr tan rápido como me permitieron mis piernas, esperando que no me fallaran y me fuera a caer precipitadamente en medio de la plaza mientras me dirigía hacia mi hotel sin volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas ¿como están? Disculpen la tardanza!<strong>

**Ya saben, muchas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: iMaryG, catitacullen, EJsam, Fanny Cullen cros, Miki03, Maru-chan1296, Crazy-La, 21, danny teto.**

**Catitacullen: Yo sé que te gusta más Edward y Bella juntos jaja a mi también pero bueno esto no es mi culpa es de Bells, jejeje.**

**Janalez: Linda! ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Espero que todo bien dímelo a mí estas semanas han sido de locos. Y jajaja a mi también me dan ganas de abofetear a Bella, espero que te haya gustado este capi me dices.**

**Fany Cullen Cros: ¿Cómo vas? Espero que ya llegaras a este capi, me dices que tal.**

**Maru-chan1296: tarde pero sin sueño, aquí te dejo la actualización espero tu Review!**

**Marah: Yo se como están sufriendo :( pero bueno ya veras lo que viene, ¿Me dices que te pareció?**

**Gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia en comentarme, ahora Bells corrió cual novia fugitiva, ¿Creen que Edward la siga? ¿Deberá seguirla? ¿Cómo ven?**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

—¡Que necia eres! —gritó Angela tan fuerte que voltearon a vernos los demás comensales.

Su cabello oscuro caía pesadamente por sus hombros, mortificada empujó sus lentes que se habían resbalado un poco por el puente de la nariz.

—Shhh, no vine a que me regañaras —cuchicheé sonrojándome después de contarle lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo en España.

—Es que me estas contando lo que te hace sentir Edward, y aún así te rehúsas aceptar que no puedes vivir sin él, ¿qué no lo ves? Lo adoras Isabella ¿Por qué no simplemente te tragas tus ideas de buena gente y vuelven de una buena vez? —Gesticuló con sus manos una y otra vez.

—Nunca me entenderías, Angie —susurré—. Sé que es difícil entenderme pero… creo que sigo haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo libre.

Ya habían pasado bastantes semanas desde aquél beso. En la empresa habíamos salido varias veces de la ciudad, lo que me ayudaba a distraerme un poco, sin embargo su nombre me seguía quemando como un fuego en la garganta, y a veces, por las noches me despertaba en medio de alguna terrible pesadilla, una que se estaba volviendo realidad.

Él me estaba olvidando.

Cuando lo vi la primera vez, no había querido procesarlo, pero tan solo esta mañana había leído un titular en sociales que decía algo como: _"El empresario Cullen, de nuevo estaría compartiendo casa con la millonaria descendiente de los Stanley_". Con eso me quedaba claro que, efectivamente, me estaba olvidando si no es que ya lo había hecho.

Después de desayunar con Angela, y hacer un poco de ejercicio, por la tarde caminaba distraída en el centro comercial. Me detuve en seco cuando le vi, los vaqueros colgaban de esa manera seductora por sus caderas, la camiseta estirada en su máximo, como siempre, delineando cada uno de sus muy marcados músculos. Jacob llevaba una lista de mandado, se veía confundido observándola fijamente. Como si le hubiera saltado algún artículo que nunca hubiera visto, sonreí acercándome a él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunté juguetonamente.

—En realidad sí, me preguntaba en dónde están los… —Se giró hacia mí—. ¡Bella!

Su sonrisa me contagió y grité cuando me tomó en brazos y nos dio una vuelta. Por un momento, mi corazón se sintió bien, mi respiración desbocada por otra cosa muy distinta a las constantes pesadillas.

—No sabes cómo me da gusto volver a verte.

—A mí también —sonreí—. Luces perdido —murmuré apuntando a su lista, él se soltó riendo.

—Perdido, asustado y confundido ¿me ayudas a comprar?—Dijo extendiéndome su pequeña lista.

Me solté riendo mientras negaba, sujeté la lista y compramos su mandado junto con el mío, en realidad me divertía mucho al lado de Jake. Era raro vernos ahora… en este plan de amistad, sobre todo después de nuestra historia y…

—¿Qué harás saliendo de aquí? —preguntó mientras pagaba sus compras.

—Nada, tan solo descansar…. fue una semana pesada.

—Te invito a ver una película. —Sonrió de esa forma suya tan arrebatadora.

—Preferiría que no, Jake —balbuceé jugueteando con las puntas de mi cabello—. De verdad estoy muy cansada, pero quizás en otra ocasión…

—Bells —interrumpió—. Bien sabes que no lo harás, no me llamaras. Además no veas esto como una cita, es solo una película no pienso raptarte o algo… ni que fueras tan deseable.

Me solté riendo mirándolo, sus ojos resplandecían con diversión.

—¿No? —pregunté tomándolo por sorpresa, lo abracé con fuerzas quedando totalmente soldada a él.

—Bueno… —se sonrojó—. Quizás solo un poco… te recomiendo que no me pongas a prueba. —Me sujetó por los hombros, separándome como si estuviera loca por lo que me volví a reír.

—Quien te viera tan recatado. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Te voy a enseñar mi nuevo yo, ¿vamos? —mordí mi labio mirándolo. En sus ojos no había malicia, no había segundas intenciones, tan solo era Jake, ¡por Dios!

—Bueno… ya que insistes…

**Edward **

Jessica estaba sentada en la cama, sus ojos mirándome furiosos.

Tanía las piernas enyesadas. El reporte colgado en la cabecera de su cama decía: "Fracturas múltiples, tibia y peroné". Ya había sido operada dos veces, de las que a mi punto de vista se había recuperado muy rápido, eso era una buena señal ¿no? esta última había sido para poner una placa con tornillos en la tibia, de nuevo estaba en rehabilitación.

—Llegas tarde —acusó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo lamento, Jess. La conferencia se alargó…

—¿La has estado buscando? —fruncí el ceño.

—¿A quién?

—No te hagas, a la secretaria esa.

—No —respondí casi de inmediato, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi piel de solo pensar en su olor a fresas.

—Espero que no mientas.

—¿Y si así hubiera sido, qué? —pregunté en tono desafiante… y mierda.

—No me hagas esto, Edward. —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Por favor, sabes que me siento totalmente como una invalida, no me hagas sentir más inútil.

—Jessica —interrumpí acercándome—. No la vi, no la he visto ni la veré.

—Hoy los reporteros me preguntaron que si éramos pareja y dije que sí —suspiró tomando mis manos—. Solo falta que vuelvas a salir con ella en alguna revista, divirtiéndote en algún parque… —sollozó, ahora grandes lágrimas bajando como torrente por su rostro. Pasé la mano por mi cabello.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? —La solté.

—Edward, tú y yo…

—No, no hay tu y yo… ¿nunca vas a entender? —pellizqué el puente de mi nariz—. ¿Sabes qué? piensa lo que quieras. Esto es absurdo. —Me di la media vuelta sin importarme sus gritos de que volviera, pero en cuanto salí me topé con una escultural morena.

—Zafrina —murmuré.

Ella era de las mejores amigas de Jessica, trabajaba como modelo. Su piel color ébano, le había abierto muchas puertas, además de que era bastante alta. Sonrió al verme, sus ojos verdes brillaron con emoción mientras pasaba hacia atrás de su oído un mechón de cabello.

—Edward ¿cómo estás? —Siempre traté de poner mis distancias con ella, quizás sonaba ridículo pero… tenía el presentimiento de que yo no le era tan indiferente—. ¿Cómo esta Jess?

—Ella… —Desvié los ojos—. Ella está bien, solo con sus celos enfermizos.

—Tenle paciencia, Edward. —Apretó mi hombro—. Entiende porque es como es, tú no te destacas por ser muy fiel que digamos…

—¿Y esa mierda qué? Ella y yo no somos nada —espeté molesto—. Que ella se empeñe en decirle a todo el mundo es su problema, y con permiso Zafrina voy tarde.

Pase a un lado de ella sin despedirme tan solo para encontrarme al salir del hospital, con un montón de reporteros. Respiré hondo mientras observaba correr a Alec hacía mí.

**Bella.**

Cuando llegamos a su departamento, Jacob corrió a levantar una ropa que tenía en los sillones y aventó unos trastos al fregadero. Me solté riendo pero mientras él iba de aquí para allá, no pude evitar observar el lugar. Su departamento era enorme pero muy acogedor, decorado en tonos oscuros y el piso increíblemente blanco, suspiré girándome hacia él.

—¿Y bien? —Elevó una ceja luciendo expectante, mordí mi labio inferior. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente por lo que solté una risa.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamé elevando los brazos—. Jacob Black, ¿con sentido de decoración? No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo. —Sin duda era mucho mejor que el mío, y sin poder evitarlo recordé mi planta seca y las paredes descoloridas de mi departamento.

—No lo hice yo. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Le pagué a una decoradora.

—¿Te la ligaste? —La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que la procesara. Él se ruborizó mirando hacia otro lado.

—No soy tan horrible, Bella.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, supongo que me lo merezco. —Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Pensé en ese momento que no debería haber venido, nosotros no podíamos ser amigos, no podía ser amiga… de ninguno de mis ex novios, estaba decidido.

—No pongas esa cara, te invité a divertirte no a un funeral.

—¿Cuál cara? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos, él rodó los ojos antes de reírse en ese sonido profundo y ronco.

De pronto, lo tenía encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas y después, cuando hacíamos las palomitas, me dio nostalgia al recordar que así era nuestra vida antes de que los dos tomáramos malas decisiones. Jacob puso la película: _Date Night, _luego trajo una manta para cubrirnos del frío. Me agradó mucho que en ningún momento intentara hacer nada fuera de lo normal, por supuesto me tenía abrazada, pero no pude retirarme. Por primera vez en meses, no sentía el agujero en mi pecho quemándome hasta dejarme sin aliento.

—¿Sabes? —murmuré sin dejar de ver la película—. Creo que esta película tiene un punto.

—Claro que lo tiene —susurró apretando su agarre en mis hombros—. La costumbre lleva a las parejas al fracaso. —De pronto, sujetó mi barbilla haciéndome sonrojar ante su intensa mirada.

—Me refería… bueno sí, —susurré—. La costumbre es mala, pero estaba pensando que quizás… puedas enseñarme a conducir en moto. —Él elevó una ceja, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—¿Cambios en tu vida? —preguntó. Me sonrojé mordiendo mi labio, él negó con la cabeza—. Intenté enseñarte por años, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —Sus ojos mirándome llenos de horror fingido.

—Solo necesito práctica.

—Sera un placer enseñarte de nuevo —aseguró con aquellos ojos… ahora oscuros y llenos de deseo. Tragué saliva, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que implicaba esa mirada.

—Por lo pronto agradecería que me llevaras, creo que ya es tarde para andar en metro.

—¿Andas en el metro? —asentí, él negó con desaprobación—. No me gusta que andes en eso, menos tu sola…

—No sigas, Jake, me gusta mucho andar en el metro. —Rodó sus ojos pero no dijo más.

De regreso, me abracé con fuerzas a su espalda, lo extrañaba mucho pero solo como amigos, siempre me había sentido segura y apoyada. Ahora de verdad esperaba con ansias que me enseñara a andar en motocicleta.

—Muchas gracias, este día ha sido estupendo. —Dije mientras me bajaba de la moto, la noche estaba fresca y yo no había llevado ninguna chaqueta.

—Siempre que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros. Sonrió y me abrazó, suspiré contra su pecho, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma a bosque.

Inesperadamente, giró un poco el rostro y nuestros labios se encontraron. Quise moverme pero uno de sus brazos me tenía sujeta a su cuerpo, rápidamente una de sus manos se introdujo en mi cabello para intensificarlo, me revolví de su agarre.

—Jake… —Lo empujé con algo de fuerza, él me soltó inmediatamente, luego se soltó riendo mientras corría hacia su motocicleta.

—¡Si eres muy deseable! —gritó haciéndome sonrojar—. Vendré por ti para enseñarte.

—Si vuelves hacer esto, no te pediré ayuda —chillé golpeando el piso con mi pie. Él volvió a reírse sin importarle lo último que dije.

Me giré sonriendo como tonta porque me sentía todo, menos deseable. El sonido de unas llantas chirriando contra el suelo me hizo mirar en esa dirección. A lo lejos iba un automóvil plateado a toda velocidad.

_No, ya estas alucinando de nuevo, Bells. No puede ser… él._

**Edward**

El gran piano a pesar de no ser usado, permanecía brillante e impasible.

Clare, la señora de la limpieza en mi casa, siempre tenía todo en orden. Mis dedos hormigueaban mientras deslizaba la tapa para comenzar a tocar, suspiré dejando que la melodía comenzara, no había tocado nada desde Tanya. Cerré los ojos dejando que la melodía me inundara. La complicada nota de Fréderic Chopin; Nocturnes. Me tranquilizaba a pesar de ser triste y profunda.

Seguí tocando, ahora Sonata Claro de luna, deslizando los dedos libremente por las frías teclas. Ni pensar que alguna vez en mi mente había creado una melodía para… Bella. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mierda, ¿por qué había ido a buscarla?

_¡Los había visto besarse!_

Golpeé las teclas del piano haciendo un fuerte estruendo y de la misma manera, cerré con fuerza la tapa saliendo inmediatamente de esa habitación. _¿Qué otra puta prueba necesitaba? _¿Acaso tenía que haber un letrero rezando:_ "ya pasaste a la historia, Cullen"?_

—Ya quita esa cara. —Una profunda voz me asustó, giré rápidamente para ver a Demetri, a su lado estaba Félix, ambos venían entrando por el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Quién los dejó pasar?

—También nos da gusto verte.

—Yo… ¿a qué debo su visita? —balbuceé contrariado. Seguramente Alec los había dejado pasar.

—Ya tienes una semana sin contestar el celular, pensamos que quizás te habías muerto. Yo insistí en venir asegurarme de que lo podrido lo tenías desde antes —murmuró Demetri encogiéndose de hombros, Félix se rió entre dientes—. Estás vivo, te ves relativamente bien, que bueno, ahora vámonos.

—¿A dónde quieren ir?... no tengo animo de salir.

—Sabíamos que dirías eso —interrumpió Félix—. No venimos a negociar, no es posible que no te presentes a la inauguración de tu propio club. —Su voz era autoritaria e intimidante.

—No es mi club, solo soy accionista. —Demetri rodó los ojos al notar mi desconcierto.

—Solo hay dos accionistas tú y yo —suspiré resignado. Había olvidado nuestra última inversión—. Ahora, señor Cullen, ¿podemos ir a inaugurar nuestro propio club?

**Bella **

Después de ver el apartamento de Jake, decidí que necesitaba cambios tal como él lo había mencionado.

Así que aquí estaba, en el distrito de Brooklyn. El departamento era muy amplio para mi sola, de dos plantas. En la planta baja estaba una pequeña estancia y el piso de madera brillante destacaba cada pieza, en el centro, una enorme y esponjosa alfombra en colores rosa y blanco decoraba el suelo.

—Además, queda cerca de su oficina, señorita Swan. —Jaqueline, la encargada de los departamentos, me enseñaba cada ventaja que podía sobre el departamento—. Le va a encantar la vista, vamos a la parte alta.

Entramos a la única habitación que había, era enorme. El piso también era de madera, y por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver una puerta donde se vislumbraba un enorme y prometedor baño. Sonreí como niña, siempre había querido tener una tina. Solo eso tuve, para encontrarme diciendo _"donde firmo"._

Durante toda la semana, Jake me había ayudado con la mudanza, pero rechacé su invitación de salir a tomar una copa, quizás estaba abusando de su ayuda y tampoco quería dar más pie a que malinterpretará nuestra amistad. Cansada me tumbé sobre la cama, viendo la magnífica vista por la ventana…

_El viento levantando las hojas secas de otoño, se levantaba mientras caminaba por el parque, una silueta se dirigía a mí pero solo hasta que estuve muy cerca pude ver de quien se trataba. Su vestido claro destacaba aquellos oscuros ojos azules, me miraban con furia. Jessica se detuvo en su silla de ruedas frente a mí._

_—¡Por tu culpa me pasó esto! —gritó, lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas—. Mi vida nunca será la misma. No sabes cuánto te odio. _

_Llevé mis manos a la boca, incapaz de decir nada, ¿Qué podía decir? Mis propias piernas se sintieron débiles para sostenerme. Y luego, para aterrorizarme más, Edward apareció de la nada, justo detrás de ella. Su mirada fría y lacerante. Su rostro descendió a la altura de Jessica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sus ojos ahora brillando llenos de infinito amor. _

_Mi corazón se encogió haciendo que me faltara el aire, mientras los miraba._

Desperté llorando, _solo fue un sueño. _Aún estaba en mi habitación, rodé sobre mi espalda, el pequeño despertador marcaba las seis de la tarde. Solo fue una… pesadilla. ¿De verdad Edward ya me había olvidado.

Me levanté poniendo una mano sobre mi frente. Las 7 y yo aquí en sábado, mi agenda muerta y sin señales de vida. No había nada, por lo que decidí salir a correr, hoy no quería estar regodeándome en soledad lamentándome por todo lo que no tenía.

_Foo Fighters_ sonaba en mi Ipod la canción: "Times like these" en su versión acústica. Y al igual que en la canción me pregunte si, _debería quedarme o alejarme corriendo._

**Edward **

—Tráiganos shots, de tequila, por favor —pidió Demetri en cuando llegamos a la barra.

—¿Shots? —pregunté alarmado—. No gracias yo no quiero además…

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward? ¿Noventa? —Interrumpió—. En serio, cállate y disfruta por una vez en la vida, olvídate del trabajo, de la chica de siempre…

_—Isabella_ —dije molesto, a estas alturas ya debería recordar su nombre.

—Bueno de Isabella de Jessica de todas, ¡que se vayan a la mierda! —Elevó el shot y se lo tomó todo de golpe sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Solo por nosotros —canturreó Félix sonriendo, suspiré antes de sonreir. Negué con la cabeza mientras me bebía todo el trago de golpe.

—El lugar me quedo bien —gritó Demetri, por encima del ruido mientras observaba el lugar—. ¡Gracias por ayudar con nada! —rodé los ojos.

El Times era enorme, del techo colgaban lámparas dispersas que cambiaban de color, decorado todo en negro y verde eléctrico. Los sillones de la parte VIP eran de cuero negro, la barra era de madera oscura y los bancos también tapizados en negro. Me sentía aturdido con el sonido de la música, incómodo por andar vestido tan elegante… porque los imbéciles de mis amigos no me dejaron cambiarme, y que decir del licor, el picor del tequila raspaba mi garganta, me estaba poniendo ebrio en solo media hora.

_Y sí, quizás si tengo 90 años y debería de irme._

—Deme un whiskey por favor —grité al mesero tratando de cambiar de bebida.

Al fondo sonaba la canción: _Ray Ban Vision_, de la banda sonora de la película _Project X. _No era que me gustaran esas mierdas, pero Demetri me había obligado a verla mil veces, debí suponer que todo el soundtrack estaría sonando en la inauguración…

—¿Y tú por que tan solo? —Una dulce voz murmuró cerca de mi oído.

No estaba seguro que fuera a mí a quien hablaba, por culpa del sonido tan estridente del antro. Me giré para cerciorarme y ahí estaba. Una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos también claros mirándome llenos de curiosidad, el vestido rosa lleno de lentejuelas, se adhería celosamente a sus increíbles curvas.

—No estoy solo, por allá están mis amigos. —Con un movimiento de cabeza señalé el último lugar donde los había visto, sin embargo, no pude despegar mis ojos de sus labios que estaban cargados de brillo. Tentadores.

—Lo sé —sonrió sus ojos brillando divertidos—. Están con mis amigas… ¿no te parece poco cortes, que si somos tres y ustedes también, tú te quedes aquí sentado sin si quiera sacarme de la incomodidad de estar en medio de esos? —Hizo un mohín mirando hacia un rincón.

Giré mi vista hacia donde ella miraba, Demetri ya estaba devorándose literalmente a una de las chicas, mientras Félix y la otra mujer bailaban sensualmente.

—Eh... —Pasé una mano por mi cabello—. Lo lamento yo en realidad solo vine porque me obligaron. —En parte era cierto.

—Y no sabías que ponerte y dijiste ¡oh mira me pondré este traje elegante para salir a divertirme! —Movió sus manos hacia mi ropa, me solté riendo.

—No, no era mi intención venir vestido así, no me dieron tiempo a cambiarme. —Desajustando un poco mi corbata, miré sus pechos. Dos enormes y redondos senos se movían al compás de su ahora agitada respiración.

—Ven, vamos a bailar. —Tomó mi mano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me tomé de golpe mi trago y la seguí mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos, había tantísima gente bailando que literalmente estaba untado a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, cosa que parecía no molestarle.

Sonreí, después de todo, no era un maldito viejo aburrido. Tomé su pequeña cintura mientras se contoneaba con la música, sutilmente pegó más sus senos a mi pecho, así que tentativamente bajé mis manos un poco, rozando su trasero.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —ronroneó recorriendo todo mi pecho.

—Edward ¿y tú? —respondí innecesariamente rozando mis labios en su oído.

—La… Lauren. —Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió, se presionó más contra mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír.

Nop, no era ningún viejo.

**Bella **

—_¡Por favor!_ —Angela suplicaba del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Hace cuánto que no salimos juntas? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eres._

—Eres una exagerada —sonreí—. ¿Cómo 3 semanas?, no es tanto. —Me solté riendo—. Sabes bien que he estado practicando con Jake y la mudanza…

—_Si lo sé, pero te necesito, necesito a mi amiga, quiero bailar, emborracharnos, ¿sí? Te juro que si no te diviertes, no vuelves a salir conmigo, ¿quién te manda ser mi mejor amiga? Anda ¿sí? Quiero conocer el Times. _

—Además no tengo que ponerme —insistí de forma necia—. Estoy sudada y cansada, vengo de hacer ejercicio…

—_Tengo algo perfecto para ti, no es pretexto. Báñate en lo que voy para allá y nos alistamos en tu casa. _—Suspiré, debería ir ¿_A qué hora me había vuelto tan aburrida? _Parecía una abuela.

Ángela llegó en un tiempo record, con un armamento de vestidos entre minifaldas y blusas escotadas, _¿Qué acaso yo era la reina de las persignadas?_ Aterrada con lo microscópico de las cosas pase de una cosa a otra.

—Muy corto, muy escotado, muy ¡transparente! —Dije mientras revolvía la ropa sin saber que ponerme, mi abuela interior se tapó los ojos, escandalizada.

—Este, ¡este es perfecto para ti! —Rodé los ojos mientras lo tomaba.

El vestido era blanco y… corto. _Ángela no tiene remedio_, pensé, pero sin duda era el más discreto de todos. Mortificada suspiré encaminándome al baño. Efectivamente era muy corto, y por si fuera poco de un solo tirante. Mi abuela interna sufrió un infarto al verme en el espejo, no quise mirarme más porque sabía que terminaría de arrepentirme, así que salí del baño directo hacia donde estaba Angela.

Ella dio unos ridículos brinquitos y después se dedicó a secarme el cabello, al final hizo pequeñas ondas pero muy bien definidas, maquilló mis ojos bastante y quería pintarme la boca de un rojo pasión.

—Y ¿dónde dejaste las uñas postizas? Digo ya para empezar a soltar arañazos. —Dije mientras hacía mis manos como una gata, justo así me sentía.

—Ja- Ja, basta, Bells te ves divina.

Ya en el lugar suspiré cansada por anticipado. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, al parecer era la inauguración, una larga fila le daba la vuelta a la manzana. Pedí a todos los cielos que le dijeran que ya no había cupo, pero con una gran sonrisa el guardia nos dejó pasar. _Maldición _suspiré aferrándome de la mano de mi amiga, ella tenía muchas influencias, su apellido _Weber,_ siempre le abría muchas puertas, venía de una familia acomodada dueña de casas editoriales.

—¡Dos Martinis! —gritó Ángela al mesero.

Platicamos de mi mudanza, de mis clases con Jake y de mi futura motocicleta, esa sería mi próxima inversión. Después de un rato, no me la estaba pasando tan mal el ambiente a pesar de estar eufórico era muy divertido.

—Hola chicas. ¿Cómo dos hermosuras pueden venir solas? —rodé mis ojos exasperada, ante el cumplido del chico que se sentó a nuestro lado. Estaba por despacharlos pero me quedé boquiabierta al ver que Angie, estaba embelesada por uno de ellos.

—Hola, que tal —ronroneó Angela… mierda.

—Mi nombre es Tayler, y él es Ben. —Ohh… esto sí que va mal, Ben también clavó su vista en Angela.

Así que aquí estaba, incomoda al lado de Tayler. Ben y Ángela se habían perdido ya de mi vista. Suspiré jugueteando con mi bebida, esta noche parecía que no podía dejar de suspirar pensando que mejor habría sido quedarme en mi casa, leyendo cualquier tontería que estar aquí con este chico insistente…

—¿Qué te parece si bailamos? —preguntó Tayler, tratando de romper el silencio.

—No bailo —respondí con voz más seca de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Anda. —Sujetó mi mano—. Solo una canción, si no te gusta te prometo que nos regresamos.

Este también parecía ser el día de las promesas. Con una forzada sonrisa me puse de pie, prefería bailar que seguirlo escuchando. En la pista, me aferré de su mano al casi tropezarme mientras caminábamos entre la gente, había demasiada. Quedamos totalmente soldados, cosa que no me gustó para nada.

Di un paso hacia atrás, no quería estar tan cerca, miré hacia un lado para no pisar a alguien y… ahí se desató el infierno. Mi infierno personal, bailando de manera sensual sobre una chica de cabello castaño, sus torneados brazos sobre sus caderas, su cabello cobrizo brillando alborotado, sus ojos perdidos en diferentes matices que daba la luz del lugar.

Diablos.

La chica literalmente le estaba haciendo el amor con sus bailes, él lucía relajado, totalmente acorde al ambiente. Increíble. Y eso solo nos dejaba en una terrible conclusión. La única estúpida que seguía traumada, recordándolo cada minuto era yo.

Girándome furiosa le di la espalda, no quería que me fuera a ver. Tayler me miró con una enorme sonrisa, se movía de un lado a otro dando vueltas perdido en la música, sus ojos brillaban con diversión, al menos alguien se la estaba pasando bien.

**Edward. **

—Pues baila muy bien, señor Ejecutivo. —Lauren gritó por encima de su hombro restregándome su trasero de forma sensual, sus ojos mirándome seductores—. Todo en usted se ve que es genial…

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. —Riéndome, sujeté sus caderas acercándola más a mí. Esto sin duda era una victoria segura.

Saliendo la invitaría a seguir la fiesta a… bueno a mi residencia, ni de broma mejor a un hotel o algo. Deje que mis manos se deslizaran hacia su trasero, luego sacudí mi cabeza riéndome de mi descaro. De pronto, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, levante la vista tan solo para encontrarme con un par de furiosos ojos chocolate, e incluso así, a pesar de su iracunda mirada, parecía un ángel.

No, _no_ podía estar aquí y esto no era el cielo más bien era como estar en el puto infierno.

Desvió su mirada de la mía, el sonido volvió a mis oídos, el cuerpo de Lauren seguía restregándose en el mío, literalmente me había desconectado de mí mismo por unos segundos. Ella continúo bailando, como si yo no existiera y en lugar de sentirme ofendido o triste me sentí muy acalorado.

El vestido blanco resaltaba en todo lo posible su piel nívea, su cabello cuidadosamente arreglado en ondas, los tacones de infarto, sus hermosos ojos chocolates lucían enmarcados por el maquillaje. Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas, dándome una muy buena vista de su respingón trasero, ese era un trasero de verdad. Sus caderas balanceándose lenta y seductoramente. Mi pelvis se estremeció, como si hubiera estado dormida y finalmente despertara nada más con verla. Confusos sentimientos me embargaron _¿cómo podía con solo verla sentirme tan excitado?_

Sin duda ninguna mujer había logrado este efecto tan devastador en mí, me sentía como en las primeras noches de ardor, en el frenesí de recordar lo suave de su piel entre mis dedos. Una erección amenazó con manifestarse, genial, la única mierda que me faltaba. Sujeté a Lauren haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a mí, sería una verdadera catástrofe, que pensara que sus movimientos me estaban provocando esta incómoda situación.

—Me encanta esta canción ¡Heads Will Roll!—gritó, la música se volvió más sensual si es que eso se pudiera, una mujer parecía gemir al cantar incluso. Lauren se metió entre mis piernas subiendo y bajando por todo mi cuerpo.

Puta mierda. Hacía apenas unos momentos, veía a Lauren en mi cama con seguridad, ahora solo quería salir corriendo… y tomar a Bella, al mero estilo de las cavernas y desaparecerme con ella para siempre.

El tipo con el que estaba ¿quién era? ¿En dónde estaba Black? Por las señas que hacía no quería que él se le acercara tanto, pero él insistía, se jalaba un poco el vestido como si pudiera alargarlo, el moreno la acercó a su cuerpo, bailando asqueroso y hasta un tanto vulgar. Miré a Lauren, tratando de serenarme o de lo contrario en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ese tipo y le partiría la cara, lo destrozaría, lo haría quitar sus sucias manos del cuerpo de Isabella.

—¿Vamos a la barra? —siseé, mi mandíbula apretada mientras separaba a Lauren de mi cuerpo

— ¡No! —chilló, ahora la música era tan alta que vibraba incluso mi cuerpo—. Esta canción me encanta. —Sujetó mis caderas, aferrándose más a mi cuerpo.

—Necesito un trago. —Me detuve en seco haciendo que ella rezongara de nuevo.

Con un mohín, caminó a mi lado, Demetri y Félix estaban también en la barra con las amigas de Lauren, por lo que nos acercamos a ellos. Ya con más control de mí mismo al dejar de verlos, hablé con ellos al llegar.

—Aquí está, Isabella —gruñí malhumorado.

—Pues alguien sí que sabe divertirse _—_canturreó Demetri—. Ese chico no vino a perder el tiempo como otros.

Miré hacia donde estaba Bella, pese a que me había propuesto no hacerlo, el sujeto estaba totalmente untado al cuerpo de ella, sus manos rodeando su pequeña cintura. Apreté las manos en puños. _¡No!,_ rugí en mi interior. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, _no debo ir con ella_. Comencé a repetirme mentalmente sus frías y certeras palabras aquellas que me rompieron el corazón

_"Fue muy divertido… mientras duro…"_

—¿Qué no piensas hacer nada? Se ve incomoda —Félix preguntó mientras me daba un codazo.

¡No, mierda, no quiero ir! No voy hacer nada. Continúe mentalmente con lo que estaba haciendo una y otra vez me repetí "_solo fue una aventura" _sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda, me estaba volviendo loco de celos, esta estúpida auto terapia no estaba sirviendo. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, preso de la curiosidad, y pude ver como él tiraba de su mentón, obligándola a acercarse. Él se veía demasiado borracho y lujurioso, en cambio, la expresión en el rostro de Isabella cambió, ahora se veía asustada al tiempo que empujaba su pecho.

Algo en mí se desconectó, quebrándose en mil pedazos y como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia, sin saber cómo, pero ya estaba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola nenas ¿Cómo ven con Bells? Pobre mi Edward aquí yo digo que el que sufre es él, bueno espero sus comments, y gracias por todo su apoyo a las que ya me siguen, a mis nuevas lectoras:<strong>

**andreiita crepuZ, Tatahasi, gleri, nini 18, frik748, danitacullendepattinson, 21, AbiFanTwilight, twilighterbitchlol, moniluna, vanecullencipriano, FS –Twilight, kmi cullen, ¿RbBlack, Jaja lindaa por acá también? Tú sí que me quieres.**

**Hola Janalez, cómo te dije… Jake ya viene a ver qué te parece.**

**LinaLopez, no te pude contestar porque no tienes cuenta pero aww muchas gracias enserio, espero que te siga gustando y que me comentes :B**

**Maru-Chan1296 aquí estoy de nuevo ¿Qué te pareció? Me dices ;)**

**Marah2221 Bella es MUY cabezota jajaja lo siento pero es una persona de mente muy cerrada, sé a lo que te refieres con "a medias" jajaja espero que este capi te haya dejado complacida, jeje.**

**iMaryG ya por uuultimo alcance a leer tu coment antes de subir, muchisimas gracias por tomarte todas las horas del mundo para leer los ahora, 21 capis jajaja eres muy linda en lo que dices me sonrojé :$ jaja enserio :B espero te guste esta actualización y aunque me acabas de comentar me dices que te parece.**

**Gracias a todas y nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

_Atrapada y Sofocada._

Así me sentía, una combinación de cosas que distaban mucho de: divertida y me-la-estoy-pasando-genial. La multitud era asfixiante, el calor abrazador, la música ensordecedora.

—Sabes que, estoy cansada vayamos a sentarnos. —Maldije a Angela miles de veces mientras Tayler no dejaba de contonearse contra mi cuerpo.

Su aroma a bebida y loción me estaban mareando, sonreía eufórico mientras las luces de diferentes tonos bailaban en su rostro, subí los brazos empujando delicadamente su pecho en un intento para que entendiera.

—Solo déjate llevar, preciosa, que tu cuerpo sienta… —tiró de mi cintura hacia su pelvis —la música… —susurró en mi oído. Estábamos tan pegados que pude sentir que estaba… ¿excitado?, ¡mierda! ¡Qué asco!

—_Suéltame_ —pedí. Pero mi voz sonó débil y temblorosa, odiaba este tipo de situaciones, me volvía lánguida y sin fuerzas, me privaba, me aterraba. Respiré hondo, cerré las manos en puños. Charlie estaría furioso y golpeando al tipo. Tomando las riendas de mi cuerpo tragué saliva y lo empujé con más fuerza—. ¿No entiendes? ¡Suéltame! —Rugí.

—Por favor, no seas exagerada, solo nos estamos divirtiendo. —Sus caderas empujaron contra las mías, llevándome a un grado de intolerancia total, tiró de mi mentón y clavó los ojos en mis labios. Elevé una mano estampándola con fuerza contra sus mejillas, los ojos de Tayler se ampliaron asombrados.

—¿Qué no entendiste que la sueltes? Ella viene conmigo —bramó una voz gruesa cargada de ira, al tiempo que unos enormes brazos me rodeaban posesivamente por la cintura, el olor exquisito, la voz aterciopelada apenas contenida por el coraje, el depredador de todos mis sueños…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, Tayler, su rostro palideció un poco—. ¿Ustedes…? Perdón yo... yo pensé que venían solas... lo lamento.

Tayler dio la media vuelta sin esperar alguna respuesta, desapareció de mi vista. Edward me giró contra él, sus ojos salvajes y grandes se suavizaron un poco al verme. Tiró de mi brazo sacándome de la pista. No me extrañaban nada sus arranques, recordaba la primera vez que me besó, justo de esta manera se había portado ¿Pero a dónde íbamos? ¿Qué debía hacer? En cuanto se detuviera le daría las gracias y correría a buscar a Angela.

Caminamos lejos hasta una pequeña terraza que daba hacia la calle, solté su mano y respiré profundamente, mis pulmones lo agradecieron. De pronto me sentía asqueada por el olor a cigarro, el viento golpeó mi rostro y eso me hizo sentirme un poco mareada… _esos martinis_… cerré los ojos apoyando las manos en el borde de la terraza.

—¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? —Su voz dura y molesta me recorrió deliciosamente, amaba escucharlo como fuera.

—Gra... gracias por ayudarme—balbuceé, Edward estaba a solo dos pasos de mí por lo que parpadeé asustada—. En realidad ese chico me estaba incomodando…

Edward, vestía una camisa blanca con delgadas rayas azules, desabrochada de los tres primeros botones dejando ver su definida musculatura, haciéndome literalmente salivar. Era toda una obra lo que había debajo de aquella ropa, desde su definido y musculoso torso, hasta sus torneados brazos.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, colocando las manos a mis costados, apoyándose en el balcón de la terraza, retrocedí un poco hasta apoyarme completamente y crucé los brazos para aferrarlos a mi cuerpo, las manos me sudaban.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo sola vestida… así? —Su rostro de ángel se inclinó al mío, _demasiado,_ contuve la respiración y él cerro los ojos, pensé que me besaría pero deslizó la nariz por mi cuello aspirando mi perfume, bajando por mis hombros—. Tan malditamente hermosa. —Su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi piel._ ¿Sola?_ Tenía que pensar en algo rápido…

—Noche de chicas—susurré, descruzando los brazos y aferrándolos al balcón. Hoy no podía con su aroma tan exquisito, mis ojos vagando por todo su increíble cuerpo.

Se veía mejor que nunca, sus torneados brazos ondulándose al acercarse a mí, la perfecta mandíbula bajo la luz de la luna, el roce de su nariz en mi cuerpo. Oficialmente, me estaba volviendo loca. El aire me faltaba amenazándome con hacerme jadear, mi cuerpo hormigueaba expectante, excitado. Mis pezones se levantaron para hacer acto de presencia al reconocerlo y ni cómo evitarlo.

—No veo a ninguna chica a tu lado —suspiró, su aliento golpeó mi piel haciendo que mi cuerpo estallara en electricidad, recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. Era un _cínico,_ yo tampoco veía a Jessica por ningún lado.

—No te quito más tu tiempo —espeté con una seguridad que no sentía, abrí los ojos y me topé con los suyos bailando con diversión—. Regrésate hacerle el amor a esa mujer... ¿ya faltaba poco no?

_¿Qué? ¿Quién era esa que habló por mí? Maldición, maldición._

El soltó una risita—: ¿Por qué siempre estas enojada conmigo? —Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita—. Acaso estás… ¿celosa? ronroneó deslizando la nariz por mi cuello, aspirando mi perfume.

—C-Claro que no ¿por qué habría _de estarlo? _—Mi voz no ayudó con mi respuesta, incluso juraría que me estaba ruborizando.

—Pues… porque para ser solo una aventura en tu vida, creo que aún te sigo gustando… — Sus labios me tocaban levemente el cuello, al tiempo que hablaba, haciendo que la piel se me erizara. Cerré los ojos.

_Engreído_.

—Pues no te confundas —grazné. Él se enderezó para mirarme con ojos oscuros cargados de deseo. Se me secó la boca.

Me hundí en esos pozos llenos de lujuria y perdí totalmente el hilo de mis ideas, él se acercó aún más a mi cuerpo hasta casi rozar sus tentadores labios con los míos, estaba intoxicada con su aroma, segura de que él podía ver mi alma a través de su mirada. Sin duda ya me la había robado

—Ah ¿no?... —murmuró con voz ronca y endemoniadamente sensual. _¿Estaría practicando?_ Sus labios rozando apenas mi labio inferior. Me convertí en una tabla literalmente, no podía moverme. Pérdida y ahogándome en el mar de sus ojos.

—_No. —_Él soltó una risita, su aliento entró en mi cuerpo haciéndome arder en llamas, esto tenía que ser culpa de los martinis.

—Eres tan cabezota —farfulló.

Si seguía con su estúpido jueguito lo tiraría al piso en este mismo momento y lo haría mío, me terminaría de volver realmente la gata que le había dicho a Angela. Sonreí, las imágenes de lo que podría ser golpeándome una tras otra, enredando los dedos en ese rebelde cabello broncíneo, sintiendo su duro cuerpo contra el mío, sintiéndolo empujando contra mi… _¡No!_ gritó la parte aún consiente de mi mente. Controlé esos pensamientos tan estúpidos y decidí preguntar otra cosa.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí?

—Este lugar es mío y de un amigo. — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sus labios aun rozaban levemente mi cuello.

_¿Suyo? Claro_.

Edward estaba lleno de dinero. En cambio yo… lucía un vestido prestado, unos zapatos prestados, después de la mudanza tenía que ajustarme para poder vivir en mi nuevo departamento, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, meter horas extras para completar el enganche de mi motocicleta, si es que pretendía dejar de andar en metro, nunca podría estar a su altura, _nunca._

Y para prueba estaba, que había tenido que tomar de su dinero al verme sobre pasa por los chantajes de Renée. Mi cuerpo se tensó y me removí incomoda de la jaula de sus brazos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, lucía desconcertado pero luego, aquellos ojos líquidos, se endurecieron volviéndose insoldables, el verde se oscureció con un poco de… ¿rabia?

—Te ofrezco una disculpa. —Se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, su mirada me escrutó lacerante, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa irónica—. Podrían vernos y no quiero ocasionarte problemas con Black. —Separándose por completo de mí, dio la media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas—. Me dio gusto rescatarte.

Gritó con voz fría por encima del hombro. Me quedé estática, luego solté el aire retenido en los pulmones de golpe, _que tonta eres Isabella,_ no podía ser posible que me ocasionara todo esto.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Angela pensando que no debería haber salido, los ojos me escocían, me sentía ridícula y fuera de lugar. _¿Cómo pude pensar que podríamos estar juntos?_ Había un mundo de distancia entre nosotros.

**Edward **

De verdad intentaba centrarme en el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme, cómo fui aquella noche capaz de no lanzarme como un poseso y hacer a Bella mía, de miles de maneras distintas, en aquella terraza, con ese vestido hermoso, con esa boca de pecado y todo ese cuerpo de tentación… Gracias a Dios que cuando iba a besarla, me vi reflejado en el chocolate intenso de sus ojos, llenos de dudas y remordimiento. _Remordimiento por engañar de nuevo a Black_.

Miré mi reloj, tenía que irme ya.

La cita de Jess con el doctor Jankes, era en tan solo en media hora. Ella ya había salido del hospital y había insistido que no quería que ningún enfermero la cuidara en su casa, decía que ella podía sola. Zafrina la visitaba seguido pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola, varias veces me habló porque se había lastimado, incluso una vez, se había caído de la silla de ruedas…

Al llegar a su casa, suspiré. Ella ya estaba lista, a pesar de estar sentada en su silla de ruedas, podía ver que el ajustado vestido verde le sentaba bien, su cabello rubio suelto cayendo por enfrente de sus hombros, aún me asombraba como podía hacer eso ella sola, sonrió alegremente al verme.

En la cita nos fue bien, bueno… a ella. El doctor dijo que estaba haciendo pasos agigantados y salvo más terapia, ya no le recomendó medicamentos.

—Edward, ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo? —preguntó mientras yo empujaba su silla de ruedas, después de salir de la cita con Jankes.

—Jessica, dudo mucho que sea una buena idea… —Me detuve y caminé para quedar frente a ella, donde me puse en cuclillas para mirarla—. Buscaré una enfermera para que te cuide…

—Es que odio estar sola, podríamos ser como compañeros de departamento, por favor, ¿Podría yo mudarme contigo? Te prometo, irme en cuanto me valga un poco más por mí misma.

—Jessica…

—De verdad me siento muy sola e inútil… además el recuerdo de nuestro bebé me persigue todavía… —Sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas encontraron los míos—. ¿A ti no?

—Sí —respondí con sinceridad. Si salía a emborracharme para olvidarme de Bella, pero ¿pensar en el bebé?, ¿en el día de su entierro? Mierda, eso requería dosis industriales de alcohol, la culpa me arrastraba a lugares horribles.

—Entiendo —balbuceó, sus ojos derramando lágrimas ahora.

—No llores, diablos. Lo que pasa es que nunca estoy en casa —aseguré—. Siempre ando de viaje, si te mudas sería lo mismo. ¿Quién te cuidaría? —Tomé sus manos y la miré con cautela, quedándome helado ante su mirada.

—Lo sé, ya has hecho bastante por mí, _solo sería una carga… _—Su voz se quebró, soltando mis manos, se cubrió el rostro para que no la viera llorar.

_Mierda_, esto podía ser una artimaña para mudarse conmigo, pero de alguna manera yo tenía mis distracciones, en cambio ella no había dejado de pensar ni un solo minuto en su accidente, ni en nuestro bebé. Eso sería lo peor, algo que nos tenía atados de forma invisible, su dolor era el mío. Y poniéndonos serios, resultaba ser un puto egoísta por hacerla pensar que sería una carga.

—No llores Jess. —Volví a sujetar sus manos para que me viera a los ojos—. Múdate conmigo.

**Bella **

Nos encontrábamos en Times Square, en el restaurante Olive Garden.

Mi mejor amiga había insistido en almorzar aquí. Sin duda muy elegante, decorado en tonos crema, las mesas de madera clara estaban separadas por muy poca distancia unas de otras, adornadas con finos manteles en color amarillo. Me recordé mentalmente ahorrar, para un día invitar a mi amiga a desayunar aunque fuera a mi pequeño departamento.

—¿Ya viste la nueva noticia? Salió en la portada de una de las revistas de mamá.

Angela, que hoy lucía radiante en sus vaqueros ajustados y su blusa escotada negra, puso sobre la mesa una revista donde vi una horrible nota. "_El asediado empresario, Edward Cullen y la heredera del imperio Stanley, Jessica, se reconcilian y ahora viven juntos"_ Cerré los ojos.

—¿Estás tratando de herirme?

—Dijiste que no te importaba —suspiré.

—Esto es lo mejor Angie, ya no me digas nada, esa mujer merece al menos recuperar lo que era suyo. —Desvié los ojos, sin embargo, la escuché suspirar.

—Así sigue... engañándote. Tú única esperanza es que dice "posiblemente" —Volví a mirarla, ella señalaba una pequeña sección de la revista, intente sonreír.

—Ya deja eso, Angie. —Empujé la revista, devuelta hacia ella—. Bueno… yo… antes de que venga la comida voy un momento al tocador.

Me levanté tan solo para encontrarme con la mirada extraña de un hombre, sus ojos azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo. Suspiré ignorándolo, tan solo vestía un sencillo vestido oscuro y mis zapatos… bueno, eran los que Alice me había regalado, los adoraba y de alguna manera se habían convertido en mi fetiche, los necesitaba, como si con eso trajera un pequeño recuerdo de la pequeña hermana de Edward, de ese día donde había sido tan feliz…

El pasillo por el cual caminaba, estaba rodeado por una hilera de bambús hasta los tocadores. Entré al baño y suspiré mirándome al espejo, mientras acomodaba innecesariamente mi cabello, me repetía que no pensaría más en ese encabezado, en ninguna nota. Abrí la puerta para salir y reunirme con Angela cuando me quedé helada a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Tú eres, Isabella, no?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Y-Yo…

—¿Estás de visita en mi restaurante? Que maldita ironía —murmuró con odio.

_Jessica._ Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones y sin poder evitarlo, apoyé una mano contra la pared. Estaba en su silla de ruedas, el ajustado vestido blanco, dejaba ver sus generosos pechos, le llegaba a las rodillas, donde podía ver las piernas completamente vendadas y sin zapatos. Su rubia cabellera, sujeta sencillamente por una delgada tira en color azul pálido. Una mujer morena y hermosa, venía empujando su silla. Ambas me miraron con ojos grandes.

—Jessica. —Tragué saliva—. Te ves muy bien… —_¿Estaría también él aquí en este restaurante?_ Esto se parecía a mi sueño y por un momento, me hundí en un _deja vu._

—Ten por seguro que no gracias a ti —espetó, sus ojos brillando con ira—. Todo es gracias a una sola persona, Edward. Él es un hombre maravilloso, me consiente de sobre manera.

—Eso está muy bien…

—Incluso, ahora _me pidió_ —enfatizó—, que viviéramos juntos. —Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si escuché eso, y me alegro mucho que así sea. —Forcé una media sonrisa—. Bueno… me da gusto ver que estas mejor, ahora con permiso, yo… tengo algo de prisa… —Sin esperar a que dijeran adiós, salí disparada, lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo por aquí les traigo una actualización más, ¿Cómo ven con Bella?. Espero que les haya gustado, ¿me dejan sus comments?<strong>

**Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: freekeegirl2, AzuMar, rosi04, montego 24 ¿Qué les ha parecido toda esta historia?**

**iMaryG, jajaja ambas nos alcanzamos a leer antes de irnos. Bueno y yo sé que Bella tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad porque lo que tiene de voluntad lo tiene de terca, en fin ella tendrá sus razones, sí odias a Jess, creo que me vas a colgar :S ya verás el siguiente capi pero por lo pronto ¿Qué te pareció este? Espero tus coments**

**marah2221 Tu analogía queda perfecta en realidad, así lo fue y sí, seguimos en las mismas pero con cada paso que da Bella me parece que aleja más y más a Edward tu ¿cómo vez? Ojalá te haya gustado el capi me dices :B**

**Andre22-twi Lo sé linda, Bella deja que sus inseguridades asuman el control de su vida y de seguir así lo va a perder, sin embargo Edward aún no puede con esto y aunque lo intenta siempre vuelve a lo mismo Bella es como su droga jejeje, tienes mucha razón en tu coment cada persona es dueña de sus decisiones y debe asumir sus consecuencias, ya verás cómo queda esta frase bien para el siguiente capi, por lo pronto ¿qué te pareció este?**

**Maru-chan1296 Amo tu Nick enserio siempre que lo leo me da hambre jajaja, y bueno no es que Edward sea despistado oye Bella le dijo que no significaba nada y quieras que no eso es lo que uno se lleva, no tanto los besos y los abrazos si no las palabras. Muchas gracias por tu coment :B que linda, que bueno que te gustó y ¿este qué tal? Me dices**

**Janalez Ya vez como es Bells, se deja manipular porque es muy insegura nunca ha tenido respaldo de nadie a la hora de tomar decisiones y siempre ha hecho lo que ella considera que es mejor, no le dice la verdad porque no quiere "interferir"**

**RbBlack Jajajaja ya vez como es mi Edward de poético, siempre tiene que dejarle notas pero ya vez que dijo que no lo volvía hacer, dime tú, ¿lo cumple? Según yo sí, jajaja voy a revisar eso… te quiero linda gracias por seguirme también aquí.**

**Nos leemos la prox semana, espero!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

La canción de "_In my place"_ de _Cold Play_ sonaba en mi auto mientras manejaba a mi oficina. Qué curioso que me identificara con esa canción, era absurdo.

_If you go, leave me down here on my own, then I'll wait for you._

¿Acaso yo también esperaría después de todo? Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que vivía con Jess, y era tiempo de que pasara a otras cosas, ¿entonces porque seguía malditamente pensando en ella? El sonido de mi celular logró hacerme dar un respingo.

—_Ed hoy es viernes_. —La voz ronca de Demetri me hizo suspirar.

—Y ayer jueves, y mañana sábado… ¿qué hay con eso? —pregunté riéndome.

—_No te hagas loco, ya van dos semanas que no quieres salir con nosotros. ¿Es que por fin la estas olvidando con Jessy? —_canturreó en tono juguetón, desgraciadamente aún sabía que no podía olvidarme de Bella.

—Jessica, solo es mi amiga, no digas tonterías, es solo que… bueno pues no he tenido ánimo de salir de mi casa, es todo —murmuré.

—_Si no nos acompañas hoy, asumiré que Jessy te está engatusando de nuevo._

—Asume lo que quieras, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado —respondí secamente.

—_Ya señor amargado, a las diez pasaremos por usted y si no sale, estaremos afuera tocando el claxon hasta que salga ¡adiós!_ —Colgó.

El día se me fue muy rápido y me disponía a salir de mi oficina cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe. Con un _muy_ corto vestido negro, corrió hacia mí en sus tacones increíblemente altos, su cabello negro se movía con gracia incluso. Solo ella, Alice Cullen podría lucir así.

—¿A quién debo llamar para tener una cita contigo?

—Alice… —Ella saltó a mis brazos, parpadeé sorprendido para luego fundirme en un gran abrazo.

—¿Cómo han estado? —pregunté con la voz ronca y llena de emoción mientras la ponía suavemente en el suelo.

—Bien, mamá preocupada por ti… y por Jessica. —Miró hacia otro lado como si el nombrarla le causara conflicto—. ¿Es cierto que viven juntos? —Pasé una mano nerviosamente por mi cabello, tirando de él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?... Sí. —Los ojos de mi hermana se ampliaron.

—Jessica llamó a Esme para "dar las grandes noticias" —enfatizó las palabras con sus manos. Fruncí el ceño, no sabía que Jess les había llamado—. Habla seguido a casa, contándole a mamá sus grandes avances, todos gracias a ti —resopló—. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos, no fuera cierto lo de que vive contigo.

—Ella no quería que ningún enfermero la cuidara en su casa, además es muy peligroso que esté sola.

—¿Y su familia?

—La mayor parte del tiempo, la señora Stanley está de viaje. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ya sabes que John no vive con ellas, desde que se divorció…

—Es mucha responsabilidad para ti solo, Ed. —Alice me miró con ojos brillando en desaprobación, para luego caminar hacia la ventana cruzada de brazos.

—¿Recuerdas a Zafrina?

—Vagamente, creo que salió en la revista para la que trabaja Jasper —murmuró con voz fría, seguramente estaba celosa.

—Bueno, ella la visita seguido así que no hago todo solo. —Mi celular sonó. _Jessica. _Llamando de nuevo.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó elevando una perfecta ceja.

—Sí, vamos a casa para que la saludes.

—Edward, sabes que no me simpatiza, sé que sigues con ella por lo del bebé pero esto es demasiado, tú no la amas. —Me miró fijamente—. Ya habían terminado, esto no tiene sentido, la vas a confundir. —Elevó los brazos al cielo.

—Por favor, Alice, no quiero discutir esto, ninguno de los dos está confundiendo nada ¿Me acompañaras? —pregunté abriendo la puerta, ella soltó un bufido, como niña pequeña pero accedió.

Llegando a casa, Jessica estaba lista para la terapia, la blusa negra marcaba sus rasgos y su habitual sonrisa se congeló un poco al ver a mi hermana.

—Alice —susurró con expresión desconcertada.

—Te ves muy bien para haber sido casi arrollada por un tren, como le dijiste a Esme —espetó Alice en tonó sarcástico, fruncí el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada de _que-demonios-te-pasa._

—No ha sido fácil —respondió Jess, alisando los vaqueros como si tuvieran arrugas—. Estoy comenzando a levantarme de la silla de ruedas.

Alice no agregó nada más, luego nos acompañó a hacer sus terapias cerca de un parque. Jessica daba pequeños pasos con sus muletas, ya era un gran avance que pudiera sostenerse de pie, el doctor Jankes había dicho que si seguía así, pese a todo pronóstico estaría bailando en menos de cuatro meses. Alice estaba detrás de nosotros, hablando por celular con Jasper.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Jess.

—Muy bien —aseguré sonriendo.

—Ahora quiero hacerlo sola.

—¿Estas segura Jess? —fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba esto para nada.

—Sip —canturreó soltándome.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero tan solo había dado un par de pasos cuando uno de sus pies se dobló, antes de que cayera, la sujeté en brazos. Jessica gritó abrazándose con fuerza a mi cuello.

—Lo sabía —resoplé entre dientes mientras la cargaba.

—No me regañes —susurró, sus ojos brillaron cálidos y… llenos de amor. _Mierda_. Inesperadamente, un flash me cegó momentáneamente. Confundido vi como un par de paparazis venían hacia nosotros.

—¡Largo de aquí! —ladré furioso. Sin esperar nada más, me dirigí directo a mi auto—. ¡Apúrate, Alice!

—Qué raro —comentó mi hermana corriendo a nuestro lado—. Normalmente tengo un radar integrado anti paparazis, no los vi llegar, me extraña que vengan a un parque desierto solo a fotografiarnos…

Alec descendió apresuradamente deteniendo a la prensa. No presté mucha atención a Alice. Me molestaba de sobremanera tener que andarme cuidando de los reporteros. Escuchaba preguntas sobre mi relación con Jessica mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello.

—¿Ustedes dos son novios? —soltó Alice, una vez dentro del auto, sus ojos brillando ¿con diversión?

—Sí.

—No.

Respondimos al mismo tiempo. Alice elevó una de sus delineadas cejas. _Maldición _sus palabras de "_la vas a confundir" _zumbaron en mis oídos.

—¿Entonces…por qué no lo desmientes a la prensa, Ed?

—Simplemente no me importa lo que digan. —Lancé una mirada furibunda hacia mi imprudente hermana—. Jess, sabe que no somos nada ¿verdad? —aseguré buscándola con la mirada, sus azules ojos mostraban incertidumbre y luego, los desvió hacia la ventana. _Mierda_, sí lo estaba malinterpretando.

Alice sonrió de esa forma que decía "te lo dije", mi pequeño duende podía ser una perra si se lo proponía, y decididamente estaba molesta con Jessica.

Por la noche escuché a mis fastidiosos amigos tocando el claxon, fuera de la residencia, una y otra vez, como locos tal como lo habían dicho, suspiré de nuevo, mortificado pero a la vez un tanto feliz.

Si no fuera por ellos, definitivamente el tratar de olvidarme de Bella sería imposible, su recuerdo me abrumaba, me consumía volviéndome loco, sobre todo desde que asistíamos a las mismas conferencias y me ignoraba, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido algo, haciéndome incluso dudar de si me había inventado todo yo solo.

Cuando llegamos al Times, de nuevo Demetri y Félix parecía adolescentes, estuvimos tomando y bailando y… es lo último que recuerdo. La cabeza me taladraba en el sanitario del club mientras devolvía con arcadas una y otra vez todo lo que había bebido pero ni así, logré olvidarla ni un maldito segundo.

**Bella **

—_Bells, ¿Cómo estás?_ —Preguntó Charlie del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien papá, gracias por preocuparte… ¿Tu cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas con Sue?

—_Todo va muy bien, ella quiere verte —_agarré bien el auricular mientras me servía el desayuno. Echaba de menos a mi padre. Durante los últimos cuatro años habíamos vivido un tanto separados, desde que él vivía en Forks y yo en el otro extremo del país_—. Solo bueno… —_Charlie bajó el volumen del televisor_—. Sabes, Billy habló diciendo que tú y Jacob tuvieron problemas y quería, bueno no quiero ser una señora chismosa ni nada, solo quiero saber si tú estás bien._

—Estoy bien papá, no quería preocuparte… —susurré—. Jake y yo terminamos ya hace un tiempo pero no te avisé porque…

_—Bells_ —interrumpió—, _siempre tan protectora_ —murmuró mi padre, incluso percibí que sonreía por su tono—._ Pero ¿tu estas bien?_

—Claro papá, me he mudado a el distrito de Brooklyn, voy al gimnasio, salgo mucho de viaje y _Newton LTD _me consume —aseguré, tratando de convencer a mi padre de la "apretada" agenda en la que vivía.

—_Espero que sigan así las cosas. Pero tienes que procurar descansar también. Sal por ahí conoce gente, vive la vida, diviértete. Aunque ya sabes no excesivamente._

_—_Ya sabes, nunca he sido muy fiestera, otra cosa sería si tu estuvieras aquí, mínimo veríamos películas juntos —sonreí sin poder ocultar el tono de añoranza que se escuchó en mi voz.

_—A mí también me gustaría Bells, haré un esfuerzo por visitarte pronto._

—Bueno papá tengo que dejarte, se me hace tarde, te llamaré dentro de unos días. Sé bueno.

—_Eso hago._

Salí de mi departamento y conduje mi nueva motocicleta hacia el trabajo. Un automóvil negro que estaba estacionado se movió junto conmigo, fruncí el ceño. Di vuelta en una calle al azar y el automóvil hizo lo mismo. _Extraño. _Quizás ya me estaba volviendo paranoica, como Charlie, él siempre sospechaba de todo. Traté de no pensar más en eso, ya era tarde así que aceleré rumbo a mi trabajo, al meterme al estacionamiento el automóvil paso de largo. _¿Ves? no era nada._

Pude cambiar mi vida, más no pude cambiarme a mí. El trabajo ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, _Newton LTD _era muy absorbente, sin embargo de noche él me visitaba en forma de sueño, siempre sería mi suspiro, sería mi almohada que acariciara y sería lo que sin duda más me hacía falta cuando despertaba.

Nunca le conté a Angela, ese día cuando me topé con Jessica, pero me atormentaba diario recordando sus palabras, me había topado a Edward algunas veces en conferencias y me había seguido de largo, negándome a cualquier tipo de encuentro. Es que no podía verlo, no después de lo que Jessica me dijo… mi celular sonó mientras conducía la motocicleta, contesté con el manos libres.

— ¿Jake?

—_Hola, Bells, como ya no me necesitas ya no me llamas_ —canturreó malhumorado haciéndome reir.

—Perdóname, no es mi intención dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin llamarte, tu sabes que el trabajo me consume —respondí dando vuelta hacia mi departamento.

—_¿A que no sabes qué?_

—¿Qué? —pregunté curiosa.

—_Me ascendieron en mi trabajo…_

—¡Felicidades!

—…_ y no tengo con quien celebrarlo, ¿aceptarías cenar conmigo? Por favor di que sí…_— Se escuchaba tan feliz y la verdad eso me hacía muy feliz también, se lo merecía.

—Voy llegando a mi departamento…

—_¿Qué te parece si voy? _—sonreí se escuchaba tan alegre, como siempre.

—Muy bien nos vemos a las ocho.

Jake, llegó puntual, los vaqueros oscuros le sentaban de maravilla, así como su camiseta la cual marcaba su gran cuerpo, su cabello perfectamente bien acomodado y su sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Sonreí como tonta.

—¿Y este auto? —dije mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es de la compañía, me lo prestan para ir al trabajo.

—Oh, recuérdame pedirle uno a Newton —comenté sonriendo haciendo que se riera también.

Condujo a un restaurante de comida china bastante ostentoso, por lo que agradecí venir vestida decentemente. Mi vaporoso vestido rosa, ondeaba mientras caminaba, mi cabello suelto hecho pequeños rizos. Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, preferí que solo él me contara de su vida, de la mía no había nada que decir, al final se nos hizo muy tarde el restaurante ya iba a cerrar.

—¿Te molestaría si paso a el sanitario? —preguntó al llegar a mi departamento, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—No, claro pasa. —Me daba risa su forma de ser, no cambiaba nada parecía como cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo para ser novios.

Nos bajamos y él corrió al sanitario, yo aproveché para ponerme unas sandalias, los tacones me estaban matando por eso, tan distraída y cansada como estaba, no sentí cuando él llego detrás de mí, poniendo sus enormes manos en mi cintura, deslizó lentamente los labios por mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrió tremendo.

—Jake ¡¿qué haces?! —Medio grité girándome para encararlo, sus brazos volvieron a rodearme.

—Tu nuevo departamento es muy lindo, como tú —ronroneó deslizando sus labios por mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, su piel satinada rozando toda mi piel—. ¿Es que no te atraigo nada ya? —preguntó con voz ronca antes de mirarme.

—No, no es eso, es solo que yo...—Tragué saliva. Sus ojos brillando oscuros llenos de deseo.

Sin dejar de mirarme, se acercó lentamente, sus labios de pronto estuvieron sobre los míos. La familiar sensación invadió mi estómago. Lo que me daba más miedo, es que no me podía mover, ¿o no quería? Sensaciones me embargaban haciéndome sentir muy vulnerable, me rodeó con sus enormes brazos, estrechándome contra su amplio pecho.

Siempre me habían gustado los brazos de Jake, eran muy grandes y torneados, me hacían sentir protegida, segura. Su lengua se abrió paso buscando la mía, con necesidad, con aprensión. Subiendo una mano a mi cabello, enroscó los dedos atrayendo mi rostro para profundizar el beso, su otra mano fue descendiendo hasta subir mi vestido, para luego rodear mis nalgas.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor Bella —susurró con voz ronca, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído—. Te conozco.

Me estremecí con su voz, mi cuerpo estaba colapsando, enredé las manos en su cabello en un intento por participar, mi mente viajaba de un lugar a otro, en su mayor parte queriendo olvidar o queriendo revivir. Jacob jadeó, sus manos sujetando mis piernas, elevándome contra él haciendo que apoyara la espalda contra la pared.

—Enrosca tus piernas alrededor —ordenó.

Mis pensamientos entraron en shock, dejando mi mente en blanco, y así, en un suspiro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob se encontraba empujando dentro de mí, respiré entre cortadamente, mi mente zumbaba, perdida… todo era distinto, no era como lo recordaba, Jake gimió mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis… yo por el contrario, no.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, esto no debió haber pasado, este no era el cuerpo que mi piel anhelaba, no eran las caricias que necesitaba ni mucho menos, su piel quemaba sobre la mía.

Ahora entendía que nadie podría igual el sabor de él… de Edward.

Jake me bajó suavemente, poniéndome de pie sobre el suelo, abrí los ojos asustada mientras me acunaba contra su pecho, él aún estaba jadeando. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, poco a poco la realidad me golpeaba como un furioso maremoto.

No podría olvidarme de Edward, con ningún otro hombre, con ninguna evasiva ni por más que lo intentara. Sin duda le pertenecía y prefería morirme antes de volver a estar con alguien que no fuera él.

—Eres maravillosa, Bella —aseguró estrechándome contra su cuerpo, un sollozo abandonó mi garganta, esto había estado tan mal que me sentía morir. Jake me separó de su pecho alarmando, poniendo ambas manos en mi rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre, te lastimé?

—Oh, Jake…—gimoteé.

—¿Qué pasa, Bells? Dímelo, linda —pidió. Los sollozos se incrementaron y de pronto ya estaba llorando abiertamente.

Mis piernas desmoronándose, mi cabeza dando vueltas, la culpa recorriéndome como si hubiera traicionado a Edward.

—Lo lamento, esto no debió suceder…—gemí, las palabras no se me entendían. Jacob me tomó en brazos y tiernamente, me depositó en el sillón frotando con angustia mis hombros.

—Bells, por favor, no me hagas sentir como un violador —susurró haciéndome sonreír débilmente, pero sin que pudiera dejar de llorar—. Sé que no debí dejarme llevar… es que yo… —Tomó mis manos, sus ojos negros brillando con angustia—. No te he olvidado. —Tocó mi nariz y luego deslizó los pulgares por mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas.

—No sabes, cuánto quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, pero no puedo…—lloriqueé, el abismo se abrió en mi pecho desgarrándome, haciendo que me quedara sin voz.

—¿Aún lo sigues amando verdad? —No contesté nada, no podía, lo mire a través del torrente de lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas, sus ojos se endurecieron—. Me siento como un estúpido, solo estoy haciendo el ridículo. —Se puso de pie—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Lo lamento, Jake yo...

—No digas nada, Bella, no es necesario que me expliques nada. Todo es tan claro ahora.

Jacob salió dando un portazo haciendo que mis lágrimas se acrecentaran, la angustia carcomiéndome las entrañas, desgarrándome…

.

.

—Cálmate Bella —suplicó Angie, sentándose a un lado de mi cama, había venido a casa con tan solo hablarle llorando—. Debiste llamarme _antes_ de salir con Jacob, es que ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de torturarte? —suspiró pasando delicadamente la mano por mi cabello—. Ahora si estas lastimando a las personas que quieres, a Jake por hacerle falsas ilusiones, a Edward por hacerle creer que no lo amas, pero más que a nadie ¡a ti misma!

—Ángela, es que… es que yo…—gimoteé.

—Es que nada, Bella, ¡ya! —Respiró profundamente—. Diablos, lo siento, Bells. —Se tumbó a mi lado—. Amiga, te quiero piensa un poco por favor, tienes que recapacitar.

Después de eso, nos quedamos acostadas sobre la cama, mirando nada en realidad, finalmente mis sollozos se ralentizaron, hasta desaparecer por completo.

—¿Se cuidaron? —preguntó de pronto. El color inundó mis mejillas.

—Por supuesto que sí —balbuceé.

—Lo siento, Bells, solo quería saber. —Nos quedamos ambas en silencio por unos momentos.

—El restaurante Olive Garden es de Jessica —susurré cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y me estas contando esto porque ya te volviste loca?

—No —murmuré—. El club, Times, es de Edward, ¿no lo ves? Yo no soy nada, no tengo como competir, no estoy a la altura de Jessica. Me la topé en el restaurante, fue como supe que era suyo, ella me dijo que estaba muy feliz con Edward ¿no entiendes? No puedo volver y…

—Discúlpame, Isabella Swan. —Angie me interrumpió, sus ojos brillando de forma extraña mientras me miraba—. Creí que habías dejado a Edward por ser una samaritana, no por problemas de tipo económico. —Luego se cruzó de brazos—. Así que la pequeña es una zorra, después de todo. Que astuto decirte eso, por si pensabas volver. —Se recostó mirando hacia el techo.

—Es todo, Angie, yo no encajo ahí, ella tiene razón yo…

—Basta, sacas conjeturas de no sé dónde en ese embrollo que tienes por cabeza. —Uno de sus dedos tocó mi frente—. Mi lema es: "más vale probar, a morir pensando que hubiera sido si…" —sonreí débilmente hacia mi amiga.

—¿Y si ya es tarde? —susurré, el abismo abriéndose cada vez más en mi pecho.

—Bells…—Angie revolvió mi cabello—. ¿Qué te acabo de decir? no podrás saberlo si no lo intentas. Ahora, respira profundo, planearemos como volverás hablarle después de que te haga un té. —Se levantó, para luego perderse con rumbo a la cocina.

Yo me quedé ahí, mirando fijamente el techo. Extrañaba hoy más que nunca a Edward, más que a nada en la vida, el error no era amarlo tanto ni no poder resistirme nunca a besar sus labios, tampoco fue la mentira o mi engaño.

El error a fin de cuentas, fue no haber luchado por nuestro amor, haberme cegado por los problemas, pensar que podría olvidarlo. Eso no sería posible, no podría hacerlo, y ahora, de solo pensar en que me odiara y quisiera volver a mi lado... todo el cuerpo me dolió.

Lo intentaría, suplicaría de ser necesario para que regresara a mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a : VHICA, vale55, mariirobsten15, Beastyle, SofiiCullen1, Fle-ARG, isabella-bej, Shar0192, valu03, patymdn, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, leyswan, esteliolo, Aliena Cullen, Gaby Madriz, LauriCullen, CindyLis, maribel hernandez cullen, Mallory Stewart G, maira25, merchulai, marycruz, maria6995, chiquitza. Bienvenidas a mi historia espero que les guste.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios: Loren Cullen sé que te estresa Bella pero mira, jaja ya recapacito!, montego 24 finalmente actualicé espero te haya gustado :B, Rebbe haha no se vale decir ;) gracias por apoyarme nena esta vez lo necesito más que nunca, Andre22-twi Jessica cada vez está más involucrada con Edward por culpa de Bella aunque ella ya recapacitó, falta ver que dice Ed no? Gracias por tu comment, Maru-chan1296 aquí esta otra actu me dices que te pareció?, Janalez jaja ahora como vez con Bells, de plano tuvo que caer hasta el fondo para recapacitar, ImaryG jaja yo no los hago sufrir es Bella y su cabeza ¡cerrada! pero ya se dio cuenta, ¿tú qué crees que pase? Marah2221 el rayito ya aclaro la mente de bells jajaja fue como una tormenta más bien ahora falta ver qué pasa, ojala no sea tarde ¿me dices que te parecio?**

**Nenas disculpen la tardanza ahora sí que he sufrido una perdida terrible en mi vida, no me podía concentrar ni para conectarme y ver el capítulo que Irene me mando corregido ya hace tantos días, creo que estoy incluso en la depre, gracias por todo su apoyo en verdad que es lo único que logra robarme una sonrisa. Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

—Oh ¿pero qué le paso a Edward? —Escuché la voz de Jessica a lo lejos.

—Nada, que no sabe tomar eso es lo que le pasa —aseguró Félix riéndose, mientras junto con Demetri, me cargaban hacia la recamara donde me dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Cállense. —Arrastré las palabras, incapaz de coordinar nada.

—Pobre de ti, Jessy. —Demetri estalló en risas—. Déjalo ahí, ni te apures por él. Piensa que es como un costal de papas, ya mañana se compondrá… ¿Verdad que sí, señor no me gustan las fiestas? —Intenté levantarme para sacarlos a patadas de la casa, pero absolutamente todo el piso se movió amenazando con hacerme vomitar, así que solo cerré los ojos fuertemente.

En cuanto mis amigos se fueron Jessica se puso a gritar como loca.

—¡Tienes días en la misma situación, Edward Cullen! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Nos estas destruyendo! —sollozó.

—Nadie te tiene aquí conmigo, ya estas bastante bien ¡te puedes ir cuando quieras! —ladré furioso, intentando levantarme pero fue inútil todo dio vueltas y después… perdí la razón del tiempo.

.

.

No sabría qué horas eran, cuando unos dedos se deslizaban lentamente por mi cabello, moviendo con cuidado mi cabeza, abrí los ojos sintiéndome fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a mi departamento? El azul intenso de los ojos de Jessica fue lo segundo que vi, tenía mi cabeza entre sus piernas y me pasaba los dedos tiernamente entre los cabellos.

—¿Por qué estás tomando tanto de nuevo, Ed? —Deslizaba las manos por mis pómulos. Yo no quería hablar, así que volví a cerrar los ojos, agradeciendo el ya no sentirme tan mareado—. Sigue siendo por culpa de _esa_, la nombraste de nuevo en sueños —afirmó. Apreté más los ojos, _mierda_. Podía negárselo a todos, pero me descubrían mis sueños…—. Ya no te gusto porqué quede diferente, ¿verdad? Porque ya nunca volveré hacer la misma —inquirió llena de ironía—. Claro, no tengo forma de competir ni contra _esa,_ ni contra la tal Lauren ¡ni contra nadie!

Abrí los ojos para observarla, lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos.

—Shh. Jessica, cálmate. —Deslicé los pulgares por sus mejillas—. Te ves perfecta tal como siempre, además estas por poder caminar tu sola, ¡te lo aseguro! —aclaré mi garganta—. Y sobre nuestro hijo… bueno, eso fue cosas del destino, de nuestra forma tan estúpida de llevar nuestra ruptura. —Sus ojos brillaron llenos de culpa—. Estoy manejando mal esta situación, lo siento, y creo que tú también debes comenzar a superarlo.

—No puedo —sollozó.

—Si puedes, estoy seguro de que un día serás una excelente madre.

—Te amo, Edward, ¿es que no ves como Isabella nos está destruyendo?

—Ella no tiene la culpa, no tiene nada que ver con esto —murmuré con la voz ronca y pastosa.

—De alguna manera, ella provocó esto, Edward. Por su culpa tuve un accidente, por su culpa tu estás cayendo diariamente en los excesos. —Desvié la mirada de sus intensos ojos azules—. ¡Mírame! —exigió—. Esto no puede seguir así Edward, vamos a empezar de cero, vamos a tratar de ser lo que antes fuimos.

—Eso es imposible, sabes que no te amo —espeté. Un silencio prolongado me obligó a mirar a Jessica, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas—. Lo siento, Jess, te juro que no quiero portarme así contigo, es solo que no sé qué hacer. Deberías irte.

—Al menos, déjame intentarlo —pidió sujetando mi mano, entrelazándola con la suya, cerrando los ojos—. Yo te amo, te he demostrado que no voy a separarme de ti tan fácilmente, siempre voy a estar para ayudarte, así justo como lo hago ahora.

—No me parece justo —aseguré en un susurro.

—La vida no es justa a veces, Ed. —Clavó su intensa mirada en la mía—. Sin embargo, a mí se me dio otra oportunidad para seguir a tu lado y pienso aprovecharla.

Tomó mi rostro y en un movimiento que me pilló desprevenido, se lanzó a mi boca con frenesí, sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello tirando de mí, impidiéndome incluso respirar, me estremecí ante su contacto, mi mente no reaccionó rápido, supongo que estaba perdida en algún pantano de recuerdos.

Me negaba a que sucediera esto, no quería que pasara nada aquí, donde tanto había compartido con Bella pero ¿qué objeto tenía esto? me enfurecí conmigo mismo por esta abstinencia absurda que impuse en mi casa. Dolido y confundido, me recliné sobre Jessica con cuidado, enredando los dedos en su cabello dorado, atrayéndola hacia mí, devolviéndole el beso.

Durante todo este tiempo, inconscientemente, seguía protegiendo el recuerdo de Bella, pensando solo en cuanto la amaba sin querer ver las cosas como eran… Jessica, comenzó a desnudarme, barriendo con sus labios el resto de mi cordura…

Por la mañana desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, llevé las manos a mis sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor, abrí los ojos y el cabello esparcido de Jessica por todo mi pecho, me hizo recordar que anoche… habíamos estado juntos de nuevo.

Gracias a todos los cielos, había usado protección a pesar de mi precario y alcoholizado estado. Con cuidado salí de su abrazo. La frustración recorría mis venas y la única forma de sacarla era entrenando. Algunos minutos después, estaba saliendo del departamento cuando me encontré con Zafrina.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

—Voy a entrenar, Jess, aún está dormida…

—Pues ya es hora de que mi amiga se levante, hay algo de la empresa de su madre que tenemos que planear —empujó un mechón de su cabello detrás del oído—. Después se nos hará tarde.

—Bien, a mí también se me hará tarde, suerte con la compañía Stanley. —Pasé a su lado y me dirigí hacia donde Alec ya me esperaba.

Quil, mi entrenador personal me recibió con una malévola sonrisa. Al parecer su orgullo aún seguía herido desde la última vez que entrenamos donde, definitivamente no había podido ganarme.

El _kick boxing_ era un deporte que lograba sacar mucha parte de mi adrenalina. Esta vez, comenzamos con una sesión de golpes que no había estado nada mal para comenzar el día, lamentablemente, hoy no estaba en mi mejor momento por lo que sufrí varios golpes en mis costillas.

Ya en mi auto, la canción de _Gotye, Somebody that I used to Know, _inundó mi auto. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, parecía que últimamente todas las canciones me quedaban perfectas.

Isabella también era alguien a quien solía conocer. Y que ya era hora de ir olvidando.

**Bella **

—Angie, de verdad no tengo dinero para si quiera poner un pie aquí. —Dije deteniéndome fuera de la tienda Dior.

El edificio de más de dos pisos parecía querer tragarme, decorado en un elegante y sorprendente estilo de paredes grises y grandes ventanales. Yo había pensado en unas compras de… más baja categoría, pero ahora, me arrepentía de haberme puesto tan solo unos sencillos vaqueros oscuros.

En cambio, Angela lucía un hermoso vestido morado, su cabello castaño caía lacio por detrás de su espalda.

—Te ves ridícula haciendo rabietas fuera de esta tienda, Isabella, entraras conmigo ahora —ordenó Angela, en un tono de voz que no dejaba cabida a replicas.

Suspiré y dejé que me arrastrará dentro.

La tienda tenía ventanas por todos lados brillando en azul eléctrico, el piso era liso de madera clara, grandes repisas con joyería estaban por todos lados, en un extremo anaqueles de color plata brillaban repletos de bolsos y del otro lado ropa… muchísima ropa.

Angela, corrió como posesa hacia los zapatos, yo me desvié hacia un hermoso vestido que tenía puesto un maniquí. Todo en color azul brillante, con un escote bastante sugerente, era muy ajustado de las caderas y luego, llegando a las rodillas, liberaba el vestido haciéndolo parecer una sirena. Encantada con aquella prenda, estiré la mano para tocarla, era suave y aterciopelada, deslicé los dedos hasta el precio… con horror solté el vestido como si me quemara.

—¿Es hermoso no, Bells? —susurró Angie quién, de pronto, ya estaba a mi lado.

—No, Angela, en realidad creo que aún tengo por ahí algún vestido…

—Yo te lo voy a regalar.

—¿Estás loca? —grité incrédula—. Cuesta 875 dólares, con eso pago la renta de dos meses de mi apartamento, de ninguna manera. —Di media vuelta, pero Angie sujetó mi muñeca.

—Ya deja de portarte como niña. Pruébatelo por favor.

No habían importado mis quejas, mis suplicas ni mis amenazas. Estábamos ya en la caja con dos vestidos tan caros, que Angela ni me dejo ver los precios, dos pares de zapatos y un hermoso bolso negro. Con la cantidad de dinero que ella había gastado, podía comprarme quizás algún pequeño departamento, o dos motocicletas de contado. Es más, de haber sabido que tenía tanto, le hubiera pedido pero para abonarlo a la cuenta que tenía para pagar lo que había tomado prestado… por así decirlo, a Edward.

No conforme con el mal rato que me había hecho pasar, me llevó a cortar un poco mi cabello y me compró varias cremas faciales y maquillaje. Esto parecía la navidad, pero del terror. Mi estómago dio un vuelco nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a pagar esto?

—Bella, no me gusta que pongas esa cara —murmuró, Angela mientras nos estacionábamos a fuera de mi departamento.

—Angie, no tengo manera en el mundo de pagarte todo esto. Siento que te estoy usando, me siento mal…

—Amiga, si quieres reconquistar a Edward, no necesitas nada de esto —dijo señalando todas las bolsas llenas de compras—. Necesitas esto. —Su dedo tocó mi pecho en donde está ubicado el corazón—. Necesitas dejar de menospreciarte, de preocuparte por cosas como estas. Edward Cullen, es uno de los empresarios más ricos de Estados Unidos, ¿si sabes, verdad? —asentí mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio inferior—. Él querrá regalarte esto, querrá vestirte con lo mejor, darte lo mejor. Y no lo hará por el que dirán, lo hará porque está acostumbrado a que así sea —suspiré.

—Eso ya lo sé, su hermana Alice es dueña de una cadena de ropa. Y yo… —desvié los ojos de su rostro—. Un día vi el armario de Edward, es solo que… no me siento de ese nivel social, hasta hace algunos meses aún usaba alguna ropa que dejó mamá en Forks.

—Bueno, entonces deja todas las compras aquí y entra en tu departamento, llora todo lo que quieras porque jamás serás del nivel social de Edward, llora por todo lo que quieres y tú misma te privas. —Tragué saliva al tiempo que retorcía las manos en forma nerviosa sobre el regazo—. Si de verdad quieres estar con él, tienes que superar muchos complejos amiga.

**Edward **

—Pues piénsalo, Edward, ella se ha portado muy bien contigo se ve que es una buena mujer —aseguró Félix, mientras estábamos en una comida con unos inversionistas.

Ya les había contado lo que estaba pasándome con Jess. Quizás no estaría tan mal lo que estaba haciendo, ella siempre estaba para mí…

—Además, ya te conoce y mira que aguantar a un bipolar ya es ¡bastante! —agregó Demetri—. Sirve que ya dejas de pensar en Isabella y me das la oportunidad de ser alguno en su lista de aventuras…—canturreó, lo miré incrédulo, toda la sangre abandonando mi cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra —mascullé entre dientes. El solo hecho de pensarlo me enervaba la sangre, eso no se lo perdonaría ni a ella ni a mi amigo. Todos los comensales voltearon a vernos

—Dios-mío. —Demetri se rio—. Eres como un cavernícola cuando se trata de ella, ¿no? —No respondí, no podía—. Tan solo piénsalo, si vas a estar con Jessica, de forma ya seria, debes dejar de enfurecerte con todo lo que haga Bella —suspiré pensativo, tenía razón.

—Sería bueno que te tomes unas vacaciones del trabajo, cuando regresemos pueden tomar un tiempo juntos ¿no crees? —comentó Félix antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

Asentí pensativo, ¿otra oportunidad con Jessica? Suspiré, quizás era tiempo de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

**Bella **

Después de un fin de semana pesado, sentimentalmente hablando, el lunes trate de poner mi mejor cara en el trabajo.

Mike estaba al frente en la enorme mesa de sala de juntas, informándonos que tendríamos que ir a una cumbre de exposiciones a las Vegas la siguiente semana, esta vez también nos acompañaría Eric, otro asistente.

Jacob, no había querido responder mis llamadas. Al principio me había sentido fatal, pero Angie me dijo que le diera tiempo. La culpa me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, y sentía una necesidad enorme de disculparme. Estacioné mi motocicleta al llegar a mi departamento, para después de cambiarme. Salí a correr un poco, tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando llegué al final de la calle y tropecé con un atlético hombre de cabello rubio.

Caí hacia un lado torpemente, asustado, el chico estuvo en un segundo ayudándome.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí. —Avergonzada me puse de pie casi en un salto—. Lo lamento muchísimo.

—Eres la asistente de Newton, ¿no es así? —parpadeé confundida.

—Sí, y tú eres…

—Te he visto desde hace tiempo, me pareces una chica muy linda...

Fruncí el ceño, su rostro me era vagamente familiar, pero esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño, ¿qué chica sudada y en ropa deportiva se iba a ver linda? mi celular interrumpió tan raro encuentro.

—Siento lo que paso, me tengo que ir. —Sin esperar respuesta reanudé mi paso contestando la llamada de mi amiga.

—_¿Cuándo te vas?_ —preguntó.

—Ya mañana, salgo a las siete, me iré a las Vegas por tres días.

—_¿Investigaste si irá? _—mordí mi labio.

—Sí, al parecer asistirá.

Esta semana, había investigado todo sobre la conferencia y para mi suerte, había averiguado que Edward asistiría. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba que supiera que lo amaba más que a nada y esperaba con todo mi corazón, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Edward **

Después de lo sucedido entre Jessica y yo, traté, en serio traté de ser mejor con ella, incluso, de retomar nuestra relación.

Eso me resultaba muy difícil, pero Jess había dicho que me tendría toda la paciencia necesaria. Yo por mi parte, podría mudarme y dejarle mi residencia, ella ya estaba bien… pero la necesitaba… jodidamente mucho. Sí no fuera por ella, me volvería un alcohólico o cometería alguna estupidez, la necesitaba aunque sonara egoísta porque sin ella no iba a salir adelante, porque ella comprendía además el remordimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en nuestro pequeño bebé.

Alice, llamaba seguido para saber de mí, Jessica se encargaba de hablarle maravillas de nuestra relación haciéndola enojar y… hablando de hermanos, justo hoy, Emmett y Rosalie estaban de visita y por supuesto, Jessica se encargó de que tuviéramos un excelente desayuno en uno de sus restaurantes.

A pesar de tener mi agenda ocupada, y mi vida llena de compromisos, aunque aparentemente vivía en calma, por dentro mi vida se estaba volviendo un verdadero infierno, de pensar que próximamente volvería a ver a Bella, era lo más probable, que Newton la llevara a las Vegas. Mi hermano y su novia Rosalie aparecieron al fondo del pasillo, el traje negro haciendo parecer a Emmett el guardaespaldas de la despampanante rubia que sujetaba su brazo. Rosalie corrió hacia nosotros su vestido blanco ondeando a su paso.

—Jessica, te ves radiante —chilló abrazándola.

Hoy, Jess se veía… realmente radiante. Con el ajustado vestido que se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas, llevaba unos zapatos con muy poco tacón y su cabello lacio por enfrente de sus hombros.

—Gracias, Rose —comentó mientras se fundía a ella en un abrazo—. Nada de esto sería posible sin la ayuda de mi novio.

—Me da mucho gusto verlos bien hermano —murmuró Emmett, sonriendo mientras tomábamos asiento.

—Edward, de hecho —habló Jessica—. Estaba pensando que, quizás… bueno podríamos retomar oficialmente nuestra relación… ¿tu como vez? —Parpadeé asombrado al tiempo que daba un sorbo a mi jugo.

—No entiendo —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo que oficialmente?

—Tú sabes cómo.

—¿Qué no te basta con lo que somos?

—Claro, pero quiero más —sonrió—, lo quiero todo. Casarnos, tener… hijos, ser una familia. —Casi escupo mi jugo.

—¿Qué? —Tragué saliva—. Es como un poco… precipitado ¿no crees? —murmuré, de reojo pude ver que mi hermano esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Para nada, vivimos juntos, hacemos todo como un matrimonio ¿Por qué no oficializarlo?

_¿Por qué ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente nada de esto, quizás por eso? _No, no podía decirle eso a Jess, ella siempre tan buena, tan noble, quizás con sus arranques se había lastimado, pero había sido mi culpa, la pérdida de nuestro hijo, mi culpa totalmente.

—Finalmente, Edward asentaría cabeza —aseguró Emmett, con esa puta sonrisa que le enmarcaba sus ridículos hoyuelos.

—Eh, yo… —Me removí incomodo en la silla—. Bueno, Jess, no creo que yo me sienta listo para todo esto…

—Amiga, basta —Rosalie se rio—. Lo estás presionando mucho —suspiré aliviado.

—Hablemos de esto cuando regrese de las Vegas ¿te parece? —pregunté al ver que Jessica tenía los ojos vidriosos, ella suspiró sonriendo levemente, sus ojos bailando con esperanza.

—Sip, me parece perfecto Edward, te amo. —Lanzándose a mis brazos me dio un profundo beso.

—Hey, chicos, que asco —dijo Emmett—. Estamos en horario familiar, ¡suéltense por Dios!

.

.

Ya había llegado a mi hotel, el Palms en las Vegas, esa ciudad tan bulliciosa sin duda era para pasar una noche de copas con los amigos, apostando o con un amor prohibido, llena de luces y colores por todos lados era la ciudad donde nadie dormía definitivamente. Bajamos del vehículo para ingresar al hotel y de improvisto, reporteros me rodearon.

—Señor Cullen ¿es cierto que va a casarse con la señorita Stanley? —Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—Fuentes confiables dicen que usted tuvo un hijo, con la señorita Jessica, ¿es eso verdad, Señor Cullen?

—Rumores dicen que antes salía con su ex asistente personal… —_¡No!_, no permitiría que tocaran nada de mi vida privada, ¡nada!

—No tengo absolutamente nada que decir —espeté acelerando el paso mientras el personal de seguridad se encargaba de contener a la prensa.

En el elevador, suspire profundamente llevándome inevitablemente una mano al puente de la nariz donde apreté con fuerza, no podía dejarme llevar por sus estúpidas preguntas cada día querían saber más y más sobre mi vida privada, como animales de carroña solo buscando como destruirme, sacar partido incluso de la memoria de mi pequeño hijo…

—Así que no piensas salir esta noche en las Vegas —refunfuñó Demetri.

—No, en realidad vengo muy cansado del viaje. Imagínate salir para que me acosen toda esa bola de buenos para nada de los periodistas, además pienso llamarle a Jess.. —Demetrí elevó una ceja negra.

—Edward… ¡lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas!, anda no le diré nada a Jessica, salgamos.

—Vayan ustedes, en serio. —Demetri abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Me sentía muy raro más que cansado. De hecho un poco enojado por no superar las cosas con Isabella, porque desde lo que me dijo Jessica lo único que había hecho era pensar más en Bella.

Lo de casarnos me aterraba… pero quizás era lo mejor. Tragué duramente saliva mientras miraba la fiesta que se desarrollaba frente al hotel. Suspiré mirando hacía la piscina privada en la terraza de mi habitación, yo también podía tener mi propia fiesta privada. El agua tibia relajó mis músculos mientras me zambutía, abrí una botella y me dediqué a observar la ciudad, estuve ahí mucho tiempo viendo a la distancia a las personas, incluso a los reporteros que seguían esperando que saliera, tendrían que aprender a vivir con la decepción no les daría el gusto de hablar de mí.

Por la mañana desperté incluso antes de que sonara la alarma de mi celular, así que eran las siete cuando me estaba mirando frente al espejo, el traje gris de tres piezas ya comenzaba a sofocarme, me hacía sentir como un pingüino pero era necesario. Hoy teníamos que conseguir un cliente muy importante. Seguro que Demetri y Félix aún no llegaban a la recepción, me conduje hacía los comedores para servirme un poco de café, di vuelta a la izquierda… El golpe me tomó desprevenido, pero sin duda a la otra persona más.

—Cuanto lo siento… —Me disculpé sujetándola por los hombros para que no se cayera, y así de rápido una corriente me recorrió como si hubiera agarrado un cable vivo—Mier… Ouch, ¿qué fue eso?

Ella se quitó el cabello del rostro, elevando esos preciosos ojos chocolate que ahora brillaban de forma tímida, sus carnosos labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. Y así de sencillo, estaba jodido otra vez. Mi cuerpo sufrió un golpe de calor mandando al trasto mi autocontrol.

—Disculpa, fui yo la que no se fijó.

—No hay problema —contesté entre dientes. Esperé a que saliera disparada como venía haciendo desde algunos meses, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó ahí enganchada a mi mirada.

—Edward, yo…

—¡Cullen! —Newton apareció de la nada, uno de sus flacuchos brazos, sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura.

La pura imagen fue como acido, me estremecí casi con asco. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando?, ¿ellos? Sacudí la cabeza, no iba a dejar que me jodiera ese pensamiento, ni tampoco iba a perder el control tan solo porque no podía soportar que nadie la tocara. Bella se mordió el labio, luciendo malditamente apetecible, haciendo que me dieran ganas de aprisionarla entre mis brazos, atrapar su labio inferior entre mis dientes y clavárselos con la fuerza justa para que le saliera una gota sensual de sangre… Newton carraspeó, interrumpiendo mis muy desvariados pensamientos.

—Newton —respondí con voz ronca.

—Buena suerte este día, Cullen, la necesitaran. —Barrió sus dedos levemente de arriba abajo por la cintura de Isabella—. Mallory y Gigadent, serán míos.

Lo único que iba a ser suyo con seguridad, era mi puño en su cara. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme.

—Lo dudo, Newton, nosotros también venimos por todo. —Demetri apareció de la nada, respiré aliviado agradeciendo enormemente el gesto, aunque Newton bromeaba y mi amigo también, yo no podía seguir un solo minuto aquí.

No con ella aquí.

—Con su permiso. —Miré a Isabella, una última vez, me sentía bastante furioso y al parecer ella captó el mensaje porque su rostro antes cándido, se contrajo.

—Ella sí que es un pedazo de mujer.

—Demetri…

—Mira cómo va luciéndose ese Newton a su lado

—Déjalo ya —siseé entre dientes fingiendo toda la indiferencia posible.

—No puedo imaginarme a esa niña, con el chico rebelde de la moto, quizás eso te falte Ed una moto y cosas así… "rebeldes" —su tono sarcástico me hizo rodar los ojos.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde, ¡apúrense! —Dijo Félix, gracias a Dios, dando por terminada esta plática absurda—. Recuerda que los clientes de esta noche son muy importantes, es a eso lo que venimos, Edward, necesitamos ganar hoy clientes potenciales que inviertan en bolsa de valores Cullen, así que concéntrate, Newton viene por lo mismo.

**Bella **

Si las miradas pudieran hablar, la de Edward habría dicho: _desaparece._

Traté de distraerme observando la sala repleta de conferencistas, incluso, suspiré cansada al notar miradas lascivas. Odiaba ya el vestido que Angie me había obligado a usar. Dentro de la enorme sala donde mi jefe iba a participar, tomé mi lugar al lado de Eric, quién se veía bastante animado y

¿Por qué me había visto de esa manera? ¿Se abría cansado por fin?

Mi mente continuó en esa espiral, sintiéndome confundida e incluso devastada, hasta que todo fue interrumpido por precisamente… él. Su tonificado cuerpo poniendo a prueba el hermoso traje, mi mente encargándose de jugarme malas justo aquí y ahora. Me encontré fantaseando con él. Quitándole ese elegante y costoso traje, recorriendo cada parte de su musculoso pecho con mi lengua, solo para probar ese sabor tan inigualable de su piel…

Y mientras movía las manos para explicar unas gráficas, no pude evitar observar esos dedos largos y sensuales, diablos…. Traté de controlar mis pensamientos, pero su voz aterciopelada recorriéndome como una caricia no ayudaba en nada, mordí mi labio sintiendo el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas, sacudí la cabeza tratando de centrarme y cuando volví a mirar nuestros ojos sse cruzaron.

Me quedé helada.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, fieros e indiferentes, miró hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera yo, haciéndome sentir un pinchazo en el corazón ya que, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, sus ojos eran como el más frío invierno, como un duro acero y no como el agua esmeralda en la que me sumergía. ¿Es qué ya era demasiado tarde?

—Escuchen, chicos —comentó Mike llamando nuestra atención—. Hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros, tenemos que hacer que dos empresas firmen en Newton LTD, no podemos perder esta gran oportunidad. ¿Está claro?

—Por supuesto, señor —aseguró Eric. Luego los ojos de Mike estaban sobre mí.

—Sé que cuento contigo, ¿verdad, Isabella?

**Edward **

—Ahí está de nuevo, Isabella —suspiré al llegar al coctel, mis palabras habían salido sin siquiera ser procesadas. De verdad era una tremenda mortificación que trabajara con la competencia, eso significaba topármela como hoy, en cada lugar del mundo.

Esto era increíble, por más que quisiera y de verdad lo intentara, el destino me la ponía enfrente una y otra vez. Lo peor, es que no me explicaba esto. Jamás había sentido alguna ansiedad semejante a la que me producía el olor de ella, esta necesidad de querer seguirla, buscarla, encontrarla a como diera lugar, peor que un perro faldero.

—¿Y no has pensado que quizás lo de ustedes solo sea un capricho? —pregunto Demetri jugueteando con los hielos en su trago.

—No te sigo —murmuré algo molesto, ya estaba odiando otra vez la forma en la que veía a Isabella.

—Bueno, tú verás… ¿cuánto vivieron juntos? ¿Cuánto tienes de conocerla? Es más, ni siquiera creo que sepas que le gusta hacer, leer, comer por eso yo digo que lo de ustedes no es amor.

Sabía perfectamente que a Bella le encantaban los ravioles, que tenía pesadillas con su infancia, problemas con su madre, que era increíblemente cariñosa, complaciente, sabía la maldita cantidad de veces que había leído el libro de cumbres borrascosas, así que no. Ella no era un maldito capricho.

—Tú no…

—¿Edward? —Me interrumpió una voz que… giré en redondo.

—¿Lauren? —Parpadeé sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡No! —chilló saltando de emoción—. Eres Edward… _¿Cullen?_

—Sí… —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió incrédula—. Mi padre me mandó a cerrar un contrato importante, tengo que escoger la mejor empresa.

—Y tu padre es…

—Vladimir… Mallory _—_aseguró sonriendo y _mierda._

—Lo siento, yo…

—Nunca llamaste. —_Doble mierda._

—Lauren… es que… —Tragué saliva nervioso, _genial_, iba a perder el contrato.

—Debiste decirme que ya tenías una relación, te vi con Jessica Stanley. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Es una larga historia.

—Me gustaría escucharla… tenemos toda la noche.

Suspiré mortificado, nada era peor para mí que contar mi historia con Jess. Traté solo por encima los detalles, y agradecí cuando ella no preguntó nada más. Luego me contó otras cosas, cambiando claramente el tema lo que me hizo sentir aliviado. En realidad me sentía bien al lado de Lauren, y aprovechando esta extraña coincidencia, quizás sería fácil cerrar entonces el trato.

**Bella **

Verlo hablando con la misma rubia toda la noche, me estaba matando.

Qué.Fastidio _¡Dios!_ Es una arrastrada, tocando su cabello o muy mal disimuladamente su duro pecho. Diablos, no iba a poder acercarme para hablar con él… la situación me tenía bastante consternada, ¿qué debía de pensar con lo que estaba haciendo? Se suponía que mi principal problema era que ahora vivía con Jessica, sin embargo ahora estaba viendo más problemas en realidad ¿Acaso no podía serle fiel a nadie?

—¿Mike no vas a presentarme a esta belleza que te acompaña? —parpadeé confundida al escuchar esa voz, miré hacia el tipo que se había acercado a nosotros.

—¡Aro! ¿Amigo cómo has estado? —canturreó Mike—. ¿Bella? Este es Aro Vulturi.

—M-Mucho gusto —balbuceé aturdida, su intensa y oscura mirada robándome escalofríos.

—El gusto es mío, _Bella_, como tu nombre, eres hermosa. —Inesperadamente sujetó mi mano, su tacto helado me erizó la piel.

—Aro, es uno de nuestros mejores clientes —susurró Eric cerca de mi oído.

—¿De dónde eres, _Bella_? —La forma en la que Aro arrastraba mi nombre con acento italiano no era encantadora, más bien incomoda.

—Forks —susurré tímidamente, su mirada era demasiado intensa.

—¿Y vives en Nueva York?

—Así es.

—¿Sola?

—Aro —interrumpió Mike sonriendo—. Pareces un acosador, dale un respiro… —respiré aliviada al ver que mi jefe intentaba cambiar el tema. El ruido de risas sobre el sonido de la música nos hizo mirar en esa dirección.

—¿Quiénes son esas personas? —pregunté mirando hacia el grupo de amigos de Edward.

—Nuestros rivales —comentó malhumorado—. Y para variar, de nuevo llevan un paso adelante.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté mirándolos, no procesaba otra cosa que no fuera la rubia casi sentada en las piernas de Edward.

—Como veraz, ese Cullen ya está hablando con Lauren _Mallory_.

—Oh… —balbuceé aturdida, ellos se conocían desde hacía tanto…

—La idea era que invirtiera en nuestra empresa, ¡maldición! —Pasó una mano por su rostro luciendo cansado—. No la había encontrado en toda la noche y ahora es tarde.

—Podemos buscar a Gigadent…

—Pero yo no estaré, no quería dejarles esto a ti y a Eric.

—¿Partirás hoy?

—Sí, surgieron compromisos en Nueva York, pero no te alarmes Eric te va a ayudar y podrán hacerlo, eres muy competente, lo sé. —Me ruboricé ante sus cumplidos, como siempre me pasaba.

—Yo también detesto a los Cullens. —El siseó de Aro de nuevo me recorrió la piel, era como un tipo siniestro, no me gustaba—. Siempre queriendo abárcalo todo, pero ¿sabes qué, Newton?, James es amigo mío

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mi jefe, el Vulturi asintió enfrascándose así en una larga plática de negocios.

De nuevo miré hacía donde estaba Edward. Quizás entonces no estaba coqueteando, solo haciendo negocios… traté de distraerme mirando a cualquier otro, por ejemplo al tal Demetri, era alto de cabello castaño claro, muy bien parecido, delgado pero podía ver que se ejercitaba, su risa se escuchaba por todo el salón a pesar del ruido y tenía a varias mujeres embobadas con su belleza, pero claro, el adonis que estaba a su lado, lo opacaba… opacaba a todos en realidad. Edward.

**Edward **

—Ese imbécil de Aro, ya me tiene arto —escupí.

—Tan solo están platicando, Edward, en realidad… no eres el único que la está observando. —Félix miró alrededor, seguí su mirada tan solo para comprobar como varios tipos tenían los malditos ojos clavados en ella.

Y como no, ese puto vestido la hacía resaltar sobre cualquier mujer. Sonriendo cruzó una pierna, la prenda subió un poco más por su delicado muslo. Aro, a pesar de estar hablando con Newton, tenía los ojos clavados por todo el delicado cuerpo de Isabella. Bufé furioso, buscando a Lauren, ya había tardado demasiado en el tocador y…

Qué fácil era ponerme de malas. Y ahí sin poder desviar los ojos de la horrenda escena frente a mí, me imaginé saltando sobre Aro, quebrándole los huesos, uno por uno de cada mano, de cada dedo, es más, quebrándole ambos brazos, aplastándolo cual mosca…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Demetri, sacándome abruptamente de mis retorcidos pensamientos.

—Lo estoy —respondí entre dientes

—Ah, Dios, menos mal —suspiró con alivio fingido, elevé una ceja mirándolo—. Es que por un momento pensé que había escuchado gruñir algún animal… ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros—. De esos que se cuelan en los cocteles de las empresas…

—¿Qué estás…?

—…Pero me doy cuenta de que eres _tú_, porque tu mirada de iracundo no deja nada a la imaginación. Bella te está dando en toda la madre, ¿no? —Sonrió haciéndome rodar los ojos—. Esto es tan gracioso que quisiera grabarte.

—¿Grabarme? —resoplé mirando a Félix en busca de ayuda, lo cual fue estúpido e inútil puesto que también estaba sonriendo—. ¿Ella nos está viendo? —pregunté.

—Sí, ella voltea de vez en cuando —murmuró Félix, dando un sorbo a su bebida—. Pero eso no es aquí lo importante, Edward. Carlisle nos va a matar si dejamos ir a Mallory.

—Yo digo que vas muy bien con el contrato, solo quita ya esa cara de entierro, traes loca a Lauren —aseguró Demetri.

—Solo son negocios —espeté pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Y qué decir de su amiga Kate, me está volviendo loco, esta noche ni se molesten en hablarme —canturreó ignorándome como siempre, y mirando a la rubia como si fuera un filete.

—A mí me encanto, Carmen. —La profunda voz de Félix nos hizo parpadear asombrados.

—¿Es en serio, Félix? —Demetri sonrió abiertamente—. Dios, escuchó mis plegarias librándome de puro maricón.

—Cállate…—comencé pero mi amigo siguió.

—Por un lado, Edward cavernícola psicópata observando a la pobre castaña, como si estuviera en un debate por matarla o cogérsela contra la pared, y por el otro Félix, que parecía más interesado en la plática de Cayo, hasta las piernas creo le estabas viendo… ¿no?

—Claro que no, imbécil…

Y mientras mis amigos se enfrascaban en una de sus habituales discusiones, pensé que Demetri tenía razón, había que quitar la cara de animal rabioso que seguramente tenía, me levanté con la intención de buscar a Lauren. Sin señales. Genial. Frustrado entré al sanitario tan solo para arreglarme, tenía la corbata mal acomodada así como el cabello… mierda no podía pensar en nada más.

Salí del sanitario tan solo para quedarme congelado. Recargada contra una esquina de la pared, estaba ella. Esa mujer que me robaba el sueño, luciendo un vestido que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, el largo cabello castaño le caía en delicadas ondas por la espalda, al tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello.

Sentí revolvérseme las entrañas, el neanderthal en mí quería como siempre, acorralarla para perderme en su olor a fresas, clavar los ojos en ella para observar detenidamente el calor que subía a su rostro. _Imbécil_. Parpadeé varias veces saliendo del trance y darle otra mirada, continué derecho, fingiendo toda la indiferencia del mundo como si nuestros ojos no se hubieran encontrado.

—¿Edward? —su voz malditamente suave y tímida, me paralizó como miles de cables atándome al piso. Dentro de mí, un debate se estaba librando, entre ser un caballero y no dejarla hablando, o ser un poco sí quiera, como ella.

Según yo estaba pensando, pero me sorprendí girándome lentamente para mirarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con una indiferencia que no sentía, pero que gracias a todos los cielos ya tenía estudiada.

—Es… es que yo. —Comenzó a caminar hacia mí—. Quería hablar contigo. —No respondí nada, ella tragó saliva poniéndose a solo un paso de distancia de mí, su olor golpeándome como una bola de demolición—. Quería ver si bueno, podíamos hablar sobre…

—¡Edward! —gritó Lauren corriendo hacia nosotros, y en un movimiento deliberado e improvisto, se lanzó a mis brazos—. ¿Viniste a buscarme? —Preguntó deslizándose de entre mis brazos, mierda ¿a qué hora se había puesto tan ebria?

—Yo… ah, sí vine por ti —mentí—. Dame solo un momento para arreglar un asunto.

—No… no te apures. —Se adelantó Isabella, sus ojos antes cálidos, ahora llameando con furia—. Yo también tengo algo de prisa. —Y así, dio media vuelta perdiéndose rápidamente por el pasillo.

—Qué rara… —susurró Lauren, sujetándose con fuerza de mi brazo. Me encogí indiferentemente de hombros, ya había tenido suficiente de Bella.

La noche continuó, traté de no pensar en lo que había pasado allá en el tocador y me enfoqué en Lauren, habíamos tomado demasiadas copas y mientras me reía con ella, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente… ¿de verdad quería comprometerme con Jessica?

—Finalmente, se va —comentó Demetri, seguí su vista que miraba al fondo de la gran sala, tan solo para ver como ella se iba de nuevo.

**Bella **

Había intentado hablar con él pero esa tipa me lo había arrebatado, y yo con mis arranques no iba a hablar de mis sentimientos ahí, frente a una borracha.

Una de tantas que seguro metía a su cama, me sentí bastante estúpida, pero tampoco iba a correr a llorar a mi habitación, así que me regresé con Mike tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no tomas un trago, Bella? —Mike tocó mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Diablos, ¡estás muy tensa! —Sonrió pasándome una copa de vino.

No sé cuántos tragos después comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, ya no sabía si por la bebida, o por el coraje que sentía de ver a esa mujer buscando subírsele encima a Edward. Quien por cierto era un cínico de lo peor, no tenía escrúpulos, un vividor.

—Me retiro a dormir Mike… —Finalmente me puse de pie tomando mi bolso.

— ¿Te acompaño? —preguntó poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

—No gracias —sonreí haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. Aquí quédate, no los interrumpo más.

—Señorita, Swan, sería para mí un honor acompañarla… —murmuró Aro poniéndose también de pie.

—No, de verdad no es necesario —respondí más cortante de lo que quería sonar

—Recuerda, mañana se quedan en el Hotel Hilton, Eric recogerá tu maleta por la mañana.

—Así será, ahora que tengan buena noche.

No me vi muy femenina caminando hacia el elevador, en realidad quería correr y desaparecer para siempre. Estaba increíblemente iracunda, celosa como nunca en toda mi vida. Presioné varias veces el botón que me llevaría a mi piso, después mordí mi labio intentando no llorar, no lo haría por él pero cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, sentí que me iba a desplomar… inesperadamente alguien metió su pie impidiendo que se cerraran, elevé la mirada para ver quién era, tan solo para arrepentirme al instante.

Una Lauren borracha me miró de arriba abajo, un tonificado brazo a su alrededor la sostenía contra un musculoso pecho. Y sí, esto tenía que ser la peor de las bromas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, ¿cómo les va? Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: , madeki, liloc, mirylion, AleCullenn, angycullen, EmilyLuchia, ev76, kimjim, bienvenidas y díganme ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**Yo por aquí ya saben a veces bien a veces no, este año perdí a dos familiares muy importantes en mi vida, claro todos lo son pero ellos dos… en fin. Aquí ando. Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que se los agradezco mucho.**

**Abi, linda tu comentario me robó una sonrisota, gracias por dejar de ser lectora silenciosa, jeje. Janalez jaja ya verás lo que le dice Edward, no en este capítulo… en el que sigue jajaja :p, kimjim muchísimas gracias por tu comment ¿qué te pareció este? Ev76, linda que te puedo decir, gracias por leerte la historia tan rápido y pasar a dejarme un comentario, y sobre todo gracias por el pésame. Como dices escribiendo me distraigo… mucho de hecho, al principio me sentí mal de escribir, sentí que no guardaba el luto necesario, pero más bien creo que si no escribo entonces si voy a deprimirme. iMaryG jajaja no te preocupes, te prometo que lo hará, Bella va a luchar por Edward, que sea fácil… eso no lo sé. Jajaja lo de las pastillas fue genial me hiciste reír mucho. CindyLis hola hola, si fue capi donde marqué el inicio de otra cosa, una donde definitivamente si Bella no se decidía, iba a tener que colgarse el letrero de gracias por participar, jeje. Como dices, la vida es solo una y no espera así que, pues aunque difícil, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Marah ajaja sé que odiaste a Bella, jajaja no te preocupes más, ella ya recapacitó, ahora solo falta que Ed la quiera de vuelta gracias por tus comments. Maru-chan1296 jaja yo tampoco aguanto a Jess, imagínate ya se quiere casar.. uff. Madeki ya se, esta historia empezó de adelante para atrás primero muy arriesgados y ahora muy inseguros, no te creas así pasa, jaja. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas me hacen muy feliz, nos leemos pronto :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

—Piso nueve. —Lauren arrastró con voz chillona las palabras, ni siquiera me miró como si fuera alguna clase de sirviente.

Genial, me enfurecí al instante. Eché altiva los hombros hacia atrás mientras elevaba una ceja. Curvé los labios regalando la sonrisa más despectiva que le había regalado a nadie, al tiempo que presionaba el botón. Desgraciadamente, para elevar mi mal humor, Edward soltó una estúpida risita.

El elevador comenzó su marcha, desestabilizando a la borracha de Lauren, lo que sirvió para unirlos más. Lauren soltó una carcajada aferrándose a su camisa, luego subió los dedos caminando a través de su pecho. _Inhala, exhala, no vas hacer aquí una escenita_ me repetí como un mantra. Mordiendo mi labio nerviosa, observé como ella se acercaba muchísimo a su boca mientras le decía incoherencias.

Edward sonrió, sujetando la cintura de la borracha para suavemente apoyarse contra la pared del elevador, no supe si lo hizo con la intención de evitar que se cayera, o simplemente la quería más cerca, el caso es que fuera cual fuera la razón, Lauren no perdió el tiempo al ponerse de puntitas para besarle.

Cerré los ojos, un bufido abandonó involuntariamente mi garganta. Dios, si se besaban iba a parar el elevador, de verdad que sí. La sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza, taladrando mis sienes y aseguraría que estaba roja presa del coraje. El tintineó indicó que habíamos llegado, las puertas abriéndose gracias a los cielos.

—Bueno… —murmuró la borracha—. Gracias por acompañarme, estaré en mi habitación por si… decides cerrar el contrato. —Estirándose más, le robó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego reírse como la borracha que era y comenzar a caminar fuera del elevador.

De nada sirvieron sus intentos de verse sensual, simplemente salió a trompicones. Parecía más bien una gallina en busca de comida. Pero claro, Edward era un maldito zorro y pensaba comérsela, estaba segura. El puro pensamiento me sacudió al borde de las náuseas, sin darme cuenta, estaba conteniendo la respiración por lo que aspiré aire bruscamente. Su inconfundible aroma inundó mis sentidos, los ojos me picaron. _Por favor no aquí, no frente a él_… Apreté mi bolso fuertemente y aspiré regulando mi respiración.

—Gracias. —Edward le giñó un ojo—. Si cambio de parecer, serás la primera en saberlo. —Su sonrisa, estaba llena de sensualidad y promesas mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. Dejándonos aquí, solos y para mí asombro.

Lentamente, se quitó el saco dejando ver esos anchos hombros que servían para clavar uñas mientras eras embestida casi con abandono. Y ahí en ese momento, con ese estúpido pensamiento lo supe. Lo odiaba, las lágrimas fueron desplazadas por furia, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que más me gustaba, pero que en este momento no era conveniente, ¿Qué se proponía sonriéndome así? Quizás quería matarme de coraje… de improvisto comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, con ese andar felino, como pantera, haciéndome sentir diminuta y cohibida.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban inmersos en diversión, y más cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de definir… porque estaba paralizada. Las piernas me flaquearon, volviéndose de gelatina, sus ojos no dejaron de verme mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, su aroma golpeándome como un terremoto, deslizó su brazo en mi dirección… y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a su habitación.

_¿En realidad estaba volviéndome loca?_

Se retiró bruscamente, situándose en el otro extremo del elevador y luego, miró hacia el techo, apretando los labios como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para llegar a su maldito piso?

El pequeño lugar zumbaba en electricidad, cargándose cada vez más en sensualidad haciendo que me faltara el aire, mi corazón latiendo desaforado y él, bueno él seguía con su estúpida risa contenida. Esto era suficiente, no tenía caso hablar con él de nada, podía hacerlo en este momento, realmente podía. Pero por mí, que se fuera a la fregada ¿de qué servía tanto esfuerzo de mi parte en haberle dejado?, en pasar por tantas cosas, en haberle creído sus mentiras que por mi había cambiado, que ya no tenía ojos para otra mujer, ¿si en cada conferencia que lo veía, no paraba de coquetear con todas?

Intenté decirle todo esto con una mirada furibunda, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero pareció no captarlo porque seguía sonriendo, curvando sus labios desafiantes. El elevador llegó a su piso, Edward caminó hacia afuera pasando a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. La rabia saliendo de mí a raudales, cerré las manos en puños y mientras lo veía caminar hacia su cuarto me escuché decir:

—Eres un desvergonzado. —_Diablos_, lo había dicho sin pensar.

Pero elevé el mentón, no me retractaría e igual y ni me había escuchado, sonreí mientras las puertas del elevador se movían para cerrarse. Y solo entonces, solté todo el aire de golpe, sintiendo que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Abruptamente, Edward se giró para mirarme, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, enarcó una ceja.

—¡Mira quién habla! cuanto lo lamento por Black… —Sus palabras quedaron cortadas al cerrarse por completo las puertas del elevador, retumbando en mi cerebro.

_¿Qué demonios había dicho?_ ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué la fácil era yo? Furiosa, presioné el botón muchas veces, como una psicópata con la esperanza de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador de nuevo. No sabía bien que me pasaba, si era el alcohol o qué, pero no podía detenerme. Cuando lo conseguí lo encontré ya abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? —ladré furiosa caminando hacia él—. ¡Repite lo que dijiste!

—Ah… ¿de nuevo tú? —preguntó con voz fría mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, de nuevo no estaba mirándome—. ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme hace rato? —No respondí—. ¿Qué? Me vas a negar que tú tampoco estuviste seduciendo a Mike Newton, o ¿quizás a Aro?

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Golpeé con mi tacón el piso—. Obvio no era eso de lo que te quería hablar, pero ya no tiene caso.

—¿Qué ya no tiene caso, de qué estás hablando?

—No, ¿tú de qué estás hablando? —grité—. Si tú eres el mujeriego aquí, no me quieras cambiar el tema, ya vives con Jessica y aún así te pones hacerle esto. —Acercándome todavía más a él, lo miré llena de rencor.

—Yo también puedo tener mis aventuras, ¿creíste que solo tú podías? —Apoyó un tonificado brazo contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos llameando—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme desvergonzado? mientras que tú te dedicas a tener aventuras con tu jefe, con tus clientes o en un antro, da igual —espetó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero la rabia salía en cada una de sus acusaciones.

—Eres un…

La sangre hirviendo por completo en mis venas, ni siquiera pensé cuando elevé la mano la mano hacia su rostro para darle una bofetada, sin embargo, en un hábil movimiento, la detuvo antes de tocarlo y súbitamente me arrastró hasta él. Perpleja, no fui capaz de hacer nada mientras que, con su mano libre recorrió lentamente mi cintura, subiendo suavemente por mis pechos.

—¿Un qué Isabella?

_—_S-Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa?_ —_pregunté con un hilo de voz, ya no sonaba histérica, si no nerviosa. Sus manos en mi cuerpo me hacían hiperventilar, no podía dejarme llevar por esa sensación que palpitaba en mi intimidad. _Ah no_, no dejaría que me invadieran esas sensaciones—Ya… ya me tengo que ir.

—Tú te vas a la hora que yo quiera que te vayas, no antes. —Boqueé como pez fuera del agua—. Ya me cansé de tus juegos, Isabella. —Sus ojos bailaban llenos de furia.

—Tú no puedes obligarme a nada_. —_Empujé su pecho, lo que dio como resultado empujar una roca_—. _Déjame _—_siseé.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó entre dientes—. He tratado de apartarme de ti, he pensado muchas veces en lo que tengo que decirte, he tratado de ser amable —deslizó con suavidad pero con firmeza, los dedos de arriba abajo por mi cintura—. Incluso, he tratado en mostrarme compresivo a pesar de todo lo que me haces.

—¿Mostrarte comprensivo? ¿Tú? —Intenté nuevamente removerme de su agarre—. Yo iba a decirte las cosas con tranquilidad, sin discutir ni alterarme… —A ese punto comprendí que no iba a liberarme de sus fuertes brazos, así que lo miré fijamente—. A pesar de que te estoy viendo coqueteando con todas, aunque me costara la misma vida lo iba hacer.

—¿Hacer qué? —interrumpió.

—¡Cállate! —grité conteniendo las lágrimas—. Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, no cuando te veo que estás en todo tu esplendor de amante.

—Isabella… —gruñó, sonriendo de forma irónica—. Es que no te entiendo. ¿Qué más te da como sea? he tratado de ser un perfecto caballero contigo, me he dicho una y otra vez que tenía que mostrarme atento, prudente, mesurado... cortés. Como sea para que te quedaras conmigo. —Sus ojos lanzaban furiosas chispas y sin embargo, no dejaban de ser seductores—. Intenté ser un buen sujeto, incluso traté de ser tu amigo, pero ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —Me atreví a preguntar, a pesar de ver la tormenta que rugía tras sus ojos.

—Qué no soy un buen sujeto, no soy inofensivo, ni amable, ni tu amigo, ni mucho menos... _prudente_ —asentí, eso ya lo sabía de hecho, era un descarado de lo peor—Bien, me alegra que lo comprendas, porque ahora mismo no voy a ser nada prudente. —Sujetó mi mandíbula.

—Ya sé que no eres nada prudente, lo que eres de hecho, ¡es un mujeriego y un cavernícola! —chillé—. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

— ¿Ves? —Preguntó con la voz ronca, sus brazos conteniéndome totalmente hasta que dejé de empujarlo—. Ahora sí, lograste tirar a la mierda mi auto terapia ¡mis nuevos planes! —Una mirada malévola atravesó sus ojos verdes, dejándome sin aliento—. Así que dile a Black cuando lo veas, que se puede ir al diablo. Y en cuanto a ti, pequeña traidora, que te quede bien claro que siempre serás mía —sentenció, atrayéndome a él y besándome con rudeza.

Empujé su pecho, golpeé sus brazos, moví mi cabeza a los lados. Todo en un intento por quitarlo, todo en vano e igual de improvisto, tiró de mí, empujándonos hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe con su pie.

—Déjame salir —susurré nerviosa—. Te voy a denunciar.

—Me parece perfecto —murmuró con voz ronca, mientras iba soltando los botones de su camisa.

Sus ojos se oscurecían segundo a segundo, su pecho iba quedando descubierto con cada movimiento, haciendo que la boca se me hiciera agua al ver las líneas marcadas en su torso, su perfecto y musculoso abdomen. Todo mi cuerpo se retorció de anhelo, quería hacerlo yo misma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame salir —insistí, él sonrió torcidamente, caminando hacia mí.

—¿Qué parece? Me estoy desnudando.

—¿Q-Qué? —jadeé sorprendida—. No… no, tú no… hagas eso.

—¿Por qué, Isabella? —Se detuvo frente a mí, por lo que me vi en la obligación de elevarla mirada—. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —Sujetó mis manos, colocándolas deliberadamente contra los botones de su camisa.

—¡No! —Grité incrédula, sacudiéndome pero nuevamente era imposible—. Detén esto, tenemos… tenemos que hablar Edward.

—¿Hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar, y sé que quieres esto tanto como yo. —Tragué saliva nerviosa.

—No yo… entonces lo único que quiero es que me dejes ir —susurré hundiéndome en ese pozo de sus ojos. Él sonrió, como quien le sonríe a un niño necio e inesperadamente, me besó, realmente me besó.

Sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, transmitiéndome una clase de sentimientos muy extraños: entre rabia, miedo y desesperación mientras aún forcejeábamos. Yo intentaba morderle la boca, al menos le sacaría sangre, él hizo lo mismo mordiendo mi labio inferior enterrándome los dientes, sus grandes manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, mis caderas, mis muslos, mis pechos.

Caminé hacia atrás, en un intento por huir sin embargo, me tropecé con un sillón y terminé debajo de él. Edward no perdió el tiempo, se coló entre mis piernas al tiempo que yo tiraba de su cabello para quitármelo de encima mientras intentaba patearlo, me retorcí entre sus brazos, pero Edward era muchísimo más fuerte, soportaba sin dificultad mis golpes, es más, juraría que los sentía como caricias.

Y de pronto, con un jadeo salvaje introdujo su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios, sus manos sujetando mi rostro, nuestras miradas engarzadas. La suya estaba cargada de deseo, ardiendo dejándome sin raciocinio. Cerré los ojos, me perdí sencillamente en el sabor de su lengua, en su intensa mirada llena de sentimientos. Podría jurar que estaba hipnotizada, y lo estaba, disfrutando el olor que emanaba su cuerpo dejé de jalarle el cabello para que se quitara, y en lugar de eso, lo arrastré hacia mí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Mi cuerpo zumbaba totalmente extasiado, reconociéndolo.

Peor aún, reclamándolo.

Me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos con la misma intensidad con la que yo le buscaba, pronto nos faltó el aire. Deslizó los labios por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, hasta que se encontró con el tirante en mi vestido, con un gruñido lo rompió. Jadeé asombrada y un tanto enojada, Angela me mataría, el hombre de las cavernas acababa de mandar derechito a la basura 915 dólares.

Furiosa, mordí su labio inferior deslizando los dedos de su cobrizo cabello, hacía su camisa donde tiré de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran hacia todos lados. Y en ese momento me di cuenta, de que no me importaban las demás mujeres, él era solo mío. _Mío_ para recuperarlo, _mío_ para destrozarle la camisa si me daba la gana. Edward subió mi vestido con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra se desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones. Empujando, logré que se sentara, sus ojos se ampliaron confundidos, me puse de pie y me deshice del estorboso vestido, caminé hacia él únicamente en lencería, sus ojos llamearon encendidos, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Sabes que te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa? —murmuró al tiempo que me acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él—. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer… y ver.

—Cállate, te equivocas si piensas que me celo de alguien, en realidad no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida _—_aseguré, usando las mismas palabras que él me había dicho en un tiempo—. Por mí… —Lentamente deslicé la lengua por el lóbulo de su oído—. Acuéstate con todas. —Sus dedos se abrieron como un abanico por mi espalda

—Insistes en que pierda mi autocontrol... —Deslizó los dedos bajando hacia mis glúteos apretándome contra su erección, gemí en su oído sensualmente para provocarlo—. Eres increíble, como un demonio con rostro de ángel.

—Tú eres el mujeriego disfrazado de ángel. —Pasé las manos avariciosas por todo su tonificado pecho, él deslizo los dedos por mi vientre.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Subí los ojos de su abdomen a su rostro.

—¿O qué? —Sonrió, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ya verás.

Descendió hasta mis pechos, para luego mordisquear el pezón a través de la tela donde jugueteó con la lengua alrededor de él. Mis sentidos estaban nublados entre el alcohol y su belleza, sus manos imponentes no ayudaban en nada, solo me excitaban más y en esa locura, me entregué de lleno a mis deseos, a lo que mi cuerpo gritaba por sobre toda razón, lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro de mí, solo para revivir y solo podía pensar en eso.

Se me olvidó que teníamos mucho que decir, que estaba enojada con él pero, no pude liberarme del deseo. Edward jugueteó con el borde de mi sostén, luego, tiró con fuerza de él antes de soltarlo, este se regresó azotando mi espalda. Gemí abriendo los ojos con una mueca.

—¿Ya te vengaste? —inquirí sarcástica, él solo me sonrió. _¿Con qué quieres jugar, cielo? _Sonreí y sin dejar de verlo, comencé a ondularme sintiendo el rocé de nuestros sexos.

—Ni de cerca, Isabella, ni-de-cerca —amenazó con la voz ronca.

Repentinamente nos giró, haciendo que mi espalda quedara contra los cojines, retiró mi sostén encontrando mis senos, los pellizcó y mordió, pero cuando se llevó un pezón a los labios me arqueé de placer. Edward se separó un poco de mi para ir por un preservativo, por lo que aproveché para desnudarme por completo.

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó divertido elevando una cobriza ceja. El rubor se instaló en mis mejillas y con vergüenza, tape mi pecho, sin saber que decir. Él suspiró acercándose, tirando de mis manos—. ¿Nunca te he dicho que amo tu rubor? No te cubras nunca de mí.

Lo miré solo unos segundos, y a pesar de que sentía el rostro en llamas y la vergüenza me empujaba a vestirme e huir lejos, me limite a asentir. Él sonrió, de forma absolutamente sensual y lentamente, descendió por mi cuerpo, besando mis rodillas lamiendo mis muslos hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Jadeé cuando su lengua se aventuró en mí, moviéndola con lentitud, torturándome. Deslizó las manos hacia mis glúteos obligándome a acercarme más a su rostro. Me estaba volviendo loca, la imagen me resultaba sumamente erótica haciendo que mis gemidos se volvieran descontrolados. Si alguien escuchaba, podría jurar que me estaban matando. Sin duda estaba muriendo, pero de placer. Deslizó lentamente dos dedos dentro de mi centro, mientras su boca succionaba inclemente mi clítoris. Maldición, cerré los ojos perdiendo el control.

—_Por… favor _—comencé a rogar.

—Por favor… ¿qué? —preguntó mirándome, una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

—Hazlo ya… te… te _necesito_ dentro de… _mí _—mascullé con voz pastosa y seca, ya que no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con los dedos.

—No —gruñó.

—Ed_-_Edward, por favor —imploré.

—Dilo. —Lentamente deslizaba sus dedos, el pulgar frotando mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos.

—Decir ¿q-qué? _—Maldición ¿de qué estaba hablando?_—. Está bien… tu ganas.

—Eso no.

—Entonces ¿¡qué!? —grité retorciéndome bajo esa tortura.

—Di que eres mía —ordenó. Mordí mi labio no quería responder a eso.

Yo no era propiedad de nadie, no quería sentir que las personas podían dominarme. Mi madre lo hacía, Jake lo hizo, durante todo nuestro noviazgo cada vez que podía me lo recordaba, una y otra vez, eso no me gustaba, nunca había querido depender de nadie, me asustaba…

Pero todas esas cosas, quedaron de lado, cuando Edward mordisqueó mi clítoris lentamente, incrementando el vaivén de sus dedos, la piel se me puso de gallina y… El orgasmo me pilló desprevenida, mi espalda se contrajo arqueándome, mi intimidad palpitando contra sus dedos, los estremecimientos recorriéndome entera, grité su nombre mientras tiraba de su cabello.

—¿Te gustó, nena? —respiré hondo.

—Basta, Edward, deja de jugar._ —_Entre jadeos, seguí pidiéndole que entrara en mí.

Finalmente mis suplicas cambiaron su mirada, volviéndola líquida en un fuego que ardía dentro de ellos. Ni siquiera cuando se puso el preservativo dejó de mirarme, empujó mis piernas con sus rodillas y se colocó entre ellas.

—No importa que no me respondas, yo sé que necesitas de mis caricias —aseguró colocándose listo para embestir—. Tu cuerpo te delata, solo yo te hago sentir de esta manera. —Introdujo su erección solo un poco, haciéndome jadear—. Pero eres tan necia, que no quieres aceptarlo. —Sus ojos oscuros me miraron desafiantes y su voz ronca por la excitación solo me puso más frentica.

Estaba tan impaciente, tan excitada, que me arqueé bajo su cuerpo haciéndolo sisear.

—Eres un engreído de primera —aseguré enredando las piernas en sus caderas, y de un empujón, me empalé en su dura erección.

_—Mierda_ —siseó mientras yo gimoteaba de placer.

Todo el verde en sus ojos desapareció al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirme con tanta fuerza, que el sillón se movió de su lugar. Gimiendo, enterré las uñas en su espalda, arañándolo mientras el gruñía y resoplaba.

—Así que… solo… una aventura ¿eh? —comentó con la voz entre cortada.

—Solo eso —gemí, siguiéndole el juego. A estas alturas debería de saber que _no_ lo era, ¿verdad?

—Y además… yo soy… el desvergonzado. —Apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sillón para embestirme con abandono.

—¡Eres de lo peor!_ —_grité retorciéndome de placer, clavé los talones en sus nalgas incitándolo a ir aún con más velocidad.

—Después de esto… —Sus ojos brillaban salvajes—. Quiero… que dejes de seducirme —Se sacudió de mis manos, sus labios en mi cuello mordiéndolo levemente.

—No… dejaré que vuelvas… a tocarme —susurré mi voz sin absolutamente ninguna fuerza.

—Quiero borrarte de mi piel, Isabella. —Repentinamente se detuvo, sus ojos encontrando todo el camino hasta mi alma—. Quiero que... ¡Desaparezcas! —Y sin esperar nada, comenzó a besarme rayando en la violencia.

Nunca habíamos hecho el amor mirándonos, mucho menos con tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, sentía su odio, sentía todo su amor así como su desesperación, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más bruscos, más fuertes y me apreté aún más contra su cuerpo, necesitando esto como a nada en la vida. Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo tomara el control, Edward mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza, adentrándose hasta la empuñadura.

—Mírame, Isabella. Di que eres mía —gruñó con la mandíbula tensa.

—Edward… yo... yo... —Lentamente, comenzó a moverse—. Ahh…

—Si no lo dices, soy capaz de dejarte así, me iré en este mismo instante. Te lo juro.

_¡No!_ No quería que se fuera, y no porque pensara que obvio me estaba matando de placer, sino porque se acabaría todo, se llevaría mi alma, mi vida completa. Subí la mano hacia su tensa mandíbula, suavizando sus marcados rasgos. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Soy tuya, Edward _—_susurré contra sus labios.

Después, cuando todo terminara y me encontrara en mi habitación, recordaría una y otra vez esa sonrisa triunfal o sus ojos iluminados con alegría, con calidez. Edward, volvió a moverse pero esta vez lánguidamente, succionó uno de mis pechos con fuerza mientras yo mantenía firmemente enroscadas mis piernas a su cadera, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Me arqueé presa del placer y su cuerpo se estremeció entre mis brazos, susurró mi nombre en mi oído, empujando violentamente. Él tenía razón, era suya. Una electricidad recorrió mi piel, mi centro se contrajo, estallando en mil pedazos de placer.

Su respiración era trabajosa en mi cuello, mientras yo no podía creer lo que me hacía sentir. Pero pronto, bajé de mi nube al sentir como se levantaba, dejando un vacío que amenazaba con desgarrarme, un frío helándome la sangre.

—No te vayas. —Desesperada enredé mis manos en su cabello, impidiéndole que se fuera besándole, pero él se apartó. Me tensé mientras la inseguridad quemaba como ácido mi piel.

—No voy a ningún lado, nena. ¿Vamos a la cama? este sillón es muy incómodo —murmuró estirándose para inmediatamente después, tomarme entre sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y cargarme como si fuera una muñeca.

Sonriendo aliviada, enrosqué las manos en su cuello y aspiré su aroma. Una sonrisa aliviada se dibujó en mi rostro, olía maravilloso. Me recostó en la cama, al tiempo que se acomodaba entre mis piernas, sonrió besándome. Suspiré entre sus labios, probándolo para nunca olvidar su dulce sabor, luego deslicé mi lengua por su paladar mientras él acariciaba mi rostro…

.

.

Un ruido estridente, como si estuviera en una fiesta logró despertarme. Abrí los ojos, tan solo para ver que estaba sumergida entre miles de cojines, su aroma inundando todo mi sistema, recordándome donde estaba. Me había quedado dormida, léase _anestesiada_, por la intensidad de nuestro encuentro, suspiré sintiendo delicioso dolor en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, aunque mi cabeza… bueno esa parecía que iba a estallarme.

Me senté en la cama tan solo para quedarme boquiabierta. Las enormes ventanas, dejaban ver toda la ciudad, iluminando levemente la habitación… incluyendo la tonificada espalda de Edward. Suspiré entre cortadamente, permitiéndome mirarlo, dormía profundamente, enredado entre las sabanas dejándome ver sus musculosas piernas.

Era una obra de arte, un destello llamó mi atención tan solo para comprobar que era el reloj digital, marcando las seis de la mañana, _¿pero qué rayos me pasa? _Y él ¿Quién se creía? No era suya, diablos no. Esta vez no había sido nada caballeroso, no había sido ni el más amable, ni el más tierno… ¡por mucho! Me había tratado como una aventura y aunque no había podido procesar aquello, durante mi estúpido frenesí sexual, ahora sí que podía. Enojada, me removí de entre las sabanas, buscando mi vestido a tientas.

—_Genial._ —El vestido estaba apilado en un rincón, roto del único tirante, mis bragas tampoco habían tenido suerte.

Me di la vuelta buscando a Edward, ahora visiblemente furiosa mientras me vestía con lo que quedó del vestido. Él sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía un modelo posando para algún comercial de colchones, sus tonificados brazos rodeaban la almohada, su espalda ancha y marcada ¿estaba más musculosa acaso? Su cabello broncíneo esparcido, sus labios delgados, sus pestañas negras adornando sus hermosos ojos…

_No quiero que me vuelvas a seducir _ cerré los ojos recordando lo que había dicho, ¿Me había pedido que despareciera?... El estruendo de mi celular me hizo dar un respingo, lo busqué rápido, antes de contestar, dirigí una mirada a Edward quién se revolvió entre las sabanas.

—¿Diga? —contesté como un susurró.

—_¿En dónde estás, linda?_

—Renée. _—_El aire que me quedaba en los pulmones, salió de golpe dolorosamente. Perdí la capacidad de hablar al mismo tiempo que el aliento y, durante un instante, lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer erguida.

Imágenes mías robando dinero de Edward me golpearon, carcomiéndome en culpa, ¿sabría Renée que me vería con él?

—_Supe que saliste fuera de la ciudad, creí que al menos me avisarías… tuve que recurrir a tu papá._

—¿Qué necesitas? Estoy muy ocupada. —Mi voz volvió, junto con mi cordura. Tomé mis tacones mientras me dirigía a la puerta, casi me caigo con la ropa de Edward esparcida por el cuarto.

—_Quiero que hablemos, que nos veamos._

—¿Para qué? —pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás mío, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—_Tienes razón. Quizás sea bueno que nos ahorremos esto y me deposites mensualmente una cantidad, nena, sé que ahora estas en Newton LTD_… _—_bufé molesta.

—Estoy en medio de una conferencia, no puedo hablar, luego… luego te llamo —colgué mirando furiosa el celular, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Di media vuelta y giré la perilla para volver a entrar a la habitación, pero no pude, la luz de color rojo marcaba que era necesaria una tarjeta electrónica que obvio, yo no tenía.

_Grandioso,_ este día no podía empezar peor.

**Edward **

Por la mañana desperté sumamente cansado, giré hacia un lado en la gran cama. Suspiré exhausto y su perfume invadió mi cabeza, no esto no lo había soñado…

—¿Bella? ¿En dónde estás? —Me levanté de un salto buscándola. No, no podía abandonarme otra vez ¡maldición!… Caminé por todos lados… pero ella no estaba.

Suspiré mortificado al tiempo que pellizcaba el puente de mi nariz. Qué manera de escurrírseme de las manos ¿me habría pasado de descortés? Me tumbé de nuevo un poco mareado… sin duda había bebido mucho anoche… Traté de recordar cada cosa que me había dicho ayer, no sirvió de mucho no recordaba.

Pero de cualquier manera aquí estaba, de nuevo solo. ¿Por qué demonios no me quedaba claro? ¿De qué servía construir todo un posible futuro, si con un solo día que la viera mandaba todo a la mierda?, era un puto títere, a merced de lo que ella quisiera hacer conmigo, casi sentía las cuerdas de las que me jalaba.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me hundí entre los miles de cojines que había. Me quedé durmiendo solo una hora más. Un poco más tarde, desperté con una nueva convicción… definitivamente la olvidaría. Me di un baño con agua muy fría, tenía una resaca memorable, no me había dado cuenta de a qué hora había bebido tanto anoche. ¿Me estaría volviendo además de imbécil, alcohólico? no sabía que esperar de mi al verla, a este paso seguramente en un mes, también estaría internado en algún manicomio.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar haciéndome fruncir el ceño, solo se podría tratar de…

_—¿A dónde rayos te fuiste anoche?_ —La voz de Demetri, logró que la cabeza me pulsara en dolor.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—_¿No me digas que ahora si estuviste con Lauren?_

—No, y ya no sé qué es peor.

—_Entonces… ¿te malditamente acostaste con Bella? _—cerré los ojos, no respondí, dando pie a que Demetri entendiera mi silencio. Por supuesto que lo hizo al estallar en una sonora carcajada—. _Eso quiere decir ¡que sí! Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, Edward, esto es peor que un capricho…_

—Para ahí —interrumpí—. Esta vez, fue la última y me sirvió para darme cuenta que… sí es un capricho. —Me abrumé con mis palabras ¿en realidad era eso?

—_Como yo ya te había dicho, Ed… y bueno, te hablaba solo para decirte que ya se nos hizo tarde, apúrate te veo en veinte minutos._

**Bella **

Caminé con pasos temblorosos hacia mi habitación y me acurruqué en la cama, el llanto que contuve mientras hablaba con mi mamá, salió sin que pudiera reprimirlo, ¿qué iba hacer con ella? No podía darle dinero mensualmente, apenas tenía para sobrevivir... Me levanté presa de la ansiedad, como un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro y me vi frente a un gran espejo.

—¡Por Dios! —Mi cabello era una telaraña, tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido, los labios hinchados, el vestido roto… ¿Qué demonios abría pensando la gente que me llegó a ver?

Me bañe con agua muy caliente, en un desesperado intento por relajarme, no podía dejar de llorar por lo de mi mamá, y algo en mi interior me decía que debí al menos tocar la puerta... Terminando de bañarme, me recosté tan solo para seguir llorando pero, para mi asombro, me quedé dormida al instante…

—_Papá ¿Por qué se va mamá? —_pregunté entre sollozos.

—_Ella… yo…_ _No lo sé, Bells. _

—_¿No le gusto? —_Me abracé de sus piernas.

—_No es eso... Ella solo se va porque, soy yo el que no le gusta… diablos… solo quisiera… _—Papá se quedó callado, un nudo constriñendo su garganta.

El llanto amenazaba por invadirme cuando abrí los ojos de golpe… sacudí la cabeza no quería recordar ese tiempo. Comencé a vestirme, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en otras cosas… como buscar a Edward en cuanto llegara a la conferencia, para hablar con él de lo sucedido.

Erick llegó un poco más tarde por mi maleta, para cambiarnos de hotel. Mike ya se había ido, por lo que me apresuré haciendo rizos por todo mi cabello. Saqué la maleta que Angie había empacado con maquillaje, y finalmente comencé a pintarme. Tratando de borrar las ojeras, con cuidado saqué mi hermoso vestido azul. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiré nuevamente al verlo.

El escote era bastante pronunciado, el azul profundo era cubierto por una capa de encaje negro haciendo que me viera incluso… sensual y curvilínea. Cosas que definitivamente no era, pero bueno al menos hoy me veía así y era lo importante. Sonreí, nunca me había sentido bien con alguna prenda, quizás tendría que fijarme en que estaba comprando. Lo que sí sabía, es que… _ni de chiste dejaré que rompas este vestido, cielo. _Volví a sonreír al imaginar su rostro al verme, no iba a resistirse.

_Nunca vas a salir de este pueblo, te quedaras con el miserable de Charlie_… Susurró mi madre en mi mente.

No. No iba a seguir por ese camino, durante mi adolescencia, mi madre no había hecho otra cosa, más que llamar para atormentarme, durante mi vida adulta lo seguía haciendo pero al menos hoy, no. Porque hoy tenía que recuperar a Edward, ese sería mi único pensamiento, tenía que darle otra impresión y borrar de ser posible a la loca, que me había poseído anoche.

La multitud de personas en la recepción me puso nerviosa, peor cuando todo mundo se giró al escuchar el sonido de mis tacones, llamando la atención. Varios inversionistas querían desnudarme con la mirada, y por un momento estuve tentada a subir corriendo a la habitación a cambiarme de nuevo. Nerviosa, busqué a Eric con la mirada, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al que vi fue a Edward, estaba entre un grupo de personas.

El hermoso traje oscuro, remarcaba aún más su musculatura, su rostro de Dios griego. Edward era una obra de arte que lograba tener embelesadas, tanto a la recepcionista, las edecanes, como el resto del personal femenino. Sin poder evitarlo suspiré, si no lo conociera tanto, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos me habrían pasado desapercibidos, se veía cansado.

No pude evitar ruborizarme como una tonta al pensar en el porqué de su cansancio, me había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche, a veces buscándome con frenesí, otras con una dulzura que me había provocado lágrimas. De pronto, algo le dijo Félix, si no me equivocaba, haciéndolo reír. Era el Dios del pecado personificado y desterrado del cielo, para vivir entre los simples mortales. Sonriendo suspiré, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba. Teníamos que hablar…

Una mirada furibunda a travesó su rostro en cuanto me vio, haciendo que me estremeciera, sembrándome en ese mismo lugar, paralizándome. Solo fue un segundo, un doloroso instante que marcaría el resto de nuestro futuro. Con una sola mirada me dejó claro cuánto me odiaba, cuanto me quería lejos de él, fue solo un instante antes de que desviara la mirada, como si hubiera visto a cualquier extraño. De la misma forma, se echó a andar a grandes zancadas junto con el grupo de empresarios como si yo no existiera.

Tragué el doloroso nudo en mi garganta, definitivamente debí llamarle al menos a su habitación…

_—Isabella. —_Aro pronunció mi nombre otra vez, en ese maldito tono italiano.

—Qué tal… —susurré masajeando mis sienes—. ¿Cómo te va hoy?

—Por un momento pensé que me había muerto y estaba en el cielo, te ves radiante —suspirando traté de concentrarme.

—Gracias.

—Un grupo de amigos quiere conocerte… —respiré hondo.

—Lo siento Aro. —Lo interrumpí—. Será en otra ocasión, es hora de que empecemos con el trabajo...

— ¿Aro Vulturi? —Ambos nos giramos ante el musical sonido. Las piernas me temblaron, ¿qué hacía esa mujer aquí? Era la misma modelo que acompañaba a Jessica aquél día en el restaurant.

—Zafrina, linda ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Negocios al igual que a ti, Aro —sonrió de forma cómplice.

—Te presento a…

—No hace falta, Aro —interrumpió—. Isabella y yo ya nos conocemos ¿no es así? —Elevó una oscura ceja mirándome con indiferencia.

—Bueno yo… —Tragué saliva nerviosa.

—Me alegra que así sea, entonces supongo que nos acompañaras por la tarde a tomar una copa, ¿verdad? —Tragué saliva—. Creo que ahí estará el otro inversionista, así que te conviene.

—Yo… está bien, supongo que nos veremos ahí.

No quise quedarme más tiempo, en realidad no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que en unos furiosos ojos vedes, mirándome con odio. Dándome media vuelta fui rápido al tocador, tenía que buscar a Edward y dejar de perder el tiempo, ojala pudiera perdonarme... Quizás hasta me arrastraría si decía que no. Salí apresurada y choqué contra lo que me pareció un muro, se me cayó el bolso y todas mis cosas rodaron por el suelo.

Este día mi torpeza estaba haciendo gala con su presencia.

—Disculpa, déjame te ayudo —murmuró una voz profunda haciéndome elevar la vista—. Oh pero… si eres tú —aseguró mirándome con aquellos ojos azules claros como el cielo.

—Yo… ¿eres el hombre del parque? Dios, cuanto lo lamento —susurré sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Él era alto muy bien parecido, su cabello rubio increíblemente acomodado, y mientras sonreía, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos. El traje parecía estar diseñado exclusivamente para él, porque podía notar su musculatura. Y qué decir del tremendo golpe que me había dado contra su tonificado pecho. Era el mismo chico del parque.

—Me llamo, James Gigandet —murmuró entregándome el resto de mis cosas y estirando su mano para presentarse—. No te reconocí al principio porque hoy luces… bueno, excepcionalmente hermosa se queda corto.

—Bella —respondí un tanto nerviosa al saber que era él. Dios, era _él_. La persona con la que Mike quería hacer negocios…

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un trago más tarde? ¿Para ofrecerte mis disculpas? ¿O volverás a huir? —sonrió al tiempo que apretaba mi mano, su mirada se oscureció un poco haciéndome tragar saliva con dificultad, diablos, este día se estaba complicando.

—Yo… no sé, es que… —¿De verdad iba a perder al cliente de Mike por buscar a Edward?

—Ya te había visto anteriormente —comentó observándome con deliberada atención—. ¿Has venido a otras conferencias, fuiste a España?

—Sí, supongo que fue ahí, si asistí.

—¿Y en dónde está Newton?

—Él tuvo que regresar a Nueva York, tenía un compromiso importante. Nos reuniremos pasado mañana para ir a Seattle.

—Así que, ¿te dejo sola? —Enarcó una rubia ceja.

—No… —Mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento—. Lo... lo lamento tengo que contestar…

—Y de nuevo tú celular nos interrumpe —sonrió—. No te escaparas de mí tan fácil, te buscaré a la hora del coctel… —Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, con nerviosismo deslicé los dedos de su mano para contestar. Miré el número y suspiré aliviada.

—¿Jake? Lo siento tanto… gracias por devolver mis llamadas…

—_Aún no te perdono —_respondió pero su voz no sonaba enojada, incluso parecía estarme tomando el pelo, haciéndome sonreír.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco te he disculpado a ti —contraataqué divertida—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, ¿En dónde estás? Estoy afuera de tu departamento._

—Oh no, estoy en una conferencia… y yo, Dios, estoy tan nerviosa y confundida, Renée… ella me ha llamado de nuevo —susurré. El suspiro del otro lado de la línea, me hizo recordar porque le debía tanto al que ahora, solo era mi amigo.

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

— No —balbuceé.

**Edward **

Sintiéndome sumamente agotado, apoyé la espalda contra la pared.

Dieciocho llamadas y siete mensajes de texto, tenían loco a mi celular. Todos de Jessica. _Mierda_, la había olvidado por completo. Había olvidado que quedé en llamarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, había olvidado que retomaríamos nuestra relación y que incluso, hasta hacía un maldito día, había pensado en que casarnos, no se escuchaba tan mal.

Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz mientras el enojo se adueñaba de mí, estaba molesto por su preocupación, pero en realidad, estaba más que furioso conmigo mismo. No permitiría que el fantasma de lo que pudo ser, con alguien para quién claramente yo no era más que una aventura, se interpusiera de nuevo entre nosotros, así que marqué su número.

_—¿Por qué no me habías llamado?_ —preguntó sonando desesperada. Suspiré.

—Lo lamento, Jess, tuvimos mucho trabajo. Anoche me quedé profundamente dormido.

—_Yo… no te preocupes… ¿al menos descansaste?_ —Inesperadamente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, arqueándose sobre mí me sacudió con fuerza.

—Yo… hum, solo un poco… ¿y tú?

—_No, ya quiero que regreses te extraño… _

—Sí, yo también. —Diablos, me estaba volviendo un maldito mentiroso y me odiaba por ello.

—_¿Qué has pensado de lo que platicamos? _—respiré profundo. ¿Qué había pensado? _Pensar,_ es exactamente algo que _no_ había hecho.

—Jess, no me presiones ¿quieres?

—_Es por Isabella, verdad. —_No fue pregunta si no afirmación. _¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?_ mis músculos se tensaron inmediatamente, pasé nervioso una mano por mi cabello.

— No, en realidad sabes que es otra cosa.

—_No me vengas con tonterías, Edward, no es por lo de Tanya, eso lo sé… ¿Qué necesitas para entender que esa mujer no te quiere?_ —No mucho, pensé.

—No necesito de tus sermones ahora —contraataqué.

—_Ojala que cuando terminé el día, puedas tener claras las cosas y tienes razón, me tengo que ir a terapia, hablamos más tarde. _—Colgó

Puta mierda. Respiré hondo, dispuesto a buscar a Demetri, pero lo que vi fue a la causante de todos mis problemas, hermosa aparición, dueña de mis vicios. Maldita fuera.

El hermoso vestido destacaba su escote pronunciado, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus hermosos pechos, donde anoche me había perdido, olvidándolo todo, amándola como nunca. _¿No había nadie que le dijera que estaba prohibido vestirse así?_ Newton debería exigirle un uniforme.

Delicados rizos caían por su espalda, balanceaba su peso nerviosamente de un lado a otro, al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de ocultar su escote con algo de cabello. Mi cuerpo se sacudió, mi miembro removiéndose entre mis pantalones y… mierda. Pensándolo bien definitivamente era un capricho, quizás ella para mí no, pero sin duda yo para ella sí.

—Cierra la boca —exclamó Demetri efectivamente, cerrándome la boca—. ¿Esa es porcelana? —preguntó luciendo repentinamente como un lobo hambriento—. ¿Sábes qué? Es oficial, quiero conocerla…

_—¿Porcelana?_ —pregunté entre dientes.

— Dije que quiero conocerla, hoy parece una muñequita.

—¿Muñequita? —ladré furioso

—¿Estas sordo?—inquirió, sus ojos bailando divertidos.

La resaca combinada con el estrés que me causaba Demetri, hizo que el dolor de cabeza se volviera monumental. Respiré profundo, tan solo para quedarme a la mitad de un latido cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Esos ojos que siempre me cautivaban, brillaron como si le diera maldito gusto verme, el sol arranco un brillo a sus carnosos y sensuales labios. Bella se atrevió a sonreírme, incluso a caminar hacia nosotros. Apreté los dientes, por mí, ya estaba bien de aventuras. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar como si no la hubiera visto, _¿esto quieres no? Hacer como que nada pasa entre nosotros ¿fingir indiferencia? Bien, pues a ese juego pueden jugar dos_, y sin embargo, seguí mortificado.

Esto no era normal, ¿acaso estaría enfermo? No solo no la había olvidado_, la amaba,_ mucho más que antes y peor aún, podía calmar mi mente más no mi sangre… la deseaba, la deseaba muchísimo… estaba jodido por su culpa, siempre por su culpa.

Era oficial, ahora estaba cayendo en todos los vicios conocidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas cómo estan? se que quieren ahorcarme y matarme pero les prometo que no lo hago a propósito jaja así pasan las cosas y muchas veces necesitamos caer un montón de veces para valorar lo que tenemos, el siguiente capi será muy revelador, por lo pronto... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué mala suerte de Bella no?<strong>

Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: DANIELADRIAN, Elenamar-16, Jag400, maria6995, Moni Cullen Potter, frik748, gax26, Bienvenidas ¿Qué les parecio?

Kimjim jaja gracias por tu coment linda, ¿Y ahora, que te pareció este?, ev76 nena no te puedo responder por MP porque estas como guest pero sí es que Edward no sabe estar solo y como Jess siempre ha estado para él cae en ese circulo del conformismo, y sí jaja yo también amo a Demetri por molesto, y Bella pues lo esta intentando pero la inseguridad la arrastra, los celos la vuelven mensa, total… aún tiene mucho por aprender. Gracias por tu coment linda lo aprecio mucho :) , Abi! Linda jaja ya te conteste por MP pero ya sabes... mil gracias por pasarte por aquí, Imary jajaja se que los estas odiando pero bueno, te aclaro que a Edward no le gusta Lauren, solo lo hace por molestar a Bella, gracias! CindyLis lo sé es muy manipulable porque Jess cada vez que puede le recuerda lo del bebé y eso lo hace sentirse de lo peor, pero bueno tendrá que aprender, gracias por tu coment. Mayoya12 Sí entro a propósito jajaja es un maldito lo siento, espero que te haya gustado este capi, ¿me dices? Maru, jajaja Dios mio que no te tengo contenta con nada! ajaja Gracias por comentar, Elenamar-16 gracias por comenzar a seguirme y comentarme! Mira que no todas hacen eso mil gracias por tus palabras :) Rebbe linda, gracias mil por seguirme aquí.

Janalez, esta vez actualicé antes de tu comment, espero que estes muy bien, Marah2221 dónde andas? Espero que estes bien, Andre22-twi hace mucho qué no se de ti!

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos prontito :)


	26. Chapter 26

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

**_****Recuerden, estoy re-editando la historia, notarán lo que no he corregido cuando aparezcan ** al inicio de cada pov, gracias por leer ;)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

—Qué mala suerte la tuya —murmuró Félix, sonando incluso malditamente compasivo.

—No pasa nada —mentí tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Pues… hoy se ve _es-pec-ta-cu-lar_. —Demetri hizo énfasis en sus palabras, sujeté el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos a ver si así conseguía calmarme.

—Ya déjalo. —Félix le propinó un codazo. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello revolviéndolo un poco, sintiéndome de pronto vacío, tan frustrado...

—Pues es la verdad, porcelana es muy hermosa —aseveró de nuevo Demetri y por primera vez, se escuchó serio en toda su vida—. Se te quedo viendo ¿viste?

—Sí, ya vámonos —respondí secamente.

—Quizás quiera otro "reencuentro"—murmuró riéndose haciendo que rodara los ojos

—Más bien parecía que quería hablar contigo, Edward, venia hacia acá. —Dijo Félix.

—No sé qué quería, ni me interesa. —Aceleré el paso. Claro que Bella no quería nada conmigo, me había abandonado de nuevo nada que debieran saber, muchas gracias.

—Alguien amaneció lo que le sigue de malas…—arremetió Demetri.

Todo el día estuve ocupado y para el final del día, me sentía tan jodido que dudé si quedarme o no al coctel. Además estaba muy ansioso, mi cerebro había resuelto que la olvidaríamos y de regreso, me… casaría con Jessica. Pero mi corazón, ese palpitaba como loco al pensar en olvidarla, cerré los ojos mas no pude dejar de verla, mi cuerpo completo era un caos.

Justo como ahora que me encontraba con Lauren, hablando del contrato, pero ni siquiera podía ponerle atención.

—Edward, por la mañana, vi que las principales bolsas de valores de Europa abrieron hoy sus operaciones con alza, luego que la economía de Alemania dio signos de haber crecido a un ritmo más rápido del esperado —se soltó riendo—. ¿Cómo ves? satisfactoriamente eso beneficia a tu empresa… ¿Edward?

—¿Ah? —balbuceé aturdido. Lauren frunció el ceño, Félix y Demetri me miraron enojados. Genial.

—No me estas poniendo atención… —suspiré sintiéndome un imbécil, ella sonrió poniendo una mano en mi muslo—. ¿Te gustaría hablar de esto luego? _—_Se relamió distraídamente los labios. Hoy se veía impresionante en el vestido tubo, su cabello castaño, recogido en una alta coleta. Sacudí la cabeza.

_—_Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Si quieres, podemos divertirnos esta noche_… _me debes una salida señor ejecutivo… anoche te fuiste muy rápido. —Cruzó una pierna, provocando que el vestido se subiera más de lo debido.

—No, no es nada. De hecho, tenemos que hablar de esto… yo lo lamento. Solo estoy cansado, desde ayer me duele la cabeza, deja que me despeje un poco, no me tardo. —Mierda, esto no estaba saliendo bien, nada bien. Sacudiendo la cabeza me puse de pie.

—No tardes, Edward, tenemos cosas realmente sustanciales aquí. —Demetri me lanzó una mirada furibunda, este contrato era muy importante y yo lo estaba echando a perder.

Diciendo un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, me dirigí a los sanitarios para mojarme el rostro con agua helada, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas… Isabella estaba de rodillas, luciendo como una maldita fantasía erótica a mitad del pasillo. Parecía un hermoso ángel. Un ángel que lejos de ser mi salvación, sin duda, era mi perdición completa, mi más perturbador sueño.

Se levantó apresuradamente mientras él le daba el resto de sus cosas. Uno de tantos tipos que no me cabía la menor duda, era otro más en la lista de putos acosadores. Bella sonreía tímidamente, mejillas sonrosadas y todo eso. Mierda. Me escondí cual delincuente, entre unas lonas de publicidad que colgaban en la pared, para escucharlos.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿En qué lugar de su corazón estaba Jacob? Quizás ya no estaban juntos, o quizás sí y ella estaba coqueteándole… ¡otro amante! _Claro, _uno más para sus diversiones… Inesperadamente sonó su celular, haciendo que la charla entre ellos terminara, iba a irme, lo juro que si hasta que la escuché decir:

— ¿Jake? Lo siento tanto… gracias por devolver mis llamadas…

Oh, vaya, solo estaban peleados. Eso era por lo que había ido a buscarme, seguramente se sentía sola… _ ¿Qué no lo ves? Soy tuya Edward_… y una mierda, ¡grandísimo estúpido!

Bella siguió hablando con él, pasando justo frente a mí sin darse cuenta, por lo que aproveché para regresarme inmediatamente. Ya no necesitaba refrescarme el rostro, el balde de agua ya lo había sentido hacia unos instantes.

—Cada vez estás más raro —canturreó Demetri, en cuanto me vio.

—Ya déjame, dame de eso que están tomando. —Arrebaté su copa.

—Mejor, dedícate a conquistar a Lauren —sonrió sarcásticamente—. De momento eres mejor en eso que en los negocios.

Pedí varios tragos sin querer voltear a ningún lado, no quería verla coqueteando o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, y por supuesto, me abstuve de contarle a los chicos lo que había visto. Sin duda podía imaginarme la risa de Demetri, o la preocupación de Félix.

—¿Cómo vez? Mi padre tratara de colocar las acciones Mallory, a partir de Enero o Febrero, te entregaríamos los documentos para una oferta pública inicial... —Lauren hablaba mucho y lo peor es que ya hablaba de cerrar el puto contrato, y yo dándole vueltas a asuntos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Aparté la vista, tan solo para encontrar nuevamente a Aro hablando con Bella, además, el sujeto con el que estaba hacia unos momentos, ahora le estaba pagando los tragos. Por un momento sentí que no podía ver, la furia me consumía nublando todos mis sentidos. Cerré las manos en puños y me puse de pie.

—Ed, cálmate…—Félix estaba también de pie de hecho, sujetándome—. Discúlpanos unos segundos, Lauren. Demetri nos alcanzó mientras nos íbamos por el pasillo.

—Te lo dije… no fui el único que la vio espectacular.

—¿Quién es el rubio? —pregunté en un gruñido.

—Es nada menos que James Gigandet, él no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad… —Demetri sonrió mirando hacia ellos—. Y al parecer ella tampoco. Después de todo, Newton jugó bien sus cartas.

**Bella **

Al regresar a mi mesa, Eric platicaba amenamente con Aro. Diablos. Ese señor, parecía no darse por vencido, y por si fuera poco, James llegó hasta nosotros casi al mismo tiempo que Zafrina. Lo que daba como resultado, que quisiera morirme.

Edward, no estaba por ningún lado, suspiré sumándole puntos a mi frustración. Seguro que se había marchado hacía tiempo, o quizás ni se había quedado al coctel… Mis pensamientos girando en un terrible coctel de emociones, estaba acabada. Podía verlo ahora… todo por lo que me fui había quedado de lado, en ese momento ya no me interesaba si Jessica era feliz a su lado, si habían perdido un hijo, si nunca estaría a su altura, si tenía más amantes… Tan solo quería poder decírselo, pedirle disculpas para si quiera poder estar en paz conmigo misma…

—Isabella, veo que tú y James ya se conocieron. —Aro extendió una copa hacia a mí, la miré con duda, pero cuando Alec me miró con ojos de: tómala-de-una-vez no me quedó otro remedio.

—Así es… y ustedes ¿de dónde se conocen? —pregunté mirándoles.

—Por este tipo de conferencias, vas conociendo muchas personas. Tengo entendido que Newton quiere hacer negocios conmigo, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió James, intentando sonreír seductoramente, sufrí un escalofrío mientras asentía.

—Y usted señorita… —preguntó Eric a Zafrina con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—¿A mí? —sonrió—. Tan solo estoy cuidando una inversión… de una muy querida amiga. —Y como si hubiera sido a propósito, la mirada de Zafrina se desvió extrañamente a la izquierda, seguí su mirada.

Y ahí estaba, Edward, en una mesa con sus amigos… Lauren otra vez a su lado. Nuevamente ella lo abrazaba, lo peor era que esta vez él también correspondía sus abrazos, sus estúpidos coqueteos. Claro, después de todo, mis inseguridades no habían estado del todo erróneas. Mi estómago se retorció amenazando con vomitar todo lo que había comido, mi corazón latiendo desaforadamente contra mis costillas, mientras mis pensamientos volaban pensando que, por sus constantes viajes, tarde o temprano yo también sería… engañada si es que hubiera permanecido a su lado.

—Aro. —James interrumpió el curso de mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no se van a tomar un trago los tres? yo los invito.

—Oh, que amable de su parte. —Zafrina sonrió hacia James, quién le devolvió la sonrisa—. Tengo que hacer unos negocios con la señorita Isabella, nos reuniremos… ¿después?

¿Acaso le había giñado un ojo? Seguro ya estaba alucinando, o quizás este hombre quería salir con la modelo después, porque definitivamente conmigo no lo haría. Aprovechando su charla, tiré del brazo de Eric.

—No quiero quedarme sola, me pone nerviosa —cuchicheé haciéndole reír—. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?

—¿Y perderme la vista de la escultural morena? —Eric sonrió, su vista clavada totalmente en Zafrina—. No te preocupes, Bella. Estaré cerca cuidándote, solo procura hablarle de nuestra empresa, eso es lo importante aquí. Mike dijo que eras muy competente, sé qué harás lo necesario para lograrlo. —Se puso de pie al igual que Aro y Zafrina, dejándome con la boca literalmente abierta. ¿Enserio se iría?

—No me vas a negar tu compañía ¿o sí? —preguntó James tomando mi mano, mientras veía al traidor de mi compañero irse.

—Yo… es que… —balbuceé, diablos. No se me ocurría que decir, nunca fui buena mintiendo.

—Solo una copa, te prometo que solo será eso y hablaremos de mi inversión en Newton LTD. —Se llevó mi mano a los labios donde plantó un beso, quise retirarla inmediatamente pero la sostuvo un poco más, sembrándome con su intensa mirada azul.

**Edward **

Mientras veía a James solo con Bella, me odie a mí mismo por ser tan ingenuo, por no darme cuenta antes, no me había abandonado porqué amara a Jacob. En realidad ella no sabía lo que significaba amar a nadie, ¿cómo se había atrevido a llamarme desvergonzado?

—Sí, definitivamente van a cerrar el contrato esta misma noche —aseguró Demetri, lo miré iracundo logrando que estallara en carcajadas.

—Soy un completo imbécil —mascullé entre dientes.

—Quita esa cara.

—No puedo quitarme el mal humor.

—No, no —sacudió la cabeza—. No me refería a tu habitual cara, me refería a la otra, la de _idiota_, aunque bueno, creo que la cara de idiota no se te quita ni con un montón de mujeres, ¿puedes ya relájate? —Sonreí un poco negando con la cabeza.

No tenía por qué seguir con esto, aquí la única desvergonzada era ella, seguí platicando y bebiendo con Lauren. Después de un rato, cerramos el contrato.

—Definitivamente, llegando me tienes que invitar además de comer, a bailar Edward… aún recuerdo lo bien que lo haces… —Lauren se acercó a mí, acomodando mi corbata seductoramente

—Claro que sí, en la comida nos ponemos de acuerdo. —Tomé un mechón de su castaño cabello, suavemente lo coloqué detrás de su oído.

En eso, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, miré sobre mi hombro tan solo para encontrarme con que Bella, me miraba con grandes ojos, supe que estaba haciendo bien las cosas por su expresión. Incluso se veía celosa y ¿dolida? Pero para mí desgracia, no le había bastado con burlarse de mí, cuando se puso repentinamente de pie para irse al lado de ese tipo…

—Bella, es muy astuta mi querido Romeo —murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya déjalo, Demetri, y tú también ya deja esto Edward ¿acaso no querías formar una familia con Jessica? Esto que haces, no te va a llevar a ningún lado, solo cierra el contrato y no te involucres con Mallory… —regañó Félix mientras veíamos a James y a Bella desaparecer de la sala.

**Bella **

Definitivamente no sabía que estaba haciendo, no podía concentrarme en la plática con James, ni en ninguna otra cosa. Que tonta fui si pensé que Edward era diferente, en realidad le había creído todo, desde que Tanya lo había engañado hasta que Jessica ya no significaba nada para él…

—Entonces las bolsas se fueron a pique —aseguró James.

—¿Perdón? —Respondí emergiendo del pozo en el que me estaba ahogando.

_Los príncipes no existen _ la voz de Renée retumbó en mi cabeza. No. Tenía que concentrarme, hacer esto por Mike y nada más. Deje mis pensamientos de lado, tan solo para mirar con curiosidad, algo en lo que no había reparado. James estaba bastante tomado.

—Bella, hay mucho ruido… me gustaría platicar en otro lado. —Extendió la mano hacia mí—. Pienso que si me explicas cuanto porcentaje ofrecen ustedes, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Nerviosa, volví a mirar a Edward… Justo nuestras miradas se encontraron, y en ese momento, supe que él podría acabar con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Lo pude ver, en sus gélidos ojos esmeraldas. Mi corazón se quebró en miles de pedazos y el dolor que me provocó literalmente me sofocó, casi doblándome de dolor. Lauren jugaba con su corbata, y él con su cabello.

Entonces me di cuenta de que lo había perdido. Había perdido mi oportunidad.

—Está bien James, te explicaré lo necesario —susurré tomando su mano y poniéndome de pie.

Tenía que salir de aquí a como diera lugar, si no probablemente mataría a Edward. O haría algo peor, como caer presa de sus ojos y sus gestos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto. James nos codujo fuera, sus largas zancadas sacándonos rápidamente del lugar.

—¿Por dónde vamos? —pregunté repentinamente, cuando no recordaba este camino por el cual me llevaba.

El lugar era un pasillo oscuro como una cueva, no parecía conducirnos hacía la recepción o alguna sala de conferencias y no me había fijado, por estarme concentrando en no llorar frente a él. Fruncí el ceño, el único sonido ahora era el de mis tacones al caminar.

—Es un poco más adelante, donde esta otra sala de inversionistas —aseguró sonriendo.

—Oh... está bien… —murmuré sintiéndome como una tonta.

¿Cómo podía estar tan desconectada? Cansada me dediqué a mirar al suelo, repentinamente salimos hacía uno de los patios exteriores. El enorme jardín parecía un pequeño bosque, frío y todo, escoltado por enormes columnas de piedra que le daban un aspecto incluso siniestro, rodeándolo en sombras.

Los relámpagos a lo lejos, anunciaban una tormenta. Me abracé sintiendo frío. Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio ¿Dónde estábamos? no ubicaba esta parte del hotel, comencé a dudar de si en realidad, James, sabía él en dónde estaba la sala o si quiera a donde nos dirigíamos.

—¿James? Se me hace que mejor nos regresamos, creo que por aquí no es la sala. —Me detuve sin querer seguirlo más. Él también se detuvo, luego, se giró para mirarme y no me gustó nada su mirada.

Sus ojos antes azules como un cielo despejado, ahora estaban inyectados en sangre… daba la impresión de que estuviera drogado y no borracho, se veía totalmente descompuesto muy por encima de lo que yo pensaba, me estremecí retrocediendo.

—No… por acá no es la sala. —Sin esperármelo, me sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y me estampó con brusquedad en la pared. Jadeé presa de la impresión mientras él sujetaba con rudeza mi rostro. —Por aquí, efectivamente no es la sala.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_ contuve todo el aire en mis pulmones, abrí los ojos aterrada mientras comprendía que las cosas estaban bastante mal. Estábamos solos, solo Dios sabría donde, James era muchísimo más alto y fuerte que yo, sus manos estaban apretándome con tanta hostilidad que mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo tengo cazándote…

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —balbuceé.

—Ya te había visto desde mucho antes Isabella, incluso —sonrió deslizando el pulgar por mis labios—. Desde antes del accidente en el parque, he pasado tantas malditas noches ideando nuestro encuentro... hasta hoy. Esta noche he decidido dejar de hacerme solo pajas mentales.

—Yo… lo siento, James. N-No estoy entendiendo…—Él sonrió relamiéndose los labios, sujetó con rudeza mi mentón mientras deslizaba la mano hacia mi cintura, clavando los dedos en mi piel.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche para que lo entiendas. —Uno de sus dedos se coló por mi escote, tocando los bordes de mis pechos, enterró el rostro en mi cuello inhalando bruscamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

—No sé… qué estás intentando, James —mascullé con voz grave—. Pero no… no quería darte la impresión equivocada. —Sujeté sus hombros queriendo retirarlo—. Quizás podamos comer después y hablar… de tu inversión c-con Mike… —balbuceé al borde de la hiperventilación.

Él me empujó más contra la pared, no había notado que era tan musculoso hasta este momento, sus brazos eran tonificados y mucho más fuertes de lo que su traje dejaba ver. Habíamos caminado tanto, que dudaba mucho que alguien me escuchara si gritaba, tenía que guardar la calma y que no notara que estaba nerviosa, pero cada vez que sentía su aliento en mi cuello, me ponía peor.

Busqué frenéticamente con la mirada alguna salida, pero no había nada. Solo una tenue luz a la distancia, árboles, relámpagos a los lejos... y oscuridad, demasiada oscuridad. ¿Por qué diablos no había sido más precavida? Mi padre me había comprado hacía no mucho, un pequeño gas lacrimógeno.

Ahora mientras James me lastimaba con sus movimientos toscos, maldije mi torpeza de haberlo dejado guardado en un cajón en mi departamento. Su escalofriante risa me trajo de regreso, poniéndome la piel de gallina. James tomó uno de mis mechones, lo enredó casi con delicadeza entre sus dedos y sin dejar de verme, lo aspiró profundamente.

—Mira, Bella, las cosas son así. —Movía mi mechón de un lado a otro—. Sí, pienso invertir con Newton, pero a mí no me gusta andar con rodeos. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de chicas como tú. —El agarre en mi cintura se volvió doloroso, estaba segura de que me dejaría cardenales, gemí presa del dolor.

—Déjame por favor… —sollocé.

—¿Dejarte? Pero si ya me veo enterrado en tu-seguramente-estrecho y exquisito sexo. —Sonrió limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas—. Considero que Newton hizo bien al enviarte conmigo.

—Por favor… —insistí revolviéndome entre su agarre.

—Te daré todo el dinero que quieras, pequeña zorra. Incluso podemos volver a vernos…

—No, James —susurré con un hilo de voz—. Estás confundiendo todo…

—… Pero si no quieres —continuó como si no hubiera hablado—, estoy seguro de que a Newton no le importará que tome a una de sus tantas mujeres, ¿verdad? —Su aliento a licor se coló por mi nariz así como su loción dulzona, contuve las ganas de vomitar.

—T-Te voy a denunciar, diré lo que me hiciste… —James me miró a los ojos, hablando con los dientes apretados y rociándome saliva mientras hablaba.

—Nadie te creerá… —Inclinando el rostro, comenzó a besarme agresivamente. Mordiendo mis labios.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé golpeándolo—. ¿Pero qué estás loco?

—Pensé que eras diferente, pero no eres diferente de las demás putas de esta jodida ciudad, ¿verdad? —Una cruel sonrisa colgó de sus labios. Sus párpados estaban hinchados, finas venas rojas atravesaban la parte blanca de sus ojos.

—James, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Sus manos se dispararon hacia mi escote, rompiéndolo y agarrando con rudeza mis pechos, el ardor me hizo gemir. Su agarre era firme, sus uñas sin cortar se clavaron en mi carne. El hedor a whisky hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Sentí su erección a través de sus pantalones, empujando contra mi estómago. Traté de patearlo, justo en su asqueroso miembro, sin embargo James solo se rio del intento.

—No puedo parar niña, me excita tanto verte luchar… —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Mmm hueles delicioso, no tienes ni una puta idea de lo que me excitas, además… no te hagas la digna. —Aspiró bruscamente sobre mi cuello—. Ayer te vi haciendo esto mismo con _Cullen._

Un involuntario grito ahogado salió de mi boca, como la explosión de una pistola de aire. _Edward. _¿En dónde estaba, porque no venía ayudarme? James respiró en mi oído, su agarre se hizo más fuerte, estaba segura de que estaba constriñendo mi sangre. Luego, aplastó sus fríos y húmedos labios sobre mi boca. Mi cara se incendió por la sensación.

—¡Suéltame por… por favor! —grité sin dejar de moverme.

—Sí, así —comenzó a forcejear con mi escote—. Grita más fuerte.

Oficialmente lagrimas bajaban como torrente por mis mejillas, porque no podía defenderme con la suficiente fuerza que necesitaba, por más que lo arañaba y forcejaba no era suficiente. Me las arreglé para liberar uno de mis brazos, y tan pronto como lo hice, me incliné hacia atrás y golpeé mi puño directamente contra su mandíbula.

La cabeza de James colapsó hacia un lado. Me soltó y se frotó la cara, que ya estaba roja por el golpe. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr, pero en no más de tres pasos, me atrapó de nuevo, tirándome hacia él con uno de sus musculosos brazos y aplastándonos juntos, pecho contra pecho.

—¡Malditamente, detén esto! —grité—. ¡Suéltame, pendejo!

—Bien, Isabella. Sabes que me gusta cuando luchan. —Él jadeaba trabajosamente en mi cuello mientras me aferraba a él. Esto no estaba funcionando, no era la salida.

A este hombre le excitaba la violencia como tal, mi resistencia y mis gritos lo estaban poniendo eufórico. Alguna vez Charlie me había explicado el comportamiento de los violadores _nunca le des lo que pide, _había dicho mi padre.

En un violento movimiento, él tiró de mi cabello hacía atrás, obligándome a mirarlo, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, llenos de maldad y lujuria. Inesperadamente, sujetó con los dientes mi labio inferior, tirando bruscamente de él. Cerré los ojos, odiando el sentimiento paralizante que sus orbes me provocaban. El cálido sabor de mi propia sangre llegó a mi lengua, las náuseas subieron como la espuma por mi garganta, comencé a marearme.

El sabor de la sangre me hacía querer desfallecer. James se rio mientras una de sus manos, viajaba errante hasta la el borde de mi vestido, casi como un amante, deslizó la mano por dentro de mi vestido. Busqué en mi cuerpo un poco más de fuerza para no desmayarme, ya se me estaba nublando la vista por la falta de aire, por las lágrimas. Sin embargo no movería ni un musculo, tenía que resistir, eso era lo que él quería y no se lo iba a dar…

—¿Qué ocurre, ya no puedes gritar? —ásperamente sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos—. Me encanta que te muevas, que te retuerzas entre mis brazos, ¡grita jodida, puta! _Muévete_, pareces un puto maniquí. —Tiró de mi cabello para que lo mirara de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua? —Me quedé muda ante esos que me miraban con furioso deseo.

—Suéltame... —sollocé.

James arrastró su lengua sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja, su aliento caliente haciéndome desdichada. Estiré el cuello hacia un lado, alejándome lo más que podía, pero de pronto, empezó a jalarme hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad de los enormes árboles en el patio. Presioné mis tacones contra la tierra, tratando de mantenerme en mi posición.

¿A dónde estaba tratando de llevarme? Mi corazón se aceleró. Cada vena en mi interior palpitaba con pánico. _¡Edward! ¡Te necesito!_ Era mi pensamiento principal. Hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió, mordí tan fuerte como pude, clavando mis dientes en la carne de la mano de James.

—¡Hija de puta! —gritó abofeteándome con violencia, en un inesperado movimiento, me devolvió la mordida en una de mis muñecas haciéndome aullar de dolor y luego, me lanzó con fuerza hacía atrás como si no fuera más que un saco de basura.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que cuando caí, mi cabeza se estrelló con el filo de una banca. El suelo áspero y para nada blando, me acogió al caer arañando mi piel. Todo me dio vueltas, me enderecé como pude sintiéndome perdida hasta que logré sentarme. Un líquido caliente corrió por mi sien, lentamente llevé la mano a mi frente, tenía miedo de ver… cerré los ojos al comprobar que era sangre.

La sangre siempre me había hecho sentir nauseabunda. Me iba a desmayar, era un hecho. El aire abandonó mis pulmones haciéndome hiperventilar. El estridente sonido de un trueno me trajo de vuelta a la asquerosa realidad haciéndome dar un respingo, el viento sopló con fuerza, el olor a tierra mojada y fresca me aclaró un poco la mente. No podía rendirme. Miré de reojo hacía mi propio cuerpo, evaluando los daños; mi vestido, estaba hecho harapos, la fría lluvia comenzó a caer de forma torrencial entorpeciéndome la vista.

—Mierda, Isabella. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! —Me regañó como si fuera una niña—. Si solo te comportaras bien, esto no tendría que ser así…

Un escalofrío me recorrió dolorosamente la columna y no fue por el frío, era ante la certeza de que esto no había acabado. Elevé con temor la mirada, tan solo para ver a una silueta oscura y enorme venir hacía mí. A pesar de que me sentía mareada, traté de levantarme, apoyé las manos en la tierra y con dificultad logré ponerme de pie. Retrocedí con torpeza, logrando que uno de mis tacones se hundiera en la tierra mojada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Mi pie se dobló en forma extraña, torciéndose y haciéndome caer en un grito ahogado. El dolor fue por mucho, peor que la primera caída.

—De cualquier manera, nena, va a ser muy especial. Te lo prometo —aseguró entre carcajadas mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones—. ¿Ya no vas a luchar? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Detén esto… —supliqué retrocediendo, impulsándome con las manos, sin embargo en un ágil movimiento, se inclinó hacia mí, tiró de mis piernas arrastrándome hacia él.

—¡Muévete! —rugió cerca de mi oído, pero yo estaba paralizada por completo mientras sentía como sus dientes mordisqueaban mi piel—. ¿¡No te vas a defender maldita puta!?

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba poniendo en práctica lo que Charlie había dicho, si no que ya no podía más. Cerré los ojos mientras la inconciencia se iba apoderando de mi mente, quizás este era el fin.

_Los príncipes no existen _volvió a repetir Renée en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos mientras la lluvia torrencial caía sobre nosotros. No iba a dejar que esto me pasara, no… esto.

_—_¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!_—_ grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban... Pero la lluvia ahogaba mi voz con su sonido.

—Así está mucho mejor, grita todo lo que quieras —susurró James en mi oído al tiempo que se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

**Edward **

_Esta vez es la última._

Sí, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero esta vez tenía un coraje tan intenso mientras los veía largarse, que tuve que disculparme para ir al sanitario. No podía creer cómo diablos había llegado a este punto. ¿Cuantas veces me advirtió Jessica que no me fijara en ella? Incluso ahora, cuando me había llamado, cuánta razón tenía. Hoy ya no me quedaba la menor duda. Sacaría a Isabella de mi jodido sistema, lo haría pero no sin antes decirle sus verdades. Sentía la estúpida necesidad de desahogarme, porque de lo contrario, arrastraría esta puñetera carga toda la vida. Respiré hondo tratando de pensar en el futuro, me casaría con Jessica… me casa…

— ¿Edward? —La familiar voz me hizo girar en redondo. Frente a mí, la escultural modelo sonrió ampliamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Zafrina, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté extrañado.

—La agencia de modelos para la que trabajo, me mandó de edecán, ¿y tú? —sonrió irónicamente, sus ojos verdes me vieron retadores—. ¿Piensas llevarte a esa mujer a tu cama? —Con un gesto de cabeza, señaló en dirección de Lauren.

—Si te refieres a esa chica, puedes dormir tranquila, ella va a invertir en mi empresa que es a lo que vine a esta convención, hacer negocios —respondí molesto.

—¿Y tiene que sentarse en tus piernas?

—Se va a sentar en donde le dé la puta gana con tal de que me firme, ¿está claro?

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente—. Pensé que estabas tomándote más en serio las cosas con Jessica. —Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Iras con el chisme también? —espeté emputado.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Me miró fingidamente extrañada, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

—Ahora entiendo, porque Jessica me gritoneo que había venido solo para ver a Isabella, supongo que tú ya le informaste que había asistido también a las Vegas. Qué amable de tu parte.

—Lo bueno es que esa no es de quien Jess debe cuidarse.

—¿Lo dices por Lauren? —Ella sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa no disminuyó ni un poco.

—Me refiero a Isabella, seguramente esta… bueno haciendo lo que _ella_ mejor sabe hacer. —Apreté la mandíbula hasta casi hacer rechinar mis dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tontito, Ed. Ambos vimos con quién se fue. —Cerré las manos en puños.

—Me tengo que ir. Tú sabes si le vas con el chisme a Jessica, la única lastimada es ella. Lauren solo será mi socia. No soy tan estúpido como para acostarme con un cliente.

—Pero si lo fuiste para acostarte con tu asistente, por eso ya nada me extraña.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Y con eso di media vuelta. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, con Bella, con la alineación de los planetas, con el destino que me había llevado a todo esto. Sin embargo, con todo y lo que me había dicho Zafrina, en lugar de mandar a la mierda la idea de buscar a Bella para gritarle, por el contrario, se había acrecentado. Necesitaba desahogarme con ella, por su culpa me estaba pasando todo esto.

Pregunté a los meseros por donde se habían ido, pero no supieron decirme, salí rumbo a la calle, grave error porque los paparazis casi me comen vivo. Mis guardaespaldas me informaron de que nadie había salido, pregunté también a los empleados del hotel y me señalaron un camino muy distinto, no conducía ni a las habitaciones ni a la salida.

El pasillo era largo y apenas estaba iluminado que me condujo, hacía un gran patio. El frio me golpeó, haciéndome estremecer mientras la lluvia dificultaba ver más allá de un metro. _Pero ¿qué tenían que estar haciendo por aquí? _Dude incluso de que los empleados se confundieran con otra pareja… _no tiene caso seguir con esto, perdí mi oportunidad y ellos se fueron._

Con un largo suspiro, me di la media vuelta necesitaba dejar ya en paz esta mierda, parecía un morboso y masoquista, caminé cabizbajo de regreso al hotel cuando repentinamente me pareció escuchar un murmullo, no podía identificar si era eso o un grito ya que se confundía con el fuerte sonido de la lluvia. Pero de algo estaba malditamente seguro, ese sonido, era el único que reconocería en el cielo o en el mismísimo infierno.

Alarmado, caminé en busca de donde había provenido, dudando inclusive que le hubiera escuchado bien. Seguramente ya estaba loco y en mi afán de querer encontrarla, estaba delirando con su voz. Inesperadamente frente a mis ojos, apareció una escena que me paralizó por completo, y por un momento, entré en shock. Mi respiración se volvió trabajosa mientras la bilis subía por mi garganta.

No recuerdo nunca haber deseado matar, si bien es cierto que nunca me he caracterizado por ser precisamente un samaritano, ni tampoco un buen tipo, pero jamás me había sentido como un jodido loco salvaje como justamente me estaba sintiendo en este puto momento. Una rabia abrasadora y primitiva se adueñó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear, casi puedo jurar que vi todo rojo. Todos mis músculos estallaron en furia, y sin darme cuenta, me encontré corriendo en su dirección.

Solo comprendí que mierda estaba haciendo, cuando me estrellé con fuerza sobre él.

—¿Pero que…?—James rodó hacia un lado, pero no le di tiempo a nada poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él, golpeándole con los puños cerrados.

—Cabrón —siseé.

Él trató de cubrirse el rostro lanzándome torpes golpes que ni sentía. Yo solo pensaba en molerlo a golpes, a grado de que nadie reconociera su cadáver cuando acabara con él. No podía detenerme, ni cuando le partí el labio y sangre nos salpicó a ambos, ni cuando gimió de dolor y sentí con los golpes, quebrarle alguna costilla, le mataría-aquí-mismo. Hundí más los puños ahora en sus costillas que sabía había fracturado, pero no me fue suficiente. Repentinamente, James sacó fuerzas dándome un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que logró darle tiempo para que se alejara trastabillando.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —bramó—, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

_—Divirtiendo —_repetí con voz gutural. James me miró nervioso.

—Na... nadie le creerá, Cullen, será mejor que... —jadeó, cerrando los ojos presa del dolor —. Lárgate. Vete de una puta vez, no levantaré cargos sobre lo que me hiciste, si decides irte... la dejaré en paz a ella, diremos que todo fue un malentendido…

Ni siquiera pude responder, la ira corría por mis venas como lava ardiendo. Supongo que lo vio en mi mirada, cuando dio media vuelta intentando levantarse para echarse a correr. Me moví de inmediato, alcancé a golpearle el tobillo, tumbándolo de nuevo. Giramos entre golpes, sujeté su camisa y comencé a estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

Me había vuelto loco, un maldito loco de mierda y me valía absolutamente una puñetera mierda acabar preso, me importaba nada lo que pasara conmigo después. James tenía que morir.

—_Por favor… Está borracho_. Detente por favor, Edward… —gimió—. Te estás haciendo daño… —sollozó con más fuerza.

De la nada, la voz de Isabella reverberó en mi cabeza y por supuesto, la violencia fue desenchufada. Literalmente, entre un momento y el otro, pase de toro salvaje a neutral.

Extraño.

Sólo ella logró sacarme del trance en el que me había hundido. Detuve mis golpes en seco al tiempo que trataba de conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba. Respiré hondo no sin antes propinar una patada más a James, vacilante, caminé hacia donde estaba ella. Isabella continuaba sobre el suelo, se abrazaba fuertemente así misma intentando cubrirse el pecho, o quizás intentando no quebrarse en mil pedazos. _Mi Isabella._ No supe que fue peor, si haber visto aquel animal sobre ella o la escena dantesca en la que la había dejado.

Su delicado vestido había sido casi por completo desgarrado, la lluvia había estropeado sus hermosos rizos, en una de sus sienes tenía una herida, por donde le corría lo que parecía lodo… o sangre… mierda, por favor que fuera lo primero. Estaba en shock, no parpadeaba, mirándome con sus grandes ojos de cervatillo llenos de lágrimas, que se confundían con la lluvia.

Tragué duramente saliva al tiempo que cerraba las manos en puños, iba a devolverme a matar a ese hijo de puta, lo haría. Pero cuando un sollozó abandonó su garganta, me encontré yendo hacia ella, quitándome el saco para cubrirla. A unos pasos, me detuve para caminar lentamente hacia ella, como si fuera un pequeño niño asustado, verla así, en este estado me estaba volviendo loco. Más porque el terror seguía en sus ojos conforme me acercaba, parecía no reconocerme, la lluvia caía inclemente sobre nosotros.

Si no la conociera tan bien, juraría que pese a su estado, estaba pensando en echarse a correr.

—Todo está bien, nena —susurré arrodillándome a su lado—. Soy yo, amor. Nada te va a pasar ¿entendido? —Estiré con cautela el saco para colocarlo sobre sus hombros, ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente—. Mírame, amor, soy yo… soy Edward, todo está bien… —De pronto, colapsó, desmayándose. Alcancé a penas a sujetarla entre mis brazos—. ¿Isabella? —La llamé angustiado, moviéndola un poco—. ¡Bella! Por favor despierta, vuelve a mí. —supliqué.

Pero ella simplemente no respondía, no sabía si ese animal le había hecho más daño, no veía más heridas pero…

—¿¡Qué jodidos pasó, Edward!? —gritó inesperadamente, Félix asustándome, mientras corría para llegar a mi lado junto con Demetri y varios guardaespaldas.

—Este… _animal_, intentó abusar de mi Bella —siseé entre dientes, mientras la dura realidad volvía a golpearme como un huracán. Si no fuera porque la tenía entre mis brazos, me regresaría a matarlo.

—Ven, vamos a resguardarnos de la lluvia —pidió Félix.

Caminamos hacia un lugar seco, donde el puto de James se sostenía la cabeza. Estaba recostado contra una pared incapaz de moverse.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —bramó Demetri, sus ojos negros resplandecieron salvajes y sin que nadie hiciera o quisiera hacer nada, lo dejamos ir a donde James estaba.

Lo que nunca pensé, fue ver a mi mejor amigo, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa, alguna broma, colérico mientras comenzaba a patear hasta el cansancio a James.

— ¡Diablos, Demetri! Detente. —Félix corrió a detener a mi amigo, pero de pronto se detuvo para mirarme—. Edward, lleva a Bella a otro lado, parece que su herida en la cabeza no es nada grave, pero llama a enfermería no podemos saberlo.

—La llevaré al hospital.

—No, se hará un escándalo, que podría perjudicarla. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto… solo llama a la enfermera del hotel, en dado caso de que necesite ir al hospital la llevaremos por otra salida.

Asentí al tiempo que estrechaba a Isabella en mis brazos, dos de mis guardaespaldas me seguían mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los elevadores. Lleve a Isabella a la pequeña enfermería del hotel donde la encargada gimió del susto. Fue muy discreta mientras revisaba a Bella, no paró de preguntarme que le había pasado mientras colocaba un vendaje en su cabeza.

—Va a necesitar llevarla a un hospital, parece que tiene una contusión en el pie.

—Claro, eso haré.

—Deje que despierte, la he inyectado para el dolor, en cuanto lo haga usted debe llevarla —regañó, como si yo fuera el causante de mierda de esto que le estaba pasando—. Dígame la habitación en la que esta, no puedo dejar que…

—Es la Veintisiete, llamé o vaya si quiere, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien, después de lo que le hizo ese hijo de perra. —Ella suspiró.

—Está bien.

Después de eso, subí a mi habitación donde les pedí a los guardaespaldas se retiraran a ayudar a mis amigos, cuando Bella volviera en sí, le ofrecería alguna ropa, para que pudiéramos ir a un hospital.

Recostándola con mucho cuidado, la arropé con el edredón. Y luego, me quedé malditamente ahí, observándola inmóvil, incapaz de coordinar nada, incapaz de moverme.

Pasé una mano por su suave cabello, retirarlo de su rostro, el maquillaje se había corrido luciendo como surcos negros por sus mejillas. Cerré las manos en puños a los lados, mientras veía lo que seguro se volvería un cardenal en su mejilla, mierda. Tenía tanta rabia que hasta me sentía mareado. Intentando calmarme fui hacia el baño para traer una toalla húmeda, luego, limpié delicadamente su rostro, sus brazos. El corte en su frente, no parecía haber llegado a más, la enfermera me lo había dicho, sin embargo me tenía muy nervioso su pasividad, ¿estaría solo dormida o tendría algo más?

¿Qué se suponía que debía pasar ahora?, ¿debería hablarle a Jacob? Estuve observándola en silencio, como un maldito enfermo. No supe durante cuantas horas, escuchando únicamente su suave respiración sin pensar en nada. Su aroma inundaba mi habitación y mis sentidos, toqué levemente sus labios un poco hinchados.

Y en ese momento lo supe. No importaba que pasara después, no podía odiarla. Me di cuenta que jamás podría dejar incluso de amarla, ni un solo momento y que me sería imposible olvidarme de ella. Maldita sea nunca podría hacerlo.

Y lo peor, me sentía muy confundido. Pero no por lo de siempre, sino porque de verdad quería asesinar, quizás en mi otra vida fui un asesino a sueldo. Ella se removió, gimiendo y así de la nada balbuceó mi nombre:

_—Edward._ —Ella era como mi droga, me retendría hoy y siempre.

—Despierta, nena. —Acaricié su rostro—. Vuelve a mí.

**Bella **

Mis pies estaban sobre el agua, que curiosamente no estaba fría… no había absolutamente nada, solo yo el agua y… una profunda soledad que me carcomía las entrañas. Caminé buscando una salida, el corazón me presionaba el pecho, tronando en mis oídos.

—_Vuelve a mí… —_Una voz aterciopelada me llamaba.

Era como de un ángel, resonaba en lo más profundo de mi mente y de mi corazón, ¿pero de dónde venía? ¿Por dónde volver? Busqué a mí alrededor y no había nada, solo esta angustia aplastante, este cuarto sin fondo. Cansada, me senté sobre el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas, moviéndose tranquilamente.

Cerré los ojos e inesperadamente, una imagen me asaltó. Creí ver un ángel que me miraba, con ojos frenéticos, llenos de nervios y ansiedad. Estaba segura de que yo lo miraba también a él, como un animal asustado, quizás lo estuviera… entonces comprendí. El ángel era Edward… la asustada y herida era yo.

—_Por favor, regresa a mí_ —pidió de nuevo la voz.

Quizás había muerto y por eso estaba en este lugar, no quería volver a la realidad. Porque era fría y dolorosa, prefería mil veces seguir aquí, al menos aquí podía engañarme, creyendo que tal vez Edward me había salvado, de lo que seguramente me había hecho… _James._

La voz del ángel dejó de llamarme, quizás se había dado por vencido. Al igual que yo. Sollocé, no soportaría estar sola aquí, me obligué a volver de la inconciencia, a buscarlo como fuera y cuando abrir los ojos lo único que sentí fue dolor.

Dolor inmenso.

Todos mis músculos estaban dolorosamente duros y magullados, sentándome con dificultad, parpadeé sin entender en donde me encontraba ahora. El corazón comenzó a latirme desaforado, haciendo que me doliera el pecho, quizás… _James_ me había traído a su habitación.

Los ojos me escocieron y cuando un horrible grito inundó la habitación, me di cuenta de que era yo.

— ¿Isabella?, mírame, cálmate —pidió sujetando con suavidad mis brazos—. Soy yo, mírame amor, soy yo —parpadeé entre lágrimas antes de lanzarme a su cuello.

—Edward —gemí contra su cuello—. Viniste.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿En dónde estoy? —pregunté separándome un poco, mi voz ronca y pastosa, sintiéndome aturdida. ¿Y si seguía soñando? ¿Y si al final James me había vencido?... comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Te duele algo? Vamos a un hospital... —comenzó a levantarse, una horrible ansiedad me sacudió haciendo que mi agarre se volviera más fuerte contra su cuello.

—¿De verdad estas aquí y me salvaste? —pregunté, aun esperando que no fuera un sueño. Él correspondió mi abrazo con un suspiro, estrechándome fuerte.

—No fui lo suficientemente rápido, no sabes cuánto me odio por eso.

—¿Cómo íbamos a saber? —balbuceé sintiendo su cuerpo repentinamente tenso.

—No tienes una idea de lo que sentí, de que ese hijo de puta… —Se detuvo. Elevé mi vista para verlo, ahora pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, respirando trabajosamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, todo su gran cuerpo estaba más duro de lo normal.

—Estás aquí —susurré acariciando el cabello bajo su nuca.

—Debemos… mierda. Debemos ir con un doctor… —Sus violentos ojos, se suavizaron al verme mientras deslizaba la mano por mi mejilla.

—No me quiero ir.

—Pero quiero que vean cómo estás. —Me soltó un poco, con mucho esfuerzo, logré soltarlo también.

—Me siento b…

—No digas que bien, si aprecias en algo mi salud mental, no digas esa mierda. —Cerré los ojos, lágrimas picaban por salir.

—Edward, por favor déjame estar aquí… aún no proceso bien las cosas.

—Lo siento… yo… —Y sin que lo pidiera, me encontré narrando lo sucedido.

—Soy una estúpida, le dije a Eric que se quedará conmigo… se lo pedí pero no quizo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Aro… me presentó con… James —dije su nombre sintiendo la bilis subir hasta mi lengua, Edward apretó las manos en puños—. Nos lo presentó para hacer la inversión… ya sabes, para nuestra compañía, nunca pensé que pasaría esto cuando me dijo que habláramos de la fusión en alguna sala privada… —Edward tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo, sus ojos ardían furiosos—. Debí notar que venía borracho desde un principio, que los negocios no se tienen que hacer de esa manera y… —Un nudo cerró mi garganta, el llanto volvió a mí, no pude seguir narrando lo que acababa de pasarme.

—Está bien, ahora estás aquí…

—¿Sabes de que me di cuenta? —Él me miró confundido—. De que los príncipes si existen, lo sé ahora.

—Creo que no te sigo… —Toco mi frente. _Claro,_ definitivamente pensaría que estaba loca.

**Edward **

_Jodido estúpido._

Solo así podía sentirme después de haberla juzgado tan mal, estaba cegado por los celos, y había dejado crecer en mí un odio estúpido e injustificado. Al final de todo, ella no me pertenecía, ni siquiera me debía explicaciones y aún así me las estaba dando.

Lo peor, quería matar a James, mierda quería destrozarlo. Quizás oficialmente me había vuelto loco, porque entré más observaba a Bella, más iracundo me sentía.

—Isabella, ¿no quieres que te lleve a un hospital? —insistí entre dientes, pero tan testaruda como era, negó fervientemente a pesar de que temblaba.

—Me siento b… —Se detuvo mirándome con cautela—. Bueno, estoy un poco dolorida —susurró, luego bajo un poco mi saco, que aun llevaba puesto, dejándome apreciar algunas contusiones en su hombro desnudo.

—Ese pendejo…

—No es nada —insistió. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Eres tan necia.

—Ya me conoces —murmuró tratando de sonreír, pero luego gimió un poco al estirarse.

Cerré los ojos inhalando aire bruscamente, apreté los puños ¿cómo podía ese animal haber tocado así a Bella o a cualquier mujer? Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar, no podía concentrarme.

No que va. No podría volver a concentrarme en mucho tiempo. Imágenes de James sobre Bella, me perseguirían por años, ahora me carcomían las entrañas, me revolvían el estómago, sacaban mi lado más violento. Ni siquiera quería ponerme a pensar lo que había sentido ella, lo que habría estado pensado, lo que habría gritado para estar casi afónica.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio, porque malditamente yo no sabía que debía hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podría hablar. Me moría por preguntarle tantas cosas, pero la ira me dominaba sobre cualquier pensamiento, quería regresarme a buscar a James…

—Edward, será mejor que pida un taxi —balbuceó Bella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿de nuevo quería irse?

**Bella **

Su silencio me estaba matando y yo no sabía que decirle, por supuesto que no quería irme, su aroma se sentía como un bálsamo aliviando el dolor en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón.

¿Pero qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Confesarle que lo amaba? Esperar que me perdonara, en esta… ¿situación? Un relámpago atravesó la oscura habitación haciéndome dar un respingo, afuera llovía como si estuviéramos en una tormenta. Apenas podía ver su hermoso rostro a través de la oscuridad y casi podía jurar, que él también estaba librando una tormenta detrás de su mirada.

—No... —sujetó con suavidad mis hombros—. No te vas a ir. Es muy tarde y está lloviendo —ordenó con voz contenida y profunda. Cautivadora. Tomó mis manos y jugó con ellas distraídamente—. Te prometo que te llevaré a donde quieras, pero por la mañana… solo quédate un poco más… —suspiró. No respondí nada, un escueto: _gracias_, no era lo que quería decir en estos momentos—. Isabella, si te vas ahora, no sé lo que haré con ese tipo… —aseguró, sus ojos brillaron violentos.

—Bueno… —Tragué saliva—. Muchas gracias por todo, Edward… si no hubieras estado ahí… —Las imágenes de lo que había sido, me golpearon casi tan fuerte como el maldito hombre con él que había luchado. No pude hablar de nuevo, presa del llanto.

—¿Te sientes mal? —inquirió asustado. Solo pude negar con mi cabeza.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acurrucó en su pecho, seguí sollozando estropeándole la camisa, estaba muy nerviosa, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía por culpa de lo ocurrido, pero también, estúpidamente estaba… _feliz. _

Feliz, de estar aquí con él, en sus brazos. Cuando me calmé, froté su espalda buscando que se relajara, olía delicioso a esa particular loción suya. Cerré los ojos, en este punto ya no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso. Giré mi rostro hasta toparme con un pequeño reloj situado en una fina mesa de centro, marcaba las tres de la madrugada, mi celular comenzó a sonar, haciéndome dar un respingo.

—¿Trajiste mi bolso? —Edward besó mi frente, cuando lo miré sonrió torcidamente.

—Mis amigos lo hicieron. —Se levantó de la cama, haciendo que de pronto me sintiera vulnerable y expuesta. Buscó entre mis cosas el celular y me lo pasó para que pudiera contestar.

—¿Eric? —suspiré.

_—¿Qué fue lo ocurrió Bella? ¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó, se escuchaba alarmado. ¿Cómo sabía que algo me había pasado? ¿Se habría corrido ya el rumor?

—Sí estoy bien, no gracias a ti por cierto —murmuré con enfado.

_—¿Pero qué pasó?_

—Luego te cuento, te llamó mañana.

Miré a Edward después de colgar. Él seguía de pie al borde de la cama. En sus ojos podía ver que se debatía consigo mismo, eran aún fríos y violentos. Sus facciones dibujaban miles de preguntas, pero no decía nada, me pregunté si debería intentar confesarle entonces las cosas, si ya estaría más calmado. Estiré la mano hacía él, invitándolo a venir. Él de nuevo, suspiró profundamente pero tomó mi mano. Se sentó frente a mí y me perdí en el agua de sus ojos.

—Cálmate Edward, estoy b…

—¡Te dije que no dijeras que estás bien! —bramó, provocándome un respingo—. Mierda, yo lo… lo lamento, Bella, es solo que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo… —Desvió los ojos y tiró de su cabello—. Mierda, te juro que lo habría matado.

—Shh, no digas eso —supliqué sujetando con fuerza su mano.

—Aún quiero hacerlo —respondió con voz grave.

—Lo sé, mañana lo denunciaremos —aseguré. Lenta e inconscientemente, comencé acercarme a su boca, hoy lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

—No quiero esto —musitó echándose levemente hacia atrás—, yo no… no deseo besarte…

No pude dejar de acercarme a él, sus ojos bailando como si algo le doliera… pero yo no podía detenerme, como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado esperando esto durante toda la vida, barrí con el pulgar sus mejillas y luego enredé las manos en su cabello, clavé mis ojos en él con la intención de borrar de los suyos ese dolor, esas dudas.

No quería pensar, no quería verlo así, lo único que realmente quería, era que con sus manos, con sus besos, borrara todo rastro del idiota que quiso violarme, de la pesadilla de morir sola, de todas las estupideces que hice durante todo este tiempo. Inhalé con fuerza y su aroma se coló por mi sistema, logrando que me armara de valor.

—No lo hagas entonces. —Susurré con voz ronca.

Tiré de su cabello hacia mi rostro y lo besé, como si estuviera sedienta y así era. Poco me importó lo tenso de su cuerpo, lo inerte de sus labios, sus brazos sujetándome los hombros como si quisiera detenerme. No me importaba. Nada incluso si llegaba a rechazarme.

Hoy, él estaba tan vulnerable como yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, finalmente en el siguiente capi llegará el momento de que este par de necios hablen, ¿me perdonan por hacerlas sufrir y renegar? Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: Krom, Sofy Vicky, felicytas, Angel del amanecer, NorixBella Leon de Masen, Angy Manse Cullen, Motitas, NaChiKa Cullen. Bienvenidas chicas, ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia?<strong>

**Maru-Chan1296 jajaja ya sé que hago sufrir mucho a Bella, lo lamento ¿me perdonas? Qué te parecio el capi. iMaryG gracias por tus comentarios y paciencia linda finalmente ya van a hablar, EmilyLuchia jajaja no por favor! Como que quieres enviarme a Jane, Dios mío que bueno que esto ya está por solucionarse, jaja gracias por comentar. Felicytas dime si esto no es mala suerte para Bella, jajaja en fin, oficialmente sí, ya va hacer algo, ;) gracias por el review. Roxa Cullen Hale Eres tan linda, muchas gracias por comentar y no dejes de hacerlo aunque sea para decirme que te gusto o que no te gusto, gracias! marah2221 Lamento tardarme tanto con esto de que se viera la luz, pero te prometo que oficialmente ya van a platicar. CindyLis jajaja bueno ya te conteste por MP y ahora dime, ¿Qué crees que tiene que ver Zafrina en todo esto? AbiFanTwilight Linda jajaja no te preocupes vamos a dar la tregua que tanto me han pedido, gracias por comentarme y seguir aquí. DANIELADRIAN Gracias a ti por el coment estos dos ya están encerrados y ya mantendrán la charla, ;) Miry Alvarez que me comentas en Face jaja espero que ya estes en primer lugar en la fila de golpes y hagas entender a estos dos que hablen. kimjim hahaha me he reído tanto con tu comentario, Dios a mí también me hacen rabiar quizás necesites repartirles un par de nalgadas a los dos, pero bueno ya te prometo que no te haré renegar… al menos con el tema de que estén separados.**

**En fin gracias a todas por sus comentarios chicas sé qué esto esta largo pero les prometo que todo tiene un porqué, saludos a todas en especial a Janalez que no sé dónde estás! Y a Ev76 no te leí en esta ocasión te mando un saludote. Espero sus coments y que me digan que les pareció… ¿se asustaron? Yo odie al cabronsisimo de James, ¿para qué creen que este Zafrina ahí? Nos leemos pronto.**

** Ahh gracias a las chicas de la página en Face; Polla Ward por promocionar mi fic y regalarme una portada, así como a FFAD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Me sorprendí por un segundo, ¿qué parte de _no_ deseo besarte no quedó clara? Mi mente decidió tomarse una copa y pasearse por algún lado, dejándome solo.

Solo con unas manos traicioneras, las cuales cobraron vida y comenzaron a acariciarla con suavidad. Pronto el fuego entre nosotros comenzó a crecer, me encontré recostándola sobre la cama. Grande error, _maldita sea que estúpido_, me maldije a mí mismo de diez formas diferentes.

No estaba pensando en el futuro. El cual sin duda era turbio y oscuro, como el cielo de afuera que formaba una tormenta. Por eso no quería besarla, porque todo lo que había planeado se iría a la mierda, como siempre y para variar. Dejándome quien sabe dónde, cuando todo esto acabara.

Comencé a acariciarla codiciosamente, hoy la necesitaba más que cualquier otro día. Lentamente recorrí su suave piel, asegurándome de que estaba bien, de que no le dolía nada. Quería tocarla porque siempre sería así, siempre querría tocarla. Por el solo hecho de sentir su tersa piel entre mis dedos, no me importaban las circunstancias, ni el lugar, ni el momento.

Pero además, hoy me sentía muy vulnerable, si ella no lograba retenerme, con certeza iría a matar a ese cabrón. Un solo paso fuera de esta habitación y los minutos de la vida de James estarían contados. Mi pulso se disparó con irregularidad al recordarlo. Traté de que mis labios fueran suaves en los suyos, con toda la delicadeza que me era posible, como si fuera un cristal y se pudiera romper.

—Hum —exclamó repentinamente, separándose y tocándose los labios. _Jodido idiota, _gritó mi mente.

—Diablos, cuanto lo siento —susurré atrayéndola hacia mí, estrechándola entre mis brazos—. Te han lastimado mucho. —Me moví un poco, para mirar sus labios de cerca, ahora podía ver que estaban incluso algo agrietados. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme.

—Estaba pensando… —susurró contra mi pecho—. S-Si podría bañarme, es que no me siento muy bien.

—Mierda, por supuesto… —maldije sorprendido—. Discúlpame, claro que sí.

Ella seguía volviéndome loco, aún sabiendo por lo que había pasado yo seguía pensado idioteces. _Diablos_, de un salto, me levanté para buscar algo de mi ropa que pudiera ponerse.

—No me tardo. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

Los relámpagos se colaban por la enorme habitación, iluminando todo en un segundo y dejándome ciego al otro. Un fuerte trueno sacudió las ventanas, dirigí mi vista hacía a afuera donde la lluvia seguía implacable, descontrolada, al igual que yo.

Sentado sobre la cama, no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era tan jodidamente extraño. Ambos sabíamos que algo estaba mal en esto, mucho muy mal. Que necesitábamos hablar, que no podíamos dejar pasar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo este tiempo, no hubiera dejado cicatrices en nosotros, las mías estaban abiertas y dolían. Suspiré cansado, lo estábamos postergando… como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. No pude evitar preguntarme, si algún día sería capaz de detener esto, revolví mi cabello. Debería de irme, antes de salir más lastimado.

Un sentimiento de frustración recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como el ácido expandiéndose y consumiéndolo todo. Esta necesidad tan apabullante que tenía por ella, era igual que el ácido. _Mierda_, lo mejor sería irme. Quizás Demetri y Félix aún estuvieran golpeando a _James_… yo remataría a ese imbécil.

De solo pensar en ese cabrón, ira irracional corrió por mis venas, tomando mis músculos tensándome inmediatamente. Esa _escena_, esa puta escena que había presenciado…

La puerta del baño se abrió sacándome de mi perturbado estado. La leve luz del baño iluminó la pequeña y curvilínea figura de Isabella. Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, lucía pequeña en mi playera blanca. Los chándales negros arrastraban bajo sus pies descalzos, y se los había ajustado tirando de los cordones. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental, ya no tenía el vendaje en su cabeza, el cabello caía húmedo por su espalda.

Ahí mirándola, no pude evitar recordar las veces que utilizaba mi ropa y se paseaba por toda la casa volviéndome loco, en cambio, hoy todo era distinto. Ella se quedó ahí, mirándome a través de sus hermosos ojos chocolates. De nuevo se veía indefensa, asustada y… me perdí.

Olvidándome de todo, mi mente se fue por otra copa y no fui consiente de en qué momento estiré los brazos invitándole a venir. No podía soportar verle así, ella siempre lucía radiante, altiva, distante. Todo menos; asustadiza, triste o insegura. Ella me miró y sonrió levemente, dando unos seguros pasos hacia mi dirección, como si en vez de ver en mí un puerto destruido por donde acababa de pasar un huracán, viera un puerto firme y seguro, y sinceramente me sorprendió al sentarse en mí regazo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho, la rodeé con los brazos apretándola fuertemente, aspiré su perfume.

—Ahora estas a salvo —susurré en su oído.

—Lo sé. —Se acurrucó más contra mí—. Ahora debes relajarte, por favor, Edward. —Frotó mi espalda.

—No puedo —mascullé contra su cabello—. Espera un momento, se supone que _yo_ debería de consolarte, no tú a mí. —Una ligera risa cantarina rompió el silencio. Dios, como extrañaba ese sonido.

—Se supone. —Se apretó más a mi pecho—. Eres pésimo consolando a las personas. ¿Sabes? —Sonreí.

—Ya me estoy dando cuenta, discúlpame —murmuré contra su cabello, repentinamente se tensó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté mirándola.

—Es solo… —Miró hacia su muñeca, una enorme mordida podía apreciarse a simple vista.

—Te hizo tanto daño ese pendejo —siseé entre dientes—. Todo es mi culpa, es mi jodida culpa. Por no haberte buscado antes, ¡mira! —grité, señalando la mordida.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin poder soportarlo más, la acomodé de manera que quedara sentada sobre el colchón. Porque sencillamente, esto era demasiado.

—Edward… —Me llamó mirándome—. Edward, si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé qué me habría pasado… también a ti te ha lastimado —susurró tocando mi rostro, un ligero dolor me recorrió ese punto, cerré los ojos no me había dado cuenta.

Tomó una de mis manos que apenas había notado que las tenía cerradas en puños, y le dio un pequeño beso antes de colocarla en su mejilla.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés aquí, _que no me dejaras sola_. —Su voz se cortó.

Estremeciéndome, abrí los ojos. Su cabello húmedo se esparcía como cascada por sus pechos, se veía como un verdadero ángel, sus grandes ojos chocolate, bailaban llenos de pesar, me enseñaban todo el camino a su alma mirándome como si… _me amara._

—Isabella, necesitas descansar yo... —Pasé una mano por mi cabello—. Discúlpame soy un demente… esto está mal. Dormiré en el sofá. —Mi piel ardía en llamas, pero mi cerebro estaba helado y dominado por la furia, primero por dejarme llevar, y luego… —Mejor descansa, mañana hablaremos. De hecho deberías llamarle a Black, seguro está preocupado por ti.

La fría realidad golpeó mi mente como una bola de demolición, demoliendo a su paso un montón de cosas. Fue como si de alguna manera al final de cuentas, me hubiera alcanzado a detener mientras caía en el acantilado. ¿_Qué diablos estoy haciendo? _

—No quiero descansar —espetó mirándome fijamente sin soltar mis manos—. Te necesito, te pertenezco solo a ti… —Inesperadamente, se lanzó a mis labios besándome con frenesí.

—Isabella, por favor no hagas esto, ya no mientas —pedí con voz extrañamente estrangulada.

—No miento, Edward —susurró, su dulce aliento colándose por mi nariz—. Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero en este momento… solo… por favor… —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. ¿O es que acaso…? —Una solitaria lágrima abandonó sus ojos, cayendo directamente en sus pechos—. Claro, supongo que no quieres estar conmigo después… después de lo que… —fue incapaz de continuar, comenzó a sollozar soltándose incluso amenazando con levantarse.

_De nuevo huyendo_. Suspiré

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —Sujeté su cintura, tirando de ella hasta sentarla en mi regazo.

Repentinamente, ella comenzó a luchar entre mis brazos, revolviéndose como si le ardiera mi tacto, sus sollozos se volvieron gritos, sus movimientos se convirtieron en golpes verdaderos y… no de ninguna manera. En vez de soltarla, la aferré con más fuerza, aunque no fue fácil estuve meciéndonos de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarla. Ella luchó en vano solo unos minutos más.

—Suéltame —sollozó sin fuerzas, estremeciéndose con violentos espasmos—. Sé que sientes repulsión por mí ahora, yo misma me doy asco.

—Basta, Isabella. —Sujeté su rostro, las lágrimas mojaron mis manos—. Ni siquiera lo que acaba de sucederte, apaga el fuego que siento por ti… —aseguré mientras deslizaba los pulgares lentamente por sus mejillas—. No entiendo porque dices esto, lo único que no quiero es hacerte daño, créeme que si no estuvieras lastimada, estaría marcándote ya como un maldito salvaje y enterrándome dentro de ti dejándote como siempre, bien claro que me perteneces —gruñí haciéndola sonreír antes de que golpeara mi hombro juguetonamente—. ¿Estás chantajeándome? —pregunté tratando de distraerla.

—Sí —canturreó contra mi pecho.

—¿No quieres dormir un poco? —Froté sus hombros, los temblores habían cesado un poco.

—No.

—Entonces… si no quieres hablar, ¿qué quieres hacer? —Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Solo… no lo sé.

—Te parece si hablamos de… ¿nosotros?

**Bella **

Nunca había tenido miedo a las dificultades, si bien Renée me había acompañado en cada paso dándome palabras de desaliento, siempre traté de dejarla de lado, me gradué de Harvard, me mudé de Forks, no me casé por temor a que mi relación se arruinara como la de mis padres, pero no impidió que fuera muy feliz.

Lo que me asustaba realmente, era el miedo de estarme convirtiendo en la versión de mi madre, porque por más que huyera, parecía estar siguiendo sus pasos. Le mentí a Edward y con eso, me engañé a mí misma creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto por eso ahora, no tenía palabras suficientes para pedirle perdón.

—Edward yo… —balbuceé retorciendo las manos en mi regazo—. No sé por dónde empezar.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. —Dejó de abrazarme, inmediatamente sentí frío—. En realidad es simple lo que yo tengo que decirte. Te voy a ahorrar las explicaciones o que te tengas que fugar mientras duermo, solo quiero decirte que _esto_, no cambia las cosas entre tú y yo. Sí necesitas hablar con Jacob, puedes hacerlo desde el teléfono de la habitación, ahora… será mejor que me vaya a dormir en el sofá.

Cerré los ojos. Dios, parecía que estaba en una pesadilla.

—Si la manera en la que acabamos de compartir este momento, no significó nada para ti, entonces no sé cómo le puedes llamar a esto —susurré mirando hacia mis manos. Él acababa de dejarme claro que yo era suya, pero ahora me rechazaba.

—Llámale capricho. —Abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo miré.

—_¿Capricho?_

—Sí. Bueno, si no te hubiera pasado lo… que paso, yo bueno… —Desvió sus verdes ojos de los míos—. Si no hubiera pasado eso, yo únicamente te estaba buscando para aclarar lo que pasa entre los dos.

—Edward. —Tomé una larga respiración—. Por el contrario, tú no eres ningún capricho para mí. —Parpadeó unos segundos antes de que su boca se dibujara en una línea dura.

—¿No? Ah, discúlpame soy una _aventura_, lo había olvidado —espetó lleno de ironía.

—Esto es absurdo. —Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de sus manos—. Déjame explicarte, lo quise hacer el otro día pero parece que nunca podemos hablar.

—Es que no hay nada de qué hablar. Será mejor que te duermas, debes estar cansada por todo esto y ni siquiera debería haber sugerido hablar de noso…

—Ya no estoy con Jake. —Lo interrumpí. Él se quedó mudo mientras sentía como la vergüenza subía por todo mi rostro, se lo debía. Agarre coraje y me envolví en las sabanas para verlo—. Todo ha sido un mal entendido.

Los ojos de Edward centellaron y no sé si fue por los relámpagos, pero su mirada fue fría y lacerante por unos minutos eternos.

—¿Que tú qué?, ¿mal entendido? — Enarcó una cobriza ceja—. Explícate.

Inhalé aire bruscamente, tenía que decirle la verdad, sentía me estaba quemando por dentro.

—Jessica, te necesitaba, Edward —murmuré con voz suave—. Acababa de pasar por un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, tú mismo viste que podía quedar paralitica y su madre tenía razón. Yo nunca debí haber entrado en su vida, no paraba de hacerles daño, ustedes iban a tener un hijo y…

—Isabella Swan…—Interrumpió, sus ojos verdes me traspasaron mandando escalofríos por toda mi columna—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? No tenía idea de que sabias lo de… nuestro bebé. —Carraspeó como si le costara hablar de ello—. Pero y ¿todo lo demás? No me digas que ahora estás tratando de negar que solo fui una diversión más en tu vida. —Sus labios de torcieron en una sonrisa irónica—. Discúlpame, pero no te creo.

—Edward, lamento mucho todo esto. Nunca volví con Jake, porque es a ti a quien amo, todo fue una mentira que creíste tan fácilmente, a pesar de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, pude ver en tu rostro que de verdad pensabas que era cierto todas las blasfemias que te dije. —Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé qué te propones lastimándome así.

—Escúchame, Edward. —Volví a sujetar sus manos, pese a que siguió sin mirarme—. Nunca fuiste una aventura, ¿cómo pudiste creerme? lamento haberte dicho eso, creí que me moriría al dejarte, pero no me dejarías irme si no te convencía que había vuelto con Jake. Necesitaba estar tranquila con mi conciencia, sentí que si te dejaba estar con Jessica, podrían retomar su vida, una vida a la cual nunca debí meterme…—susurré al sentir como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

De nuevo quedamos en absoluto silencio, salvo la tormenta que seguía afuera, golpeando con inclemente fuerza la ventana. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—¿Por qué rayos hiciste todo esto? debiste decirme lo que pensabas y respecto a mi bebe, ¿qué? —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. No vivimos en la era de la inquisición, yo habría respondido por ello, pero tú siempre serías mi familia, mi vida por completo, ¿cuántas veces te dije qué te amaba?, qué te entregaba mi alma y…

—Por lo mismo —interrumpí—, porque yo también te amo, quería que fueras feliz. Como lo eras antes de conocerme. —Volvió a mirarme con ojos llenos de incredibilidad—. De cualquier forma las cosas no salieron como esperaba y ahora desgraciadamente lo entiendo, pero eso ya no me importa… —clavé los ojos en los suyos—. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? —preguntó, sus ojos bailaban llenos de frustración—. Podrías fingir que todo esto está sucediendo, porque no estás segura de lo que en realidad quieres, y quieres hacerme creer que te sacrificas por los demás cuando en realidad, todo lo que haces, lo haces pensando en ti de la forma más egoísta que nunca creí posible.

Cerré los ojos, sin duda todos mis esfuerzos no eran vistos como un sacrificio, si no como algo absurdo, eso era tan difícil para mí de entender que comencé a marearme.

—No pretendo hacerte creer nada, ni tampoco pretendo que confíes en mí, sé que te he hecho mucho daño… —susurré posando una mano en su mejilla, mordisqueando mi labio al sentir su cuerpo tensarse—. Hice todo esto por Jessica, pero nunca creí que te estaría sacrificando a ti también. Ahora entiendo, que tú ya no sientas nada por mí. —Bajé las manos a mi regazo—. Entiendo que es tu turno de estar con Jessica o… con cualquier otra de tus diversiones… —aseguré sintiéndome miserable y vacía. Él dio un largo respiro.

—¿Sabes? —sonrió torcidamente—. No creo que estés en posición de reclamarme nada, además de verdad lo estoy intentando con Jessica, incluso vive conmigo ahora, Isabella. —Sus palabras me sofocaron y fui incapaz de mirarle, así que solo asentí—. De hecho, planeo casarme con ella al regresar… irnos a vivir lejos. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Sí… —balbuceé con voz débil—. Ya es tarde para un nosotros. —Había perdido mi oportunidad y ahora estaba haciendo solo el ridículo. Comencé a moverme de la cama, batallando por las estúpidas sabanas. No podía seguir ahí debía salir inmediatamente.

—¿Y tú te crees que puedes estar apareciendo cada vez que te plazca, y entrar a mi vida de nuevo?—me sujetó deteniéndome, sus ojos se mostraban fieros.

—Lo lamento tanto, t-te prometo… que esto no volverá a pasar jamás, no te voy a volver a buscar, te lo juro_. _—afirmé intentando zafarme de nuevo.

—Aún no he terminado de hablar, estoy harto de que huyas —reclamó—. Tú no puedes entrar a mi vida cada vez que te plazca, y pretender salir de ella Isabella. Una vez te entregué mi corazón, para que hicieras con él lo que quisieras y no me arrepiento. Pero entonces te pregunto, ¿qué quieres realmente de mí?, ¿quieres que crea todo lo que has dicho y deje todo por ti? ¿Otra vez? —Cerré los ojos, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, mi corazón tronaba con fuerza en mis oídos. Él tampoco dijo nada y nos quedamos en silencio.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecían aun con la oscuridad de la habitación, llenos de dudas y preguntas no formuladas, suspiré tenía tanta razón.

—Lo siento. —Dios, parecía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de esa palabra.

—Creo que lo tuyo y lo mío solo es un capricho —aseguró, en un tono mortalmente suave—. Solo nos hacemos daño. —Mi corazón se estrujó violentamente, haciéndome gemir.

—Edward, ¿qué te puedo decir? He metido la pata, bueno más que eso… he arruinado como una grandísima idiota lo que teníamos. Aún no sé quién soy, ni porqué llegamos a todo esto, pero tengo muy claro lo que realmente quiero de ti. —Tomé sus manos—. Y es todo. Te quiero completamente. Me gustas cuando hablas, cuando me haces falta, cuando me celas… Me gusta que estés aquí, ahora, después de todo este tiempo, salvándome a pesar de que no tenías ninguna necesidad. Estás aquí. —Pasé los dedos por su mejilla—. Siendo parte de mí, de nueva cuenta. Siempre has sido tú lo que me ha hecho falta.

Edward, no respondió, se quedó muy serio mirando el edredón como si pudiera develar todos los misterios del mundo ahí. Parecía una estatua, una muy hermosa por cierto. Su perfil sería envidiado por cualquier modelo, sus labios delgados y suaves, su mandíbula perfectamente delineada con una incipiente barba, los tonificados músculos en sus brazos... Los minutos pasaban sin que él dijera nada, su silencio me estaba matando.

—¿Podrías decirme que estás pensando? —Sujeté su rostro—. Por favor, me estoy volviendo loca, aquí —sonreí mirándole.

—Bella, yo… no sé. —Me miró con ojos llenos de pesar—. Es que no te creo, lo siento pero es la verdad. Jamás te habría hecho esto, porque cuando de verdad quieres a alguien, no lo hieres de la forma en que tú te has empeñado en herirme a mí.

Asentí, no podía simplemente llegar y decirle: _oye hice mal todo pero ¿en qué nos quedamos?_ No era como si pudiera demostrarle tan fácilmente cuanto lo amaba, y la manera estúpida en la que me había comportado durante todo este tiempo, hiriéndolo con cada palabra, con cada desplante… sujeté con fuerza sus manos.

—Supongo que solo el tiempo te hará confiar de nuevo en mí —susurré—. Pero por favor, no dudes de cuanto te amo, esta separación me ha servido para apreciar realmente nuestras diferencias igual que nuestras coincidencias. Algunas veces, hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra maravillosa a la que no. Lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Yo también lamento eso —murmuró sonriendo incrédulo.

—Entonces… tu… ¿ya quieres estar conmigo? —pregunté con voz temblorosa. Me miró fijamente, orbes fríos y verdes. Llenos de dudas, de tensión. Lucía cansado y confundido—. No tienes que responderme, no quiero que te sientas comprometido a nada.

—Yo… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, me miró fijamente—. Vaya si soy estúpido, porque si quiero estar contigo… —aseguró—. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora, necesito arreglar mi vida, no solo contigo si no con Jessica, comprobar que esto… lo que sea que tenemos, no es un capricho.

_Jessica, _¿cuánto habría entre ellos dos? ¿Cómo sería _luchar_ contra ella? Mi cuerpo se contrajo haciéndome estremecer, un sentimiento horrible me invadió.

—Quizás sea mejor que te quedes con ella —balbuceé con voz agónica.

—No, no me malinterpretes. —Frotó mis hombros y viéndome a los ojos—. Quiero que salgamos, que nos conozcamos, quiero comprobar que lo nuestro puede funcionar a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, que no es solo un capricho.

—Te entiendo —musité—. Haré que vuelvas a confiar en mí de nuevo.

—Supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Me gusta cómo suena la palabra tiempo. —Él intentó sonreír pero fracaso terriblemente.

No importaba contra qué o quienes, había que luchar, lo haría. Le demostraría que esto, no era un capricho, ni nada parecido. Jamás lo dejaría de nuevo, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de volverlo a intentar. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y sin que se lo esperara, comencé a besarlo.

No quería que siguiera dudando de nuestro amor, quería consolidarlo y amarlo en todo lo posible.

**Edward **

_Qué demonios estaba pasando._

De todas las cosas que pude imaginarme que ella podría querer hablar, sin duda _esta,_ estaba descartada. Ni en mil millones de escenarios me hubiera imaginado esto. De un segundo a otro Bella juraba amarme. _Dios_, todo era un lio en nuestras vidas, un mal entendido tras otro, no quería dudar de sus palabras. De verdad quería creerle que me amaba, pero tantos meses de separación hacían que de momento, me resultara realmente imposible creerlo.

—Bella, no. —Literalmente, me costó un esfuerzo hercúleo separarme de sus deliciosos labios.

—No pienses, cielo. Solo hoy, no lo hagas. —Volvió a besarme, con esos labios tan suaves. Mierda, la deseaba tanto, me estaba lanzando por el acantilado de nuevo, estaba hundiéndome en un pozo donde no podía pensar, solo sentir.

—Si por mí fuera, continuaría con esto pero has pasado por muchas cosas hoy, quiero que descanses, mañana nos espera un día muy largo. —Di un pequeño beso en su frente y la acomodé en mi pecho.

Ella solo suspiró, no muy conforme pero no cedería con esto. Incluso, dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño, mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas. Si era un sueño no quería despertar, y si no lo era, mierda… me encontraba realmente aterrado. Porque esto era absolutamente abrumador y real.

**Bella **

La luz se coló por la habitación dándome directamente en el rostro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente… Mi cuerpo se sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima, y el dolor en mi pie casi me hizo gritar. Gemí bajito mientras me frotaba los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz maravillosamente ronca, me hizo recordad al instante en donde me encontraba. Sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé.

—Aún sigues aquí.

—¿Dónde más podría estar?

—Pensé que lo había soñado —susurré sujetando su rostro. Él suspiró, apoyándose contra mi tacto, cerró los ojos. Fruncí el ceño al ver pequeñas surcos violáceos bajo ellos.

—De verdad espero que yo tampoco este soñando. —Trate de sonreír pero no pude con facilidad, él seguía teniendo sus dudas y me repetí mentalmente, que todo esto quedaría atrás con el tiempo, yo me encargaría de eso.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo—: Me has dejado dormir mucho, voy a perder mi vuelo.

—Necesitabas descansar —sonrió abriendo los ojos—. Si quieres te reservo un vuelo para mañana. —Deslizó el pulgar por mis mejillas haciéndome ruborizar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues… —El dolor en mi cabeza seguía pero ya no tanto, en cambio dudaba mucho que pudiera ponerme de pie—. Mejor.

—Tan mala mentirosa —suspiró mirándome con reprobación, yo le devolví la mirada.

—No dormiste anoche. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Preferí observarte, tu piel ha… cambiado mucho, en un par de horas y eso me está volviendo loco, quiero que vayamos al hospital.

—Pero… —Me interrumpió sujetando con suavidad mi brazo, obligándome a mirar.

Observé unos enormes cardenales en mis brazos, varias contusiones en las piernas. Intenté mover los pies, pero el dolor me atravesó toda la pierna, mordí mi labio reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Edward resopló, levantándose inmediatamente. Su cabello desordenado, apuntando en todas direcciones brilló bajo la luz del sol.

—En cuanto desayunemos iremos al médico —aseveró en voz dura. Y mientras pedía el desayuno por teléfono, me quedé boca abierta con la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Los músculos de sus brazos, ondularon mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello intentado aplacarlo, sus torneadas y bien marcadas piernas, la tonificada espalda con varios lunares que me moría por tocar, su incipiente barba. ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan terriblemente excitada?, sacudí la cabeza con una risita tonta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó después de colgar elevando una ceja.

—Eh… nada.

—No te estarás burlando de mí, ¿verdad? —Se rio, un sonido ronco y sensual.

—Por supuesto que no —mentí, Edward elevó una ceja, el rubor en mis mejillas comenzó a expandirse por todo mi cuello, diablos. Me tapé con las sabanas el rostro.

—No te cubras —pidió tirando de las sabanas, sus ojos brillaban cálidos—. Aún no me acostumbro a verte otra vez por la mañana. —Mi sonrisa desapareció—. Y no quiero dejar de verte ni un solo minuto. —Me sonrojé de nuevo, su rostro a centímetros del mío, su aroma delicioso e inconfundible se colaba por todos lados en la habitación.

—Lo siento.

—Adoro tu rubor —rozó delicadamente con el dedo mis mejillas

—Te quiero.

Y así, sin dobles intenciones y claramente sin pensarlo, se lo dije como si fuera lo más natural, porque así era, porque realmente lo sentía. Él me miró con ojos sorprendidos, no cálidos, ni tampoco me sentí correspondida. Y antes de que esto se pusiera más incómodo, enrosqué las manos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacía mí. Encontré sus labios y me fundí en ellos, sintiendo como me respondía de forma titubeante, sus labios no se sentían firmes y seguros, me odié por ponernos en esta situación por provocarnos esta separación innecesaria, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba malamente por lo que deslicé las manos codiciosamente hacia su espalda, obligándolo a presionarse sobre mí.

—Te necesito —supliqué contra sus labios, él solo suspiró.

—Yo… yo también. —Apoyó la cabeza en un codo a centímetros de mi rostro mientras me observaba de esa forma minuciosa, todo fue que sus ojos se posaran en mi garganta para que se alejara de mí inmediatamente—. Iré a cambiarme o se nos hará tarde. —Su voz pasó de ser juguetona a fría.

Mientras él se duchaba, hice un esfuerzo enorme porque no se me notara en el rostro el dolor que sentía en el pie. Trajeron el desayuno, dos vasos gigantes de zumo, pan tostado, hot cakes, fruta y yogurt. Edward se empeñó en que comiera más de lo que realmente podía, por supuesto que no pude pese a sus protestas.

Y mientras lo veía devorar como siempre su platillo, no pude evitar recordar con melancolía, todas las veces que despertamos juntos y yo le hacía desayuno o él a mí. Platicábamos por tanto tiempo que llegábamos tarde al trabajo, lo único que me salvó en aquel tiempo de no ser despedida, es que él… bueno era mi jefe. Después le di la llave de mi habitación para que fuera con sus amigos por mis cosas, y así poder cambiarme. Llamé a Eric para avisarle que no me regresaría con él en el vuelo.

—_¿Pero dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?_

—Eso ya no importa, Eric, estoy bien. Avisaré en cuanto llegué a Nueva York, dile a Mike que tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos pronto.

No di más detalles a pesar de su insistencia. Luego, entré al baño sonriendo levemente al ver lo absurdamente grande que era, anoche la verdad ni siquiera distinguí nada. Un jacuzzi estaba repleto de lociones y toallas, seguido por una puerta corrediza que daba directo a una terraza, desde donde alcanzaba a ver una piscina.

Y luego, tuve que hacer aquello que estaba postergando… Frente al enorme espejo, miré mi rostro detenidamente. Lucía terrible, por Dios, gemí llevándome ambas manos a los labios. Tarde un buen rato en controlar los espasmos que comenzaron, incluso mientras me bañaba lloré más, era como si el agua me reconfortara y me desahogara de alguna manera.

Una vez que logré calmarme, comencé con todo el horrible proceso de maquillaje, tratando inútilmente de ocultar la gran marca que se empezaba a formar en mi cuello o en mi pómulo, cerré los ojos sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío recorrerme.

_Muévete_.

Su maldita voz sonaba tan clara en mi mente, como si me lo acabara de ordenar. Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, y aunque las limpié rápidamente, no pude evitar el doloroso nudo en mi garganta, tenía que afrontar esto, pero sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a romper en miles de pedazos. En cuanto me viera _sola._

Los cardenales en su mayoría, quedaron cubiertos con mi atuendo. Fue una tortura ponerme los vaqueros, pero de esa forma, Edward, vería en lo menos posible. Si podía evitarle un enfado más lo haría, los zapatos de piso podrían ayudarme a caminar mejor que las trampas mortales que me había puesto anoche, y mientras terminaba suspiré pensando cómo había logrado sobrevivir a ese ataque.

—¿Ya estás lista, Isabella? —preguntó una voz profunda del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque adoraba su voz no pude evitar dar un respingo. Suspiré, casi podía sentir las oleadas de ansiedad de Edward atravesar la puerta por mi tardanza.

—Sí.

Cuando por fin salí, me encontré a Edward sentado al borde de la redonda cama, estaba reclinado hacia adelante, sus tonificados brazos descansando sobre las piernas. Suspiré al ver su cabello rebelde, la playera negra resaltaba… sus violentos ojos. Dios, parecían unos rayos X analizándome. Apretó los labios, formando una línea severa, y nop. Ni por un momento había logrado engañarle.

—Vámonos. —Su voz dura no dejo cabida a replicas. Caminé lentamente, el gesto no le pasó desapercibido, frunció el ceño—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Yo… —Lo miré de reojo y supe que no debía de mentir—. Maso menos.

—Demetr… unos amigos, denunciaron ayer a James. Por sus influencias y demás logró que hoy mismo sea su audiencia, contraté un excelente abogado estoy seguro de que lo hundirá, sin embargo se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, tenemos que ir directo para allá. Pero en cuanto salgamos…

—Lo sé, lo sé me internaras en un hospital —rezongué.

—Isabella… —bufó acercándose a mí, deslizando un mechón detrás de mí oreja—. Solo quiero que te revisen. Que otra persona que no seas tú, me diga que realmente estás bien.

El trayecto a la corte fue en silencio, sin embargo a penas llegamos me estremecí aferrándome del brazo de Edward. La impresión que me dio ver… a James ahí, fue devastadora, la bilis subió como la espuma por mi boca. Lucía terriblemente mal, es poco, su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras, tenía un profundo corte cerca de la ceja y llevaba un collarín que no le permitía mover el rostro con facilidad.

Apreté las manos sobre mi regazo, conteniendo el enorme deseo de vomitar, de salir corriendo y ponerme a llorar. Un señor de edad avanzada estaba a su lado, sujeté con fuerza la mano de Edward, yo buscando apoyo, él quizás conteniéndose.

—Orden en la sala —pidió el juez cuando estábamos todos reunidos—. Se da inicio al juicio por motivo de intento de violación, entre la demandante: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyler y el acusado, James Gigadent Norville. Procede a comenzar el interrogatorio y entrega de pruebas del abogado demandante: Riley.

—Con su permiso mi señoría. Llamo a declarar a mi primer testigo; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —demandó Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿qué tal pasaron la navidad? Espero que santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron, les mando un caluroso abrazo. Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: FF Facebook Twilight, la guajii, joselinamadera, andreita correa, lorincullen, anagbz85, MarianaDeCullen, Anayka16, Alie A Cullen, alexpattinson, ISACOBO, dani0501. Bienvenidas! Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber.<strong>

**Maru-chan1296 pues Edward sí sabe cuánto ama a Bella, solo que pues como veras ahora tiene sus dudas, Roxa Cullen Hale las cosas ya se aclararon ahora solo queda darle poquito tiempo a Edward. ev76 linda jaja Como veras ya empieza el juicio y ya sabes lamento haberte hecho sufrir jeje, joselinamadera las cosas ya van avanzando, gracias por tu comment!, Rebbe jajaja ya tu sabes ;) gracias por comentarme linda jajaja, Angel del amanecer Más emoción saber que soy la primera a la que comentas a mi me encanta responder así que por aquí nos seguimos comunicando, de nueva cuenta bienvenida y que bueno que te ha gustado. Krom hahah no! Edward será todo menos gay, solo que ahora tiene dudas compréndemelo poquito si? Gracias por tu comment!, AbiFanTwilight Pues bueno ya sabes que lamento haberte asustado jaja y ya hablaron pero pues no es como que tan fácil para Edward después de todo Bella lo hundió hasta el limite, no tendría congruencia que la disculpara tan fácil sin embargo la ama tanto que ahí sigue y si le ha dado otra oportunidad, con reservas pero otra al fin y al cabo, me dices que te parecio? Felicytas ¿cómo vez? Ahora sí, le toca a Bella luchar por Edward, esperemos que no se lo ponga muy difícil ;) ISACOBO Hola gracias por recién llegar y comentar!, es que estos dos viven de los malos entendidos pero ya hablaron finalmente y ahora viene lo difícil, perdonar y confiar, gracias por comentarme! iMaryG hahaha otra disculpa más que ofrezco, es que había que ponerle poquito dinamismo a esto o de lo contrario una seguiría huyendo de todo y el otro enojado, jajaja creo que Santa te cumplio a medias el regalo pero igual se lo puedes pedir a los reyes, jeje gracias por comentarme!, CindyLis discuulpamee anoche me invitaron a salir y ya llegué muy tarde para subir capi, pero bueno aquí esta jaja y sí, justamente en este capi le pasó a Edward eso de que después del sexo te pega la realidad, linda mil gracias de nuevo. marah2221 finalmente ya hablaron ahora solo resta ver como retoman algo que Bella dejo a medias y por miedo. Me dices si te gusto el capi?. dani0501 Jaja linda gracias! lamento desvelarte con semejante historia de enredos, pero que te puedo decir? Mi cabeza esta igual, ya estarán juntos solo falta que exista de nuevo esa confianza incondicional que se tenían al principio, para ello falta entonces que empezar a trabajar con eso. Muchas gracias por recién llegar y comentar, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras ya casi 100 reviews, 101 favs y 105 alerts, les juro que cuando comencé la historia no esperaba más allá de 10 lectoras y 10 comments, a veces siento que esperan mucho de mí y leo mi historia y me dan ganas de ya no seguir jaja, pero la verdad es que me encanta escribir y de verdad espero darles un fic con un poquito lógica, de amor y de lucha entre dos seres que, como humanos, cometen errores pero van aprendiendo a superarlos. Les deseo de todo corazón que pasen un feliz año nuevo, ya saben que para mí no fue un año ni de cerca fácil, me vi rodeada de muerte y de cambios pero, pues la vida sigue. Un abrazote a cada una de ustedes que se toma la molestia en leerme y comentarme, he conocido muy buenas amigas gracias a esto y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

Edward le dio un pequeño apretón a mí mano, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

En cambio yo le devolví una mirada aterrada, no quería separarme de él ni aunque fuera necesario. Caminó con elegancia hacia el estrado, y de ahí en adelante todo fue como un borrón.

Narró los hechos, desde que estábamos en la sala de conferencias, hasta verme luchando contra James, y durante todo ese tiempo, no me miró ni tampoco pudo controlar su postura tensa, menos cuando le hicieron una serie de preguntas absurdas. Finalmente volvió a mi lado, brindándome una sonrisa que no llegó a sus verdes ojos.

—Mi cliente, ha traído testigos fundamentales para este caso su señoría. —El abogado de James se puso de pie, indicando que dejaran pasar a los testigos.

Aro fue el primero en entrar, su caminar de forma altiva aunque sus ojos bailaban con cautela. Con horror vi como Zafrina llegaba también, lucía nerviosa pero decidida, el vestido, -si es que a ese pedazo de tela podía llamársele así- logró que todos la vieran boquiabiertos, todos menos Edward. Él parecía querer fulminarla, lucía desconcertado y furioso.

—Aro Vulturi, usted considera a mi cliente James, ¿un depravado? ¿Una persona sin escrúpulos?

—Tengo conociendo a James, más de diez años. Puedo asegurarles que es una persona bastante centrada y pulcra. ¿De verdad ustedes pueden creer que arriesgaría su reputación por esa? —Escupió las palabras con ironía, sus ojos me traspasaron llenos de odio.

—Protesto su señoría —irrumpió Riley poniéndose de pie.

Fueron un ir y venir de preguntas y respuestas. Aro me sorprendió con cada una de ellas, no mentía, pero daba a entender que yo era… algo así como una cualquiera. Para cuando llegó el turno de Zafrina, lucía sumamente consternada e incluso asustada.

—Zafrina Raven, ¿usted vio a Isabella Swan sufriendo algún tipo de acoso por parte de mi cliente?

Y entonces, ella me buscó con la mirada y lo que vi en sus ojos, no fue para nada odio ni desprecio, fue de absoluta compasión e incluso horror terror.

—La verdad que yo… —tragó saliva compulsivamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de inseguridad mientras miraba hacia el abogado—. Yo no, no tengo idea de lo que paso —balbuceó ante el jadeó colectivo de sus acompañantes. Furioso, James se puso de pie.

—¡Di la verdad, Zafrina! —rugió—. Que Isabella, me estuvo coqueteando toda la puta noche…

—¡Orden! —pidió el juez—. Si no se va a controlar, señor Gigadent, me veré en la obligación de actuar contra usted. —James refunfuñó un par de maldiciones antes de sentarse. El juez hizo un gesto con la mano para que Zafrina continuara su relato.

—Yo no me encontraba al lado de ellos, pero sí vi cuando ella y James… salieron juntos por la puerta de la sala de conferencias, con rumbo incierto. —Ella bajó la mirada—. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Isabella o a James.

No sé qué fue lo que Zafrina vio en mis ojos para cambiar de opinión, porque sin duda, venía para ayudar a James, no para perjudicarlo. Ignoró los gritos de James, o los reclamos de Aro. Simplemente salió de la sala y no regresó. Después pasaron al estrado Demetri, Felíx, algunos empleados del hotel incluyendo a la enfermera que me revisó hasta que por fin, toda esta pesadilla terminó.

—Por el día de hoy se levanta la sesión. Mañana se revisaran las pruebas del estado de salud de la señorita Swan, hasta entonces tendremos un veredicto.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Mañana tendría que verle la cara de nuevo a James.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? ¿Aún te duele tu pie? —preguntó Edward mientras abandonábamos el edificio.

—Hum, bueno, si quieres... —murmuré con un gesto de dolor, a estas alturas seguir fingiendo sería solo provocar su ira.

—Debiste decirme que te dolía desde antes. —Claro sonaba molesto, sin embargo, no pude evitar la sonrisa en mis labios mientras me alzaba. Me apretujé contra su duro pecho. Olía simplemente delicioso nunca me cansaría de esto—. No sé por qué eres tan cabezota, conmigo no te funciona el fingir.

—¿Podemos ir a comer primero? —pregunté postergando la ida al hospital.

—¿En serio? —Elevó una ceja.

—Por favor… —cuchicheé contra su pecho, sonriendo cuando lo escuché suspirar derrotado.

El camino de nuevo fue silencioso, no sabía que decir mientras retorcía las manos en mi regazo, era muy difícil intentar leer a Edward, más cuando parecía tan distante y perdido en pensamientos que…

—¿Cómo te enteraste que iba a ser padre? —preguntó tan repentinamente, que lo miré confundida.

Me estremecí involuntariamente recordando aquél día. Saber que sería padre, me había golpeado con fuerza, me había sentido devastada incluso ahora, que creía haber superado aquello, me di cuenta de que no era así. No cuando podía escuchar el dolor impregnado en su voz, lo imaginé de pronto, tan jovial y alegre, con un hermoso niño de cabello rubio o cobrizo, su piel blanca y sedosa, con ojos hermosos. Dios, no debía seguir por ese camino, yo no había destruido su familia.

—Bueno… —sacudí mi cabeza tratando de enfocarme—. Aquél día del accidente, la señora Stanley me lo dijo.

—¿Que ella qué? —preguntó Edward en tono mortal, haciendo que me removiera incomoda en el asiento de cuero de la limusina.

—Ya no tiene caso recordarlo —pedí en voz suave—. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo…

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—No lo vas a dejar pasar ¿Verdad?

—No —resoplé.

—Dijo que solo te buscaba por tu dinero, Jessica tenía la presión alta y no dormía porque no ibas… —Bajé la mirada a mis manos. _Además Renée me estaba sacando mucho dinero y tuve que tomar del tuyo… _susurró mi mente.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, decirle que mi madre también influyó en eso. Pero de momento… elevé la vista hacia él. Sus intensos ojos verdes me acobardaron y un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

—Que estupideces —escupió—. No puedo creer que se metieran a ese grado en mi vida, pero lo que menos puedo creer, es que tú cedieras.

Mordí mi labio, quizás para él era sencillo decirlo, pero a mí… bueno me había costado nuestra relación.

—Compréndeme, Edward, yo solo… bueno tú sabes, que yo… no tengo nada que ofrecer. No creo que algún día logres entenderme… —Inesperadamente, sujetó mi mano.

—No, quizás nunca lo haga. ¿Sabes por qué? —Negué—. Porque mi amor por ti, siempre fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido nunca. Si Jessica iba a tener un hijo, si necesitaba atenciones, incluso si no hubiera pasado nada… yo siempre estaría a tu lado. Era lo único que tenía claro en ese momento. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. En fin, tengo pendiente una plática con la señora Stanley.

—Déjalo así, ya pasó. —Edward se limitó a no contestar, por lo que supe con certeza que tampoco lo iba a dejar pasar—. Y hablando de Jessica ¿cómo está?

**Edward **

—Está muy bien, ya puede caminar. Después de varias operaciones finalmente lo consiguió. —Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No, es que bueno… la última vez que la vi ella estaba en silla de ruedas todavía. —Frunció el ceño—. Pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr.

— ¿La última vez? ¿Cuándo la viste? Diablos, Bella, ¿pero cuándo pasó todo esto? —inquirí contrariado.

—Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, en el Olive Garden, estaba comiendo con una amiga y la vi junto a Zafrina y…

—¿Conoces entonces a Zafrina? —Interrumpí—. Mierda, esto es tan bizarro, creo que tengo que… procesar todo esto. ¿Hablaste con Jessica?

—Pues en realidad solo me dijo que estaba muy bien contigo, que la habías ayudado mucho en su recuperación, nada que no fuera cierto. Por esa razón, me repetí que hacía lo correcto al permanecer alejada de ti.

Bufé pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? Y entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo Zafrina en el juicio? Porque claramente iba a declarar a favor de James, maldición tenía que buscarla y tener una charla con ella también. ¿La habría mandado Jessica? Sabía bien que era una niña caprichosa y sumamente celosa, pero ¿mandarla a seguirme? Suspiré lleno de dudas.

**Bella **

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Esta vez, cada uno perdido en pensamientos, sin embargo los míos parecían un partido de ping pong, desde que Edward había dicho todo lo que sentía _antes_ por mí, hasta como Jessica parecía estar totalmente recuperada. Inesperadamente, Edward sujetó mi mano, trazando delicados círculos sin sentido.

Y si no fuera por eso, quizás le habría pedido que me llevara de una vez al hotel. La enorme limusina nos dejó a fuera del _Madarin Oriental_, no quería que Edward siguiera cargándome por lo que tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la entrada, yo refunfuñé como niña pequeña, él bufó como un toro en el rodeo.

—No es necesario que me cargues, por favor —exigí mirándolo con furia.

—Te comportas como una niña, Isabella, ¿qué no ves que no puedes caminar bien? —Medio gritó devolviéndome una mirada envenenada.

—Y tú te comportas como un doctor, solo daré unos pasos al elevador y otros tantos para sentarme.

—Eres imposible —masculló sujetando con fuerza mi mano y finalmente caminando.

En el elevador las oleadas de tensión que emanaban del cuerpo de Edward, se podían sentir aún más; su exquisito olor, sus penetrantes ojos… Dios mío, me iba a quemar en este pequeño espacio. Agradecí enormemente cuando se abrieron las puertas que nos dejaron directamente en el lugar. Sentí un poco de vértigo en cuanto entramos, la vista era excepcional. Podía verse toda la ciudad de las Vegas y el olor a comida era delicioso.

Absorta como estaba, no me di cuenta de que no me había movido, hasta que sentí las grandes manos de Edward tomarme por la cintura. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo casi cargándome, fruncí el ceño. Ya se me hacía que había conseguido persuadirle de que no hiciera esto demasiado fácil, pero esta vez ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada, lástima porque habría visto la furia en mis ojos.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el fondo del restaurante, a una sección privada, la cual estaba rodeada de grandes sillones negros en forma de luneta. Demetri y Félix nos estaban esperando una pequeña mesa de cristal nos separaba de ellos.

—Isabella, te presento a Demetri y a Félix —murmuró soltándome delicadamente pero sujetando con firmeza mi mano.

—Mucho gusto. —Me ruboricé por la mirada intensa de ambos.

Demetri sonrió ampliamente al verme, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba revuelto apuntando en todas direcciones, pero aunque hubiera tratado de parecer un peinado de lo más escueto, jamás lo hubiera logrado.

Estaba perfectamente desaliñado. Su mandíbula dura y bien definida, sus grandes ojos negros. Hoy vestía informal, la playera gris marcaba cada tonificado músculo de su pecho, los vaqueros negros, cayendo seductoramente por sus caderas y Félix, como siempre, parecía un enorme gorila. También lucía informal en un abrigo negro y vaqueros oscuros. Sonrió mirándome, parecía el padre de estos dos que tenía a mi lado, se veía el más centrado del grupo y fue el primero en estirar su mano hacía mí.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. Lamento que no nos presentaran antes, soy Félix. — Estrechó mi mano y sentí miedo de que la fuera a romper, ¡era enorme!

—Esto es de locos, —sonrió Demetri —a pesar de que te conocemos más que a ninguna otra chica, realmente no teníamos el gusto de conocernos. —Tiró de mi mano y me abrazó como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

—Ten cuidado, está herida —siseó, Edward, casi de forma mortal. Tiró suavemente de mí separándonos, rodeándome con sus tonificados brazos en forma protectora.

—¡Edward! No estoy herida —refunfuñé de nuevo mirándolo, pero él ni se inmutó.

—Sí lo estás —aseguró sin dejar de ver a Demetri. Quien le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

Y entonces lo entendí, estaba molestándolo y se lo estaba pasando en grande, para prueba soltó una carcajada.

—Se me pasó decirte, Bella, que has caído de lo peor al infierno. Ten por seguro que no sé quién te salvara de este loco.

—No le veo chiste —contestó Edward, su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Demetri. —Quise estirar la mano pero Edward me apretó más contra su pecho.

—Ella es mía—gruñó con voz ronca, su amigo elevó una ceja antes de reírse con más ganas.

—Mierda, Cullen, ¡Eres tan ridículo! Te portas como un jodido loco. —Edward sonrió enseñándole el dedo medio. Finalmente me liberó para que pudiera saludarlo.

—No hables como si no me conocieras —comentó Edward.

—De pronto te desconozco amigo, ese lado de hombre de las cavernas es nuevo. —Sonreí, definitivamente esa última frase que había dicho Demetri describía su actitud.

—Ordenemos chicos, tengo mucha hambre —pidió Félix.

Mientras comíamos, platicamos un poco de todo, pero cuando Demetri, comenzó a platicarme sobre todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Edward, dejé de sonreír. Su amigo lo decía como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo, y aunque no paraba de reírse, mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, odiándome por haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso. Edward, no comentó nada, incluso en un tiempo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Al final del día, los llevamos al aeropuerto. Edward se rehusó a irse con ellos pese a mis protestas, insistió en que su empresa, su hermano y su papá, podían esperar.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. —Félix me dio un abrazo.

—Claro que sí, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerlos.

—Ojala que te vaya bien, Bella, —Demetri me abrazó con suavidad—. Créeme, de verdad te compadezco, mira que aguantar a Edward… Mierda, no cualquiera, serás mi ídola. —Me guiñó un ojo antes de darse rápidamente la vuelta sin dejar que Edward repusiera nada. Después de despedirlos, de nuevo sentí con intensidad las olas de ansiedad que seguían emanando del cuerpo de Edward, mientras sujetaba mi mano. Pero también lo sentía incómodo, sin duda este día había sido sumamente pesado y revelador para ambos.

—¿P-Podrías llevarme a mi hotel? —murmuré—. Espero poder encontrar habitaciones todavía. —Edward elevó una ceja.

—¿Esperas quedarte en otro hotel que no sea el mío? —Mordí mi labio.

—El Palms… no es un hotel que yo pueda costear, Edward, el viaje lo había pagado Mike… —balbuceé, porque por Dios; Edward estaba hospedado en un _Penthouse, _yo no podría pagar ni siquiera la habitación de la servidumbre.

—Te quedaras conmigo, Isabella. —Negué vehemente—. No es una pregunta o sugerencia, ¿no te das cuenta de que Gigadent es una persona de mucho dinero? Realmente temo por tu seguridad. —Me estremecí con horror y cuando en un movimiento inesperado, me tomó en brazos, grité.

—Oh, diablos. Edward, ¿qué haces? —gemí aterrada. Sus brazos se marcaron al estrecharme, su pecho se sentía duro contra mi mejilla, además olía delicioso, me pregunté sinceramente si su loción era personalizada.

—Te llevó conmigo, de cualquier manera dudo mucho que puedas salir corriendo. —Su sarcasmo no fue bienvenido por lo que refunfuñé. Pero nada logró hacerlo desistir.

La enorme limusina negra nos esperaba a unos cuantos pasos. Edward caminaba con la cabeza en alto y el mentón elevado, me sentía ridícula en sus brazos y habría discutido de nuevo, si no es porque temía llamar la atención innecesaria de las personas. Cerrando los ojos, me aferré a su cuello, enterrando la nariz en su largo cuello.

Subió al asiento trasero colocándome con suma delicadeza, los enormes guardaespaldas se subieron en la parte delantera. Las luces de las Vegas se veían desde kilómetros de distancia y hoy hacía demasiado calor como para ser soportable. Edward siguió torturándome, así que minutos después estábamos en el hospital.

La enfermera me preguntó si había sufrido maltrato, o agresión física dado mi evidente estado, su mirada envenenada disparada hacía Edward. Me apresuré a narrar la versión corta de los hechos, incluso obligó a Edward a que esperara fuera, para preguntarme lo mismo por separado.

Al final del tortuoso procedimiento, concluyó con que tenía un desgarre en el pie, así que salí con una espantosa escayola y un par de muletas que Edward ignoró al cargarme. Su silencio comenzó a matarme minutos después, ¿de verdad todo esto era por mi seguridad? O… quizás me estaba perdiendo algo más.

**Edward **

Después de cargar a Isabella saliendo del hospital, incluso cuando la doctora había dicho que ella estaba bien, no podía dejar de sentirla frágil y lo peor, yo me sentía igual.

Miré por la ventana hacía el enorme hotel frente a mis ojos. Lo bueno del Palms, es que tenían muchas salidas ocultas, es decir, podía llegar fácilmente sin ser visto por la prensa. Volví a cargar a Isabella entre mis brazos, sin importarme sus protestas. Y como venía haciendo desde que podía cargarla, paseé ligeramente la nariz por su cabello olor a fresas.

Ese olor me calmaba y me sacaba de quicio, como siempre me pasaba con ella, varios sentimientos chocaban en mi pecho y no sabía ya como compórtame. El calor era malditamente sofocante, incluso de noche, agradecí el fresco de la habitación en cuanto entramos.

Bajé a Isabella con cuidado, ayudándola hasta el sofá. Luego, ese silencio entre nosotros volvió a establecerse, mierda. Me incomodaba mucho todo esto, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse ni que hacer, pero aún y siendo consciente de eso, no la dejaría irse de mi lado hasta que ese cabrón estuviera tras las rejas. Carraspeé poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Si quieres recostarte, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, dime.

—Gracias.

—Necesito trabajar con algunos contratos… ya que no fui a Nueva York.

—Lamento eso, de verdad yo…

—No lo sientas —acaricié sin pensarlo su lastimada mejilla—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? —El rubor que coloreó esa preciosa cara, esa que tanto amaba, logró que mi corazón bombeara con fuerza. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que sentirme así?

—Sí gracias, me gustaría… descansar —susurró. No le di oportunidad a otra mirada, ya estaba bastante confundido con ella, con su olor, con su presencia.

Después de cargarla, me estremecí cuando ella se apretujó contra mi pecho, incluso cuando suspiró de esa forma… volví a tambalearme mentalmente. Ella parecía feliz, a pesar de todo, parecía malditamente feliz de estar aquí. Aún con nuestros silencios o enredados sentimientos… o quizás solo yo estaba confundido.

Concentrarme en el contrato con la familia Mallory, había sido una buena distracción. Terminé las clausulas y estaba listo para que Lauren lo firmara en cuanto regresara. Voces me hicieron dejar de trabajar, al poner atención escuché a Bella conversando por el celular. La desconfianza y las malditas dudas me llevaron hasta la habitación y…

—No papá, todo está bien… surgió un problema con el boleto de avión es todo…

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, sintiéndome como un imbécil. Mierda, esto me costaría más de lo que podía sobrellevar de momento, y el hecho de escucharla mintiendo de esa manera, era solo una prueba más de que ella buscaba lo mejor para todos… _claro,_ a su jodida y retorcida manera.

Y cuando mi celular sonó, salté como un pendejo al que descubrieron haciendo algo malo. Suspiré al mirar el número, ya sabía yo que era solo cuestión de minutos para que llamara, pero no pensé acertar tan pronto.

_—Espero que tengas una buena razón para no estar aquí._

—Tengo a la familia Mallory, eso es lo importante.

_—¿Y te quedaste a festejar?_

—Claro que no, tan solo estaba cansado y me apetecía tomarme un par de días.

—_Eso no es muy propio de ti, hijo _ —aseguró mi padre del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso esperabas escucharme ebrio tan solo porque estoy en las Vegas? Te dije que yo podía manejar una empresa y…

—_No hablo de las fiestas en general. _—Me cortó—. _Conozco tus capacidades, sé que eres un buen chico y bastante mayor para hacer lo que quieras, es solo que te escuchas… ¿ocurrió algo? —_Preguntó. Y por Dios, ¿acaso era tan notable mi estado?

—No ocurre nada, papá, es solo que estoy cansado. Les llamo en cuanto esté en Nueva York. —Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea y me pregunté si mi padre pensaba agregar algo más a su cuestionario.

—_Muy bien, entonces… nos vemos pronto._

—Claro, saluda a mamá.

—_¿Edward?_

—¿Sí?

—_Sabes que siempre estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿está bien? nos hablamos en unos días. _—Colgó antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa.

Suspiré. Las once de la noche y yo seguía caminando de un lado a otro, simplemente no podía dormirme. Quizás lo mejor era dejar de intentarlo, se me ocurrió que podía pasar el resto de la noche en la piscina, al menos el tiempo suficiente hasta que Isabella se durmiera. Como era una sola habitación no tenía puerta, por lo que me era difícil saber si podía entrar o no… a la mierda, estaba harto de estar así. Caminé decidido hacía ella.

—¿Isabella? Yo, ah… necesito entrar solo por unas cosas —murmuré cerca del marco de la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta—. ¿Bella? —Me aventuré a pasar.

Ella estaba en medio de la gran cama, su largo cabello esparcido por las almohadas, su piel lucía blanca y cremosa, sus gruesas y largas pestañas enmarcando su delicado rostro. Dormía profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Quería escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran como una hermosa melodía, su dulce aroma inundaba la habitación.

No supe en que momento, pero me encontré caminando hacia ella. Uno de sus pómulos presentaba ahora un gran hematoma, producto de los golpes de ese cabrón. Apreté los puños, lucía tan frágil y pequeña, me puse de cuclillas a su lado,_ ¿por qué tenías que hacer todo esto, Isabella? ¿Por qué llegamos hasta aquí? _Delicadamente barrí el pulgar por sus mejillas. Y aunque me sentía más voluble que de costumbre, en lugar de salirme a nadar un poco, me tumbé a su lado en la cama.

**Bella **

Desperté con un gemido de dolor.

Ni siquiera cuando había pasado todo, me sentía como ahora, como si realmente me hubiera pasado un ferrocarril por encima. Las luces de la gran ciudad se colaban por la ventana, recordándome en donde estaba. La refrigeración estaba en su máximo haciendo que la habitación se sintiera como un congelador, me levanté casi temblando y la apagué, volví mi vista para acostarme pero tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca para evitar un grito.

Edward, estaba también en la cama y ni siquiera me había percatado.

Había pasado toda la noche evitándome y finalmente, se había refugiado en el estudio para no verme. Sobre su cabeza, un tonificado brazo tapaba su rostro, sus labios delgados estaban ligeramente abiertos, era tan grande que casi colgaban sus pies en la cama. Suavemente me recosté a su lado, colocando una manta sobre él, haciendo que se removiera incómodo, como si tuviera malos sueños. Suspiré, no sé porque había aceptado quedarme aquí con él, todo el camino en el auto había estado ausente, claramente le molestaba mi presencia y…

—Bella, quédate —balbuceó. Me quedé helada, ¿estaría despierto? lentamente deslizó la mano por mi cintura y me atrajo a él—. Ya déjala Emmett… —refunfuñó estrechó con más fuerza. Su respiración seguía igual de acompasada.

Estaba durmiendo, no recordaba a Edward hablando en sueños. Aunque eso tenía mucho sentido, yo dormía como roca y era muy difícil que me despertara. Al menos estaba soñando conmigo, sonreí. Lucía terriblemente hermoso, su cabello alborotado, su fuerte brazo rodeándome con posesión, enterré el rostro en su pecho. Su aroma me envolvió y pronto me volví a dormir.

En la mañana no importó cuanto discutimos, Edward, volvió a hacerme desayunar como si estuviera alimentando a una persona desnutrida. Fue otra lucha de poderes sobre quien mandaba respecto a la salud de mi pie, una lucha que terminé perdiendo. Durante el camino, sujetó mi mano y jugueteó con ella hasta que llegamos.

Todo iba bien hasta que de nuevo tuve que enfrentarme al asqueroso de James, su rostro más magullado y su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Torpemente narré lo ocurrido, mi voz sonaba entre cortada, retorcí las manos en mi regazo de forma nerviosa al recordar la forma en la que me intento violar, no sé cómo, pero logré evitar las lágrimas mientras mostraba las muy visibles huellas de violencia en mi cuerpo.

La fiscalía me llevó con un médico de la oficina, donde además, Riley, mostró los resultados de mi examen médico al juez, yo en todo momento omití mirar a Edward, tenía vergüenza, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de su reacción. Gracias a los testigos y parte del personal del hotel, James fue acusado de intentar violarme, y fue encontrado culpable.

Sin embargo, aún horas después de la audiencia, mi mente seguía vagando por las cosas horribles que me había gritado James…

.

.

—_¡Ella me provoco! Me emborrachó y luego estuvo como una zorra ¡seduciéndome! Quería robar mi dinero._

—_Es una espía._

—_Deberían investigarla._

—_Cullen, también me golpeó, ¿no lo arrestaran?_

—_¡Maldita puta, te encerraré por difamación, esto no se va a quedar así!_

_._

_._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward con voz suave, mientras frotaba mis hombros. Me estremecí de cualquier forma. El viento tibio jugaba con mi cabello moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Yo… yo nunca quise seducir a James… —susurré antes de morder mi labio. Edward elevó mi mentón, mirándome fijamente.

—Sé que no. —Presionó mi labio para que lo liberara—. No tienes que darme explicaciones, ni mortificarte por eso, él es un imbécil —siseó.

—Yo tuve la culpa por vestirme así, _quería… quería gustarte a ti…—_balbuceé.

—Eres tan ridícula. Tú me gustas de todas las maneras posibles, aunque no te arregles si quiera… —De pronto sus ojos cálidos se endurecieron—. Las estupideces que hizo James, las habría hecho de cualquier manera, así que no te culpes —inhaló bruscamente—. Mierda, debí matarlo en serio. —Aunque gruñó, literalmente al decir eso último, su dedo pulgar barría delicadamente mis mejillas e inevitablemente cerré los ojos.

—Déjalo, gracias por salvarme…

—No soy ningún héroe.

—El mío sí —afirmé abriendo los ojos, él me sonrió torcidamente antes de tomar mi mano.

**Edward **

Todavía quería matar a James.

Ese hijo de puta había insultado una vez más a Isabella, y si no es porque estaba esposado y rodeado de policías, lo habría hecho. Miré detenidamente a Isabella, no habían importado sus esfuerzos por lucir bien, a simple vista podía ver la brutalidad con la que ese mal nacido la había tratado, y la dificultad con que había declarado.

Apreté los dientes al recordarlo nuevamente, y me obligué a controlarme mientras la acomodaba en el auto, el chofer comenzó a conducir. Bella tenía en sus manos la receta médica que le habían dado en la corte y la venía retorciendo nerviosamente. Yo miré por la ventana tratando de serenarme.

—Edward, yo… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Si? —respondí aun con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Qué… sigue ahora? Es decir… —mordió su labio y apretó aún más la receta—. Con nosotros.

—No lo sé —contesté rápidamente, las palabras salieron sin que lo pensara. Su rostro se contrajo un poco, asintió desviando inmediatamente la mirada.

Miré por la ventana una vez más, las majestuosas fuentes danzarinas estaban rodeadas de personas. No importaba la hora, en las Vegas, toda la ciudad parecía tener vida, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes… mierda.

Me estaba portando como un cabrón con Isabella, pero en realidad no podía controlarme. Tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas y al parecer, los modales me habían abandonado. Necesitaba urgentemente de una buena sesión de patadas con Quil. El silencio se había establecido desde hacía un rato entre nosotros. Bella, miraba fijamente por la ventana, y por un momento, me pregunté si estaba conteniendo el llanto o si le dolía algo. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Había pensado tanto en este momento —dije rompiendo el silencio.

—Qué curioso —murmuró sin mirarme—. Yo nunca había pensado que volvería a venir contigo, en una limusina. —Sonreí.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ti y a mí.

—¿Te refieres al día que por fin habláramos de esto? —gesticuló entre nosotros.

—Sí, incluso me imaginé lo que te diría, lo que tú me contestarías —sonreí incrédulo, definitivamente pensaría que estaba loco.

—¿Los diálogos? —Elevó una ceja, sonriéndome de vuelta—. ¿Y qué te decía yo?

—No lo sé… yo, simplemente ya lo olvidé. —Ella suspiró.

—Lamento tanto todo esto. —Sujetó mi mano—. No sabes cuánto me lo reprocho.

—Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo —murmuré sintiéndome un marica—. Porque para serte sincero, no sé qué quiero. Por eso no puedo retomar nada contigo, por lo menos no tan pronto. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado en estos momentos. —La miré a sus grandes ojos de cervatillo, lucían tan malditamente tristes que deseé poder cambiar las cosas.

—Está bien… te entiendo.

—Es por eso que no sé qué pasara con nosotros. —Nos quedamos viendo unos instantes, mi parte animal me gritaba que me disculpara y que le hiciera el amor en el auto ahora mismo, pero mi parte racional me alertaba de todo por lo que había pasado, tanto tiempo sin ella no podía dejarlo pasar simplemente.

—Tomate tu tiempo, Edward —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Sabré esperar.

**Bella **

Finalmente era tiempo de irme, y la verdad lo agradecía porque eso de _"no puedo retomar nada contigo"_ se había encargado de machacar mi corazón durante todo el día.

—Debería ir contigo —reprochó mientras me sujetaba de nuevo, casi cargándome rumbo a la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

—Necesitas pensar, Edward —aseguré. Él me soltó lentamente y con cuidado.

—Pensar en ¿qué? —preguntó. Mordí mi labio, bajando la vista hacía las maletas.

—Quizás… en nosotros —balbuceé. Él barrió con el pulgar mi mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Estaría más tranquilo si me fuera contigo, ¿segura que estarás bien?

—Lo intentaré. —Aunque la verdad, no sabía bien en donde me dejaba parada esta decisión de irme _sola_—. Pues bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos pronto, llámame en cuanto estés mejor.

— ¿Yo? —incrédulo, señaló su pecho.

—Sí, bueno, sé que estas molesto por todo lo que ha ocurrido…

—No puedo creer que sigas consolándome —interrumpió—. Eres tú la que debería estar asustada, molesta, qué se yo.

—Ya sabes que eres pésimo consolando a las personas, así que alguien tenía que hacerlo. —Me encogí de hombros regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Eres tan ridícula.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, café hundiéndose en tormentoso verde. Repentinamente, sujetó mi cintura y su boca encontró la mía. Me tomó por sorpresa pero solo unos instantes, no me detuve a pensar mientras enroscaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionándome a él tanto como era posible. Pequeñas descargas de electricidad recorrieron mi espina dorsal, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, que me demostrara que si al menos yo iba a luchar, era bueno saber que él sería mi recompensa. Edward, internó una mano en cabello, profundizando el beso como si no le bastara la distancia que nos separaba, haciéndome gemir cuando su lengua se enredó con la mía. La sangre se disparó por mis venas, en un segundo me encontré jadeando. La presión de sus labios contra los míos, era incluso dolorosa, mis labios aún estaban magullados pero no me importaba, no me importaba sentir dolor para recibir este placer. Quizás él podía tener muchas dudas, montones, las que no nos dejaban ser felices. Pero nuestros cuerpos no tenían ninguna duda. Al menos el mío, ya comenzaba derretirse en sus brazos.

—_Pasajeros a la ciudad de Nueva York, tomar la salida siete._ —Su cuerpo se tensó entre mis brazos.

—Ese es mi vuelo —jadeé contra sus labios, recordándome que tenía que respirar. Edward tomó un largo respiro abriendo los ojos, dos profundos pozos verdes y oscurecidos.

—Te llamaré —murmuró esbozando una seductora sonrisa, mi favorita hasta que finalmente se separó de mí, sujetando mi equipaje.

Esta vez caminó lento, a mí paso para acompañarme a la salida. Una vez que estuve lista lo miré directo a los ojos, sujeté su rostro y lo besé suavemente.

—Te quiero, Edward. —Con eso, me di la vuelta rápido sin esperar su respuesta, aunque dentro de mí, tristemente sabía que no me lo diría de vuelta, al menos no todavía.

**Edward **

El otoño estaba en puerta, y mientras Alec conducía rumbo a casa, miré por la ventana del auto.

Íbamos sobre el puente de Brooklyn, en el horizonte el crepúsculo cubría la ajetreada ciudad, bañando el mar en rayos brillantes de color purpura y rojizos, reflejándose en los enormes edificios. Ya había olvidado lo hermosa que podía ser la ciudad, en el auto sonaba la canción _Have you Forgotten_ de _Red House Painters_.

En cuanto terminó la canción, suspiré largamente, esperaba que esta repentina paz me ayudara para lo que tenía que hacer, aflojé mi corbata y sin más preámbulos, tecleé el número de esa mujer. Esa señora que lograba sacarme de quicio fácilmente, sobre todo, después de lo que me había enterado por medio de Isabella.

—_¿Qué le ocurre a mi hija?_ —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Señora Stanley, buen día. A su hija no le ocurre nada, pero hablando de ella… necesito que me haga un favor.

—_¿Qué es?_

—Necesito que mande uno de sus choferes a mi residencia. Jessica, se va a mudar hoy mismo —murmuré mirando por la ventana. El crepúsculo había terminado, pero no por eso Nueva York lucía menos espectacular.

—_¿Qué…? ¿Ella lo sabe? Edward, esto tiene que ser una broma, sabes bien que mi hija te necesita…_

—Por favor. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz—. Solo mande el chofer, no quiero que vuelva hacer alguna locura si conduce ella misma.

Sin más, colgué.

Seguí mirando por la ventana, tratando de no pensar más en lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa, esto era lo mejor. No había manera en el mundo de que diera marcha atrás con esto. Independientemente de que Isabella y yo volviéramos o no, me había dado cuenta de que ya no podía estar viviendo con Jessica, no podía ilusionarla con falsas esperanzas, ni tampoco atarme a ella para no estar solo. Nos estaba ocasionando un enorme daño.

Las puertas de hierro de la residencia se abrieron, dejando ver las columnas de pinos que escoltaban el camino a la entrada, rodeamos la gran fuente que estaba al centro, y finalmente estaba en la puerta de mi casa. La cual, parecía tan distinta y fría, en tan solo un fin de semana mi vida había dado un giro inesperado.

Al abrir la puerta no tuve que buscarla, Jessica me esperaba de pie en medio de la sala, su larga cabellera rubia, caía por entre sus generosos pechos, sus ojos estaban llorosos y tenía las mejillas encendidas, con solo una mirada supe que ya lo sabía.

—Me lo prometiste, Edward. Lo prometiste, _maldita sea_ —rugió furiosa, corriendo hasta a mi golpeándome el pecho con sus pequeñas manos

—Jessica, cálmate, linda… —La sujeté.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Cómo jodidos quieres que me calme! Dijiste que nos casaríamos… —chilló sujetando con los puños mi camisa.

—Jessica…

—¡No! No puedo creer que dos malditos días, Edward, solo dos malditos días te costó olvidarte de tus palabras y de mí. —Para ser honestos, _dos_ días no me costó olvidarle, técnicamente olvidarme de Isabella me fue imposible, nunca lo hice.

—¿Y para eso mandaste a Zafrina? ¿Para qué me siguiera? —refuté.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿qué tiene que ver Zafrina en todo esto? —gruñó—. ¿Me estás cambiando el tema? —preguntó mirándome entre lágrimas, fruncí el ceño, quizás había supuesto cosas que no eran.

—Necesitas relajarte, Jess, sabías bien a lo que jugabas mientras estabas conmigo. Nunca te prometí nada, de hecho, te he dado más de lo que en realidad podía darte. —Tiré de mi cabello—. Te di mi tiempo, te di nuevamente un lugar en mi vida.

—Me dejaras por ella —susurró, sus manos perdieron fuerza soltando mi camisa—. Me dejaras por ella… —Se dejó caer en el suelo, sollozando ahogadamente.

—Lo siento.

—No lo haces, no mientas. Esa perra no va a parar hasta destrozarme, ¿no es así?

—Ella no tiene la culpa, hemos manejado mal esta situación desde el principio y…

—¿Cuál situación, Edward? No existen situaciones, ella solo quiere tu dinero, me quiere fuera…

—Ya detén esta mierda, Jess. Tu mamá me ocultó muchas cosas y se las reclamó después a ella, ¿el nacimiento del bebé? ¿Por qué jodidos sabia Isabella primero que yo? —boqueó mirándome—. Así es, ella le reclamó a Isabella eso, incluso antes de avisarme a mí que habíamos perdido un hijo.

—Eso no la hace más, es una cualquiera.

—¿Y después cuando tú la viste? —sonreí lleno de ironía—. Ustedes la obligaron a que me abandonara —espeté colérico.

—¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó, sus ojos brillando con incredulidad—. ¿Y le creíste? —Se rio sin ganas—. Claro que le creíste, eres tan ingenuo. ¿Qué no ves que solo te busca por tu dinero? ¡Lo que quiere es estar con todos los hombres que pueda! Quiere acostarse con medio mundo —chilló mirándome con rencor.

_Mierda_, la sangre hirvió en mis venas, imágenes de James intentando abusar de Isabella, me hicieron incluso jadear. Estaba perdiendo el control, y antes de hacer cualquier estupidez me di la vuelta.

—Tú no sabes nada —espeté con voz ronca y con un gesto, le hablé al chofer que esperaba afuera para que entrara de una maldita vez por ella.

—No, no Edward discúlpame —Jessica llegó hasta mí sujetando mi brazo—. Esto no puede ser, mira vamos a calmarnos… yo sé que tú la quieres y que obviamente no la has olvidado. —Sus ojos azules me miraban llenos de lágrimas—. Pero yo creo que es una obsesión y nada más… ¿me vas a abandonar para probarte de nuevo?

—No he decidido volver con ella, Jess. Solo necesito estar solo —espeté con la voz dura. Ella asintió.

—Bien, pues me iré si con eso te sientes mejor, pero… eso no significa que deje de buscarte… —balbuceó, su voz sonó llena de miedo—. ¿O quieres que te deje en paz?

Me miró a través de sus brillantes ojos zafiro, tragué saliva, la estaba lastimando y mucho. Lucía desolada y con una tristeza inmensa, quizás así me veía yo el día que Isabella me dejó. Había estado roto por meses, me había hundido en la miseria, en el alcohol y de nueva cuenta, Jess me había rescatado.

—Yo, no lo sé…

—Ed —me interrumpió sus ojos desbordando lágrimas—. No quisiera ir sola al cementerio, por favor… no me obligues a ir sola…

—Jessica.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero que creas que esto es un chantaje, si quieres que te deje en paz lo haré, iré sola… te dejaré tranquilo. Quizás sea, incluso sano que vayamos por separado. —Su voz se apagó suspiró ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

Miré hacia el suelo, un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda.

—No. Eso es algo que compartimos y lo haremos por siempre. —Sujeté su rostro limpiando las lágrimas—. Pero en cuanto a nosotros, sabes lo que hay, seguirme buscando para otra cosa que no sea ir al cementerio, es tu decisión.

—Gracias Ed, no me sentía capaz de poder hacerlo sola, y en cuanto a no buscarte para otra cosa… no sé si pueda. Sabes que te amo y no quiero perder lo que es mío, tan solo porque un fantasma quiera venir a separarnos. —Colocó su mano en mi mejilla.

—Jessica yo…

—No digas nada, respetaré en lo más que pueda tu espacio.

Suspiré ante el cambio que dio nuestra conversación, sabía que Jess se tomaría mejor las cosas, era demasiado madura. A veces dudaba de la exageración de Alice respecto a ella, en realidad siempre tomaba las cosas para bien y trataba de controlarse. ¿Cómo dudar de alguien que solo buscaba mi bienestar?

—Bien, entonces nos llamamos. —Inesperadamente, Jessica lanzó los brazos a mi cuello, sus labios encontraron los míos. Era una extraña despedida, sus labios siempre me resultaban familiares. No importaba cuantas veces nos habríamos separado, de alguna manera, volver a ellos me calmaba.

O quizás simplemente era… una costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola nenas, una disculpa por la tardanza pero pues las vacaciones se terminaron y por consecuente la falta de tiempo. Muchas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: LinaLopez, Cristal82, toat86, Jessik1309, Nurnur, BK'Cullen Bienvenidas, ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta hoy? Aganmelo saber :)<em>**

**_A las todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme: Tatahasi si aún falta lo de Renée, AbiFanTwilight como veras Ed no esta con Jess por temor a quedarse solo, la chica es lista y sabe por donde llegarle, janalez lindaa que gusto que estes de vuelta, CindyLis jajaja que barbára como eres con mi frágil Ed, kimjim te repito, gracias por entender a Ed obvio no aceptaria a Bella de buenas a primeras, dani0501 aqui te dejo este capi, te gusto? , ev76 linda me encantaron las canciones recomiendame más, jeje que no te extrañe si lees por ahi alguna partecita, iMaryG aww gracias linda solo dale tiempo al tiempo, Bella tiene mucho que hacer, Liht Jamari linda de nuevo mil gracias por los elogios, te gusto el capi?, Angel del amanecer jajaja ya viste de que se trata? esa Jessica tiene una forma terrible de dar lastima a ver que es capaz de hacer, felicytas si, Bella tiene que trabajar en la relación que destruyo asi como la confianza de ED, Roxa Cullen Hale jaja si medio juntos pero ya juntos al fin, Maru-chan1296 jajaja viva Bella! Marah2221 haha la luz al final del camino a llegado y a estos dos les toca ser felices. Muchas gracias chicas, y ahora... ¿Creen que Jessica se rinda tan fácilmente? ¿Que le recomiendan a Bella para que Edward confie al 100% en ella?_**

**_Nos leemos pronto, ¿me dejan su review?_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

—¿Qué James Gigadent, intentó qué? —gritó Mike, sus puños chocando contra el escritorio tan fuerte, que me hizo dar un respingo.

—Lo… lo siento —balbuceé nerviosa—. Sé que esto era importante para ti... —Mike me lanzó una incrédula mirada al tiempo que se ponía de pie, el traje destacando su rubio cabello, caminó hasta mí para luego ponerse en cuclillas hasta llegar a mi altura.

—Bella, diablos. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo, mordí mi labio.

—Sí. —Después de algún par de semanas y terapia para mi pie, hoy me sentía mucho mejor, incluso, había conducido hasta aquí en mi propia motocicleta.

—Hay que proceder contra él… —esbocé una triste sonrisa.

—Ya lo denuncié. —Mike pareció respirar aliviado.

—Bien, eso es lo más importante. Y puedo saber ¿en dónde rayos estaba Eric, porqué te dejó sola?

—No lo sé… no te molestes con él, Mike, ninguno de los dos nos imaginamos que pudiera pasar… _eso_ —susurré tratando en todo lo posible, no traer a mi mente los recuerdos. Él negó sujetando mis manos.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué viniste a trabajar? —Abrí los ojos de par en par sin comprender—. No debiste haber venido así, Bella, esto no tiene sentido, estás lastimada ¿cómo se te ocurre que viajarás conmigo en este estado a Seattle?

Cerré los ojos. La realidad es que no podía estar sola en mi departamento. A penas unas semanas había pasado desde el accidente, y horribles pesadillas acudían a mí durante la noche. Tan horribles, que ya estaba hiperventilando con tan solo recordarlas.

—Por favor, Mike —supliqué apretando su mano.

—No, Bella ¿Por qué eres tan necia?

—Ya me conoces, necesito ocuparme, ¿sí?

—Sí ya te conozco, pero eso no significa que deje de asombrarme —aseguró poniéndose de pie—. Por hoy, descansa vete directa a tu casa antes de que me arrepienta. Esto es de locos, debería darte todo él mes.

—Gracias —sonreí poniéndome de pie y segundos después, disparada de la oficina. A veces Mike era un tanto sobre protector.

Subí en mi motocicleta y conduje un rato. No quería llegar a mi departamento, entonces recordé que debía hacer algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas, contarle a Angela.

—¡Mierda!Isabella —chilló indignada—. Es que no lo puedo creer, voy a quemar a ese bastardo no solo en todas las secciones de la revista de mi madre, lo voy a quemar en la hoguera, dame su puta dirección, me va a conocer, te lo juro que me va a conocer. —Angie, luciendo un sencillo vestido color verde limón, se veía más amenazadora que él mismo Hulk.

—¡Angie, Angie por Dios! —exclamé sujetándola ya que me estaba estresando verla caminar de un lado a otro—. Cálmate.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi amor, eres tan fina cuando estás enojada, ¿Ves por qué no la hago enojar Bella?

Ben Cheney, la miraba con una sonrisa, era tan alto como lo recordaba. Su cabello con ese corte tan peculiar que le tapaba toda la frente. Sus ojos orientales y misteriosos, Angela se volteó hacia él y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Mira como está. —Me apuntó—. Dime que no te dan ganas de ir a matar a ese cabrón.

—Yo haré el trabajo sucio, no tú —afirmó Ben.

—Angie, estoy bien —susurré tratando de calmarlos a ambos.

—No juegues conmigo, Bella, sabes que no estás bien —aseguró mi amiga, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Estás más delgada, ojerosa, tienes una mejilla morada muy mal pintada, por cierto —Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras me ponía nerviosa—. No digas que estás bien… —Y así, sin más, comencé a temblar de arriba abajo al recordar el aliento a licor de James—. Bella, lo lamento tanto, Dios, mío. —Angie me abrazó fuerte trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, incapaz de coordinar nada, sollocé mucho tiempo contra su hombro. Ben sabiamente, había desaparecido.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —sollocé.

—No te puedo decir que lo entiendo, porque no es así.

—Estuve con Edward, y… Bueno ya sabes que con él, pierdo la noción del tiempo. —Angie me miró sonriendo levemente.

—¿Estuviste con él?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—De hecho él me salvó —murmuré recordándolo de nuevo, como un hermoso ángel caminando hacia mí, mientras yo yacía desmadejada en el suelo.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Eso quisiera saber yo también. No me ha llamado en varias semanas, la angustia me está matando.

—Pues entonces, búscalo tú.

— ¿Tú crees que sea lo más conveniente? —pregunté mirando mis manos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—, es tu turno de buscarlo, además no pasa nada… ¿Qué te parece si lo haces mañana? Tengo un vestido precioso, sé que te gustara…

**Edward **

—Hoy no estás aquí. —Dijo Quil, extendiéndome una mano.

—En realidad no —respondí con una mueca.

—¿Por qué mejor no descansas?

No.

No iba a descansar, así que en lugar de eso, le hablé a Demetri y fuimos directo al Times. Estuvimos en una sección VIP apartada. Los sofás eran lounge morados haciendo que todo se viera como… psicodélico. Demetri se estaba volviendo loco, había remodelado el antro incluso poniendo luces en colores violeta y verde limón, el humo confundía el sensual baile de las personas, la música retumbaba en cada rincón haciendo incluso vibrar mi cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo vas con porcelana? —preguntó Demetri observando la bebida azul que tenía en las manos. Desvié la mirada, no quería hablar de eso—. ¡¿Qué cómo vas con porcelana?! —gritó.

—Cállate, imbécil. Ya te escuché —siseé.

—Entonces ¿por qué no respondes?

—Porque no quiero hablar de eso.

—Ah… —Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Bueno, es que pensé que estaban bien, en el restaurante se veían felices y todo eso…

—No me ha llamado —confesé tomando todo el martini de mi copa—. Y yo no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Qué ella no te ha llamado? —Elevó una ceja mirándome—. ¿Estás esperando a que te llame? Que marica. —Soltó una carcajada, yo pedí otro trago—. Eres tan absurdo, Edward, ¿qué? ¿No quieres que te mande flores y una caja de chocolates también? ¿Qué vaya por ti al salir del trabajo?

—Basta —gruñí frustrado.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata esto?

—Se trata de que quedó en llamarme, estoy harto de buscarla. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—La has buscado todo el puto año, ¿qué más da que la busques otra vez?

—Esta vez no.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? —interrumpió una mesera, Demetri se giró hacia ella para pedir algo más pero de pronto, se quedó boquiabierto.

Seguí el transcurso de su mirada, la chica que nos atendía, era preciosa, su cabello del color del oro caía por enfrente de sus delgados hombros, sus ojos azules nos miraban divertidos, su boca era pequeña y delgada.

—Yo… —balbuceó Demetri—Quiero otro Gin tonic.

—Enseguida —canturreó con una sonrisa antes de irse, mi amigo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las personas, y luego, su atención estaba volcada de nuevo sobre mí.

—Edward, quizás desaparezca un rato… Solo te recomiendo que te dejes de mariconadas y le llames. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Escuchaste?

**Bella **

Estaba nerviosa y feliz, de esas raras veces que puedes tener ese sentimiento. Bueno, por lo general siempre estoy nerviosa y… nerviosa.

Pero no hoy.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Mike, pude ver mi reflejo en los grandes espejos de la empresa Cullen, mi vestido blanco, ondeaba con el viento enmarcando mis caderas, al principio no había querido ponérmelo, prefería vaqueros o pantalones de vestir. Todavía me sentía… extraña y expuesta, pero Angela me había animado a ir superando mis traumas en esta semana… casi la tercera sin saber de Edward.

El abrigo me cubría la mayoría de los golpes que James me había hecho, y las zapatillas de piso me ayudaban con el dolor en el pie. Sonriendo apreté el portafolio contra mi pecho mientras el viento jugaba con mi cabello. Quizás a Edward, no le daría gusto verme al lado de Mike… bueno pensar que quizás no, sería engañarme. Estaba segura de que lo odiaba, de que odiaría a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de mí, pero era lo último que quería pensar el día de hoy, tan solo quería verlo.

_Necesitaba_ verlo, era la palabra correcta, no había tenido el valor de venir a buscarlo, pero ahora… simplemente ya no podía esperar más. Caminamos por aquellos largos pasillos testigos de mi breve amor con Edward, y sentí las piernas débiles cuando Mike abrió la enorme puerta caoba frente a nosotros. La oficina seguía igual, rodeada de una hilera de bambús así como la enorme ventana desde donde se podía ver todo Nueva York. Mordí mi labio reprimiendo un suspiro mientras los recuerdos me embargaban, finalmente miré hacia enfrente.

Un hombre, de más de 1.90 de traje negro, estaba frente al escritorio dándonos la espalda, y cuando Mike se adelantó para saludarle, él se giró y la sorpresa invadió mi rostro.

—Emmett. _—_Mike extendió la mano estrechándola con él.

—Newton, que gusto me da verte de nuevo… —frunció el ceño al verme.

—¿Qué haces acá? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermanito? —preguntó mi jefe, en su voz el ligero tono de sarcasmo, que empleaba cuando se refería a Edward. No sabría si lo odiaba, pero de que le caía mal, era un hecho, simplemente no podía disimularlo.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. _—_Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí y no fueron amables en lo absoluto, sino más bien como un reproche en toda la extensión, Mike, sin embargo lo mal interpreto.

—Oh, disculpa Emmett, te presento a mi asistente, Isabella Swan.

—Ya nos conocemos —murmuró escuetamente—. Parece que a Isabella, le convenció más tu empresa. _—_ De nuevo ese tono que uso en su voz, y su forma cortante al tratarme. De aquél chico fortachón de hoyuelos lindos no quedaba mucho. Si estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba nerviosa y asustada.

—Sí, Mike _—_susurré, balbuceé, bueno intente hablar_—._ Ya conocía a Emmett.

Después de eso, ambos hombres estuvieron firmando papeles y en la mayor brevedad posible, salimos de la oficina, yo seguí a Mike con la vista clavada al suelo, me sentía destrozada. Fugazmente pude ver que no estaba Victoria por ningún lado, nadie me diría donde estaba Edward, era algo que no podía seguir eludiendo. Realmente necesitaba saber de él por lo que me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? — Preguntó Mike mirándome a través de sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Tengo que preguntarle algo a Emmett. No me tardo. —Sin darle oportunidad a nada me devolví a su oficina.

Esto era de locos, me estaba volviendo una suicida. No sabría que loca se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba respuestas. No me importaban las miradas asesinas que me había lanzado, Emmett, estaba harta de la incertidumbre, irrumpí sin tocar en la oficina. Él se asustó, lanzando sus papeles a todos lados y al ver el desastre, se sonrojó. Sí, aquella enorme masa de músculos se había asustado y luego sonrojado.

—¡Diablos, Bella! podrías haber tocado al menos —espetó aún alterado mientras recogía avergonzado el desorden.

—Lo siento…

—No, diablos. Disculpa es que, este lugar me pone de nervios, todo es tan serio y tan… ejecutivo, maldito Edward, se supone que él debería estar acá.

—Emmett… yo… hablando de él, quiero verlo —murmuré, los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon al verme—. Quería saber si tú pudieras decirme… si está en su residencia, o si aún sigue en las Vegas...

—¿No escuchaste que ni yo lo sé? —respondió mientras ponía todos los papeles en el escritorio, luego suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Siento que esto sea así, de verdad pero te quiero pedir que dejes a mi hermano ya Bella, por favor —susurró, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero es que yo…

—Ahora comprendo todo, por tu culpa ha dejado a su casi futura esposa. —Tragué duramente—. Ya son suficientes meses desde que mi hermano vive en esta situación, creo que ya ha llegado al límite. —Sus palabras me llegaron como un golpe al estómago, lo miré confundida.

—No lo entendiendo — susurré.

—No. Claramente veo que no lo entiendes, no lo justifico, ya está bastante grandecito y todavía me asombran sus relaciones tormentosas. —Caminó un paso más cerca de mí, estuve tentada a retroceder pero no lo hice—. Creo que ha estado bebiendo, y por eso no vino, otra vez la historia se repite. —La voz de Emmett estaba ligeramente más alta de lo normal, si cualquiera hubiera visto esta escena, creería que un guarda espaldas me estaba echando de la oficina del director.

—Lamento todo esto, sé que en parte es mi culpa y no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no voy a correr más. —Lo miré fijamente—. Te soy sincera cuando te digo que quiero verlo, quiero que sea él, quien me pida que salga de su vida, hasta entonces haré lo que pueda por recuperarlo.

—Pues que tengas suerte —murmuró caminando hacia la ventana, en su clara versión de "no tengo nada más que decir"

Dando la media vuelta el mundo se desplomaba a mis pies. _Quizás había mal interpretado todo, quizás no vi en sus ojos la verdad, y solo vi lo que quise ver. No me amaba. Ya no lo hacía. _

—Angie, él… no vino a trabajar —susurré.

—_¿Y eso?_

—No lo sé, pero su hermano se niega a darme información, me ha tratado… quizás me lo merezco…

—_No, no empieces_ _Bells voy por ti, tienes que buscarlo no puedes solo darte por vencida… _—En ese momento, lamenté haber seguido el consejo de mi amiga, primero de buscarlo. Después de haber tomado un taxi para poder lucir un espectacular vestido blanco.

—No hace falta, Angie —La interrumpí—. Ya voy rumbo a mi departamento.

Colgué la llamada, no quería escuchar más, solo quería irme lejos, llorar mucho. Ese tipo de llanto que no quieres que nadie presencie, que solo es para uno mismo…

—¿Bella? —Apreté los ojos fuertemente. _Grandioso_—. Bella, detente. —Sin más remedio, di la vuelta, sorprendiéndome al encontrarlo más cerca de lo que pensaba, me estrellé contra su pecho y por poco me caigo hacia atrás.

Jake me miró con el ceño fruncido: —¿Por qué no te detenías?

—Oh, Jake —gimoteé sin poder contenerme.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Estás bien?

Con mis tontos balbuceos, no me pude explicar. Decidió no preguntarme nada, y cuando estuve más calmada me subí con él a la motocicleta, minutos después suspiré cuando nos detuvimos en su departamento. A estas alturas no quería ni siquiera alegar que hacíamos aquí, tan solo quería olvidarme de todo.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió dándome una vaporosa taza de café, asentí.

—Un poco.

—Bien, porque es tiempo de que me cuentes, cómo te hiciste ese golpe en la cara. —Automáticamente me llevé una mano a la mejilla, en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, los hematomas eran ya casi nulos, pero aún seguían ahí.

—Yo… ah…

Decir que la reacción que Angela tuvo, cuando le conté de mi ataque, fue exagerada, se quedaba corta con la que tuvo Jacob. Cerré los ojos al ver volar el pequeño florero en su departamento, tan solo escuché el sonido del frágil material estrellándose contra la pared.

—¡Lo voy a matar, Isabella! —bramó respirando como un toro furioso—. Te lo juro, lo voy a matar.

—Jake por favor… —susurré entre lágrimas.

**Edward **

—Señor Cullen, tiene visitas. —Clare el ama de llaves, anunció tímidamente a través de la puerta.

Detuve abruptamente la melodía que estaba tocando, mi corazón saltando dentro de mi pecho, quizás por fin era _ella_… abrí la puerta tratando de controlar el ligero y ridículo temblor en mis dedos, pero lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta.

—Hola, hola guapo —suspiré pasándome una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Qué tal, Jess? —La miré de arriba abajo. El escotado vestido negro, enmarcaba todas y cada una de sus curvas—. Te ves de maravilla.

—Así me siento Ed. —Sonriendo, dio una vuelta para que apreciara mejor su vestimenta —. Si no fuera por tus cuidados, jamás me hubiera podido subir en estos tacones. —Levantó un pie hacia arriba sonriendo y me encontré sonriéndole devuelta como un imbécil—. ¿Sabes cuánto batallé para encontrarte? Alec no dejaba pasar a nadie.

—Quería descansar.

—¿Descansar o aislarte? —suspiré.

—Un poco de ambas.

—Voy al cementerio, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Claro, yo… deja me pongo zapatos. —Así lo hice y un par de minutos después me encontré con ella en la estancia.

—¿Vamos en mi auto? — Tomó de mi mano.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —pregunté extrañado.

—A fuera… me apetecía caminar.

Salimos de la residencia e inmediatamente, me sentí observado. Mierda. Suspiré al ver a un reportero del otro lado de la cera, escondido entre los vehículos, Jess también lo vio y se aferró de mi brazo, quise retirar su brazo del mío no quería que nos fotografiaran. Así que delicadamente separé sus dedos de mi brazo.

—Es que me dan miedo los escalones, no me sueltes —pidió aferrándose.

Subimos a su auto y ella condujo. El cementerio lucía muy desierto, quizás por la hora. El cálido viento otoñal golpeaba nuestro rostro mientras caminábamos a la lápida.

Una vez a la semana, íbamos sin falta al cementerio, habíamos mandado hacer una pequeña tumba con el nombre de nuestro bebé: _Edward Cullen Stanley_. Al principio había sido muy doloroso, la primera vez que fuimos, Jessica iba en silla de ruedas y al verla se había desmayado. Con el tiempo controlaba sus emociones frente a la fría lápida, pero honestamente nunca lo iba a superar.

De ninguna manera podía venir sola, y si en algo estábamos de acuerdo, era en que compartíamos este inmenso dolor, aunque yo lo hiciera en silencio. Se trataba del pequeño e inocente ser, que no había nacido por culpa de ambos, me sentía tan culpable y miserable. Nunca lo olvidaría, el recuerdo de mi bebé me acompañaría eternamente. Sabía que Jessica se sentía igual o incluso, peor.

—A estas alturas quizás ya estaría dando sus primeros pasos —comentó Jess, deslizando con suavidad los dedos sobre el nombre tallado en mármol negro. Cerré los ojos imaginando un niño pequeño, estirando sus bracitos hacia mí.

—Lo sé.

Jess lloró silenciosamente, estuvo murmurando cosas y al final hizo una pequeña oración. Yo también la hice mentalmente.

—Lo quiero Edward, quiero a mi bebé ¿por qué tuvo que pasar?

—Cálmate, Jess —susurré acariciando su espalda. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se calmó.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó mientras conducía, sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. Negué con la cabeza—. Entonces comamos algo.

La tarde se me hizo curiosamente rápida, fuimos a comer y Jess me contó sobre su nuevo departamento, me dijo que buscaría entrar a las filas de la empresa de su madre: _Stanley Co._ Era una empresa bastante reconocida. Al finalizar el día, me invitó a su nuevo departamento, accedí solamente si íbamos por mi auto.

—Pasa por favor, quiero que veas la estancia. Emmett, comentó que quizás… Alice quisiera ayudarme a decorarlo.

_Si supieras que Alice te detesta, _pensé antes de suspirar compadeciendo un poco a Jess ¿Por qué mi hermanita consentida la odiaba de esa manera?

**.**

**.**

_—Hola desaparecido, ¿todo bien?_

—Hola duende, si todo bien y ¿tu?

—_Un poco intrigada_,_ papá piensa que estás distinto, ¿ocurrió algo que cómo es tú costumbre no me hayas dicho?_

—No me ocurrió nada —espeté pellizcando el puente de mi nariz—. Son un poco exagerados, ¿no crees?

—_No es que seamos exagerados es que lo que sé, lo sé por las revistas no por ti. Mamá ha estado angustiada, Emmett está todo el tiempo alterado, sabes bien que no le gusta hacerse cargo de la empresa, Rosalie tuvo que mudarse con él y papá piensa ir ayudarle. ¿Por qué has estado faltando?_

—Lo lamento… te juro que ya me pondré al corriente. Solo necesitaba unas vacaciones.

—_Lo único bueno es que ya no estas con zorra Stanley._

—Alice… no te expreses así…

—_Es la verdad, no sé qué diablos hacías ahí. Ella ha estado llamando a Emmett..._

_._

_._

Jessica carraspeó mirándome fijamente, sacudí la cabeza volviendo al presente.

—¿Emmett? —pregunté.

—Sí, él y Rose estuvieron aquí. —Se encogió de hombros. _Diablos, _había olvidado que además ellos eran amigos.

—Ok, pero seré breve, mañana tengo cosas que hacer. —Ella asintió y tomó mi mano, guiándome adentro.

La estancia era enorme, el piso de madera oscura y apenas tenía unos pocos muebles, Jessica se adelantó hacia la cocina y pude ver como tenía un gran bar lleno de todo tipo de botellas.

—Y decías que yo era el alcohólico —murmuré mientras me acercaba a ella, Jessica se soltó riendo.

—Creo que todo se pega, toma. —Extendió un vaso de whiskey—. Compré esta botella, exclusivamente para nosotros, brindemos por mi nuevo departamento.

—Salud. —Chocamos nuestras copas.

Estuvimos platicando sobre un sofá que tenía fuera en una terraza, no pude evitar reírme de que tuviera un sofá en la terraza, dijo que por eso mismo necesitaba de mi hermana, para que la ayudara a decorar. El cielo estaba imposiblemente despejado la noche de hoy, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, y curiosamente para ser otoño, el viento era tibio y reconfortante.

Jessica se recostó en mi hombro y siguió platicando mientras bebíamos, contándome todo lo que le había costado convencer a su madre de que podía vivir sola. Me sentí mal de que nadie creyera que podría hacerlo sola por su accidente, e inconscientemente estaba acariciando su cabello para infundirle confianza, ella levantó su rostro y sus ojos azules me miraron felices.

_Mierda._ _¿Por qué no podía ser así de fácil mi relación con Isabella? ¿Por qué no me había llamado durante todo este puto tiempo?_ Jessica sujetó mi rostro, elevó un poco la cabeza y sus labios encontraron los míos, lentamente enredó los dedos en mi cabello. Así que aquí estaba de nuevo, probando este familiar sabor al que volvía… _como siempre_. Pero esta vez era diferente, sus manos en mi cabello no se sentían bien. Ese gesto, ese sencillo gesto, me recordó que a quien quería besar era a _ella_, que era ella la que quería en mis brazos.

_A veces es bueno cerrar el pasado para comenzar un futuro. _

Alice. Sus palabras me golpearon mentalmente. Alguna vez me las había dicho mientras platicábamos. Cerrar el pasado no era tan fácil, pero necesitaba empezar a intentarlo.

—Lo lamento, Jess, no puedo —susurré entre sus labios, impidiendo que el beso siguiera y tratando de no ser muy grosero me puse de pie. Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, caminé a la estancia donde tomé las llaves de mi auto—. No sigas bebiendo, sabes mejor que nadie el daño que esto nos ha hecho, no me obligues a dudar de ti.

Escuché un suspiro por respuesta, y esperaba en el alma que de verdad no siguiera bebiendo.

—Volveremos a estar juntos, Edward, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta —murmuró con una voz extraña, y más extraño me sentí yo que me estremecí.

**Bella **

—_Isabella Swan, después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Casi nueve meses? ¿Y solo me hablas preguntándome por el Director General de Cullen? No tienes vergüenza, ¡estoy bien gracias por preguntar! _—Se escuchó un largo suspiro—. _Espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto, ustedes dos no tienen remedio… solo tráelo de vuelta, nena. Nada es lo mismo por acá…_

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz al escuchar algún mensaje en mi contestadora como hoy. Victoria, me había confirmado la dirección de Edward y pensaba ir a buscarlo a su casa, no quería detenerme a pensar la cara que pondría al verme. Necesitaba que me dijera si íbamos a jugar a las escondidas, o de verdad quería algo más en serio.

—Entonces —Jake suspiró—, tu motocicleta está bien, solo le faltaba un poco de aceite. —Me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Se me olvidaba lo increíblemente sexy que te ves en esta motocicleta. —Subió lentamente la cremallera de mi cazadora.

—Basta. —Le pedí separándome un poco e inevitablemente me sonrojé. Fue inútil, me tenía entre la jaula de sus fuertes brazos.

—Si hubiera sido más listo, te habría pedido unos favores a cambio de reparar la motocicleta.

—¿Q-Qué favores? —balbuceé nerviosa, sus ojos bailaban oscuros.

Quizás debía de pagarle, aunque él al principio había dicho que era gratis, quizás necesitaba el dinero. Yo no tenía mucho dinero, puesto que Renée de nuevo había dado un golpe duro a mis ahorros, y apenas me quedaba lo suficiente para el cheque que había hecho para pagar el dinero a Edward.

—No sé, algo como: que volvieras conmigo, que me besarás… ya sabes, cosas sin importancia. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No digas esas cosas, por favor. —Sabía que le seguía gustando, pero tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo desistiera. Cosa que al parecer no había pasado.

—Bueno ya. Tú tienes la culpa por ponerte esos vaqueros ajustados y esa cazadora. No sé a dónde rayos vas, pero de regreso prometiste que iríamos a Forks, ¿sigo contando con eso?

—No lo sé, necesito hablar con Mike… por lo pronto mañana salgo a Seattle temprano, ahora, antes de que se me haga más tarde… nos vemos.

—Espero tu llamada, Bells, quiero ver a mi papá y sé que les daría mucho gusto verte —asentí sonriendo, también quería ver a mis ex suegros.

**Edward **

Por la mañana me desperté desorientado, no reconocía las cortinas azul pálido, ni mucho menos el sillón verde en el que me encontraba… Quizás aún seguía borracho y había acabado en la aldea de algún duende…

—Vaya, definitivamente que buena fiesta te pegaste anoche —canturreó Demetri desde algún lugar.

—Lo… lamento. —Me enderecé tocando mis sienes con las dos manos—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Demetri me observaba con gesto divertido, su cabello castaño estaba hecho un nido sobre su cabeza.

—Pues te cargué. —Sonrió ofreciéndome lo que parecía un té, olía horrendo. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ahora quieres envenenarme?

—Es una receta de mi abuela. —Extendió el veneno hacia mí.

—¿Tu abuela bebía?

—No lo sé, siempre que me dolía la cabeza me lo daba —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, tó-ma-te-lo —exigió, rodando los ojos, tuve que tragarme eso que no se veía nada bien—. Por cierto, habló Emmett, creo que Lauren está en la oficina. Eres un estúpido lo sabes ¿verdad?

—¡Mierda! —grité levantándome de un golpe.

—Félix fue ayudarlo, sabes que es muy importante firmar el contrato con ella —asentí preocupado—. Al menos tenemos que agradecer que tu hermano no es descuidado.

—Sí… Emmett, me matara. Será mejor que me vaya. —Demetri asintió.

Mi celular sonó haciendo que mi cerebro quisiera estallar en mil pedazos, iba a lanzarlo cuando vi el número. _Puta mierda,_ esta mañana se iba poniendo cada vez peor.

—¿Emmett?

—_Hermano, ¿en dónde estás? La señorita Mallory ya está aquí._ —Dijo angustiado y se escuchó como si saliera de la oficina—. _Me está poniendo de los nervios, no deja de preguntar por ti._

—Lo siento, Emmett… ya va para allá Félix él te ayudara.

—_Edward pero tú eres el director…_

—Solo muéstraselo, te prometo presentarme mañana, arreglaré lo necesario, ya hice las clausulas, todo está en orden… y dile a Lauren que la llevaré a comer luego.

—_Hum. Bueno… _—Emmett se quedó callado hasta que finalmente suspiró—._ ¿No serán problemas con Isabella verdad? _—Me tensé inmediatamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté intrigado.

—_¿No la has buscado?_

— Ya te dije que no pienso buscarla —gruñí.

—_¿Y, Jess?_

—Ella sí me ha buscado, han estado hablando ¿verdad?

—_Ehh… bueno yo… —_titubeó—. _Es que se ve tan desolada… ella te ama, ¿de cuantas formas tiene que demostrártelo? A veces me arrepiento de haberlos presentado._

—No puedes cambiar eso, ya supéralo.

—Bueno ¿y porque terminaste el compromiso si no es por Isabella?

—Lo terminé porque me di cuenta de que ya no la amó, lo sabes. —Revolví mi cabello.

—_Estás encaprichado con esa niña Isabella, pero a veces lo que amas no es lo mejor para ti, no porque tú la ames significa que eso sea lo mejor, cuando verdaderamente amas a alguien no lo lastimas._ —Diablos, odiaba cuando mi hermano empezaba con sus consejos.

—Emm, de verdad hoy me siento mal…

—_Sí, sí ya sé que odias que te diga esto solo… recuérdalo, que te mejores._

—Gracias. —Dije entrando finalmente a mi residencia.

Colgamos y al instante me sentí fatal por dos cosas primero; jamás le había mentido a mi hermano, él era mi mejor amigo, nunca teníamos secretos y había ido a ayudarme con la compañía. Había dejado a Rosalie en Miami, había sacrificado su tiempo y a su novia por mí.

Segundo; él sabía de mis problemas con Isabella y ya no sabía si era buena idea haberle contado, porque desde aquel día, tocaba el tema de "Isabella" como si habláramos de la enfermedad de la peste. Caminé sin rumbo por mi departamento y llegué al baño, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y no me reconocí: cara demacrada, mi cabello imposiblemente revuelto, la barba ligeramente crecida.

En solo tres semanas me había ido al precipicio, todo por culpa de… No, ¡no! Frustrado, di un fuerte puñetazo contra el espejo, cortándome como un grandísimo idiota. La sangre corrió por mi mano, haciendo todo más escandaloso de lo que en realidad era. Abrí la llave del agua dejando que corriera sobre mi mano. Decidí mejor ducharme con agua helada, esperando que así se me pasara la resaca, y la estúpida hemorragia parara de una vez por todas.

La sangre no se detuvo por lo que tuve que buscar un vendaje y vaciarme suficiente alcohol en la herida. Maldición, necesitaba una dosis de ejercicio con Quil, porque en vez de estarme desahogando con el ejercicio, lo hacía con el alcohol y eso no estaba funcionando. Me cambié y me anduve descalzo por la casa, abrí la nevera de nuevo no tenía mucho que desayunar… apenas iba a protestar cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

**Bella **

_No es tan malo, solo toca y ya._

Tomé un largo respiro, apagué la motocicleta. Me alisé la ropa como si tuviera arrugas, me quité el caso tratando de acomodar mi cabello, y finalmente me dirigí hacia Alec.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

—Hola Alec. —Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Se encuentra Edward? —Él joven suspiró mirándome detenidamente, me ruboricé ante su mirada hasta hacerlo suspirar.

—No ha querido ver a nadie, tiene días sin salir.

—¿Crees que se rehusé a verme?

—Estoy seguro.

—Hum —balbuceé nerviosa.

—Creo que… podemos hacer una excepción —esbozó una sonrisa—. Pasa, le dará gusto verte. —Yo ya no estaba tan segura pero ya estaba aquí, no podía rendirme. Un último respiró y llamé a la puerta.

—Clare… ¡Clare! —gritó Edward y diablos, se escuchaba furioso, mordí mi labio nerviosa al escuchar los pasos acercarse a la puerta. Abrió de golpe y casi sufro un infarto—. ¿I-Isabella? —Su voz profunda y aterciopelada, mandó un conocido y delicioso escalofrío hacía mi piel, cerré los ojos apretando fuertemente el casco.

—H-Hola —jugueteé con el casco—. ¿Te interrumpo?

—No.

Su intensa mirada logró lo que siempre me pasaba, sentía un revuelo bajo mi piel, sobre todo al verlo. Edward era chocantemente hermoso, no importaba que acabara de levantarse, siempre parecía un modelo. Su cabello revuelto de recién levantado apuntaba en todas direcciones, la playera marcando las líneas de su tonificado pecho, los chándales cayendo cómodamente por sus caderas dejando ver la orilla de su bóxer…

—¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí observándome? —Me ruboricé aún más—. Puedo dar una vuelta si quieres…

—Hum —refunfuñé pasando a su lado—. No sabía si aún estabas en las Vegas, ya que no te encontré en tu trabajo —reproché.

Luego, traté de serenarme dando un vistazo a toda su residencia. Suspiré recordando la cantidad de veces que había estado en este lugar que rezumbaba masculinidad por los cuatro costados y lo mejor de todo, olía solamente a él. Sin embargo, fruncí el ceño al ver que había retirado la suave alfombra blanca y en su lugar, podía ver un hermoso piso oscuro de madera, los sofás de cuero negro.

—No, no he ido a trabajar —comentó con cierta frialdad. Luego, caminó delante de mí, guiándonos a la cocina, dejándome observar su marcada espalda—. ¿Te sirvo algo?

—Yo, hum, quizás un poco de agua —susurré cohibida por su mirada. Mordí mi labio, no sabía por dónde comenzar, retorcí las manos sintiéndome nerviosa.

Es que… bueno sí, esto no era lo que esperaba. Tampoco quería saltos de emoción ni nada, pero al menos… no sé.

—Me has sorprendido. —Colocó con fuerza el vaso con agua frente a mí, haciéndome dar sorprendida un respingo.

—¿Te he molestado? Puedo venir en otro momento….

—Podrías haberme llamado —refutó enojado.

—Creí que _tú_ habías quedado en llamarme, eso me dijiste en el aeropuerto —respondí molesta. Él dio vueltas a la bebida que tenía en su vaso sin mirarme.

—No recuerdo haber quedado en eso —comentó pensativo—. Y… ¿Cómo sigues?

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes recorrieron mi cuerpo con tal intensidad, que me removí incomoda en la silla. También lo miré aunque no tan meticulosamente, su mano estaba vendada, pero fuera de eso se veía… simplemente hermoso.

—Mejor. —Mentí. Algunos de mis cardenales ya habían desaparecido por completo, pero otros aun persistían, y que decir de mis nuevas pesadillas…

—¿Quién te trajo? —preguntó molesto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Su mirada estaba clavada en mi casco—. Y-Yo he conducido hasta aquí —balbuceé, Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Viniste manejando una motocicleta? —asentí extrañada—. ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿cómo te expones a conducir en motocicleta por Nueva York? ¡Es muy peligroso!

Como un relámpago, su voz recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Se levantó de la silla dándome la espalda mientras tiraba de su cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro. _Diablos_, esto estaba fuera de control. No se suponía que fuera así, no entendía porque se estaba portando así, quizás necesitaba más tiempo.

—Creo que este es un mal momento, además tienes razón, debí llamarte. —Tomé mi casco. La silla hizo un fuerte sonido cuando la empujé hacia atrás para bajarme—. Será mejor que nos veamos en otra ocasión.

Caminé directa hacia la puerta y ahora sí, las estúpidas lágrimas me traicionaron. _¿Por qué todo tenía que complicárseme tanto?_ De pronto, unos fuertes brazos tiraron de mi cintura con fuerza, haciendo que el casco resbalara de mis manos y se estrellara en el piso.

**Edward **

Aun no me podía creer que Isabella estuviera aquí, peor aún, que manejara una motocicleta.

Había pasado malditas noches en vela, sin poder dormir porque cerraba los ojos y veía a ese hijo de puta, queriendo violarla. Recordad sus cardenales o sus sollozos me despertaban en las madrugadas, ahora imaginarla conduciendo una motocicleta… Dios- Tiré de su cintura haciendo que sus manos soltaron el casco, cayendo en un sonido sordo y rodando hacia algún lugar. Me hundí en su cuello. Fresas entraron por todo mi sistema, como si fuera una cura medicinal, me sentí mucho mejor. Me podía perder en ese aroma y olvidarlo absolutamente todo.

—Lo siento, Isabella —murmuré contra su cuello—. No era mi intención portarme de este modo, es solo que estoy molesto porque no me habías llamado.

—Fue un malentendido, ¿de verdad solo por eso estás así?

—Yo… mierda, es complicado. —Ella suspiró, su cuerpo tenso, se relajó entre mis brazos. Lentamente deslizó las manos por mi pecho, hasta hundirlas en mi cabello.

—Lamento el mal entendido, Edward, de verdad esperé tu llamada. —Tiró del cabello bajo mi nuca para verme, y me encontré con aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas—. No debí pasar tanto tiempo. Todo lo que me importa en esta vida eres _tú._

Suspiré hundiéndome otra vez en su cuello, aún se me hacía extraño escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca y no de la mía. Luego, limpié su rostro con los pulgares, demorándome más de lo necesario

—¿Necesitas más tiempo? Puedo venir luego… —Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—No. — Mi voz fue casi como un grito al tiempo que aferraba ambas manos a su rostro, _Dios_, me moría por besarla—. Ni se te ocurra irte.

Ella sonrió y nos quedamos así, mirándonos. Una extraña sensación me recorría como una descarga leve de energía eléctrica, me gustaba esto y a la vez no. Porque solo con ella podía sentirme así y eso me hacía ver cuán dependiente seguía siendo de ella, cuanto la extrañaba o peor aún, cuanto la deseaba en este momento… Decidí romper con esta extraña tensión.

—¿Puedo ver tu moto?

—Claro —sonrió, para luego recoger el casco del suelo—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —ronroneó batiendo las pestañas, me solté riendo mientras negaba.

—Por supuesto. Espérame aquí, estaré listo en un segundo.

Pasé a su lado sintiéndome como un estúpido adolescente, corriendo hacia mi armario sin saber que ponerme, no tarde ni cinco minutos. La encontré esperándome frente a la ventana, mirando el jardín. Sus vaqueros ceñidos a sus curvas, su cazadora roja, el cabello hasta la cintura en ondas, resplandecía en tonos rojizos con el sol. Mierda.

Podría tomarla justo ahí, la acecharía como si fuera mi presa y estrellaría su hermoso cuerpo contra la ventana, desvistiéndola con toda la urgencia que mi cuerpo sentía con solo verla, peor aún, imaginarla en la moto me ponía verdaderamente mal. Deslizaría las manos lentamente por todo su cuerpo, la levantaría solo un poco para entrar con fuerza, y mientras embestía, mordería toda su piel de porcelana. ¿Se rompería la ventana si apoyaba su espalda contra ella? un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y sacudió mi bajo vientre, _diablos_.

Sin ella estaba como ciego, e iba por la vida a tientas.

—Listo —murmuré con una extraña voz ronca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola chicas ¿Qué tal va su semana? Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras:<strong> Cath Robsteniana, bella-maru, Kirara-Reader, Sky TwiCullen, mona30, Beslice,Barbaraaa7, Black Angel Lilith, Osbelys, Ine Flores M, nickao, liveblack.

marah2221, jaja a mi también me da miedito Jessica, ¿cómo la viste en este capi? Yo digo que abusa del recuerdo de su hijo. Cyndi jaja aún me sigo riendo por tu comment ¿aun quieres matar a mi Ed? Jaja me imagino que si, dale tiempooo. Imary, jaja yo también quiero a Jess lejos pero como veras, eso esta en lo último de su lista, ¿qué te pareció el capi? Abi! Linda jajaja ¿cómo viste a Jessica, al ataque? Yo creo que lo que le sigue, lo bueno es que Bella no piensa darse por vencida, así que ya es ganancia. Sky Twicullen, de nuevo linda gracias por agregarme bienvenida a la historia, ¿qué te pareció el capi? Everpttz, ¿qué crees que haga Jessica cuando se enteré que Bella fue a buscar a Edward? Tss para mi que se va a volver loca. (un poquito más) Ev linda, jaja ¿qué te pareció el capi? Yo digo que a Ed le cuesta trabajo y a veces quisiera mejor mandar a todos a la porra pero bueno, aquí están. Él cediendo y Bella buscándolo. Maru, Jessica más que interesada esta mal… guarda un secreto que nadie sabe… ¿Cuál crees que sea? Kimjim jajaja linda que risa tu coment Bella, ahí va mira batallando pero poco a poco llegando a Edward.

Muchas gracias por sus comments lindas, me encanta leerlos y contestárselos de vuelta. Extrañé a: dani0501, Liht Jamari, Angel del amanecer, Roxa Cullen Hale, espero que estén muy bien chicas y felicitas ¿dónde estas? Jaja necesito tus coments!

Ahh chicas, una muy querida amiga mia (Rebbe) nomino mi fic en una página de Facebook, por si quieren regalarme un me gusta: events/289683724487132/

el evento se llama Seleccion de Fanfic del mes, a ver si lo encuentran y me ayudan :) gracias

Nos leemos pronto!


	30. Chapter 30

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza.**

**Si son mayores de edad no se les olvide ponerlo en su muro de Facebook para que cuando lo revise las pueda aceptar, las espero en el grupo:**

**_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil ********pueden ir directamente al link)****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

—¡Vaya! —canturreó Edward, corriendo hacia la motocicleta—. Esta genial, ¿qué es?

—Una _CBR600 _—Él elevo una ceja, soplando por lo bajo.

—Ese Newton te paga mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía, con razón me cambiaste. —Entrecerró los ojos mientras me observaba. Rodé los ojos.

—No es gracioso.

—¿Me dejarás conducirla? —preguntó subiéndose. _Diablos, _se veía todo sexy en la motocicleta que no pude evitar sacar mi celular y tomarle una foto—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te ves muy guapo en la motocicleta —aseguré sonriendo.

—No quiero llegar al momento en que sea mi turno de verte sobre esta motocicleta. —Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Quieres conducir? —pregunté extendiendo el casco hacia él.

—¿Estás loca? _Tú_ usaras el casco. —Empujó el casco de vuelta a mis manos.

—Pero, Edward…

—Nada. —Encendió el motor—. Andando, no quiero que se haga de noche —suspiré derrotada mientras me ponía el casco.

En cuanto me subí, me abracé levemente de su cintura, no quería parecer ansiosa de abrazarlo… aunque así fuera. Él aceleró como loco por lo que ahora sí, con todo el pretexto del mundo, me sujeté fuerte de su cintura. Recostando la cabeza contra su amplia espalda e incluso, con el tibio aire, me perdí en su aroma cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a andar en moto? —pregunté, él se rio haciendo que el sonido vibrara en mis manos.

—Hace tanto… _—¿Cuándo acabaría de sorprenderme?_ De pronto se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy comprobando que no haya nadie… _indeseable_.

—¿Te refieres a los reporteros?

—Sí, es imposible escaparme de ellos, pero Alec me ha dicho que no hay nadie, solo quería comprobarlo... —reanudó el camino—. ¿Conoces _Poconos?_

—¿En…_ Pensilvania_?

—Sí. Como vez, ¿tienes tiempo? Me gustaría llevarte.

—Hum, claro... —sonreí sujetándome un poco más de su cintura.

Después de más de una hora de camino, tomamos un sendero larguísimo lleno de árboles que por ser otoño, tiraban sus hojas entre naranjas, amarillas y rojas mientras pasábamos_. _El paisaje era esplendido rodeado de montañas, incluso podía distinguir un hermoso valle allá delante.

A unos pocos kilómetros, frente a nosotros, un majestuoso edificio que no encajaba con el campo, se extendía a lo largo. Fácilmente contaba con veinte pisos, era de cristal ahumado negro, pero lo impresionante no era eso si no el enorme letrero: "_Cullen Resorts"_

—¿Tienes un hotel aquí? —balbuceé.

—No es mío, es de mi mamá… —sonrió—. Solo voy a revisar algo. Pero… —miró sobre su hombro, nuestros ojos se encontraron y dada su mirada, me ruboricé—. Sí me miras así… quizás sea conveniente que reserve una suite para más tarde —ronroneó con esa voz endemoniadamente sensual.

—Sí querías ir a un hotel, podía ser más cerca —canturreé riéndome.

—Espérame un segundo aquí, no me tardo.

Efectivamente, no tardo nada y rápido emprendimos el camino de nuevo. Aceleró mientras las hojas caían a nuestro alrededor. Parecía una película romántica, sonreí pensando que me encantaría que se detuviera y nos besáramos, que contempláramos el paisaje, sí… ya sé que suena absurdo, pero bueno, nada pasa con soñar un poco.

De cualquier manera, lo de besarnos no estaba contemplado aún en su lista de cosas por hacer… bueno, a mi parecer. Condujo hasta un súper mercado donde compramos todo lo necesario para un pequeño picnic, y luego, me llevó hasta un precioso lugar cerca de aquel valle tan hermoso que había visto cuando recién llegamos, el cual resultó ser un gran parque.

Y mientras aseguraba la moto, lo recorrí descaradamente con la mirada. Los deslavados vaqueros, enmarcaban sus largas piernas, que terminaban en unos vans. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a verlo como modelo de oficina, no como modelo casual. La playera gris se ceñía perfecta a su pecho duro y liso, el viento jugaba con su cabello cobrizo.

Edward tenía un espléndido cuerpo, por lo general muy oculto bajo sus trajes, pero ahora podía verlo mucho mejor, no era exageradamente musculoso, pero luciendo fibroso, se mantenía en forma. Suspiré al verlo caminar hacia a mí, su rostro varonil, sus espectaculares y verdes ojos, que resplandecían aún más por el paisaje. Se había dejado un poco de barba, simplemente se veía como el modelo más sexy que pudiera existir mientras sonreía llegando a mi lado.

—Eres tan transparente —murmuró. Abrí los ojos desconcertada y los desvié hacia otro lado con un poco de vergüenza y digo un poco, porque dentro de mí, no me importaba en lo absoluto mirarlo—. Dame esto. —Sin dejar de sonreír tomó de entre mis manos la canasta de picnic.

—Tan solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a verte tan casual —aseguré mientras caminábamos.

—¿Esperabas verme en traje? Olvídalo, los detesto me siento como un pingüino.

—¿Cómo un pingüino? —pregunté conteniendo la risa.

—Sí, son tan ajustados y tengo que caminar derecho y portarme como un puto robot, los odio.

—Te entiendo. —Me reí—. A mí tampoco me gustan mucho los vestidos.

—Qué lástima, se te ven estupendos —murmuró en forma seductora. Mordí mi labio y miré hacia abajo, un repentino calor se estableció en mis mejillas.

—Hum, y… bueno esto es… como un paraíso escondido —aseguré cambiando de tema. Él sonrió, de nuevo el modelo juvenil caminando a mi lado.

—Lo sé, de niño mi papá nos traía aquí, íbamos a las reservas de caza.

—¿De caza? —pregunté afligida.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has ido? —curioseó como si habláramos de algo tan casual como el clima, incluso me miró con asombro.

—No, ojala que nunca tenga que hacerlo —confesé asustada. Él se rio.

—Bueno, podemos hacer senderismo, pesca, algunos deportes acuáticos… te gustará.

—No —gemí.

—¿No te gustaría? —su tono desilusionado me hizo sonreír.

—No es eso, es que… —Mordí mi labio—. Bueno… soy _pésima_, en cualquier deporte, cazar, pescar, senderismo… querrás que muera antes de tiempo… —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Es ridículo que digas eso cuando conduces una _CBR600_ —comentó en forma irónica.

—Ah… eso… —dije sonrojándome y mirando al suelo—. Verás, Jake se empeñó hace años en que yo debía saber conducir, de hecho hace como siete meses compré la mía. Es más económica que un auto y fácil para conducir en el tráfico de Nueva York. —Frunció el ceño.

—O sea que Black puede enseñarte cosas mortales y peligrosas, ¿y yo no? —acusó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Enséñame, Edward. —Lo miré riéndome—. Tú puedes enseñarme todas las cosas mortales y peligrosas que quieras —aseguré sonriendo y pensando en otro tipo de deporte… —. Solo no garantizo que lo pueda hacer con facilidad. —Pareció pensárselo por unos segundos.

—Lo haré. —Finalizó con certeza. Tragué saliva nerviosa.

Por Dios, _¿es que acaso no había visto mi torpeza?_ Siempre me andaba cayendo, siempre tenía que andarme salvando y ahora ¿de verdad pretendía ponerme a escalar? ¿A cazar un oso o algún otro animal furioso? Me estremecí.

—No lo haremos hoy, nena —aseguró, sus ojos verdes clavados con intensidad en los míos. _¿De verdad era tan transparente?_ Quizás él era un lector de mentes, pero la realidad es que sí, yo siempre decía con una mirada todo lo que estaba pensando—. Al menos no tengo pensado nada mortal por hoy.

Sonreí pero dejé de hacerlo cuando unas estruendosas carcajadas se escucharon, pude ver que varias chicas lo miraban riéndose, como idiotas… mientras lo miraban, a él. Incluso una se atrevió a apuntarlo y cuando Edward las miró, se ruborizaron riéndose aún más.

—Pues que rayos les pasa, dime la verdad, ¿es por mi cabello? —preguntó desconcertado —. Sabes que no me gusta peinarlo, pero si tan mal se ve, lo peinaré con tal de que ya no me estén mirando así.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Edward. —Negué sonriendo—. Hoy particularmente, pareces sacado de una revista, ¿no te das cuenta de que las deslumbras? —Él entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba.

—¿Aún te deslumbro a ti? —Abrí la boca pero nada salió, luego tragué saliva y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí, eso ya lo sabes… —susurré más para mí que para él. Edward sonrió ladinamente, estaba segura que estaba disfrutando de ver mis reacciones.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó abruptamente.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, el oscuro y seductor tono que usó, me llegó a lo más profundo de mí ser, haciendo que mi vientre se contrajera expectante. _Claro que lo deseaba, todo el tiempo justo ahora, por ejemplo. _Pero respondí un escueto:

—No.

—Que mal. —Se acercó a mí, era tan alto que me encontré mirando su pecho mientras él barría con el pulgar mi mejilla. Mordí mi labio para reprimir un escalofrió—. Pero, si no me deseas ¿Por qué te ruborizas? —preguntó en tono juguetón haciendo que gruñera molesta, me sacudí de su agarre y le di la espalda.

—¿Siempre eres tan modesto? —inquirí viendo a la gente pasar, negándome a encontrarme con su mirada.

—Por lo general, sí —aseguró repentinamente muy cerca de mí, logrando que me tensara—. Bueno, solo contigo.

—Más te vale —respondí indignada y un poco atontada, él se volvió a reír, lo que me indigno más, mientras aceleraba el paso—. Sé que puedes conseguirte a quien quieras, no necesitas restregármelo en la cara.

—¿Es acaso esta tu versión celosa? —Enojada le saqué la lengua haciéndole reír.

El camino estaba formado por una columna de árboles que con su sombra, cubrían todo el recorrido. Era un espectáculo hermoso, tantos colores y vegetación imposiblemente reunidos en un solo lugar, una pequeña cascada con agua de manantial estaba en medio del parque. El viento ligero y tibio me reconfortaba, cerrando los ojos tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que ser fuerte y no andar con celos absurdos, ni inseguridades.

¿Edward me estaba correspondiendo, no? Estaba aquí, pese a cualquier pronóstico sombrío que tuve en la mañana… Una risa profunda y masculina, me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré para mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Al parecer, _tú_ tampoco terminas de darte cuenta del efecto que tienes en los demás —gruñó mientras lanzaba una mirada furibunda a unos tipos. Edward caminaba muy cerca de mí, con el mentón ligeramente elevado. Incluso se veía intimidante.

—No sé qué quieres decir, yo me siento muy insignificante a tu lado, de veinte personas que vienen pasando… —Miré hacia alrededor—. Dieciocho te ven a ti y las otras dos me ven con cara de ¿_qué haces a su lado? _—susurré.

Desvié la vista de sus seductores ojos verdes y miré hacia mi ropa sintiéndome incomoda, pero inesperadamente, Edward nos detuvo, poniéndose frente a mí consiguiendo que me tropezara y golpeara su pecho, por poco le tiro el cesto de comida de las manos.

—Nunca digas eso —gruñó mirándome—, por mi puede detenerse el tiempo, pasar a mi lado millones de personas y sin embargo, tu continuarás siendo lo más hermoso que haya visto nunca. —Sonrió, e inclinándose sin aviso, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Dejándome anonadada cuando se retiró.

—G- Gracias —balbuceé con los ojos cerrados… _¡fue tan corto!_… y sin abrirlos murmuré—. Creo que sí.

—Creo que sí, ¿qué?

—Que si te deseo —aseguré abriendo los ojos tan solo para encontrarme con sus ojos esmeralda brillando con un fuego tan arrasador, que de pronto sentí que todo el parque ardía. Sonreí maliciosamente, _yo también puedo jugar, Cullen._ Él me devolvió una sonrisa incrédula antes de aclarar su garganta

—¿Dónde quieres comer? —preguntó con la voz ronca, me ruboricé mientras miraba hacia cualquier sitio.

—Estaría bien ahí —canturreé con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo supiste que estaba en casa? —inquirió sirviendo refresco para ambos.

—¿Te molestó que fuera?

—No para nada, solo que bueno… —Miró hacia las hojas de los árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro—. Tan solo quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar, pero creo que todo el mundo terminó por visitarme.

_¿Todo el mundo?_

—Victoria me lo dijo —respondí algo ofendida—. Y si piensas correrla o algo, te juro que no fue mi intención interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. —Unté la mayonesa casi como si quisiera perforar el pan—. Además, si quieres puedo irme, ya sabes, para que sigas pensando. —Edward sonrió.

—¿Estas celosa?

—No. Por mí puedes durar en las Vegas con la chica con la que estabas el otro día, o andarte por ahí en algún bar de Nueva York bebiendo con mujeres, por mí no hay ningún problema. —Me enfoqué en el sándwich mientras se lo extendía—. No te preocupes.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Tomó el sándwich y le dio una mordida sin quitarme la vista.

—Ajá —siseé masticando el mío casi como una mujer de las cavernas.

—Y… ¿hace cuánto que estuviste practicando con Black? —parpadeé confundida ante el cambio de tema.

—Él ya me había enseñado antes, así que fueron únicamente unas semanas. Sólo… hoy precisamente la revisó del aceite —comenté mientras daba un trago a mi soda. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, su boca dibujó una delgada línea.

—Así que sigues viendo a Black —murmuró entre dientes—. ¿Acaso no dijiste que _no_ tenías nada que ver con él? —Sonaba tan furioso que me hizo estremecer.

—No tengo nada que ver con él, solo es mi amigo —inquirí ofendida. _Diablos, ¿seguía dudando de mí?_—. ¿Me vas a decir que tú si puedes enojarte, y yo no?

—Te pregunté que si estabas celosa y dijiste que no. Yo sí estoy celoso, siempre voy a estar celoso de _ese_. Yo no me ando entre las ramas Isabella, no oculto mis verdaderos sentimientos. —Clavó su felina mirada en la mía.

—Deberías haber entendido mi indirecta, obvio que también estoy celosa. —No quería mirarlo por lo que di una mordida a mi sándwich.

—Ustedes las mujeres no ven que nosotros no entendemos las indirectas, así que sé clara. Es negro o blanco. Además en nuestro caso… aún no sé dónde estamos. —Desvió los ojos de los míos. Parpadeé sorprendida y dejé la comida a un lado.

—Si buscarte como loca durante estas semanas no te dice nada, entonces no sé cómo más explicarte que lo estoy intentando. —Volvió a mirarme, sus ojos eran suaves y cristalinos cuando sonrío.

—Me ha encantado que me visitaras.

—A mí también me ha gustado mucho verte. Pero odio jugar a las escondidas, Edward, por favor no vuelvas hacerme esto. Estamos en momentos difíciles, y que me pongas más difíciles las cosas, solo hace que se incremente el temor que siento de que ya no… me quieras —balbuceé mirando mis manos—. Y ya que estamos hablando claro dime, ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que deje de buscarte?

—No, por supuesto que no, sólo que es… —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. Es complicado de explicar. Pero podías haberme llamado al celular, ¿sabes? Ya existe la tecnología.

—No me gusta arreglar por celular las cosas. —Me recosté sobre el césped y miré hacia las nubes que se movían sobre nosotros.

Edward se recostó también, pero se apoyó en un codo mirándome. Extendió levemente una mano hacia mí rostro tocando mis mejillas, sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos.

—Lo siento…

—No es nada.

—¿Empezamos otra vez? —sonreí sintiendo la suavidad de sus dedos.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, justo donde aún tenía un poco marcado.

—Bien —mentí con voz estrangulada, _diablos_ ya estaba hiperventilando. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, notando visiblemente mi respiración trabajosa—. Solo bueno… a veces recuerdo lo que James me hizo y tengo un poco de miedo —comenté estremeciéndome. Un gruñido ronco y bajo, escapó de los labios de Edward.

—Nadie jamás va a volver a tocarte.

—Lo sé —suspiré mientras me restregaba cual gato sobre su mano, tratando de serenarme.

—¿Y tus padres? —Deslizó sus largos dedos por mi piel con mucho cuidado.

—Charlie está bien, Renée bueno… ella… —Cerré los ojos recordando nuestra última conversación…

.

.

_Ni siquiera tenía hambre, más bien jugaba con mi sopa mientras pensaba lo que me había dicho Emmett una y otra vez, mi celular sonó distrayéndome de mi letargo._

_—Bella, linda, ¿dónde diablos te has metido? _

_—Ahora ¿qué, Renée? ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté molesta._

_—No seas tan dura hija, Phill y yo estamos pasando por un mal momento… no te llamaría si de verdad no necesitara el dinero. ¿Qué has pensado de depositarme mensualmente? —Me reí sin ganas._

_—He pensado tantas cosas madre, la primera mandarte por un tubo, la segunda ignorarte, ¿cuál prefieres?_

_—La tercera, acudir a Charlie. —Enmudecí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió y la cuchara cayó de mis débiles manos._

_—No, Renée, por favor… —susurré—. Deja a mi papá en paz, ya bastante daño nos has hecho…_

_—Entonces no juegues conmigo, hija —interrumpió, su voz era afilada como una cuchilla—. Seré bondadosa contigo. Mil quinientos dólares solamente esta vez, para mañana en mi cuenta, ¿tienes en donde anotar?_

_Anoté el número de su cuenta bancaria con manos temblorosas. Estaba sola en un restaurante y de pronto, el hambre se me había ido, todo el mundo me miraba, bueno, al menos así me parecía. _

_Quería vomitar, quería llorar, gritar hasta que se me secara la garganta. Apoyé mi frente sobre la palma de mi mano cerrando los ojos. No, de ninguna manera le contaría nada de esto a Charlie, él no tenía por qué sufrir más, no se lo merecía ni él, ni mucho menos Sue._

**_._**

**_._**

—¿Ella qué? —preguntó Edward, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ella… es rara. —Sacudí la cabeza queriendo despejar su recuerdo de mi mente—. Es como… mala. —_Mala_, ese término se quedaba corto para lo que Renée me estaba haciendo, justamente había depositado ya la suma acordada, y estaba segura de que pronto pediría más.

—¿No vas hablarme de eso? —mordí mi labio.

—No hoy… —Él suspiró.

—¿Algún día lo harás?

—Sí… te lo prometo —aseguré mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes, buscando algo sin saber bien qué, pero solo lo sentía cuando estaba con él.

Tal vez, era el momento de decirle lo que mi madre era capaz de obligarme hacer, su mirada era profunda y llena de paz. Nos quedamos viendo en un cálido silencio, estaba tan cerca de mí, aún apoyado sobre su codo, con una de sus manos en mis mejillas. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando deslizó el pulgar, ahora rozando mi labio inferior y se relamió los labios.

El corazón me latió desaforado, como si nunca me bastaran sus caricias. Mi respiración comenzó hacerse irregular pero aun así, podía escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración cuando me recostó sobre el pasto, ciñéndose sobre mí. Me sentí perdida en su seductora y posesiva mirada. Se acercó aún más, mirándome fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente, presa de su escrutinio, él desvió los ojos hacia el movimiento y sin pensarlo más tiempo, sujeté su rostro para besarlo.

Su aliento cálido y dulce corrió por mis venas, cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. Él me estaba besando con una ternura desconcertante, sin agresividad pero con insistencia, como si de pronto temiera romperme más no pudiera parar, sus fuertes brazos me estrecharon contra su pecho intentando transmitirme algo, ¿seguridad?

Enrosqué los dedos en su cabello, deleitándome con su suavidad y lo arrastré más hacia mí boca, profundizando el beso. Y cuando mi lengua se encontró con la suya, todo mi cuerpo palpitó de anhelo al reconocerlo, arqueándome instintivamente hacia él. _Diablos_, lo deseaba tanto. No podía creer, como mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo cuando un hombre extraño me miraba, cuando tenía que atender algún cliente de Mike a solas, seguía sintiéndome sucia, rara y vulnerable. Pero que no fuera Edward mirándome o tocándome como quisiera, porque me volvía loca y olvidaba con facilidad todos mis recién adquiridos traumas.

Abruptamente finalizó el beso, parpadeé buscándolo tan solo para encontrarme con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Deslizó perezosamente el pulgar por mí ahora caliente piel. No se movió ni un centímetro del lugar en el que me tenía y clavó de nuevo sus profundos ojos en los míos.

—Eres preciosa.

—Te quiero, Edward —susurré o jadee, quién sabe. Su respiración era regular y calmada, mientras que yo a duras penas conseguía que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, aprecié de nuevo sus ojos bailando desconcertados, como si cada vez que le dijera "_te quiero" _ le diera un golpe.

—Hum… supongo… eso espero —murmuró.

Deslizó las manos a mi cintura, me dio otro suave beso y finalmente se puso de pie extendiéndome la mano. Después de terminar de comer, caminamos un poco por la orilla del parque mientras platicábamos. Entonces le conté de la reacción de Mike, con lo que me hizo el innombrable, él me contó un poco de lo que había hablado con Jessica y para mi alivio, me dijo que ya no vivían juntos. Quería preguntarle cómo se lo había tomado ella, pero su ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida me indicaron que no era buen momento.

Hablamos de mi trabajo, de algunas conferencias. Nos reímos de la actitud de Mike al ver a Edward, él juraba que Mike lo odiaba, yo le dije que no… pero la verdad también creía eso. La tarde se fue rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Me recliné sobre la orilla de hierro forjado de la barandilla, que dividía el parque del lago, admirando el majestuoso atardecer, era como amarillo con rojo, incluso algunos tonos rosas, un crepúsculo precioso terminando justo al final del lago que se extendía en el valle.

—Este lugar es asombroso ¿a que sí? —preguntó cerca de mi oído, sus enormes manos se deslizaron hacía mi cintura, y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando apoyó el mentón en mi hombro.

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo —aseguré con los ojos perdidos en aquel crepúsculo, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho en mi espalda—. ¿Cómo es que tienes propiedades en todos lados? —pregunté girando mi rostro ligeramente para verlo, sus ojos brillaban dorados por el reflejo del sol en el agua. Él me vio, sonriéndome torcidamente.

—Es de mi mamá, ya te dije. Le encantan los lugares turísticos. —Me soltó para apoyarse contra la barandilla—. Tiene de todo, de hecho es una excelente inversión —aseguró como el director de la empresa que era, sonreí. Aunque quisiera verse sencillo y despreocupado, yo sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia, estaba oculto el gran negociante—. Además, quería tener para nosotros un lugar como este, le recuerda cuando éramos niños.

—Es muy lindo.

—¿No te gustaría tener un poco de tu pueblo natal? —negué rápidamente.

—No, definitivamente no quisiera tener un pedacito de Forks. —Desvíe la mirada recordando los horribles días llenos de burlas de los niños, de los gritos entre mis padres—. Aunque si quisiera tener a Charlie a mi lado.

El viento jugaba con mi cabello enmarañándolo. Cerré los ojos mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire que, a esta hora, ya era fresco, froté mis brazos sintiendo frío. Me asombraba este lugar, me hacía sentir libre y me olvidaba de los malos recuerdos. Hablar de Forks, solo me hacía querer ver a mi papá, después de todo, vivir en ese lugar no había sido solo sufrir. Extrañaba los días de pesca, las fogatas en la Push al lado de la familia Black, las largas conversaciones con Sue.

Vivir sola, en una ciudad como Nueva York, nunca había sido gran problema hasta mi accidente. A partir de ahí tenía tuve miedo, me sentía vigilada y un sentimiento de inseguridad me recorría a diario. En esos días, quería volver corriendo a Forks y refugiarme en los brazos de mi papá. Inesperadamente, los cálidos brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él. Pero el movimiento me pilló desprevenida y di un respingo.

—Todo está bien aquí nena, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. —Susurró, como si leyera mis pensamientos, enterrando el rostro en mi cabello—. Ni niños estúpidos, ni tampoco adultos estúpidos. —Dijo con certeza, no pude más que apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Lo sé —sonreí.

—No debí dejarte sola, me siento tan idiota —renegó, su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer. Sus pensamientos estaban corriendo hacía mi ataque, no quería recordarlo.

—Necesitábamos un tiempo —aseguré desviando el tema y acurrucándome entre sus amplios brazos.

—Ya hemos tenido mucho tiempo —dijo apretándome un poco más —tú me necesitabas después de lo que pasó, y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarte. —Cerré los ojos.

—Llegaste a tiempo Edward. —Mi voz fue ronca. Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, justamente me estaba sintiendo rara otra vez, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. La voz de James me acompañaba casi todo el tiempo, a toda hora. Su estridente risa, sus asquerosas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tirando de mi cabello, asfixiándome…

—No fue suficiente, Bella. —No pude responder, ya estaba hiperventilando, me estaba ahogando de nuevo en esos asquerosos recuerdos—. Aún te siento tan frágil entre mis brazos. —Sujetó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo y cuando lo hice, su expresión era casi horrorizada—. ¿Por qué lloras nena?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y tontamente me sequé las lágrimas traidoras.

—Yo… bueno… es que… —sorbí de forma nada elegante mi nariz, y enterré el rostro en su pecho—. Odio hablar de esto, Edward, odio recordar las manos de James en mi cuerpo, odio sentir su aliento en mi nariz, odio haber quedado tan frágil… —Dije de pronto, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, casi nunca hablaba de nadie con esto.

Siempre decía que me sentía bien, que estaba bien. Ya no quería preocupar a nadie, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba, ni de cerca. Que todas las noches eran un tormento, que cualquier cosa extraña me ponía los nervios de punta, que me sentía sola y desprotegida, que por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía fuerte ni capaz de hacer nada por mí misma. El silencio comenzó a reinar entre nosotros, cuando me calmé un poco, elevé la vista hacía Edward. Sus orbes me traspasaron robándome el aliento. Tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro, sus perfectas facciones estaban duras y su agarré en mi cuerpo era tan fuerte, que por eso me faltaba el aire.

—Debí matarlo —siseó.

—Lo siento, Edward —sollocé negando—. Por favor… ya no hablemos de esto.

—No tenía idea de que te sentías así, nena, debí imaginarlo. —Giré entre sus brazos dándole la espalda para ver de nuevo la vista del paisaje, no quería llevarme esa mirada en mi mente ahora que se estaba haciendo tarde—. Me gustaría borrar todos los malos recuerdos que te agobian, si pudiera, eliminaría cada mal rato que has tenido que pasar en la vida. —Sonreí.

—Contigo me siento completamente segura, sé que nadie jamás podría volver a hacerme daño. —Pasó el rostro por mi cuello, haciendo que su barba me arañara la piel estremeciéndome por completo—. Debemos irnos ya se hizo de noche.

—¿Estás loca? No conduciremos de noche, por supuesto que no.

—Ya lo he hecho antes, ¿dudas de mi pericia? —Lentamente, subí las manos por su pecho, deleitándome con la dureza de sus músculos hasta llegar a su cuello donde enrosqué los brazos—. Me ha encantado este día, tu puedes quedarte aquí —intenté sonreír—, pero yo tengo que irme.

—He dicho que no. —Apretó mi cintura como si así pudiera detenerme—. Si quieres lo haremos mañana temprano, pero no hoy.

—Ed… —Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No, Isabella, nos quedaremos en mi hotel.

**Edward **

De ninguna manera en el mundo dejaría que Bella se fuera sola, a mitad de la tarde y conduciendo esa puta motocicleta.

Nop, eso no iba a ocurrir ni ahora ni en los próximos… noventa años. Era casi como mandarla vestida de caperucita al bosque. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No me importaba que tuviera que hacer para retenerla, si había que amarrarla, si tenía que descomponer la motocicleta, si tenía incluso que chocarla, lo haría. Mucho menos después de haber evocado al maldito bastardo. Mierda, eso me calentaba la sangre, y ver su rostro descompuesto y lleno de lágrimas… estuve a punto de volverme loco.

Sentir a Isabella tan delicada, trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de ese cabrón sobre ella. Diablos, me había costado un esfuerzo sobre humano sostenerla entre mis brazos en lugar de ponerme a blasfemar o soltar puñetazos como un loco.

—Conduciré esta vez yo, así dejaras de dudar de mi pericia en la carretera. —Extendió su mano para que le diera las llaves.

Suspiré, otra cosa más a mi lista de preocupaciones, esa maldita motocicleta. Sin embargo, aún sentía los músculos tensos y la mandíbula tan dura que amenazaba con quebrarse, solo por eso la dejaría conducir. Así que rodando los ojos se las lancé.

—De todas formas no lograras convencerme.

Me subí sujetándome de su pequeña cintura y me imaginé lo ridículo que me vería detrás de ella. Ese pensamiento quedó totalmente fuera de lugar, cuando se inclinó aún más restregándome, quiero creer inconscientemente, su firme trasero y luego miró por arriba de su hombro.

—Sujétate, Cullen —murmuró en tonó seductor.

A penas iba a decir algo cuando aceleró y _Dios_. Lejos de tranquilizarme me puso, err… digamos que… quería parar la motocicleta y hacerle el amor sobre ella. Cristo, eso sería tan excitante, de solo pensarlo ya tenía problemas. Y peor aún, su tono seductor, tenerla en esta postura… traté de concentrarme en los árboles, el pavimento, que era ya de noche, el viento fresco golpeándome en el rostro…

Me bajé en cuanto llegamos, con el pretexto de asegurarme de que el portero Benjamín, tenía listo el departamento. En realidad necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, lejos del olor a fresas y miel. La suite estaba lista y mi celular sonó cuando me encaminaba hacia Bella.

—_¡Ed! ¿Dónde diablos estás ahora? Estoy afuera de tu residencia. _—Alice, gritaba como loca del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, duende. —Bella frunció el ceño, tomé de su mano haciéndola caminar junto a mí—. Vine a Poconos.

—_¿Poconos? ¿Dónde íbamos de niños, qué haces allá?_ —preguntó extrañada.

—Es una larga historia, quédate en casa. Mañana temprano estaré allá y te cuento. —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, me imaginé el rumbo de sus pensamientos y froté levemente su mano con el pulgar.

—_¡No! Dímelo de una vez_

—Adiós, duendecillo espía. —Colgué.

**Bella **

Si Edward quería darme un disgusto, lo había logrado.

¿Duende? Bueno, pues que se fuera con su duende a su aldea y yo me largaría de una buena vez.

—Era mi hermana, Alice. Disculpa. —Sonrió, me quedé sorprendida como si leyera mis pensamientos—. Ella siempre quiere saber todo.

—¿A... Alice? —Él asintió—. Hace mucho que no la veo…

—Pues la veras seguido, está en mi casa.

Tragué saliva nerviosa, _¿qué tal que Alice me daba una calurosa bienvenida como Emmett?_ pensé con ironía. Seguí a Edward en silencio, rumbo a la suite. El pensar en Alice me puso nerviosa y mordí mi labio durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, vi que era enorme… quizás era la suite presidencial. Lucía preciosa, el piso estaba cubierto por una esponjosa alfombra gris, en cuanto entramos, Edward se descalzó recordándome tanto nuestros días en su residencia. Sonrió tirando de mi mano.

—Puedes dormir aquí. —Dijo dejándome pasar primero.

Caminé curiosa por la amplia habitación, abrí una puerta que resultó el baño; era grande y decorado en verde, al fondo había un gran jacuzzi adornado con esponjosas toallas blancas Luego, Edward me tendió la mano, sonriendo la tomé anhelando la suavidad de su piel, pero lo que sentí fue áspero y un poco húmedo, miré su mano cubierta por un vendaje ahora ensangrentado. Las náuseas se colaron por mi garganta por lo que alejé la mano horrorizada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? De pronto te has puesto muy pálida ¿estás bien?

—Tu… tu mano… —balbuceé—. Está ensangrentada…

—Ah… diablos, la herida es muy escandalosa. —Pasó por mi lado y desenvolvió el vendaje de su mano, la enjuagó y puso una venda nueva ante mi mirada aterrorizada—. No es nada, no te preocupes. ¿Te asusta la sangre?

—Ajá —murmuré incapaz de decir nada más—. Edward, ¿qué te ocurrió? —Toqué su brazo una vez que terminó de curarse. Él suspiró dándose media vuelta, saliendo del sanitario lo seguí mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y hundió la mirada en el suelo evitándome, así que me puse en cuclillas a su lado.

—No fue nada… son tonterías —aseguró secamente. Pero esa contestación no me dejo para nada tranquila.

—Aquí estoy, cielo. —Toqué sus mejillas con una de mis manos y con la otra me apoyé en su rodilla—. Lamento llegar tarde, no sé qué es por lo que estás pasando, pero aquí estoy. Soy una tonta egoísta porque no te he preguntado algo tan importante… ¿Tú, cómo estás?

Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la mía, y me dejó sin aliento. Transmitía mucha inseguridad y… ¿sufrimiento? me jaló hacia sus brazos. Lentamente me levanté y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Hundió el rostro en mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, froté su espalda en un intento de calmarlo.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto, cielo?

—No.

Cerré los ojos suspirando derrotada. Cuando se ponía así, no había manera de hablar. Duramos en esa posición no sé por cuánto tiempo, él pasaba sus suaves labios por todo mi cuello, apenas rozándolo, mientras el deseo de girarlo a mi boca iba creciendo cada vez más.

—Ayer vi a Jessica. —Interrumpió el silencio—. De nuevo, es decir, nos hemos seguido viendo. —Un balde de agua fría hubiera sido mejor que eso. Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué a ella si le dijiste donde encontrarte? —refunfuñé.

—No lo hice. —Estrechó con fuerza mi cintura, su barba arañó mi piel al sonreír contra mi cuello—. Fue mi hermano.

—Supongo que está luchando por ti —susurré y de nuevo el silencio se estacionó entre nosotros—. ¿Sabes? quizás Emmett tenga razón después de todo… solo te hago daño, cielo. —Me enderecé para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero ocasionarles problemas, olvida lo que dije. —Desvié la mirada de la suya.

Recuerdos de Emmett pidiéndome que me fuera de su vida, golpearon mi mente como una roca. De pronto, me encontré debatiéndome entre mi preocupación por él que me empujaba a quedarme, como lo había logrado hoy con mucho esfuerzo, o irme para que Edward pudiera retomar su vida de una vez por todas. Por mi culpa él se alejaba de su familia, de su trabajo, de todo. Suspiré. Esta forma de enfrentarse a los problemas no estaba hecha para mí. Quería irme, inmediatamente si fuera posible. Edward tomó mi mentón y con firmeza me hizo mirarlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett? —insistió y por su mirada supe que no tenía escapatoria.

—Bueno yo… te busqué en Cullen y él no me quiso decir en donde estabas, dijo que solo te hago daño y creo que tiene razón. —Los ojos de Edward se volvieron duros, todo su cuerpo se tensó y antes de que pasara a mayores, puse las manos en su pecho—. Pero no puedo evitarlo, cielo, y aquí estoy de todas maneras.

—Tendré una plática con mi hermano. —Rodé los ojos.

—Edward no quiero que…

—Shhh. —Interrumpió—. No me digas que hacer nena, no voy a dejar que nadie, y eso incluye a mis hermanos, se interpongan en esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando. —Sus ojos verdes brillaban con determinación, dejándome sin habla. Él siguió contemplándome por lo que me pareció una eternidad—. Solo necesito que… —Se pasó ansiosamente una mano por el cabello—. Necesito saber que estarás para mi Isabella, _te necesito_. —Deslizó las manos hacia mi nuca atrayéndome a su rostro. Su voz mezclada con un pequeño ruego, hizo correr la sangre por mis venas—. Cuando no estamos juntos, me comporto como un imbécil, no puedo pensar, no puedo trabajar y no importa lo que haga, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

Sus profundos ojos verdes me traspasaron anhelantes, haciendo hervir mi piel y acelerando mi corazón. Un zumbido cortaba el aire, tronando en mis oídos y pensé que de seguir así iba a sufrir un infarto. ¿Cómo podía necesitarme? ¿De qué manera podía ayudarle? _Empezando por no huir cobarde_, susurró mi subconsciente.

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Estoy aquí y te amo ¿de qué manera puedo ayudarte? —pedí pasando las manos por su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, pero él no respondió—. Sé que yo también tengo problemas Edward, si supieras cuantos —suspiré—. Mis inseguridades no son un orgullo para mí, es por eso que necesito arreglar mi vida.

Empezando por comprobar que Renée no se hubiera aparecido por Forks para mortificar a mi padre, eso me hacía hiperventilar.

—Me imagino que has de tener problemas, nena, tus ojos hablan por ti —aseguró, su dulce aliento se coló por mi nariz—. Son tan transparentes, tan reveladores y hermosos ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Podemos ir juntos si quieres.

—No te preocupes, mañana me voy a Seattle por la tarde. Le pediré a Mike la oportunidad para pasar por Forks, solo serán dos días. Servirán para ver como esta mi papá. —Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y comencé a frotar de nuevo su espalda—. Y yo Edward… ¿te puedo ayudar?

—Me lastimé la mano al quebrar un espejo de un puñetazo. —Me estremecí ante su brutal sinceridad—. Lo hice porque soy un estúpido, creo que últimamente no hago más que idioteces. —Detuve mis caricias en seco y me enderecé mirándole fijamente.

—Edward Cullen, no eres un estúpido. No sé qué te está ocurriendo, cielo, y no voy a saberlo si no quieres contármelo, pero sé que puedes contra todo esto y mucho más…

—Eso lo dices porque me quieres —interrumpió.

—Esto lo digo porque te conozco.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, yo quería que al leer mis ojos, viera la seguridad y confianza que tenía en él. Estaba segura de que lo que le estuviera pasando podría resolverlo, porque él era más fuerte que yo. Él me devolvió una insegura mirada, como si me respondiera que no estaba seguro de nada.

Deslicé una mano hacia su cabello, pasando los dedos suavemente por su nuca en un intento de transmitirle esa seguridad. Porque sí, yo podía tener dudas respecto a mí, pero jamás respecto a él. Finalmente, suspiró como si entendiera mi mensaje e inesperadamente miró mis labios, se inclinó hacia mí buscando mi boca con frenesí.

No esperaba que me besara, pero rápidamente comencé a derretirme en sus fuertes brazos mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a mi labio inferior. Su lengua se deslizó con suavidad, jugando con la mía, el calor en mi piel se disparó tan rápido, que me sorprendí cuando encontré mis manos enredadas en su cabello, pero no con el afán de reconfórtale, si no de acercarlo a mí. Sin embargo, aún presa del placer y la lujuria que me recorría al estar con él, la urgencia de sus labios me hizo saber que algo andaba mal. De pronto, se puso de pie sujetándome por las nalgas, grité en sorpresa mientras enredaba las piernas en su cintura para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Edward! —chillé riéndome. Pero cuando me estampó contra la pared, dejándome sentir su glorioso cuerpo, noté que él no tenía en sus gestos ninguna diversión, sus ojos oscurecidos le quitaron toda la risa al asunto.

_—Te necesito, Bella… —_murmuró con voz ronca y luego volvió a besarme, de forma suave y posesiva. Gemí derritiéndome por sus palabras.

Por fin me había llamado Bella, todo el tiempo me llamaba Isabella lo que me hacía sentir como una completa extraña a su lado. Comenzó a mecerse contra mí, dejándome apreciar su enorme erección contra mi sexo, el movimiento era tan excitante… volví a gemir. Sin ningún otro contacto podía alcanzar aquí mismo un orgasmo, e inconscientemente, comencé a ondularme contra él. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sin embargo, sus manos eran fuertes y sus besos demandantes, lo que me indicaba que algo no iba bien, Edward podía ser rudo y posesivo, pero por lo general era suave y tierno la mayoría de las veces. Lo de menos sería continuar con el juego, el placer se arremolinaba en mi centro de manera abrumadora, haciéndome olvidar si quiera por qué debía detenerle.

—Edward, cielo— jadeé de nuevo al sentir sus labios, parecía no importarle.

Descendió por mi cuello dejando besos húmedos, y cuando escuché el sonido del cierre de mi cazadora abrirse, gemí de puro placer. Moviéndome con dificultad, me la quité lanzándola por algún lado de la habitación. Mi ligera blusa blanca, delató mis erguidos pezones, él pareció notarlo también. Apoyó casi todo mi peso en una de sus piernas y sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos, apretándolos con una necesidad tan intensa, que provocaban que mi cuerpo se sintiera lánguido con sus reclamantes caricias.

Mi cerebro comenzó a fallar, quizás podía consolarlo de esta manera, en realidad también lo necesitaba, más que a nada. Dejó una mano en mi pecho y con la otra me aferró más a su cuerpo. Lentamente toqué por debajo de la playera sus músculos, recorriendo cada línea de su tonificado abdomen, haciendo que se estremeciera y como acto reflejo, yo también lo hice. Podía descender, llegar al botón de sus vaqueros, _podríamos terminar teniendo sexo y no haciendo el amor. _Esto no estaba bien. No así…

—Cielo, dime por favor… —suspiré al sentir sus largos dedos tirando deliciosamente de mi pezón—. E-En realidad... ¿Por qué rompiste el espejo? —pregunté de nuevo.

Mi pregunta logró su cometido, sus manos se detuvieron en seco y la urgencia abandonó nuestros cuerpos. Lentamente solté las piernas de su cintura para apoyarme en el suelo. Y me recosté sobre la pared, agradeciendo que estuviera detrás de mí o me caería en lo podía controlar mi respiración. Su mirada era indescifrable y sabía que no conseguiría que hablara de esto.

—Yo… lo siento. Sera mejor que descanses. —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. Fue pesado viajar tanto tiempo en motocicleta —aseguró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Suspiré ante su evasiva y caminé hacia un lado sin decir nada—. Que descanses, Isabella.

Y con eso abandonó la habitación. Me recosté tal cual en la cama, solo me quité los vaqueros aventándolos por algún lado. Me quedé mirando el techo y fui cerrando los ojos, pero me negaba a dormirme.

_Estaba segura de que no iba a poder hacerlo si no hablábamos de esto, caminé hacia la puerta y al abrirla no fue a Edward lo que vi, sino un gran jardín lleno de flores… como un prado, recordaba ese lugar. Sonriendo me dispuse a buscarlo, mientras veía las flores mecerse de un lado a otro, el olor a lilas inundaba el ambiente._

_Al fondo, una alta silueta miraba el horizonte. El viento movía mi cabello y lo puse detrás de mí oreja mientras caminaba hacia él sonriendo. Edward se veía hermoso e imponente no importaba donde estuviéramos, tan alto como siempre, su espalda ancha y bien formada, su cabello imposiblemente cobrizo brillando bajo el sol. El abrigo azul le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, sonreí caminando a su encuentro, ya no quería seguir discutiendo… Conforme avanzaba, me di cuenta de que esos no eran sus preciosos ojos verdes, estos eran azules y… violentos._

_Mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho haciéndome jadear, un estremecimiento me recorrió de arriba abajo, el estómago me dio un vuelco amenazando con vomitar. Tarde, me di cuenta de que me quedé inmóvil, retrocedí unos pasos y los tacones se hundieron en la tierra inestable, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo que ya no estaba cubierto de flores, sino tierra. El dolor recorrió mi cuerpo pero apreté los labios conteniendo un grito. Inmóvil y aterrada, cerré los ojos; lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas y como siempre, no pude evitar elevar la vista para toparme con la de James, su risa retumbó en todos mis sentidos y de nuevo estaba sola… nadie venía a salvarme._

_—Es hora de terminar con lo que empezamos —aseguró con voz ronca al tiempo que tiraba de mi brazo._

_Jadeé horrorizando intentando huir, tan solo para mirar a Renée, quien estaba en cuclillas a mi lado, sus ojos verdes y azules me traspasaron. El cabello le caía en delicadas ondas rubias hasta los hombros._

_—Mamá, tienes que ayudarme… —supliqué agónicamente—. Por favor..._

_—Los príncipes no existen, Bella. Te lo dije —susurró acariciándome la cabeza._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Chicas ¿cómo están? Les comparto que este capitulo en lo personal me gusta mucho, Edward y Bella ya estan trabajando en su relación y aunque obvio no es fácil, por algo se empieza ¿no? Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: riu-123, luzdeluna2012, Dina-verita Bienvenidas, ¿les ha gustado?<br>**_

_**Liht Jamari, linda jaja gracias por volver como te comenté, procuro actualizar los jueves... si todo va bien ese es el día que me gusta para actualizar. No te preocupes no me agobias, al contrario lo agradezco, yo por mi actualizaba más seguido pero tengo que darle tiempo a mi beta de correguir el capi y como veras cada vez los hago mas larguitos jaja. Gracias otra vez por todo ¿me dices si te gustó? kimjim como te dije, me he reido un montón con tu comentario jajajaja aún lo sigo haciendo y de nueva cuenta gracias por entender a Emmett, jaja pienso igual, ¿cómo los viste este capi? dani0501 jaja veras que Bella aún tiene muchos demonios internos con que luchar pero hará todo lo que pueda, ¿qué te parecio este encuentro? felicytas hola hola como dices tu a Bells aun le falta recuperar la confianza de varios ¿crees que Alice la reciba con los brazos abiertos? jaja espero que te haya gustado el capi, CindyLis jajaja nena, enserio que de todas mis lectoras tu reacción es la que siempre espero con más miedo jajaja de verdad que espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que te haya gustado jajaja ojala no te haya hecho rabiar mucho, ya sabes espero tu comment. AbiFanTwilight como viste en esta cita? Edward tiene muchas dudas pero hará lo mejor que pueda para ponerlas a un lado, aunque solo el tiempo lo ayudará, ¿me dices que te parecio? Maru-chan1296 como viste Bella esta poniendo bastante de su parte por sacar esto adelante, ¿qué te parecio? ev76 lindaaa jajaja ya sabes que amo tus comentarios, dime ¿que te parecio la cita? disculpame sé que quizas esperabas un lemon... ¿lo esperabas? jajaja y las demás lo esperaban? Ustedes me ayudan a escribir la historia y ya saben que aprecio mucho sus coments.**_

_**Aprovecho para mandarles saludos a Marah2221 y a IMaryG ya saben que son de mis primeras lectoras y siempre las hecho de menos espero que esten super bien.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Haciendo Elecciones es mi historia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia beteada por Irene Cullen. Ya sabes nena, gracias por todo._  
><em>**

**Bella  
><strong>

—Es hora de terminar con lo que empezamos. —_Dijo James con voz ronca y tiró de mi brazo._

_Renée estaba en cuclillas a mi lado, sus ojos verde-azul me traspasaron. El cabello le caía en delicadas ondas rubias hasta los hombros._

—Mamá, tienes que ayudarme… —_d__ije agónicamente, —por favor..._

—Los príncipes no existen Bella te lo dije_. _—_Susurró acariciandome la cabeza..._

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

Mi corazón golpeaba tan dolorosamente, que me dolían incluso las costillas cuando me giré para ver a Isabella por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación. Me tumbé pesadamente sobre la cama y miré el techo, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido, lo cual seguramente sería imposible. Podía contarle alguna mentira y volver a su lado, pero sabía que no sería suficiente con decirle que había tenido un impulso. No sabía a ciencia cierta que me había pasado, y no me sentía capaz si quiera de poder explicarlo.

Anhelaba su cuerpo junto al mío, necesitaba hacerla mía para sentirme seguro y efectivamente, eso estaba mal. Podía hacerla mía cada vez y eso no significaba nada, durante meses lo comprobé. Así que no, no sabía si algún día estaría completamente seguro de que volvería a pertenecerme. Incluso, a veces dudaba de todo esto y me despertaba en las noches pensando si lo había soñado. Suspiré fastidiado y traté de acomodarme en la cama cerrando los ojos.

— _¡Auxilio!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, aún estaba oscuro. No supe cuánto tiempo me habría quedado dormido, parpadeé desconcertado. Quizás había sido mi imaginación, volví a cerrar los ojos cuando escuché un grito ahogado, me levanté de inmediato. Mi corazón se trasladó a mi garganta mientras irrumpía en la habitación de Bella.

— ¿Isabella? —Susurré viendo hacia todos lados, no había nadie excepto nosotros dos.

Ella estaba dormida y se había movido tanto, que se había enredado entre las sabanas y no podía moverse. Caminé hasta sentarme junto a ella y traté de despertarla con cuidado, sabía que las personas no debían despertarse de forma abrupta cuando tenían pesadillas, pero su nerviosismo me estaba traspasando.

— ¿Nena? —Despejé el cabello de su rostro. —Escucha, estás soñando. —Susurré mientras pasaba los pulgares por sus mejillas, lentamente deslicé los dedos por su frente perlada de sudor, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y su vista desorbitada se enfocó únicamente en mis ojos. —Soy yo nena, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. —Dije sin dejar de acariciarla.

— ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó con voz rota. Asentí y ella me abrazó con fuerzas, colgándose de mi cuello mientras trataba de contener los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.

—Estás bien, —froté su espalda —estoy aquí. —Duramos así unos minutos hasta que lentamente se separó de mí, su cuerpo se estremecía como una hoja de papel y me negué a soltarla. — ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Qué ocurre?—Ella cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y negó.

—No lo recuerdo… —mordió su labio —solo recuerdo estar perdida, pero ya pasó, fue solo una pesadilla.

Estaba mintiendo. Casi estaba seguro de que había soñado con ese cabrón de James, joder de solo pensarlo… suspiré tratando de calmarme y la aferré más a mi cuerpo. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a ceder esta noche.

—Mmm, ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —Pregunté en voz baja y _por Dios,_ quería darme una patada porque si decía que sí, me sería imposible si quiera intentar dormir.

—Sí.

_Diablos_. Tragué saliva pesadamente.

—Bueno… recórrete.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante y limpió con el dorso de la mano sus ojos. Se movió para que yo pudiera acostarme a su lado, pasé el brazo por detrás de sus pequeños hombros y ella se recostó en mi pecho. Quedamos tan perfectamente bien acomodados, que podría jurar que hacíamos esto todos los días. Hundí el rostro en su cabello mientras los pequeños sollozos aún la acompañaban, la estreché contra mi pecho deseando controlar sus espasmos, lentamente acaricié con los dedos sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te cante? —Pregunté en un intento de reconfortarla. Sentí que sonrió contra mi pecho. Asintió, al parecer incapaz de hablar todavía. —Quizás pienses que aún estás en tu pesadilla... —Murmuré sarcástico, yo no era bueno cantando. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sin duda recordando de lo que iba su pesadilla y apretó más su agarre a mi cuerpo.

—No lo creo… —susurró —además me encantaría escucharte cantar.

—Era broma Isabella. —Sonreí mientras enterraba el rostro en su cabello olor a fresas. Ella suspiró. —Que lastima que no tengo aquí mi piano, si no tocaría una melodía para ti.

— ¿Tocas el piano? —Se levantó para verme, sus cristalinos ojos, brillaban con emoción. Sonreí.

—Un día si te portas bien… —la estreché más fuerte y ella soltó una risita —tocaré para ti, ahora descansa, no quiero que mañana conduzcas esa trampa mortal cansada.

— ¿Siempre eres así de exagerado? Solo es una motocicleta. —Negó con su cabeza su expresión era de incredulidad mientras se recostaba en mi pecho.

—Nunca había tenido que tratar con una mujer que anduviera por ahí, paseándose en una moto. ¿Tu padre sabe esto?

—Lo de la motocicleta no. —Dijo riéndose.

—Quizás tenga que llamarle.

—Y de pasada dile que estamos durmiendo juntos, así lo de la motocicleta pasará a segundo plano. —Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, joder no conocía al papá de Isabella. Pero ella había dicho que era policía.

—Bueno, solo porque en ese punto tienes razón, dejaremos esto por la paz. —Murmuré temiendo quedar encarcelado en algún pueblo.

—No sabía que tocaras el piano, me muero por verte hacerlo. —Suspiré.

—Antes solía tocarlo seguido, —me encogí de hombros, cada vez que lo hacía me traía malos recuerdos aunque, últimamente lo había retomado — ¿nunca lo viste en mi casa? —Pregunté extrañado. Ella negó, en el tiempo que vivimos juntos, nunca se caracterizó por andar husmeando en mis cosas y eso me hinchaba de orgullo, pero me apetecía seguir jugando con ella. —No finjas, sé que eres una chica curiosa, alguna vez te vi recorriendo la casa… ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —Pregunté en tono juguetón.

Abrió los ojos como platos, una gran culpa se instaló en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, diablos… ¿la habría ofendido?

—Edward… yo… —lagrimas descendieron por su rostro y comenzó a balbucear algo, que no logré entender.

—Shh nena, —sujeté su rostro —lo siento, no quise agobiarte. Solo estaba jugando, yo… nunca desconfiaría de ti. —Dije con sinceridad. Un gemido agónico escapó de sus labios y verdaderamente me confundió. —Olvídate de lo que dije… —susurré estrechándola con fuerza, ella enterró el rostro en mi pecho.

—Edward, por favor… escúchame… —sollozó —es que yo…

—No necesitas explicarme nada, es más, no quiero escucharlo. —Desvié la vista hacia la ventana, donde el cielo estaba sumamente estrellado. —Sé que dijiste que soy pésimo consolando a las personas y ya veo que tienes mucha razón. —Me reí sin ganas. —Intentaré remediarlo…

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, inhalé profundamente y comencé a tararear una canción de Beck.

_I need your lovin'_

_Like the sunshine _

_Everybody's gotta learn sometimes_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Estaba en casa de mamá, el sol de Miami calentaba mi piel mientras estaba recostado en la playa. La brisa cálida y la arena fina eran justo lo que necesitaba, Emmett estaba a mi lado y como siempre, no podía verme cómodo. Comenzó a patearme como el niño que era, molesto me giré para no verlo. Me concentré en el ir y venir de las olas, en ese extraño y familiar olor a fresas que el viento traía. Emmett golpeó ahora mi rostro, y ok… había logreado cabrearme._

_Gruñí listo para atacar a Emmett. _

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, mi hermano podía atormentarme hasta en mis sueños. Lo raro, es que tenía una delicada mano contra mi cara. La tomé y la observé con detenimiento. Nop, esta no era la mano de Emmet, miré hacia afuera donde apenas comenzaba el amanecer, ¿estaba soñando? Me enderecé y con asombro vi a Isabella. Estaba boca arriba, envuelta en las sábanas negras dándome una vista esplendida de sus cremosas piernas. Una por cierto entre las mías. _¿Por qué solo estaba en bragas? _Sonreí torcidamente. Su cabello todo enmarañado, los labios ligeramente abiertos. Imaginarme que pudiéramos estar de esta forma por siempre, me llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento indescriptible al que ni siquiera quería pensar en ponerle nombre.

Aún no me quería hacer esperanzas.

No estaba acostumbrado a que despertáramos juntos, pero lejos de incomodarme… me gustaba, mucho para ser sinceros. Se veía tan inofensiva y frágil… sin embargo… sonreí, los golpes que daba dormida habían conseguido despertarme. Inevitablemente pasé el pulgar por sus mejillas, su largo cabello mostraba reflejos rojizos esparcidos por mi brazo, su pequeña cintura enmarcada por la diminuta blusa. Rodé los ojos, esto era tan ridículamente tentador. Con mucho cuidado moví su brazo y me levanté para darme una muy necesaria ducha fría.

Luego me dispuse a ir hacia el centro comercial, para traer algo de desayunar. Me pregunté si a Bella le molestaría que tomara la motocicleta. Bueno lo descubriría al regresar. Llegué al pequeño centro comercial y mi celular sonó, ¿tan rápido me había echado de menos? Sonreí y miré la pantalla.

_Jessica._

Joder, a penas y nos habíamos visto en la semana. ¿Qué podría querer? Caminé por los pasillos con un sentimiento de indecisión en contestarle. Si lo hacía, seguramente querría una explicación y al parecer aún no estaba lista para aceptar la realidad entre nosotros. No aceptaba que ya no estábamos juntos y que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Decidí no hacerlo.

Llevé todo lo necesario, ignorando el constante ruido de mi teléfono.

En cuanto llegué al departamento, me quedé inmovilizado fuera de la puerta. Si mis oídos no fallaban, esa canción era _Toxic_. Pero… ¿otra versión? Apreté los labios conteniendo una sonrisa y deslicé la llave. El olor a hot cakes golpeó mi nariz, y al buscar a Bella, la encontré en la cocina en una imagen que amenazó con destruirme. Ella estaba haciendo el desayuno, moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música… tan jodidamente seductora. Como aquella vez en el Times, los ajustados jeans enmarcaban su respingón trasero, el cabello le caía mojado por la espalda. De pronto se giró hacia mí regalándome una enorme sonrisa. Esto era tan irreal, que estuve tentado a pellizcarme para despertar.

— ¿Bailas? —Preguntó seductoramente caminando hacia mí.

— ¿Britney? —Sonreí. —No lo creo.

—Oh vamos, —sus ojos brillaban con diversión —es una versión de Mark Ronson, me encanta este disco. ¿No me vas a complacer? —Preguntó en tono retador.

Llegó hasta mí y puso las manos en mi pecho, deslizándolas lentamente hasta llegar a mi cintura. La llama entre nosotros seguía latente, quemándome con cada toque de su piel con la mía, sonreí mientras me inclinaba para dejar las bolsas de compras en el suelo. Nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura por un momento, tan cerca que pude aspirar su dulce aliento. Ella me miró perpleja y luego se sonrojó, deslizando las manos a mis brazos. La música era sugestiva, incluso podía sentir como el vocalista deslizaba la letra seductoramente, mientras Bella se encargaba de envolverme en toda esta extraña maraña de sensaciones.

—Hace mucho que quiero que me bailes. —Dije con voz ronca.

— ¿Qué te baile? —susurró ruborizándose.

—Sí, desde que estabas con aquel hombre en el club Times ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo me salvaste.

—Como siempre lo hago. —Rodó los ojos pero comenzó a moverse contra mí, realmente a moverse.

Pude sentir contra mi cuerpo todas sus curvas, tomé su pequeña cintura y comencé a moverme junto con ella, Bella sonreía y me miraba ligeramente sonrojada.

—Can you feel me now? —tarareó la canción y luego, se atrevió a morderse el labio mientras se daba la vuelta y me restregaba el trasero.

Comenzó a subir y bajar ondulándose contra mi cuerpo y sí, _ahora_ por supuesto que la sentía. A este paso, pronto ella me sentiría a mí también. Sonreí con anticipación, si lo que quería era provocarme yo también podía jugar. La giré de nuevo arrinconándola contra la puerta, de manera que nuestros rostros se enfrentaran. Sujeté su delicada cintura y con mi mano libre subí lentamente por su mandíbula, hasta el cabello. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios pero en el último momento, me deslicé a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Ella estaba tan tensa que me hizo sonreír. Desplacé la mano que aún tenía en su cintura lentamente hacía su abdomen, continué sin detenerme subiendo por sus pechos. Con los labios aún en su cuello, pude sentir en mi lengua el pulso de su corazón que latía frenéticamente, tiró de mi cabello para verme a los ojos, sonriendo pegué mi nariz a la suya. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos presos de la excitación, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Espero… que te guste el desayuno —dijo entrecortadamente. —No… no había muchas cosas e hice lo que pude… pero si quieres puedo volver a cocinar.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste? —Murmuré rozando levemente los labios con los suyos.

—Hemm, es que hoy viajo a Seattle con Mike… te dije que tendría que irme temprano… —La canción terminó pero seguimos en la misma postura sin soltarnos. Lentamente deslicé las manos a su cintura.

—Se de algo que me gustaría desayunar. —Mi voz sonó ronca mientras descendía las manos a su trasero.

—Hice Hot cakes… —Balbuceó nerviosa y con las mejillas encendidas.

—Me encantan los hot cakes, —sonreí y luego, la solté para volver a tomar las bolsas de mandado —traje algunas cosas. —Apreté los labios evitando sonreír al ver su mirada confundida.

****Bella POV****

—Serviré el desayuno. —Murmuré desconcertada mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina.

_Maldición_. Solo Edward podía voltear las cosas de esta forma, no sé qué demonios me poseyó cuando lo vi, solo sé que quería bailar con él. Creí que de alguna manera podía ser seductora pero terminé siendo terriblemente seducida.

— ¿Qué música te gusta Isabella? —Preguntó mientras servía jugo de naranja.

—Hum, bueno… un poco de todo, ya sabes Black Keys, los Red Hot, The Killers, Foo Fighters… Britney. —Sonreí.

— ¿Tienes esa música en tu Ipod? —Murmuró mientras veía mi pequeño reproductor conectado al gran equipo de sonido. Asentí — ¿Podrías prestármelo? —Se encogió de hombros —me gustaría escuchar música nueva.

—Pues los Red Hot no son precisamente nuevos. —Dije riéndome.

—Te prestaré mi Ipod llegando a casa y cuando nos veamos de nuevo, me dirás que tal. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece, Señor Director. —Di un mordisco a mi desayuno. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y dio un breve trago a su jugo.

— ¿Tu y Mike van a la convención de _Grandes Empresas_?

—Sí, ¿también tu iras? —Pregunté esperanzada.

—Quizás Emmett vaya… yo no estoy seguro.

—Quisiera pedirle a Mike permiso para ir a Forks. Me muero por visitar a mi padre…

—No me gusta que viajes sola con Newton, me quedó claro que no sabe cuidarte. —Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Tu padre vive solo?

—No, ahora vive con Sue. Tienen muy poco viviendo juntos, —murmuré viendo distraídamente como ponía miel a sus hot cakes —hace ya mucho tiempo se conocen, ella era su terapeuta. Pero hasta hace poco viven juntos.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —Lentamente se llevó la comida a la boca y fue tan condenadamente seductor, que parpadeé confundida cuando me miró a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¿A quién? —Pregunté al no saber si se refería a Forks o a mi padre o en realidad a que, estaba tan perdida viéndolo que quedé en blanco.

—Obvio a Black no. —Murmuró sarcásticamente, pero molesto. —Me refería a tu padre.

Rodé los ojos, _¿Quién diablos estaba pensando en Jake?_ Definitivamente Edward tenía problemas de bipolaridad, un momento juguetón, otro preocupado, ahora enojado.

—Por supuesto que extraño a mi padre.

— ¿Cómo aceptó tu padre que te mudaras tan lejos de Forks?

—Bueno… —mordí mi labio —le dije que necesitaba crecer y él sabía que no tenía muchas opciones en Forks. Además, estábamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles... —Edward frunció el ceño. Esperaba que no preguntara nada más respecto a eso, de verdad que no quería arruinar la mañana hablando de Renée, desvié la vista hacía mi desayuno

— ¿Te mandaba dinero? —Murmuró. —Debió ser duro para él.

—Bueno, sabía que no estaba sola. —Susurré. —Jacob también me ayudó a pagar mis estudios. —Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Entonces… ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Black?

—Hace ya muchos años, nuestros padres son amigos, ya sabes, —me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia —es un pueblo pequeño. —Sus ojos brillaron llenos de dudas y supe que de nuevo, eran por culpa de Jake. —Edward, —susurré estirando la mano a la suya —Jake solo es mi amigo.

Él cerró los ojos y solamente asintió. No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que mirar el reloj para darme cuenta de lo que estaba postergando, teníamos que irnos. Él no se perdió el movimiento.

— ¿Es tarde? —Preguntó.

—Sí, —suspiré —me tengo que ir.

—Vámonos entonces. —Nos pusimos de pie, caminé hacia la puerta mientras lo veía a él perderse en una habitación, tomé el casco y me puse mi cazadora. Edward apareció de nuevo.

Extendí el casco hacia él, rodó los ojos y lo empujó hacia mí. Cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron sentí una deliciosa corriente, lo miré y sus ojos claros como el agua, ahora estaban oscuros, como una tormenta. Todo el aire a nuestro alrededor cambió, cargándose y volviéndose espeso. Me mordí el labio presa de todo su magnetismo, acercó la mano a mi cintura y me tiró hacia él, sujetó con fuerza mi cabello y se inclinó hacia mis labios. Esta vez no había juegos, sin rodeos, sólo éramos él y yo. Deseándonos de una manera tan insana, que parecía increíble. Incluso me dolía. Solté el casco y enredé los dedos en su cabello rebelde, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban eufóricas.

Besar a Edward era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, podría hacerlo por horas, por siempre. Sabía deliciosamente mentolado, a veces era rudo otras tan cariñoso. Parecía estar en un sube y baja de emociones y me arrastraba con él.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo. —Murmuró entre mis labios, deslizándose hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja donde me dio un pequeño mordisco.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido abandonó mis labios ante sus palabras. Sentía contra mi vientre su enorme erección conforme aumentaba la intensidad del beso, ya estaba hiperventilando. Lentamente, deslizó la mano hacía el cierre de mi cazadora y el sonido hizo un clic en mi mente.

—Cielo, yo también pero… —tragué dificultosamente saliva —es tarde, tenemos que irnos...

— ¿Segura? —Gruñó.

—Sí. —Susurré entre sus labios. —Él resopló, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida.

—Es la primera vez que pasamos una noche juntos y sólo… dormimos. —Murmuró con voz ronca y frotó su nariz con la mía.

—La segunda. —Corregí sintiendo el conocido rubor en mis mejillas. Él elevó una ceja y sonrió.

—Que bien las recuerda, señorita Swan. —Me reí como tonta, simplemente me sentía muy feliz.

Edward tomó mi mano y bajamos platicando. Me despedí en silencio de ese hermoso lugar, donde pensaba volver algún día y definitivamente con Edward. Todo el caminó me la pasé con el rostro enterrado en su ancha espalda, pasando las manos avariciosas por su tonificado abdomen, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos.

— ¿Estás tratando de desconcentrarme? —Gritó por encima de su hombro.

—Yo… —el calor inundó mi rostro. —Lo… lo siento.

Suspiré cuando llegamos a Nueva York, no quería separarme y volví a suspirar cuando finalmente llegamos a su residencia. Edward se bajó de la motocicleta, yo sólo me acomodé mejor para conducir a mi departamento, el viento cálido jugaba con mi cabello. Edward me veía con ojos indescifrables sin darme aún el casco para que pudiera irme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté con una sonrisa. Él suspiró.

—En realidad Isabella como odio esta motocicleta. —Sujetó mi rostro y volvió a besarme con rudeza. —Quiero hacerte tantas cosas sobre ella, —murmuró, sus ojos brillando llenos de promesas —y luego estrellarla para que nunca más la conduzcas. —Rodé los ojos. —Oh espera, deja te doy mi Ipod. —Dijo dándome el casco. Se metió en la residencia, al instante escuché unos murmullos, como quejas. No tardo nada y de forma apurada me dio el Ipod —Ten, que tengas buen viaje. —Dijo casi corriéndome.

—Hola Isabella. —Edward cerró los ojos, y detrás de él… Alice me veía con ojos indescifrables.

Su cabello negro apuntaba en todas direcciones, al parecer era peinado registrado marca Cullen. Aún estaba en pijama y a pesar de eso, se veía hermosa. Sus ojos profundamente azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Isabella ya se iba. —Respondió Edward en tono mortal mientras la veía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? Pasen a desayunar… —murmuró.

—Ya desayunamos. —Dijo Edward, Alice lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

—Sí… gracias. Vendré otro día... —Susurré, me puse los audífonos y luego el casco. —Hasta luego… —Edward solo asintió y Alice me regaló una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad no sabía que pensar y más valía irme.

La primera canción que se escuchó, fue _In My Place_ de _Coldplay_, suspiré. La letra se asemejaba tanto a lo que vivimos, pensé en Alice. Aún no entendía la actitud de Edward, quizás ni Alice ni Emmett me querrían al lado de su hermano, tenía mucho en que trabajar. Perdida en mis pensamientos y con el viento golpeándome en el rostro, aceleré un poco. A los pocos kilómetros de recorrido miré por el retrovisor, un auto lujoso de color negro se acercaba a exceso de velocidad, me cambié hacia el otro carril para que pasara.

_Nunca faltaba el apurado_.

El auto se cambió de nuevo hacia donde yo estaba, acelerando hasta casi alcanzarme. Nerviosa y asustada aceleré más, _rayos_. La velocidad no era algo que me diera miedo incluso, alguna que otra vez, me tocó estar en un mal momento en el coche patrulla de Charlie y vivir persecuciones. Solo que aquí yo no era una experta en la motocicleta. Aún faltaban algunos kilómetros para la salida 278, no se veía ningún oficial cerca. Me moví de nuevo de carril y el automóvil volvió hacerlo, poniéndose detrás mío, miré el velocímetro marcaba 140 km/h. eché un vistazo hacia atrás, no podía ver bien quien era, no podía saberlo. O miraba el espejo lateral o miraba el camino. El auto se cambió al carril derecho, poniéndose a mi nivel y por los vidrios polarizados de negro, no pude ver quien era. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

Sin embargo, suspiré agradecida cuando vi que finalmente iba a pasarme pero de pronto, con un movimiento brusco, embistió contra la moto haciéndome por poco perder el control. Tragué saliva nerviosa, no sabía si acelerar o cambiar de ruta._ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? _Aceleré de nuevo, y el auto volvió rugir detrás de mí.

Estaba a punto de tragarme, casi podía verme debajo de las llantas, cuando a lo lejos vi la interestatal. Si lograba llegar, podría mezclarme entre el tráfico. Apretando el embrague, sentí a la motocicleta casi elevarse mientras el rugido del escape retumbaba en mis oídos, casi tanto, como el ruido de mi corazón. Si no me mataba ese auto, lo haría yo misma. Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo lo más que pude, hasta casi acostarme sobre la motocicleta y me dirigí hacia la salida, el tráfico era bastante. Disminuí la velocidad mezclándome entre los autos, mi corazón latía tan rápido que me faltaba el aire. Jadeando miré por el retrovisor, el automóvil había quedado estancado en el tráfico. Incapaz de detenerme, seguí por la misma ruta. Las manos me temblaban y mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina, quería incluso vomitar. Miré en donde estaba, cerca de la casa de Angela, conduje más despacio hasta llegar a su casa. Con dedos temblorosos y lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos llamé a la puerta.

— ¿Bella? —Angie me abrazó asustada y luego se separó mirándome. — ¿Qué ocurrió cariño? ¿Te peleaste con Edward?

Solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras me aferraba a ella, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y en pocos segundos todo se volvió negro.

****Edward POV****

Alice me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, su ceño estaba fruncido y también el mío. Parecía un duelo de miradas.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Bella? —Preguntó al fin.

—Bien.

—Edward Cullen creo que debes ir a un psiquiatra, —se levantó de la mesa y la golpeó con ambas manos — ¿estás loco? —Suspiré.

—Sabía que no era buena idea que Isabella se encontrara contigo.

—Solo quiero conocerla, en realidad no sé nada de ella…

—Sé que solo quieres conocerla, y quizás reclamarle algunas cuantas cosas. —Suspiré. —Alice… en verdad sé que es estúpido, ¡joder sé que es lo más masoquista que puedo hacer! Pero… —ella se sentó más cerca de mí —de verdad la necesito. Te prometo que no voy a caer ciegamente otra vez… —Dije desviando la mirada de sus intensos ojos azules.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso saliste alguna vez de esto? —Apreté los labios sintiéndome dolido por los comentarios de mi hermana. Supongo que ella también lo vio porque cambio el tono de voz y tomó mi mano —Ed me pones de nervios, de genio, me estresas, quisiera ahorcarte. —Suspiró. —Sabes que te adoro con todo mi corazón, pero si Isabella te vuelve hacer algo…

— ¿Tú también me vas a juzgar, al igual que Emmett? —Interrumpí soltándome de su mano.

_Y sí, definitivamente iba a tener una charla con él._

—Por favor Edward… no te enojes, al igual que Emmett solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor para mi tiene nombre y apellido.

—Y supongo que no es Jessica Stanley.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? —Pregunté extrañado.

—Ha ido a casa, a lloriquearle a Emmett que la abandonaste justo cuando se iban a casar. —Bufé.

—Lo siento, me lo imagino.

— ¿Ves? —Se puso de pie. —La detesto, Ed, tanto aferramiento no es bueno y lo que más me choca es que cuando no puede sola acude a la familia, si no es a Emmett es a mamá.

—Ella no es mala Alice, solo… bueno —pase una mano por mi cabello —hemos compartido casi tres años juntos, incluso la entiendo un poco. Nos une el recuerdo de nuestro hijo, me necesita cerca de ella para…

— ¿Estás loco? —Interrumpió —Te necesita cerca ¿cómo para qué? No puedes jugar así Edward, no ves más allá de lo que esa quiere en realidad...

—Basta Alice, tú jamás has perdido un hijo. —La interrumpí cabreado. —No tienes si quiera una idea de lo que es eso, de pensar que pudiste ser padre y luego… —dije casi gritando y enmudecí abruptamente.

Respiré tratando de calmarme, el recuerdo de mi bebé era doloroso, una eterna herida en mi pecho, una que me dolía tocar.

Alice no tenía idea de nada, pero no podía culparla. Desde que mi familia se había enterado de eso, habían intentado apoyarme, pero como siempre, me aislé más. No me gustaba que me vieran con cara de dolor o compasión, no había cosa que odiara más, que me vieran con lastima. Cuando pasó lo de Tanya, me quedé destruido en Miami y tuve que vivir con que mi familia completa me mirara así. Fue peor con mis intentos de suicidio frustrados, joder, no había logrado otra cosa que andar provocando lastimas. Por eso me mudé a Nueva York, con Jessica. Pero cuando pasó lo de Isabella… tan sólo con recordar la voz atormentada de mamá, llamándome para asegurarse de que estaba bien, o incluso Alice. La pobre no dormía pensando que haría algo estúpido. Traté de serenarme y comprender su preocupación.

—Nunca nos dejas ayudarte... —susurró mirando hacia sus manos —no puedo saberlo porque, como bien dices, nunca he pasado por eso. Pero tu cada vez nos alejas más, yo quiero estar a tu lado Edward… no quiero que…

—No me voy a suicidar, —interrumpí —no voy a cometer más estupideces si Bella decide dejarme otra vez Alice.

— ¡No es eso! —gritó frustrada —no estoy hablando de Bella, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que solo quiero estar contigo? te extraño Edward.

—Lo siento yo… también… —dije sintiéndome como un idiota por estarle gritoneando a mi hermana.

—Entonces no me alejes, por favor, es sólo que... Jessica no me convence.

—Alice pero ¿qué crees que quiera de mí? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? Todo eso ya lo tiene.

—Sé que te quiere a ti, —respondió Alice —pero te quiere de una manera enfermiza, la creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy muy segura… —desvió la mirada —pero Jasper se ha enterado de algunas cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué hablas?

—En el trabajo de Jasper, comenzó el rumor de que una chica adinerada contrataba a periodistas para seguir a un Cullen. Tú sabes que por el trabajo de Jasper él siempre se entera de ese tipo de cosas…

—Sí lo sé.

Mi cuñado trabajaba en una revista de celebridades, justamente así había conocido a Alice, él había sido el encargado de entrevistarla y aunque mi hermana quedó terriblemente enamorada de él… durante meses Jasper se había comportado algo difícil con ella, le daba miedo que pensara que la quería solo para obtener buenos artículos. El caso es que teniendo él acceso a ese tipo de informaciones, siempre procuraba alertarnos cuando había algún reportero o un artículo extraño.

—Ya sabes, —continuó Alice — el caso es que está investigando si esa chica es Jessica.

****Bella POV****

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz profunda y preocupada de Ben, fue lo primero que escuché al volver de la inconsciencia.

Abrí los ojos y me senté asustada.

—Sí. —Mi voz sonó seca por lo que me la aclaré. —Me ocurrió algo muy extraño de regreso a casa. —Sin evitarlo un escalofrió me recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies.

—Cuéntanos Bella, nos tenías muy alarmados. —Pidió Angie sujetando mi mano y mirándome a través de sus grandes y preocupados ojos.

Relaté mi historia, sin poder incluso creer que pude tomar el control de la motocicleta y de mis miedos, hasta llegar a su casa.

—Bella, esto que dices es muy grave, ¡alguien quiso matarte! —Dijo Ben.

— ¡Ben! —Lo regaño Angie.

— ¿Qué? —Refutó Ben. —Eso que acaba de contar es como de película.

—Angie ya no lo dejes ver tantas películas. —Sonreí.

—Bells, —Angie y Ben se miraron preocupados, no pude evitar estremecerme — ¿Y si… fuera alguien que mandó James?

—No… —susurré sintiendo un nudo en el estómago —él… él está tras las rejas… —me repetí eso como un mantra o me iba a desmayar otra vez.

—Bella, —Angie me frotó los hombros —se te va hacer tarde para ir a Seattle, ¿te llevamos?

Asentí perdida en miles de pensamientos. Dejé la moto con Angie incapaz de volver a manejar durante el camino. Ni pensar en hablar de esto con nadie, y mucho menos, con mi papá. Estaba segura de que tomaría el primer vuelo a Nueva York y no quería asustarlo. "_Ojala puedas venir nena, te extrañamos horrores…" _había dicho la última vez que hablamos. Me alisté rápido, mis maletas afortunadamente ya estaban hechas, llamé a Mike.

—_Bells, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, te estuve llamando pero tu celular me decía que estaba fuera de servicio… no podremos ir a Seattle, quizás hasta la otra semana…_

—Oh… —susurré —bueno… entonces ¿nos vemos en la oficina?

—_Sí, discúlpame…_

—No, no te preocupes… —colgué. — ¿Angie, Puedes llevarme rápido a mi departamento para cambiarme? No voy a Seattle hasta la otra semana…

—Muy bien Bells.

Al llegar al departamento, Angela y Ben insistieron en esperarme. Una hora después estaba lista y cambiada, mis amigos se empeñaron en llevarme al trabajo, a pesar de que insistí en que ya me sentía mejor. Angela, por supuesto era muy difícil de persuadir.

Quería llamar a Edward, decirle el cambio de planes, pero no estaba segura de interrumpirlo con Alice, así que solo le mandé un mensaje.

_Para que veas que si uso la tecnología, aquí te mando un mensaje reportándome. Mike canceló el viaje a Seattle, iremos la otra semana. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?_

_Bella._

Sonreí mientras pulsaba el botón de enviar, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí mientras caminaba a mi oficina. ¿Me estaba viendo un tanto rogona? acabábamos de pasar el día juntos y ya me moría por verlo otra vez… Aprensé mi labio nerviosa, no debí mandárselo…

_¿Te parece bien, a las dos? Me da gusto que tú y la tecnología finalmente se reconciliaran. _

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Fruncí el ceño, ¡por Dios! Que formalidades, ahora firmaba como el director. Tenía que decirle a Mike que personalizara mi firma. Sonreí como tonta mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo.

****Edward POV****

A la 1:55 en punto, me encontraba fuera de Newton LTD recargado en mi plateado Aston Martin. Alec vestido completamente de negro, estaba apoyado en un enorme árbol. Lo suficientemente cerca, por si algún paparazzi anduviera en mi caza. Hoy era un día cálido en Manhattan, el invierno había cedido un poco esta tarde, dejando ver el sol y calentando un poco la ciudad. Las personas corrían por todos lados en la 110th Street, el bullicio del tráfico era intenso, esta era la hora de comida sin duda. Elevé la vista hacia la enorme entrada de cristal de la empresa de Newton. La leyenda de: "_edificamos el futuro" _brillaba con letras en color gris ahumado. No pude evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa.

Jamás pensé pararme por aquí para recoger a Isabella, sonreí de nuevo al recordar que aún trabajaba con mi competencia. A la mayoría de los inversionistas eso los pondría de cabeza, no a mí. Isabella nunca me haría eso, o a Newton.

Las enormes puertas de cristal se abrieron dejándome boquiabierto al ver salir a Isabella. Vestía una falda de tubo negra que marcaba sus cremosas piernas, su sonrisa se amplió al verme mientras caminaba hacia mí. Su largo y espeso cabello, estaba recogido en una coleta alta, que destacaba sus sonrojados pómulos. La blusa de seda en color rosa oscuro, estaba abierta de los dos primeros botones. Toda mi piel se calentó y casi sentí una oleada de calor golpearme cuando llegó hasta mí.

—Diablos, Isabella, ¿Así vienes a trabajar todos los días? —Tomé su mentón, ella esbozó una sonrisa. —Con razón Newton no te quiere dejar ir…

—Hola, también te extrañé. —Murmuró, sus ojos bailaban divertidos. La apreté contra mi cuerpo sintiéndome extrañamente relajado al sentirla así de cerca, di un pequeño beso en sus labios y me admiré como siempre, de su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Dónde quieres comer?—Pregunté separándome, ella parpadeó unos segundos y luego sujetó mi mano. Caminé guiándola hacia mi auto, pero se detuvo y tiró de mi brazo.

—En Central Park, venden comida deliciosa. —La miré extrañado.

Comer… _¿aquí?_ su hermosa sonrisa me hipnotizó y cuando menos pensé, ya estábamos en medio de un tumulto de gente. Miré sobre mi hombro, Alec venía cerca, su mirada era de desconcierto, como si tampoco entendiera que hacíamos caminando por este lugar.

Las personas nos empujaban al caminar, todos tenían prisa. La mayoría vistiendo como nosotros, de traje o formales. Empleados y ejecutivos en su hora de comida, corriendo por el escaso tiempo para comer. Yo por el contrario, lo último que tenía era prisa por llegar a algún lado. Con tal de tener a la mujer que tenía a mi lado, volvería a caminar por aquí cientos de veces. Deslicé la mano hacía la pequeña cintura de Isabella, sintiendo como siempre, ese extraño sentido protector que irradiaba naturalmente de mi cuando la tenía cerca. Me miró esbozando una cálida sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño autobús pintado en color crema, letras estampadas en color negro decían _Schnitzel & Things_.

_¿Things?_

Ni por un segundo me hubiera pasado por la cabeza detenerme en uno de estos lugares. Ya era bastante por hoy con el sólo hecho de andar caminando en Central Park, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Vamos a comer aquí? —Pregunté incrédulo.

—Sí, —elevó una ceja — ¿o acaso el Director Edward Cullen no puede comer entre las personas comunes y corrientes? —Preguntó con ojos desafiantes. Sonreí mordaz.

—Por supuesto que puedo comer aquí, pida algo para mí señorita Swan, —entrecerré los ojos hacia ella —sorpréndame. —Murmuré sarcástico. Ella sonrió y se giró hacia el autobús.

—Dos milanesas de ternera y dos pastelitos de zanahoria por favor. —Ordenó de manera magistral, como si se la viviera comiendo aquí. Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Ternera?

— ¿No sabias que estos son restaurantes ambulantes de alta gastronomía? —Preguntó como si fuera incuestionable.

—Obvio no. —Fruncí el ceño.

Frente al autobús de "alta gastronomía" había unas mesas para comer, así que nos sentamos a esperar, después de un poco, nos sirvieron. Por la rapidez y el lugar… solo podía rogar a todos los cielos no morir de tifoidea, cuando termináramos de comer. _Bueno aquí voy_… corté un poco y di el primer bocado.

—Esto es… —murmuré viéndola. Los ojos chocolate de Isabella me miraban angustiados —es simplemente… delicioso. —Dije con sinceridad. Una gran sonrisa que pudiera matar a cualquiera iluminó su rostro.

_Por esa sonrisa podría arriesgarme a morir de tifoidea, sin duda._

—Te lo dije.

—Eres una arrogante.

—Incrédulo. —Rodé los ojos y di otro bocado. —Hablando de otra cosa, ¿tu… tu hermana estaba enojada conmigo? —aprensó su labio.

—No bueno, ella… —suspiré —es difícil. Pero no estaba enojada… —definitivamente enojada no, pero intrigada sí. Y por el bien de Isabella, una Alice intrigada no era algo que quisiera ver.

—Si yo tuviera un hermano al que una mujer ha lastimado, quizás me comportaría igual que tus hermanos… —Murmuró con tristeza.

—No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas…

—No quiero que pelees con ellos por mi culpa Edward, dales tiempo ¿sí? Yo no estoy sentida, ni mucho menos…

—Está bien. —Dije con una media sonrisa.

Se veía toda indefensa y preocupada… estiré la mano hacía la suya tratando de reconfórtala, haciendo pequeños círculos en su piel. Pero cuando me miró y se mordió el labio… me dieron unas ganas terribles de besarla. Me incliné lentamente hacía ella… Mi celular sonó interrumpiendo _todo_. Suspiré, ella sonrió. Sin dejar de sostener su mano, saqué con la otra el celular de mi bolsillo. En la pequeña pantalla brillaba el nombre de _Jess_. Joder, había ignorado sus llamadas todo el fin de semana y estaba a punto de volver hacerlo, pero me preocupaban sus reacciones...

— ¿Me disculpas un segundo? —Le dije a Bella, ella asintió.

Me paré y caminé un poco lejos de nuestra mesa para contestar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jessica?

—_Hasta que te dignas a contestarme, ¿Dónde diablos estás?_

—Estoy ocupado, ¿qué necesitas?

— _¿Por qué me estas hablando así? ¿Estás con Isabella verdad? _—Joder, ¿ahora era adivina?

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Insistí sintiéndome cabreado. —Te dije claramente lo que significaba para mí que te portaras de este modo, si así van hacer las cosas será mejor que dejemos todo por la paz…

—_No Ed, espera… _—interrumpió _—discúlpame, te llamaba para preguntarte unas cosas sobre unos estados financieros… te habló mejor más tarde ¿sí? lamento interrumpirte._

—Está bien. —Tomé un trago de aire y volví a nuestra mesa. — ¿Te llamó a las seis?

—_Perfecto, nos hablamos entonces._

Bella, estaba comiendo aún. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando notablemente de la comida. Si estuviera más cerca, podría asegurar que estaba haciendo ruiditos placenteros con cada bocado. El viento movía un poco su coleta, reflejos rojizos se podían ver en ella con la luz del sol. Su nariz pequeña, sus labios carnosos, lo perfecto de su pequeño rostro. Sus largas y cremosas piernas cruzadas… Era ajena a todos los hombres que distraídamente la miraban, incluso al moreno que acababa de codearse con otro para que la viera. De pronto ya estaba celoso, _muy_ celoso. Abrió los ojos y esbozó una cálida sonrisa al verme. Suspiré y caminé hacia la mesa.

—Si necesitas irte lo entiendo, estoy muy cerca de la compañía no te preocupes por mí… —Parpadeé confundido.

— ¿Crees qué te dejaría comiendo sola?

—Sé que no lo harías pero…

—A menos de que te quieras ir, con alguno de los cabrones a mi alrededor que no te quitan el ojo… sólo dime. —Ella me sacó la lengua.

— ¿Esta celoso señor Cullen?

—Un poco, bastante sí.

—Yo no me pongo celosa, de la chica pelirroja de la mesa de al lado, que no le quita el ojo. —Espetó sin dejar de verme. Elevé una ceja, vaya ni siquiera la había visto. Una chica de cabello rojizo me estaba viendo y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se ruborizó violentamente y desvió la mirada. —Conmigo no tiene porque estar celoso, créame, y mejor dígame ¿en qué nos quedamos hablando?

Sonreí ante su tono profesional, y me senté a su lado.

—Con esos tonitos de voz y modos profesionales me están dando ganas de contratarla de nuevo, señorita tengo-ojos-en-la-nuca-Swan.

—No estoy buscando empleo, —sonrió seductoramente —pero gracias señor finjo quenodeslumbroalasmujeres Cullen. —Me solté riendo y negué con la cabeza.

—Usted se lo pierde.

Platicamos un poco más de su motocicleta, del viaje que quería hacer a Forks y omití en todo momento hablar de Jessica, era lo último que me importaba. Ella se veía nerviosa cuando le pregunté que ha dónde había ido saliendo, era tan mala mentirosa que estuve a punto de decírselo, pero no quería arruinar nuestra cita.

Una vez que terminamos, tomó mí mano guiándome fuera de todo el tumulto de gente. De nueva cuenta, deslicé la mano hacía su delicada cintura, sintiendo un ridículo instinto de macho territorial. Los dos tipos que estaban comiéndose a Isabella con la mirada, finalmente dejaron de hacerlo. Bien, porque de lo contrario… _Dios_, a este paso pronto caminaría como un simio dandome golpes en el pecho. Me sentía tan ridículamente celoso.

—Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito del mundo. —Murmuró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Por aquí les traigo otro capi ligerito como dice Cindy, espero que les haya gustado. Por aquí en mi natal México aún es jueves así que estoy en tiempo :) Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: Palitatjcullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, any0239, mirylion, Bienvenidas, espero que les guste la historia y me lo hagan saber.<strong>_

_**Dani0501 mil gracias por comentarme el capi pasado sé que las dejo con ganas de lemmon pero bueno, como regalo les adelanto que ya estoy escribiendo uno. Cindy jajaja mentiría si dijera que no amo tus coments y sí, la verdad que me encantan aquí te dejo otro capi light para que no tengan que recurrir al psicólogo tan pronto ¿qué te pareció este? Un besazo a tus niños. Abi, jajaja amé tu PM de aclaración, sé que también quieres un lemmon ya estoy en eso. Como dices Jessica no esta cruzada de brazos y la verdad viene con todo… Emily como te dije, mil gracias por comentarme no importa que sea tarde o temprano amo sus comentarios y las considero a parte de mis lectoras mis amigas. Lamento dejarlas con ganas de más pero… te prometo que no lo hago a propósito :P Marah muchas gracias por tus coments ¿cómo los viste en esta nueva cita? A mi me encanta Edward porque siempre ha sido muy celoso :B Ev76 ajajaj ¿te gustó lo de nena? Dios, es que los he tenido tantos capis separados que ya olvidaste que **_**siempre**_** le ha dicho así jajaja por Dios, ya me sentí mal jaja sabes que adoro tus coments y me encanta mandarte un pergamino por respuesta. Maru, linda ¿Quién crees que quiso arrollar a Bella? Bueno, eso si que es de locos… Liht aquí estoy de vuelta, sin zorras a la vista pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en paz? Espero que te haya gustado el capi, kimjim sabes que comparto tus comentarios y que es como si me robaras las letras de los dedos porque pensamos igual, ¿qué te pareció el capi? Espero que te haya gustado MaryG Aww gracias linda, poco a poco se van demostrando la confianza el uno en el otro, el problema esta en que hasta que punto los dejaran ser felices… ahí el problema ¿te gusto el capi? Melania, linda no te pude contestar por PM porque estas como guest, pero bueno mil gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentarme y ser de hecho la primera :) no te preocupes, entre ellos ya pasara algo… siempre han sido muy fogosos y no creo que puedan estarse en paz por más tiempo, y de hecho necesitan arreglar sus diferencias a la de ya, porque se vienen cosas que solamente juntos podrán ir superando.**_

_**Gracias como siempre, por tomarse el tiempo en decirme lo que les parece, ¿y díganme, cómo que se les antoja que venga para Edward y Bella?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Este fic es producto de mis locas ideas. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia beteada por Irene Cullen.**

_**Edward**_

_Una vez que terminamos, tomó mí mano guiándome fuera de todo el tumulto de gente. De nueva cuenta, deslicé la mano hacía su delicada cintura, sintiendo un ridículo instinto de macho territorial. Los dos tipos que estaban comiéndose a Isabella con la mirada, finalmente dejaron de hacerlo. Bien, porque de lo contrario… Dios, a este paso pronto caminaría como un simio dándome golpes en el pecho. Me sentía tan ridículamente celoso._

_—Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito del mundo. —Murmuró._

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

— ¿Del mundo? ¿En Central Park? ¡Pero si ni siquiera has viajado a la India!—Dije riéndome.

—Bueno mi lugar favorito del mundo hasta hoy, —dijo con voz seria y luego suspiró —a veces me preguntó si podremos estar juntos cielo, yo… —sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre antes de desviarlos —yo no creo que este a tu altura, ni ahora ni antes….

—Shh nena. —_Demonios_ la había hecho sentir mal con mis comentarios. Toqué su frente, quería borrar esa línea del ceño fruncido que tenía. —Lo siento no quería ofenderte, mi lugar favorito en el mundo es donde sea que tu estés. Tú eres la que nunca ha estado a mi alcance. —Ella iba a protestar pero antes que lo hiciera, extendí las manos hacia ella. —Secuéstreme señorita Swan, soy su prisionero. —Bella suspiró y luego asintió, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Sígame entonces Señor Director. —Tomó mi mano. — ¿Te he dicho lo mal que me sentí al ver la firma en tu mensaje?

— ¿Qué firma? —Pregunté extrañado.

—La que dice: "_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen"_

—Ahh, —dije con una sonrisa, lentamente hice círculos en su mano con el pulgar —ya sabes, en este mundo de negocios se requieren esas formalidades…

—Le diré a Mike que me haga una.

—Lo único que debes decirle a Mike, es que descubriste que tu lugar es en Cullen y volver conmigo. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

— ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo de nuevo señor Cullen?

—Usted es un muy buen elemento señorita Swan. —Sonreí deteniéndome y tomándola por la cintura. —Espera un momento… ¿Alec? —dije girándome hacia un lugar apartado en donde él venía vigilándonos.

— ¿Si señor? —Preguntó caminando hacia nosotros.

—Ven un momento. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Alec… —Dijo Bella mirándome confundida y luego a Alec —No te había visto, ¿cómo has estado? —extendió la mano hacia él.

—Bien señorita Swan, que gusto verla de nuevo. —Dijo Alec correspondiendo a su saludo.

—Alec estaremos bien, regreso a este mismo punto a las tres. Puedes ir a comer algo, ¿sabías que aquí venden comida de alta gastronomía? —Dije aún asombrado por el hecho.

—Claro que sí señor, sabe deliciosa. —Fruncí el ceño. —Con permiso entonces, señorita Swan. —Sonrió hacia ella, yo me giré hacia Bella quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Desde cuándo nos ha estado siguiendo? —Preguntó en tono molesto.

—Tiene todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué?

—Hum, bueno… está bien solo… no sé, creí que hoy estaríamos solos… —miró hacia sus manos.

—Y lo estamos, no perdamos tiempo y llévame a ese lugar. —Ella me miró y luego rodó los ojos pero sonriendo tomó mi mano.

Mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, ella se adelantó un poco. La vista de su cuerpo era excepcional, haciendo que no pudiera dejar de perderme en las marcadas curvas de su cuerpo, en ese respingón trasero. Nunca dejaría que usara de nuevo esa maldita falda negra, era un hecho.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban los vestidos. —Murmuré.

—Y tú dijiste que no te gustaban los trajes.

—Yo siempre tengo que usar traje, en cambio tú no necesitas ponerte este tipo de ropa…

— ¿Está celoso otra vez señor Director? —Dijo por encima de su hombro, aún me estaba guiando a donde quiera que fuera —Sea claro, no entiendo las indirectas.

—Pues no sé, es que te ves preciosa y todo eso pero ¿viste como te miraban hace rato?

—Sólo vi como lo miraban a usted.

—Quizás los pantalones de vestir vayan más con tus piernas… —dije molesto observando su atuendo.

Ella negó riéndose, el sol robaba rayos rojos a su cabello, los tacones delgados y altos le daban un aspecto de lo más sensual a sus piernas, y mientras nos adentrábamos en el terreno del parque, me pregunté cómo podía andar en ellos.

— ¡Aquí es! —Gritó, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

El lugar era maravilloso, nunca antes lo había visto. Frente a nosotros un pequeño lago se expandía, rodeado por una vegetación muy colorida de flores blancas y lilas. Se respiraba absoluta tranquilidad. El viento corría cálido, como una caricia en la piel. Era como haber dejado Nueva York y estar en otro lugar, como si nos hubiéramos transportado a un bosque.

—Es hermoso. —Murmuré.

Ella no respondió por lo que la miré, estaba absorta contemplando también el paisaje, perdida en miles de pensamientos, su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento, su hermosa y nívea piel bajo aquella blusa rosa pálido, sus carnosos labios… sin poder contenerme tiré de su cintura hacia mí, haciendo que un pequeño grito escapara de su garganta.

— ¡Me asustaste! —Dijo riéndose y luego frunció el ceño tocando mi mandíbula. —Te has afeitado.

— ¿Te gustaba más con un poco de barba? —Pregunté pasando las mejillas por su rostro haciéndola reír. — ¿Te gusta más mi estilo de leñador de bosques? —Mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al sentir el movimiento acelerado de su pecho, clavé los ojos en ella.

—Me gustas de las dos formas, —susurró —leñador de bosques o vestido como un pingüino. Te quiero. —Sonrió tocando mis mejillas con los pulgares, suspiré al escuchar ese _te quiero_ ¿de verdad le resultaba tan fácil decirlo? —Eres suave como el satén. —Murmuró con voz sensual, cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus delicados dedos sobre mi piel.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo? —Pregunté mientras pasaba los dedos por su cintura de arriba abajo, en una tácita caricia. —Yo soy un vagabundo que se perdió en este… prado y tú eres una escurridiza mujer que venía huyendo de su ex novio… —ella sonrió —chocas conmigo por venir corriendo…

—Eso es algo que seguramente me pasaría. —Afirmó riéndose. — ¿Acaso no podía venir huyendo de otra cosa? —Refunfuñó pero la ignoré.

—Al chocar conmigo, tu primera impresión de mi es mala. Te doy asco y además piensas que huelo mal y todo eso. —Hundí la nariz en su cuello.

— ¿Tu oler mal? Hueles delicioso… en realidad. —Dijo deslizando los dedos a mi cabello, tirando de el para que la viera. —Ni siquiera puedo imaginarte como un vagabundo…

—No me interrumpas. —Tomé un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja. —Con el tiempo tú decides enseñarme modales, al parecer no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer y después… —lentamente subí las manos a sus pechos, acunándolos. Su rostro cambió a mil colores mientras un pequeño jadeó abandonó involuntariamente su garganta —yo te enseño como llorar de placer…

Bella se carcajeó, su cuerpo vibró junto al mío prendiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y retrocedió hacía atrás, piso una piedra que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, abrió los ojos asustada y me jaló de la corbata asfixiándome casi mientras caímos, no quería que Bella se lastimara por lo que no sé como, pero conseguí que ella terminara arriba de mi, acabamos riéndonos en el suelo.

—Lo siento… —dijo entre risas.

—Definitivamente no tienes equilibrio. —Murmuré estrechándola.

—Tú tienes la culpa por salir con esas cosas, cielo estás loco. —Susurró aun riéndose, mientras pasaba delicadamente las manos por mi cabello. Sus ojos brillaban cálidos y divertidos, su piel blanca ahora lucia sonrosada.

—Loco de tanto desearte Isabella. —Froté la nariz por su cuello, aspirando lentamente su perfume y luego subí por su clavícula. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. —Si no te gusta este juego, también podemos jugar a que yo era un cavernícola y tú eras una doncella en apuros…

—Cavernícola, como en las Vegas. —Murmuró tirando deliciosamente de mi cabello, nuestras narices se tocaban. —Te portaste muy mal conmigo ese día. —Nos giré quedando ahora yo sobre ella.

— ¿Me vas a castigar? —Pregunté, ella sonrió lascivamente elevando una de sus cejas. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió de solo pensar en esa imagen.

—Quizá… —Respondió. Traté de evitar una sonrisa, fallando terriblemente al mirar la determinación de castigarme en sus ojos. Casi no recordaba nada de ese día, pero restos de su vestido esparcidos por mi habitación al día siguiente, podían haber sido utilizados fácilmente para comprobar que me había portado como un salvaje. — ¿Se está burlando de mi director Cullen? —Preguntó con voz retadora.

—Con usted señorita Swan, no de usted.

—Yo no me estoy riendo, —dejó mi cabello y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus senos se elevaran involuntariamente —no veo lo gracioso en el comportamiento abstracto que tuvo en ese hotel, señor director. Ese vestido que rompió era de mis favoritos.

—Joder Isabella, —murmuré con voz ronca —eres tan condenadamente sexy, que sacas lo peor de mí. Me haces perder el control.

—Me gusta hacerte perder el control. —Sonrió maliciosamente, sujetó mi rostro y me jaló hacia su boca. Últimamente tomaba el control, pero eso debía cambiar.

Mordí con delicadeza su labio inferior, tirando de él mientras deslizaba una mano hacia su espalda, no quería que se lastimara contra el suelo mientras me colocaba completamente sobre su cuerpo. Con la otra mano, pasé un poco grosero por sus glúteos y por sus pechos, peor que un adolescente, _o como un cavernícola_. Además estaba olvidando que estábamos en un parque a mitad del día…

Decidí poner orden a mis manos y mejor sujetar su cabello, atrayéndola hacia mí. Su lengua cálida y húmeda pasó entre mis labios, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y fue directo hasta mi bajo vientre, el aire comenzó a faltarme. A regañadientes me separé un poco, deslizando los labios por su cuello donde pude ver una vena que latía erráticamente. Apreté los labios contra ella, absorbiendo con fuerza justo en mitad de un latido, estaba seguro de que le quedaría una marca. Solo hasta ese momento, noté que su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, cada vez que estaba cerca de su cuello se tensaba o su respiración cambiaba. Algo bastante extraño o quizás simplemente ya sabía que le quedaría una marca.

Le resté importancia besándola de nuevo, su cuerpo volvió a relajarse por lo que empujé con la rodilla un poco sus piernas, intentando acomodarme entre ellas, la falda tubo no permitía hacer muchas cosas. Con los dedos tracé lentamente un camino desde su estómago a sus pechos, sostuve el izquierdo con la palma de mi mano, deslizando suavemente el pulgar por su erguido pezón. Bella gimió tirando con fuerza mi cabello, haciéndome jadear de placer.

Estaba seguro de que me estaba convirtiendo en una jodida bomba de tiempo, mi piel se sentía como cables eléctricos, cualquier cable que ella decidiera cortar, me haría estallar en mil pedazos. Comencé a mecerme contra ella, maldiciendo enormemente el estar vestidos, mi erección buscaba saltar de mi ropa clamando por atención. Ya no me importaba estar en el parque en medio de la nada, no me importaba otra cosa que no fuera enterrarme en ella en este momento. Así que, desabroché un botón de su blusa. Sujetó mi mano, sus ojos chocolates brillaron divertidos.

—Qué… ¿Qué haces? —susurró.

—Te desnudo.

—Cielo… no, esto no está bien… — Jadeó contra mis labios.

— ¿Por qué Bella? —Dije hundiéndome en su cuello, notando como volvía a tensarse. —Te deseo en este preciso momento. —Mi voz sonó ronca contra su piel, mi mente estaba zumbando llena de excitación.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —Preguntó contrariada.

—Eso creo, ¿acaso hice algo mal? —La miré fijamente. — ¿Es por culpa del imbécil de James verdad? Debí matarlo en ese mismo momento. —Dije enderezándome y sentándome a su lado, toda la pasión que amenazaba por consumirme, desapareció.

—No, Edward no es eso. _¡Dios!_ —Exclamó sentándose a mi lado. —Eres tan voluble. —Tomó mi rostro para que la viera y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. —Cielo, son las tres de la tarde, estamos en Central Park… —deslizó el pulgar por mi mejilla una y otra vez —resulta que estoy con nada más y nada menos que con el asediado Director Edward Cullen. —Sonreí — ¿Qué si nos toman una foto? ¿Y si salgo en las portadas… desnuda? —Mis ojos se dilataron. —Quizás eso sería bueno, —volvió a sonreír al ver mi rostro —una forma de castigarte por tu comportamiento…

— ¡Joder no! —Grité poniéndome de pie, y extendí una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, luego la abracé de nuevo con fuerza. —Escúchame bien Isabella, nadie, nunca, jamás en lo que me resté de vida, vera tu cuerpo desnudo más que yo.

— ¿Ves? —Dijo golpeando levemente mi pecho. —Creo que después de todo si te portas como un cavernícola, como un Neanderthal. —Sonrió y comenzó a caminar dándome la espalda.

— ¿Me dejas arrastrarte sobre mi hombro a mi caverna? —Murmuré en su oído mientras aferraba su cintura a mi cuerpo, abrazándola por la espalda y amenazando con cargarla en hombros.

—Al único lugar que puedes arrastrarme… —dijo mirándome por encima de su hombro, sus ojos bailaban seductores, de pronto restregó las caderas contra mí pelvis haciéndome hiperventilar —es a mi oficina, ya voy tarde. —Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su pequeño rostro angelical.

—Diablos, vuelve a contonearte así contra mí Isabella… —murmuré con voz ronca —y no respondo.

—Entonces digamos que estamos a mano por tus volubles comportamientos. —Giñó un ojo, volvió a contonearse e intentó zafarse de mis brazos para huir.

—Ah no, —aferré las manos en su cintura — ¿Crees que puedes andar por ahí contoneándote como si nada?

—Sí. —Espetó, sus ojos brillando desafiantes.

—Entonces sabrás, que yo también puedo andar por ahí portándome como un Neanderthal. —Comencé a levantarla.

— ¡No Edward! —Gritó. — ¡Bájame!

—No. —Dije cargándola sobre mi hombro. —Debiste haberlo pensando dos veces antes de retarme. —Comencé a caminar, Bella golpeaba inútilmente mi espalda así que le di una nalgada a su respingón trasero.

—Edward Cullen bájame en este preciso momento, ¿Quieres que todos vean mis piernas? —Detuve mi paso. —Agitaré las piernas con tanta fuerza, que no me importa quién o _qué _me vean. —Gritó. La bajé inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué me retas? —Pregunté fingidamente consternado sin dejar de sujetar su cintura.

—Me gusta molestarte. —Respondió y luego mordió su labio.

—No quiero escuchar entonces quejas cuando a mí me dé por molestarte Isabella. —Presioné debajo de su labio para que lo liberara.

Después de una sesión de besos y unas cuantas quejas porque la llevé tarde, además de reclamar una y otra vez por caminar con ella en mi hombro, gritar que su falda se había ensuciado y que su coleta del cabello no había quedado bien peinada, volví a mi oficina. Trabajé hasta tarde, hoy no estaba Emmett. Y solo hasta que Jessica volvía a llamarme, me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

****Bella POV****

Cerré los ojos antes de ver mi apariencia frente a las enormes puertas de cristal de Newton LTD. Sin embargo, no pude borrar de mi rostro la estúpida sonrisa antes de llegar a mi oficina. La felicidad corría por mis venas, inundaba mi corazón y me hacía querer saltar, gritar…

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque tienes césped en el cabello? —Murmuró Eric frunciendo el ceño. Su camisa azul claro estaba abierta hasta el segundo botón. Un calor intenso subió por mi cuello instalándose en mi rostro.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Susurré, y girándome desaparecí hacía el baño antes de que decidiera agregar algo más.

Entré como un torbellino y ahora sí, con horror vi como Edward me había dejado una enorme marca en el cuello. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esa maldita manía suya de succionarme como si fuera una esponja y él estuviera sediento, me estaba sacando de quicio. Pasé delicadamente los dedos por la marca, cerca de ahí se encontraba otra huella… la que James me había hecho.

Cerré los ojos, y traté de controlarme por segunda vez en el día. Cuando Edward me estaba besando el cuello, estuve a punto de gritar. Dios mío, me había costado un esfuerzo hercúleo no hacerlo y quedarme quieta pensando en otra cosa. No quería que la sombra de mi ataque estuviera entre nosotros, pero aunque le dije a Edward que no estaba pensando en eso, sí que lo hacía. Subí todos los botones de mi camisa y rogué a todos los cielos que nadie notará ninguna marca.

Caminé por el largo pasillo blanco inmaculado, rumbo a mi oficina, junto a la de Mike. Había muchísimo trabajo, y casi todos corrían de un lugar para otro. Apresuré mi paso quizás Mike ya había notado mi tardanza, justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, lo escuché hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Por qué justamente Bella? —Preguntó Mike. —Pues yo ya dije mi punto de vista. No entiendo, ¿a ti en qué te afecta eso…? —hubo una pausa — ¿Estás amenazándome? —Otra pausa. —Entonces hazlo. —Respondió Mike con voz fría y segura luego colgó.

Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, aún tenía la vista clavada en el teléfono.

—Ah, lo siento Bella no te había visto —dijo elevando la mirada hasta mí.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Murmuré. La sonrisa de Mike fue cálida pero no llegó a sus ojos azules.

—Nada que no tenga solución, ¿me traes los libros de trabajo? —Asentí.

Mike no quiso decirme nada, así que decidí no tomarle importancia. Al terminar el día tomé mi abrigo. Recordé que no traía la motocicleta por el incidente de esta mañana, Dios mío ya lo había olvidado. En un acto reflejo, subí todos los botones de mi abrigo como si eso me protegiera de algo, estuve tentada en llamar a Angie para que fuera por mí, pero no lo hice. Armándome de valor, tomé un taxi.

¿Me habrían confundido esta mañana? Cerré los ojos tratando de recordar algo que me diera una pista, sobre ese automóvil negro… Quizás pudiera comentarle a papá… mmm, no. Así como vino el pensamiento lo dejé que se fuera. Casi podía escuchar a Charlie gritando que Nueva York no era ciudad para mí, que me regresara a Forks. Finalmente el taxi me dejó a fuera en mi departamento.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, en mi reflejo podía ver mi rostro angustiado por todo lo sucedido. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Edward, él dijo que nadie me tocaría… dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, le comentaría o no sobre el automóvil y hablando de él… escribí un mensaje de texto.

_Señor Director Edward Cullen, la demanda por succión indebida de cuello le llegará mañana a su escritorio. Atentamente la afectada y ofendida, Isabella Swan._

Por fin algo me había hecho sonreír, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces cuando mi celular sonó con un mensaje de alerta.

_Espero que la misma afectada, sea la que me traiga la demanda a mi escritorio. Puedo enseñarle sobre él, un montón de razones por las que quizás, no le convenga demandarme. Atentamente seguro de sí mismo y convencido de que puedo persuadirla:_

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

La semana se pasó rápido y ahora, me encontraba en el asiento del avión que nos llevaría a Seattle. Mike estaba muy concentrado en su laptop, así que me dediqué a observar por la ventanilla. El día era notablemente lluvioso, no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordar que en el pasado, venía seguido con mi padre. Al bajarnos, hacia un poco de frío.

— ¿Estas nerviosa Bells? —Preguntó Mike mirándome a través de sus zafiros azules. —Te juro que conozco bien a todos los inversionistas, no me separaré de ti ni un solo momento. —Con una media sonrisa bajé la mirada y negué, mientras subía los botones de mi abrigo azul.

—No es eso, sé que me cuidaras. —Respondí mientras caminábamos por el hangar, la limusina nos esperaba.

Cuando llegamos al _Four Season_, me apresuré a sacar mi ropa. Había escogido un pantalón de vestir en color negro, una camisa blanca de seda y una chaqueta negra. No se parecía a mis vestidos normales de coctel, pero es que aún tenía moretones en las piernas, algunos en los brazos, y la inseguridad marcada a fuego en la piel. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, deje pequeños mechones lacios a los lados de mis orejas. Me maquille sólo lo suficiente, tratando de cubrir mis ojeras producto de las interminables pesadillas y coloreé mis labios con brillo. Estaba lista y aún faltaban algunos minutos, por primera vez en la vida no se me había hecho tarde.

Miré por la gran ventana, la noche comenzaba a caer y por suerte ya no llovía. Sin embargo, pequeñas gotas aún resbalaban por el grueso vidrio, el mar se veía imponente tragándose al sol. Mi mente volvía una y otra vez a Edward. Toda la semana nos habíamos estado viendo, solo un día no me habló. No quise preguntarle que había hecho, no quería verme más acosadora de lo que, seguramente, ya lucía.

Suspiré al recordar que en una ocasión Jessica le llamó mientras estábamos cenando, Dios mío esa rubia me estaba sacando de quicio. Aún no podía entender, hasta qué punto, ella y Edward estaban unidos.

Me giré de nuevo contemplando la habitación. La cama era cuadrada y estaba al centro del cuarto, decorada con un edredón blanco con grandes almohadas del mismo tono, un pequeño sofá rojo a los pies de esta. Un escritorio pequeño de madera, la gran ventana corrediza con vista al mar. Suspiré de nuevo al recordar que Alice Cullen aún estaba en casa de Edward. Él había negado que yo le cayera mal a su hermana, pero no estaba tan segura, quería llamarlo… pero me contuve con tan solo un mensaje.

_Hola cielo, llegué bien a Seattle. Por cierto… ya te extraño. Espero que estés bien, ¿cómo va la herida en tu mano? Espero que puedas avanzar todo el trabajo que tienes acumulado, que te sea leve el día. Te quiero._

_Bella._

Pulse el botón enviar y salí rumbo al ascensor. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de recordarle cuanto lo quería, una parte de mi lo sentía tan frágil e inseguro y pensé que, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría que me lo recordaran a cada minuto. En realidad no lo quería lo amaba, pero no quería abrumarlo con esas palabras… de momento.

Hoy me había puesto tacones; eran amarillos y dejaban ver casi todo mi empeine al ser en parte transparentes. Mi celular vibró al recibir un mensaje.

_Ya no tengo nada en la mano, no seas exagerada. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? Estoy casi terminando, también te extraño… más de lo que te imaginas._

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Sonreí y miré hacía enfrente, Mike me esperaba al fondo. El pasillo era amplio y decorado en tonos grises claros y oscuros. Grandes maceteros escoltaban todo el camino. Iba a contestar el mensaje, cuando uno de mis tacones se enterró en la alfombra, mi cuerpo se movió torpemente y sin control, el celular escapó de mis manos y se estrelló en el suelo, la batería incluso salió volando. Dios, el golpe iba hacer vergonzoso y duro, extendí los brazos para atenuarlo.

—Cuidado señorita Swan. —Unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron en el último momento.

El olor era increíble y único, la suavidad y delicadeza con la que me había sujetado. ¿Estaría en un sueño? Giré mi cuerpo para enfrentarle y ahí estaba.

—Gra… gracias señor Cullen. —Sonreí y no pude evitar parpadear varias veces.

Edward lucía hermoso en su traje oscuro, la camisa purpura ensombrecía sus ojos, haciéndolos ver un poco azulados. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y sonrió amablemente mientras recogía los pedazos esparcidos de mi celular.

—Después de todo, usted y la tecnología no son tan buenos amigos. —Dijo ensamblando mi pobre celular, yo me sonrojé furiosamente. Aún no éramos nada, y me moría por lanzar los brazos a su cuello. _¡Por Dios, había venido!_

—Yo… bueno es que…

—Hola Cullen. —Dijo Mike con voz profunda, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y colocándome más cerca de él. —Gracias por salvar a mi Bells.

Edward no lo miró, sus orbes estaban enfocados en la mano de Mike que yacía en mi cintura. Lentamente me devolvió el celular.

—No ha sido nada, las alfombras de aquí siempre ocasionan problemas. —Dijo con voz seca.

—Pensé que iba a venir tu hermano, Emmett. —Dijo Mike.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, —se encogió de hombros —finalmente he venido yo.

—Pues bueno, suerte hoy Cullen. —Mike extendió la mano y la estrechó con la de Edward.

—Lo mismo Newton. —Edward tomó mi mano, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sufrí un escalofrió. Se la llevó a los labios y depositó un suave beso, tocando ligeramente con su lengua mi piel, cerré los ojos —Señorita Swan, es un placer volver a verla.

Se dio la media vuelta con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, y se reunió con otros inversionistas. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y en mi estómago miles de colibrís aleteaban. El traje enmarcaba su espalda, y los pantalones de vestir lo hacían verse increíblemente alto. Tenía el cabello apuntando a todas direcciones y…

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Ah? —Giré hacia Mike que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Parecías en un trance. —Espetó elevando una ceja rubia. —Ya van tres veces que te hablo.

—Lo… lo siento. —Susurré sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Mantente cerca de mí, no dejaré que nadie se te acerque. Te cuidaré. —Asentí sonriendo, Mike y sus instintos protectores.

Toda la conferencia batallé para concentrarme, para darle a Mike los estados financieros y para no ruborizarme cada vez que mi mirada se encontraba con la de Edward, o peor aún, con la de Demetri que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa. Me sentía abrumada y torpe.

Durante el coctel, Edward se movía con elegancia y fluidez, ese traje oscuro le marcaba la espalda delgada y fibrosa. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y Dios mío, hasta eso se me hacía endemoniadamente sexy, Demetri le dijo algo y elevó las cejas sonriendo. Se veía alegre y tranquilo. Yo por mi parte estaba bebiendo, junto a Mike en la barra de bebidas, disfrutando del espectáculo. Las mujeres a mi alrededor hacían lo mismo, lo peor fue cuando una se acercó a ellos, sonriente y claramente… en celo. ¿Esto siempre sería así? Sí, sin duda siempre lo sería.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme, la mayoría de las mujeres se portaban como gatas, y de verdad eso me estaba poniendo furiosa. Él se acomodaba constantemente la camisa, se abrochaba y desabrochaba el traje, fruncía el ceño, se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Y de pronto, su mirada encontró la mía, guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se dedicó a mirarme como sí no hubiera nadie en la sala. Di un buen trago a mi copa, sintiéndome tremendamente acalorada, relamí mis labios y le regalé una sonrisa seductora. Aún a la distancia, pude distinguir ese brillo especial en sus ojos. _Y sí Cullen, yo también te estoy viendo como la mayoría de las aquí presentes._

Si pretendía que desviara la mirada de la suya, estaba muy equivocado.

—No me gusta cómo te ve Cullen, —susurró Mike cerca de mi oído —como si fueras comida. —Sonreí y me estremecí ligeramente.

—Cómo crees. —Murmuré saliendo de mi duelo de miradas y mirando hacia mis zapatos. —Ni siquiera me está viendo.

—Sí lo hace, de hecho ahora me ve a mí… como si quisiera matarme. —Dijo riéndose. —Lo que no sabe, es que por más cosas que haga, tú dejaste su empresa y ahora estás en la mía. Debió pensárselo dos veces antes de dejarte ir. —Mike me dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa. Nerviosa, pedí otra copa.

—No Mike… no digas esas cosas… —dije dando otro sorbo — ¿cómo va la inversión con Garret? —Pregunté desviando el tema.

—Bien, el lunes irá a la oficina.

—Perfecto, voy al tocador, ¿no necesitas nada? —susurré cerca de su oído.

—Sí, los estados del mes de Abril…. —asentí. Bebí todo el trago y desaparecí de ahí.

Frente al lavamanos contemplé mi reflejo, la coleta alta, afilaba mis rasgos y el brillo en mis labios, se había terminado de tantas veces que me aprensé el labio entre los dientes. Mi rostro lucía como hace mucho tiempo no lucía; feliz. Me sentía tan contenta de ver a Edward, de saber que había viajado hasta acá. Traté de no pensar en que las mujeres parecían gatas en celo, y por el contrario respiré hondo. Puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y suspiré para ir de nuevo a la sala de conferencias. Abrí la puerta y contuve un grito con lo que vi.

—Shh, nena. —Dijo empujándome hacia adentro de los baños. —Tenía que verte.

—Edward. —Dije abrazándolo con fuerza. —Viniste.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que Newton la cuida, señorita Swan. —Susurró.

—Dijo que me veía como comida, señor Cullen. —Fui llenando de besos su cuello y mandíbula. —Dijo que, definitivamente no le gusta cómo me ve.

—De hecho tengo hambre… bastante. —Murmuró en tono oscuro mientras me estrechaba fuerte en sus grandes brazos. —Y si vamos hablar de quejas, a mí tampoco me gusta cómo la toca, cómo le susurra cosas cerca del oído… —dijo susurrándolo precisamente, haciéndome estremecer. —Cada vez que Newton se le acerca de esa forma, tengo ganas de matarlo. Estoy empezando a creer que en la otra vida fui un asesino señorita Swan. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que provoca? —Dijo buscando mis labios.

Me giró, apoyando mi espalda contra la dura puerta y lentamente deslizó los dedos hacía el seguro. Me ruboricé intensamente al recordar tiempos muy pasados de nosotros en su oficina, y me deleité con su sabor mentolado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que el Neanderthal oculto en su interior, quiera salir a flote. Mike solo intenta protegerme. —Dije enroscando los brazos en su cuello. —Nunca intentaría otra cosa conmigo, jamás me ha faltado al respeto.

—No me gusta. —Con ambas manos aferró mi rostro y me besó con posesión. Cerré los ojos y me entregué de lleno a la sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Su sabor mentolado se colaba por cada poro de mi piel, su lengua jugaba tranquilamente con la mía y sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, deslizándose como una implícita caricia. —Luce acalorada… ¿ha venido a refrescarse? —Susurró deslizándose hacía mi cuello.

—Ajam. —Respondí tensa, de nuevo esa parte de mi cuerpo amenazando con arruinarlo todo, tiré de su cabello obligándolo a mirarme. —Es por culpa de cierto director de una empresa, es… —suspiré —muy, muy guapo.

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Preguntó deslizándose al lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Bueno… él… —murmuré —me deslumbra por completo… es misterioso, es arrogante, a veces un poco orgulloso, pero guapísimo…

— ¿No estarás hablando de Newton verdad?

— ¡Edward! —lo reprendí riéndome —solo tengo ojos para ti cielo, —murmuré besándolo —estoy bromeando, sabes que solo te quiero a ti.

Él no me respondió, como siempre. Sabía lo difícil que era para él admitir o decir algo frente a mí, aunque con su cuerpo me lo dejaba saber. Sus manos me reclamaban en cada toque, me devoraba con los labios y me hacía el amor con la lengua. Pronto el calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, enredé las manos en su suave cabello y tiré de él, deslicé la lengua tímidamente hasta encontrarme con la suya. Gimió y me aprisionó más con su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Te iras a Forks? —Me miraba con ojos oscuros, suavemente ahuecó mis pechos con sus grandes manos, haciéndome jadear.

—Creo… creo que si, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con mi padre… —gemí cuando tiró de uno de mis pezones —Edward… por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Susurró. Lentamente deslicé las manos hacia los botones de su camisa.

—Hazme tuya, —gemí —ahora. —Dejó escapar el aire bruscamente y apoyó su frente en la mía, sus manos me detuvieron.

—No puedo. —Cerró los ojos y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Por… ¿Por qué? —Pregunté desconcertada.

—No es el lugar ni el momento señorita Swan. —Dijo barriendo con ternura el pulgar por mi mejilla. —Estamos en plena conferencia… pronto es mi turno de pasar al estrado…

—Te necesito. —Balbuceé de forma torpe y acalorada. Sin duda las copas estaban haciendo estragos con mi lengua, delatándome como la maldita ansiosa que era. No me importaba, lo quería, lo deseaba. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco más, pero volvió a negar. —Por favor… —dije otra vez en un intento desesperado.

—Mmm Isabella… —susurró con voz ronca, deslizando un largo y suave dedo por mis labios — ¿sabes que cuando me lo pides así no puedo negarme?

—Entonces no te niegues. —Dije con la voz entre cortada, lo abracé de nuevo y apoyé la frente en su amplio pecho.

—Nena… —suspiró —aquí no… no me pidas justo esto, por favor…

—El otro día me dijiste que fuera clara, —susurré —pues bien. Sí, te deseo, en este momento, de hecho todo el tiempo Edward…

Diablos, _¿pero qué estaba diciendo?_ Definitivamente una loca se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y había mandado mi decencia al cajón de los recuerdos. Debería estar avergonzada pero no lo estaba, elevé la mirada hacía él. Sus orbes verdes me hundieron en un oscuro pozo y todo el aire a nuestro alrededor cambio, cerró los ojos y deslizó las manos lentamente hasta mi cintura. En un movimiento que me tomó totalmente desprevenida, me giró de forma que quedé entre la puerta y su pecho.

—Te encargas de conducirme a ese punto de no retorno, ¿por qué te empeñas en sacar lo peor de mi Isabella? —Preguntó mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia mis pechos masajeándolos condenadamente lento.

—Yo… es que yo… —Apoyé las manos en la puerta incapaz de coordinar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó desabotonando los botones de mi camisa. — ¿Tú qué? —Dijo deteniéndose.

—Yo… —susurré removiéndome, me sentía tan acalorada. Él volvió a su tarea y sin quitarme el sostén lo subió para tomar mis pechos. —Te… necesito…

—Yo también te necesito y por supuesto que te deseo, todo el tiempo, de todas las formas, en todo lugar… —murmuró con voz ronca — ¿Por qué te pusiste pantalón?

—Creí que no querías que usara vestidos.

—Mmm, creo que voy a cambiar de parecer. —Sus manos fueron directo a los botones de mi pantalón. —Me dificultan las cosas… de cualquier forma te ves preciosa.

— ¿Tu… tú crees? —Pregunté torpemente mientras sentía una de sus manos hurgar entre mis bragas. Lo extrañaba tanto, solamente con él podía sentirme así. No importaban las circunstancias ni el lugar, siempre lo iba a desear.

—No lo creo… lo sé. —Apoyé la frente contra la puerta y gemí cuando hundió un dedo en mi interior. Un resoplido abandonó sus labios. —Estas tan húmeda…

—Edward… por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué? —Dijo moviendo su mano inclemente contra mí ya muy calentado sexo.

Sintiéndome perdida recargué la cabeza contra su pecho, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, mis bragas parecían no dificultarle el acceso a mi entrada. Sus largos dedos se movían lánguidos de adentro hacia afuera, daba tirones a mi oreja con sus dientes y por si fuera poco, con su otra mano tiraba de mis sensibles pezones una y otra vez, haciéndome jadear y gemir de una forma descontrolada. Apreté los ojos al borde del orgasmo.

—Hazlo ya… —Dije sin aliento.

—No estoy seguro… —enterró el rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro — ¿no preferirías más tarde, en una cama? En este hotel hay excelentes camas…

— ¡Joder! —Exclamé abriendo los ojos. —No quiero una superficie en particular; dura, cómoda, plana o lisa te juro que me da lo mismo, solo quiero que lo hagamos ya. —Dije frustrada y moviéndome contra su mano.

Sé que me escuchaba terriblemente ansiosa, _maldito alcohol_. Me tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara de mi pero, ese comentario que hice, al parecer no consiguió el efecto que yo había deseado, ya que se quedó estático. Casi me imaginé en su rostro, la sorpresa instalada, pero Diablos _¿por qué se hacía tanto del rogar?_ De pronto retiró la mano, dejándome con una enorme sensación de vacío y frustración. Cerré las manos en puños, estaba a punto de volver a gritonearle, cuando de un tirón, me bajó los pantalones por completo.

— ¡Edward! —grité entre crispada y sorprendida por su rudeza, pero no me giré para verlo. —Ten más cuidado, no quiero que me vuelvas a romper la ropa, tu no… —Me giró hacía él y tiró de mi coleta haciendo que el cabello cayera sobre mis hombros — ¡oye! —volví a gritar indignada. —Basta de portarte como Neanderthal, tengo que volver a… —estampó sus labios en los míos con posesión y rudeza.

Enroscó firmemente una mano en mi cabello, la otra se paseaba errante por todo mi cuerpo. Gemí de puro placer, y no pude evitar sentir que no estaba participando como debería en esto, mi lengua saqueó por igual su boca, me pegué más a su enorme cuerpo y pateé fuera de mis pies el pantalón. Fue entonces, que me di cuenta de que él estaba completamente vestido. Solté su suave cabello y bajé hacía su camisa para desabotonarla. Se separó abruptamente rompiendo el beso, parpadeé confundida y rezongué de nuevo. Pero cuando me movió hacía los lavamanos y se posicionó detrás de mí, me quedé sin aliento. Podía ver nuestro reflejo en el gran espejo, le llegaba hasta la barbilla y eso que tenía tacones. Sus ojos verdes estaban totalmente oscurecidos, su pecho subía y bajaba con rudeza.

—Inclínate. —Dijo entre dientes.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa ante su delicioso tono autoritario lo hice. Nuestro contacto visual nunca se perdió a través del espejo, mis pechos estaban semi-expuestos, el sostén blanco de encaje, estaba todo desacomodado y mi blusa arrugándose. Rasgó con los dientes el envoltorio del preservativo y casi me desmayo con la imagen. Movió mis bragas a un lado y sin rodeos se hundió en mí de una sola y dura estocada. Grité ahogadamente presa del placer y me aferré al lavamanos.

—Tenía tantas ganas de hacerte esto… —dijo entre cortadamente —desde que te inclinaste sobre mí en esa puta motocicleta. —Apretó mi trasero, salió casi por completo y luego, se hundió de nuevo haciéndome gimotear. —Has estado toda la noche calentándome con tus miraditas, cabreándome con tus cuchicheos con Mike, he intentado por todos los medios controlarme, pero es imposible. —Cerré los ojos y jadeé presa de todo lo abrumador que me resultaban sus fuertes embestidas. —Abre los ojos, —ordenó y volví a abrirlos — ¿te gusta?

Solo asentí como una autómata, nuestro reflejo era tan morboso que estaba a punto de correrme, Edward hundiéndose con fuerza en mi interior, haciendo que mis pechos se movieran sin control de un lado a otro, mi cabello luciendo salvaje cayendo por enfrente de mis hombros, todo mi pequeño cuerpo soportando los duros embates del maravilloso hombre que tenía detrás.

—Dilo en voz alta.

—Sí… —gemí.

No podía dejar de mirarlo fascinada, la belleza de su rostro endurecida por el esfuerzo, las venas de su cuello marcándose a través del fino cuello de su camisa purpura, se desajustó solo un poco la corbata, el deseo le endurecía la mandíbula y le oscurecía los ojos. Era tan hermoso, que parecía una visión. Recorrió con sus grandes manos mi espalda una y otra vez, paseándose de mis pechos a mis glúteos haciéndome estremecer. Sujetó mis caderas y comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza. Aprensé mi labio ahogando los gemidos en todo lo posible, pero cuando se inclinó y lamió mi espalda… perdí todo el control. Me arqueé instintivamente tomándolo más profundo, el sonido que abandonó sus labios fue ronco y bajo, lo más erótico que había escuchado nunca, y todo mi sexo se contrajo a su alrededor de forma deliciosa.

Lo escuché maldecir y sujetarme con fuerza mientras se corría, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás lanzándome ligeramente hacía adelante, Edward lucía de lo más sexy, así incluso con el rostro desencajado por el orgasmo, con la camisa purpura marcando sus afilados rasgos. Poco a poco, comencé a desplomarme contra su pecho, sintiendo que las piernas me temblaban y ya no eran capaces de soportarme. Edward me giró y como si fuera una hoja de papel, me sentó sobre el lavamanos, fue unos instantes al sanitario y en un segundo regreso. Se metió entre mis piernas y me abrazó con fuerza. Sonreí al ver que estaba totalmente vestido y ni siquiera me quise detener a pensar en mi aspecto.

— ¿Estás bien nena? —Preguntó con voz dulce y aterciopelada, sus manos me recorrían el rostro con delicadeza. — ¿No te lastimé?

—No… eso… eso fue… —Dije aún extenuada y sin aliento.

—Fue increíble, —me dio un suave beso en la frente —te juro que quería hacerlo de forma suave… Aún no sé como te sientas y… es que te deseaba tanto y yo… —Balbuceó.

—Fue genial Edward —dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonreí.

—Eres maravillosa, me encanta escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios, en un gemido o en una sonrisa… es preciosa señorita Swan. —Me reí sin fuerza, él me dio un beso en los labios.

—Lo quiero señor Cullen. —Murmuré entre sus labios. Él suspiró y me regaló su sonrisa torcida. —Aunque sea un mandón.

— ¿Yo mandón? —Dijo en tono fingidamente afligido. —Creo que usted, fue la que me _ordenó_ tener sexo, yo solo obedecí. Y no es por incomodarla, me encanta tenerla semidesnuda en el baño, pero tendrá problemas con Newton. —Abrí los ojos como platos. —Hace mucho que desapareció de su vista y yo tengo que dar una conferencia. —Comenzó a acomodarme el sostén y abotonar mi blusa. —Las asistentes por lo general, no se ausentan tanto tiempo. Si Newton decide despedirla, ya sabe… podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Lo pensaré señor Cullen. —Me bajé del lavamanos dándole una sonrisa sardónica. _Diablos,_ había olvidado que estaba en horas de trabajo… apresurada me puse el pantalón. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí? —Rápido me vi frente al lavamanos. — ¡Dios! Mi cabello es un desastre… —dije asustada.

Edward soltó una risita, estaba detrás de mí y me dio un suave beso en los hombros.

—Cálmese señorita Swan, iré a ver cómo están las cosas, déjemelo a mí.

Le saqué la lengua, él me dio otra sonrisa de esas derretidoras, se miró frente al espejo, acomodó su corbata negra satinada, pasó una mano por su cabello de recién follado y salió del sanitario. ¡Qué fácil era para los hombres!

****Edward POV****

—Todo tú hueles a sexo. —Dijo Demetri en cuanto nos encontramos en el pasillo.

Era casi de mi estatura, su cabello castaño claro apuntaba en todas direcciones. El traje en color gris claro, destacaba sus ojos negros. Sonreía socarronamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Eh… yo… —balbuceé como idiota sin saber que decir.

—El sexo en el baño es tan viejo como el acto en sí… —dijo mi amigo encogiéndose de hombros —me alegra que las cosas vayan muy bien entre ustedes. —Sonreí.

— ¿Crees que me veo como un pendejo si me estoy enamorando otra vez?

—No quiero lastimar tu ego Edward, —sonrió —pero creo que nunca has dejado de estar enamorado de ella… así que saca tus conclusiones. —Rodé los ojos.

—Eres tan gracioso. —Murmuré sarcásticamente.

Caminamos juntos rumbo a la conferencia, y en cuanto entramos a la sala, los ojos de Mike nos encontraron. Diablos, su mirada incluso era de un hombre angustiado… ¿estaría así por Isabella?

—Vamos con Newton, tenemos que distraerlo está buscando a Isabella. —Dije caminando hacia Mike.

—Como tú digas. —Para mi sorpresa, se adelantó llegando hasta Mike — ¿Buscando a Isabella? —Dijo Demetri con una sonrisa, lancé una mirada furibunda al imbécil oportuno de mi amigo, pero ni siquiera me miró.

—Sí… eh… yo… —balbuceó el rubio — ¿la han visto? Me preocupa que no esté por aquí…

—Ella está en el tocador, la vimos cuando íbamos saliendo. Al parecer estaba cerrado el elevador, tuvo que subir corriendo hasta la habitación. Uff imagínate y por las escaleras, pobrecilla. —Demetri sonrió y golpeó la espalda de Newton ligeramente más fuerte de lo normal. —No debe tardar.

—Ah, bueno… —sonrió —muchas gracias por avisarme, la verdad estaba preocupándome.

—De nada, y bueno… ¿listo para perder más clientes? —Newton abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a responder pero Demetri se adelantó —es broma, ya sabes, bueno nos vemos luego.

— ¿Eres así todo el tiempo? —Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras nos alejábamos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Guapo y simpático? —Rodé los ojos —bueno… si te refieres a las mentiras que me salen con naturalidad… sí, años de práctica.

— ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? Fue ridículo que dijeras que Bella subió corriendo.

—Bueno al menos se me ocurrió algo, tú estabas ahí sirviendo para nada…

Volvimos a tomar asiento, traté de concentrarme en los expositores pero no podía. De solo recordar lo que acaba de hacer con Isabella en el sanitario, de recordar su expresión salvaje mientras la embestía, de pensar en el sonido de sus gemidos… Dios, estaba por tener otra erección y pronto me tocaría pasar a dar la conferencia. Mejor pensé en lo que me había dicho Alice…

Jessica no podía estar mandando a la prensa a seguirme, eso era absurdo. ¿Con qué afán lo haría? Si incluso cuando nos llegábamos a besar en el auto, o en algún restaurante nos veíamos interrumpidos por culpa de los reporteros. Ella odiaba ser interrumpida. Alice más bien se estaba inventando eso porque, literalmente, la detestaba. Un día, le había comentado de esto a Emmett y soltó una carcajada diciendo que nuestra hermana se estaba volviendo loca. Así que mientras Alice no me trajera pruebas, para mi serian solo habladurías.

—Ahora para hablar en la exposición de empresas de valores, Edward Cullen director de Casa de Valores Cullen. —Anunció la edecán.

Empecé por explicar las ventajas del mercado interno, así como la inflación que nos estaba tocando vivir. El mercado de Estados Unidos, había otorgado tantos créditos que la recesión actual, no era más que el reflejo de toda una mala administración. A la distancia, la enorme puerta de la sala se abrió, desvíe la mirada solo para encontrar a Isabella que entraba sigilosamente. Suspiré hondo y seguí hablando. Lucía preciosa, con ese pantalón que le quedaba perfecto a su respingón trasero, su cabello desaliñadamente perfecto. Solo yo podría saber que no venía peinada igual que cuando se fue, que la sonrisa en su rostro al encontrarse con mi atenta mirada era genuina, que sus ojos chocolates hablaban por ella delatando lo ocurrido. Que el rubor en sus mejillas, lo adquiría con cada emoción que sentía. Que apresar su condenado labio entre los dientes, era producto del nerviosismo, pero solamente ella sabía cómo me hacía sentir, cada vez que me decía _te quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo un poco molesta porque me robaron mi cartera, espero que ha esos delincuentes les aproveche mi quincena. En fin. <strong>**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ya al menos un lemmon, espero escribir más si el cerebro y la imaginación me dejan. Ya saben que en esta historia siempre hay lemmons jaja disculpen por hacerlas esperar. **

**Bueno, Vale potter primero que nada bienvenida y sí, Jessica es una persona de cuidado hay que tener los ojos abiertos con todo lo que hace, es muy meticulosa. ImaryG ya tantito Lemmon espero que haya sido de tu agrado, lo de la persecución puede ser James por estar enojadísimo tras las rejas, pero también Jessica porque esta loca, ya sabes que siempre te tengo presente porque aprecio mucho tus coments Janalez, ¡has vuelto! Gracias linda, se que tienes mucho trabajo y aún asi te das tu tiempo, Edward esta más inseguro que nunca ¿eso tiene que cambiar no crees? Felicytas, ¿Dónde andabas? Jaja yo también entiendo a Alice y eso que fue de lo más neutra; conociendo las reacciones de Edward, ella sabe que gritarle solo es alejarlo, lo del auto pronto se sabrá Abi no te apures por escribirme desde el cel, lo bueno es que no dejas de hacerlo, como dices, si por Edward fuera estaría lejos de su familia pero esta vez sus hermanos no están dispuestos a ceder, jajaaj lamento hacerte sufrir Bella necesita contarle muchas cosas a Edward y se está haciendo loca, si no lo hace la factura le llegará pronto, Maru linda jaja graciasss espero que este también te haya gustado, como siempre un gusto leerte, Kim como dices Alice esta cautelosa y a la defensiva, Bella tiene que trabajar con la familia Cullen, ya pronto pasara eso, Marah Alice junto con Jasper van a descubrir algunas cosas, y que risa ¿ya quieres un bebé? Dios! si ni siquiera han arreglado los problemas jajaja me he muerto de risa. Melania, un gusto leerte de nuevo nena, Edward no puede detener a Jessica porque hasta hoy, no hay nada extraño entre ellos, ¿qué te pareció el capi, ya poquito lemmon para que no me reclamen ;) Emily jamás me pesara que me escribas, discúlpame por dejarlas así es que luego me salen capis tan largos que tengo que controlarme, a mi me encantan los hombres de las cavernas, así que verán mucho de eso . Jessica en Groenlandia jajaja no suena mal, pronto se ira de viajecito, lo prometo. Edu lindaa ¿te gusto? Ojala que siii, sé que quieres que borré a Jessica pero esa chica es una villanaza, Cindy, primero que nada un gustazo platicar contigo por Face, ajaja me has atrapado. Quiero decirte que aún me sigo riendo con lo del cambio del nombre de mi fic por: la depresión de Edward, que barbará tenía que compartirlo te pasaste jajaja de verdad que espero tus comments y que esto te haya gustado.**

**¿Y a todas mis lectoras fantasmas? Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad, un abrazote para todas**


	33. Chapter 33

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia la escribo yop.**

**Historia beteada por Irene Cullen :) saludos linda, sé que tienes muchísimos exámenes pero bueno aquí estamos.**

**Edward**

_Solo yo podría saber que no venía peinada igual que cuando se fue, que la sonrisa en su rostro al encontrarse con mi atenta mirada era genuina, que sus ojos chocolates hablaban por ella delatando lo ocurrido. Que el rubor en sus mejillas, lo adquiría con cada emoción que sentía. Que apresar su condenado labio entre los dientes, era producto del nerviosismo, pero solamente ella sabía cómo me hacía sentir, cada vez que me decía _te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>**Bella POV**<strong>

—Pobre de ti Bells. —Dijo Mike en cuanto me vio, parpadeé sin entender. —Me dijeron que se averió el elevador y tuviste que ir por las escaleras… ¡corriendo! te ves hasta sonrojada por el esfuerzo. —Me ruboricé aún más y mi vista se encontró con los ojos negros y profundos de Demetri viéndome divertido.

—Yo… eh, sí por eso tarde tanto… — _¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Por qué rayos no se le ocurrió otra cosa a Edward?

Lucía imponente en su traje oscuro, hablaba con facilidad y se explicaba con elegancia. La mayoría de los inversionistas miraban las diapositivas que Edward iba exponiendo. Yo no podía dejar de verlo a él. Sus largos dedos deslizándose por los papeles, su voz profunda y aterciopelada. Cambiaba totalmente arriba de ese templete, se convertía en todo un director de empresa, incluso el aire a su alrededor era de poder y negocios. Suspiré era tan irreal, que me costaba aceptar que pudiera fijarse en mí.

—Oye ¿tu familia está en Forks no? —Preguntó Mike cuando terminó la conferencia.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Creo que te daré unas pequeñas vacaciones, has sido la mejor asistente que nunca pensé tener, ya casi tenemos un año juntos y no te he dejado descansar como te mereces.

—Mike, —sonreí —no es necesario yo…

—Nada Bells. —Puso un dedo en mis labios. —Terminando la conferencia te pagaré un viaje completo a Forks, y nos vemos en unos días.

— ¿Es enserio? —tomé sus manos emocionada y en su boca se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré al fondo, sus profundos ojos me taladraron y me desnudaron, literalmente. Luego vio a Mike y se oscurecieron, suspiré. Era ridículo que se sintiera celoso de Mike, él solo era mi jefe y en casi un año nunca me había dicho o pedido otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. Quizás debería pedirle que viniera conmigo a Forks, así se sentiría más tranquilo y yo también. Pero me daba miedo, que fuera a escuchar algo sobre Renée, tenía que decírselo yo y no que se enterará por medio de Sue o de alguien más.

Mike prometió llevarme los boletos de avión a mi habitación. Me dispuse a alistar mi maleta y recordé que le había prometido a Jacob que le diría si iba a Forks, así que tomé mi celular.

—Hola Jake…

—_Hola Bells, ¡llamaste!_

—Por supuesto, lo prometido es deuda. —Dije sonriendo.

—_Sé que eres una mujer de palabra _—sonreí —_Bells… tengo que decirte algo… Fíjate que la firma donde trabajo, acaba de ser contratada por una empresa muy importante… no creo que pueda ir a Forks… _—susurró con tristeza.

—Oh… lo siento Jake, quizás en otra ocasión…

.

.

Por la mañana, desayuné solo fruta y yogurt. Edward había ido a mi habitación por la noche solo a despedirse, había dicho que tenía que regresar a Nueva York ese mismo día. Insistí en que se fuera al día siguiente, pero con una sonrisa, me dijo que había venido sin decirle a Emmett. Suspiré al recordar a ese hermano gigante que tenía.

Me había besado con tanta intensidad, que de nuevo tiré de su corbata para que entrara a la habitación, una risa ronca abandonó sus labios y me susurró un: _lo siento me tengo que ir mandona._ Así que aquí estaba, dirigiéndome al aeropuerto que me llevaría a _Port Angeles._

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia salpicaban la ventanilla del avión, dejando ver muy poco las luces de la ciudad. El cumpleaños de Edward se acercaba _¿Qué regalarle a alguien que puede tener lo que quiera? _En mis oídos se escuchaba _Trouble_, de _ColdPlay_, una canción tan triste como muchas en el Ipod de Edward. Ahora podía ver que este grupo sí que le gustaba.

Me revolví incomoda en el asiento, ni siquiera podía imaginarme que comprarle, obviamente no carecía de nada y ningún disco de música sería el adecuado, en su Ipod venia música desde _ColdPlay_ hasta _Sinfónicas de Brahms_. Cuando estuviera de regreso en Nueva York, tendría que buscar en cada tienda para encontrar algo.

Finalmente, aterrizamos y caminé hacia el lobby del aeropuerto. Subí el cierre de mi chaqueta negra, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando lo vi. Era alto y delgado, estaba vestido con su cazadora de siempre y los vaqueros desgastados…. lo observé sin poder evitar sonreír. Los años no pasaban en vano, y comenzaban a notársele.

— ¡Papá! —Grité agitando las manos.

— ¡Bells! —Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia mí. Nos abrazamos efusivamente, su loción se coló por mi nariz haciéndome añorar los días a su lado. Sólo al separarnos miré que a su lado venía una mujer.

—Sue, discúlpame no te había visto, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Cómo han estado?

Ella vestía unos vaqueros de color azul, una chaqueta de cuero negro y su gran y espeso cabello cayendo por detrás de sus hombros.

—No te preocupes hermosa, yo comprendo que Charlie robé todas las miradas.

Intercambiaron una mirada tan larga, que mi corazón se contrajo emocionado ante esos hechos. Se veían más que felices, no pude evitar unas ridículas lágrimas al volver a mirar a papá, finalmente estaba enamorado y correspondido.

— ¿Ocurre algo Bells? —Preguntó Charlie con voz alarmada.

—Nada, —negué secándome las lágrimas —solo estoy muy feliz de verlos. Los extrañaba tanto…

Charlie condujo en su vieja Chevrolet a casa, donde Sue había preparado una deliciosa comida de bienvenida.

****Edward POV****

En la oficina, Emmett me fulminó con la mirada, pero se abstuvo de comentarios. Teníamos tanto trabajo, que ni siquiera se puso a discutir por mi huida a Seattle, estaba hasta el topé e incluso había tenido que llamar a mi papá para que nos auxiliara.

Sin embargo tenía que comer, justo en este momento mi estómago gruñía en protesta de hambre. Agradecí enormemente cuando Rosalie apareció en la puerta.

— ¿Me prestas a mi oso? Tengo tanta hambre… —Susurró con las manos pegadas en forma de súplica. Lucía un vestido de color verde oscuro, su cabello dorado caía en ondas delicadas hasta su cintura.

—Por supuesto… —sonreí hacia ella.

Tomé mi abrigo, y mientras me dirigía a la salida, mi celular vibró.

_Cielo, ya estoy en Forks. Papá cocinó pescado por mi llegada, el estar aquí me trae buenos y malos recuerdos. Él y Sue se encuentran muy bien, te extraño y te quiero._

_Bella_

Sonreí, y releí el mensaje. Me era increíble aceptar que me quería y que estaba luchando por demostrármelo.

_Me alegra que ya estés en Forks, que excelente bienvenida te han dado. Estoy muerto de hambre y tu presumiendo que ya comiste. De hecho voy saliendo de la oficina, a veces olvido que soy humano y debo alimentarme. ¿Te llamo en la noche?_

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Caminé hacía mi auto, Alec y otros de mis guardaespaldas estaban en la camioneta de al lado. Me vio y me saludó con un gesto de mano.

—Solo voy a comer.

—Muy bien señor, lo seguimos. —Respondió Alec, asentí y en eso otro mensaje me llegó.

_¿A penas vas a comer? ¡Edward por Dios si ya son las seis! ¿Y seguro que TÚ me llamas? Estoy bromeando… no frunzas el ceño, casi puedo verte. Espero tu llamada entonces._

_Bella Swan, en espera de que el Director de Cullen la llame._

Subí a mi auto y sonreí otra vez, borrando mi ceño fruncido. Ya ni siquiera recordaba un día con tantas sonrisas estúpidas de mi parte.

_¿No lo vas a dejar pasar verdad? Por cierto ¿me estas espiando? ¿O cómo es que sabes lo del ceño? _

_Atentamente y seguro de que le marco a las ocho_

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Prendí el auto y salí del subterráneo de la empresa, mi celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez una llamada.

— ¿Isabella? —Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—_No_. —Dijeron secamente del otro lado.

—Que tal Jess. —Murmuré fastidiado.

— _¿Estabas hablando con ella? _

—Sí. —Dije a sabiendas de que se molestaría. Suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Estaba seguro de que iba a ponerse a gritar.

—_Tengo más problema con la documentación oficial de la compañía de mi padre, él ha puesto su confianza en mí… en que podré resolver esto,_ —sonreí por el cambio de tema, además hacia mucho que no sabía de su padre —_quería consultar contigo unos balances ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu oficina?_

—De hecho voy saliendo Jess, —murmuré mientras buscaba un pequeño lugar donde comer —puedo pasar a tu oficina si quieres.

—_Ehh… venir acá ¿dices?_

— ¿No quieres que vaya? —Pregunté extrañado.

—_No, ¿cómo crees? acá te espero._

Comí súper rápido en el pequeño restaurante de comida china, me hubiera encantado quedarme a leer un poco o simplemente descansar la comida, pero me apresuré a ir con Jess. Las oficinas Stanley eran muy grandes, casi tanto como mi empresa.

Fácilmente contaba con veinte pisos, todo estaba decorado en tonos verde limón y blanco. Una columna de plantas escoltaba todo el pasillo hasta Jana, la recepcionista. Ella me regaló una sonrisa y me indicó con un gesto de mano que pasara, ya que estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono. Asentí y al abrir la puerta, vislumbré a Jessica hundida en un montón de papeles, su cabello rubio resplandecía por el brillo de la ventana.

—Hola chico guapo, ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo elevando la vista y poniéndose de pie. El traje blanco de dos piezas marcaba cada una de sus facciones.

—Bien, —sonreí —cuéntame de tu problema.

—Un socio está demandando a mi papá por unos problemas fiscales, —puso sobre el escritorio unos estados financieros —necesito que me ayudes para probar que los ejercicios están bien. Contratamos una firma de abogados…

— ¿Qué firma? —Pregunté hojeando los papeles.

—_Plummer._

— ¿Plummer? —Resoplé pasándome una mano por el cabello. —No… por favor, solo falta que digas que Jacob Black es el encargado de llevar el caso... —Ella se mordió el labio y parpadeó mientras me veía — ¿Black es tu abogado? —Pregunté.

— ¿Ocurre algo?…

— ¿Por qué Jess? ¿Por qué justamente él? —Ladré furioso y tiré de mi cabello caminando de un lado a otro.

—Ed, yo… lo siento… Si quieres cambio de firma, pero ya cálmate. —Murmuró tocando mis mejillas. —No tienes que ponerte celoso amor, yo jamás te engañaría con nadie… no sé porque te pones así…

—No es eso Jess, para nada. Es solo que… —Tragué en seco.

—Cuéntamelo amor. —Sus grandes ojos azules me miraron expectantes.

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿a qué hora va a venir ese chucho? —Pregunté para irme sin tener que topármelo.

—A las siete.

—Entonces regreso mañana, ni siquiera pienso verlo.

—Pero Ed…

No le di tiempo a nada más y salí de ahí. Conduje como desquiciado directo a mi oficina, donde me esperaba Emmett. Estuvimos trabajando en un muy incómodo silencio, pero es que yo no podía disimular mi enojo.

— ¿Problemas? —Preguntó Emm.

—No. —Contesté secamente.

No tenía caso decirle, ya sabía lo que me diría. Él no me creyó y me examinó con sus intensos ojos azules.

—Ya me dijo Alice que estás viendo la posibilidad de volver con Bella. —Dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya me dijo Bella que no le quisiste decir en donde me encontraba. —Dije elevando una ceja. Había pospuesto esta charla con Emmett, pero no podía ignorarlo más. — ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué pretendías portándote así con ella?

—No es que… bueno yo… —miró hacia otro lado —lo siento Ed… sé que no debo meterme… ¿De verdad la quieres?

—Tomé un avión a Seattle dos horas después de que ella lo hizo, me largue sin avisarte, la seguí solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. ¡Por supuesto que la quiero Emmett! —Dije y me abrumé con mis propias palabras. Hasta hoy, no lo había admitido en voz alta. Mi hermano resopló audiblemente.

—Vaya… no sabía que sentías eso, lo siento… te prometo que trataré de no volverme a meter entre ustedes. Pero eres mi hermano, ¿recuerdas como trataste a Rosalie la primera vez que la viste? —Preguntó.

—Sí… —suspiré.

—La llamaste puta.

—Lo siento Emmett… —pellizque el puente de mi nariz —sabes que estaba borracho…

—Sé que lo sientes, sé que estabas borracho y herido por lo que te acababa de hacer Tanya. Como hermanos, es comprensible actuar sobre protectores, yo te comprendí. Ahora no esperes que ni a Alice ni a mí nos caiga súper bien Isabella, después de todo por lo que te ha hecho pasar. —Suspiré —Al menos danos tiempo.

—Ella no me dejó porque sí, tenía un tonto motivo. Pensaba que le había ocasionado un daño irreparable a Jessica, estaba confundida…

—Ajá… —espetó mi hermano no muy convencido. Suspiré tratando de calmarme.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes hermano, —musité —aún no sé a dónde me va a llevar todo esto. Pero no necesito que se metan en mis cosas, ni tampoco estoy enojado por nada que tenga que ver con ella. —Emmett rodó los ojos pero no agregó nada más ni yo tampoco, me quedaba claro lo que pensaba y viceversa.

****Bella POV****

— ¿Qué te pasó aquí Bells? —preguntó Charlie tocando los casi imperceptibles moretones que se veían en la piel de mi brazo.

Suspiré… había sido cuidadosa con mi ropa, usando blusas de manga larga y cuello alto. Por lo general en Forks siempre llovía pero no hoy. Tenía que salir el brillante sol provocando que me diera calor y usara una sencilla blusa de manga corta. No me quedó más remedio que explicarle, no podía mentir. Primero porque no era buena, segunda… porque estaba frente a Charlie en su modo de policía.

Mi papá se puso rojo y luego morado, caminó como león enjaulado por la casa, ni siquiera la pobre de Sue logró controlarlo. Gritó una y otra vez que me iba a sacar de trabajar, y sólo cuando estuvo más calmado, le expliqué que ahora ya estaba con Edward y que él me protegería… bueno _no estaba_ con él, pero contaba con que así sería.

—Pues dile a ese Edward que tu padre es policía, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea Bella, así te la hayas hecho tú corriendo o te pasara por accidente, iré a arrestarlo personalmente

—Papá…—Sonreí, _siempre tan protector._

—Billy dice que Jake no la ha pasado nada bien… —murmuró Sue tratando de relajar el ambiente —ahora ya entiendo porque. —Resoplé, había olvidado por completo que ellos sabían muy poco de mi vida sentimental últimamente.

—Después de todo, —una de las pobladas cejas de Charlie se elevó —los rumores de que andabas con uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos eran ciertos. —Fruncí el ceño, _después de todo la prensa sí me había seguido._

—Papá… eso no tiene nada que ver, además no creo que Jake lo esté pasando tan mal… en serio hace poco nos vimos. —Un silencio incomodo se estableció mientras terminábamos la comida, e incluso después.

— ¿Vamos a visitar a Billy? —Preguntó Sue, salvando de nuevo la situación.

Mi corazón se aceleró, en verdad quería ver a Billy Black. Era muy amable y me sentía muy reconfortada a su lado y ¿qué decir de la madre de Jake? era un amor. Ellos habían sido como mi segunda familia… casi como la única durante mucho tiempo… Asentí y nos dirigimos a la reserva de la Push.

La casa de Jake lucia exactamente igual. Era una pequeña cabaña en medio de la reserva, con el tejado pintado en rojo y la vegetación subiendo por los alrededores.

— ¡Bella! —Abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Billy, ¿cómo han estado? —Pregunté inclinándome para abrazarlo, él se encontraba postrado en una silla de ruedas.

Usaba un sombrero estilo vaquero, una camisa azul y jeans. Tenía el cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros, sonreí Jacob lo había usado igual por años. Hasta que entró en la universidad; había tenido que cuidar desde muy chico de su padre, ya que Billy sufrió un aparatoso accidente de auto, en donde perdió ambas piernas. Así que _si_, sabía lo que la pobre de Jessica había sentido, y lo necesario que era que alguien viera por ti. Incluso Jacob, había dejado la escuela para trabajar. Sacudí mi mente, a_hora Jessica está bien, ya no necesita más de Edward_, pensé. Sonreí hacia Billy mientras entrábamos.

—Mi esposa esta con sus hermanas, no pensamos que fueras a venir hoy. —Comentó Billy.

—Sí, lo lamento es que no había planeado este viaje.

Nos sentamos Sue y yo en un sofá de color azul, y Charlie enfrente. Todo estaba remodelado, ahora había un pequeño comedor al fondo en la cocina, la cual también era nueva, toda de color aluminio.

—Jake ha venido por aquí ¿verdad? —Pregunté sonriendo y sin dejar de ver todas las nuevas adquisiciones.

—No, más bien nos ha estado apoyando, enviando dinero. —Contestó Billy con una sonrisa que tan rápido como vino se fue. —Estamos un poco tristes desde que terminaron…

—Yo… lo siento Billy… —Mordí mi labio y retorcí las manos incomoda. Sue no perdió de vista mi acción y sujetó mis manos, sus ojos negros me miraban con ternura. —Sin embargo seguimos siendo amigos.

—No te preocupes niña, no sé qué habrá hecho ese tonto de mi hijo para perderte, pero quiero regalarte algo, lo hice especialmente para ti.

Seguí a Billy hacia una habitación la cual, normalmente, usaba para hacer pequeños rituales. A Billy le gustaba creer en las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Del techo colgaban varios tipos de plantas, algunas secas, otras no. En una mesa había miles de piedras y diferentes amuletos. Tomó dos pulseras de cuero negro y me las extendió. Las miré con detenimiento; una era un poco más gruesa que la otra y tocándola, comprobé que era de textura lisa como el cuero, tenía dos listones negros con los que se podía sujetar, en el centro un símbolo de un pequeño eclipse. La otra era igual, pero más delgada y fina.

—Son preciosas. —Susurré.

—Estas pulseras indican la perfecta armonía de dos partes, una es para ti y la otra es para la persona que amas. —Los profundos ojos de Billy se clavaron en los míos haciéndome recordar tanto a Jake. —Derriban las barreras que hemos creado para protegernos, pero dentro las cuales hemos quedado prisioneros. —Se encogió de hombros. —Claro eso solo será si en verdad esa persona te ama o tú la amas, no es ningún hechizo ni nada de eso, sólo es una reafirmación de un hecho… —sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos —dirás que soy un charlatán pero igual las pueden usar tú y esa persona especial, las había hecho para ti y para Jacob, pero sé muy bien que te servirán para encontrar tu amor verdadero. —Sonreí sintiendo las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Qué significa el símbolo de la luna y el sol? —Pregunté deslizando los dedos por donde estaba grabado el pequeño dibujo.

—Describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales, opuestas pero complementarias; la luna y el sol se definen por la aparición de opuestos, ya sabes: luz u oscuridad, sonido o silencio… Además simbolizan un eclipse y todo lo que conlleva.

Suspiré, y le regresé otra sonrisa. Edward era el eclipse en mi vida, había llegado y con tan sólo mirarlo había quedado ciega y muy tarde me di cuenta, de que sólo tendría ojos para él. Ahora estaba en mí el recuperar esa confianza que un día no tuvo barreras ni condiciones. Mordí mi labio pensando quien era la luz en nuestra oscuridad.

****Edward POV****

A las ocho en punto llamé a Isabella, su voz era siempre como un bálsamo en mi piel.

—_Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?_ —Preguntó.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal están tu padre y Sue?

—_Ellos están muy bien, gracias. Sue es encantadora, me ha estado dando algunos consejos… ¿te he dicho que es psicóloga? _

—No…

—_En cuanto regrese te pongo al tanto, te cuento que he estado escuchando tu música._

— ¿Ah sí? Espero que no te aburra mucho.

—_De hecho, escucho las sinfonías de Brahms para dormir._ —Sonreí, obvio lo decía solo para molestarme.

—Ya te lo dije, voy a tocar un día el piano para ti, así conciliaras el sueño más fácil. —Dije sarcásticamente. Escuché una risita y sonreí en silencio, ya la extrañaba.

—_Tienes muchas canciones de Coldplay,_ —murmuró —_veo que te gusta mucho. _

—Mmm —dudé —bueno, gustaba en tiempo pasado. Eso era antes de que _Chris__ Martin_ se casara, fuera feliz y cambiara el estilo de su música.

—_Suenas como un amargado Edward, _—sonreí _—estoy segura de que un día tú serás igual de feliz, te casaras, tendrás hijos y te identificaras con su nuevo estilo._

— ¿Casar y tener hijos? —Resoplé. —Eso _no_ suena como algo que quiera en mi vida, quizás… después. —Dije secamente. Por Dios, de solo pensar en un hijo… no ni hablar. Suspiré nervioso.

— _¿Nunca querrías un bebé? —_Cerré los ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz_._

—Yo… Isabella yo… —tragué pesadamente —no. Es decir, no sé. La verdad si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría. No me veo siendo un padre, ni ahora, ni más adelante… no quiero. —Hubo un silencio tan espeso que me vi obligado a hablar — ¿Eso te molesta?

—_No… yo sólo… _—suspiró —_olvídalo cielo… no sé porque estamos hablando de esto. Lo único que quiero es escucharte feliz, ya no hablemos más de eso._

—Por lo pronto, —cambié de tema —no puedo ser feliz, si tu estas allá tan lejos.

—_Yo también, ya quiero regresar... Te quiero… _—Susurró dulcemente, y como siempre, me quedé mudo. ¿Es que no podía si quiera decirle, _yo también_? Lo pensé demasiado tiempo. — _¿Mañana me llamarás? _—preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Por supuesto nena…

Al colgar suspiré. Me prometería pensar más las cosas con Isabella. La quería _¿por qué no decírselo?_ De nada servía no decírselo, no me protegía de nada, mi corazón era suyo. Me puse a ver la televisión y muy pronto me quedé dormido.

_Estaba en un bosque, los enormes pinos canadienses adornaban todo el lugar. El cielo estaba cerrado y grisáceo. Un niño de cabello oscuro, sostenía mi mano mientras caminábamos. Iba sonriendo y dando saltos, sus ojos eran impresionantes; verdes mezclados con azul. Cargaba su pequeña mochila roja en una manita, y con la otra se aferraba a la mía. Sonreía tanto, que su sonrisa me contagiaba. _

_Me fijé que caminábamos adentrándonos en el bosque, cada vez más y más. Era profundo y oscuro, no me daba buena espina en lo absoluto. Ningún niño debería ir ahí, por más feliz que eso lo hiciera, bajé la mirada para ver al niño pero ya no estaba. Parpadeé confundido, lo busqué adentrándome en el bosque, hasta que a lo lejos, lo vi arrodillado gimoteando y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia mí._

Me estremecí de nuevo con tan solo recordarlo. Había despertado acelerado y con el corazón hecho un puño. Por la mañana recibí una llamada de Jess, así que fui de nuevo a _Stanley Co._

— ¿Vendrá Black hoy? —Pregunté tan solo poner un pie en la oficina.

—No, hoy no amor. —Deslizó las manos por mi pecho, borrando las inexistentes arrugas en mi traje negro. —Fíjate que justamente, me pidió permiso para ir a Forks. Ni siquiera sé qué es eso, ¿es un pueblo? ¿Un restaurante? —Peguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué… qué dices? —Susurré.

—Que se fue a Forks, ¿ocurre algo? —Parpadeé confundido mientras un absoluto pánico me invadía.

— ¿Cuándo se fue? Dímelo. —Bramé enfurecido sujetándola por el brazo.

—Edward, basta. —Sacudió su brazo del mío. —Te pones neurótico cada vez que te cuento algo de Jacob. Sí no me explicas qué diablos te pasa, no te diré nada. —Respiré hondo y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. —Es más, ya no quiero mencionarlo.

—Es el ex novio de Isabella. —Solté sin mirarla.

—Oh… —Murmuró. Lentamente caminó hacia donde estaba una enorme vitrina de cristal, tenía todo tipo de bebidas. Sacó whisky y sirvió dos copas. —Isabella tiene muy buen ojo tratándose del dinero. Jacob Black actualmente, es uno de los mejores abogados en la ciudad…

—No vuelvas hablar así de ella. —Dije mirándola con enojo. —Estaba con él desde que era un don nadie, incluso aún estaba estudiando…

—Como tú digas. —Interrumpió. Caminó a donde yo estaba, sonriendo me pasó la bebida. — ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron novios?

—No lo sé. —Dije molesto. —Como dos o tres años no recuerdo.

— ¿Y entonces, cual es el problema?

—Isabella… también está en Forks. —Susurré. Las piernas me fallaron un poco y me senté sobre el sofá.

—Ah… —masculló sorprendida — ¿Sabes? He estado platicando con Jake, en estos días. Me ha contado tanto de su ex novia, nunca pensé que fuera Isabella... Uff eso explica tanto. Al parecer esa chica nunca va a terminar de ocultarte cosas… —_No, esto no podía ser… ¿me estaba mintiendo otra vez?_ Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo tratando de serenarme. —Es que imagínate, ¿cuántas cosas pueden pasar entre dos personas que han vivido juntos? —Los zapatos negros de tacón de Jess, aparecieron en mi campo visual. De pronto, se puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Quise protestar para que no hiciera eso, pero puso un dedo en mis labios. —Piénsalo, cuantas cosas han compartido esos dos. Jacob me dijo que era muy importante para él ir a Forks, casi me suplicó de rodillas que le diera este fin de semana. —Deslizó las manos lentamente por el cuello de mi camisa y se acercó a mí. —Me dijo que iba a recuperar el amor de su vida... —Susurró en mi oído.

La sangré golpeó mi mente cegándome, me estaba volviendo loco de celos, y cuando su boca se posó lentamente sobre la mía, no fui capaz de moverme. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe nos asustó.

—Jessica, oye… — Zafrina apareció vestida en color azul y pasó nerviosa, una mano por su larga cabellera negra. —Lo siento yo…

Jessica se puso de pie asustada, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Acomodé mi camisa de forma apresurada. _Joder,_ estaba portándome justo como un imbécil. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Zafrina, —el timbre en su voz sonó alarmado, pero se recompuso inmediatamente — ¿Qué no te enseñaron que hay que llamar antes de pasar? —Espetó Jess.

—Desconectaste la línea de teléfono, y Jana no puede pasarte llamadas. Solo venía a decirte que me marcho a Europa esta noche. —La boca de Jessica se abrió de par en par.

—Entonces si te vas. —Más que preguntarlo, lo afirmó.

—Sí Jess… tú sabes…

—Ok, no necesitas decirme más… ¿te parece si te llamo en una hora al celular? —Dijo Jessica y Zafrina asintió.

—Señorita Stanley, tiene una llamada de su padre... —Jana, la recepcionista apareció interrumpiendo. —En la línea cuatro.

—Déjame contesto ahí en tu lugar… —dijo Jess —Zafrina, te llamo entonces… —su mirada me buscó —tu-no-te-vayas. —Salió disparada hacía recepción.

—Bueno… nos vemos Edward. —Murmuró Zafrina caminando hacia la puerta.

—Un momento Zafrina. Hay algo que te quiero preguntar. —Dije tratando de ordenar mi mente.

—Edward… —volteó nerviosa a ver la puerta —de… ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Di unos pasos hacia atrás y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacías con James en las Vegas?

—Bueno yo no… —balbuceó nerviosa —yo no estaba con él… lo conozco de hace tiempo… pero cuando vi a Isabella… no me importó Edward, él maldito debía pagar por lo que le hizo…

—Me sorprendió verte ahí con Aro… —me senté en el sofá en donde estaba ella —por favor Zafrina… dime que fue lo que en realidad pasó… —supliqué.

—Yo… no, no hay nada más que agregar Edward, escuchaste todo lo que dije en la corte, lo siento…

— ¿Jess te envió a seguirme? —Pregunté.

—No, no estaba ahí para seguirte… pero… —miró con nerviosismo a la puerta. —Ten cuidado con ella… no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que está muy dolida por todo lo ocurrido, has vuelto a jugar con ella… es capaz de hacerse daño, incluso es capaz de hacerle daño a Bella tienes que…

— ¿De qué hablan?, si es que puedo saber. —Dijo Jessica entrando precipitadamente.

—Na… nada… —Zafrina tomó su bolso. —Es hora de que me vaya… con permiso.

—Zafrina… —la llamé pero literalmente corrió fuera de la oficina.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Jess cerró la puerta.

—Mmm, nada en realidad, le pregunté por la vez que la vi en las Vegas. —Dije evaluando sus reacciones.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —Preguntó Jess en tono insistente.

—Solo me dijo que conocía de lejos al sujeto que intento abusar de Isabella.

—No hagas mucho caso de lo que Zafrina diga Ed, tiene problemas. —Caminó hasta su escritorio.

— ¿Problemas? —Pregunté.

—Sí, depresivos. Por eso se va a Europa… ya no hablemos de ella. ¿Me ayudas con estos estados financieros?

—Jessica tú… ¿estás dolida? Es decir… por lo de nuestra boda y…

—Estoy sentida, sí.

— ¿Le harías daño a Isabella? —Pregunté sin rodeos, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Yo? —Apretó los puños a los lados y me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Sí.

— ¿Zafrina te lo dijo verdad? ¿Qué parte de tiene problemas no entiendes? Ni siquiera cuando quedé postrada en la maldita silla de ruedas le deseé algún daño, tampoco cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haría ahora? —Gritó furiosa. —En cambio ella si me hace daño y también te lo hace a ti, mientras estás aquí como baboso defendiéndola, ella está pasando un buen rato con Jacob Black…

****Bella POV****

_Muévete… me encanta que grites._

Desperté con un grito, sudando y agitada.

Al mirar por la ventana llovía como siempre en Forks. Sin duda me traían miles de recuerdos este lugar, el viejo árbol se movía de un lado a otro estrellando sus ramas en la ventana. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto cosa de todos los días, incluso, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía unas ojeras espantosas.

— ¿Bella estás bien? —Charlie entro a los pocos minutos en mi habitación.

—Lo siento papá… sí estoy bien… sólo tuve un mal sueño… es todo.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa ¿sabes que puedes decírmelo verdad? —Sonreí débilmente —te quiero princesa y estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. Mañana será un excelente día cuando vayamos de pesca. —Suspiré y asentí.

Cuando abandonó mi habitación, aún tenía las manos cerradas en puños y al abrirlas, vi las pulseritas que me había regalado Billy, mi pecho se oprimió al recordar porque me había quedado dormida con ellas.

_****Flashback****_

—Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté, feliz con el solo hecho de pensar en su aterciopelada voz.

—_Bien. _—Contestó de forma seca y cortante.

—Ah… ¿estás ocupado?

—_Sí, ¿hablamos luego?_

—Yo… claro… hasta entonces qué estés bien. —Dije sintiendo una extraña opresión en el corazón.

—_Tu igual. _—Colgó.

_****Fin del Flashback****_

A pesar del día de pesca, o la fogata con mi padre, no pude disimular mi ansiedad. Por lo general Edward no se comportaba así conmigo, de hecho… nunca lo había hecho.

Sue me notó extraña y platicamos un poco, me dijo que era natural la inseguridad de Edward, pero que teníamos que trabajar en eso. Hablamos por horas y me había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Mi papá sabía que algo me angustiaba pero no me pregunto que, a veces me sonreía cálidamente o frotaba mi hombro, en su versión de: _estoy aquí para ti_. Así fue por muchos años, el abandono de mi madre, lo había convertido en una persona fría y aislada. Sin embargo, aquí con Sue a su lado, podía verlo sonreír y feliz.

Hoy regresaría a Nueva York y aún no tenía noticias de Edward. Incluso, su celular me enviaba directo al buzón. Sip, Edward era testarudo, celoso e inseguro pero nunca distante. La mayoría del tiempo, me la viví regodeada en tristeza, asumiendo que yo lo había vuelto así. Pero Sue decía que ese era su problema y que, en lo único que podía ayudarlo, era en que aprendiera a confiar, pero que no era mi culpa… del todo al menos.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a que los problemas fueran por mi culpa, que de verdad no podía creerle. Me levanté y me bañe. Más tarde bajé a desayunar algo, unos toques llamaron a la puerta justo cuando terminaba y me levanté desganada abrir.

Lucía imponente en esa camisa negra ajustada, se la había remangado hasta los codos y parecía que la iba a romper. Los pantalones vaqueros le caían cómodamente por las caderas. Su cabello negro lucía pequeñas gotas de la lluvia, sus abundantes cejas estaban unidas al tener el ceño fruncido.

—Bells, ¿Quién diría que de nuevo vendría por ti a casa de tu padre? —Jacob me vio con una enorme sonrisa y luego la borró inmediatamente. —Bells, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estabas llorando?

—No, yo… acabo de levantarme. Es todo. —Susurré.

—Oh Bella, ¿por quién me tomas? sigues siendo tan mala mentirosa como siempre. —Sonreí, definitivamente me conocía mejor que nadie. Tiró de mi mano y salimos de la casa.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre? —Preguntó mientras caminábamos a la vieja golf de su papá.

—Bueno yo… estar aquí me recuerda a Renée. —Mentí pero de cualquier forma, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Jacob se detuvo y me miró con incredulidad.

—Bells no puedes dejar que te siga persiguiendo, esa madre tuya es como una extorsionadora. Te he dicho un montón de veces que ya no le hagas caso. —Susurró mientras me abrazaba. —Eres hermosa, lista, competente y aunque no estemos juntos, siempre te voy a querer… —susurró deslizando lentamente el pulgar por mis mejillas.

—Lo sé, yo también te quiero.

—Pero no como yo. —No respondí nada y me liberé lentamente de sus grandes brazos. — ¿Vamos a la Push? —Preguntó. Sonreí hacía años que no íbamos a esa playa, me sentía tan frustrada por todo lo que estaba viviendo con Edward, que no me caería mal distraerme un poco.

—Sí.

Hacía frío y una ligera llovizna caía mientras caminábamos en la arena. Me abracé instintivamente. El mar lucia tranquilo, el ir y venir de las olas era todo lo que podía escuchar.

— ¿Sabes? una enorme empresa nos contrató. —Jake rompió el silencio. —Y mi jefa o una de dos; o es muy amable o quiere conmigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sonreí — ¿Qué empresa?

—_Stanley Co. _

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. —Y tú… ¿tu jefa es Jessica?

—Jessica Stanley, la mismísima encarnación de una diva. —Negué y no pude ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¿Así que te dejaste seducir? —Entrecerré los ojos hacia él y su risa ronca me hizo sonreír de nuevo. —Sé que te gustan las rubias.

—No seas ridícula. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

— ¿Y apenas comenzaste a trabajar y ya te dio vacaciones?

—No sé porque lo hizo, el segundo día de trabajo, escuchó cuando hablaba con Embry sobre mi frustrado viaje a Forks. De pronto y frente a mi amigo, me dio permiso de viajar aquí, claro, solo por el fin de semana ¿qué raro? Debo gustarle mucho. —Dijo con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño. —Bells sabes que estoy bromeando, no me gusta… —dijo malinterpretando mis gestos.

—No, no es eso… es solo que bueno, —mordí mi labio —quizás sepa que fuimos novios y quiera…. ocasionarme problemas con… con Edward. —Jake suspiró molesto.

—Ese asqueroso Cullen, ¿lo sigues viendo? ¿Volvieron? —Preguntó de pronto cabreado.

—No somos nada, —susurré mirando hacía mis manos —al menos no todavía. Pero ya no está con ella, sin embargo al parecer Jessica no ha quitado el dedo del renglón… —Me detuve cerca de una enorme roca y me apoyé en ella para contemplar el mar, mi cabeza trabajaba a mil revoluciones y no lograba aterrizar las ideas.

—Bueno, ya ves como pueden ser los ex novios de celosos y obsesivos. Supongo que Jessica está luchando por él. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo Bella, quiero luchar por ti… sabes que te quiero… exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvimos aquí. —Lentamente se acercó a mí, era tan grande que con su sola sombra, me cubría por completo. Barrió con el pulgar mi mejilla. — ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?

—Jake, yo quería hablarte sobre nosotros… —tomé su mano que aún seguía en mi rostro. —Sé que todavía albergas una esperanza con lo nuestro, y…

—No he olvidado lo que pasó hace apenas unos meses Bella. —Me interrumpió. —Sé que tú tampoco me has olvidado, si lo hubieras hecho, no te habrías entregado a mí de la forma en la que lo hiciste en tu departamento…

—Jake, no… —cerré los ojos y respiré varias veces.

Haberme acostado con Jake, era otro de los más grandes errores en mi vida. Aunque ese día salió furioso… claramente ya se le había olvidado porque ahora, incluso lo recordaba para bien.

—Es inevitable, que deje de quererte por separarnos tan solo unos meses, te conozco de siempre, crecimos juntos, he sido tu amigo, tu novio hemos compartido tanto… Esa noche en tu departamento, hicimos el amor con todo el frenesí que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No sé porque no quieres darte cuenta de que aún sientes algo por mí… Bella, te extraño… —Susurró acercándose a mí, acorralándome con su gran y tonificado cuerpo, tomó mi mentón. Miré a través de sus grandes ojos marrones. —Los tres años que vivimos juntos, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, lo arruiné como un grandísimo idiota… nunca había estado con nadie que no fueras tú y la curiosidad de estar con alguien más me ganó… —dijo avergonzado. —Hace mucho que terminé con Tanya, te lo juro… —guardó silencio de pronto y frunció el ceño — ¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó soltándome.

—No… ¿no qué fue? —Dije confundida y mirando hacía todos lados.

—Humm, no lo sé, juraría que alguien se acercaba a nosotros por allá, —apuntó hacia el extremo norte —olvídalo, quizás, ya estoy alucinando.

— ¿Podría ser un animal?

—Mmm… no más bien… podría jurar que alguien nos estaba viendo… Olvídalo. —Suspiró y volvió a verme con ojos atormentados, tragué en seco —qué dices, ¿me das otra oportunidad? —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

—No Jake para, ya hemos hablado de esto. —Elevé una mano tocando su mejilla. Su piel estaba extrañamente templada, mientras yo moría de frío. —Lo qué pasó ese día, nunca más va a repetirse… —susurré tratando de no ser dura —yo sólo… estaba confundida, pero ya no lo estoy más. Amo a Edward, —su rostro se contrajo y su cuerpo se tensó —ese día, intenté olvidarlo y sólo empeoré las cosas.

—Ese día sentí que me usaste. Pero después al recordarlo, pensé que quizás me había precipitado…

—Lo siento… —Jake se sacudió mi agarre y caminó hacia la orilla del mar, sus ojos bailaban dolidos. Se puso en cuclillas, tomó algunas piedras que luego comenzó a lanzar por el borde del agua.

—No lo sientas, —murmuró con voz cansada —tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de que ese hombre era un capricho, una tontería como me pasó a mí con Tanya, pero ya veo que no. —Suspiró. —De cualquier forma, hace mucho tiempo que sé que lo nuestro terminó, es solo que me negaba aceptarlo. —Sonrió ladinamente cuando me acerqué a él pero no me miró, siguió lanzando pequeñas piedras. —Ya me aburrí de ser un rogón contigo… creo que es tiempo de seguir.

— ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo? —Dije con un nudo en la garganta, no podía perderlo del todo.

—Hasta el último día de mi vida Bells. —Sonrió y se giró hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza. Correspondí a su abrazó hundiéndome en su amplio pecho, sintiendo como se desprendía de mí ser, una etapa. Una vida completa, para dar paso a otra llena de retos... pero que con suerte, sería al lado de la persona que más amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿qué tal su semana? Espero que estuviera bien, ¿están enojadas? Jajaja ¿Y ahora que creen que pase? espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Merchula, Luce Pttz Cullen bienvenidas, cuéntenme en que capi van o si ya están al día.**

**Marah linda muchas gracias por tu coment como veras Ed y Bells tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, pero lo harán, jajaja sé que quieres un bebé pero tienes que darme tiempo :p Vale potter Como veras las cosas siempre dan alcance, ¿Qué crees que hará Edward? Edu lindaa ya ves ahora, fue Jess e inconscientemente hasta Jake, ¿tu crees que Jessica lo contrato solo por coincidencia? Maruchan linda como siempre, gracias por tu review Jessica como ves esta siempre un paso adelante y buscando la forma de ocasionar problemas, Janalez linda hola de nuevo que gusto leerte, Edward va a tener que confiar en Bella o si no la relación no va a dar para mucho, Marchu apareces como guest y por eso no te pude mandar PM pero muchas gracias por tu comment estos dos están en una montaña rusa de emociones, así que abra un poco de todo, espero que nos leamos en este capi. Cindy como siempre un placer leerte y como bien dices, ya ves que me gusta el drama así que siempre veras de eso jajaja no tengo remedio. Felicytas la relación de estos dos sigue solo que como siempre, abra quien quiera separarlos y Jessica seguirá siendo un estorbo hasta que Edward no la ponga en su lugar. Emily creo que soy la menos indicada para decirte que eres una cursi, cuando soy la cursi mayor jajaja no sé si lo hayas notado *notese el sarcasmo* jeje gracias como siempre por tu review y haber que piensas de este capi, Melanina tu no te preocupes por Mike, preocúpate por Jessica como dices, mientras Edward acepte tenerla en su vida esto es lo que va a estar pasando, como siempre un gusto leerte. Kimberly estos dan dos pasos y retroceden cuatro jajaja pero bueno Bella no esta dispuesta a renunciar a Edward así que seguirá firme. Abi como siempre un gusto leerte ya sabes que no importa que sea desde el cel, que bueno que te gusto el capi y ahora ¿que crees que siga? Liht Jamari jajaja enserio volverías a leer todo el fic? Mejor te ahorro los días de lectura y te digo que Mike no es problema, problema Jessica o hasta Jacob, pero no Mike, solo anda ahí molestando. MaryG gracias mil por tus comentarios jaja haces que me sonroje eres muy linda, espero que me digas que te pareció este capi.**

**Un saludo a todas mis lectoras fantasmas y díganme ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Nos leemos**


	34. Chapter 34

**Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de nuestra querida SM**

**Beteado por: Irene Cullen :) gracias por todo linda**

_**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a mis lectoras compulsivas que me odiaron y desearon que la familia Vulturi me llevara lejos, jaja yo también las quiero aunque me hagan Bullying.**_

**Bella**

_— ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo? —_Dije con un nudo en la garganta, no podía perderlo del todo.

_—Hasta el último día de mi vida Bells. —_Sonrió y se giró hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza. Correspondí a su abrazó hundiéndome en su amplio pecho, sintiendo como se desprendía de mí ser, una etapa. Una vida completa, para dar paso a otra llena de retos... pero que con suerte, sería al lado de la persona que más amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

_****Flashback****_

Aunque me salí furioso de la oficina y no hice caso a las insinuaciones de Jessica que, claramente terminaban en sexo, el daño en mi mente ya estaba hecho. Mi imaginación solo se encargó de lanzarme en espiral directo al vacío. Sabía que no debería haber viajado hasta _Forks_, pero las habladurías de Jessica me habían vuelto loco, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé un avión hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Seguramente eran tonterías, y en vez de pasar por un mal rato, con suerte pasaríamos uno genial. Me había propuesto no dejarme llevar por los chismes. Así que aquí estaba. Verificando las cosas por mi propia mano.

El caminó estaba escoltado por enormes pinos, y en la carretera la neblina era tan intensa, que no pude evitar preguntarme, cómo el chófer del taxi lograba ver más allá de un metro. Suspiré cuando llegamos a la casa del jefe Swan. La casa era blanca de dos pisos, afuera una vieja Chevrolet despintada en lo que algún día fue un color naranja, un enorme árbol y eso era todo. Me imaginé a Isabella de niña en este frío lugar, no pude evitar curvar mis labios en una sonrisa, imaginándome que su habitación fuera la que daba directo al árbol. Si la hubiera conocido de adolescente, sin duda me hubiera trepado por ese árbol para colarme a su habitación. Respiré profundo y llamé a la puerta pero al parecer no había nadie, fruncí el ceño sintiéndome un puto acosador, lo mejor era irme.

Mientras íbamos de regreso, pude ver una pequeña playa escondida, se veía exactamente como el sueño que tuve sobre un bosque. Le indiqué al taxista que se detuviera y me esperara. Definitivamente, este lugar era idéntico al de mi sueño, caminé adentrándome sintiendo que me hundía en una especie de familiaridad. Hacía frío y estaba lloviznando, lo mejor era irme quizás venía una tormenta y…

—No he olvidado lo que pasó hace apenas unos meses Bella. Sé que tú tampoco me has olvidado, si lo hubieras hecho, no te habrías entregado a mí de la forma en la que lo hiciste en tu departamento… —Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me acerqué al lugar donde provenía la voz.

—Jake, no… —Dijo Isabella, quien estaba acorralada entre los brazos del perro.

—Es inevitable que deje de quererte por separarnos tan solo unos meses, te conozco de siempre, crecimos juntos, he sido tu amigo, tu novio hemos compartido tanto… Apenas hace unos meses en tu departamento, hicimos el amor con todo el frenesí que sentíamos el uno por el otro, no sé porque no quieres darte cuenta de que aún sientes algo por mi… Bella, te extraño…

_****Fin del Flashback****_

Hoy estaba peor de hundido en lo que sea que fuese esto. Las botellas estaban regadas por todos lados en el piso. Mi cabeza palpitaba terriblemente y tambaleándome, recargué la espalda contra la pared. Todo se movía de un lado a otro haciéndome sentir mareado. Lentamente, me deslicé hasta caer en el suelo, necesitando sentir tierra porque parecía que todo volaba. Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta, y con cada golpe, sentía como un martillo en el cerebro. A pesar de eso no atendería, de pronto la puerta se abrió, _joder ni siquiera la había cerrado._

—_Esto es propiedad privada._ —Murmuré y escuché mi voz diferente, como si hubiera arrastrado las palabras.

—Creí que tus días de nómada habían terminado. —Demetri se puso en cuclillas a mi lado. — ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —retiró la copa de mis manos.

—Nada, vete. —Arrebaté torpemente la copa de su mano salpicándonos a los dos. —Déjame, no quiero escuchar sermones hoy.

—No vine a sermonear, no soy un sacerdote… por suerte. —Dijo sonriendo y quitándome la copa por completo. — Me alegra ver que estás bien y que solo te has convertido en un vagabundo, levántate es hora de comer. —Negué con la cabeza. —No te estoy preguntando, te dije que-te-levantaras. —El tonó de voz de Demetri fue amenazante, elevé la vista y el sol amenazó con desgarrarme las pupilas. ¿Era de día? Diablos, creí que aún no amanecía. Me reí y el sonido fue ronco y bajo.

—No quiero comer, _Dimitri_. —_Si se llamaba así ¿qué no?_ Él apretó los labios.

— ¿Ahora eres un puto comediante?

Fruncí el ceño e intenté ponerme de pie, ¿quién se creía para hablarme así? Pero todo el cuarto se movió haciéndome tambalear, y antes de estamparme en el suelo, mi amigo me sujetó y puso uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Extrañamente, los pies no me respondían mientras me arrastraba a la cama, donde me dejé caer como si estuviera muerto. El techo daba vueltas, sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos y ridículamente bajé un pie buscando tierra.

_Hace pocos meses en tu departamento, hicimos el amor con todo el _frenesí _que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No sé por qué no quieres darte cuenta, de que aún sientes algo por mí… _

Ese _perro_, recorría las delicadas facciones de Isabella casi con devoción. ¿Ese tipo de paseos en la playa, daban cuando eran novios? ¿Así la tocaba mientras tenían _sexo_? De solo imaginarla en brazos de ese cabrón, me daban ganas de vomitar. Ya no podía compartirla, cuando lo hice, fue porque no la quería pero ahora… _¡Joder!_ no veía la hora de quedarme inconsciente y así olvidarme, aunque fuera por un momento, de todo.

—Edward si sigues así por lo que escuchaste, permíteme decirte que eres un pendejo. —Dijo Demetri con voz profunda, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. —Nadie te tiene escuchando conversaciones como vieja chismosa, como dicen por ahí… _lo que no fue en tu año, no es tu daño._

—Quiero. Qué. Te. Vayas. —Golpeé la cabeza contra el colchón fastidiado.

—Eso pasó mientras no estaba contigo. ¿Por qué jodidos estás así?

— ¡Porque me mintió joder! —dije frustrado. —Dijo que no dejó de pensar en mí ni un _sooolo_ minuto, y a la primera oportunidad… se acostó con el perro. —Dije aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijo Demetri.

—Jacob Black es como un lobo, es _muuuy_ listo… —respiré hondo, ahora quería vomitar —se acostó con Isabella, la tuvo en sus asquerosas garras, se hundió en ella… —respiré bruscamente, porque _esa_ imagen, era la que más me atormentaba. Demetri se carcajeo.

—Estaba seguro de que dirías que se aparearon, ya que todo lo estás comparando con animales y así… —aún seguía riéndose. —Eres tan absurdo.

—Mientras que _la pobre, _—dije ignorándolo —no sabía qué decisión tomar. Me siento como un pequeño niño triste al que burlaron…

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando _niño_, pero ya déjate de estupideces. Báñate vamos a comer…

.

.

.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor, vete. —Dije mientras leía un mensaje en mi celular.

_Hoy regreso a Nueva York, espero que estés bien… me avisas cuando quieras verme. Bella._

—De nada Ed, ya sabes que me encanta ayudarte cuando estás ebrio. —Dijo mi amigo sarcásticamente. —En realidad vine, porque Emmett me avisó, que no te habías presentado en la oficina y que tenías apagado el celular… y después de lo que escuchaste, conociendo tus antecedentes de Romeo, decidí venir y… ¡bingo! Acerté.

—Tenías razón el otro día, —suspiré —sigo siendo un pendejo enamorado. —El celular de mi amigo sonó.

—Es Emmett… piensa que has tenido problemas con Isabella. —Dijo viendo la pantalla. —Pero no se quiere meter en tus cosas.

—No le contestes, por favor no le digas que me encontraste así. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. —Ya bastantes problemas tengo con Alice, por suerte se fue unos días con Jasper. Además… justo Isabella me acaba de avisar que ya está en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Iras por ella?

—No lo sé, me siento mal, aún quiero vomitar.

—Por un momento pensé que si te aventaba un cerillo arderías en llamas. —Dijo Demetri con una sonrisa. —Pensé hacerlo…

—Gracias por obligarme a comer algo, me sigo sintiendo muy borracho, ¿es normal?

—Yo me he acostado borracho y me he levantado borracho, estuviste tomando no sé desde cuándo y apenas comiste algo, así que sí. —Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es normal.

Me serví un vaso con coca cola y jugué moviendo la bebida de un lado a otro mientras decidía que hacer. No quería ir por Isabella, estaba seguro de que terminaría reclamándole. Hoy me encontraba de muy mal humor, la mayoría de las veces en días como hoy, entrenaba con Quil por horas, o corría escuchando la música de Isabella. ¿Debería ir por ella al aeropuerto?

_Sí, así le daría una merecida bienvenida._

****Bella POV****

Hoy la noche era fría y a mi parecer, la ciudad de Nueva York lucía un poco triste. El conductor del taxi dejó mis maletas justo en la entrada de mi departamento, sonreí levemente mientras le pagaba. El agua de alguna tubería reventada a causa del frío, corría por un lado de la calle, haciendo que se escarchara un poco el camino y se volviera peligroso, me estremecí involuntariamente.

Edward ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en contestarme. Claro, no era como si esperara que fuera por mí al aeropuerto, nos fundiéramos en un beso que dejará sin aliento a todo el personal pero…

_Bueno, sí._

Honestamente sí esperaba eso. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de ser tan cursi y tonta? Cerré los ojos, sintiendo una opresión horrible en mis costillas, pero no iba a llorar a mitad de la calle, tragué el doloroso nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. Me alisé la falda negra, como si tuviera arrugas y subí un poco el cuello de mi abrigo gris.

Un hermoso automóvil negro, venía llegando y se estacionó justo del otro lado de la calle. Parpadeé un poco asustada, había olvidado que un automóvil igual de lujoso había intentado… _arrollarme._ Dando la media vuelta, tomé la maleta y me dirigí a mi muy oscuro departamento. Cerré con seguro la puerta, prendí la calefacción y subí hacia la habitación para asomarme por la ventana, esperando que ese automóvil ya se hubiera ido. Dejé la maleta sobre la cama, que seguía igual de intacta que como la había dejado, la sobrecama era naranja y grandes almohadas blancas la adornaban, así en las noches no me sentía tan sola.

Caminé hacia la ventana y justo en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar haciéndome dar un respingo. Asustada, me asomé de todos modos por la ventana y el automóvil negro brillante aún seguía ahí. _Quizás debería llamar a la policía, nadie viene a visitarme tan tarde…_ el timbre siguió sonando una y otra vez como si un niño estuviera tocando. Tomé el celular y tecleé el número de emergencias, dejándolo listo por si necesitaba usarlo, bajé lenta y temerosamente las escaleras, deteniéndome justo frente a la puerta miré por la rejilla.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunté con voz débil mientras sujetaba con fuerza el celular.

—Soy yo, ábreme. —Gritoneó. Si bien no quería, sonreí. El señor todavía se daba el lujo de venir a dar órdenes, era absurdo. Pero su voz, aunque un poco ronca, era igual de seductora.

La abrí apropósito tardándome más de lo necesario. Edward cubría con su enorme cuerpo la luz que se colaba de fuera, su estatura de más de uno ochenta, alcanzaba casi el marco. Los jeans enmarcando sus largas piernas le daban un aspecto juvenil, la ajustada playera roja con un estampado de _Hugo Boss,_ marcaba su tonificado dorso y resaltaba sus anchos hombros. Colocó las manos en ambos lados de la puerta, como si fuera a caerse, sus ojos brillaban desafiantes; verdes y salvajes, como su cabello cobrizo y aun así… era simplemente hermoso.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió, respondiendo con tan solo verlo… _Él no fue por ti_, recordó mi subconsciente. Cierto, debería de estar molesta y no ansiosa de colgarme a su cuello.

—Pasa. —Murmuré sintiendo la garganta de pronto seca.

Él no dijo nada, entró y mientras ponía mi celular en una mesa de cristal, encendí la pequeña lámpara de noche. La foto de mi papá y Sue era lo único que había ahí. Mi estancia era pequeña, las paredes de un tono verde olivo, el piso de madera brillante, destacaba los sillones blancos. En el centro, había puesto una enorme alfombra también de color verde. Sin ninguna división entre la estancia y la cocina, tenía un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas en color negro. No había lujos, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Pero todo aquello, se veía insignificante y pequeño, para darle alojo a la hermosa criatura que me miraba con brillantes ojos verdes. Él estaba de pie, justo en medio de la sala, su rostro de adonis, bañado por la tenue luz. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su enorme cuerpo, se movía extrañamente de un lado a otro. Por un momento, me quedé pérdida en sus fieros ojos puestos únicamente en mí, anunciando la tormenta que el resto de su cuerpo ocultaba, dejándome estática justo donde me encontraba.

— ¿Eres igual que las demás? —Preguntó con voz fría y distante, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeé confundida. — ¿De qué hablas Edward?

— ¿Sabes? —sonrió torcidamente mientras caminaba hacia mí —me doy cuenta, de que te ha dado por verme la cara, y me preguntaba… —se detuvo a unos centímetros, era tan alto que tuve que elevar la mirada —si seguirás usándome, ya sabes, —se encogió de hombros —como un títere.

Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente contra mis costillas, como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe y mi respiración se aceleró. Sus ojos oscurecidos no transmitían nada, como si estuvieran sin vida. Tomé un nervioso trago de aire, todo él olía a bebida y por supuesto… a Edward, a esa loción suya, a su aroma mezclando todo, de manera confusa. _Como sus palabras._

—Yo debería estar enojada, ni siquiera fuiste por mí y ahora ¿sales con esto? —Murmuré.

—Cuando llegué ya no estabas. —Sonrió ladinamente, restándole importancia.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No. —Respondió con voz firme y ojos certeros. _Mentiroso._

— ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Estoy viviendo mi apocalipsis personal Isabella, estoy caminando por una delicada línea entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—Estás borracho. —Afirmé sin temor a equivocarme.

—Sí, _muu-choo_. —Dijo alargando las palabras de forma exagerada y una de sus cobrizas cejas se elevó desafiante. — ¿También me vas a regañar? —Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo. —Bueno, al menos en eso no eres como los demás.

—Basta Edward, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —mi voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra sin embargo, tenía que mantenerme firme. —Es… ¿sabes que me vi con Jake? —Pregunté. Él sonrió como si la pregunta fuera ingenua.

—Es por lo de Black, es por lo que hemos vivido… todo es una mentira. —Una de sus manos alcanzó un mechón rebelde de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mí oreja. —Eres tan condenadamente hermosa, que me desconcentras. —Susurró para sí mismo. Lentamente deslizó la mano por mi mandíbula, barrió con el pulgar mi mejilla. —Tan hermosa que puedo perdonarte una y otra vez… y otra, y otra… —Dijo sonriendo.

Obviamente, Jessica había jugado bien sus cartas y ahora, Edward sabía que me había visto con Jake, pero ¿estaba así solo por eso? ¿Por lo que pasaba con nuestra… relación o como sea? No podía dejar de observarlo como hipnotizada. No podía pensar, su aroma golpeaba mis sentidos y nublaba mi juicio. Todos los pasos que pensé que habíamos dado juntos, sin duda él los había recorrido hacia atrás. Me sentía dolida y confundida, sin embargo no tenía ánimo de comenzar otra discusión, no cuando él se encontraba en este estado. Además lo extrañaba, tanto… que realmente me dolía.

—Te quiero. —Susurré. Sus ojos se ampliaron como si hubiera recibido una bofetada deteniendo sus caricias en mi rostro.

—No, —masculló viéndome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza — ¡ya deja de decir cosas que _no_ sientes! No vuelvas a decirme eso nunca. —Cerró las manos en puños a los costados, y retrocedió.

— ¿Qué ocurre cielo? —Lentamente di un paso hacia él —te quiero, más que a mi vida, ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Me querías mientras estabas en los brazos de Black? —Bramó enfurecido. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Estás reclamándome el tiempo que viví al lado de Jake? —Pregunté mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a él. —No quiero que los malos entendidos se establezcan entre tú y yo, —susurré dulcemente — ¿qué te pasa en realidad? explícame... —Tomé sus manos.

—Los malos entendidos se establecen en todos lados Isabella, —dijo con voz ronca llena de ironía —las personas mienten como si fuera un hobby, ahora veo que es tu caso.

— ¡No! —Grité indignada y solté sus manos, mis ojos seguían colgados a sus orbes sin poder desviarlos. — ¿Puedes decirme de qué hablas?

Pasaron unos segundos, de nuevo su mirada se cargó de frustración, incluso con un atisbo de ira, y luego se recargó contra la pared desviando los ojos hacia un punto fijo en la ventana, sus ojos estaban perdidos en miles de recuerdos. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volvió a enfocarlos en mí, brillando ahora con odio, con frustración.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste, que hace poco te acostaste con Black? Si no querías malentendidos, hubieras empezado por ahí. ¿No pensaste que quizás _eso_ me molestaría?

—Edward, —gemí frustrada —por Dios, estás diciendo tantas tonterías…

—Me dijiste que estabas aislada, según tú sufriendo por mí, cuando en realidad te estabas _entregando con frenesí_ ¡a otro! —gritó furioso.

— _¿Qué qué?_ —Jadeé, los ojos me escocieron, la sangré bombeó hasta mi cabeza haciendo que todo diera vueltas. _¿Por qué Edward… lo sabía? _

—Jessica me dijo que Black le pidió permiso para ir a Forks, —suspiró respondiendo a todas mis preguntas no formuladas —sé que no debí ir a buscarte, pero lo hice. Quería probarle que las estupideces que decía, eran mentiras, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte en los brazos de ese perro… ¡hablando de cómo habían tenido _sexo!_ —Ladró.

Solté el aire bruscamente, _¿por qué lo sabía? O sea que aquél ruido… Maldición, maldición…_

—Edward… —tragué saliva —antes de que malinterpretes todo… —caminé a su lado. De nuevo, me lanzó esa mirada llena de dudas, se veía herido. —Jake ahora es como un hermano para mí…

—No me digas, —dijo con sarcasmo — ¿y tú sabes lo que eres para él? Porque lo que vi era increíblemente claro. —Respiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Jessica tiene razón, —sonrió negando de un lado al otro —lo nuestro se perdió hace mucho y no lo quise ver. No sé porqué vine, me tengo que ir. —Dijo con seguridad y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡No te vas a ir a ningún lado! —grité y lo sostuve del brazo, él me miró realmente sorprendido. Incluso yo me sorprendí, su brazo era tan grande que mi mano se veía pequeña e insignificante, estaba tan tenso que lo solté sintiéndome un poco atemorizada. Cruzó los brazos recargándose contra la puerta. Respiré hondo, ya que visiblemente, estaba a la espera de que dijera algo. —Sí estuve con él, —susurré nerviosa —pensé que podía olvidarme de ti. Sé que fui una idiota, que usé el pretexto más gastado del mundo, pero así fue, quería olvidarte retomar mi vida, pero no. No pude porque… solo te quiero a ti. —Balbuceé nerviosa.

— ¿No te cansas de repetirlo? Ya no mientas. —Dijo con voz extrañamente calmada.

—Tú vivías con Jessica, ¿por qué me reclamas ahora?

—Yo _no_ te abandoné, no tengo por qué mentirte. Incluso, sigo viendo a Jessica, —tragó saliva duramente, mi corazón se detuvo esperando lo peor. _¿Ellos… qué? _¿Estaba de nuevo con ella? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —después de todo, ella no me miente como tú. —Tomó aire y pellizcó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse. Aturdida como estaba, fui incapaz de hablar. Sonrió levemente y no era una sonrisa feliz. — ¿Acaso no es gracioso, cómo logras verme la puta cara una y otra vez?

—Pues déjame decirte que la que te esta viendo la cara es Jessica, ella está detrás de esto, —dije furiosa —ella misma le insistió a Jake en que fuera a Forks, _¿qué no lo ves?_ —Pregunté con voz irritada. —De alguna manera se enteró que yo estaba allá, ¿no se te hace extraño que justo contratara a Jake? —Escupí todos los pensamientos, que había tenido desde que Jacob había aparecido en Forks —Está intentando separarnos Edward, ¿por qué dudas de mí y no de ella? Mírame por favor, no te estoy mintiendo. Yo no estoy con Jake, de hecho le aclaré las cosas…

— ¿Ya aclararon las cosas? —Sonrió. —Eso quiere decir que volvieron. —Resoplé frustrada.

— ¡Edward! Basta, estábamos tan bien, estas dudas tuyas son absurdas…

—Sí te hubieras quedado conmigo desde un principio, —ladró —no tendría por qué tener dudas. No puedo compartirte otra vez, no puedo soportarlo Isabella. De solo imaginarte otra vez con ese perro… _¡Joder!_ —Tiró de su cabello en un gesto que, hasta ahora caía en cuenta por su aspecto, seguramente había hecho mil veces ya durante la noche.

— ¿Por qué te crees una mentira cuando te digo la verdad? ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí? —Exclamé elevando los brazos en gesto claro de frustración. Como no dijo nada, me puse más nerviosa. —Es que… tú… ¿es que ya dejaste de quererme? —Susurré sintiendo como todos mis fantasmas se levantaban en armas para invadirme. Él no contestó nada y se dedicó a mirarme como si fuera un bicho. —Ahora lo entiendo… no tienes que buscar un pretexto, como lo que pasó con Jake para alejarte de mí. —Sentí el líquido tibio de las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. Edward sonrió, lentamente y para mi asombro.

—Para ti fue fácil negar que me querías incluso, me echaste de tu vida. ¿Ya se te olvidó? en cambio, yo nunca te olvidé ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme si dejé de quererte?

—Edward… sé que no puedes entender por qué lo hice, no fue fácil por favor créeme. Simplemente pensé que estaba haciéndote daño, maldita sea ¡ibas a ser padre! Tu prometida estaba inválida, y yo solo era un estorbo ¡era la estúpida amante! Lo que hice con Jake, fue otro error, ¿no puedes ver que me la vivo cometiendo errores? —Respiré hondo, y me negué a verlo, me calmé y lentamente toqué su pecho — ¿Por qué sigues viendo a Jessica? —Susurré. —Es porque… ¿la quieres? ¿No estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí?

Lo miré, quería verlo cuando me dijera que ya no sentía nada por mí. Necesitaba hacerlo, para aprender a vivir con esa mirada, en cambio cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Durante unos minutos eternos, todo lo que podía escuchar era mi corazón tronando en mis oídos, todo lo que podía sentir era su corazón golpeando con fuerza la palma de mi mano. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué no podía contestarme? Había luchado tanto por él, de verdad me había esforzado… cerré los ojos. Jessica estaba tratando de destruirme y sin duda lo estaba logrando. ¿Se veía con Edward seguido? ¿Por qué? Él subió lentamente las manos y rodeó mi cintura, haciéndome dar un respingo.

—Se perfectamente lo que siento por ti. A Jessica la sigo viendo, porque vamos a ver a nuestro hijo al cementerio. —Dijo con voz ronca.

_Su hijo. _Mi corazón dio un salto irregular y más lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro.

—Lo siento, yo… no tienes que hablar de esto…

—Es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, —susurró enterrando el rostro entre el hombro y mi cuello —la veo únicamente para eso, somos amigos después de todo. Pero solo siento eso por ella, amistad y agradecimiento. —Cerré los ojos, tratando de que el hecho de que estuviera cerca de mi cuello no me afectara y subí las manos a su cabello.

—Es lo mismo que siento por Jake, ¿ves? Después de todo no somos tan diferentes, y no pienso montarte una escena de celos.

Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco dejó de abrazarme. Estuvimos así unos minutos, ahora entendía perfecto porque se veían, sin embargo, Edward tenía que entender algo.

—Edward, no te voy a prohibir verla. Sé que esto, debe ser muy doloroso para ti, —susurré —pero tienes que escucharme… —lentamente toqué su rostro —Jessica te engañó. Ella insistió en que Jake fuera a Forks, debes creerme cuando te digo que solo te quiero a ti. Sé que sientes agradecimiento y una profunda amistad por ella, pero… ¿no ves que ella no siente lo mismo? —Tragué saliva mientras lentamente enmarcaba su rostro —Te quiere Edward, te quiere casi tanto como yo y no piensa jugar limpio. —Su boca dibujaba una línea dura, casi como si estuviera aguantando la respiración.

—Pero esto nadie me lo dijo, yo mismo lo escuché… —suspiró —lo que hiciste con Jacob… me supo a traición. —Susurró desviando sus orbes de los míos.

—Lo que pasó con Jake es pasado, —no dejé de acariciarlo —le he dicho que te quiero y lo ha entendido, pero de nada sirve que te pida mil veces perdón, si siempre estarás con dudas. —Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento… ¿Reaccioné como un imbécil verdad?

—Un poquito. —Susurré con una media sonrisa y enterré el rostro en su pecho. —Tienes que volver a confiar en mí.

—_Confiar_, _—_murmuró con voz ronca —esa es una palabra que quema en mi lengua con solo decirlo Isabella. —Hundió el rostro en mi cabello. Su agarré se volvió un poco más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y por un momento, pensé que era _yo_ quien lo sostenía en pie. — ¿Dime _cómo_ puedo volver hacerlo? —sus manos sujetaron mi rostro, sus ojos bailando confusos.

—También lo lamento… estuvimos tanto tiempo alejados que te has olvidado de cuanto te amo, —solté sin pensarlo —sé que me lo he buscado… —Él suspiró.

—Y yo creo que tengo un problema para manejar mis impulsos. —Sonrió con desgana.

Incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, me hundí en el agua de sus orbes llenos de pesar, su voz sonaba torturada y cansada. Lentamente subí las manos y las enrosqué en su cuello, luego poniéndome de puntitas, le di un suave beso en los labios, tratando así de reconfortarlo. Sus ojos se ampliaron, sorprendidos, luego subió una mano a mi rostro y me sujetó el mentón con fuerza. No sabría descifrar esa mirada, pero me robó el aliento, quizás me rechazaría, quizás finalmente se había dado cuenta de que yo no hacía otra cosa que hacerle daño.

De pronto me atrajo a él con fuerza. Estampando sus suaves labios en los míos, me besó con necesidad, con furia, con posesión, con… _dudas_. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, mientras me besaba con todas estas emociones mezcladas. Besó mis mejillas limpiando mis tontas lágrimas, y luego, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás llevándome con él hasta que torpemente, tropezó con el sillón y nos caímos. Por poco yo termino más bien en el piso, pero sus fuertes brazos me aferraron a su pecho.

—Lo siento Isabella. —Murmuró y luego se rió por lo bajo.

—Estás muy borracho. —Espeté.

—Lo estoy. —Deslizaba los labios aún por mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Nunca has querido beberte los problemas? —Negué, él suspiró —sólo quería… olvidarme de todo. —Me enderecé solo un poco para mirarlo, sin dejar de pasar las manos una y otra vez por su amplio pecho. Él hacía perezosos círculos en mi espalda, sus ojos eran de nuevo oscuros e intensos, brillaban seductores. Supe lo que eso significaba. Traté de ponerme de pie pero él lo impidió. —_Te necesito._ —Deslizaba su boca por mi mejilla y mi cuello. —De verdad necesito estar dentro de ti...

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar de anticipación, sus manos en mi piel estaban haciendo estragos, nublando mi mente, hundiéndome en un pozo de sentimientos en el que estaba segura, que me ahogaría.

—Esto, Edward yo… no… no creo que sea lo más adecuado… —Dije removiéndome. Sujetó mi rostro, interrumpiendo mis pretextos. Sus ojos bailando sensuales, pero llenos de determinación.

—Este es el momento donde decides si te vas corriendo o te quedas Isabella. —Masculló con voz firme a centímetros de mis labios, sus ojos verdes brillando salvajes. —Te propongo que empecemos de cero.

Inspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. No había nada que hacer, todo estaba escrito, yo lo amaba y por extraño que pareciera, él también a mí. Edward estaba dispuesto otra vez, a olvidar todo lo que nos rodeaba. Abrí los ojos para hundirme en los suyos.

—Sí. —Respondí jadeando sintiéndome tan agitada, como si me faltara el aire. —No hay nadie más Edward, siempre has sido tú, te quiero. —Sus ojos brillaron gloriosamente, orbes verdes fundiéndose en café, su boca encontró la mía. —Vayamos a mi alcoba… —Protesté entre sus insistentes labios, pero mi voz sonó muy débil incluso para mis propios oídos. Lo deseaba en todas partes, en todo momento, de todas las formas...

—Tiene que ser aquí, —dijo con voz sensual tirando de mi cintura colocándome a horcajadas sobre él —tiene que ser en este momento.

Su boca volvió a reclamarme y sus manos, lentamente fueron subiendo por dentro de mi blusa, estaban frías. _¿Por qué demonios Edward no tenía puesto algún abrigo?_ Yo odiaba el invierno, y él con una simple playera. Sacó mi blusa y la lanzó lejos, luego sus manos fueron a mis glúteos aferrándome a él con fuerza. Su erección creciendo mientras elevaba las caderas hacia arriba meciéndose contra mí.

Deslizó los labios suavemente por mi cuello, y no pude evitar estremecerme. _Es Edward el amor de mi vida,_ me lo repetí mil veces como un mantra. No quería alejarlo, pero mi respiración se empezó acelerar y antes de hiperventilar, tiré de su cabello y lo besé, sus grandes manos subieron errantes por mi espalda, buscando el cierre de mi sujetador e intentando desabrocharlo, sonriendo encontré sus manos.

—Borracho. —Espeté haciéndolo yo misma.

—Estoy borracho de ti. —Me devolvió una sonrisa mientras lanzaba el sujetador y me ayudaba a quitarle la playera con urgencia. —Eres tan hermosa Isabella, que me muero de celos, de incertidumbre… —acarició mi mandíbula —me consumo, me estoy ahogando. —Susurró contra mi piel, enderezándose, de manera que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, rozándose con el movimiento. Sus ojos lucían tan atormentados que me dolía.

—No tienes por qué sentir eso cielo, —deslicé lentamente las manos de su cabello a su rostro —no hay manera de que me vuelva a ir de tu lado. —Sonrió torcidamente, pero la alegría no llegó a sus profundos ojos verdes. —Grábatelo por favor, no me voy a ir, ni tampoco voy a huir porque… te quiero. —Suspiró.

—Esta es mi forma de quererte Isabella. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, entre mis brazos, en mi vida. No sé otra forma de vivir, no sé cómo hacer esto distinto…

—Shh, —puse un dedo sobre sus finos labios —no pienses, borra esta distancia que nos separa, solo deja nuestro amor, —delineé lentamente la comisura de sus labios —solo estamos tú y yo.

—Entonces sálvame nena, —hundió el rostro en mi cuello —no dejes que me hunda.

—Nunca Edward, —tomé su rostro para verle —nunca dejaré que eso pase.

—No volveremos hablar de ese perro, —sonreí, era tan celoso. Iba a decirle de Jessica pero puso un dedo en mis labios intuyendo mis pensamientos —ni de nada que haya ocurrido en el pasado. De ahora en adelante, será como si acabáramos de conocernos.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro, sus ojos bailaban llenos de sentimientos, pero luego, se oscurecieron llenos de deseo. Todo el aire cambio, cargándose en electricidad. Una de sus manos subió hasta mi cabello tirando de él, acercándome a su boca, sus labios eran demandantes, necesitados, carnales. Con cada toque, mi cuerpo temblaba de anhelo y de deseo. Con cada beso, mi corazón latía desaforado y mi alma se derretía cada vez más. La suavidad de su piel, su olor tan increíblemente atrayente, me hicieron gemir. Todo su cuerpo tembló y de su pecho escapó un sonido ronco de lo más sensual.

Deslizó los labios hacia mi cuello… de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle lo que sentía cuando se acercaba a esa parte de mi cuerpo? Hoy tenía que ser fuerte, dejar mis miedos a un lado y sobrevivir a ese sentimiento de asfixia. Por suerte, no duro ahí, su lengua marcó un sendero hasta que llegó a uno de mis pechos, comenzó con suaves caricias pero luego sus profundas succiones repercutían hasta mis entrañas, contrayéndome cada vez que lo hacía. De nuevo, me estaba haciendo marcas por donde sus labios pasaban, con esa tonta idea que tenía de reclamarme como suya. Estaba a punto de llamarle Neanderthal, pero me abstuve.

Sonreí, y en torpes movimientos, busqué el cierre de sus vaqueros. De alguna manera, nos levantó a los dos, sus manos y brazos eran tan grandes, que con un solo brazo, abarcaba casi toda mi espalda y me aferraba a él, dificultándome el acceso a sus vaqueros. Su otra mano, buscaba el cierre de mi falda. Finalmente lo liberé de sus molestos vaqueros y bóxer, él me ayudó lanzándolos de una patada y luego nos giró contra el sofá, de manera que mi espalda cayó suavemente contra los cojines. Acuné con las piernas todo su gran cuerpo, su respiración era trabajosa en mi cuello y con fuerza sujetó mis bragas.

—No… no las vayas a romper cielo… —Pedí entrecortadamente, él sonrió contra mi piel como si le hubiera descubierto, y luego se enderezó para deslizarlas.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró —eres como… mi adicción. —Daba besos a lo largo de mis piernas. —Porque no ha habido un maldito segundo en el que no haya dejado de pensar en ti. —Deslizó la lengua por mi abdomen y subió hacia mis pechos. — Todo el tiempo, en todo lugar. Siempre me has acompañado, te necesito como un drogadicto a la heroína Isabella —dijo en un arrulló que me estremeció.

—No… —dije hundiendo los dedos en su cobrizo cabello.

— ¿Tu no? —Detuvo sus besos en mi cuello, elevó el rostro y sus ojos me miraron dolidos.

—Isabella no, —susurré tomando su rostro —ya no me llames así, dime Bella… solo Bella. Y creo que también soy una adicta, porque solo puedo sentirme bien cuando estoy contigo, de lo contrario me siento ansiosa y voluble. —Jadeé retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo. Él me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gusta la parte de ansiosa. —Me reí y él suspiró. —Mía Bella, _eres mía_. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí. —Susurré. —Eso ya lo sabes.

—Solo quiero que te quede claro, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti. —Mordí mi labio inferior. —No hagas eso… —presionó mi labio para que lo liberara.

—Tú tampoco dudes de mí.

Cuidadosamente, y sin apartar los ojos ni un solo segundo de los míos, tomó mis manos y enlazó nuestros dedos subiéndolos por encima de mi cabeza. Se deslizó lentamente dentro de mí, y se quedó quieto cuando estuvo completamente adentro. Buscó mis labios y me besó con tanta ternura, que me hizo gemir en sus labios. Con un suspiró comenzó a moverse, cerré los ojos, sintiéndome por fin completa. Apresé el labio entre mis dientes y le rodeé las caderas con las piernas invitándolo a moverse. Lo entendió perfecto.

—_Joder Bella_, —sus labios recorrían mi cuello llenándome de besos y respiré hondo tratando de serenarme — ¿Por qué te muerdes ese labio? —Preguntó mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera con lánguida destreza, sin ninguna prisa, tomándose su tiempo y torturándome con cada embestida.

—No lo sé. —Gemí en su oído arqueándome y lentamente, deslicé la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Preguntó con voz ronca. No pude contestarle y lo besé con mayor intensidad.

Él me liberó las manos, permitiéndome enredarlas en su rebelde cabello, siguió una y otra vez con sus movimientos lentos y tortuosos. Sus labios succionaban todo a su paso; su barba arañaba mi piel, sus manos me buscaban suaves y delicadas. En cambio yo, me movía, jadeaba contra su boca, saliendo al encuentro de cada profunda embestida que daba, prendiéndome cada vez más, entonces le arañé la espalda. De pronto, se incorporó quedando de rodillas, sus ojos eran depredadores. Tiró de mis caderas elevándolas un poco y entró con fuerza esta vez, haciéndome gimotear mientras aceleraba los movimientos.

— ¿Te gusta más así? —Preguntó con voz ronca, embistiéndome con fuerza.

—Sí… —Dije buscando aire.

La pequeña luz de la sala, jugaba haciendo sombras en su rostro. Se veía todo imponente y majestuoso, tenía el perfil más perfecto que hubiera visto nunca. Incluso con la frente perlada de sudor, con los ojos cerrados, con la boca ligeramente abierta, jadeando, las venas marcándosele en el cuello por el esfuerzo, los músculos de su pecho tensos.

Él era mío, solo mío y no permitiría que nada nos separara, borraría sus dudas. Yo podía hacer eso por él... y por mí. Edward me amaba aunque no me lo dijera, podía verlo, con cada beso podía sentirlo, con cada toqué me quedaba claro. La certeza invadió mi vientre, construyendo un camino de emociones, deslizó las manos hacia mis pechos aumentando sus duras estocadas y tiró con fuerza de mis pezones, entonces todo mi cuerpo convulsionó; como una gran ola que arrasó con mi mente, con mis miedos, con mi cordura. Grité su nombre, aferrándome a los cojines mientras los espasmos de mi cuerpo, aprisionaban su erección y me elevaban lejos de toda realidad.

—_Ah diablos_ —masculló con la voz entre cortada, sus intensos ojos verdes se nublaron por la intensidad de su orgasmo y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Todo me daba vueltas, mi cuerpo se sentía tembloroso y ajeno, Edward se acostó conmigo en el sofá, quedando de frente uno contra el otro. Sonreí, apenas cabíamos en el pequeño espacio, incluso sus piernas colgaban por su estatura. Él también sonrió, sus ojos verdes mezclados con azul, brillaban animados. Me acercó más a él, y deslizó los dedos hacia mi espalda, haciendo perezosos círculos en lo que nuestra respiración se controlaba.

—Eso fue rápido, —mordió su labio —pero es que me excitas tanto… tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Rápido? —Pregunté sonriendo. —Te quiero cielo. —Murmuré frotando mi nariz con la suya. A cambio, él me regalo su sonrisa torcida, me acurruqué entre sus brazos, sintiendo algo de frío ahora que todo había pasado.

—Siempre me haces perder el control… eres hermosa fresas. —Susurró contra mi cabello.

— ¿Fresas? —Pregunté viéndolo divertida, él me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. —Sigues borracho Edward. —Afirmé deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula lentamente, él hizo un mohín, sus ojos verdes chispearon con culpa.

—Lamento haber venido hoy así… te prometo que no volverá a pasar. —Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro de nuevo en mi cuello. —De verdad hueles delicioso nena.

— ¿A fresas? —Pregunté tirando ligeramente de su cabello para retirarlo de ahí.

—Sí, a fresas con sexo… —un calor inundó mis mejillas, mientras él deslizaba la nariz ahora por mi rostro —a frutas… a lavanda. Es embriagador. —Me estrechó con fuerza y me acurruqué otra vez contra su pecho.

—Hum. —Me quejé. —No culpes a mi olor de estar borracho. —Él se rió, fue un sonido ronco y amortiguado contra mi piel.

—Siempre te voy a culpar de todo.

Nos quedamos en un cálido silencio, y luego Edward se quedó dormido, roncando suavemente contra mi piel. Me removí un poco entre sus brazos para mirarle, se veía adorable, como un niño. _Uno malcriado_, sonreí. Lentamente delineé con los dedos su mandíbula, de nuevo tenía un poco de barba, las largas pestañas le adornaban su rostro de adonis. Pasé delicadamente los dedos por su cabello, ahora un poco más largo, luego barrí con el pulgar sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sin importarme si lo despertaba, aunque en realidad parecía haber caído en un coma. Suspiré.

Hoy estaba segura de tres cosas: la primera; Jessica era una rival que estaba subestimando. La segunda; Edward estaba rodeado de fantasmas al igual que yo. La tercera; estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él y pensaba luchar para tenerlo a mi lado.

****Edward POV****

Un estornudo y un movimiento me asustaron.

Abrí los ojos alarmado, _joder_ había bebido demasiado. No supe que hora era, cuando me removí con algo de frío y sin saber en dónde diablos estaba. Cuando por fin enfoqué la vista, lo primero que vi fue a Isabella; acurrucada contra mí y dormida profundamente.

Su cabello largo, se deslizaba por su espalda y se colaba entre sus pechos, los cuales lucían unas marcas algo rojas, fruncí el ceño. Deslicé los dedos entre ellos, dándome cuenta que era producto de la fuerza con la que los aprensé. Maldición, debía controlarme me comportaba como un puto Neanderthal cuando estaba con ella, sus labios lucían ligeramente hinchados, producto de nuestros besos. Su ceño un poco fruncido. La acerqué a mí sonriendo, era preciosa, era real y _era mía_. La deseaba de nuevo, tanto que me era imposible pensar en nada más. Enredé las piernas entre las suyas, dándome cuenta de que estaban frías, así como su espalda. Ella sorbió un poco su nariz.

—_Edward_. —Dijo aún dormida y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

_Joder_, que estúpido era.

Ella daba mucho por mí, más de lo que yo le daba. Recordé haber visto su mensaje y no haber ido inmediatamente por ella al aeropuerto; cuando fui ya no estaba. Ridículamente me enojé porque no me esperó, luego vine a su casa soltando una sarta de incoherencias, reclamándole cosas que ni al caso, que ya habían pasado y como premio, la tenía ahora aquí, entre mis brazos, a punto de pescar un resfriado.

La estreché aún más y me hundí en su cuello. Su cuerpo, que antes estaba relajado, se tensó inmediatamente. ¿Se sentiría incomoda conmigo? Me retiré de su cuello y volvió a relajarse, lentamente deslicé los dedos por su cuello y se removió incomoda, otra vez. ¿Acaso…? Mmm, quizás… recordaba a ese cabrón de James. Casi la había asfixiado y durante semanas, tuve que vivir viéndole la puta marca de los dedos de ese infeliz. Jamás volverían a tocarla, na-die.

Ya había pecado mucho de inocente, y ahora, no me importaba volverme un paranoico o un puto acosador, necesitaba saber que Isabella estaría bien, siempre, a cualquier hora del día incluso.

También tenía que pensar en Jessica, Bella tenía razón ¿por qué contrató a Black? Sujeté a Isabella en brazos, cargándola contra mi pecho y subí a su recamara. Su habitación era acogedora, el piso estaba cubierto por una agradable alfombra blanca, sonreí. Echaba de menos la suavidad de la alfombra entre mis pies, la gran cama estaba en el centro, rodeada de almohadas. La luz que se colaba por la ventana era nuestra unica iluminación. Recostándola con cuidado la acomodé entre las cobijas.

—Que frío. —Musitó aferrándose a mi cuello sin abrir los ojos. —Todavía no te vayas.

Suspiré y me acosté detrás de ella, estrechándola entre mis brazos, pero eso fue un grave error, porque cuando se restregó contra mí en busca de calor… bueno, encendió mi propio combustible interno. No sé si lo hizo adrede o si realmente, no era consciente de lo que me provocaba cuando hacía eso. Pasé las manos por sus pechos, jugueteando con sus pezones, esta vez de forma delicada hasta sentirlos duros y sensibles. Ella gimió, arqueándose contra mí, buscándome aún en la inconciencia. No quería pensar, no quería posponer esto, tomé una de sus piernas a la altura de la rodilla, y la elevé entrando en ella de un solo impulso. Sin poder evitar que un gemido abandonara mi garganta, al comprobar que de nuevo estaba húmeda para mí.

—Edward… —Gimió, pasando una mano hacia atrás internándola en mi cabello.

Hundí el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su hombro, deleitándome con el sonido de su respiración entre cortada cerca de mi rostro. Esta vez la tomé lentamente, sin prisa y con mucho cuidado.

—No sabes cuantas veces despierto en las noches, deseando tenerte así, justo como ahora. —Di besos en sus delicados hombros. —Con estar los dos aquí, haciendo el amor o platicando de cualquier cosa. —Confesé.

—Yo también… —su voz sonaba débil y adormecida —sueño contigo, que te quedas conmigo, que estoy entre tus brazos y me siento segura. Alejas mis miedos y sé que nada puede hacerme daño porque estás conmigo de nuevo. —Susurró entre gemidos. Mi cuerpo se tensó y me quedé inmóvil. Obvio _no_ se sentía segura, por culpa del maldito animal de James. —No pares ahora cielo, —jadeó apretando su mano en mi cabello y arqueándose contra mí —sé que nada me va a pasar, quizás estoy loca.

—No estás loca, —murmuré dándole besos, mientras volvía a moverme, sujetándola de la cadera en forma posesiva —estaré contigo siempre, y nadie intentará hacerte daño, porque no lo permitiré. Nunca. —Musité besando sus labios.

—Edward te quiero, te quiero tanto. —Gimió tensando las piernas, envolviéndome de nuevo al contraerse contra mi erección, arqueándose de manera que entré más profundo, si es que eso era posible.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré un poco más en mis embates, dejándome ir con fuerza en su interior, dejando ir mi mente y devolviéndole un poco más mi corazón. Ella comenzó a respirar de forma suave y regular, su agarré en mi cabello cedió, quedándose dormida. Pasé delicadamente los dedos por su largo cabello, admirando sus finas facciones. La acaricié mucho tiempo, como si estuviera tocando un fino cristal ¿Cómo podía haberme preguntado que si la había olvidado? Podrían incluso robarme el alma, pero nunca robarme su recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas no se pueden quejar, no solo le paré el alto a su imaginación que ya quería crucificarme, si no que además les regalé no uno, si no dos lemmons jajaja. Los reviews del capi anterior estuvieron geniales, tanto me he reido, que por su culpa me van a correr del trabajo y mi marido de la casa :p<strong>

**Mi Beta Irene me ha dicho que mi dicho (valga la redundancia) No lo aplican en España así que, a su petición lo explico: Lo que no fue en tu año no es tu daño, en México lo usamos para referirnos a que no te enojes por cosas que no te tocaron vivir. **

**Bueno muchas gracias a: Emotica G. W, Mary de cullen, VaMpImArZu, Gissbella De Salvatore, Pitalu Cullen, karenov17, Lady A. Cullen, nadiarc22, anni. eska, por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme en esta locura dramática.**

**A mis nenas: Janalez pues si era Edward y sí que se enojó pero bueno, oficialmente van a empezar de cero como siempre un gusto leerte, EmilyLuchia dos comentarios y te regalo dos lemmons ves? Para que ya dejes ese hashtag #NoEsDeDios que de verdad que no dejo de reirme cada vez que lo menciono, eres un amorsote mil gracias por tus quejas y tus comentarios todos son bien recibidos. Felicytas hola nena, pues si era Edward y una cosa llevo a la otra, lo bueno es que ya lo hablaron y comienzan de nuevo gracias por tu coment como siempre un gusto leerte. Liht Jamari Hola hola que risa con tu coment jajaja ya sabes nena te respondí tus preguntas, dime te gusto el capi? Kim pues como viste a Edward? Ahí la lleva y mandando su orgullo por la ventana decide olvidarse de todo por Bella, espero que te haya gustado el capi, me dices? MaruChan linda me perdonaste poquito por el capi anterior? Jaja gracias por tu coment! Cindy, Cindy contigo quería hablar gracias por tu bullying que me alegró toda la semana eres genial aunque me quieras decapitar espero hacerte enojar más seguido para que me mandes esas imágenes *.* jajaja un abrazote.. marah2221 linda en este capi trato de redimirme por el mal rato que las hice pasar y espero que les gustara tanto como a mi, me dices? Eduuu linda jajaja me muero con tus coments y con nuestras charlas fuera de, sabes que te considero una amiga y una lectora apasionada jajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios Vale Potter, nena ya sabes que me encanta leer todas tus suposiciones y además sin quererlo me das ideas jaja, Edward necesita meditar lo que le dijo Zafrina aunque estoy segura de que Jessica se lo va a desmentir, espero tu coment Marchu que gusto leerte de nuevo Bella se ha dado cuenta de que esta subestimando lo que Jessica es capaz de hacer y ahora más que nunca tiene que trabajar con eso. MaryG jaja lindaa ya sabes que me encanta dejarte con el Jesús en la boca pero mira, dime si no te he recompensado bien jeje. Abi a ti también me encanta molestarte pero te prometo que no quiero que te de nada jaja Jessica esta sacando las uñas y a penas empieza, ojala que Alice se apure con lo que tenga que enviarle a Edward para que le crea, te gusto el capi?**

**Chicas gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, por sus palabras de apoyo, deseos de muerte y bullying en el Facebook, en donde por cierto estoy como: ****Danny Cullen pero aparece asi en mi pagina de inicio: danny. Cullen. 35 ya saben sin espacios, aquí se los dejo por si quieren pasar a decirme algo o ver las muy pero muy malas portadas que hago, como dicen acá en mi país chale, me dedico a los sistemas y no le sé al photoshop pero bueno, no sean muy duras.**

**Un saludote para mis lectoras: Melania, Marchu, dani0501, Sky TwiCullen, everpttz, Tatahasi, Angel del amanecer, Roxa Cullen Hale, no se olviden de dejarme su review :) Igual para mis lectoras fantasmas, ¿ díganme les va gustando la historia?**

**_Nos leemos prontito._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Beteado por Irene Cullen, muchas gracias por todo linda :)**

**Edward**

_Pasé delicadamente los dedos por su largo cabello, admirando sus finas facciones. La acaricié mucho tiempo, como si estuviera tocando un fino cristal ¿Cómo podía haberme preguntado que si la había olvidado? Podrían incluso robarme el alma, pero nunca robarme su recuerdo._

* * *

><p><strong>**Bella POV**<strong>

— _¿Qué ocurre, ya no puedes gritar? _—Sujetó mi garganta con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y violencia. El aire me faltaba, todo se veía borroso, los pulmones me iban a estallar._ —Me encanta que te muevas desesperada, que te retuerzas entre mis brazos, ¡grita joder! _—Me liberó y tosí buscando aire, pero James no me dio tregua, tiró con fuerza de mi cabello para que lo mirara de nuevo, las lágrimas me hacían borrosa la visión._ — ¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua? _—me quedé muda ante esos ojos azules que me miraban con furioso deseo, se relamió los labios y me soltó una bofetada. —_He dicho_ muévete…

Grité ahogadamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta, respiré hondo muchas veces, aún con la sensación de asfixia. Inconscientemente llevé las manos a mi cuello. La luz de la ventana, se coló entre las cortinas, y solo después de unos segundos logré darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. So-la. Miré hacia todos lados, sí, esta era mi habitación.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando por mi rostro, y mi cerebro me seguía trayendo la voz de James una y otra vez. _Muévete, muévete, muévete_ como un maldito e incesante eco. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió, al tener la certeza de que nunca iba a olvidar esto, y me llené de inseguridad. Aferré la sábana a mi cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndome de pronto indefensa y pequeña. A pesar de que Sue me había ayudado mucho, también había dicho que no iba a ser fácil. Por si fuera poco, no me había gustado despertar sola. Lentamente, deslicé las piernas fuera de las sabanas y vi la hora en el celular, ahí me encontré con un mensaje.

_Isabella tuve que irme, anoche no venía solo, Alec me estaba esperando en el auto. Gracias… por todo. Las cosas deben cambiar entre nosotros, hablaré con Jessica te lo prometo. _

_Pd. Te veías hermosa durmiendo._

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Suspiré. Eso de _hablaré con Jessica_, no me parecía en lo absoluto. Esa rubia me estaba ganando en cuanto a labor de convencimiento. No quería que la viera, ni para reclamarle nada, y que Dios y todos los santos me perdonaran pero… ni siquiera quería que fueran juntos al cementerio. Respiré hondo, tratando de desterrar de mí ese absurdo sentimiento egoísta y le devolví el mensaje.

_Cielo, espero que no tengas resaca. Preferiría que no hablaras… de nada con Jessica. ¿Sabes que te quiero? Feliz cumpleaños amor._

_PD. También usted se veía muy hermoso dormido señor Director._

_PD2. ¿Qué te dije de llamarme Isabella? Jum :p_

Suspiré otra vez, diablos hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y yo todavía acostada sin organizar nada, bueno solo una llamadita y me pondría alistarme. Después de lo que había pasado… con mi accidente, cierta amiga me exigió que la llamara en cuanto regresara de cada viaje de conferencias.

— ¿Angie?

—_Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?_

—Uff, es una larga historia… ¿cómo están tú y Ben?

—_Muy bien y a ti ¿cómo te fue en Forks? No te escuchas muy bien…_

—Tendríamos que vernos para contarte, —susurré, Angie siempre sabía cuando mentía así que decidí decirle la verdad —solo te adelanto, que Jessica Stanley es una tramposa. —Dije molesta. Angie soltó una risa.

— _¿Tramposa? Bells eres tan linda, digámosle zorra ¿te parece?_

—No… —sonreí.

— _¿Qué hizo la zorra? ¿cuándo nos vemos?_

—Si quieres en la semana y te cuento, por lo pronto ayúdame… hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward. Le he traído algo… pero no sé si debería dárselo, se me hace muy insignificante. Quizás deba comprarle algo en Cartier. El otro día lo llevé a comer a Central Park y de verdad, que por su rostro, estuve a punto de reservar en _Del Posto._

—_Ya deja de lado esos complejos por favor, supongo que lo que trajiste vale mucho sentimentalmente y eso, es lo más importante. Si ese cabronazo no recibe tu regalo con una amplia sonrisa, te juro por que me llamo Angela Weber, que yo misma le rompo la cara._ —Sonreí.

—No es solo eso Angie, es que… a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme porque está conmigo… te lo juro. —Susurré sintiendo de pronto esa ansiedad correr por mi cuerpo.

—_Lo analizas todo hasta el cansancio Bella. Piensas que lo que él siente por ti, tiene que ser un golpe de suerte o un error. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría enamorarse de tu gran corazón o tú inteligencia? Es imposible, Dios mío… _—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Hum... —Me quejé sin saber que decir, hubo unos murmullos del otro lado de la línea.

—_Oye amiga aquí mi novio Ben, no duerme pensando lo que pasó el otro día ¿Está todo bien verdad?_

—Sí, —murmuré nerviosa —todo está bien.

—_Bells… eres tan mala mentirosa, ¿Qué ocurrió? _

—Nada… —Cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar el eco que susurraba _Muévete_ en mi mente una y otra vez. —Estoy preocupada por otras cosas…

— _¿Qué es? _—En realidad… sí había algo que también me quitaba el sueño…

—Edward no me ha aclarado que somos, no sé cuándo hablarle, ni si me veo rogona, no sé cómo portarme a su lado. No sé cómo manejar esto… —Dije recordando que aún no contestaba mi mensaje y quizás le apetecía hacer otra cosa, y con alguien distinto a mí.

—_Oh Bella, pareces una obsesiva,_ _dale espacio… no lo sofoques, a los hombres no les gusta vivir sofocados._

—Tú ya vives con Ben. —Murmuré mordaz.

—_Eso es diferente… _

— ¿Tan malo es que quiera que me aclare qué somos?

—_No es eso amiga… ¿qué más ocurre? Cuéntame de una maldita vez lo de la zorra…_

****Edward POV** **

—Hoy amanecimos con muchas energías. —Dijo Quil levantándose de la lona. Lo había derribado por segunda vez en la mañana.

Únicamente portaba unos chándales, dejando al descubierto su muy exagerado pecho musculoso, el cabello le caía por enfrente del rostro perlado en sudor. Me pregunté sinceramente si no tendría playeras o si le gustaba presumir su torso.

—Se podría decir que sí. —Respondí limpiando el sudor de mi frente.

—Me da gusto. Últimamente te veías distraído… —pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro —no hay como una buena dosis de ejercicio para liberar la frustración.

—Así es. —Sonreí para mis adentros, pensando en todo el ejercicio que quería hacer con Isabella.

La noche anterior había sido muy importante para mí, marcaba un antes y un después. Ahora estaba viviendo una nueva etapa, una donde no dejaría que las sombras de las dudas empeñaran mi felicidad. Y bueno, además comenzar otro año en mi vida, que mejor que hacerlo con deporte. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, retomar mis sesiones con Quil, firmar el contrato con Lauren… _¡Joder!_

— ¿Qué hora es Quil? —Pregunté angustiado.

—Van hacer las ocho.

—Rayos, —susurré —me tengo que ir, pero mañana nos vemos.

Conducir como loco no estaba en mi lista de cosas nuevas, era una puta costumbre que no se me quitaba con nada, incluso si no tenía prisa. Aceleré más para ir a mi residencia a cambiarme, había olvidado por completo lo del contrato. Mientras manejaba, no pude evitar recordar la llamada que recibí cuando me dirigía al gimnasio.

_****Flashback****_

— _¿Por qué ya no vienes mi amor?_ —Preguntó.

—Te juro que he tenido mucho trabajo, es solo eso…

—_Sé que tienes mucho trabajo Edward, pero no creo que te quite nada de tiempo visitar a tu madre aunque sea una vez al año._ —Dijo Esme con un deje de tristeza — _¿No puedes venir por tu cumpleaños?_ —sonreí.

—No puedo mamá, pero te juro que haré lo posible por ir a finales de mes…

_****Fin del Flashback****_

Sip, hoy era mi cumpleaños, desgraciadamente no tenía la oportunidad de ir a Miami, sin embargo, una idea estaba rondando en mi cabeza. Salí apresurado de bañarme, perder el contrato con la familia Mallory no era opción. Ya bastante atrasados íbamos con eso. Mientras me ponía mi traje gris oscuro, pensé que me moría por ver a Esme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de nuevo quería estar con mi familia. Disfrutar de la calidez de mi mamá o de mi papá.

Me ajusté la corbata y no perdí más tiempo, hoy sería un largo día. Tenía que apurarme si quería ver a Isabella, que por cierto, no le había contestado el mensaje.

Una parte de mí aún se negaba a estar con ella completamente, me obligaba a irme en cuando el día terminaba. Porque cuando hacíamos el amor, no sólo mi cuerpo se fundía por completo al de ella, si no también mi alma; con cada entrega de nuestro amor, le dejaba un poco de mi corazón, lo que me hacía unirme más y más a ella. Suspiré y a pesar de mis miedos, me dispuse a contestarle el mensaje, yo también quería verla.

—Señor buen día. —Clare apareció de la nada, su sonrisa era genuina al verme y me hizo sonreír. —Temprano vinieron a traerle esto pero usted ya no se encontraba. —Era una pequeña caja en color negro, con una tarjeta que decía: _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor._

— ¿Quién lo ha traído? —Tomé la caja y guardé el celular.

—Un mensajero señor…

—Bueno, gracias… —era muy tarde para ponerme a averiguarlo.

Ya en la oficina, suspiré aliviado cuando Victoria me dijo que a Lauren también se le había hecho tarde. Así que acepté la invitación de Demetri a desayunar por mi cumpleaños, Félix estaba fuera de la ciudad, arreglando unos negocios. Pero podía apostar a que andaba allá solo por una mujer que conocimos en las Vegas; Carmen.

— ¿Me veré como un obsesivo si pongo a Alec a cuidar a Isabella? —Pregunté jugando con la bebida en mi vaso.

—No creo que el rey de los obsesivos se pueda ver más obsesivo.

Demetri estaba comiendo, como si nunca en la vida hubiera probado bocado, ni siquiera me miraba, solo tenía ojos para el filete en su plato.

—La siento insegura, —susurré —creo que aún tiene miedo por culpa de James.

—Ese bastardo violador. —Murmuró dando una gran mordida a su filete.

—Cuando hablamos y tu estás comiendo de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo, me desconcentras. —Me solté riendo.

—Pregúntame si me importa. —Rodé los ojos. —Es más, mejor pregúntate algo, ¿lo estás haciendo por su seguridad… o por celos? —Elevó una ceja.

—Lo estoy haciendo por su seguridad, —espeté —ayer hablamos y quedamos en comenzar desde cero.

—Quizás debas comentarle que te gustaría que velaran por su bienestar, que has sentido que tiene miedo… si le sueltas que has puesto a Alec a vigilarla, también puedes golpearle la cabeza y arrastrarla a tu cueva para que nadie la vea, digo ya que andas portándote como un macho. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Por primera vez pueda ser que tengas razón. Lo pensaré.

De regreso mi sonrisa se borró al abrir la puerta de la oficina, Demetri rodó los ojos y me abandonó como el mal amigo que solía ser.

—Hola Ed, feliz cumpleaños mi amor. —Jessica caminó lentamente hasta mí.

El cabello rubio y largo, le caía por detrás de los hombros. Se había puesto un vestido rojo sumamente corto, el escote era profundo mostrando sus generosos pechos. Fruncí el ceño al ver que también le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, los tacones negros eran tan altos que cuando se lanzó a mis brazos, me llegaba a la altura de la boca.

—Ah, —acepté el abrazo y luego me separé gentilmente —gracias Jess.

— ¿Te llegó mi regalo? —Preguntó mirando hacia mis manos, donde precisamente traía la caja para abrirla.

—Oh, sí. —Sonreí y abrí la caja.

Era un _Rolex._ El color gris ahumado, destacaba las manecillas de color azul agua, además de que decía el día. Sonreí, me gustaban mucho los relojes.

—Muchas gracias Jess.

— ¿Te gustó? Lo compré pensando en ti y en tus ojos, las manecillas son tan parecidas a ellos… preciosos. —Suspiré, ella sonrió. — ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Quieres ir a comer o quizás…?

—Jessica, —interrumpí —ya tengo planes.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. De las pocas cosas que había aprendido, sobre mi manual imaginario de: _como compórtame con Jessica, _era no soltarle bombas como: _Tengo planes con Bella_, o seguramente haría alguna estupidez.

— ¿Con Isabella? —Preguntó furiosa.

—No… —dudé —pero ya que la mencionas quiero hablar de ella.

—Yo no quiero hablar de _esa_ oportunista, ni ahora, ni nunca. —Se dio la media vuelta dándome la espalda.

—Pues yo sí, ¿Por qué le diste permiso a Black para irse a Forks?

—Ya te lo dije, me lo suplicó. —Espetó y se giró de nueva cuenta hacía mí, viéndome irritada.

—Eso no fue lo que me contó Bella. ¿Por qué lo contrataste realmente Jessica?

—Obvio no fue lo que te contó esa, —dijo ignorando mi pregunta —si yo quisiera verme con mi ex y fuera descubierta, también mentiría. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta Edward? —Murmuró con voz cansada.

—He decidido que no quiero darme cuenta de nada, no quiero que vuelvas hablarme de absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con Isabella. Lo que yo quiera o no hacer, ese es mi problema. Pero te advierto algo, —dije acercándome a ella —si me llegó a enterar, que mientes, ya sea con lo de Black o con cualquier otra cosa…

—No me amenaces. —Interrumpió. —Qué fácil es para ti olvidar todo lo que ella te hizo, y en cambio ahora vienes a amenazarme. —Espetó indignada. —Yo que no he dejado de ayudarte, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la mente abandonarte, y me desprecias como si fuera tu enemiga, como si fuera una basura.

—No Jess… no lo malinterpretes. —Suspiré y toqué sus mejillas pero se apartó.

—Ya no digas nada, en muy poco tiempo, te vas a tragar todo lo que me estás diciendo Edward, en muy poco tiempo lo veras con tus propios ojos. —Caminó furiosa hacía la puerta. —Y cuando eso suceda, —giró el pomo —entenderás quién es la que miente. —Salió azotando la puerta.

****Bella POV****

Alentada por Angie, me puse el último vestido que había comprado. Era de cóctel en color morado, se ajustaba a la cintura enmarcando mis caderas, me llegaba arriba de las rodillas. El escote, dejaba ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, a los lados tenía bolsillos haciéndolo verse de lo más casual. Los tacones negros eran tan altos, que esperaba al menos llegarle a Edward a la barbilla, peiné mi cabello lacio y al final lo ondulé un poco.

Maquille un poco mi rostro, lo suficiente para no verme como recién levantada y el brillo sabor fresa coloreó mis labios. Sonreí de nuevo frente al espejo al ver mi imagen, di media vuelta y tomé el pequeño bolso negro, me puse un abrigo y salí disparada a la oficina de Edward. Hoy no iría en la motocicleta, así que me encontraba fuera de mi departamento en espera de un taxi. Pensé que con suerte, lo alcanzaría para darle mi regalo y quizás invitarlo a comer, él no había contestado mi mensaje… pero seguramente se le habría olvidado, suspiré. De verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, por no sentirme rechazada y aunque Edward tuviera otros planes, le daría mi regalo.

Durante el caminó el taxista, condujo en silencio hacía el trabajo de Edward. Mordí nerviosa mi labio, aún dudaba del pequeño regalo que sostenía en mis manos y peor aún, dudaba ya de ir.

— ¡Bella! —Su abrazo me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Victoria, —musité sin aire —que gusto volver a verte.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡estás radiante! —Mordí mi labio mientras sentía los colores subir a mi rostro, ella me inspeccionó descaradamente de arriba abajo.

Lucía su hermoso uniforme de color negro, la camisa blanca destacaba sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo, más largo de lo que lo recordaba, caía en ondas hasta su cintura.

— ¿Tú crees? —Pregunté insegura, después de verla a ella.

—Claro linda, ¿qué pasó contigo? —Frunció el ceño. —Me debes una explicación larga y tendida lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Asentí nerviosa.

—Lo… lo lamento tanto Victoria. —Susurré.

— ¿Vienes a buscar a Edward? —Tomó mis manos — ¡Dime que sí!

—Ajá… —Murmuré toda cohibida.

—Está ocupado con mmm... —tocó sus labios pensando —Lauren Mallory, yo creo que no tardará.

Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza, mis piernas se tambalearon, cerré los ojos viendo en mi mente a esa mujer, de cabello castaño claro y curvas mortales. _Claro_, por eso no me había contestado el mensaje, estaba ocupado… tenía otros planes_…_

—Gracias Victoria… —susurré —entonces yo le llamo más tarde…

— ¿Quieres que le diga que viniste? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no, gracias… —negué vehemente —me dio gusto verte. —Di media vuelta y corrí, literalmente, por el largo pasillo.

Guardé mi pequeño e insignificante regalo en el bolso. Era tan obvio que pensaba pasar su cumpleaños con Lauren, o quizás con Jessica. Después de todo… Edward y yo no éramos _nada_. Nada lo retenía a mí, no tenía por qué darme explicaciones…. La prueba, me había dejado sola en la noche. Lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con brotar por mis ojos mientras iba… _huyendo de nuevo._

— ¿Isabella? —Su voz aterciopelada y profunda, hizo que me detuviera en seco. Tomé un largo trago de aire para tratar de recomponer mi rostro. Frente a mí, un taxi estaba del otro lado de la cera, podía decir que no lo había escuchado, podía huir… _No_. _Al menos dale el estúpido regalo…_ finalmente me giré hacia él y deseé no haberlo hecho.

—Ho… hola Edward, yo... —tragué en seco —venía a traerte un presente pero… mejor te lo entrego otro día…

Edward lucía un traje gris acero, sus ojos lucían incluso grisáceos. Su cabello cobrizo apuntando en todas direcciones, sus labios finos dibujando una media sonrisa. Lauren estaba a su lado, vestía una falda negra que celosa se ceñía a su cuerpo, la blusa de seda color verde, no dejaba nada a la imaginación abierta de los tres primeros botones, sonrió mirándome a través de sus grandes ojos verdes. Eran la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Lauren? —Dijo Edward mientras caminaban hacia donde yo estaba, inmóvil por cierto —Ella es Isabella Swan.

Solo así, _Isabella_… yo no era nada. Ni su novia, ni su amante, ni su amiga. Mi corazón trastabillo en esa delgada línea por donde ahora caminaba. _¿Qué esperabas Bella? Ya deja de leer tantas novelas románticas._ Me gritoneó el subconsciente.

—Hem ¿Tú no eres la chica de las Vegas?… —Preguntó Lauren, sus ojos recorriéndome de arriba abajo. La sangre hirvió en mis venas, ¿quién se creía para mirarme así?

— ¿Estabas en las Vegas? —Respondí con voz indiferente, como si no la conociera. Edward curvó los labios en una sonrisa y se posicionó a mi lado.

—Sí… ¿ustedes dos? —Lauren se interrumpió a mitad de frase, sus ojos se clavaron en el movimiento de Edward, quien había deslizado una mano a mi cintura, acariciándome lentamente de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te parece si dejamos la comida para mañana? —Preguntó Edward. _Y oh… entonces… no es que fuera a comer con ella, _quizás solo estaban hablando de negocios…

—Preferiría un desayuno ¿está bien? Te prometo levantarme temprano. —Sonrió de forma estúpida, como si tuvieran su chistesito privado.

—Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana Lauren. —Dijo Edward despidiéndose de ella sin soltarme, tuve que hacer lo mismo y darle la mano a _esa,_ luego que se fue, él giró su rostro hacia mí — ¿Estás enojada?

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —Pregunté refunfuñada, lentamente me deshice de su abrazo, y caminé hacia la salida — ¿Porqué estabas con la chica con la que te besaste _En. Mí. Cara_ en las Vegas? —Dije en tono sarcástico.

—Estás celosa. —Riéndose me alcanzó, se posicionó detrás de mí y sujetó mi cintura. Pegó los labios a mi oreja. —Es mi cumpleaños, —susurró haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera deliciosamente — ¿no debes felicitarme, abrazarme y esas cosas?

Preguntó soltándome, guardó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia un lado donde estaba el elevador que conducía al estacionamiento subterráneo. Me hizo un gesto con los ojos indicándome que lo siguiera.

—Mmm quizás… —sonreí caminado a su lado — ¿estás seguro que no interrumpí nada? —Dije de nuevo molesta.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y me acorraló contra la pared. El pequeño espacio se cargó en electricidad y una sensual humedad. Su loción se coló por cada uno de mis sentidos, cerré los ojos, presa de esa sensación y me estremecí al sentir sus labios recorrer el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisquearme.

—Tú nunca me interrumpes al contrario, agradezco que vinieras a encontrarme, ha sido una gran sorpresa. —Susurró con voz sensual.

—No respondiste mi mensaje y pensé que…

— ¿Cómo vas a festejarme? —Me interrumpió, mientras deslizaba los labios por mi cuello e inevitablemente me tensé. Agradecí cuando subió el rostro encontrándose con mi mirada, sonreí pero él frunció el ceño, mientras sus seductores ojos verdes con destellos azules repasaban todo mi cuerpo. — ¿Por qué andas por ahí tan hermosa? No me gusta que nadie te vea así… —Sonreí otra vez, por lo ridículamente celoso que era, deslicé las manos a su cuello donde quedé a centímetros de su boca.

—Feliz cumpleaños Neanderthal. —Murmuré entre sus labios. Edward gruñó y me apretó con fuerza besándome, mordisqueé su labio inferior robándole un suspiro.

—No has respondido. ¿Cómo vas a festejarme? —Preguntó interrumpiendo el beso, sus ojos ahora oscurecidos me robaron el aliento.

— ¿No estabas ocupado? —Pregunté elevando una ceja, él rodó los ojos.

—Estaba aclarando unas cláusulas del contrato con Lauren, tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si me haces algo de comer?

— ¿Te he dicho que soy pésima cocinera? —Respondí jugueteando con su suave corbata, negándome a mirarlo.

—No importa ¿vamos a tu casa? —Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Claro… si tú quieres. —Sonreí feliz, con suerte, podría atarlo a la cama de ser posible.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y tomó mi mano guiándome hacia afuera. Pero de pronto se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que chocara con él. Perdí el equilibrio pero él fue más rápido y sujetó mi cintura impidiendo que me cayera. Me solté riendo por mi torpeza, pero me detuve al ver su ceño fruncido y su mirada seria.

—_Un momento,_ por favor, por favor dime que no vienes en tu motocicleta. —Preguntó sosteniéndome. Mordí mi labio y miré hacia abajo. —Isabella por mi salud mental…

— ¿Edward, cómo se te ocurre que vendría en motocicleta, con vestido? —Pregunté incrédula.

—Solo quería saber si me ibas a obligar a azotarte. —Tomó de mi mano y me jaló hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¿Te atreverías? —Entrecerré los ojos, viéndole. Él se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No me retes… —Murmuró con voz ronca y me abrió la puerta. —Sube de una vez.

— ¿Qué auto es este? —Pregunté contrariada al no haberlo visto en el nunca.

—Es mi Audi. —Dijo simplemente, como quien habla del clima y me abrió la puerta. Alec me sonrió amablemente desde otro vehículo y se dispuso a seguirnos.

Íbamos escuchando música; _Aerosmith_, para ser precisos era la canción de _Fly away from here,_ sonreí al ver mi IPod conectado. Edward lucía muy concentrado, mirando hacia el camino. No quise distraerme mirándolo mucho tiempo, en realidad mi mente trabajaba pensando que pudiera hacerle de comer, pero es que ese traje en color gris acero, le oscurecía los ojos, la camisa verde oliva le resaltaba su mandíbula cuadrada y afilada, la corbata también era en distintos tonos de verde se veía listo para darle un infarto a cualquier mujer sobre la tierra. Fácilmente, me hacían perder el hilo de mis ideas. A regañadientes me concentre en otra cosa, por ejemplo la canción de fondo así que comencé a tararearla.

—_Cuz it´s all in our hands, we all make mistakes yeah, but it´s never too late…_

—_To start again, take another breath… __And say another prayer…_

Me solté riendo cuando Edward cantó junto conmigo. Dejé de cantar para escucharlo, ¡Dios mío si hasta podía grabar un disco! Era tan melodiosa y afinada. Suspiré, ante la imagen de Edward siendo un ídolo juvenil.

— ¿Podemos llegar a la pastelería _Delicatessen_? —Pregunté.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para comprarte un pastel, obvio. —Rodeé los ojos.

—Así está bien —tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios dándome un suave beso.

—No es cumpleaños si no hay pastel. —Insistí.

Rodó los ojos pero me llevó, fue una discusión para que me esperara en el auto mientras yo compraba el pastel, y otra discusión, cuando volví al auto y no acepté su dinero. Miré hacia el frente, donde había una caja cuadrada, de material como cuero, en color negro.

No pregunté si podía tomarla o no, simplemente lo hice.

—Ábrela. —Dijo mirándome, nos habíamos detenido por la luz del semáforo en rojo, sonreí llena de curiosidad.

Era un hermoso reloj que decía _Rolex_. En color gris ahumado con unas muy bonitas manecillas de color azul brillante. Era lujoso y sin duda caro, muy pero muy caro. _¿Sería un regalo o sólo andaba por ahí cargando con estuches de reloj?_

—Es un regalo de Jessica. —Respondió a mis preguntas, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Cerré abruptamente la tapa y lo coloqué con cuidado sobre el tablero.

—Es muy bonito el regalo. —Murmuré, sintiéndome una estúpida consumada e incluso, deseé que me tragara la tierra cuando viera mi miserable regalo.

—El mejor regalo que he recibido hasta hoy, has sido tú. —Respondió acelerando al cambiar la luz al verde.

Le regalé una sonrisa que ni siquiera creo que se haya creído, y me giré viendo pasar los edificios por la ventana del auto. No volví agregar nada más, ahora más que nunca necesitaba concentrarme en Jessica, ella ya lo había visto, siempre iba un paso delante de mí. Suspiré tratando de no pensar más en eso, ni en el hecho de que Lauren iba a ser su socia. Claro que me moría por saber si él y Jessica ya habían hablado, pero la verdad agradecí cuando llegamos a mi departamento. Me sorprendí de la familiaridad con la que Edward se tumbó sobre el sillón y encendió la televisión.

A pesar de que se veía como un príncipe en el calabozo, me sorprendí deseando que así quisiera que fuera siempre. Que viviera conmigo y que no nos separáramos nunca y… _Basta Bella, otra vez estás con esas historias fantasiosas… _Maldiciendo mi torpeza de aceptar que viniera a casa, me apuré a recoger el desastre que tenía. Esto no era un castillo, más bien parecía una prisión, como un torbellino pasé recogiendo lo que pude, mientras él aguardaba pacientemente en el sofá. Subí a mi habitación y me sujeté el cabello en una coleta improvisada, lancé los tacones de infarto y me puse unas zapatillas de piso.

Caminé de regreso hacia la cocina y, un poco frustrada, observé mi nevera. No tenía muchas comida, últimamente no tenía nada. Con Renée extorsionándome como había dicho Jake, rara vez tenía comida, pero podría hacer una receta que Angie solía hacer cuando vivíamos juntas: pollo con un poco de vino para marinarlo servido con crema. Corté rápido algunas verduras para la ensalada y con las prisas, el filo del chuchillo se hundió en mi piel cortándome.

—Aauchh —Me quejé. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por mi dedo, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, me sujeté de la mesa tratando de controlar las habituales nauseas que eso me provocaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Edward sobre mi hombro asustándome, había llegado hasta mí, en menos de un segundo y tomó mi dedo.

—Es el… es el olor a sangre… —Arrugué la nariz —me marea.

— ¿A sangre? Pero si ni huele a nada. —Respondió riéndose. —El otro día, con la herida en mi mano te pusiste igual.

En un acto reflejo, se llevó mi dedo a la boca y lo chupó. Parpadeé cual idiota mirándolo con la boca abierta, ese solo gesto, se me hizo tan terriblemente seductor como un latigazo directo a mi centro. Se me olvidaron las náuseas, se me olvido la comida, quería desnudarlo y hacerlo en la mesa… cerré los ojos y respiré… muchas veces, para calmarme.

—Huele a azufre. —Dije con voz ronca.

—Estás loca. —Se soltó riendo, me liberó y se sentó en la mesa sin dejar de verme mientras terminaba la comida, finalmente después de muy poco, estuvo lista y la serví.

—Tiene vino. —Masculló saboreando el pollo.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Por supuesto, cocinas delicioso. Incluso sabe mejor que la comida gastronómica, —sonrió —esto es mejor que cualquier regalo. Que me cocinaras y comer juntos, es lo único que quería. —Tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente. Suspiré y le regalé una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Es hora del pastel! —canturrié porque me encantaban los pasteles, lo traje y finalmente pudo verlo, tenía nata blanca y cremosa; en el centro estaba rodeado de fresas.

—Buena elección, amo las fresas. —Sonrió complacido.

—Olvidé las velas, pero tienes que darle una mordida. —Dije aún de pie a su lado, Edward se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza, pero obedientemente se inclinó para morderlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces; empujé con fuerza su hermoso rostro hacía el bocadillo, haciendo que se manchara toda la cara y solté una carcajada. Duré riéndome por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta me dolía el estómago.

—Me has ensuciado el traje. —Murmuró con voz seca y terriblemente mortal.

Se sacudió el pastel que ahora tenía por todos lados, sin mirarme porque tenía hasta en los ojos, y con una servilleta se limpió el rostro. Estaba tan enojado, que se me encogió el corazón. Su hermoso y caro traje, estaba también manchado y se quitó la corbata, aventándola de forma nada amable sobre el comedor. Tenía incluso fresas en el cabello, mordí mi labio sintiéndome tan estúpida.

—Lo siento tanto, fue un impulso, uno muy tonto… —balbuceé nerviosa —perdóname… —susurré sintiéndome una niña, me acerqué a él para ayudarle con la nata también en su impecable cabello, pero de pronto, tiró de mi mano haciendo que me sentara sobre él, tomó un poco del pastelito y me lo embarró por el rostro.

—Eso que hiciste fue tan infantil que pagaras cara tu osadía. —Dijo haciendo que casi se me metiera el pastel por la nariz. —Lo esperaría de Emmett hace quince años, pero ahora, veo que eres peor. —El pastel también llegó a mi cabello, a mi cuello y a todos lados.

— ¡Edward! —grité indignada y tosiendo.

—Mira lo que has hecho, —limpiaba con sus labios el pastel en mi rostro —nos has ensuciado… —lentamente descendió hacia mi cuello chupando los restos de pastel.

—Te… tengo un regalo. —Susurré poniéndome de pie, ignorando su visible expresión de desconcierto.

Pero es que no podía soportar que estuviera en mi cuello. Él suspiró pero no dijo nada, y se puso de pie caminando detrás de mí, fui por el regalito tratando de no pensar siempre de forma negativa y poniendo en práctica, todo lo que me había sugerido Sue.

—No te hubieras molestado...

—No es algo de valor… no hagas mucho caso pero… la persona que me las hizo en Forks, es muy especial para mí, me dijo que ayudan a asumir el reto de pasar del miedo al amor… —las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa —creo que nos ayudará, es algo en realidad para ti y para mí.

—Quiero saber… ¿a qué le temes en realidad? —Preguntó, sus ojos brillaron al verme. Mordí mi labio no quería decirle que a tantas cosas… pero es que…

—Edward… —mi voz sonó como un murmullo débil, por lo que aclaré mi garganta —yo… yo me preguntaba… ¿Y si te das cuenta de que todo lo que hay dentro de mí, es decepcionante? ¿Y si compruebas que realmente lo que sientes por mí es un capricho? —Miré hacia abajo, hacia mis manos que sostenían el estúpido regalo.

La cajita que había comprado era negra de raso, adentro había escondido las pulseras entre miles de tiras de delgado papel china en color azul. Ridículamente había rociado mi perfume en ellas, quería que al ponerse su pulsera oliera un poco a mí. El listón era de un azul eléctrico. Y eso era todo. No había un reloj marca _Rolex_, no había una camisa de _Calvin Klein,_ no había más que unas insignificantes pulseras de cuero. Los ojos de Edward brillaban, y aunque trataba de parecer despreocupado estaba visiblemente animado por que le diera el regalo. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome abrumada.

—Entonces nos decepcionaremos juntos. —Murmuró llegando a mi lado, abrazándome. — ¿Te sentirás mejor si sabes que no eres la única con inseguridades? —Me soltó y tomó de mis manos la cajita, observándola un tiempo. Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior —Entonces, te diré que estoy muerto de miedo, tengo miedo de que desaparezcas Bella, no tienes idea de cuánto miedo tengo de todo esto, y te juro que estoy intentando confiar en todo. —Suspiró —Incluso, en lo que soy. Pero por ti, asumiría cualquier riesgo, ya lo he hecho antes y no me arrepiento. —Susurró con voz profunda. Abrió la cajita y luego cerró los ojos, aspirando de cerca sin sacar aún el regalo, los abrió de nuevo y finalmente encontró las dos pulseras, las miró con detenimiento y luego las aspiró. —Son hermosas, pero lo mejor es que huelen a ti. —Dijo extendiéndome la mano para que se las pusiera.

—Una es mía. —Sonreí tímidamente.

Era ridículo, pero el hecho de darle algo que ambos luciríamos me hacía sentir mejor, como si de esa forma le dejara claro a las demás mujeres que me pertenecía. Obvio no estaba ni de cerca a eso, pero no pude evitar sentirme poderosa. Además no se había puesto el reloj que Jessica le había dado y eso era buena señal.

—Ahora que te fuiste a Forks, te extrañé cada maldito segundo.

—No creo que me hayas extrañado como yo a ti. —Murmuré poniéndole la pulsera.

—Lo lamento tanto nena. Pero es que… —Se interrumpió y suspiró. —Las cosas deben cambiar entre tú y yo… como estamos en un sube y baja de emociones, siempre debemos contarnos todo.

—Creo que sí, lo siento. —Susurré. Él sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Por ejemplo hoy hablé con Jessica. —Abrí los ojos como platos, _obvio_ _Bella_ _puesto que ahí traía su regalo en el auto. _Me susurró el subconsciente.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunté sintiéndome de pronto tensa.

—Nunca le voy a ganar, ella dice una cosa, tú dices otra… pero he decidido que antes de ponerme como me puse el otro día, voy a preguntarte las cosas primero y no voy asumir nada, hasta no haberlo hablado contigo. —Asentí lentamente, así como me había pasado hoy con Lauren, creo que yo también debía aplicar lo mismo que haría Edward.

—Gracias… —Susurré y lo abracé por la cintura.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y comencé a derretirme en sus grandes brazos. Sabía a pastel de fresa, era tan terriblemente seductor, incluso así, embarrado de pastel era más delicioso que siempre. Deslicé las manos por su amplio pecho, sin importarme embarrarle más la nata en su impecable traje. Lentamente, subió una mano a mi cuello y la dejó ahí. Sosteniéndome justo debajo de la nuca, su mano era tan grande, que abarcaba con facilidad toda mi garganta, con el pulgar me acariciaba delicadamente la piel cerca de mi garganta, mientras deslizaba sus suaves labios dándome húmedos besos, lamiendo el pastel que se encontraba por todo mi cuello.

Me encontraba paralizada, Edward me tenía sujeta… _sujeta del cuello_…

—Ahora…. háblame de ti, ¿cómo estás llevando… tu ataque? —Susurró contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos en un último intento de calmarme, tragué el doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

_Muévete._

El aire comenzó a faltarme, mi estómago se agitó revolviéndose por completo, un sudor frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y de pronto me vi en la necesidad de correr al baño para devolver todo lo que había comido.

_¡Grita joder!… _

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Edward, su voz llena de angustia llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, vete ya salgo. —Murmuré con voz débil. Sacudí mi cabeza pero la voz seguía ahí.

_Dios mío_. Comencé a sollozar... tallé mis dientes casi con violencia, ni respirando hondo me sentí capaz de volver a salir, mis piernas se sentían débiles y lentamente me recargué contra la pared, agradeciendo el frió contacto ya que me sentía mareada. Me deslicé hasta el suelo, por Dios, ¿es que no iba a superar nunca eso? Enterré el rostro en las rodillas tratando de serenarme pero era imposible, las imágenes del ataque que había intentado borrar con todas mis fuerzas, ahora parecían no tener control. Me envolvieron una tras otra… _Muévete, grita más niña, me excitas tanto… _gemí de dolor y abrí los ojos.

Ya no estaba en mi sanitario, ahora estaba de nuevo en ese jardín. _No_, no esto tenía que ser otra más de mis pesadillas, quizás me desmayé, quizás… Parpadeé varias veces tratando de despertar, pero lo que estaba frente a mí me dejó sin aliento. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí rostro, grité aterrada y me eché hacia atrás pero mi espalda topó contra algo…

—_Nadie te creerá…_ —Susurró inclinando el rostro aún más hacia mí, y me sujetó con fuerza los hombros. _—Muévete Isabella._

—Suéltame… —pedí con un hilo de voz.

Moví el rostro intentando separarme de _James_, retorciéndome entre sus fuertes brazos, pero parecía imposible. Cerré los ojos, no quería verlo y comencé a golpearlo tanto como me era posible, me tenía acorralada y sin dejarme ninguna salida. _Él_ me sostenía las manos con fuerza y no podía moverme.

Asustada, seguí moviéndome, pateando y gritando, _James_ comenzó a desesperarse por mis movimientos y sujetó con fuerza mis hombros.

—_Me excita tanto que te muevas así…._

— ¡Ya basta James! —Sollocé sintiéndome débil y enferma. Sujetó mi rostro con fuerza.

—Soy yo Isabella ¡Abre los malditos ojos y mírame! —Gritó. — ¡Ábrelos ya!

Temerosa de que fuera a golpearme más, abrí lentamente los ojos haciendo lo que James me estaba pidiendo. Pero los ojos que me traspasaban llenos de angustia, no eran esos ojos azules…

— ¿Edward? —Jadeé sin aliento, dejando de retorcerme entre sus brazos.

****Edward POV****

—Bella _por Dios_, —la abracé con fuerza —soy yo, sólo soy yo. —La abracé con fuerza trayéndola a mi regazo, meciéndonos lentamente de un lado hacia a otro, en un desesperado intento por hacerla volver a la realidad.

—No me dejes. —Susurró con voz ronca, sus manos se hicieron puños en mi camisa.

—Por supuesto que no… aquí estoy. ¿Todo eso fue por mi culpa? —Pregunté, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar, siguió sollozando aferrando las manos a mi camisa. — ¿Lo fue verdad? —De pronto la pregunta sonó estúpida, claro que era mi culpa. —Discúlpame por preguntarte esto nena, por presionarte así…

La tomé en brazos, dejando que se aferrara a mi cuello. Ella iba llorando contra mi pecho, caminé saliendo del baño y la recosté en el sofá. Puse su cabeza entre mis piernas, ella se giró en su costado izquierdo dándome la espalda. Quizás no quería verme, pero por otro lado recordé que me pidió que no la dejara. Tenía miedo incluso de acariciarla, pero lo hice lentamente. Decir que me sentía una basura, ahora mismo era quedarse corto.

—Claro que no cielo, nada de esto es culpa tuya… yo… esto fue tan horrible. —Susurró. —No he querido recordar nada del accidente… y ahora… —Volvió a sollozar. Pase las manos por su cabello, desbaratando su coleta. —Necesito hacerlo….

—Lo lamento… no quiero presionarte Bella… discúlpame… soy un perfecto imbécil.

—No, —interrumpió —guardo dentro de mí, tantos secretos, tanto dolor… que no sé hasta cuando seré capaz de soportarlo. —Lentamente sobé su espalda, intentando calmarla. —Es que... no es solo lo de… —tragó saliva bruscamente —lo de James, tengo serios problemas con mi madre y yo… no he tenido el valor para contarte lo que me está pasando...

—Cuéntamelo Isabella. —Pedí con voz ronca.

—Tengo tanto miedo de perderte... —sollozó —no podría sopórtalo… no puedo perderte otra vez… —Se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, el único sonido que nos acompañaban eran sus débiles sollozos contra mi cuello.

—Bella yo tampoco podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no vivieras. Te lo juro… —Dije besándole con sumo cuidado el rostro, acariciando delicadamente su espalda. —Si tú… si tú volvieras a dejarme… si algo te pasara, no creo que pueda sopórtalo tampoco. Preferiría _morirme. _—Espeté con sinceridad.

—Mírame Edward. —Tomó mi rostro. —Nunca, nunca hables de esto, si yo me muero, si algo me pasa, será mi vida y no la tuya, júrame que nunca pensarás en algo como lo que ibas hacer después de Tanya. —Desvié los ojos de su intensa mirada chocolate. —Júramelo Edward.

—Yo no sé…

—Entonces yo haré lo mismo, me tiraré por un acantilado si me faltas. —De soló pensarlo se me escapó todo el aire, e incluso, gemí de dolor. No. De ninguna manera.

—No. —Bramé furioso. —Tú nunca pienses eso.

—Entonces tú tampoco, por favor. No estés así por algo que no fue tu culpa. Júramelo por favor. —Suspiré y no dije nada por algunos minutos.

—Te lo juro nena, —deslicé las manos por su rostro, recorriéndola con devoción —trataría de sobrevivir, aunque no creo que pudiera intentar volver a vivir. Ya no hablemos de estas cosas ¿sí?… es mi cumpleaños debería estar comiendo pastel… pero alguien lo desperdició. —Me regaló una tímida sonrisa, ese momento del día ahora parecía tan lejano. Suspire mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Lamento tanto todo esto Edward… todavía hay cosas que tengo que contarte. Ahora, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que Jessica es mejor para ti… que yo. —Su voz se rompió.

—No. —La abracé con fuerza. —No cometamos el mismo error otra vez Isabella, no te compares ni con Jessica, ni con nadie. Nunca pienses en lo que es mejor para mí, eso nos hizo mucho daño, no dejes que vuelva a pasar. No quiero que ninguna culpa inunde lo que ahora tenemos. —Tragué saliva pesadamente. —Yo… _confió en ti._

Ella suspiró audiblemente y me abrazó con más fuerza, dando besos por donde sus labios pasaban, cerré los ojos deleitándome con la sensación. Y cuando su boca encontró la mía, supe que estaba perdido. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, lo que sentía por Isabella era más de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie, me comía el alma, me superaba. Pero curiosamente, quería otra vez esto. Con ella, siempre estaba de pie al borde de un acantilado, sabía bien lo que era aventarse y morir en el intento. No quería detenerme a pensarlo, quería lanzarme al precipicio de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que si volviera a nacer y la encontrara, me volvería a lanzar a este vacío sin pensarlo.

—Gracias por volver a confiar en mi cielo, te prometo que te contaré todo... solo dame tiempo… te quiero tanto que… me duele. —Musitó tomando mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Sí. —Murmuré. —Quiero confiar en ti, quiero perderme en ti, olvidarme de quien soy, de todo. —Suspiré. De cualquier forma, Bella me había robado el alma y sin ella, yo no era nada, estaba muerto. —_Te quiero_. —Finalmente lo dije y enterré el rostro en su cuello, pero inmediatamente me acordé de lo sucedido y me quité.

—No… —sujetó mi cabello y me guió a su cuello. —Bésame ahí… borra mis miedos… hazme sentir que nunca te iras de mi lado, sálvame otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas primero que nada MIL gracias por sus comentarios, nunca había recibido tantos y me hicieron muy feliz. Espero que este capi les haya gustado, sé que tengo una mente medio torcida porque cuando todo parecía que iba muy bien con aquello del pastel por el cuerpo, lo cambié a otra cosa muy distinta, pero bueno a estas alturas supongo que ya no debe extrañarles mi forma de escribir, jaja espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber.<strong>

**A mis nenas: Liht Jamari aww linda bueno ya te respondí y por otro lado muchísimas gracias por tus palabras estoy con una sonrisota de idiota jaja, Kim! No te preocupes por la tardanza, sip Jessica esta siempre un paso adelante pero bueno, las cosas ya no le son tan fáciles a ver que es lo que tiene según ella bajo la manga, Janalez linda el carro negro (el último) era de Edward. Por cierto yo también espero que no me corran ni de la casa ni del trabajo jajaja, Jupy un placer leerte, Bella esta contándole a Edward cosa por cosa, mira hoy ya tuvo que decirle uno de sus mas grandes traumas, muchas gracias por comentar espero que me digas que te parecio este. Abi! Casi te veo leyéndome desde el celular, ahora no hubo lemmon pero si mucho amor y confesiones, espero que te gustara. dani0501 Hola hola sé que querias el capi pasado mandarme a toda la armada de los Vulturis pero bueno aun sigo tratando de enmedarme, te gustó este capi? Maru-chan1296 linda gracias a ti por el RR como siempre, espero que este capi también fuera de tu agrado, CindyLis esta semana me mandaste un bullying explendido que me ayudó si no a inspirarme a relajarme por la estúpida lectura que hice en la semana con final trágico, uff si no fuera por esas fotos seguiría en blanco (aun lo sigo pero al menos ya no tanto) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios una disculpota porque ya vi que no se envió lo que te puse y como siempre espero con ansias tu comentario a ver que te parecio este capi, any0239 hola linda Como dices, Jess ama a Edward y de una forma muy insana veremos que se trae entre manos, espero que me digas que te parecio este capi. hola nena, un gusto leerte ahora que me comentas y hacernos amigas en Face, espero que te gustara el capi y que me hagas saberlo, sus comentarios son los que me hacen el día. Marchu linda que bueno que te gustaron los lemmons ahora no hubo pero si mucho amor, ya Edward le dijo a Bella que la quería y espero que lo siga diciendo, gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme. Edu! Linda esta semana anduve muy desaparecida lo siento! Pero ya sabes que como siempre es un placer leerte y te mando la portada para que la veas en tu mail :) a ver que te parecio este capi. Emily hoy mi caverWard se hizo presente pero creo que sabe controlarse cuando debe, tu como lo ves? Vale potter hola hola linda Bella comienza ya a contarle a Edward sus problemas, tiene que hacerlo pero va por pasos, ¿Cómo lo viste? Espero que te gustara el capi. Mary! Un gustazo encontrarnos por face este capi esta cursilon pero ya saben que soy bien cursi, espero que te haya gustado :) Joselina hola linda las cosas empiezan a mejorar pero van por pasos, espero que te gustara el capi y me lo hagas saber, Marah! Ya sabes que conmigo puedes esperar risas y diversión pero drama… siempre Jajaja. Bella esta confiando en Edward y él en ella ya se lo dijo y de verdad lo intenta ¿qué te pareció? Por ultimo Melania! Jess tiene algo bajo la manga pero la verdad no sé que es, esperemos que no sea algo grave ahora que las cosas van tan bien entre ellos.**

**Gracias a mis nuevas seguidoras: mireca22, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, fabiCullen, jupy, DeMorcef, go4RK**

**Chicas se que me explayo mucho con los comentarios al final, por lo mismo lo hago al final para no interrumpir su lectura pero la verdad que amo responder sus mensajes, Edward por fin dijo en voz alta que quería a Bella, yo creo que a ella le viene a la mar de bien, justo ahora que esta tan consternada ¿cómo ven?**

**Nos leemos prontito :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Beteado por Irene Cullen, muchas gracias por todo linda :)**

**Edward**

_—Sí._ —Murmuré. —_Quiero confiar en ti, quiero perderme en ti, olvidarme de quien soy, de todo_. —Suspiré. De cualquier forma, Bella me había robado el alma y sin ella, yo no era nada, estaba muerto. —Te quiero. —Finalmente lo dije y enterré el rostro en su cuello, pero inmediatamente me acordé de lo sucedido y me quité.

_—No…_ —sujetó mi cabello y me guió a su cuello. _—Bésame ahí… borra mis miedos… hazme sentir que nunca te iras de mi lado, sálvame otra vez._

* * *

><p><strong>**Bella POV**<strong>

_Te quiero._

Como una sola frase, puede llenar el corazón y agitar el alma. Mi corazón fracturado, parecía unirse poco a poco en sus cálidos brazos. Habíamos permanecido tanto tiempo alejados, que había olvidado lo bueno que era Edward para mí. Lo necesitaba, lo quería siempre a mi lado. Y al parecer él también.

Me besaba con suma delicadeza el cuello, lentamente paseaba sus grandes manos por mi espalda, seguía reconfortándome, acariciándome con ternura y sin prisa. Yo continuaba a horcajadas sobre él con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Deslizó una mano cuidadosamente hacía mi garganta, pasando como una suave pluma sin dejar de verme, midiendo mis reacciones. Sus dedos barrían con sutileza de arriba hacia abajo, con la otra mano me sobaba la espalda infundiéndome confianza. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, me repetí cientos de veces que era Edward él que me tocaba, era la persona que acababa de confesarme uno de sus más grandes miedos: aceptar en voz alta_ que me quería. _

Abrí los ojos y le regalé una cálida sonrisa, él me sonrió devuelta y su boca encontró suavemente la mía. Sus labios eran tiernos y dóciles, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Tocándome con el cuidado con el que moldeas un cristal, con el que reconfortas a una persona herida. Pensándolo bien, Edward _sí_ que sabía reconfortar. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar para mí y por mí. Siempre hacía lo que yo le pedía, si le decía que fuera rudo lo hacía, si en cambio lo necesitaba suave y delicado como hoy, se encargaba de llevarse mis pesadillas.

Aún me sentía débil entre sus brazos. Lo que había vivido hacía apenas unos momentos, había sido tan real que me ahogué en ello. Edward me había rescatado otra vez, como muchas veces, yo no tenía otra cosa a que aferrarme que no fuera él. Sus ojos llenos de amor, pero oscurecidos por el deseo, me daban la suficiente fuerza para volver de esa horrible pesadilla donde me encontraba. Lo besé hundiéndome ahora en sus cálidos y tersos labios y en todo el amor que me estaba profesando, subí las manos a su cabello para deleitarme con su suavidad pero… estaba pegajoso y duro.

— ¿Nos damos un baño? —Pregunté sonriendo entre sus labios.

—Encantado. —Susurró.

Me tomó en volandas y subió cargándome hasta el baño, la tina de mi departamento era pequeña, pero si podíamos meternos los dos perfectamente. Me bajó al suelo y me dio un beso en la frente, antes de darme la espalda para preparar el agua.

Afortunadamente, tenía todo pulcramente limpio. El baño era blanco y lo había decorado en tonos verdes claros y café oscuro. Tenía un enorme y redondo espejo frente al lavamanos, la tina tenía alrededor toda clase de cremas y espumas para ducharse. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola y sí, pasaba mucho tiempo en la tina.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, Edward volvió a mi lado y me atrajo a sus brazos con una cálida sonrisa. No quería detenerme a pensar en mi rostro, para que Edward me estuviera tratando como lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Segura que quieres que me bañe contigo? —Me ruboricé porque quizás él no quería esto, pero lo necesitaba conmigo así que solo asentí.

Me besó el rostro, las mejillas y finalmente los labios. Lentamente, bajó el cierre de mi vestido, haciendo que este se deslizara por mi cuerpo cayendo suavemente bajo mis pies. Sin dejar de verme a los ojos, acarició de arriba abajo mis hombros desnudos.

Desvié la mirada hacia su tonificado pecho. Los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban por su respiración, mientras le desabotonaba torpemente la camisa verde olivo, seguía temblando y no podía controlarme. Suspiré tratando de calmarme y aprensé mi labio. Era tan gloriosamente perfecto. En cambio, seguramente yo me vería… no pude evitar hacer una mueca, mi respiración se aceleró y sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo la batalla contra mis demonios personales. Deslicé por sus hombros la camisa, pero antes de que esta cayera al suelo, la tomé y me la puse. Un enorme terror se instaló en mi cuerpo, invadiéndome de vergüenza al estar completamente desnuda frente a él…

—Eso es absurdo. —Murmuró con voz ronca, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y empujó la camisa delicadamente por mis hombros. Pero yo me encontraba muy lejos y llena de pánico, me crucé de brazos impidiendo que siguiera.

—Tienes razón… mejor… quisiera ducharme sola —Cuchicheé aguantando en lo posible las lágrimas.

—Sé que no quieres eso. —Susurró. —No te cubras de mi Isabella, te conozco perfectamente. —Bajé aún más la mirada, hacia mis pies descalzos. No dije nada, no podía. —Mírame, —me sujetó el mentón y me obligó a verlo —te deseo, eres preciosa.

—Edward no… —gemí intentando desviar los ojos.

—Quiero comenzar de nuevo Isabella, quiero inventarme una nueva historia contigo, crear nuevos recuerdos, ¿no quieres lo mismo? —Preguntó pasando el cabello detrás de mis oídos. —No te encierres en tu mente, déjame estar contigo. Por favor…

Respiré con dificultad cuando lentamente, tomó mis brazos obligándome a descruzarlos. Sin embargo, no volví hacer nada por evitar que retirara la camisa de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar tensarme al sentir que estaba terminando de desnudarme. De nuevo, los fantasmas revoloteaban a mí alrededor. Unos diciéndome lo flaca que era, como luciría frente al adonis que me miraba con expectantes ojos verdes. Otros recordándome lo que acaba de revivir aquel horrible día, con James. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Me quedé estática mirando los ojos de Edward, eran profundos; verdes con tonos azules. No reflejaban dudas, ni tampoco miedos, me miraba como si fuera su todo. Tan oscurecidos, que parecían unas piedras preciosas. ¿Cómo no quería que tuviera miedo? Alguien como él, tan perfecto y hermoso, debería estar con un similar. No con alguien como yo. Aunque ese miedo estaba latente cada vez que lo veía, hoy mi peor miedo, eran las marcas que James había provocado a mi corazón, seguían frescas y ardiendo en mi interior.

Por estar perdida en sus ojos, ni siquiera vi a qué hora terminó él sólo de desnudarse y tomó mi mano. Se sumergió en la tina y me obligó a entrar con él. Mi espalda quedó contra su duro pecho, suspiré rendida. Estaba abrumándome demasiado y definitivamente quería empezar de nuevo.

Él no dijo nada, tomó una esponja y roció gel de baño sobre ella. El agua estaba tan caliente, justo como me gustaba. ¿Sabría que me gustaba literalmente cocinarme mientras me bañaba? O quizás teníamos algo en común y también le gustaba el agua hirviendo.

—Este gel huele delicioso, a ti. Tendré que buscar esta marca de jabón y comprármela, aunque me vea muy _gay_. —Murmuró haciéndome sonreír.

Pasó la esponja por mi cuerpo, comenzando por la espalda y deslizándose suavemente por mis brazos y por mis costados, luego roció champú sobre mi cabello y me dio un largo masaje, una vez que terminó de enjabonarme, comenzó un suave recorrido con sus manos.

—Estás tan tensa. —Murmuró dándome un masaje en los hombros que se sentía como la gloria. Cerré los ojos y me entregué a la sensación. —Eres hermosa Bella, —suspiró y deslizó lentamente las manos hacía mis costillas, subiendo y bajando los dedos con lentitud —no dejaré que nada te pase.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré.

—Si pudiera volver el tiempo a aquél día, te diría en ese estúpido hotel cuanto te necesitaba. Te forzaría a que habláramos y a que permanecieras a mi lado. Sí te negabas, -como es tu costumbre- te raptaría varios días. —Murmuró mientras echaba agua caliente por mis hombros. —Habría dejado mi orgullo de lado y te habría suplicado si fuese necesario, que te quedaras. —Se rió con desgana. —Quizás esté tan loco por ti, que terminarías huyendo de mi lado por otros motivos, que nada tendrían que ver con los que utilizaste para marcharte. —Sonreí mientras me acariciaba con ternura la cabeza.

—Eres el único loco que pienso soportar. —Murmuré con los ojos cerrados. —Y me quedaré todo el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado.

—Ahora que estás otra vez aquí entre mis brazos, —me estrechó —me encargaré cada día de borrar esos malos recuerdos de ti, me alegra que quieras quedarte por tu voluntad, porque de todas formas no pienso dejarte ir. _Eres mía_. —Murmuró contra mi cabello. Sonreí.

—Ese día en las Vegas… —suspiré —quería quedarme contigo, estaba dispuesta a contarte todo en cuanto despertaras pero… —tragué saliva, no podía decirle de Renée, no hoy —una… llamada me hizo salir de la habitación. —El calor subió por mis mejillas. —Quise volver, pero no tenía llave. Me quedé afuera…

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó deteniendo sus caricias.

—Sí. —Susurré y tomando todo el valor que me quedaba, me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Quiero reírme y a la vez quiero matarte. —Comentó con una media sonrisa y pasó el cabello mojado detrás de mis oídos.

—Yo quería lo mismo ese día. —Suspiré.

Sus ojos estaban tremendamente oscurecidos, me miraba como si estuviera famélico, me moví de forma que quedé a horcajas sobre él, sintiendo su dura erección en mi vientre. Tomó más gel de ducha y comenzó a enjabonarme, ahora lentamente el cuello, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Siguió por mis pechos, por mis piernas. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos el deseo, estaba mezclado con una profunda preocupación. Su ceño fruncido lo delataba. Era su cumpleaños y seguramente el peor de toda su vida, enredé las manos en su cabello, mojándolo un poco para quitarle los restos del pastel y comencé a besarlo.

—Siento tanto no portarme bien contigo… —murmuró entre mis labios, sus grandes manos me rodeaban la espalda y me presionaban contra él. —Lamento ser tan… brusco, cuando lo que necesitas es que te trate con suavidad. Que me porté como un salvaje cada vez que estamos juntos, es lo último que necesitas.

—Eres todo lo que necesito, me encanta como eres. —Pasé las manos mojadas por sus anchos hombros, por su rostro. —No quiero que el pasado siga entre nosotros.

—No. —Aseguró como si sintiera lo mismo que yo. —Pero tampoco quiero presionarte.

—Quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles. —Susurré contra la piel de su cuello. Me estrechó un poquito más hasta no dejar espacio entre nosotros.

—No necesitamos hacer esto, solo… —resopló —ignora mi erección, con solo verte tengo una, así que no hay que hacerle caso. —Me solté riendo y lo besé suavemente en el pecho.

—Eres tan ridículo, te quiero. —Me enderecé para verlo y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Su cabello cobrizo, ahora oscurecido por el agua, le caía por la frente de manera seductora. En su rostro, pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera él, aunque dijera que lo ignorara, era imposible. Así que comencé a besarlo. Deslicé lentamente la lengua para jugar con la suya y comencé a ondularme contra su cuerpo, su lengua me buscaba delicadamente y sus manos eran suaves con mis pechos. Frotarme contra él, fácilmente podía llevarme al orgasmo. Su boca y sus manos eran maravillosas.

—Lo digo en serio. Salgamos mejor… para que descanses. —Murmuró con voz ronca. —Bella… —intentó que su tono de voz sonora como amenaza, pero falló terriblemente.

—No… por favor quiero esto… —jadeé bajando una de mis manos por su pecho.

— ¿Segura? —Asentí y lo besé, mordisqueando su labio inferior. —Entonces, dame un segundo. —Musitó entre mis labios, lo miré sin entender cuando me indicó con una mirada que me levantara, lo hice al igual que él.

A penas iba a protestar, cuando me dejó boquiabierta con la imagen de él poniéndose el preservativo, no sé por qué, pero aquello me parecía siempre tan excitante. Volvió rápidamente a la tina y se sumergió. Lentamente me volví a poner a horcajas sobre él, estaba tan excitada, que no quería otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo dentro de mí. Me deslicé lentamente por su miembro, sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo se abría para poder recibirlo. Edward resopló apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos unos segundos quietos. La penetración era profunda y me hizo jadear. Él depositó suaves besos por mi cuello, acariciando con suma delicadeza mi espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —susurré.

Subió dándome besos por la mandíbula, y encontró mis labios. Comencé a besarlo mientras me movía sobre él. Deslizó las manos por mis costillas, hacía la parte baja de mi espalda, moviéndome acompasadamente mientras el agua a nuestro alrededor saltaba, mojando todo el baño.

Mordí mi labio aferrándome a su cuello mientras me movía un poco más rápido. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo más agitada, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. Quería aprisionarlo entre mis brazos, sostenerlo así por siempre. Me besaba tan delicado, tan cuidadoso, que quería llorar. Abandonó mis labios y bajó dando besos hasta mis pechos, metiéndose uno en la boca y con su lengua, jugueteó con mi pezón. Sus manos recorrían mis facciones, mis glúteos, mis piernas. Aferrándome a él con cada embate y venerándome con cada toque.

—Te quiero Edward. —Gemí en su oído, sintiendo como mis entrañas se iban contrayendo, estaba por llegar. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y le clavé las uñas en la espalda.

— ¿Bella? —Su voz era áspera y ronca, sujetó mi rostro —abre los ojos. —Salí de la penumbra en donde estaba y los abrí no sin dificultad. Edward me estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes claros me miraban con ardor, tan intensamente, que casi creo que podía ver mi alma. —Te quiero. —Susurró.

Elevó las caderas solo un poco, dándome una última estocada. Su cuerpo tembló bajo el mío, pero en ningún momento dejo de mirarme. Mostrándome su vulnerabilidad, su amor por mí. Sentirlo de esta manera entregándose a mí por completo… alcancé el orgasmo perdiendo toda noción del tiempo, sintiéndome después de tanto tiempo, al fin en casa.

****Edward POV****

Estaba nervioso viendo a Bella, a penas con la luz que se colaba de afuera. Lucía más pálida de lo normal, y si no fuera por el sonido de su corazón, parecería que estaba… _muerta_, _joder. _De sólo pensarlo, se me estremeció todo el cuerpo, me dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla muy fuerte para despertarla. Ella se había quedado dormida, después de tanto llorar y de la intensa sesión que habíamos tenido en su tina. Nos habíamos duchado nuevamente en la regadera, pero sin tocarnos de ninguna forma que implicara algo más.

Lucia tan cansada y frágil, que ni siquiera se quejó cuando le sequé todo el cuerpo con la toalla, le ayudé a ponerse una fresca bata de seda rosa. Observé con una sonrisa como se hacía un turbante en la cabeza, para secarse el cabello al igual que Alice y mamá.

Nos acostamos en su cama, quedando de frente y poco a poco cayó rendida. Busqué en mi bolsillo y saqué su pulsera que era igual a la mía. Los símbolos de un eclipse estaban grabados en ella, lentamente se la puse. Mientras seguía inconsciente, jugué con su mano viendo el contraste del negro en nuestra piel.

Así que una barrera… pues bien, no habría más entre nosotros. Bella se estremeció ligeramente y suspiró. Nos arropé un poco más con las cobijas y la atraje hacia mí para seguir observándola, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía así, tan apacible, tan tranquila y sobre todo finalmente a mi lado. Sus suaves pómulos, sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Deslicé el pulgar por su labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué me dejas dormir? —Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos.

—No quería molestarte... —Acaricié sus mejillas.

— ¿Molestarme? Edward, eres tan ridículo. —Abrió sus intensos ojos chocolate. —Qué pena, —se levantó un poco y miró el reloj que marcaban más de las doce de la noche —te traigo sólo para que me veas dormir cielo. Soy pésima haciendo fiestas de cumpleaños ¿no? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y recargué la frente con la suya.

—El pastel en la cara fue toda una sorpresa. —Aún en la oscuridad pude notar su rubor, sonreí recargándome en un codo. —No te preocupes nena… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ahora me siento mejor. —Cerró los ojos, su ceño seguía fruncido mientras extendía sus brazos buscándome.

—Lo que sí sé, es que eres pésima actriz. Actuando yo creo que sí te mueres de hambre. —Lentamente me acerqué y me acomodé entre sus piernas, procurando que no tuviera que cargar con mi peso.

—Hum. —Refunfuñó y luego suspiró abrazándome por el cuello. — ¿Edward crees que…? —Se interrumpió y aprensó su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Acaricié delicadamente su mandíbula con mis labios.

—Nada. —Cuchicheó.

—Bella… ¿en qué quedamos? —Suspiró.

— ¿Te puedes… podrías… si no estás muy ocupado quedarte hoy conmigo? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si temiera la respuesta. Era tan tierna que me daban ganas de morderla, pero por hoy más valía abstenerme.

—Por supuesto… fresas. —Lo haría, hoy me quedaría con ella porque lucía tan frágil e indefensa, que incluso aunque no me lo hubiera pedido lo habría hecho. —No puedo creer que a estas alturas te ruborices todavía… —susurré. Se ruborizó aún más y me solté riendo, luego busqué sus labios.

A pesar de que continúe besándola, no podía dejar de pensar que ese grandísimo cabrón perturbara de esa forma a Bella, sentía mi cuerpo tenso e hirviendo de coraje. Ella tiró deliciosamente de mi cabello, haciéndome lentamente olvidarme de todo en su dulce sabor.

Sus labios eran lo más embriagador que hubiera probado en toda mi existencia; carnosos, bien definidos y suaves. Ella era mi adicción, y no me importaba admitirlo. Hoy la necesitaba como nunca. Quería confiar en ella y que hiciera conmigo lo que le viniera en gana. Le correspondí entonces esperando no perturbarla, no sabía si ya se sentía bien o no, pero como siempre pasaba con nuestros besos, nunca me era suficiente. Como si sintiera lo mismo que yo, Isabella introdujo la lengua despacio pidiendo permiso, sonreí saliendo a su encuentro, por instinto o por necesidad, o por incluso algo más… básico.

Por la mañana, abrí los ojos desorientado. No reconocía la habitación crema en la que me encontraba, ni tampoco las sabanas satinadas de color blanco; me senté y el aroma a fresas y lavanda me golpeó. Sin duda estaba en su habitación pero, Isabella no se encontraba a mi lado, escuché ruidos en la planta baja y supuse que ahí estaría.

Me levanté para ir con ella, como no encontré la camisa sólo me puse mi pantalón de vestir, ni siquiera me molesté en abotonarlo. Descalzo, bajé las escaleras perezosamente hacia la cocina mientras estiraba los brazos. Luego, me quedé helado observándola. El olor era exquisito a café y pan tostado. Bella estaba de espaldas, sus largas y cremosas piernas hacían contraste con una camiseta oscura y rota que tenía puesta, era tan vieja que se veía incluso su nívea piel a través de la tela. Su cabello estaba todo enmarañado, pero seductoramente esparcido por su espalda, tenía una cuchara en la boca y tarareaba una canción. De pronto toda mi piel hormigueaba como si me doliera, no me contuve más y caminando a la velocidad de un felino, llegué hasta ella y la abracé por la espalda.

— ¡Me asustaste! —Gritó. Se giró hacia mí y golpeó mi pecho levemente con la cuchara. —Creo que te diviertes haciéndolo. —Entrecerró los ojos mirándome.

—No lo hago a propósito… —Susurré entre sus labios. —Por cierto ¿Qué haces?

—Te preparo un desayuno ligero… —se apartó sutilmente de mí —sé que tienes el platillo fuerte con Lauren. —Rezongó de nuevo como una niña pequeña, sonreí y la estreché más contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás celosa? —Pregunté deslizando los labios con mucho cuidado por su cuello.

—Es evidente que dispones de un harén listo y dispuesto para servirte la comida siempre que lo requieras. Así que ni siquiera me molestaré si decides desayunar, comer o cenar con todas esas… _mujeres,_ que te pretenden.

Una carcajada amenazaba por abandonar mi garganta pero al ver la cara de Bella, supe que no debía hacerlo; apreté los labios, se suponía que debía sentirme ofendido por aquellas palabras, estaba sacando todo de quicio, _harén vaya…_ pero hacia tanto que no había estado tan cerca de echarme sinceramente a reír a carcajadas…

—Comprendo lo que dices Bella, comunicaré a mi harén que no tiene por qué preocuparse por una posible rival.

—No es divertido Edward. —Espetó molesta. Mi celular sonó, y lo saqué sin dejar de verla. Sólo desvié un poco los ojos al ver que ella los clavaba en la pantalla de mi celular, la furia de su mirada se intensificó al ver el número de Lauren llamando.

— ¿Preferirías entonces que te reserve un lugar especial en mi harén? —Pregunté sarcástico.

—No, desde luego que no. —Me empujó y se giró furiosa hacía los panes que ahora se le habían quemado.

Masculló una maldición y sin poder evitarlo me solté riendo en voz alta, Bella me vio con una expresión que oscilaba entre la ira y una reticente diversión, tomó los panes y se quemó la mano. Gritó y los soltó, cayeron en sus pies y retrocedió resbalándose, lo bueno es que seguía detrás de ella y la sostuve. Suspiré, esa motricidad en ella... Apagué la estufa y tomé sus manos, besándolas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan celosa? —Susurré deleitándome con su suave piel

—Mira quien lo dice, el señor no quiero-que-te-pongas-vestidos, Neanderthal. —Retiró las manos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no niego lo que soy. —La atraje hacia mí y di besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Sus ojos brillaban, con ese chocolate que me derretía. Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto; podría olvidarme de todos, podría terminar de destrozar esa horrible playera y perderme en sus pechos. Sonrió entre mis labios y tiró de mi cabello.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Murmuró como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y se paró en puntitas enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

Le correspondí aferrándola a mi cuerpo. Mi erección de por si matutina, despertó feliz al sentir a Bella tan cerca. La empujé contra la barra de la cocina haciéndole sentir lo angustiosamente excitado que estaba, ella no me ayudó en nada al pasar las manos por mi espalda, apretándome contra sus suaves pechos. Pude sentir que no traía sostén, y toda mi mañana estaba por irse al trasto; quería tumbarla aquí mismo, enterrarme en ella hasta que tuviéramos que volver a dormir por el cansancio. La playera se le subió a lugares insospechados… pero no, definitivamente no debía portarme así.

—Desayunemos… se me hará tarde. —Musité con voz áspera. Bella frunció el ceño y se despegó desganada de mí para servirme. Me senté y ella hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado.

—Edward, mi padre va a venir en unas semanas... —Murmuró jugando nerviosamente con su comida. —No sé si…

—Quisiera conocerle.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

_—_Por supuesto, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo para comer en algún lugar?

—Sería genial. —Se levantó feliz y se lanzó a mi regazo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Murmuré besando suavemente su cuello.

—Mejor. —Respondió y aprensó el labio entre sus dientes.

—No te muerdas ese labio, te vas a lastimar. —Pasé los dedos por su labio presionando para que soltara, luego tomé su mentón y me acerqué a su oído. — ¿Sabes que sólo con ese gesto, me dan ganas de desnudarte y tomarte aquí mismo sobre la mesa? —Mi voz sonó ronca, el rostro de bella se incendió.

— ¿Y por qué… no lo haces? —Susurró seductoramente enredando los dedos en mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentando calmar los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, esa respuesta fue como un azote a mi cuerpo, mandándome choques eléctricos. Mi pelvis tembló de deseo, _trátala como se merece, sé prudente…_ me repetí mil veces. Abrí de nuevo los ojos tratando de emerger del maldito salvaje en que siempre me transformaba. Con las manos dibujé sus parpados que enmarcaban su pequeño rostro, puse las palmas sobre sus mejillas y cubrí con mis pulgares sus ojos. La miré detenidamente; tenía los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas, sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho, era simplemente preciosa.

El cabello le caía en ondas oscuras por los hombros, enmarcándole su bello rostro; me acerqué a su boca y finalmente la besé, como si hiciera años que no la besaba y aunque, bien sabía que no era cierto, ella me respondió con el mismo ímpetu. Estuve besándola hasta que sentí los labios entumecidos. El pasar la lengua por su paladar, era como estar en el cielo. Respiré hondo, esto tenía que terminarse aquí y ahora. Di besos en su mandíbula, la nariz, los pómulos, los parpados. Finalmente enterré el rostro en su cabello, inhalando su aroma a fresas, ahora me resultaba más necesario para respirar que el mismo aire.

—Nena… —murmuré en su oído. —Se me va hacer tarde —me removí intentando que captara que me quería poner de pie. No dijo nada, buscó mi boca para silenciarme y tiró suavemente de mi cabello a sus labios.

—Por favor… —Susurró acomodándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Bella yo… —lentamente deslizó su otra mano más abajo tanteando mi erección. Contuve el aliento.

— ¿Tu qué?

—Es… es tarde. —Mis palabras salían torpes y entrecortadamente. Me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Me tenía justo donde quería y parecía disfrutarlo.

—Entonces… —Su mano que se había colado fácilmente hasta mi erección, la liberó condenadamente lento y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo — ¿quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó mirándome sensualmente a través de sus largas pestañas. Cerré los ojos y siseé tratando de calmarme. —Le pregunté algo, señor Director. Responda. —Estaba perdiendo todo el control, su modo mandona activado, siempre lograba ponerme por las nubes. Me rendí quizás demasiado pronto.

—No. —Mascullé entre dientes.

— ¿No qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere director? Dígame… —Suavemente se onduló por encima de mi erección, — ¿qué no haga esto? —soltó mi erección — ¿O esto? —deslizó sus manos por mi pecho. Solté el aire bruscamente.

—Maldición Isabella. —Me removí buscando en mis bolsillos hasta dar con lo que quería. —Ten, quiero que hagas esto, —le di el preservativo —pónmelo. —Se quedó estática y mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Pe… pero es que yo… nunca he hecho esto. —Balbuceó con el rostro imposiblemente rojo y mirando el preservativo casi con horror.

Abrí los ojos como platos sin poder procesar bien esto, primero porque estaba terriblemente excitado, segundo porque esto no podía ser posible, había cambiado de dominatriz a adolescente inexperta en un segundo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo… lo que escuchaste. —Apresó su labio. Quería reírme, de verdad quería hacerlo pero respiré hondo y rasgué el preservativo. Ella me miraba atentamente, como si de esta forma fuera a grabarlo en su memoria. Tomé sus manos. — ¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a enseñar. —Se quedó sin aliento y le regalé una sonrisa malévola. —No debes dejar que entre aire. —Lentamente pusimos el preservativo en la punta —ahora… deslízalo tu sola.

Lo hizo con tanta lentitud y paciencia, que por un momento pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, salvo que estaba mordiendo su labio y tenía el ceño fruncido. Luego que terminó, se quedó ahí, observando como si fuera una obra maestra. Finalmente asintió y me miró sonriendo.

Verla así, tan inocente y ridículamente feliz, despertó el cavernícola que no debía de salir de mi interior. La sujeté con algo más de fuerza, moví sus bragas a un lado y me hundí sin previo aviso, siseando al sentirla tan húmeda y estrecha. Bella gritó sorprendida y por un momento, me sentí mal por perder el control, pero eso cambio inmediatamente cuando comenzó a moverse sobre mí. El ansia que teníamos el uno por el otro era como un combustible, nos consumía y nos quemaba sin remedio. La cocina se inundó con gemidos y bocanadas de aire, con sonidos de cuerpos chocando. Media hora después, estábamos recostados finalmente en su habitación. Con la respiración aún entre cortada, y la satisfacción instalada en nuestras miradas.

— ¿Ves? No era cosa del otro mundo, —toqué su nariz —no voy a preguntar por qué no sabías hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que me siento muy complacido con los resultados. —Y con el hecho de que no supiera hacerlo, me encantaba ser su primero al menos en algo, pero claro, eso no tenía por qué decírselo en voz alta.

—Sólo necesito un poco de práctica. —Murmuró con una inocente sonrisa. Contuve un escalofrío con la imagen que acudió a mi muy avivada mente. Quería reírme otra vez pero respiré hondo para calmarme.

—No te preocupes. —Me limité a decir. —Ya practicaremos muchas veces. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, suspiré. —Haz hecho que se me haga tarde, fresas… —Ella sonrió y pasó los dedos por mis mejillas.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos salir… ya sabes para festejarte como se debe… quiero enmendar lo que pasó ayer.

—Conozco otras formas de que me festejes… —Deslicé las manos a su respingón trasero.

—Me gustaría que invitaras a tus amigos… quizás pueda invitar a Angie…

—De acuerdo, —sonreí —entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde. ¿En dónde está mi camisa? —Se puso de pie sin decir nada y a los segundos volvió con el resto de mi ropa, lavada y perfectamente planchada.

—Espero que no te moleste que lo haya lavado. —Sonreí.

—Claro que no, de hecho no te hubieras molestado. —Me incliné para darle un suave beso. —Gracias.

Sonrió y se puso de puntitas, comenzó a ponerme la corbata mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras la anudaba perfectamente, suspiré. Me encantaba verla haciendo esto de la misma manera que lo detestaba. Porque en esto, se notaba que sí tenía práctica, y no pude evitar pensar cuantas veces habría vivido esta misma escena con Jacob Black, otra vez estaba con mis estúpidos celos, respiré hondo y me concentré únicamente en su cálida mirada.

** **Bella POV****

Me quedé mucho tiempo recostada, turbada con todo lo que habíamos vivido en estos días. Eran tantas cosas, unas muy buenas y otras muy malas. Como Jessica y sus intentos de separarnos o… Edward diciéndome _te quiero._

Lo había dicho con tanta ternura y mesura, que se me encogió el corazón. Él no era como yo, no decía te quiero como si nada. De hecho, sólo me lo dijo dos veces. Cuando aceptó confiar en mí, y mientras se movía en mi interior. Sonreí, sintiéndome tan feliz y me levanté. Escogí ponerme una blusa azul marino y una falda negra. Hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas, mi rutina de guardarlo en la maleta.

Saqué unos jeans, mi cazadora y me vestí. Como aún era muy temprano, sequé mi cabello en ondas y al terminar, tomé mi maleta y salí hacia donde estaba mi motocicleta. Para mi desgracia, hoy era el día en el que Edward y Jessica iban juntos al cementerio. Me sentí de nuevo mortificada todo el trayecto y sólo un poco menos mientras entraba al estacionamiento de la empresa.

Había estado tentada a pedirle que me llevara, yo podía ir con él en lugar de ella… ¿no? Pero Edward ni siquiera me daba cabida en ese espacio, hablar de ese tema se había vuelto como un tabú. Se le tensaba la mandíbula y se le oscurecían los ojos, casi estaba segura de que preferiría incluso ir solo. Entré directo al baño, saqué mi blusa azul y mi falda negra. Me cambie rápidamente y al ver que quedé bien, sonreí y salí directa a la oficina.

—Aun no comprendo cómo logras dominar ese aparato Bella. —Mike, vestido impecablemente de negro sonrió al encontrarme en el pasillo.

—Mike… —me sonrojé —sabes bien que cargo con mi maleta…

—Lo sé, —respondió — ¿vamos a la oficina? —Asentí.

El pasillo era amplio y completamente blanco, mis tacones resonaban por todos lados. Había muchas oficinas alrededor y todos corrían de un lado para el otro. La oficina de Mike, estaba justo al fondo del lado izquierdo. A Mike le gustaba mucho tener todo impecablemente y en orden. Su escritorio era grandísimo de caoba oscura, su silla presidencial de cuero negro, una gran ventana a sus espaldas con una espléndida vista hacia Central Park, al lado derecho había una pequeña cascada artificial que era muy relajante en realidad. Pero para sorpresa mía y al parecer de Mike, dentro de su despacho nos esperaban Aro Vulturi y Eric. Toda mi mañana se fue a la basura, mi estómago incluso cayo diez pies bajo tierra.

—Bien señor Aro, ya ha llegado el licenciado Newton, con permiso. —Eric desapareció rápidamente de la oficina y me dieron unas ganas terribles de seguirle.

Detestaba a Aro, Dios mío verlo ahí, solo hacía que recordara cosas que ya había recordado lo suficiente. Por un lado, agradecí el episodio de ayer en el baño, porque quizás eso me habría pasado aquí frente a Mike y Aro… y no gracias.

Al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, porque su mirada fue despectiva y fría, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su piel lucia más pálida de lo habitual en su traje oscuro. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, sus grandes ojos negros recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

—Mike, que gusto volver a verte. —Aro tendió su mano saludando a Mike. —Isabella. —Murmuró saludándome también, su piel era tersa y cálida. Contraste con su apariencia.

— ¿Qué tal Aro? ¿A qué debo tu visita? —Preguntó Mike con voz contenida, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

— ¿Qué has pensado de lo que… hablamos?

—Ella va a seguir trabajando para mí. —Espetó Mike con voz seria. —No hay nada que James Gigadent pueda hacer, si lo que quiere es joderme, se ha equivocado de persona.

Las piernas me flaquearon, todo me dio vueltas obligándome a apoyar una mano en el marco de la puerta, cerré los ojos. _James. _Me quedé estática, incapaz de moverme y me forcé a mí misma a no llorar, ni a desmayarme.

—Tienes sólo una semana más para pensarlo. —Aro caminó hacia la puerta donde yo estaba estática. —Con permiso… _Isabella_. —Murmuró mi nombre de una manera que me estremecí.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mike? —Pregunté con voz débil en cuanto Aro se marchó.

—No es nada Bells, no te preocupes. —Llegó a mi lado poniendo las manos en cada lado de mis hombros y luego tocó mi frente. —Rayos Bella pareces un fantasma, ven sentémonos.

—Dímelo, por favor. —Susurré mientras nos sentábamos, él me miró llenos de dudas.

—Aro quiere que te despida, —apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas —James y él son socios, no quieren hacer negocios con alguien que lo metió a la cárcel. Al parecer el rumor de que intentó bueno… —desvió su vista de la mía y lo agradecí sinceramente, porque sentía el terror en mis propios gestos —atacarte, ya se ha expandido entre varios compañeros, y ha perjudicado su sociedad. Hasta hoy, solo muy pocas personas saben que Gigadent está tras las rejas.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que pude decir, mi cuerpo completo se sacudió como una hoja contra el viento.

—A mí no me preocupa si deja de invertir aquí o no Bella, yo tampoco quiero a un tipo que intentó propasarse con mi auxiliar contable, —apretó ligeramente mi mano —imagínate ¿qué clase de jefe me hace eso? —Miró su reloj. —Tenemos mucho trabajo… pero Bells, no te preocupes. —Intentó sonreír. —Todo está bien.

—Mike… —susurré —esto es terrible para Newton LTD, sabes bien lo que significa perder a la familia Vulturi… —Aseguré sin temor a equivocarme.

—Son sólo dos inversionistas, Gigadent y Vulturi no es como el fin del mundo. Sé que Cullen va a firmar el contrato con la familia Mallory, lo que nos pone en una _ligera_ desventaja. —Elevó una rubia ceja en claro signo sarcástico. —Pero aún tenemos a Garret.

Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, la liquidez que adquiriría Cullen se volvería inmensa. Sí Edward lograba el contrato con Lauren Mallory, obtendrían un posicionamiento en el mercado tan grande, que aseguraría el futuro de su familia, de los hijos de sus hijos y de los hijos de sus bisnietos.

****Edward POV****

Entré casi corriendo al restaurante _Masa_. El mesero me condujo hasta una mesa privada. El restaurante japonés no estaba muy concurrido por la hora. Estaba decorado todo con detalles orientales, en las paredes había escritura japonesa, bambús por donde quiera que mirara. El aroma a incienso floral se percibía tenuemente, detrás de una delgada cortina hecha de madera clara, vi a Lauren. Vestía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido azul cielo, su cabello castaño claro, caía lacio por enfrente de sus pequeños hombros, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

—Pensé que me estabas haciendo pagar lo de ayer. —Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, ahora yo me quedé dormido. —Mentí.

El mesero se acercó a nosotros y ordenamos dos platillos de pollo _Hibachi_. Comencé hablar de nuestro contrato, que quedaría listo a finales de Abril. Carslie se encargaría de unificar nuestros bienes y aclarar otros puntos, pero fuera de eso todo estaba en orden. Lauren lucía incomoda y pensativa, no podía entender por qué.

— ¿Pasa algo con el contrato? —Pregunté finalmente y apuntando hacia los papeles.

—Bueno yo… —desvió la mirada hacía la pequeña fuente de piedra a un lado de nosotros — ¿estás con esa niña… la de las Vegas?

—Isabella. —Respondí en tono seco.

— ¿Están juntos? —Susurró. Fruncí el ceño, estábamos en medio de algo muy importante y su mente estaba en otras cosas.

—Por qué lo preguntas ¿ocurre algo?

—No… es solo que bueno yo… pensé que seguías con Jessica. Escuché que se iban a casar…

—Ya no estoy con ella. —Interrumpí este extraño dialogo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

—Ah… bueno entonces después… tú y yo podíamos no se… salir, divertimos un rato. Pronto seremos socios y…

—Quizás no sea buena idea, —interrumpí —mezclar los negocios y las amistades…

—Éramos amigos antes de ser socios, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —Espetó molesta.

—No… —suspiré, tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces? Te comportas tan distinto, la verdad prefiero mil veces ser tu amiga que tu socia, sabes bien lo que pienso de este tipo de cosas.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho Lauren, —sonreí —ayer fue mi cumpleaños y hoy voy a ir a festejarme con unos amigos… ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Iremos al Times. —Le regalé una sonrisa.

— ¡Por Dios! —Gritó emocionada —sí, sí quiero ir. Hace tanto que no voy a divertirme ni nada…

Así pues, Lauren estaba invitada. Esperaba que a Bella no le molestara, de cualquier forma le explicaría que ella no significaba nada más que una amiga. Y siendo honestos, necesitaba cerrar el contrato. Así lo hicimos, firmó y ahora, oficialmente era mi socia.

Al regresar a mi oficina, Jessica me estaba esperando. Se había puesto un vestido rosa pálido de cuello en pico, cada curva de su cuerpo se marcaba de forma exagerada, se veía bien ¿pero cómo diablos había logrado meter en ese vestido? Sus tacones negros y cerrados eran tan altos, que nadie le creería que estuvo meses en silla de ruedas. Fulminó a Lauren con la mirada en cuanto entramos. Lauren hizo lo mismo, yo me sentía entre la espada y la pared, a la espera de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Lauren recogió unos papeles y por obra de Dios, omitió decir algo como: _te veo en el club_ y solo se despidió. El trayecto fue silencioso hasta que finalmente, Jess rompió el silencio.

—Me cae tan mal Lauren.

—Te caen mal todas. —Respondí con una media sonrisa y mirando hacia el frente.

—Esa chica se muere por acostarse contigo, —rodé los ojos —no importa lo que tu creas, es la verdad.

—Jessica, no pienso acostarme con ninguna socia.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó mientras nos bajábamos del auto y comenzábamos a caminar.

—Sí, muy seguro. —Rodó sus intensos ojos azules.

Jessica y yo estábamos juntos desde hacía ya tres años. Yo la había engañado innumerable cantidad de veces, ahora podía verlo como fue. Estuve mal y fuera de control porque, cuando amas a alguien, no te pasa por la cabeza si quiera lastimarlo. Parte de mi vida había sido mal gastada en tratar de olvidar a Tanya, y luego, en tratar de amar a Jessica. Sus celos no eran infundados, si no justificados. Ya no éramos pareja pero seguíamos de alguna manera atados. La necesité por mucho tiempo para olvidar a Tanya y luego ella me necesitó a mí al quedar desvalida, además cuando Bella me dejó, la necesité de nuevo. Parecía que caminábamos en un círculo vicioso. Ahora, producto de nuestros descuidos teníamos otra cosa terriblemente en común: un hijo, no nacido.

Suspiré y el frío viento se coló por mi nariz. A veces me gustaba pensar que no veníamos a un cementerio, si no a un parque. Uno donde seguramente, Edward se habría divertido mucho, ¿de qué color sería su cabello? ¿O sus ojos? Desgraciadamente, aquí no se escuchaban risas, si no llantos. No se veían niños jugando si no personas orando o sollozando. El único ruido que me acompañaba, eran los tacones de Jessica resonando por todo aquel silencio sepulcral. Como siempre que veníamos, irremediablemente volví a sentirme un pendejo por la forma en la que perdí a mi hijo, un montón de cosas me oprimían con fuerza el corazón.

—Solo falta que alguna de esas mujerzuelas te encadene con un hijo. —Murmuró Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Espeté molesto, el recuerdo de Edward me lastimaba y me hundía en el pantano negro de todos mis errores, como para andar pensando en ser padre. Jessica negó incrédula, viendo las flores que sostenía en su mano. Unas hermosas _fresias _de color morado y amarillo. Continuamos caminando en silencio.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado, que hubiera sido si nuestro bebé estuviera con nosotros? —Preguntó después, cuando ya estábamos en la tumba.

—Sí, lo he hecho. —No quería decirle que frecuentemente lo hacía.

—Quizás seríamos tan felices los tres, tú y yo nos habríamos casado. Pondríamos una casa en otro lado, lejos de todo este bullicio, me habría encantado que nos mudáramos.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunté, sintiéndome de pronto envuelto en ese sueño.

—Había pensado en Arizona. Edward estaría feliz en el campo, a estas alturas incluso, me gustaría subirlo a uno de los caballos del rancho de mi papá, me hubiera gustado que creciera donde se respira el aire limpio y fresco, podríamos enseñarle un montón de cosas. —Sonreí, eso habría sido genial.

Imaginar a mi hijo corriendo o montando caballo, era esplendido. Podría llevarlo también a Miami, a casa de mamá y enseñarle a surfear las olas. Emmett sin duda se moriría por enseñarle a jugar futbol americano. Alice lo habría mimado hasta volverlo malcriado. Imaginé a Jessica incluso, sonriendo feliz con nuestro hijo en brazos. Me lo imaginé de cabello dorado como el de ella, con ojos azules o verdes. Daba lo mismo, sería hermoso de cualquier manera. Nos imaginé a los tres, siendo una _familia._

Edward estaba a solo unas semanas de cumplir ya un año. Recordé ese día, cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre y luego, así como me ilusioné, todo se desvaneció. Todo era tan borroso, fue una noticia que de solo recordarla, me dejaba sin aire. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo por un tiempo. Ni siquiera podía asimilar una noticia cuando ya tenía otra, no me importaba absolutamente nadie que no fuera Edward. No quería ver a nadie y… Respiré profundamente, ya no podía seguir pensando en eso.

—Pero ahora estamos aquí, hay que enfocarnos en la realidad. —Mi voz salió ronca y tuve que aclarármela. Jessica cerró los ojos. —Desgraciadamente no pasó y no hay nada más que pensar…

—Me abandonas en este dolor, con el tiempo tendrás otros… hijos… te olvidaras de Edward.

—Eso jamás pasará, nunca olvidaré a Edward. —Bufé molesto. —Tampoco quiero otros hijos, ten por seguro que eso _nunca_ volverá a pasar.

—Eso dices ahora, pero sé que algún día pasará. Sólo ten en cuenta que con ninguna de ellas vas a encontrar la felicidad. Isabella solo se fija en tu dinero y Lauren te ve como una diversión. —Acomodó lentamente las _fresias_, sobre la tumba. El viento jugaba con su cabello rubio.

— ¿Y tú como me ves? —Pregunté fastidiado.

—Como el amor de mi vida. No puedo dejar de amarte aunque me trates como un cero a la izquierda. —Espetó mirándome con rencor.

—Cada vez que venimos aquí, lo único que ve nuestro hijo son peleas y llantos. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello. —Quizás si estuviera vivo, vería más de lo mismo. No estaríamos casados, ni felices. Yo te mandaría dinero para lo que le hiciera falta y el pobre, solo me vería con suerte una vez a la semana.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, se puso de pie, encarándome.

—No digo más que la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de quererte y lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué Edward? —Sollozó su cuerpo temblaba, como una hoja de papel. _Y aquí estábamos otra vez, hundidos en una discusión frente a mi hijo. _—Estoy harta de que te portes así, de que me restriegues en la cara que estás con Isabella, que has dejado de quererme… —Se dio la media vuelta, y antes de que procesara que estaba pasando, se hecho a correr

— ¡Jessica! —Grité corriendo tras ella —detente… —no hizo caso y aceleró su carrera, a travesó corriendo sin fijarse por el estacionamiento pero en eso… — ¡Cuidado! —Grité con más fuerza, Jessica se giró para verme, quedándose paralizada justo en medio de la calle. Cerró los ojos escuchando únicamente el rechinido de las llantas de un automóvil que venía a gran velocidad directo hacia ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola Chicas ¿como están? yo aquí pensando que Jessica es un imán para los accidentes peor que Bella. Por otro lado Aro está tratando de que Mike despida a Bella ¿ustedes creen que James este tramando algo desde la cárcel?<strong>

**Bueno gracias a mis nuevas lectoras por seguirme y agregarme a favoritos Giorka Ramirez Montoya, AnnaLau2, Rommyev, jacke94, yrcl**

**A mis nenas: Liht Jamari hola nena que bueno que te gustó el capi, que te parecio este? dani0501 ya sabes que me salgo por la tangente con las cosas jajaja ahora como viste a Jessica es tremenda y hará lo que este en su mano para sino retener a Edward, atormentarlo. EmilyLuchia Como viste a Jessibitch esa esta lista para no bajar la guardia y lo peor… ahora Lauren como socia, en fin jaja me dices que te parecio? Hola hola Janalez como estás Bella tiene que contarle a Ed de Renée pero va por partes, ojala que no se le adelanten por andar de lenta. Vale Potter que te puedo decir Jessica esta dando patadas de ahogado pero son muy efectivas y Bella no puede saber que tanto tienen Jess y Ed si el no la involucra, haber como siguen con eso. Tiuchis , hola nena gracias por comentar pues como veras con Jessica pasa que no se quita del medio y con Bella que ahora tiene encima a la familia Vulturi, a ver si no le ocasionan problemas, me dices si te gusto el capi? Maru-Chan1296 jajaja la pareja feliz, ojala que lo siga estando aunque pues como ves, por todos lados les llueve. Abi se que me estas leyendo desde el cel, yo siempre leo desde mi cel jaja Jessica pues ahí la tienes estorbando y amenazando el caso es que siempre en medio de los dos, yo creo que Edward ya no debería ir con ella al cementerio ¿tu como ves? Y luego para colmo se acerca el aniversario de su hijo… no quiero imaginarme que va a pasar. Espero que tengas un excelente fin de semana :) Cindy linda esta semana el bullying genial que bueno que no vivimos cerca o nos pelearíamos por los mismos hombres jaja lamento el corte de inspiración que te di la semana pasada espero esta no haberte defraudado, ya sabes la zorra de Jess a la orden del día espero que Lauren mantenga sus distancias y que Aro no logre su cometido. Kim aun no me da por ponerlas a sufrir hasta ahorita solo peleítas y gente molesta ;) Edu hola linda como estás, pues yo aquí regalando lemmons y cerrando con maldades ya ves como soy fea pero bueno, además de que Aro esta buscando que despidan a Bella me intriga saber porque sigue teniendo contacto con James ;) gracias por tu coment linda Melania hola hola aww lo ultimo que quiero es hacerlas llorar… de momento jaja sip necesita al menos seguir hablando con Sue por muchas cosas por su ataque, por sus complejos, por los problemas con su madre en fin, le sobran cosas por hablar como siempre un gusto leerte. Hola Vale 55 Jessica sigue molestando tu como la viste, Jupy hola linda Edward avanzando reprimiendo sus celos y tratando de superar las cosas, la quiere y por fin se lo ha dicho y demostrado, ahora solo falta que deje de estar con Jessica, ¿tu que dices? Marah linda pues aquí mi parejita sorfeando las olas y que si que hay, pues por un lado Jess molestando, luego Aro, ahora hasta lauren ¿tu crees que le caiga en gracia a Bella que la invitara al club? Yo digo que nop. Felicytas linda te extrañaba! me imagino que andabas muy apurada pero mil gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentarme los capis que te habias perdido. Ojala que este te gustara también. IMaryG te exxtrañé donde andas!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y comentarme. Nos leemos pronto :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Beteado por Irene Cullen, muchas gracias por todo linda :)**

**Edward**

_— ¿Por qué Edward?_ —Sollozó su cuerpo temblaba, como una hoja de papel. _Y aquí estábamos otra vez, hundidos en una discusión frente a mi hijo. —Estoy harta de que te portes así, de que me restriegues en la cara que estás con Isabella, que has dejado de quererme_… —Se dio la media vuelta, y antes de que procesara que estaba pasando, se hecho a correr

_— ¡Jessica!_ —Grité corriendo tras ella —_detente…_ —no hizo caso y aceleró su carrera, a travesó corriendo sin fijarse por el estacionamiento pero en eso… —_ ¡Cuidado!_ —Grité con más fuerza, Jessica se giró para verme, quedándose paralizada justo en medio de la calle. Cerró los ojos escuchando únicamente el rechinido de las llantas de un automóvil que venía a gran velocidad directo hacia ella...

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

Quedarme como una puta estatua no era lo más conveniente en estos momentos.

No importaba cuanto intentara alcanzarla, sería imposible que llegara a tiempo. De pronto me sentí en una película en la cual, yo era un simple espectador. No supe en que momento Alec apareció corriendo hacia Jessica, tirando de su cintura con fuerza y salvándola de ser embestida por el vehículo. Cayeron hacia un lado y Jessica se golpeó un poco uno brazo. Corrí hacia ellos y sostuve a Jess en mis brazos.

—Lo… ssiento. —Sollozó abrazándose a mi cuello, continuó temblando y luego comenzó a jadear con fuerza.

—Jess… cálmate todo está bien. —Aún estábamos en el suelo mientras yo sobaba sus hombros tratando de que se calmara. —Joder Alec, —musité aun sin aliento —muchas gracias.

—No hay problema. —Respondió poniéndose de pie. —Quizás sea conveniente que la llevé al médico… —Asentí.

La levanté en brazos sintiéndome alarmado por su extraña respiración, conduje directo al hospital, suponiendo que lo de su brazo no había sido tan grave como para que viniera así. Quería reprocharle su actitud pero eran ya demasiado sus sollozos. Tampoco hablaba y solo temblaba, respiraba agitadamente y de pronto… se desmayó. Aceleré el vehículo y al llegar entré con ella en brazos a la sala de urgencias.

— ¿Es familiar de la señorita Stanley? —Después de dos horas finalmente, un joven médico de cabello platinado salió.

—Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—La señorita está atravesando por un cuadro de ansiedad generalizada… tiene que quedarse hospitalizada unas cuantas horas más, en lo que logramos estabilizarla.

— ¿Por qué le pasó eso? —Pregunté desconcertado.

—Pueden ser muchos factores, pero particularmente _algo_ detono su estrés. De momento, le está costando mucho trabajo controlar su estado, normal por así decirlo, estamos tratando de que no se haga… más daño. Hemos tenido que sedarla. —Solté el aire bruscamente.

— ¿Se estaba haciendo daño? —Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Será mejor que me acompañe, es necesario que hablemos de esto.

****Bella POV****

La chica en el espejo lucía el cabello largo cayendo en delicadas ondas por su espalda, los ojos cafés, lucían espectaculares con la sombra oscura y delineador negro, se veían profundos y sensuales. El vestido azul, enmarcaba su silueta, ensanchando sus caderas y mostrando un poco la piel de sus pechos, los tacones negros eran fácilmente de más de 12cm.

—Estás preciosa. —Angie me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Había hecho un trabajo maravilloso conmigo.

Ella se había puesto un ajustado vestido blanco que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, su cabello corto y lacio por enfrente de sus hombros, y otro par de Louboutin que había comprado en la semana, negros y lucían en todo su esplendor.

Ben nos llevó al club. Edward nos estaría esperando allá. El ruido de las personas bailando y gritando era estridente. El mesero nos llevó hasta un palco privado, el calor era sofocante, las deslumbrantes luces brillaban por toda la discoteca en forma de láseres morados y verdes.

En el fondo pude ver a cinco personas: Félix y una mujer que me pareció haber había visto en las Vegas, Demetri y una hermosa rubia. Pero de verdad que hay ciertas cosas, que deberían de tener una leyenda de véase con cuidado, como el adonis que estaba sonriendo al fondo de la gran sala.

Los vaqueros oscuros, le sentaban de muerte haciendo lucir sus largas y marcadas piernas. La camisa blanca, estaba remangada hasta los codos y dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos, enmarcando su ancha espalda. Su cabello revuelto y cobrizo, apuntando en varias direcciones. Suspiré al ver que muchas miradas estaban posadas en él. Demetri lo codeó apuntando hacia nosotros, se giró en un elegante y disimulado movimiento, su sonrisa al verme podría matar a más de una, así fue cuando varias chicas lo devoraron con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Ben, Angela. —Elevó ligeramente el tono de voz por el ruido, estiró la mano para saludarlos y con la otra deslizó sus dedos por mi cintura acercándome hacia él.

—Feliz cumpleaños Edward. —Sonrió Angie.

—Gracias, —recibió el abrazo de mis amigos —pero pasen, en aquel lugar están mis amigos. —Apuntó hacia el rincón.

Ellos asintieron, luego Edward volvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia mí, sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente oscurecidos mientras me repasaba el cuerpo con descaro, su mandíbula dura y sin una pizca de barba. En la muñeca derecha la pulsera que le regalé. Sonreí feliz de vérsela, yo también llevaba puesta la mía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez. —Murmuré tímidamente, subiendo los brazos hasta su cuello. Con los tacones tan altos, no era necesario que me pusiera de puntitas. Él sonrió y me estrechó con fuerza.

—Por suerte aquí no sirven pastel, por si te daban ganas de festejarme otra vez. —Susurró haciéndome sonrojar. —Te ves hermosa nena. —Acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso ligero, pero cargado de emoción.

_Sufran mujerzuelas_. Sonreí al ver la mirada de varias chicas boquiabiertas. Edward rodeó mi cintura y me llevó a la mesa. El lugar era privado, estaba rodeado de sofás _lounges, _naranjas. En el centro, había una mesa redonda de cristal donde estaban varias botellas y bebidas de todos.

— ¡Hola Bella! —Demetri me dio un caluroso abrazo. —Luces genial.

—Lo mismo digo. —Respondí de pronto cohibida.

Demetri lucía una camisa azul marino y unos vaqueros oscuros. Era un hombre que llamaba la atención por su sonrisa, siempre estaba sonriendo. Si a eso le sumábamos que parecía que se ejercitaba en el mismo gimnasio que Edward, bueno… naturalmente tenía a la rubia que sujetaba de la mano babeando.

—Ella es Jane. —Demetri la acercó presentándonos a la chica. No dijo que era su novia… solo dijo así: Jane. Como yo para Edward; solo Isabella.

—Que tal. —Sonrió cálidamente hacia mí. Su cabello era largo y dorado. Su rostro, blanco y muy delicado, el vestido rojo le quedaba ajustado a cada una de sus curvas, era una chica bastante joven. Sus ojos eran azules, tan claros como el mismo cielo y sus labios coloreados de un brillo rosa pálido.

—Vamos a bailar, ¿aquí nos esperan? —Preguntó Demetri, Edward asintió y tomó mi mano para saludar ir hacia donde estaba Félix.

Félix, era otra cosa digna de ver. Era tan alto que parecía uno de los guardias de seguridad, de pronto se me hacía parecido a Emmett. Era muy blanco de cabello oscuro, hoy vestía una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro de vestir.

—Hola Bella, —me estrechó en sus fuertes brazos —que gusto verlos juntos. Te presento a mi novia, Carmen. —Abrí los ojos de par en par, a diferencia de sus amigos él no tenía que ocultar nada. Extendí la mano hacía la mujer.

—Mucho gusto. —Susurré.

Lucía preciosa, su piel era muy blanca con un toque de oliva. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia un lado, le caía en una cascada rizada sobre un hombro. Su vestido verde oscuro, le enmarcaba su perfecta silueta, el escote en pico era muy pronunciado, pero elegante.

—El gusto es mío Bella. —Murmuró en español, sonreí al reconocer sus palabras.

—Carmen viene desde Colombia. —Félix la estrechó un poco más. —Pero ya tiene algunos años viviendo en Estados Unidos.

La noche estaba pasando tranquila, platicando con Félix y Carmen. Sin embargo Edward estaba un poco serio, parecía incluso ausente. Me sentí mal por haber sugerido venir aquí. Por la tarde fue al cementerio y cuando le llamé, por el tono en su voz, supe que no estaba de humor.

_****Flashback****_

—Cielo sólo te llamo para confirmar la hora…

—_Hola Isabella… Yo… estoy en el hospital. _

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunté alarmada.

—_Discutí con Jessica, por lo de siempre, por… bueno… _—suspiró —_el caso es que Jess se sintió muy mal, sufrió un cuadro de ansiedad. Estoy en su casa… tuve que buscar una enfermera para que la cuide el día de hoy… _

— ¿De ansiedad? —Susurré.

—_Es una larga historia, la señora Stanley la llevará con un psicólogo… ¿Podemos ir un poco más tarde? ¿A las diez?_

De pronto me sentí tan mal, que me tuve que sentar. Edward realmente estaba consternado, su voz se escuchaba tan cansada, que si cerraba los ojos podía verlo pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Me sentí tan mal por él, seguramente ir al cementerio no era fácil, para colmo lo que le había pasado a Jessica. Suspiré sintiéndome una idiota por estar proponiéndole una salida, cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era descansar. Ya lo había desvelado anoche con mis problemas, se me había olvidado por completo que él también cargaba con los suyos.

—Oh… —murmuré confundida —por supuesto, podemos ir otro día no te preocupes… ¿Te… te quedaras con Jessica? —Traté de sonar casual, pero fallé catastróficamente.

—_No, aquí viene llegando la enfermera y voy para mi casa. Quiero que salgamos, necesito… necesitamos distraernos._

—Edward… no te preocupes cielo, lo entiendo. Otro día será… —No, definitivamente yo ya no quería ir.

—_Por favor nena, necesito verte… no hagas más difíciles las cosas. Tuve un mal día y lo único que me apetece es estar contigo, tenerte en mis brazos. ¿A las diez está bien?_

_****Fin de Flashback****_

Así que, aquí estábamos. Él intentando sonreír y yo intentando divertirme y no pensar en mis propios problemas, como la visita de _Aro_. Bastantes problemas tenía ya Edward, como para comentarle la amenaza que había recibido Mike por mi culpa.

Angie y Ben se unieron a la plática, ella estuvo contando algunas de nuestras vivencias en la universidad, también les contó cómo se conocieron ella y Ben. Entre pláticas y risas, los caballitos de tequila que nos estábamos tomando, me estaban haciendo querer bailar y gritar. Edward me sonreía cálidamente, me besaba de vez en cuando suavemente los labios. Mis amigos desaparecieron después de un rato, yéndose a la parte de abajo, querían bailar un poco. Félix y Carmen, también se pusieron de pie y bailaban cerca de la terraza.

—Hoy luces excepcional, fresas. —Murmuró Edward en tono seductor. Se acercó lentamente y pasó sus labios con sumo cuidado por mi cuello. —Y como siempre hueles delicioso.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunté pasando los dedos por su suave cabello. Su cuerpo se tensó, fue un imperceptible movimiento pero ahí estaba. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el cementerio?

— ¿Podemos _no_ hablar de eso? —Pidió con voz ronca, suspiró y retomó su tarea, acariciando con suavidad mi cabeza y acercándome un poco más a él, volvió a besar mi cuello.

—Que calor, ¿tú… tú no tienes?

—Mmm… No. —Sus labios tersos tocaban mi piel.

—Esas chicas te están comiendo con la mirada. —Observé a la impresionante rubia que se devoraba a Edward con los ojos. La muy zorra, como dijera Angie, se atrevió a relamerse los labios fijando la vista en él. Bufé molesta, Edward también lo notó y se rió, en un rápido movimiento que me tomó desprevenida, tiró de mi cintura sentándome en su regazo. — ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté riéndome. Pero él no contesto, lentamente deslizó las manos por mis muslos, subiendo y bajando. Si antes sentía calor, ahora me estaba quemando. —Yo… cielo…

— ¿Mmm?

—Esa rubia te quiere en su alcoba. —Refunfuñé al verla otra vez, con ojos ahora visiblemente sorprendidos.

—Me gustan las morenas, de hecho, estoy pensando en una que me gustaría tener en este momento en mi alcoba. —Susurró deslizando los labios hacía mi oreja y tiró gentilmente del lóbulo con los dientes, me estremecí — ¿tú no la conoces? —preguntó en tono juguetón dando besos húmedos por mi mandíbula. —Creo que le dicen Bella.

—Yo… —Balbuceé algo más que acalorada. — ¿Quieres bailar? —Me puse de pie y me alejé un poco, él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó desconcertado. — ¿Te estoy presionando mucho? Lo siento yo… no era mi intención pasar por tu cuello yo…

—Por el contrario cielo, —extendí una mano hacia él —estás haciendo todo bien, ¡me vuelves loca! —relajo su postura y me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sensual se puso de pie y tomó mi mano — ¿bailas conmigo?

—Vamos a bailar entonces.

****Edward POV****

Sujeté a Bella por su pequeña cintura, y la dirigí a la planta de abajo donde la música vibraba. Las personas bailaban eufóricas y nos empujaban al pasar complicando nuestro camino hacía la pista, era como un mar de personas. Bella lucía preciosa, el vestido azul _demasiado_ corto, marcaba cada una de sus delicadas curvas. El corte de la parte frontal era cuadrado, dejando ver sus suaves pechos. Su cabello lucia finas ondas al final, sonrió por encima de su hombro viéndome mientras seguíamos caminando. Sus ojos bailaban divertidos y animados, se veía radiante.

No voy a negar que algunas mujeres, bueno algunas… _bastantes mujeres_, me miraban de una forma para nada buena. Suspiré, siempre había sido así, desgraciada o afortunadamente las chicas hacían eso desde que tengo memoria. Para que mentir, diciendo que no saqué mucho provecho de esto, pero hoy, la única mujer que me importaba era la hermosa criatura que estaba entre mis brazos.

Sabía que era buena idea haber venido aquí, teníamos que distraernos. Todo lo que había pasado con Jessica me tenía abrumado y consternado. Por un lado, le habían recetado antidepresivos, terapia y reposo. Por el otro sugirieron que yo tenía parte de la culpa, sumado a eso, pensar en mi bebé me ponía triste y melancólico.

Sacudí mi cabeza de esos recuerdos y miré a Isabella, se estaba divirtiendo, bailaba incluso mientras caminábamos, sonreía divertida hacía mí. ¿Cómo no iba a intentar olvidarme de todo por ella? Después del episodio que había tenido Bella la otra noche, tenía bien claro algo: me amaba como yo a ella. La quería ver así feliz y sonriente todos los días.

Varios hombres también la devoraban con la vista, respiré hondo y mi mano en su cintura se volvió más posesiva, fulminé con la mirada a más de dos. Un sujeto medio ebrio de cabello oscuro y rizado, se atravesó en nuestro camino y le susurró _preciosa,_ sin importarle que viniera yo sujetándola. Un sonido ronco abandonó mi garganta, y toda la adrenalina que aún tenía acumulada en mi cuerpo por lo ocurrido en el cementerio, amenazó con consumir el poco control mental que me quedaba. Cristo, pero sí me quería convertir en un puto león cada vez que alguien acosaba a mi ovejita.

Quería golpearlo hasta que no pudiera levantarse, romperle la mandíbula para que no pudiera hablar en varias semanas, todos mis músculos se tensaron y al parecer, percibió todas esas ideas que cruzaban por mi mente. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, retrocedió dejándonos pasar. Resoplé mientras acercaba a Bella un poco más a mi pecho y sentía su cuerpo vibrar mientras ella se reía. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y tiró de mi cabello para murmurarme al oído.

—Contrólate cielo, no pasa nada.

No dije nada porque estaba seguro de que todo lo que saldría de mi boca sería un gruñido. En serio no quería hacer una escena, ella necesitaba seguridad y portarme como el maldito animal que rugía en mi pecho, no era una opción. Pero de verdad me moría por conseguir un abrigo y cerrárselo hasta el cuello para que nadie pudiera verla.

Me volvía loco pensar que alguien más pusiera los ojos en Isabella, me provocaba una repulsión intensa… temblé levemente y hundí la nariz en su cabello olor a fresas, tratando de una puta vez de calmarme. En el pasado era celoso con ella, siempre lo fui. Pero lo que sentía ahora, rayaba en lo absurdo. _¿Si se molestaría si ponía a Alec a cuidarla? _Ella se había metido sin buscarlo, en un serio problema con ese bastardo millonario de James. Podía correr algún tipo de peligro, y si es que James había intentado perjudicarla antes...

— ¡Esa canción me encanta! —Gritó Bella ajena a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, soltándose de mi agarré y tomando mis manos. Caminamos entre las personas que bailaban, ella también iba bailando y caminando sensualmente hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared.

— ¿Qué canción es? —Grité por encima del ruido.

—Se llama: _Pursuit of happines_… o algo así, ven —tiró de mi mano y la puso en su pequeña cintura. Comenzó a moverse de forma sensual recargándose contra la pared, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza a los lados, —_Crush a bit, little bit, Roll it up, take a hit, feeling lit, feeling right, 2am, summer night, I don't care…_ —Abrí los ojos sorprendido, se veía irracionalmente sensual.

El cabello largo y oscuro se colaba por enfrente hacia sus pechos, las luces moradas y verdes jugaban haciendo sombras en su rostro, sus labios brillantes y carnosos. Y su voz, joder, me llamaba como el canto de las sirenas.

—No fresas, —susurré con voz ronca cerca de su oreja, arrinconándola contra la pared —no bailes así nena, me excitas demasiado… además ¿por qué no me habías dicho que cantabas tan bien? —Ella sonrió tomando mi rostro, seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Tú eres el cantante juvenil. —Fruncí el ceño. —No me hagas caso, siempre quise venir a bailar contigo.

—Yo también. —Sonreí. —Nos hemos perdido tantas cosas…

—Vamos recuperándolas. —Se contoneó contra mis caderas, bailando animadamente.

La canción seguía mientras todos a nuestro alrededor saltaban y bailaban. Bella era una más en la pista, cualquier rubor que normalmente se instalaba en su rostro, hoy ni siquiera podía verlo. Me encantaba verla tan desinhibida, sexy, tranquila, contenta, bailándome justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, sus ojos maquillados en tonos oscuros, le daban un aire sensual. Elevaba los brazos al bailar, todo su cuerpo exudaba sexualidad, mordió levemente su labio perdida en la música.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos antes a casa? —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y parpadeó sorprendida, estaba tan absorta bailando que en sus ojos noté el desconcierto por mi pregunta. Bajé el rostro a su altura. —Si sigues moviéndote así eso conseguirás. —Comencé a besarla con algo más que entusiasmo. Ella sonrió entre mis labios y lanzó los brazos a mi cuello.

—Te quiero tanto Edward.

Y como siempre pasaba, mi cuerpo empezó a prenderse al sentirla tan cerca. La ya conocida electricidad entre nosotros, comenzó a chisporrotear con intensidad. La estreché un poco con una mano y fui deslizando la otra a su respingón trasero. Ese vestido me estaba volviendo un condenado demente, haciendo estragos con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Profundicé el beso empujándola contra la pared, mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Pensé que se ruborizaría y me quitaría pero para mi asombro, se apretujó más en mis brazos.

Estar así con ella, me puso por las nubes. Cuando éramos amantes era igual de atrevida, y si algo me encantaba de ella, era justamente eso. Restregué las caderas con las suyas mostrándole lo angustiosamente excitado que estaba.

Ahogó un gemido en mis labios y mi sexo se estremeció de deseo, peor cuando enredó su lengua con la mía, hundiendo los dedos en mi cabello. Todo el aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió cargado y húmedo, hacía que me hormigueara la piel y mis instintos más animales quisieran salir a flote. Escuché a varias personas gritar cosas como: _consíganse un cuarto_, algunos silbidos… No me importaba nada, para mí era como estar en una burbuja.

La música cambio a una un poco más tranquila, distinguí la melodía. Rompí a regañadientes el beso para tratar de relajarnos, mordisqueé un poco su labio inferior y finalmente me separé. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, tenía los ojos vidriosos presa de la excitación, podía notarlo. Solté el aire bruscamente y di un beso en su frente.

—Tenemos que controlarnos nena, es un lugar público. —Susurré enterrando el rostro entre su cuello y el hombro. Inhalé su aroma a fresas, que ahora, era más intenso por la excitación. Ella me enterró los dedos debajo de la nuca.

—Siempre existen los baños, podemos perdernos en uno… —Elevé el rostro para mirarla asombrado.

— ¿No querrás repetir lo de Seattle?

—Pues... —Sonrió seductoramente, agitando otra vez mi poco control mental. Inhalé aire bruscamente.

—Te prometo que un día daremos una muestra de exhibicionismo. —Sonreí. —Pero no hoy nena, desde aquí puedo ver a Demetri y Jane. —Señalé hacía el fondo con un gesto de cabeza, dónde Demetri me miraba con una gran sonrisa. —Bastante mal nos irá por habernos besado así. Ahora imagina arrastrarte al baño para perderme en tu piel, significaría que tendrías que aguantar una lluvia de burlas de parte de mi amigo.

—Tienes razón. —Afirmó riéndose.

—Esta canción me gusta mucho. —Volví a hundir el rostro con cuidado en su cuello. A veces quería no hacerlo, siempre que lo hacía de cualquier manera se seguía tensando. Ella insistía en que solo así iba a poder superarlo, yo por mi parte no podía resistirme al olor a fresas que desprendía su piel. —Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando la escucho.

—Es de mi Ipod. —Sonrió — ¿Me la cantas?

—Está por terminarse.

— ¿Por favor? —Canturreó con una vocecilla tierna. Jamás la había escuchado hablar así, solo por eso comencé a cantar. Ella enredó los brazos a mi cuello.

—_I think I could need, this in my life. I think I'm just scared… I think too much. I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing, if you're gone… _

Seguimos bailando lentamente, yo cantaba la canción de _Matchbox 20_ en su oído. Ella me estrechaba con fuerza. No quería que la noche terminara, no quería tener que separarme de ella.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo hoy? —Pregunté esperanzado. —Necesito algo de paz y sólo puedo encontrarla a tu lado… claro, no quiero que te suene a presión ni nada de eso aunque así parezca….

—Estaría bien…—siempre que me ponía nervioso, hablaba muy rápido, así que le agradecí que interrumpiera mis parloteos —si tú quieres… —susurró, sus ojos cafés brillaban prometedores.

—Por supuesto. —Sonreí. —Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

****Bella POV****

Estar con Edward siempre era como estar en un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar.

— ¡Bella! —Angie apareció entre la multitud, tiró de mi brazo separándome un poco de Edward, rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Acompáñame al baño, no quiero ir sola. —Rodé los ojos, Edward se rió, lo miré y me perdí en su rostro alegre, en sus ojos llenos de calidez. Esto era lo que yo quería para él, no la tormenta en sus ojos cada vez que tocábamos el tema de su hijo.

—Ve con ella nena, Ben y yo estaremos arriba con Félix y Carmen.

—Está bien. —Musité decepcionada, quería seguir bailando.

En el baño la fila era enorme para poder entrar, que bueno que Edward no me siguió la corriente con eso de venir al baño para tener sexo.

—Tú y Edward lucen muy bien, Bells. ¡Te ves radiante! —Susurró Angie mientras esperábamos en la fila.

— ¿Tú crees? —Pregunté avergonzada.

—Te adora, lo puedo ver en la forma en la que te ve.

—Me ha pedido que me quede con él hoy…

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Pues que sí. —Susurré sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

— ¿Ya te aclaró que tipo de relación tienen? —Empujó un poco sus lentes y me observó con detenimiento, mordí mi labio — ¿Y bien? —Preguntó con impaciencia.

—Aun no me he animado hablarle de eso…

— ¡Lo sabía! —Interrumpió. —No seas cobarde Bella, tienes que hablarlo hoy mismo.

—No lo sé Angie, me siento nerviosa. Por algo no ha nacido de él pedírmelo…. quizás sabe que no tengo nada de especial. —Desvié la mirada hacía la rubia que se había comido a Edward con los ojos, y ahora estaba formada en la fila. — ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo el día que descubra que no le gustan las morenas? —Susurré.

—Bells, estás ebria.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté desconcertada.

—No encuentro otra explicación para tantas tonterías que salen de tu boquita. ¿Cómo puedes saber si esto o si aquello? Simplemente no lo sabes. Pregúntaselo hoy mismo.

Suspiré, sabía que mi amiga tenía razón pero una vida llena de dudas no se iba a ir de la noche a la mañana. Saliendo del tocador fuimos por unos _Martinis_, yo ya no quería tomar me sentía incluso mareada, así que solo estaba esperando que Angie pidiera sus tragos. Me apoyé en la barra de bebidas y vi a Edward, muy cerca de mí.

Sonreí, seguramente me había esperado, los vaqueros oscuros resaltaban su camisa de seda inmaculadamente blanca. El cabello revuelto y cobrizo le daba un aire de sensualidad increíble. Parecía un modelo consagrado. Tenía boquiabierta a la chica que, hasta ese momento, me di cuenta que lo estaba comiendo vivo. _Lauren._ _¿Por qué estaba aquí?_ Ellos estaban hablando de algo, y luego ella gritó escandalosamente fundiéndose a él en un abrazo. No supe en que momento, me acerqué a ellos un poco.

—Estoy tan contenta de que me invitaras, luces… bueno guapo es poco… —Susurró entre los brazos de Edward.

_¿Qué me invitaras? _

—Gracias, tú también luces genial. —Edward terminó el abrazo, pero la sujetó de la cintura con una _muy_ amplia sonrisa. —Por aquí están todos mis amigos.

Lauren lucía un diminuto vestido gris, el frente por supuesto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación mostrando sus pechos casi desbordándose, el cabello largo y brillante caía entre sus hombros, el vestido demasiado corto mostrando su piel bronceada, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por los tonos de su vestuario, los zapatos tan altos que le llegaba a Edward más arriba de la barbilla.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos? Bailabas como un profesional —sonrió seductoramente — ¿me invitas?

—Yo… bueno yo... —Edward estaba balbuceando, eso de ninguna manera era buena señal. —Vengo con Isabella. —Murmuró inseguro.

Sabía que no debía sentirme así, pero los celos me estaban comiendo viva, porque yo no era nada para Edward. Él podía bailar con quien quisiera, terminar la noche en la cama que quisiera y yo, simplemente podía terminar sola y con pesadillas. Era a lo más que podía aspirar.

— ¿Y eso qué? Anda vamos… una canción por los viejos tiempos…

— ¡Bells! —Angie gritó haciendo que ambos se giraran hacía mi —Oh… —Murmuró al llegar a mi lado. —No sabía que ya habías encontrado a Edward… ¿te espero arriba?

—No… — me giré dándole la espalda a Edward —vamos.

—Bella, —Edward sujetó mi mano —quédate conmigo. —Lauren frunció el ceño y me miró con una especie de mueca. Lo miré enojada, pero no quería montarle una escenita, como si fuera una adolescente.

—Hola Lauren. —Murmuré secamente, y respiré _un poco_ más tranquila cuando Edward entrelazó nuestras manos.

—Invité a Lauren en el desayuno… —Me miró evaluando cada una de mis reacciones. —De hecho, Bella sugirió venir aquí por mi cumpleaños. —Se dirigió hacia Lauren.

—Ah… ¿y donde están sentados? —Inquirió la insulsa sin dejar de verlo.

—En la zona _VIP_, ¿vamos? —Preguntó Edward.

_¿Vamos?_ Diablos, estaba a punto de salirme humo por la cabeza, no dije nada, lo miré furibunda y di grandes zancadas hacía la zona _VIP_. Suspiré hondo y agradecí, que no se escucharan mis resoplidos por el fuerte sonido. Edward solo se limitó sonreír y a sujetarme por la cintura mientras avanzábamos.

Llegando a la mesa, Jane y Demetri conversaban con Félix y Carmen. Ben y Angela platicaban y bebían en la terraza. Lauren venía con una chica muy blanca de cabello negro, supuse era su amiga, y no la había visto antes por estar molesta. Edward me miraba con una sonrisa que me estaban dando ganas de abofetearlo, mientras hacía pequeños círculos con el pulgar en mi mano.

—Sabes que nunca me fijaría en nadie que no fueras tú, ¿verdad? —Susurró tomando con suavidad mi mentón. Su toqué mando una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo, pero me negué a entregarme a esa sensación y desvié la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunté molesta. —Por mi puedes irte a bailar con ella, se ve que no puede superar tus movimientos de aquel día. —Edward se rió.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Negué, pero por dentro deseaba fulminar a Lauren con la mirada. — ¿Entonces eres de las que sufren en silencio? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Podría decirse. —Espeté malhumorada, mis ojos se encontraron con los de la inoportuna y me giré furiosa. Edward tomó mi rostro.

—Únicamente tengo ojos para ti Bella, sólo quiero bailar contigo, estar contigo… te quiero… —se acercó y depositó suavemente sus labios en los míos, su aliento era mentolado y exquisito, cerré los ojos, adorando la suavidad de sus labios.

Ahora que Edward había descubierto que me derretía cada vez que me decía te quiero, se aprovechaba sin duda. ¿Cómo no iba a adorar la forma en la que lo decía? El tono dulce y aterciopelado, lo vulnerable de sus orbes verdes, sus titubeantes manos. Era como si cada vez que lo dijera, le costara la misma vida. Sin embargo recordé que debía estar enojada y me separé con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Preguntó. Asentí sin verlo. —Me despediré entonces.

Sabía que me estaba portando como una niña, estaba arruinando otra vez su cumpleaños. No debería pedirle que nos fuéramos, pero no podía controlarme. Quizás había bebido demasiado, miré hacia la esquina donde una Lauren visiblemente enojada murmuraba cosas con su amiga.

—Es mejor que se vayan a un cuarto, antes de que vuelvan a montar una escenita. —Dijo Demetri entre risas, los demás también se rieron, todos excepto Angela.

Ella me veía preguntándome con los ojos que estaba pasando. Por lo que me limité a sonreír y a despedirme. Edward fue a despedirse de Lauren y tuve que tragarme un bufido más, al escuchar sus gimoteos porque no quería que Edward se fuera. Al salir, los flashes me cegaron momentáneamente, quedé sorprendida y bastante confundida, nunca pensé que la prensa vendría a este lugar. Unos quince reporteros se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, la seguridad del club no parecía suficiente. Nerviosa, me pasé un poco el cabello hacia enfrente, en un tonto intento de cubrirme el rostro. Un reportero tiro de mi mano y casi entro en pánico.

— ¡Retírense! —Me pareció escuchar la voz de Alec. Venía junto con todo el personal de seguridad de Edward, entre toda la confusión no podía distinguir a nadie.

Edward sujetó con firmeza mi cintura y me condujo hacía el automóvil que ya nos esperaba.

—_Edward dinos por favor ¿Quién es ella?_

— _¿Dónde está Jessica Stanley?_

—_Supimos que tuvo un accidente…_

—_Señorita díganos su nombre…_

Los reporteros gritaban miles de preguntas y se abalanzaban hacía nosotros, como una turba enardecida, parpadeé de nuevo presa de los flashes. Me sentía cohibida, cegada y tenía miedo, torpemente me moví junto con Edward. Alec nos abrió el auto y se apresuró a arrancar lejos de ahí.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? —Preguntó Edward barriendo el pulgar por mi mejilla.

—Sí… sólo… estoy sorprendida. —Susurré asustada. _Dios mío, ojala que no hayan capturado mi rostro…_ Edward suspiró.

—Lamento que sucediera esto, debí imaginarlo. ¿Aún quieres quedarte conmigo? —Asentí.

El camino fue silencioso, y me refugié en los brazos de Edward. Cerré los ojos aspirando su loción y tratando de calmarme. Si quería estar con él, entonces tenía que acostumbrarme a todo esto; a los lujos, a los lugares privados, a los autos, a la prensa y sobre todo… a las mujeres. ¿Por qué habrían preguntado si Jessica tuvo un accidente? ¿Por qué rayos había invitado a Lauren? Miré por la ventana, solo para encontrar con que ya habíamos llegado.

Edward tomó mi mano y bajamos del auto. Me soltó para descalzarse y se tumbó sobre un enorme sofá de piel en tonos negros, encendió una pequeña lámpara cuadrada. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido aquí. Toda la residencia olía a él, a sándalo y jazmín, a esa particular loción suya y su fragancia natural.

Miré al suelo y no pude evitar ver que había quitado la suave alfombra de color blanca, ahora el piso era oscuro de madera y le daba una amplitud asombrosa al salón. Un enorme tapete en varios tonos de café, estaba debajo de los sofás. Había en las paredes de la estancia algunos cuadros modernistas, la silueta de una mujer desnuda, observando sus manos, en otro la silueta de un niño sentado, cruzado de piernas en medio de un bosque.

En otra sección donde era la sala, una enorme pantalla rodeada de un impresionante equipo de sonido. Caminé hacía una de las ventanas, decoradas con cortinas de un gris oscuro, daban una vista esplendida hacia el jardín rodeado de hermosos árboles. Dios mío, parecía un pequeño bosque.

Miré hacia la luna, estaba tremendamente grande. De color rojizo asemejando un eclipse. Suspiré, había arruinado nuestra velada. Pero es que amaba a Edward, tanto que dolía. No podía dejar de sentirme insegura con todo esto. Con las mujeres devorándolo con la mirada, con la sombra de Jessica rondándonos, con los lujos tan exagerados que lo rodeaban… ¿podría quererme lo suficiente para quedarse solo conmigo?

—Bella, ven aquí nena. —Pidió Edward con voz profunda. Me estremecí ligeramente pero no le hice caso. — ¿Qué te pasa? —En un segundo estuvo detrás de mí y rodeó mi cintura, para no perder la costumbre, me asusté.

—Nada.

—No me mientas fresas, —apartó el cabello de mi hombro y deslizó los labios con sumo cuidado por mi cuello —eres muy mala actriz. Dijimos que nos íbamos a contar todo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me contaste que ibas a invitar a Lauren? —Espeté. Él resopló visiblemente cansado. — ¿Te acuerdas como te pusiste por lo de Jake? —Edward detuvo sus movimientos, y se separó abruptamente de mí, caminando hacia otro lado. —Debí invitarlo a tu fiesta. —Murmuré girándome para encararlo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? Odio que lo nombres Isabella. —Caminó hacia mí y sujetó con fuerza mis hombros, sus ojos brillaban salvajes. — ¿Por qué lo mencionas? _eres_ _mía_. Dime que Black también lo sabe.

—Claro, igual que Lauren o Jessica saben que tú eres _mío_. —Refuté. Deseé tranquilizarme, poner algo cerca de mi boca para poder morderlo pero ya era tarde. — ¿Dime de alguien que sepa que eres mío? —me sacudí de su agarré y lo miré enfadada — ¿Nadie verdad? ¿Entonces porque me reclamas cuando ni siquiera sé que somos?

—Deberías saber perfectamente que eres para mí. —Me miró con posesión. — ¿Qué no te lo he dejado claro? _Dios_, —rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta tirando de su cabello —a veces eres tan condenadamente cabezota.

— ¿Qué yo soy la cabezota? —Grité. —Perdóname por no entender tus señales de humo Edward. —Caminé hacia el sofá.

De pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y la garganta se me cerró en un doloroso nudo. Me sujeté el rostro con ambas manos sintiéndome tan ridícula, por haberle dicho algo que no debía, por estar llorando. Después de todo me estaba portando peor que una adolescente. No quería presionarlo, si de él no nacía pedirme que fuera su novia yo no iba a forzarlo. Edward caminó hacia mí y tiró de mis manos para que lo mirara. Se veía hermoso con su camisa blanca desabrochada de los tres primeros botones, su cabello cobrizo revuelto, sus profundos ojos verdes…

—Dios mío. —Me aplastó contra él colocando los labios sobre mi cabello. —No llores amor, lo siento. —Golpeé el puño contra su pecho, lo cual, tuvo el mismo efecto que si hubiese golpeado una roca.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tu si puedes salir con una mujer que te besó en mi cara y yo no puedo ver a mi amigo? —Pregunté entre sollozos. Él me estrechó con más fuerza.

—Bella… Lauren va a invertir en la empresa, lo sabes. Nuestra fusión logrará formar un gran capital y traerá grandes beneficios, ahora es mi socia…

—No me importa. —Farfullé. —El punto aquí, es que _tú_ si puedes dudar de mí con cada paso que doy, con cada cosa que digo. Y yo... ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto. —Sollocé

—Nena... —Sus labios se movían fervientemente por mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. —No sabía que te sentías así lo lamento, fui un tonto al invitarla, solo pensé en la unión de nuestra compañía. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla invitado hasta que la vi en la barra, este día no he hecho otra cosa que estropear todo. —No dije nada. Él me aferró a su pecho, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que volviera hablar. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Murmuró con voz suave. Parpadeé confundida.

— ¿Y esperas que me crea que de verdad quieres eso? —Sus ojos verdes brillaron seductores al verme.

—Lo único que espero es que digas que sí. —Mordí mi labio y bajé la mirada. Tiró de mi mano haciendo que nos sentáramos en el sofá y yo quedara a horcajas sobre él, suspiré mientras enterraba muy lentamente el rostro en mi cuello. Su varonil aroma inundó mis sentidos. —Me encanta tenerte aquí, no sabes cuánto.

—Me gusta estar aquí. —Susurré y le regalé una tímida sonrisa. —Te quiero tanto Edward, que tengo miedo de todo esto.

—Esto es lo que soy nena. —Paseaba las manos suavemente por mis piernas. —Aún estás a tiempo de rechazarme, si todo lo que soy te abruma, si todos mis problemas te agobian…

—Shh… —puse un dedo en sus labios, sus intensos ojos lucían afligidos, claramente estaba malinterpretando todo —sé que esto es lo que eres, y lo quiero. Lo quiero todo de ti Edward, es simplemente que estoy celosa.

—No tengo ojos para nadie más Bella, sé que he cometido muchos errores… Antes vivía en... algo así como la oscuridad, a veces lograba ver algunos destellos en la fría noche, sin embargo cuando te conocí, fue como si un meteorito pasara por mi vida. Iluminando mi oscuridad por completo y cegándome a su paso. Aún lo sigo estando, sólo puedo verte a ti.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —Susurré como tonta, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Te lo juro. —Dio un beso suave en mis labios. —Entonces ¿qué dice señorita Swan? —suspiré y sonreí levemente.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Sujeté su rostro con ambas manos y busqué su boca con urgencia, él me correspondió con la misma intensidad. Mi beso era demandante, quería fundirme en él, lo quería para mí, solamente para mí. Enredé la lengua con la suya y tiré de su sedoso cabello para acercarlo más. Edward deslizó las manos hacía mi espalda aprisionándome entre sus fuertes brazos, bajó dando besos húmedos y suaves por mi cuello.

—Lauren no significa nada para mí, tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido y mucho más. —Murmuró.

—Hum. —Me quejé molesta con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus suaves labios en mi piel.

—Me estaba felicitando por mi cumpleaños, eso fue todo.

—Le gustas. —Desabotoné su camisa. —Y le diste ilusiones al invitarla.

—Claro que no. —Resopló como si estuviera cansado de eso.

—Claro que sí, me quiso matar con la mirada cielo. —Sonreí lanzando la camisa a algún lugar.

—Alucinas. —No pude evitar rodar los ojos, a veces Edward podía ser tan ingenuo.

—Tengo miedo cielo, de que te aburras de mí, de que te des cuenta de que no soy lo que buscas... —Puso un dedo en mis labios y me miró con ojos verdes encendidos.

—Bella tú eres mi destino, yo no te busqué ni tú me encontraste, te necesitaba y llegaste…. Eres lo que necesitaba sucederle a mi vida.

Sus ojos verdes eran profundos y sinceros. Llenos de certidumbre y amor. Sonreí, realmente sonreí llena de amor y pasión por este hombre, lo amaba tanto. Busqué sus labios cargada de ardor otra vez. Él gimió eróticamente, cuando deslicé la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y toqué su enorme erección a través de los vaqueros. Sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó con desesperación. Sin perder el tiempo le desabroché los vaqueros, me ayudó elevando un poco las caderas para poder librarse. Aún con que yo estaba encima de él, pareció no costarle ninguna dificultad cuando pateó su ropa fuera. Luego, ahuecó las manos en mis pechos, masajeándolos y tirando de mis pezones a través de la ropa haciéndome gemir.

Así como le pasaba a él, también me pasaba a mí. Necesitaba de esa extraña sensación de posesión, sentir que era mío. Que ninguna mujer iba a separarnos nunca, verlo rodeado por tantas mujeres, hacía que todo el día me doliera el corazón, el dolor solo se calmaba cuando estaba finalmente conmigo. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas y lentamente subió el vestido hasta mi cintura, yo quería tener esta vez el control, lo necesitaba. Por una vez en mi vida necesitaba tener el control de algo, aunque fuera de su cuerpo. Tomé su erección por la base, acariciándole de arriba a abajo, él contuvo la respiración mientras se estremecía debajo de mí.

Sus ojos claros, ahora estaban tremendamente oscurecidos y la noche solo los hacía lucir negros. Sonreí maliciosamente, yo también podía hacerle esto. Hacer que perdiera la cordura y la noción del tiempo. Lo apreté al principio delicadamente, subiendo y bajando la mano sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo. Algunas veces lo hacía de forma lenta, otras de forma rápida, buscando de qué manera le gustaba más, observando sus reacciones, deleitándome con sus jadeos o su piel suave y dura. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, probarlo. Me deslicé lentamente por el sofá, hasta quedar hincada frente a su glorioso y desnudo cuerpo.

Por lo general no tenía tiempo de ver a Edward como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Siempre estaba cohibida, o debajo de él. Todo excepto, estar hincada frente a él, observándolo. Su pecho subía y baja con fuerza, sus ojos amenazando con devorarme, las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, los labios entre abiertos.

—Bella no vayas a… —Antes de que dijera otra cosa y sin dejar de mirarlo, me acerqué a su erección, todo mi cabello cayó hacia adelante mientras sujetaba su miembro con firmeza y me lo llevaba a la boca, no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar como soltaba el aliento con los dientes apretados. —_Mierda_. —Siseó.

Quería hacer la danza de la victoria, hoy él no iba a decirme que hacer. Continué con mi tarea, subiendo y bajando mis labios por lo largo de su erección, jugando con mis manos, otras haciendo círculos con mi lengua. Elevó las caderas removiéndose inquieto, sus manos se colaron suavemente por mi cabello, le enterré las uñas en los muslos y chupé con más fuerza, lo escuché gemir y de pronto, tiró de mi cabello obligándome a parar.

—Hora de practicar. —Murmuró con voz ronca extendiéndome un preservativo. Lo miré un poco asombrada. —Pónmelo. —Ordenó. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, su rostro de adonis estaba bañado por la escasa iluminación, sus ojos me miraban salvajes. —Quiero que te subas arriba de mí a la de ya.

Así, sumidos en una profunda oscuridad, no lo pensé dos veces. La excitación que me provocaba verlo disfrutar, me estaba matando. Mordí mi labio, su tono de voz ronco no dejaba cabida a replicas. Me concentré en la última vez y de forma insegura, rasgué el envoltorio. Lo deslicé lentamente y mordí mi labio viendo que por suerte, me quedó muy bien. Levanté la vista con una sonrisilla de suficiencia pero al verlo me quedé sin aliento. Tenía los ojos tan oscurecidos y me miraba… como un depredador. Respiré hondo tratando de no perder el control en esto, me elevé y moví mi tanga hacia un lado, yo misma tomé su miembro y descendí lentamente sobré él. Todo mi cuerpo tembló ante su enorme invasión, cerré los ojos y gemí sintiéndome desvalida. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciéramos, siempre sentía que me iba a partir en dos.

—Diablos Bella. —Resopló apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Todos sus músculos se tensaron. —Eres-tan-jodidamente-estrecha, y haces cada cosa…

—Es que te necesito Edward. —Comencé a ondularme sobre él, aferrándome a sus anchos hombros, en lo que mi cuerpo lo aceptaba del todo. —Necesito saber que sólo eres mío.

—Sólo soy tuyo nena… nunca lo dudes. —Siseó con palabras entre cortadas y acariciándome suavemente la espalda.

Inspiré profundamente y apresé mi labio mientras me movía de atrás hacia adelante, él elevaba las caderas entrando suavemente en mí interior, robándome audibles gemidos. Sujetó mi cintura, impidiendo que me moviera rápido. Otra vez estaba dominándome, marcándome el ritmo y hundiéndome en ese pozo del que nunca emergía con vida, todo mi cuerpo vibraba al borde del orgasmo. Al parecer Edward no tenía prisa, sus manos se paseaban errantes por mi cuerpo, sus labios eran dulces en los míos, sus movimientos lánguidos y sin urgencia. Pero no, hoy yo quería tener el control. Sujeté sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías, apoyé firmemente las rodillas en el sofá y comencé a elevarme con rapidez, deslizándome de arriba hacia abajo.

—Despacio Bella… —protestó entre dientes sujetándome las caderas —te vas a lastimar.

—No, despacio no Edward. Te necesito así y ahora.

Él me miró asombrado, como sí no esperara esto de mí y aprovechándome de su vulnerabilidad, bajé de nuevo apresando su miembro. Lo hice una y otra vez, experimentando un extraño dolor que resultaba exquisito, al notar que me penetraba angustiosamente demasiado, deleitándome con sus gruñidos roncos.

Edward no resistió mucho tiempo en su afán de llevar lentas las cosas. Llevó las manos al escote de mi vestido y tiró de él hacia abajo, mis pechos saltaron libremente hacía arriba.

—Eres preciosa Bella… sólo te puedo querer a ti…

Deslizó los labios a mis pechos, y tomó uno para succionarlo con avidez. Con el otro jugaba tirando de mi pezón. Apoyé las manos en el respaldo del sofá y tomé mayor impulso, sentía su erección llenarme por completo.

—Eres mi vida… —gemí —ninguna mujer volverá a tenerte.

—No, —jadeó —solamente tú.

Respiré violentamente, presa de todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, encantada de que me dejara tener el control de su cuerpo. Edward nunca me imponía nada, entre nosotros, no existía esa necesidad de dominarnos el uno al otro. En nuestra relación, cualquiera podía tomar las riendas, y él otro se dejaba encantado. Lo miré y en sus ojos encontré deseo, apetito e incluso ternura. Él quería darme tanto, como recibir de mi parte. Comencé a moverme en círculos, el corazón tronaba con fuerza en mis oídos, mis movimientos eran desenfrenados. Extasiada busqué su boca mientras tiraba de su cabello, su lengua me saqueaba y sus grandes manos abarcaban casi toda mi espalda, estaba a nada de correrme.

—Abre los ojos. —Pidió con voz ronca.

—No puedo… —susurré y mi voz se escuchó lejana incluso para mis oídos.

—Sí… ábrelos… —jadeando, los fui abriendo lentamente.

— ¿Pa… para qué?

—Me gusta verte… —sujetó mis caderas, me dio una profunda estocada que casi hace que me quede inconsciente —cuando te corres…

La electricidad corrió por mis venas y gemí su nombre mientras parte de mi mente me abandonaba. Eché la espalda hacía atrás, tomándolo todo por completo, mis paredes internas se enredaron en él, exprimiéndolo con fuerza. Él soltó una maldición y elevó las caderas unas cuantas veces más, haciendo que mis rodillas se despegarán del sofá mientras el orgasmo nos consumía a los dos.

—Te quiero Edward… —susurré contra su pecho, sintiéndome agotada, incluso los ojos se me cerraban.

—Joder Isabella, —deslizó mi cabello húmedo detrás de mis orejas —recuérdame hacerte enojar más seguido. —Intenté golpear su pecho pero más bien pareció una caricia, tomó mi mano y me dio un suave beso. —Sería un tonto si mirara hacía otro lado teniéndote aquí. Te quiero nena, no tengo que buscar nada más, a tu lado me siento completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas ¿qué tal su semana? Pues bien, aunque Jessica intente lo que intente, Bella va dando pasos lentos pero seguros, ahora ya por fin le queda claro su lugar en esta relación. Todo depende ahora de como Edward maneje todos los problemas que le rodean, por un lado una Ex manipuladora, por el otro una nueva y molesta socia.<strong>

**Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras por agregarme a favoritos y alertas: ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Ale-55,MelLutz L, yrcl, ipodeve, eugiis19, nadia0290.**

**A mis nenas: Barbyblue qué te puedo decir nena me encantan los lemmons espero que te sigan gustando, estoy ya sabes asombrada de que me sigas también acá y pues bueno, espero me sigas diciendo si te van gustando los capis. AbiFanTwilight supongo que por allá ya será viernes, aquí te dejo otra "pequeña" demostración de amor esta vez cambie la técnica primero la tormenta y luego la calma para que no digas, jajaja espero que te haya gustado linda, que tengas buen fin de semana. Vale Potter, hellow esta vez Jessica no se accidentó pero eso de que se estaba haciendo daño… a ver si no chantajea a Edward con que se va hacer daño, es tan fastidiosa. Lauren por lo pronto se quedó con las ganas de bailar con Edward pero eso no lo salva de que trabajen juntos, a ver que se les viene, como siempre un gusto leerte. MaruChan linda ¿qué te parecio el capi? Espero estés bien. Kim Jajaja al final no la accidente… casi pero no, ya sería el colmo, Lauren intentando seducir pero creo que Bella es mejor seductora cuando se lo propone, ¿o tu que dices? Edu linda me morí con tu PM ahorita te lo respondo, por lo pronto pues bueno Bella ha puesto bastante en claro lo que piensa de que Edward ande como tonto de aquí para allá y aunque usted no lo crea le exigió sutilmente una respuesta y la obtuvo, oficialmente son novios, a ver si eso de las cámaras no le trae problemas más adelante con Renée te digo a la pobre cuando no le llueve le llovizna, jajaja como siempre un gusto leerte. Melania no lo sientas, Edward de pronto es un tonto jaja pero es que esta unido más a Jessica de lo que él mismo quiere darse cuenta, ya no tarda en ocasionarle un problema verdaderamente grande a ver que hace, sobre todo en cuanto Jess se enteré que oficialmente esta con Isabella, se va arrancar los cabellos, jaja ¿te gustó un poco más este capi? Espero que sip. Joselina hola hola, yo te comprendo cada día odio más a Jess, y pienso que conforme pasa el tiempo ella cada vez está más loca ojala que lo del psicólogo sea cierto porque la señora Stanley nunca ha estado al cuidado de su propia hija, a ver que pasa ¿te gustó el capi? Emily linda que barbaridad, si te dijera que me carcajeé a mandibula batiente con lo del camión de carga me creerías? Te pasaste en serio! Sé que quieres matar a Edward a veces yo también pero bueno esta vez Bella no andaba para jueguecitos y le pidió quizás inconscientemente que le dejara las cosas en claro y asi fue, Carverward ya sabes queriendo salir a flote pero esta vez Bella fue más celosa que él. Jess podrá aventarse a otro caminón y esperemos que no salga ilesa, con aquello de que se esta autodañando a ver si no sale con payasadas para enredar más a Edward, como siempre un gusto leerte espero que no necesites reanimación cardiopulmonar por este capi, ya sabes que me encanta el amor escrito y descrito jajaja te gusto? Tiuchis hola hola linda, pues veras en este capi varias tipas quisieron robarle a Edward algo más que un par de minutos pero bueno, la única que pudo fue Bella y salió con novio y toda la cosa, espero que te haya gustado. Cindy Cindy sabes que por tu culpa mi marido me vio horrible a mitad de la función por leer tu RR verdad? Como se te ocurre poner eso! Dios, ya no leere tus RR cuando este en silencio o en publico si no cuando este sola jajaja me matan de la risa, ojala el chofer se hubiera bajado a cachetearla hubiera estado genial. Edward bueno esta vez Bella se le trepo encima y él pues se dejo querer, ya sabes que a los hombres no se les da eso jaja y pues bien termino siendo abusado pero feliz. Jess volviéndose loca a ver que saca ahora y Laurent no se quedo para nada contenta ahí sin conocer a nadie en el bar, a ver si entiende que no la quieren o si por el contrario… se encapricha con Edward. Ojala que nop, gusto leerte y gracias por las pixs son lo mejor de mi día. Janalez hola nena, Jessica no tuvo accidente pero eso no significa que este bien, trae desordenes mentales y le urge atención ojala que si se la brinden. Renée pues bien esta tranquila recibiendo dinero pero no sé Bella que esta esperando para pagarle a Edward si ya junto el dinero. Marah Jajaja nooo calma, no hubo accidente pero eso no quita que Jess siga estando mal, Ed pues bueno tiene que aclararle bien a Bella el terror que siente de tener hijos y no la charla superficial que tuvieron el otro día, Lauren pues no logró nada pero desgraciadamente ya va a trabajar con Edward todos los días, así que,… pobre Bells tendrá que lidiar con eso. Como siempre un gusto leerte : ) Jupy hola nena pues no creo que Bella renuncie, necesita el dinero para poder callar a Renée, se ahorraría problemas contándole a Edward pero ya ves como es, te gusto el capi? Bueno me dices.**

_**Saludos a todas mis lectoras fantasmitas espero que les siga gustando y que me lo hagan saber, IMaryG dónde andas missya, felycitas ¿cómo va la escuela? espero que todo bien. Bueno les adelanto que al igual que yo que tendre unas vacaciones, me gustarían unas vacaciones para Ed y Bells ¿cómo ven?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto :)**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Bueno, a partir de este capitulo oficialmente me quedo sin Beta. Irene te quiero agradecer por todo este tiempo juntas, por tu apoyo, por las platicas y las sugerencias. Me enseñaste un montón de cosas y te agradezco tu tiempo y paciencia para haber llegado hasta aquí, te deseo mucha suerte y ya sabes que en mi tienes una amiga. Te quiero mucho y seguimos en contacto.**

****Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.****

**Bella**

La electricidad corrió por mis venas y gemí su nombre mientras parte de mi mente me abandonaba. Eché la espalda hacía atrás, tomándolo todo por completo, mis paredes internas se enredaron en él, exprimiéndolo con fuerza. Él soltó una maldición y elevó las caderas unas cuantas veces más, haciendo que mis rodillas se despegarán del sofá mientras el orgasmo nos consumía a los dos.

—Te quiero Edward… —susurré contra su pecho, sintiéndome agotada, incluso los ojos se me cerraban.

—Joder Isabella, —deslizó mi cabello húmedo detrás de mis orejas —recuérdame hacerte enojar más seguido. —Intenté golpear su pecho pero más bien pareció una caricia, tomó mi mano y me dio un suave beso. —Sería un tonto si mirara hacía otro lado teniéndote aquí. Te quiero nena, no tengo que buscar nada más, a tu lado me siento completo.

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV** <strong>

Por la mañana desperté… agotado.

Durante la madrugada habíamos hecho el amor incontables veces. Algunas veces ella me despertó con suaves caricias en mi pecho, otras yo la desperté, con húmedos besos en su espalda desnuda. Cuando el sol se coló temprano por las ventanas, me negué abrir los ojos inmediatamente. El olor a frutas era intenso, por lo que finalmente los abrí, Bella estaba atravesada en mi pecho, su respiración era acompasada y tranquila. Su larga cabellera brillaba bajo la luz del sol, sus labios estaban enrojecidos, sus pómulos marcados. Suspiró deslizándose hacía un lado quedando boca arriba, un brazo a un lado de su cabeza, el otro en su regazo, uno de sus pechos redondo y bien formado, estaba descubierto fuera de la sabanas.

Lentamente acaricié su rostro, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa, pero no se despertó. Animado por el hecho de que no lo hiciera, acaricié su largo cabello. Era tan delicada y tan frágil, como un ángel de ojos y cabello castaño. Un ángel que era solo para mí, sonreí con tantas ganas que pensé que se me iba a romper la cara. ¿Cómo podía pensar que me fijaría en cualquier otra mujer? Eso era absurdo y me descolocaba un poco, porque no podía entender de qué forma dejarle claro mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso no veía en lo que me había convertido en su ausencia?

Respiré hondo y contuve el aliento. El ligero olor a sexo, llevaba ya un tiempo establecido entre las sabanas, pero lo que olía por sobre cualquier cosa, era su fragancia a lavanda y fresas. Me embriagaba exactamente igual que el mejor vino, olía tan bien, que odiaba dejarla sola en la cama. Sin duda, la imagen de Bella desnuda, sobre mi cama, era lo más excitante en el universo… pero seguramente estaría exhausta. Lentamente salí de entre las sábanas para no despertarla, y me puse solo unos pantalones negros de deporte y una camiseta.

Caminé rumbo a la cocina y observé que, por primera vez en la historia, el frigorífico estaba lleno de comida. Como Alice y Emmett venían seguido, me vi en la obligación de tener siempre comida. Me moría de hambre, y me imaginé que cuando Bella despertara, se sentiría igual. ¿Habría bebido mucho? Quizás tendría resaca, el pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Le preparo el desayuno señor? —Clare entró apresuradamente y por un momento, me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, por lo que me asusté.

—No, yo… lo haré… no entres a mi recamara Clare, hoy no dormí… hem—pasé una mano por mi cabello —… solo. —Una sonrisa que trató de reprimir se dibujó en sus labios, arrugando un poco las comisuras de su boca.

Clare, mi ama de llaves era una señora mayor. Fácilmente tendría más de cincuenta años, me gustaba que trabajara conmigo, porque le daba un toque… maternal a mi fría casa. Pero por lo mismo, me daba vergüenza no haberle dicho que teníamos visita.

—Muy bien señor, llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa. —Respondió con una sonrisa, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hice lo que solía tomarme en días así: un poco de jugo de naranja muy frío, así como unas aspirinas. Lo vacié en dos copas grandes de cristal. Luego hice huevos con tocino y un par de hot cakes. Una vez que tuve todo listo, lo puse en una bandeja. Nunca pensé que caminar con el desayuno fuera toda una travesía, incluso se derramó un poco de jugo. En realidad tampoco lo había hecho antes, finalmente entré en mi habitación. Ella seguía dormida profundamente, por lo que dudé en despertarla. Dejé la bandeja con el desayuno aún lado en la mesa de noche, y me posicioné sobre ella.

—Buenos días nena. —Susurré dando besos por su rostro y muy delicadamente por su cuello.

—Hum. —Masculló poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro.

—Despierta fresas… —descendí mordisqueando su piel, suavemente.

—No quiero. —Refunfuñó haciéndome sonreír.

—Vamos Bella… se va a enfriar. Te hice desayuno, ¿quieres probarlo? —Di besos por su mandíbula, ella sonrió y enredó sus delicados dedos en mi cabello.

—Sí… —abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba preciosa. Su cabello enmarañado, sus labios rojos y carnosos. Le di un suave beso y me levanté inmediatamente, antes de que pasara otra cosa entre nosotros y, el desayuno, se convirtiera en comida. Traje la bandeja colocándola en la cama. — ¿Todo lo hiciste tú? —Preguntó olisqueando el aire.

—Sí, espero que te guste… —musité abochornado, quizás no le gustaría.

—Por supuesto, huele delicioso, me muero de hambre.

—Lo siento nena, no te cuido bien… —Ella sólo sonrió, llevándose el jugo y las aspirinas a la boca.

Desayunamos entre risas, Bella me alimentó y yo a ella. Me burlé un poco de su resaca, ella me embarró miel en la nariz aún enojada por lo de Lauren, yo le embarré miel en la mejilla enojado por andar recordando a Black… y así comenzó una lucha. Quedamos embarrados de miel, por todo el cuerpo y eso me dio una idea, retirársela con la lengua. Eso solo me provocó otra idea, tomarla de nuevo. Primero en la cama… y luego en la ducha.

****Bella POV****

Tenía el cabello húmedo y cayendo por enfrente de mis hombros. Aún estaba recostada en la cama, jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Edward que aún tenía puesta, sin querer comenzar a vestirme con mi propia ropa. Además cada vez que hundía el rostro en la camisa, olía a él.

Edward estaba frente al espejo, intentando peinar su cabello. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su labio inferior. Pasaba los dedos una y otra vez por aquel cabello rebelde y cobrizo. Se habían puesto unos vaqueros negros, que caían peligrosamente por su talle bajo. Acentuando su cintura, la camisa blanca de manga corta, se elevaba cada vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello, dejándome ver los músculos de su ancha espalda. Por supuesto la pulsera que yo le di, en su muñeca izquierda, sonreí. Debería de cambiarme, seguramente no me vería nada bonita, con el cabello aún húmedo y sólo su camisa de la noche anterior, pero no quería perderme el espectáculo de verlo arreglarse.

Su habitación era tal como la recordaba, salvo algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, ya no estaba la suave alfombra blanca, ahora el suelo era de madera oscuro. La puerta donde sabía que estaba su closet, ahora era de madera, con una sola bisagra gruesa de color aluminio. Su cama era tan grande, que podría dar tres vueltas antes de llegar a él. Las sabanas grises de seda, los muebles modernos y oscuros. En parte, se veía como si toda su personalidad se hubiera ido y sólo quedara un lugar frio, a donde solo llegaba a dormir, luego me acorde que _solo_ nunca había estado, de hecho aquí vivía con _Jessica_. Mis pensamientos estaban tomando un giro inesperado cuando finalmente suspiró.

—Mi cabello siempre es un desastre. —Murmuró, su mirada se encontró con la mía a través del espejo.

—Te ves muy guapo. —Forcé una sonrisa porque de pronto, ya me sentía algo abrumada pensando en Jessica, aquí, en esta situación…

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó girándose y avanzando hacia mí.

—Sí. —Susurré sintiéndome cohibida ante su mirada acechadora, olvidándome de todo lo demás por unos instantes.

—Te ves preciosa en mi cama, vestida-sólo-con-mi-camisa. —Se coló entre mis piernas y enterró con sumo cuidado el rostro entre mi cuello y hombro.

—Eres mi adonis personal. —Confesé mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. Suspiré al sentir sus grandes manos, recorriendo con languidez mis muslos desnudos.

—Y tú eres como un bocadillo. Te me antojas a todas horas.

—Hum. —Musité acunando su gran cuerpo entre mis caderas.

Todo mi cuerpo se calentó ante la expectativa, algo definitivamente no estaba bien conmigo. De nuevo quería sentirlo, de nuevo me moría por sentir sus labios succionando todo a su paso. Sabía delicioso, a menta y a Edward. Tan sólo con recordar lo que hicimos durante la noche…. de pronto irrumpieron en la habitación.

— ¡Edward! Oh… yo… lo siento tanto…

_Alice Cullen_, había salido tan o más roja de lo que yo seguramente estaba, ni siquiera pude ver bien su ropa, me había quedado petrificada.

— ¿Qué pasa por qué te detienes? —Preguntó Edward refunfuñado, estaba enterrado en mi cuello y se levantó para verme, con sus preciosos ojos verdes, su ceño estaba fruncido. —Quiero que me sigas acariciando. —Ordenó.

—A… Alice ella… ¡Oh Dios mío! —Intenté levantarme.

—Mi hermanita aprendió hoy, que siempre hay que tocar antes de entrar. —Se acomodó otra vez entre mis piernas y tiró de mi cuerpo hacia abajo para que me acostara de nuevo.

—Quítate Edward por favor, —gemí aterrada —tenemos que cambiarnos…

—No.

—Edward… —me removí todo lo que pude, él también se movió aprisionándome más.

—No.

—Basta ¿por qué haces esto? —Musité enfadada.

—Por qué estoy cómodo y no tenemos dieciocho años, Alice no es mi mamá, no me importa lo que piense. —Luché entre sus brazos pero era imposible. —Deja de moverte Isabella, no voy a liberarte.

Sujetó con fuerza mis muñecas arriba de mi cabeza, y deslizó lentamente la nariz por mi cuello, estaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y no, definitivamente no podía moverme. Suspiré enojada.

— ¿Vas a seguir así? —Preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Sí. —Respondí en claro desafío. Rodó los ojos y me soltó.

—Eres tan necia. Cámbiate en lo que voy a ver que quiere mi hermana.

****Edward POV****

—Acabas de arruinar mi mañana duendecillo.

Alice estaba sobre uno de los sofás, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz que se colaba por la ventana, su rostro intachablemente maquillado a las nueve de la mañana.

—Podías haber puesto el seguro a la puerta. —Espetó sin mirarme y cambiando de canales en la televisión.

—Es mi casa, ¿por qué demonios iba hacerlo? —Me estiré perezosamente. —Podías haber encontrado una imagen peor. —Alice levantó una mano en señal de que parará y, cerró los ojos.

—No necesito recrearme más cosas, gracias.

—Y… mmm —bostecé — ¿Jasper?

—En California, se fue ayer. Y yo… —Apagó el televisor. Movió sus pies sobre el sofá nerviosamente. —Yo he venido para ver si… tú… ¿tú crees que puedas acompañarme a visitarlo a California? —Susurró con vocecilla tierna.

—Alice por Dios, se acaba de ir. —Rodé los ojos.

—Lo sé pero… mañana es nuestro aniversario… —murmuró. —Fue a cubrir un evento sobre los _Estudios Universales_… era importante para él y lo entiendo, no quería darle problemas con cosas triviales, como festejar nuestro aniversario… pero de verdad quisiera que pasáramos esta fecha juntos… ¿vamos? —Clavó sus ojos azules en los míos, suspiré.

— ¿Y qué crees que voy a estar haciendo yo allá? ¿Viéndolos besarse? No Alice… —Pasé una mano por mi cabello. —Qué rápido te quieres vengar de mí. —Me solté riendo.

—Por favor, odio viajar sola. Incluso puedes traer a Bella… dile que son menos de cuatro horas en el jet, saldríamos hoy y mañana nos regresamos por la noche…

—No creo que Bella quiera ir.

—Por favor… —Canturreó llegando a mi lado. Alice era tan pequeña que me llegaba a la altura del pecho. Puse una mano en su cabeza y negué, se removió de mi agarré y junto sus manos en forma de súplica… —_por favor _—susurró de nuevo.

Suspiré, no creía que Isabella fuera a querer acompañarnos, y me sentiría muy raro dejándola sola, pero tampoco podía negarle esto a Alice, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por unirnos y yo solo le daba desaires.

En ese momento, escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ambos nos giramos para ver a Bella. Lucía su hermoso vestido azul, de la noche anterior pero esta vez, había hecho una trenza en su cabello, no las delicadas ondas hasta su cintura. Estaba tan sonrojada, que no pude evitar una sonrisa al verla. Su mirada me encontró y fue glacial, lo que me dio risa y caminé a su lado.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —Susurró enojada, tenía los brazos cruzados y no había dado ningún paso.

—La verdad sí, pero también me parece sexy.

— ¿Qué tiene esto de sexy? —Se señaló a sí misma. —Estoy hecha un desastre no me he cambiado desde ayer, quiero ir a casa. —Susurró con pesar. La estreché con fuerza y le di un beso en la frente.

—Alice quiere hablar contigo. —Sus hombros se tensaron al igual que su rostro, no me veía, tenía la mirada clavada en mi pecho.

—Dile que lo siento… —susurró —Crees que ella ¿me… me va a regañar?

— ¿Qué ella, qué? —la miré incrédulo y luego solté una carcajada tan sonora, que incluso Alice que estaba fingiendo demencia, volteó a vernos.

—Basta Edward… eres horrible, sigues siendo el peor para consolar a las personas. —Suspiré tratando de calmarme y tomé de su mano. Bella no quería caminar y estaba dura como una roca, pero no me importó y la jalé hacia donde estaba mi hermana.

****Bella POV****

Ok, esto era lo peor. Era como aquella vez, que Billy Black llegó a casa antes de tiempo y, nos encontró a mí y a Jake en una situación comprometedora. Me negué a volver a su casa por meses. Ahora, Alice Cullen parecía tener un radar, para encontrarme haciendo cualquier cosa con su hermano y Edward, simplemente era el peor anfitrión del mundo.

—Hola Bella. —Dijo Alice. Caminó, pero más bien parecía que venía saltando hacia mí y me abrazó.

La primera vez que la conocí, había hecho precisamente eso. Lucía una sencilla playera blanca, a la cual le había hecho un nudo en la espalda, de esa forma se podía ver un poco su tonificado abdomen e incluso, sus pechos que según yo no eran tan grandes, ahora se veían geniales. Los vaqueros deslavados, le enmarcaban cada curva y su cabello negro estaba prolijamente desordenado.

Yo por el contrario, parecía que Edward me había recogió en alguna esquina. Traté de no pensar mucho en mi aspecto, pero el que Alice me mirara detenidamente, no ayudaba en nada. No me veía de forma mala, simplemente como si no pudiera evitarlo. Esperaba en el alma que no se portara como Emmett.

—Ho… hola. —Susurré aferrándome de la mano de Edward.

— ¿Sabes? He venido a invitarlos a los Ángeles… es mi aniversario con Jass, es tan importante para mí estar con él… me gustaría muchísimo que pudieran acompañarme…

— ¿A los Ángeles, California? —Murmuré viendo a Edward, él asintió y frotó con el pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

—Sólo serían dos días, estaríamos de regreso mañana por la noche… por favor Bella. —Alice tomó mi mano libre y se la llevó a su pecho. Sus ojos azules, bailaban esperanzados. Miré de reojo a Edward, miraba hacia sus pies de forma nerviosa, suspiró audiblemente.

—Te prometo que regresaríamos lo más temprano posible… podríamos dar un paseo, serviría para distraernos un poco, estos días han sido muy pesados para ti y para mí, lo siento lo que pasa es que… —Edward hablaba tan rápido que me costaba procesar todo.

¿Estaba nervioso? ¿De verdad quería esto? Suspiré derrotada cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos verdes bailaban preocupados, incluso nerviosos. Más presión sería imposible. Quizás si no le daba a Renée nada de dinero este mes…

—De acuerdo. —Murmuré tímidamente.

—Oh Bella… —Alice se colgó a mi cuello. Sonriendo, la retiré gentilmente de esa parte. —Gracias…

Salimos con destino a mi departamento, Alec trajo un hermoso y reluciente auto gris frente a nosotros, y luego desapareció con el resto del personal, subiéndose a otra camioneta. Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué carro es este? —Susurré un poco asustada, por Dios ¿cuántos tenía?

—Es un _mercedes clase A. _—Dijo abriendo la puerta para mí y para Alice.

Suspiré y traté de no pensar en este tipo de cosas, me concentré en el camino. Llegamos a mi departamento en 15 minutos, gracias a que Edward manejaba como loco, incluso cuando _no_ tenía prisa. Fue una discusión cuando se empeñó en ayudarme hacer la maleta.

— ¿Seguro que tu hermana quiere que vaya? —Volví a preguntar por tercera vez en el día. —Es que cuando Alice entró a la habitación, claramente no esperaba verme ahí. Quizás me invitó solo por compromiso…

—Bella por enésima vez, —resopló —ya te-dije-que-sí. ¿Tan mala impresión te dio Emmett? —Elevó una de sus pobladas cejas.

—No… bueno yo…

—Por cierto, ya hablé con él fresas, dijo que dejaría de meterse en mi vida. —Mordí nerviosa mi labio. —Así que no te preocupes por mis hermanos.

—No sé si eso fue bueno o malo. —Cuchicheé al pensar en Edward encarando a Emmett.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que andado.

Edward cargo mi maleta, Alice estaba en la parte de atrás del auto esperándonos, llevaba unas gafas oscuras muy grandes, una mascada en tonos amarillos recogía su cabello, y a pesar de querer verse casual y despreocupada, se veía impresionante.

Yo me había puesto un fresco vestido rosa. Después de todo, quería lucir bonita enseguida de Edward, cepille rápidamente mi cabello, y sonreí al ver que quedó bien acomodado. Unas sandalias y estaba lista.

Durante el camino, Alice y Edward iban discutiendo por los planes que pensaban hacer, sonreí al ver la forma en la que se hablaban. Alice no le pedía las cosas, se las exigía. Lo pellizcaba y jugaban en los semáforos. Yo siempre quise un hermano… _o una familia_. No dejaría que la sombra de Renée empañara este día, además, había pasado unas excelentes vacaciones en Forks, me había unido más a mi papá y a Sue. Por cierto, saqué mi celular y comencé a escribirle un mensaje de texto, diciéndole de mi improvisado viaje, desde lo de James, papá se había puesto neurótico y estaba segura, de que era capaz de mudarse a Nueva York, con tal de ver por sus propios ojos que estuviera con bien.

— ¿Con quién te estas mensajeando fresas? —Preguntó Edward con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de mi celular, sonreí.

—Metiche. —Musité. Alice se soltó riendo y me ruboricé, olvidando que venía con nosotros. —Es… es con mi papá cielo, sólo le estoy avisándole de nuestro viaje…

— ¿Has ido a los Estudios Universales? —Preguntó curiosa Alice.

—Nunca. —Susurré sintiéndome cohibida por su atenta mirada.

—Por Dios Isabella, no tuviste infancia. —Dijo Edward riéndose.

_No tuve dinero, más bien._

—Al parecer no la tuve. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros, tratando restarle importancia. Miré por la ventana.

—No te has perdido de mucho. —Murmuró Edward, tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, dándome un suave beso que me hizo sufrir un pequeño escalofrío.

Se veía tan apuesto, como un modelo casual. La camisa blanca, le aclaraba impresionantemente los ojos, podía ver el movimiento de sus músculos mientras conducía, y para colmo, sacó de la guantera unos lentes _Ray Ban_ y oficialmente estaba listo para una portada.

Como era de esperarse, no viajaríamos en un avión comercial. La familia Cullen tenía su propio Jet, uno precioso blanco que decía _Airbus 380_.

Por dentro, era un como una condenada suite. Al entrar, había un enorme sofá café claro. Enseguida un comedor con cuatro asientos en forma de cómodos sofás en tonos claros. Más adelante, una sección dónde había otra mesa larga y rodeada de seis asientos, color café oscuro. Toda esa sección del jet, estaba diseñada como para conferencias de negocios con una gran pantalla, situada al lado izquierdo. Seguí por un pequeño pasillo, donde había dos recamaras; una con una cama más grande que la de mi habitación. Alfombrada en blanco y con un pequeño tocador.

A pesar de lo ostentoso del asunto, suspiré un poco aliviada al no tener que gastar en mi boleto de avión, sinceramente la tarifa mensual que Renée me había establecido para dejarme en paz, me estaba dejando pero en banca rota. Justo en la semana, había ido a cenar varias veces a casa de Angie, con el pretexto de visitarla –cosa que amaba hacer- pero en realidad no tenía dinero para cenar.

—Luces pensativa. —Susurró Edward, deslizando lentamente su nariz por mi cuello. Me tensé irremediablemente. Ya habíamos despegado y ahora, estábamos en los cómodos asientos de cuero.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

—Mentirosa. —Se soltó riendo. Sus intensos ojos verdes me evaluaron atentamente antes de darme un suave beso en los labios. — ¿Qué pensabas según tú?

—En que me siento un poco abrumada por todo esto. —Gesticulé con mi mano.

—Te acostumbraras. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dudo, —murmuré mirando por la ventanilla — ¿me obligaras a subirme a los juegos mecánicos? —Pregunté porque, en realidad también eso me aterraba.

— ¿Obligarte? —Preguntó con un tono tan extraño que me obligó a mirarlo.

—No me gustan, me dan miedo. —Susurré pasando las manos por su suave cabello.

—Entonces sí lo haré.

— ¡Edward! —refunfuñé y lo solté. Él sonrió y tomó con suavidad mi mentón.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no viajábamos juntos. —Su voz sonó melancólica y deslizó el pulgar por mi mejilla, no pude más que apresar mi labio.

Hacía casi un año, de nuestro debut y despedida en un jet, que nos llevó a aquella afrodisiaca playa: _Bora Bora. _Obvio este no era el mismo Jet, y ya no quise pensar si tenía más de uno. Recordé aquella isla maravillosa, a la que me prometí algún día volver. Lentamente me acerqué a Edward, olía tan delicioso, igual que en ese entonces a esa particular loción suya.

—Te quiero… y siento que pasara esto. —Murmuré, el desabrochó nuestros cinturones y en un rápido movimiento, me sentó en su regazo.

—Lo sé, ahora estás aquí. —Respondió. Me miró con mucha intensidad, como sí quisiera leer mis pensamientos, suspiró y luego depositó sus labios con suavidad sobre los míos.

Deslizó la mano hacia mis mejillas, acariciándome con el pulgar. Su lengua salió a mi encuentro, y tiré delicadamente de su labio inferior. Como siempre me pasaba, sus toques mandaban descargas de energía a mi cuerpo, y mi centro palpitaba con anhelo. ¿Era normal desearlo todo el tiempo? Mi ansiosa interna demandaba tirar de su cabello, jugar con sus tonificados pectorales y descender un poco más, hacía el botón de sus vaqueros. Suspiré entre sus labios, y enredé los dedos en su suave cabello. Edward se separó gentilmente de mí, riéndose con un sonido ronco.

—Te haría el amor a tres mil pies de altura gustoso, pero mi duende está cerca. —Me dio un suave beso en la frente y respiró hondo. Yo también traté de controlarme y me apretujé contra su pecho. — ¿Prometes no volver a huir? —Susurró contra mi cabello.

Mi corazón se oprimió dolorosamente en mi pecho, de alguna manera, Edward siempre iba a tener ese miedo, de que me fuera y lo abandonara. Sí tan solo él supiera, que _ese_ era el peor de todos los miedos que yo pudiera sentir.

—Edward, te quiero y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado. —Me enderecé y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Se me hace tan extraño siempre que me respondes con eso.

— ¿Con qué? —Pregunté mirando a través de sus verdes y claros ojos.

—Remarcas el "siempre que _tú _me quieras a tu lado" —Fruncí el ceño.

—Es la verdad.

—Yo siempre te he querido a mi lado, —me estrechó ligeramente —y sin embargo te fuiste. Entonces lo que pasa más bien, es que no sabes lo que estás prometiendo.

—No entiendo.

—No es verdad que te quedarás conmigo mientras yo te quiera a mi lado, sino más bien, mientras _tú_ consideres que no me haces daño, mientras sigas pensando eso… al menor atisbo de inseguridad me dejaras de nuevo. Incumplirás tu promesa. —Parpadeé y miré hacia mis manos, tenía razón.

Había vuelto a rogarle que me dejara estar a su lado, porque no puedo concebir una vida sin él, pero sí de nueva cuenta, yo fuera un obstáculo para que Edward sea completamente feliz, irme aún no estaba descartado. Lo que entonces me convertía en una egoísta y sin palabra.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. —Cuchicheé.

—Sólo puedo ser feliz, si dejas de tomar decisiones por los dos, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, los ojos me picaron y cuando menos pensé, ya estaba llorando. —Por favor nena, —besaba mi rostro sin importarle mis lágrimas —ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que piensas, cuando guardas silencio y te transportas muy lejos de mí, no puedo evitar estremecerme. Cuando eres sincera conmigo, me brindas seguridad, ahora eso es lo único que puede funcionar conmigo.

—Te quiero Edward. —Medio gemí, abrazándome a él con fuerzas. —Siento… mucho esto. —Y de verdad lo sentía, con toda mi alma.

—Pero no puedes asegurar que te quedarás conmigo siempre. —Suspiró contra mi cuello, su voz estaba cargada de decepción.

—Me quedaré contigo siempre que tú me quieras a tu lado. —Respondí, Edward respiró hondo, se separó un poco de mi para mirarme de forma criptica.

—Y así es como se hacen los círculos ¿ves? —Murmuró con una media sonrisa, frotando su nariz contra la mía. —Escucha bien, siempre te voy a querer a mi lado entonces siempre estarás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Vete acostumbrando. —Lentamente sonreí.

—De acuerdo.

Me besó lánguidamente, sin prisas y me dejé llevar, en su regazo, en sus fuertes brazos me sentía segura. Y sí de alguna manera extraña en el mundo, yo era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, entonces estaría con él por siempre. Me acomodé en su pecho y me quedé dormida con su suave aroma; a gel de ducha, a suavizante de ropa, a alguna loción cara, a su aroma personal: sándalo y jazmín.

****Edward POV****

Bella lucía apacible, estrechaba mi camisa como si me pudiera ir a algún lado. No podría hacerlo y no sólo porque estuviéramos mortalmente lejos de tierra, sino porque ya _no_ podría hacerlo.

Había entrado a mi vida otra vez, y me había cambiado por completo. Si volviera a irse, jamás sería el mismo, nunca fui la misma persona desde que la conocí, y ya ni siquiera me acordaba del Edward antes de Isabella.

La estreché un poquito más contra mi pecho, y me hundí en su cabello que olía a fresas.

—De verdad la quieres. —Susurró Alice, parpadeé sorprendido y elevé la vista. Mi hermana estaba de pie aún lado de nosotros, observando la escena con una media sonrisa y ni siquiera me había percatado.

—Sí. —Susurré muy bajito porqué temía despertar a Isabella.

— ¿Y ella te quiere por igual? —Elevó una ceja.

—Sí. —Respondí con certeza. Mi hermana suspiró.

—Edward, Bella me cae bien… pero si vuelve a dañarte…

—No lo hará. —Le aseguré y volví a estrechar a Bella de forma protectora, ella se removió y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

—_Edward_. —Murmuró dormida. Alice sonrió.

—Es igual que tú, también habla en sueños.

—Por lo general, sólo murmura mi nombre. —Sonreí y pasé el pulgar por su mejilla.

—Sí fuera más lista se quedaría despierta, tu sueles murmurar cosas más interesantes. —Nos soltamos riendo.

—Gracias a Dios que no lo hace. —Espeté aliviado.

—Bueno, entonces… —suspiró y rodó los ojos —hablaré con Emmett, las cosas deben cambiar. Nosotros te queremos y si tu felicidad es Bella, entonces no nos queda más que aceptarlo y celebrarlo.

—Emmett me prometió no interferir…

—No interferir no es lo mismo que aprobar. Hablaré con él, te lo prometo. —Asentí y le regalé una sonrisa.

****Bella POV****

—Despierta Isabella, ya llegamos. —Susurró una voz aterciopelada acariciando mi rostro.

Las pesadillas me tenían en constante vela, haciendo que nunca tuviera un sueño placentero, por lo que siempre tenía sueño. Sin embargo, en los brazos de Edward, había logrado dormir bien al menos el día de ayer, y ahora en el jet. Nos bajamos y un auto lujoso negro, nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Alice nos platicó durante el camino, que Jasper había venido a entrevistar a nada más y nada menos que a _Jimmy Fallon_, al parecer daba algunas guías turísticas, por la atracción en 3D que tenían en los _Estudios Universales._

En cuanto llegamos, Edward sujetó mi mano bajo la mirada atenta de Alice. Ella se había dedicado a mirarme, como si no hubiera nada mejor que ver. Estaba segura de que Alice estaba examinándome meticulosamente. Como si le costara creer lo que veía. Las piernas me temblaban con su intenso escrutinio y apreté un poco más la mano de Edward.

Frente a nosotros, un globo terrestre con el emblema de _Universal Studios_ giraba alrededor de unas fuentes danzarinas. Las personas se tomaban fotos y se perdían en las miles de tiendas alrededor.

—Ven. —Edward tiró de mi mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Susurré sintiéndome abrumada por la cantidad de personas. — ¿Dónde está Alice?

Por Dios, parecía una indigente. Estaba cohibida y tenía miedo, nunca había venido a un lugar así. Mi infancia fue prácticamente nula, Renée nos abandonó cuando tenía tan solo nueve años, mi padre se deprimió por más de cinco años. Como era de esperarse, no tuve una infancia normal, la mía se limitó a visitar a la familia Black en la reserva de la Push, jugar en el mar con Jake, alguna vez asistir a fogatas con su familia. Por años, me vestí con ropa que amablemente me regalaba la mamá de Jake, gracias a ella aprendí hacer comida, a lavar, coser y planchar. Todo a los once, cuidaba de Charlie en lugar de él cuidarme a mí.

Aquello, estaba sepultado en mi memoria y con el tiempo, le eché llave. No iba a culpar a mi papá por sentirse devastado, no cuando yo había experimentado estar lejos de la persona que amaba, que tiraba de mi mano y sonreía, que trataba de involucrarme con su familia, y que estaba intentando confiar en mí: _Edward._

—Alice fue a buscar a Jasper, —Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos —más tarde nos reuniremos en donde Jass hará la entrevista. Me muero por subirnos a los juegos. —Murmuró socarronamente mientras sujetaba mi cintura, para guiarme con mayor facilidad entre la multitud. Resoplé ignorándolo.

—Yo pagaré mi boleto. —Espeté con seguridad frente a la ventanilla de pago.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. —Me empujó hacia un lado en la taquilla y sacó su billetera.

—Edward por favor, ya acepte venir aquí gratuitamente, quiero pagar mi boleto. —Insistí.

—No.

—Si no me dejas pagar mi boleto me voy a ir. —Como no me hizo caso, me di la vuelta para irme.

—Isabella, —suspiró fastidiado ante la curiosa mirada de la cajera, sin duda estaba deslumbrada y pensar eso me enfureció. Sujetó mi mano impidiendo que siguiera caminando —eres mi novia. Por lo general los _novios_ pagan las cosas a las _novias_. —Me sonrojé ante ese hecho. Edward era _mi_ novio.

—Pero… es que…

— ¿Qué acaso Black te dejaba pagar las cosas? —Suspiré y negué mirando hacia nuestras manos. — ¿Ves? No se hable más, si quieres ser mi novia me aceptaras con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Bufé refunfuñada y me volteé hacia otro lado, recordé en mi mente las palabras de Angie, esto iba a pasar. Lo dejé pagar, no sin seguir molesta y alegar un poco más, mientras íbamos bajando por unas escaleras eléctricas, desde donde se podía ver todo el parque. Aún era temprano, pero el calor ya era muy sofocante. En el camino, habían unos abanicos que esparcían aguan, refrescando el recorrido, sonreí aliviada sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro.

—Además si vamos a comenzar nuestra relación con peleas, —Edward gruñó detrás de mí abrazándome por la espalda —entonces, déjame enojarme contigo por ponerte este vestido. Es muy corto, se ven mucho tus piernas. —Bufó. —Si me hubiera percatado, te habría dicho que no te lo pusieras. Es más, creo que ya lo odio. —Me solté riendo.

—Pensé que preferías los vestidos, eres tan voluble… ¿los detestas de nuevo?

—Me lo estoy pensando seriamente.

—No te enojes neandertal. —Sonreí y me puse de puntitas para darle un suave beso.

—Mira quién lo dice, buscaré un apodo para ti. —Susurró contra mis labios. De pronto a un lado de nosotros, un carro amarillo salió de la nada y cayó precipitadamente hacia el agua, salpicando a todos los que iban en él, y a los que esperaban turno.

—Yo… yo no quiero subirme a ese —balbuceé nerviosa escondiéndome en su duro pecho.

—No te estoy preguntando, te vas a subir conmigo a _todos_ los juegos. —Aseveró deslizando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por mi cintura.

—Tengo vértigo. —Desvié los ojos de los suyos, y me concentré en la larga fila.

Enseguida de nosotros, unas chicas rubias se estaban tragando a Edward con la mirada. Incluso una se relamió los labios y le sonrió coquetamente. _Agg _como las detestaba, miré a Edward enojada para ver si también las estaba viendo.

Me sonrió cálidamente, al parecer sólo me estaba viendo a mí. Su cabello cobrizo se movía suavemente con la leve brisa de los abanicos, sus ojos lucían más verdes que nunca, sus fuertes brazos destacaban por culpa de esa ajustada playera blanca. La mayoría de las mujeres le dedicaba por lo menos, cuatro minutos a contemplarlo. Eran todas como gatas, ¿por qué no se ocupaban de sus asuntos? _¡Edward era mi novio ilusas!_

—No tengas miedo fresas… ¿confías en mí?

—No. —Espeté refunfuñada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Él se soltó riendo.

— ¿Entonces quieres seguir peleando? —Preguntó, no respondí. —Bien, a ver con quien me toca sentarme, ya que no quieres subirte conmigo. —Dijo como si leyera el rumbo de mis pensamientos, o como si ya hubiera visto a las insulsas mirándolo.

Suspiré, de solo imaginarme a cualquiera de _esas_, abrazándolo al _"sentir miedo"_ me hacía sentirme furiosa.

—De acuerdo, pero si vomito será tu culpa.

—No vas a vomitar, te va a encantar, acuérdate de mí cuando quieras subirte de nuevo. —Me estrechó con una sonrisa.

—Tú te acordaras de mi cuando te vomite. —Cuchicheé nerviosa.

—Últimamente se porta muy rezongona señorita Swan. —Musitó con voz severa. Mordí mi labio y no lo miré.

—Es que señor Director, ¿por qué se empeña en obligarme hacer algo que no quiero?

—Es que ni se ha subido, ¿por qué dice que no le gusta algo que no ha probado?

Con un chirrido de frenos, el carrito del terror llegó hasta nosotros, haciendo que la discusión terminara en ese momento. En una sola hilera cabían fácilmente ocho personas, me estremecí cuando el arnés de seguridad apretó mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso también era claustrofóbica? Respiré hondo y miré a Edward, el agua jugaba reflejándose en sus cristalinos ojos, se veía realmente contento. Sonreí tímidamente hacía él y dejé de hacerlo, en cuanto los engranes del carrito sonaron, haciendo que se pusiera en marcha.

El juego comenzaba con un recorrido flotante por el agua, estábamos en _Jurassic Park,_ todo iba bien los dinosaurios comían yerba a nuestro alrededor, eran tan reales. Uno que tenía un cuello súper largo, se giró hacia a nosotros. Era tan enorme que pensé que caminaría hacia el juego y nos aplastaría, me asusté.

—Es un _Diplodocus_. —Murmuró Edward.

— ¿Estás diciendo conjuros? —Pregunté. Él se soltó riendo y en eso, el dinosaurio sumergió un poco la cabeza en el pantano y nos aventó agua, grité sintiéndome ridículamente divertida, Edward me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Ese jodido dinosaurio tiene más de quince años, —dijo molesto limpiándose el rostro —con todo lo que les deja este lugar deberían invertir mejor. Pensé que habrían remodelado esto al menos.

—Edward, —me quejé —déjame disfrutar del juego, creo que ya me gusta. —Rodó los ojos.

—En realidad eso fue muy divertido. —El chico que estaba a mi lado sonrió, dándome obviamente la razón. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.

— ¿Verdad? —Pregunté sintiéndome apoyada, al menos en esto. Edward elevó una ceja y lo miró de forma glacial.

Todo era tan real, _Dios mío_, si hasta parecía que estaba viviendo en la prehistoria, incluso tenía al hombre de las cavernas a mi lado, sujetándome la mano posesivamente y fulminando a cualquiera que quisiera participar en nuestra charla.

Y así como en la película, el mundo _Jurassico_ que al principio era esplendido y feliz, se fue. De pronto, estábamos subiendo por una sección de oficinas destruidas, las alarmas rojas eran todo lo que alumbraba nuestro camino y sonaban haciendo vibrar todo el lugar, el carrito se sacudía y podías ver a los dinosaurios destruyendo una oficina y al fondo, un rugido feroz que amenazó con desgarrarme los tímpanos, se escuchó. Grité horrorizada, cuando el maldito tiranosaurio Rex en vivo y a todo color, salió a devorarnos. Nos dirigíamos a su enorme hocico, encogí los pies, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando nos precipitamos en caída libre por una cascada.

Fue espantoso. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, pero al estar tan empapada se perdían en mi rostro. Jadeé en busca de mi voz, cuando terminó el juego y todos bajaron, yo simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Ya no es tan divertido como cuando era niño. —Refunfuñó Edward. — ¿Nena? Bájate, tenemos que volver a formarnos si quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Hacerlo de nuevo? —Susurré. Extendió la mano hacía a mí y tiró de mi cuerpo. Tropecé y choqué contra su pecho, por lo que lo abracé con fuerza, me sentía fatal.

—Caímos en vertical como veinte metros Edward, fue horrible. —Balbuceé enterrando el rostro en su duro pecho.

—Veinticinco, —aclaró — ¿no te gustó? —Preguntó deslizando el pulgar por mi espalda haciendo suaves caricias sobre mi muy empapada playera.

—Pensé que el tiranosaurio nos comería y te dije que tenía vértigo… —mordí mi labio —aún tengo el estómago en la garganta.

—Por Dios Bella, sabías que no era un juego feliz, la película no lo fue. —Rodó los ojos. — ¿Vamos a otro? —Preguntó tomando mi mano.

—No. —Gemí soltándolo.

—Vamos a la casa del terror… que ni es terrorífica. Además el recorrido es caminado, así se te pasará un poco el malestar. —Resoplé.

Los ojos de Edward llameaban divertidos, el sol le daba esos peculiares destellos dorados, se veía tan jovial, en serio que no quería arruinarle el paseo… y menos si me miraba así, sonreí y tomé de su mano. Diez minutos después, me encontraba maldiciendo.

_Estúpida casa del terror._

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta, de que nunca superaría a _Chucky, _el muñeco diabólico. Cuando era niña, ese maldito muñeco me había arruinado la infancia, casi tanto como Renée. Una noche, Charlie estaba viendo una de las tantas películas… la dos creo, yo bajé de mi alcoba por un vaso de leche. Me llamó la atención los gritos y aprovechando que mi papá estaba roncando, me puse a verla.

_Estuve traumada por años._

Papá me había prohibido rotundamente volver a ver ese tipo de películas, y aunque después me reía y la película de la novia de _Chucky_, sólo fue la película de terror más ridícula que he visto. Ahora, mientras corría gritando aterrada y _Chucky,_ venía persiguiéndonos con un cuchillo, pensé que me iba a morir. Cuando salimos de esa espantosa habitación, Edward reía a carcajadas mientras mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas y me pitaban los oídos.

—Te odio. —Jadeé sin dejar de correr.

—Nena no sueltes mi mano ¿sí? —Me estrechó con fuerza mientras entrabamos a otra habitación.

Aquí, estábamos rodeados por unos cuerpos forrados con cinta adhesiva, eran tantos, no había otra cosa que eso, el suelo estaba iluminado en blanco casi cegándome. Me aferré al brazo de Edward sin importarme destrozárselo. Él acarició con delicadeza mi mano, mientras movía los cuerpos como si fueran ramas. Grité horrorizada cuando al mover otro cuerpo, nos salió un carnicero, agitando su afilado machete para destrozarnos. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza mientras corríamos sin que pudiera recuperar el aliento. En las siguientes habitaciones, entre fantasmas y hombres lobo, estaba segura de que se me iba acabar la garganta. Claro, para poner la cereza al pastel, un estúpido sujeto apareció colgando del techo, justo en la salida con una sierra eléctrica. Tenías que pasar a su lado para poder salir, Edward se soltó riendo y en un impulso, corrió hacia la sierra dejándome sola y saliendo ileso.

—Nena ven, ¡vamos no pasa nada! —Gritó contento desde el otro lado.

_¿Qué no pasaba nada? _Un estúpido amenazaba con cortarme la cabeza, y yo de ninguna manera iba a cruzar por ahí. Pasaron varios minutos, varias personas me brincaron, yo estaba aterrada, el personal no dejaba pasar a Edward para que pudiera regresar por mí, así que tenía que hacerlo sola. Dios mío, me estaba portando como una niña, pero ya estaba hiperventilando, cerré los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo más liviano.

Unas manos cálidas sujetaron mi cintura, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

—Súbete en mi espalda, —murmuró Edward riéndose —vamos nena, hazlo para que salgamos ya de aquí. —Dudando, me subí a su espalda y se echó a correr. Grité aterrada, cuando nos acercamos a la sierra y enterré el rostro en su ancha espalda. Al final salimos ilesos, sin embargo no podía bajarme de su espalda. —Ya puedes soltarme. —Murmuró socarronamente.

—Creo… creo que necesito ayuda. —Balbuceé. Delicadamente soltó mis manos y piernas. Torpemente, me dejé caer sobre una banca y enterré el rostro en las rodillas.

—No sabía que esto fuera tan horrible para ti fresas… —Susurró dulcemente, acariciando mi cabeza. Yo jadeaba en busca de aire, las estúpidas lágrimas finalmente habían cedido.

—No quiero hacer más cosas. —Sollocé abatida.

—Por supuesto que no nena, no pienso hacerte pasar por algo que no te gusta. —Cerré los ojos sintiéndome, realmente una niña.

Estaba arruinando nuestra cita, una que, seguramente no volvería a pasar. No quería ser negativa pero por alguna razón, valía más aprovechar los buenos momentos. Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba en cuclillas, a escasos centímetros de mí, sus ojos ahora eran como azules.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó apuntando a mi pecho y puso la palma de su mano sobre mi corazón. —Late tan de prisa, lo lamento tanto Bella. —Suspiré. —Te quiero, gracias por aceptar venir. —Susurró, tomó mi rostro y juntó nuestros labios. Su aliento dulce y mentolado entró por todo mi sistema, besarlo siempre sería como una cura medicinal. Me lancé a su cuello, con algo más que entusiasmo, haciendo que nos cayéramos torpemente hacia atrás.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Murmuró entre risas y sin dejar de besarme.

—Un solo juego más Edward. —Mascullé entre sus labios.

— ¿El tercero es el vencido? —Preguntó divertido y dio un suave beso en mi frente.

_¿El tercero?_ Dios mío, solo habíamos ido a dos atracciones y ya quería morirme. Me dediqué a asentir y no agregué nada más. Los _Estudios Universales_, no eran para frágiles corazones como el mío. Edward, dijo que quizás había hecho una mala elección de juegos, y me llevó a otro donde, se podía leer _Mummy Ride. _Por lo menos este juego no estaba tan mal, era como la adrenalina de ir a toda velocidad en mi motocicleta, no había caídas precipitadas, ni cosas horribles.

****Edward POV****

Realmente Bella no había tenido infancia, y a este paso, juraría que tampoco juventud.

Me sabía de memoria este lugar, mis papás siempre nos había traído, al menos una vez por año y obvio… con el tiempo, ya no era lo mismo. Como iban las cosas, no pensé disfrutar de nuevo de este lugar, pero al tener a Bella gritando, ya sea asustada o divertida, sin duda me iba hacer amarlo.

Comimos tranquilamente, riéndonos de las fotos que te sacan al final del juego. Las compré todas pesé a sus protestas, e incluso, le tomé foto a una para ponerla de fondo en la pantalla de mi celular. Ella también nos sacó muchas fotos. No pude evitar reírme de la historia de _Chucky_. _Por Dios_, ese puto muñeco nunca había provocado miedo. Bueno, al menos a mí de niño me asustaba el payaso _Eso,_ y sólo por unos días.

—Lo peor en esa casa del terror, fue el hombre lobo. —Me reí. —Estaba tan mal hecho, que me carcajeé en su cara, creo que el tipo se molestó.

—Si te vi riéndote, no me pareció que gritaras: _¿¡Jacob que haces aquí!?_ —refunfuñó.

—Acéptalo, se parecían.

—No se parecían... en realidad me tenía aterrada. Promete que nunca volverás a llevarme a una casa del terror.

—No lo sé… si vuelves a portarte mal… —Sonreí dándole un suave beso en los labios, se separó y me sacó la lengua.

—Que milagro que no te quejaste de la comida. —Me miró socarronamente mientras mordía una patata. —Y eso que esta hamburguesa no es ninguna comida gastronómica.

—Ya supéralo. —Murmuré tirando de ella hacia mi regazo y haciéndole cosquillas.

La verdad que sí era medio especial, con lo referente a la comida. A mí no me gustaba andar comiendo en cualquier lugar, más que nada porque no podía dejar de fijarme en las manos de los demás, gracias a los cielos aquí usaban guantes. Después de comer, la llevé a conocer el resto de las atracciones, algunas solo para que las viera, otras podíamos entrar sin que se asustara. Pensé que quizás, _Disney_ era más lugar para ella. Gritaba emocionada con algunas cosas, incluso tiró de mi mano para tomarnos una foto con _Homero Simpson_, duró horas tomándonos fotos en _Curious Georges, goes to town _y síp. _Disney_ era para ella.

Isabella se veía radiante, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura en ondas indefinidas, lucía todo revuelto producto de la zambullida en _Jurassic Park_. Su ligero vestido, transparentaba su sostén de encaje rosa, y agradecí en el alma, que no se le notara nada más. Sutilmente me acerque a una tienda, donde le compré una chaqueta negra, con un estampado de letras que decían: _California._

—No tengo frío. —Murmuró refunfuñada. —Además yo me la podía comprar, no quiero que gastes.

—Deja de quejarte por todo y póntela, quiero ver como se te ve. —Suspiró y se la puso. Disimuladamente, la cerré hasta la mitad sintiéndome aliviado al ver su piel cubierta —Te ves perfecta y sexy, te voy a tomar una foto. —Se sonrojó furiosamente, protestó pero terminó recargándose incomoda, en una barandilla para que pudiera tomarla. Luego nos tomamos más fotografías juntos.

El vestido rosa pálido, demasiado _corto_ para mi gusto, le enmarcaban ese respingón trasero y sus torneadas piernas. Las zapatillas también con detalles rosas, la hacían verse increíblemente femenina, estaba preciosa. En todo el lugar, Bella era la atracción más interesante y hermosa que pudiera ver. _Y era mía. _

Más tarde, nos reunimos con Alice y Jasper donde habíamos quedado, Jasper iría a entrevistar a _Jimmy Fallon_, me pidió que lo ayudara con unas cámaras y tuve que acompañarlo, al no tener otro remedio. Miré hacía Alice y le lancé una mirada de advertencia, ella me sonrió de forma enigmática y me guiñó el ojo. Esperaba que mi hermana, cumpliera su promesa de llevar las cosas en paz con Bella.

****Bella POV****

—Y… ¿te ha gustado el lugar? —Preguntó Alice mirando sus uñas de color azul marino.

—Eh sí… solo que nunca había vivido algo así y… bueno por hoy fue suficiente. —Murmuré nerviosa, ella soltó una risita.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y miró hacía el atardecer frente a nosotras. Su cabello negro era tan brillante, que opacaba la mascada amarilla que llevaba. Sus ojos azules intensos y profundos. El perfil era el mismo de Edward; labios delgados, nariz perfecta…

—Bella, creo que me debes una explicación… lo sabes ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas ¿qué tal su semana? Pues bueno, aquí es donde aparece Alice y decide que bando tomar en toda esta complicada historia. Les adelanto que, trae noticias para Edward y que piensa quedarse en Nueva York indefinidamente. En este capi decidí que no tendríamos noticias de ninguna de las locas, que ronda a Edward, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Gracias a: Lucerito11, ale1234, JEKA CULLEN, Carlie Stoessel, thisbrowneyes, everox1, solmary, yorelina Por agregarme a favoritos, alertas y demás ¿les ha gustado?**

**A mis nenas: Abi, sé que Lauren te dejó mal sabor de boca el capi pasado y que sí, yo tampoco quiero ver como se pone ahora que oficialmente trabajen juntos. Por lo pronto Edward estará de vacaciones el fin de semana, ya el lunes eso será otra historia. Janalez hola linda, estos dos avanzando en su relación y Alice, bueno ella ayudará a Edward. Para empezar ya se ofreció hablar con Emmett, quien aún no pasa bien a Bella, todo producto de Jessica que le lava el cerebro con mentiras. MaruChan, hola linda, un capi ligerito espero te haya gustado. Kim, pues aquí de nuevo trayendo a Alice con la intención de que le aclaré a Edward ciertas cosas, y de pasada que le diga si ya descubrió si Jessica le habla a la prensa o no. Melania como dices, falta que Edward aclaré frente a todo el mundo que son novios, a ver como lo toman todas las chicas que andan sobre él, pero en especial Lauren y Jessica. Por lo pronto, Bella tiene que rendir explicaciones a Alice, ojala que lo haga de forma sabia, le conviene tener a Alice de su lado. Tiuchis, hola hola linda, capi sin personas queriendo arruinar la diversión de mis chicos, creo que les hace falta unas vacaciones de tantos problemas, espero que te haya gustado. Edu linda, Alice Cullen finalmente ha llegado, pero antes de confiar en Bella quiere saber porque actuó de forma tan impulsiva, ¿Crees que sea dura como Emmett? Yo no lo creo, pero no deja de ser Cullen, espero que estes super bien allá en el pueblo ese que dices, ajaja saludos! BarbyBlue hola hola linda, me morí de risa con lo que me pusiste de Lauren sucia jajaja te pasas, a mi tambien me preocupa que salga una fotografía, pero a Edward no. Por eso anda paseándose por todos lados con Bella, él no sabe que eso le puede ocasionar problemas a Bella con Renée pero ella tiene que decirle, mientras siga haciéndose loca con ese tema las cosas se le pueden descontrolar. Un placer leerte como siempre linda : ) Emily espero ahora no despertar tus instintos asesinos y qué te haya gustado el capi, jaja tranquilito y bien dominguero para estos dos, bueno la hermanita de Edward aparece y llega para quedarse, pero no puede evitar la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué Bella dejó a su hermano? Ojalá que Bella sea convincente, porque en el avión mientras charlaban volvió a mostrarse insegura con Edward y eso es lo último que necesita, Edward comprándole abrigos a Bella, y si no se hubiera visto obvio, le habría comprado unos jeans, estoy segura! espero que estés muy bien nena. Cindy hola hola, capitulo light como sé que te gustan jajaja, no tienes pretexto ahora no he hecho nada para que quieras matarme, los chicos están de vacaciones al igual que yo, y lo están disfrutando. Cero mujerzuelas que acosen a Edward, bueno que se le puede hacer con él publico en general, jajaja gracias por tus coments y acosos linda, mi celular esta a reventar de imágenes y soy feliz. Joselinamadera, sip, como dices mientras él no le ponga un alto a toda la bola de mujeres que trae detrás no lo van a dejar en paz, por lo pronto hoy se escapó con Bella. Aún a sabiendas de que Jessica esta delicada y estoy segura de que no tarda en llamarle al celular para arruinar el día, gracias por comentar y espero este capi tmb te haya gustado. Marah linda, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, Bella y Edward creciendo en su relación, debería de hacer que se mudaran para dejar tanto problema atrás, no crees? Jajaja todo sería tan fácil. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Any0239 como dices, Edward cometiendo el mismo error, pero esta vez dejo a Jess en casa, que no sé como le caiga a la susodicha saber que se fue, que la dejo sola por irse con Bella, estoy segura de que va armarle un escandalo, por lo pronto capitulo relax para ellos, gracias por comentar y espero me digas que te parecio este. Jupy hola linda, pues estos dos ya van mejorando y Edward intentando involucrar a Bella con su familia, ahora es cuestión de ella ganárselos. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Les mando muchos saludos a mis chicas desaparecidas, Felicytas, Imary, Dani0501, Vale potter! Liht Jamari, y a mis lectoras fantasmas y nuevas díganme, ¿Qué piensan, les va gustando?**

**Bueno chicas, desde hoy les adelanto que la semana que entra no se bien que día actualicé, saldré de vacaciones y para colmo me he quedado sin mi Beta, estoy ahora sí que sola y por mi cuenta. Espero no se haya notado mucho en contexto y ortografía, les prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda, Irene me enseñó mucho a lo largo de todo el fic. Ya saben, gracias por su apoyo y espero me perdonen si ven por ahí errores.**

**Nos leemos prontito :)**


	39. Chapter 39

_****Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.****_

**Bella.  
><strong>

_—Y… ¿te ha gustado el lugar?_ —Preguntó Alice mirando sus uñas de color azul marino.

_—Eh sí… solo que nunca había vivido algo así y… bueno por hoy fue suficiente._ —Ella soltó una risita.

_Pasó una mano por su cabello y miró hacía el atardecer frente a nosotras. Su cabello negro era tan brillante, que opacaba la mascada amarilla que llevaba. Sus ojos azules intensos y profundos. El perfil era el mismo de Edward; labios delgados, nariz perfecta…_

_—Bella, creo que me debes una explicación, lo sabes ¿verdad?_ —Me quedé sin aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>**Bella POV**<strong>

—A… Alice yo… bueno, es… complicado. —Ella suspiró.

—No sé qué pase entre tú y mi hermano… —sonrío jugueteando con sus pies, tragué saliva duramente —por favor, no te vuelvas a ir. No creo que Edward sea capaz de soportarlo… ni yo. —Susurró y su voz fue clara y certera. Me dejaba con eso bien claro, que otro error de mi parte, y quedaría excomulgada de la familia Cullen para siempre.

—No volveré a dejarlo. —Susurré sintiéndome incluso un poco cohibida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que las cosas llegaran a este punto?

—Yo… en realidad, —respiré profundo, me concentré un poco en el ir y venir de las personas —pensé que le hacía un bien a Edward. ¿Sabes que primero fuimos… amantes? —Dije con un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

—Pues, cuando Jessica perdió al bebé que iban a tener y, quedó parcialmente paralitica, me sentí horrible. Pensé que le estaba arruinando la vida… que me estaba viendo como Tanya…

—Ah no, —Alice me interrumpió —nadie será como Tanya, esa perra oportunista… —un nudo se formó en mi estómago, _¿qué pensaría Alice de mí, si supiera que yo también robé a Edward?_ —Bella, no puedo creer que pienses tan bajo de ti, Edward… bueno él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti, y simplemente lo botaste…

—Sé que fue estúpido, que todo fue inútil, pero es lo que yo creí por mucho tiempo que estaba bien. —Miré mis manos, incapaz de enfrentarme con los ojos de Alice. De pronto ella tomó mis manos, su piel era suave y tersa, elevé la mirada hacía ella.

—Ahora, has dejado que Jessica se meta demasiado en su vida, —resopló —cuando no lo chantajea por una cosa es por otra, no me gusta. Lo hace ir al cementerio, lo obliga a revivir una y otra vez ese doloroso momento… —Su voz sonó cansada y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Tú… tú estabas cuando lo sepultaron? —Susurré, sintiendo esa extraña opresión de nuevo en el estómago.

—Sí. —Suspiró.

Alice, era de verdad una mujer muy bonita. Su cabello desordenado, negro y brillante. Sus labios; delgados como los de Edward. La nariz pequeña, la piel muy blanca. Varios hombres la miraban, ella parecía simplemente, no notarlo. Sus palabras zumbaban en mi cerebro, y tenía que preguntarle algo.

—¿Cómo fue? —Ella me miró con sus profundos ojos azules, como decidiendo, hasta que punto hablar de su hermano.

—Edward… bueno él no nos avisó, fue la señora Stanley. Cuando llegamos, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarnos, tenía la mirada nublada y perdida. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera alejar ese recuerdo. —No dijo ni una sola palabra, colocó una flor sobre la lápida y se marchó. —Frunció los labios. —Luego… Jessica quiso ir a ver la tumba, a partir de ahí, se les hizo una costumbre. Me di cuenta, que hacían eso apenas ahora, que volví a visitarlo, he querido saber sobre eso… pero tiende aislarse, antes no era así…

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —Ella sonrió, cálidamente hacía mí, quizás estaba preguntando mucho, pero quería saber todo.

—Bueno… como sabrás, mis papás trabajaban mucho. Esme con su cadena hotelera, Carslie con la empresa, así que casi toda nuestra vida, nos criamos con mi abuela, Elizabeth. Al morir ella, también murió una parte de Edward. Dejando sólo al Edward frió y aferrado que conoces hoy.

—Él no es frío. —Susurré con una tímida sonrisa, _testarudo tal vez…_ —Sólo, que está muy lastimado.

—Quizás, aún sigue buscando lo que perdió al morirse mi abuela. —Sus ojos se nublaron y decidí, que era momento de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué te cae mal Jessica? —Pregunté, conseguí mi objetivo. Su gesto se puso serio.

—Ha mentido en muchas cosas pero, no sé como lo tome Edward. La estuvimos investigando, Jass y yo. —Elevé una ceja y ella me sonrió. —Edward dice que soy una detective, —se soltó riendo —pero por mis hermanos, haría lo que sea. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No… —mi voz sonó con nostalgia —me habría encantado, tener alguien en quien apoyarme, alguien con quien compartir tantas cosas… pero si tuviera una hermana, me gustaría que fuera tan linda como tú. —Susurré y cerré la boca abruptamente.

_Diablos._ Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio. No sé porque dije eso, quizás Alice lo malinterpretaría… pensaría que estaba queriendo caerle bien y yo…

—Las personas que hacen felices a mis hermanos, me hacen feliz a mí, —tomó mi mano —si tú haces feliz a Edward, puedes verme como una hermana. —La miré y me regaló una cálida sonrisa. —Pero, si no lo haces, puedes verme como una enemiga. —Me guiñó un ojo.

****Edward POV****

Después de ayudar a Jass, me moría por regresar inmediatamente con Isabella. Conociendo a mi hermanita… suspiré un poco mortificado, miré hacia el frente y un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, al escuchar a Bella reír. Lo que sentía por ella, era tan abrumador, que me costaba mucho aceptar que estaba despierto. Estaba sentada al lado de Alice y, ambas se reían.

Era una imagen que jamás había visto, por lo general, Alice odiaba a todas sus cuñadas. Solamente aprobaba a Rose y eso, porque ella y Emmett tenían toda la vida juntos. Nunca pensé verla junto a la mujer que amaba, riéndose.

—Se han hecho amigas. —Dijo Jasper viendo lo mismo que yo. —Y no sé qué pensar de eso.

—Yo tampoco. —Me reí.

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Alice, saltando con gracia hacia Jasper.

Él asintió y se tomaron de la mano, comenzaron a caminar platicando, Jasper estaba encantado con la entrevista que _Jimmy_ le había dado. Observé a Bella, ella estaba sentada y sus ojos eran indescifrables, por lo que temí lo peor.

— ¿Fue muy malo? —Me acerqué con cautela, sujetándola por su pequeña cintura.

—Digamos que sobreviví. —Respondió, regalándome una tímida sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Suspiré un poco aliviado, al parecer las cosas no iban tan mal. — ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Vamos al hotel… ¿Querías conocer algo más?

—No, de hecho… creo que estoy rendida. —Murmuró.

—Eso sí que no, —susurré en su oído, con tono fingidamente consternado —no pienso dejarte dormir nena. —Lentamente, deslicé la lengua por su oreja hasta meterme el lóbulo entre los labios. Ella jadeó, sorprendida y sus manos se hicieron puños en mi camisa.

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme. No necesitaba de muchas cosas, para estar listo para Isabella, así que me separé de ella.

—Alice, se encargó de reservar un _Penhouse_ en el _Chateau Marmont. _—Murmuré. Bella suspiró y parpadeó asombrada.

— ¿Cómo cuánto cuesta la noche en este hotel Edward? —Susurró, hurgando en su bolso nerviosamente _¿Pensaba pagar? _Era tan ridícula.

—Isabella, —tomé una de sus manos, me la llevé a los labios dándole un suave beso —Alice, conoce al dueño. Le diseña trajes exclusivos no solo a él, sino a toda su familia. Así que no te preocupes, no pagaremos ni un centavo. —Ella suspiró.

—Estás mintiendo. —Refunfuñó, rodé los ojos.

—Claro que no fresas, no tengo porque mentirte. —No dijo nada más y durante el camino, nos limitamos a escuchar a Jasper, sobre como le había ido en su entrevista. Hasta que finalmente, llegamos.

—Es precioso… —susurró Isabella, viendo el hotel frente a nosotros.

—A mi hermanita le gustan las cosas Europeas, —me encogí de hombros —por mí, nos hospedábamos en el _Marriott_ o…

—Me encanta… —puso un dedo en mis labios, que mordisqueé suavemente haciéndola reír.

El hotel _Chateau Marmont, _era como un mini castillo. De color blanco, con toda la estructura de época antigua. Podíamos apreciar los jardines desde la distancia. En cuanto el auto se detuvo, tomé de la mano de Bella para bajarnos. Mentiría si dijera que me moría por estar a solas, pero ella quería dar un recorrido.

—Pensé que estabas rendida. —Refunfuñé mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, por los amplios pasillos.

—Oye cielo… aquí… aquí no asustan ¿verdad? —Susurró con voz angustiada. Contuve una carcajada.

— ¿Sigues asustada?

—Es que… bueno a pesar de ser hermoso, se ve tétrico… es tan antiguo… —sonreí y besé los nudillos de su mano.

—Debes sujetarme fuerte, quizás pueda salir un hombre lobo… —se rió y me sacó la lengua.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos en un departamento? —Preguntó en cuándo vio el _penhouse,_ frente a nosotros, sonreí.

—No ¿cómo crees?… ven.

Nuestro _penhouse,_ efectivamente parecía un departamento. Las paredes, estaban decoradas en suaves tonos claros. La estancia, tenía sofás blancos estilo retro. Una mesa de cristal grande y redonda, que estaba en medio. Toda la estancia, estaba rodeada de ventanas que daban vista a la piscina, tomé la mano de Bella y tiré de ella para que viera la cocina, de madera negra bien equipada. Me entretuve viendo la comida en el frigorífico.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo de cenar o prefieres salir? —Pregunté, viendo realmente hambriento toda la comida. — ¿Bella? —Susurré pero no estaba.

Caminé por el pasillo alfombrado, hacía nuestra habitación, la cual estaba decorada en un suave amarillo. La cama era grande y cuadrada, con un enorme edredón blanco al igual que las grandes almohadas de plumas, rodeándola. Una gran ventana, justo de lado izquierdo y de lado derecho estaba lo mejor: _Isabella._

Admirando la habitación, con el labio prensado entre sus dientes. De pronto tenía hambre de otra cosa, _bastante._

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunté. Bella gritó y se llevó las manos al pecho.

— ¡Me asustaste! —Su respiración era agitada.

— ¿Aún estás así por la casa del terror? —Caminé hacia ella, retrocedió y la parte posterior de sus rodillas, chocó con la cama y cayó hacia atrás.

—Yo... bueno… no lo sé, eres tú más bien… te la vives asustándome. —Sonreí, mientras me movía lentamente sobre ella, obligándola a subir un poco por la cama, impulsándose con los codos. —No me mires así. —Susurró.

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues así, a veces me miras… como si fueras… un depredador. —Contuve una sonrisa.

—Mmm, eres una deliciosa presa. Tengo tanta hambre. —Gruñí contra su piel.

—Hum. —Refunfuñó y me solté riendo.

—Ya no tengas miedo fresas, son sólo tipos con disfraces… solo _Chucky_ era un robot, bueno y también los animales de _Jurassic Park_…

— ¡Edward! —tiró deliciosamente de mi cabello — ¿Por qué estamos recordándolo? Ese muñeco era igual que en la película, también era un robot. Qué… ¿qué tal que entra en este momento? —Susurró tensa y con voz temerosa, solté una carcajada y me hundí en su cuello.

—Nena… por favor…

—Hum. —Refunfuñó otra vez, paseando las manos por mi espalda.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño? —Susurré cerca de su oído, mientras acariciaba su suave piel, por debajo del vestido. —Así se relajaran tus músculos…

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

—Ajá… incluso, te ves acalorada. —Ronroneé en su oído. De pronto, aporrearon la puerta con fuerza, Bella volvió a gritar, enterrándome las uñas en la espalda haciéndome sisear.

— _¡Mierda! _Edward ¿Qué… qué fue eso? —Pregunto adherida a mí, con piernas y brazos.

—_Eso_, se llama _Alice_. —Dije riéndome, dándole besos en su muy, tenso cuello. —Entiendo que te asustes, también parece un integrante de la casa del terror.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

—Mmm… no. —Me levanté lentamente, separando sus manos de mi espalda. Las sujeté y las junte en su pecho. —Quizás pueda ser… _Chucky._ Mejor voy a ver. —Me solté riendo, me puse de pie y di la media vuelta, de nuevo tuve que contener otra carcajada, al ver su rostro.

Se levantó corriendo y se aferró a mi brazo, mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta. Al abrir, efectivamente Alice estaba ahí, siempre reconocería, la forma frenética en la que tocaba todas las puertas. Al abrirle, elevó una ceja, al ver a Bella aferrada a mi brazo.

— ¿Otra vez interrumpí algo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—No.

Contestamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, Isabella me lanzó una mirada furibunda, mientras su rostro sonrojado, no podía hacer otra cosa más que delatarla.

— ¿Van a cenar aquí? —Murmuró Alice, ignorando nuestra pelea de miradas.

—Pues… ¿qué sugerencias tienes? —Pregunté.

—Podemos cenar en el bar, quiero celebrar mi aniversario al menos con unos tragos. —Sonrió.

—Iremos en un minuto. —Respondí. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Sé que no irán en un minuto, pero ¿qué te parece si a las nueve nos vemos ahí? —Asentí, Alice se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza, mientras se marchaba. Miré a Bella quien ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Tú… tú hermana sospecha que tú y yo otra vez…

—Ay Bella, —exclamé incrédulo y cerrando la puerta — ¿es en serio? —No dijo nada y apresó su labio. —Créeme, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. —Presioné con el pulgar su suave labio, para que lo soltara. —Ella y Jasper, tienen más de cuatro años juntos, procuro no pensar que están haciendo, eso me enferma. —Pase una mano por mi cabello. —Es mi hermanita menor y además la única…

—Mmm, bueno. —Suspiró.

—Entonces… —tomé de su cintura y la miré. Quería retomar el momento exacto, antes de que mi hermana nos interrumpiera. — ¿Nos duchamos para ir? —Pregunté con una extraña voz áspera. Ella mordió ligeramente su labio y asintió.

Joder, con sus inocentadas iba a matarme. Abrí las llaves de la regadera, muriéndome en realidad por meternos a la tina, que estaba en el baño. Al igual que todo lo demás, también era antigua y delicada. Estaba seguro, de que no resistiría nuestro peso o movimientos. Definitivamente, esta era la última vez que venía aquí, en cualquier otro hotel, no tendría por qué preocuparme por cosas como estas…

—La tina es tan bonita. —Susurró Bella con voz dulce, estaba detrás de mí. Yo me encontraba en el suelo, con una mano dentro de la regadera esperando a que se calentara el agua.

—Es antigua. —Me quejé, mirando hacia arriba, para toparme con sus intensos ojos chocolates. Ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Renegado.

Lentamente, saqué la mano de la ducha y me volteé completamente hacía ella, así hincado como estaba, subí con suma tardanza mis manos mojadas por su piel. Empezando por sus tobillos, luego las pantorrillas, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus piernas desnudas, con sus torneados muslos, con el rubor en sus mejillas. La miré siempre, rehusándome a perderme de sus reacciones.

—Todo el día odié este puto vestido. —Murmuré elevándolo.

—Quería verme bonita para ti.

—Te ves preciosa para todos, eso me molesta. —Espeté enojado, recordando las miradas lascivas con las que tuve que lidiar, durante el día.

Apresó su labio, conteniendo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Suspiré tratando de calmarme, porque cada vez que se mordía el labio, me daban ganas de… bueno, portarme como un puto Neanderthal. Así que, mejor me concentré en su respiración agitada. Me puse de pie, y detrás de ella, deslicé el cierre de su vestido.

—Se desnudarme sola. —Susurró.

—Pero yo sé hacerlo mejor. —Musité con voz ronca.

Como no agregó nada más, me animé a deslizar el vestido que, de cualquier forma, casi ni cubría nada, de igual manera hice con sus bragas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, antes de que agregara otra cosa, volví a hincarme y me acerqué a su, muy depilado sexo. Sonreí, el día anterior con las prisas, ni siquiera me había fijado.

—Edward no… no hagas esto me da vergüenza. —Tiró de mi cabello suavemente, en un intento por retirarme.

—Me encanta estar aquí. —Y eso, era todo lo que pensaba decir.

Así que, no sin dificultad, la obligué a sentarse en un pequeño banco. Pedirle que abriera las piernas, se estaba volviendo todo un reto, respiraba agitadamente y balbuceaba que no. Así que, convirtiéndome en el salvaje que era, le agarré los tobillos poniéndomelos por encima de los hombros, de manera que sus piernas quedaran colgando por mi espalda. Si no se sujetaba del banco, se iba a caer, así que lo hizo.

Y en lo que seguramente, su cabeza trabajaba para quitarme, deslicé la lengua por sus delicados pliegues. Se estremeció deliciosamente, y un gemido abandonó sus labios. Respiré hondo, tratando de no dejarme llevar por las sensaciones. Comencé con movimientos lentos y suaves, succionando con tranquilidad, como quien se está comiendo un helado. Tenía tantas ganas de estar aquí, que no me importaba si ella estaba en una postura incomoda o no. Pero cuando una de sus manos se internó en mi cabello, me di cuenta que, después de todo, no estaba tan incómoda.

Sus gemidos, comenzaron a calentarme en un dos por tres. Era extraño, como solamente con Isabella, podía transformarme. Ya sea en un jodido cavernícola, en un adolescente, en un salvaje, ella podía hacerme lo que quisiera. Podía, adorar su cuerpo por días y no sería suficiente, podría contemplarla dormir toda la vida y ser feliz sólo con eso, con el hecho de saber, que estaba conmigo. Porque, por más extraño que pareciera, estábamos de alguna manera, juntos otra vez.

Jugué enterrando la lengua, a veces moviéndola lentamente. Mordiendo con suavidad, chupando, besando. Ella respiraba con dificultad, y cuando sumergí un dedo en su interior, no pude evitar resoplar por lo estrecha que era. A veces me preguntaba, cómo podía soportar mis embates sin quejarse. Me animé a introducir otro dedo, mientras deslizaba la lengua por su clítoris, su sabor se estaba adhiriendo a mi paladar y consumiendo el poco control que me quedaba. Su enérgico agarre en mi cabello, me indicaba donde quería que estuviera, me estaba volviendo loco, moviéndose contra mí, levantando las caderas.

No iba a poder aguantar más. Para mi suerte, ella gimió profundamente, arqueándose mientras sus piernas se tensaban sobre mis hombros, su clítoris palpitaba con fuerza entre mis dedos, como si su mismo corazón se hubiera trasladado a esa parte de su cuerpo, succioné y no dejé de mover los dedos dentro de ella, hasta que terminó su orgasmo.

Sus piernas se relajaron y las bajó de mis hombros, todo su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse, me miró y no dijimos nada. Ambos estábamos con la respiración entre cortada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos presa de la excitación, sus labios carnosos, su pecho subiendo y bajando. El aire entre nosotros zumbaba en electricidad, casi podía sentirla. Bella tiró de mi cabello, jalándome hacía sus labios.

Ya no podía esperar más, mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa y yo mis vaqueros. De verdad, quería hacer las cosas de otra manera pero, parecía que con Bella siempre estaba en una carrera, me conducía rápido a la meta. Siseé, cuando bajó una mano hacía mi erección y tomó con el pulgar, las pequeñas gotas que salían de mi excitación. Deslizó de forma suave, su mano por mi longitud de arriba hacia abajo. Tenía que estar dentro de ella, sentir su orgasmo en mis dedos, en mi lengua o en mi erección, era una sensación indescriptible, a la que me había vuelto adicto. Comenzó a bombear de forma rápida. De verdad me iba a morir, me iba a correr en su mano.

—Nena no… para, —jadeé con voz ronca deteniéndola —esta vez no voy a ser capaz de aguantar mucho…

—Pero yo…

—No, no lo hagas, —respiré con dificultad —quiero estar dentro de ti ahora. —Rebusqué entre mi ropa, hasta dar con lo que quería; el preservativo, y se lo extendí. —Toma, pónmelo.

Ella asintió y se puso de rodillas. De. Rodillas. Joder. Si a eso, le sumamos que hacía todo esto, viéndome de forma tan inocente… sacudí la cabeza. Sí hoy me salía con eso…

—Isabella… —gruñí, casi incapaz de hablar. Sentir sus delicadas y pequeñas manos, sobre mi miembro me estaban volviendo loco —sólo ponme el maldito preservativo. —Advertí.

Ella sonrió y apresó el labio entre sus dientes, mi ya muy avivada imaginación me estaba traicionando terriblemente. Por eso, en cuanto terminó la tomé en brazos, ella encontró mi boca y enredó sus suaves piernas, alrededor de mi cintura.

Aferrándola contra mi cuerpo, entramos casi a trompicones a la ducha. La estampé contra el frío mármol, sin embargo, agradecí el agua caliente mezclarse en nuestros cuerpos. Sin preámbulos, me hundí en ella. Siseando y robándole un grito, comencé a hundirme en ella, una y otra vez pensando, que quizás me estaba convirtiendo realmente en un salvaje, mientras ella gimoteaba cerca de mi odio. Así que, tomando lo que quedaba de control en mí, bajé la intensidad de mis movimientos. Bella no debía ser tratada de esta manera.

—Nno... —masculló entrecortadamente —más… más rápido. —No pude evitar sonreír y jadear.

—No quiero lastimarte. —Respondí moviéndome lánguidamente, soportando su peso y aferrándola de la cintura.

—No me lastimas, Edward por favor… más… —Deslizó las manos por mis costados, y me enterró las uñas en el trasero. —Más rápido. —Ordenó, haciéndome soltar el aire con brusquedad. Joder, amaba cuando se ponía mandona.

— ¿Quieres más? —Jadeé hundiéndome con fuerza, llegando hasta el tope, ella gritó y quedó a mi altura. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, asintió con ojos vidriosos y tiró de mi labio inferior. Cristo, me estaba volviendo loco… comencé a moverme con rapidez, sin clemencia — ¿te… gusta así? —Pregunté, apoyando una mano en la pared para tomar mejor impulso, y con la otra la aferré contra mi cuerpo.

—_Sí_… —Gimió, aferrándose a mis hombros, sus piernas enganchadas completamente a mi cintura.

—Eres mía. —Gruñí, cubriendo sus labios con los míos.

—Mmm… mmm —murmuró.

Dentro de mí, constantemente tenía la necesidad interna de poseerla. Siempre había sentido, la necesidad de tener el mando durante el sexo, pero con Bella, no me importaba quien mandara, por el contrario, me hacía querer cosas que ni siquiera podía comprender. Ella era diferente, lo supe desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Sin embargo, la necesidad de recordarle, que era mía, me resultaba imperiosa.

—Joder Isabella, tienes que sujetarte, el agua… hace que se me resbalen las manos. —Jadeé entrecortadamente, así lo hizo, pero clavándome las uñas y besándome con intensidad. — Mírame. —Exigí. Mientras embestía fuerte, rápido y duro, sólo el deseo podía dominar mi mente.

Sus gemidos inundaban mis pensamientos, y su calor estrecho, me estaba llevando al límite. Sin dejar de verme, gritó ahogadamente mi nombre, cuando llegó a su orgasmo, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, sus paredes internas me rodearon, exprimiéndome una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos y continué moviéndome con fuerza, me gustaba tanto sentirla convulsionándose sobre mí, que me ardían los ojos. Perdí casi toda la fuerza, al correrme.

A duras penas, podía sostenernos. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mi respiración era trabajosa e incluso, el brazo con el que la sostenía, comenzó a temblar. Ella soltó una risita y yo también lo hice… o eso intenté.

—Será mejor que me baje. —Dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios. Sonreí y después me quité el preservativo.

—Estás mal, pequeña mandona. —Me solté riendo y la estreché con fuerza. —No me dejas ser un caballero… —Acaricié con delicadeza sus sonrosadas mejillas. Me dio un rápido beso. Tomó un poco de gel de ducha en sus manos, lentamente comenzó a frotar mi pecho.

—Te quiero. —Susurró. —Me ha gustado mucho.

El cabello húmedo y largo, se colaba por enfrente de sus hombros, le cubría los pechos. Su silueta bajo el agua era la de una musa, parecía una hermosa sirena. _Y era mía._

— ¿Bella? —Sujeté su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. —Me gusta mucho que me digas que es lo que quieres, a veces me es muy difícil… —suspiré —leer tus pensamientos. Así que estaré feliz de que, como hoy, me hagas saber lo que deseas…

—Entonces… —mordió su labio ligeramente, luego sus ojos brillaron con determinación —quiero que me digas que me quieres. —Sonreí.

—Eso ya lo sabes. —Respondí tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—De cualquier forma, me gusta escucharlo, —sonrió —no sabes cuánto. —La estreché y enterré levemente el rostro en su cuello.

El agua se colaba entre nosotros, calmando mi respiración, relajando mi cuerpo. El suyo, esbelto y pequeño, estaba entre mis brazos. A mí me encantaba recordarle que era mía, y ella siempre lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, aún me costaba decirle cuanto la quería. ¿Qué clase de cabrón egoísta me estaba volviendo? Me enderecé para mirarla.

—Te quiero. —Suspiré y luego volví a perderme en el sabor de sus dulces labios.

****Bella POV****

Me sentía tan cansada, que le rogué a todos los cielos por no quedarme dormida, mientras me cepillaba el cabello, en un intento de arreglarlo para la cena con Alice. Estos días, habían sido tan intensos que mi cuerpo ya no podía más.

Para mi suerte, había guardado un vestido bonito por si salíamos. Era de seda, en un solo tirante de varios colores, naranja y blanco. La tela, se sentía muy suave y fresca sobre mi piel. Acompañe mi vestimenta, con unos tacones altos.

— ¿Cuándo guardaste eso? —Preguntó Edward. Su voz profunda y sexy llamaba a mis espaldas. Lo miré por el espejo, estaba recargando en el marco de la puerta, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Se había puesto una camisa de algodón oscura, encima una chaqueta negra. Los vaqueros oscuros, le caían condenadamente seductores por las caderas, lo hacían verse increíblemente más alto. Su cabello marca Cullen, perfectamente desacomodado, cobrizo y apuntando para todos lados. Su loción, oh, eso era algo digno de olisquear todo el día. Lo delataba a donde quiera que se fuera. Podría pasármela enterrada en su pecho, sólo por que sí. Estaba todo guapo y sexy, aún no me podía creer que fuera mi novio.

—Cuando no estabas viéndome. —Susurré concentrándome y mirándolo por el espejo.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —Preguntó, su voz sonó llena de impaciencia.

—Sí señor. —Murmuré refunfuñada, era su culpa que se nos hiciera tarde y ahora, estaba desesperado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Que ya casi estoy.

— ¿Estás refunfuñando otra vez?

—No. —Espeté sonriendo mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

—Mentirosa. —Se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza. Me reí junto con él. —Te estás volviendo muy puntillosa, lo tendré en cuenta.

— ¿Me castigaras? —Pregunté en tono seductor, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas, de forma lo más inocente que pude.

—Lo pensaré. —Murmuró en voz baja y se me secó la boca. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí no seguir ese juego, o no saldríamos nunca a la cena.

El bar del hotel _Chateau, _era igual de impresionante que todo lo demás. Las sillas eran cómodas y antiguas. Con grandes ventanales, al estilo total de los castillos londinenses. Todo era como de la época colonial, una impresionante barra de bebidas a un lado. Me sentía ridícula con mi atuendo, pensé que necesitaba un corsé o algo… colonial, para encajar en este lugar. Me tense ligeramente, Edward me estaba viendo y esbozó una cálida sonrisa, se llevó mi mano a los labios sin dejar de verme.

— ¡Te dije que a las nueve! —Gritó Alice desde una mesa en el rincón. Edward cerró los ojos y yo me ruboricé.

Aunque se veía molesta, no dejaba de lucir preciosa. Se había puesto un vestido sin mangas, de color azul cielo de cuello en pico. Unas sandalias plateadas, sencillas pero elegantes, su cabello, como siempre alborotado. Jasper, bueno él también era algo digno de ver. Casi tan alto como Edward, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, sus intensos ojos verdes, parecían los de un felino… uno contento al menos. Jasper de pronto me resultaba muy intimidante, era muy apuesto, su cabello rubio ondulado y ligeramente largo, solo resaltaba lo blanco de su piel.

—Lo siento Alice, pero Bella _no_ puede llegar a ningún lado temprano. —Espetó Edward con una sonrisa. Lancé una mirada furibunda a mi noviecito, pero no agregué nada más.

—Es la primera vez, que celebramos un aniversario en compañía de Edward. —Dijo Jasper riéndose.

—Pero no será la única, justo ayer, —me estrechó un poco más a su lado —le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia, así que podemos celebrar esto más veces. —Mi rostro cambió a mil colores, ante la expresión de Alice más que la de Jasper.

—Yo… eh… muchas felicidades, —murmuré mecánicamente —y siento mucho la tardanza.

—Bella estoy bromeando, —Alice me regaló una sonrisa —nosotros también acabamos de llegar. Y… felicidades también.

La noche fue muy acogedora y no pude dejar de sentirme feliz ni un solo momento. No sólo por qué Edward dijera frente a su familia, lo que somos, sino por que además Alice nos platicó como se conocieron ella y Jasper, era muy entretenido. Irremediablemente me sentí identificada con Jasper, él se sentía tan insignificante al lado de la grandiosa diseñadora Alice Cullen, que por meses fue él, quién huyó de los brazos de Alice. La única –y gran diferencia- es que una vez que lograron estar juntos, el amor que Jass sentía por Alice, logró derribar todos los complejos que lo rodeaban, de manera que ya estaba acostumbrado a convivir con Alice, y sobre todo, a aceptar todos los lujos que los rodeaban.

—Aunque no todo fue felicidad. —Alice clavó un codo en las costillas de Jasper.

—Ouch. —Exclamó con una mueca. Me solté riendo al igual que Edward.

—Jass estuvo por mucho tiempo enamorado de María… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, hacía un muy sonrojado Jasper. —Una mexicana, bastante sexy… debo admitir, pero no como yo. —Murmuró orgullosa Alice, Jasper sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Cuando estaba con Alice, aún tenía novia, —se encogió de hombros —así que no se sientan tan especiales. —Edward se soltó riendo, pero yo me ruboricé a grados insospechados, al entender que _todos_ conocían nuestra historia.

Quería tener unas palabritas a solas, con mí _muy _platicador noviecito, pero tendría que esperar. Él pareció notarlo, me regaló una de sus sonrisas derretidoras, y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que me sacó de lugar.

—Mi hermanita siempre fue una acosadora. —Dijo aún riéndose. —No pude ocultarle mucho tiempo sobre ti amor, no te enojes. —Volví a ruborizarme, miré la copa de Edward, para asegurarme de que no estaba bebiendo demasiado, no me importaban sus gestos de cariño, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrada. Quizás quería distraerme.

—Lo soy. —Respondió Alice, con una amplia sonrisa. —De hecho… acabamos de descubrir algo.

—No empieces con eso Alice, —espetó Edward, su tono fue bajo y en clara señal de advertencia —estábamos tan bien…

—Jessica, es una persona de la que hay que tener cuidado Edward. —Alice estaba molesta, claramente podía verlo. Abrí los ojos de par en par. —Ahora más que nunca.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunté, y soné más interesada de lo que pretendía.

—Lo que pasa, —respondió Jasper —es que nos llegó el rumor, de que Jessica le pagaba a la prensa para acosar a Edward. —El susodicho bufó.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Shh. —moví la mano, para que me dejara escuchar a Jasper, Alice se soltó riendo.

—Pero hoy finalmente… comprobamos que Jessica le dice a la prensa en dónde va a estar, a qué hora, e incluso, les da una fuerte suma de dinero…. —Jasper lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que me estremecí. Aprensé mi labio ¿en serio hacía eso?

— ¿Con que finalidad? —Pregunté nerviosa. Edward estaba atónito, sin decir nada.

—Edward, bueno nunca fue muy serio con la relación que tuvo con Jessica. —Respondió Alice sin mirarme, miraba a Edward. Él la miraba también, con ojos asesinos y Dios mío ¿de qué me estaba perdiendo? —Así que… ¿qué mejor manera de decirle al mundo que Edward era suyo?

—No lo entiendo. —Susurré.

—Los encabezados donde Edward apareciera, al lado de Jessica, —contestó Jasper —le enseñaban a todo el mundo que estaban juntos, de esa forma se logran muchas cosas. Por ejemplo: solvencia para la compañía _Stanley Co_, al saber que la futura heredera, salía con un _Cullen_…

—Además a ella, eso le beneficiaba para establecer más los lazos con Edward y obvio, también para enterarse de todo lo que él estaba haciendo. —Dijo Alice, y dio un sorbo a su bebida. —De esta forma y presionándolo, lograría su mayor objetivo… casarse con él.

—Ay por Dios. —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente molesto. — ¿Por qué dicen, que saben eso? ¿Qué fuente les pasó esa información? Es absurdo e ilógico. Jessica _no_ necesita pagarle a la prensa para nada, me siguen de cualquier forma a todos lados.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad… —Interrumpió Alice, visiblemente consternada. —No tengo por qué mentir, Edward ¡te está utilizando!

—No me está utilizando Alice, ni tampoco creo que haga eso.

—Sabemos, los nombres de los reporteros que reciben dinero de Jessica, Edward. No tenemos por qué inventar nada. —Mascullo Jasper, y tomó la mano de una muy alterada Alice.

—No veo que ganan diciéndome esto, —Edward pasó ambas manos por su cabello, o sea doble exasperación —de momento, Jessica se encuentra sentimentalmente inestable.

—Edward, tienes que sacarla de tu vida, ¿qué no lo ves? —Grito Alice, y Jasper pasó un brazo por sus hombros, gentilmente. —Le paga a la prensa, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?

— ¿Qué quieres que? —Preguntó Edward de forma incrédula. —No entiendo por qué lo hizo. Sé que siempre dudó que realmente le fuera fiel, yo me encargé de que ese miedo creciera en ella, no la justifico tampoco. —Suspiró. —Lo único que sé, es que ahora necesita ayuda y_ no_ la voy a sacar de mi vida.

—No puedes ser su salvador todo el tiempo… —Resopló Alice malhumorada.

—Ese es mi problema. —Masculló Edward, sin mirarla y bebió de su copa.

—Jessica es un problema Edward, eso es lo que es. No sólo es sólo tu problema, sino el de todos. —Rezongó de nuevo Alice y se cruzó de brazos. —No la quiero cerca de ti.

—Bueno ya chicos, no venimos a discutir. —Dijo Jasper, interponiéndose entre los dos, luego me miró y sus ojos se suavizaron. —Lo lamento si te molestaste Edward, pero de verdad pensamos que era importante que lo supieras. Igual puedes aclararlo con ella, no creo que sea sano que le pague a la prensa a seguirte, debes impedir que no pase a mayores… —Murmuró. Edward asintió y dio un buen trago a su bebida.

Yo por mi parte, creo que había perdido un poco la movilidad. Estaba estática, y aunque mejor cambiaron el tema, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Si Jessica había hecho lo que los chicos decían, era para que personas como yo, que estábamos siempre a la espera de saber noticias de Edward, nos enteráramos de que seguían enamorados. _¿Cuántas revistas de ellos juntos había visto en este año?_ Miles.

Decían cosas como, que se iban a casar, que estaban esperando un hijo, que ya vivían juntos. Cualquier chisme lo tuve a mi alcance. Luego, aún seguía en shock, al ver a Edward defenderla, como si… como si aún la quisiera, pero no de la forma en la que aprecias a alguien… Sacudí mi cabeza, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Las risas, de Alice y Jasper me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra. _¿Por qué Jessica querría lastimar a Edward de esa forma? _

Durante meses, en las portadas venía un Edward serio y vacío, lastimado por el recuerdo de un bebé. La prensa se había vuelto loca, al descubrir que había muerto porque la novia venia tomada, lo entrevistaban a fuera del hospital y hacían, hasta lo imposible por cubrir sus pasos. ¿Podría ella querer lastimarlo de esa manera? Mandando personas para abrirle la herida una y otra vez… ¿tan solo por el hecho de que se supiera que estaban juntos?

****Edward POV****

Cuando acabamos de cenar, la música suave sonaba por todo el bar. Bella seguía pensativa y distante, suspiré. A veces, mi hermanita y su gran bocota, me traían muchos problemas. Me senté más cerca de Isabella, y la abracé por los hombros. Ella dio un respingo y fruncí el ceño.

—Bella… lo que Alice dijo… Bueno, no sé qué pensar, Jessica es muy posesiva y los problemas de ansiedad, la hacen portarse como otra persona que no es. —Susurré delicadamente contra la piel de su cuello.

—Me lastimó. —Cuchicheó.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté con una extraña voz ronca. Cualquier cosa, que lastimara a Bella me ponía de mal humor.

—Por qué, durante meses, viví alimentada de verte en las revistas. —Cuchicheó.

—De cualquier forma, con o sin la ayuda de Jessica, ellos siempre van a estar sobre mí. —Espeté pero ella siguió pensativa. —Fresas escúchame, —tomé su mentón —no tienes por qué estar tensa… no pienses en ella.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en ella? Nos quiere separar Edward, y tú… tú no te das cuenta. —Susurró, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Resoplé y me puse de pie extendiendo una mano.

—Ven, baila conmigo.

Me miró de forma enigmática, pero agradecí cuando se puso de pie. No había nadie más en el bar, por la hora ya era muy tarde, sólo estábamos nosotros cuatro y el mesero. Podíamos escuchar la voz de Rhianna, entonando una de mis canciones favoritas: _Diamonds._ Con una mano, tomé su pequeña cintura para acercarla a mí, con la otra entrelacé nuestros dedos, y los puse en mi pecho. Lucía hermosa, en ese pequeño y _muy _corto vestido de seda, tan suave como su piel. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus curvas pegadas a mi cuerpo. Ella era mía, nada iba a separarnos.

—No pienses ya en eso, que sé que estás pensando ¿sí? —Susurré en su oído. —Aquí estoy y nada me va alejar de ti.

—Sí tú lo dices… —Suspiró, luego de unos instantes, su cuerpo se relajó contra mi pecho.

— ¿De nuevo refunfuñando? —Pregunté, ella esbozó una sonrisa pero no llegó a sus preciosos ojos. Se acostó contra mi pecho, hundí el rostro en el aroma de su cabello, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Te gusta esa canción?—Susurró Bella.

—Sí, me gusta mucho… y no, no pienso cantártela.

— ¿Por qué no? —Espetó mirándome, entre molesta y asombrada, por que descubrí el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Por qué no quiero.

— ¿Está negándome su voz, señor Director? —Elevó una ceja.

—Sí… —susurré, aliviado de que el ambiente cambiara entre nosotros.

— ¿Quiere que sea yo quién lo castigue? —Me estremecí.

—No deberíamos basar nuestra relación en retos, saldrás perdiendo. —Advertí tocando su nariz.

—Ya veremos. —Murmuró.

Seguimos moviéndonos, acompasadamente. Cerré los ojos, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Sin pensarlo, me encontré susurrándole en el oído la canción.

—_Cuando me abrazas, estoy vivo, somos como diamantes en el cielo…_

—Gané. —Susurró enredando los brazos a mi cuello, abrí los ojos —Antes de que te quejes, —puso un dedo en mis labios, sonriendo —quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que adoro tu voz. —Suspiré, para ella era tan fácil decirlo, y sabía que esperaba que yo le dijera lo mismo.

—Yo también te quiero… asustadiza.

—Hum. —Se quejó. —Otra vez recordándolo, ¿te diviertes?

— ¿La verdad? —Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Ash. —Dijo quejándose, sus ojos brillaban entre enfadados y divertidos.

—Entonces no me preguntes… —susurré dando un suave beso en sus labios.

Seguimos bailando, hasta que llegó la hora de que el bar cerrara, nos despedimos de mi hermana y de Jasper. Al parecer Alice aún seguía molesta, y eso no era buena señal. Traté de olvidarme de eso y jugué con Bella todo el camino, de regreso a nuestra habitación, molestándola con el muñeco. Tanto era su miedo, que me dejó cargarla en brazos. O quizás, sólo me estaba tomando el pelo, no me importaba de cualquier forma quería cargarla.

Estaba tan cansada, que mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los altísimos zapatos, se estaba quedando dormida. Parecía una niña pequeña. Tal vez ella tenía mucho sueño, pero yo, con tan sólo pensar que otra vez dormiríamos juntos, absolutamente no tenía nada.

Bella, apareció frente a mí, con esa oscura y fea playera, además unos pequeños shorts desgarrados. Elevé una ceja.

—Esa playera mata-pasiones tuya, desaparecerá un día de tu alcance.

—Déjame. —De un salto se lanzó a la cama, acomodándose entre mis brazos. —A mí me gusta.

—A mí no. —Sonreí, acariciándole el cabello. —La voy a quemar.

Golpeó mi pecho, gruñí y la empujé suavemente contra el colchón, quedando entre sus piernas. Comencé a besarla lentamente y sin ninguna prisa, jugando un poco con su lengua.

—Oye cielo… —musitó entre mis labios.

—Mmm. —Gruñí, por la interrupción deslizándome a su cuello.

—Hay algo que… —suspiró cuando colé mi mano bajo su camiseta, acariciando uno de sus pechos —que… quiero preguntarte. —Balbuceó.

—Sin sostén. —Murmuré en voz baja, al levantar un poco su horrible playera. Lamí un delicioso y erguido pezón, siempre eran muy sensibles a mi tacto.

—Eres el único… —gimió —que puede hacerme olvidar, casi todo…

—Mmm… —medio murmuré, medio gruñí.

Pensar que había estado con Black, qué él había hecho que se corriese… no. Sacudí mi cabeza, me volvía loco de celos. Pero lo que acababa de decirme, al mismo tiempo me hacía muy feliz. Sería el único, en lo que le restara de vida.

—Edward… tengo que decírtelo, es… es sobre… —Jadeó y me acarició delicadamente el cabello. —Es algo importante...

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —Ronroneé descendiendo mi mano, pasando por su abdomen hacía sus bragas.

—Ssí… —masculló entrecortadamente. Resoplé.

—Dime. —Me tumbé hacia un lado y cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Jessica el otro día? —Suspiré, _traer a Jessica y a Jacob a colación en este momento,_ genial.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —Pregunté malhumorado.

—Me merezco una explicación Edward, —espetó con voz dura —no puedo pensar en otra cosa, lo siento. —La miré, en sus ojos oscuros, pude ver que no lo iba a dejar pasar, resoplé y decidí resumir brevemente lo ocurrido.

—Discutimos en el cementerio, tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. El doctor, dijo que está pasando por mucho estrés, me recomendó que me controle frente a ella, que no le cause disgustos… el caso es que la están medicando, una psicóloga la está atendiendo. Yo personalmente, estoy pagando a una enfermera para que la cuide. —Bella respiró hondo.

—Tengo otra… pregunta. Si no quieres responderme lo entiendo… —asentí, duró unos minutos en silencio. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y mirarla hasta que finalmente habló. — ¿podrías decirme como… se llamaba tu… tu bebé? —Preguntó en un susurro, que incluso, dudé haberla escuchado bien. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal. Me tensé, abrí de golpe los ojos y miré fijamente al techo, nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. —Olvida lo que te dije cielo yo…

—Está bien nena, el otro día te pedí que no te cerraras conmigo y es lo primero que hago. —Susurré buscando su mano pero rehusándome a mirarla, la encontré y entrelazamos nuestras manos —su nombre era Edward. —Respiré hondo negándome a quebrarme frente a ella.

— ¿Cuánto tenía Jessica de embarazo?

—Cuatro meses. —Respondí secamente. Bella se quedó callada y yo también. Nunca, había hablado a ciencia cierta de esto con nadie y la verdad, no me apetecía hacerlo. _¿Por qué estábamos hablando de todo esto?_

—Estaba embarazada desde que te conocí… —susurró. Yo suspiré, si hubiera sabido de eso, jamás habría estado con Bella. Y la palabra _Bella_ y _jamás_, no me gustaban juntas. —cielo… —se acercó un poco más a mí y con su mano, tomó mi mejilla obligándome a mirarla. Sus ojos chocolates estaban derretidos, a punto de derramar lágrimas —lamento mucho lo que pasó, no creo que puedas entender cuanto lo siento, de verdad. Durante meses, me sentí la única culpable, por meterme en su vida y, habría dado todo por estar en ese momento a tu lado…

—Tú no tienes la culpa en esto, —interrumpí —toda la culpa es mía. ¿Sabes? —Suspiré. —Ni siquiera pude conocerlo, solo tuve que conformarme con una insignificante imagen del ultrasonido. Pero ahí estaba, era perfecto. Tan pequeño e indefenso, pude distinguir su cabecita, sus diminutos pies… mientras él crecía, yo engañaba a su madre… —guardé silencio, porque ya no podía decir nada más, un doloroso nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Edward… —escuché la voz de Bella, sonaba rota. Al igual que mi corazón, tragué saliva duramente, respiré hondo intentando con todas mis fuerzas, no sumirme en el dolor. —Yo… —guardó silencio y suspiré al escucharla sollozar. Me apoyé en un codo quedando, frente a ella.

—Esto pasó, por no tomar las cosas en serio, —pasé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja —por no entender a Jessica y sus arranques, por no prestarle la atención suficiente. Y parece, —suspiré —que no he aprendido la lección, ahora de nuevo tiene que estar siendo medicada, tiene que acudir a terapias. Aunque, me he propuesto que a Jess no le pasará nada por culpa mía, me queda más claro que nunca, que soy el único culpable de la muerte de Edward, y creo que me odio por eso. Nunca me lo perdonaré, tampoco creo que mi bebé lo haga.

—No digas eso por favor… —Susurró Bella, con voz suave, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí. —Sé que me veo egoísta Edward, pero creo, que Jessica te está dejando todo el paquete a ti solo, ella no acepta que también tuvo parte de la culpa. Como por ejemplo, eso de que mando a la prensa a seguirte durante meses, y tú no paras de defenderla de todo y de todos…

—Ella acepta que tuvo mucha parte de la culpa, está destrozada. Lo de la prensa me descoloca, hablaré con ella, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño. Lo que me quita el sueño de verdad es saber… —desvié los ojos de los suyos —que ahora se provoca daño.

— ¿Daño?

—Sí, a sí misma. Por eso contraté una enfermera y…

— Y tú siempre vas a estar velando por ella. —Concluyó de pronto furiosa. Elevé una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás celosa? —Pregunté repentinamente cabreado.

—No, lo que pasa es que veo a Jessica, utilizando todo esto para tenerte a su lado y…

—No creo que esta conversación tenga sentido, —interrumpí —no puedo creer que estés sugiriendo que Jessica utilice a nuestro hijo. Tú fuiste la que me preguntó sobre esto, querías saber, pues ahí lo tienes. No es que defienda a Jessica, ¿es que simplemente no logras comprender cómo me siento? ¿Qué acaso no te acabo de contar de su ataque de ansiedad? —Gruñí molesto y de pronto, el que estuviera encima de mí me molesto más.

—No puedo comprender tu vínculo con ella, Edward… va más allá de lo que quieres admitir. —Se movió alejándose, y sentí un repentino frío, cuando la vi salir de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos, dejando caer mi cabeza pesadamente entre los cojines, tratando de calmarme. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Por un lado, entendía el punto de Bella. Jessica le molestaba y mucho, de alguna forma siempre estaba presente en nuestras vidas y yo sabía bien, que a la larga iba a pasar esto. El hecho de que Alice estuviera echándole más leña al fuego, no ayudaba en nada. ¿Cómo explicar mi conexión con Jessica? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba hundido en un círculo con ella? Qué sí, teníamos un vínculo que nos ataba. Suspiré, si ella tuviera ese vínculo con Black… no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo. De nuevo el cabrón egoísta en mí.

Me estaba portando quizás como un cretino, pero no le diría todo esto, porque justo ahora, lo último que quería era pelear y alejarla de mi lado. Me levanté, y fui a buscarla. La encontré recargada en una pared del pasillo. Su diminuto cuerpo, se sacudía ligeramente tratando de controlar sus sollozos, se me encogió el corazón y la abracé con fuerza por la espalda, ella se tensó pero luego se giró hacia a mí.

—Perdóname nena, —susurré tomando su rostro afligido entre mis manos, las lágrimas se colaban entre mis dedos —es sólo que, hablar de este tema… me pone muy mal. No tienes idea, de lo mierda que me siento.

—Lo que pasó, no puedes remediarlo Edward. —Susurró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. —Jessica necesita ayuda profesional, tú no puedes solo con todo…

—Ni siquiera, cuidando de Jessica por toda la vida, enmendaré el daño que le hice, _que nos hice._ —Espeté de pronto, verdaderamente abrumado. Bella suspiró y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

—Sé que sientes que es toda tu culpa, —acarició mi espalda —pero no es así. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que me quedara a tu lado? —Asentí. —Sí hiciera lo que creo que es correcto, te dejaría para que fueras a consolar a Jessica, ya que ni toda la vida te bastará. —Me tensé inmediatamente.

—Bella yo no… ¿me estás haciendo elegir? —Susurré lleno de miedo.

—No, —negó rápidamente —sólo quiero que entiendas, que también estoy contigo en esto, por favor no me excluyas. No quiero irme, ni dejarte por el contrario, me gustaría ir contigo al cementerio, me gustaría acompañarte en tu dolor y de esta forma, podrás sobrellevar mejor todo esto. Estoy segura, de que tu angelito sabe perfectamente cuanto podrías llegar a quererlo, por algo pasan las cosas…

Suspiré sin creerme sus palabras, ella también suspiró al ver que no le creía, pero no dijo nada. La abracé con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro con cuidado en su cabello olor a fresas. No quería que siguiera viéndome de esa manera, me sentía expuesto. Lentamente sujetó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme. Pensar en todo esto, me ponía ansioso. Acarició tiernamente mi mandíbula, intentando relajarme mientras profundizaba el beso.

De verdad quería confiar en Bella, creer en sus palabras; donde yo no era el bastardo villano, que había provocado la muerte de mi hijo. Pero decirme, que Jessica estaba utilizando a nuestro bebé, como para chantajearme, me ponía enfermo. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con ese pensamiento, e intenté separarme de Isabella. Era inútil, que intentara no pensar eso, dentro de mí, bien sabía que yo era el único culpable.

La tomé en brazos y caminé hacia la habitación, nos acostamos de forma que quedamos de frente y cerré los ojos.

—Está bien nena, —suspiré —dejaré que me acompañes en todo esto, de verdad espero que no resultes abrumada.

—Gracias, te quiero cielo. —Susurró pasando los dedos por mi cabello una y otra vez.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su suave piel, y rogué a todos los cielos, porque ninguno de los dos, se fuera a arrepentir de esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno nenas, aquí reportandome de nuevo ¿qué les parecio? Ese Edward que no entiende, pero bueno Bella tampoco se va a dar por vencida. ¿Ustedes que harían si fueran Bella?<strong>_

_**Gracias a mis nuevas lectoras: Aura Anastacia, indii93, grisii2410, aea7, Lilly Black Masen, Manue01, isakristen, vanesa pinilla, Janett Cullen, MnM9-Nika, Manue01, msolcito por agregarme a favoritos y alertas ¿Que les va pareciendo la historia?**_

_**Gracias a mis nenas que aún en vacaciones se tomaron la molestia de comentarme: Maru-Li Tsukiyomi Hola hola, yo también he ido a los estudios universales, si me divertí pero soy más del tipo Edward ;) y claro que se acostumbrara Bella a lo que sea con ese novio, muchas gracias por tu coment, ¿qué te parecio este capi? EmilyLuchia te he extrañado en estas semi vacaciones, lamento decirte que la montaña rusa sigue ya ves un lemmon y luego zaz que se estropea el segundo aunque bueno, Bella no esta para perder a su novio #posoye su trabajo le ha costado, mi caverward sigue y sigue, a ver si puede controlarse un poco yo lo dudo mucho. Espero que estés muy bien! AbiFanTwilight hola nena, aqui de regreso con capi intenso, ¿que tal tus vacaciones? espero que todo muy bien, como viste a Edward se le han resbalado los comentarios de Alice y Jasper, creo que merece un jalón de orejas o tu como ves? isakristen hola nena, por aquí ando de regreso qué te parecio el capi? saludos hasta Venezuela, Edu lindaaa entre mis vacaciones y tu pueblo perdido nos hemos hecho un lio! jaja pero bueno, ya retomando las cosas que te parecio? Yo no sé que pensar de la actitud de Edward y si sigue así va a tener serios problemas! Lucerito11 Hola nena! no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿que te parecio el capi? muchas gracias por tus coments :3 felicytas Hola nena, Alice viene para ayudar a Edward, aunque el muy burro no entienda, ya le tocaba a Bells una aliada no crees? Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones. dani0501 hola linda por aquí con otro capi, ¿como viste a mis dos intensos? uff muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme ahora que no tengo beta, jajaja no te preocupes, espero no cometer tantos errores... eso espero! que te parecio el capi? janalez hola linda qué tal de vacaciones? yo de vuelta y con problemas para Bella jajaja me paso, pero bueno que te parecio? hola linda, como has estado? por aquí puedes ver que Jessica se ha metido más de lo que Edward puede entender en su vida, yo digo que esto no pinta para nada bien, aunque bueno, ya acepto que Bella lo acompañe al cementerio no quiero ni ver la cara de Jess cuando se entere. Melania hola linda, efectivamente. Bella tendrá de su lado a Alice, para que quiere mas ayuda! ojala por que con la loca de Jessica va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. kimjim hola kim, pues ya de regreso y con capi nuevo, me repatea que a Edward no le importara lo que Alice descubrio, su culpa no lo deja pensar con claridad, ¿tu como ves? Cindy bueno que te puedo decir? ya sabes vacaciones con un poquito de todo, pero aquí estamos de regreso, sin querer te regale un adelanto en vacaciones así que supongo que ya sabias que esto pasaba, ¿me odias? eso te pasa por disminuir tu bullying jajaja gracias amigui te quiero mucho, eres una loca enserio. jupy Hola nena, aunque Alice no logro grandes cosas -de momento- no significa que quite el dedo del renglon con Jessica, y que bueno por que Bella necesita ayuda. tiuchis hola nena ya viste Alice ya le dijo a Bella lo que tenia que decirle, a Alice le cae bien Bella por eso la va ayudar, tu como ves, Janett Cullen nena, esta semana nos vemos por LNM gracias por seguirme tambien aqui.**_

_**Bueno chicas, esperemos que la actitud de Edward para con Jessica, no termine ocasionandoles más problemas aunque... ¿ustedes como reaccionarian con Edward portandose tan defensor?**_

_**Nos leemos prontito :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

_****Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.****_

**Edward.**

La tomé en brazos y caminé hacia la habitación, nos acostamos de forma que quedamos de frente y cerré los ojos.

—Está bien nena, —suspiré —dejaré que me acompañes en todo esto, de verdad espero que no resultes abrumada.

—Gracias, te quiero cielo. —Susurró pasando los dedos por mi cabello una y otra vez.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su suave piel, y rogué a todos los cielos, porque ninguno de los dos, se fuera a arrepentir de esto.

* * *

><p><em>El niño, sujeto con fuerza mi mano, tenía miedo. Su pequeño cuerpo se veía tenso, elevó la mirada y me vio sólo una vez más. Sus profundos ojos verdes, me enseñaban todo el camino a su alma. En ese momento, supe que daría todo por tenerlo a salvo. Sin conocerlo, sin saber que hacíamos aquí pero la determinación, era inquebrantable en mi corazón.<em>

_El viento sopló con fuerza, cerré los ojos. Frío e incertidumbre me invadieron. El olor a bosque era intenso, colándose por mi nariz. El cielo estaba gris, las pequeñas gotas de agua, comenzaron a caer mientras lo veía soltarse de mi mano y caminar hacia esa cabaña sucia. Ahora, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Seguirlo, salvarlo, tenía que encontrar la forma de velar por su bienestar… _

Desperté abruptamente, parpadeando aún confundido y con un sentimiento, que aún oprimía con fuerza mi pecho. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, dándome directamente en el rostro. Giré hacía mi costado y me dolió la espalda, estaba muy entumido, como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición, toda la noche.

Un aroma a comida, inundaba el ambiente. Mi estómago gruñó, con un hambre arrasadora. Apenas, me estaba sentando en la cama cuando Isabella entró, con una bandeja repleta de comida. Se veía preciosa, aunque tuviera puesta su horrible playera o su short desgastado, que dejaban ver sus piernas largas y cremosas. Se había atado el cabello, en una improvisada coleta.

—Hola dormilón. —Murmuró con una sonrisa pero sin quitar los ojos de la bandeja, caminaba lentamente y con cuidado de que no se le cayera nada.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? Me muero de hambre.

En la bandeja, había de todo: fruta picada, huevos con tocino, yogurt natural, zumo de naranja, algunos panes con mantequilla… por Dios, ¿quería alimentar a un ejército? Desayunamos entre risas, aún conversando cosas del día anterior, hasta que tuve que decir que estaba satisfecho, era demasiada comida.

—Te quedó riquísimo, ¿desde qué hora estás despierta fresas? —Pregunté mientras ponía la bandeja en una pequeña mesa. Ella mordió su labio y un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Murmuré elevando una ceja.

—Es que yo… bueno… —balbuceó —Fui al buffet, traje lo que creí que te podía gustar y entonces… —suspiró. —Bueno ya sabes, no lo cociné yo.

—Ah… —Dije fingidamente confundido, viéndola aún de pie frente a la cama —y ¿te trajiste los platos del restaurante?

—Lo siento, —susurró —no pensé que quisieras que cocinara, se me hizo fácil… ¿Crees que el personal me busqué porque me los traje? Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Bella, los platos no se pueden traer a la habitación, quizás sí te están buscando. —Suspiré. —No te preocupes, yo les pagaré la vajilla. —Caminé hacia donde estaba mi ropa.

—No… —gimió angustiada, gateando hacia mí a través de la cama —si lavo rápido las cosas, no creo que… —solté una carcajada y me lancé sobre ella, protegiéndola con los brazos para que no se fuera a lastimar. Gritó y luego golpeó mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua? Dime la verdad, ¿eres o te haces? —Pregunte besando su clavícula.

—Gracias. —Refunfuño sarcásticamente. —Te tenía una sorpresa y ya no te la voy a dar, por estar de burlón. No has hecho otra cosa que burlarte de mí. —Elevé la vista y me topé con sus ojos marrones, grandes e intensos.

— ¿Está privándome de cosas señorita Swan?

—Sí. —Espetó tajante.

— ¿Se atreve a eso? ¿Aún después de prácticamente, ahogarme, con mi propio pastel? —Ella se rió, con ese sonido tan musical y hermoso.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, me acomodé entre sus piernas, besándola ávidamente. Abrí su bata de un tirón, queriendo tocar sus suaves pechos pero me encontré con que llevaba, un conjunto de lencería negro de infarto, hasta tenía ligero y casi sufro un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Esto es mi sorpresa? —Pregunté con voz ronca. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió —_Joder_, eres preciosa.

— ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó entre mis labios.

—No sé, tú dime. —Respondí empujando mi erección contra sus caderas.

—Eres tan primitivo. —Sonrió tirando deliciosamente de mi cabello.

—Sacas lo peor de mí Isabella, ya te lo había dicho.

Comencé a tocar el encaje de su sostén, bordeándolo con mis dedos y apretando levemente sus pechos. Bella dejó escapar un gemido y al instante, sentí que comenzaba a hundirme en su cuerpo. Sólo ese ruidito, bastó para desbaratar mi autocontrol y volverme loco. Quería tomarla como un poseso, enterrarme en ella hasta que olvidara su nombre, quería que me recordara, cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolieran. Solté el sujetador y me hundí en sus pechos, besando y lamiendo cada parte de su piel. Me encantaba su sabor, dulce y delicioso.

Bajé la mano por la tersa piel de sus muslos, incitándola a que me abrazara con las piernas, así lo hizo aferrándose a mí. Lentamente, internó las manos en mi cabello, denotando las ansias que su cuerpo tenia del mío. Inhalé aire bruscamente, _¡joder esto no era normal! _No podía desearla así, como si nunca la tuviera.

Traté de prolongar esto, concentrándome en algo como su cuello, _si _su cuello. _Se pone tensa cuando le tocas el cuello imbécil,_ me repetí mil veces. Lo besé cuidadosamente pero como siempre, la impaciente de mi novia, deslizó la mano entre nuestros cuerpos, tocando mi erección sobre el bóxer. Siseé y mordí su labio inferior.

— ¿No quieres jugar nena? —Pregunté.

—Si… y no…. —Gimió.

Sonreí, antes de comenzar a besarla con hambre. Como siempre, yo estaba hambriento de ella y tampoco quería jugar más. Así que, cuando me encontré con sus bragas hermosas y sexys, esas que había olvidado quitar, sin pensarlo dos veces tiré con fuerza y las arranqué.

— ¡Edward! ¡Esas me gustaban! —Gritó indignada, clavándome las uñas en el trasero.

—A mí también… dijiste que eran mías. —Mi voz sonaba áspera.

—Yo no dije eso. —Trató de sonar indignada pero falló terriblemente, cuando deslicé la lengua por su vientre rumbo al sur.

—Te juro, que te comprare toda la puta tienda. —Lentamente, comencé a jugar con su clítoris justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoré.

—Edward… —Gimió.

—No. —Soplé contra su dulce piel.

—Tengo que contestar… —Tiró de mi cabello.

—No.

—_Por… favor._ —Pidió con voz débil, arqueándose contra mí boca.

—Se cansaran. —Lánguidamente, comencé atormentar su intimidad con los dedos y con la lengua.

Me estaba deleitando con todo el sabor de su piel, sabía a gloria; a brisa fresca, a ese inexplicable e inigualable sabor. Introduje otro dedo y lentamente succioné su clítoris. Molesto, por haber estado privado por tanto tiempo de todo esto, lo lamí y torturé con mis dientes. El estúpido celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo…

—Te… tengo que contestar cielo… —jadeó arqueándose. Y _no, d_e ninguna manera ¡estábamos justo donde teníamos que estar!

Sin piedad, alterne la lengua y con el pulgar, tracé delicados círculos, haciéndola gritar. De pronto, empujó las caderas saliendo a mi encuentro. Enterró las manos en mi cabello, aferrando mi rostro a sus sensibles pliegues. Sonreí, ella también quería esto. Me encantaba ponerla toda salvaje y mandona. Finalmente, convulsionó con un gemido ahogado. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, mientras yo continuaba sin detenerme, alargando su placer; envolvió mis dedos en su calor, palpitando con fuerza mientras se volvía más y más estrecha, yo necesitaba estar ahí. _Ahora._

Me quité de una patada el bóxer y separé sus piernas con mi rodilla. Sujeté mi erección con una mano y me posicioné en la entrada a su sexo. El celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Vibraba, por toda la pequeña mesita de noche, haciendo que me dieran ganas de destrozarlo.

—Edward… —susurró —puede ser mi papá, está muy nervioso ya que le conté de James… sólo quiere saber que estoy bien. —Resoplé frustrado, maldito _James_. Ese comentario, fue como un balde de agua fría. Comencé a retirarme pero de pronto, su mano detuvo mi muñeca. —No… cielo, quiero… —mordió su labio —quiero que lo hagamos, por favor…

—Tienes que contestar el celular. —Hablé entre dientes.

—Pásamelo.

— ¿Y contestaras mientras lo hacemos? —Pregunté elevando una ceja, ella asintió.

Curvé los labios en una sonrisa y se lo pasé. La excitación que había disminuido, se disparó inmediatamente por mis venas aún no sé bien por qué. Muchas veces, mi cerebro se iba a dar un paseo y me abandonaba. Me dejaba solo, con mis instintos cavernarios, justo como en este momento. Donde hacerlo mientras habla por celular con su papá, en vez de parecerme retorcido, me calentó de sobre manera. Me puse el preservativo y me acomodé entre sus piernas.

— ¿Sí? —Contestó Bella.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, tiré de sus caderas hacía mí, le regalé una sonrisa antes hundirme con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos mientras mordía su labio, no obstante un ligero siseo escapó de sus labios. Hizo un puño la sabana y con la otra mano, aferró con fuerza el celular.

—Si… papá lo siento… debí llamar… —Su voz sonaba estrangulada. Me recliné sobre ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, entrando y saliendo. Una y otra y otra vez. Debería detenerme, pero me era imposible. —Sí, dile a Sue… —suspiró cuando comencé a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído —que todo va bien, no… no tiene de que preocuparse. —Descendí lentamente a sus pechos, torturando con la lengua sus sensibles pezones. — ¿En estás semanas? —Tiró de mi cabello placenteramente, aferrándome a sus pechos. De nuevo, ese gesto me puso por las nubes, estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. —Muy… bien. —Graznó, cuando comencé a jugar con mi pulgar en su clítoris, estaba cerca de correrme y necesitaba arrastrarla conmigo. —Papá… te… tengo que colgar… no… es sólo que… —empujé con fuerza, ella cerró los ojos y un gritito traicionero salió de su garganta —no es nada, me quemé cocinando… te marcó más tarde… —Colgó el teléfono.

Su respiración era agitada, mejillas sonrojadas, miraba hacia el techo y no hablaba.

—Eres una descarada. —Murmuré besándola con avidez.

—No lo soy. —Respondió enredando las piernas en mi cadera, encontrándome en cada embestida.

—Sí lo eres. —Me hundí lentamente en su cuello, embistiendo casi con violencia.

—Sacas lo peor de mi _Edward Cullen_. —Gimió arqueándose contra mi cuerpo, sus paredes internas rodeándome mientras se venía y me perdí.

Solamente, ella podía hacer que me olvidara de mi nombre, de mis inseguridades, de mis porqués, su nombre salió algo distorsionado de mis labios, cuando me dejé ir con una última embestida. Me fui al baño a tirar los restos del preservativo y rápidamente volví a su lado.

Me tumbé en la cama y la atraje contra mí, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, producto del esfuerzo. No dijimos nada. No había nada que decir. La amaba, ella lo sabía; sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, le sonreí de vuelta.

—Me gusta despertar así. —Murmure mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—A mi también cielo.

****Bella POV****

_¡Joder!_

De verdad, Alice Cullen parecía querer matarme de un infarto, cada vez que aporreaba así la puerta. Edward, miró en mi rostro el susto y se soltó riendo, me dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Dejándome ver sus tonificadas piernas, cada músculo de su espalda ondulándose mientras se ponía únicamente unos vaqueros.

No le importó ocultar su estilo de recién follado, y la verdad, ya me estaba dando vergüenza otra vez con Alice. Me admiré como siempre, de sus brazos tonificados mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y desapareció por el pasillo.

Volví a cerrarme la bata, y con tristeza vi en el suelo mi pobre tanga. Estaba destruida, suspiré. Era temprano y ya hacía calor, me duché rápido antes de que Edward decidiera lo contrario. Me hice una coleta y no me preocupé por maquillarme. Saqué de mi maleta un short negro y corto, una playera blanca y le hice un nudo para que no quedara tan larga.

—Mmm, Alice quiere ir un rato a la playa ¿quieres ir? —Preguntó Edward apareciendo de vuelta, me vio y frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué te cambiaste? —Caminó molesto hacía mí.

Aunque, tenía el cabello revuelto, barba de un día y sólo unos vaqueros desabrochados del primer botón, seguía pareciendo como que acababa de rodar un vídeo para algún comercial de modas. Tenía el pecho tonificado, marcado de músculos, sus ojos de un verde agua, como el mismo mar que rodeaba el _penhouse_. Su cabello totalmente desaliñado, labios delgados y muy, pero muy comestibles. Suspiré, como siempre, ya estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis ideas.

—Porque… no sabía si Alice pensaba entrar.

—Pues desvístete, ya se fue.

—No, —me reí —estaba pensando que si quieres ir a la playa, te tengo una condición. —Dije, apartando la mirada de los músculos sexys que formaban la V hacía su caminito feliz, odiando la caída de esos condenados vaqueros.

—No me gustan las condiciones. —Refunfuñó estrechándome. Olía delicioso.

—Bien. —Respondí seria, mirando a su pecho, detestando como estaba flaqueando entre sus fuertes brazos. Sabía que Edward no soportaría mucho, también era muy desesperado y curioso.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó, mordí mi labio intentando no reírme, por la facilidad con la que se desesperaba. Tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara.

—Que no vuelvas a destruir mi ropa. —Se soltó riendo y me estrechó con más fuerza. —Ni a criticar mi pijama. —Agregué.

—Imposible, me gusta romper tu ropa y odio tu pijama. —Susurró moviendo los labios entre los míos.

—Entonces no hay trato. —Musité perdida en su cálido aliento. —Pareces un hombre de la época medieval, ¿te está afectando el ambiente de aquí? —Espeté señalando, nuestra habitación contemporánea.

—Quizás, y no te preocupes, ni quería ir a la playa. Es Alice la que quiere, no yo. —Se encogió de hombros. Bufé molesta. —Por mí, podemos quedarnos encerrados todo el día, se me vienen a la mente, un montón de cosas para hacer aquí. —Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente seductores, acercó sus labios a los míos, le di un pequeño beso y me separé. Él gruñó con los ojos aun cerrados.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Murmuré a centímetros de sus labios. — ¿Qué durara más?

—Sí. —Me miraba con ojos verdes, encendidos. —De preferencia que incluyera un final feliz. —Elevó las cejas. Rodé los ojos.

—Imposible. —Espeté socarronamente. Elevó una ceja y me regaló una sonrisa que me dieron escalofríos.

—No te preocupes, también puedo vivir sin tus besos. —Murmuró de forma indiferente, me soltó y caminó hacía el baño. —No son tan... mmm ricos. Puedo vivir sin tus piernas, tus pechos, tus caderas… —Sonrió. Abrí los ojos enfurecida.

—Pues bueno señor director, ya que no le gusta nada de mí. Aprovecharé mi día, para irme con Alice, que se divierta.

No le di tiempo a nada y salí, a grandes zancadas del _penhouse_. Escucharlo decir mi nombre, mezclado con su risa, sólo me hizo enfurecer más. Bien dicen por ahí que lo que duele es la risa, si quería jugar conmigo me iba a conocer, bufé mientras me armaba de valor para aporrear la puerta de Alice. Quería que se asustara, como yo lo hacía, cada vez que golpeaba de esa forma.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó extrañada. — ¿Sí quieren ir a la playa?

—Sí. Sólo… ¿podemos ir a comprarme un traje de baño? —Pregunté. Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en avisar a Jasper. Cerró la puerta y tomó mi mano.

—Definitivamente, como has cambiado. —Murmuró riéndose. En el camino, recibí un mensaje.

_Fresas, ¿de verdad te enojaste? Sólo estaba jugando, sabes que me encantan tus besos y toda tú, ¿en dónde estás?_

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen._

Lo miré y lo ignoré. No pensaba responderle, por el contrario, sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Provocarlo, sonreí. Este día, me encargaría de provocar a Edward tanto, que no le volvieran a quedar ganas de decir que podía vivir sin mí, nunca. Ese sería su castigo.

_Nena, por favor. ODIO no saber en dónde estás, me pone nervioso. Tú ganas, no volveré a burlarme de tu ropa, ni a romperla, ni intentaré quemarla y si lo hago… te prometo que vamos a comprarte algo al instante. Quiero ir a la playa, quiero estar contigo. Te. Quiero. Aquí._

_A la espera de ser disculpado:_

_Director de Cullen, Edward Cullen_

— ¿Burlarse de tu ropa? —Preguntó horrorizada Alice sobre mi hombro, tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla de mi celular — ¿Quemarla?—me ruborice furiosamente y por tratar de cerrar el mensaje, terminé llamándole a Edward. Alice se soltó riendo y me quitó el celular.

—Edward soy Alice. —Pausa. —Sí ella está conmigo, vamos de compras… —se soltó riendo —no, no tardaremos todo el día y por favor… avísale a Jasper. Nos vemos en _Long Beach_ a las once, chao… —Colgó.

— ¿Se escuchaba molesto? —Pregunté nerviosa —pensándolo bien, quizás no debí haber hecho tanto drama…

—Se burló de tu ropa. —Interrumpió Alice con voz fría. —Jasper _no _viviría para contarlo. —Susurró en un tonito mortal que ambas nos soltamos riendo. —Voy a comprarte tanta ropa, que lo último que querrá Edward es burlarse. —Aseveró. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, como en miles de aparadores.

—A… Alice… yo… yo no traje tanto dinero… quizás con un traje de baño es suficiente…

—Shh. —Dijo callándome, parpadeé confundida. —Tú no pagaras nada obvio, iremos a mi tienda en California.

— ¿Tienes una tienda aquí también? —Pregunté angustiada y asombrada.

—Sip. Me encanta mi tienda de California, he conocido muchas celebridades aquí, —sonrió y empujo su cabello detrás de los oídos —ya vez, por ejemplo nuestra estadía gratuita en el hotel…

Suspiré y asentí. No volví a decir nada, en parte, porque mi mente daba vueltas abrumada con todo esto, en parte porque Alice no parecía de esas que aceptan negativas.

— ¡Hasta que llegamos! —gritó abriendo la puerta y casi lanzándose hacia afuera. —Todo el camino, he pensado lo que vas a lucir —tiró de mi mano, con una amplia sonrisa. —Edward nunca, jamás, volverá a decir estupideces sobre tu aspecto.

—Alice… él lo dijo en broma, de verdad no lo hizo con mala intención.

—No volverá a decirlo, ni siquiera en broma, no sólo se trata de la ropa, ven —entramos a su enorme tienda —tengo un plan. Ese Edward va a tragarse todas sus palabras.

Entre risas, ridículos atuendos, otros demasiado ostentosos, se nos fueron las horas...

****Edward POV****

Miré mi celular, por cuarta vez. Aún no podía creer que Bella se hubiera ido con Alice. Esas mujeres, juntas, no me gustaban. De nuevo sonó mi celular, cerré los ojos. _Jessica_. Me había estado llamando, de forma casi obsesiva. Con esta, ya era la octava llamada. No quería contestarle, le dejé claras indicaciones a la enfermera. Sólo en caso extremo, ella me llamaría y no Jess. Así que lo ignoré.

Volví a lanzarle el balón de fútbol americano a Jasper, como veníamos haciéndolo desde hacía ya más de dos horas. Sí en cinco minutos, Alice no estaba aquí…

— ¡Por aquí Alice! —gritó Jasper agitando sus manos.

Giré para verlas y casi sufro otro infarto. Para ser una mañana de domingo, Bella estaba dispuesta a matarme. Traía un _muy_ ajustado vestido blanco, _demasiado_ corto, mostrando sus cremosas piernas. Su cabello, con los destellos rojizos en su máximo esplendor, ondeando bajo la suave brisa del mar, unos enormes lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos. La bolsa amarilla que llevaba en el brazo, destacando sobre su pálida piel. Sus pies descalzos, levantando un poco de arena.

Si dejara, que el Neanderthal en mí fluyera, correría hasta ella y la arrastraría de vuelta al hotel. Varios chicos se codearon unos a otros, viendo a _mi hermana_ y _a mi novia. Doble _instinto salvaje, esto era un combo, definitivamente de lo peor. Quería caminar sobre mis puños y mis patas traseras, estaba realmente perdiendo el control.

—Siento la tardanza Jass. —Murmuró mi hermana con una gran sonrisa, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

Bella, se quedó de pie frente a mí, todo su aroma me golpeó como una ola. Yo, que actualmente había perdido la voz, sólo me dediqué a observarla. En mi campo visual, no había otra cosa que no fuera ella. Bella y su puto vestido blanco, adherido como otra piel.

—Sigo molesta. —Murmuró al fin, elevó sus enormes gafas y me dejó ver sus preciosos ojos marrones.

— ¿Y por eso te vestiste así? —Pregunté entre dientes.

—Sí. —Espetó, en ese tono de desafío que ya se le estaba volviendo habitual. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme pero ya era tarde, una vez que se ponía en modo testarudo, no había manera de sacarla de ahí.

—Isabella… —Murmuré su nombre, como una advertencia. Sus ojos bailaban desafiantes y sí, definitivamente me estaba declarando la guerra… bien, a este juego podían jugar dos.

—Voy a ponerme bloqueador, estaré por allá. —Apuntó una mesa, donde había una enorme sombrilla roja, algunas sillas y se dio la media vuelta.

Me quedé enajenado viéndole el trasero. Cristo, si con vaqueros se veía formidable, con vestido súper ajustado, era impresionante. Contoneaba las caderas y se acomodaba el cabello mientras caminaba, era preciosa, parecía un ángel caminando en la playa. No me di cuenta, en que momento iba caminando detrás de ella, como un perro y no me importó.

Tampoco a ella, cuando muy lentamente, se quitó el vestido sin dejar de verme, quedando en un traje de baño de dos piezas, en color azul turquesa. Respiré otra vez hondo, oficialmente esto _sí_, era lo peor. Tomó, el cremoso bloqueador entre sus manos y comenzó a untárselo, frente a mi muy calentado y paralizado cuerpo.

— ¿Me ayudas? —Susurró con voz sexy. Recogió todo su cabello y me miró sobre su hombro. Yo, que seguía como una puta estatua, no pude hacer otra cosa que recorrer con los ojos su perfecta silueta. Su delicada espalda, su estrecha cintura, me perdí en sus marcadas caderas, en ese trasero… —Justo así cielo, sólo que usa el bloqueador… —Murmuró riéndose.

Dios mío, ¿A qué puta hora había comenzado a acariciarla? Mis manos traidoras, recorrían su suave piel de arriba abajo.

—Voltéate. —Siseé entre dientes, me miró extrañada, dejo caer su largo y abundante cabello y se giró para encararme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó posando sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho.

—Quiero… quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora. —Solté, sin dejar de verla. Elevó una ceja y mordió su labio.

—Y yo quiero... —Deslizó lentamente las manos por mi pecho, rumbo al sur — ¡meterme al mar! —Gritó empujándome y corrió hacia la playa.

Parpadeé confundido y atontado. Me costó muy poco, recobrar la movilidad gracias a todos los cielos y corrí detrás de ella. Miró sobre su hombro y gritó cuando me vio, acelerando en lo posible su inútil carrera, yo era más rápido.

—Detente Edward Cullen. —Alice, apareció frente a mí y no había manera en el mundo, de que pudiera frenarme, por lo que caímos sobre la arena. — ¡Joder Edward mi cabello! —gritó molesta sacudiéndose.

— ¡Alice! ¿Por qué te atraviesas en mi camino? —Pregunté también molesto.

—Por qué pareces un loco, corriendo detrás de Bella, cálmate. —Dijo riéndose. —Eso te pasa por menospreciar sus vestimentas. —Golpeó enojada mi hombro, aún estábamos sentados en la arena.

— ¿Qué? —Rodé los ojos. — ¿En serio siguen con eso? Ya le dije que malinterpreto todo, jamás menospreciaría nada de ella. ¿Qué no la ves? —Pregunté buscándola con la mirada.

Isabella, ya había llegado al mar y ahora saltaba las olas, tratando de que no la arrastrara la corriente, se veía, lo que le sigue de hermosa. Pequeñas gotas de agua, cubrían su rostro, robándole brillos a su piel. Su cabello, se había rizado aún más y lanzaba destellos rojos.

—Quise darte una lección, sobre lo bien que se ve con la ropa correcta. —Musitó Alice, viéndola también.

—Ella siempre se ve bien Alice, es perfecta. —Volví la vista a Bella, quien aún jugaba en el mar. Resoplé al ver a varios surfistas acercándose a ella, como tiburones. —Es tiempo de que vaya a rescatarla. —Espeté.

Escuché la risa de mi hermana, mientras iba corriendo hacia Bella pero cuando me acercaba, con pánico, vi cómo se alzaba una enorme ola que sin duda, la golpearía con fuerza. Comencé a correr con mayor velocidad hacia ella. Por supuesto que no llegué a tiempo, y la ola nos golpeó con fuerza a los dos. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que me golpeé el rostro contra la arena. Sacudiéndome, traté de ponerme en pie pero no pude, porque el mar tiró con fuerza otra vez de nosotros. Con horror, vi cómo se desprendía la parte superior del bikini de Bella, sus preciosos pechos quedaban expuestos al aire libre. Mostrando sus rozados pezones…

—Joder, tienes… —tragué agua salada y la escupí — ¡tienes que cubrirte! —Grité mientras el mar me seguía arrastrando, haciendo que tomara toda el agua del mundo.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó intentando cubrirse mientras la corriente, la alejaba más y más de mi —me estoy ahogando… —creo que dijo mientras tragábamos más agua.

Sí algo odiaba del mar era esto, que una gran ola, no solo te golpea con potencia y te deja en una situación peligrosa, si no que cuando intentas ponerte de pie, te vuelve a jalar con fuerza hacia las profundidades. Sin embargo logré estabilizarme, años viviendo en Miami tenían que servir para algo.

Al buscar a Bella, la vi siendo arrastrada, semidesnuda, a la vista de cientos de hombres. Quizás no eran cientos, quizás no todos eran hombres, pero mi cerebro sólo podía procesar a Bella, semi desnuda y expuesta. Me sumergí y alcancé la parte superior de su traje de baño, nadé bajó las olas, de esta forma era la única manera de llegar. La estreché entre mis brazos, para que nadie siguiera viéndola.

—Maldita sea Isabella, —bramé y le di el top —cúbrete, ¡todos te están viendo! —Grité más enojado que nunca, estábamos bastante lejos pero estaba bastante seguro, de que la habían visto.

—No me digas que hacer. —Arrebató furiosa de mis manos el top, sacudiéndose de mis brazos, se volteó dándome la espalda. —En lugar de preguntarme si estoy bien, me gritoneas estupideces. Además, si quiero hacer un striptease nada sexy, para todos los aquí presentes, esa es mi decisión. —Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Te atreverías?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se giró finalmente vestida hacia a mí.

—Me estás desafiando. —Afirmé molesto.

Se veía toda sexy. Así cabreada, con la arena por todo su cabello revuelto, con su figura sumergida hasta la mitad, con las mejillas ardiendo. Sus ojos bailaban furiosos y desafiantes, estaba seguro de que haría lo que había dicho, en cualquier momento.

—Listo ya me cubrí, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué nade hasta otra isla para ahorrarte la humillación? ¿Qué ofrezca una disculpa pública? ¿Qué me interne en un convento? —Murmuró sarcásticamente, luego elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. —Ya te dije que no me estés mirando así…

—Lo que más quiero en este momento, es que te calles y hundirme dentro de ti. —Tiré de sus manos hacía mí, atacando sus labios, que _eran míos._

—Suéltame, ¡te odio! —Gritó entre mis labios, golpeando inútilmente mi pecho para soltarse. Gruñí y la estreché más entre mis brazos, su pequeño cuerpo se fue derritiendo junto al mío. —Voy a pedir auxilio, _suéltame_. —Amenazó débilmente.

—Grita todo lo que quieras.

—No quiero dar más escenas, estamos en público. —Musitó, enredando las manos en mí cabello.

—Me importa una mierda el público. —Deslicé una mano hacia su trasero y la aferré a mi erección.

Lentamente y para mi sorpresa, elevó las piernas rodeándome las caderas. Jadeé contra su boca al sentirla así. Obvio no pesaba nada, mi erección golpeó justo, en el lugar preciso donde tenía que hundirme. Sólo tenía que mover un poco el traje de baño y luego quizás…

—Hay niños Edward, —susurró dejando mis labios, besándome ahora el cuello — ¿vamos a tomar algo? Tengo demasiada sed. —Suspiré viendo a todos esos niños efectivamente, nadando muy cerca de nosotros.

—Ya tomaste demasiada agua. —Murmuré sarcásticamente. Desenganchó las piernas de mis caderas y me sacó la lengua.

—No es gracioso.

—No, definitivamente no es gracioso, de hecho, te voy hacer pagar esto que hiciste. —Susurré enterrando las manos en su cabello y besándola otra vez.

— ¿Qué yo hice? —Sonrió y de la nada, me lanzó agua con las dos manos como si se tratara de una avalancha. La sal del mar se metió en mis ojos, cegándome parcialmente, ella se rió y la vi alejándose de mí… _otra vez._

****Bella POV** **

Pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea correr entre las olas. Bastantes vergüenzas había hecho ya. Grité cuando Edward apareció frente a mí, era como un maldito tiburón en el agua. Me tomó en brazos y con una sonrisa malévola, me lanzó hacia el mar.

Me limpié, furiosa el agua salada de los ojos pero luego, sonreí al sentir sus labios urgentes sobre los míos. Estuvimos jugando otro rato, incluso, trajo una tabla de surfear e intentó enseñarme hasta que Alice, nos gritó para reunirnos con ellos. Ya en la playa, sacudí mi cabello de toda la arena y me puse, un diminuto short azul que Alice me había comprado. Edward estuvo furioso, en menos de dos segundos.

—Ponte una blusa encima. —Bramó sacando uno de mis vaqueros. Rodé los ojos y busqué una blusa. —Ya fue suficiente de exhibicionismo por hoy.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Jasper, visiblemente confundido, mirándonos alternadamente.

—No quieres saber Jass, —Dijo Alice riéndose, Edward resopló molesto y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente. —Bella se va a cambiar en mi habitación. —Jasper resopló indignado.

— ¿Y yo? —Preguntó.

—Tú con Edward, amor vamos, —acarició con ternura el pecho de Jasper —ustedes los hombres no tardan nada cambiándose. Nos vemos aquí a las seis. —Le dio un suave beso en los labios, Jasper suspiró pero terminó asintiendo.

—Alice, el avión sale a las diez de la noche… yo ya estoy cansado. —Edward me rodeó la cintura, sujetándome posesivamente.

—A las ocho nos vamos del bar, lo prometo. Ahora… —dijo tirando de mi mano, y ya me estaba sintiendo como un juguete por el que dos hermanos estaban peleando. —Si nos disculpas…

Edward, masculló algo pero ni Alice ni yo escuchamos qué. En su habitación, de nuevo jugó conmigo al maniquí. Me arregló el cabello en suaves ondas, me obligó a ponerme el vestido fresco y corto en color verde limón, que también me había comprado. Tenía un escote en pico bastante marcado, la verdad, me daba vergüenza usarlo porque nunca había usado algo tan escotado.

—No se ve vulgar, si eso es lo que estás pensando. —Susurró maquillándome los ojos.

—Está muy escotado. —Susurré y mordí nerviosamente mi labio.

—Se le ve mal a las que tienen muchísimo busto, en cambio en ti, se te ve elegante.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy plana? —Pregunté y nos soltamos riendo.

—Para nada. —Suspiré, sabiendo que Alice al igual que Angie, cuando se ponían así no habría ningún argumento que las hiciera cambiar de opinión. —Además aquí, yo soy la especialista en moda.

Resoplé pensando que tenía razón. Estuvimos platicando y bromeando, al final me dejó ponerme unas sandalias, no muy altas y cuando me vi en el espejo, sonreí al ver que mi maquillaje era fresco y muy ligero. En realidad tenía miedo del resultado, pero sonreí contenta. Me veía muy bien, no como una gata, de esas que se le cruzaban mucho a Edward. Alice respetaba mucho más mis gustos que Angie.

—Vamos por unas margaritas, los muchachos se sorprenderán cuando vean que llegamos primero. —Canturreó Alice, tomando mi mano y llevándonos al bar de la playa.

— ¿Qué les ofrezco princesas? —Preguntó el mesero. Vestía una playera hawaiana y no tenía nada de cabello. Bueno con este calor, quizás también yo me lo raparía.

—Que sean dos margaritas. —Pidió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Su vestido naranja y arriba de las rodillas, resaltaba su rostro alegre y delicado. Sus ojos azules, destellando con el color del lugar. Miré hacia la playa, Jasper y Edward aún no venían.

—Bella voy al tocador, ¿esperas aquí a los chicos? —Asentí.

El mesero me dio la copa y casi gemí al probarla, sabia delicioso. Por el calor o, quizás porque había tomado tanta agua salada, tenía tanta sed, que me pedí otra. Todo el suelo del lugar era de madera. El techo, estaba cubierto por grandes hojas de palmeras, la música estaba a todo volumen, una improvisada pista de baile, llenísima de personas.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —Preguntó una voz, con un acento que se me hacía muy familiar.

****Edward POV****

_Joder y mil veces joder._

Lo primero que vi en el bar fue a Isabella. El vestido verde, le enmarcaba tanto la figura, que obviamente tenía babeando a todos los ahí presentes. Ese puto escote estaba como para comérsela entera. Su cabello, peinado de lado y con una delicada flor blanca sobre su oreja, unas sencillas sandalias y sus labios, pintados con un delicioso brillo que quería devorar. El problema además de ser lo hermosa que estaba, era que no estaba sola.

Dios, si desde aquí podía ver ese adorable rubor, que sólo me pertenecía a mí. Dejé de escuchar a Jasper y me dirigí hacía ella. Estaba totalmente poseído, por el león que rugía en mi interior. El tipo con el que estaba, era alto de cabello oscuro y lleno de trenzas, sus pectorales dignos de un maldito gladiador, su sonrisa _Colgate_, su piel oliva. Estaba sentado a su lado y visiblemente, interesado en _mí_ Bella.

—Podemos dar un paseo en moto. —Dijo el estúpido con una gran sonrisa. —Tengo un pequeño lote.

— ¿Una moto acuática? —Preguntó Bella, llena de entusiasmo.

—Sí… ¿Ya sabes conducir en moto?

—Por supuesto… en Nueva York conduzco una. —Susurró nerviosa.

— ¿Qué tipo?

—Una _CBR600._

— ¿En serio? —Gritó emocionado. — ¡Bella finalmente te animaste!

_¿Bella? ¿Se conocían? ¿De dónde? _Quería explotar de lo cabreado que estaba, cuando finalmente llegué a su lado.

— ¿Isabella? —Pregunté con voz ronca, sujetando con firmeza su mano. Ella parpadeó unos segundos, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Laurent, te presento… a Edward, mi… mi novio. —Murmuró visiblemente incomoda. Él maldito gladiador elevó una ceja hacía ella, con gesto extrañado pero extendió su mano, hacia la mía.

—Laurent Da Revin. —Musitó con un extraño acento, como francés.

—Edward Cullen, un placer. —Dije sin sentirlo. Le di un apretón firme, tratando de no lucir como el salvaje que seguramente lucía, la testosterona me estaba comiendo el cerebro.

—Laurent fue mi compañero, estudio conmigo en Harvard. —Cuchicheó nerviosa.

—Bella siempre fue una chica muy lista. —Respondió gladiador, sonriéndole ampliamente, ella bebió todo el licor de su copa.

Me costó, menos de veinte segundos odiarlo. Se veía ridículo, con su cabello largo, sus pectorales exagerados. Ignoré, la estúpida mirada cómplice que le lanzó y respiré hondo.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí sola? —Pregunté rodeándola con los brazos, acercándola un poco más hacía mí. Ella se rió nerviosa. — ¿En dónde está mi hermana?

—En el tocador. —Susurró, ruborizándose al encontrarse con mi mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, a pesar de estar bastante cabreado no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, se veía preciosa. Una corriente de electricidad, se elevó entre nosotros, estaba perdido, hasta que cierto gladiador se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, fue un placer verte Bella… y… si tienes todavía algún contacto con Jacob… —murmuró con una gran sonrisa. —Dile que me llame. Me encantaría platicar, tengo un proyecto de motocicletas, quizás le interese. —Desvió su mirada a la mía y claramente, lo estaba haciendo con la intención de fastidiarme. Lo estaba logrando, estaba seguro de que iba a comenzar a lanzar fuego por los ojos, en cualquier momento.

—Claro… me encantó verte Laurent, hasta pronto.

—Fue un placer Bella, hasta luego. —Se puso de pie, tomó su bebida y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza hacia mí. —Cuídala Cullen.

_Cuídala_, que gran pendejo. Y no, no había un hasta luego, ningún hablarle a Jacob… respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, solté a Isabella y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

—Otra vez estás enojado. —Murmuró Bella, bebiendo tímidamente de su copa. —Lo veo en tus ojos, se te oscurecen cuando te enojas.

—Estoy a nada de convertirme en un asesino en serie, —murmuré fulminando con la mirada a más de dos. —Todo, gracias a ti y a tu estúpido vestidito.

—No se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones así, eres un grosero. —Farfulló girándose en su asiento y dándome la espalda.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando llegué? —La hice girar hacía mí.

—No lo estaba.

—Sí lo estabas. —Afirmé enojado.

— ¿Estás celoso? —Susurró. Lentamente, deslizo su suave mano por mi endurecida mandíbula. —Sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú. Lo que pasa, es que Laurent sabia que durante todos mis estudios... bueno Jake y yo estábamos juntos. —Desvié los ojos de los suyos, sólo para ver a un muy divertido Laurent, junto con sus amigos. Todos viéndonos, o viendo quizás sólo a Bella.

—Estoy a nada, de arrastrarte de regreso al hotel y encerrarte en el puto cuarto.

—No te atreverías. —Se dio la vuelta y pidió otra bebida.

Y oficialmente, esta discusión se había terminado.

—Hola chicos, veo que ya nos encontraron. —Alice apareció en el peor momento. — ¿En dónde está Jasper? —Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada, al no encontrarlo se encogió de hombros. —Dile que voy a bailar con Bella, esa canción me encanta. —Gritó emocionada tirando de la mano de Bella.

—Ella no va a bailar Alice. —Susurré tomando a Bella por su pequeña cintura.

—Tú-no-me-mandas. —Espetó Isabella. Tomó todo lo que quedaba en su bebida y se fue de la mano de Alice, caminado hacia donde más personas bailaban.

—Lo siento Edward. —Murmuró Jasper, sentándose a mi lado. —Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Alice tan feliz, tu sabes… —suspiró —no tiene tiempo de hacer amigas y considera a Bella su amiga.

—Ya no sé si esto sea bueno. —Gruñí, me di la vuelta y pedí un whiskey.

****Bella POV****

Mientras bailaba, estaba comprobando de primera mano, que las miradas se sentían, dolían y taladraban.

Edward, estaba haciendo todas esas cosas con mi cuerpo, mirándome furibundo pero a la vez seductor. Solamente él, podía mirar como un depredador sexy. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de no pensar en él mientras bailaba, junto a la bailarina profesional de su hermana. Santo cielo, pero si Alice bailaba como si hubiera ido a un concurso de baile desde niña. Sus movimientos, sin ser exagerados, eran lo suficientemente sensuales, para tener babeando no sólo a Jasper, si no a la mayoría de los hombres en la mesa y en la pista.

Yo por mi parte, estaba viendo como las mujeres devoraban a nuestros chicos. Jasper lucía unos vaqueros azul claro, una camisa celeste de manga corta, sus ojos azules chispeaban intensos, perdidos en la pista, viendo a una sola persona: Alice. La miraba con tal intensidad, que hasta me sentí acalorada.

Edward, bueno eso era todo un caso. Los vaqueros oscuros, tenían un corte peligrosamente bajo y, cuando pasó una mano por su cabello, pude ver incluso la sensual y tonificada V que marcaba el sendero a su más preciada arma. La camisa azul eléctrico, le oscurecía los ojos, volviéndoselos azules. Los músculos de sus brazos, se marcaron cuando se estiró para tomar la copa que le ofrecía el mesero, una chica enseguida de mí suspiró.

—Son hermosos. —Comentó a su amiga, viendo a los dos especímenes frente a nosotras. Me giré furiosa, tratando de concentrarme en la música y bailar, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, estaba aquí para divertirme.

Alice y yo estuvimos bailando sin prestar atención los chicos, cantando y riéndonos, sin importar nada que no fuera disfrutar del momento.

—Ya sabía yo, que no ibas aguantar mucho sentado. —Suspiró Alice, con una sonrisa. Parpadeé y me sorprendí al mirar al chico rubio y alto a mi lado, Jasper se movía de forma elegante como una pantera, había llegado sin que me diera cuenta.

—Ya sabes que no me puedo contener. —Ronroneó con una sonrisa y se inclinó, para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Reprimí un suspiro, me alegré al ver la cara de una de las chicas, que había dicho que eran hermosos, estaba como en shock, claro seguramente estaba deslumbrada viendo la escena al igual que yo. Alice y Jasper eran perfectos, el contraste exacto incluso para su aspecto físico. Él alto, fibroso rubio y sexy. Ella de estatura mediana, cabello oscuro, con el cuerpo tonificado y esbelto, y sin duda muy hermosa. Me di la vuelta, esos dos iban a prender la pista con esa clase de besos. Además, ya me sentía un tanto ebria y acalorada.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó frente a mí, un chico de cabello rojizo, su rostro salpicado en pecas. Fruncí el ceño.

—No… gracias… —Murmuré cohibida, me moví demasiado rápido hacia otro lado._ Grave error,_ todas las luces se movían rápido, el calor era sofocante…

El suelo lleno de arena bajo mis pies, me hizo perder el equilibrio ante la mirada horrorizada del tipo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola nenas, ¿qué tal su semana? La mía, de esas que mejor dan ganas de olvidar. En fin, sé que vengo tarde con el capi pero bueno aquí está. Espero que les gustara y que me lo hagan saber : ) ¿Qué creen que le pase a Bella? ¿Que se de un buen golpe en plena pista o que caiga en los brazos de ese pelirrojo? Ya veremos que hace mi celostin de Edward. <strong>_

_**Gracias a: Jessika1309, shadooh17, Karina Castillo, , I'm feeling good, vanesuki, , Heart on winter, syuuki06, YessBarrios, Ale Marie Cullen, BeLeNxiiiZzz, paansaro cullen swan, , lupsof, pauucullen, jhanulita, Gretchen CullenMasen. Uff gracias chicas, por agregarme a alertas y favoritos ¿me dicen que les va pareciendo?**_

_**A mis nenas: jhanulita, jajaja nena! Que no te escuche Jessica llamándole cucaracha que se te aparece y entonces si! Muchas gracias por tu comment, hoy sólo apareció fugazmente : ) ¿qué te parecio el capi? isakristen, Como dices nena, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, por lo que Edward debe enfocarse en Bella o volverán a cambiar papeles y será él quién tenga que pedirle disculpas, un gusto leerte. Edu linda! Sé que quieres matar a mi Edward, pero que le vamos hacer? Es un loco impulsivo y tiene que controlarse y poner en una balanza que es mejor para él, capitulo ligerito espero te haya gustado : ) marah2221 linda, sé que Edwars es cansino con su actitud con Jessica, pero pronto va a tener que dejar de hablar de ella, ya lo veras ;) Quizas como dices, es que actua así por resentido. Melania, hola nena Alice y Jass estarán del lado de Bella que creo que, le hacía falta esa clase de ayuda por qué Edward se deja rodear por puras locas. Él está muy lastimado y Jessica se ha encargado de tejer una telaraña alrededor de Edward cegándolo de muchas cosas, pero bueno Bella tampoco piensa ceder. lOrEn cUllEn, Nooo nena jaja lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir, la verdad si me faltan escribir un montón de cosas espero no aburrirlas ;) gracias por tu apoyo ¿Qué te parecio el capi? CindyLis la reyna del Bullying, a ver que haría sin ti? Gracias por ponerte en tu modo psicóloga y ayudarme a sacar el capi eres un amorsote, no te lo quiero estar diciendo por que sé que te vuelas y eso no es bueno, sé que odias a Jessica pero mira! De nuevo no apareció… sé me hace que estos capis tan relajados se deben al buen trabajo de acosamiento que haces Lilly Black Masen hola nena, efectivamente Bella tampoco se deja y trata de actuar de forma inteligente y sin desesperarse, conoce a Edward y sabe que es impulsivo y que de momento debe tratarlo aún con cuidado, ella aún se siente culpable por abandonarlo así que se dedicara a luchar por él… el problema es cuanto más. ¿Qué te parecio el capi? Lucerito11 hola hola, jessica tiene muchas cosas detrás de ella, pero no se preocupen el karma llega para todos. Ya pronto conoceremos que tantas cosas hay detrás de ella. EmilyLuchia tus comentarios como siempre me hacen el dia y la tarde muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por tus deseos de muerte contra mi pobre villana, y pot tu #teamedwardelregalado jajaja te pasas, mira este capi lo hice pensando en mis lectoras que como a ti y a mi nos gusta Caverward, esta vez Bella le hizo ver su suerte y bueno, ya le tocaba sufrir un poquito no? tiuchis gracias nena, este capi tambien ligerito y con problemas pero solo de celos, ¿Qué te parecio? Kim yo sí te perdono nena, ese Edward se merece bofetadas, pero bueno, hoy Bella le dio bastantes dolores de cabeza, ya le tocaba. felicytas hola hola, Edward el terco esta por ver su suerte, se le olvida que sus problemas van más alla de una Jessica loca y descuida a la hermosa Bella, esta vez le cambie los papeles a ver como le va, jaja janalez Hola sí, como dices Jessica ya se sabe de memoria las reacciones de Edward y sabe por donde llegarle, regresando del viaje hay noticias de Renée y nop, no creo que sean buenas.. dani0501 jajaja dani lo se! El único que no se da cuenta es Edward, cree que por que vivio con Jessica y se iban a casar la conoce, pero ni sabe! Bella y Alice formando una linda amistad y que ayudara mucho a Bella. AbiFanTwilight hola linda, se que ya eres del bando matemos a Edward el ciego pero no te preocupes, estoy escribiendo capis relax por que ya te imaginaras…. Jajaja ni para que te digo. Esta vez no la pasamos rico con los chicos en la mañana en la cama, solo falta cerrar esta noche, esperemos que Bella no caiga en los brazos de ese pelirrojo o yo no respondo por el loco de mi Edward. Maru-Li Tsukiyomi efectivamente nena, Edward es un necio y testarudo, no te preocupes se le tiene que quitar si o si. vane cullen swant Aww linda muchas gracias, que te puedo decir? Gracias por leerme y por tus palabras, espero leerte por aquí más seguido. Stefi Martinez Ayy nena haces que me sonroje, hago lo que puedo, espero no aburrirlas y que me sigan diciendo que les parece la historia, un gusto leerlas a todas.**_

_**Ahora le voy a reclamar a Maruchan, ¿dónde andas? E Imary! Ya que te arreglen esa compu se te extraña! Chicas, bueno ya saben capis ligeritos eso como les viene ¿bien, mal? Muchas gracias por sus coments, paciencia, espera y comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Los personajes que aparecen en la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **_

_**Contenido no apto para menores de edad.**_

_**Bella. **_

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó frente a mí, un chico de cabello rojizo, su rostro salpicado en pecas. Fruncí el ceño.

—No… gracias… —Murmuré cohibida, me moví demasiado rápido hacia otro lado._ Grave error,_ todas las luces se movían rápido, el calor era sofocante…

El suelo lleno de arena bajo mis pies, me hizo perder el equilibrio ante la mirada horrorizada del tipo…

* * *

><p><strong>**Bella POV**<strong>

—Siempre tan descoordinada. —Murmuró, estrechándome en sus fuertes brazos. —Gracias, creo que tengo todo controlado aquí. —Elevó la voz, su mirada clavada en el pelirrojo. El chico pelirrojo me vio, luego se encogió de hombros y se fue.

—Lo siento. —Susurré elevando un poco la mirada para verlo, sus labios dibujaban una línea recta, estaba muy molesto.

No quería verlo a los ojos, por lo que mejor vi su pecho, la camisa azul estaba abierta de los tres primeros botones, dejando a la vista parte de su musculoso pecho, cubierto por una suave capa de vello, bufé y le cerré un botón. Él sujeto los tirantes de mi vestido y quiso elevarlo un poco.

—Odio este vestido, si lo subo se sube junto con tus pechos. —Murmuró Edward, golpeé su mano.

—Lo vas a romper. —Farfullé. Él se soltó riendo y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, no quiero discutir. No sé por qué te quiero tanto fresas, aunque me saques canas verdes. —Susurró mientras enterraba su rostro con cuidado en mi cuello. —Te pones a bailar sola, condenadamente guapa, me quieres matar...

Sonreí. En realidad, lo último que me apetecía era estar enojada con él, así que lancé los brazos a su cuello, sin duda, este era otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Bailar con Edward. Nos sumergíamos en una burbuja donde sólo cabíamos él y yo. Lo miré finalmente, por qué verlo a los ojos, era otro de mis vicios; lucían alegres, divertidos y con ese toque seductor tan característico en él.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a bailar? —Pregunté.

—Alice, —sonrió ladinamente —cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, yo no quería llevar pareja, así que la llevaba a los bailes. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo bien que bailaba, me enseñó algunas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No querías llevar pareja? —Pregunté extrañada, él sólo negó. — ¿Eras de esos adolescentes con espinillas? —Él soltó una carcajada.

—Usaba lentes y zapatos de plataforma para corregir mi postura. —Murmuró sarcásticamente.

—Seguramente eras igual de guapo y sexy que ahora. —Susurré, sin dejar de ver el movimiento de sus suaves labios. —Creo que te deseo, otra vez ñoño. —Me apretujé contra él y deslicé un dedo por su suave labio inferior.

— ¿Cuánto bebiste? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, mordí mi labio y lo escuché suspirar.

—Un poquito, nada que no puedas manejar. —Espeté, encogiéndome de hombros. Curvó los labios en una sensual sonrisa.

—Eres una descarada y veo que no te importa. —Murmuró, su voz baja y con un toque travieso. —¿Y tu cómo lucias de adolescente? —Suspiré, mi adolescencia era algo que no me gustaba recordar, para nada.

—Cero cuerpo, seria y sin chiste. —Resumí _muy_ bien lo que era.

—Mi insípida favorita. —Dijo dándome un suave beso en la frente. — Abríamos encajado igual de bien que ahora. —Aseguró. Suspiré, de ninguna manera hubiéramos encajado, no quería entristecerme, estaba demasiado cómoda como para hundirme en pensamientos.

—Te quiero. —Susurré mientras bailábamos. Miré la chica que estaba a mi lado, lo miraba tan intenso que cuando él también la miró, se ruborizó al instante. —Sigues deslumbrándolas. —Refunfuñé. De nuevo, Edward sonrió y me estrechó junto a él.

—A la única que me interesa deslumbrar, es a ti. Aunque al parecer a ti también te gusta andar por ahí, deslumbrando. —Resopló, viéndome de forma acusadora.

—Yo no ando por ahí deslumbrando a nadie, ¿por qué lo dices?

— ¿Me harás escribirte una lista de mis posibles rivales? Por ejemplo, los chicos de la mesa al fondo… —Me giré dándole la espalda, mirando hacia dónde decía. —Mira a tu izquierda. —Susurró tomando mi cintura, acercándome a sus caderas. Me estremecí. —Son los amigos de Laurent.

Bailábamos tranquilamente mientras deslizaba sus labios; suaves y húmedos por mi cuello. Era muy difícil que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera él, bailando y besándome como lo estaba haciendo, me obligué a abrir los ojos. Algunos tipos de la mesa donde se encontraba Laurent, me estaban mirando de forma lasciva. Incluso, uno me sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrojé inmediatamente y desvié la mirada, sólo para encontrarme con una rubia, que miraba por encima de mi hombro, seguramente a mi novio.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás, andas por ahí levantando pasiones. —Cuchicheé molesta.

—Sabes que sólo soy tuyo. —Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Seguía moviéndose lentamente mientras bailábamos. Sus manos, recorrían mi cintura y aún tenía el rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

—También tú lo sabes. —Jadeé, presa de sus labios por toda mi piel, me recosté ligeramente contra su cuerpo. La curva de mi trasero, quedó cerca de su miembro y sonreí, me sentía tan desinhibida que quería hacer que perdiera el control.

—Pero yo no te provoco. Y tú sí, te la vives retándome. ¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía en este momento? —Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su erección crecer contra mi trasero. —Ni siquiera te imaginas.

— ¿Y por qué no me muestras? —Susurré contoneándome contra él y me quedé sin aliento, al sentir lo duro que se había puesto en pocos segundos.

—Otro reto. —Susurró fastidiado. —Muy bien, —me separó de él y me giró para que lo viera, sus ojos eran brillantes y estaban encendidos. —Es hora de que aclaremos ciertas cosas.

Apenas entramos en la habitación, me estampó contra la pared, sus manos se escabulleron por mi escote y tomaron mis pechos. Jadeando, le ayudé a liberarme del vestido, temiendo en todo momento que lo rompiera.

—Sin sostén. —Murmuró con voz ronca.

Se separó de mí, observándome justo, como le había pedido que no lo hiciera; con esa mirada de depredador, como si yo fuera su comida y estuviera famélico. Tuve el enorme impulso de taparme los pechos pero al final, no lo hice. Estos días con Edward, me habían hecho sentirme… extrañamente bonita, él siempre me lo decía y me lo demostraba. Era fácil creérselo. Me encontraba únicamente en bragas, frente al sueño de bastantes mujeres, suspiré y contuve todos mis fantasmas, centrándome solamente en sus ojos; encendidos y carnales, sentí un inmenso calor.

—Ven. —Ordenó con una voz áspera, que sacudió todas y cada una de mis terminaciones. Como si se tratara de un embrujo, caminé hacía él. Como una polilla hacia la luz, en cuanto me tocó, mi piel ardió encendida. Me tomó en brazos y me elevó en sus fuertes brazos mientras mordisqueaba mi hombro. —Eres preciosa, enrosca tus piernas en mi nena.

Mi cuerpo estaba aprisionado contra la pared, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos ondularse contra mí, era tan sexy que podía venirme sólo con eso. Pero quería más, sentirlo completamente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la injusticia en la que estaba. Edward estaba completamente vestido, mientras yo me ondulaba y gemía contra sus labios. Así que, comencé a desabotonarle la camisa, con una prisa arrasadora. Con una impaciencia que me carcomía, resoplé frustrada y la abrí llevándome varios botones en el camino.

—La haz roto. —Murmuró seductoramente contra la piel de mis pechos. —Esa camisa me gustaba.

—A mi también, te compraré otra. —Sonreí y apresé mi labio, sintiéndome triunfadora.

— ¿Otro reto? —Preguntó en voz fue suave y amenazante. Tan condenadamente caliente, que me hizo estremecer.

—Tómalo como quieras. —Murmuré con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Caminó conmigo en brazos a la habitación, depositándome suavemente en la cama. Mi respiración era descontrolada, mientras lo veía bajar sin prisas mis bragas. Esta vez no las rompió, que bueno, eso significaba que había aprendido la lección. Depositó húmedos besos a lo largo de mis piernas, haciéndome estremecer. Me senté al borde de la cama, Edward quedó entre mis piernas por lo que toqué su dura erección, a través de los vaqueros. Elevé la mirada viéndolo a través de mis pestañas y sonreí al ver su mandíbula tensa.

Su erección era tan grande y suave, que quería meterla en mi boca pero al parecer, intuyó mis planes. Sujetó mis hombros suave, pero firmemente y me tumbó en la cama. Jadeando miré el techo, su lengua recorriendo mis muslos, mi abdomen hasta que finalmente llegó a mis labios. Resbaló entre nuestros cuerpos una mano y sin pensarlo, deslizó dos dedos en mi interior, jadeé sorprendida ante la intrusión.

—Estás tan húmeda. —Susurró con voz ronca. —Me perteneces, —mordisqueó mi labio inferior. —Esto es de mis dedos. —Jugó con mi clítoris haciéndome gemir. —Esto de mi boca. —Deslizó los labios a mis pechos, tirando suavemente de uno de mis pezones.

—Sí... —gemí presa de todas las sensaciones —quiero sentirte. —Pedí retorciéndome entre su gran cuerpo. Él sonrió contra mi cuello.

—Mi pequeña novia, siempre tan ansiosa. —Musitó. Su voz baja, sus manos firmes, su musculoso torso contra él mío. No había manera en el mundo, de que me ruborizara o lo contradijera.

—Edward... —Jadeé, tirando de su cabello por qué seguía jugando. —Quiero sentirte ahora…

— ¿Es una exigencia? —Preguntó, su voz con un toque de incredulidad y diversión.

—Una pequeña y solitaria exigencia. —Murmuré, jadeé, gemí no lo sé. Él suspiró elevando ambas cejas.

Se puso de pie obedientemente y sonreí. Cerré los ojos esperando sentir en cualquier momento, su enorme y duro cuerpo sobre el mío, pero no fue así. Desconcertada, me apoyé en la cama sobre mis codos. Edward estaba gloriosamente desnudo, poniéndose el preservativo y al parecer, ya iba a posicionarse sobre mí. Alcé las caderas hacia él, invitándolo a venir. Me costó un momento, darme cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, todos sus músculos tensos, su respiración era trabajosa.

— ¿Edward? —Pregunté. Abrió los ojos y la expresión de su rostro, me resultó desconocida y extraña. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa desenfadada, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

—Bella yo... —tragó saliva duramente e incluso, el movimiento de su garganta me resultó de lo más sexy —Yo... —Balbuceó. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros, hasta el punto de parecer de jade. Respiraba con fuerza y se esforzaba por mantener el control. Como si lo hubiera perdido por un momento, y lo hubiera recuperado haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. —Haré que me supliques. —Afirmó.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuré. No sé por qué, pero en vez de enojarme me excité. Peor aún, le sonreí lentamente y en forma de desafío.

Levanté mi ceja incrédula y deslicé las manos por la superficie de su duro estómago. Todo su abdomen era algo digno de tocar; firme y duro. Se le marcaban tantos músculos, que no pude evitar deslizar la lengua por cada uno, mordisqueé incluso los músculos en sus costados. El que rogaría seria él. No me permitió seguir y un ligero escalofrió lo recorrió, cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Sin preámbulos, se hundió en mí con tanta fuerza, que llegué hasta el cabecero.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Grité y lo escuché resoplar. Buscó mis manos y las subió arriba de mi cabeza. Las sujetó con una sola mano mientras con la otra apretaba uno de mis pechos.

Jugueteó con mi pezón y luego se lo llevó a la boca, pero no se movía. Su dura erección estaba hasta el fondo, pero sin moverse, sentía mi intimidad palpitando en su longitud y no comenzaba los embates. Su lengua giraba en círculos, excitando y sensibilizando mis pechos. Quería llorar de frustración, estaba muy excitada y él no me dejaba aferrarme a su espalda, ni enredar las manos en su cabello, ni nada, con la fuerza con la que aprisionaba mis muñecas.

¿Acaso me estaba…? _Maldición_, sí que lo estaba haciendo. Su: _Haré que me supliques, _retumbó en mi cerebro. Pero no, yo podía con esto, no le diría nada. Tarde o temprano se cansaría, le demostraría que yo podía hacerle perder el control. Él, besaba lentamente mi cuello y subiendo por mi clavícula, llegando al lóbulo de mí oreja para succionarlo. Deslizó nuevamente el rostro, sólo oliendo mi perfume hasta mis labios… pero no me besó. Resoplé y abrió los ojos, pude distinguir un brillo triunfal y devorador, su sonrisa torcida, sip estaba torturándome y disfrutándolo.

Su intensa mirada, estaba cargada de deseo, pero podía contenerse no sé por cuánto tiempo. Luego, sacó casi totalmente su erección y pude ver que esperaba unas palabras mías. ¿_Pero qué demonios le pasa?_

— _¿Por qué… eres así? —_Pregunté y mi voz apenas salió, la sangre me quemaba y el deseo devoraba mi piel.

—No olvido que te la vives retándome. —Empujó entre mis muslos, penetrándome lentamente. No podía pensar con claridad, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocados. —Incluso, hace unos momentos me retaste de nuevo, gritoneaste que yo no te mando, —se enterró un poco más —te portaste como una niña durante todo el día.

—No lo hice, —gemí tratando de hacer intuitivamente, lo único que podía hacer, ya que seguía sujetando mis muñecas. Así que contraje mis músculos internos, alrededor de su grueso miembro, intentando desesperadamente hacerle perder el control. No era posible que me ganara —sólo quiero sentirte… —jadeé.

—Sí lo hiciste, no mientas. Me has dicho que no me atrevo a las cosas, ¿por quién me tomas? —Su voz era ronca, sus ojos oscuros. Retrocedió, de forma, que sólo una pequeña parte de su erección permanecía en mi interior, con su mano libre, trazó lentos círculos sobre mi clítoris y no pude evitar gimotear. — ¿Piensas qué no puedo cumplir mis amenazas?

—Esto no es un reto, —apreté los dientes cuando me dio una rápida embestida, sólo hasta llenar la mitad —y _no_ te voy a suplicar. —Murmuré con voz ronca. Pero me quedé sin aliento, cuando volvió a embestirme, esta vez hasta el fondo. Empezó a moverse lánguidamente y un gemido traidor, se escapó de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos disfrutándolo al moverse dentro de mí.

—Dime Isabella... —Lo miré y pude ver un oscuro y peligroso brillo en sus ojos. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de retarme? —Dejó de moverse, sometiéndome a otra forma de tortura. Intente arquearme contra él, soltarme de sus manos pero me resultó imposible. Edward estaba apoyado sobre uno de sus puños, los músculos de los brazos estaban hinchados y tensos, de modo que estaba bajo su total control.

—Nada… _porque_… no voy a cambiar… así soy yo. —Enredé las piernas a su cadera, para sentirlo más dentro de mí, pero era como tratar de mover una estatua. —Tampoco te voy a rogar.

—Eres tan necia. —Volvió a penetrarme hasta lo más profundo. La oscuridad cubrió mi visión durante un momento y de mi boca, salió un extraño gemido silencioso. Edward retrocedió una vez más, de modo que quedó prácticamente fuera mí. — ¿No? —Volvió a preguntar. Su respiración era trabajosa.

— _¿Cómo puedes…? Te odio, te odio, te odio_. —Un intenso y pulsante dolor recorría mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza. Estaba, a punto de suplicarle que acabara con esto de una maldita vez. Respiré hondo, en un intento por calmarme. _—No… —_fue lo único que pude decir, su lengua rodeó uno de mis pezones. Su áspera mejilla me rozó la garganta y la mejilla, mientras sus labios dejaban un ardiente rastro sobre mi cuello y se posaban sobre mi boca, su lengua me invadió reclamándome.

—Sacas lo peor de mi Isabella. —Musitó con voz ronca y sexy. Sin piedad, se alejó de mi boca y me encontré mirando unos ojos verdes brillantes, más brillantes de lo que jamás los hubiera visto, casi demasiado brillantes para mirarlos. _— ¿Seguirás retándome? _—Jadeó.__

—_Sí... —_Dije sin aliento, pero en realidad no. Ya iba a rendirme, nunca lo retaría de nuevo, iba a llorar. Él soltó una risita

—Lo sabía, esa es mi chica. —Liberó mis manos y para mi asombro, enmarcó mi rostro — Qué te gustaría… ¿que sea suave y lento, o brusco y rápido? —Preguntó en tono casual.

Dios, era tan glorioso y era mío. Se me olvidaron sus estúpidos sometimientos, o su cruel tortura, mordí mi labio inferior buscando que contestar y algo salvaje resplandeció en los ojos de Edward. No tuve oportunidad de decir ni una palabra más, antes de que retrocediera y me penetrara rápida y profundamente. Lo hizo una vez y otra.

Grité y lo escuché gruñir, puedo jurar que movimos la cama de su sitio, me aferré a su espalda, jadeando y comencé a estremecerme con el calor que estaba viniendo desde mi espalda baja hasta mi intimidad, anunciando mi orgasmo. Me aferre a su cabello, _contrólate Bella, respira..._ me repetí mentalmente pero ya no podía.

—Mírame. —Ordenó. Con dificultad, abrí los ojos batallando para enfocar la vista en su hermoso rostro, en sus orbes abrazadores y ardientes.

Y así fue, como Edward tenía todo el control sobré mí, él ganaba. Gemí su nombre mientras el clímax me golpeaba con fuerza y apagaba mi mente. Me embistió sólo un poco más, y se corrió susurrando mi nombre. Con la respiración trabajosa, se apoyó en sus codos para no estar completamente encima de mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Eso fue... intenso. _—_Susurró con voz agitada.

—Nunca me habían hecho esto, ¿es tu forma de castigar? —Refunfuñé.

—Lo vi en una película, siempre quise practicarlo. —Se soltó riendo. —Aunque lo que acabamos de hacer, fue al menos para mi, una presión indescriptible. Es como… —miró hacía el techo — retrasar el orgasmo, para que cuando finalmente lo consigues, te quedes casi en blanco. Fue divertido pero no creo que pueda intentarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Ves porno? —Pregunté sonriendo.

—Naturalmente, —sonrió de forma seductora — y ¿tu?

—También. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente, veremos porno juntos. —Aseguró. Me solté riendo.

—Lo único que voy a ver, es la forma de hacerte sufrir un día de estos… —Entrecerré los ojos mientras él se reía.

—Ya me has hecho sufrir bastante, ¿no crees? —Tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, se tumbó a un lado y me jaló hacia su pecho. —Te tocaba una vez. Te quiero Bella, sólo estaba jugando. Sabes que nunca te obligaré a nada.

—Estuve a punto de rogarte.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, su pecho desnudo y suave contra mi mejilla, se sentía maravilloso.

—Te quedaste a nada. —Murmuré echándome ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle, sonrió y tiró de mí, haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él

—Bueno, la noche aún no termina. —Aún sonreía entre mis labios.

— ¿Por qué siempre me pides que te mire? —Pregunté mientras él paseaba sus dedos por mi espalda, trazando mapas imaginarios.

— ¿Cuándo? —Apretó los labios, como si intentara no sonreír.

—Tú sabes cuando. —Suspiré y desvié la mirada, sintiendo el calor subir por mi cuello.

—No sé por qué, pero necesito ver tus ojos justo antes de que te corras. —Sujetó mi rostro obligándome a verle. —Tus ojos siempre me muestran lo que quiero ver, cada sensación, cada movimiento. —Susurró en voz baja, acomodándome en sus caderas. —Hay una verdad absoluta en ellos, que dice que me quieres… justo como yo te quiero a ti. —Encontró mi boca y me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello..

.

.

.

—Ya te extraño.

Edward me estaba besando en la entrada de mi departamento, con una lentitud desconcertante mientras yo me derretía en sus labios. Sujetaba mi cintura con una mano y con la otra rozaba mis mejillas. Acabábamos de llegar de uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida, sonaba ansiosa diciéndole eso, pero bueno, él ya me conocía.

—Mmm… —murmuró tirando de mi labio inferior. —Estoy tan acostumbrado a tu olor, a tu piel… que creo que me va a costar trabajo dormir por las noches… solo. —Ambos suspiramos, no dijimos nada sólo disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía. — ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? —Preguntó.

— ¿Mudarme? —Balbuceé y se me secó la boca, era… demasiado pronto.

—Ham, —sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello —más bien algo como, llevarte a mi casa alguna de tu ropa… si quieres, yo puedo traerme también ropa a tu departamento. Podemos quedarnos aquí o en mi residencia… lo único que quiero, es que estemos juntos. —Deslizó sus grandes manos por mi espalda, sus ojos brillaban expectantes. —No va conmigo eso de venir a visitarte por las tardes, o ir a cenar algunas veces a la semana. Sabes que trabajo mucho, no podremos vernos casi.

Me sonrojé ante la ridícula verdad frente a mis ojos, me había precipitado. Edward no hablaba para nada de mudarnos. Eso estaba perfecto, podía pasar unos días con él. Además tenía razón, conmigo tampoco iba eso de verse cuando quedaba tiempo.

—Podemos probar esta semana… ¿qué te parece? —Murmuré jugando con los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Podemos comenzar por hoy? —Preguntó y sonreí abiertamente. —Vamos, trae una maleta. —Espetó regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

La residencia de Edward siempre me dejaba boquiabierta, mientras entrabamos y Edward cargaba mi pequeña maleta, sonreí. Había sido toda una discusión esa maleta, él quería que trajera tanta ropa, que de verdad parecía que me iba a mudar. Por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada a vivir con alguien, viví tres años con Jacob. Así que digamos que, por experiencia, sé que mudarse con alguien implica demasiadas cosas, algo para lo que no estaba segura, al menos todavía.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —Pregunté mientras deslizaba mis dedos por la pared del pasillo.

—Obvio conmigo, en mi habitación. —Rodó los ojos como si la pregunta fuera tonta.

—Voy a invadir tu privacidad. —Advertí.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrado. —Se encogió de hombros y llevó mi maleta hacía la cama.

Sí, yo sabía que Edward también había vivido con… _Jessica_. Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Su habitación era muy amplia, la cama estaba situada en el medio. Había remodelado la habitación.

La cama era enorme y estaba casi en el suelo, cubierta por un esponjoso edredón gris y a diferencia de mi alcoba, dónde me encantaba dormir rodeada de cojines, aquí sólo había dos almohadas. Detrás del cabecero, había un hermoso ventanal, por donde podía ver su extenso jardín, sí es que a esas hectáreas llenas de árboles y una fuente en medio, se le puede llamar jardín.

En un costado, una chimenea artificial de color aluminio. Antes no la tenía, me pregunté si habría sido idea de Jessica. _Deja de pensar en ella_, murmuró mi subconsciente. A los pies de la cama, un enorme tapete blanco, impecablemente limpio. Me imaginé que podíamos recostarnos ahí, al calor de la chimenea. Seguí observando toda la habitación decorada en frío blanco y me pregunté, a que hora Edward se había vuelto tan impersonal.

— ¿Quién te ayuda a limpiar todo esto? —Pregunté pero él había desaparecido. Estaba sola en este inmenso lugar, por lo que me fui a buscarlo.

Salí de la habitación y miré el amplio pasillo, también en blanco y me acordé de la oficina. Mike también tenía delirio de tener todo como un laboratorio, en blanco y minimalista. Me dio miedo todo este lugar y me apresuré a buscarlo, había demasiadas puertas. Era una casa enorme para una sola persona. Al fondo, encontré una habitación con la puerta entre abierta.

—Lo siento Bella, vine a desocupar algunas cosas.

Edward estaba mirando su celular, quizás había recibido alguna llamada. Suspiró y luego tomó un montón de papeles, incluyendo algunos estados financieros. Miré la habitación y sonreí, era un estudio pequeño. Tenía solamente un sofá de cuero largo y negro, detrás de él una hermosa vista hacía la ciudad; Nueva York en todo su esplendor. Al fondo, había un pequeño pero muy fino escritorio de cristal, una pantalla plana y un librero, con un montón de libros de finanzas.

—Que aburrido cielo, ¿sólo libros de finanzas? —Pregunté tomando uno de los libros.

—Digamos que no tengo mucho tiempo para leer otras cosas, aunque me he leído Cumbres borrascosas. —Murmuró restándole importancia.

— ¿En serio? —Sonreí. —No te ves del tipo que lea el amor extraño entre Heathcliff y Cathy. —Se encogió de hombros, estaba descalzo y se veía excepcionalmente guapo, sólo en vaqueros y una camisa negra.

—Está en el primer cajón. —Murmuró. Sonreí mientras sacaba el libro. Deslicé los dedos por la desgastada tapa y observé que las páginas estaban algo dobladas.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar? —Preguntó en tono impaciente. Suspiré y dejé el libro dónde estaba.

—Siempre imaginé, que tu estudio iba a ser enorme. —Respondí sin dejar de verlo, un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Sonreí y me acerqué a él. —No quise… ofenderte, está perfecto…

—No es eso, —susurró tomando mi cintura. —Pensé que te gustaría tener un lugar para ti. Sé que por nuestro tipo de trabajo, traemos muchos papeles a casa… y… bueno, este será tu estudio. —Abrí los ojos de par en par. —Se que es muy pequeño, estaba pensando que voy a comprar un escritorio más grande, otro sofá y…

—Edward… —jadeé sin voz, de nuevo lo había malinterpretado —esto es demasiado… —negué con la cabeza. Siempre que llevaba trabajo a casa, lo dejaba sobre el comedor, ahora, él me estaba dando un estudio, uno real y sólo para mí. Estaba abrumada.

—No podemos compartir mi estudio nena, —susurró tomando mi mentón —trabajas para mi competencia, no es que dude de ti… —se apresuró a decir —es sólo, que no nos conviene mezclar el trabajo.

—Puedo trabajar en mi casa. —Aseguré.

—Este es mi refugio para otras cosas, primero lo use para ver en las noches la ciudad, incluso por eso mandé construir una terraza. —Me giró y me abrazó por la espalda, contemplando la ciudad aunque yo estaba concentrada en la estancia que, hasta ahora, no había visto en la terraza.

Dos sofás blancos estaban separados por una mesa de madera, a un lado algunas plantas altas e incluso sofisticadas, un enorme equipo de sonido… tantos lujos estaban abrumándome y mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, Edward siguió hablando.

—A veces paso horas aquí, sin pensar en nada en especial. Luego vengo a leer, después veo películas, aquí mismo… pero terminé trayéndome trabajo. —Apuntó con la cabeza al montón de papeles sobre el sofá. —Este no es mi estudio, ¿quieres conocerlo?

—Yo… —Balbuceé aún pasmada. —Está bien… —Tomó mi mano y salimos del estudio.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara primero. Al instante me quedé boquiabierta, esto si que era un estudio. El piso bajo mis pies era de madera brillante, al fondo un escritorio de caoba, grandísimo y antiguo, detrás de él una enorme silla presidencial. El librero estaba dividido en cuatro secciones. Parecía una biblioteca repleta de libros, de lado izquierdo una ventana con vista al bosque, digo, a su jardín. Otra chimenea artificial, una pequeña estancia con tres sillones grises; uno largo y dos pequeños. Separados por una mesa cuadrada de cristal, al fondo de todo eso… un enorme piano de cola, negro. Encajaba perfecto con el lugar.

Miré a Edward, quién tenía una mirada indescifrable, su cabello cobrizo imposiblemente revuelto. Los jeans oscuros, marcándose en esas tonificadas piernas. La camisa negra, oscureciendo sus ojos. Me sentí agobiada, estar aquí rodeada por todo esto no era lo que yo esperaba, me lo imaginé en mi habitación, pequeña y sin chiste. El rey metido en un calabozo.

De verdad me había propuesto, que la diferencia social no fuera un impedimento para estar con él, había dejado que me pagara el boleto de avión, había creído lo del penhouse, había dejado que pagara todo, ahora me estaba dando un estudio. Ok, estaba hiperventilando. Él me estaba mirando fijamente mientras caminaba hacía mi, pensé seriamente en cerrar los ojos, me estaba examinando de nuevo.

—Podemos cambiar tu estudio, —sujetó mis manos jugueteando nerviosamente con ellas —haré que lo hagan como tu quieras, podemos cambiar los muebles, puedes traer lo que quieras, si crees… —puse un dedo en sus labios.

—Edward, no es nada de eso. —Negué con la cabeza. —Es sólo que estoy terriblemente abrumada en este lugar. —Gesticule con mis manos. —No sé que pensar, yo…

—A veces hacemos reuniones aquí. —Interrumpió, ignorando la avalancha de emociones que estaba sintiendo. —Aquí viene mi papá, Emmett… Demetri y Félix. Esto tenía que parecer más bien, un lugar de negocios. Por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo me la vivo en el otro estudio. —Sonrió tristemente y me acercó a él. —Es menos abrumador. —Me hundí en su duro pecho, tratando de que su olor me calmara.

—Cielo yo no estoy…

—Isabella. —Sujetó mi mentón. —Quiero darte tantas cosas, que no tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulta contenerme. Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo, no empieces por favor con las cosas materiales. Todo esto, no significa nada para mí si tú no estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y dejé, que sus suaves labios se deslizaran en los míos. Por supuesto que me sentía como cenicienta, claro que estaba nerviosa y quería huir. Pero lo que sentía por Edward, iba más allá incluso de mis complejos, era tan fuerte que podía intentar luchar con mis fantasmas. Cuando terminamos de acomodar mis cosas, cenamos juntos. Suspiré de nuevo al ver la cocina.

Era enorme en color aluminio, una isla en medio del lugar, bastante equipada y con tantos gabinetes que de nuevo quería hiperventilar.

—Buenas noches señor… —Una señora de aspecto mayor, apareció frente a nosotros.

—Clare, mira te presento a Bella. —Edward dijo mi nombre con tanto orgullo que me ruboricé. —Va a vivir aquí.

—Sólo unos días. —Aclaré tomando la mano de Clare. Sus ojos eran cálidos mientras me sonreía.

—Será un gusto mientras esté aquí señorita, ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

—Oh no, de ninguna manera yo haré la cena. —Gemí, esto ya era demasiado.

—Por favor, déjeme hacer la cena… es lo único que realmente me entretiene en el día ¿Sí? usted no se moleste… —suspiré y justo cuando iba a refutar...

—Isabella, ven ya no estés mortificada. —Edward tiró de mi mano, Clare se escabullo de mi vista y me encontré con una copa de vino en las manos, Edward sonreía cálidamente pero en sus ojos, estaba instalada una nube de nerviosismo. No quería incomodarlo, mucho menos en su propia casa. Tomé la bebida de sus manos y me la tomé de golpe, tratando de que el alcohol me relajara. —Diablos, eso fue tan sexy… —murmuró a centímetros de mi oído.

****Edward POV****

Los días al lado de Bella, eran lo mejor que podía pasarme. Llegar cansado del trabajo, saber que ella también, pero que podíamos platicar o entregarnos sin condiciones, me robaba una sonrisa todo él tiempo, su presencia en mi vida, era revitalizadora.

—De nuevo en las nubes. —Demetri vestido todo de negro, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. y no lo había visto. —Te ves tan meloso que quisiera vomitar. —Murmuró haciendo una mueca.

—Algo así. —Sonreí. —Puedes vomitar si quieres.

—Me da gusto que estén bien. Sin embargo, aquí tu mujercita Jessica, no paró de acosarme. —Fruncí el ceño. —También quería vomitar por eso.

— ¿Vino?

—Sí, el sábado. Luego me estuvo llamando, diciendo que no le contestabas el celular.

—Me sofoca. —Murmuré desajustando un poco mi corbata.

—A quién no. Es tan rara, esa chica está como… obsesionada contigo. Las mujeres obsesionadas no son buenas.

—Ningún obsesionado es bueno. —Dije riéndome. Demetri, entró a la oficina y se sentó frente a mí. Pasé una mano por mi cabello. —Me ha estado marcando, no he querido contestarle, su actitud me está ocasionando problemas con Isabella. Lo que pasa, es que Bella no entiende los problemas de ansiedad de Jess…

—Él único que parece entenderlos, eres tú. —Bufó Demetri. —Y hablando de citas, estaba pensando en salir esta noche… —se encogió de hombros —a ver una película, quizás.

— ¿Tú y Félix? —Pregunte socarronamente.

—Ja ja, —sonrió —Jane y yo imbécil.

Estuvimos conversando, sólo unos segundos más antes de ponernos a trabajar. La apertura de nuevas empresas, al lado de la familia Mallory, nos tenía trabajando a un ritmo descontrolado e ilegal. Emmett estaba cansado, también después de tanto trabajo y a las seis de la tarde decidió irse. Yo hice lo mismo, nunca había tenido prisa por llegar a mi casa, hasta ahora. Al llegar a la residencia, fruncí el ceño al no ver la motocicleta de Isabella. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, odiaba esa motocicleta. Indeciso en si marcarle o no, caminé de un lado a otro. Me estaba sintiendo como un puto neurótico cuando para mi alivio, escuché el zumbido de su moto.

Bella entró rápidamente, se veía preciosa montada en la motocicleta, los jeans adheridos a ella como una segunda piel, tenía puesta la chaqueta de California que le regalé. Se estacionó frente a mí y se quitó el casco. Su cabello cayó en ondas cuando lo sacudió levemente.

—No sé cuando me acostumbraré a verte llegar en eso. —Murmuré caminando hacia ella.

—Ya va siendo tiempo ¿no crees? —Sonrió, se quitó una mochila que traía en sus hombros y se colgó a mi cuello. —Yo tampoco logro acostumbrarme a ti, con este traje… —sujetó mi corbata, tirando ligeramente para acercarme a sus labios. La estreché y la acerqué a mí. —Te ves todo Director de empresas. Mandón y exigente. —Me solté riendo y la cargué en brazos para entrar.

Por lo general, siempre estábamos en la misma sintonía. En esta semana que estábamos viviendo juntos, habíamos hecho muchas cosas. A pesar de nuestro trabajo, nos dábamos el tiempo para nosotros. Como la vez que vimos una película porno juntos, de sólo recordarlo, se me subía la temperatura. Pareciera, que a su lado no podía controlarme. Hoy tampoco había sido la excepción, apenas abrí la puerta y la estampé contra la pared mientras bajaba con prisa el cierre de sus vaqueros.

—Creo que soy fetichista. —Murmuró Bella, paseando sus manos por mi pecho desnudo.

— ¿Por qué? Fui yo, el que te folló contra la pared con sólo la chaqueta puesta. —Murmuré riéndome, ella también se rió.

—Me gusta hacerlo mientras llueve. —Masculló, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. —No sé por qué, pero me encanta escuchar nuestros jadeos, junto con el sonido de la lluvia. Los relámpagos iluminando nuestros cuerpos desnudos… —Se soltó riendo. —Todo eso…

—Hum… mi deliciosa fetichista, —deslicé las manos por sus caderas desnudas —ahora cada vez que llueva, no voy a poder dejar de pensar en eso que acabas de decir. —Aseguré. La lluvia a fuera era torrencial, y los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia.

Sí, la estancia. No habíamos llegado a la habitación, estábamos acostados sobre uno de los sofás. Su cuerpo largo y desnudo sobre el mío, iluminado únicamente por los relámpagos era algo que no había visto, al menos no con esa perspectiva. También me iba a gustar la lluvia, cada vez que recordara esto. Interné una mano en su cabeza, haciéndole un ligero masaje, ella bostezó y se acurrucó en mis brazos.

—Por qué no te pones la playera horrenda, que llamas pijama y luego, vienes a la cocina… preparé algo de cenar. Hoy descansa Clare.

—Mmm comida, comida. —Canturreó.

Se arrastró entre mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis labios, dándome un lánguido beso que me dejo deseando mas, lo supo y se bajó de mi cuerpo, antes de que alcanzara a tomarla en brazos. Suspiré mientras caminaba descalzo hacia la cocina. No me iba a complicar con copas de vino, o un espagueti a la boloñesa. Sándwiches, es lo que la mayoría de los hombres sabemos hacer. Así que, mientras untaba la mayonesa en el pan, me distraje con el sonido de mi celular, alertándome con un mensaje. Lo miré, _Jessica_, rodeé los ojos.

_Te he estado buscando, pero supongo que hay cosas más importantes que yo. Sé que te debo aburrir con todo lo que me pasa, no te culpo. Yo misma… a veces me canso de vivir. En fin, sólo te llamaba para recordarte que mañana es el aniversario de nuestro hijo, espero que no lo hayas olvidado. La misa será en…_

El sonido del cuchillo resbalarse de mis manos, me trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Había olvidado el aniversario.

_Lo. Había. Olvidado._

_¡Mierda!_ Quería vomitar, mi respiración se agitó y de pronto me encontré literalmente hiperventilando. Lo había olvidado porque, con Isabella, realmente me la vivía en las nubes. _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo como esto?_

— ¿Te ayudo cielo? —Isabella me abrazó por la cintura y me tensé — ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó inmediatamente, mirándome con angustia.

—No… —sacudí mi cabeza, _joder._ Seguía en shock —no es nada. Te iba a preparar algo de cenar… y bueno yo… —moví el pan y se cayó al suelo, maldije molesto.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, —tomó el cuchillo y el pan que estaban aún en el suelo — ¿estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza. —Murmuré pasando una mano por mi cabello. — ¿Te molesta si me voy a recostar? Se me ha quitado el hambre. —Me miró unos segundos, sus ojos chocolates buscando respuestas, estaba en blanco y no iba a poder contestarle.

—Oh, no te preocupes, aquí preparo la cena. —Murmuró, en su mirada seguía el desconcierto. Pasé a su lado, agradeciendo que no me preguntara nada.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, me hice el dormido. Joder, ya me sentía bastante mal ocultándole cosas, pero no me sentía listo para hablar. Estuve toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

_Un año._

Hace un año, en un día como hoy, un angelito más fue requerido en el cielo. Realmente, se me había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, me levanté y salí con cuidado de la habitación.

En mi mente, sólo una melodía sonaba, una y otra vez. El gran piano negro me llamaba, los dedos incluso me picaban cuando deslicé la tapa. Suspiré hondo y comencé a tocar una melodía de Mozart, Claro de Luna. Los relámpagos eran lo único que alumbraba la gran sala. Sonreí irónicamente, como podía cambiar la velada de un segundo a otro. Ahora, otra vez estaba aquí, sintiéndome triste.

—Amor… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Bella, su voz sonó como un susurro que me estremeció. Por un momento dejé de tocar, quedándome tenso. Sacudí la cabeza y continué tocando.

—Lamento escoger esta hora para despertarte con una melodía. —Espeté con voz ronca.

—Es preciosa cielo, tocas increíble. —Sentí, el calor de su piel detrás de mí, logrando que se me erizara la piel. Se sentó junto a mí y todo su aroma me reconfortó. Estaba descalza y portaba únicamente su pijama. —Siempre quise escucharte tocar, no importa la hora.

No dije nada, inseguro de como explicarme y mejor continué tocando. Titubeando, Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, acompañándome en un acogedor silencio. Toqué dos o tres canciones más, hasta que sentí que podía tocar por horas y lo único que pasaría, era que me sentiría peor. Así que cambie los acordes.

—Esta canción la hice pensando en ti. —Susurré rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿De verdad? —Su voz sonó llena de gratitud, incluso lo supe estando sin nada de luz.

Toqué la canción que había dejado incompleta, curiosamente el resto de la melodía se agolpaba en mi mente, los suaves tonos llegaban uno tras otro hasta que me descubrí finalizándola, era suave como el roce de una pluma, intensa como la mirada de Bella, tranquila como el latido de su corazón. No necesitaba ninguna luz, me sabía las teclas de memoria.

—Es preciosa. —Murmuró y sentí en mi hombro, la cálida sensación de sus lágrimas.

Me giré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, la besé probando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, deleitándome con su tersa piel. La tomé en brazos y la senté sobre el piano, acomodándome en medio de sus piernas. Besándola con desesperación, con una extraña e indescriptible urgencia. No supe en que momento, terminamos en la alcoba pero la necesidad que sentía por ella, se desbordó sobre todos mis deseos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Jadeó mientras me hundía en ella.

Pero no podía contestarle, sólo quería olvidarme de lo que estaba sintiendo, enterré el rostro en su cuello, perdiéndome en su aroma a fresas mezclado con su excitación, en sus gemidos, en su calor. Empujé entre sus piernas, una y otra vez, mi mente girando en una espiral interminable. No volvió a preguntarme que pasaba, no dijimos nada mientras nos entregábamos. Pero una vez que me corrí, casi con violencia y sentirla desbaratándose entre mis brazos, decidí que no iba a ocultarle esto tan importante.

Le conté lo ocurrido y me escuchó en silencio, luego, le pedí que me acompañara a la iglesia, el día de mañana. Asintió no muy convencida de que la involucrarla en esto, dijo que quizás seria bueno que fuera solo al aniversario. No sé que vería en mis ojos que la hizo cambiar de opinión, tiró de mi cabello y nos besamos hasta que no tuvimos más fuerza. Duré mirándola por horas mientras dormía. Simplemente yo no pude conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, el día siguió igual, lloviendo a cantaros. Me levanté y llamé a Alice, contándole lo del aniversario y le pedí un favor. Luego me fui a entrenar con Quil, necesitaba liberar todavía la tensión. Cuando volví, me cambié rápido, encontrando a Bella en nuestra alcoba.

—No te hubieras molestado. —Murmuró luciendo preciosa, como siempre.

—No es ninguna molestia. —Me encogí de hombros, —Sólo quería regalarte algo —ella suspiró.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya? —Preguntó por enésima vez mientras se peinaba.

—Bella quedamos en esto. Eres mi novia, mi pareja… te necesito conmigo hoy, más que cualquier otro día. —Murmuré viéndola por el reflejo del espejo. Sus mejillas se colorearon y bajó su mirada.

—Lo sé… —suspiró mirando sus manos —pero, no sé cómo vea Jessica que aparezca a tu lado… —resoplé.

—No quiero que te sientas comprometida, —caminé hacia la puerta —si no quieres ir, no vayas. —Musité de pronto fastidiado. —Le diré a Alec que te lleve a tu departamento. —Me di la media vuelta para buscar a Alec.

—Edward… —susurró deteniéndome por el brazo. Se plantó delante de mí, se colocó en puntitas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos —discúlpame cielo. —Se veía preciosa y afligida. Deslicé las manos hacía su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

—Discúlpame Bella, estoy… estoy de malhumor. Sé que no tienes la culpa… te pido que hoy me tengas paciencia, y por millonésima vez, te pido que vayas conmigo. No quiero tener que repetírtelo otra vez, siento que si me vuelves a preguntar, voy a estallar. —Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

****Bella POV****

El celular de Edward sonó, por lo que se fue para contestar, dejándome sola en su habitación. Me miré nerviosamente en el gran espejo, había recibido un vestido hermoso esta mañana. Envuelto, en una elegante caja de satín negro, junto con unos preciosos y muy altos zapatos. El vestido negro, era ajustado de la parte superior, con un escote pequeño en pico. En la cintura, tenía un delgado cinto negro y debajo del cinto, el vuelo del vestido se esponjaba en ondas muy a los cincuenta, justo hasta las rodillas. Adentro de la caja, venía una tarjeta.

_Edward me llamó temprano, pidiéndome un vestido para ti. En cuanto me dijo la ocasión, visualice el vestido perfecto para ti. Espero que te guste, si no… lo siento, por que a mi sí y sé que te veras preciosa. Nos vemos en un par de horas… Alice._

_Pd. No te dejes intimidar por la perra :)_

Sonreí mientras me peinaba, la amistad que había entre Alice y yo iba creciendo y cada vez, nos teníamos más confianza. Traté de darme prisa, sujeté mi cabello en una coleta, para que con la lluvia, no se me esponjara el cabello y fuera a parecer una leona.

Sabía bien que Edward se sentía mal, y no podía culparlo, es sólo que yo me sentía muy nerviosa, incluso me estaba acobardando. Hoy, no sólo era una fecha importante, sino que además me vería con Jessica Stanley, no la veía desde aquel día en su restaurante.

Edward entró en la habitación, acomodándose la corbata. Los surcos violáceos bajo sus ojos, me decían que no había dormido nada. Lucía un sofisticado traje negro, que realzaba al máximo su silueta. Sus hombros se veían anchos y elegantes. La caída del pantalón, mostrando sus largas piernas, los zapatos brillantes. La corbata negra, anudada perfectamente en su camisa gris oscuro, que le volvía sus preciosos ojos verdes, grisáceos.

— ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó. Ningún atisbo de felicidad llegó a sus ojos cuando me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Sí. —Susurré perdida en su rostro.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Alice. Te ves preciosa. —Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia afuera donde me resguardó en un paraguas bajo la lluvia.

Durante el trayecto, no dijo ni una sola palabra, no puso música, ni tampoco me miró. Yo no quise interrumpir con alguna pregunta, cómo por ejemplo: ¿quién más iría?, porqué claramente, Edward se encontraba más lejos que un asiento de distancia de mi lado. La iglesia se veía imponente, majestuosa e incluso tétrica. La catedral de _San Juan el Divino, _siempre lograba robarme un escalofrío.

Edward se bajó del auto, sosteniendo el enorme paraguas para mí, rápidamente me bajé y me sujeté de su brazo mientras caminábamos. Esa iglesia, parecía de esas que salen en las películas góticas, mis tacones zumbando por todos lados, sólo hacían que me dieran ganas de descalzarme. Si tenía miedo, cuando me encontré con unos furiosos ojos azules, el alma se me fue al suelo, mi corazón latió desbocado. Edward me acarició lentamente la mano, al sentir mi cuerpo tensarse. Peor cuando nos dirigimos hacía Jessica, que estaba con su madre, la cual también me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Mientras caminábamos hacia ellas, mi mirada se encontró con otros ojos azules, los de Alice. Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y elevó el pulgar murmurando un _perfecta_. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. A su lado, estaba Jasper, sus extraños ojos, brillando aún más por su camisa negra. Para mi asombro, vi también a Emmett, alto y grande, ¿siempre habia sido así de grande? Los hermanos Cullen eran muy distintos entre ellos, a lado estaba su novia Rosalie, la rubia más despampanante que alguna vez hubiera visto, sus ojos grandes, ceja perfecta, cuerpo de modelo. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, todas eran mujeres muy hermosas. Suspiré y me aferré al brazo de Edward.

—Jess. —La voz de Edward, fue monótona y carente de vida al estar de pie frente a ella. Jessica resopló viéndome de arriba abajo, de pronto me sentí pequeña.

Se veía imponente en su vestido negro de cuello pronunciado en pico, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Los tacones altísimos negros. Su cabello rubio, cayendo en delicadas ondas, frente a sus hombros. Sus ojos maquillados con sombra negra, hacía que se vieran casi tan negros como el resto de su atuendo.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —Espetó mirándome llena de odio, su voz fue afilada.

—Yo… —balbuceé, sintiendo el corazón golpeando con fuerza en mis costillas.

—Yo se lo he pedido. —Murmuró Edward de forma autoritaria. Finalmente, Jessica lo miró a él pero las miradas como navajas, no terminaron ahí cuando la señora Stanley siguió mirándome.

—Sabías lo importante que era para mí, que estuviéramos tú y yo juntos en esto. —Jessica hablaba entre dientes, como si realmente, le costara pronunciar cada palabra. —_Solos._ —Su mirada glacial me congeló en mi sitio.

—Obviamente estamos juntos en esto. Hoy es el aniversario de _nuestro_ hijo. —Espetó Edward con voz dura.

—Me parece de muy mal gusto de tu parte que la trajeras, Edward. Esto es algo muy intimo. —Murmuró la señora Stanley. Lucía un vestido gris oscuro, sus ojos azules se veían oscurecidos, su cabello corto y rubio. Era la viva imagen de Jessica en un futuro, la señora estaba guapísima a su edad. —La verdad, que no sé cual de los dos es más insolente, mira que traer a tu amante... —Cerré los ojos, la mano que aún tenía sobre el brazo de Edward perdió fuerza.

—No pienso ponerme a pelear en esta fecha tan importante, estamos en una iglesia, tengan más respeto. —Edward hablaba también entre dientes, haciendo que me temblaran levemente las piernas. Nunca los había visto juntos, mucho menos peleando.

— _¿Respeto?_ —Jessica se rió amargamente —es una palabra que Isabella no conoce… ¿o sí?

—Jessica… —Edward siseó su nombre.

— ¿Sabías lo que era el respeto cuando te acostabas con esta mientras yo estaba embarazada? —Se puso de pie, mirándome con tanto desprecio que respiré bruscamente. — ¿Te gusto jugar a la amante? ¡Mira lo que nos has hecho! Por tu culpa paso todo esto, ¿a que vienes? ¡¿a burlarte de mi desgracia?! —Grito. Sus palabras me golpearon como una avalancha, pude imaginarme por qué Edward se sentía tan mal, cada vez que hablaba con ella.

—Se acabó. Es imposible hablar contigo cuando te pones así. —Edward literalmente gruñó y tiró de mi brazo para movernos. A Jessica la detuvo su madre mientras que yo, torpemente caminé a su lado. Sólo hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de lo entumida que estaban mis piernas.

Nos sentamos en la primera fila, del lado contrario a Jessica. Yo me posicioné de forma, que Jessica no pudiera verme, y me ahorré mis comentarios como: _Te dije que no debí haber venido, o no quería ocasionar problemas… _porque Edward estaba respirando agitadamente y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Visiblemente exasperado. Quería buscar a Alice con la mirada pero me obligué a ser valiente.

—Te quiero. —Murmuré y acaricié lentamente su mano, que estaba posada sobre la mía. Quizás era tonto recordarselo, pero no encontré que más decir. Él me miró, visiblemente sorprendido y por primera vez en el día, me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

—También yo, gracias… por todo, te necesito aquí. —Susurró acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí un poco, tratando de fingir.

Me dio un suave beso en los nudillos, viendo al frente. La ceremonia fue muy bonita y aunque traté de no llorar, no pude evitarlo. Imaginar a un pequeño pedacito de Edward, me ponía muy triste. Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas, en un intento porque él no lo viera pero fue imposible. Llevó un dedo a mis mejillas y tomó una de mis lágrimas, la observó contra la luz y me sonrió.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, nos reunimos afuera con su familia. Alice estaba con Rosalie y Emmett estaban discutiendo algunas cosas, me ruboricé al escuchar mi nombre mezclado en su discusión. Al parecer, no compartían la misma opinión respecto al actuar de Jessica. Suspiré incomoda, al recordar que Rosalie y Emmett eran amigos de la rubia. Esperaba que en cualquier momento, Emmett me dijera algo como: _"no debiste haber venido"_, pero por el contrario, me saludó respetuosamente. Incluso, me incomodó un poco, la forma en la que no dejaba de ver como Edward me acariciaba, o cómo me daba besos en la frente de vez en cuando. Edward se disculpó unos segundos, para hablar algo con Emmett, cerré los ojos, no quería que también discutiera por mi culpa. Suspiré sintiéndome mal mientras caminaba hacía Jasper y Alice, que ahora estaban en la otra esquina, solos. Agradecí internamente, nuestro acercamiento en el viaje.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, algo chocó conmigo. Mi cabeza golpeo con fuerza el piso y al abrir los ojos, me encontré sobre el suelo mojado. Desconcertada, elevé la vista. La lluvia inclemente, le caía sin pudor sobre su perfecto rostro de porcelana, el maquillaje se le corrió por las lágrimas y el agua, dejando ríos negros que bajaban por su cara. Su cabello rubio estaba oscurecido, cubriéndole parte del rostro, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma rápida. Parecía un animal herido, se veía tan extraña pero más que nada, triste. Me sentí mal por Jessica. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando me percaté que no podía moverme, ella estaba ahorcajadas sobre mí, sosteniéndome con fuerza las manos.

—No puedo creer esto que hiciste, ¡no tienes vergüenza, eres una maldita basura Isabella! —Gritó soltándome una sonora bofetada. Me quedé congelada, se veía visiblemente descompuesta, se me aceleró el pulso. No había otra cosa que odiara más, que la violencia.

—Ya basta Jessica, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! —Edward gritó mientras corría hacia nosotras, pero estaba muy lejos.

— ¿Qué, qué demonios me pasa? ¡Me pasa esta! —gritó furiosa, sus ojos azules mirándome llenos de odio. Por un momento me hundí en un deja vu, esos ojos azules... _¡muévete!_ —me pasa que no para de arruinarme la vida, me pasa que la detesto, ¡que la odio con todas mis fuerzas! —Comencé a jadear, sintiendo que el aire estallaba en mis pulmones, cada inspiración me costaba la vida mientras intentaba, desesperadamente, no pensar en... en...

_—James.._. —El nombre salio de mis labios, incluso antes de pudiera darme cuenta.

— ¿James? —Jessica sonrió de forma extraña, se inclinó hacia mi oído haciéndome estremecer —se la clase de puta barata que eres, hablé con él, me contó lo que le hiciste pasar en las Vegas... ¿te quieres revolcar con James otra vez?

Me quedé muda, sintiendo el dolor de otra bofetada en mi rostro, en parte la agradecí para salir del horrible estupor en el que me había hundido. El agua fresca en mi rostro me aclaró la mente. Haciéndome entrar en conciencia, _no_ estaba en las Vegas, _no_ estaba en ese oscuro jardín. Estaba aquí, con una loca encima de mi, con la mujer que quería quitarme a Edward. Tomé con fuerza sus manos para que parara. La lluvia, hizo que se soltara de mi agarre y me atacara de nuevo. Edward apareció en mi rescate, sosteniéndola con fuerza pero Jessica, me tenía sujeta del cabello y no podían separarnos. Tiró con más fuerza mi coleta, haciéndome apretar los dientes por el dolor.

Me removí, la empujé pero todo parecía imposible. Frustrada, gruñí y le enterré las uñas en un seno con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero bueno, _¿qué esperaba?_ Gritó soltándome el cabello, volví a empujarla, esta vez lo conseguí y enderezándome, le lancé una bofetada hasta que finalmente, pudieron separarnos.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! —Alice apareció y de la nada, le lanzó a Jessica una fuerte bofetada que volteo su rostro. Mientras Emmett detenía a su hermana, Jessica siguió pateando y retorciéndose entre los brazos de Edward, Rosalie lo estaba ayudando a calmarla, al igual que Emmett trataba de controlar a Alice.

— ¡Bella! —Jasper estaba arrodillado a mi lado. Su cabello rubio empapado, sus ojos azules mirándome nervioso, ¿hacia mucho que me estaba llamando? ¿Por qué me estaba ayudando a mi, en lugar de ayudar a Alice? Solté el aire bruscamente, sentía mi cuerpo temblando como una hoja, me ardía la mano, la cabeza, el rostro. Tenía rabia, impotencia… miedo. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tocándome la frente, angustiado. Pero yo no podía escucharlo, mis oídos estaban centrados en la belleza rubia y atormentada que bramaba maldiciones.

Quería gritarle también, quería tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla por toda la calle. Quería cachetearla hasta que entendiera, que Edward no era suyo, que él no tenía la culpa de todo esto. La odie por sacar estos deseos tan malos en mí, por hacerme querer cosas que nunca había querido, por ponerme en esta situación... respiré hondo y busqué a Edward con la mirada.

Él estaba discutiendo con Jessica, ella lloraba descontrolada entre sus brazos mientras Alice se soltaba de Emmett y venía aún furiosa, hacia nosotros. Edward me miró, sólo una vez y lo supe. Mi corazón latió desbocado, cuando vi claramente la resolución, en sus profundos ojos verdes. La tierra tembló bajó mis pies, como si se moviera de lugar, ¿era yo la que se sacudía? ¿era el miedo? Pude ver, exactamente lo que estaba pensando, _que no debí haber venido. _

— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa Alice? —Mascullé, con la mandíbula apretada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Chicas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, pues bien... Jessica fue la primera en lanzarse como el zorron que es, contra la pobre de Bella. Claro que sólo tuvo ventaja por que la tomo desprevenida pero bueno, ¿ustedes creen que eso está pensando Edward? ¿Que Bella no debió asistir? <strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos y seguirme: Sylvi Pattinson, simone ortiz7393, Aura Anastacia, an cullen, Caniqui, jovipattinson, Gennymcm, LaLa W.C. Cullen espero que siga gustandoles.**_

_**A mis nenas: Edu linda que bueno que si tuviste tiempo de pasarte jaja, bueno como dices Edward no conoce cuan compleja es Bella, ni por que se porta a veces de forma tan inocente en realidad nunca ha tenido dinero, nunca se había hospedado en hoteles lujosos -Jake siempre hacia todo por ella-, ni tampoco tuvo niñez, es dificil para alguien como Edward -que siempre lo ha tenido todo- entender por que ella siempre se siente menos, gracias por todo linda :) Pau, hola hola linda aquí ando yo también a gorro contestando jaja ya te dije lo que pienso de la escena cama/celular jajaja Dios mio que cosas. Alice está con Bella, ahora pudiste verlo mejor, lo malo es Edward que esta justo hoy tan vulnerable quién sabe que vaya hacer. Maru-Li Tsukiyomi hola linda, Edward es un poquito de todo, bipolar, neanderthal, tonto, romantico y a ver que hace ahora con su obstinación de juntar a estas mujeres. dani0501Me mori con lo de que se un golpe en la pista jajaja te pasaste ehh, Alice y Bella conociendose mejor y justo a tiempo porque la loca de Jessica salio con todo. Jupy efectivamente, Edward la rescato pero como siempre, ahora están en problemas ¿que crees que haga? Melania linda como siempre, un gusto leerte pues bien, ya sabes que no todo puede ser color de rosa y ahora Edward va a tener que tomar definitivamente una decisión pero como es de necio a ver si es la adecuada. Kim, hola linda pues nuevos personajes quizas, sé de quién hablas con lo de punzadas en el zapato y ahora más bien creo que hay que eliminar personajes jajaja ojala pudiera! Janalez hola nena pues Edward no le contesto a Jessica y todo eso la tuvo muy mal y para colmo Bella se le aparece en el aniversario de su hijo, sus ataques de ansiedad y las pildoras que quien sabe si se este tomando la pusieron toda loca y resulto en esto... Barbara nena aquí andamos otra vez, como veras Jessica no paso de moda y Edward aunque esta tratando de mezclar a Bella con Jessica quizas no pensó en las consecuencias, ¿que crees que haga ahora? aquí tambien puse un lemmon que espero te haya gustado es un poco diferente a los otros y quizas quedo en el olvido con semejante cierre de capi, ya vez como me gusta darle vueltas a la historia. tiuchis Hola linda, la escena quedó resuelta de inmediato cuando Edward aparecio sujetando a Bella y corriendo -practicamente- al insipido pelirrojo, ahora estan en otros problemas a ver que pasa! Emily no sé que ponerte por que la última vez te quedaste en shock y no me pusiste nada jajaja sólo te digo que #jessicabitchy ya llegó y se llevó un par de bofetadas y dolor en sus grandes bubys por bitch el problema es que esta lloriqueando en los brazos de Edward! eso no es lo que yo esperaria, él deberia estar ayudando a Bella y no Jasper... Marah linda pues bien, aquí va uno de los desenlaces por que esto ya no puede seguir más Jessica y Bella no pueden estar juntas y Edward va a tener que tomar una decisión... Cindy cindy pues bien tu bullying lava cerebros me estaba haciendo muy docil, por eso tuve que sacudirme y escribir la historia como es y no esos capis rositas que te estuve regalando jajaja pues aqui te va poquito, lágrimas, gritos y golpes... ¿que mas quieres chuchu? **_

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras por tomarse la molestia en comentarme, a mis lectoras fantasma, gracias por seguirme -aquí y en facebook- y ahora... ¿que creen que decida Edward? Por lo pronto yo estaría furiosa si fuera Bella.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

**_Bella_**

_Él estaba discutiendo con Jessica, ella lloraba descontrolada entre sus brazos mientras Alice se soltaba de Emmett y venía aún furiosa, hacia nosotros. Edward me miró, sólo una vez y lo supe. Mi corazón latió desbocado, cuando vi claramente la resolución, en sus profundos ojos verdes. La tierra tembló bajó mis pies, como si se moviera de lugar, ¿era yo la que se sacudía? ¿era el miedo? Pude ver, exactamente lo que estaba pensando, que no debí haber venido. _

— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa Alice? _—Mascullé, con la mandíbula apretada._

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

— ¡Ya contrólate de una puta vez! —Grité furioso, sosteniendo a Jessica con algo de rudeza por los hombros.

Isabella se había ido, lanzándome una mirada que aún me estremecía y el hecho, de que Jessica siguiera retorciéndose entre mis brazos, no ayudaba en nada a la poca calma que me quedaba.

—Escúchame bien Jessica, ¡detente! —Gritó Rosalie, su voz autoritaria y sus puños cerrados sólo eran un mal aviso. —Esto no está bien, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no eres así…

— ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! —gritó Jessica furiosa sacudiéndose de mi agarré. — ¿Qué pretendías trayéndola? —El agua escurría por nuestras ropas y cabello, Jessica temblaba de pies a cabeza y no sabía si de furia o de frío. —Ahora veo lo que haces Edward pero no entiendo por qué, si el único error que he cometido es amarte. En cambio tú, estás buscando la forma de dañarme, te encargas de robarme toda cordura, hasta que no quedé nada en mí. —Cerré los ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. —Además tu hermana… ella… —sollozó incapaz de hablar más.

—Jess, ya sabes cómo es Alice… —suspiré —no la culpes, sólo está molesta…

—No, ella siempre me ha odiado Edward, ahora Isabella la convenció de odiarme…

—Nadie convenció a Alice de nada Jess… —Espetó Rosalie. —Eres tú la que está sacando a todos de sus casillas.

— ¿En dónde está tu mamá? —Pregunto Emmett mirando hacia todos lados, buscando ayuda.

—Ya se fue, ¿para que la quieres? ¿Para qué me lleve? No te preocupes Emm, yo sola puedo irme.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, corrió directa hacia la limosina que la esperaba al final de la calle. Bufé molesto, odiaba que corriera de esa manera, podía pasarle un accidente, era tan impulsiva… así que corrí detrás de ella, cuando sin aviso, unos paparazis salieron de la nada, fotografiándonos. Me sorprendí por un momento, pero luego cerré las manos en puños, recordando lo que Alice me había dicho, eso de que Jessica había contratado a la prensa y fue peor, estaba tan cabreado que quería golpear a alguien. Un fotógrafo se acercó mucho a mí, como si yo luciera como un animal extraño, un espécimen del otro mundo, furioso tiré de la camisa del fotógrafo le quité la cámara, estampándola en el suelo quebrándola en mil pedazos.

— ¡Te voy a denunciar Cullen! —Gritó el tipo tratando de zafarse de mí.

— ¡Contrólate Edward! —Emmett me sujetó con fuerza y me obligó a subirnos a su auto. — ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó mientras manejaba. Enterré el rostro en mis manos.

—Sólo le rompí la cámara, no puede hacer nada trascendente con eso. —Siseé. Miré por la ventana, viendo que Rosalie se iba con Jessica. Al menos no tendría que preocuparme por que iba sola.

Joder, no recordaba a ver estado en una situación como esta. Traté de serenarme, estaba empapado, cabreado y frustrado. Respiré hondo y marqué el celular de Isabella. Me mandó directo al buzón, fruncí el ceño y rápidamente llamé a mi hermana.

— _¡La detesto!_ —gritó Alice al contestar, suspiré. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían que gritar cuando estaban furiosas? —_Si pierdes a Bella por esto, ten por seguro que no te voy a perdonar Edward, ¿me escuchaste?_

— ¿Qué quieres decir con perder a Isabella? —Pregunté desconcertado. —No la voy a perder nunca Alice, sólo dejé que se fuera contigo porque…

—_Por qué eres un estúpido, esto está fuera de control Edward ¿Qué no lo ves? No la soporto, su obsesión contigo no tiene límites, la quiero fuera de tu vida… o no te volveré hablar._

—No me estés condicionando, sabes cuánto odio las condiciones. Te portaste igual de madura golpeándola, no podía creerlo de verdad.

— _¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? Bella es mi amiga entiéndelo. _—Murmuró furiosa. —_Jessica sólo es una enferma…_

—Jessica no es ninguna enferma, ella me ayudó a salir adelante cuando… cuando Bella _no_ lo hizo. Tiene razón en estar furiosa, hoy la lastimé mucho.

—_Edward, Jessica sabe lo que se trae entre manos, por Dios ¡se hace la victima!_

— ¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? —rugí furioso —¿Tú crees que esto es un juego? Cada vez que tocamos este tema, la lastimo, la hiero una y otra vez hasta que un día simplemente se vuelva loca. Tiene razón en culparme, soy lo peor…

—_Edward… _—suspiró —_tienes que dejar ya esto, si sigues así, vas a perder a Bella. Piénsalo. _—Colgó.

Respiré hondo, ¿por qué me resultaba tan difícil tomar una decisión? ¿por qué me hacía tanto daño? Esto _no_ estaba bien. Dejar a Jessica, no debería hacerme sentir tan mal pero es que, era tanta la culpa en mi corazón que me nublaba los pensamientos. Me quedé mirando el celular, sin saber bien que hacer. Perder a Isabella ni siquiera era una opción…

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté con una extraña voz ronca.

—A mi casa. —Murmuró Emmett aún cabreado.

—Llévame a casa de Isabella. —Exigí.

—No. —Contestó sin verme. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Joder Emmett! No te estoy preguntando, si no lo haces me voy a bajar de una puta vez.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir con ella? Ve cómo estás, no vayas hacer más estupideces. —Parpadeé sorprendido.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, —resoplé tirando de mi cabello _¿qué demonios le pasaba a mis hermanos? _—necesito pedirle disculpas…

—Escúchame hermano… —Sus ojos azules me taladraron mientras esperábamos el cambio de luz en el semáforo. —Tienes que arreglar este desastre que hiciste, nunca te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, como siempre. Ahora has lastimado a muchas personas con tus estupideces.

—Isabella es mi novia, Jessica debería entenderlo. Pero parece que ninguna de las dos, alcanza a entenderme a mí. Ya no sé cómo comportarme.

—Hoy discutí con Alice por Bella, —murmuró —ella me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, Alice la quiere, insiste en que es buena para ti. Pensé que si mi hermana lo decía, es porque debe ser cierto, me bastó con ver como la defendió. Es por eso que ahora estoy molesto.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté confundido.

—Cuando Jessica se lanzó contra ella, debiste dejar que yo la contuviera y tú ayudar a Bella. No debiste dejar que Jasper fuera el que la ayudara, ya es hora de que avances Edward. —Espetó, su voz dura. —Rosalie va hablar con Jess, cualquiera puede hablar con ella. No estás entendiendo las cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —fruncí el ceño.

—Está claro que no puedes convivir con Jessica y con Bella. Es como querer juntar el agua y el aceite. Tienes que tomar una decisión, hasta el más tonto puede ver eso. —Rodó los ojos.

Miré a Emmett sin poder creérmelo, mi hermano, él que siempre defendía a Jessica, esta vez no estaba tomando partido por nadie. Asentí lentamente y él no dijo nada más mientras conducía.

****Bella POV****

Las estúpidas lágrimas, no podían parar de salir un segundo. En mi rostro, aún tenía un poco sonrojada la mejilla derecha, producto de una de las cachetadas de Jessica. Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Esto era tan ridículo, la última vez que me había peleado con alguien, tenía diez años y había defendido el honor de mi papá. Una niña me gritó que era un estúpido policía al que cualquiera dejaría, simplemente me volví loca. Charlie no era nada de eso.

Sin embargo, ahora no podía dejar de recordar aquella noche, donde Edward y yo platicamos en el hotel. Ese día, no alcancé a entender la magnitud de lo que realmente sentía por Jessica. Ahora, todo estaba tan abrumadoramente claro, que me costaba incluso respirar.

Unos fuertes golpes, sonaron en la puerta haciéndome dar un respingo. Suspiré al saber que probablemente era Alice, aporreando la puerta como era su costumbre. Se había empeñado en estar conmigo y casi, tuve que rogarle que se fuera, necesitaba estar sola y quedé en llamarle después. Jasper la había convencido de irse, su tono de voz era tan tranquilizador, que incluso logró calmarme a mí. Los golpes de nuevo sonaron, quizás Alice había cambiado de opinión, me replanté seriamente en si abrirle o no. Me había puesto ya mi pijama espantosa, como le llamaba Edward y mi cabello aún seguía mojado.

— ¡Bella! —Escuché la voz amortiguada de Edward contra la puerta —sé que me estás escuchando, tenemos que hablar. —Genial, _hermanos tenían que ser. _Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que lo hagamos otro día. —Musité apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que abras.

—Pues entonces aprende a vivir con la decepción. —Respondí furiosa.

—He tratado muchas veces con ella, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir. Estaré aquí afuera. —Repuso.

—Pescaras una pulmonía.

—Acepto el precio. —Espetó. Edward era tan testarudo.

Di la media vuelta y subí por las escaleras pero a mitad del camino, respiré hondo y me detuve. Lo imaginé empapado y con frío bajo la lluvia, pescando una pulmonía y muriendo. Suspiré, sé que el pensamiento de Edward muriendo era estúpido. Pero bueno, siempre tendía a pensar de forma catastrófica, por lo que me regresé y abrí la llave, más no la puerta. Él entendió perfecto y la abrió mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina. Lo escuché detrás de mí pero no me giré para verlo, saqué un pequeño sobre de té y comencé a prepararlo, en un intento por calentarme y relajarme.

—Nena… —susurró, su voz era baja y atormentada, me negué a verlo. —Lo que pasó hoy… fue un error… —Me giré hacia él, conteniendo el enorme impulso de abrazarlo. Lucía abatido, estaba escurriendo agua y seguramente, su precioso traje se echaría a perder. Me di una patada mental, debía de estar enojada con él.

—Cuando te pregunté si querías a Jessica, me contestaste que no. —Murmuré secamente.

—Porque esa es la verdad, no la quiero…

— ¡No me vengas con tonterías Edward! —Grité furiosa, viéndolo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él apretó los dientes.

—No me estés gritando. —Me eché a reír sin ganas. —Esto se salió de control, Jessica no debió reaccionar así… después de todo creo que quizás tenías razón, _no_ debiste acompañarme… —Espeto, su voz fue dura y afilada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Qué no debí acompañarte? —Lo miré enfurecida e incrédula. —Te pregunté, mil veces que si esto era lo adecuado y me dijiste que sí, dijiste que me necesitabas a tu lado. Me convencí de que así era, traté de ser tu apoyo, traté de ser prudente ¿y que recibo? Que en cuanto tú ex se pone loca y me agarra a golpes, tú corras a su lado. Me mentiste Edward, lo que sientes por Jessica no es sólo gratitud…

—Nunca te he mentido sobre Jessica. —Sus ojos verdes brillaron intensos.

—Oh, sí lo haces. —Lo miré dolida. —Dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con ella y dime ¿qué significó todo esto?

—Eso fue una estupidez, —pasó una mano por su cabello —un arranque de tantos que tiene. Está celosa y dolida por qué oficialmente, se enteró de que estoy contigo y que eres más importante para mí, que nadie… —Se posicionó detrás de mí, queriendo sujetarme pero me moví.

—No es un arranque Edward, es odio puro. Es hora de que vayas viendo las cosas como son. Me detesta, esto que hizo es la prueba clara de que no sólo está alterada. —Edward parpadeó confundido y luego su vista se perdió en el suelo. Respiré bruscamente y comencé a retroceder. —Estoy tan furiosa contigo que no sé qué más decir.

—Lo siento, no… yo no pensé que Jessica haría eso… —Suspiró.

—Sé que no pensaste. —Seguí alejándome. —Dime la verdad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostaron? ¿Estuviste con ella en tu cama? ¿En la cama que compartimos? —Edward caminó hacia mí, alargando la mano para tocarme. — ¡No me toques! —Exclamé tropezando torpemente con una silla. Edward me agarró antes de que me cayera. — ¡Dime cuando fue la última vez! —Bramé sacudiéndome de su agarré.

—No veo por qué estás preguntándome esto pero te lo diré, fue antes de irnos a las Vegas. En cuanto volví, le pedí que se fuera de la casa. Ese día dejamos de vivir juntos, de acostarnos y de todo lo demás. Incluso remodelé toda la casa, por si no lo notaste. —Pasó una mano por su cabello y me lanzó una dura mirada. —No soy tan retorcido como para acostarme contigo, en la misma cama que compartía con ella. —Espetó cabreado. —Te has de estar imaginando que ni siquiera cambie las sábanas, _por Dios_. —Siguió hablando exasperado. Cerré los ojos e hice una oración silenciosa al cielo, agradeciendo que hubiera remodelado todo.

— ¿Tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo idiota que me sentí allí tirada en el suelo? Jessica se planta como tu mujer, me golpea y me humilla frente a todos, ¿y tú que haces? Te quedas con ella, ¿y yo? —Él movió los pies, incómodo.

— ¿Qué se supone que debí hacer? Te defendí, traté de detenerla ¿qué quieres que haga ahora? —Preguntó dolido. Respiré hondo ante lo que iba a decir.

—Quiero que dejes de verla. —Siseé y mi voz se escuchó como un nido de avispas, que incluso a mí me hizo estremecer. Él se quedó de piedra. Nunca le había pedido esto pero hoy, ya no había otra opción. Estaba furiosa, harta y asqueada. Edward se puso muy nervioso y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad:

—No puedo hacer eso, está desequilibrada, esto que hizo fue pésimo y de mal gusto. Ha cambiado mucho y todo ha sido mi culpa, ¿no puedes verlo? —Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo. —Cuando nos conocimos, ella era inocente y pura. Yo he sido su primero en todo, no he parado de destruirle la vida, la arrastré a mi mundo de desequilibro. Por mi culpa, perdimos a Edward, ¡nuestro hijo! ¿Esperas que simplemente la deje otra vez? —Guardó silencio y pellizcó el puente de su nariz — ¿Recuerdas la noche en que me preguntaste todo sobre Edward?

—Cómo olvidarla.

—Me dijiste que yo no era el culpable. De verdad quería creerte, pero pensé que si te decía que no podía dejar de ver a Jessica, te perdería. —Se aclaró la garganta. —Sabía que tarde o temprano me harías elegir…

— ¿La amas? —Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por supuesto que no. —Edward dio un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí otro.

—Me estás diciendo, que después de concebir un hijo juntos y de acostarte con ella durante años, ¿estás seguro de que no la amas?

—Sí estoy seguro, no la amo. —Respondió con voz seca. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Entonces por qué la defiendes así?… ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo Edward? —No dijo nada, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Respiré hondo comprendiendo lo que claramente era visible, incluso para cualquiera que no lo supiera. Me abracé a mí misma, sintiendo de pronto demasiado frío. —La quieres. —Susurré, él cerró los ojos.

—Pero no como te quiero a ti… —Musitó agobiado. Respiré hondo procesando esto, un dolor se instaló en mi pecho y me estremecí.

—Sé que cuando te abandoné, ella fue quién se encargó de ti. Sé que tienen un vínculo, que les ha dejado una huella para siempre a ambos, quizás estoy molesta por que todo esto, es algo que yo misma propicié. —Espeté, Edward guardó silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

—Tu no propiciaste nada, incluso Jessica estaba embarazada antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir, soy el único responsable de lo que pasa con mi vida, no tienes que culparte de esto. —Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo, se veía cansado y algo fastidiado. —Supongo que, es tiempo de elegir ¿no? —Volvió a mirarme.

—Yo… no lo sé… —guardé silencio, porque iba a romper en llanto.

Me sentí como la misma Jessica, egoísta y llena de resentimiento. Me sentí como ella, que no parecía conocer los límites, con tal de obtener lo que quisiera. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo elegir esto? Él necesitaba cuidar de Jessica, no sabía bien por qué pero era sólo eso. No la amaba y quizás, sí me lo proponía, podríamos juntos manejar esto de forma distinta. Ese lazo entre ellos, era muy grande y abrumador, incluso rayaba en lo ridículo. Pero yo era egoísta después de todo, tenía miedo y la quería a ella lejos... y bueno, nadie dijo que jugaría limpio, así que me quedé callada sin negar lo que él me había preguntado.

—Isabella yo… —genial ya habíamos vuelto al Isabella, eso sólo me dejaba claro a quién había elegido.

—Será mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola… —susurré.

—Isabella déjame hablar. —Tomó mis manos y me jaló hacía él. —Te quiero. —Murmuró, su aroma golpeándome con fuerza me hizo cerrar los ojos. —No me gusta esto que está pasando, no me gusta elegir entre Jess o tú, lo que siento por ti es totalmente opuesto a lo que siento por ella. Pero si tengo que hacerlo… —respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire despacio —si a la hora de elegir, tengo que tomar una decisión… entonces te elijo a ti nena. —Cerré los ojos, un lastimero y ahogado gemido abandonó mi garganta.

—Lo siento. —Sollocé, sintiendo que esta no era yo, no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Odiaba, ser como esas mujeres que hacían elegir entre una cosa y otra, odiaba la forma en la que mis sentimientos estaban todos revueltos y contrariados. Pero de alguna manera, sentía un gran alivio por el hecho, de que me hubiera escogido y de que por fin, iba a sacar a Jessica en lo más posible de nuestras vidas.

—No lo sientas. —Esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus profundos ojos. —Un día, te pedí que me dijeras lo que querías y lo estás haciendo. Te elijo a ti, a nosotros. Ahora eres mi vida. —Susurró tomando con sus pulgares, las lágrimas que se desbordaban por mis ojos.

****Edward POV****

Arrancarme el sentimiento irracional que tenía hacia Jessica, no fue fácil. Por lo que, estuve postergando mi visita para aclarar las cosas con ella. Esta semana, era mi turno para vivir en el pequeño departamento de Bella, por suerte, las cosas entre nosotros no cambiaron. Continuamos nuestra relación bien, incluso mejor que antes. Desde mi resolución de estar con ella, se portaba diferente. Fue entonces, que decidí dejar de ser egoísta. Con Isabella tenía todo lo que quería. Con Jessica, tenía que cerrar un círculo.

.

.

.

—Ojala me muriera, —sacudió la cabeza mientras lloraba —voy a… voy a matarme. —Sollozó. —Ahora puedo ver, que te orilló a pensarlo aquél día que te encontré abatido. Este dolor es tan horrible… —Jessica intentó ponerse de pie por lo que sostuve su brazo.

Había venido finalmente a su casa, traté por todos los medios de explicarme pero como siempre, todo estaba saliendo mal.

—Jess por favor, no digas eso. —Suspiré. —Siento haber sido tan egoísta, lamento no haberte dicho que Isabella ya es mi novia. Te juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo, desearía nunca haberme cruzando en tu camino, nunca he querido herirte como lo he hecho.

—Esto no se parece en nada una disculpa. —Farfulló.

—Entonces dime como se hace bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que seamos lo de antes… —sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos tomaron las mías.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos días desde que la vi y ahora lucía muy desmejorada, su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta improvisada. Los pantalones de deporte grises, eran toda una novedad. Jamás la había visto tan descuidada con su persona y sin duda alguna, esto estaba muy mal.

—Eso no se puede Jess, por favor es un error que sigamos viéndonos, yo voy a seguirte haciendo daño y odio hacerte daño…

— ¿Y dejarme es la solución? —Sonrió sin ganas, moviendo la cabeza a los lados. — ¿Sabes qué? Lo entiendo, vete no sientas ninguna culpa por mí.

—Jessica yo…

—No digas más, yo también puedo sacrificarme. —Repuso con voz dura.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Fruncí el ceño.

—También te lo he puesto difícil te he ocasionado problemas, debí retirarme con elegancia desde el principio pero te amo, —miró hacía sus manos — te amo tanto que pensar en una vida sin ti, simplemente no tiene sentido. Sin embargo… al menos tú mereces seguir adelante.

—También la culpa ha sido mía…

—Ya no voy a dejar que cargues con todas las culpas, —me asustó el extraño brillo en sus ojos azules —esto se terminara pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo que calmarme, —suspiró —es todo. Quiero estar sola Edward, será mejor que ahora te vayas.

.

.

.

Isabella venía muy callada, en su mano sujetaba las habituales _fresias_, que yo solía comprar para ponerlas en la tumba de Edward. Me sentía nervioso, esta, era la primera vez que veníamos juntos al cementerio. Un extraño cosquilleo me recorría la nuca, el corazón tronando en mis oídos, manos sudorosas, mi estómago dando vuelcos. Un montón de cosas, rondaban mi cabeza; inseguridad, miedo. Me gustaba guardar todo esto para mí, era muy celoso respecto a este sentimiento, no me gustaba compartirlo con nadie, sentía como que profanaban en mi memoria, sacudiendo mis recuerdos. Estaba seguro de que nadie –excepto Jess- podía comprender este sentimiento.

Por lo que sí, agradecí su silencio.

—Aquí es. —Me aclaré nerviosamente la garganta, deteniéndome en su pequeña tumba.

De nuevo, ella no dijo nada. Lucia preciosa en sus sencillos vaqueros negros, la camisa azul celeste, resaltando los colores rojizos de su cabello. Suspiré, Bella se inclinó retirando las flores marchitas, poniendo las nuevas y coloridas flores. Acarició lentamente las letras grabadas con el nombre de mi hijo, bordeándolas delicadamente con sus largos y cuidados dedos.

— ¿Por qué no le hablas? —Murmuró sin verme, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A quién?

—A tu bebé cielo, —se giró para verme. Sus ojos marrones; cálidos y desbordando tanta ternura, que mi corazón latió desbocado —siéntate aquí, a mi lado. —Pidió.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —Pregunté sintiéndome tonto.

—Platícale quién soy, querrá saberlo. —Murmuró regalándome una cariñosa sonrisa.

Fue así, como de escuchar llantos y oraciones, pasé a estar platicándole cosas a mi bebé. No recuerdo haberme sentido así de extraño jamás. Con Isabella, mis visitas al cementerio cambiaron radicalmente.

.

.

.

—Te tengo un regalo.

Bella, se veía preciosa, en el marco de la puerta de mi estudio. La falda en tubo negra, le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, la blusa azul claro, haciendo el contraste perfecto sobre su cremosa piel. Su largo cabello, cayendo por enfrente de sus hombros. Podría pasar horas sólo mirándola, pero luego recordé lo que dijo. Fruncí el ceño, yo no le daba regalos esperando nada a cambio.

—No era necesario que te molestaras Isabella…

— ¿Ya volvimos al Isabella? —Preguntó elevando una ceja. Sonreí y negué.

—Ven aquí. —Pedí. Ella medio salto, medio caminó, hasta llegar a mi regazo. Puso sobre el escritorio una caja.

—Ábrela. —Era rectangular, de tamaño mediano. Quité el listón gris y abrí la tapa. Me encontré con un marco negro que tenía una pantalla; un portarretrato digital.

—Gracias… —murmuré viéndolo con detenimiento, era negro y sofisticado.

—Vamos… enciéndelo. —Canturreó.

— ¿Qué estamos celebrando? —Pregunté.

—Nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros.

Lo encendí y al instante, fotos de nosotros comenzaron a pasar al mismo tiempo que sonaba la melodía, _If you're gone_ de _Matchbox Twenty_. Estuve mirando las fotos sorprendido, venían fotos de nosotros de todo tipo. De nuestra salida a _Poconos_, el viaje a los _Ángeles_, otras que había tomado con su cámara nueva, algunas que me tomó sabrá Dios la hora con su celular, algunas de ella de niña y otras de adolescente, cuando vivía en Forks. Sonreí abiertamente.

—Gracias Bella, —susurré asombrado, acariciando su pequeña espalda de arriba abajo —esto es… simplemente perfecto. No podrías haberme dado algo mejor.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Interné una mano en su cabello, tirando de él levemente para acercarla a mis labios, Bella sujetó mi cara y se colocó a horcajas sobre mí. Sonreí entre sus labios mientras deslizaba las manos por sus tersos muslos.

—Es hora de estrenar mi escritorio. —Aseguré con voz áspera.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces ya es oficial qué estás con ella? —Lauren me veía frunciendo el ceño.

Su cabello castaño claro, caía lacio sobre sus pechos demasiado descubiertos, lucía un vestido ajustado de color negro, unos pendientes que le llegaban casi a los hombros y que brillaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Los tacones de aguja que se había puesto hoy, la hacían verse increíblemente alta. Varios comensales la veían, para mi Lauren era… _Lauren_. Mi socia y nada más. Estábamos comiendo en el restaurante _Per Se, _teníamos que ver algunas cosas sobre nuestras compañías. Por lo que me molestaba, que se empeñara en hablar de mi vida amorosa y no de negocios.

—Estoy con Isabella desde la vez de mi cumpleaños, —espeté secamente, sus ojos avellana brillaron… ¿dolidos? —es mi novia, vivimos juntos, ¿algo más que quieras saber?

—No te enojes Edward, es sólo que siempre creí… bueno… —balbuceó —que tal vez tu y yo no sé, pensé que había algo… —retorció una servilleta entre sus manos.

—Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada. —Murmuré bebiendo de mi copa. —Ahora, ¿Qué opinas de establecernos en Seattle? —Pregunté mirándola fijamente y cambiando de tema. Ella sonrió lentamente y para mi asombro.

—Estaría bien, estaba pensando que voy a poner una oficina en el edificio Cullen, así podremos hablar de esto ahí mismo y no tener que estarnos citando en restaurantes. La prensa me pone nerviosa. —Murmuró al tiempo en que entraban un par de reporteros para entrevistarnos.

****Bella POV****

—No me gusta el crepúsculo. —Edward lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que me solté riendo sin pensarlo.

Estábamos en nuestro prado escondido, en Central Park. Ya era tarde, habíamos caminado hasta aquí y ahora, estábamos sentados en el césped, viendo un hermoso atardecer. Los últimos rayos del sol en el cielo, hacían que se vieran tonos violetas, amarillos e incluso rojos. Miré a Edward, en sus ojos se reflejaban tonos dorados. Se veía todo guapo y sexy, con su traje azul oscuro, con la corbata ligeramente desacomodada, su cabello cobrizo brillando con el atardecer, su mandíbula cuadrada sin una pizca de barba. Era simplemente hermoso. Tanto, que no parecía de este mundo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Murmuré perdida en su piel nívea.

—No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar. —Suspiró.

—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar. —Busqué una de sus grandes manos, lentamente, restregué el rostro en ella. —Te quiero. —Susurré.

—Tienes razón, a los únicos que detesto, son a los reporteros. Me tienen muy cansado, ¿creerás que ayer uno me siguió hasta la entrada de la casa? Te juro que estuve a punto de detener el auto y… —negó y suspiró. Pasé delicadamente una mano por su cabello, tratando de reconfortarlo, actualmente un reportero tenía demandado a Edward por daños físicos y lo último que necesitábamos eran más problemas. —Están empeñados en ponerme en ridículo. Tengo que controlarme, la prensa está sobre mí por la futura construcción de las empresas en el extranjero, con la familia Mallory y no puedo andar por ahí, dando escenas. Estos últimos días, la volatilidad en el que suben o bajan de precio mis acciones, se está moviendo de forma muy violenta, —pasó una mano por su cabello —Emmett me comentó que parece que hay algunas dudas, respecto a mi desempeño en el funcionamiento de mercados financieros, en particular, los de capitales. Es decir, la bolsa sube o baja dependiendo de cómo manejo mi vida personal, ¿qué irónico?

—La confianza en las bolsas es básica para los inversionistas, —suspiré —eso ya lo sabes, trata de calmarte cielo, sólo… ignora a la prensa. Piensa que son un montón de buitres, aléjalos con un gesto de mano. Eres un gran director, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Musité deslizando mi mano por su suave rostro, Edward suspiró.

—Te quiero. —Susurró, inclinándose hacía mí, haciendo que me recostara sobre el césped, uniendo sus labios; suaves y dulces, con los míos.

.

.

.

—Mi papá me envió una cámara, —me solté riendo viendo la pequeña caja en mis manos — ¿Qué lindo? —Susurré mientras caminaba hacia Edward. Él estaba recostado en la cama y extendió su mano, para que se la mostrara.

— ¿Querías una cámara? —Preguntó jugando con ella, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—Pues… sí. —Murmuré encogiéndome de hombros, él me vio con tales ojos, que no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Preguntó en tono indignado.

—Por qué para eso está mi papá, para cumplirme pequeños caprichos… —suspiró y me atrajo a sus brazos.

— ¿Y para qué estoy yo? —Pregunto, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, examinándome.

—Para cumplirme otra clase de caprichos… —murmuré seductoramente, deslizando los dedos por su pecho. Él sonrió ladinamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedo darte más que mi cuerpo. —Espetó socarronamente, me sonrojé y enterré el rostro en su pecho, su aroma se coló deliciosamente por mi nariz. —Aunque…. Igual puedo negártelo, así como tú me niegas el placer de regalarte cosas. —Suspiré, _¡que cansino se ponía con tan poco!_

—Regáleme algo señor Director, ya que se pone de testarudo, ni quien pueda con usted.

—Isabella, hay tantas cosas que he querido darte y tu simplemente no me dejas darte nada. —Resopló. —Quisiera poder entenderte, quisiera que me dejaras regalarte algo sin escuchar quejas, daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Me das todo lo que quiero con tan sólo estar aquí. —Cuchicheé jugando con los botones de su camisa negra. —Él que insistas, en regalarme un auto nuevo, o que me mudé a otro departamento, o que Alec me cuide… sólo desequilibra aún más la balanza entre nosotros. —Susurré.

Estábamos, recostados en mi pequeña cama, era su turno de quedarse en mi departamento. Yo estaba atravesada en su pecho, Edward me acariciaba tiernamente el brazo, con la otra mano seguía viendo la cámara. Suspiré acomodándome en su pecho. Me hacía feliz tan sólo tenerlo aquí, conmigo. Portándonos como dos personas normales, sin lujos ni tantas comodidades. Viendo una película o algún programa en televisión. Edward, había traído una pequeña maleta, sus cosas de aseo estaban en mi baño, me había duchado con su gel todos los días, su ropa estaba en mi armario. Por la mañana, lo primero que veía era su rostro dormido, tranquilo y hermoso. Esto era lo que a _mí_, me hacía feliz. Él no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

—Gracias por las flores. —Musité enterrando el rostro en su amplio pecho. —Están preciosas pero… el otro regalo, es demasiado. —Suspiré sacándolo de mi bolsillo.

Después de ver las preciosas flores; _bach_ azules, me encontré con una pequeña cajita de fino terciopelo negro. Al abrirla, una cadena de plata –o quizás oro blanco- brilló en todo su esplendor, en medio tenía un pequeño corazón de cristal que pendía de ella, los colores simulaban a los de un arcoíris hermoso.

—Tú me regalaste una pulsera. —Edward elevó su muñeca, mostrando con orgullo lo que yo le había dado. Cerré los ojos.

—Cielo… —susurré afligida —está hecha a mano, me gustan las cosas hechas a mano… esto simplemente es demasiado.

—Luego me regalaste un portarretrato… —Recordó, poniendo un dedo sobre mi nariz, suspiré viéndolo enojada, sonrió y besó mi frente — ¿Si te dijera que es usado te sentirías mejor? —Parpadeé confundida.

— ¿Cómo?

—Era de mi abuela, —se encogió de hombros —ya tengo mucho tiempo con ella guardada, prefiero que luzca en ti.

Recordé lo que me había contado Alice, sobre Elizabeth, su abuela y lo importante que era para él. Se me humedecieron los ojos al ver la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo, confiándome uno de los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, se había puesto su máscara de indiferencia, sin embargo podía ver sus hombros tensos, esperando mi reacción.

—Es preciosa Edward, muchas gracias. —Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, tomando mi mentón.

—Es sólo que es… bueno es hermosa. —Sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaron emocionados.

—Gracias a ti por aceptarla. —Espetó tomándola del estuche y colocándola sobre mi muñeca.

.

.

.

—Perdimos la fusión con Vulturi. —Murmuró Eric entrando a mi oficina. Suspiré y dejé los papeles a un lado.

— ¿Por lo que paso… con Gigadent? —Pregunté, masajeando mis cienes tratando de relajarme.

—Sip. —Respondió, apoyandose contra el marco de la puerta. —Nuestras acciones se desplomaron un 20% hoy por la mañana, cuando se hizo oficial el anuncio de la separación.

—¡20%! Eso es malísimo, —resoplé cansada y preocupada — ¿Cómo va nuestra fusión con Garret? Tráeme por favor su expediente.

No podía dejar ir a ese cliente, la perdida de Aro era catastrófica para nuestra empresa. No quería pensar por lo que el pobre de Mike estaba pasando. El día, se me fue entre gritos y trabajo. Estaba empeñada en conseguir esa fusión, por mi culpa estábamos en este problema.

La cabeza me dolía, los pies me estaban matando. Tomé algunos papeles y los guardé en mi maleta, para seguir en casa. Era uno de esos malos días, donde tenía que llegar a trabajar, además de la culpa carcomiéndome. Si Mike, hubiera hecho caso a Aro sobre despedirme, no estaríamos en este lio. Mientras manejaba la motocicleta, me puse el manos libres para llamarle a mi papá, lo extrañaba.

—_Después de todo si estás con el adinerado._ —Rodeé los ojos.

—Papá no lo llames así, por favor no quiero pelear, te llamé por qué te extraño… Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo está Sue? ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

—_No cambies el tema Bells, te escucho tensa. No puedes engañar a este viejo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es culpa de Edmund?_

Sonreí, por primera vez en el día lo hice. Seguí hablando con papá hasta llegar a casa de Edward. Fruncí el ceño, todo estaba muy oscuro.

— ¿Edward no ha llegado? —Pregunté a Alec, quién me estaba abriendo el portón para que yo entrara.

—No señorita, aún no. —Murmuró amablemente. Suspiré, Edward también tenía mucho trabajo con… _Lauren_.

Pensar en _esa_, me daban nauseas, me recorría la inseguridad y me moría por llamarle a todas horas. Suspiré, controlando el deseo de marcarle. _Es mi socia Bella, eso es todo… _Edward se la vivía repitiéndomelo. Abrí la puerta y vi todo muy oscuro, mordí mi labio. Odiaba la oscuridad y por lo general, Clare siempre tenía alguna luz prendida... Me descalcé gimiendo casi de alivio, los tacones se habían portado horribles con mis pies. Tomé los papeles y me conduje rápidamente a mi estudio. No quería pensar en Lauren con Edward, tenía mucho trabajo y trataría de enfocarme en eso. Cuando entré, el interruptor de la luz no funcionó. _Genial_. Caminé a tientas.

— _¡Agg!_ —Grité, al golpearme el dedo chiquito del pie con la esquina del sofá.

Un frío aire se coló por la puerta que daba a la terraza, me estremecí y al girarme para cerrarla, vi que estaba abierta. El estómago me dio un vuelco y mi corazón bombeó con fuerza. El terror me invadió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y, cuando estaba muy cerca, me quedé sin aliento.

Edward estaba ahí, observándome en silencio. Se veía como un hermoso ángel, la luz de la ciudad bañando su pálido rostro, aún lucía su traje; elegante y oscuro. En sus manos, sostenía una delicada flor blanca.

—Llega tarde señorita Swan. —Murmuró con voz sugestiva. —Pensé que me iba a congelar aquí. —Enajenada, no pude hacer otra cosa que correr hacia él y lanzarme a su cuello. Se soltó riendo y me dio una vuelta en el aire. —Lamento que te pegaras nena. —Volvió a reírse. —Cristo, debí imaginar que quitar el foco para que no me descubrieras, podría ocasionar alguna catástrofe… —negó con la cabeza.

—Soy torpe, ya lo sabes. —Murmuré dando besos en la piel de su cuello.

—Mmm mi torpe favorita, me encanta que vivas aquí fresas. —Susurró contra mi cabello.

—Me encanta que me dejes vivir aquí.

—Esta es tu casa nena. —Recordó mientras me bajaba al suelo. Tomó una manta que estaba en el sofá y me arropó gentilmente sonreí y al girarme, me quedé boquiabierta.

La terraza, estaba exquisitamente decorada, con pétalos en colores amarillos y rosas sobre el suelo. La pequeña mesa, cubierta por un suave mantel blanco. En el centro, un par de velas, una botella de champagne _Cristal,_ dos copas… sonreí abiertamente hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué estamos celebrando? —Pregunté mientras el corría la silla para que me sentara.

—Nada en especial. —Murmuró, sus ojos brillando seductores y profundos. Mordí mi labio.

Se veía guapísimo en su traje, gris de algodón con líneas muy finas blancas, se ajustaba de forma sugerente a su tonificada espalda. La camisa blanca y la corbata azul oscuro, lo hacían lucir tan guapo, que me olvide de la cena y los modales. Sentía la garganta seca, por lo que me tomé mi copa de golpe.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy aquí en la terraza? —Cuchicheé acalorada. Edward que se encontraba bebiendo de su copa, se atraganto. — ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté angustiada, me puse de pie y me acomodé en su regazo, sin saber bien como ayudarle. Di unos golpecitos a su espalda, el tosió un par de veces más antes de hablar.

—Fresas, de pronto eres tan romántica… pero tienes razón, —se soltó riendo mientras nos arropaba con la manta —nos falta hacerlo en este lugar. —Murmuró en un tono ronco y todo el ambiente se cargó haciéndome estremecer. — ¿Antes o después de que venga la señora Clare con la cena? —Preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, su olor, sus labios, sus manos. Todo el, barría con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

— A… ¿antes? —Pregunté jadeando, _eso sería demasiado,_ me moriría si la señora Clare nos viera…

—Bien, entonces seré rápido ¿estás lista? —Preguntó mientras deslizaba sus grandes manos por mis muslos, elevando mi falda. Me había entendido mal, pero a estas alturas ya no podía decirle que no…

.

.

Como todos los sueños, el mío terminó por la mañana, cuanto Renée me llamó histérica.

Por tanto trabajo, había olvidado depositarle a su cuenta. Para mi suerte, llamó cuando estaba en la oficina, por lo que Edward no la había escuchado. No podía atender los gritos de mi madre, en la oficina todo era un caos.

— _¿Sabes qué? Mejor veámonos en el restaurante frente a tu oficina. _—Espetó Renée molesta.

—No tengo para que verte, sólo te depositaré y ya…

—_A las dos Isabella, además lo prefiero en efectivo y tengo algo que decirte. —_Colgó.

Odiaba sus: _"tengo algo que decirte"_ eran sinónimo de _"tengo un chantaje nuevo"_ Se me revolvió el estómago mientras firmaba unos documentos. A las dos en punto, tomé mi abrigó blanco, dispuesta a ir a la pequeña cafetería frente a la empresa.

— ¿A dónde vas Bells? —Preguntó Eric, al toparnos afuera de la empresa. Sus ojos rasgados me miraron divertidos, lucía un traje claro y una corbata azul oscura.

—Voy… voy a comer a la cafetería de enfrente. —Balbuceé.

— ¿Tu sola? Te acompaño, este día ha sido tan extenuante y tampoco he comido…

—Bueno… en realidad voy a comer con mi mamá… —susurré nerviosa.

—Oh… —espetó con una sonrisa —entonces mejor lo dejamos para después. —Asentí. —Nos vemos más tarde, buen provecho…

_Uff si supieras… _suspiré y le dije adiós con la mano.

Al llegar a la pequeña cafetería, miré hacía todos lados pero no la encontré, al parecer aún no había llegado. El pequeño lugar olía delicioso, a comida italiana. Las mesas, tenían manteles decorados a cuadros rojos y blancos, en las paredes cuadros de diferentes locales italianos. Una delicada rosa blanca en el centro y los cubiertos a los lados. No quería comer hasta después de hablar con mi madre, pero mi estómago rugía con protestas muy audibles. Pedí un espagueti a la boloñesa y una coca cola. Casi gemí de placer con el sabor de la comida, estaba exquisito, cerré los ojos saboreándolo y me imaginé trayendo a Edward a este lugar.

—Si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner gorda. —Elevé la vista, sólo para encontrarme con los ojos azul-verde de Renée atravesándome.

—Hola mamá que gusto verte, —siseé sarcástica —siéntate. —Respondí secamente, ella esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento.

Su cabello rubio estaba en ondas hasta sus hombros, hoy se había puesto una camisa azul, que destacaba aún más su intensa mirada. Unos vaqueros negros y unas botas altas muy oscuras. Su rostro lleno de pecas, sus pómulos más marcados y sus labios un tanto secos… ¿estaría drogándose? Renée y yo nunca nos parecimos en nada, ni siquiera en lo físico, ¿por qué papá mejor no decía que yo era hija de alguna otra mujer? Suspiré, todo habría sido más fácil pero Charlie sería incapaz, adoraba al monstruo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Ya has acabado? —Preguntó mirándome con la misma sonrisa y me sonrojé, al ver que había notado mi escrutinio. — ¿Cómo has estado linda?

— ¿Podemos ir al grano? —Murmuré retirando el plato, de pronto se me había quitado el hambre. —Aquí está el dinero. —Dije extendiendo un pequeño sobre frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es esta preciosidad? —Sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza, viendo la pulsera que Edward me había dado, retiré la mano casi con violencia.

—No es nada. —Espeté escondiéndola debajo de la mesa.

—Isabella, —sonrió de una forma que me robó un par de escalofríos —enséñame esa pulsera… —Mi corazón latió desbocado, de ninguna manera, esto era muy importante para mí.

—No. —Siseé con voz fría, mirándola con verdadero odio a los ojos. Renée suspiró y tomó el sobre, cerré los ojos agradecida de que lo dejara pasar.

— ¿Está completo o volverás a engañarme como otras veces? —Murmuró mirando el dinero.

—Cuéntalo. —Aseguré. Suspiró, fingiendo que estaba mortificada y lo guardó.

—Te he traído un regalo, mira. —Aprensé nerviosa mi labio, seguramente no era nada bueno. Abrió el bolso y sacó una revista extendiéndola hacía mí.

— ¿Qué es? —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Ya viste la portada? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Miré la revista y me quedé boquiabierta al mirar la portada. El encabezado decía:_ Con uñas y dientes._ Y debajo de eso, Edward sujetaba con fuerza a Jessica mientras yo le daba tremenda bofetada. Renée me quitó la revista y la hojeó hasta que llegó a la nota, las fotografías no eran de buena calidad pero, claramente se veía como Edward me devoraba en una pista de baile, fotos de nosotros besándonos de una manera nada decente en _Times Square_. Algunas de nosotros tomados de la mano, caminando por Central Park y por último, la pelea que se había suscitado a fuera de la iglesia. Me sonrojé y parpadeé asombrada pero mi estómago, sufrió un vuelco al leer:

"_¿Quién es está chica? -_abajo del comentario, la fotografía donde yo, lucia visiblemente descompuesta mientras le asestaba a Jessica una bofetada- _Nuestras fuentes descubrieron que el empresario ya no está con Jessica Stanley ¿o quizás la está engañando? El martes pasado, se celebró una misa en donde asistieron ambas familias, Cullen-Stanley. Fue ahí donde la mujer…"_

—Al parecer has estado muy ocupada Bells. —Murmuró Renée quitándome la revista, salí del trance en el que estaba hundida para mirarla. Ella apoyó las manos en la mesa y recargó el mentón sobre ellas. Sus ojos brillando peligrosos.

—No… —susurré confundida, mi cabeza era un lio y no lograba poner en orden mis ideas —esto... yo no…

—Cálmate cariño, de hecho está perfecto, por fin recapacitaste y has vuelto con él, —sonrió — ¿ves que después de todo no somos tan diferentes?

—Basta mamá, —interrumpí —no te atrevas a decir eso…

— ¿No? Linda, le robaste por segunda vez el prometido a la misma chica, ¿qué te hace diferente de mí? De hecho… eres peor. Yo no le robé el prometido a nadie. —Solté el aire en mis pulmones y apoyé la frente en mi mano. — ¿Qué estaban celebrando Bells? Mira, —apuntó la fotografía —todos están vestidos de negro… ¿Era un funeral?

—No… no nada de eso. —Apreté fuertemente los ojos, mi mamá no podía saber la historia, de ninguna manera…

—Bien cariño, cálmate. Mejor hablemos de lo importante, ese _Cullen_ está nadando en dinero y… _yo en pobreza_. —Sonrió. —La prensa se muere por saber quién eres, ¿qué conveniente no? yo puedo contarles lo que quieran saber. —Cerré los ojos, esto no podía pasarme, _no_. — ¿Por dónde empezar? Mmm por la forma en la que se conocieron, o quizás ¿Jake se enteró? Puedo decirles en dónde está Jacob… hay tanto por donde buscar…

Iba a desmayarme mientras Renée seguía parloteando. Respiré varias veces, desvié la mirada hacia mis manos, donde la pulsera que Edward me había dado, brillaba tenuemente. _Él no se merecía esto._

— ¿Qué más quieres mamá? —murmuré con una voz desconocida, incluso para mí —ya no puedo con esto… —Estaba por vomitar. Ella me miró analizando sus opciones, finalmente sonrió.

—Por lo pronto, quiero la pulsera. —Sonrió. El aire se estancó en mis pulmones, _no_ por favor mi pulsera no… cerré los ojos, me encontraba casi jadeando. —Isabella, es para hoy.

—Te puedo dar más dinero... —susurré.

—Quiero-la-pulsera. —Espetó con voz dura. Mi corazón latió desbocado y la garganta se me cerró. Acaricié la pulsera pensando en todo lo que significaba, negué incapaz de responder nada. —Está bien. —Dijo finalmente. —Voy a buscar a Jacob, a ver que tiene que contarme de todo esto, o quizás vaya a la editorial de la revista, a contar una versión mía de las cosas… —Se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa.

Cerré los ojos mientras mi corazón caía en vertical, directo al vacío.

—Tómala. —Susurré conteniendo las lágrimas, Renée sonrió abiertamente y con cuidado, la desabrochó de mi muñeca.

Con una sonrisa, salió del restaurante. Corrí literalmente al tocador, vomitando todo lo que había comido. Me costaron un par de arcadas y sudores fríos salir de ahí. No podía permitir esto que Renée estaba planeando, si ella decía cualquier cosa a la prensa de mí, el único afectado sería Edward, se vería en otro escándalo. La prensa, sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para montar un circo y ahora, Renée les tenía una mina de oro.

Estaba segura, de que nadie en el mundo era tan miserable como yo en este momento. Había arruinado terriblemente a Mike, hacia tan sólo unas horas, no quería que lo mismo le ocurriera a Edward. Acaricié mi muñeca y al verla vacía, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al procesar lo que realmente había hecho. Hice esto, para salvar a Edward de escándalos, para tenerlo a salvo de… _mí_. Y aunque, esta vez no le había robado, lo había vuelto a traicionar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola hola nenas, ¿qué tal su semana? Bueno la mia con cambios de clima ocasionó que me enfermara pero bueno, nada de otro mundo yo enferma en estás fechas, ¿cómo vieron a Renée? La verdad entre Jessica y Renée no sé cual es peor, ¿ustedes que dicen?<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras, por agregarme a favoritos, seguirme y demás: deniziithaw, IsAbElA M CuLlEn,vane cullen swant,Milla Whitlock, dezconocida, Barbyblue jaja nena te creaste al fin una cuenta? BlueDragonfly545 espero que me digan en que capi van y como les ha parecido la historia.**_

_**A mis nenas:Edu, bueno Edward tuvo que tomar una desicion aunque te juro que, la forma en la que Jessica lo dejó ir no me da buena espina, por lo pronto Bella tiene algo peor que hacer, que es darle una explicación de que paso con la pulsera, pobre no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, como siempre un gusto leerte nena, Lucerito11 Jessica es falsa y aunque sigue doliendole a Edward, por fin a tenido que superarla, esperemos que ahí terminen las cosas aunque yo lo dudo mucho no te preocupes, entiendo los arranques de todas y me encanta leerlos aunque no creas siempre me roban una sonrisa. Cindy tu bullying en decadencia sólo logró que terminaran así las cosas, te culpo de todo el drama que se viene, espero que sigas teniendole paciencia no sólo a Edward si no a Bella que con sus intentos de proteger a Edward se me hace que sólo empeora las cosas, espero que este muy bien y que no quiera matarme, any0239 hola nena, creo que Bella también tiene muchas cosas que son malas y que perjudican a Bella, al final Edward ya cerró el circulo con Jess, que te parecio? isakristen hola nena, gracias por tu coment, y este capi que te parecio? jupy Edward tiene claro a quien ama y por primera vez también tiene claro que quiere estar con Bella, ahora falta que Bella... bueno que crees que haga ahora con tantas cosas que tiene encima? marah2221 Como bien dices, Jessica forma parte de un pasado que Edward tiene que enterrar el mismo le pidio a Bella crear nuevos recuerdos así que estuvo bien que le diera su lugar y salga adelante, el problema es si Bella podrá hacer lo mismo. AleCullenn hola nena, gracias que te parecio este? EmilyLuchia hola nena esta vez la culpa no la tuvo Edward, él vive en un mundo ajeno a todo lo que le rodea y Bella le oculta tantas cosas que me da miedo que un día alguien las tome en su contra y la destruya, tu como viste #Rennebitch creo que mas mala que Jessica o la verdad ya ni sé, muchas gracias por tus coments! Pau, jajaja bueno de nuevo te la hice, drama al principio luego cosas romanticas y zaz que termino con esto, quieres matarme otra vez? jajaja es que no se puede así verdad, lo lamentooo. Quisiera contentarte, al menos espero que Edward se haya redimido y ya lo quieras otra vez, Kim como te dije me encantó tu coment y nadie dijo que la vida sería tan dura pero no nos queda de otra mas que afrontar las cosas como vienen y salir adelante, Mary como te dije te convertiste en mi navidad de reviews te agradezco por tomarte tantas molestias y bueno, que te parecio el capi? Barbara, jaja primero gracias por tener doble paciencia con este fic, que me la vivo sacandote canas verdes aqui y en el blog, me mori con que le quede marca en el pecho hahaha que buena idea, Edward a puesto en orden sus sentimientos y ahora si, creo que ya no tiene ataduras para amar a Bella incondicionalmente, creo que es turno de Bella de dejar en claro las cosas pero desgraciadamente, le dio a Reneé algo muy valioso para Edward, mas que nada por su valor sentimental y no se como se vaya a tomar él esto, la verdad me da miedo. Karol! ahora que se quien eres mejor te llamo por tu nombre jajaja Edward se ha decidio pero desgraciadamente los problemas no paran ahi, como siempre un gusto leerte aqui y por Face, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi Jessica zorra va a tomar unas vacaciones pero a estos dos no les dan tregua, que crees que pase? janalez Bella tiró la toalla pero Edward ya recapacito y tomó una desicion, ahora falta ver que va a decir Bella de todo esto, creo que cometio un error tremendo al darle eso a Renée ahora va a querer más, el dinero en manos de gente ambiciosa solo genera mas ambición ahora quien sabe que pase, Melania sé que el otro capi te dejó indignada, pero este tambien esta para indignarse, Edward ya le dio su lugar a Bella y creo que ella tiene que sincerarse y dejar de ser tan debil por que Renée ya se le subio demasiado.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus coments, por sus regaños y quejas ya saben que renegamos y nos mortificamos juntas, como siempre gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es mía.

_**Bella**_

_Estaba segura, de que nadie en el mundo era tan miserable como yo en este momento. Había arruinado terriblemente a Mike, hacia tan sólo unas horas, no quería que lo mismo le ocurriera a Edward. Acaricié mi muñeca y al verla vacía, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al procesar lo que realmente había hecho. Hice esto, para salvar a Edward de escándalos, para tenerlo a salvo de… mí. Y aunque, esta vez no le había robado, lo había vuelto a traicionar._

* * *

><p><strong>**Edward POV**<strong>

—Justo así cielo…

Tomé una bocanada de aire. La voz ronca de Bella, podía ponerme por las nubes en un dos por tres. Estaba hundido entre sus piernas, escuchando el lento vaivén de nuestras caderas. Sus dedos deliciosamente tirando de mi cabello, sus suaves piernas envueltas a mí alrededor, su dulce aroma personal mezclado con el de su excitación, sus labios demandantes sobre los míos.

_Esto era mi cielo. _

Sujeté sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías, subiéndolas por arriba de su cabeza enterrándome más profundo. Deslicé la nariz por su largo cuello, presionando los labios cerca de su clavícula succionando suavemente, provocándole una diminuta marca. No me detuve hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, me lo llevé a la boca disfrutando de los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta, cada vez que envolvía uno de sus pezones con la lengua. Su centro comenzó a estrecharse, anunciándome su inminente orgasmo.

—Mírame. —Pedí con la voz entre cortada. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, mejillas encendidas, se mordía el labio. Ella jadeó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Respiré hondo y me detuve.

—Nno… —masculló, intentando soltar sus manos de mi agarre. —No te detengas…

—Abre los ojos. —Ordené, dándole una profunda estocada. Bella gritó, me moví otra vez hasta casi salirme por completo, estaba decidido a seguir con esta tortura hasta que me obedeciera. Lentamente, abrió los ojos; chocolate fundido y puro… _dolor mezclado al fondo._ Mi corazón latió desbocado.

—Por favor, —rogó, sus ojos empañados no sé si por el deseo, quizás algo más… —cielo más rápido. —Negué con la cabeza y me moví lánguidamente. —Edward… —Gimoteó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Pregunté, hundiendo con cuidado el rostro en su cuello, mis movimientos no cambiaron; acompasados y lentos aunque me estaba costando la misma vida.

—No es nada. —Suspiró arqueándose contra mi cuerpo, de manera que entré más profundo. Cerré los ojos, ella también estaba decidida hacerme perder el control.

—No me mientas, sabes que eres tan mala mintiendo como caminando. ¿Qué te ocurre? —Insistí. Había llegado con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y fingiendo que nada pasaba. No me respondió por lo que dejé de moverme.

— ¿Podemos terminar esto? —jadeó, removiéndose en un intento por soltar sus manos —te prometo que te diré, pero tienes que regalarme un maravilloso orgasmo. —Murmuró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Sonreí, lentamente.

—No nací ayer pequeña, sé que si te lo doy, no me lo dirás… —Me salí casi por completo.

—Te lo prometo Edward… te lo diré, sólo… por favor… —suplicó con lágrimas. _—Te necesito._

_._

_._

_Aro Vulturi, maldito cretino._

Bella, me había contado como lo habían perdido por su insistencia en que Mike la despidiera, se sentía tan mal que llegó llorando. Cerré los ojos, recordando los gritos de Demetri, temprano el otro día. Las acciones de mi competencia más fuerte: _Newton LTD, _se habían desplomado de manera dramática. En otra época, hubiera celebrado pero ahora… De nada, sirvieron mis suplicas a Bella de que renunciara a Newton LTD, yo quería que regresara a trabajar conmigo pero claro que no quiso. Suspiré, pensando que era una necia mientras entraba a la oficina y me llevé un susto de muerte, al ver a mis dos hermanos sentados en la pequeña estancia. La verdad es que verlos juntos y quedarse serios en cuanto entré, no era buena señal. Sin embargo no quería agobiarme con eso.

Alguna vez mis hermanos habían detestado a Tanya, habían dicho muchas veces que la dejara. ¿Estarían hablando cosas de Isabella? Alice la quería, Emmett mantenía su distancia, en realidad no podía saber nada. Hoy lo que más quería… era que aceptaran a Isabella, eso era primordial para mí.

—Eh… hola, —pasé nervioso una mano por mi cabello —que bueno que estamos los tres aquí… quiero, no sé… organizar una fiesta.

Se me había ocurrido, organizar algo para tratar de distraer a Isabella, su mentira de _"estar nerviosa por perder la inversión de Aro"_, me sonó más gastada que la Demetri, diciendo que le dolía el estómago, cada vez que se quedaba dormido y llegaba tarde. Eran tan malos mentirosos, que deberían darles el óscar a los peores mentirosos que ha dado la historia. Bella había estado ausente incluso perdida y, sus miradas enfocadas en la nada no me gustaban. Me provocaban dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que _no_ estaba dispuesto si quiera a evocar.

Alice, abrió sus profundos ojos azules, como cuando éramos niños y le decía que los regalos de navidad ya estaban bajo el árbol. Hoy, lucía un pequeño vestido amarillo, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con lo _corto_ de este, sus piernas largas y blancas se veían demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¿Una… una fiesta? ¡Me muero! —Gritó, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo mientras se colgaba a mi cuello — ¿Qué celebramos?

—Mmm bueno en realidad… —susurré nervioso.

—Nunca quieres celebrar nada y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente quieres hacer algo y me lo pides a mí. Te amo hermano, ¡te amo! —Daba besos por todo mi rostro fastidiándome.

—Alice, por favor déjame hablar… —me quejé mientras intentaba sostenerla. —No sabía que era tan importante para ti hacerme fiestas. —De pronto, Alice elevó una ceja y dejó de abrazarme.

— ¿A quién vas a invitar? —Preguntó. La miré con una sonrisa y suspiré.

—Pensaba en algo… familiar, me encantaría ver a mis papás. —Los miré fijamente, esperando su reacción. Emmett abrió los ojos demostrándome su sorpresa, cerró y abrió la boca varias veces.

— ¿Les vas a presentar a Isabella? ¿Es de lo que va todo esto?—Preguntó aún asombrado.

—Sí. —Murmuré. —Esme, me pidió que no la alejara más de mi vida y eso estoy tratando de hacer. Yo también quiero a mis papás cerca… ¿vas a venir? —Pregunté con algo de temor.

No quería, repetir el infierno que viví durante mi relación con Tanya, fueron tres años, donde Emmett me ignoraba y Alice me gritoneaba que los había cambiado. Donde dejé de visitar a mis padres e incluso, me mudé de la ciudad. Había sido tan duro para mí, escuchar a mi madre decirme que Tanya le parecía una chica interesada. Esme, que siempre me había apoyado, que con su dulce mirada lograba calmarme, dijo que Tanya _no_ le gustaba para mí. Amaba ciegamente a Tanya y dejé todo por ella, la empresa, mi familia, mi gusto por cualquier cosa. Desde tocar el piano, hasta a mis mejores amigos.

Tanya había sido mi vida y mi peor error. Con Jessica había sido diferente, al menos mis padres la querían y era de las mejores amigas de Emmett, era dulce y buena para mí. Alice como siempre, tan celosa que es, simplemente la odiaba sin conocerla realmente.

—Ed… yo… —susurró Emmett nervioso, no dijo nada por unos segundos y finalmente suspiró sonoramente —con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —Bufé, _odiaba las condiciones._

—Voy a portarme como soy, no me pidas clase, ni que no diga groserías, ni… —sonreí.

—Ya, ya entiendo. Está bien. —Lo interrumpí.

—Yo también tengo una condición. —Murmuró Alice.

— ¡Joder! dejen de ponerme condiciones…

—Por favor… —canturreó mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas, sus ojos azules siempre llenándome de paz y añoranza.

—Maldita sea contigo duende, ¿qué?

—Quiero arreglar el jardín. —Cuchicheó con una gran sonrisa. Solté una risotada.

— ¿Es en serio? —Ella asintió. —Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…

—Por favor Edward, ¿qué te cuesta dejarme hacer bien las cosas? —Susurró con su vocecilla tierna.

—Está bien… —Rezongué. Alice gritó y se lanzó a mi cuello.

—Tenemos un trato entonces hermanito. —Murmuró Emmett sonriendo.

.

.

.

_****Flashback****_

—Isabella, ¿quieres decirme de una vez qué te pasa? —Pregunté molesto, tirando de su cintura para que me prestara atención.

Estábamos en la cocina, ella estaba haciendo distraídamente la cena.

—No es nada cielo, —deslizó las manos por mi pecho, desajustando ligeramente mi corbata —sólo estoy cansada. —Murmuró airadamente.

Se veía preciosa en su vestido negro, el escote en pico mostraba su blanquecina piel y le daba un toque seductor. Seguía concentrada en mi corbata, evitando el contacto visual.

—Voy a organizar un desayuno, invité a mis padres. —Musité deslizando las manos a su espalda. Ella se tensó, un sutil movimiento pero ahí estaba.

—Ed… Edward yo, no lo sé… Emmett aún no me aprueba del todo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus papás sí? No quiero, estoy nerviosa… —enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

—Por favor… —supliqué, tomé su rostro y le di suaves besos en las mejillas. Ella suspiró.

—Sólo tengo una condición. —Espetó entre mis labios. Rodeé los ojos, _¿Por qué todos ponían condiciones?_

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunté fastidiado.

—Quiero ir a casa de Angie, antes del desayuno. —Fruncí el ceño. —Ella me ayudará a vestirme…

_****Fin de flashback****_

Fue así, que finalmente llegó la mañana del domingo. El sol brillaba en lo alto, regalándonos un día cálido y agradable. Salí al jardín y suspiré mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Alice, se había salido con la suya. El jardín parecía un salón de eventos, más que una simple barbacoa, como se lo había pedido.

Había varias mesas con manteles blancos, colocadas por todo el jardín, las sillas también decoradas en blanco. Emmett y Jasper pensaban sacar mi equipo de sonido, en lugar de contratar uno. Fue en lo único que insistí, no quería abrumar más Isabella, sabía que la diferencia de nuestra clase social le aterraba. Se lo expliqué a Alice y aunque frunció los labios, aceptó. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que contratara un bufet de comida, ni tampoco que decorara con pétalos amarillos el suelo, ni que exigiera que todos fueran vestidos de blanco.

—Hola Eddy. —Emmett apareció por el jardín, caminando junto con Rosalie. Sus estúpidos hoyuelos se marcaron al sonreírme. No podía creer que después de veintiocho años aún siguiera llamándome así.

Vestía una enorme playera de _Pittsburgh Steelers_, recordándome con eso, que se moría por ver el partido de fútbol americano. Rosalie, también lucía una playera del mismo equipo, su cabello largo y rubio, ondeaba con el viento. Emmett lucía unos vaqueros blancos, Rosalie unos leggins también blancos. Se veían tan unidos y felices, que sonreí como idiota al pensar que así quería verme con Isabella.

—Gracias por venir, es muy importante para mí que estén aquí. —Espeté con una media sonrisa.

—De nada Edward, gracias por invitarnos. —Murmuró Rosalie, sonriendo amablemente. Aún guardaba su distancia conmigo. Yo lo entendía perfecto, de hecho, me sorprendía la forma en la que lograba tragarme, después de haberle gritado puta en pleno antro, borracho y enojado…

—Yo… —murmuré nervioso —lamento si por mis constantes quejas, he formado una impresión de Isabella que no es…

—Tú siempre te quejas Edward, —interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona —eso no influye en mi opinión de ella.

—Me muero por ver a Bella Ed. —Cuchicheó Alice a mi lado, asustándome.

—Diablos duende, no tienes remedio —suspiré —siempre estás asustándome. Te he dicho que no hagas eso, también asustas a Isabella. —Ella me sacó la lengua y se giró para ver a mi hermano. Su rostro cambio por completo, sus ojos azules brillando con ira.

— ¿¡Por qué no vienen vestidos completamente de blanco!? —Gritó enfurecida. —Te lo pedí Emmett, te lo rogué… ¿y tú Rosalie? de ti no esperaba esto… —hizo un mohín.

—Parecía un puto espermatozoide Alice, —espetó Emmett enojado —prefiero mil veces no venir, que vestirme así.

Nos soltamos riendo los cuatro, elevé la vista y a la distancia, vi a mis papás entrando por la parte trasera del jardín. Mamá, como siempre, soltó la mano de mi papá y corrió abrazarme. Como idiota, corrí a su encuentro y la abracé con fuerza.

—Gracias por venir mamá. —Susurré sobre su cabello. Su aroma a flores me inundó haciendo que la estrechara aún más.

—Oh bebé. —Musitó acariciando tiernamente mi cabello. — ¿Por qué te alejas tanto de mí? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? —Preguntó afligida.

—Lo siento… —cuchicheé enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

Después saludé a mi papá y rápidamente, nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la familia Mallory. Jasper puso un poco de música, suspiré al ver entrar a los cocineros con bandejas de comida, para comenzar a preparar el bufet. Emmett, sacó la pantalla que estaba en mi estancia y acomodó todo para ver el partido. Mamá estaba platicando con Alice y Rosalie, mi papá seguía hablando animadamente del contrato con Mallory, sin embargo yo no podía concentrarme. Ya eran las diez e Isabella todavía no llegaba.

En la semana, había visto un montón de cosas raras en su actitud; su mirada taciturna, sus sonrisas escasas, sus silencios prolongados. Era como estar viviendo la repetición de algo del pasado. Isabella _no_ podía volver a dejarme, había rechazado ese pensamiento como si fuera el demonio. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, pensar en eso, me quería volver loco, sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

****Bella POV****

_Desayuno con toda mi familia._

Edward, podía ser tan malo para soltar bombas de ese tipo, como para consolar a las personas. Todo el estómago se me había ido al suelo cuando lo dijo. Con lo que acababa de pasar con Renée, no quería ni verlo a él, menos a toda su familia.

— ¡Con uñas y dientes! —Angie, estaba leyendo la estúpida revista que mi mamá había olvidado y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No es gracioso. —Refunfuñé removiéndome incomoda en el sofá.

Había venido a su casa para que me ayudara a cambiarme, aunque en realidad, ya estaba pensando en un pretexto para no ir con Edward. Estábamos sentadas en su estancia, Angie tenía su cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta, un sweater naranja y unos vaqueros desgastados, los pies debajo de sus piernas y se estaba muriendo de risa.

—Admítelo Bells, lo es. Los editores a veces podemos ser tan amarillistas… —suspiró —yo misma he usado encabezados así. —Sonrió negando con la cabeza, recordándome que su familia trabajaba en ese medio.

—Imagínate que mi mamá quiere contarle a la prensa, todo lo que sabe de mí…

—Mira la cara de la zorra, —espetó Angie ignorándome, seguía viendo la revista —le sacudiste hasta las mejillas, se lo merecía me habría encantado darle unas patadas… —Señaló riéndose, inmediatamente me ruboricé.

—Así no fueron las cosas, ella me abofeteó y yo… —sacudí la cabeza —ya no quiero hablar de esto, Angie… —susurré —no quiero ir al desayuno.

— ¿Te estás echando otra vez para atrás? —Preguntó dejando la revista a un lado. Sus ojos oscuros evaluándome de forma intensa a través de sus anteojos.

—Todas las murallas que con tanto esfuerzo he construido, se están desmoronando. —Gemí.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó mirándome con interés.

—Renée, —miré hacía mis manos —ella me quitó… una pulsera que Edward me había dado… —me quedé callada tratando de no llorar.

—Bells, —Angie tiró de mis manos y me estrechó con fuerza — ¿te la compró y tú se la diste a Renée?

—Es que no sabes de lo que Renée es capaz, amenazó con decirle a la prensa que éramos amantes y…

—Shh. No empieces. —Pasó unos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mis orejas — ¿Cuánto cuesta la pulsera? Podemos ir a comprarte otra….

—Era de su abuela. —Susurré, el gesto de Angie se contrajo.

—Bella… —susurró —amiga ¿por qué le diste eso? —negué sin mirarla, grandes lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas —no, no llores. Mira… bueno, —suspiró empujando sus anteojos hacia atrás —quizás podamos citar a Renée te daré… 2,000 dólares —comencé a protestar pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios —se los darás, a cambio de que te regrese la pulsera. Luego nena… —tomó mis manos —vas a tener que hablar de esto con Edward... ¿ya le devolviste el dinero? —volví a negar.

—No... yo no he encontrado el mejor momento... para devolverselo Angie, tengo miedo...

—Tienes que hacerlo Bells, Renée no va a parar y ya bastante daño te ha hecho, no dejes que te destruya otra vez.

—Angie no… —sollocé —no quiero que me prestes dinero…

—Ya deja de decir tonterías. Edward te dio la pulsera de su abuela, no es cualquier cosa, supongo que implicaba muchos sentimientos. —Murmuró, yo asentí.

—Gracias Angie… no sé qué haría sin ti… —Suspiré y limpié mis lágrimas.

—Dejémonos de cosas, ven se nos hará tarde cenicienta. —Se puso de pie —Pensemos como haremos las cosas con Renée mientras te ayudo a vestirte.

Dos horas después, me miré frente al espejo. El vestido blanco llegaba hasta mis rodillas, quedaba entallado, marcando cada curva en mi figura. De la parte de atrás tenía un profundo escote y cerraba a la altura de la nuca con un broche de piedras brillantes, lo había acompañado con unas sandalias plateadas. Mi cabello lo había recogido en una alta coleta.

—No creo que… —susurré retorciendo las manos en mi regazo —que sea buena idea, ni que vaya, ni ponerme vestido Angie, por favor… ¿Por qué no puedo ponerme sólo unos cómodos vaqueros blancos?

—Porque es un desayuno linda, —refuto regalándome una extraña sonrisa —bueno… —suspiró —ese tipo de desayunos por más "sencillos" que sean, después de todo no lo son tanto. —Dijo sonriendo. Tragué saliva nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo lleva vestido, te ira bien.

Cerré los ojos y pensé que la organizadora, era nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen, diseñadora y dueña de tiendas de moda. Respiré hondo y me dejé el estúpido vestido. Angie y Ben me llevaron de regreso a la casa de Edward. Yo había suplicado de la forma más humillante a Angie, que fueran conmigo, pero se habían negado.

Alec esbozó una gran sonrisa al verme, murmuró que todos habían llegado. Suspirando y repitiéndome mil veces que todo estaba bien, me detuve frente al enorme jardín. Alise mi vestido blanco borrando las inexistentes arrugas. Era tan ajustado, que odie a Angie por haberme obligado a usarlo. Elevé la mirada hacía el jardín y me quedé sin aliento.

Aunque se veía hermoso, estaba decorado como si fuera una fiesta y no un sencillo desayuno, como había dicho Edward. Temblé involuntariamente, había mesas adornadas con delicados manteles blancos, en el centro unos hermosos jarrones de cristal llenos de agua con dos largos lirios también blancos, había meseros sirviendo en una enorme barra que, sin duda, era un bufet y estaba de lado derecho. Algunos pétalos de color amarillo en el suelo. Los enormes arboles cubrían con su sombra gran parte del jardín y… esto parecía una boda.

— ¡Isabella pasa de una vez! —Gritó Alice. —Pareces un fantasma ahí parada sin hacer nada.

Cerré los ojos, _¿por qué Alice tenía que asustarme todo el tiempo? _

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la música de fondo y el sonido de lo que parecía ser, un partido. Sintiendo el rubor no sólo en mis mejillas, sino en todo el cuerpo, me mordí el labio. Edward apareció de la nada, caminando apresuradamente hacía mí, que más que un fantasma, me había convertido en una estatua.

Lucía guapísimo como siempre. La camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, destacaba su profunda e intensa mirada verde, marcando sus anchos hombros. Se había puesto unos vaqueros, estilo militar también de color blanco, que podrían robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Lo único de color en su piel, era la pulsera que le di. Lo que me recordó que yo no llevaba mi pulsera, se me aceleró el pulso y una especie de mueca se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Hola. —Susurré con voz áspera. Él me devolvió una cálida sonrisa, me tomó por la cintura y para mi asombro, se inclinó a mis labios y me dio un suave beso.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad chica impuntual?

—Yo… lo siento, —me ruboricé —demoré mucho vistiéndome…

—Valió la pena, te ves preciosa. —Me ruboricé aún más y miré hacia abajo, él tomó mi mano —No llevas la pulsera. —Más que pregunta fue afirmación, mi estómago cayó diez pies. La sangre bombeó con fuerza por todo mi cuerpo, coloreando nerviosamente mis mejillas.

—Yo… debí olvidarla en casa de Angie… —balbuceé nerviosamente sacudí la cabeza y desvié el tema —Edward, ¿estás seguro de esto?

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó extrañado, tirando de mi mano. Pero no podía moverme.

—De que me reúna con toda tu familia. —Aprensé mi labio. Su suave dedo presionó mi labio para que lo liberara de entre mis dientes.

—Estoy más que seguro, ahora pasa. ¿Quieres seguir siendo el centro de atracción toda la mañana? —Preguntó elevando una ceja. Tragué saliva duramente y me aferré a su mano.

—Es… está bien.

Tomé un trago de aire, para armarme de valor y la loción de Edward, se coló por mi nariz. Diablos, su aroma perturbaba mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Su cabello cobrizo como siempre, apuntando en varias direcciones, brillaba bajo el cálido sol de Nueva York. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y me miró con ojos profundos y alegres mientras caminábamos.

Sonreí al verlo, con tal de verle así de feliz, pasaría por este viacrucis una y otra vez. Había aceptado la solución que Angie me había dado, para arreglar este problema con la pulsera, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para tenerla de vuelta. Sujetando su mano, dejé que me llevara hacía la fiesta, donde todos nos esperaban. Para no ponerme más nerviosa, me concentré en los músculos de su espalda que se marcaban al tirar de mi mano.

— ¡Bella! —Alice, que lucía increíble en su corto vestido blanco de un sólo tirante, corrió hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza. Haciendo que perdiera peligrosamente el equilibrio. —Te ves radiante, mírate nada más… —dijo pasando los dedos por los rizos en mi coleta. Sonreí sin poder decir nada, sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas. —Esa Angela tiene muy buen gusto.

—Alice, —Edward le hizo una mueca —dale un respiro. —Ella no le hizo caso y tiró de mi mano, llevándome hacia Rosalie y una mujer cuyo cabello ondulado color caramelo, brillaba bajo el sol.

_Esme_… la mamá de Edward. Inmediatamente me puse tensa.

—Rosalie, mira quien llegó finalmente. —La chica rubia frente a mí, parecía más bien una modelo. Los leggins dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas y la playera del equipo de futbol americano, la hacía lucir tierna y enamorada. Era altísima, sin duda, una mujer muy adecuada para Emmett.

—Hola Isabella, te estábamos esperando… —Murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… siempre soy un poquito impuntual…

—Mírate nada más, —Esme dio unos pasos hacia mí y me estrechó con verdadera fuerza, a pesar de lo delicada que se veía. —Te ves preciosa… —me ruboricé violentamente y miré hacia abajo, donde mis tacones estaban_ hundidos en la tierra_… _No_, no iba a comenzar con eso otra vez.

—Gracias, usted también. —Aclaré mi garganta.

—No hablemos con formalidades, me gustaría mucho que no lo hicieras. —Asentí con una media sonrisa. —Dime Esme.

—Está bien, Esme. —Sonreí.

Carlisle, el papá de Edward se acercó a nosotras y me tendió la mano. Parecía un doctor o algo así, vestido todo de blanco. Su brillante cabello rubio, estaba peinado impecablemente. Con unos papás tan hermosos, ¿cómo Edward no iba hacer un adonis?

—Que gusto verte de nuevo Isabella. —Espetó con una sonrisa.

—Sólo Bella. —Aclaré estrechando su mano.

—Bella, —sonrió educadamente —Edward me contó que ahora trabajas con Newton, felicidades… es una muy buena empresa. —Me ruboricé nuevamente, ¿se podría sentir ofendido?

—Yo… gracias… en realidad…

—Necesito a Isabella unos segundos, ¿les importa? —Murmuró Edward, con suave voz como una caricia pero con un toque oculto de impaciencia que bien conocía, deslizó su mano posesivamente por mi cintura, atrayéndome a él.

—Oh vamos, pero si la puedes ver todo el día. —Refunfuñó Alice molesta.

—Vayan Edward, no te apures por nosotros. —Respondió Carlisle, viendo a Edward con una sonrisa.

****Edward POV****

Era tan irreal tener a Isabella aquí en mi casa, junto a mi familia… que me dio miedo. Esto era tan abrumador, que me costaba increíblemente creer que estaba despierto. Lucía preciosa en ese vestido ajustado blanco, su respingón trasero se notaba más que de costumbre, su largo cabello caía en delicadas ondas por enfrente de sus hombros y el escote que terminaba en su espalda baja, me estaba poniendo por las nubes. La miré y pude ver sus mejillas con un rubor tenue, mi familia podía ser muy absorbente. Era mi turno para rescatarla de ellos.

—Lo siento, —tomé su mano y me llevé a los labios — ¿ha sido muy malo? —Murmuré con voz preocupada.

—No, te preocupes. —Respondió regalándome una tímida sonrisa, sus ojos eran sinceros. Suspiré un poco aliviado, al parecer las cosas no iban tan mal.

Mientras comíamos, Jasper nos platicó lo que estaba haciendo en Nueva York y Alice, me preguntó, si podía vivir unas semanas conmigo para poder estar con Jasper. Asentí pero por dentro, pensé inmediatamente en mudarme al pequeño departamento de Isabella, no quería que fuera a encontrarnos en alguna situación comprometedora otra vez. Las caras de mis papás no tenían precio. Veían a Bella como quien ve a la luz, mi mamá con una ternura increíble, estaba seguro de que mi papá sabía que yo la amaba. Esme estuvo platicando con Bella, como si fueran grandes amigas, sonreía, le tocaba el cabello, se veía tan feliz que no pude borrar de mi rostro, una estúpida sonrisa.

Emmett y Jasper hicieron la barbacoa, llevé a Bella al bufet para que escogiera lo que quería comer. Desayunamos entre risas y platicas, algunas sobre la empresa otras sobre el trabajo de diseño de interiores de Rosalie. Alice y Emmett contaron algunas de nuestras anécdotas de niños; Bella sonreía y el sonido de su risa era melodioso y especial. Ya ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto tan feliz, está semana había estado muy taciturna.

La invité con la mirada a caminar por el jardín. Ella tomó mi mano y me siguió, pasé un brazo por su cintura, tocando la piel desnuda de su espalda y la atraje hacia mí.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, sus ojos llameando alegres.

—Mucho, —respondí con sinceridad —contigo aquí todo es tan perfecto, gracias por venir fresas. —Hundí el rostro en su cabello, que como siempre olía delicioso. —Es importante para mí. —Me detuve y toqué con ambas manos su espalda desnuda.

—Lo sé. —Susurró acariciándome el cabello. Me limité a sonreír.

—Hey chicos, —Emmett habló haciendo que nos giráramos para verlo — ¿pueden esperar mínimo a que nos vayamos? —Puse los ojos en blanco pero Bella se ruborizó, por lo que sujeté su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. —Jasper quiere que juguemos un poco…

— ¿Para qué si siempre gano? —Pregunté con diversión.

****Bella POV****

—Gané. —Susurré con una sonrisa.

Jasper nos había invitado a jugar al _Wii_, la consola que tenía enajenados a los chicos. Me daba vergüenza al principio, pero traté de socializar un poco con ellos. Al ver lo que estaban jugando sonreí. Con Jake, jugaba por horas al_ Smash Bros_ y siempre le ganaba. Ahora, había derrotado a Jasper y a Edward, sólo quedaba Emmett quién escogió a _Koopa_ y no pude evitar una sonrisa, incluso el personaje se parecía a él. Un par de golpes de espada, unas cuantas bombas y golpes con una estrella y perdió, por cuarta vez.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó molesto, lanzando el control hacia un lado. — ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres pueden jugar tan bien a esto?

—Bella es la reina de las excepciones, —murmuró Edward sonriendo y atrayéndome a su regazo —mi chica está llena de sorpresas, además maneja una motocicleta. —Espetó con una voz ronca haciéndome estremecer.

— ¿Manejas una motocicleta? —Preguntaron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Me ruboricé odiando ser el centro de atención pero asentí.

—Aún no puedo creer que Edward te deje hacer eso. —Farfulló Alice riéndose. —No después de ver el loco celoso, en el que se convierte cuando estás con él.

—Es mi hombre de las cavernas. —Respondí dándole un suave beso en los labios. Edward suspiró y su mirada me hizo estremecer, era entre orgullo y ese extraño brillo que sacudía cada célula de mi cuerpo, respondiendo a su mirada de depredador.

Después de un rato, volvimos al jardín y me disculpé para ir al sanitario. Cuando llegué suspiré, nunca había ido a ese tocador, sin duda, era algo digno de ver. Tan grande como el de mi casa, decorado todo en azul eléctrico, con las toallas de un impecable blanco mientras salía iba pensando que tenía que pedirle a Edward una excursión por su casa y en eso… ahogué un grito al abrir la puerta y ver a Alice esperándome.

—Lo siento, —sonrió —no era mi intención asustarte. Edward me advirtió que te asustabas por todo. —Rodó los ojos.

—Edward siempre tan oportuno. —Murmuré con una mano en mi pecho, mi corazón latiendo desbocado —Alice, —suspiré —tenemos que hablar de la forma en la que logras casi matarme de un susto cada vez... —Sonreí.

—Sólo vine a decirte, que Emmett está muy apenado por la forma en la que te ha tratado. ¿Verdad, oso? —Preguntó hacía una esquina y casi me infarto al ver a Emmett intentando ocultarse inútilmente. Respiré hondo, está familia me iba a matar con su extraña forma de aparecer o de dar noticias.

—Yo… bueno, —balbuceó Emmett mirando hacia el suelo mientras caminaba hacia nosotras —discúlpame por el recibimiento que te di el otro día en Cullen, la verdad estaba muy molesto.

—No tienes que disculparte… —susurré nerviosa.

—Quizás no, pero quiero hacerlo. Edward es mi hermano y bueno… ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros. —No me gustó verlo como un puto zombie por meses, —sonrió —en fin, sólo quería que supieras que lamento haberte juzgado sin conocer tus motivos, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? —Murmuró. Lo miré desconcertada, Emmett era de la estatura de Edward, pero su cuerpo corpulento lo hacía verse inmenso, tenía unos agradables hoyuelos al sonreír, lo que me hizo sonreírle.

—Por supuesto. —Estiré la mano hacía él. Emmett miró mi pequeña mano unos segundos y luego la empujó.

—Qué va. —Me jaló con fuerza y me estrechó en sus brazos gigantes, ahogué un grito y escuché la risa melodiosa de Alice a mis espaldas. —Bienvenida a nuestra familia, enana. —Susurró.

Sentía mis ojos escociendo, está familia se había abierto completamente a mí. Todos y cada uno de sus miembros, me habían acogido con amor y mucho cariño. Todo el cariño de una familia, que nunca había tenido y cariño que sin duda no estaba correspondiendo. Los estaba engañando a todos, quería con todas mis fuerzas pertenecer a ellos pero mientras Renée estuviera en mi vida, eso sería imposible.

Entonces, todo me quedó muy claro, _no podía dañarlos_. Quería a Alice, en verdad la quería; era tan dulce y sincera. Miré hacía Emmett quién me sonreía de oreja a oreja, él no debía pedirme disculpas, la que tenía que pedir disculpas era yo. Entendí que no importaba mi estúpido plan de recuperar la pulsera, Renée encontraría la forma de dañarme una y otra vez, su ambición no conocía límites y estaba fuera de los míos.

Tenía que salir de aquí y esta vez, hacerlo definitivamente. Caminé en silencio con ellos a mi lado, de regreso hacía el jardín. Elevé la mirada y lo primero que vi fue a Edward. Su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Al verme, su rostro se relajó pero en sus labios se dibujó una línea dura, al mirar a sus hermanos caminado a mi lado.

—Está tan enamorado que no puede ocultarlo. —La dulce voz de Esme me hizo dar un respingo, por Dios._ ¿Todos tenían que salir de la nada?_

—Oh no, bueno yo…

—Se la ha pasado nervioso, tocándose el cabello y buscándote con la mirada. Mira, ahora que te ha encontrado vuelve a integrarse a la familia, se está riendo y está platicando con Jasper y con Carlisle, está tan feliz. —Soltó una risita. —No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo vi así.

—Sí lo está. —Susurré, sintiendo una opresión en mi corazón. Edward me quería demasiado y yo simplemente…

—Edward ha pasado por cosas dolorosas. —Murmuró Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Desde su novia interesada, hasta… la pérdida de un hijo. Comprende a mi niño mimado y caprichoso Bella, va a cometer muchos errores estoy segura, sólo dale tiempo. Hace ya cinco años que se fue de Miami, discutimos por su novia y bueno… —Suspiró. —Es tan inseguro y orgulloso, que se encierra en sí mismo, pone una barrera entre nosotros y simplemente no me ha dejado entrar en su mundo. —Sonrió cálidamente, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos verdes. —No sé qué estoy haciendo mal, sólo quiero recuperarlo… ¿Por qué se aleja de mí? —Preguntó con tristeza.

El cabello le caía en delicadas ondas hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y profundos como los de Edward. Tenía las manos más delicadas y femeninas, que hubiera visto nunca, sus gestos eran maternales y cálidos. El vestido blanco hasta debajo de las rodillas, ondeaba mientras caminábamos. Era tan perfecta y bonita, que su propio marido la estaba mirando sin poder quitarle el ojo. Eso me hizo pensar que yo nunca pude ver a Charlie y a Renée juntos. A su vez me recordó, que yo no podía robarle a Edward la oportunidad de ser feliz, con alguien que lo valorara de verdad.

—No sabría que decirte Esme, yo… —murmure con tristeza —siempre quise el amor de mi madre y no lo tuve. Cada persona es diferente, pero sé que Edward te ama…

—Oh… —susurró con curiosidad — ¿dónde está tu madre? —Preguntó. Apresé mi labio y cerré los ojos. Esto ya era demasiado.

—Ella se casó y se fue a vivir con su nuevo esposo, Phil. —Espeté de forma cortante, no quería hablar de esto… —Mi papá vive en Forks, es una persona adorable. Es un poco serio y trabaja en la policía local. Justamente la semana pasada hablé con él. —Sonreí con tan sólo recordar a Charlie.

****Edward POV****

Por la cara de Isabella, supe que mi mamá la estaba incomodando con preguntas. De nueva cuenta fui hasta donde estaban y tomé su mano. Mi familia parecía llena de detectives, todos querían hablar con Bella a solas, decirle sabrá Dios que cosas. Este día, no había hecho otra cosa, que lanzarle miradas furibundas a cada miembro de mi familia. Ella me regaló una sonrisa cálida que no llegó a sus ojos… ¿estaba triste?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —susurré cerca de su oído.

—Sí, —murmuró abatida mirando a mis padres —tu mamá es grandiosa. No te separes de ella Edward, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… o lo estropea.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Fruncí el ceño. Isabella miró hacia nuestras manos unidas y apresó el labio.

—Edward me siento muy cansada, quiero… esta noche quisiera quedarme en mi departamento… sola. —Susurró.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Tomé su mentón obligándola a mirarme.

—No es nada… —desvió otra vez sus ojos de los míos —sólo… tengo mucho trabajo, quisiera llegar a avanzar un poco y tú tienes que atender a tu familia.

—Te agobiaron. —Aseguré con un suspiro. —Lo siento tanto Bella, no debí haber hecho esto, sé que pueden ser muy… pues… —pasé nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello —lamento haber hecho esto.

—Edward, tu familia es muy linda, sólo tengo trabajo es todo. —Insistió.

—No mientas. —Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, sujeté su mano. —Acompáñame.

—No Edward… por favor… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —No hagas un problema donde no lo hay.

Miré hacia la fiesta donde Alice y Rosalie estaban riéndose al lado de Jasper y Emmett. Mi mamá, estaba comiendo junto a mi papá, así que al parecer nadie nos estaba viendo.

—Sí que hay un problema, de hecho, veo todos los focos rojos a tu alrededor… ven. —Volví a tirar de su mano obligándola a caminar conmigo. El jardín era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que todas las mañanas me levantara a correr, los arboles al fondo lo hacían parecer incluso un pequeño bosque. Me gustaba de ese modo, así que la conduje hacia ahí un lugar más alejado para perdernos un poco. —Háblame por favor ¿qué ocurrió? —Inquirí deteniéndome y sujetándole ambas manos. —No es sólo hoy, tienes días así.

—No es nada, entiende. —Susurró mirando hacia abajo. Tomé de nuevo su mentón.

—Necesito saberlo Bella, siempre te rodeas de misterios. Guardas silencios… esa actitud tuya me lastima, sé que estás huyendo de mí. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hice ahora? —Pregunté. Sus ojos chocolate, se llenaron de lágrimas y sin embargo, esta vez no iba a dejar que me convenciera.

—Tú no hiciste nada, soy yo. —Balbuceó con la voz quebrada. —Necesito… alejarme de ti, cuanto antes mejor. —Aseguró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando. —Sé que no lo puedes entender como me hace sentir esto... —Espetó, su voz ahora seca y carente de vida. —Me siento agobiada, no pertenezco a este mundo Edward, ya me cansé de fingir que puedo con esto. No puedo y no quiero seguir así.

— ¿De qué hablas Isabella? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Exclamé frustrado, soltándola —Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto. —Espeté de pronto muy cabreado pero ella no me veía, estaba hundiéndose en una especie de trance, negaba y luego comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, asustado, sujeté su rostro.

—Perdí la pulsera que me diste. —Sollozó entre lágrimas.

Me quedé estático, solté el aire de mis pulmones lentamente. Esa pulsera era importante para mí, había sido de mi abuela, suspiré y me calme... tan sólo eran cosas materiales. ¿Era eso lo que me había estado ocultando? La miré fijamente pero me privó de su vista mirando hacia sus pies. Sabía que Isabella era capaz de abandonarse al dolor y no emerger de ahí.

—No importa, yo te la di y si la pierdes o haces lo que sea con ella, no me importa porque es tuya. Sólo me importas tú… —Deslicé los pulgares por sus mejillas, limpiando su delicado rostro.

—No es sólo eso Edward, estoy cansada… tienes razón, tu familia me agobió. No soy la chica que esperan, no sé qué es tener una familia, no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de reuniones y me siento incomoda. Además, nunca lograré ser nada más que esto. —Se señaló así misma menospreciándose, resoplé frustrado.

—Escúchame bien, eres todo lo que necesito, por favor deja de compararte con las demás. Si no te gustan estas reuniones no volveré hacerlas, eso es lo de menos, ¿qué no lo ves? Estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte otra vez, Isabella yo… _te amo.—_Solté sin pensármelo dos veces, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No quiero alejarte de tu familia y yo… —antes de que agregara algo más, la besé con todo el amor que siempre le había tenido.

Ella no me respondía el beso, sus labios inertes, su cuerpo estaba rígido. Sólo hasta este momento, me di cuenta de cuanto la conocía en realidad. Se sentía tan culpable consigo misma, que antes de afrontar la realidad prefería salir corriendo. Su pequeña cabeza, trabajaba a mil revoluciones, planeando lo que ella consideraba mejor para los demás, quería a todos felices. Pero en realidad, eso era un escudo que la protegía del dolor. Prefería no afrontarlo, y para eso, abandonaba las cosas. En este caso _yo_.

Tomé sus manos, obligándola a que las enroscará en mi cuello, no lo hizo. Así que las sostuve ahí un tiempo mientras el hambre que sentía por ella, amenazaba con consumirme.

—Te amo. —Volví a decir mientras besaba su mandíbula. —Cuando no estás conmigo, me siento vacío, dejo de ser yo mismo.

—No te merezco… —susurró entre mis labios, su agarré en mi cuello cedió mientras sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

—Te mereces cosas mejores que yo, te mereces sólo lo mejor Isabella. —Musité besándole el rostro, el cuello, los ojos; todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Mis manos errantes, se paseaban por su pequeño cuerpo.

—No… —sollozó intentando separarse, —déjame por… por favor. ¡Estoy cansada de esto! —Gritó empujándome. Entonces la jalé de nuevo hacia mí con brusquedad, ella se resistió otra vez, con todas sus fuerza. Consiguió soltarse y al intentar correr, piso mal, estaba a punto de caer. Alcancé a sostenerla pero de cualquier forma, caímos. La cubrí con mis brazos, amortiguando la caída, siseé un poco por el dolor, sin embargo me acomodé entre sus piernas, antes de que se resistiera otra vez, enredé una mano en su cabello y la obligué a que me besara. —No quiero esto, yo necesito otra cosa… necesito a Jake, lo extraño —balbuceó —esto no es lo que esperaba, me agobias —musitaba entre mis labios —déjame… suéltame…

—No vas a volver a huir de mi Isabella. —Jadeé enfurecido. —No me importan las estupideces que estás diciendo, no vas a alejarme de ti. —Aseguré mientras subía las manos por sus deliciosas piernas, la besé con rudeza y posesión. Ella era mía. No me importaba estar cerca de mi familia, que incluso alguno de mis hermanos nos echara de menos y viniera a buscarnos, subí su falda y apreté su trasero. —Entiende de una maldita vez, que te quiero a mi lado. Tienes que confiar en mí. —Me enderecé desabrochando mis vaqueros, como no hacía nada, la miré sintiéndome un poco confundido.

_Nunca me había dicho que no._

Quizás de verdad no me quería… ella _no_ quería esto, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, se había dado cuenta de que una relación conmigo no era cosa del otro mundo. Estaba cansada de mí y no sabía cómo decírmelo, toda la semana había sido lo mismo. En un intento por no hundirme en esos pensamientos, escudriñé sus ojos cafés, eran los únicos que podían decirme la verdad. Rápidamente los cerró, su respiración era entre cortada, suspiraba, hacía deliciosos sonidos retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo. Ella podría estar hundida en sus espectros, podría gritar que me odiaba pero como siempre, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío arqueándose con mi tacto. Quería esto tanto como yo. Sólo tenía miedo… _miedo a pertenecer finalmente a una familia._

Seguro de que me estaba mintiendo, me acomodé bien entre sus piernas y me incliné hacía ella besándola. Ahora podía ver que siempre me dejaba en claro: sus dudas. Necesitaba sentirse segura de algo, sin pensarlo dos veces, moví sus bragas a un lado y la penetré de una profunda estocada. Ella gritó y yo resoplé mientras Bella me aferraba, enterrando sus manos en mis hombros.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas cuanto te quiero? —dije moviéndome dentro de ella de manera suave. — ¿Que te quiero a mi lado y que no dejaré que vuelvas a huir? —Pregunté recorriendo su mandíbula con la nariz. —Soy tuyo nena, te pertenezco.

—Yo sólo… —susurró sin dejar de llorar —sólo soy una destructora de hogares. Terminaré destruyendo tu familia, así como lo hice con la mía. —Grandes lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Me detuve en seco y sujeté su rostro.

—Tú no eres eso, eres todo lo contrario Bella, entiende. Ya deja de cargar culpas que no te corresponden. —Solté sus manos de mi cabello y la obligué a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí, busqué de nuevo su calor y volví a hundirme. Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme y no dejarme llevar, por la maravillosa sensación de estar dentro de ella. —Acepta la realidad, no te hundas en algo que tu mente te hace creer. Quiero que dejes ir todos los fantasmas que te acosan, yo ya lo hice. Te amo, por favor, _muévete_ encima de mí. —Susurré sin dejar de verla, sus ojos se perdieron, como si se hubiera hundido en un _deja vu _y me imaginé de quién se estaba acordando. —Escúchame, —sujeté su cabello y tiré de él hacia atrás, hundiéndole lentamente los dientes y los labios en el cuello, sin importarme el escalofrió que la sacudió —soy yo, no estás en una pesadilla, soy Edward y quiero que te muevas encima de mí. Quiero que me tomes porque soy tuyo. No quiero tomarte yo porque _sé_ que eres mía. Eres tú, la que no está segura de que realmente nos pertenecemos.

Quizás estaba llevándola al límite, quizás esta, definitivamente no era la forma. Pero cuando comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente sobre mí, me hizo sisear de placer. Poco a poco, sus pequeñas manos volvieron aferrarse a mi cabello, su boca carnosa volvió a encontrarse con la mía. Esta vez, era ella quien me besaba, llena de desesperación y sufrimiento, tanto que me dolía. No quería que pasara por esto, no quería que dudara de que juntos, podríamos superar cualquier cosa. Comenzó a montarme con verdadera decisión, nublando mi juicio.

Tenía que soportar, no podía correrme antes que ella, este era su placer no el mío. Pero sus besos me estaban consumiendo, su boca demandante me estaba devorando. El subir y bajar de sus caderas, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, nuestras almas colisionando y fundiéndose, jadeé cayendo lentamente a la inconciencia. Gimoteó mi nombre y se arqueó separándose de mis labios. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo, sus paredes internas me rodearon, aferrándose a mí y tirando de mi miembro con violencia. Tomándome profundamente y acabando con todo mi control. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, aún con mi miembro latiendo y sacudiéndose presa de los espasmos, la atraje hacía mí y enterré lentamente el rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo Bella, no te voy a perder otra vez. —Aseguré. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por su delicado rostro. No me moví ni un milímetro, podría permanecer en su interior para siempre.

—Soy lo peor que te pudo pasar. —Insistió. Bufé controlando el deseo de rodar los ojos.

—Escúchame nena, —besé su rostro —eres mi musa personal, eres la buena en cualquier cuento, eres hermosa, noble y honesta. Eres todas esas princesas reunidas en una sola y eres mía…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas ¿qué tal su semana? Espero que les haya sido leve. Bueno pues volviendo a la historia, creo que Edward le dio la oportunidad a Bella de hablar y de nueva cuenta... no lo está haciendo. Esperemos que esto no le ocasione problemas ya que Edward, anteriormente tuvo problemas con Tanya por algo podría decirse que similar, ojalá que a Bella le resulte su plan de que Renée le devuelva la pulsera.<em>**

**_Gracias a loverobsten27, NinaCordova, Itzel Cullen, lOrEn cUllEn, lvkv, roxannecullenswan, kendra vegahernandez por agregarme a su lista de favoritos y por seguir la historia._**

**_A mis nenas: jhanulita ¿cómo que no te llegan las alertas? espero que eso se solucione, gracias por tus coments ¿qué te parecio este? Manue01 yo también quiero saber cuando Bella le contara las cosas a Edward. tiuchis (karol) Sé que quieres matarme jaja pero bueno que puedo hacer con Bella? tu dime, es tan necia. Edu! yo también quisiera que a Renée le pasara un tren por encima pero desgraciadamente no ha pasado, que te puedo decir que no hayas dicho como dices, la relación es de dos, estoy segura de que con esto queda claro que Edward quiere ayudarle pero Bella no cede, tiene demasiado miedo a su reaccion y piensa que puede solucionar ella las cosas, esperemos que realmente pueda antes de que sea tarde. an cullen yo también quiero que Bella le cuente las cosas a Ed pero como ves ella se niega, ojala que lo haga quizas es complicado pero si lo hace con calma estoy segura de que Edward lo entendera, gracias por comentar :) jupy hola nena, yo tambien quiero que sean felices juntos y Edward está poniendo lo mejor de su parte para que así sea, esperemos que Bella lo sepa valorar. EmilyLuchia si te dijera que me carcajee en la oficina por tu culpa te sentirias mejor? te pasas con tus comentarios quieres que me corran o que? bueno como veras Edward no la mando tan lejos por el contrario le dijo que la amaba, Dios mio espero que mi bebé no salga mas herido porque ahi si yo tambien mando a Bella bien lejos, a ver que te parecio este capi y leere tu rr en la seguridad de mi casa mejor ;) lOrEn cUllEn nena Bella tiene mucho miedo a explicarle a Edward las cosas pero bueno esta vez le explico una verdad a medias, que es que ya no tiene la pulsera, falta ver que sigue con Renée y si acepta el dinero que Angela le va a prestar a Bells. Melania hola linda, Bella le ha dicho a Edward un poco de la verdad pero no es completamente honesta, a cambio Edward le dijo que la amaba, creo que ahorita la balanza entre ellos esta muy inestable y esperemos que Bella solucione esto pronto por que si Edward se lleva otra decepcion, estoy segura de que no la va a perdonar. any0239 Hola nena, pues bueno en este capi podras comprender que a veces la verdad no peca pero incomoda, es decir Edward quizas es hiriente en su sinceridad respecto a lo que siente pero siempre es sincero, en cambio Bella oculta las cosas en un intento por no lastimarlo pero lastima más, ojala que se apure con las cosas para que nadie pueda meterse en su relacion y los dejen ser felices, gracias por tu coment, me rei mucho :) marah2221 hellow! bueno en este capi Edward fue muy claro respecto a sus sentimientos y Bella... bueno pues ella no. Ahora solo nos queda orar para que salga bien el plan que tiene en mente y le ponga a Renée un alto antes de que quiera chantajearla con cualquier otra cosa, de cualquier manera si no recupera la pulsera, Edward ya cree que la perdió asi que Bella sólo tiene que cortar la relación con Renée definitivamente. CindyLis, cuchu no quiero que vuelvas a estar de sentida con mis reclamos así que agradezco su bullying de todo corazón, en este capitulo Edward se puso firme y no dejo que Bella corriera como la novia fugitiva y le dejó bien claro que no la va a perder y que la ama, ahora solo falta que nuestra chica se ponga las pilas y se deje de tonterias y haga tantas cosas... jaja lo que hariamos si fuera Bella, espero que le haya gustado :) maria6995 Nena mil gracias por darme una oportunidad, que te puedo decir mi historia esta llena de lemmon pero procuro que sea la mayoria de las veces romantico, claro siempre esta el lado jugueton y el otro pervertido pero más que nada, es un complemento en la historia, la relacion de mis personajes no se basa en eso. Gracias por comentar, espero que me digas que te parecio este capi. Maru-Li Tsukiyomi sí, soy una despistada ¿cómo es que te cambiaste el nombre y no avisas? jajaja que barbara te pasas, en fin ya te ubique, gracias Maru por tus coments :) Andre22-twi jajaja nena! ay que te puedo decir, por lo pronto tienes razón Bella se indigna por muchas cosas pero no se ve ella misma, que te parecio el capi? iMaryG holaaa nena, bueno en esta ocasion la llamada de atención la recibio Bella por parte de Edward, él esta cansado de lo mismo y quiere seguir adelante con Bella sin importarle su pasado o sus miedos, creo que Bella esta desaprovechando la oportunidad de ser clara con el, esperemos que no se le volteen las cosas. janalez hola linda, pues aquí las cosas medio se aclararon y Edward no va a dejar que Bella huya, ojala que salgan las cosas bien y se aclare pronto todo. Paula! Bueno nena no me hablaste por Face entonces supongo que ya se te paso el coraje, jajaja lo siento... bueno en este capi Edward da muchos pasos, no sólo la presenta como su novia ante su familia si no que le dice que la ama, me da no se que verlo tan enamorado y a Bella con sus tontas dudas, esperemos que le corresponda como debe de ser y ponga en su lugar a su mama :) Bellaidiota jajaja es que no me se tu pseudonimo, que te puedo decir, me cae mal incluso cuando lo leo pero bueno no saques conclusiones Bella quiere una cosa pero falta que Edward la deje y el rumbo de la historia esta muy incierto incluso para mi, espero te haya gustado este capi :D vane cullen swant nena muchas gracias por comentarme, actualizo los jueves asi que no te me desesperes, ¿ya llegaste al ultimo capi? ¿que te parecio? Raquel Cullen aww gracias linda, ¿que te parecio este capi? dani0501 No me digas eso haha no quiero caerte mal en serio, además yo por que? enojate con Bella sé que tienes una lista enorme de personas despreciables jaja que rayos, yo también quisiera que murieran atropelladas pero ya vez que no se mueren con nada, que te parecio el capi? vale55 hola gracias por tu coment, kim justo alcance a responderte antes de que publique Bella tiene que enfrentar a Renée, ahora tiene un plan y haber que saca con eso, deseale suerte!_**

**_Uff bueno chicas, Edward dio muchos pasos a mi parecer hoy, le presentó su familia a Bella, consiguio involuntariamente que Emmett se diera otra idea de Bella, le dijo que la amaba y ella... bueno, ¿ustedes que piensan? Gracias por sus comentarios, quejas y reniegos, saben que soy una masoquista y me encanta leerlas, nos vemos pronto :)_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio. **_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Nena no tengo palabras para agradecerte leer 44 capitulos y tomar mi historia tan avanzada, muchisimas gracias por los consejos y desanudar esta mente que estaba estancada._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_—Te amo Bella, no te voy a perder otra vez._ —Aseguré. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por su delicado rostro. No me moví ni un milímetro, podría permanecer en su interior para siempre.

_—Soy lo peor que te pudo pasar._ —Insistió. Bufé controlando el deseo de rodar los ojos.

_—Escúchame nena,_ —besé su rostro —_eres mi musa personal, eres la buena en cualquier cuento, eres hermosa, noble y honesta. Eres todas esas princesas reunidas en una sola y eres mía_…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

He tenido mil dolores de cabeza, una culpa equivalente a una gran loza. La inseguridad ha corrido con más fuerza que la misma sangre por mis venas. Pero hoy, mientras dejaba que Edward siguiera adorando mi cuerpo, besándome con delicadeza y manteniéndome fija mientras me hacía suya, comprendí que realmente, si es que pudiera tener un futuro, lo tenía a su lado.

Por extraño que pareciera, me amaba, tanto como yo a él. Luchaba por mí en cada roce de nuestros labios, en cada día nuevo que se vislumbraba para nosotros. Edward era el sonido en mi silencio y la luz en mi profunda oscuridad. No me daba miedo amarlo sin reservas, no tenía miedo de entregarle todo lo que pudiera, le daría incluso mi alma. Lucharía contra Renée y le diría que me dejara en paz. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward, rogando a los cielos que se lo tomara… de la mejor forma posible. Había salido de cosas peores que el acoso de mi mamá, no dejaría que me estropeara esto. _Yo no era ella_. Podía ser feliz y hacerlo feliz.

—Te amo —sollocé, al tiempo que me sujetaba a él con todas mis fuerzas, besándole apasionadamente.

Las lágrimas se me escapaban furtivamente, pero es que pensar que lo podía perder nuevamente, que no iba a sentir las caricias de sus grandes manos sobre mi piel, de pensar que no me haría suya de esta forma tan intensa hasta sentir que éramos uno solo, me sacudía peor que un terremoto.

—No es suficiente.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceé, tratando de bajar del orgasmo tan arrasador que aún me sacudía.

—Que me ames no es suficiente —gruñó. El violento latido de su corazón golpeando en mi pecho—, tienes que demostrármelo.

—¿De qué forma te lo demuestro? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunté, pero mi voz salió entrecortada.

—Solo hay una manera —contestó, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos mientras pasaba mi cabello detrás de las orejas.

—¿Cuál?

—Y después de esto no habrá marcha atrás, será para siempre. —Sus ojos brillaban intensos, mordí mi labio.

—¿Qué… cosa? —inquirí con voz apagada.

Ahora había cautela en su mirada, y que me estuviera sobando la espalda de arriba abajo, como preparándome para lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, solo me puso más nerviosa.

—Cásate conmigo.

Su voz, ronca y aterciopelada, se coló por mis sentidos. Como una bruma espesa, como algo irreal. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que recuperara el habla.

—Tú… ¿tú quieres casarte… conmigo? —Sentí su aliento cálido mientras me estrechaba, y la vibración de su risa tan masculina me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—Naturalmente.

Aturdida, apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos, ¿en qué momento estaba pasando todo esto?

—¿Y si tan solo tienes fe en mí? —hablé en voz baja, tratando de ocultar la nota histérica en mi voz.

—La fe contigo no resulta —comentó, trazando un mapa imaginario en mi espalda—. Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que ahora le tienes miedo al matrimonio?

—Tengo unos padres felizmente divorciados, ¿sabes?

—Y yo tengo unos felizmente casados, tú decides nena. Ya me cansé de vivir aterrado de que salgas corriendo, de no saber qué es lo que pasa por esa complicada cabecita tuya. No hace ni cinco minutos amenazaste con irte al lado del _perro_ —fruncí los labios—, ¿dime cómo demonios podría controlar tus impulsos de otra manera?

—No volveré a irme —gemí aterrada.

—Esto es lo que hay Bella, piénsalo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo pensarlo?

—Que sean dos días —comentó sonriendo.

—¡No! —grité, al tiempo que enterraba más el rostro en su pecho—, es muy… es muy pronto ¿Que sean un par de meses?

—De ninguna manera. —Tomó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo—. Tres días es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

—Edward —suspiré afligida—, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?

—Bella, hieres mi ego, no pensé que esto para ti fuera un martirio. Si no quieres lo entenderé…

—Bueno —lo interrumpí antes de que me malinterpretara—, ¿y si te dijera que nos casáramos hoy mismo? ¿En Las Vegas?

—Hoy mismo serías la señora Cullen —contestó satisfecho.

—Dios mío —suspiré—, eres imposible, apenas acabas de decirme te amo, ¿sabes cuantas semanas esperé por eso? No puedes tan solo… ¿darme tiempo? El "te amo" queda eclipsado por el "_cásate conmigo"._

—Te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó, sus ojos brillando, profundos y seductores. Derritiéndome y quebrándome en mil pedazos.

Cerré los ojos, esto era increíble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Sentía demasiada presión, tenía que contarle a alguien que le había pedido matrimonio a Bella y que no había… precisamente dicho que sí. Alice era mi hermana y mi amiga, por eso había acudido a ella, sin embargo ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

Tenía su felina mirada clavada en la mía. Llevaba mirándome así alrededor de diez minutos, nadie mejor que yo sabía lo enfurecida que seguía conmigo por enterarse de la forma en la que le pedí matrimonio a Isabella. Alice quería en ocasiones como esas: flores y corazones, una cena a la luz de la luna, música de fondo y al menos un anillo de por medio.

No se esperaba un jardín, ropa visiblemente sucia, dijo que incluso teníamos cara de recién follados.

—¿Algún día vas a perdonarme? —Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa—. ¿Hasta cuándo Alice?

—¿Sabes lo importante que es para toda chica un acontecimiento de ésta magnitud?

—Lo sé, para la mayoría de las mujeres es un sueño. Pero te aseguro que no lo es para ella, entiende que ni siquiera quiere casarse.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—No es lo que yo creo, Alice. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello—. Si yo hubiera montado una de tus fantasiosas escenas, Bella habría salido corriendo incluso antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Por favor, comprende que no es como las demás.

—Es una fugitiva, cierto, pero estoy hablando de ti. Como mi hermano mayor, deberías considerarme. No te importó que esto fuera importante para mamá, no te importó que fuera lo que yo más quería en el mundo.

—Alice… —suspiré—, es que no lo planeé, te lo juro, discúlpame por favor.

Siguió mirándome, como llevaba haciéndolo ya mucho tiempo. Se veía enojada, frustrada y demás cosas. No me dejaba concentrarme ni avanzar con mi trabajo, finalmente suspiró.

—Con unas condiciones. —Elevé una ceja.

—Nada de condiciones, las odio. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces que así sea. —Volvió a lanzarme una mirada furibunda.

—¿Cuál Alice? Dime de que puta forma te tengo contenta.

—Déjame organizarles la boda. —_Mierda._

—Pero ni siquiera me ha dicho que sí.

—Es por la falta del anillo, vamos a comprarlo. —Rodé los ojos.

Naturalmente Bella no necesitaba de un anillo para decirme que sí, en realidad no sé que era lo que pudiera necesitar. Sin embargo accedí, porque una parte mía quería rodear su dedo con una alianza. Pasamos la tarde buscando un anillo perfecto. Sabía lo que le abrumaba nuestra diferencia social, por lo que estaba buscando algo sencillo pero elegante. Alice no podía entenderlo, siempre sugería anillos enormes y complicados.

No fue sino cuatro horas después que encontré la pieza perfecta para mi chica. Sin duda era un anillo hermoso y sencillo, como ella.

—¿No se lo vas a dar hoy mismo? —preguntó mi hermana, afligida.

—Alice… —Suspiré—, Bella me pidió tiempo.

—Esa Bella necesita unas palabritas, hablaré con ella.

—No. —La sujeté del brazo—. Si lo haces nunca te volveré a confiar nada. Ya bastante tiene con un Cullen desesperado, no quieras que salga corriendo antes de tiempo.

Aceptó no sin antes refunfuñar, además de gritarme que éramos unos extraños. En el departamento de Bella estuve algo estresado durante la cena y literalmente contesté con monosílabos. Si ella lo notó no dijo nada, incluso cuando decidí acostarme temprano.

No sabía qué hora de la mañana era, tampoco podía recordar en dónde estaba, unas suaves caricias y una cálida lengua me habían despertado. Bella estaba ahí, metida entre mis piernas, llevándose mi erección a la boca una y otra vez, haciendo círculos a mí alrededor con su lengua a la vez que daba suaves caricias a mis bolas. Miré hacía el techo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero mi estado semidormido y el placer me estaban tirando al vacío. Lentamente deslicé una mano y la interné en su cabello. No iba a poder soportar mucho.

—Joder, Isabella… —murmuré entre dientes.

—¿Te gusta? —ronroneó, su rostro estaba sobre mi erección, él cabello le caía seductoramente por los hombros, cubriendo sus pechos. Sólo fui capaz de asentir—. Me he vuelto una maestra poniéndote esto —murmuró con suficiencia, mientras me colocaba el preservativo.

Fue dando húmedos besos en mi pecho, sus manos subiendo lentamente a la par que se deslizaba hacia arriba por mi cuerpo, mordisqueó juguetonamente mi cuello, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Impaciente, tiré de sus caderas hacia arriba, ella finalmente se deslizó sobre mi miembro, haciéndome sisear.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —pregunté, acariciando sus piernas.

—Te noté muy tenso ayer.

—Definitivamente debo portarme raro más seguido.

—No, gracias, así está bien —comentó sonriendo, mientras comenzaba con un lento vaivén.

—Quiero… —jadeé—, que vayas viendo… —Respiré profundo al sentir sus rápidos movimientos—, a un ginecólogo para que uses pastillas…

—Sí… —gimió, moviéndose de arriba abajo—, en ésta semana pienso ir.

—Me muero por sentirte completamente. —Mi voz sonó ronca mientras elevaba las caderas para penetrarla de forma profunda.

Un par de movimientos rápidos de sus caderas, su centro estrechándose y succionándome con fuerza, su lengua jugando con la mía… y un devastador orgasmo me sacudió con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Suspiré agradecido que no fuera antes y mientras iba al baño, ella contestó.

—¡Sue! —gritó emocionada—. ¿En… en el aeropuerto dices? —Regresé a la habitación y la miré sorprendido. Ella se levantó inmediatamente—. No, no, de ninguna manera —dijo, rebuscando ropa en su armario—, estaré ahí en media hora.

Me duché súper rápido, me vestí con unos vaqueros deslavados, una camisa celeste que me remangué hasta los codos y listo. No tardé ni cinco minutos en cambiarme, en cuanto salí, Bella entró corriendo al tocador para ducharse y cambiarse. Como no teníamos tiempo para desayunar, sólo serví zumo para no irnos al aeropuerto sin nada en el estómago. Alec estaba afuera esperándome, le dije que yo manejaría, no quería abrumar a Charlie con un chofer. Volví a entrar para decirle a Bella que se apresurara, subí por las escaleras y nos encontramos a mitad del camino. Con una sonrisa, se lanzó a mí sujetándose con brazos y piernas, haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio y nos cayéramos.

—Hola —susurró nerviosa y mordió su labio—, lo siento…

—Hola —respondí sujetándola firmemente—, te estabas tardando mucho, fresas.

—¿Y bien? —carraspeó nerviosa, mientras la bajaba de mis brazos—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Isabella se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa en pico de color naranja y unos tacones de aguja. _Jodidamente hermosa._

—No me gusta —musité serio. Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas al tiempo que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas, fruncí el ceño mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura.

—Deja me cambio, quizás encuentre algo rápido… —balbuceó nerviosa. Suspiré.

—Eres tan ridícula… —Sumergí el rostro con cuidado en su cuello—. Te ves absolutamente hermosa, solo que obviamente muchos hombres se fijaran en ti. —Di pequeños mordiscos en su cuello—. Te empeñas en sacar lo peor de mí, Isabella, ponte la chaqueta —espeté enojado. Ella se soltó riendo.

—Sabes que sólo me visto así para ti. —Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Más te vale —dije, dándole una nalgada.

Manejé algo apresurado, íbamos tarde, y al llegar al aeropuerto caminamos tomados de las manos hasta el lobby. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera a su papá y a Sue. Isabella me regaló una encantadora sonrisa, antes de soltarme para ir con su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Charlie sostenía las maletas y su ceño estaba fruncido. Casi podía imaginarlo horrorizado con el enorme aeropuerto. Sue estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de él, sólo se veía asombrada. Grité para que me vieran, y así fue, por fin el gesto de mi papá cambio a uno de felicidad.

—Luces hermosa, princesa. —Me estrechó con fuerza.

—Gracias papá, te extrañé —murmuré hundida en sus brazos, olía tan bien que cerré los ojos, lo extrañaba mucho.

—Hola nena. —Me giré hacia Sue, quién estaba a mi lado y la abracé—. Luces hermosa, y ya veo por qué andas por ahí babeando. —Tenía una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, apuntando a Edward con la mirada, me sonrojé furiosamente—. Te ves tan feliz.

—Soy muy feliz —musité secamente, ya que de pronto se me secó la garganta al ver al modelo que me esperaba. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba apuntando a todas direcciones, caminaba con el mentón levantado y su mirada fija únicamente en mí—, papá te… te presento a mi novio… _Edward _Cullen. —Aclaré nerviosa, me moriría si le dijera _Edmund._

—Mucho gusto. —Papá estaba mirando a Edward descaradamente de arriba abajo—. Soy Charlie Swan y ella es mi novia Sue Crawler.

—El placer es todo mío. —Edward lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos y luego a Sue—. El automóvil nos espera, supongo que tienen hambre…

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, mi papá y Sue subieron en la parte de atrás. Veníamos rodeados de guardaespaldas, y por el rabillo vi como mi papá fruncía el ceño de nuevo. De nada habían servido los intentos de Edward por parecer casual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Miré por el retrovisor y me topé con que Charlie Swan me miraba como el policía que era. Evaluando cada uno de mis movimientos, y sin duda le molestó que estuviéramos rodeados por mi personal de seguridad.

—Parece que eres muy popular chico —masculló, apuntando con el pulgar a la prensa que intentaba acercarse para fotografiarnos.

—Es absurdo que quieran saber todo lo que hago —contesté con una sutil sonrisa. Sue me la devolvió, pero el padre de Bella sólo elevó una ceja.

—¿Y qué haces que todo lo quieran saber? —inquirió de forma acusadora.

—Hace poco firmé un contrato con una reconocida empresa, la verdad ha sido una fusión importante, supongo que quieren que hable de eso. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—¡Oh! —masculló Charlie, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿Y a dónde nos llevan? —preguntó amablemente Sue, y con toda la intención de romper un poco con éste extraño recibimiento.

—Vamos a comer en mi casa —susurró Bella sonriendo.

Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, habíamos tenido una discusión sobre dónde llevar a comer a su padre, por supuesto que ella había gritado que no quería ir a ningún restaurante, obviamente los que mencioné se le habían hecho muy caros. Pero bueno, ¿cuántas veces venía tu suegro a Nueva York? No importó cuánto tiempo me indigné, o le lancé miradas envenenadas, ella simplemente no cedió.

Ahora tenía que agradecer que fuera tan testaruda, porque Charlie Swan seguramente se habría negado o sentido aún más incómodo.

—Me parece perfecto —aseguró Charlie, aliviando el ceño fruncido. Ahora veía de dónde había sacado ese gesto Bella.

En realidad muchos gestos y facciones, el padre de Bella tenía el cabello corto pero al parecer era rizado, sus facciones bien marcadas, un poco de bigote… sólo sus labios eran delgados, no se parecían a los de Bella, el mismo color de ojos y sin duda… el mismo carácter. ¿Cómo sería la mamá de Isabella? De pronto no podía imaginarla.

Durante el camino, Charlie preguntó sobre el ataque de Bella. Ella se tensó a mi lado, luciendo visiblemente nerviosa, acaricié delicadamente su mano y me la llevé a los labios. No quería incomodarla con esto, pero de momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para que dejáramos de hablar sobre eso. Vi que Charlie y yo compartíamos la misma paranoia, cuando sus ojos de lince miraron al pobre de Alec, que se acercó para acompañarnos a la puerta del departamento de Bella.

—¡No es posible que vivas aquí! —gritó Charlie furioso—, ni siquiera hay un portero.

—Te lo dije —susurré cerca del oído de Bella. Más que nada, odiaba que viviera aquí, no porque no fuera una residencia o un _penthouse_, sino porque _no_ había seguridad de ningún tipo—, es peligroso, tampoco me gusta que vivas aquí…

—¡Basta los dos! —gritó Bella mirándonos—, me gusta, no quiero cambiarme, éste es mi hogar. Además papá, como verás, Edward comparte tu demencia y tiene al pobre de Alec vigilándonos día y noche —espetó frustrada.

Yo me encogí de hombros y Charlie me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bien hecho —dijo con sinceridad. Sonreí, al menos ya no me veía tanto como al enemigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

¡Genial! Mi padre y Edward tenían algo en común, y no era precisamente el gusto por el beisbol.

Papá no volvió a agregar nada mientras entrábamos a mi pequeño departamento. Mantuvo el rostro impasible, pero yo sabía que estaba pensando en lo mucho que debía sentirme sola en una ciudad como Nueva York. Eso, y desprotegida.

Sue y yo nos fuimos a la cocina, para hacer una pasta que había leído en un libro, Edward y Charlie estaban hablando en el comedor. La conversación había empezado con el tema de James, un tema horrible del que no quería escuchar nada. Desde fuera, los dos hombres parecían relajados, pero la atmósfera que había entre ambos estaba muy cargada. Noté que Edward trataba de lucir relajado y tranquilo, buscaba transmitir una apariencia lo más _normal_ posible.

Pero nada de lo que Edward hiciera por fuera podría cambiar lo que mi padre ya había visto, como el personal de seguridad y los fotógrafos, luego cuando mi padre le preguntó sobre su empresa, salió a flote el magnate de los negocios que era. Se veía en cada gesto suyo, en cada palabra que decía, en cada mirada.

Así pues, él y mi padre discutían por mi seguridad, midiéndose como para saber quién era mejor. Sospeché que mi suerte pendía de un hilo, como si mi vida estuviera en las manos de cualquiera excepto en las mías. Aun así, comprendí a mi padre. Él siempre manifestaba lo arrepentido que estaba por haberme descuidado cuando Renée nos abandonó. Pasó años intentando remediar la falta que me había hecho, e incluso ahora, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Sin embargo Edward estaba compitiendo por un puesto, dejando claro que él podía cuidarme. ¿Qué diría Charlie cuando le dijera que Edward me había propuesto matrimonio?

Traté de lucir tranquila y reírme de las cosas que Sue contaba. Pero por dentro estaba tan nerviosa por todo. La llamada que tenía que hacerle a Renée, por el hecho de tener a Edward en espera de una respuesta, y con la llegada improvista de mi padre, hacía que ni siquiera me diera hambre. Mi estómago se agitó como mi estado de ánimo. Agradecí cuando Edward sugirió llevarlos a conocer el _Empire State_. Sue gritó emocionada, mi papá sólo rodó los ojos. No era muy fanático de andar de turista, siempre había sido así.

Así que, aquí estábamos en la intersección de la _Quinta Avenida y West 34th Street, _subiendo al edificio más alto de todo el mundo. Hoy el día era cálido y algunas nubes acompañaban el cielo, sin embargo, estar 102 pisos arriba me estaba provocando náuseas y vértigo. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme. Charlie y Sue estaban asombrados con la hermosa vista que ofrecía Nueva York.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —susurró Edward, tomando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacía él.

—Sí… solo tengo algo de vértigo…

—Tranquila. —Dio un suave beso en mis labios—. Solo respira hondo. —Sonreí, respiré hondo y su loción se coló por mi nariz—. ¿Qué más ocurre? —preguntó, frotando mis hombros con dulzura. Fruncí el ceño, no se le pasaba nada por alto y siempre parecía saber cuándo algo no iba bien.

—Estaba pensando en Mike, es que necesita unos estados financieros… —mentí—, me quedé pensando en dónde los dejé… —Edward sujetó mi mentón y me atravesó con los ojos, me estaba analizando—. Espero que estén en mi casa y no en tu estudio… —Esbocé un intento de sonrisa y rogué a todos los cielos porque me creyera.

—La vista es preciosa Bells, tengo que admitirlo —dijo Charlie sonriendo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la ciudad. Agradecí la interrupción, porque estaba segura que Edward no me había creído.

Durante el resto del trayecto fui en silencio, Edward me veía de vez en cuando, preguntándome si ya me sentía mejor. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, así que decidí distraerlo.

—¿Qué harás más tarde? —indagué.

—Voy a ir al cementerio… —indicó, mirando al frente a la imponente vista de la ciudad.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —susurré, hundiéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

—No, nena… —Me estrechó con fuerza regalándome una sonrisa torcida—. Atiende a tu familia. Seré breve, lo prometo.

—No me gusta que vayas solo. —Tracé delicados círculos con mi pulgar en uno de sus brazos.

—Ya no es tan difícil —murmuró—, además pienso pasar a entrenar un rato con Quil.

Una vez salimos del enorme rascacielos, Edward condujo de regreso a casa, pero papá se apresuró a decir que se quedarían en un hotel.

—¿Por qué no se van a quedar conmigo? —pregunté molesta, alternando la mirada de Sue a Charlie.

—Bueno… —Sue estaba ligeramente ruborizada—. Tu papá y yo pensábamos en… conocer un poco la gran manzana… ya sabes… solos.

—Oh… —Me sonrojé furiosamente, vaya estúpida, nunca pensé en eso—. Lo siento, por supuesto… —Edward soltó una risita al ver mi rostro, Sue sonrió cálidamente hacía mí, y mi papá miró por la ventana.

—Reservamos un pequeño hotel —susurró, y ¡_oh por Dios_! También sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Era obvio que querían estar a solas, comer o cenar solos, dormir en otro lado. Me resultaba increíble ver a mi papá viviendo finalmente la vida que se merecía, y solo pensar de nuevo en Renée… sacudí la cabeza.

.

.

.

—Hice un par de _hot cakes_, levántate dormilona.

Edward entró a la habitación cargando en una bandeja el desayuno. Adormilada, sonreí hacia él. Se veía guapísimo en su traje de tres piezas azul claro, y el olor de la comida hizo que la boca se me hiciera agua. Edward cocinaba delicioso. Desayunamos y luego él insistió en llevarme a la empresa, accedí sólo porque si mi papá me veía conduciendo una motocicleta… Negué sin querer siquiera pensar en eso. Durante el transcurso de la mañana, estuve llevando y trayendo las cosas que Mike me pedía.

—Hoy te ves genial. —Eric estaba frente a mí. Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, su mirada me recorrió con descaro. Sonreí, Eric nunca se había propasado conmigo, solo era un buen amigo.

—Mi papá está en la ciudad… quiero darle una buena impresión. —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? —preguntó con interés.

—Solo un par de días…

—Pues ojalá se quedara más tiempo, así vendrías mejor vestida —contestó socarronamente, le saqué la lengua y nos sentamos a almorzar.

Hoy me había puesto un sencillo vestido negro, era ajustado y me llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, mi cabello estaba sujeto en una alta coleta. Los zapatos estaban altísimos, como para desgarrarme el tobillo si me caía. Después de un rato, decidí que ya era tiempo de enfrentar a Renée.

—Mamá, quiero proponerte algo… ¿aún tienes la pulsera verdad?

—_Sí… —_espetó extrañada. Seguramente no esperaba mi llamada.

—Consérvala, ¿mañana podemos vernos a las dos en el restaurante frente a Newton LTD? —indagué, tratando de controlar el ligero tono de esperanza en mi voz.

—_¿Para qué?_

—Llévala, tengo algo que proponerte.

—_Espero que sea una buena propuesta, nos vemos mañana a las dos_ —dijo antes de colgar. Sonreí, iba a recuperar esa pulsera y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Edward fue por mí a la salida del trabajo, como siempre, parecía un modelo sacado de revistas. El traje destacaba sus profundos ojos verdes, la camisa azul claro le daba un aire tan endemoniadamente sensual que debería ser ilegal, se veía imponente. Saber que debajo de aquel atuendo hermoso aún había más belleza, me hizo sonrojarme. Iríamos con mi papá y Sue a visitar la estatua de la libertad. Charlie de nuevo había hecho sus resoplidos de disconformidad, pero bueno, mi entusiasmo y el de ella lo habían convencido.

—Definitivamente hoy estás preciosa. —Edward habló con voz profunda al tiempo que me estrechaba con fuerza, suspiré contenta. Como si todo el día sintiera que me faltaba algo, hasta que estaba en sus brazos.

—Lo mismo digo señor Director, luce tan guapo —susurré, perdiéndome en su aroma. Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.

Fuimos por mi familia al hotel y ahora Edward conducía cerca del muelle de _Battery Park_, al sur de Manhattan. Al llegar nos subimos al _Ferry_, era necesario para poder llegar. El viento fresco despejaba mi mente de los recuerdos de reunirme con mi madre. Sue apuntaba hacia diferentes puntos, mostrándole a papá la ciudad. Edward deslizaba los labios lentamente por mi cuello, prendiendo cada una de mis alborotadas hormonas.

—Te luciste con los boletos para poder entrar al mirador —murmuré, girándome y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No fue nada. —Se encogió de hombros y después me dio un suave beso en la frente.

Conseguir boletos para ir al mirador de la estatua de la libertad era casi imposible en estas fechas, había que reservar con semanas de anticipación. Sin embargo, Edward había aparecido hoy en la tarde con tickets para todos.

Las filas eran tan grandes que Charlie sugirió que no era necesario, pero para el asombro de los tres, los guardias sólo murmuraron un: _adelántate señor Cullen _al vernos y nos abrieron otra puerta sin necesidad de hacer filas. Curiosamente nadie se quejó, como si con la mirada Edward fulminara a cada uno de los que pensara en hacerlo.

—¿Vas a creer que nunca he venido aquí? —cuchicheé, poniéndome de puntitas para estar cerca del oído de Edward.

—¿No? —Elevó una cobriza ceja. Negué.

—Nunca había tenido tiempo y me siento tan pequeña aquí dentro… —aseguré, viendo la imponente vista—, además ya sabes que me da vértigo.

—Te has perdido mucho por culpa de ese malestar tuyo —recordó, tocando mi nariz.

Sus ojos chispeaban alegres; verdes con matices azules. Su sonrisa era como la de un niño emocionado, excepto la barba que tenía que lo hacía verse como un hombre condenadamente sexy, hoy no se había dejado el cabello alborotado, sino que lo llevaba ligeramente acomodado hacia atrás. En ese traje no hacía más que levantar pasiones a su paso y robar suspiros. Sin poder contenerme me lancé a sus labios, suaves y tentadores. Él sonrió contra mi boca devolviéndome el beso, sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura, su boca era tierna y mesurada. Quería enredar los dedos en su cabello para despeinarlo, pero me limité a cruzar los brazos en su cuello, entreabrió los labios y aproveché para deslizar tímidamente la lengua para jugar con la suya, robándole un suspiro. Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, me ruboricé al instante, en cambio Edward sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Chicos… —murmuró Sue, quien estaba sonrojada y Charlie ni siquiera me miraba. Clavaba los ojos en el panorama de la ciudad que teníamos frente a nosotros—, quizás podemos ir _Liberty Island, _escuché que es muy bonito…

—Claro que si —respondió Edward—, vayamos.

Dimos un paseo por los jardines que rodeaban la estatua de la libertad, papá y Sue iban delante de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a las praderas que están al pie del monumento, pudimos apreciar sus grandes dimensiones y su belleza. Durante el paseo me deleite con la belleza que daba la vista de la bahía, de un claro azul y sobre todo, de la excelente vista panorámica del _Skyline_ de Manhattan. Edward tenía su mano en mi espalda baja y de vez en cuando dejaba que se deslizara hacía mi trasero. Varias veces lo fulminé con la mirada, pero ver sus ojos ahora azulados, haciendo juego con su traje o con el mar, lanzándome su mirada de depredador, me robaban el aliento.

Por la noche organicé una pequeña cena, Sue me ayudó a prepararla mientras mi papá y Edward platicaban en la estancia.

—Hola. —Edward me dio un tremendo susto cuando apareció de la nada dándome un beso en el hombro, logrando que se me cayeran unos cubiertos.

—¡Edward! —reproché sonriendo, Sue rodó los ojos viéndonos como si fuéramos unos niños—, ¿te fijas? Edward vive asustándome —me quejé. Ella se soltó riendo.

—Bella siempre ha sido muy asustadiza Edward —dijo aun sonriendo.

—Solo vine a decirte que tu celular está sonando, aunque ya cesó… ya no lo escucho… —respondió.

—Mmm, en cuanto termine veré quién es —murmuré mientras servía la comida.

Durante la cena papá estuvo serio y pensativo. No supe si era porque intuía que Edward se quedaba conmigo o si solo estaba cansado, pero le resté importancia. Después de un día tan agotador, volvimos a dejar a mis padres en el hotel. En cuanto entramos a mi departamento me giré hacia Edward y me apretujé entre sus brazos. Se soltó riendo y me dio un beso en los labios.

—Me has estado tentando todo el día —susurré seductoramente, jugueteando con su corbata.

—¿Mmm? No sé de qué hablas… —habló en tono indiferente, mientras barría mi labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Sabes que me gustas demasiado? —Moví mis labios contra los suyos—. Con ese cabello acomodado y tu traje… —Se soltó riendo.

—Es que bueno, eres una pequeña y deliciosa tentación, no puedo controlarme. —Soltó mi coleta, mi cabello cayó como una cortina bajo mis hombros—. Te deseo todo el tiempo… —arrulló, sus ojos brillando cómo más me gustaban.

—¿Cómo ahora? —pregunté casi sin aliento.

Comenzó a besarme de manera suave, que se intensificó conforme pasaban los segundos. De pronto ya estábamos caminando a trompicones hacia la cocina. Le quité la corbata mientras intentaba dificultosamente desabrochar su pantalón.

Sus manos eran urgentes mientras se pasaban por mi cuerpo, y fuertes al sujetarme las caderas para elevarme sobre la encimera. Las mías eran demandantes mientras le sacaba la camisa, Edward se encontraba de pie entre mis piernas, se puso el preservativo y con una certera y profunda estocada se hundió en mí. Jadeé entrecortadamente al sentirlo de ésta manera, al tiempo que enredaba las piernas a su alrededor. Mis gemidos inundaron la pequeña cocina. Él se veía increíble, cada musculo de su tonificado cuerpo se marcaba durante cada embestida, apoyó la frente en mi hombro y sujetó con fuerza el cabello bajo mi nuca, manteniéndome fija mientras entraba y salía de mí con rapidez. Mi cuerpo, respondiendo inmediatamente a sus demandas, comenzó a cerrarse en torno a él, y cuando me penetró con una profunda estocada grité su nombre, perdiendo todo sentido del tiempo.

Más tarde y con calma fuimos a mi alcoba y nos quedamos platicando de muchas cosas hasta quedarnos dormidos. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que las pesadillas acudieran a mis sueños.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Edward, frotándome los hombros mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Solo fue una pesadilla. —Frunció el ceño y escudriñó en mis ojos.

—¿Con James? —preguntó en voz baja y seca.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Es que… yo… no he sido del todo sincera contigo —cuchicheé nerviosa, la pesadilla con Renée me tenía alterada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, mirándome con recelo.

—Edward, sé que soy muy torpe y… y tengo miedo de alejarte, te necesito —balbuceé, tirando de su cabello, obligándolo a acercarse a mí.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó en tono juguetón, mientras se colaba entre mis piernas.

—Si estás muy cansado no —susurré con una media sonrisa. Tenía una aplastante necesidad, un fuego creciendo en mi interior. El sueño había sido horrible, no podría soportar que él me dejara por culpa de mi mamá.

—Me vas a matar pequeña ansiosa —respondió, restregando su erección por mi sexo desnudo, jadeé sorprendida y le pasé un preservativo para que se lo pusiera.

Mentiría si dijera que algún día iba a tener suficiente de Edward, era tan hermoso y tan tierno que dolía, lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Por eso tenía que contarle lo de Renée, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría en cuanto recuperara la pulsera. Volvimos a hacer el amor entre promesas y caricias. Ésta vez Edward fue suave y diferente, recorrió a conciencia cada parte de mi piel con sus labios, con devoción y sin premura.

Lo abracé con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitar que se fuera, quería conservarlo a mi lado por siempre. Tenía tanto miedo otra vez, miedo a que de nuevo estábamos en una burbuja y algo la fuera a reventar. Ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: _Renée Dwyer._ Sacudí la cabeza, todo iba a salir bien, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa.

Cambió de posición, colocándome sobre él, entrelazó nuestras manos mientras yo me movía con lentitud de adelante hacía atrás, escuchando sus resoplidos. Solté nuestras manos y le acaricié con ternura el rostro, quería memorizar cada ángulo de su cuerpo. Tiró de mi cabello y me acercó a él, besándome con hambre contenida. Nuestras lenguas jugando me fueron prendiendo cada vez más. Le enterré las uñas en su tonificado pecho, él aferró las manos a mis glúteos y me indicó el ritmo.

—Mírame —pidió con voz áspera, en sus ojos había tanta ternura y deseo, que por segunda vez llegué al orgasmo.

Rendida, me desplomé sobre su pecho sintiendo como también él convulsionaba debajo de mí.

—_Te amo Bella, eres mi vida_. —Escuché entre sueños su dulce voz.

.

.

.

Por la mañana los rayos del sol se colaron por mi gran ventana con vista a Manhattan.

—Levántate dormilona o llegaremos tarde. — Edward estaba mirándome fijamente, sus preciosos ojos verdes eran cálidos. Mordí mi labio mientras mi vista vagaba por su cuerpo.

—¿Qué entrenas?

—¿Con Quil? —preguntó divertido, asentí—, _Kick Boxing_.

—Mmm… ¿boxeo? —inquirí, deslizando los dedos por sus torneados brazos.

—Sí, y deja de acariciarme que se nos va hacer tarde. —Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó, dejándome ver todo el resto de su cuerpo tonificado y duro. Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza, parecía una ninfómana.

Decidí ponerme un vestido fresco en color lila, en la parte de atrás de la espalda tenía un hermoso broche color plata que al cerrarlo marcaba cada curva de mi cuerpo. Sujeté mi cabello aún húmedo y me maquille ligeramente. Edward elevó una ceja en cuanto me vio, estaba en mi pequeño comedor y ya tenía listo el desayuno.

—Te ves preciosa —murmuró con voz suave mi propio adonis personal, él se veía guapísimo en ese traje gris, sus ojos verdes más profundos que de costumbre y su cabello de nuevo apuntando en todas direcciones.

—Tú también, huele delicioso ¿qué hiciste hoy? —indagué, olfateando el aire.

—No algo tan espléndido nena, lo siento, pero después se nos haría más tarde…

—Debería ser yo la que te prepare el desayuno amor, lo lamento… —Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Después de desayunar, Alec nos esperaba afuera de mi departamento para llevarnos al trabajo. No pude evitar elevar una ceja al ver el auto que había escogido Edward hoy para conducir.

—Vengo por ti… ¿a las dos? —preguntó al llegar a Newton LTD.

—No… —susurré, nerviosa al pensar en mi cita con Renée. Me hundí en el suave asiento de cuero, mirando de reojo el diseño moderno del pequeño auto—, Ángela me invito a comer…

—¿Ah sí? —interrogó extrañado—. ¿Cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo?

—A… ayer por la mañana… olvidé comentarte —murmuré nerviosa.

—Entonces cuídate mucho fresas, nos vemos en la tarde, a las seis vengo por ti. —Asentí, le di un suave beso en los labios y me bajé—. Cualquier cosa recuerda que puedes avisarle a Alec —gritó por la ventana, rodé los ojos, esa manía suya de velar por mi seguridad.

**Edward POV**

—_¿Edward?_ —Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar el número desconocido.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunté.

—_Soy… soy Zafrina_.

—Ah… —dije sorprendido—, ¿qué tal Zafrina, cómo estás?

—_Pues estoy… Edward, tenemos que vernos… ¿Puedes ir en una hora a la plaza Rockfeel?_

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Por favor, no puedo hablar mucho… _—murmuró, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para…

—_Es algo importante, créeme Edward._

¿Qué podría querer con tanta urgencia? Alec me seguía muy de cerca, por lo que le anuncié que nos desviaríamos antes de ir a la empresa. Le pedí me esperara afuera y me asombré de que Zafrina ya estuviera en la plaza. Estaba vestida de forma casual, en vaqueros y una sencilla camisa negra, después de saludarnos caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante.

—Edward —articuló en cuanto tomamos asiento—, lamento que todo sea así, pero de verdad tenemos que hablar.

—Si es para reclamarme algo sobre…

—Es sobre Jess, tenemos que hablar —interrumpió—, esto es tan delicado que no sé ni por dónde comenzar. Por favor… —Revolvió las manos en un gesto nervioso—. Cuando termine de contarte, promete por el bebé que no tuviste que no te enfurecerás con Jessica.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la memoria de mi hijo en esto? —demandé ya furioso mientras revolvía mi cabello—. No me gusta que lo nombren en ninguna índole.

—Júramelo Edward, por lo que más quieras entonces —rogó, sus ojos verdes bailando angustiados. No entendía nada, pero sin duda no hablaría si no le juraba que lo que sea que tenía que decirme iba a quedar entre nosotros—. Promete que no harás algo estúpido.

—Está bien, lo prometo. —Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa—. Ahora por favor, dímelo, porque si no me veré en la necesidad de irme. Tengo que reunirme con mi hermano.

—Jessica ha pasado por mucho y lo sabes. —Rodé los ojos, seguramente me iba a pedir que reconsiderara volver con ella o alguna estupidez—. Creí que estar contigo le hacía bien, sabía que era demasiado su capricho hacia ti, pero créeme cuando te digo… —Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos y su mirada se volvió indescifrable—, que nunca creí que fuera capaz de tanto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Fruncí el ceño confundido.

—Creía conocerla… Edward, por favor, discúlpame… créeme que también me engañó a mí. Si vengo a decirte todo esto, es por que está fuera de control.

—Dime de una vez —espeté, tratando de no sonar exasperado—, soy muy impaciente.

—Todo empezó un día que fui a visitarla al hospital, en una de sus tantas operaciones entré sin llamar a la puerta… como habrás visto es mi costumbre. Ella… estaba hablando con el doctor Jankes_, _del hospital donde fue atendida de su accidente. —Asentí recordando al doctor—. No pensé que interrumpiera nada, me quedé en silencio y escuché que… —Tragó saliva como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos bailaban nerviosos—, el caso es que ahora tiene que darle una cantidad mensual considerable al doctor Jankes y luego…

—Espera —la interrumpí—, ¿por qué tiene que darle dinero? —consulté sin entender nada.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que ella… bueno, _siempre pudo caminar._ —Clavó sus profundos ojos en los míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola nenas, por aquí me tienen después de no se cuanto tiempo retomando otra vez esta historia. La verdad es que no encontraba la forma de salir de tanto problema hasta ahora, lamento tardarme tanto y les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, sus mensajes por Face, sus mensajes privados, sus RR, sus intentos por aclarar mi mente: Cindy, Edu, Sarai, Karol, Paula y Jo. La verdad que soy muy complicada.<strong>_

_**Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron durante estos meses a alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Gracias a: The Princess of the Dark, Phanie Remigio, robsten-pattison, aea7, Barbyblue, any0239, dani0501, AbiFanTwilight, maria6995, janalez, MichelleGutierrez, jupy, Melania, CindyLis, tiuchis, LinaLopez, kimjim, EmilyLuchia, marah2221, ISACOBO, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Manue Peralta, ev76, en el siguiente capi ya espero retomar el hilo de todo y agradecerles a cada una como suelo hacerlo.**_

_**También les cuento que durante este tiempo se me vino a la mente un fic, por si no lo conocen las invito a leerlo:**_

_**www. fanfiction s/9318598/1/Cosplay**_

_**La liga la pueden ver mejor en mi perfil, ya saben que aquí se batalla.**_

_**Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio. **_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Nena espero que estes mejor, de nueva cuenta esta semana fue... bueno ya sabes de verdad espero que te encuentres muchisimo mejor y como siempre gracias por todo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>—Dime de una vez<em> —espeté, tratando de no sonar exasperado—, soy muy impaciente.

_—Todo empezó un día que fui a visitarla al hospital, en una de sus tantas operaciones entré sin llamar a la puerta… como habrás visto es mi costumbre. Ella… estaba hablando con el doctor Jankes, del hospital donde fue atendida de su accidente._ —Asentí recordando al doctor—. _No pensé que interrumpiera nada, me quedé en silencio y escuché que…_ —Tragó saliva como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos bailaban nerviosos—, _el caso es que ahora tiene que darle una cantidad mensual considerable al doctor Jankes y luego…_

_—Espera_ —la interrumpí—,_ ¿por qué tiene que darle dinero?_ —consulté sin entender nada.

_—Bueno, lo que pasa es que ella… bueno, siempre pudo caminar. —_Clavó sus profundos ojos en los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Miré fijamente a Zafrina, realmente sin poder procesar lo que acababa de decirme. No, eso no podía ser cierto. El sentimiento era tan bizarro, que incluso comenzó a faltarme el aire.

—No te creo nada. —Sacudí la cabeza tratando de enfocarme—. ¿Por qué Jess haría algo así? —cuestioné, mirando a Zafrina con enojo.

—Cuando lo descubrí… bueno, el doctor dijo que Jess estaba aún en shock por la pérdida de su bebé, que si la abandonabas caería otra vez en el alcohol. Pensé que solo era una niña desesperada y encaprichada…

Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos. _Joder, _Zafrina tenía que estar inventando todo esto. ¿Pero por qué? La sangre comenzó a abandonar mi rostro y mi estómago se revolvió.Me costó mucho concentrarme y volver a la mesa para enfocar mi vista en sus llorosos ojos verdes, su boca se movía pero no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo que solo una niña encaprichada? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Por qué Jessica habría de inventarse semejante mentira? —siseé.

—Después de perder al bebé ella estaba segura de que la abandonarías, lloró como jamás la había visto, me suplicó que no te dijera nada, además ella quedó... —Movió la cabeza a los lados sin terminar la frase—. Estaba tan desesperada que decidí guardar silencio. —Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella levantó su mano, diciéndome de ésta forma que aún no acababa—. Sé que esto es muy malo, pero estoy segura de que jamás te habrías enterado si no…

—¿Entonces qué mosca samaritana te picó para que vengas a decírmelo ahora? —pregunté interrumpiéndola de forma sarcástica.

—Lo que pasa es que esto está fuera de control desde que apareció de nuevo… _Isabella Swan_.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —demandé, no quería que mencionara a Bella. Aún asociaba a Zafrina con James y pensar en él… Sacudí la cabeza.

—Edward, he querido mantenerme lejos de Jessica, me da miedo… ella quería que testificara a favor de James en Las Vegas, quería… —sollozó y se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada—, desde ese día comprendí que Jessica estaba muy mal, debí advertírtelo pero me amenazó —susurró nerviosa.

—¿Jessica quería que estuvieras a favor de James? —pregunté incrédulo. _Dios_, estaba loca—. Además, ¿para qué querría eso?

—Bueno, cuando volviste de Las Vegas… y la sacaste de tu residencia —Suspiró en forma de reproche—, creo que no supiste manejar bien todo éste tema. A los pocos días Jessica me habló histérica, la obligué a calmarse y a buscarte, la convencí de que todo era un malentendido, seguramente estabas confundido. Se tranquilizó y yo me ofrecí a ir con ella, así que fuimos a tu casa, pero en eso vimos a Bella salir de ahí en una motocicleta… —Se estremeció—. Jessica se volvió completamente loca y para mi horror quiso… _arrollarla. _

—¿Qué-estás-diciendo? —Mi voz sonó rasposa y mortífera. Ella desvió sus ojos de los míos.

—Esto se estaba volviendo enfermizo y muy peligroso. Ya no la reconocía, me dio miedo, así que cuando me ofrecieron trabajo en Europa me fui. No me conviene relacionarme con nada de las cosas raras que ella estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, hoy tuve que venir a renovar mi contrato. Me iré a vivir a Francia indefinidamente, es mi amiga y la quiero, así que pasé a despedirme, pero lo que encontré… —Se encogió ligeramente en el asiento—. Edward… Jessica está fuera de sí. Me platicó lo del aniversario de su bebé y que escogiste a Isabella en lugar de ella —suspiró—, no la conoces Edward, realmente está mal. —Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello se coló hacía adelante—. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, me da miedo de lo que sea capaz…

La miré verdaderamente estupefacto, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, Jessica sería incapaz de hacer todo eso ¿pero entonces por qué su amiga la calumniaría de esa manera? Era una mentira muy elaborada… para ser sólo una mentira. Zafrina seguía hablando pero yo me encontraba muy lejos de aquí. Pensando que todo esto tenía que ser una puta broma. Tantos meses de terapia, tantos días durmiendo en el hospital, caminatas largas por el parque y yo simplemente… no, esto no podía ser cierto.

_Joder._ Me levanté furioso sin poder volver la mirada hacía Zafrina.

—Por favor Edward —suplicó tomando una de mis manos—, te ruego que pienses de ahora en adelante las cosas. Hasta ahora, Jess ya no ha hecho nada, pero consideré importante que supieras esto, sobre todo después de que la he visto tan alterada. Si vas a reclamarle, al menos permite que me vaya a Francia —suplicó nerviosa.

— ¡Joder, no me puedo esperar! —bramé—, tengo que hablar con ella hoy mismo.

—Por favor, espera a mañana, me iré temprano, te lo juro.

—No te prometo nada —espeté, sacudiéndome de su toque y salí disparado de ese lugar.

—¿Demetri? —Llamé a mi amigo a su oficina.

—_¿Qué ocurre Edward? No te escuchas muy bien…_

—No, no lo estoy —ladré, pasando una mano por mi cabello—, necesito que nos veamos.

**Bella POV**

En la oficina tuve que soportar las constantes preguntas de Eric sobre quién me había traído. ¡Dios! A veces era tan chismoso que me daba risa, parecía una mujer.

—Discúlpame, Bella, pero no todos los días veo un _Audi R8 GT _—dijo, viendo el auto de Edward dar vuelta en la esquina.

Suspiré, ese era uno de los autos favoritos de Edward. Hablaba de él casi con devoción, era tan pequeño que solo cabíamos él y yo, Alec y el resto del personal nos seguía siempre de cerca.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien tan adinerado? —preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—No precisamente… —Mordí mi labio.

—Bella, ¡por Dios! Te vino a dejar un tipo rodeado de personal de seguridad…

—Chismoso —bromeé, sacándole la lengua.

—Chica lista —masculló, sacándome la lengua también, pero su comentario no me gustó. ¿Todos pensarían que estaba con Edward por su dinero?

Aclararle a todo mundo que no era así sería algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme, sobre todo si pretendía casarme con él. Sin embargo hoy no estaba de humor para eso. Me había fijado que la llamada perdida de ayer había sido de Renée, así que se la devolví, solo me dijo que nos veíamos donde habíamos acordado. Fruncí el ceño pero le resté importancia y decidí llamar a mi papá, él me comentó que paseaban por _Times Square_, sonreí. Me gustaba mucho tenerlos aquí.

A las dos en punto tomé mi abrigo blanco y entré a la pequeña cafetería. Miré hacía una esquina sólo para encontrar a Renée tomando un refresco. Mi cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente, como cada vez que lo hacía al verla. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido desordenadamente, algunas ondas caían a los lados de su rostro. La playera le oscurecía sus profundos ojos azul verde, taladrándome.

— ¿Y bien? —Interrogó en cuanto tomé asiento a su lado.

—Con mucho esfuerzo pedí un préstamo. Devuélveme la pulsera y será tuyo —solté sin preámbulos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Bells, eso estaría genial… si no la hubiera vendido ya. —Sonrió lentamente. Mi rostro se contrajo y mi estómago cayó al suelo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A quién? —susurré con un hilo de voz.

—¿Conoces bien a la señorita Stanley no? Porque ella dice que te conoce muy bien.

—Jess… ¿Jessica? —mascullé agónicamente.

—Ayer que te llamé fue para decirte que me había citado, pero como siempre, me tomaste a la ligera y me ignoraste. Platicamos un poco, se nota que la chica te conoce y te quiere. Estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, una cosa llevó a la otra, total que de pronto me encontré contándole de la pulsera, se mostró muy interesada en comprarla y…

—¡Mamá! Te supliqué que esperaras… —sollocé—, Jessica me odia…

—Phil y yo nos hemos separado definitivamente y no tengo un solo centavo. Necesito el dinero, no podía decir que no —gesticuló con sus manos—. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que una chica tan adorable como ella te odia?

—¡Tú misma me enseñaste una revista donde estoy abofeteándola! —grité, haciendo que varios comensales nos vieran—, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —La miré furiosa y dolida, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué tenía esa pulsera que tanto la quieren?

—Ahora ya no importa. —Sorbí mi nariz—. Edward va a dejarme mamá, le acabas de dar a Jessica el motivo perfecto para que vaya a decirle la clase de persona que soy… —gemí, enterrando el rostro en mis manos.

—Bueno… enójate con Charlie, él tiene la culpa… —Abrí los ojos sorprendida sin entender—. Te llamé para avisarte del trato con Jessica, pero él me contestó… ¿no te dijo? —intrigó, fingiendo curiosidad.

—No… —susurré aterrada, mi papá _no_ debería hablar con ella—, de… ¿de qué más hablaron? —pregunté, odiando el miedo que se filtraba en mi voz.

—Pues de su visita, de _Sue_… de tu ataque… Princesa, ¿por qué no me habías dicho algo como eso? —cuestionó, elevando una rubia ceja. Cerré los ojos, todo mi estómago se revolvió amenazándome con vomitar.

—Ya olvida eso, pasó hace mucho. Quiero que dejes a Charlie, ¡no vuelvas a hablar con él! Acabas de destruirme mamá, finalmente lo has logrado… —grité furiosa, haciendo que ella diera un respingo—, n_o quiero que destruyas también a Charlie._

—Si me hubieras dicho qué era lo que planeabas lo hubiéramos hablado. Lo último que quiero es que te deje el empresario, eres una necia y tonta, por eso te pasan éstas cosas, terminarás siendo una fracasada más que huyó de ese maldito pueblo de Forks. Además, no me vas a decir qué hacer con Charlie, estoy segura de que no quiere a esa Sue, está con ella porque no le gusta estar solo —espetó, repentinamente furiosa—, lo conozco y no van a durar.

—No todos son como tú, mamá, no todos viven solo para destruir a los demás, existen las personas que creen en el amor. Cosa que yo ya no puedo tener, gracias a que has echado a perder todo lo que tenía con Edward, ahora quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Bella, tú no has perdido nada, aclárale que es un malentendido. Al rato te dará otra joya, seguro para él son nimiedades. —debatió, restándole importancia.

—No quiero volver a verte.

—No te conviene amenazarme —riñó, cerrando las manos en puños—, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer mamá. —Me levanté de la silla.

—Ándate con cuidado entonces, hija, necesito dinero y estoy segura de que Charlie me lo dará. —Sonrió petulante.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Charlie. —La miré llena de resentimiento—. Te lo advierto, mamá, no hay nada más peligroso que alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder, y esa soy yo. Deja a Charlie en paz y no te atrevas a buscarnos más.

No esperé su respuesta, mi cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza, estaba a punto de vomitar bilis. Temblando, salí de ese lugar y tomé un taxi. Furiosa, limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, esto era mi culpa, solo mi culpa. Ahora Jessica tenía todas las de ganar y yo simplemente quedaba como la patrona de los estúpidos.

**Edward POV**

—¡Joder! —dijo Demetri, moviendo la cabeza a los lados—, Jessica es una cabrona consumada.

—Tengo que verla —siseé.

Había llamado a Demetri y ahora estábamos bebiendo una copa en la estancia de su departamento, él había insistido en que viniéramos aquí.

—Tienes que calmarte, pareces un loco y seguramente lo estás. ¿Piensas matarla? —preguntó, jugando con la bebida en su copa—. Creo que podríamos ocultar el cuerpo en unos terrenos que compré en Nevada… —murmuró, y no supe si lo decía en serio o no. Suspiré.

—Es que… esto es tan absurdo… ¿te das cuenta? —Pasé ambas manos por mi cabello—. No le creo a Zafrina, pero…

—¿Por qué ella iba a jugar con algo tan delicado? —cuestionó mi amigo.

—Es que me es imposible pensar que sea cierto. —Bebí de mi copa—. _Joder,_ pero si anduvo en silla de ruedas por meses y ¡hasta en unas putas muletas! —gruñí incrédulo, sacudí la cabeza y me tomé todo el trago en mi copa.

—¿No le has contado a Isabella? —indagó, mirándome de reojo. Solté el aire bruscamente.

—No, ni siquiera la he visto… Diablos, olvidé ir por ella. —Miré el celular y maldije al ver que no tenía batería, seguramente Bella seguía con Angie, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco—. No… no sé ni por dónde empezar…

—Quizás ella misma quiera matarla, claro, en caso de que sea verdad —criticó con una sonrisa, sonreí levemente, pero luego… se me borró inmediatamente la sonrisa.

—Si lo que Zafrina dice es cierto… Jessica la quiso atropellar. —Recordé con voz ronca y cerré las manos en puños.

—Ok, es oficial, si esto resulta cierto, Jessy necesita estar internada y no estoy jugando —aseguró Demetri, echándose levemente hacia atrás en la silla y elevando las cejas.

—¿Por qué Isabella no me contó de ese incidente? —censuré afligido—, quizás todo sea una mentira aunque… ¿sabes? A veces dudo que algún día Isabella pueda confiar en mí completamente, se la vive guardándome secretos. Es como… como que vivimos en una pantalla….

—No es tiempo para pensar en tus habituales tormentos, tienes que aclarar esto con Jessica… pero antes, tienes que pensar muy bien cómo vas abordar el tema. ¿Has escuchado que de las mentiras se sacan verdades? —Frotó su mentón—. Tengo una idea.

.

.

.

Suspiré cuando Demetri se estacionó afuera de _Stanley Co_. Finalmente había dejado que me acompañara, encarar a Jessica era algo que no podía posponer ni un minuto más. Su plan era sencillo, entrar gritando como si todo lo que Zafrina dijo fuera cierto, y esperar a ver qué reacción tenía Jessica. _Absurdo_, estaba seguro de que negaría todo, incluso si algunas cosas fueran ciertas. Aunque nada perdía con intentar.

Jana, la recepcionista, me dejó pasar sin problemas, Jessica me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, tenía su cabello suelto y un poco ondulado hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de una felicidad que estaba por destruirle, suspiré antes de comenzar.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —ladré, fingiendo estar furioso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, visiblemente confundida, poniéndose de pie. Tragué saliva pesadamente, ojalá que esto funcionara.

—Jessica —siseé—, ¿por qué mentiste con que no _podías_ caminar? —demandé, casi en un grito.

—No… no sé qué quieres decir —murmuró nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás. Fruncí el ceño, ese movimiento tan sutil no me dio buena espina.

—Por favor, si te queda _algo de dignidad _¡deja de mentirme! Nunca quedaste paralítica, me estuviste viendo la cara —aseguré, esperando en el alma que Zafrina estuviera mintiendo.

—No podía caminar… ¡No mentí! —interrumpió, sus ojos eran duros, seguros. Esto era ridículo, Zafrina estaba mintiendo y yo estaba culpándola injustificadamente—. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? Fue Zafrina verdad —aseguró. No dije nada, me dediqué a mirarla, no sabía qué decir, debía disculparme pero no sabía cómo. Algunos segundos pasaron, ella tampoco dijo nada. Luego sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada—. Acababa de perder a nuestro bebé —susurró—, además de perderte a ti también. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba sola y devastada…

Jessica lo estaba aceptando, Cristo, lo-estaba-aceptando. Miles de agujas se estaban enterrando en mi cerebro, pulsando sobre mis sienes a punto de hacerme estallar. De pronto vi todo rojo, un zumbido se estacionó en mis oídos y una ira descomunal nubló toda mi mente. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego latió tan rápido que amenazó con salirse por mi garganta, estaba paralizado en un estado de shock tan intenso del que no me sentía capaz de volver.

_Jessica siempre pudo caminar. _

—¿Cómo pudiste Jessica? —bramé, caminando hacia ella.

—Lo único malo que he hecho es enamorarme de ti, Edward, perder un hijo tuyo y quedar… _estéril_ —sollozó, mientras se acercaba a mí, encarándome. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y apretó los puños, lanzándome una mirada cargada de ira. Parpadeé asombrado.

—¿Quedaste estéril? —pregunté desconcertado.

—Por tu culpa jamás podré volver a ser madre, no te dije porque menos ibas a querer estar conmigo, ahora ya no quiero seguirme lamentando por eso. Lo único que quiero es mi vida de vuelta y a ti en ella, me lo debes Edward, ¡me lo debes!… —gritó furiosa.

Mi corazón golpeaba dolorosamente en mis costillas, haciendo que me faltara incluso el aire, pasé una mano por mi cabello, revolviéndolo, _¡diablos!_ me sentía en el puto infierno. Jessica no iba a poder tener hijos… _nunca_. Una enorme culpa se instaló en mi pecho mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil revoluciones. Toda la ira que sentía se fue difuminando, hasta que recordé que Jessica por poco me priva también de algo, _Isabella. _

—¿Por qué le pediste a Zafrina que declarara en contra de Isabella? —demandé, tratando de volver al tema, mi mandíbula estaba tan apretada que pensé que iba a quebrarse si volvía a hablar—. ¿Cómo jodidos pudiste hacer eso?, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? —vociferé, mientras cerraba los puños a los lados.

Jessica retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó las manos a la boca. Luego se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cubriéndose el rostro. Tuve que contener el impulso de estrujarla. Pasaron de nuevo unos minutos eternos, cuando levantó finalmente la mirada estaba ensombrecida y podía jurar que se trataba de otra persona.

—Estaba desesperada —masculló con voz ronca, viéndome con ojos certeros—, te estaba perdiendo, tú te llevaste todo de mí, Edward. _Todo. _

Entonces finalmente entendí que Jessica no era nada de lo que yo había creído.

—Hiciste que la prensa me siguiera —escupí las palabras con desprecio.

—Discúlpame por eso. —Respiraba intentando calmarse, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estábamos discutiendo. Caminó hacia mí y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, rodeándome con los brazos—. No he podido quitar de nuestro camino a Isabella, pensé que al ver todos los encabezados, al igual que el resto del mundo, se enteraría de que tú y yo nos amamos… y se largaría. —Cerré los ojos, su contacto me quemaba, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se negó a moverse—. Qué equivocada estaba, Bella no puede ni siquiera respetar la memoria de nuestro pequeño bebé…

—Jessica. —La separé de mí con brusquedad y miré fijamente sus ojos—. ¿Y por eso estuviste a punto de matarla? —siseé. Ella negó, grandes lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—No, eso no es cierto, sí es cierto que la detesto, pero no soy estúpida. Jamás intentaría hacerle daño a esa basura, ella misma puede cavar su propia tumba. Es ella la que no tiene escrúpulos, ¿no lo ves? ¿Qué me dices de esto? —Caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón—. ¿Sabes de quién es esto? —interrogó, elevando una ceja.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, en sus manos sostenía una brillante pulsera. Una pulsera que sin duda era la de _mi abuela_ _Elizabeth._ ¿Por qué la tenía Jessica? Tragué saliva duramente.

—¿Qué haces con ella? —rugí furioso, quitándosela de las manos.

—Bueno… fue una casualidad que Isabella entrara a comer a la misma cafetería donde yo estaba. No creo que ella me viera porque estaba hablando con su madre… —murmuró con una petulante sonrisa. Parpadeé confundido, Isabella nunca me hablaba de ella—. Me llamó la atención la preciosa joya que Isabella le dio a su madre, entonces me acerqué a la señora y platicamos. Fue así que supe que Bella se la entregó y le dijo que era sólo la primera de todas las joyas que te iba a sacar. Obvio su madre es pobre, nunca han tenido dinero, así que la aceptó gustosa. —Jessica se acercó a mí—. Sentí horrible que Isabella hiciera eso, ¿cómo pudo regalar algo tan delicado como la pulsera que perteneció a Elizabeth? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sin pensarlo, le ofrecí una buena suma de dinero a cambio de la joya, no iba a permitir que se quedara con ella. ¿Sabes? Platicamos de muchas cosas, incluso lo grabé.

—Deja de decir mentiras, eso no puede ser cierto —balbuceé confundido.

—¡Sí lo es! ¿Quieres ver el video? —increpó, rebuscando el celular en su bolso, me encontraba atónito y solo pude negar—. No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan tonto, nos íbamos a casar cuando volvieras de Las Vegas _¡y de nuevo me cambiaste por esa!_ —gritó. La miré incrédulo, esto tenía que ser una puta pesadilla. Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza—, es igual que Tanya. Edward, ¿no lo ves? Su mamá me contó que además Isabella tomó de tu dinero cuando eran amantes…

—No puedo creerlo Jessica —interrumpí, saliendo de un extraño trance, Bella jamás me haría eso. La sujeté con rudeza por los hombros para apartarla de mí—. Todo éste tiempo no has hecho otra cosa más que intentar separarme de Bella. —Ella me miró entre lágrimas y rodeó su cintura como si tuviera frío—. Creí que me entendías, incluso creí que me querías, pero no Jess, esto es enfermizo, ¡tú eres la peor mentirosa! No voy a creer eso que estás diciendo de Isabella, no cuando fingiste durante meses que estabas inválida, ¿qué más es mentira? —rugí furioso. Ella volvió a negar mirándome de forma incrédula—. Por favor no me digas que… —Estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir, con el corazón en la mano, pero tenía que hacerlo—. ¿Lo de nuestro hijo fue mentira también? —Mi voz sonó rasposa y mortífera.

—Nunca jugaría con algo como eso. —Me lanzó una mirada furibunda y sin un atisbo de duda.

—Contigo ya no sé qué creer. —Haciéndome hacia un lado tiré de mi cabello—. ¡Mierda! es que no puedo creerlo

—¡No, Edward! —interrumpió—, yo te amo, si te mentí con lo de mi salud es porque te amo y no quería perderte. Entiende que cuando me dijeron que quedé estéril quería morirme, no podía soportar que además tú me dejaras. En cuanto al bebé, él es real y lo extraño cada maldito segundo. —Se estremeció—. No me hagas sentir más culpable, te amo, yo lucharía por ti con todo lo que tengo. —Sujetó mi brazo y contuve el impulso de sacudirlo—. Con todo lo que esté a mi alcance, nunca me iría con ningún otro hombre que no fueras tú, sé que cometí un error, pero tú estás ciego y no quieres ver lo que está haciendo _Isabella.._.

—Esto no es un error, un error es cuando era tu turno de sacar la basura y lo olvidaste, un error es quedar en llamar y no hacerlo. Esto, _esto_ ni siquiera sé lo que es.

—Lo siento…

—No, no te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo Jessica? ¿Fingiste que necesitabas muletas, la silla de ruedas? —Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de culpa—. ¡Por Dios, te dejé mudarte a mí casa! —Di unos pasos hacia atrás, la cabeza me daba vueltas—. Te desconozco totalmente… —Caminé hacia la puerta, tenía que salir cuanto antes.

—No… —Jessica corrió y se puso frente a mí, abrazándome con fuerza, cerré los ojos, esto estaba por superarme. Tomé sus brazos y volví a separarla con rudeza, ella de nuevo se revolvió entre mis brazos, mientras lágrimas bajaban como torrente por su rostro—. No puedes dejarme —sollozó insistiendo en abrazarme—, me lo debes Edward, por tu culpa jamás podré ser madre, me has dejado seca y sin vida…

—Jessica, detén ya eso, no fue mi culpa. —La retiré con muy poca delicadeza. Demetri estaría por entrar en cualquier momento, caminé hacia la ventana en un intento de serenarme, pero ver a un puñado de reporteros con sus cámaras y lentes listos esperando como siempre mi salida, me puso peor—. Déjame antes de que te haga algo estúpido. Esta vez llegaste al límite. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero que busques más a mi familia. —Me giré hacia donde estaba y caminé hacia ella.

—No, Edward, por favor, no me dejes otra vez. ¿Qué va a pasar con Edward? ¡Qué va a pasar conmigo! —gritó, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando mis piernas. Nervioso, me puse en cuclillas y sujeté con fuerza sus hombros.

—Lamento que todo terminara así, pero se acabó —afirmé con voz ronca. Ella gimoteó con dolor—, Edward estará en mi corazón siempre, pero tú no. No quiero que te acerques a Isabella jamás, si lo intentas te juro… —Sujeté su rostro con demasiada fuerza y clavé los ojos en los suyos, llenos de lágrimas— que me vas a conocer —siseé, poniéndome de pie.

—No, por favor —sollozó nerviosa, poniéndose de pie para seguirme.

—Te recomiendo que no me sigas, a menos que quieras dar una entrevista en éste… —La miré despectivamente de arriba abajo— estado tan deplorable en el que te ves. —Limpió sus lágrimas un poco, su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus ojos azules se volvieron centellantes.

—Pronto te darás cuenta de tu error y vas a suplicarme, Edward, lo harás —aseguró, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos.

Cerré la puerta con un sonoro golpe, Jana dio un respingo asustada y no supe si me dijo algo o no. Demetri caminó a mi lado y cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, mi hombro chocó con Jacob Black, _grandioso_. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Lo miré con odio, realmente no estaba para ver a nadie de otro modo. Demetri no dijo nada mientras caminábamos fuera de aquí, mi mente estaba desconectada, me sentía completamente asqueado y hasta un tanto mareado.

**Bella POV**

Tenía entre mis manos un cheque, uno que debí entregar hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué diablos había sido tan cobarde? Para éstas horas Edward ya sabría la verdad. Había llamado a su celular varias veces, pero él ya lo había apagado. Seguramente no querría volver a verme jamás.

No quería perderlo, ¿pero qué hacer ahora? Después de todo también le debía explicaciones a Charlie, necesitaba quitar esa venda de sus ojos. La misma con la que me había cegado a mí. Respiré hondo, recordando que cuando era niña, papá jamás habló mal de mamá, debió haberlo hecho. Siempre creí que ella podía cambiar, ¿después de todo era mi madre, no? Limpié mis lágrimas y llamé a mi papá.

—_¿Bells? _—contestó con su dulce voz.

—Necesito que hablemos papá —susurré.

—_¿Me vas a decir finalmente que ya vives con Edmun? _—preguntó, una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz.

_Edward, mi estómago se revolvió._

—Lamento no aclarártelo antes —musité—, sé que debí decírtelo, hay muchas cosas que debo decir y no lo hago... —La voz se me quebró al final al tiempo que contenía un sollozo.

—_¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento?_

—No, hoy no… —No quería que presenciara mi estado o se asustaría—. Papá ¿por qué no me dijiste que ayer hablaste con mi mamá?

—_Bueno…_ —hizo una pausa—, _no sé, ahí estabas con tu novio y Sue… de hecho pensaba comentártelo en una oportunidad que tuviéramos tú y yo a solas, no pensé que esa oportunidad no se diera tan fácil. Lamento haberle dicho lo de tu ataque, princesa, pero Renée es tu madre, estaba muy dolida, lloró mucho. _

Respiré hondo.

—Papá, Renée no es quién tú crees. Ella no es tampoco quién yo creía.

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—Esto es complicado, nunca quise lastimarte, ¿me entiendes?

—_Bella, me estás asustando hija, sólo dímelo, no te andes por las ramas._

—Le doy dinero a Renée mensualmente a cambio de que deje en paz a las personas que amo. Ella me extorsiona papá, lamento mucho decírtelo por teléfono, lamento mucho decírtelo hasta hoy, pero ya no puedo más.

—_¿Qué ella qué?_

**Edward POV**

—¿Por qué estamos tomando cantidades de licor industriales? —consultó Demetri, estábamos en su casa otra vez, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Tú, no sé, pero yo estoy demasiado ansioso. Toda la pelea con Jessica, todo lo que me dijo…

—Bebamos la botella entonces —murmuró con una sonrisa—, más vale que por hoy te quedes inconsciente, sirve que te olvidas de todo lo malo que te hizo Jessy de una buena vez.

Dos horas después, efectivamente, estaba casi inconsciente. Me deslicé con torpeza en mi auto, escuché el sonido de la pulsera en el bolsillo de mi saco y suspiré. No le había contado a Demetri nada acerca de la pulsera, joder, con tantas cosas lo había olvidado. Ahora iba rumbo al departamento de Bella. Alec conducía mientras yo apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Necesitaba verla, solo ella lograría retenerme en cualquier lugar, solo ella me explicaría la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba hundirme en su cuerpo, perderme en sus besos. Jessica mentía, estaba dolida porque la había dejado, porque había descubierto sus trampas, no iba a creer lo que me había dicho de la pulsera, ya había pecado mucho de ingenuo. Jessica quería verme lejos de Bella, seguramente había contratado a alguien para robársela, ahora podía ver que era capaz de _todo._ Sufrí un escalofrió al recordar que por poco… que por poco arrolló a Isabella, Dios, me hubiera muerto si Jessica lo hubiera conseguido, me habría vuelto loco. Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba definitivamente de mi Bella, ella era como una droga para mí. Para cuando llegamos a casa, mi libido se había disparado de forma aplastante, sin embargo fruncí el ceño al ver todas las luces apagadas. Seguramente Ángela habría traído a Isabella saliendo del trabajo... Con bastante dificultad tomé el juego de llaves que Bella me había dado y finalmente abrí.

—¿Bella? —pregunté, apenas poniendo un pie en la estancia—, ¿nena?

El silencio reinaba en todo el departamento, elevé la vista hacia la planta alta, donde la luz del baño iluminaba la recamará hasta el pasillo. La imaginé recostada en la cama, con su suave bata de seda rosa adherida a su cremosa piel, todo su cuerpo estaba fundido en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Subí dando trompicones por el exceso de alcohol que había bebido. Seguramente se molestaría, pero bueno… le explicaría después. Entré en su habitación y lo primero que vi fue a ella sentada al borde de la cama.

El cabello largo le caía por enfrente de los hombros, su mirada de sorpresa me encontró solo unos instantes antes de que sus ojos se cargaran de dolor. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi libido se apagó como si me hubieran aventado agua helada. Me quedé inmóvil.

—Isabella… —susurré—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Edward? —preguntó con voz ronca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sollozos abandonaban su garganta.

—Bella, por Dios. —Caminé hasta ella, me senté a su lado y la estreché con fuerza—. Perdóname por no llamarte, se descargó mi celular… ¿qué pasa, amor? Dímelo. —Ella no dijo nada, aferró las manos a mi camisa y enterró el rostro en mi pecho. Joder, ¿acaso… se habría enterado de alguna forma de lo de Jessica?—. Escúchame nena. —Sujeté su rostro con firmeza, ella no podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward, yo… —hipó.

—Respira nena. —Sobé con delicadeza sus hombros.

—Cielo, yo —susurró separándose un poco de mí—, tenemos que hablar. —Parpadeé confundido, ya estaba odiando todo. El tono de su voz, la escena en sí, era como vivir un _d__éjà vu_.

—Sí —dije, sobando su espalda, yo también tenía cosas que decir—. Éste día ha sido… extraño. —Ella cerró los ojos como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—Quiero que sepas que… después de lo que hoy te diga, respetaré la decisión que tomes, ¿entendido? —Niveló sus ojos marrones con los míos, bailaban llenos de emociones y maldita sea. ¿En qué puto momento me había perdido en la conversación?

—Dime —pedí, sintiéndome ya cansado, éste día parecía no tener fin.

—Te he estado ocultando cosas, desde hace mucho.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cuáles? —pregunté confundido.

—Mi mamá no es mi amiga. Nunca he querido contarte de ella por temor, porque estaba segura que si lo hacía, me juzgarías como a Tanya y al final terminarías dejándome. Tenía miedo a perderte en aquel entonces y ahora otra vez estoy en lo mismo, desde que mi mamá se enteró de nuestra relación me ha estado pidiendo dinero y…

La solté y caminé por la habitación tirando de mi cabello. No, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿lo que había dicho Jessica era cierto? Bella… ella… me _había mentido._

—Edward, escúchame, lo siento. —Se plantó frente a mí—. Podemos solucionar esto amor, todo es un mal entendido…

—¿Mal entendido? —demandé con una sonrisa irónica, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de mi abrigo la pulsera de mi abuela, la cual brilló tenuemente con la escasa luz en la alcoba, Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen Edward, escúchame…

—Habla ya —pedí furioso—. Sácame de dudas, por favor, porque siento que me estoy consumiendo. —Ella dio un respingo y comenzó hablar rápidamente.

—Bueno… como sabrás, mi mamá nos abandonó cuando yo tenía nueve años. No volví a saber de ella hasta el día en que comenzamos tú y yo a salir…

**Bella POV**

Explicarle a Edward la forma en que mi madre me estuvo sacando dinero fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Sobre todo porque él no decía nada, solo me miraba como si le estuviera contando un cuento. Definitivamente no me estaba creyendo.

—Es por eso que no podía casarme contigo —concluí, mientras retorcía con nerviosismo las manos sobre mi regazo—, pensé que podía solucionar las cosas con mi madre, luego de que tú me demostraras tantas cosas, lo menos que yo podía hacer era recuperar la pulsera, y con suerte aspirar a que después hubiera un futuro juntos.

Edward estaba sentado sobre mi cama jugueteando distraídamente con el cheque que le había dado con todo el dinero que le debía, lo pasaba de una mano a otra. Se veía terriblemente guapo, aunque estuviera visiblemente cansado y molesto. Su cabello revuelto, de tantas veces que había pasado la mano por él, su mirada perdida en nada en particular. Los minutos pasaron y él seguía haciendo lo mismo, me estaba matando.

—¿Puedes al menos decir algo? —imploré, mi voz casi rayando en la súplica. Finalmente dejó de jugar con el cheque.

—Siempre me has ocultado cosas. —Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos—. Desde las más insignificantes hasta verdaderos problemas. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que intentaron atropellarte?

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando? De pronto, acudió a mi mente el lujoso automóvil negro, aquel que por poco me quita la vida. Parpadeé, ¿de qué forma lo sabía?

—Si quieres estar conmigo, emprender un nuevo comienzo, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. —Se puso de pie caminando hacia mí, rompió el cheque en mi cara dejándome boquiabierta—. Te he dicho que eres mi vida, mientras que tú ni siquiera puedes ser sincera. Hoy descubrí que quisieron matarte, ¿sabes lo que eso significó para mí? ¿Enterarme por alguien más que tuviste ese percance?

—Lo siento —susurré, bajando la mirada, sobre nuestros pies estaban los restos del cheque—, no te lo conté porque al día siguiente me iría a Seattle, no quería lucir como una paranoica…

—No fue por eso que no me lo contaste. —Tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo—. Fue porque estás empeñada en hacer feliz a todo mundo, a costa de lo que sea. Quieres brindar la estabilidad que tu vida carece y sin darte cuenta levantas un escudo entre nosotros, que solo te protege a ti. —Cerré los ojos, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Lo siento, me he empeñado en darle lo mejor a los que quiero. Y solo he logrado herir una y otra vez a todos, ya no confiaré más en mí.

—No es eso, _fresas_. —Sonrió deslizando ambas manos por mi rostro—. Las cosas no tienen un orden, no puedes controlar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, así es el futuro, incierto. Pero mientras estemos juntos, te prometo que yo no seré una de tus preocupaciones. —Sujetó mi mano mientras nuevamente me colocaba la pulsera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —indagué, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Solo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera o necesite. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. —Frotó su nariz con la mía—. Por supuesto que espero que de ahora en adelante puedas tenerme la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que te pasa —reprochó.

—Te amo —aseguré, enredando mis manos sobre su suave cabello, él enterró su rostro con cuidado en mi cuello.

—Entonces cásate conmigo —pidió para mi sorpresa. Me enderecé para mirarlo.

—¿Todavía quieres eso? —Mi voz sonó estrangulada por las emociones.

—No recuerdo haber querido otra cosa tanto como eso. —Sonreí, acercándome a sus labios.

—Supongo que —suspiré—, sabes a lo que vas conmigo.

—Un mundo lleno de sorpresas. —Sonrió estrechándome.

—No soy tan interesante, Edward.

—Eres todo un estuche, nena, ahora, ¿te importaría si hago algo? —Se separó de mí, de inmediato me sentí vacía y me rodeé instintivamente.

—Lo que quieras, excepto eso —refunfuñé, tirando de sus manos para que me abrazara otra vez.

—Ya no tienes pretextos, —advirtió con una sonrisa juguetona—, ahora pórtate bien.

En cuanto Edward clavó una rodilla en el suelo, mi corazón se trasladó a mi garganta.

—Oh… —gemí aterrada.

—Isabella Swan, nunca en mi vida pensé que encontraría realmente a mi alma gemela, hasta que te conocí… no pienso volver a perderte. Di que serás mía para siempre, acepta casarte conmigo.

Me hundí en la confianza absoluta con la que sonó su voz, en todas las emociones que ardían detrás de su mirada. Sacó un hermoso estuche negro de su abrigo y lo puso en mi mano, sentí que las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos. Abrió el estuche delicadamente, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco. Tenía una cinta de diamantes alrededor y terminaba con un diamante redondo más grande en el centro. Brillaba espectacularmente con la luz.

—Para siempre. —Mi voz sonó estrangulada.

Cuando iba a tomar el anillo, Edward me detuvo, dejó la cajita en el suelo y tomó mi mano izquierda, suavemente deslizó el anillo sobre mi dedo corazón.

—Ya está —comentó con una enorme sonrisa, se puso de pie y me estrechó con fuerza—; respira, Bella, estás temblando. —Me acarició tiernamente la espalda.

—Diablos —susurré, con una risa nerviosa, no me había dado cuenta de que me sacudía entre sus fuertes brazos—, vamos a tener que decirle a Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola chicas, por aquí de vuelta este capi es de los más reveladores. Edward ya sabe la verdad de quién es Jessica y también sobre Renée. Aunque aun falta que las dos desaparezcan lo más que se pueda de la vida de los chicos. Yo por mi parte les comento que nos acercamos al final, muchas gracias por su espera y por todo el apoyo que he recibido :)<strong>

**Gracias a: keibi, Marianacs, CkampaNaCullen, robstenmivida, Melyna-Ortiz, Ale-Vampire, Sarai GN, alexf1994, cuentaalgonuevo, Liht Jamari, loreblue31, por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas:**

**A mis chicas: Liht Jamari nena, ya sabes espero que puedas ponerte al corriente, gracias por tus palabras. Kim las cosas estan poniendose en donde siempre debieron haber estado, de pronto estas dos locas se unieron y fue asi que a ambas se les cayó su farsa, muchas gracias por volver y por la paciencia! Edu linda feliz cumpleaños otra vez, se que debes andarte paseando y espero que te lo pases de lo mejor. Edward viene recargado y con nuevos deseos de dejar realmente todo atras y para eso lo hará al lado de Bella ahora si es que se casan, Jessica ha sacado las uñas y no se si se quede cruzada de brazos con todo esto, mil gracias por la espera. susana vazquez gracias a ti por esperarme, a pesar de que al final del capitulo pareciera que Edward no perdonaba a Bella, siempre si :) Janalez, nena a estas dos se les acabo todo su teatrito aunque falta que a Renné Bella realmente la despache de su vida. Pau muchisimas graaaacias, eres un amor por fin las cosas vienen tomando su curso y claro, eso es por que nos acercamos al final, Jessica resultó que si era la loca que todas ustedes ya sabian que era, muchas gracias por toodo. Melania deseo concedido, Edward ya puso en su lugar a Jessica pero no sé como se tome ella todo esto, a Bella se le descontrolaron las cosas pero al final por suerte Edward decidio darle otra oportunidad y las cosas terminaron mejor de lo que se esperaba. Roxa Cullen Hale graaacias! ¿qué te parecio?robstenmivida muchisimas gracias nena :) espero esta sorpresa tambien te haya gustado. Marchu linda y siguen descubriendose cosas, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sarai nena ¿que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? mil graciaas por todo. jesk rennecidio y un jesicasidio jajajaja me hiciste el día nena, yo tambien quisiera hacerlo pero las cosas ya van cayendo por su propio peso.. aea7 nena que comes que adivinas? aquí esta el capi que querias ver espero que te haya gustado, ¿me dices? vane cullen swant nena como siempre, un gusto leerte y muchas gracias por tus palabras. jupy nena pues aqui te traigo mas sopresas, espero te siga gustando y muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias :) any0239 aquí las cosas ya quedaron bien claras, Edward finalmente sabe tan terribles secretos que lo rodean y sin embargo sigue firme con Bella, esperemos que de ahora en adelante todo solo vaya para mejor. patriciapaty hola nena, la que va a desaparecer primero es Jessy, que te parecio? Cindy pues bueno despues de cuatro mil años aqui estoy de regreso y develando mas y mas sorpresas y eso es por que nos acercamos al final :( pero bueno espero le haya gustado el capi me dice? LinaLopez Muchas gracias por la espera nena, una disculpa por la tardanza, Edward esta mucho mas decidido y maduro. Ha entendido que Bella es una persona complicada y que para estar a su lado se necesita de mucha paciencia, él la ama y hará lo posible por quedarse a su lado. ISACOBO efectivamente, Edward ya se dio cuenta de la classe de persona que es Jessica esperemos que ella lo entienda y los deje ser felices. Jo, nena pues aqui de nuevo con ootro capi muy revelador las cosas ya van cayendo por su propio peso y los chicos han tenido que madurar, Edward desbordando en paciencia para soportar a una insegura Bella, sin embargo ¡A casarse! se ha dicho, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo :) loverobsten27 muchas gracias a ti nena por esperar!**

**Muchisimas gracias por su paciencia por sus mensajes y letras de aliento! Nos leemos muy pronto.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.**_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Por fin otra historia terminada! mil gracias en serio nena :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—Alice —suspiré—, hemos ido a demasiadas tiendas hoy. Ya estoy cansada.

—Eso es algo que no me importa, es un evento de una sola vez. Levántate y vamos ya.

Alice Cullen estaba tirando de mi mano con demasiada fuerza para su tamaño. Habíamos tomado un descanso en Central Park antes de seguir buscando mi vestido de novia. Lo malo es que tan solo 20 minutos después ella ya quería reanudar el camino. Elevé la mirada hacia sus profundos ojos azules y sonreí al recordarla mirándome llena de emoción tan solo un par de días atrás. No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que Edward y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso con nuestras familias reunidas.

Todavía tenía grabada en la mente la sonrisa de Sue o la mirada refunfuñada de mi papá. Seguía viendo de manera extraña a Edward, a Charlie no le había gustado la forma en que se pidió mi mano…

—_Sé que me estoy saltando las normas tradicionales, pero desde que Bella me ha dicho que sí, en vez de pedirte su mano te estoy pidiendo tu bendición.__Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y – por alguna especie de milagro– ella también me ama de esa manera. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?_

Así, sin más, Edward había dejado a mi papá con la boca abierta y con el corazón en un puño. Su "petición" era más bien una declaración de intenciones, y por supuesto no había dejado réplica a semejante acto. Nos casaríamos a finales de mes, la premura por casarnos alertó a papá, explicarle que Edward era un desesperado y que no podía esperar ni un segundo más fue muy complicado.

Por supuesto la pregunta de "_¿estás embarazada?"_ no pudo faltar. Edward se estremeció a mi lado mientras que yo… con una nerviosa sonrisa, negué. Mi período era bastante irregular, por lo que a petición de Edward y de mi propia salud iría pronto al ginecólogo. Queríamos dejar de usar el preservativo, pero con tantas cosas… aún no me había dado una vuelta por la clínica.

Sin embargo no todo era tan escabroso, también recordaba las lágrimas de Esme o el orgullo de Carlisle, incluso las bromas de Emmett. Pero sobre todo, lo que me ayudaba a continuar con todo éste extenuante proceso, era el hombre con el que dormía todos los días. Su rostro cada vez que besaba la alianza en mi mano era digno de un cuadro. Su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos verdes, llameantes y seductores. ¿Cómo no iba a querer pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado? Si bien es cierto que me moría de miedo de arruinarlo todo, como normalmente hacía, tenía la esperanza de que por primera vez en mi vida algo me saliera bien.

Alice tiró de nuevo de mi mano.

—Está bien. —Un bostezo involuntario abandonó mis labios—. Es solo que me siento algo cansada.

—Es ridículo, ni que te hubiera levantado tan temprano, además Rosalie me contó de una florería preciosa, nos esperará allá a eso de la una. Apúrate ya, Bella.

—Alice. —Me solté riendo—. Eres más desesperada que Edward y eso ya es mucho decir.

—Así somos los Cullen, vete acostumbrando que pronto serás _Isabella Cullen_. —Sonrió de forma arrogante.

El vestido azul destacaba sus ojos del mismo color hasta lo imposible, el precioso sombrero de verano encajaba perfecto con el color arena de sus sandalias. Alice Cullen era la moda personificada, y afortunada o desafortunadamente, la encargada de realizar cualquier cosa en mi boda, y a éste paso, también en mi armario.

**.**

**Edward POV**

—Me duelen los pies —se quejó Bella, haciendo una mueca mientras le quitaba las botas.

—Se me pasó advertirte que cuando vayas con Alice, debes llevar zapatillas… puede ser muy extenuante —dije sonriendo, Bella trató de reprimir un bostezo—. Sé que debe tenerte muy estresada todo esto, nena… pero estaba pensando… ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al doctor?

—Definitivamente entre tú y Alice van acabar conmigo. —Se soltó riendo mientras negaba.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas entre tú y yo vayan bien —murmuré al tiempo que comenzaba a masajearle los pies—. Me encantaría que comenzaras con las pastillas.

—Si haces la cita y me dices la hora, te prometo que voy. —Uso un tono burlón mientras elevaba una ceja.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerte una cita? —Detuve mis movimientos y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

—Ajam… —susurró seductoramente, colándose hacia mi regazo.

—No sé si ofenderme por tu falta de confianza o reírme.

—Cualquiera de las dos es buena, me gustas ofendido o sonriendo —ronroneó contra mi cuello.

Qué fácil resultaba perderme en su piel o en sus labios, incluso cuando se suponía que debería estar ofendido como ahora, pero cuando se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, olvidé incluso mi nombre. Enterré la nariz en su cuello deleitándome de su calor y su perfume, dejándome envolver por las sensaciones que siempre me producía estar así con ella.

Teníamos tres semanas de estar comprometidos, en las cuales aún no me creía su respuesta, poco me importaba lo que la gente pensara o dijera. Quería casarme cuanto antes, hacer oficial ante todos que me pertenecía, era como una necesidad imperiosa. Ojalá que con el tiempo pudiera acostumbrarme a la suavidad de su cuerpo, o a su aroma inundando mis sentidos. Ojalá, porque mientras no me acostumbrara, iba a portarme como un puto cavernícola. Bella era mía y necesitaba convencerme de que así sería, de que no habría manera que escapara de mí, _nunca más._

—Estás gruñendo —comentó Bella, sonriendo entre mis labios.

—Creo que sigo ofendido —murmuré, al tiempo que deslizaba las manos a lo largo de sus suaves piernas. Ella sonrió, sus ojos fundiéndose en los míos.

—Eres tan absurdo… —Enterró sus manos en mi cabello mientras me daba un ligero tirón.

—Creí que estabas cansada —susurré entre sus labios.

—Guarde silencio, señor director, he activado mi modo mandona así que espero que acate mis órdenes.

Solo bastó esa última oración para que la tumbara sobre el sofá, me acomodara entre sus piernas y me perdiera en el olor de su piel.

.

**Bella POV**

Por ser sábado, nunca se me pasó por la mente que Edward se despertaría temprano, hiciera la cita con la ginecóloga y me llevara a rastras. De verdad no sé por qué lo subestimé, quizás por tantos años viviendo con un Jake flojo, al que tenía que hacerle absolutamente todo a sabiendas que si no lo hacía yo, él por supuesto no lo haría, eso me dejó mal acostumbrada.

Desayuné malhumorada, de verdad tenía mucho sueño. Mi estómago parecía estar en sintonía con mis pensamientos, porque unos sencillos hot cakes me hicieron correr directo al sanitario, el sabor de la miel de pronto fue tan repugnante que vomité todo.

—¿Nena? —Edward sujetaba amablemente mi cabello.

—¡Vete! —medio gemí, medio grité. ¡Qué afán el suyo de estarme viendo en éste momento asqueroso!

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué vomitaste? —Su voz llena de alarma mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

—Cuando me levanto temprano normalmente tengo el estómago revuelto, es todo. Además la miel sabía muy rara, creo que… quizás esté caduca. Ahora… si me permites… —Apunté a la puerta, él rodó los ojos pero no agregó nada más mientras salía de la habitación.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos mientras me duchaba, me sentía algo mareada todavía, y todo por culpa de la noche anterior. Primero yo había asaltado a Edward llegando a casa, pero él en la madrugada me despertó con suaves caricias sobre mi espalda. Por su culpa estaba desvelada y ahora estaba despertándome temprano.

—¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó Edward, tratando de contener la risa mientras me veía secarme el cabello.

—Es que no puedo creer que seas tan desesperado, ¿qué más daba ir el lunes? —gruñí.

—Nunca te había visto enojada.

—Pues heme aquí —ataqué en el mismo tono, por lo general no dejaba que Edward pudiera ver ésta parte bipolar de mí, pero ahora simplemente estaba muy enojada. Él no agregó nada, y su estúpida risita contenida solo hacía que me molestara más—. ¿Qué no es hoy tu despedida de soltero? En lugar de estarme haciendo citas, deberías comenzar a alistarte, o andar viendo que falta... qué se yo.

—No necesito cambiarme desde temprano, y si quieres puedo cancelar todo eso de las despedidas, no hay nada que deje atrás, por lo que la palabra despedida de hecho suena absurda.

—Quiero que vayas —aseguré, tratando de relajarme, con mi mal humor no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado. Él sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Te amo, gruñona —susurró, besando la parte posterior de mi nuca. Sus palabras como siempre, golpeándome por lo difícil que era escucharlas.

Sí, pronto nos casaríamos; sí, yo amaba a Edward… Pero a veces dudaba que él me amara como yo lo amaba a él. Suspiré dejándome envolver una vez más por la sensación que me provocaban sus palabras y terminé de cambiarme.

En la clínica, la doctora Emily Young nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Yo por mi parte estaba hiperventilando, también odiaba los hospitales. Nada bueno pasaba en ellos, no me gustaban, olían a… enfermedad, o algo. Ideas mías, porque sin duda no era el caso, aquí olía a incienso de lavanda, pero me gustaba torturarme pensando en la cantidad de cosas que conllevan venir a un hospital.

—Será rápido, señorita Swan, lo prometo —afirmó Emily en tono profesional.

—Está bien. —No estaba para nada convencida, todo esto nunca era rápido.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo? —Fruncí el ceño, hacía bastante que no lo tenía… quizás por eso mi mal humor, seguramente ya estaba aquí y yo ni cuenta.

—No lo sé, siempre soy muy irregular… creó que a mitad de julio…

—Estamos en septiembre. —Apuntó en su libreta—. ¿Te pasa seguido esto? —_Aquí vamos, _pensé cansinamente.

—Seguro es uno de mis tantos desajustes hormonales —aseguré, Edward me miraba confundido. Apreté su mano para tranquilizarlo—. Siempre ha sido así.

—Quizás tengas quistes ováricos, ¿te molesta si verificamos?

—Es que ya me han revisado, nunca tengo nada… —insistí, literalmente haciendo un mohín.

—Bella, ya estamos aquí, deja que te revisen —interrumpió Edward. Lo miré con odio al tiempo que negaba—. Por favor, fresas ¿puedes hacer esto por mí? —pidió con su voz aterciopelada y sus mejores ojos de borrego a punto de ser degollado. Emily sonrió.

—En el baño tengo batas, será algo rápido, Bella… te espero en el laboratorio.

Refunfuñé mientras me ponía la bata, por eso no quería venir. Sabía perfectamente que a los doctores nunca les gustaba mi respuesta, siempre querían revisarme. Mortificada, me senté sobre la pequeña camilla blanca, mi bata azul pálido, las cortinas blancas, el aparato que sacaba ecografías… todo aquello me ponía los nervios de punta.

—¿Puedes abrir un poco más las piernas? —preguntó Emily con amabilidad.

Edward estaba a mi lado, y al ver cómo se metía la doctora entre mis piernas, me sonrió maliciosamente. Yo lo pellizqué, no era tiempo para que estuviera pensando tonterías; de hecho, por su culpa hasta me ruboricé.

La pantalla proyectó todo un fondo negro, de pronto apareció un punto algo grande y blanco, me hizo fruncir el ceño ¿y si tenía quistes? Dios, había sido siempre tan irregular que no sería la primera vez que me encontraban uno, de hecho ya me habían quitado dos con anterioridad.

—Mmm, está muy… escondido. No estoy segura —murmuró Emily—, iré por otro aparato, tengo que despejar dudas. Seré breve, por favor no te muevas…

—Lo que faltaba —resoplé, estar abierta de piernas mientras me examinaban con máquinas no era nada bueno. Maldito quiste oculto, lo sabía, por eso odiaba los hospitales.

—¿Crees que todo está bien? —cuestionó Edward con nerviosismo.

—Claro, cielo. —Sonreí—. Siempre que vengo es lo mismo —le aseguré.

La doctora Emily trajo otra máquina, y de nueva cuenta insertó una sonda dentro de mí, lo que hizo que me removiera con incomodidad, ¿por qué había dejado que Edward también entrara?

—Bella… ¿puedes ver ahí? —Congeló una imagen—. ¿Si lo ven?

—Es como una bolita —susurró Edward. La doctora sonrió cálidamente—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—De hecho, es su futuro bebé. Van a ser padres, chicos. Felicidades.

Un denso silencio siguió a aquella declaración, incluso me quedé mirándola con incredulidad, cuando su sonrisa no cambió y el sonido de mi corazón se trasladó a mis sienes martilleándome con fuerza.

_Padres._

Aquella palabra se sintió como si me cayera a un acantilado y no hubiera nadie quién pudiera detenerme.

—Tiene buen latido, está perfectamente sano. Por su tamaño diría que tienes ocho semanas aproximadamente. —Pulsó un botón para imprimir la imagen.

_De verdad voy a ser mamá, eso de ahí es un bebé, Edward va a ser padre, ¡oh mierda! Hemos hecho un hijo, voy a ser mamá_… Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

No supe cómo logré vestirme, también dudé mucho que Edward pusiera atención a las siguientes indicaciones de Emily, porque incluso yo las escuché vagamente mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por mi rostro. Cuando volví a la oficina, para mi asombro, Edward ya estaba ahí, por lo que fui incapaz de mirarlo.

—Tomarás ácido fólico y nos veremos aquí la semana entrante. Tenemos que ver todo lo que sigue con el crecimiento del bebé… —continuó Emily.

Yo por mi parte estaba en shock, pero la curiosidad también me estaba matando, por lo que con todo el pánico del mundo, giré mi vista hacia Edward. Su rostro estaba pálido y pétreo, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras, o como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto una escultura de marfil, su boca dibujando una fina línea sólo era otra señal de advertencia, sus ojos no me decían nada. ¿Estaría ya pensando por dónde escapar?

—B-Bueno… gracias, Emily —murmuré, cuando Edward se puso de pie y con un gesto de cabeza a forma de despedida salió de la oficina como un furioso tornado. _Sip, escapando._

—¿Estarán bien, Bella? —preguntó Emily de forma apremiante, sujetándome por el codo antes que pudiera irme. No pude contener las lágrimas, y la actitud de Edward seguramente la estaba asustando, yo misma no sabía ni qué pensar.

—Sí… yo… sólo… estamos sorprendidos…

—Espero verte por aquí pronto, Bella. Un bebé siempre es una bendición, no importa si es planeado o no, recuérdalo. —Me dio un cálido abrazo, asentí lentamente aún en estado de shock.

Edward no estaba por ningún lado en recepción, por lo que titubeante me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento. Subí un poco el cuello de mi abrigo azul mientras desterraba el pensamiento de que él me hubiera abandonado –al menos no todavía– Edward no sería capaz de eso, estaba más enojado que satanás, eso sin duda, pero no sería capaz de dejarme sola, por lo que suspiré tranquila cuando lo vi en el auto.

Disminuí la velocidad en mis pasos conforme me acercaba. Las señales de advertencia estaban colgadas por todos lados como enormes letreros de neón, letreros que decían "_a bordo persona furiosa, aléjese"._ Si Edward estuviera feliz por esto, claramente otra hubiera sido su reacción, de hecho, me abriría la puerta y no tendría la cabeza apoyada contra el volante.

¿Tan terrible era esto? ¿Estaba mal si hubiera preferido otra reacción? ¿Que me tomara en brazos y besara mi vientre?

Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, sí, pero ¿cómo describir ésta sensación cálida que me recorría a la vez? De pronto no me parecía tan espantosa la idea de tener un hijo, no porque no lo quisiera, es sólo que ahora lo que más temía era la reacción de Edward. Obvio también tenía miedo de otras cosas que ni siquiera me quería detener a pensar… pero aquí estábamos finalmente, y éste bebé precioso era mío y de él. Involuntariamente mis manos bajaron a mi estómago. La imagen de un bebé a su semejanza se vino a mi mente.

Es fácil imaginarse a un bebé tan blanco como yo con los ojos verdes de él. De pronto, fue terriblemente abrumador la forma en la que le deseé con todas mis fuerzas; anhelar algo que no sabía que tenía, y que ahora, curiosamente tenía la certeza de que lo amaría de la misma forma en la que amo a su padre, fue algo que nunca pensé de verdad que me pasaría. Por fin tendría algo realmente mío. Y aunque tenía mucho miedo a parecerme a mi madre, ahora simplemente estaba segura de que no sería así, éste niño no era una elección, era una ferviente necesidad.

Apenas subirme al auto, la violenta energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward me revolvió todo. Esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que el mal humor se le pasase pronto.

—¿Bella? —preguntó en tono frío y contenido, haciendo que la carne se me pusiera de gallina.

—Lo siento, Edward —susurré, retorciendo ligeramente los dedos sobre mi regazo.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —No me miraba, tenía la vista clavada al vacío, lo que hizo que mis nervios se remplazaran por una súbita furia.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hice a propósito! ¿Tú lo hiciste a propósito? —contraataqué furiosa.

—¡Joder, no! —gritó furibundo, sus preciosos ojos verdes taladrándome.

—¿Entonces por qué me juzgas? Te recuerdo que tienes la mitad de la culpa. —Contuve un sollozo, sin embargo no pude hacer nada con mi voz quebrada—. No recuerdo que te cuidaras en las Vegas, ni aquella vez que viniste borracho… —Sacudí la cabeza—. No sé ni cuántas veces no te cuidaste…

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que me afecta ésta noticia? No lo sabes ¿verdad? —Lo miré sin poder responder nada—. ¿Sabes acaso lo que es perder un hijo?

Tampoco fui capaz de responder a eso, ahora podía comprender el terrible sentimiento que Jessica debió haber sentido, porque de pronto sin siquiera tener a mi bebé, ya le quería, no podría concebir la idea de perderlo.

—Apenas nos vamos a casar y ya viene un hijo, no puedo evitar pensar que vamos demasiado rápido… ¿crees que no estoy asustada? —aseguré, pero mi voz no fue contundente, estaba al borde del llanto.

Edward no agregó nada más mientras manejaba furioso, decidí no tentar más mi suerte. Todo sería cuestión de que se calmara y le haría ver que nuestro bebé crecería sano y nacería perfecto. Pero al parecer, "hablar" no estaba en sus planes cuando llegamos al departamento.

—Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar.

—¿Te vas a ir? —susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

—Necesito despejarme, ¿puedes bajar del auto? —preguntó con una amabilidad desconcertante.

—Edward, ¿te das cuenta de lo injusto que estás siendo? —Su rostro cambió y apretó los labios. Aproveché para seguir hablando—. También me siento mal, estoy nerviosa y tengo mucho miedo, no me apartes de ti en éste momento.

—Bella… —musitó en tono ronco.

—Por favor —pedí apretando con fuerza mi bolso, aferrándome a eso para no hiperventilar.

**.**

**Edward POV**

Mientras la palabra_ papá_ aún me tenía descolocado y hundido en una estúpida tormenta de emociones, solo podía pensar en largarme.

Claro, largarme para portarme aún más como uno de esos ridículos hombres sufridos y atormentados. Genial, que gran propósito en la vida. Miré a Bella y me di cuenta de lo injusto e imbécil que estaba siendo, aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco estaba dando saltos de felicidad por la noticia, ni pensaba darlos. La vida me había negado la oportunidad de ser padre ya una vez, ahora apenas a un año de aquello, aquí estaba con la noticia de que de nuevo iba a ser papá y más confundido que en aquel entonces.

—Por favor, quédate —susurró Bella, tan bajito que incluso creí que no la había escuchado bien.

Suspiré mirando a la mujer a mi lado. El cabello le había crecido bastante desde que estábamos juntos, haciendo definidas ondas que enmarcaban su ceniciento rostro. Sujetaba el bolso como si de alguna manera aquello fuera su única salvación mientras contenía pequeños sollozos. Claro que Bella también tenía miedo, y portarme como un idiota era lo último que necesitaba. Recordé cuántas veces le supliqué que no se fuera y todas las veces que lo hizo, el sentimiento de abandono era algo con lo que no me sentía capaz de seguir luchando.

—Entremos —dije al fin con una extraña y rasposa voz.

Casi sin fuerza me bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta, ella se bajó con sumo cuidado y no pude evitar notar que lucía terriblemente pálida; y cuando quiso abrir, la llave del departamento se le cayó. Me apresuré a tomarla del suelo y ambos chocamos nuestra cabeza.

—Lo… siento —susurró, yo me reí mientras tomaba la llave del suelo, pero cuando la vi, grandes lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y estaba temblando.

Sabía que no debería ver esto como un gran problema, uno que debiera sortear, pero no podía dejar de pensar que nunca me había matado la idea de ser padre, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con Edward. Debería estar agradecido, sin duda no me merecía algo tan bueno como lo que me estaba pasando. Una futura esposa que ni en mis más locos sueños habría imaginado, preciosa y llena de bondad, la oportunidad de ser padre de nueva cuenta al lado del amor de mi vida. Debería seguir adelante y enterrar mis miedos en lo más profundo de mi alma, lástima que a pesar de saberlo, no iba a cambiar de opinión de momento. Suspiré y tiré de la pequeña mano de Bella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Bella —musité contra su cabello. Ella seguía sollozando, pero su cuerpo fue relajándose contra el mío, deslicé las manos una y otra vez por su espalda—. Reaccioné como un idiota y lo lamento muchísimo. Te aseguro que lo último que quiero es alejarte de mi lado, quiero casarme contigo y bueno… que venga lo que tenga que venir. —Era un cabrón cobarde que no podía llamar por su nombre a lo que estaba creciendo en su vientre. Sujeté su mentón para verla directamente a los ojos—. Te amo.

—Edward… quizás yo… —Sus ojos bailaban con ese brillo conocido, esa actitud de _será-mejor-que-sí-te-vayas_. No podía culparla—. Necesito pensar, disculpa que te hiciera bajarte, creo que tienes razón… deberías…

Sujeté su pálido rostro entre mis manos y estampé mis labios en los suyos, al principio jadeó en sorpresa y me regresó el beso de forma indecisa, luego sus manos comenzaron a empujarme levemente, queriendo alejarme y no, no permitiría que mi estupidez nos separara nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarla abrí el departamento y la obligué a entrar, seguí besándola en la oscuridad de la estancia hasta que entendió que no me iba a marchar y suspiró, su cuerpo relajándose contra el mío.

—Lo siento tanto —dije otra vez mientras bajaba los labios hacia su cuello donde me deslicé como una suave pluma, tratando de no perturbarla.

De ninguna manera iba a perderla, no expresaría en voz alta nunca más mis miedos, y con el tiempo, quizás así aprendería a vivir con ellos.

**.**

**Bella POV**

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, y sin duda, era una estatua esculpida.

Sin embargo el ceño fruncido, aun dormido, solo era un indicio de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien aunque quisiera ocultármelo. No podía culparlo, yo ni siquiera podía dormir y no solo porque el sol estaba apenas ocultándose, si no por el terror del futuro incierto que de pronto había aparecido frente a nosotros.

Él me había pedido disculpas y yo las había aceptado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía querer llegar más allá. Me dediqué a trazar lentos círculos por su rostro, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, paseándome por su mandíbula dura y masculina hasta sus preciosas pestañas. Su ceño se alivió y un ronroneo brotó de su garganta, estaba despierto. Me apretó un poquito más contra él, acercándose a mis labios, cuando el imprudente de mi estómago rugió sin previo aviso, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Soy pésimo en esto de cuidarte, ni siquiera hemos comido, no puedo creérmelo —lo dijo con esa actitud de o_tra-razón-para-no-ser-padre_.

—Serás un excelente papá —aseguré, él parpadeó claramente asombrado que le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—No lo creo, lo sé —afirmé, Edward solo suspiró en desacuerdo conmigo.

—¿Vamos a cenar? Te llevaré a un lugar…. —Su celular sonó interrumpiendo, lo sacó de su abrigo y luego al ver el número frunció el ceño, lo puso en silencio y me miró—. Te llevaré a un restaurante de comida china, ¿quieres sushi? —Volvió a sonar, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

—¿Quién es?

—Puedo traer aquí la comida si quieres, no tenemos por qué levantarnos… —Continuaba sonando ininterrumpidamente y hasta entonces caí en cuenta de quién era.

—Es Demetri ¿verdad? Hoy… hoy es tu despedida —gemí—; oh, Edward… lo siento tanto… es tarde, vístete pronto. —Me enderecé de la cama y me puse de pie de un salto, literalmente.

—Bella, no. —Se levantó y llegó hasta mí—. Quiero estar contigo, no me interesan las despedidas…

—Es que no te estoy preguntando. —Tuve que elevar la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada—. Te estoy diciendo que te cambies. Las chicas habían planeado venir hoy, incluso están por llegar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó indeciso. En eso el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con mucha insistencia, prueba de que Alice estaba del otro lado.

—¿Ves? Es tu hermana.

—Iré solo un rato, trata de despacharlas temprano… quiero estar contigo. —Enterró sus manos en mi cabello y me besó con tanta pasión que si no fuera por el sonido de su celular o del timbre de la puerta, le habría desnudado ahí mismo—. ¿Bella?

—Mmm —murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

—Estaba pensando que quiero hacer una cena, ya sabes para anunciar… lo que ocurrió ahora.

—No, por favor… —gemí, odiaba tantas cenas y eventos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nos vamos a casar a final de éste mes, ¿por qué tenemos que decirlo? Mi papá aprovechará para armar el escándalo que tanto ha soñado, no quiero su mirada de reproche sobre mí, sé que se dará cuenta después que nos casemos, pero no le dará la misma importancia; además, ¿te imaginas todo lo que va a publicar la prensa?

—Sabes bien que no me importa el qué dirán —aseguró en tono malhumorado.

—Por favor, solo faltan dos semanas para casarnos… —supliqué. Edward frunció el ceño y el sonido de los timbres; puerta y celular, parecían querer volverme loca.

—Será como tú digas entonces —finalizó, esbocé una enorme sonrisa y lo besé rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Antes de irme lo escuché suspirar mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estabas… —Alice sujetaba algunos refrescos, y a su lado Ángela y Rosalie la comida, todas se quedaron viéndome de forma rara—. Pensándolo bien, no quiero saber qué rayos estaban haciendo —dijo, las chicas solo se soltaron riendo.

—Tienes el cabello de recién follada, amiga —farfulló Angie.

—¿Qué? —jadeé llevándome las manos hacia el cabello. Lo último que habíamos hecho era precisamente eso—. Pero si solo hemos pasado toda la tarde acostados…

Más risas se escucharon mientras mis amigas entraban a la casa.

.

**Edward POV**

—¡Por el abandono voluntario a la vida como la conoces hoy, Edward! —gritó Demetri elevando su bebida. Los demás gritaron en unísono mientras chocaban sus tragos.

Yo simplemente rodé los ojos, aunque pensándolo bien, la vida como la conocía hasta hoy definitivamente iba a cambiar. Vivir con Bella, quien estaba esperando un hijo, me iba a cambiar la vida por completo y eso era bueno. _Tenía _que ser algo bueno.

De hecho, si me lo repetía segundo a segundo se volvía un poco más tolerable. Solo un poco.

Estábamos celebrando mi despedida en el Times y no, sin duda no estaba de humor para fiestas. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, agradecí la oscuridad tan solo interrumpida por las luces de neón verdes y moradas, de esa forma nadie podía distinguir con claridad mi rostro de amargado. Gracias al humo artificial, tampoco podían ver que casi me acababa una botella de _Jack Daniel's_ yo solo.

—Felicidades, hermano. —Frente a mí, un enorme y musculoso hombre apareció. Emmett me dio un abrazo de aquellos que trituraban costillas y algunos otros órganos internos. Jasper soltó una carcajada a su lado—. Tengo el presentimiento que no te estás divirtiendo.

—Que va, estoy divertidísimo.

—Felicidades Edward, te deseo lo mejor —comentó Jasper—. Espero pronto pertenecer a ese club de casados —aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Definitivamente Jasper era ese hombre con el que todas las suegras sueñan. Su cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado, su ropa de diseñador escogida en su mayoría por mi hermana, sus buenos modales y su sonrisa perfecta. Seguro que Jasper hubiera reaccionado de otra forma si se enterara que Alice sería mamá, ¿por qué yo no podía ser como los demás?

—Me daría mucho gusto que pertenecieras a nuestra familia —afirmé saliendo como de un trance. Emm frunció el ceño, dispuesto a decir algo cuando Demetri cayó a mi lado del sofá.

Su abrigo negro que le llegaba a hasta las rodillas le había hecho perder el equilibrio, y soltó una carcajada mientras se acomodaba.

—Tienes que aceptar que me ha quedado genial.

—Te ha quedado bien, cabrón arrogante —murmuré dando otro sorbo, mi hermano y mi cuñado ya habían desaparecido de mi vista.

—Me ha quedado genial, acéptalo —siseó. Sus ojos color almendra taladrándome con odio.

No pude más que soltarme riendo, era curioso que aunque a dos sofás estuvieran mi hermano y mi cuñado, a la única persona que quería decirle sobre mi futura paternidad fuera a Demetri.

—Te quedó genial —murmuré viendo a todos los demás compañeros.

—¿Entonces por qué la puta cara de deprimido? No creo que sea porque te casas, si no has hecho otra cosa que hablar de lo mismo.

Félix estaba en una mesa con algunos amigos inversionistas, Emmett estaba visiblemente empeñado a emborracharse por la manera en la que se servía coñac, Jasper tomando de forma moderada y correcta, como el remilgado que era, suspiré y volví el rostro hacia mi amigo.

—_Voy a ser papá. _

—¿Qué? —medió gritó.

—No es necesario que grites, no me interesa que todo mundo se entere hoy de otra cosa que no sea mi boda —siseé

—Es que no escuché, de verdad. —Miré a mi amigo, quien lucía realmente confundido, suspiré y volví a decirlo.

—_Voy-a-ser-papá_ —confirmé separando las letras y hablándole con deliberada lentitud.

Los ojos de Demetri se ensancharon, por un momento lucía tan aturdido como si yo le hubiera dicho que él iba a ser el padre. ¿Me habría escuchado bien?

—_Mierda_ —logró decir finalmente—. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—No.

—Y… ¿vas a estar bien?

Lo miré fijamente, solamente él sabía que esa noticia me hacía un maldito egoísta, es decir, que no me hacía feliz como debería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un puto cobarde y tenía ganas de desmoronarme, de gritar hasta que se me secara la garganta. Estaba negando con la cabeza cuando nos interrumpieron.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché mi nombre—. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Eric Yorkie, el compañero de Bella… Nos vimos hace mucho en las Vegas, en hora buena por la noticia, ya sabes, de tu boda y ahora… _del bebé._

Mierda, todo lo que había bebido desapareció dejándome sobrio. Bastante sobrio, puta suerte. Justo él tenía que escucharnos. El fulano en cuestión lucía una camisa negra y unos sencillos pantalones del mismo tono, como si después de una larga jornada laboral hubiera terminado aquí, sus ojos rasgados no dejaban ver si lucia cansado o feliz. Lástima que no me diera gusto verlo en lo absoluto, era un mal momento para haberse enterado de algo que definitivamente no le incumbía.

—Eric, que gusto verte —espeté, aunque en mis labios se dibujó una educada sonrisa, en mi mente solo pensaba cómo diablos iba a retirar lo dicho.

—¿Jack Daniel's? —murmuró sonriendo al tiempo que apuntaba a la botella.

—Hoy es mi despedida de soltero —respondí de forma algo irónica

—¿Gustas unirte? —preguntó Demetri.

Giré el rostro hasta encontrarme con mi amigo y quise fulminarlo con la mirada, pero pensándolo bien, si Eric se quedaba le diría que escuchó mal o algo, a mí no me importaba que la gente se enterara de que iba a ser padre, que más daba, pero justo el compañero de Bella era el último al que hubiera querido decirle.

La noche continuó su marcha, demasiado deprisa para mi gusto ya que aún no podía sacar a Eric de su error. Sin embargo me encontré con que resultó ser un sujeto bastante agradable, estuvimos hablando de mi auto así como de otros autos, en realidad sirvió para distraerme un poco de toda la bola de problemas en la que me sentía hundido. De pronto, Demetri desapareció y con eso me temí lo peor.

—¿Fumas? —indagó Eric.

—En realidad no, pero si tú lo haces podemos salir de aquí un momento —aseguré, queriendo escaparme de lo que parecía una bomba de bebidas dirigiéndose a nosotros

—¡_Shots _para todos! —gritó mi amigo y esa fue la señal de escapar inmediatamente.

—¿Vamos? —insistí.

Lo último que necesitaba era más alcohol en mis venas. Con mi estado de ánimo podía hacer o decir cosas de las que seguramente me arrepentiría, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír cuando Eric se puso de pie.

Muy cerca de nuestro privado había una puerta de emergencia, al salir no esperaba que diera directo a un callejón oscuro y frío, pensándolo mejor había sido un poco idiota no salir por la puerta principal, pero me repetí que a estas horas de la madrugada no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Dudaba mucho que la prensa anduviera cerca, pero por si acaso, me quedé cerca de la puerta por si tenía que meterme rápidamente… y también para sostenerme. Mierda, el viento helado me provocó un ligero mareo y todo lo que había bebido subió como la espuma instalándose en mi cerebro.

—Me da mucho gusto que tú y Bella se vayan a casar —comentó Eric dándole una calada a su cigarro, la lucecita naranja casi era todo lo que podía distinguirse.

Mierda ¿pero por qué no había más alumbrado? Tendría que recordar esto cuando estuviera consiente, éste antro era también mío y la seguridad debería ser importante para los clientes.

—Bella es una chica estupenda —agregó ante mi silencio, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza tratando de enfocarme en el presente.

—A mí también, es lo mejor que me ha pasado —arrastré las palabras sintiéndome terriblemente borracho, joder, eso era lo malo en algunas bebidas—. Bueno… te quería decir que escuchaste mal lo de que voy a ser padre…

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que eso de voy a ser papá era una broma? —comentó dándole una última calada a su cigarro y lanzándolo al suelo, dejándonos en una oscuridad un poco más profunda.

Dios, aquella pregunta se había escuchado estúpida. Y más estúpido yo por no aceptarlo, definitivamente no quería serlo, sin embargo lo iba a ser ¿qué más daba que se enterara Eric?

—Bueno… más bien quisiera que nadie se enterara… de momento, así me lo pidió Bella. —De pronto el sonido de vidrios quebrarse me puso alerta, aunque solo cuando un tibio liquido corrió por debajo de mi nuca, comprendí que ese algo se había estrellado contra mí.

Más tarde aún, mi cuerpo reaccionó mientras trataba torpemente de apoyarme sobre las manos, estaba cayendo cual costal de papas. Aterricé contra el duro suelo en un sonido seco, las cosas que alcanzaba a ver, un contenedor de basura y un charco de agua sucia, se veían algo borrosas mientras sacudía la cabeza.

¿Qué jodidos estaba pasando? El líquido se deslizaba de mi cabeza hacia mi cuello, me llevé la mano solo para ver que aquello era sangre. El sonido de pasos acercándose me parecían martilleos directos al cráneo, hasta que cesaron frente a mí. Los zapatos negros y lustrosos de Eric fue lo primero que vi, tenía que ser él. O maldita sea, quizás un ladrón… aturdido traté de enderezarme, pero solo conseguí caer torpemente hacia atrás.

Mi vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad, y sin entender, comprobé que Eric estaba frente a mí, empujó su abrigo para poder ponerse en cuclillas, su mirada se volvió más rasgada mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con voz pastosa viendo mi mano ensangrentada.

—Edward, Edward… —canturreó, empujándome con tal fuerza que caí hacia atrás golpeándome de nuevo con fuerza, el puto dolor en la cabeza me nubló la vista y el latido de mi corazón martilleó con fuerza sobre cualquier ruido.

La noche era oscura, no había luna. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia… y la batalla. _Puta madre_, esto no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —bramé tallándome los ojos.

—Esto salió muchísimo mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado —aseguró mientras caminaba hasta mí.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Me incorporé contra mis codos y el dolor en la cabeza se intensificó, incluso casi hace que me desmayara ahí mismo.

—Es hora de que le rindas cuentas a una personita que te quiere mucho.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné elevando el rostro solo para ver como un puño se estrellaba con fuerza en mi mandíbula y luego… nada.

**.**

**Bella POV**

—_¿Bella? _—preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Demetri? —Me puse de pie y me alejé de la película que estábamos viendo, sin embargo el ruido estruendoso provenía del lugar en el que él estaba—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—_¿Está ese mariquita de Edward contigo?_

—¿Edward? No ¿por qué? —interrogué ligeramente nerviosa.

—_No estés tratando de ocultarlo, _sé _que está contigo._

—No está conmigo, Demetri. ¿Por qué?

—_Eh… bueno… _—Se escucharon murmullos—._ El bar está por cerrar y no lo vemos por ningún lado, supongo que ya está en camino… es que no contesta su celular._

Un sudor frío bajo por mi columna haciéndome estremecer, un mal presentimiento me recorrió el pecho haciéndome jadear.

—¿Entonces no saben en dónde está? —susurré.

—_Seguro que no tarda en llegar, ¿te marco en 20 minutos para confirmar que ya llegó? _—Asentí, pero rápidamente recordé que él no podía verme.

—S-Sí… está bien.

Cuando colgamos me quedé mirando fijamente el celular, era estúpido que me sintiera tan nerviosa y asustada. Era su despedida de soltero, podía irse con su hermano o… cualquier cosa. No debía sentirme tan mal, sin embargo no podía dejar de tener un agobiante presentimiento.

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Jodida mierda._

El cerebro me punzaba en las sienes de forma terrible cuando abrí los ojos. Batallé para enfocar mi vista, peor aún, batallé para procesar qué me había pasado y dónde rayos estaba. Cada pensamiento parecía escarbar en mi cerebro con uñas afiladas y gemí de dolor. Cuando por fin logré enfocar la vista, aprecié frente a mí un amplio y descuidado recibidor, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas lucían amarillentas, el aroma a humedad y encerrado me golpeó con fuerza.

Era algo así como una cabaña, con esfuerzo, intenté ponerme de pie y no pude. Diablos, estaba tan jodido, intenté de nuevo y nada, había algo que… con horror vi que tenía las manos y los pies sujetos a una silla.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

Mi último recuerdo… era ese bar y… luego ese cabrón de Eric. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Furibundo me puse a tirar de las estúpidas esposas.

—Has despertado —murmuró con una nota de sarcasmo esa jodida voz.

—¿Qué jodidos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —rugí contra un sonriente Eric.

—¿Sabes? Por mí te mataría, Edward, lo haría de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? —pregunté sin dejar de moverme.

—Quiero algo mucho más importante que todo eso, más importante que tú.

Dejé de forcejear y me le quedé viendo, con mi único ojo abierto, porque justo ahora entendí que el bastardo debió golpearme con algo en la cara, ya que mi ojo izquierdo se negaba a abrirse. El sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca me estaba provocando asco, sin duda estaba saliendo mucho de ese líquido rojo por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí en un siseo—. Déjate de juegos, ¿cuánto dinero quieres?

—No se trata del dinero. Quiero a Jessica Stanley.

—¿Jessica? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la quieres? —Ese enfermo podía lastimar a Jess y aunque ya no estuviéramos juntos, y sin duda no habíamos terminado precisamente con abrazos, nunca permitiría que le pasara nada.

—Bueno, ya que estás un poco… desorientado, quizás deba explicarte. ¿Te has enamorado? —resoplé.

Jodida mierda con éste tipo.

—No estoy para mariconadas, libérame de una puta vez —exigí.

—Porque yo sí que lo he hecho, Edward, creo que me enamoré de Jessica tan solo verla. La forma en la que conectamos en aquella conferencia fue… espectacular. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber por todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Toda la basura que ha vivido a tu lado?

—No me interesa cómo te sientas, enfermo. Te prohíbo rotundamente acercarte a ella, ¿me oyes? Déjala en paz.

—¿Tú crees que la quiero lastimar? —espetó con un ligero tono ofendido.

—Espero que no, maldito degenerado.

—Pues no, para nada, ella ya es mía. —Sonrió con algo de orgullo, se acercó y tiró de mi camisa para que le viera el rostro—. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

—Estás loco —escupí con desdén.

—Quizás sí, sobre todo al saber que no puedo estar con ella del todo… por la ridícula razón que al parecer ella aún no te puede superar. —Se rió con amargura—. No creo que lo haga y entonces no me deja más remedio que eliminarte.

Sus ojos negros parecían dos pozos sin fondo, terriblemente oscuros.

—¿La tienes aquí, secuestrada? ¡Jessica! —grité aterrado, si ese bastardo le había tocado uno de sus cabellos, siquiera uno solo…

—¡Cállate! —bramó, propinándome un derechazo en el estómago que me hizo escupir sangre, jadeé en busca de aliento mientras era consiente de todo el daño sobre mi cuerpo.

Mierda, me iba a desangrar, pero mi único pensamiento era Jessica, estando aquí con éste bastardo…

—Jess… —balbuceé.

—¡La dejaste estéril! —gritó, golpeándome otra vez, y ésta vez no supe si el dolor provino de los golpes o del hecho de que me gritaran esa verdad.

—¿Tú… tú cómo sabes que ella…?

—La idea es que desaparezcas, Edward, bueno… —sonrió—, esa es mi idea. Pero antes… Jessica necesita… no lo sé en verdad. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás quiera gritarte, reclamarte, no lo sé. Después de eso, da por terminada tu vida, te lo juro.

Apenas terminó de decirme sus estúpidas intensiones cuando la puerta de madera crujió al abrirse, ahí en el umbral, Jessica me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que no tengo disculpa para la tardanza con mi fic pero aquí estamos de vuelta, muchas gracias a las personitas que me siguen agregando a favoritos y alertas. A mis fieles seguidoras que me buscan para preguntarme que ha pasado, Cindy nena que como me das carrilla con tu Edward deprimido pues aquí lo tienes, Saraí que con todo y los mil fics que betea aquí estás al pie del cañon, mil gracias nena.<strong>

**La historia por fin esta en mi cabeza de nuevo, así que nos leemos pronto!**

**Link del grupo:**

****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)****


	47. Chapter 47

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Juntas formamos este dúo y de verdad espero que sigamos trabajando juntas por mucho tiempo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todas las veces que me has sacado de apuros, de dudas y me has robado un monton de sonrisas, muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo Sarai!**_

* * *

><p>—<em>La idea es que desaparezcas, Edward, bueno…<em> —sonrió—, _esa es mi idea. Pero antes… Jessica necesita… no lo sé en verdad. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás quiera gritarte, reclamarte, no lo sé. Después de eso, da por terminada tu vida, te lo juro._

Apenas terminó de decirme sus estúpidas intensiones cuando la puerta de madera crujió al abrirse, ahí en el umbral, Jessica me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—_¿Nunca querrías un bebé?_

—_Yo… Isabella, yo… no. Es decir, no sé. La verdad… si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría. No me veo siendo un padre ni ahora, ni más adelante… no lo quiero. ¿Eso te molesta?_

Desperté otra vez con un grito sofocado.

Miré hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarme, cuando la terrible realidad volvió a caer sobre mis hombros como un enorme peso. En realidad, casi no había logrado dormir nada, por lo que supe que intentarlo sería de nuevo un caso perdido. Mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho me asustó casi tanto como el sueño, que más bien era un recuerdo. ¿Sería posible que Edward de verdad hubiera huido de mí? La última vez que nos vimos, no se veía feliz ni mucho menos, ¿pero desaparecer? Simplemente era algo que no podía procesar. Dos horribles e interminables días habían pasado desde entonces, y el recuerdo de una charla que habíamos tenido por teléfono me rondaba a diario en la cabeza, como una mosca molesta, logrando despertarme cada vez que lo tenía.

El malestar que normalmente venia después de que me despertara, subió como la espuma hasta mi boca y me encontré corriendo a trompicones hasta el baño. Ya había vomitado la cena que Alice me había obligado a ingerir, ahora solo me encontraba con arcadas que no conseguían expulsar nada, ya no me quedaba nada.

Reprimí un sollozo y con torpeza me puse de pie, un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda cuando vi el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo. Mi rostro era el de alguien atormentado y, sin duda, provocaría el miedo de todos nada más con verme. Terribles ojeras púrpuras rodeaban mis ojos, que por cierto ahora lucían algo rojos y hundidos, como si me hubiera drogado todas y cada una de las malditas noches. Los pómulos destacaban tanto en mi cara, que la volvían afilada y más pálida, fácilmente podría jurar que había bajado un buen par de kilos.

Alice insistía en que me mudara con ella y la verdad que a estas alturas aceptaría. Me sentía muy cansada y devastada. Las náuseas y el malestar me tenían fuera de combate, por lo que me daba miedo estar sola. Quería irme con ella, de verdad que sí, pero antes necesitaba primero explicarle el porqué de todo esto. Me vestí rápidamente con una camiseta que no marcaba mi figura y unos sencillos vaqueros, incapaz de seguir durmiendo, bajé al comedor donde me asombré al ver a Alice y a mi padre.

—La policía ya lo está buscando, Bella. Estoy segura de que pronto aparecerá diciendo que se le pasaron las copas… —comentó Alice, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus intensos ojos azules.

Por supuesto que su hermana estaba tan asustada como yo, de verdad debería decirle del bebé que estábamos esperando, pero no encontraba el momento.

—Ojalá, Alice —murmuré con voz ronca, ya no podía llorar.

—Sí, Edmund seguramente tuvo una grandiosa despedida de soltero, cielo. Aparecerá en cualquier momento —convino mi padre, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero fue en vano. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mañana tengo que volver a Forks y me encuentro muy nervioso, pediré más días…

—Papá —interrumpí—, no quiero que vayas a exponer tu empleo por estar aquí, estaré bien, lo prometo…

—Además hoy se mudará conmigo —aseguró Alice con una sonrisa—. ¿No es así, Bella?

Yo solo pude rodar los ojos ante su insistencia, pero asentí con una sonrisa. Alice y Sue prepararon el desayuno pero me negué a probar bocado, temiendo vomitarlo en cuanto lo probara. Después de eso llevamos a mi papá y a Sue al hotel para que prepararan las maletas, donde les aseguré otra vez que me encontraba bien y que los mantendría informados. De regreso, me apresuré a tomar algunos estados financieros con los que se suponía debía haber estado trabajando, pero que en realidad no había analizado. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente en otro lado.

—¿Nos vamos? Hoy yo te llevaré al trabajo —indicó Alice, mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Iré en mi motocicleta —contradije, para después morder mi labio de forma nerviosa. Ella me miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, y cuando vio que era en serio perdió la compostura.

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritó, viéndome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, y sí, definitivamente era la hermana de Edward.

—Alice, siempre conduzco, por favor… me servirá para distraerme.

—¿Y si los que tienen a Edward te buscan? —Su voz sonó ligeramente quebrada y, cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, me dejó sin aliento—. ¿Y si no lo liberan, Bella? No puedo perderte a ti también, por favor… —Sin esperármelo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con tantas fuerzas que mi máscara de indiferencia logró hacerse trizas.

Sollozamos juntas un rato, antes que tomara el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que yo creía que estaba pasando.

—¿Alice? —murmuré contra su desordenado cabello, tomé una bocanada de aire pensando que éste sin duda tenía que ser el momento—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Dejarás que te lleve? —sollozó contra mi pecho, pero su voz fue ligeramente alegre. Le regalé una triste sonrisa antes de negar.

—No es eso. —Ella me miró, parpadeando, sin entender—. Bueno, quería decirte que… bueno, que nosotros… Edward y yo vamos a ser padres.

Entre mis brazos, Alice dejó de gimotear. Se endureció como si fuera una estatua, su cuerpo rígido, y su respiración simplemente cesó. Mi reacción fue instantánea, me quedé igual de entumida que ella, lamentándome por la forma en la que había dicho ésta noticia, pero quizás así…

—¿Voy a ser tía? —preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos como zafiros llenos de lágrimas. Asentí, su mirada era tan intensa que de pronto me agobió—. ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeran! —exclamó molesta, retirándose las lágrimas furiosamente con las manos.

—Acabamos de enterarnos, todo ha sido tan rápido… —susurré, intentando no perder el control y hablando de forma rápida, me sentía de pronto muy asustada.

—Explícamelo, creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y así, sin más, se sentó sobre el sofá mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Tuve que tragarme un montón de fantasmas y, aunque se me pasó la idea de negar todo lo dicho, decidí que ya no quería seguir huyendo de los problemas. Después que le explicara todo, Alice me pidió que me tomara unas vacaciones en Newton LTD, yo no hubiera querido, porque lo sentía muchísimo por Mike, estábamos en momentos cruciales y la recesión económica no estaba para descansos, pero la realidad era que mi mente sencillamente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Regresaremos por el resto de tus cosas después de hablar con Mike. Ya le pedí ayuda a Emmett, verás que solo serán un par de días, estoy segura de que mi hermano aparecerá pronto —concretó Alice en tono sombrío mientras caminábamos a su auto.

Seguía algo molesta por lo del bebé. Ella insistía en que debió saberlo inmediatamente y estaba furiosa por aún no tenerme siquiera un regalo para el bebé. Era extraño como en estos momentos su mente incluso podía divagar en ir a comprar algo para su sobrino, quizás lo necesitaba para distraerse o… De pronto Alice se detuvo haciendo que chocara contra ella.

—Lo siento. —Sonreí en forma de disculpa, Alice se giró para mirarme y frunció el ceño.

—No has desayunado —aseguró, elevando una ceja, su mirada recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

Mordí ligeramente mi labio mirando hacía mi ropa. El abrigo azul que me puse, nadaba literalmente sobre mi delgado cuerpo. Suspiré sintiendo remordimiento, había perdido más kilos, los cuales podían notarse con facilidad. A pesar de que me había abrigado bien intentando que nadie notara eso, y fingí tener más frío del que en realidad hacía, no había logrado engañar a Alice.

—Yo… lo haré en cuanto salgamos de la oficina de Mike —susurré titubeante. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Otra razón más para que vivas con nosotros, Claire te obligará a comer al igual que yo. Mi sobrinito no puede estar sufriendo por tu culpa, uno desaparecido y la otra negándose a nutrirlo... —continuó farfullando entre dientes, mientras nos subíamos a su lujoso y llamativo auto_._

Durante el camino, Alice continuó regañándome por mi falta de apetito; y me dijo que si no quería hacer las cosas por mí, al menos lo hiciera por el bebé. Verlo de su punto de vista logró que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos. No me había caído bien el peso de mis actos, ni siquiera había comprendido bien que ya no solo era mi vida, ahora también era la del bebé. Traté de no perturbar a Alice con mis sollozos y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

—Lo último que quiero es hacer que te sientas peor, Bella. Pero alguien necesita hacerte entrar en razón. —Suspiré, asintiendo con mi cabeza mientras abría la puerta del auto—. Te estaré esperando aquí —comentó con ese tono nuevo, vacío y frío que había adquirido desde la desaparición de su hermano.

Empujé las puertas de la entrada de Newton LTD y el color chocantemente blanco, así como la calefacción en el interior del edificio, me provocaron náuseas.

—¿Hoy no te trajo tu flamante novio? —indagó Mike, saliendo a mi encuentro a mitad del pasillo. Su traje azul resaltaba el brillo en sus ojos.

—No —susurré desviando la mirada—, estaba ocupado. —Él me miró de arriba abajo, su escrutinio me puso nerviosa.

—Mierda, Bells, te ves muy mal. ¿Se han peleado? —negué mientras caminábamos, un extraño silencio nos rodeó después. Quizás estaba siendo grosera, pero de verdad no estaba para seguir dando explicaciones, ni para seguir recibiendo regaños—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres novia de Cullen? —preguntó en tono realmente serio. Me congelé por un par de segundos, tuve incluso que aclararme la garganta.

—Lo siento… todo ha pasado tan rápido Mike… ¿te molesta si hablamos en tu despacho?

—¿Por qué? —interrogó, pero por el tono de su voz me dijo que ya sabía la respuesta. Me analizó un par de segundos, pero luego asintió guiándome por el pasillo.

Caminamos de nuevo en silencio, en todo momento me negué a enfrentarme con su mirada, y cuando pasamos por las oficinas, lamenté fijarme en el cubículo de Eric, seguro él… Fruncí el ceño al ver que su lugar estaba desierto, absolutamente vacío.

—¿Y Eric? —cuestioné, mirando a Mike. Él se tensó un poco antes de carraspear.

—Ha renunciado —farfulló.

—¿P-Por qué? —Era imposible que también Eric abandonara a Mike, estábamos en tiempos difíciles, y mi compañero adoraba el trabajo y lo necesitaba…

—Aun no lo sé, realmente me ha dejado sin palabras. Le insistí en que se quedara, estamos cerrando el trato con Garrett y lo último que necesito es precisamente esto, pero simplemente no aceptó. Me dijo que se iba a ir fuera del país porque a su novia la habían cambiado de lugar de trabajo.

—¿Eric tenía novia? —pregunté incrédula. Siempre platicábamos a la hora de la comida y jamás la mencionó siquiera.

—Al parecer sí, y la quiere bastante, por que renunció aun cuando le ofrecí un mejor sueldo. —Solo asentí, perdida en pensamientos.

En cuanto llegamos a su oficina, corrió la silla de cuero para que me sentara y luego él tomó asiento frente a mí, su mirada azul, intensa y por demás escrutadora, me estaba resultando demasiado. Él carraspeó de nuevo antes de hablar.

—Disculpa si no puedo dejar de mirarte, pero no es posible cómo has cambiado en un fin de semana. ¿Me vas a decir qué te ocurre? Estás realmente mal, ¿has escuchado de la comida? Es algo que normalmente se hace más de tres veces al día —comentó juguetonamente, yo esbocé una sonrisa, pero estaba segura de que más bien parecía una mueca.

—Quiero tomarme unas vacaciones —solté de una vez. El silencio que siguió a eso fue tan denso, que pese a que no quería, me obligué a mirar a Mike.

—¿Te lo pidió Cullen? —cuestionó con voz algo ronca, la mención de su apellido me llenó los ojos de lágrimas y solo fui capaz de negar—. Es nuestra competencia directa. Entenderé si… él te pidió que te alejaras…

—No es por eso —lo interrumpí, al tiempo que sorbía mi nariz, respiré hondo tratando de tragar el doloroso nudo para seguir hablando—. Él nunca me pediría eso, es algo muy delicado, no sé qué hacer…

Al cabo de media hora, le había contado a Mike la situación. Él había entendido mis motivos y me propuso volver cuando todo esto terminara, también me ofreció su ayuda, aún a sabiendas de que los Cullen estaban volcando toda su fortuna y esfuerzos en la búsqueda de Edward, lo que le agradecí enormemente.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, la cual por ser asistente del director estaba apartada de las demás, tenía que dejarle a Mike algunos estados financieros y unas tareas que no había completado. Al entrar, el olor a lavanda inundó mis sentidos. Era aquí donde pasaba la mitad de mi tiempo, por lo que lo consideraba mi segundo hogar, el escritorio donde trabajaba era grande, de cristal. A un lado había puesto un bonito bambú que ahora curiosamente se estaba secando, fruncí el ceño, quizás lo de las malas vibras era cierto. Tenía un poco de desorden en los papeles, por lo que me puse a acomodarlo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que faltaba en una de las esquinas, mi portarretrato de cristal.

Lo busqué afanosamente por todos lados, no podía creer que simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Me había esmerado con él, incluso había impreso un montón de fotografías y las había recortado formando un collage con fotos mías y de Edward, suspiré después de un rato de búsqueda fallida. No estaba, era como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward hubiera desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido, y el mero pensamiento me provocó nauseas. _No,_ tenía que parar de estar pensando de ésta forma…

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de esa espiral de dolor en la que me estaba hundiendo. Suspiré pensando que seguramente Alice ya estaría desesperada, pero cuando vi el número no pude evitar un sollozo. Era alguien a quien necesitaba, alguien a quien nunca podría sacar de mi vida y que de hecho, necesitaba muchísimo en estos momentos.

—¿Jake?

**.**

**Edward POV**

Tres jodidos días, encerrado.

Al principio me había costado entender qué mierda hacia Jessica aquí, incluso me entró un ataque de pánico al imaginar que también pudiera estar secuestrada, Eric era muy voluble y peligroso. Pero bastó verla gritando y enfrascándose en una acalorada discusión para entender mi terrible error.

Un error que me estaba costando la vida, un error que me había tenido ciego por años y que sin duda nunca me perdonaría.

—Mi amor, si no comes te vas a morir. —Jessica de nueva cuenta estaba intentando meterme un bocado a la fuerza en la boca.

Solo giré la cabeza, alejando mi rostro lo más posible de la comida. Tenía las manos restringidas por unas jodidas esposas, así como los pies. Eric me llevaba a todos lados y me esperaba apuntándome con un arma en todo momento, aunque al principio pensé que podía deshacerme de él, con los días entendí que no sería fácil, de hecho estaba claro que sería imposible, lo que provocó que mi humor fuera de mil demonios todos los días.

—He estado pensando que quizás necesites un incentivo, amor, no estamos avanzando —canturreó mirándome, sus ojos azules brillando suspicaces.

Yo le devolví la mirada, lanzándole todo el odio que sentía. La detestaba, la odiaba por haberme jodido la cabeza durante tantos años, por mentirme, pero más me detestaba a mí por no ver las señales. Ahora que conocía a Jessica, sabía que el silencio era algo que no toleraba, no soportaba mi indiferencia, así que pagarle con eso era justamente lo que haría de aquí en adelante, sería al menos lo único que recibiría de mi parte.

No había hablado ni una sola vez desde que había entendido que ella había orquestado todo esto y, desgraciadamente, concluí con que definitiva e irrevocablemente estaba loca. Ahora podía ver con claridad que los síntomas que fue presentando a lo largo de nuestra relación habían llegado a su punto culminante. Estaba enloquecida por lo del bebé, por su enfermizo amor hacia mí, por el rencor que había crecido hasta querer destrozar a Bella. Era un ser peligroso y voluble, no era para nada la dulce chica de años atrás. Ahora, al ver directamente a sus ojos, podía ver la locura bailando en ellos, y me daba un terror pasmoso pensar que de alguna manera pudiera acercase a mi familia.

En uno de sus arranques –los cuales parecía tener cada cinco minutos–, había ordenado a Eric traer un portarretrato con miles de fotografías mías y de Bella, el inútil había ido a Newton LTD, donde renunció, y de pasada se trajo el encargo que le habían pedido. Eric no podía verlo, simplemente estaba ciego, no quería creerme cuando le decía que Jessica tenía planeado perfectamente todo. Él juraba que estaban enamorados, no había nada qué hacer ante su ceguera, Jessica tenía siempre esa manera de convencer a todos que, hasta hoy, finalmente podía ver. Durante años fui su marioneta y nunca me sentí como tal, ¿por qué rayos Eric habría de creerme?

—Si no hablas, ten por seguro que iré a cazarla —afirmó con voz turbada. Jessica ahora estaba apuntando con la pistola hacia el sonriente rostro de Bella, delineando su delicado rostro con el arma.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que decía eso se me encogía el corazón al pensar en Bella… o en mi _bebé._ Sí, porque en estos días de infierno, en ésta miserable y asquerosa cabaña, había aprendido a valorar lo que no hice mientras tenía libertad. Las estupideces, como el miedo a ser padre, se evaporaron, quedando como nimiedades para pasar a súplicas silenciosas al cielo, donde todos los días pedía fervientemente que se me permitiera volver al lado de Bella.

—Muy bien, entonces la llamaré. Quizás si la ves aquí, recuperes el habla —dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa. Por estar perdido en pensamientos, no fui capaz de ver en qué momento tomó mi celular y estaba buscando entre los contactos.

—No te atrevas —siseé.

—¡Ah, miren! Aún habla, ¿lo escuchaste, Eric? —preguntó sonriendo. El susodicho no dijo nada, sus ojos me taladraban con odio. Jessica parecía no entender cuán celoso estaba Eric cada vez que me hablaba. Yo estaba seguro de que él estaba a nada de perder el control.

—_¿Edward?_ —preguntó una voz suave al otro lado de la línea, el alta voz estaba activado, permitiendo que todos escucháramos, y en ese momento el alma se me cayó a los pies.

—No, querida, él se encuentra… _ocupado_. —Jessica gimió suavemente. Mi corazón se disparó a mil por hora cuando me miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres venir a comprobarlo?

—No —jadeé, intentando moverme—. ¡No la escuches! —grité totalmente enfurecido. Jessica sonrió dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Grité de nuevo tratando de soltarme, tratando de hacer algo, pero todo fue inútil. Eric estaba recargado contra la pared, sonriendo como un jodido imbécil mientras me miraba. Después de un par de minutos entendí que no iba a poder moverme, que todo estaba jodidamente mal y una oleada de frustración me recorrió entero.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Bella? —inquirí con voz ronca, con la mirada clavada en Eric, él me miró unos segundos antes de soltarse riendo despreocupadamente.

—De verdad que yo, al menos por mi parte, he intentado no tocarla. Incluso cuando estábamos en las Vegas... —Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Las Vegas? —pregunté extrañado.

—Yo no quería tocarla, Bella es buena, incluso me cae bien. —Sonrió con fingido pesar—. Así que dije que no cuando a Jessy se le ocurrió semejante locura. Pero como nunca puedo negarle nada, se la puse en bandeja de plata a James. Le dimos carta abierta para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Jessica me dijo que después de que eso terminara, nos iríamos a vivir juntos, pero claro… el muy imbécil tenía que echarlo todo a perder —murmuró con fastidio—. Por cierto, supe que le diste su merecido, bien ahí. Se lo ganó por inútil. —Sonrió, mientras pasaba la pistola casualmente de una mano a otra.

Lo miré incluso con la boca abierta mientras lo que había dicho aún no se asentaba del todo en mi cerebro.

—¿Jessica te lo pidió? —interrogué, y mi voz sonó ridículamente temblorosa.

—Obvio. —Rodó los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba cansinamente—. ¿Quién más? La detesta casi tanto como a ti. —Una súbita furia subió por mi garganta, apreté las manos en puños sin poder moverme, sin hacer nada.

—¿Por qué mierda no lo ves? Está jugando contigo, Eric, ¡eres un juguete! —grité irritado, sin importarme que entrecerrara los ojos ni que apretara la mandíbula—. Lo único que Jessica quiere es terminar con todo lo que quiero para lastimarme, ¿qué no te das cuenta que no piensa matarme? ¿Por qué te grita cada vez que intentas golpearme? ¿No te has preguntado por qué? —Me miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Es porque me ama, imbécil! Grábate eso en el puto cerebro. Solo se está vengando porque no la quiero, pero tú no entras en ésta ecuación, solo te está usando… —En eso la puerta se abrió y Jessica entró, su rostro era indescifrable. La miré listo para soltar todas las maldiciones que conocía, pero ella se adelantó para hablar.

—Bella viene para acá. —Sonrió de forma fría. Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada y deje de moverme—. La pobre quiere verte. —Volvió a sonreír.

—Jess, yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —murmuró Eric, luciendo algo ansioso.

—Claro, cielo, solo dame un segundo. —Él se quedó observándola, y solo Jessica sabría qué vio en su mirada que se acercó y le dio un profundo beso—. Espérame afuera, amor, no tardaré nada… —Pero él se apartó de su toque.

—Ahora —exigió, su postura era rígida, gritaba a todos los vientos que no iba a ceder.

**.**

**Bella POV**

Algo estaba muy mal.

Quizás era estúpido pensarlo porque, sin duda, todo estaba mal. Pero Alice todavía no se estacionaba bien para cuando vimos la puerta de mi departamento abierta de par en par. Había ropa tirada por todo el porche y algunas luces prendidas, lo que indicaba que claramente, alguien había entrado.

—Emmett está por venir, pero llamaré a la policía —comentó ella, mientras sacaba su celular para llamar al 911.

Yo me quedé fría mirando mi departamento. La furia me cegó momentáneamente, haciendo que mi respiración se desbocara. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué el destino conspiraba contra mí de ésta manera? El sonido de un automóvil estacionándose detrás de nosotros me hizo desviar la mirada, al tiempo que Jacob descendía del auto. Caminó hacia nosotros, su enorme cuerpo poniendo a prueba su traje.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que venir —refunfuñó Alice.

—Solo está ayudándonos —repuse molesta, ella bufó mientras se concentraba en la llamada a Emmett. Aun no entendía por qué alguien tan dulce como Alice simplemente no parecía tolerarlo.

—Creo que iré a ver, ustedes quédense en el auto —pidió Jacob.

—No, Jake, ya llamamos a la policía, por favor no entres —supliqué con voz temblorosa. Él suspiró mortificado, incluso rodó los ojos, pero accedió a no entrar.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó con aprensión. Yo lo miré un momento antes de asentir, él volvió a rodar los ojos—. Escúchame bien, Bella, no-vas-a-ir. —Parpadeé mirándolo confundida—. No te hagas la sorprendida, sé que quieres ir, pero de verdad tienes que dejar esto en manos de la policía, ¿me entendiste? Solo puedes ocasionar más problemas, no hay nada que puedas hacer allá. Grábatelo, es una trampa.

Lo miré un par de segundos, tratando verdaderamente de lucir como si entendiera lo que decía, porque no, no había manera que dejara de pensar en eso.

—Sí —susurré, desviando la mirada mientras retorcía nerviosamente las manos en mi regazo. Escuché un bufido, pero al menos no dijo nada más.

Después que Jake hablara conmigo en la tarde y me sembrara la duda, la horrible duda de que Jessica tuviera que ver con esto, las cosas habían llegado a un punto caótico. Él me había contado cómo fue que conoció a Zafrina, ella había ido un día a buscar a Jessica a la oficina pero no la encontró, en su lugar la recibió Jake, y él –como el galán que no podía dejar de ser–, trató de coquetear con ella, fue así que resultaron saliendo un par de veces.

Fue de esa forma que Zafrina le contó cosas increíbles de Jessica, sobre los escalofriantes alcances de su jefa, sin saber que Jake me conocía. Pero cuando Edward desapareció, no dudó ni por un segundo que Jessica tuviera que ver con esto. Fue mera coincidencia estar hablando de ella cuando me llamó. Por su tono de voz, inmediatamente pensé lo peor. Que Edward había ido a refugiarse en ella, pero cuando lo escuché gritar, volví a la realidad, una donde él no estaba ahí por gusto.

Jacob me había hecho jurarle que no iría a reunirme sola con Jessica, como lo había pedido. Me dijo que él se haría cargo de todo, pero mientras tanto, sentía que me estaba volviendo demente, y ver mi casa medio destruida solo incrementó mis deseos de hiperventilar. La sirena de una patrulla interrumpió la carrera de mis pensamientos. En cuanto los oficiales se bajaron, Jacob se apresuró a contarles también sobre la llamada amenazadora que había recibido hacía no más de media hora. Los policías nos dijeron que actuarían con cautela, que muy probablemente el robo que se había perpetuado en mi casa también fuera obra de la misma persona.

Pero actuar con cautela era algo que simplemente yo no podía soportar más. Esperar, ver las pruebas, comprobar la ubicación del celular de Edward. Todo eso podía costarles al menos otro día. Y si algo yo ya no tenía era paciencia. Cuando Emmett llegó, mencionó algo sobre una cabaña que pertenecía a la señora Stanley, lo comentó con la policía para que pudieran buscar ahí también, aunque dudaba mucho que Jessica aun estuviera en la ciudad. Les dio la dirección exacta a los oficiales y ellos habían dicho que mandaría unas unidades de cualquier manera para revisar hoy mismo.

Era ya tarde cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, todos venían hablando de qué sería lo mejor que tenían que hacer, la policía permaneció un poco más hablando con Carlisle y con mi papá. Yo por mi parte me venía hundiendo en un trance, alegué que me sentía mal y desaparecí directo a la que era nuestra alcoba, donde naturalmente, no dejé de darle vueltas a la llamada de Jessica… _Si quieres verlo tienes que venir tú sola, si no me haces caso, da por hecho que termino con su vida. _Suspiré de nuevo mientras me limpiaba con fuerza las lágrimas.

—¿Bella, estás dormida? —susurró Alice, abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación. No respondí pretendiendo estarlo, rogando al cielo que se lo creyera.

—Me tengo que ir, ¿cuídala, sí? —La voz de Jake también sonó cerca.

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación, me retiré las cobijas. No había nada más qué pensar, Jessica estaba hablando muy en serio y parecía que nadie entendía lo desequilibrada que estaba. Me deslicé en silencio por el pasillo, caminando hacia la estancia, Carlisle estaba hablando con un oficial mientras Esme seguía hablando con sus hijos. Tenía que aprovechar esa distracción para ir a esa cabaña que Emmett había dicho, ya no podía guardar la compostura, me estaba volviendo loca.

Nadie se percató cuando salí por la puerta del patio, y a ciencia cierta, no supe si escucharon cuando salí como alma que lleva el diablo en mi motocicleta. Aceleré mientras me perdía en las calles y el frío viento de septiembre me golpeaba de lleno en el rostro.

**.**

**Edward POV**

Jessica tenía un buen rato discutiendo con Eric y las cosas parecían estar subiendo de nivel. Seguí forcejeando contra mis restricciones, pero definitivamente era en vano, el acero de las esposas ya se había incrustado en mi piel y podía sentir lesiones considerablemente profundas alrededor de la muñeca.

—¡No vas a tocarlo! —gritó Jessica, al tiempo que irrumpía en la habitación donde me encontraba.

—Quítate, Jess —bramó Eric en tono ronco, sus ojos bailaban de forma salvaje mientras me miraba. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el mío, como intentando protegerme. Parpadeé confundido, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

—Eric, así no es como funciona esto… por favor, yo te dije…

—Me dijiste que solo querías desquitarte por lo que te había hecho —la interrumpió—, ya lo hiciste, ahora voy a matarlo. Eso no debe molestarte, ¿o sí? —Abrí los ojos de par en par al entender que yo era el motivo de su discusión.

—Yo no dije eso —susurró con la voz entrecortada—. Por favor, mi amor, no dudes de mí… —Se acercó cautelosamente a él—. Te amo, pero si ya estamos en esto, vamos a hacerlo bien, ¿sí? Quiero ver a Bella, quiero acabar también con ella.

—¿Para qué? —espetó en un tono menos molesto.

—Porque será como cerrar un ciclo, por favor —suplicó, frotando ahora su brazo. Eric parpadeó, mirándola fijamente mientras bajaba ligeramente el brazo con el que me estaba apuntado—. Eso es, mi amor, no hagas de esto un problema donde no lo hay…

Eric suspiró y asintió. Jessica sonrió abrazándolo, pero lo que pasó a continuación no lo esperaba. Jessica lo empujó, haciéndolo maldecir desprevenido, forcejearon con el arma entre gritos y luego hubo un disparo. Mi corazón se desbocó cuando Jessica retrocedió un par de pasos para luego caer entre mis piernas.

—¡Jessica! —grité horrorizado, tratando de liberarme.

—_Puta Mierda_ —jadeó Eric, sus ojos lucían completamente dilatados.

La camisa de Jessica se tiñó de sangre en su pecho, un sollozó ahogado salió de sus labios antes de comenzar a toser, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de forma extraña. Para mi horror, comenzó a salir sangre de su boca. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que no le quedaba mucho, ella también lo supo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ed… te quiero… —Comenzó a toser, más sangre saliendo por su boca.

—Jessica, vas a estar bien, escúchame, vas a estar bien… —repetí una y otra vez.

—¿Te quiero? —preguntó Eric riéndose—, ¡eres una traidora! —gritó furioso, Jessica lo miró y una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios.

—_Idiota_ —gimió con la voz entre cortada—, ¿por fin entendiste que no te quiero? —Preguntó entre jadeos haciendo que Eric perdiera el control y elevara el arma contra nosotros de nuevo.

—Ya lo creo pero esto se acabó, nena, ¡se acabó! —gritó, antes de darle otro tiro en el pecho terminando así con la vida de Jess.

—¡Jessica! —Grité otra vez, sintiendo que la garganta y el corazón se me desgarraban. Eric cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo de ella, y comenzó a tirar de su cabello con tanta fuerza que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar, sus ojos lucían salvajes y perdidos.

—¡Me hiciste matarla! —rugió, clavando sus ojos negros en los míos, llenos de odio. Parpadeé sintiéndome en una pesadilla. Eric se puso de pie, apuntándome directamente con el arma.

—Eric, detente por favor… —irrumpió una suave voz en tono calmado.

Si es que estaba nervioso cuando distinguí la voz de Bella, mi corazón se detuvo mientras sufría una especie de ataque cardiaco cuando la vi. Eric abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Mira nada más. —Eric sonrió con lascivia, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de girarse hacia donde estaba ella—. Bella Swan, ¿qué te trae por aquí, querida?

—Eric, ¿qué está pasando? —sollozó, apretando las manos contra su pecho—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—¿No está claro? —espetó en tono sarcástico, mientras apuntaba hacia mi rostro.

—Déjanos ir, por favor, no le diré nada a la policía… te lo juro —sollozó—, solo, por favor…

—Por supuesto que no le dirás nada a la policía, porque ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí. Estoy por cobrarme la vida que Edward me arrebató —dijo riéndose de forma trastornada.

Ella dio un par de pasos indecisos hacia nuestra dirección. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi todo el dolor y la ansiedad que sentía, le devolví la mirada cargada de rabia, la quería fuera de aquí, cuanto antes mejor.

—Vete —siseé entre dientes. Ella negó, dejando de verme para clavar sus ojos en Eric.

—¿Sabes? Siempre te he querido muchísimo, creí que éramos amigos… —murmuró Bella con voz temblorosa. Él se rió.

—Yo también lo creí, pero nunca podremos ser amigos mientras Edward siga viviendo. —Presionó con fuerza el arma contra mis sienes—. ¿No lo ves? Ese mismo amor le juró a mi Jessica y ¡mira en donde nos ha dejado su ineptitud! —gritó, haciéndose a un lado mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Jessica.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, tambaleándose. Cayó torpemente al suelo, sollozando quedamente. Un denso silencio cubrió la habitación mientras la rabia cubría mi cuerpo con una fina capa de sudor, la adrenalina de todo lo ocurrido me tenía al borde, la muerte de Jess, la presencia de mi mujer, de mi bebé…

Eric caminó hacia Bella, apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ese hijo de puta no iba a tocarla. Si ella lograba salir ilesa tomando ventaja de esto, yo podría morirme en paz… pero si salía mal… moriría con ella.

—Sí te atreves a tocarla —siseé—, un solo cabello de Bella, y te daré caza como a un perro hasta que prefieras morirte incluso mucho antes de que llegue tu muerte.

—Tan dramático, Cullen. —Eric me miró con una amplia sonrisa—. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto.

—No hagas esto Eric, por favor —suplicó Bella, él desvió la mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole.

Respiré hondo mientras tomaba la decisión más crucial de mi vida. El instinto protector que sentía hacia Bella era tan grande que me quemaba la piel, siempre que tuviera fuerzas y hasta donde la vida me alcanzara, tendría que protegerla. No me quedaba ninguna duda. Si las cosas salían de forma distinta, si incluso todo terminara en nada más que un trágico borrón, estaba más que seguro que mi tiempo en éste mundo llegaría a su fin, seguiría siempre a Bella a donde quiera que fuera, necesitaba estar allí con ella. Así que aún atado a la silla, me empujé con todas mis fuerzas hacia adelante, golpeando a un desprevenido Eric. Su pistola salió disparada hacia un lado mientras ambos caíamos al suelo.

—¡Huye! —grité, mirando a Bella con una súplica en mis ojos.

De verdad rogué para que Bella saliera corriendo, pero claro, tratándose de ella, no lo hizo, sino que aprovechó para ponerse de pie y patear la pistola lejos. Eric maldijo antes de girarse y comenzar a patearme las costillas con absoluto odio, al estar esposado no pude hacer mucho por defenderme, cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor, cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos, y pasos, muchos pasos.

—Vas estar bien, cielo, todo va a estar bien. —La suave voz de Bella aún penetraba en el oscuro pozo en el que estaba cayendo. Me rehusé a seguir ahí, tratando de enfocarme en ella hasta que abrí los ojos.

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien, verdad? —balbuceé con la voz pastosa.

—Sí… estamos bien —afirmó.

Un policía me liberó, y aunque casi no podía moverme, me abracé a Bella. Con tanta fuerza que aunque mi cuerpo maltrecho gritaba por dentro, yo no podía separarme de ella. Nos quedamos abrazados como si nada estuviera pasando a nuestro alrededor, mientras la policía sacaba a Eric, incluso mientras entraban por el cuerpo de Jessica, lo único que podía sentir y escuchar era nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono.

Cuando me obligaron a soltarla para subir en una ambulancia, seguí tomado de su mano. Era egoísta de mi parte exponerla así, más en su estado, pero necesitaba aferrarme a ella. Era mi gran amor, mi vida entera que casi había perdido, y simplemente no podía soltarla, nunca más.

**.**

**Bella POV**

Edward no quería quedarse internado, como el necio que era.

Después de dar su declaración con los agentes de policía, pidió inmediatamente que lo dieran de alta. Tendría que declarar de nuevo en la semana, pero de momento había sido todo.

—Por favor, cielo. Quédate hoy, me quedaré aquí contigo —supliqué de nuevo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No es lugar para ti, te ves cansada —contradijo testarudo.

—Por favor, hazlo por nosotros... —susurré, usando mi as bajo la manga y que al parecer funcionó, su vista se desvió a mi vientre y luego inmediatamente a mis ojos. Aproveché su momento de duda—. Me quedaré contigo, tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti, por favor.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero con un bufido aceptó. Sonriendo, me despedí de todos los presentes, pero cuando me dirigí a mi padre que había vuelto a viajar al enterarse de lo sucedido, su mirada me paralizó.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre? —pregunté con voz temblorosa. Mi papá suspiró y tiró de mi mano para estrecharme entre sus brazos—. ¿Sue está bien?

—Claro que sí, ella no tiene nada, Bells —aseguró, mientras yo lo envolvía con mis brazos.

—¿Entonces qué es, papá? —Me separé un poco para mirarlo—. Eres tan malo mintiendo como yo, ¿qué pasa? —Él me miró unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Renée. —La sola mención de mi madre hizo que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué tiene? —cuestioné.

—Bueno, ella y Phil… fueron los que irrumpieron en tu departamento. La policía descubrió quiénes fueron por las huellas que encontraron en varios objetos.

—No puedo creerlo —dije parpadeando, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—Necesitaban dinero con urgencia, al parecer Phil está enredado en drogas. —Mi papá me abrazó con fuerza al ver mi rostro, incapaz de contenerme más, le devolví el abrazo y sollocé quedamente contra su pecho—. No quería agobiarte más, nena, pero era importante que lo supieras.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

—La policía la está incriminando por otros robos y al parecer por venta ilícita de estupefacientes, aún no lo sé. —Después de eso nos quedamos abrazados a mitad del pasillo, en un silencio interrumpido únicamente por el ir y venir de enfermeros—. Será mejor que vayas con Edmund, debe estar preocupado.

Sonreí un poco y me separé para mirarlo. Las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, estaban más acentuadas por su cansancio, la preocupación instalada en su ceño fruncido. Mi papá siempre se había sentido culpable por lo que había pasado después de que nos dejara Renée, y yo nunca había hecho nada para sacarlo de su error, no quería que se siguiera sintiendo de esa manera.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, papá, pero eres el mejor de todos. Gracias por sacarme adelante y ser todo lo que siempre necesité —manifesté, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, él me miró sorprendido, incluso ruborizado antes de carraspear un poco.

—Te mereces lo mejor, no hay nada que no haría por ti —reconoció, pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja—. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir… nuestro vuelo sale en una hora, pero volveremos pronto, viene lo de la boda y todo eso… —masculló cambiando el tema, lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Mi papá y yo no éramos muy expresivos, pero para ambos quedó claro cuánto nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro.

Una vez que nos despedimos, me apresuré a la habitación de Edward. Cuando entré, quedé un poco cegada ante la oscuridad, el sonido de algunas máquinas era todo lo que se escuchaba. Cuando mi vista se adaptó, mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes, mirándome de forma tan profunda e intensa, escaneando mí cuerpo como si buscara algún daño, cosa que era ridículo por que el único herido aquí era él.

—Me estaba despidiendo de mi papá —comenté, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos. Suspiré caminando hacia la pequeña cama, donde me subí acomodándome entre sus brazos, tratando de no lastimarlo.

—Necesito estar contigo —confesó con voz ronca, estrechándome contra su pecho—. Soy un egoísta por eso, pero de verdad que no puedo dejar que te vayas hoy.

—No lo eres, yo también te necesito, no quiero ni puedo estar en otro lado. —Apreté mi mejilla contra su pecho—. Te amo.

—Ahora tú y mi bebé son mi vida —recalcó estrechándome. Cerré los ojos dejando que su aroma me invadiera, que sus palabras se grabaran en mi mente.

Era increíble por todo lo que habíamos pasado y, aunque me sentía terriblemente cansada, a punto de colapsar, no podía apagar mi cerebro. Odiaba los hospitales sin duda y me refugié en su pecho buscando ese aroma tan varonil y especiado de Edward, el cual estaba casi perdido entre el olor a medicinas y hospital. Sin embargo nada de eso me importaba, le supliqué a mi bebé que no me provocara náuseas mientras me acurrucaba un poquito más contra Edward. Si le dolía algo o se sentía mal, no se quejó nunca.

Tan solo unos segundos después comencé a sollozar por todo lo ocurrido. Desde casi perderlo hasta descubrir que las cosas con mi mamá también habían terminado y estábamos a salvo. Él no se inmutó por mis sollozos y me abrazó todo el tiempo, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, y duramos en esa posición lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que me calmé. Después siguió haciendo círculos en mi piel, dándome besos de vez en cuando y finalmente nos quedamos en un cálido silencio. No había nada que decir, toda esa pesadilla realmente había terminado, quizás lo hablaríamos después, sin duda había mucho qué decir, pero de momento solo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

**.**

_Tres semanas después._

**Edward POV**

—Todo está perfectamente, Bella, solo no vuelvas a tomar esos riesgos —reprochó la doctora Emily.

Bella se sonrojó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pantalla. Nuestra pequeña mancha en el monitor había dejado de ser eso y ahora se veía más grande, e incluso podía distinguir brazos y piernas. Estaba moviéndose de aquí para allá, en perfecto estado y al parecer feliz en su propio espacio, ajeno a todo.

Las cosas habían seguido su curso, Eric estaba tras las rejas donde se pudriría, incluso pensé en visitarle de vez en cuando solo para asegurarme de que sufría. Después, sorpresivamente me había enterado que la persona que perpetró el robo en el departamento de Bella, había sido su propia madre junto con su padrastro. Aunque Bella estuvo agobiada un par de días, creo que implicó un gran alivio saber que si su madre estaba presa, al menos fue por su propia culpa, bien sabía yo que lo último que Bella haría sería inculparla.

Y hablando de sufrimientos, el hecho de que Bella quisiera mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros, me tenía al borde de la locura. No quería que tuviéramos relaciones hasta el día de la boda, y casi grité cuando tuvimos que postergarla un par de semanas más, por culpa de mis heridas.

_Será más especial cielo, por favor…_

Isabella había descubierto que utilizando esa palabra y un tono especial, lograba derretirme y le concedía todo lo que quisiera. La estaba convirtiendo en un horrible monstruo.

—Ahora el bebé tiene la forma de un durazno, ¿lo ven? —inquirió Emily, señalando con un puntero en el monitor. Me quedé viendo el reflejo de nuestro bebé, y un extraño presentimiento de que sería una niña me recorrió.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento, una hermosa niña idéntica a Bella. Eso sería lo más bonito que pudiera existir, el imaginarla inundó de calidez mi corazón.

Tres horas después nos encontrábamos empacando todo para irnos a Miami. La decisión de casarnos en otro lado había surgido después de todos los acontecimientos por los que habíamos tenido que pasar. El sol, la arena, la brisa del mar… se me antojaba para sacudirnos de todos los sucesos anteriores.

—¿Lleva todo, señorita Swan? —preguntó Alec con una sonrisa.

—Creo que sí —indicó, también sonriendo.

Bella se veía preciosa en su vestido azul de verano. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta descuidada, varios mechones caían alrededor de su rostro. Me encantaba verla de esa manera, despreocupada y feliz. Me gustaba también la ropa ligera, más fácil de quitar cuando estuviéramos solos, lo que sería pronto, en menos de 48 horas y 37 minutos…

Sacudí la cabeza. La deseaba tanto que me estaba trastornando.

—Eso quiere decir que estás lista para ser la señora Cullen —aseguré con una sonrisa, tirando de ella para pegarla a mi cuerpo. Ella se soltó riendo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de forma deliciosa entre mis dedos.

—¿Te mueres por llamarme así, verdad? —cuestionó en tono juguetón.

—No tienes idea. —Me incliné hasta sus tentadores labios y la besé con todo el amor que sentía, de forma concienzuda y quizás hambrienta. Ella abrió sus labios permitiendo que deslizara mi lengua y profundizara el beso. Se soltó riendo, separándose de mí un poco.

—Ya lo noté —susurró, restregándose descaradamente contra mí, naturalmente sintiendo mi erección que estaba prisionera de forma dolorosa. Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un monstruo, definitivamente en eso se había convertido—. ¿Pero sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —refunfuñé.

—Volvería a pasar por todo esto, si al final volviera a quedarme contigo —declaró en un tono tan solemne que me dejó pasmado.

—Yo también nena, por ti lo haría todo otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, al final todo cae por su propio peso y nuestros villanos tuvieron su merecido, espero les haya gustado mil gracias por acompañarme tanto tiempo y vamos ya nada más por la boda, ¿les parece?<strong>

**Gracias a**: .talca, Suu Cullen, oliviaswan, salotwilighter1, Esali Whitlock, GpePattzStew1, genylighter, GOGA MENALVA, ValeryBr, dan-lp, catrina00, karenjazz21, Albondiga De Azucar, cielo carlie cullen, RoxCM, krissty Cullen Grey, TwilightRK, 1, Akemi Masen, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Stupid-Lamb23, LiN-Lin993, maria. .545, TinaCullenSwan, Bella-Nympha, PequeeCullen20, bmbys, **por agregarme a alertas y favoritos**

Mil gracias a: **patymdn** nena, no sé en que capi iras, pero espero te siga gustando ;) **Bella-Nympha** nena, pues en este capi Jessica por fin tuvo lo que yo creo todo mundo esperaba, su obsesión la hizo hacer de todo en esta historia y al final, terminó completamente con su vida. Mil gracias por tu apoyo! **susana vazquez, **como siempre nena un gusto leerte, esta historia ya va a su final mil gracias por tu paciencia y toda la espera. **Maria f gomez 545** nena al final cada quién tuvo su merecido y Edward aprendió de su error, gracias por leerme! **go4RK jaja** imagino que a estas alturas ya me abandonaste pero igual estoy contestando comentarios, sí es cierto que le dijo eso, jaja. **KarolCullen15** jaja nena y eso que en ese capítulo apenas comenzaba. **Fiorella** por supuesto que no nena, de hecho ya la terminé :) **Paula! **Estamos llegando al final con mis dos historias y quiero llorar por que sé que las voy a extrañar horrores. Mil gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de todos estos años, por las platicas y por todo lo que hemos pasado, un abrazo. **vane cullen swant **ya sabes nena, esta historia siempre fue así, pero al final nuestros protagonistas puedieron con todo. Mil gracias por tu apoyo. **Edu!**! Hay me da no sé que por que ya estamos a uno del final, mil gracias por tantas platicas, tantas risas, tantos corajes y sobre todo por nuestra amistad, un abrazo nena espero que te haya gustado este final para nuestros villanos.** Melyna-Ortiz** nena pues las cosas ya se han resuelto, todo cayó por su propio peso y al final solo quedó el amor entre mis protagonistas y ahora más que nunca están dispuestos a sortear cualquier cosa, mil gracias por tus palabras :) **jupy **nena pues Bella terminó rescatando a Edward de todas las formas posibles, ambos necesitan estar juntos y así será, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de todo el fic! **pera l.t** más vale tarde que sin sueño nena, ya tengo el fic escrito gracias por tus palabras yo también las extrañaba y por supuesto que también extrañaba a mis personajes, espero les haya gustado este final para Jess y Renée y al contrario, gracias a ti por tu tiempo. **Beastyle** Al final las cosas se arreglaron y Jessica tuvo que terminar de esta manera, estaba claro que de otra forma ella simplemente no podía vivir. En cuanto a Reneé pasara el resto de sus días en la cárcel y ojalá algún día valore a su hija y todo lo que perdió. **Kim** nena, pues ya quedó el final de nuestros villanos y también de nuestros protagonistas, espero te haya gustado mil gracias por tus comentarios! **Janalez,** Jessica se veía loca desde un principio y no creo que hubiera otro final para ella si no era este, mil gracias por seguirme a lo largo de toda la historia espero te haya gustado el capi. aea7 que bueno nena! Te gustó este final para mis villanos? **Emily!**! Jaja Dios aún no puedo creer que finalmente #JessyBitch muriera y Renée pagara por lo que ha hecho, aún no puedo creer como mi beta malvada se convirtió en la beta de este fic y finalmente el dúo malvado logró terminar con este proyecto jaja mil gracias por todas las risas que me has robado a lo largo de los años, ya solo un capi y bye a este fic nena! **MelLutz L **nena ya casi estamos en el final, espero te haya gustado el final que escogí para mis villanos y que hayan recibido su merecido. **Cindy** mi cuchu linda, al fin le he dado su merecido a estas mujeres, espero que le haya gustado al final creo que cada una se merecía lo que le tocó, en cuanto a mi Ed deprimido bueno que le vamos hacer? No lo iba hacer feliz del todo nunca pero al menos si que encontró la felicidad, muchísimas gracias nena por leerme durante años y apoyarme siempre :) que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya. **SalyLuna **nena mil gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, al final siempre si salió bien algo y fue el amor que se tienen Ed y Bells, espero te haya gustado :) **Melania**, nena Ed ya tuvo su merecido y creo que finalmente entendió que la vida es corta como para andarse con cosas, tuvo su dosis de realidad y por fin lo ha entendido, espero que te haya gustado el fin para nuestra Jess. **Tecupi, **espero de verdad que te haya gustado como terminaron las cosas para Jess y Renée , ambas tuvieron su merecido y creo que Edward y Bella merecen ya ser felices.

**A todas mis lectoras tanto visibles como invisibles, mil gracias por acompañarme con esta historia, por sufrir y reir conmigo, mil gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el capitulo final!**

**Aqui les dejo el link del grupo:  
><strong>www. facebook groups eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)**  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.**_

_**Link del grupo**_

_****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)****_

_**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD __www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**_

_**Otra historia terminada! mil gracias por todo tu apoyo nena, eres un amorzotee**_

* * *

><p><em>—Ya lo noté<em> —susurró, restregándose descaradamente contra mí, naturalmente sintiendo mi erección que estaba prisionera de forma dolorosa. Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un monstruo, definitivamente en eso se había convertido—. _¿Pero sabes qué?_

_—¿Qué?_ —refunfuñé.

_—Volvería a pasar por todo esto, si al final volviera a quedarme contigo_ —declaró en un tono tan solemne que me dejó pasmado.

_—Yo también nena, por ti lo haría todo otra vez._

* * *

><p><em>48 horas y 37 minutos después…<em>

**Bella POV**

Frente al espejo, me quiso dar un ataque de histeria.

¿A qué hora había aceptado esto? La chica que me veía estaba preciosa, pero realmente era una total desconocida para mí. Luciendo escandalosamente sexy y guapa a pesar del vestido holgado, sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida, de felicidad y de amor. Definitivamente ella era otra versión de mí. Respire hondo sin poder creerlo, mucho menos que Alice me convenciera de que el corte en la espalda no era demasiado bajo. Realmente lucía impresionante, pero el hecho de que fuera tan revelador me provocaba escalofríos.

Suspiré mientras acariciaba mi vientre, el bebé cada vez estaba más grande, y al parecer haberle dicho a todos que íbamos a ser padres lo hizo salir de su escondite y crecer a pasos agigantados.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Ángela en voz suave.

—Claro, estoy casi lista.

—_Casi_ —comentó con una enorme sonrisa mientras entraba—, falta que lleves algo prestado.

—No creo en las supersticiones, Ángela…

—No me importa —aseguró, sacando un precioso broche. Tenía incrustados varios brillantes y comenzó a acomodármelo a un lado del velo, dándole un toque elegante y vistoso a mi peinado.

—Gracias —susurré, viéndome otra vez en el espejo. Ella sonrió apoyándose en mi hombro, contemplando las dos mi reflejo.

—Te mereces ser muy feliz, Bella. Tendrás una familia preciosa. —Sonreí girándome para abrazarla con fuerzas.

—Muchas gracias por siempre estar cuando te he necesitado, Angie, hoy tienes que prestar atención porque te pienso aventar el ramo. —Ambas nos soltamos riendo.

—Ben y yo preferimos ir con calma.

—No importa, te lo lanzaré de cualquier manera —afirmé con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto, el sonido de alguien carraspeando desde la puerta me sobresaltó. Nos giramos para ver de quién se trataba.

—Bueno… te veré en unos momentos. —Ángela me entregó el ramo antes de despedirse de mi papá. Él se despidió con un gesto de mano y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos mirándome intensamente.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté insegura, al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el ramo. De pronto sentía los pies demasiado clavados en el suelo.

—Eres un sueño —aseguró sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia mí—. ¿Sabes? Te confieso que nunca le di importancia a las bodas, cuando te fuiste a vivir con Jake… siempre pensé que si tú estabas feliz de esa manera, yo también lo estaría. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé lo que implica casarse y jamás te obligaría a pasar por eso, sin embargo ahora… —tomó mi mano obligándome a mirarlo—, que te veo vestida así, que luces tan feliz, es entonces que me doy cuenta de lo importante que es esta imagen para mí. La guardaré para siempre.

—Papá… —susurré, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Siempre recordaré este momento, espero que Edmund te cuide como se debe. No quiero tener que hacerle daño alguna vez. —Sonreí y algunas lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mi rostro—. Tiene que hacerte muy feliz, Bells, te lo mereces. Te mereces solo lo mejor, princesa, formar tu propia familia y darles todo lo que bueno… yo… —suspiró meditando sus siguientes palabras, finalmente sacudió la cabeza y me miró sonriendo—. Te traigo algo viejo… no es mucho pero, qué va.

Metió la mano dentro de su saco y un hermoso collar apareció en sus manos, delgado y con un pequeño diamante azul en el centro que reconocí al instante. Mi papá lo había heredado de su mamá.

—Papá… no, esto es demasiado… —susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al tiempo que él comenzaba a ponerlo sobre mi cuello.

—Por eso no quería dejarte entrar, Charlie —refunfuñó Alice, entrando en la habitación, en su mano sujetaba un pañuelo—. Bella últimamente se ha convertido en una llorona, sólo está esperando cualquier cosa para derramar lágrimas. ¿No es así?

Suspiré mientras que mi papá se movía sonriendo hacia un lado. La verdad se había tomado muy bien lo de mi embarazo y no me había soltado ningún regaño, más bien demostraba preocupación y cierto orgullo cada vez que lo mencionaba. Alice se acercó a él y le arregló la corbata, sonreí al ver cómo se llevaban. Mientras Edward estuvo desaparecido, entre ellos había surgido una bonita amistad, y es que Alice al ser tan social y amigable, lograba con facilidad que se enamoraran de ella.

—¡Les recuerdo que la boda es hoy! —Escuchamos a Demetri gritar detrás de la puerta.

Suspiré una última vez mientras miraba mi reflejo, mordí nerviosamente mi labio y me encamine hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, encontré a Emmett y Demetri riéndose, luciendo impresionantes en sus trajes negros. La corbata morada hacia juego con el color del vestido de mis damas de honor.

—Te ves increíble, enana —aseguró Emm sonriendo—. Aún puedes darte a la fuga, te juro que no le diré nada a mi hermano.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco, solo tienes que pedirlo —secundó Demetri, al tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza.

Solo negué sonriendo y nos encaminamos hacia el automóvil. Durante el camino a la iglesia Emmett continuó haciendo algunas bromas respecto a los nervios de Edward, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor al saber que se encontraba tan nervioso como yo. En cuanto llegamos, mi corazón latió desbocado al ver a tantísimas personas y me sentí acalorada, incluso un poco mareada.

—No me vayas a soltar papá —rogué con un nudo en la garganta, su mano sobre la mía me dio un ligero apretón.

—Nunca, mi cielo —aseveró. Sonreí de forma tímida, sintiéndome de muchas formas imposibles de describir.

Cuando finalmente miré hacia dentro de la iglesia, me encontré con la penetrante mirada de todos. Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin duda iba a darme un ataque de pánico, definitivamente me debí haber casado en las Vegas, en una sencilla ceremonia donde solo estuviéramos Edward y yo; pero ya era demasiado tarde para estar pensando en eso.

Cuando me comenzó a faltar el aire y estuve a punto de hiperventilar sentí una intensa mirada, elevé la vista y entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron. Es ridículo como realmente te desconectas de todo, pero así es. Mis sentidos, mis pensamientos y todo mi ser, se canalizó única y exclusivamente en el hombre que –aunque pareciera imposible– lucía más impresionante que nunca. El traje negro marcaba sus amplios hombros, y su sonrisa era de puro orgullo. Sus intensos ojos verdes llameando alegres y seductores.

Recordé la primera vez que lo vi en su oficina, recordé nuestro tiempo trabajando juntos, nuestras charlas en su habitación, todas las veces que estuvimos separados, los malos entendidos, incluso me permití recordar cuando James me atacó y la forma en la que algo tan espantoso terminó uniéndome para siempre al amor de mi vida. Entonces supe que tal como le había dicho, me casaría otra vez, lo haría una y mil veces si fuera siempre él quien me esperara con esa radiante sonrisa al pie del altar.

—Bells, no vayas tan rápido. —Escuché la voz amortiguada de mi padre entrar en la penumbra de mi cabeza. Parpadeé aturdida deteniéndome en seco, él rodó los ojos tirando de mi brazo para que siguiéramos avanzando.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuré ruborizada al ver que algunas personas sonreían.

—Cuídala mucho —susurró mi papá a Edward al entregarme, y gracias a Dios omitió llamarlo por su nombre.

—Con mi vida —aseguró él, sujetando mi mano.

Sonreí entrelazando nuestros dedos, una corriente eléctrica se disparó por todo mi brazo y fue directo a mi corazón, él al parecer también lo notó porque sufrió un escalofrío para después sonreírme dulcemente. La ceremonia, aunque corta, fue muy emotiva; cada uno de nosotros dijimos nuestros votos y de alguna manera logré decir los míos sin equivocarme. La mirada de Edward era tan transparente en todo momento que logró que se me olvidaran los nervios o las dudas. Fue así que entendí que a su lado había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y finalmente salimos de la iglesia. La lluvia de arroz que cayó sobre nosotros inmediatamente después que salimos fue intensa, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Demetri y Emmett aventándonos arroz con la intención de sacarnos quizás un ojo, definitivamente eran unos cabrones. No podía hacer nada de momento más que proteger a la hermosa mujer que sonreía a mi lado, la sujeté por la cintura y traté de cubrirla con mi cuerpo.

Recordé cuando la había visto aparecer del brazo de su padre, me había dejado sin aliento. Simplemente no podía creerlo, siempre pensé que conocía muy bien a Bella, pero qué equivocado estaba. Se veía más hermosa que cualquier mujer que estuviera presente, que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto nunca. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban más de lo normal y resaltaban en su hermoso vestido blanco, y entonces lo supe: Nunca podría querer a otra. Nunca cambiaría nada de lo vivido, ni siquiera mis peores errores con tal de volver a conocerla.

Los reporteros fueron los siguientes en abrirse paso entre los invitados. Y por primera vez no me molestó. Querían espectáculo y yo estaba de humor, me había casado con el amor de mi vida, por lo que sin poder contenerme atraje a Bella a mis brazos y la besé apasionadamente, ella jadeó sorprendida ante mi ataque, pero como siempre, su resistencia quedó de lado en un par de segundos, probé sus labios suaves obligándola a abrirlos ligeramente para deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella gimió y el sonido se disparó a través de mi cuerpo. Sus manos encontraron su camino hacia mi cabello, donde me acercó ligeramente más a ella.

Profundicé un poco más el beso, olvidándome de dónde estábamos, ni de quién nos rodeaba. Me aferré a ella como si la vida se me fuera en ello, su cuerpo quedó fundido al mío volviéndonos uno solo. Su sabor me aturdió, envolviéndome de manera que olvidé hasta mi nombre, por fin Bella era solamente mía, así como todas y cada una de mis células le correspondían sólo a ella, estaba a su completa merced. A través de mis parpados sentí el resplandor de las miles de cámaras que nos estaban fotografiando, escuché algunas risas e incluso las burlas de mis amigos, poco a poco volví a la tierra y con un gruñido me obligué a separarme de sus deliciosos labios, antes de que también pudieran captar _otras cosas,_ que no era necesario que vieran.

—Esto es pasarse de la raya —dijo riéndose entre dientes, sus ojos bailando llenos de deseo.

—Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado —respondí riéndome y mi voz sonó ronca.

Al llegar a la recepción, descubrí con horror que estaba increíblemente abarrotada. Grandes candiles colgaban al centro y las mesas estaban decoradas en tonos plateados. Alice realmente había hecho todo a la perfección, pero es que nada podía salir mal con mi hermana como encargada de la boda. No me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias y le di toda la libertad para hacer los preparativos, ahora como resultado todo lucía increíble y sofisticado.

Tan impresionante que de pronto me sentí agobiado, mi cuerpo se tensó e inmediatamente miré hacia Bella, esperando algún indicio de incomodidad por su parte, iba a comenzar a disculparme porque mi hermanita definitivamente no había podido contenerse, pero por el contrario, en su rostro pude ver que tenía instalada una deslumbrante sonrisa la cual rompió con todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo lamento —susurré cerca de su oído. Ella murmuró un "no te preocupes" antes de que la abordaran Rosalie y Ángela.

Conforme la noche fue avanzando pude distinguir a nuestros amigos: Félix bailando con su novia Carmen. Demetri platicando en los jardines con Jane. Emmett y Rose bailando a nuestro lado. Jasper conversando con mis padres, suspiré ante eso y me sentí un poco mal por él al imaginar a mi hermana dejándolo solo por estar distraída coordinando cualquier cosa en la boda. Por parte de la familia de Bella puede ver a su padre y a Sue. Incluso me alegré de ver a Jacob Black –más que nada porque tenía una flamante morena a su lado, Zafrina–, por supuesto que también vi a la linda de Ángela y Ben, pero me pregunté si Bella se podría sentir triste al no tener a su mamá.

Yo por supuesto que no quería verla aquí, aún me resultaba increíble la maldad que podía desprender esa señora, sin importarle pisotear en el proceso a su hija. Renée había logrado ponerse en contacto con Bella, primero exigiéndole que la sacara de la cárcel, intentando chantajearla, después llorando, suplicándole que no la dejara ahí. Afortunadamente Bella se había negado a retirar ningún cargo, incluso se negó a visitarla. Aquello me había impresionado, por lo que Bella me había contado, siempre le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos a su madre, y aunque odiaba verla llorando por culpa de Renée, me sorprendió su decisión. Mi chica realmente estaba creciendo, superando sus miedos, pero si aun así me hubiera pedido que la sacáramos lo habría hecho. Haría cualquier cosa que Bella me pidiera.

Durante el brindis estuvo un poco seria y lo mismo con el pastel. No podía imaginarme la cantidad de cosas que cruzaban por su mente, si quizás estaba abrumada, si quizás estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. Me encontré escuchando distraídamente a varios inversionistas, no podía concentrarme y menos con la vista frente a mis ojos. Su espalda desnuda me tenía enajenado. Por alguna extraña razón no había visto ese escote y no veía la hora en que terminara todo esto para arrastrarla a la habitación. La abstinencia no era mi fuerte y Bella me había llevado hasta el límite, ya no me quedaba nada de control.

Ella me miró y una encantadora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? —comenté, retirándome de forma educada. Caminé casi como si fuera un león cazando a una oveja. Mis sentidos enfocados en Bella, su sonrisa se amplió más mientras caminaba hacia mi encuentro.

—¿Bailamos? —pregunté cerca de su oído, estrechándola y sintiéndome completo. Ella se estremeció deliciosamente entre mis manos.

—¡Edward! Por Dios, la vas a tener el resto de la vida, ¿puedes dejarla sola un momento? —regañó mi hermana, haciendo como que me hablaba el viento tiré de la mano de Bella guiándola a la pista.

—¿Te está gustando? —inquirí, al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en su cabello—. Dime si fue demasiado, lo lamento tanto. —Ella sonrió.

—Esto es lo que siempre quise y hasta ahora no lo sabía.

—¿Entonces por qué te noto algo taciturna?

—Es solo… —suspiró—. Te juro que en realidad desconocía cuánto quería casarme hasta este momento, cuánto quería una familia, no lo supe nunca hasta que comencé a vivirlo, me siento un poco abrumada…

—Nena. —Sujeté su pequeño rostro entre mis manos—. Disto mucho de ser perfecto, he cometido mil errores y quizás los siga cometiendo, pero te juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para nunca volver a defraudarte... —Bella sonrió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—Yo tampoco soy perfecta, Edward, es por eso que te amo. Contigo no necesito fingir, no tengo que pretender ser quien no soy, es solo que me siento tan feliz que me da miedo pensar que algo pase… ya sabes, supongo que es la costumbre —comentó, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por mi cuello.

—Eso es porque siempre has sido una cabezota, he querido darte todo esto desde un principio pero tú eres muy difícil —aseguré elevando una ceja, ella rodó los ojos estrechándome. —Ya en serio, nada pasará mientras estemos seguros de lo que sentimos, los únicos que pueden dañar esto que tenemos somos nosotros mismos. Voy a dedicar cada día de mi vida a hacerlos felices porque los amo —murmuré, al tiempo que dejaba que mis manos viajaran a su vientre. Ella se soltó riendo, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

—Mientras no vuelvas a llamarme cabezota…—bromeó divertida. Me incliné hacia sus labios dándole un suave beso.

—Aunque no lo creas, estoy muy feliz. Todo es tan perfecto, tú eres perfecta. Te amo.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me separaran de Edward, otra vez. Varios de nuestros amigos pedían bailar con nosotros, y cuando llegó el turno de Emmett, ridículamente me alzó como si fuera una muñeca sin dejarme poner los pies sobre el suelo.

—Eres una enana —comentó riéndose mientras bailábamos.

—No estoy tan enana… Emmett, ¡por Dios! —grité cuando dimos una vuelta demasiado rápido. Él se soltó riendo haciendo que el resto de su familia lo acompañara en risas. Me ruboricé al instante y les sonreí a todos de forma tímida.

—Eres un idiota, pudo pasarle algo —refunfuñó Edward, corriendo literalmente hacia donde estábamos. Emmett rodó los ojos mientras me ponía en el suelo.

—Ah no, no, no —canturreó Demetri tomándome por la cintura. Lucía excepcionalmente guapo en su traje negro de tres piezas, su cabello acomodado desordenadamente—. Nada de cavernícolas hoy, es mi turno para bailar.

—Ya bailaron mucho —farfulló Edward, pero no pudo seguir porque Alice tiró de su brazo para bailar con él.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —preguntó Demetri elevando una ceja. Solo me reí mientras negaba—. Además sigo sin creer que finalmente alguien lo _cazara_ —susurró en doble sentido.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? —declaré con una sonrisa, él también se rió.

—Me da mucho gusto que hayas sido tú, espero que lo quieras para siempre. No acepto devoluciones, es quisquilloso, depresivo, neandertal, nervioso compulsivo… —enumeró, haciéndome reír.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará arrepentirme —aseguré sonriendo.

Luego busqué con la mirada a mi hombre de las cavernas, pero me congelé literalmente al ver con quién bailaba ahora. Lauren deslizaba las manos por los amplios brazos de mi marido, sonriendo como tonta mientras se movían de un lado a otro. Unos ridículos celos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y comprendí que por Edward quizás una sería capaz de cometer locuras. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, Demetri frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás viendo a Lauren.

—Eres igual que él, ahora lo veo. Sin duda el uno para el otro —sugirió en tono burlón, sacándome de mi estupor. Como si Edward pudiera leer mis pensamientos, su mirada encontró la mía, sus ojos chispearon con diversión antes de disculparse con ella y venir directo hacía mi—. Que ridículos, en serio —masculló Demetri, rodando los ojos.

—Suficiente de cuchicheos con mi esposa, es mi turno. —Demetri volvió a rodar los ojos pero me regaló una sonrisa antes de despedirse—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward con una arrogante sonrisa mientras deslizaba los brazos a mí alrededor.

—Sigo sin querer a Lauren —refunfuñé cerca de sus labios.

—Y yo a Black pero, ¿qué le vamos hacer?

—Pero Lauren es tu compañera, la ves todos los días —contraataqué molesta.

—A la única que quiero ver, sentir y probar es a ti —ronroneó contra mi cuello.

—Tienes razón —susurré, tirando de su cabello y restregándome un poco contra él.

—Creo que ya me quiero ir. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz baja y ronca mandó un escalofrío por toda mi piel—. ¿Qué dices?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces, nos despedimos de todos más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Vi a mi papá darle a Edward un pequeño sermón sobre cómo tratar a su hija mientras me despedía de Esme y Carlisle. Definitivamente mi papá era todo un caso, mientras salíamos, Edward se empeñó en cargarme al estilo novia hasta la limusina donde nos esperaba un sonriente Alec.

—Te amo —susurró, deslizando sus manos por mi rostro, como si le fuera imposible creer que de verdad estuviéramos aquí. Puse una de mis manos sobre su corazón.

—Por eso estamos aquí —aseguré con una sonrisa, él me sonrió a su vez. Sus labios encontraron su camino hacia los míos mientras me daba un beso dulce y sin prisas.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

—¿Aún falta mucho? —preguntó Bella con algo de nerviosismo, se veía cansada y algo aturdida. Por lo mismo había decidido no viajar lejos, no quería provocarle algún malestar, así que había decidido viajar a una pequeña isla aquí en Miami.

—Sólo un par de minutos —grité por encima del ruido de las olas, ella hizo una mueca, lo que me hizo sentir mal inmediatamente—. Lo siento, nena yo…

—No hay nada qué sentir —intervino, repentinamente a mi lado, sus pequeñas manos rodeando mi cintura. Pegó su estómago contra mi espalda e inevitablemente sonreí al sentir su redondeado vientre.

—Sé que estás cansada, pero quería que este viaje fuera memorable. Aunque ahora veo que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó, enterrando su rostro en mi espalda. Deslicé una mano hacia atrás, acariciando levemente su vientre. Desde que había pasado todo el asunto de Jessica, me era imposible retirar mis manos de la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

—¿Sabes? Me siento acalorada y no precisamente por el clima. —Literalmente ronroneó cerca de mi oído. Sus manos viajaron por mi pecho, deslizándose hasta mis caderas. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y la temperatura fácil me subió unos cuatro grados.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí en un extraño tono ronco.

—¿Crees que puedes andar por ahí con semejante traje sin parecerme tremendamente sexy? —Clavó ligeramente sus uñas en mi pecho, lo que me hizo sisear en placer—. Creo que las hormonas me tienen descontrolada —murmuró, haciéndome reír.

—Y no queremos que te pase nada, ¿o sí? Será mejor que acelere.

Unos minutos más tarde divisé la isla hotelera de Esme. Mi mamá tenía hoteles alrededor del mundo, y por supuesto se ofreció para brindarnos todo el lujo de Miami, ese era el regalo de mis padres. Este hotel había sido todo un capricho para mi mamá, los expertos le habían recomendado que no se estableciera aquí porque la isla estaba lejana, pero si algo tenía Esme es que era la más testaruda de la familia, y además tenía un sexto sentido no solo para detectar cualquier cosa que nos sucediera, sino que le resultaba casi como un don encontrar puntos estratégicos dónde inaugurar nuevas franquicias. Como era de esperarse, su complejo hotelero había sido todo un éxito por su privacidad y la preciosa playa de agua cristalina alejada de cualquier bullicio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella con asombro.

—Esa es la Isla Esme, te encantará —le aseguré.

—Ustedes están llenos de sorpresas —comentó afligida.

No respondí nada, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita. De verdad le iba a costar trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, o incluso aceptar su nuevo apellido. Ahora podía leer con más facilidad los pensamientos de Bella y por eso podía jurar que se encontraba terriblemente abrumada. En cuanto me detuve en el muelle, me giré hacia donde estaba. Ella me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. La abracé al tiempo que enterraba con cuidado la nariz en su cuello.

—No pienses en eso que sé que estás pensando —pedí, deslizando las manos por sus brazos, intentando reconfortarla—. Disfruta de esto, solo somos nosotros. Quisiera dártelo todo, ¿me permitirías consentirte por una vez? —Ella suspiró, sus pequeñas manos rodearon mi espalda.

—Bueno, entonces aliméntame. Tengo hambre —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—Yo también tengo hambre. —La miré de arriba abajo. Una gota de sudor se coló entre sus pechos, los cuales ahora lucían más grandes producto del embarazo, haciendo que mi ya muy crecida libido se disparara por las nubes.

El personal del hotel acudió en nuestra ayuda, sacándome de ese pozo de lujuria en el que ya me estaba hundiendo –como por cuarta vez en la última hora–, y nos ayudaron bajando las maletas. Durante el camino me empeñé en llevar a Bella en brazos hasta nuestra habitación. Ella iba quejándose, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho y me hacía suaves caricias una y otra vez.

—Es impresionante —alabó Bella, su mirada clavada en el hermoso hotel frente a nosotros.

El camino de piedra estaba tallado con diversas figuras de soles y lunas. Rodeado por dos columnas de antorchas que daban hasta el lobby del hotel, luciendo como una jungla perdida y sofisticada. No hizo falta que dijera mi nombre, al parecer los encargados me reconocieron perfectamente bien al llegar, por lo que sin perder más tiempo me encaminé hacia nuestra suite. Bella se acomodó en mi pecho, su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro me provocaba deliciosos escalofríos.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía nervioso, como si nunca antes hubiera estado con ella a solas. En realidad se sentía como si esta fuera mi primera vez en todo, y así lo era. Antes solo tenía sexo por desahogar mi cuerpo, nunca me había interesado realmente en nada más que una noche con la chica en turno y ya. Por el contrario, con Bella quería vivir todas las experiencias al máximo, compartir con ella cualquier detalle, estaba ansioso por comenzar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

En cuanto Edward me dejó en el suelo, caminé encendiendo todas las luces de la enorme suite, una a una. El lugar era simplemente un sueño. Nuestra habitación era enorme, como si fuera un departamento. Había una pequeña estancia seguida de una preciosa cocina en tonos grises. En la alcoba aprecié una cama redonda ubicada al centro, la cual estaba cubierta por suaves pétalos rosas y amarillos, esparcidos además por el suelo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar nuestra estancia en Bora Bora, lentamente extendí la mano para tocar la suavidad de las sábanas. Era tan perfecto que necesitaba tocar todo para asegurarme de que estaba despierta, que esto realmente me estaba pasando, que todo estaba bien.

—¿Tienes calor? —Su voz aterciopelada sobre mi hombro me hizo dar un respingo, seguido de su risa melodiosa—. Tranquila nena. —Me rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndome contra su pecho—. No voy hacerte nada que no te haya hecho ya —murmuró en tono burlón.

Sus manos se desviaron hacia mi cintura donde siguieron su habitual camino hacia mi vientre, dándome suaves caricias. Edward era sumamente cariñoso con nuestro bebé, y podría apostar a que se moría porque naciera ya. Desde que se había recuperado del daño que le había provocado Eric, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con sus manos sobre mi vientre. Hablándole al bebé, entonando canciones con su voz melodiosa y agradable, incluso me llevaba hasta la habitación donde tenía su enorme piano, pasaba las tardes tocando melodías preciosas que me robaban lágrimas de alegría. Sus labios recorrieron mi hombro mandando pequeños espasmos de placer por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —balbuceé con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome acalorada

—Quizás muerda una almohada o dos —expuso, deslizándose por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sus labios.

—Porque es mejor eso que morderte a ti. Hoy luces tan apetecible que no sé si me pueda contener. Me siento algo así como… famélico. —Me dio una ligera mordida en el hombro haciéndome reír.

—Bueno, antes de que empieces con tus instintos cavernarios, iré a darme una ducha.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó en tono malhumorado.

—Por supuesto que es necesario, necesito unos minutos… —Él suspiró liberándome.

—Bueno, iré a refrescarme un poco a la playa, ¿vienes?

—Sí —contesté con una sonrisa.

Mientras me duchaba, por primera vez en mi vida lo hice con agua helada y no me pareció lo suficientemente fría. No sólo porque estábamos a más de 37 grados, sino porque afuera me estaba esperando mi sueño más anhelado. No me extrañó para nada el hecho de estar nerviosa, estaba en mi luna de miel, ¡por Dios! Me había casado, años temiéndole al compromiso para finalmente estar ahora casada y muy embarazada. Durante años creí estar enamorada, cuando todo era un simple espejismo. Nada de lo que algún día sentí por Jacob se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía por Edward. Nunca me había sentido tan completa y tan nerviosa como ahora.

Suspiré al recordar la enorme estructura del hotel, o el lujoso yate, o la boda... Estar en este precioso baño, rodeada de mármol o de artículos caros solo incrementó mi ansiedad. A pesar que mi boda fue maravillosa, estuve sintiéndome rara. Primero porque quizás esté mal, pero me hubiera gustado que mi mamá hubiese estado ahí, no podría odiarla nunca, después de todo era mi madre. Quizás su comportamiento era culpa de las drogas, quizás no debí dejarla en la cárcel, pero la verdad es que tampoco me sentía capaz de seguir soportando sus chantajes.

Decidí sacudirme de esos pensamientos, hoy no era momento para atormentarme con eso. Aseguré la toalla bajo mis hombros y finalmente salí del baño, pero me detuve en seco con la imagen de él de pie en el balcón de la recámara.

Edward era como un sueño, no llevaba camisa y su espalda se marcaba con su respiración, dejando ver esos músculos bien trabajados. Llevaba solo unos pantalones de lino y los pies descalzos. Se encontraba reclinado sobre sus codos mirando el mar, su cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro con el viento. El único ruido era el de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas.

Suavemente me acerqué a él, tratando de no asustarle pero sin poder detenerme. Él era como un sol y yo como una polilla, caminando hacia él sin poder detenerme. No tenía dudas, tampoco miedos, y cuando él sintió mis pisadas se giró abriendo sus brazos para estrecharme. Suspiré enterrando el rostro en su amplio pecho.

—Esto es muy hermoso —susurré, mirando la espectacular vista.

—No como tú —aseguró, deslizando su nariz por mi cuello. Yo suspiré—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó frotando mi espalda.

—No es nada.

—Bella… —Sacudí la cabeza mirándolo un poco. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro.

—Este día sin duda ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida —afirmé—. Este lugar me recuerda un poco a la isla en Bora Bora… otro de los mejores días de mi vida… y eso me pone nostálgica. Te amaba entonces igual que te amo ahora. Sin duda el mejor día de mi vida fue conocerte ¿y el tuyo?

—El mío también fue sin duda conocerte, pero también que aceptaras ser mi esposa. Saber que llevas un bebé mío es otra de mis mayores alegrías. —Deslizó sus manos a mi vientre—. No sabes cuánto te amo.

—Edward —gemí con pesar—. Creo que esperas mucho de mí y tengo miedo de decepcionarte. —Él resopló.

—Entonces no lo hagas, sólo preocúpate por ti. Sé un poquito egoísta ¿sí?

—¿Crees que sea capaz de retenerte? —susurré.

—Para toda la vida, de forma permanente, soy tuyo para siempre —aseguró, mirándome con esos ojos verdes brillando llenos de seguridad.

—Te amo —contesté, la abrumadora realidad de que ahora era mío, en lugar de asustarme me reconfortó.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —concretó, inclinándose hacia mí, sus labios suaves y aterciopelados encontraron los míos.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Olvidé que quería ir a la playa, olvidé en dónde estábamos.

Sin poder contenerme más, rodeé a Isabella entre mis brazos y comencé a besarla con algo más que dulzura. Había escrito mi historia a su lado, en la comisura de sus labios, en sus suspiros. Y finalmente era mi esposa, mi compañera de vida, pero de momento, aunque de verdad quisiera hacer las cosas despacio, me estaba resultando imposible. Ella parecía tener la misma necesidad por mí, sus manos encontraron su camino hacia mi cabello, donde enredó los dedos tirando suavemente. Acaricié su espalda siguiendo el camino de su columna y tirando del nudo en su toalla, dejándola expuesta para mí. Sin poder evitarlo, recordé lo hermosa que se veía vestida de novia.

El escote de su espalda me había estado matando desde que se lo vi en la iglesia, me habría encantado arrancárselo en la recepción y hacerla mía en la limosina, sólo ella podía volverme definitivamente un loco. Despertaba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que pudiera alguien experimentar: amor, deseo animal, sentido protector… El suave viento se coló por el balcón haciéndola estremecer. Sus pezones se irguieron y de pronto se me secó la boca. Volví a buscar sus labios, y sin dejar de besarla comencé a retroceder hacía la cama, no podía esperar para hundirme en ella, para sentir su estrecho calor rodearme mientras empujaba contra ella. Pero al llegar al borde, fue Bella la que tomó la iniciativa y me sorprendió empujándome ligeramente hacia la cama.

Me acomodé empujándome con los codos hacia atrás y sonreí cuando subió gateando de manera muy sexy hasta mí, arrastrando sus manos por mis muslos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encendiera automáticamente ante su contacto, suaves espasmos me recorrieron y mi evidente erección se endureció más si fuera posible. Sonriendo de forma seductora, la frotó levemente por encima de la ropa, tiró de mi pantalón por lo que me elevé un poco para que pudiera deslizarlo. Inmediatamente sus codiciosas manos encontraron mi miembro, comenzó con lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, apreté las sábanas soltando un suspiro. Traté de concentrarme mirando la suave tela de la mosquitera que colgaba sobre la cama, pero cuando sentí una cálida lengua en mis testículos, resoplé.

—¿Quieres acabar conmigo? —siseé entre dientes. Ella se rió y el sonido traqueteó por mi erección haciéndome sisear.

Tratando de no perder el control, enredé suavemente los dedos en su cabello húmedo, indicándole el ritmo que quería que llevara. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó mientras me acercaba abrumadoramente rápido al orgasmo. Bella aumentó sus movimientos haciendo que el aire abandonara mis pulmones, me encontré jadeando y retorciéndome. Tiré de ella retirándola de mi erección para comenzar a besarla con verdadera necesidad, necesitaba venirme dentro de ella, necesitaba estar enterrado y que su estrecho sexo me exprimiera una y otra vez mientras nos veníamos juntos. Su blanca piel iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna la hacía lucir como una musa, mi musa.

Hipnotizado me sumergí en sus llenos pechos, paseando mi lengua por sus erguidos pezones mientras ella tiraba de mi cabello gimiendo en placer. De verdad quería hacer inolvidable nuestra luna de miel y no apresurar las cosas. Le ordené a mi jodida erección que esperara y seguí perdido en su cuello, en la textura suave de sus pechos, descendí lentamente dejando besos húmedos por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. Abrí sus piernas, y sin pensarlo me acerqué a su clítoris, deslizando la lengua suavemente varias veces. Fue su turno de apretar las sábanas y la escuché reprimir un gemido mientras continuaba succionando con suavidad su clítoris.

Su sabor cantó por mi lengua haciendo que quisiera más. Alterné dos de mis dedos mientras ella se estremecía entre mis manos, revolviéndose en placer. Continué provocándola hasta conducirla al límite, su clítoris ya palpitaba en mi lengua anunciándome su inminente orgasmo. Su centro comenzó a rodear mis dedos, los curvé ligeramente encontrando un punto especial dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar. El sonido erótico que abandonó sus labios me hizo perder el control y de pronto la necesidad de enterrarme en ella me nubló el pensamiento, sin pensarlo me hundí en una sola y profunda estocada.

—_Mierda_ —siseé al sentir su calor rodeándome y exprimiéndome mientras su orgasmo parecía retomar fuerzas—. Nunca voy acostumbrarme a que seas tan estrecha. —Ella se arqueó, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y pude ver la lujuria que desprendían, haciendo que mi erección se hinchará más si era posible.

—Bésame —pidió, tirando de mi cabello.

No dudé en hacerlo y la besé con todo lo que tenía mientras embestía. Bella ahogaba sus gemidos en mis labios al tiempo que salía a cada encuentro de mis embates. Suavemente pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y luego lo aprensó entre sus labios arqueándose y cerrando los ojos, estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, sus músculos comenzaron a estrecharse a mi alrededor, otra vez.

—Mírame —pedí, jadeando sus ojos dilatados se encontraron con los míos.

Desatando toda la pasión que ya no podía contener más, en un par de segundos me encontré golpeando con abandono contra ella a la par que sentía sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda. Y cuando sus paredes comenzaron a rodear mi erección… di una profunda estocada perdiendo todo rastro de civilización en mí, ella siguió exprimiéndome como sólo ella lograba hacerlo, de manera que me hacía morirme un poco en cada orgasmo. Hoy la necesitaba más que a cualquier otra cosa y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Mi liberación fue inminente y larga, incluso hasta dolorosa.

Rodé hacia mi costado atrayéndola junto a mí, no dijimos nada mientras recuperábamos la respiración, luego la estreché más entre mis brazos. Dándole suaves besos por donde quiera que veía su piel. Me encantaba sentir su peso descansando sobre mi pecho. Ella estaba hecha para mí, nos pertenecíamos. Nunca había esperado encontrar la felicidad y sin embargo ahora la tenía. Suspiré contento, pero de pronto sentí a Bella tensarse, alarmada se removió entre mis brazos incorporándose y rápidamente se llevó una mano hacia su vientre.

—¡Oh! —jadeó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmado, mirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo buscando que pudiera haberle hecho daño, quizás debí haber sido más delicado. _Mierda,_ obvio debí ser más delicado, ¿y si lastimé a nuestro bebé? Comencé a maldecir en voz baja cuando de pronto ella sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa instalada en sus labios. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender—. Me estás asustando…

Ella no dijo nada, siguió sonriendo, sus ojos brillando de forma indescifrable mientras llevaba hasta su vientre mi mano donde… recibí un golpecito. Parpadeé confundido y la miré desconcertado cuando de pronto recibí otro, cerré los ojos y comencé a temblar... porque de pronto me encontré tan feliz que no podía controlarme.

—Es el bebé —susurró con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos llenos de amor y lágrimas. Yo me volví a estremecer, mi corazón se inundó de nuevo con todo el amor que me provocaba pensar en _ella_, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que lograra estabilizarme y aclararme la garganta.

—Es increíble, nuestra niña será increíble —aseguré orgulloso.

—_¿Niña?_ —preguntó Bella riéndose, unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos.

—Sí que lo es.

Ambos nos reímos y sin poder contenerme me incliné hacia donde había sentido los golpecitos y la llené de besos. Ella se rió de forma encantadora y despreocupada mientras acariciaba con ternura mi cabello. Ahora, justo aquí a su lado, estaba seguro de que la vida era corta, y no había tiempo para perderme todos estos pequeños pero importantes momentos.

El amor que sentía por Isabella, por mi familia, sería inquebrantable y eterno, ella y mi bebé eran algo por lo que sin duda valía la pena morir.

Y por lo que también valía la pena vivir.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas hemos llegado al final, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!<strong>_

**patymdn**, espero que cuando llegues hasta acá te haya gustado,** Emily** otra historia más! mil gracias por todo tu apoyo nena, **janalez** terminamos con HE, espero también te haya gustado, **Beastyle** mil gracias por tus comentarios nena! ** Kim** mil gracias por acompañarme con mis historias, otra más que se termina! **danylopez**, gracias espero te siga gustando ;) pera l.t nena mil gracias por tus palabras, eres un amor y sí, hemos llegado al final, espero que haya sido como lo esperabas :) **jupy** nena concluimos también por acá, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! **Sarai** ¿qué te digo que no te haya dicho ya? mil gracias por sacar este barco que estaba hundiendose como el titanic jajaja gracias por ayudarme con mis historias no sé que haría sin ti :) **Melania** gracias nena, espero te haya gustado este final. **Edu**, Dios no pensé que iba a despedirme de otro fic tan rápido pero así es, al fin terminamos con haciendo elecciones la historia que nos hizo conocernos, mil gracias por tooodo otra vez nena, eres una gran amiga! **Cindy**, tu Ed depre al fin encontró la felicidad, supongo que para estos dos la felicidad también ha sido dificil de encontrar por su manera de ser, mil gracias por tu apoyo por tu Bullyng, por las charlas te quierotee! **Tecupi** nena terminamos con otra historia, mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado :)

**_A todas las chicas que me apoyaron a lo largo de todo este tiempo mil gracias, por sus comentarios siempre alentandome y esperandome a pesar de la tardanza, me pasaron mil cosas durante este fic y aunque no creí terminarlo ustedes siempre me alentaron con sus palabras. Así que gracias otra vez y nos leemos en otra historia ;)_**


End file.
